Don't tell me I'm beautiful (I don't wanna hear that from you)
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: Bagaimana jika Harry adalah Slytherin? FemHarry/Draco Malfoy Slow burn, cinta segitiga, cinta rahasia, cinta terlarang dalam Satu paket EPILOG SUDAH UP YA! maaf lama menunggu :')
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Slytherin harry. Ternyata jauh lebih runyam. FemHarry/Draco Malfoy. Futuring: cinta segitiga, slow burn, but still sweet.

Background: no Voldemort. No boy who lived juga. Tapi ortu Harry tetap mati, Dan Harry tetap tinggal dengan paman Dan bibinya, sehingga yang memberinya Surat Hogwarts bukan hagrid tapi mcgonagall. Jadi yang mengantar ke diagon alley adalah mcgonagall.

Disclaimer: harry Potter bukan punya sayaaa tapi punya jkr. Judul di ambil dari lirik Kesha best friends boyfriend (ga nyambung lagu sama isi cerita ini ya guys, jadi ga perlu dengerin lagunya. Menurut aku juga lagunya ga layak denger hahaha). Yang bisa kalian dengerin: prelude, lirik lagu I wish you were mine by Anders. Gokil. Liriknya aku ubah dikit ya, jadi jangan kaget ntar kalo dengerin aslinya haha

An. Hahahaa sori cerita baru lagi. Yeah, no excuse selain, I love this idea of Slytherin harry. Kuharap kalian masih mau baca dan review. Aku sudah membuat plot untuk 6 chapter, tiap chapter adalah Satu tahun hogwarts. Wish me luck bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Prelude

Why nobody knows the last I was sane?  
Because I saw him and went crazy.  
Now I know he's yours,  
But I hope that you don't mind.

That I wish he was mine. oh.  
Yeah, I wish he was mine. Oh.

As the winter blows, I feel the same.  
This new lover calls me lazy,  
but he knows we're running blind,  
cause we pretend that you won't find.

That I wait for resolve. That maybe  
he'll fall.  
Fate don't let me down.  
That I stay on the side, so maybe  
he'll hide.  
Still I hope that you don't mind.

But what would I do with him  
Is it the chase I love?  
I've only ideas of him  
And no concept of us.  
No we wouldn't last.  
And even though I give up,  
I still wish he was mine  
Oh, oh.

(Anders, dengan banyak perubahan)

Year 1.

Harria Potter masih merasa tak percaya saat selesai berbelanja hampir seluruh peralatan hogwartsnya. Dia sendirian, di dunia sihir. Dunia tempat ayah Dan ibunya besar.

Dunia yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Diamenunduk, membaca Surat hogwartsnya, yang membawanya ke madam Malkin, tempat jubah segala acara.

Harry mendorong pintu Dan masuk ke butik itu. Sudah Ada orang di Sana, cowok pucat yang sedang cemberut. "Hei perhatikan jarumnya," ketusnya. Si penjahit (madam Malkin?) hanya bergumam. Cowok itu tampak Makin kesal, menoleh ke arah lain, lalu matanya membelalak saat menemukan Harry.

"Oh hei," Sapa cowok itu. Madam Malkin tersenyum pada Harry.

"Duduk dulu saja, aku sudah selesai dengan yang ini."

Harry mengangguk, duduk di salah Satu kursi. Si cowok pirang masih menatapnya.

"Hogwarts juga? Kelas Satu?"

Harry mengangguk.

Cowok itu nyengir, menghampirinya. "Aku Draco. Malfoy. Kau?"

"Harria. Potter."

"Hmm potter, Potter. Rasanya aku aku pernah mendengar namamu. Well, kau pasti tahu aku Kan?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

Draco tertegun, lalu menatap Harry dari atas kw bawah, lalu kembali menatapnya penuh perhitungan. "Kau... Kelahiran muggle?" Tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

"Muggle?"

"Kau tahu, bukan penyihir. Muggle."

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Professor mcgonagall bilang kalau ayah Dan ibuku penyihir."

"Dimana mereka?"

"Meninggal."

"Oh," Draco berjengit. "Em. Sorry."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "It's okay."

"So," kata draco lagi. "Kau kesini sendiri?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Hmm, kau tahu, Kita bisa belanja bersama. Aku janjian dengan ayahku di Floris and blotts, toko buku Kita. Kau belum membeli buku-buku Kan?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh? Oke..."

Draco nyengir. Mereka saling tatap. Harry menyadari bahwa Mata Draco bukan kelabu, tapi... Perak? Matanya sangat indah...

"Nak, giliranmu," suara madam Malkin menyadarkan mereka. Harry turun dari kursinya untuk di ukur, sementara Draco duduk menunggunya. Matanya yang tajam tak berhenti menatap Harry, membuat Harry agak salah tingkah tapi senang.

Selesai mengukur, Draco Dan Harry berjalan ringan sambil mengobrol.

"Kau Akan masuk asrama Mana?"

"Asrama?"

"Ada empat asrama di hogwarts. Tapi Slytherin adalah yang Paling keren. Seluruh keluargaku berasal dari Slytherin. Aku tahu aku Akan masuk Slytherin. Maksudku, Ravenclaw memang Tak buruk. Tapi aku tahu ayahku Akan mengeluarkanku dari Hogwarts kalau sampai aku mendapat Hufflepuff. Gryffindor... Yah, no Komen. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Memangnya bagaimana cara masuk ke asrama itu?"

"Semua tergantung bakatmu. Slytherin adalah untuk orang-orang cerdas dengan ambisi dan tujuan. Ravenclaw si kutu buku. Gryffindor menganggap diri mereka pemberani. Dan Hufflepuff sisanya. "

"Sisanya?"

"Tanpa bakat, otak, nyali."

"Astaga. Kurasa aku Akan masuk Hufflepuff," kata Harry meringis.

Draco mengernyit. "Tapi... Kau... Kau harus masuk slytherin oke? Kita bisa menjadi teman..."

Harry mengernyit mendengar itu. "Apa kau tak mau berteman kalau aku di asrama lain?"

Draco menatapnya lama. "Oh baiklah," dia tertawa. "Tapi aku berharap kau di Slytherin, jadi Kita bisa bareng terus."

Harry cekikikan. "Kau aneh. Kita kan baru bertemu Hari ini. Kau yakin tak akan bosan?"

Wajah Draco merona. "Apa kau Akan bosan?"

Harry tertawa, menggeleng.

"Aku tak Akan bosan, karena... Karena matamu cantik," kata Draco lagi, wajahnya masih merah.

Harry mengerjap. "What?"

"Matamu. Hijau. Emerald. Kau tahu, sangat cantik."

Harry tak bisa menahan tawanya, wajahnya ikut memerah. "Aku jugs suka matamu, Draco."

"Oh, oke," Draco agak salah tingkah.

"Yeah."

"Right."

Mereka saling tersenyum bodoh lagi.

Tapi Percakapan merrka harus terhenti karena mereka sampai di toko buku tujuan mereka. Harry menatap takjub tumpukan buku Dan rak. Dia mengambil Satu di rak. Menangkal Sihir Hitam. Wow.

Mereka berkeliling, mengambil asal buku Dan tertawa-tawa berdua. Berjalan ke belakang, Draco menjelaskan banyak Hal pada Harry, tapi ternyata juga masih banyak Hal yang cowok itu sendiri tak paham.

Sampai Harry menemukan buku ajaib Berteman dengan satwa gaib, yang gambar covernya adalah makhluk aneh dengan kepala burung, badan kuda, Dan sayap. "Oh my God. Draco! Lihat ini apaan..."

Draco mendekatinya, melihat buku di tangan Harry. "Hmm, ini hippogrif. Aku punya buku cerita bergambar tentang mereka. Ingin sekali melihat yang asli..."

"Jadi hewan ini nyata?" Harry menatap cowok itu syok.

Draco terkekeh, menoleh menatap Harry, tapi lalu tawanya terhenti. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Harry merasakan jantungnya mencelat, wajahnya merona, siap mundur menjauh, tapi...

Cup.

Bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya.

Sekilas.

Cowok itu iangsung mundur dengan wajah merah padam, membalik badannya, menghindari Mata Harry.

Harry mengerjap syok. "Oh."

Ciuman pertamanya.

Wajahnya Makin merah padam, Dan rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Ini pertama kalinya dia di cium...

Harry memegang bibirnya, masih terpaku, menatap punggung Draco yang menunduk berpura-pura membaca buku di tangannya. Mereka terdiam lama. Sampai Draco berbalik menatapnya lagi, wajahnya masih merah padam, tapi kepalanya terangkat tinggi.

"Aku tak Akan minta maaf, karena aku tidak menyesalinya," katanya tegas.

Harry membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Membuka lagi, tapi tak Ada yang bisa dia katakan. Dia terlalu syok. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk, menunduk.

Draco bergerak gelisah. "Tapi... Tapi aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Maksudku... Aku..."

Harry tertawa gugup. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku... Aku hanya kaget. Maksduku... Er... Kau tahu... Itu ciuman pertamaku."

Draco tersenyum lega. "Yeah? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

Mereka saling tatap, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Draco membuka mulutnya, mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh, itu ayahku. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Draco, penuh semangat.

Harry tertawa, tapi menggeleng. "Nah, mungkin lain Kali?" Dia tak ingin bertemu orang tua Draco sekarang. Prospek bertemu orangtua siapapun selalu membuatnya gugup, karena para ortu cenderung tak menyukainya.

Draco tampak kecewa. "Oh."

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Tapi Kita Akan bertemu di Hogwarts yeah?"

Draco mendesah, membalas senyum Harry. "Tentu saja."

"Bye Draco."

"Bye Harria." Draco bolak balik menoleh, melambai pada Harry, sampai akhirnya pergi.

Harry memegang pipinya yang masih panas, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

-dhdhdhdh-

Hogwarts Express sudah mulai berjalan saat Harry sampai di salah Satu kompartemen yang untungnya tampak berisi anak-anak kelas Satu. Dua cewek, Satu berambut hitam, Satu berambut pirang

"Er? Boleh aku gabung?" Tanyanya ragu.

Cewek berambut hitam mengangkat bahu. "Sure," katanya santai, mengedik kursi di sebelahnya. Harry mendesah lega.

"Trims," katanya riang. "Aku Harria Potter."

"Pansy Parkinson," kata cewek berambut gelap.

"Daphne Greengrass," kata si rambut pirang. Harry menyadari kalau si Daphne ini sangat cantik.

Pansy menatapnya tajam. "Kau kelahiran muggle?"

Harry menggelwng. "Ayah ibuku penyihir, tapi aku dibesarkan oleh muggle. Jadi..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm. Dan kau ingin masuk asrama apa?"

"Slytherin," jawab Harry meringis. "Walaupun mungkin tak Akan menerimaku."

"Why?" Tanya Daphne. "Kami berdua juga ingin masuk slytetherin."

"Sungguh? Well, aku tak merasa cerdas Dan ambisius..."

Pansy menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tetap harus berusaha, oke. Karena yang terbaik selalu dari Slytherin."

"Well, sekarang kau membuatku Makin tak yakin diterima."

Pansy Dan Daphne terkikik.

Mereka mengobrol soal asrama sampai kompartemen membuka lagi.

"Oh! Cewek-cewek! Syukurlah!" Erang cewek berambut coklat, langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Daphne. "Aku benci cowok."

Pansy mendengus. "Tidak. Tak ada cewek yang benci cowok."

Si rambut coklat mengernyit. "Tapi aku benci cowok!"

"Apa itu artinya kau bukan cewek?" Tanya harry Tak bisa menahan diri. Pansy dan Daphne cekikikan.

Cewek itu menatap Harry sebal. "Oh baiklah aku tidak benci cowok. Tapi seriusan, duduk di kompartemen itu semenit lagi, Dan aku bisa gila. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch..."

Pansy dan Daphne menatap cewek itu simpati, tapi harry mengernyit. "Apa itu quidditch?" Harry tak ingat membaca itu di semua buku-bukunya. Dia setengahnya agak malu sudah hatam membaca semua buku pelajarannya, dalam niat kuatnya untuk tidak tampak bodoh di depan Draco Malfoy. Cowok itu tidak kelihatan dimana-mana tadi saat Harry mencari kompartemen kosong.

"Olahraga dengan sapu," jawab Pansy.

"Sapu?"

"Iya sapu. Terbang."

"Oh. Wow." Harry benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apakah ini semua nyata?

Si cewek rambut coklat menatapnya bertanya-tanya. "Kau darah... Kelahiran muggle?" Tanyanya.

Harry menjelaskan lagi status darahnya, yang tampaknya sangat penting di dunia ini. Harry mulai merasa bahwa dia sangat ketinggalan dibanding yang lain. Tapi tak mungkin hanya dia yang dibesarkan di dunia muggle Kan? Dia menanyakan hal ini pada teman-teman barunya itu, yang bertukar pandang.

"Well..." Pansy tampak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Banyak kelahiran muggle," kata Daphne. "Tapi kau tak Akan menemukannya di Slythein kurasa."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, slytherin lebih memilih darah murni."

Harry terdiam mendengar ini. Ketiga cewek di depannya tampak salah tingkah, tapi lalu Pansy menepuk punggungnya keras. "Jangan cemas, Potter! Kalau perlu kami semua Akan meyakinkan seleksi bahwa kau layak di Slytherin. Kau... Kau... Cool!"

Harry menatapnya ragu. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Kau harus masuk slytherin bersama aku Dan Daphne. Dan kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Tracey Davies," kata cewek berambut coklat. "Orangtuaku Ravenclaw, tapi Slytherin oke juga."

"Lihat? Kita Akan menjadi geng cewek kece Hogwarts!" Kata Daphne penuh semangat. "Cowok-cowok Akan ngiler melihat Kita!"

Harry tertawa, tapi Pansy menggeleng. "Nope. Hanya Satu cowok yang ingin kubuat ngiler melihatku," katanya dengan nada mendesah.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Tracey skeptis.

Pansy menatap menerawang. "Bukan pacar, bukan. Kami lebih dari itu. Dia calon suamiku..."

"Calon suami? Kau 11 tahun!" Kata Harry syok.

Daphne cekikikan. "Jangan di ambil hati. Itu hanya hayalannya saja."

Pansy cemberut, sadar dari trans nya. "Bukan hayalan tahu. Draco adalah cinta dalam hidupku!"

Jdarrr!

Harry serasa tersambar petir, senyumnya membeku. "Siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy. Nama cinta dalam hidupku..."

Harry tidak mendengarkan lagi setelah itu, tubuhnya Kaku. Draco... Tapi...bagaimana bisa... Masa Draco Dan Pansy...

Tapi Draco mencium Harry! Dia bilang Mata Harry yang Paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat! Dia...

Apa dia hanya mempermainkan Harry?

Harry merasakan matanya sedikit berair, dia mengerjap, berusaha menahan diri. Untungnya semua Mata sedang menatap Pansy, mendengarkan ceritanya tentang betapa menakjubkannya Draco Malfoy...

Untungnya lagi, pintu kompartemen mendadak terbuka, ternyata yang datang Adalah nyonya penjual troli. Lega luar biasa karena teralihkan dari pikiran Tak karuannya, Harry melompat dari kursinya Dan membeli banyak sekali makanan. Para cewek melongo menatapnya. Harry nyengir.

"Let's get party, girls!"

-dhdhdh-

Setelah topik menjauh dari Draco, Harry bisa menikmati perjalanan itu. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa, saling mengenal, Dan Harry merasa bahwa dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ini dalam hidupnya.

Dia punya teman.

Akhirnya dia punya teman.

Dulu Harry punya teman di sekolah lamanya, tapi bukan jenis teman seperti Pansy, Daphne, Dan Tracey. Helena Robinson Dan dia hanya saling bertanya soal pr, Dan Tak pernah sekalipun hang out.

Tapi Kali ini berbeda. Harry punya teman yang mau mendengarnya bicara, yang tertawa mendengar leluconnya, yang tertarik mendengar selanjutnya ceritanya... Dan dia baru 8 jam berjumpul dengan mereka.

Dia tak ingin kehilangan teman-teman barunya ini.

Yang Harry tahu Akan terjadi jika dia sedikit saja menunjukan ketertarikan pada Draco Malfoy. Harry memang bukan anak gaul, tapi dia tahu bahwa mengambil 'gebetan' temanmu adalah cara tercepat untuk menjadikannya musuh. Tahu bahwa tak Akan Ada artinya walaupun Draco menyukainya dan dia menyukai Draco, karena Pansy lebih dulu mengenal cowok itu. Karena Pansy lebih dulu memberi cowok itu cap-nya.

Lagipula, mungkin saja Draco Tak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya? Mungkin saja Draco hanya main-main, hanya bohong padanya saat dia bilang Harry adalah ciuman pertamanya...

Mereka baru bertemu! Bagaimana mungkin Draco sudah bisa menyukainya lebih dari dia menyukai Pansy Kan?

Harry merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Dan malu. Dia tak ingin bertemu cowok itu lagi, tapi tentu saja tak mungkin. Kalau dia diterima di Slytherin...

Pikiran Harry terhenti saat mereka akhirnya berhasil turun dari kereta. Tracey melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Harry, Dan mereka berjalan di belakang Pansy Dan Daphne sambil cekikikan penuh semangat. Terdengar suara keras.

"Kelas Satu di sini! Kelas Satu!"

Harry melongo melihat pria Paling besar yang pernah dia lihat, membimbing mereka ke arah danau, dimana mereka akan Naik perahu kecil berisi 4 anak.

"Harry! Hei!" Seseorang terengah di sebelahnya, menepuk pundaknya. Harry menoleh, Dan tentu saja menatap Mata kelabu terang Draco Malfoy. Cowok itu nyengir luar biasa lebar. Jantung Harry bagai berhenti. "Aku mencarimu tadi."

"Oh," Harry Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tracey di sebelahnya menatap mereka penasaran.

"Yeah, jadi, Slytherin?" Tanya cowok itu lagi, tampak tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Harry..Harry berusaha tak berjengit.

"Em, oh, sori, harus cepat-cepat. Bye!" Katanya, langsung menarik Tracey menuju Pansy dan Daphne, meninggalkan Draco yang mematung kebingungan.

"Apaan tadi?" Tanya Tracey penasaran.

"Oh, tidak, bertemu dia di diagon alley sebentar beberapa minggu lalu," kata Harry, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memanggil Pansy Dan Daphne. Untungnya Tracey tidak memperpanjang lagi.

Mereka berempat tertawa-tawa di perahu, Dan ber aaawww kompak saat melihat hogwarts.

-dhdhdh-

Mereka berbaris menunggu professor mcgonagall datang untuk memanggil mereka lagi. Harry sedang bicara dengan Daphne saat melihat Draco menatapnya. Cowok itu mengernyit, dan berjalan menghampirinya. Harry panik. Panik. Dia tak mau Draco mengajaknya bicara. Tidak di depan Pansy. Astaga..

Tapi dia diselamatkan oleh Pansy sendiri.

"Draco!" Seru Pansy riang, memeluk cowok itu. Harry merasakan perutnya bergejolak melihat adegan ini. Draco tertawa, menepuk pundak Pansy, lalu melepaskan pelukan cewek itu. Jelas mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal ini. Berpelukan di depan umum. Semua anak menatap mereka. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat.

Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar mereka mengobrol santai, tangan Pansy melingkari lengan Draco. Harry merasakan Mata Draco sesekali menatapnya.

Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat.

Untungnya, Mcgonagall memanggil mereka, Dan masuklah mereka ke aula besar, di Mana Ada 4 meja berjejer dengan panji-panji, Dan Satu meja panjang di depan, tempat para guru. Harry menatap langit-langit, melihat bintang-bintang luar biasa banyaknya. Lalu topi seleksi.

Mereka mendengarkan lagi topi seleksi, tapi Harry tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia gugup luar biasa, Dan tak tahu apa yang Akan terjadi padanya jika dia bukan Slytherin...

Tracey maju duluan di grup mereka. Dia mendapat Slytherin. Lalu Daphne juga Slytherin. Lalu Draco.

Saat melewatinya, cowok itu meremas tangan Harry, membuatnya nyaris terlonjak kaget. Untungnya tak Ada yang melihat mereka. Dan herannya, Harry merasakan ketakutannya sedikit berkurang. Sedikit.

Draco duduk di bangku, matanya menemukan Harry. Harry buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang cowok tinggi berambut merah di depannya, tak ingin orang beranggapan Draco menatapnya. Cowok itu mengernyit, lalu memakai topi seleksinya, Dan hanya dalam sedetik si topi langsung berseru, "Slytherin!"

Harry mendesah lega entah kenapa. Bukannya Akan lebih baik kalau dia Dan Draco berbeda asrama?

Lalu giliran Pansy, Slytherin, Dan akhirnya Harry.

"Ah, ya, Potter. Gryffindor pastinya? Tidak? Kau ingin di slytherin? Sungguh? Hmm, kau juga Akan bisa mendapat teman yang luar viasa di Gryffindor. Mereka sama denganmu, kau Akan lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri. Kau Akan hebat disana. Masih tidak? Baiklah kalau begitu, SLYTHERIN!"

Harry nyaris melompat dari kursinya menuju meja Slytherin, dimana teman-temannya duduk. Mereka berpegangan tangan, tertawa cekikikan. Dan sekali lagi, Harry merasa diterima.

-dhhdh-

Sebulan pertama berlalu dengan cepat. Dan Harry tahu pilihannya di Slytherin tepat. Dia Dan teman-teman barunya Makin dekat tiap harinya. Dan tiap kelas sungguh menakjubkan.

Sihir beneran nyata.

Favorit Harry sejauh ini adalah Ramuan. Snape memanggil namanya di awal pelajaran mereka, memberinya beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa Harry jawab. Sejak itu, Harry Makin semangat untuk belajar Ramuan. Yang Paling sulit adalah trnsfigurasi, tapi Harry berusaha. Dan dia punya teman-teman yang bisa membantunya.

Harry tidak berinteraksi lagi dengan Draco, utamanya adalah karena Harry menghindari cowok itu jelas. Mereka makan di meja yang sama, Dan Draco duduk bersama dia Dan teman-temannya, tapi jelas cowok itu menyadari bahwa Harry tak ingin berinteraksi dengannya dalam bentuk apapun.

Harry hanya tak bisa kehilangan teman-teman barunya sekarang. Dan dia tahu jika dia bicara dengan Draco, semua Akan tahu kalau perasaanya pada cowok itu bukan hanya sekedar teman...

Sampai pelajaran terbang. Harry merasa sangat bersemangat.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu semangat. Kelas ini dengan gryffindor loh," kata Pansy, menguap.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah terbang, Parkinson," katanya riang. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Terbang!"

Daphne mendengus. "Tak seasyik itu kok," katanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, terbang adalah Hal Paling seru sedunia," kata Draco, mendadak muncul bersama geng nya yang biasa. Dia menatap Harry, yang tidak balas menatapnya.

"Pengalaman tak terlupakan," sahut Blaise, mendukung Draco.

Harry meringis. "Well, aku hanya harus membuktikan sendiri kan," katanya.

Dan rupanya sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun bersama gryffindor, Dan Neville longbottom yang malang harus di bawa ke bangsal. Harry merasakan terbang adalah Hal natural untuknya. Dia bisa terbang lebih baik dibanding teman-temannya. Malah, sepertinya dialah yang Paling jago, selain Draco Dan Blaise yang punya pengalaman lebih banyak dari dia.

"Kau yakin ini pertama kalinya kau terbang?"

Suara itu membuat Harry sedikit terlonjak. Draco menjajari terbangnya, nyengir. Harry menatap sekeliling. Anak-anak lain masih heboh dengan sapu mereka masing-masing. Dia berpura-pura fokus pada sapunya.

"Yeah. Dibesarkan oleh muggle, ingat?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingat. Ingat semuanya. Yang sepertinya sudah kau lupakan," katanya, berusaha terdengar santai, tapi tetap saja Harry merasakan rasa kesalnya. Harry tidak bisa menjawab itu, jadi dia hanya diam. Draco mendesah. "Harria..."

"Harry! Bantu aku please!" Seruan Daphne membuat Harry nyaris menangis lega. Harry buru-buru menukik tanpa berpikir panjang, membuat Draco kaget setengah mati pastinya.

"Hei! Hari-hati!" Cowok itu menukik menyusulnya, jadi Harry menukik Makin kencang, membuat semua anak yang melihatnya menjerit, mengira Harry kehilangan kendali. Tapi tidak, cewek itu mengerem cepat, Dan melompat turun dari sapunya dengan elegan.

"Potter!" Bentak madam hook. "Jangan ngawur! Untung saja kau tidak terpelanting seperti longbottom!"

Harry hanya tertawa, menghampiri Daphne untuk membantunya, tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat Snape berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Potter, ikut aku," tandasnya.

Harry Dan semua anak lain terpaku horor.

"Potter!"

"Oh iya, sori professor..." Harry mengikuti Snape sambil menunduk, merasakan semua Mata menatapnya. Masa menukik seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya kena masalah?

Tapi rupanya, dia kini adalah seeker Paling muda selama seratus tahun terakhir. Dan anggota cewek pertama Slytherin setelah entah kapan.

Hahaha!

-hdhdh-

Harry menatap 6 sosok besar di depannya.

Marcus flint yang Paling besar, adalah kapten Tim quidditch Slytherin. Cowok itu mengernyit menatap Harry.

"Seeker baru Kita cewek?" Tanya cowok tampan anak kelas 3 bernama Graham Montague, nadanya skeptis. Montague sangat populer bahkan di kalangan anak kelas 1. Sahabatnya, Cassius Warrington, adalah Pangeran idaman Daphne. Sisa Tim yang lain adalah anak kelas 5, 6, Dan 7, yang tidak Harry kenal.

"Sepertinya," kata flint, mengernyit, Harry menciut di bawah tatapannya. "Snape bersikeras dia punya bakat."

Mereka latihan, dan selesai latihan, semua menatap Harry dengan kagum.

"Amazing Potter!" Raung flint, matanya berkilat antusias. "Luar biasa! Bravo! Kita gilas Gryffindor di pertandingan pertama nanti!"

Yang menjadi kenyataan, karena Harry memang menangkap snitch dengan mudah. Dia di gotong ke bawah tanah, di elu-elukan oleh rekan-rekan Slytherin.

Dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya Harry merasa Slytherin adalah rumahnya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Harry berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Draco, Dan Draco juga akhirnya mengerti dan tidak berusaha menyudutkan cewek itu lagi. Harry berusaha merelakan hatinya, dia tahu dia masih muda, dia tak Akan hanya naksir pada Satu orang. Masih banyak cowok yang lebih keren di hogwarts. Dan dia masih 11 tahun! Tahu apa dia soal cinta.

Pansy yang Paling tahu sepertinya. Dia memuja Draco setengah mati, beranggapan bahwa Draco adalah manusia yang Tak punya kesalahan.

"Merlin, Pans," Harry menggeleng. "Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Draco sekali saja?"

Daphne menggeram. "Satu suara untuk Harry."

"Dua suara," tukas Tracey.

"Tiga suara," tandas Theo Nott. "Empat suara!" sahut Blaise dan Millicent bersamaan.

Draco sendiri hanya nyengir kecil, melanjutkan memakan lasagnanya tanpa Komen.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Harry tidak menyalahkan Pansy. Draco Malfoy, adalah contoh cowok keren yang Ada di novel-novel. Cowok keren antagonis mungkin, tapi tetap saja keren. Dia tidak setampan senior-senior seperti Montague dan Warrington, tapi jelas enak dilihat. Dia cerdas, punya selera humor yang oke, yang bisa membuat mereka semua meraung tertawa dengan Satu d dua komentarnya. Dia sangat pintar, bukan jenis kutu buku seperti Granger si Gryffindor, tapi tipe yang menangkap setiap pelajaran dengan cepat.

Secara fisikal, dia luar biasa.

Tapi banyak hal-hal kecil, hal-hal yang orang lain anggap simpel, tapi istimewa menurut Harry.

Seperti senyum kecilnya yang seolah berkata bahwa dia tahu rahasiamu, dan geli karenanya. Atau tangannya yang mengetuk-ketuk meja, atau pahanya, jika dia sedang merasa bosan setengah mati. Atau kesabarannya saat menjelaskan konsep transfigurasi pada mereka semua, tak merasa kesal walaupun harus mengulang lagi Dan lagi Dan lagi, sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah dan melihat PR nya. Draco adalah tempat mereka bertanya soal apapun (Harry tidak termasuk, karena well yeah), Dan tentu saja, dalam bulan pertama, semua seolah sepakat tanpa kata bahwa Draco adalah ketua geng mereka.

Dia yang maju saat Gryffindor mengajak berantem. Dia yang maju saat anak kelas 2 ravenclaw menggoda Daphne. Dia yang maju saat anak kelas 5 Hufflepuff mengejek ibu Blaise. Dia yang maju saat Tim quidditch lain menjelek-jelekan harry...

Intinya, Harry Tak menyalahkan Pansy karena naksir Draco.

Dan Harry mengutuk Draco karena membuatnya kesulitan melupakan cowok itu...

-dhdhdhd-

Mereka sedang berjalan ke aula besar untuk makan setelah herbologi saat Daphne tiba-tiba mendesah panjang.

"Akhirnya besok datang juga..."

"Besok?" Tanya harry, mengecek jam tangannya. Masih Ada waktu sejam sebelum dia harus ke lapangan Quidditch untuk latihan.

"Valentine," kata Tracey dengan nada hambar. "Masa kau lupa Har?"

Harry mengangguk serius. "Aneh kan aku bisa lupa, pasti karena Daphne tidak pernah mengingatkanku. Oh tidak, aku ingat dia mengatakan itu sekali..."

"Atau Dua Kali," sambung Tracey, tersenyum.

"Atau Dua puluh Kali..."

"Atau Dua ratus Kali..."

"Oh shut up kalian berdua," tandas Daphne, Pansy tertawa.

"Biarkan mereka Daphne, jomblo-jomblo emang suka sirik," katanya.

Tracey mendengus. "Kau juga jomblo, pansy."

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tetap Akan memberi cokelat untuk Draco. Tidak seperti kalian yang kesepian tanpa cowok..."

Harry menggeleng. "Kita 11 tahun Pans, aku sama sekali Tak merasa kesepian walaupun nggak Akan memberi coklat ke siapapun."

Daphne mendesah. "Aku ingin mendapat coklat dari Cassius..." Katanya dengan nada memuja saat mereka masuk ke aula besar, matanya menemukan langsung cowok itu, sudah duduk di meja slytherin, mengobrol dengan Graham.

Harry nyengir padanya, berjalan ke arah Dua cowok itu tanpa kata. Mata Daphne melebar, mengikuti cewek itu dengan tidak percaya. Harry duduk di depan Graham, menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada daphne. Wajah DAphne merah luar biasa, duduk di sebelah Harry sekaligus di depan Cassius Warrington. Pansy Dan Tracey cekikikan, duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Oh hei Potter," Sapa Graham. "Quidditch setelah ini?"

"Sure," jawab Harry santai. "Graham, kau tidak mengenalkan kami ke temanmu?"

Graham menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. "Hah?"

"What is it Potter. Kenalan denganku sekali tak cukup untukmu?" Goda warrington, nyengir.

Harry tertawa. "Oke, karena Graham sepertinya tak ingin menjadi mediator, aku Akan melakukannya. Girls, ini Graham Montague dan sahabat sok nya Cassius Warrington. Graham, kau juga sok, jadi tak perlu bangga. Kalian berdua, ini teman-temanku, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey davies. Oke, semua sudah saling kenal? Good, let's eat!"

Wajah DAphne merah padam, menggumam hai pelan. Cassius nyengir pada mereka semua.

"Dalam rangka apa nih? Kita semeja selama berbulan-bulan, dan kau mengajak kenalan sekarang?" Tanya cowok itu pada Harry, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya untuk menambah koneksi. Siapa tahu kau jadi orang penting nanti," jawabnya asal.

Graham mendengus. "Orang penting dimana? Kebun binatang?"

Harry tertawa, memberi high five pada cowok itu. Cassius menatap mereka berdua sebal.

Lalu para cowok angkatan mereka datang, duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Graham dan tracey. Obrolan mulai berjalan lancar. Harry menyikut Daphne, berbisik pelan, "what? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ini kesempatan!"

Daphne tampak seperti habis kena petrificus totalus. Harry menatapnya cemas, lalu menoleh pada Pansy. "Pans, Daphne kayaknya kena serangan jantung deh."

Pansy menatap Daphne, lalu mendesah panjang. "Dia syok karena impiannya jadi nyata. Bagaimana ini? Apa Kita kembali ke ruang rekreasi saja?"

Harry menatap memelas piringnya, masih setengah penuh. "Kalau memang harus," gumamnya.

Dia Dan Pansy berdiri. Harry harus menarik Daphne agar cewek itu bisa bergerak. Tracey memberi Pansy tatapan bertanya, tapi ikut berdiri juga.

"Tapi piring kalian masih penuh," protes Blaise. Harry bertatapan sekilas dengan Draco, tapi tidak menjawab. Pansy meremas tangan cowok itu.

"Diet," katanya riang. Draco Dan Blaise bertukar pandang tak mengerti.

"Bye guys," kata Harry.

"Bye Potter. Jangan lupa sejam lagi latihan," kata Graham.

Mereka buru-buru ke kamar mereka di asrama Slytherin, dimana Daphne akhirnya sadar dari syoknya.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya, memegang pipinya. "Aku bicara dengan Cassius warrington!"

Harry mendengus. "Kau tidak bicara dengannya Daphne, kau cuma diam mematung sementara Pansy main Mata dengannya..."

"What? Aku tidak main Mata dengannya!" Protes Pansy membela diri. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, oke, aku memang memberinya senyum terbaikku..." Aku nya lemah.

"Kau pengkhianat!" Pekik Daphne, memelototi Pansy, yang nyengir bersalah.

"Sori, sori, aku hanya tak bisa menahan diri! Dia ganteng banget..."

"Merlin, aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kau cuma diam saja begitu! Padahal Harry sudah Susah payah mengenalkanmu padanya!"

"Yang membuatku ingat!" Kata Tracey, menatap Harry. "Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengannya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, masih memikirkan makan malamnya yang sia-sia di piringnya. "Quidditch. Dia Kan sahabat Graham. Kadanv saat kami sedang membicarakan taktik, dia ikut duduk bareng."

Ketiga temannya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dan kau Baru mengenalkan kami sekarang?" Tuduh Daphne.

Harry nyengir licik. "Yeah, aku menyimpan cowok-cowok ganteng untuk diriku sendiri," katanya.

Ketiga temannya menyorakinya. Pansy melempar bantal padanya. Harry membalasnya. Dan perang lempar bantal pun Tak terelakkan lagi. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut.

Besok harinya, valentine, keempat gadis tak Ada yang mendapat coklat dari cowok. Daphne tampak sangat kecewa.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu berharap, saat masuk hogwarts akan langsung punya pacar," desahnya, bertopang dagu, memainkan sarapannya dengan lesu. Harry, yang kelaparan luar biasa, tidak menanggapi. Tapi Pansy menepuk punggungnya.

"Poor dear, Hari masih panjang. Siapa tahu kau Akan dapat coklat nanti."

"Coklat apa?" Tanya Draco di depannya.

"Valentine, Draco, Masa kau lupa," Tanya Pansy menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, tapi Harry tahu cowok itu meliriknya. Harry merasakan perutnya mulas. Please, please Draco, jangan melakukan apapun...

Tapi tentu saja Draco tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya. Malam itu, saat Akan mengerjakan pr di ruang rekreasi, Harry merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di tas nya. Harry menggigit bibirnya, berpura-pura tak Ada apa-apa. Dia tak berani melihat Draco, walaupun belum pasti apakah kotak kkecildi dalam tasnya ini adalah coklat atau bukan... Pemberian cowok itu atau bukan...

Harry tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pr nya. Draco duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang menjelaskan soal Ramuan mereka pada Theo dan Tracey. Daphne sedang melamun sambil menatap warrington, bahkan tidak berpura-pura membuka bukunya. Pansy sedang cemberut memelototi bukunya. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa pans?" Tanyanya pelan, agar tak Ada yang mendengarnya.

Pansy berjengit. "Nothing."

"Ah hah?"

"Hanya..." Dia mendesah panjang, mengerling Draco, lalu berbisik, "aku berharap setelah kuberitahu Hari ini adalah valentine, Draco Akan setidaknya memberiku coklat. Dia mendapat sekardus coklat dari ibunya siang tadi..."

"Oh." Harry sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya. "Er, mungkin dia bukan tipe cowok romantis begitu," katanya lemah.

Pansy mengernyit. "Mungkin. Tapi tetap saja..."

Harry mengutuk Draco dalam hati. Kenapa cowok itu harus membuatnya begini sulit...

Malam itu Harry menunggu sampai semua tidur, baru berani membuka tas nya, di dalam kelambu tempat tidurnya. Coklat, tentu saja. Harry membuka bungkusannya pelan-pelan, berharap tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada kartu yang menempel di dalamnya. Harry menggumamkan lumos, Dan membaca:

_Aku akan selalu menjadi pengagum Mata hijaumu_

_Terbangmu luar biasa, kau tahu?_

_Aku tahu kau tak mau menjadi valentinku, tapi_

_Aku tahu kau suka coklat, jadi please terima coklat ini?_

Tidak Ada nama pengirimnya, tapi tentu saja Harry tahu siapa Kan? Dia tahu bahkan jika coklat ini tanpa kartu. Harry memeluk lututnya, membaca kartu itu lagi Dan lagi Dan lagi..

-dhdhdhd-

End chapter 1

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kelas 2

Harry berjalan menyusuri kompartemen, menuju tempat janjian gengnya. Tracey sudah duduk di Sana. Mereka memekik, berpelukan penuh kangen. Tak lama, Daphne Dan Pansy datang juga, Dan mereka mulai mengobrol penuh semangat.

"Aku mendapat mens, akhirnya," kata Tracey penuh semangat. Dia yang terakhir dapat, ketiga temannya sudah dapat saat kelas Satu.

"Sekarang kau resmi bisa suka pada cowok!" Kata Daphne tak kalah semangat. "Kita lihat. Draco untuk Pansy. Cassius untukku. Graham untuk Harry..."

Harry tertawa. "Aku dan Graham hanya teman!"

"Really? Kalian kelihatan dekat" Pansy menggoda.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Nope. Hanya teman.."

"Flint, kalau begitu..."

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. Pansy cekikikan.

"Oke. Blaise? Theo? Vincent Dan Gregory?"

"Ha ha ha," tandas harry. "Memangnya kenapa sih kalau ngga Ada cowok yang kusukai?"

"Itu kan ngga wajar har! Kau harusnya sudah mulai naksir cowok!" Kata Daphne.

Harry nyengir. "Kalau aku naksir cowok, siapa yang Akan membantumu menstalking Cassius?"

Daphne menatapnya tersinggung. "Aku tak pernah menstalking Cassius!"

Pansy dan Tracey cekikikan. "Kau tahu tanggal lahirnya, dimana rumahnya, pelajaran favoritnya..."

"Jangan lupa ukuran kaki dan boxernya," tambah Harry. Ketiga cewek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Daphne cemberut. "Aku tidak tahu ukuran kakinya! Dan..." Dia terdiam.

"Dan?" Pancing Harry.

"Dan, dia pakai celana dalam, bukan bokser..." Kata Daphne lemah, membuat para cewek tertawa Makin heboh.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. "Well well well lihat siapa ini," Kata Blaise, menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Pansy. "Para cewek cantik Nan mempesona."

"Well well, serangga datang," sahut Pansy datar.

"Serangga? Okay, Ayo Kita pergi Draco..."

"Draco bersamamu?" Sahut Pansy cepat.

Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya tersinggung, tepat saat Draco berjalan masuk kompartemen mereka, diikuti Theo.

"Draco!" Seru Pansy riang, bangkit untuk memeluk Draco erat. Cowok itu tertawa, menepuk punggungnya.

Harry menatap ke arah jendela, tak ingin melihat Draco Dan Pansy berpelukan. Dia bisa merasakan Mata cowok itu menembus tengkoraknya...

Tentu saja, tahun selanjutnya menghindari cowok itu masih berlanjut...

-dhdhdhdh-

Pagi Hari tanggal 2 September, Snape menghampiri mereka untuk membagikan jadwal. Harry menatap jadwalnya.

"Wow, Dua jam Ramuan tiga Kali seminggu! Thanks sir!" Kata Harry riang. Snape menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah membaca buku yang kuberi?"

Harry mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sudah! Aku tak percaya selama ini banyak metode yang bisa kupakai, Dan aku hanya melakukan yang konvensional!"

"Kau masih kelas dua, Tak perlu terburu-buru," kata Snape, tampak puas Harry menikmati membaca bukunya.

"Hmm, membuatku berpikir, can I do polijuice?" Tanya harry, dengan senyum termanisnya. Teman-temannya menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Snape mendengus.

"Absolutely not."

Senyum Harry menghilang. "Kenapa? Oh ayolah sir!"

"Kau masih kelas Dua Potter! Kau Tak Akan bisa melakukannya. Butuh sebulan penuh..."

"There we go," tandas harry, nyaris memutar bola matanya, tapi masih bisa menahan dirinya. Kali ini semua tegang, menunggu reaksi Snape, yang hanya memberinya tatapan sebal. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkembang kalau anda membatasi seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak membatasi. Ramuan polijus terlarang... Oh sudahlah. Nanti sore, kantorku." Snape mendesah, lalu menuju ke kelompok anak kelas 3.

Kalah. Snape kalah dari Harry.

Harry nyengir lebar. "Thanks sir!" Katanya puas, kembali menatap jadwalnya. "Tak bisakah aku mengedrop sejarah sihir? Sorry, sori, hanya bercanda sir," Harry terbahak.

Saat Snape sudah kembali ke mejanya, semua anak kelas Dua memberi Harry tatapan Tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kena Santlap?" Tanya Blaise setengah kagum, setengah protes.

Harry tersenyum puas. "Setahun penuh Ramuan yang sempurna. Mendapat 120 persen nilai Ramuan di angkatan kita. Memenangkan piala Quidditch untuknya."

"Dan kau adalah favoritnya," tuduh Tracey.

"Yep. Aku tahu."

Mereka masih menatap Harry syok.

"Dan dia Dan ibuku tadinya sahabat," tambah Harry, tertawa.

"Oh right," dengus Daphne. "Nepotisme. Of course!"

Harry hanya nyengir.

-dhdhdh-

Tahun itu, Marcus flint mengadakan seleksi menyeluruh. Dia ingin merombak timnya.

Harry mendesah, duduk di tribun, menunggu gilirannya. Seeker adalah kelompok terakhir yang Akan di uji coba. Graham bertopang dagu di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak percaya dia melakukan ini pada Kita," ketus Harry.

Graham mendengus. "Aku sudah Dua tahun setim dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia masih ingin menguji cobaku!"

"Dia hanya ingin membuat Kita Makin tunduk padanya, memastikan Kita tidak besar kepala," ketus Harry, mengernyit, menatap Draco terbang dengan mudahnya, memasukan Lima goal, lalu melakukan manuver kemenangan. Kiper yang menjadi lawannya adalah anak kelas lima, badan besar tapi lambat sekali. Harry mendesah pasrah.

Tampaknya Draco bakalan diterima. Flint menepuk pundak cowok itu senang.

"Pesaingmu," kata Harry, mengedik Draco. Graham mengerang.

"Aku tak percaya harus melalui ini lagi!"

Setelah entah berapa lama, flint memanggil Graham, yang memberi kapten itu tatapan mencela. Graham tentu saja, selalu luar biasa di atas sapu. Dia bahkan lebih jago dari Draco. Tentu saja, jam terbang lebih lama.

Harry Dan tiga orang lain adalah yang terakhir di seleksi. Ketiganya anak kelas 6. Cowok. Harry menatap sebal Marcus, yang mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memouthing, "prosedur."

Harry mendengus, balas memouthing, "fuck you."

Flint tertawa.

Mereka berempat harus menangkap snitch tentu. Harry yang Paling kecil, Paling cepat, jelas menang. Para cowok itu menggerutu, salah seorang menabrak pundak Harry keras. Harry terpental tapi masih bisa mencengkeram sapunya. Kesal, lelah, dan tersinggung jadi Satu, cewek itu balas menabrakkan dirinya sekuat tenaga, membuat si cowok kelas enam, kaget luar biasa karena tak menyangka Harry seberani itu, nyaris terpelanting jatuh.

Untungnya, flint meniup peluitnya saat itu, mengakhiri proses seleksi. Semua mendarat, berbaris di depan flint. Harry merasakan Draco berdiri di sebelahnya, pundak mereka nyaris menempel. Harry berusaha keras tidak menoleh.

"Seleksi selesai. Aku sudah punya nama," kata Marcus dengan suaranya yang menggeram. "Potter, seeker."

"Yes!" Seru Harry, melompat memeluk flint, yang menepuk pundaknya, tampak malu tapi puas. Harry berdiri di sebelah cowok itu, yang melanjutkan.

"Keeper, Bletchley."

Anak kelas 3, miles bletchley, bersorak, berdiri di sebelah Harry. Mereka berhighfive.

"Beater. Warrington. Derrick." Derrick adalah anak kelas 6.

Kedua cowok itu nyengir lebar, ikut maju.

Terakhir. Chaser. "Montague. Malfoy."

"Oh yes!" Seru Graham, berhighfive dengan Draco, lalu maju,.memeluk Harry. Draco bergerak mendekatinya juga, Harry langsung menoleh untuk mengajak bicara Miles, ngeri setengah mati cowok itu Akan memeluknya

"Kalian yang gagal. Out." Kata flint pada barisan yang memprotes tak terima. "Kubilang. Out!" Bentak si kapten. Semua akhirnya berjalan kesal pergi dari Sana.

"Very good. Aku sangat puas dengan Tim baru ini. Tapi terbang yang cukup tak Akan bisa membuat Kita mengalahkan gryffindor..."

"Itu tujuan Kita team, mengalahkan gryffindor," sahut Harry sarkastis.

Marcus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau mau protes?"

Harry nyengir. "Nope."

"Good. Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku sangat lapar." Kata Marcus. "Bayi-bayi. Bersih-bersih."

"Bayi-bayi?" Ulang Draco.

"Kau Dan Potter. Baby on the group," tawa Cassius.

Draco melongo. "What?"

Harry sama sebalnya. "Dasar sok senior. Setidaknya Kali ini aku punya teman," katanya, mau tak mau menatap Draco, yang agak tertegun karena Harry mengajaknya bicara.." tahun lalu, dia selalu menyuruhku membersihkan sendiri. Cewek, bersih-bersih," katanya menirukan suara berat Marcus,.yang terbahak. "Aku Tak percaya betapa rasisnya Tim Slytherin..."

Draco tampak menahan tawanya. "Well..."

"Just clean all this mess Potter," kata Marcus, menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Semua senior lain mengikutinya.

Harry mendesah, Mengambil quaffle yang berserakan, memasukan ke koper yang terbuka. Untungnya bludger sudah aman di dalam koper. Dia menatap draco, yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Well, kau mau membantu atau hanya Akan berdiri di situ sepanjang malam?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dobby," katanya.

"What?"

Ctar!

Harry terlonjak melihat makhluk kecil dengan telinga panjang Dan baju lusuh. Dia pernah melihat gambar makhluk ini. Peri rumah?

"Peri rumah,* kata Draco mengkonfirmasi Harry sambil nyengir lebar. "Bersihkan lapangan ini Dobby."

"Ya, master Draco." Jawab Peri rumah itu.

"Ayo, Harria."

Harry mengerjap, sadar dari kagetnya karena Draco menyebut namanya. Dia selalu berdebar jika draco memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap begitu.

"Well, wow," kata Harry, berjalan berdampingan dengan Draco menuju asrama Slytherin. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa Kita membiarkan Peri rumah yang mengerjakan?"

Draco tertawa. "Peri rumah lebih kompeten dalam bersih-bersih dibanding kau dan aku digabungkan."

"Oh. Oke."

Lalu mereka terdiam. Harry mulai merasa gugup.

Hanya berdua dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi, apa kabar?" Tanya Draco akhirnya.

Harry mendengus mendengar ini. " Kau bertemu aku setiap Hari, Malfoy."

Draco menatapnya. "Jangan."

"Jangan?"

"Aku tak mau kau memanggilku dengan nama belakang," kata Draco pelan.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Em..."

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?" Tanya Draco, matanya bagai mengebor tengkorak Harry.

Harry mengangguk kalah, sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan dalam diam..Harry langsung melesat ke kamarnya begitu sampai ke ruang rekreasi, meninggalkan Draco, yang hanya bisa menatap punggung cewek itu...

-dhdhd-

Seminggu kemudian.

"Potter! Potter!"

Suara ketukan beruntun itu membuat seluruh cewek di kamar anak kelas 2 mengerang protes.

"SHUT UP!" seru Daphne, yang sangat menjunjung tinggi 8 jam tidurnya Dan sama sekali Tak bisa mengapresiasi siapapun yang berani menentangnya.

"Potter!" Suara ketukan Makin keras.

"Merlin! Potter! You better get the door!" Bentak Pansy.

Harry mengerang, bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamar itu dengan langkah di seret dan Mata setengah terpejam.

"What the hell!" Ketusnya.

Cowok yang mengetuk pintunya tertawa. Graham. Great. Harry mengerang, berusaha menutup pintu lagi tapi cowok itu menahannya.

"Hei hei, tunggu," kata Graham cepat. "It's business matter Harry. Flint menyuruhku memanggilmu."

Harry mendesah, melirik jam di dalam kamarnya. Jam setengah enam pagi.

"Merlin! Apa dia Akan mati dalam setengah jam kedepan?"

"No..."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku Tak peduli," dia bergerak menutup pintu lagi, tapi Graham hanya tertawa Dan meraih tangannya, setengah menggeretnya ke ruang rekreasi. Harry berusaha memprotes tapi dia benar-benar tak punya tenaga. Graham menggeleng, lalu memutuskan bahwa lebih efektif menggendong Harry piggy back. Harry membiarkannya, benar-benar tertidur di punggung cowok itu hanya dalam perjalanan singkat ke ruang rekreasi.

"Dan dia datang!" Kata Marcus penuh semangat. "Drop her here."

Graham menjatuhkan Harry di sofa. "Fuck you Montague!" Geramnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, Mata masih terpejam. "Aku tak percaya hidupku dikelilingi bajingan."

"That's come from the mouth of a lady," kata Miles datar.

"Buka matamu Potter, Dan Kita lihat apa kau masih Akan protes."

Harry mendesah, tahu bahwa dirinya tak Akan bisa kembali ke kamarnya sebelum menuruti apa kata kaptennya. Dia membuka matanya, pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya semenyebalkan mungkin, lalu berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang panjang. Dan berkilat.

Harry mengerjap sekali.

Dua Kali.

Lalu dia melompat berdiri. "Oh my God! " Pekiknya, tangannya menggapai sapu Paling luar biasa yang pernah dia lihat, tapi Marcus menjauhkannya, tersenyum puas.

"Masih marah?" Godanya.

Harry tergagap. "Astaga... Apakah itu... Apakah itu seperti yang kupikirkan..."

Warrington nyengir lebar. "The one and only. Well, lebih tepatnya," dia tertawa. "Seven and only."

"What?" Harry mengerjap, mulai sadar dan seratus persen tidak mengantuk. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Ruang rekreasi jelas masih kosong, hanya Ada mereka bertujuh anggota Tim quidditch Slytherin. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona saat matanya bertatapan dengan Draco, mendadak sadar bahwa dia hanya memakai kaus kebesaran milik Dudley yang menggantung sampai setengah pahanya. Tanpa bra (walaupun mungkin Tak Ada yang perlu dicemaskan karena milik Harry sangat kecil). Dengan rambut luar biasa acak-acakan.

Dia Akan membunuh Graham karena ini!

Dia mengalihkan matanya buru-buru dari Draco. Kalau dia tidak melihat cowok itu, mungkin rasa malunya Akan berkurang.

Tapi bagaimana bisa rasa malunya berkurang kalau dia masih bisa merasakan Draco menatapnya tajam begini?

Harry berusaha fokus. Dia memperhatikan tiap anak membawa Satu sapu. Satu sapu berkilat. Harry terkesiap.

"Dan dia sadar akhirnya!" Kata Graham girang. "Berikan padanya sapunya."

"Sapuku?" Harry menerima sapu yang Marcus sodorkan padanya dengan tangan gemetar, terduduk lemas. "Nimbus 2001?" Bisiknya tak percaya.

"Nimbus 2001. Oh astaga aku berharap Kita punya kamera untuk moment ini. This girl is actually can shut her smart mouth!" Kata miles geli.

"Kau nyaris pingsan tadi Bletchley, so shut it," kata Marcus riang. Marcus tak pernah riang, jadi ini pasti bukan mimpi.

Harry membelai sapu itu penuh sayang.

"Trims untuk ayah Draco," kata Cassius, menepuk pundak Draco.

Harry mendongak, menatap Draco, yang meringis. "Well, ayahku tampaknya swnang sekali aku diterima di tim, jadi..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Harry tergagap. "Jadi... Tujuh sapu...kau... Maksudku...seberapa Kaya dirimu?!" Tuntutnya syok.

Draco tertawa, melambaikan tangannya. "Tak Akan kuberi tahu. Atau kau akan memohon aku menjadikanmu mrs Malfoy."

Harry mendengus dalam hati. Memohon? Yeah.

Maksudnya, mereka berdua tahu kalau Ada yang Akan memohon, itu adalah Draco, bukan dia. Draco tampak sama geli nya dengan Harry karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Inner joke, pikir Harry horor. Dia bertukar inner joke dengan Draco Malfoy soal betapa disfungsionalnya hubungan mereka!

Harry berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran soal cowok itu. "Jadi, apa yang Kita tunggu? Ayo latihan!" Katanya penuh semangat. Semua anggota Tim mengangguk girang, menatap Marcus, yang mendesah panjang.

"Tak bisa. Wood sudah membooking lapangan," katanya penuh penyesalan.

Harry duduk kembali di sofa di sebelah graham, mengernyit "Hmm, dia booking lapangan jam setengah enam pagi?"

"Kau tahu Wood, dia fanatik."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kutebak Snape mau membantu..." Katanya penuh sugesti.

"Oh, yeah, Kita bisa bilang akan melatih chaser baru," kata Graham, menoleh pada Harry. "Go, Harry."

"Apa? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau favorit Snape."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Draco harusnya yang melakukannya. Ayahnya memberi 7 sapu kelas international pada Tim!"

"You go, Potter," kata Marcus memutuskan. Harry memelototinya.

"Sungguh tidak Adil! Hanya karena aku cewek, kau menyuruh-nyuruhku terus!"

Graham menepuk pundaknya. "Hidup memang tak adil, Potter. Tapi seriusan, Snape tak Akan menolakmu karena apapun."

Setelah banyak protes dan ancaman Dan kata-kata kasar, Harry akhirnya pergi juga. Dia berganti dengan jubah quidditch nya, menggotong sapunya, ke ruangan Snape. Dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dalam 5 menit, melemparkan gulungan perkamen ke Marcus, yang menangkapnya tangkas.

"Nice potter," katanya, merangkul pundak Harry. Keenam rekan setimnya sudah memakai jubah quidditch mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan penuh semangat ke lapangan quidditch. Setengahnya karena sapu, setengahnya karena membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Wood jika melihat perkamen dari Snape.

Saat sampai di lapangan, Tim Quidditch gryffindor baru keluar dari kamar ganti mereka, dengan wajah lesu Dan masih sangat mengantuk. Yang Paling semangat adalah Oliver wood, cowok sangat tampan kelas enam, yang jadi idola cewek-cewek.

"Hmm," gumam harry, menatap mengapresiasi tangan kekar Wood.

Marcus meliriknya, melihat arah pandangnya, dan menggeram, "kau masih 12 tahun!"

Harry hanya tertawa. Andai saja dia tahu bahwa Harry sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya...

Marcus Dan wood bertukar makian, cacian, Dan entah apa lagi, Harry tidak mendengarkan. Matanya menatap anggota tim Gryffindor tahun itu, Dan berhenti di Fred Dan George Weasley. George sedang menatapnya balik, nyengir sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya penuh sugesti, entah sugesti apa. Harry mendengus, gryffindor memang absurd. Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Hermione Granger mendatangi mereka, memegang tangan Ron Weasley, yang rupanya menjadi seeker tahun ini. Tiga Weasley di dalam Tim...

"Dan lihat apa yang ayah Draco berikan pada kami!" Kata Marcus, Dan itu adalah clue untuk menunjukan sapu mereka. Tim gryffindor melongo luar biasa lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu Weasley, atau lalat-lalat Akan mengenalinya sebagai sarang mereka," kata Draco jahat. Para anggota Tim meraung tertawa, kecuali Harry. Harry hanya mendesah, berharap mereka segera menyelesaikan ini tanpa pertumpahan darah.

"Apa itu asli?" Tukas Fred tak percaya.

"Tak Ada bedanya untukmu kan? Kau tak Akan bisa membeli Satu gagangpun walaupun menjual rumah..." Dan raungan tawa terdengar lagi. Harry mengernyit, dia sudah lupa betapa tajamnya lidah Draco. Dia selalu berusaha menghindari bentrok dengan gryffindor, tapi dia tahu persis bahwa Draco tak pernah berlemah lembut pada mereka.

Para anggota Tim gryffindor rupanya masih terlalu kaget untuk menjawab, Mata mereka masih fokus pada tujuh sapu luar biasa nimbus 2001.

"Setidaknya Tak Ada anggota Tim gryffindor yang masuk Tim dengan menyuap," kata Granger tangkas.

Ups.

Harry berjengit, siap membela Draco, tapi cowok itu jelas tak perlu dibela.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu, darah Lumpur!"

Harry melongo.

Anggota Tim gryffindor tampak seperti tersengat karena kata-kata ini, tersadar dari trans mereka menatap nimbus 2001.

Apa?

APA yang Draco katakan?

"Beraninya kau Malfoy!" Ron Weasley mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengarahkannya ke Draco, tapi bukannya mengenai Draco, malah berbalik ke dirinya sendiri.

Hoeeek!

Cowok itu memuntahkan siput luar biasa banyak. Para anggota Gryffindor melompat menjauh, sementara cowok-cowok slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry hanya berdiri mematung, masih menatap Draco. Cowok itu menyadari tatapannya, menoleh menatap Harry, lalu memberi Harry cengiran kecilnya.

Seolah dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali...

Harry berpaling. Kali ini sungguhan tidak ingin menatap cowok itu.

Setelah itu, para anggota Gryffindor mau tidak mau bubar, karena percuma latihan tanpa seeker. Para anggota Slytherin mulai berlatih, tapi Harry terlalu marah untuk bisa menikmati terbang dengan nimbus barunya.

Dia Tak percaya Draco Malfoy, cowok yang sangat... Sangat... Luar biasa... Cerdas, penuh respek, gentleman, penuh tanggung jawab pada semua anak kelas Dua Slytherin... Sang pemimpin Draco Malfoy... Ternyata adalah rasis.

Harry merasa sangat Kotor.

Draco tidak mengatai Harry, tapi Harry tahu ibunya adalah kelahiran muggle. Yang artinya setengah Harry adalah muggle. Yang artinya Draco menganggapnya punya darah jelek.

Darah Lumpur.

Harry berusaha menahan air matanya.

Tidak!

Dia tak Akan menangis hanya karena seseorang rasis mengatainya! Dia menarik napas, mencari snitch sambil terbang kesana kemari, berharap bisa melupakan Draco Malfoy Dan kata-katanya yang menyayat hati...

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry melihat Draco masuk ke aula besar, wajahnya langsung berubah datar. "Well," katanya, mengambil tasnya. "That's my cue. Aku Akan duduk dengan anggota Tim. Sampai nanti guys." Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke ujung meja, duduk di sebelah Marcus flint, yang memberinya tatapan bertanya.

Daphne mendesah, mengambil tasnya, mengikuti Harry tanpa kata. Tracey dan Pansy menatap mereka. Draco duduk di depan mereka berdua, di sebelah Theo Nott, mengernyit menatap Harry dan Daphne.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung, jelas dia tidak tahu kalau Harry marah luar biasa padanya.

Pansy berusaha tak berjengit. "Er..."

"Well, aku Akan ke Harry juga. Bye pans, Draco..." Tracey bangkit Dan menyusul Harry. Draco tampak Tak terkesan.

"Em," Pansy gelisah.

Draco menatapnya. "Kalau kau mau pergi juga..."

"Tidak, aku Akan disini," kata Pansy cepat. "Harry sudah punya banyak pendukung."

"Pendukung?" Draco tampak sungguhan bingung. "Dia kenapa sih?"

"Well, dia... Yah... Dia tak terkesan mendengarmu mengatai Granger darah lumpur," kata Pansy hati-hati.

Draco tampak Tak menyangka mendengar ini. Dia menatap Pansy tajam. "Kenapa? Dia bukan darah Lumpur."

"Ibunya kelahiran muggle."

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Yeah... Well... Tentu saja," dia mengetuk-ketuk meja, menatap Harry di ujung, hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Pansy menatapnya takut-takut, apakah dia berani menyuarakan pendapatnya?

Lebih baik menanyakannya langsung.

"Em, kau mau dengar pendapatku?" Tanya Pansy.

Draco menatapnya lagi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya. Pansy meringis.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf."

Draco mendengus, menyesap teh nya. "Kenapa?"

Pansy tahu ini Akan terjadi. Draco Malfoy tidak di didik untuk meminta maaf.

"Kau menghinanya, Draco..."

"Tidak, aku menghina Granger."

"Yang sama kelahiran mugglenya seperti ibunya."

Draco tidak menjawab.

Pansy mencoba lagi. "Kau tahu dia di backup oleh anggota Tim quidditch..."

Draco nyengir kecil menatapnya. " kau takut aku kalah populer darinya?"

Pansy menatapnya cemas. "Tentu saja kan? Kau tahu betapa kasarnya anggota Tim quidditch!"

Draco tertawa. "Aku anggota Tim quidditch juga Pansy," katanya. "Lagipula, tak Akan terjadi. Orang-orang menyukai dia. Tapi orang-orang juga respek padaku. Kau tak perlu cemas oke?"

Pansy mendesah. Dia tahu Harry tak Akan melakukan apapun yang melanggar moralnya, cewek itu seperti gryffindor dalam Hal ini. Tapi Harry tipe keras kepala yang akan memperjuangkan prinsipnya tanpa celah. Dan Draco sama keras kepalanya. Pansy bertukar pandang muram dengan Theo, yang hanya diam tapi mendengarkan. Tampaknya geng mereka Akan terpecah belah karena ini...

Tapi dia salah. Bukan terpecah, melainkan Harry menarik dirinya.

Seperti saat di aula besar, Harry langsung berdiri saat melihat Draco berjalan ke arah mereka malam itu di ruang rekreasi. Draco duduk di kursinya, menatap cewek itu memasukan Barang-berangnya di tas nya.

"Kau marah padaku," kata Draco datar. Hening, semua anggota geng menarik napas, menatap Harry, menunggunya menjawab. Khas Draco, tanpa basa-basi. Pansy berharap bisa kabur dari sini. Dia senang melihat orang berantem, hiburan untuknya. Tapi tidak jika yang berantem adalah sahabatnya Dan cinta dalam hidupnya.

Harry menatapnya dingin. "Tidak, aku tidak marah."

Draco mendengus. "Right..."

"Malah, aku peduli padamu," sahut Harry, tersenyum dingin. "Aku tak ingin kau terkontaminasi oleh darah burukku. Jadi, aku akan pergi sekarang, dan kau silakan nikmati waktumu bebas dari darah Lumpur." Lalu dia berbalik Dan pergi Naik ke kamar anak perempuan.

Ruang rekreasi di sekitar mereka mendadak hening. Draco menatap punggung Harry, wajahnya Kaku. Pansy, Tracey, Dan Daphne bertukar pandang. Tracey berdiri.

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Lalu dia pergi ke kamar anak cewek menyusul Harry.

Daphne memberi Draco tatapan tak terkesan, tapi tidak berkomentar, menunduk mengerjakan pr nya. Pansy hanya mendesah pasrah.

Draco mengetuk-ketuk tangannya pelan ke meja, matanya menatap bukunya, tapi Pansy tahu dia tidak sedang membaca. Pansy Tak tahu apa yang cowok itu pikirkan. Apa dia sungguhan tak peduli Harry marah padanya? Apa dia merasa bersalah? Tidak, tidak merasa bersalah, karena Draco tahu dirinya tidak salah.

Pansy berharap Draco sadar bahwa Harry tak akan mengalah jika cowok itu tidak duluan minta maaf...

"Hei guys, Mana Harry?" Graham mendatangi mereka langsung begitu masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Pansy dan Daphne bertukar pandang. "Di kamar," jawab Pansy diplomatis.

Graham mengangguk-angguk, duduk di sebelah Draco. "Kau tahu kau sebaiknya minta maaf," katanya menepuk pundak Draco.

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

Graham mengangkat bahu. "Bahwa kau adalah rasis," katanya simpel.

Draco mendengus tidak terkesan. "Right. Munafik seperti dia..."

"Watch your mouth," kata Graham kalem. "Aku tidak kesini untuk ngatain dia di belakangnya."

Draco tampak marah, dia menatap graham dengan kepala terangkat tinggi. "Memangnya kau siapa, pengacaranya?"

Graham mengangkat kedua tangannya damai. "Dia sangat sakit hati," kata cowok itu diplomatis. "Sangat sangat sakit hati. Well, aku tahu Kita semua setidaknya tak terlalu memikirkan soal pilihan kata darah Lumpur karena Kita semua darah murni. Tapi dia tidak. Setidaknya tahan dirimu jika dia sedang di dekatmu oke? Selain itu, kau manusia bebas." Lalu dia berdiri, memberi salut pada mereka semua, Dan menghampiri kerumunan geng anak kelas 4 nya.

Geng anak kelas 2 menatap Draco, yang memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak Akan minta maaf padanya, kalau itu yang kalian harapkan." Lalu dia mengambil tas nya Dan Naik ke kamar anak laki-laki.

"Well," desah Blaise. "Kita tahu itu Akan terjadi," katanya menatap Theo dan Pansy penuh arti. Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal Draco sejak balita, dan bukan hal mengangetkan untuk mereka jika draco bersikap seolah dirinya Paling benar.

Harry mungkin satu-satunya orang yang berani ngambek padanya seperti ini, seolah cewek itu tak peduli jika draco Malfoy marah padanya, atau membencinya, atau memutuskan tak Akan berteman dengannya. Pansy bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

-dhdhdh-

Episode marahan Harry dan Draco masih berlangsung keesokan harinya. Mereka duduk saling berjauhan di kelas Ramuan, Harry Paling depan, Draco Paling belakang, keduanya merasa Paling benar.

Tapi Harry rupanya merasa dirinya belum cukup jauh. Saat mencari partner, dia menggeser kualinya ke Ron Weasley, yang menatap cewek itu skeptis. Snape menatap Harry dengan super tajam..teman-temannya menatap Harry dengan syok luar biasa.

"What Potter?"

"Ayo berpasangan, Weasley," katanya nyengir.

Ron menatapnya curiga. "Ah hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mendengar ceritamu soal muntah siput," kata cewek itu tangkas.

Ron cemberut, wajahnya merah padam. "Shut. Up."

Harry tertawa cekikikan. "Bagaimana bisa kau salah menyihir dirimu sendiri?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Shut up Potter!"

"Hei aku seriusan bertanya."

"Kalau kau mau meledekku..."

Harry tertawa, menyalakan kualinya. "Kau bisa ambilkan bahan-bahan Ramuan Kita?" Tanyanya.

Ron mendesah pasrah, sepertinya mereka memang harus berpasangan. Cowok itu berjalan malas-malasan ke belakang kelas. Saat kembali, Harry sudah selesai mempersiapkan kuali, alat timbang, pisau,.Dan catatan. Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Well, another Hermione," gumamnya. Harry tertawa.

"Sori. Aku sangat suka Ramuan."

Ron menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. Harry nyengir licik. "Kita bisa pakai catatanku Dan menghemat 15 menit untuk model Ramuan ini."

Mereka mulai bekerja, sambil sesekali bertukar komentar. Harry menyadari bahwa dia Dan Ron Weasley sangat kompak, Dan punya jalur pikiran yang sama, sehingga bahkan joke Paling implisit sekalipun bisa membuat mereka berdua cekikikan Tak karuan.

"... Dan kalau kau bisa memotong akar cinnamon ini..."

" Jangan bilang cinnamon!"

"Why?"

"Ini kamis."

"So? Apa hubungan... Oh my God!"

"Yesss..."

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa lupa!"

"Aku tak percaya KAU bisa lupa. Aku Tak percaya Ada manusia yang bisa lupa!"

Mereka cekikikan.

"Can't wait," desah Harry.

"Really really can't wait..." Tambah Ron, menepuk perutnya.

Seamus finnigan di depan mereka, rupanya mendengarkan, karena dia menoleh dan bertanya. "Memangnya Ada apa Hari kamis?!"

Harry Dan Ron bertukar pandang, lalu menyembur tertawa.

"Tak perlu cemas," kata Ron.

"Tak Ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tapi dengan ini," Ron mengangkat akar di tangannya.

Dean thomas ikut menoleh. "Apa hubungannya kamis dengan akar?"

Harry menyikut Ron. "Kalau Kita selesai lebih awal..."

"Merlin, jangan lanjutkan..." Ron menatap menerawang pintu keluar.

"Kita bisa menguasai mereka," tambah Harry. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu saling mengangguk kalem.

Dean Dan Seamus menatap mereka seolah mereka sudah Gila.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Snape di belakang mereka membuat Ron terlonjak kaget. Harry tersenyum padanya.

"Ramuan siap dalam..." Harry mengecek jam tangannya. "Tiga menit, empat puluh detik."

Snape menunduk melihat kuali mereka, menghirup sekilas. "Tak Ada bau kayu manis?"

"Memakai akar alih-alih batang," kata Harry riang.

"Of course..." Snape mengangguk mengapresiasi. "Membuatnya tak terdeteksi. Pilihan bagus. Sepuluh poin untuk slytherin."

"Ron membantu juga," kata Harry, menatap Snape menunggu. Seluruh kelas kini menatap mereka. Snape menegakkan punggungnya.

"Apa weasley yang punya ide memakai akar?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Aku mendapat inspirasi dari dia," jawabnya asal. Snape tahu itu, tapi dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dua point," geramnya, lalu berjalan pergi. Semua anak menatapnya syok.

Lalu anak-anak gryffindor menatap Harry takjub. Ron yang Paling takjub. Harry hanya tertawa.

"Tik tok. Cinnamon. Ring the bell?"

Dan Ron pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-dhdh-

Pansy yang pertama menyadari saat Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi malam itu.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tukasnya. Daphne Dan Tracey juga menatap Tak terkesan Harry, yang hanya tertawa, duduk di sebelah Daphne.

"Melakukan tindak kriminal," kata Harry riang.

Ketiga temannya menatapnya bertanya. Harry terkikik.

Aku Dan Ron..."

"Ron? Siapa Ron?"

"Weasley. Ron. Masa kau Tak tahu dia? Sekelas dengan Kita?"

Daphne mengernyit. "Yeah. Yang aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau Dan dia menjadi sahabat?"

"Sejak Hari ini rupanya," kata Harry, nyengir. "Siapa yang tahu Gryffindor sangat seru..."

"Apa kau serius?" Tracey syok. "Harry, dia bisa saja hanya memanfaatkanmu! Atau menunggu saat kau lengah dan menyerangmu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Memang kau pikir dia siapa? Slytherin?"

Daphne mendengus. Pansy dan Tracey menatapnya Tak terkesan. Dpahne meringis. "What? It's funny!"

"No it's not. Harry, kau tahu Gryffindor adalah kabar buruk," kata Tracey urgent. "Kau tak bisa beramah-tamah dengan mereka. Mereka Akan menggilasmu!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Nah, inilah yang membuatku ingin mencari suasana baru. Di Slytherin, semuanya berputar di sekitar Ada udang di balik Batu, motif tersembunyi, kecurigaan, prasangka..."

"Itulah yang membuat asrama Kita istimewa," tawa Daphne. Dia terdiam karena saat itu Cassius masuk, bersama Graham seperti biasa.

"Ladies," kata Graham riang, duduk di sebelah Harry. "What's up?"

Cassius memilih duduk di sebelah Pansy, membuat wajah cewek itu merona. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Tracey, keduanya menahan tawa. Daphne cemberut.

"Tak banyak," kata Pansy dengan nada gossip-mode-on nya. "Yang Paling utama, Harry mendapat sobat baru rupanya."

Graham menatap Harry. "Ah ha? Siapa?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. Pansy yang menjawab. "Ron Weasley."

Graham dan Cassius mendengus kompak. Tapi saat para gadis Tak Ada yang tertawa, mereka sadar bahwa Pansy serius.

"Weasley? Yang benar saja," kata Graham, mengernyit menatap Harry. "Kau tahu dia Gryffindor Kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa memangnya? Gryffindor oke."

"Oke?"

"Yup. Mereka seru. Dan ramah kurasa. Selama Kita tidak memancing duluan, mereka oke."

Semua menatap Harry seolah dia sudah Gila.

"Well," kata Graham riang. "Kita coba dengar pendapat Marcus soal ini. Oi Mar... Hmmphhphhhm.." Harry buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

"Shhh shut up! Dasar tukang ngadu!" Desis Harry, menatap Marcus yang untungnya sedang serious bermain catur dengan Sea Dearborn. Graham cemberut.

"Lihat. Kalau kau tak merasa salah, kau tak Akan masalah aku cerita pada Marcus Kan?" Tandasnya.

Harry menatapnya kesal. "Aku Kan hanya berteman dengan Ron, bukan berencana kawin lari. Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Tapi dia gryffindor! Dan lawanmu di Quidditch. Dia bisa saja menyakitimu!"

"Aku tidak Akan berkencan dengan Ron, kalau itu yang kau cemaskan!"

Graham menatapnya curiga. "You sure?"

"100 persen," tukas Harry kesal.

Harry memang tidak berkencan dengan Ron, tapi rupanya peringkat Ron Naik luar biasa banyak di peringkat manusia yang penting untuk Harria Potter.

Pansy Dan yang lain memperhatikan bahwa Harry Dan Ron punya waktu khusus untuk hangout, setiap sabtu pagi, mereka akan pergi ke pondok hagrid, dimana Ron rupanya kenal dekat dengan hagrid, dan sekarang Harry juga.

Marcus memberi Harry kuliah panjang soal betapa tak bergunanya gryffindor Dan hagrid, membuat Harry tidak mengajaknya bicara Dua Hari penuh. Hal ini rupanya membuat para slytherin yang lain syok, karena Harry tak biasanya menentang Marcus dalam Hal apapun.

Ron Weasley mulai terasa mengancam...

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku ingin melebarkan pertemanan? Ini sebabnya orang-orang benci Slytherin, Kita terlalu eksklusif dan berpikir sempit!" Pidato Harry pada mereka semua suatu selasa pagi di aula besar. "Bukan berarti aku jadi melupakan kalian kan?"

Saat itu draco masuk aula besar. Harry dengan gesit berdiri, memberi salut, lalu pindah duduk dengan Marcus Dan anak-anak kelas 7 yang lain, rupanya lupa kalau dia sedang mendiamkan cowok itu. Marcus memberinya tatapan sebal, tapi menyingkirkan tas nya agar Harry bisa duduk di sebelahnya, dan mengisikan piring cewek itu dengan setumpuk bacon.

Draco duduk di bekas tempat duduk Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Childish."

"Pot, meet kettle," gumam Tracey.

"What? Bukan aku yang terus menerus kabur Kan?" Tandas Draco sebal.

Semua tidak menjawab, tak Ada yang mau menunjukan keberpihakan. Walaupun Pansy tahu Tracey Dan Daphne akan dengan sigap masuk ke sisi Harry. Pansy bersyukur Harry bukan tipe slytherin kebanyakan yang selalu meminta dukungan resmi. Dia tak peduli apakah mereka tetap hangout dengan Draco atau tidak, dia yang akan menarik dirinya.

Harry sekarang selalu duduk dengan Ron di pelajaran Ramuan mereka, membuat nilai para cewek drop drastik, Dan nilai Ron Weasley meroket tajam.

Snape tampak sangat sebal dengan fakta ini, untungnya.

"Partner, Ramuan pepper up. Potter, go with Zabini. Parkinson dengan Malfoy. Weasley, longbottom..."

Harry mendesah, mengatakan sesuatu pada Ron, yang mengangkat bahu. Ron mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti perpus, lalu Harry nyengir dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah Blaise, yang nyengir lwbar, tahu persis bahwa ramuannya Akan sempurna Hari ini.

Semua anak, bahkan gryffindor, selalu senang jika berpasangan dengan Harry di Ramuan.

Pepper up sedikit kompleks, karena mint yang dipakai harus harus seimbang atau akan membuat tenggorokan terbakar. Draco juga Jago Ramuan, walaupun dia bukan Harria potter, membuat Pansy sedikit rileks.

"Kau pikir rationya sudah pas?" Tanya Pansy, menghitung di catatannya.

Draco melirik catatannya sendiri, lalu melihat papan tulis. "Yup. 20 persen dari larutan..."

"Dua puluh persen dari larutan awal? Atau setelah jadi?"

Draco mengetuk-ketuk catatannya, mengernyit. "Hmm, kau bawa buku?"

Pansy nyengir lemah. "Tanya harry?"

Draco langsung menegakan punggungnya, mengangkat tinggi dagunya. "I can handle it," geramnya. "Bukan cuma dia yang mengerti Ramuan."

"Yeah well, atau Granger. Dia hafal seluruh isi buku..."

"Kau ingin bertanya pada Granger?"

Pansy tertawa. "No way. Ayo cek buku."

Yeah, Pansy banar-benar berharap Draco dan Harry segera baikan...

-dhdhdh-

Latihan Quidditch Hari itu dipenuhi dengan Lumpur dan hujan. Harry basah kuyup, kedinginan, dan benar-benar bad mood. Marcus, yang Paling badmood di antara mereka semua, untungnya memotong latihan mereka setengah jam lebih cepat.

Harry Mandi di kamar mandi cewek di kamar ganti Slytherin. Karena dia satu-satunya anggota cewek, kamar Mandi sangat bersih dan dia bisa menyimpan produk Mandi miliknya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti kamar Mandi pribadi.

Harry Mandi dengan merasakan air hangat meresap ke kulitnya. Dia memakai bajunya, lalu keluar kamar Mandi dengan mood yang lebih baik. Dia bersiul riang, tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat Draco sedang mengikat Tali sepatunya, rambutnya basah Dan Harry bisa mencium aroma shampoo mahalnya. Draco mendongak, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sebulan lebih marahan, mereka bertatapan.

Harry memutuskan bahwa pura-pura tidak melihat adalah jalan terbaik. Dia menjejalkan peralatan Quidditchnya di tasnya, mengambil sepatunya dengan lambat, berharap Draco segera pergi dari Sana...

Draco masih menatapnya. Harry menyadarinya.

"Well, here you are," kata Draco akhirnya. Harry memutar bola matanya, menarik resleting tas nya, tapi tidak menjawab. "Saint Potter, selalu menganggap dirinya Paling benar..."

"Excuse me!" Tukas Harry, melupakan aksi diamnya, memelototi Draco. "Aku tidak pernah merasa diriku Paling benar!"

Draco tertawa sinis. "Right. Jadi ketika aku dan kau punya perbedaan pendapat, kau akan dengan besar hati menerimanya?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Perbedaan pendapat? Kau anggap sikap rasismu itu hanya perbedaan pendapat denganku?!"

"Ya," kata Draco simpel, kini berdiri. Tingginya sudah sedikit lebih dibanding Harry. Sialan. "Kau dan aku punya pendapat yang berbeda soal kelahiran muggle. Jelas kan? Kau menganggap mereka setara, aku tidak. Dan aku tak Akan mengubah pendapatku hanya untuk menyenangkan mu."

Harry melongo. "What the hell Draco? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu soal manusia lain. Memangnya siapa kau?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau menganggapku sedikit berpasangka..."

"Sedikit? Sedikit? Kau mengatai Granger dengan kata-kata Paling merendahkan untuk kelahiran muggle. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kelahiran muggle? Dia yang Paling jenius di angkatan Kita! Dan kau si darah murni, bahkan tidak masuk 3 besar!"

Draco memelototi nya murka. "Oh yeah, kayak kau lebih baik dariku saja!"

"Aku tidak lebih baik dari siapapun. Kita semua setara. Darah murni. Darah campuran. Kelahiran muggle. Semua sama. Semua adalah penyihir! Bagaimana bisa kau melihat manusia lain dengan rasa jijik hanya karena mereka punya orangtua yang Tak punya darah sihir. Itu prasangka Paling menjijikan, Paling memuakan, Dan aku berharap lebih dari seseorang sepertimu!"

Draco tampak kaget mendengar itu. Dia menatap Harry lama, lalu mendesah, mengusap wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau gencatan senjata?" Tanyanya mencoba.

"Tidak. Rasis sepertimu tidak pantas..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berjanji tak akan memakai kata itu lagi?" Kata Draco cepat. "Tapi kau tahu tidak memakai kata itu bukan berarti aku tak memikirkannya."

Harry menatapnya, sejujurnya kaget Draco mau memberikan opsi mengalah itu.

"Kau akan berhenti mengatai kelahiran muggle?"

"Aku akan berhenti memakai kata darah Lumpur di depanmu," kata Draco tegas.

Harry cemberut. "Aku tak percaya. Kau bahkan tak merasa bersalah sudah mengatai orang seperti itu!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Deal?"

Harry memelototinya. Draco berjalan Makin mendekat. Kali ini Mata Harry melebar kaget.

"Aku sungguhan tak ingin marahan lagi denganmu," kata Draco pelan, mengibaskan rambut Harry ke belakang. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Lupakan saja soal ini oke?"

Harry merasakan tenggorokan nya kering saat Draco Makin mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya menatap Harry tanpa kedip...

"OKE! DEAL! WHATEVER! BYE!" Harry berteriak, lalu berlari keluar kamar ganti, melupakan tas nya, sambil menenteng sepatunya yang lupa dia pakai, dengan wajah merah padam.

Harry seolah masih bisa merasakan panasnya tangan Draco di wajahnya, membelai pipinya. Dia menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Tidak..tidak. Draco Malfoy telarang!

Terlarang!

Terlarang!

Tapi tetap saja berapa banyakpun Harry mengulangi kata itu, tak bisa membohongi detak jantungnya Dan rasa hangat di pipi dan hatinya...

-dhdhdhdh-

Keesokan harinya, saat Draco duduk di kursi di depan Harry di aula besar, cewek itu tidak langsung melesat berdiri untuk pindah duduk dengan Marcus atau graham, membuat seluruh teman-temannya kebingungan.

"Pagi,"Sapa Draco pada mereka semua.

"Pagi," jawab Harry tanpa mendongak dari piringnya, berharap wajahnya tidak merona, teringat kejadian kemarin di kamar ganti. Draco berusaha menahan tawa, mengambil teh dan menuangnya ke cangkirnya dengan kalem.

Hening.

"Ooh," kata Pansy, suaranya lega. "Akhirnya kalian baikan juga."

"Bukan baikan," tukas Harry cepat, dagunya terangkat. "Gencatan senjata."

"Good," kata Daphne, memutar bola matanya.

Draco hanya nyengir dan tidak menanggapi.

Pansy langsung mengeluarkan PR ramuannya.

"Oke Harry, jadi menurutmu berapa akar apsodel yang harus di tambahkan..."

-dhdhdh-

Waktu berlalu, dan tanpa sadar liburan musim dinginpun datang. Semua teman-teman Harry Akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Ron, Dan mereka berdua sudah merencanakan akan mengeksplor kastil, mencari jalan-jalan rahasia, dan bersenang-senang di pondok hagrid.

Sampai Marcus tahu bahwa Harry hanya Akan sendirian di asrama bersama dengan malcolm baddock, anak kelas 4.

"Graham pulang?" Tanyanya sebal.

"Yup, ayahnya berkeras dia pulang tahun ini," Harry meringis, membayangkan ayah graham yang galaknya ampun-ampunan.

Marcus mengernyit dalam. "Aku akan tinggal kalau begitu "

"What? Why?!"

Marcus menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa memangnya? Apa yang kau sembunyikan. Kau harusnya senang bisa merayakan natal dengan orang yang peduli padanu."

Harry cemberut. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Marcus, seriusan kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Marcus memutar bola matanya, mengeluarkan perkamen dari tas nya, Dan menulis Surat untuk rumah.

"Ayolah Marcus, aku jadi tak enak Kan pada ibumu..."

Marcus tidak menjawab, menulis cepat. Harry mendesah pasrah..pergi sudah rencana briliannya dengan Ron.

Malam itu, Harry menghampiri graham. "Hei kau sungguhan ga bisa tinggal?"

Graham mendesah. "Kau tahu kalau bisa aku akan minggat dari rumah sialan itu. Kenapa?"

"Marcus akhirnya tinggal," desah Harry sebal. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia."

Graham nyengir. "Pergi sudah kebebasan," kekehnya. Harry menyikutnya tak terkesan.

-dhdhdh-

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, semester baru di mulai. Dan baru Hari kesekian, saat Harry mendapat bulanan. Sejak masuk kelas Dua, setiap dapat bulanan, dia selalu lemas dan sakit seluruh badannya di Hari pertama. Pms. Kelas Hari itu berjalan sangat panjang, Dan saat akhirnya kembali ke asrama mereka, Harry langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya untuk tidur panjang.

Pansy meringis melihatnya, membayangkan minggu depan adalah gilirannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Draco menatap punggung Harry yang menghilang menuju kamar anak cewek dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Oh biasa," jawab Pansy ambigu.

"Biasa?" Draco bingung.

Daphne menatap Draco curiga, lalu menyusul Harry ke atas. Draco tampak Makin bingung. Pansy meringis, lalu untuk menghindari pertanyaan, dia menunduk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Biasa itu apa?" Tanya Draco lagi saat sepertinya pansy tak ingin menjelaskan.

Blaise tertawa. *Kau sungguhan Tak tahu?" Tanyanya sok.

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Apa sih? Memangnya Harry punya penyakit?" Tanyanya horor.

Blaise dan Pansy bertukar pandang, lalu menyembur tertawa.

"Draco, Harry cuma sedang PMS tenang saja," tawa Blaise. "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu."

Draco berjengit. "Oh."

Malam itu, saat Pansy selesai mengerjakan pr Dan masuk ke kamar, Harry sudah bangun dengan segar, sedang makan treacle tart.

"Hei pans, ini darimu?"

Pansy menggeleng.

Harry nyengir. "Enak sekali. Pasti Peri rumah nih," katanya girang, menyikat habis tart itu.

-dhdhdhdh-

Tart itu datang lagi bulan depan. Dan bulan depannya. Dan bulan depannya... Siap menyambut Harry saat bangun dari tidur penuh sakitnya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Tahun ini, valentine juga menjadi momen muram untuk daphne.

"Oh sudahlah Daphne, kalau kau tidak terpaku pass Cassius, kau Akan sudah punya pacar," kata Tracey sebal, saat mendengar Daphne mengeluh dan mengeluh dan mengeluh lagi.

Daphne memainkan sarapannya, menatap gilderoy lochart yang sedang memberikan pidato valentinenya dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku ingin punya pacar."

"Kami tahu, tenang saja," tawa Harry. Dia melihat Cassius dan Graham masuk aula, dikelilingi cewek-cewek yang terkikik genit. Harry menggeleng. "Mereka datang."

Daphne langsung menatap pintu aula besar, wajahnya Makin sedih. "I hate them."

"Me too," desah Harry. Dia melambai pada graham, yang mendatanginya Dan duduk di sebelahnya. Cassius duduk di sebelah Draco, yang duduk di depan Harry.

"Apa yang guru Gila itu lakukan pada aula Kita?" Tanya Graham jijik menatap sekelilingnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Menganggap dirinya dewa cinta sepertinya," katanya. Graham mendengus.

"Coklat?" Dia menawarkan sebungkus coklat, yang sepertinya berasal dari salah Satu anggota fan club nya, karena cewek-cewek itu memelototinya sangar. Harry nyengir pada mereka.

"Sure,"katanya riang, mengambil sekotak coklat yang kelihatannya Paling Mahal, membuka bungkus nya, meletakkannya di tengah meja agar semua bisa ikut makan. "Hmm taste good."

Graham nyengir tampan, lalu mulai mengambil sarapannya. "Jangan kebanyakan, kalau gembrot, Tak Akan Ada cowok yang mau denganmu," katanya menyebalkan.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa memangnya? Gendut juga cantik kok," protesnya.

Graham dan Cassius bertukar pandang, lalu menyembur tertawa. "Yeah well, whatever," kata Graham akhirnya. Harry memelototinya. Pansy dan Daphne meringis, menjauhkan coklat itu dari mereka.

"Yeah, gendut juga oke," kata Blaise, matanya menuju meja Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot.

"Hmm, dia oke ya," Cassius mengangguk mengapresiasi, melihat arah pandang Blaise.

"Sayang dia Hufflepuff," desah Blaise.

Harry menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Hufflepuff? Aku sungguh tak mengerti cowok. Kalau kau suka Hufflepuff, kenapa tidak? Apa yang membuatmu berhenti?"

"Kenyataan bahwa tampang cantik tak berimbang dengan otak yang cantik juga?" Tawar Blaise.

Harry menatapnya jijik. Tapi teman-temannya yang lain tampak setuju dengan Blaise. Harry cemberut, tahu dirinya kalah suara.

"Jadi, apa kau dapat coklat?" Tanya Graham pada Harry, yang menggeleng.

"Nope."

"Good," kata Graham riang, Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. Cowok itu nyengir pada teman-teman Harry yang lain. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Daphne menusuk daging di piringnya dengan ekspresi muram. Pansy dan Tracey menggeleng.

"Draco dapat 3 ya," kata Blaise dengan nada menggoda. Harry langsung menatap Draco kaget.

"Kau juga dapat banyak Kan," tuduh draco balik.

Blaise membusungkan dadanya. "Wajarlah cewek-cewek tergila-gila pada wajah ini," katanya bangga. Semua mendengus geli.

"Whatever," kata Pansy, menggeleng, lalu menatap Draco. "Siapa cewek lain yang memberimu coklat?" Tanyanya penasaran, sedikit nada cemburu.

Draco mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Tak tahu nama mereka," katanya asal. Pansy tampak puas mendengar jawaban ini.

Dan Harry menyesali dirinya sendiri, yang juga merasa lega dengan fakta ini. Dia tidak berhak cemburu! Draco adalah salah Satu cowok populer di angkatan mereka, tentu saja akan banyak yang memberinya coklat! Harry berusaha menyingkirkan rasa cemburu di hatinya, memilih mendengarkan graham graham bercerita tentang salah Satu cewek cakep yang memberinya coklat...

Saat kelas pertama Hari itu, Harry merasakan bungkusan coklat di bawah tas nya.

Seperti tahun lalu.

Jantungnya berdegup kaget. Dia berusaha keras tidak melihat ke arah Draco.

Draco masih memberinya coklat. Draco masih menyukainya.

Draco Malfoy masih menyukai nya.

Harry berusaha keras menahan senyum, bertekad bersikap biasa sepanjang hari itu, tapi betapa sulitnya. Langkahnya menjadi lebih ringan, Dan senyumnya lebih lebar. Daphne menyikutnya berkali-kali karena terlihat terlalu gembira di Hari yang muram ini.

Harry tak ingin merasa gembira. Dia benci dirinya sendiri karena rasa hangat di hatinya tiap Kali memikirkan Draco masih Ada. Walaupun dia kini tahu Draco adalah rasis dunia sihir, entah kenapa tidak mengurangi rasa suka Harry untuk cowok itu.

Waktu berlalu lambat sekali, sampai akhirnya waktu mereka tidur. Harry menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya, menunggu teman-temannya terlelap, baru berani membuka tas nya, mengambil bungkus coklat. Ini bahkan terlihat lebih Mahal dibanding coklat yang ibu draco sering kirimkan. Harry merasakan hatinya kembali menghangat, membayangkan Draco dengan super niat mencari coklat untuk Harry.

Harry mengambil kartunya.

_Apa kau kaget menerima ini? _

_Tahun kedua, Dan perasaanku belum berubah_

_Menunggu saat rasa ini berbalas_

_Enjoy the chocolate, this one taste amazing_

Harry tersenyum kecil membacanya. Dia tahu dirinya Dan Draco Tak Akan pernah bersama, tidak di kehidupan yang ini setidaknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia berhenti menyukai pria luar biasa ini?

Dia bersyukur Pansy Tak bisa membaca pikirannya...

-dhdhhdh-

Akhir kelas Dua, mereka harus memilih kelas tanbahan untuk kelas 3. Pembicaraan mengarah ke kelas tambahan ini tiap harinya.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu apa yang kusukai," kata Daphne, mengernyit menatap jadwal nya lagi Dan lagi, saat makan malam.

Graham, yang duduk dengan mereka lagi saat itu, berusaha memberi Saran. "Ambil kelas yang bermanfaat. Aritmancy oke," katanya.

Harry mendengus. "Oke? Aku melihat saat kau mengerjakan pr itu, dan menurutku sama sekali tidak oke. Kayak hidup Kita kurang kompleks saja," katanya

Graham tertawa. "Aku selalu dapat O," katanya riang.

"Itu karena kau jenius menyebalkan," tandas harry. Cassius menggeleng.

"Yeah, aku menyesal mengambil Aritmancy. Harusnya ku ambil rune kuno saja," katanya.

Harry mendengus, tahu persis bahwa kemungkinan Cassius ikut saja di kelas apapun yang di ambil graham. Dasar cowok tak punya pendirian.

"Aku mengambil Aritmancy," kata Draco, menyesap jus nya. Semua menatapnya.

"Really?" Tanya Pansy, nadanya memohon. Memohon agar Draco hanya bercanda. Dia sudah bertekad akan mengikuti kelas apapun yang Draco ambil.

Draco nyengir. "Blaise juga," katanya. Blaise mengangkat bahu.

"Seems like a challenge."

Harry meringis. Draco dan Blaise adalah yang Paling pintar di angkatan mereka. Bahkan secara paralel dengan asrama lain, mereka masih masuk 5 besar.

"Well, aku tak akan mengambil pelajaran kompleks hanya agar merasa tertantang. Ramuan cukup untukku," kata Harry, mendesah menatap sayurnya Hari ini. Wortel dan kacang polong. Dia benci kacang polong, tapi sudahlah.

"Kau sudah memutuskan apa yang Akan kau ambil?" Tanya Tracey.

Harry mengangguk. "Yep. Ramalan dan pemeliharaan satwa gaib," katanya riang. "Menurut Ron, itu yang Paling gampang."

Semua menatapnya.

"Kau mengikuti Weasley?" Tanya Daphne Tak percaya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Kami membahasnya kemarin. Aritmancy terlalu rumit. Rune kuno terlalu membosankan. Telaah muggle terlalu tidak menarik. Jadi ramalan dan pemeliharaan."

Graham menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. "Ramalan? Yang benar saja. Itu pelajaran Paling tidak penting sedunia. Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu har!"

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku ingin dapat easy O," katanya tertawa. "Tak semua orang jenius sepertimu, graham."

Graham menghabiskan sisa makan malam itu berusaha mencuci otak Harry. Tapi Harry, sang manusia keras kepala, tak bergeming. Teman-temannya yang lain membujuknya juga.

"Look, aku tak Akan mengajak kalian ikut kelas yang kupilih. Ramalan dan pemeliharaan bersama Gryffindor, dan aku oke saja bareng mereka," kata Harry, membuat teman-temannya Makin tak mengerti.

"Well, kurasa Kita bisa memasukan pemeliharaan ke jadwal Kita," kata Draco, mengernyit menatap jadwalnya. "Tapi aku Tak sudi mengambil ramalan. Sorry. Kau Akan menyesali pilihanmu Harry, pelajaran sampah macam ramalan..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Whatever. Aku sudah bilang tidak masalah mengambil kelas itu sendiri kan?"

"Easy O ya," desah Daphne. "Entah kenapa ramalan jadi Makin menarik untukku..." Semua memberinya tatapn yang benar saja. "What? Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk dapat tambahan nilai OWL."

"Ramalan bentrok dengan Aritmancy," kata Blaise.

"Hmm, easy O," kata Theo, mendesah. "Well, ramalan untukku," katanya akhirnya, mencentang jadwalnya. Semua menatapnya syok. "What? Daphne benar. Siapa yang Tak ingin melihat O di hasil OWL nya?!"

Harry tertawa. "See? Kau hanya perlu membuang gengsimu untuk dapat O. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu Akan dapat 2 outstanding di OWL nanti." Semua tahu bahwa Harry Akan mendapat outstanding di Ramuan, jadi Harry Tak merasa perlu menjelaskan.

Saat para cowok pergi, Pansy menatap serius Daphne dan Tracey. "Kalian Akan mengambil Aritmancy bersamaku," tegasnya.

Daphne mengernyit. "No way Pansy! Apa kau sudah Gila? Aku pilih mengambil telaah muggle daripada aritmancy. Dan kau harusnya sadar diri dan tidak nekat mengambilnya!"

Tracey mengangguk. "Jangan ngawur pans. Kau tahu kelas itu Akan berisi anak-anak jenius model Blaise Dan Draco. Itu artinya Granger, boot, MacMillan... Manusia-manusia menyebalkan yang siap menggilasmu dan menatapmu seolah kau Paling bodoh sedunia!"

Pansy berjengit.

"Seriusan, please..."

"Nope, aku Akan ambil telaah muggle," kata Tracey. "Aku suka muggle. Kurasa aku akan memperdalam ilmuku tentang mereka."

"Aku Akan ambil easy O bareng Harry," kata Daphne. Harry nyengir lebar padanya.

"Thanks Daphne. Kita Akan bersantai saat Pansy merutuki nasibnya mengerjakan pr tentang angka Dan grafik Dan entah apalagi Hal abstrak yang dibahas oleh Aritmancy..."

Pansy hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

-dhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Sampai jumpa di kelas 3

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kelas 3. Part 1

Harry tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat berjalan menyusuri kompartemen demi kompartemen Hogwarts Express, mencari teman-temannya di kompartemen mereka yang biasa. Dia berhenti mendorong trolinya saat melihat Graham sedang mengantre membeli makanan di nyonya penjual makanan, mengobrol dengan Cassius. Harry berjalan cepat, lalu melompat ke punggung cowok itu.

"Hai! Jeleeek!" Serunya, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang graham, yang nyaris terpelanting jatuh, mengeluarkan rentetan makian, membuat Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry melompat turun, nyengir lebar pada Graham yang memelototi nya.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?" Bentaknya sebal, tapi lalu membuka tangannya dan Harry melompat memeluknya. "Miss you too," tawa cowok itu.

Cassius memutar bola matanya, tapi lalu mengernyit dalam, menatap Harry yang sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Graham. Menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah, tampak sangat-sangat kaget.

"Potter kan?" Tanyanya ragu, matanya berhenti di dada Harry.

Harry menatapnya aneh. "Apa kau lupa minum obatmu lagi?" Sindirnya. Graham tertawa.

"Justru sepertinya dia overdosis," sahutnya.

Cassius tidak menanggapi, matanya masih menatap tubuh Harry. "Wow. Just... Wow. Kau harus hati-hati Potter."

Harry mulai tak nyaman, graham mengernyit, menatap Harry, mengikuti arah pandang Cassius, lalu memelototi cowok itu.

"Singkirkan matamu," tukasnya. "Atau kau mau aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Cassius tertawa, lalu akhirnya, menatap kembali nyonya penjual makanan. Graham cemberut. Harry meringis, tahu bahwa tubuhnya memang tumbuh selama musim panas ini. Dia bertambah tinggi, kakinya yang memang panjang, Makin jenjang, Dan dadanya yang tadinya kerepes di awal kelas 2, jadi berisi Dan Makin berisi di musim panas ini.

Bukan berarti Harry memamerkan tubuhnya atau bagaimana, dia bukan jenis cewek yang Haus Akan perhatian cowok. Dia hanya memakai celana jeans pensil dan kaus hijau, rambutnya dia kuncir seperti biasa. Dia tidak mengganti fashionnya dengan rok mini Dan baju ketat. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dengan baju simpel seperti itupun bodi nya tetap terlihat bagus.

Keajaiban quidditch, tentu saja.

Graham masih mengernyit dalam. "Kalau Ada cowok yang mengganggumu..."

"Akan kukutuk mereka sampai ujung dunia," tandas harry, memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Montague."

Graham memberinya tatapan mencela, tapi Tak membahas lagi. Dia membawa Harry ke kompartemen Tim, dimana seluruh anggota Tim sudah duduk di Sana, termasuk Draco.

Yang menatap Harry tanpa kedip, seolah Harry adalah keajaiban dunia yang Tak pernah dia tahu sebelumnya.

Harry berusaha tak berjengit.

"Hei guys," sapanya, memberi high five pada mereka semua, bahkan Draco, yang masih dalam trans menatapnya, lalu memeluk Marcus, yang walaupun super overprotective dan selalu marah jika Harry tidak menulis Surat padanya setidaknya seminggu sekali selama musim panas, sangat Harry rindukan. Harry duduk di sebelahnya.

Miles bersiul panjang. "Wow, summer did you good, Potter," katanya.

Marcus mengernyit, Dan sama seperti Graham tadi, mengikuti arah pandang Miles, lalu berdeham kencang. Miles, yang sadar bahwa kaptennya sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan jalur pikirannya, buru-buru mengambil coklat dari tangan graham Dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

Draco mengusap rambutnya, lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Cowok itu mengernyit, entah memikirkan apa. Morgan Derrick sang beater tampak menahan tawanya, mengangkat-angkat alisnya pada Harry penuh sugesti. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

Setelah itu mereka membicarakan Quidditch tentu saja, jadi perjalanan menjadi lebih rileks. Setelah sejam penuh membicarakan taktik demi taktik, akhirnya Harry lelah juga dan berpamitan untuk ke kompartemen teman-teman ceweknya.

Harry menyusuri koridor, berpapasan dengan si kembar Weasley. "Potter! Look at you, wow!" Kata salah Satu dari mereka.

"George Weasley. Dan kembaran," kata Harry kalem. "Bye."

"Hei hei," tawa George, menghalangi jalan Harry. "Tidak bertanya bagaimana musim panas kami?"

Harry mendengus, bersedekap. "Yeah? Aku bicara Dan kau menatap kakiku?"

Fred tertawa, tapi George menatapnya tajam. "Kakimu oke. Tapi matamu luar biasa," katanya, dengan nada aneh yang belum pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya dari mereka.

Harry memutar bola matanya, dia tahu persis bagaimana si kembar Weasley beroperasi. Dan pujian yang mereka berikan untuk slytherin sudah pasti hanyalah cara untuk mempermalukan Harry.

"Well, trims. Tapi aku buru-buru jadi kalau kalian yang Tak punya kerjaan ini bisa menyingkir..."

"Ouch. Penolakan yang setajam silet," tawa Fred, menepuk pundak saudaranya. Harry nyengir kecil pada mereka berdua, lalu berjalan pergi. Kali ini George menyingkir memberi jalan.

Harry dan geng ceweknya memekik girang saat mereka akhirnya bertemu, berpelukan, dan mereka menginterogasi Harry tentang musim panasnya.

"Harry! Lihat tubuhmu!" Pekik Pansy syok.

Harry nyengir lebar, berputar agar teman-temannya bisa melihat tubuh barunya dengan jelas. Semua menatapnya Tak percaya.

"Wow Harry," desah Daphne penuh rasa iri.

Harry tertawa, menggeleng. Mereka semua bicara seolah mereka tidak bertumbuh. Pansy bahkan punya payudara lebih besar dari Harry, dan menunjukkannya lebih jelas dari Harry, tapi tak Ada yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah keajaiban. Mungkin mereka semua hanya tidak menyangka Harry yang tadinya kurus kering bisa menjadi berisi di tempat-tempat yang di inginkan.

"Kukira kau Dan aku Akan sama-sama kecil Har," protes Tracey, yang dada nya masih hanya sejumput.

Harry menggeleng. "Nanti punyamu juga Akan tumbuh. Kalau aku saja bisa, apalagi kau," katanya. "Mungkin kau harus makan lebih banyak?"

Ketiga temannya menatapnya mencela. Entah kenapa mereka bertiga selalu makan dengan porsi setengah porsi Harry, berkata bahwa diet harus seimbang kalau mereka ingin menjadi seperti anak kelas 5 seperti Shea McDougall atau Colista Ramsay yang bodinya luar biasa. Nyatanya, Harry kini menjadi seperti mereka bahkan sebelum masuk ke kelas 4!

Mereka membicarakan soal bagaimana Harry bisa menjadi seperti ini, sampai Harry harus pergi lagi untuk duduk dengan geng Gryffindornya, Ron Dan Ginny Weasley, Seamus, Dean, lavender, Dan Parvati.

Harry bersyukur dia sudah pergi sebelum Draco sempat nongkrong di kompartemen mereka. Dia tak tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona jika harus berhadapan dengan tatapan itu lagi...

ddhdhdh-

Hari pertama pelajaran kelas 3, mereka mendapat Pemeliharaan satwa gaib, bersama Hagrid sang profesor baru.

Para anak Slytherin tampak tak suka sama sekali dengan hagrid, Draco bahkan meledeknya karena memberi mereka buku yang bisa menggigit.

"Buset, parah betul, Masa yang begitu bisa jadi profesor," tandas Draco saat hagrid pergi untuk mengambil satwa gaib mereka. Harry menatapnya mencela, tapi Ron jelas tak merasa perlu menahan dirinya untuk tidak memancing pertengkaran dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco mencibir menatapnya. "Sobatmu Kan si raksasa bodoh itu? Jelas sesuai dengan kelasmu..."

Harry menginjak kakinya.

"Au! Potter!"

Harry memelototi cowok itu, yang memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak memperpanjang pertengkaran lagi. Harry beranjak maju untuk berdiri di sebelah Ron, yang langsung membisikan sesuatu pada Harry yang hanya meringis.

Draco menatap mereka berdua sebal. Well bukan hanya Draco, tapi seluruh anak Slytherin yang mengambil kelas itu. Finnegan, yang berdiri di sebelah Ron, ikut menunduk dan berbicara dengan mereka berdua.

Daphne mendesah di sebelah Draco. "Very good Draco."

"What? Aku Kan cuma bicara kenyataan..."

"Kau tahu bagaimana Harry Kan? Kau hina temannya, kau Akan jadi musuhnya."

Draco mencengkeram tongkatnya. "Oh yeah? Dan aku bukan temannya?"

Daphne mendengus. "Antara kau dan Ron Weasley, menurutmu siapa yang Akan Harry pilih?"

Draco mengusap rambutnya, berusaha menahan marahnya.

Untungnya, hagrid akhirnya datang.

Dengan membawa setengah lusin hippogriff.

Semua anak kelas 3 Slytherin Dan gryffindor melongo syok.

"Hippogriff," kata hagrid riang, Dan mulai menjelaskan soal satwa gaib itu.

Harry menahan napas melihat hewan Paling menakjubkan yang pernah dia lihat, tapi pikirannya juga melayang ke Dua tahun yang lalu. Di toko buku, saat dia bertanya pada Draco apakah hewan itu nyata...

Harry tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia menoleh, Dan langsung bertatapan dengan Mata kelabu terang Draco.

"Nyata," Draco me-mouthing, nyengir kecil.

Dia ingat. Draco masih ingat. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat, kembali menatap hippogriff di depannya. Draco masih ingat pada ciuman pertama mereka...

Hati Harry mendadak hangat karenanya.

Harry mendengarkan tips menghadapi hippogriff dari hagrid dengan setengah hati, tapi langsung seratus persen fokus begitu hagrid berkata, "Ada yang mau mencoba berkenalan dengan Buckbeak?"

Semua anak langsung mundur teratur, bahkan para gryffindor.

"Tidak Ada?" Tanya hagrid memelas, menatap Harry, Ron, Seamus, anak-anak yang berdiri Paling depan...

Harry menarik napas, lalu mengacungkan tangannya. "Akan kucoba," katanya, berusaha berani.

"What?!" Harry mendengar pekikan teman-temannya di belakangnya. Harry menoleh, tidak menatap siapapun dari mereka, tapi memberi mereka jempol untuk memberitahu bahwa dia bisa meng-handle ini. Ron meringis, tapi menepuk pundaknya menyemangati.

"Harry! Oke, Ayo, maju kesini, hippogriff memang terlihat seram, tapi sebenarnya mereka makhluk yang sensitif. Ayo Harry..."

Harry menelan ludah, lalu maju ke salah Satu hippogriff yang di tunjuk hagrid. Dia membungkuk, lalu sang hippogriff akhirnya ikut membungkuk. Harry mendesah lega. Tapi rupanya hagrid punya pikiran lain.

"Bagus sekali Harry! Sekarang kau bisa menaikinya."

"What?" Bahkan Harry merasa ini sudah kelewatan.

"No way! Harry, kembali kesini, hippogriff berbahaya!" Suara draco berseru panik, Harry melihatnya menghampiri Harry. Harry membelalak, apa yang Akan Draco lakukan?! Dan, ditengah paniknya, Harry akhirnya Naik ke atas Buckbeak si hippogriff.

Dan dia terbang.

Astaga!

Astaga!

Harry mencengkeram Buckbeak erat, Dan hippogriff itu membawa Harry terbang rendah di danau, terbang tinggi mengelilingi kastil...

"YEEE HAAAA!" seru harry girang luar biasa.

Dia dan Buckbeak terbang selama 5 menit yang luar biasa, sampai akhirnya hippogriff itu mendarat. Anak-anak gryffindor bersorak mengelukan namanya, Harry tertawa terbahak, masih merasakan adrenalinnya.

"Luar biasa Harry!" Raung hagrid bangga. "Kau gadis kecil pemberani! Ada lagi yang mau mencoba?"

Anak-anak gryffindor tampak termotivasi setelah melihat Harry tadi, Dan mulai mendekati hippogriff yang lain. Harry langsung di serbu oleh para slytherin. Wajah para cewek pucat pasi, tapi Tak Ada yang sepucat Draco.

"Apa kau sudah Gila?!" Desis draco, memelototi Harry.

"Merlin Harry, kukira kau bakal mati," Pansy mencengkeram kepala Harry, membalik ke Kiri dan Kanan, memastikan tak Ada yang berkurang.

Harry tertawa. "Kalian kenapa sih? Aku baik-baik saja! Dan tadi itu hal Paling seru yang pernah kulakukan..." Suaranya melemah melihat ekspresi murka Draco.

Mereka semua terdiam, menatap Draco, menunggu. Draco menarik napas.

"Potter, apa kau tahu bahwa hippogriff itu bisa melemparmu sampai ke ujung kastil?" Tanyanya pelan. "Apa kau sadar? Apa Kau sedang berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Kau tidak berpikir, itu yang kau lakukan," Desis Draco.

Harry memelototi nya. "Bukan urusanmu apa yang aku lakukan!"

"Harry," desis Pansy, mencubit pinggangnya. Harry langsung terdiam lagi.

"Kau Tak Akan melakukan itu lagi," kata Draco dengan nada final.

Harry menatapnya murka. "Kau Tak bisa memerintahku!"

"Oh yeah?" Tandas Draco. "Vince, kau berpasangan dengan Harry. Pansy denganku. Blaise, Tracey . Theo, millicent. Daphne, Greg. Go."

Harry rasanya ingin menonjok Draco saat itu juga. Dia tahu Draco semacam pemimpin bagi mereka, tapi dia tak berhak mengatur-atur Harry seperti ini. Vince menatap Harry penuh ekspektasi, dengan badannya yang tiga Kali lebih besar dari Harry Dan siap mencengkeramnya jika dibutuhkan.

Sialan si Draco.

-dhdhdh-

Harry dan Draco tidak saling bicara sampai seminggu penuh, tapi memutuskan bahwa mereka mau tak mau Harus baikan demi Quidditch. Marcus mengulang kelas tujuhnya, dan Snape memberinya ultimatum soal nilainya yang harus menanjak, jika dia tidak mau keluar dari Tim. Moodnya luar biasa jelek dan Tim harus merasakan imbasnya.

Tapi latihan Quidditch yang luar biasa melelahkan Hari itu terobati saat Harry melihat papan pengumuman, kunjungan Hogsmead pertama akhir bulan ini.

"Akhirnya!" Katanya riang, duduk di sebelah Pansy, mengeluarkan PR mantranya. "Aku tak sabar ingin ke shrieking shack. Lalu Kita bisa minum butterbeer. Lalu coklat honeyducks yang nyata... Bukan kerumunan kecoa yang selalu graham berikan untukku. Hmmm..."

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau melupakan Hal yang Paling penting, Potter."

Harry membelalak. "Apa? Apa? Ada lagi yang lebih seru?!" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Kencan," jawab Pansy kalem.

Harry langsung memutar bola matanya. "Oh," katanya kecewa.

"Oh? Harry! Ini kunjungan Hogsmead pertama, Kita harus punya kencan," kata Pansy urgent.

Tracey meringis. "Kata siapa?"

"Ini seperti rule hogwarts. Kalau kau tak dapat kencan di kunjungan pertama, kau tak Akan dapat kencan selamanya!"

Harry tertawa. "Yang benar saja."

"Aku serius! Itu seperti karma!"

Tracey mengernyit. "Ngaco ah. Masa semua anak 13 tahun harus punya kencan."

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas aku tak Akan bermain-main dengan karma. Aku harus punya kencan!" Katanya berapi-api.

Harry hanya menggeleng. "Untuk anak yang tidak mengambil ramalan, kau jelas punya bakat melihat Masa depan," sindirnya, membuat Tracey terbahak.

"Kau akan menyesal saat menjadi satu-satunya dari Kita yang masih perawan saat Lulus nanti!"

"Siapa yang akan menjadi perawan sampai lulus?" Tanya Blaise, duduk di sebelah Tracey, di ikuti Draco Dan Theo seperti biasa. Ketiganya mulai mengeluarkan PR mereka juga.

"Harry, sepertinya," kata Tracey geli.

Blaise mendengus. "Mana mungkin," katanya simpel. Semua menatapnya kaget. Blaise tertawa, mengangkat bahu. "Apa kalian tak Ada yang melihat bodi Harry? Aku akan sangat heran kalau dia masih perawan sampai kelas 5 nanti."

"Well, trims Blaise," kata Harry datar, memutar bola matanya, berusaha keras tidak menatap Draco, yang memberinya tatapan tajam seperti biasa.

"Sama-sama," kekeh Blaise.

Pansy cemberut. "Well, tetap saja..." Tapi apapun yang mau dia katakan terhenti karena saat itu Daphne masuk ke ruang rekreasi dengan wajah merah padam penuh murka dan langkah menghentak.

"Whats wrong?" Tanya Draco, akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari Harry.

Daphne bersedekap. "Anthony Goldstein. That's what."

Draco mendengus, kembali ke pr nya saat mendengar bahwa Daphne hanya ingin bergosip. Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cowok pirang? Pendek? Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, dia. Kalian tahu apa yang cowok itu lakukan?" Kata Daphne, wajahnya merah, marah.

"Berpura-pura ingin mengerjakan pr denganmu di perpus tapi berulang Kali terpergok mengintip belahan dadamu dari balik kaus mu?" Tanya harry. Semua Mata menatapnya. Harry nyengir, mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya itu yang dia lakukan padaku minggu lalu."

"What?" Draco tampak sangat syok.

Para cewek berjengit. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita?" Protes Tracey.

Harry mengibaskan tangannya. "Memantrainya dengan langlock, membuatnya tercekik selama setengah jam. Kutebak dia Tak akan berani mengulanginya lagi."

Kini semua menyembur tertawa.

"Astaga! Harusnya aku juga melakukan itu padanya!" Kata Daphne, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Kenapa aku sangat lemah?!"

"Karena jauh dari dalam lubuk hatimu, kau senang seseorang mengintipmu?" Tawa Tracey, dia Dan Harry berhighfive.

"Merlin, that's so true," Harry terbahak.

"Kutebak kau basah hanya karena memikirkannya," kikik Pansy.

Daphne cemberut. "Bisa-bisanya kalian bicara begitu tentangku! Aku baru saja mengalami pelecehan tahu! Kalian Tak Akan tertawa jika pernah mengalaminya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan memangnya?" Kata Blaise penasaran.

"Berpura-pura pulpennya jatuh di bawah kakiku Dan mengintip dalam rok ku!" Kata Daphne mengernyit marah.

Harry nyengir licik. "Apa kau lupa pakai celana dalam?" Tanyanya, membuat Pansy Dan Tracey menyembur tertawa terbahak.

Blaise mengerang. "Shut up Harry!"

Harry tertawa. "kenapa? Kau terangsang? Kutebak kau berharap menjadi Anthony Goldstein saat ini..."

"Aku pakai celana dalam Harry, trims atas perhatianmu," kata Daphne kalem. "Kau salah orang Kan? Millicent yang hobi melupakan celana dalamnya..."

"Euuu, stop," theo bergidik.

"Why? Millicent Kan cewek juga," kata Tracey, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kupikir cowok bukan makhluk yang suka pilih-pilih.

"Cowok yang ini iya," kata Theo sebal.

Blaise menatap Millicent yang sedang duduk dengan Vince Dan Greg. "Reckon I don't mind to take a look," katanya, bertopang dagu, jelas sekali arah pandangnya kemana.

"Euuuu!" Para cewek kini yang bergidik jijik.

"What? Kalian yang memberi kami ide," tawa Blaise, kakinya bergerak mengetuk-ketuk.

"Di sini kami sedang rajin mengerjakan pr, Dan kalian para cewek bicara soal dada Dan celana dalam," angguk Theo setuju.

"Draco tidak bereaksi seperti kalian, para pecundang," kata Pansy.

Draco hanya menggeleng, nyengir sambil lanjut mengerjakan pr nya.

"Itu karena Draco tidak normal," Kata Blaise, nadanya defensif.

"Kami sedang dalam proses membuktikan dia gay atau tidak," kata Theo tertawa.

"Sejauh ini, kurasa dia hanya impoten," lanjut Blaise, Dan dia Dan Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Para cewek menatap Draco kaget.

"Seriusan?" Daphne horor.

Draco tertawa. "No telling," katanya Tak peduli.

"Lihat Kan? Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan apapun setelah fakta soal celana dalam Millicent terungkap," kata Blaise, menggeleng heran.

"Karena otakku tidak kupakai untuk hanya memikirkan vagina," kata Draco, membuka buku Aritmancy nya.

Harry mau tak mau menatap cowok itu penasaran. Draco selalu punya pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. Tapi dia tak tahu bahwa cowok itu benar-benar tak pernah melirik cewek lain, bahkan di antara teman-temannya sendiri. Harry merasakan hatinya hangat memikirkan ini, yang buru-buru dia singkirkan. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Harry Kan? Jelas Draco tidak mungkin berhenti melirik cewek hanya Karena dirinya Kan?

Harry nyaris terlonjak saat Mata Draco balas menatapnya. Dia buru-buru berpaling, tak ingin cowok itu beranggapan bahwa dia tertarik.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat tahu motif terselubung Anthony Goldstein pada celana dalammu?" Tanyanya pada Daphne, yang mendesah.

"Aku hanya memelototi nya, lalu pergi," katanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan untuk mengutuknya is beyond me."

"Itu karena kau bukan tipe serang dulu berpikir belakangan," kikik tracey, melirik Harry, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Whatever," tandasnya. "Kalau kalian tak suka dengan caraku membalas dendam, jangan ajak aku."

"Ooh, dia ngambek," Pansy tertawa terbahak, menepuk-nepuk kepala Harry. "Jangan bilang begitu Potter, kami tahu jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau juga Slytherin."

"Jauuuhh sekali," tambah Tracey.

"Saking jauhnya sampai Tak Ada yang bisa melihatnya," sahut Daphne, Dan ketiga cewek itu tertawa cekikikan.

Harry Makin sebal. "Aku heran, Draco jauh lebih sering mengutuk orang di jalan, Dan dia Tak pernah dituduh sebagai gryffindor!"

"Harry, Draco Tak Akan bisa menjadi Gryffindor bahkan jika dia menangis memohon pada topi seleksi," kata Blaise serius.

Harry Makin sebal. "Topi seleksi berpikir aku Akan hebat di Slytherin juga!" Bentaknya berbohong. Dia masih ingat topi seleksi nyaris putus asa membujuknya untuk masuk gryffindor.

"Oh my dear, kami senang kau di Slytherin," kata Pansy dengan nada keibuan yang membuat siapapun Tak terperdaya. "Kami hanya bertanya-tanya, apa yang mungkin kau lakukan pada topi seleksi untuk mengelabuinya..."

Semua tertawa, bahkan Harry.

"Oh shut up kalian semua,"

-dhdhdhdh-

Latihan Quidditch berakhir menyenangkan bagi semua orang Hari itu. Marcus bahkan bisa tertawa. Mereka berjalan bersama kembali ke asrama Slytherin, tapi ditengah jalan, Draco menarik tangannya.

"Bisa Kita bicara?" Tanyanya pelan. Anggota yang lain tidak menyadari mereka berhenti berjalan. Harry memberi Draco tatapan bertanya.

Draco mengusap rambutnya. Gugup. Harry mengernyit, menunggu.

"Well?"

"Well..." Draco berdeham. "Soal. Kau tahu. Hogsmead..."

Harry merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Draco Tak bisa melakukan ini padanya.

"Maukah kau..."

"ASTAGA!" Harry memekik. Panik. Panik. Panik. Panik. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apapun! Apapun! "Aku lupa memakai pembalut! Astaga! No way! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa! Sori Draco, bye!" Lalu dia berlari luar biasa cepat menuju asrama Slytherin, bersyukur karena para anggota Tim yang lain sudah masuk. Dia berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya, Dan langsung mengunci diri di kamar Mandi.

Dia terduduk lemas.

Draco akan mengajaknya kencan.

Draco Akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmead. Berdua. Berkencan.

Draco Malfoy. Terlarang. Terlarang. Terlarang...

Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya, ekspresi bingung Draco terpeta jelas di otaknya...

Terlarang.

Terlarang.

Jantungnya masih berdegup luar biasa kencang.

Lalu setelah tenang, dia mengerang. Luar biasa malu. Lupa pakai pembalut?! Alasan macam apa itu?!

Rasanya Harry ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa menatap Draco lagi setelah alasan tak masuk akal itu?!

-dhdhdh-

Harry bangun pagi itu, dan memekik kaget saat melihat Daphne duduk di kasurnya, menunduk menatap lantai.

"Daphne! What the hell?! Kau membuatku jantungan!"

Daphne mendesah. "Cassius. Dia tak Akan mengajakku kencan Kan?"

Harry memegang jantungnya, Dan saat sudah merasakan bahwa detaknya kembali normal, dia mengerang.

"Apa kau ingin curhat pagi-pagi soal cowok denganku?! Pansy akan dengan senang hati mendengarkanmu!"

Daphne cemberut. "Yeah, well, Pansy tak Akan setuju dengan pilihanku."

Harry mendesah, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Daphne. "Pilihan apa?"

"Nicolai Bode mengajakku ke Hogsmead."

Harry mengerjap. Dia tahu Bode, teman se geng Miles di kelas 4. Cowok yang... Well...

"Bode? Kau mempertimbangkan kencan dengan Bode?" Gagapnya. "Kau Daphne? Kau cewek Paling cantik di angkatan Kita!"

"Kedua setelah Lisa Turpin," desah Daphne, berusaha rendah hati.

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Daph, aku Tak yakin Bode bahkan bisa membaca!"

"Tapi dia senior Kan? Dan... Dan... Dia satu-satunya cowok yang mengajakku kencan! Aku tak punya pilihan lain har!"

Harry mengernyit. Dia tahu persis satu-satunya alasan kenapa Daphne tidak mendapat ajakan kencan adalah karena dia terlihat seperti cewek high maintenance dengan selera luar biasa tinggi. Daphne _memang_ cewek high maintenance dengan selera luar biasa tinggi, tapi dia juga desperate.

"Daph, kau bisa pergi denganku. Aku Kan juga tak punya kencan..."

Daphne cemberut. "Harry, kalau aku menggantungkan nasib pada Cassius terus, aku tak Akan pernah punya kencan selamanya."

"Daph, cowok bukan hanya Cassius. Kau hanya perlu membuka matamu..."

Daphne mendesah panjang. "Telat. Aku sudah bilang iya pada Bode."

Harry tergagap, tapi lalu menguasai dirinya. "Well, yeah, kurasa mungkin dia setidaknya punya sifat yang baik Kan? Kita tak bisa menutup kemungkinan itu..."

Daphne tersenyum lemah. "Trims Har."

Harry tertawa. "Desperate," godanya.

Daphne mencubit lengannya, dan mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan.

-dhdhdh-

Pansy mengajak Draco ke hogsmead tiga Hari kemudian. Draco bilang iya.

Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah yang dia mau. Ini yang dia harapkan.

Draco Malfoy. Terlarang. Terlarang.

Dan terlarang bagi Harry untuk merasa kecewa karenanya.

-dhdhdh-

Pagi itu saat sarapan, Tracey mengumumkan bahwa dia Akan pergi ke Hogsmead dengan Anthony Goldstein.

"Goldstein? Tracey, really," kata Daphne jijik.

Tracey cemberut. "Dia tidak jelek-jelek amat..." Katanya membela diri.

"Yeah, hanya cowok paling mesum se angkatan Kita," kata Harry terkekeh. Tracey memelototinya. "What? Itu kenyataan."

"Dia tidak mesum. Dia normal. Kalian membandingkan dia dengan... Dengan... Draco? Yang Kita tahu, Draco Kan impoten..."

"Gee, _thanks_ Davies," kata Draco, membuat para cewek melonjak kaget, karena cowok itu ternyata berjalan melewati mereka, untuk duduk di sebelah Blaise, yang duduk di sebelah Pansy. Tepat di depan Harry.

Harry berusaha tidak menatapnya. Tapi dia merasakan Mata Draco menatapnya, sebelum mengalihakannya ke sarapannya. Roti Dan teh seperti biasa. Terlihat berbeda dengan menu Marcus Flint di sebelahnya, yang terdiri dari full English breakfast.

"Well, tenang saja Draco, aku tidak menganggapmu impoten," kata Pansy menenangkan, meremas tangannya, melewati Blaise, yang mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang Ada di antara kalian," tandasnya.

"Secara literal atau praktikal?" Goda Harry, tak bisa menahan diri. Para cewek cekikikan, sementara Blaise memelototinya.

"Hobi barumu Kan Potter? Membuat gosip..."

Harry terkekeh, tapi memutuskan untuk kembali pada Tracey. "Jadi kau sungguhan akan kencan dengan si mesum?"

"Siapa si mesum?" Tanya Draco, menyesap teh nya, matanya fokus pada Harry. Harry berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Goldstein. Ravenclaw."

Draco mendengus. "Really Tracey?"

"Nah, lihat, bahkan Draco menganggap kau bisa dapat lebih baik," kata pansy.

"Setidaknya dia pintar" tandas Tracey, mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Daphne, yang mengangkat bahu.

" aku tidak melihat seseorang dari luarnya..."

Ooohhh, deeeep," sahut Harry, Dan semua terbahak. Daphne memelototinya ganti. "What? Jadi selama setahun menstalking Warrington..."

"Oh shut up you. Lebih baik aku daripada seseorang yang tak punya kencan," ketus Daphne. Harry mengangkat bahu, berharap Draco tidak menatapnya setajam itu.

"Aku masih bisa pergi dengan Tim Quidditch," katanya santai. Marcus menepuk pundaknya.

"That's the spirit. Aku, kau, Graham, Cassius..."

"Cassius Akan ikut juga?" Daphne menyahut cepat, wajahnya langsung semangat. Harry memberinya tatapan geli.

"Nah nah nah, kau sudah bilang iya pada bode!"

"Aku tahu Potter," geram Daphne kesal, ekspresinya berubah cemberut, dan Harry tahu dia Akan mengomel panjang, tapi terhenti saat melihat seseorang di belakang Harry. Harry menoleh tepat saat orang itu menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh hai, George Weasley," Sapa harry.

Weasley nyengir lebar. "Haiya, Harria Potter. Bisa Kita bicara sebentar?" Katanya riang.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bicara? Soal quiddjtch? Marcus kaptennya, kau tahu." Harry menyadari bahwa hampir seluruh meja menatap mereka. Segala kontak antara gryffindor Dan Slytherin selalu layak di tonton.

"Well yeah, bukan, bukan Quidditch," kata Weasley, mengibaskan tangannya.

Harry mengernyit. Dia tahu persis reputasi cowok itu sebagai pembuat onar. "Oke. Shoot."

"Oh, tidak di sini. Di depan?" Tanyanya, mengedik aula depan.

"Segala yang kau katakan pada Harry, bisa kau katakan di depan kami," tukas Pansy cepat.

Weasley tidak mengacuhkannya, menatap Harry menantang. Harry mengangkat bahu. "Well, oke. Let's go. " Dia berdiri di susul protes teman-temannya. Harry tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak takut pada Gryffindor."

"Really? Wow, kau yang pertama jelas," kata weasley nyengir lebar. Harry menatapnya Tak terkesan.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin beradu mulut denganku..."

"No no no. Aku berjanji tak Ada adu mulut. Atau adu tongkat. Promise."

Harry mengernyit, lalu berjalan ke aula depan, tahu bahwa George mengikutinya. Harry bersandar di tembok yang mengarah ke halaman depan, bersedekap, menatap cowok itu bertanya. George Weasley nyengir.

"Jadi..." Katanya, mengusap rambut merahnya, terlihat sedikit gugup. "Hogsmead. Kau Dan aku?"

Harry membelalak kaget. "What?"

George nyengir Makin lebar, tampak kehilangan gugupnya. "That's me asking you out, Potter," katanya menjelaskan.

Harry tergagap sejenak, lalu menyembur tertawa. "Yang benar saja,"tukasnya, menggeleng, Dan bersiap masuk ke aula besar lagi, tapi cowok itu meraih tangannya.

"Ayolah Potter. Beri aku kesempatan..."

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Weasley, kau tahu kan aku Slytherin?" Tanyanya. "Kalau ini adalah salah Satu trik quidditch..."

"What? Aku serius mengajakmu kencan!"

"Yeah? Kau? Anak kelas 5? Dengan aku? Anak kelas 3? Slytherin? Yang benar saja..."

Weasley mengernyit dalam. "Memangnya Gryffindor dilarang naksir pada Slytherin?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona mendengar ini. Naksir? Weasley, salah Satu cowok Paling populer di sekolah, naksir padanya? Cewek Slytherin polos tomboi tanpa daya tarik. Well, kemungkinan hanya nol...

Harry mendesah. "Dengar Weasley..."

"No no no. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bagaimana kalau Kita lakukan dengan cara Slytherin?" Tanya Weasley cepat.

Harry tertawa. "Cara slytherin?"

"Aku berjanji Akan membawamu ke hogsmead melalui jalan rahasia."

Mata Harry melebar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa si kembar Weasley adalah pelanggar pwraturan yang sangat tahu betul tentang seluk beluk kastil...

"Oh," Harry terdiam sejenak. "Kau serius?"

George tersenyum lebar. "Yup. Kau bisa pilih sendiri nanti. Aku tahu tujuh jalan."

Harry menatapnya tajam. "Kalau ini hanyalah plot Weasley..."

"Aku bersumpah aku serius ingin mengajakmu kencan, Potter. Harry?"

Harry tertawa. Dia menimbang-nimbang. "Yah, aku memang belum punya kencan sih. Oke kalau kau berjanji memberitahu Jalan rahasia..."

"Yesss! Thanks Potter, Harry!" Seru Weasley nyengir lebar. "Kita ketemu minggu depan di sini? Jam 9?"

Harry mengangguk, tak bisa Tak tersenyum.

"Ayo kembali ke dalam," kata Weasley, berjalan masuk dengan langkah ringan. Harry menggeleng, kembali ke meja Slytherin, di sambut wajah bertanya semua teman-temannya. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi serius mereka.

"Tak Ada yang perlu di cemaskan," kata Harry santai, kembali memakan pancakenya.

"Apa yang dia mau?" Tanya Graham, mengernyit menatap meja Gryffindor.

Harry mendesah. "Well bukan berhubungan dengan quidditch."

"Apa Har?" Tanya Pansy penasaran.

Harry nyengir kecil. "Dia mengajakku ke Hogsmead."

Reaksi yang dia dapat dari pernyataan itu sungguh luar biasa. Para cewek memekik, terkesiap, lalu tertawa cekikikan. Para cowok melongo, lalu menggeram protes. Draco... Well, Harry tidak menatap Draco, tapi dia tahu cowok itu menatapnya dengan Mata kelabunya yang tajam.

"Kau menolaknya kan?" Tandas Marcus.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku menerimanya."

"No way!"protes para cowok Makin keras. "Harry!"

Tracey tertawa cekikikan. "Aku tahu selera Harry adalah Gryffindor! Dia bisa jadi Gryffindor kapan saja dia mau..."

Harry menatapnya tersinggung. "Gryffindor bukan seleraku!"

"Tapi kau menerima ajakan kencannya Kan?" Kata Daphne licik.

"Stalker tak berhak memberi Komen," tandas harry, Pansy tertawa cekikikan.

"George Weasley setidaknya Akan bisa membuatmu tertawa..."

"Dan membuatmu membayar makananmu sendiri," ketus Blaise keji.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "I don't mind. Aku punya uang. Aku tak Akan menggantungkan perutku pada cowok."

"Tapi ini George Weasley! Kau tahu dia membenci kita!" Kata Marcus lagi. "Dia hanya mempermainkanmu Harry!"

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Mungkin saja."

Semua menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila.

Harry tertawa. "Oh ayolah. Kalau dia cuma main-main, Akan Ada alasan untuk balas dendam Kan?"

Marcus menatapnya tak terkesan. "Aku tidak setuju Harry! Ini kan Hogsmead pertamamu!"

Harry menatap Marcus serius. "Marcus, apa Ada kemungkinan nama belakangmu sebenarnya Potter?"

Marcus menatapnya bingung. "Tidak?"

Harry mengangguk. "Jadi tak Ada kemungkinan kalau kau adalah ayahku kan?"

Teman-temannya mendengus, Miles terbahak. "Nice one Potter!"

Marcus cemberut. "Oh baiklah. Bersikaplah begitu pada orang yang peduli padamu!"

Harry tertawa, mengacak rambutnya sayang. "I love you too. Tapi tetap saja, aku Akan melakukan apa yang aku mau."

Wajah Marcus merona sedikit mendengar ungkapan sayang Harry, tapi setidaknya dia tidak protes lagi setelah itu.

Bodohnya, Harry membuat kesalahan dengan menatap Draco.

Cowok itu sedang manatapnya dingin. Harry mengalihkan matanya ke Daphne, yang cekikikan.

"Lihat Kita, cewek-cewek cantik Slytetherin. Kau berkencan dengan calon pemerkosa..." Dia menatap Tracey, yang cemberut. "Kau dengan si impoten," dia menatap Pansy, yang menyikutnya kesal. Harry merasakan Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak memprotes. "Kau dengan cowok tukang onar gryffindor..."

"Dan kau dengan murid teladan Hogwarts " sahut Harry, membuat grup mereka meraung tertawa melihat Daphne melotot sangar padanya.

Dan harry mau Tak mau menyadari bahwa Draco sama sekali tidak tertawa.

-dhdhdh-

Hari kunjungan Hogsmead yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Mereka sarapan dengan penuh semangat. Well, Pansy dan Harry satu-satunya yang penuh semangat di geng mereka. Pansy kelewat bersemangat malahan.

Anthony goldstein mendatangi Tracey 5 menit sebelum jam 9.

"Hai cantik, kau siap?" Tanya cowok itu, membuat wajah Tracey merona luar biasa. Daphne meringis, dan Pansy berusaha menahan tawa. Harry tidak melihat mereka, tapi menatap Daphne.

"Daphne kau bisa Naik kereta dengan Tracey, Bode kayaknya udah siap," katanya. Bode sedang setengah jalan memakan sarapannya, tapi cowok itu berdiri patuh, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Daphne, yang mendesah, lalu berjalan mengikuti Tracey dan Goldstein. Goldstein merengkuh pinggang Tracey, yang tampak kaget tapi Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pansy mengernyit. "Apakah Tracey Akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

Harry menenggak jus labu nya. "Yep," katanya tanpa ragu.

Pansy dan Draco menatapnya curiga.

"What?" Tanya harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian tak perlu cemas, nikmati saja kencan kalian."

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya, kembali ke sarapannya. Pansy Makin curiga. "Apa yang kau rencnakan Harry?"

Harry tertawa. "Kalian tidak berpikir aku Akan diam saja Tracey jalan berduaan dengan si mesum itu Kan?" Katanya, mengangkat dagunya. "Akan kupastikan cowok itu masuk ke rumah sakit kalau dia berani macam-macam."

Draco dan Pansy bertukar pandang.

"Kau akan mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Pansy memastikan.

Harry hanya nyengir, lalu berdiri. Dia merasakan Draco menatapnya, menatap tubuhnya. Harry memakai kaus lengan panjang warna putih dan legging hitam, dengan sepatu sneakers yang biasa dia pakai. Dia bahkan menguncir rambutnya. Tak Ada yang spesial, yang meneriakan kencan pertama, disamping protes teman-temannya. Untuk menghibur Pansy, dia akhirnya memakai sedikit make up.

Harry berusaha mengabaikan Mata Draco, berjalan ke aula depan, Dan untungnya tak perlu menunggu karena George weasley sudah berdiri di Sana.

"Harry!" Katanya, tersenyum puas karena Harry datang. Matanya menatap tubuh Harry. "Always look good."

Harry tertawa. "Trims, kurasa. Kau kencanku, itu yang harus kau katakan."

George nyengir. "Ron tidak terkesan aku jalan denganmu," katanya sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke kastil. Mereka Akan lewat salah Satu Jalan rahasia. "Berkata kau terlalu bagus untukku."

"Well, dia benar," kata Harry, mengibaskan rambutnya main-main. "Dia meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah mimpi buruk."

"Ouch. Kasih sayang adik yang luar biasa kan?"

Harry tertawa. Lalu dia menarik napas, berhenti berjalan. "Oke Weasley..."

"George," koreksi George riang, ikut berhenti, menatap Harry penasaran.

"George. Aku tahu harusnya ini adalah kencan, dan aku menganggap ini kencan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, temanku, Tracey Davies, dia juga berkencan. Dengan manusia Paling mesum di Hogwarts."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku tak bisa membiarkan cowok itu mencari kesempatan dengan temanku saat mereka akhirnya berduaan."

George mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Harry nyengir. "Kalau kau memikirkan kencan slash stalking, yes."

Mata George melebar, herannya, penuh semangat. "Wow. Aku Tak pernah kencan slash stalking."

"See? Pengalaman baru untukmu."

George nyengir, menggeleng. "Oke, let's do it."

Harry menatapnya tajam Kali ini. "Apa kau yakin? Kalau kau ingin mundur..."

George menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. "Mundur? Setelah Susah payah meyakinkanmu untuk bilang iya padaku? Yang benar saja!"

Harry terkikik. "Baiklah kalau kau yakin..."

"Seratus persen yakin."

Harry nyengir padanya, lalu mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor, sampai ke lantai 4 di depan patung aneh. George mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Difindo," katanya, patung itu bergeser, menunjukan jalan rahasia yang cukup besar. Harry melongo.

"Wow," bisiknya. George tertawa.

"Ladys first," katanya, mempersilakan Harry masuk duluan. Harry memberinya tatapan was sekilas, lalu berjalan masuk.

-bersambung-

Chapternya dipecah karena terlalu panjang hehe..tapi semua sudah Saya tulis kok, jadi kalian tak perlu menunggu lama. Review yang banyak ya gengs, biar cepet update...

Sampai ketemu di kelas 3 part 2

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Kelas 3, part 2

Harry Dan George menyusuri lorong itu. Harry menatap sekelilingnya. Gelap, tapi masih Ada cahaya untuk melihat.

"Wow, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau menemukan jalan ini," kata Harry, jelas kagum.

George terkekeh. "Dengan banyak bantuan dari Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs," katanya kalem.

"Siapa?"

Tapi George hanya tertawa dan Tak menjawab, Harry tidak mendesaknya. Dia hanya menggeleng, dan bertanya, "berapa lama jalanan ini?"

"Sekitar Satu jam."

"Wow, menghemat setengah jam. Kau pernah coba naik sapu?"

George meringis. "Nope. Jalannya menurun setelah ini, dan Ada yang bahkan harus merangkak."

"Oh. Oke."

"Capek?"

Harry tertawa. "Tak Ada apa-apanya dibanding latihan fisik Kan?"

"So true. Setidaknya Flint tidak sefanatik Wood."

"Well, kau yakin dia tak akan bunuh diri jika kalah lagi?" Goda Harry.

George mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin bakal menang lagi?"

"Tentu saja kan, tak akan Ada bedanya dengan tahun lalu," kata Harry pede.

George memutar bola matanya. "Kuakui terbangmu memang oke..."

"Ah. Hah?"

"Yes, dan kau pacarku sekarang," kata George Tak kalah pede, merangkul pundak Harry, yang tertawa.

"Oh kau begitu yakin kencan inj akan berakhir sukses?" Goda harry, setelah perdebatan kecil dalam hatinya, memutuskan bahwa tangan George di pundaknya lebih terasa nyaman daripada mengancam.

"Tentu saja, asal aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak ''menyerangmu" di lorong yang panjang, gelap, dan hanya berisi kita berdua ini," kata George kalem.

Harry menyikut pinggangnya. "Kau tak Akan berani mencoba," katanya.

"Ah ha? Kau pikir aku takut padamu yang besarnya hanya sepertigaku?"

Harry mendengus. "Aku tidak takut melakukan seks. Aku tidak takut kau serang. Kalau itu ierjadi padaku, aku tidak Akan menyesali diri, trauma, atau entah apapun yang biasa cewek rasakan," katanya santai.

"Yang benar saja..."

"Tapi aku akan membalasmu, tentu. Aku tahu ramuan-ramuan yang bahkan tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

George menatapnya. "Apa kau mengancamku?"

Harry nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku Slytherin."

"Wow," kata George, bersiul. "That's kinda hot."

Harry tertawa terbahak.

-dhdhdh-

"Oke, target berada 90 derajat dari posisi," kata George pelan, sambil membuka tutup botol butterbeer nya.

"Oke, semua Aman?"

"Aman, hanya pegangan tangan kurasa. Hm, mereka berhadapan, dan kedua tangan di atas meja. Yup, definitely Aman."

"Good," kata Harry, nyengir. "Wow, kau jago."

"Tentu saja, aku tak Akan sepopuler ini jika tak Jago mencari informasi," kata George, memasukan kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

Harry mendengus. "Populer? Kau?"

"Ah hah. Tak Ada yang tidak tahu namaku Kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau selalu Satu team Kan. Fred Dan George Weasley. Orang bahkan Tak bisa membedakan kalian."

"Tapi kau bisa."

Harry tertawa. "Yeah. Aku tidak merasa kesulitan membedakan kalian."

"Hmm. Bagaimana caranya? Ibuku saja kadang masih salah."

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya, seolah akan memberitahu suatu rahasia penting. George ikut mendekatkan wajahnya. "Fred lebih tampan."

George mendengus. "Bull!"

Harry menegakkan duduknya lagi, tertawa, menggeleng.

"Seriusan, bagaimana caramu membedakan?" George kini sungguhan penasaran.

Harry nyengir. "Kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."

"What?"

"Kau tahu, kau selalu memberiku tatapan penuh sugesti. Apa itu caramu menunjukan kalau kau naksir aku?" Godanya.

George terbahak. "Oh yeah, of course. Selalu penasaran denganmu. Slytherin, tapi seolah kau bukan Slytherin. Kau unik, kurasa, Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik kan?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku cewek biasa..."

"Cewek biasa yang bisa Naik sapu senekat kau, pastinya bukan cewek biasa."

Harry tertawa. "Fair enough."

"Dan... Kau punya... Kau tahu, Mata."

Harry tertawa. "Yeah? Dan kurasa semua cewek di Hogwarts punya Mata."

George nyengir kecil. "No, no. Mata, dengan tanda kutip. Like, the prettiest one."

Harry mengedip-kedipkan matanya. "Oh really?"

George mendekatkan kepalanya. "I solemnly swear."

Harry tak bisa Tak tersenyum. "Solemnly swear?"

George nyengir lebar. "Dan... Bodi luar biasamu jelas faktor utama."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Of course."

-dhdhdh-

Mereka lanjut ke honeyducks, lalu ke zonko (George punya pengetahuan luar biasa soal segala macam Hal di toko ini), lalu menyusuri jalan Dan mampir di hampir tiap toko. Mengikuti Tracey, yang tampak mulai rileks dan menikmati kencannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka menuju ke shrieking shack.

Harry dan George menjaga jarak mereka. Harry kagum pada kemampuan mereka untuk tidak terdeteksi menguntit sampai selama ini. Dan dia juga kagum pada Goldstein karena bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan sampai selama ini.

Shrieking shack tidak terlalu ramai, hanya Ada sepasang anak hufflepuff kelas tiga yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, menatap gubuk itu. Harry dan George memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakang pohon besar yang nantinya akan menutupi mereka dari Tracey dan Goldstein.

"Hmm, target sepertinya Aman. Mereka hanya bergandengan tangan," kata Harry, mengintip dari balik pohon, lalu menoleh ke arah George lagi. Cowok itu mengangguk, persis di belakang Harry, dan Harry bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya...

Harry tahu dirinya merona saat George menatapnya. Dia berbalik, bersandar pada pohon, berusaha keras tidak berpaling. George tertawa.

"Kenapa begitu tegang?" Godanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu, berpaling menatap shrieking shack, wajahnya Makin merona.

"Bukankah tempat ini ideal?"

"Ideal?"

"Yup. Tempat Paling berhantu di Hogsmead."

"Oh. Ideal untuk apa?"

George nyengir lebar, wajahnya hanya sesenti di depan Harry, Satu tangannya menumpu pada pohon di belakang Harry, Satu tangannya memegang pipinya. "Untuk ini..." Dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Harry.

Oh.

Oh.

George mundur, menatap Mata Harry tajam. "Oke?"

Harry menatap Mata George juga. Biru. Terang. Seperti langit di atas mereka. "Yes..." Desahnya.

Dan George langsung menciumnya lagi. Harry berjinjit, membalas ciuman itu, dan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Gairah. Gairah yang tidak Harry rasakan saat dulu berciuman sekilas dengan Draco.

Karena ciuman dengan Draco adalah... Pure affection. Rasa suka yang murni, yang belum terkontaminasi hormon mereka. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang karena itu pertama kalinya, dan karena dia sangat sangat sangat menyukai Draco. Ciuman itu cepat, sarat malu, ragu, kikuk...

Ciuman dengan George berbeda.

Cowok itu begitu percaya diri, dan jelas berpengalaman. Tak lama, tangannya sudah merengkuh pinggang Harry, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Dan tangan Harry melingkari leher cowok itu. Mereka berciuman tanpa henti, hanya berhenti untuk menarik napas. Harry tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tak yakin apa yang dia lakukan benar, hanya pasrah pada instingnya. Tapi George jelas beranggapan bahwa ciuman ini layak di lanjutkan.

Mereka tertawa cekikikan, tak bisa berhenti berciuman. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang saat George membelai punggungnya...

"Tunggu! Aku tidak..."

Suara itu membuat Harry tersentak sadar. Dia menarik dirinya dari ciuman George, menoleh melihat Tracey dan Goldstein lagi, dan dengan horor melihat Goldstein sedang melumat habis bibir Tracey, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kepala Tracey, sebelah lagi meremas pantat tracey, sementara tangan cewek itu berusaha mendorong dada Goldstein, matanya membelalak, jelas menahan tangis...

"That son of a bitch!" Harry langsung melompat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Harry, wait..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menarik paksa tubuh Goldstein menjauh dari Tracey, lalu menonjok wajah cowok itu.

"AUUU!"

Harry tak mempedulikan raungan kesakitan Goldstein, memegang pundak Tracey yang gemetar.

"Kau oke?" Tanyanya cemas.

Mata Tracey masih melebar syok, kaget karena melihat Harry muncul mendadak entah dari Mana, tapi dia mengangguk. Harry mengernyit, menatap Tracey dari atas ke bawah, memastikan bahwa sobatnya itu sungguhan baik-baik saja, lalu menoleh ke Goldstein lagi.

"Kau," Desis Harry pada Goldstein, yang melotot menatap Harry.

"Apa-apaan kau Potter?!"

"Get lost Goldstein, atau kukutuk kau sampai ujung dunia!"

Goldstein mendengus. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau mengganggu sesi romantisku dengan Tracey!" Bentaknya.

"Romantis? Romantis? Kau bilang pemaksaan itu romantis?!"

"Pemaksaan? Tracey juga ingin berciuman denganku!"

"Oh really? Ayo Tanya dia!"

Mata Tracey tampak horor, berpaling cepat. Harry menatap Goldstein. "See?"

Goldstein tampak sangat marah Kali ini. "Kau merusak kencanku..." Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi George di belakangnya lebih cepat. "Expelliarmus," katanya nyaris malas-malasan, dan tongkat Goldstein melayang ke tangannya.

Goldstein menoleh, tampak Makin marah. "Apa-apaan Weasley?! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Kau mau menyerang cewek? Aku takut aku harus ikut campur," kata cowok itu santai. "Dan aku senior. Jadi kalau kau masih mau Bertahan di sosial Hogwarts, fuck off." Dia melemparkan tongkat Goldstein ke si empunya, lalu goldstein menghentak pergi, memaki Tracey dengan makian yang bahkan Harry tak sanggup mengulangnya.

Harry menarik napas, mengatur emosinya, lalu menatap Tracey lagi. Tracey sedang menunduk.

"Apa kau sungguhan baik-baik saja Tracey?" Tanya harry cemas.

Tracey memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah George, yang herannya, menatapnya geli.

"Oke, oke, ayo Kita kembali ke kastil," katanya, bahkan tidak menunggu penjelasan Harry.

Harry tersenyum bercerita kasih padanya, lalu mereka berjalan ke stasiun untuk Naik kereta tanpa kuda menuju kastil. Harry menggandeng tangan Tracey, George berjalan di depan, tampak santai dan Tak peduli bahwa kencannya hsrus berakhir di tengah jalan, ditengah-tengah ciuman panas.

Harry mau tak mau menyukai cowok itu...

-dhdhdh-

Saat sudah masuk ke kamar mereka, Tracey tampak sudah pulih kembali.

Dia menjatukan diri ke kasurnya. "Oh my God, aku malu sekali!" Erangnya.

"Kenapa? Harusnya goldstein yang malu, mencari kesempatan saat kau belum siap!"

"Tapi itu Kan hanya ciuman!" Kata Tracey, nadanya putus asa. "Hanya harmless kiss..."

"Harmless, kalau tangannya tidak meremas pantatmu seperti itu."

"Well..."

"Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik Tracey, biarkan saja dia."

Tracey mendesah. "Yeah well, aku tak bisa bilang tidak bersyukur kau kebetulan ada di dekat Sana saat kejadian."

Harry buru-buru berpaling, tidak menjawab.

Tracey menatapnya curiga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tuduhnya.

"Tidak Ada," jawab Harry cepat.

Tracey mengernyit, otaknya berputar. "Kau tahu, aku melihatmu di three broomstik..."

"Yeah Aku sempat kesana..."

"Dan di honeyducks..."

"Mampir juga."

"Dan di zonko, srivenscraft, POS..." Tracey mendadak paham. "Oh astaga! Kau menguntitku!"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah. "What?! No!"

"Yes! Kau mengikutiku! Jujur saja Potter!"

"Aku tidak menguntitmu! Kita hanya punya tujuan yang sama saja!"

"Jangan bohong Harry, aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong..."

Saat itu Daphne masuk ke kamar dengan wajah muram. "Oh hai guys," katanya tanpa semangat, duduk di kasurnya, menidurkan dirinya.

"Daph, Harry menguntitku coba!"

Daphne mengernyit, sedikit bangkit untuk menatap harry. "Sungguh Har?"

Harry cemberut. "Oh baiklah, aku memang mengikuti Tracey! Tapi apa kau bisa menyalahkanku?! Goldstein nyaris memperkosanya!"

"What?!" Kini Daphne langsung melompat duduk, menatap Tracey syok.

Tracey meringis. "Dia tidak nyaris mememperkosaku Harry..."

"Dia mencium paksa dirimu Tracey, Dan tangannya dengan liberal meremas pantatmu! Kalau kau biarkan, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya!"

Daphne tergagap. "Seriusan?"

"Well," desah Tracey akhirnya. "Terimakasih, kurasa," kata Tracey, menunduk menatap tangannya.

Harry mendesah, duduk di sebelahnya. "Trace, maafkan aku oke? Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan Goldstein punya niat yang baik, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengjkutimu..." Katanya mengakui.

Daphne masih tampak syok. "Dan Weasley oke saja?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry tertawa lemah.."dia bahkan lebih semangat dari aku!"

Tracey mengerang, menidurkan dirinya di kasur, menutup wajahnya. "Ini banar-benar memalukan!" Serunya.

Harry menepuk pahanya. "Yang penting kau selamat," katanya.

Daphne akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kagetnya. "Wow, cowok itu seriusan tak tahu di untung Kan?"

"Atau tahu persis bagaimana mencari peruntungan," sahut Harry. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang, lalu meringis, sama-sama teringat saat Goldstein mencoba mencari 'peruntungan' dari mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Bode?" Tanya harry, Tracey duduk untuk memeluknya, Harry menepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

Daphne mendesah panjang. "Well..."

"Boring?" Tanya harry Dan Tracey kompak, lalu mereka cekikikan.

Daphne cemberut. "Yeah kalian sudah tahu Kan? Tapi setidaknya dia sempat menciumku..."

"Euu," kata Tracey, bergidik. Harry tertawa.

"Apa ciumannya oke?"

Daphne meringis, tidak menjawab, hanya berkata, "setidaknya aku pernah berciuman sekarang."

"Daphne Greengrass, ciuman pertama: Nicolai Bode," kata Harry, Tracey cekikikan. Tracey tampak lebih semangat sekarang saat tahu Ada yang nasibnya separah dirinya.

Lalu Pansy datang.

"Another boring date," tawa Harry.

Pansy cemberut, melempar tas nya ke kasurnya, lalu duduk di kasur Daphne. Dia mendesah panjang.

"Bagaimana Hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tracey nyaris di perkosa..."

Dan mereka membahas lagi rekapan kencan Tracey dan Daphne.

Saat giliran Harry, dia mendesah, tersenyum. "Kurasa aku baru saja dapat pacar."

Ketiga temannya menatapnya tak percaya.

"George Weasley, Satu kata untuknya: luar biasa," desah Harry lagi, nyengir lebar.

"Apa kalian berciuman?" Pansy membelalak penasaran.

Harry tertawa. "Yup..."

"apa ciumannya oke? Dari skala Satu sampai..."

"Draco Malfoy?" Sahut Harry otomatis. Daphne Dan Tracey cekikikan. Pansy memberinya tatapan mencela. Harry terbahak. "What? Kukira dia adalah skala Paling luar biasa!"

"Dia benar, aku juga mengira begitu," kata Daphne. *Heran Kan?"

"Oh shut up you," geram Pansy, mendesah panjang. "Draco bahkan tidak menciumku..."

"Kau tahu itu bukan karena kau," kata Tracey dengan nada simpati. "Itu karena dia impoten. Dia tak punya hasrat pada wanita." Harry dan Daphne tertawa terbahak.

Pansy Makin sebal. "Dia tidak impoten!" Protesnya .

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya harry penasaran.

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu, orang dengan percaya diri sebesar dia, mungkin mengalami impotensi?"tandasnya.

"Bisa saja kepercayaan diri itu hanya kedok," kata tracey licik.

"Kau tahu cara terbaik untuk membuktikannya?" Tanya Daphne Semua menatapnya. Daphne nyengir lebar. "Telanjang di depannya."

Ketiga temannya memekik, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei serius," kata Daphne cekikikan. "Kalau dia menyerangmu, Pans, Kita tahu dia normal. Kalau dia hanya menatapmu seolah kau sudah Gila... Well..."

Harry dan tracey berguling di kasur mereka, tertawa sampai memegangi perut mereka. Pansy memutar bola matanya, tapi ikut tertawa.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih takut pada kemungkinan kedua..."

"Itu karena kau sama mesumnya dengan Goldstein," sahut Harry setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Pansy mendesah panjang. "Dan hanya aku di grup ini yang belum pernah ciuman..."

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan yang mencium dia?" Tanya harry, berusaha menekan rasa cemburunya membayangkan Pansy berciuman dengan Draco.

Pansy melongo. "No way aku mencium cowok duluan. Aku Tak seputus asa itu!"

Ketiga temannya mendengus kompak. Pansy menatap mereka tersinggung.

"Pans," kata Daphne sabar. "Kurasa Draco tahu persis kau begitu desperate ingin bersama dia..."

Pansy berjengit. "Right. Maksudku, aku yang mengajak kencan Kan? Kenapa bukan dia yang mencium duluan?"

Tracey menggeleng-geleng. "Ciuman tidak sehebat itu..."

"Karena kau nyaris diperkosa," sahut Harry, menepuk pundaknya. "Seems to me, George Weasley is amazing."

Daphne menatapnya iri. "Kenapa cuma kau yang kencannya berakhir sempurna!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku tidak mencari kencan hanya karena agar punya kencan," katanya simpel, merasa menjadi orang Paling munafik sedunia. Dia bilang iya pada George hanya agar Draco tidak berharap terus padanya.

Agar Draco bisa bahagia bersama Pansy.

Bahkan dalam pikirannya, dia merasa mual. Dia tak ingin membayangkan Draco dengan wanita lain, setidaknya dia boleh Kan punya permintaan itu?

-dhdhdh-

Berita bahwa George Weasley yang super populer berkencan dengan Harria Potter, seeker Slytherin biasa, menyebar luar biasa cepat.

Orang-orang menggosipkan Harry di belakangnya, Harry tahu. Menuduh segala macam, mulai dari Harry mengancam George (yang benar saja, bagaimana kau mengancam si kembar Weasley?) Sampai teori terbaru, Harry memberi George Ramuan cinta tak terdeteksi. Favorit harry: Harry memohon-mohon untuk menjadi pacar George, atau dia akan bunuh diri.

Harry tak peduli. George bahkan lebih tak peduli lagi. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan Paling tak peduli omongan orang.

Pacaran dengan George sangat sangat sangat seru.

Bukan jenis pacaran serius yang membuat Harry bergidik. George sangat jelas menunjukan bahwa dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dan Harry lega karena itu. Dia tidak ingin punya pacar serius saat umur 13 tahun.

George kadang mengantar jemput Harry menuju kelasnya, dan di antara momen itu, mereka berciuman. George kadang mengajak Harry makan di meja Gryffindor, membuat Harry sekarang berteman dengan hampir setengah dari mereka (George punya segudang teman, dan memastikan Harry bisa berteman dengan teman-temannya juga), dan di antara momen itu, mereka akan berciuman. George bahkan mengajak Harry ke menara Gryffindor, dimana hanya Ada beberapa anak yang menatapnya mencela (utamanya Alicia Spinnet, chaser gryffindor yang Harry tahu Ada rasa dengan George). Selebihnya, anak-anak Gryffindor tampak tak peduli dan menerima Harry dengan tangan terbuka.

Kembali, Harry sadar bahwa topi seleksi benar. Dia akan sangat cocok di gryffindor.

Gryffindor sangat meriah. Ceria. Mereka bicara dengan penuh semangat, passionate, dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan, dengan resiko yang mungkin Ada. Mereka tidak takut menyuarakan pendapat, tidak merasa harus berpikir ulang tiap akan melakukan sesuatu, dan menghadapi setiap resiko yang terjadi dengan: oh okay, I deserve it.

Luar biasa. Sangat menyegarkan setelah bertahun-tahun dikelilingi Slytherin yang sifatnya bertolak belakang.

Ciuman dengan George tentu saja masih amazing. Sama seperti image asramanya, ciuman George: passionate, berani, dan tanpa keraguan.

Dan tanpa malu, sepertinya.

Harry menyingkirkan malunya berciuman di depan umum setelah ciuman ketiga mereka. Dan saat ini, di sofa di ujung ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Harry Dan George bergelut berciuman seolah tak Ada Hari esok. Tangan George membelai punggungnya, mengacak rambutnya, meremas pahanya. Harry tak pernah merasa sebergairah ini, merasa sangat diinginkan, karena George Weasley bisa begitu putus asa ingin menyentuhnya, ingin selalu menciumnya...

Harry merasakan ereksi George, seperti biasa. Cowok itu begitu mudah terangsang, membuat Harry akhirnya Makin bergairah. Bergairah. Bergairah...

Mereka kadang berciuman di kamar George. Cowok itu tampak Tak peduli Harry masih tiga belas tahun. Jelas dia tidak menganggap Harry masih tiga belas tahun, dan Harry sangat mengapresiasi nya.

Saat tangan George pertama menyentuh dadanya, Harry melompat kaget. George hanya tertawa.

"Takut?" Bisiknya, mereka hanya berduaan di kamar George, di atas kasurnya. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"I draw the line," katanya tegas.

George hanya menjawab dengan menciumnya.

Cowok itu berusaha menyentuhnya lagi Dan lagi Dan lagi, dan tak Ada yang membuatnya menyerah. Harry akhirnya bisa tertawa saat George mencoba menyentuh payudara untuk yang ke Dua belas kalinya.

"Kau seriusan pantang menyerah Kan?" Goda harry sambil menyingkirkan tangan cowok itu dari dadanya.

George nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu kau akan menyerah nantinya..."

Harry tahu dia Akan menyerah nantinya, tapi dia ingin membuat George Weasley penasaran setidaknya sebentar lagi. Semakin Harry menolaknya, George tampaknya Makin tergila-gila padanya, dan Harry sangat menikmati perhatian itu.

Teman-teman Harry bereaksi berbeda dari teman-teman George.

Pansy, Tracey, Dan Daphne mengapresiasi keahlian George dalam memperlakukan pacar, jadi mereka tidak berkomentar apapun. Selama Harry tidak berusaha membuat mereka berteman dengan George, mereka merasa Tak masalah.

Graham lain lagi.

"What?" Dia berseru kaget saat pertama Kali mendengar bahwa kencan Harry dan George Weasley berjalan mulus, dan sekarang mereka berpacaran. "Kau pacaran dengan dia? Harry! Kau Tak bisa..."

Tapi Harry tidak Akan mundur hanya karena graham tak setuju dengan pilihannya. Mereka saling adu mulut selama beberapa Hari, sampai akhirnya graham menyerah, dan memilih memelototi George dimanapun, kapanpun.

Marcus, seolah hampir kena serangan jantung. Tapi Harry masih tidak mundur walaupun cowok itu mengancam dengan lari 30 putaran. Harry balas marah padanya, dan, akhirnya, cowok itupun menyerah.

Yang menguntungkan adalah, tak Ada yang berani membully si kembar Weasley. Mereka bukan tukang bully, bukan jenis yang bicara kasar dan mengutuk tanpa alasan. Tapi untuk menjahili dan mempermalukan, mereka jagoannya. Tak Ada yang ingin masuk ke dalam daftar target mereka, jelas. Harry tahu Marcus Dan graham Akan maju jika George benar-benar menyakiti Harry, tapi Harry memastikan memberi laporan rutin bahwa George Weasley sangat sangat gentleman.

Dia tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa cowok itu meminta Harry memberinya hand job setidaknya seminggu Dua Kali.

Reaksi yang Paling Harry takutkan adalah reaksi Draco.

Cowok itu menatap Harry saat Harry bercerita tentang hubungan resminya dengan George ke seluruh geng. Menatap Harry tajam tanpa kedip. Yang tidak berani Harry tatap balik. Harry tidak menatap Draco sejak saat itu, takut setengah mati dirinya sendiri akan menangis. Harry Tak tahu kenapa dia selemah ini. Dia yang punya pacar! Dia tak berhak merasa sedih!

Draco balas tidak menatap Harry. Bahkan di lapangan Quidditch, mereka tidak saling Sapa. Harry berharap tak Ada yang menyadarinya. Dia dan Draco tak pernah menjadi teman yang benar-benar dekat, jadi mestinya tak Ada yang menyadari jika mereka berdua sama sekali tak bertukar kata kan?

Harry membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini.

-dhdhdh-

"Good morning babe," Harry menoleh, melihat George nyengir lebar padanya.

"Hei," Sapa harry, tersenyum. George menunduk penuh sugesti, jadi Harry mengecup pipinya.

"Can I join you?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Disini?"

"No, di atas kandang burung hantu. Tentu saja di sini."

Harry tertawa, lalu menatap teman-temannya yang memberinya tatapan ''NO WAY!" mereka yang terbaik. Jadi tentu saja Harry memberontak. "Sure. Mereka semua sudah Tak sabar ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

George terkekeh. "Of course," katanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Harry. Dia menatap meja berisi makanan, lalu mengernyit. "Curang! Di sini makanannya lebih mewah!"

Harry mendesah. "Tak perlu iri. Jumlahnya setengah yang Gryffindor punya."

George mengangguk. "Benar juga." Lalu dia mendongak, menatap Blaise, Pansy, Tracey Dan Draco yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi Tak suka mereka. "Well, let's see what we have. Draco Malfoy tentu saja. Dan tracey Davies, kau favoritku, ngomong-ngomong. Dan..."

Harry mendesah lagi. "Pansy, Blaise, ini Theo, Dan Daphne."

George mmengangguk-angguk. "Okay. Nice meeting you all."

Tak Ada yang menjawabnya.

George menatap Harry. "Wow, teman-temanmu sangat ramah. Aku merasa sangat diterima!"

Harry terbahak. "Kau tahu. Slytherin. Mereka Akan bicara padamu jika sudah mengenalmu."

George mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Aku biasa bicara sendiri dan semua mendengarkan. Merlin! Bahkan mungkin aku akan menikmati ini. Di gryffindor, semua suka bicara!"

"Tak ada yang mau mendengarkanmu bicara," protes Pansy.

"See? Mereka akan mulai bicara," kata Harry menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi membunuh Pansy.

George tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku tak gampang tersinggung," dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Harry. "Can you be a dear and feed me?" Tanyanya.

"Nope. Kau punya tangan. Use it."

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menggerayangimu kalau tanganku kupakai makan?"

"Euuu," Tracey bergidik jijik.

Harry tertawa, menyingkirkan tangan George dari pundaknya. "Bagaimana kalau selesai kelas?" Tanyanya, mengangkat alis penuh sugesti. Di sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat punggung Draco menegang. Dia berusaha Tak berjengit.

"Sure sure." George mengecup pipinya. Harry menoleh, dan membuat mereka berciuman. George tertawa, balas mencium. Mereka berciuman penuh semangat, di depan semua orang, lupa pada teman-teman yang menatap mereka, dengan para guru yang siap memberi detensi. Harry merasakan lidah George menyerangnya tanpa ampun, tapi Harry Tak mau kalah. Ciuman mereka Makin menjadi. Dan menjadi. Harry tanpa sadar sudah Ada di pangkuan George, Dan tangan George sudah menggerayang ke punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyingkirkan tangan nistamu dari Harry saat ini juga, Akan kupatahkan tangan itu,"

Suara geraman itu membuat Harry mengerang Dan melepaskan dirinya. Mata George berkabut, membuat Harry sangat berpuas diri. Lihat dirinya, anak kelas 3, bisa membuat anak kelas 5 begitu bergairah...

Dia menatap Marcus sebal. "What?" Tukasnya.

Marcus masih memelototi George, yang tampak masih sulit mengendalikan dirinya. Cowok itu meringis saat bergerak, yang Harry tahu karena ereksinya. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu berpaling menahan tawa.

"Apa katamu tadi, Flint?" Tanya George pada Marcus dengan nada kalemnya yang menyebalkan. Harry harus mengakui bahwa dia kagum pada keberanian cowok itu. Tak banyak yang bisa berdiri dibawah pelototan Marcus flint tanpa keinginan untuk melarikan diri.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada anak kelas 3!" Bentak flint. "Kau menjijikan!"

George memutar bola matanya. "Whatever," gumamnya. "Aku serius bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang Slytherin memberi pelajaran moral," dia berkata pada Harry sambil nyengir, seolah Marcus tak bisa mendengarnya.

Harry mendengus. "Munafik adalah nama tengah slytherin," tawanya.

"That's so true, sweetheart," kata George geli. Dia berdiri, menunduk untuk mengecup pipi harry, berbisik. "Skip herbologi?"

Harry nyengir kecil. "Of course. GT?" GT adalah kode mereka untuk Gryffindor tower.

"Of course," George memberi senyum lebarnya. Dia memberi salut pada semua teman Harry, lalu berjalan ke luar aula besar dengan tas menutupi bagian depannya.

Harry menunduk untuk melanjutkan makan. Marcus duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

"What the hell Harry?!" Bentaknya. "What are you thinking?! Berciuman seperti itu di depan semua orang."

Harry mendesah, meneguk jus labu nya. "Munafik. Munafik. Munafik."

Flint menatapnya murka.

"What? Kau nyaris melakukan seks di ruang rekreasi minggu lalu dengan anak kelas 5 itu, dan berani mengkritikku?" Tandas harry, akhirnya meletakkan garpunya, balas memberi Marcus tatapan keras kepalanya.

Marcus Tak gentar. "Itu berbeda! Kau cewek!"

"Dan kau berciuman dengan cowok?"

"Dan... Dan kau masih 13 tahun! Kau harusnya belum memikirkan Hal seperti ini!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, mengambil tas nya, berdiri. "Speak to me again when you're not being a jerk." Lalu dia berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kelas," tukas Harry pendek, tapi tentu saja kakinya mengarah ke lantai tujuh, dimana dia dan George akan menghabiskan sisa Hari mereka.

Marcus menggeram, memelototi punggung Harry.

"Cewek itu serius dalam masalah," tukasnya entah pada siapa.

Pansy mendesah. "Kau bicara seolahp tak kenal Harry."

Marcus menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pansy bertukar pandang dengan teman-teman ceweknya, saling mengangkat bahu. "Harry seperti pemberontak kecil kan? Kau melarangnya, Dan dia Akan melakukannya."

Marcus terdiam, menatap Pansy lama, mengernyit, berpikir.

"Jadi apa saranmu? Membiarkan mereka?" Tandasnya akhirnya.

Pansy mengangguk. "Harry bilang pada kami dia tidak serius. Dan dia tak Akan melakukan apapun yang lebih dari ciuman. Kau bisa bilang apapun soal Harry, tapi kau tahu dia punya prinsip kuat."

Marcus cemberut. "Aku tak suka Weasley."

"Percaya padaku, kami juga," kata Tracey datar.

"Harry Kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan cowok, bukan masalah besar kurasa," kata Daphne. Mendesah panjang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapat ciuman seperti itu."

Marcus menatapnya. "Kalian semua pengaruh buruk untuk Harry," tukasnya.

Pansy tertawa. "Yes, we are. Tapi Harry bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia salah satu yang Paling jago Pertahanan di kelas. Dan, kalau itu masih tak mempan, kurasa dia Akan bisa membuat racun tak terdeteksi... Dia benar-benar Jago urusan balas dendam, kau tahu."

Marcus bertopang dagu, Dan akhirnya mengangguk walaupun masih bersungut-sungut. Saat dia pergi, mereka semua mendesah lega.

"Harry berhutang budi pada kita," kata Daphne, menggeleng.

"Kita beruntung graham tak Ada di sini untuk memperkeruh suasana," tambah Tracey.

"Dan enak saja dia menuduh Kita pengaruh buruk untuk Harry," geram Pansy. "Harry lah yang Paling nekat di antara semua Kan?"

Blaise terkekeh. "Harry benar-benar pencium ulung Kan? Kalau diteruskan, kurasa Weasley akan orgasme di tempat..."

Draco tidak berkomentar, dia bahkan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali, hanya menunduk menghabiskan sarapannya.

-dhdhdh-

"Aku Tak percaya dia tega melakukan ini padaku!" Erangan Tracey mengiringi jalan geng Slytherin kelas 3 menuju aula besar untuk makan siang. "Aku tidak separah itu."

Pansy tertawa. "Kau lebih parah dibanding yang kau pikirkan, babe. Kau nyaris membunuh Theo dengan mentransfigurasi gelasmu menjadi gigi piranha..."

"Sihir yang luar biasa kataku, harusnya mcgonagall memberimu nilai tambahan," tawa Harry.

Tracey cemberut. "Tapi banyak anak lain yang lebih parah dari aku Kan? Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat tutor? Dengan Weasley yang Paling sok lagi..."

"Percy oke kok sebenarnya, dia punya wawasan yang sangat luas," kata Harry Adil.

Tracey memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Apa aku terlihat peduli pada wawasannya?" Tandasnya.

Daphne meringis. "Tracey benar, aku sih pilih gagal Transfigurasi."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan anak kelas 1 Hufflepuff yang tampak bingung, nyasar mungkin. Harry mendesah, dia sudah sangat kelaparan dan ingin segera sampai ke aula besar, tapi harus melewati serombongan anak itu. Kenapa mereka harus berbaris begitu, Harry sangat heran...

"Reducto," tiba-tiba Draco memantrai patung ksatria di sebelah anak-anak itu, dan patung itu meledak berkeping-keping. Anak-anak hufflepuff itu menjerit ketakutan, lalu lari terbirit-birit, beberapa tersandung dan jatuh, terinjak, berusaha bangkit dan berlari lagi.

Blaise dan Theo tertawa terbahak. Draco nyengir geli, menggeleng. "Reparo," katanya, dan patung kastria itu kembali utuh. Daphne dan pansy tertawa cekikikan. Tracey tampak Tak peduli, masih membayangkan pelajaran tambahan dengan Percy Weasley yang pasti membosankan.

Harry, tergagap tak percaya pada draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekiknya syok.

Draco menatapnya, seperti biasa selalu kaget jika Harry mengajaknya bicara.

"What?"

"Kau... Kenapa kau memantrai anak-anak itu? Mereka kelas 1 hufflepuff!"

Draco menguasai dirinya, menatap Harry bingung. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa salah mereka?!"

Draco menatap teman-temannya yang lain, mereka semua langsung berhenti tertawa, berhenti berjalan di lorong itu karena Harry menolak melanjutkan berjalan sebelum mendapat penjelasan. Blaise mendesah.

"Here we go again. Aku duluan," dia buru-buru pergi, di ikuti oleh Theo, yang menggeleng.

"Salah mereka?" Tanya Draco bodoh.

"Iya, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada mereka. Mereka hanya berdiri di Sana, mungkin nyasar.. "

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Well, kalau kau bertanya mengapa, jawaban nya adalah karena mereka berhenti disana, menghalangi jalan..."

"Menghalangi jalan? Kau memantrai mereka hanya karena mereka berhenti berjalan?" Harry sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Draco.

Draco mulai tampak sebal. "Yeah. That's why. Mereka menyebalkan, mereka kecil, menghalangi jalanku. Jadi aku membuat mereka tahu siapa Bos nya, dan untuk memberiku jalan tiap kali aku lewat."

Harry tergagap Tak percaya. Pansy mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menariknya kembali berjalan ke aula besar. Draco berjalan di depan mereka. Harry terdiam sampai mereka duduk di meja Slytherin, menatap piringnya lama. Lalu dia kembali menatap draco.

"Apa kau sungguhan tak merasa bersalah?" Tuduhnya lagi.

Draco menatap langit-langit dengan ekspresi bosan yang tidak ditutupi. Harry Makin murka.

"Kau mengutuk mereka tanpa alasan!"

"Bukan tanpa alasan, aku memberitahumu bahwa mereka menghalangi jalanku!"

"Dan kau anggap itu alasan kuat untuk mengutuk anak kelas 1?!"

"Iya!"

Harry Makin tergagap. "Kau benar-benar bajingan, Draco Malfoy! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di malam Hari berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa kau menyerang anak kelas 1 Hufflepuff yang polos hanya karena kau bisa! Itu bullying!"

Draco tampak mulai marah. "So what? Tak Ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau bukan ibuku yang bisa menceramahiku soal baik buruk!"

"Bullying itu tindakan Paling pengecut! Bisa-bisanya kau menjerumuskan dirimu dalam..."

"Oh my! Kau tahu ceramahmu ini akan lebih bermakna jika kau memang orang suci!"

"What? Aku tidak menganggap diriku orang suci! Tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa mengutuk anak kelas 1 Hufflepuff itu salah!"

"Kau menganggap dirimu lebih baik dariku Kan? Saint Potter, menganggap bahwa apapun yang tidak sesuai standar hidupnya adalah kesalahan besar..."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang suci!"

"Memang bukan, karena kau munafik yang omongannya hanya sepanjang lidahnya!"

"What? Aku tak pernah mengutuk anak kelas 1!"

"Tidak, tapi lihat dirimu. Berciuman seperti pelacur di setiap sudut sekolah!"

Kini para anggota geng tak berani bernapas, ngeri melihat wajah Harry yang merah padam.

"Apa kau bilang?" Desis cewek itu.

Draco mendengus. "Lihat? Aku sedikit mengkritik cara hidupmu, dan kau sungguhan tersinggung Kan? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh mengataimu pelacur, sedang kau boleh mengataiku tukang bully?!"

"Itu hal yang berbeda! Aku berciuman dengan siapapun tak akan merugikan orang lain kan?" Baru selesai Harry mengatakan itu, dia berjengit, melihat Draco memberinya senyum jijik.

"Maksudku..."

"Save your breath Potter. Aku tak Akan berhenti mengutuk siapapun yang kumau hanya karena itu tak menyenangkanmu! Aku punya kekuatan, dan aku ingin seluruh orang tahu itu."

Harry menarik napas mengontrol marahnya. "You're so full of yourself Malfoy..."

"Kalau iya kenapa memangnya?" Ketus Draco, menggertakkan giginya. "Kau dan 'moral' mu, benar-benar memuakan. Pathetic. And hypocrite. And I don't want to talk about it again." Lalu dia mulai kembali makan, berkeras tidak menatap Harry.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, matanya sedikit panas. Ugh. Dia tak Akan menangis di depan Draco! Dia tahu dirinya benar Dan Draco salah! Harry mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menampar cowok itu di tempat. Saat mendongak, Draco berhadapan langsung dengan Mata penuh amarah Harry.

"Makan," tukas Draco.

Harry Makin murka. "Stop memerintahku! Kau bukan Bos ku!"

Draco menjatuhkan garpunya ke piringnya lagi, menatap langit-langit, mencari kesabaran. Lalu dia menatap Harry lagi. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini Harry. Kau dan aku berbeda. Aku punya pendapat sendiri. Kau punya pendapat sendiri. Aku Tak akan mengikuti prinsip hidup yang kau anggap benar hanya untuk menyenangkan mu. I will not. Not ever. Jadi please, drop it."

Harry terdiam, kesal luar biasa, memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak-anak malang Hufflepuff itu...

Hati kecilnya memberontak meneriakan bahwa bully adalah bully.

Otaknya memberitahunya bahwa pertengkaran dengan Draco tak akan Ada habisnya. Draco tidak menerima kritik dan Saran dalam hidupnya.

Harry terdiam, menunduk, tidak menjawab. Draco kembali ke makan siangnya. Teman-teman yang lain saling bertukar pandang cemas, tapi tak ingin terlibat dan terlihat berpihak dengan salah Satu dari mereka berdua.

Harry mendongak saat mendengar tawa dari pintu masuk aula besar, dan benar saja, geng kelas lima Gryffindor masuk di pimpin oleh pacarnya dan kembarannya.

Harry berdiri. "Aku akan duduk dengan George. See you all later." Teman-temannya menatapnya saat dia berjalan cepat menuju meja Gryffindor yang ramai luar biasa.

"Girlfriend!" Seru George riang, terdengar sampai ke meja slytberin.

Pansy mendesah. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Draco tidak iya iya saja saat Harry menceramahinya soal moral. Mereka semua sudah belajar untuk menutup mulut mereka jika Harry sudah mulai gryffindor-mode-on. Dan Harry juga sama Kan? Dia tahu Draco tak akan peduli dia marah atau tidak, jadi kenapa dia harus protes soal jalan pikiran cowok itu?! Toh anak-anak itu hanya kelas 1!

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka lagi, untungnya. Mereka bersikap terlalu sopan pada Satu sama lain, yang menunjukan bahwa mereka masih sangat marah, tapi tahu persis bahwa bertengkar hanya buang-buang tenaga. Membuat lega seluruh teman-teman mereka.

Liburan musim dingin datang, Harry tinggal di kastil bersama Graham, yang berhasil mengelak dari kewajiban pulang ke rumah. Cassius tentu saja ikut tinggal, cowok itu tampaknya tak bisa berpisah dari graham walau hanya tiga minggu liburan.

"Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja sih" tukas Harry sebal pada graham, yang hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau begitu Tak suka pada Cassius sih?"

Harry cemberut, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak graham. "Dia selalu menguasaimu Kan? Nah coba lihat, dia sudah datang lagi," ketusnya, menatap Cassius yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Graham memutar bola matanya. "Sharing is caring."

Harry mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang care padanya?"

Graham terkekeh. Cassius menatap Harry mencela, lalu duduk di kursi di depan mereka. Graham hanya mendesah.

Ron harus pulang di liburan natal itu. Dia mengajak Harry pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Harry menatapnya horor.

"What? Dan bertemu ibumu?"

"Memangnya kenapa ibuku?" Protes Ron.

Harry meringis. "Ibu George maksudmu?"

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ibuku tak akan membencimu hanya karena kau berkencan dengan George. Dan itu sepenuhnya salahmu kan karena mau jadian dengan dia," tandasnya.

Harry mendesah. "No way Ron, kalau aku bertemu ibumu, atau ibu George, hubungan kami akan terasa Makin serius kan?"

Ron mengernyit dalam. "Memangnya hubungan kalian tidak serius?" Tanyanya kaget.

Harry hanya tertawa.

Herannya, George juga mengajaknya.

"George, kau waras kan?" Tanya harry, menatap cowok itu tak percaya.

George mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Kita nyaris Dua bulan pacaran Kan? Dan ibuku pasti menyukaimu."

Harry menatapnya aneh, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, sori, tapi kurasa aku belum siap bertemu ibu siapapun."

George membujuknya dengan segala macam hal, tapi Harry masih waras, dan tentu saja menolak.

-dhdhdhdh-

Pertandingan Quidditch pertama setelah liburan musim dingin adalah slytherin vs Hufflepuff.

Harry sedang mendengarkan Marcus bicara panjang lebar soal diggory.

"Dia memenangkan pertandingan sebelum ini. Dia Jago, Harry. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Harry mendesah. "Oke," katanya simpel, dalam hati tidak peduli. Hufflepuff adalah lawan Paling lemah mereka, dan Harry selalu hanya butuh waktu sedikit sebelum menangkap snitch. Marcus hanya paranoid seperti biasa pastinya.

Di Hari pertandingan, George menghampiri meja slytherin.

"Good luck," katanya, mengecup pipi Harry. Seluruh anggota Tim memelototi cowok itu, tapi dia tampak sama sekali tak peduli.

"Oke thanks. Tapi ini Hufflepuff Kan? Kenapa semua pada heboh sih," tawa Harry.

"Well, aku setengahnya berharap kau kalah, babe, jadi..."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi George hanya tertawa, memberi salut pada seluruh anggota Tim, lalu kembali ke meja Gryffindor. Harry melanjutkan makan, tahu bahwa para anggota Tim menatapnya mencela. Well, dia tidak peduli.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak bisa tak peduli pada tatapan Draco yang bagai menusuk tengkoraknya. Harry menunduk, menghindari menatapnya seperti biasa.

Mereka berjalan ke lapangan Quidditch bersama, menunggu di kamar ganti sambil mendengarkan ceramah Marcus lagi dan lagi. Graham melakukan push up untuk pemanasan, Cassius menghitung untuknya. Tak lama, Derrick dan miles ikut melakukan push up. Draco duduk dengan punggung tegak, seolah kegugupan sebelum pertandingan terlalu rendah baginya.

Harry selalu kagum pada pengendalian dirinya.

Harry berharap dia bisa ikut push up berswma yang lain, tapi Marcus masih terus bicara soal diggory. Dan soal angin yang luar biasa kencang, yang dia takut bisa menjatuhkan Harry dari sapunya. Harry mengabaikan keduanya.

Saat akhirnya mereka dipanggil masuk ke lapangan, Harry akhirnya bisa melihat diggory.

Wow.

Marcus tak pernah menyuruh Harry mencari info soal cowok ini, jadi Harry agak kaget karena Cedric Diggory si "banci, lenje, lelet" Hufflepuff adalah definisi dari kata TAMPAN.

Cowok itu tinggi, berambut gelap, dengan Mata kelabu, yang sedikit lebih gelap dibanding Draco. Badannya tegap dan besar, dan Harry Tak tahu dimana kata "banci" itu berasal. Harry sedang mengapresiasi nya, saat cowok itu balas menatapnya, dan herannya, tersenyum. Harry agak kaget karena keramahan pria ini, membalas dengan meringis.

Diggory juga tersenyum pada Marcus, yang membalas menyeringai galak, meremas kuat tangan cowok itu saat mereka bersalaman. Diggory bahkan tidak berjengit.

Peluit ditiup dan pertandingan di mulai. Harry melesat terbang, berharap bisa mengakhiri pertandingan secepat mungkin. Diggory mendekatinya.

"Hai," sapanya, tersenyum.

"Oh hai," kata Harry, agak kaget.

"Bertekad segera menangkap snitch?"

Harry nyengir. "Tentu saja kan? Pertandingan lawan Hufflepuff selalu berakhir cepat."

"Ouch," kata diggory, memegang dadanya. "Thats deep Harry.

"Harry?"

"Itu namamu Kan?"

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Well, yeah, tapi kurasa cowok quidditch tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu di lapangan."

Cedric tertawa. "Aku selalu ingin melawanmu, kau tahu, tapi dua tahun terakhir kemarin badluck. Tahun ini, aku bisa melihat terbangmu dari dekat. Pengendalian sapumu luar biasa."

Harry hanya nyengir, matanya masih menatap sekeliling, mencari.

"Dan kurasa kau spesialis menukik Kan. Mungkin karena badanmu kecil..."

"Kecil? Aku cewek Paling tinggi di kelas 3!"

"Oh bukan, maksudku dibanding kami cowok-cowok,"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oh oke. Another gender rasist "

"Hei aku tidak mengkomplen loh. Kau tahu kau selalu menggilas Hufflepuff."

Harry tertawa. "Hati-hati diggory. Pujianmu mulai terasa menjurus."

Diggory nyengir tampan. "Oh aku belum selesai." Dia menarik napas. "Gadis dengan Mata seindsh dirimu, pantas menerima seluruh pujian Kan?"

Harry kini menatapnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Diggory..."

"Cedric."

"Diggory," ulang Harry. "Aku punya pacar."

Diggory meringis. "Berusaha melupakan itu, tapi, well, thanks karena sudah mengingatkan," gumamnya.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. Apa cowok itu sedang flirting dengannya? Flirting aneh model Hufflepuff yang kikuk...

Saat itu angin Makin bertiup kencang. Harry merasakan giginya mulai bergemeletuk di samping mantra penghangat yang graham lakukan padanya. Harus mengakhiri pertandingan ini secepat mungkin kalau dia tak ingin mati kedinginan.

Harry terbang berputar, mencari. Diggory, si manusia aneh, kadang tidak mencari snitch tapi malah menatapnya terbang. Harry tak ingin menanggapinya, tapi jenis ketampanan seperti itu...

"Harry di belakangmu!"

Seruan Marcus membuat jantung Harry mencelat. Dia melihat diggory sudah melaju menuju snitch, 50 meter di atas mereka. Harry langsung memacu sapunya, menyusul cowok itu dengan Susah payah, melawan angin yang tampak bertekad ingin menghempaskan Harry dari sapunya.

Dalam usahanya menang, Harry menabrakkan tubuhnya ke diggory, yang sedikit oleng. Harry tertawa girang, memacu sapunya. Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

Sepuluh meter, pandangannya mulai sulit karena angin luar biasa, dan terdengar jeritan diggory, "Harry! Di belakangmu! Awas!"

Harry menoleh, menghindari bludger yang nyaris mengenainya.

Tapi di sambut oleh satu bludger lagi, yang menghantam keras kepalanya.

Lalu segalanya gelap...

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung...

Hahaha nge gantung ya?

Terimakasih karena sudah review, cerita yang ini kurang populer ya, tapi aku sangat enjoy menulisnya. Terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah review!

Yuk, review yang banyak :*


	5. Chapter 5

Kelas 3, part 3

Harry bangun dan langsung bertatapan dengan warna putih.

Mengerjap.

Dan memori datang padanya.

Dia mengerang pilu. "Oh no!"

Graham terkekeh di sebelahnya, tanganya mengusap kepala Harry yang berperban. Marcus langsung bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar bangsal RS, semua menatapnya, berjengit saat dia membantung pintunya.

Harry mendesah, menunduk. "Kita kalah ya?"

Miles yang menjawab. "Yep. Diggory menangkap snitch, tapi berkeras untuk pertandingan ulang. Kami semua setuju, tapi madam hooch bilang dia menang fair and square," katanya, memutar bola matanya.

Harry menutup wajahnya lagi.

"Tak perlu begitu kecewa Harry. Kau Kan selalu berhasil menangkap snitch, Satu kekalahan Tak akan menyakitkan buatmu," kata Graham, menepuk pundaknya.

Harry mesih tidak menjawab.

"Well," kata Cassius, berdiri. "Dia sudah sadar, sekarang aku mau Mandi Dan makan malam. Get well soon Potter," lalu di pergi, diikuti Derrick dan Miles. Graham juga berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap. Aku Akan Mandi dan makan sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini dengan kue coklat. Deal?"

Harry melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya, mendesah, mengangguk menatap graham, yang mengacak rambutnya lagi, lalu pergi.

Tinggal Draco. Harry menatapnya. Cowok itu berdiri bersandar di tembok agak jauh dari Harry. Dia menghampiri Harry saat graham sudah pergi, meletakan sapu di sebelah Harry.

"Anak-anak menunggu di depan. Madam pomfrey melarang mereka masuk karena histeris. Kau mau bertemu mereka?" Tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk, menatap sapu nimbus 2001 yang berkilat karena semalam habis dia gosok.

"Hufflepuff," desah Harry pedih.

"Yes. Agak memalukan ya," kata Draco.

Harry mendengus. "Yeah. Mereka parah sekali kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dengan yang begituan?!"

Draco nyengir. "Badluck? Anginnya terlalu kencang untuk size tubuhmu. Aku melihatmu bolak-balik oleng dari sapumu."

Harry mendesah untuk entah keberapa kalinya. "Guess I'm not as good as I think.".

"Kau masih pemain terbaik slytherin, setelah aku, tentu saja," kata Draco, nyengir lebar.

"Marcus marah ya Kita kalah?" Tanya harry takut-takut.

"Dia marah karena kau jatuh dari ketinggian... 100m? Kau akan mati kalau Dumbledore tidak menghentikan jatuhmu di tengah-tengah," kata Draco kini duduk di sebelah Harry, menatap Mata hijau Harry. "Kau tak tahu betapa jantungku nyaris copot, melihatmu jatuh dari gol terjauh dan tak berdaya melakukan apapun. Kurasa aku terlalu lega kau selamat, aku tak punya energi untuk marah pada diriku sendiri. Marcus, lain lagi..."

"Tapi itu resiko quidditch Kan? Mana bisa Marcus melindungiku jatuh dari sapuku..."

"Dumbledore bisa Kan? Dan dia bahkan tidak Naik sapu."

"Tapi dia kan Dumbledore, Masa Marcus menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa bereaksi seperti Dumbledore?"

Draco tertawa, mengusap pipi Harry sambil menggeleng. "Kau Potter, tak Akan tahu bagaimana cowok berpikir kan?"

Mungkin karena dia nyaris mati. Mungkin karena Draco sangat hangat, Dan sentuhannya membuat perutnya bagai diterbangi kupu-kupu. Mungkjn karena matanya menghipnotis Mata Harry...

Harry tak Akan bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia hanya diam saat itu.

Karena Draco tidak melakukannya dengan cepat seperti saat di toko buku dulu.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya, mengibaskan rambut Harry ke belakang. Lalu sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada kasur Harry, sebelah tangannya membelai pipi Harry. Dan tentu saja tubuhnya menunduk, agar wajahnya bisa Makin dekat dengan Harry...

Harry menutup matanya.

Dia merasakan Mata Draco masih menatapnya. Tangan Draco masih menyentuh pipinya. Panas tubuh Draco masih menjulang di atasnya...

Lalu cowok itu mencium keningnya.

Harry merasakan jantungnya mencelat ke tenggorokannya. Dia membuka matanya, tapi Draco sudah menarik dirinya, berjalan keluar bangsal tanpa kata apapun lagi, menutup pintu pelan.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, masih deg-degan. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya panas..

Tapi Harry tak bisa berlama-lama menikmati sisa-sisa kehangatan Draco, karena saat itu pintu terbuka lagi, dan George, Ron, Pansy, Daphne, dan Tracey masuk ke kamar, berebut siapa duluan yang lebih berhak bertemu Harry.

Hati harry menciut melihat George, rasa bersalah langsung menggerogotinya.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?! Pekik Harry dalam hati, merasa ingin muntah. Dia nysris menerima ciuman dari cowok yang dia tahu persis suka padanya (dan tentu saja rasa cintanya pada Draco tak perlu dipertanyakan). Dia nyaris berselingkuh Kan? Menjadi manusia terburuk, pengkhianat. Harry merasakan tenggorokannya kering, perutnya berputar.

Dan dia hanya ingin sendiri dan menangis.

-dhdhdh-

Marcus datang lagj keesokan harinya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Harry dengar. Dan di pelukannya, Harry akhirnya menangis.

-dhdhdh-

Seminggu setelah kekalahan tragis Slytherin, latihan sudah di mulai lagi. Mereka masih punya kesempatan melawan Ravenclaw. Kalau hufflepuff kalah dari Ravenclaw bulan depan, Slytherin masih akan memenangkan piala.

Dengan pikiran itu, Harry mulai semangat lagi.

Latihan Hari itu berjalan lancar, mereka semua berlumpur tapi happy. Harry Mandi sebentar di ruang ganti Slytherin, lalu duduk di bangku untuk memakai sepatunya. Ruangan itu sudah sepi, hanya tinggal Marcus. Cowok itu duduk di sebelah Harry.

" duluan saja, Marcus, kau tak perlu menungguku," kata harry, berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya. Makin Hari Marcus memperlakukannya Makin seperti anak kelas 1 yang bisa nyasar sepertinya.

"Hm, no, Aku ingin bicara sesuatu," kata Marcus serius.

Harry menatapnya bertanya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan mengikat sepatunya. "Sounds serious."

Marcus menatapnya tajam. "Harry, Draco naksir kamu."

Harry langsung menatapnya cepat. "What?" Jantungnya mencelat sampai ke tenggorokannya.

Marcus mengernyit tajam. "Draco Malfoy. Naksir kamu," ulangnya. "Kau tahu kan? Cewek selalu tahu beginian."

Harry tergagap. "Hah? Tidak, Draco nggak naksir aku Marcus, kau Gila ya? Dia Kan berkencan dengan Pansy."

"Dan kau dengan george Weasley, Dan semua tahu kau cuma main-main."

Harry tampak Tak tahu harus berkata apa selain," jangan ngawur Marcus. Draco tidak menganggapku seperti itu..."

"Really? Darimana kau tahu?"

Harry mendengus, jantungnya berdegup kencang, panik, panik. "Pokoknya aku tahu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang cewek selalu tahu..."

Marcus tertawa. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau panik begitu. Kutebak Cewek angkatanmu pasti senang sekali kalau ditaksir oleh cowok model Draco Malfoy?"

Harry memelototinya. "Tidak Marcus, jangan bikin berita aneh-aneh..."

"Oh yeah, kau takut pada Parkinson yeah?" Marcus tampak Makin menikmati pembicaraan ini. "Cewek suka marah kan kalau gebetannya di ambil cewek lain..."

"Tak Ada yang mau mengambil gebetan Pansy, oke? Draco tidak naksir aku, Dan aku juga tidak naksir dia. Kau berdelusi!" Bentak Harry. Panik. Panik.

Marcus mendengus."right."

"Marcus!"

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya berharap kau putus dari Weasley Dan jadian dengan cowok yang memang punya kualitas!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, mulai sedikit lega. "Tidak Marcus, aku Tak Akan putus dengan george hanya untuk menyenangkanmu oke? So shut up. Ayo kembali ke asrama."

Sepanjang jalan kembali, Harry mendesah lega karena Marcus tidak membahas topik apapun yang berkaitan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Setelah kejadian di bangsal itu, Harry dan Draco saling menghindari Satu sama lain, saling menghindari menatap dan bicara dengan Satu sama lain.

Harry terlalu malu karena dia kehilangan kendalinya, kini tidak di atas sapu dan dia bahkan Tak bisa menyalahkan angin.

Dia diam dan menutup matanya Kan?

Dia ingin Draco menciumnya.

Dan Draco hanya mengecup keningnya. Harmless. Rupanya sadar penuh bahwa Harry sudah punya pacar. Yang membuat Harry heran karena cowok itu peduli. Dia peduli bahwa Harry punya pacar, dan tidak memaksakan dirinya.

Mungkin dia tak ingin Harry menyesali ciuman mereka? Yang pasti Akan terjadi jika draco sungguhan menciumnya, karena seberapapun Harry dan George hanya main-main, Harry tetap tak ingin menjadi manusia yang berselingkuh...

Harry mendesah, bukan sekali ini berharap bahwa dirinya tidak di Slytherin.

Dan jelas bukan baru sekali ini Harry menyadari betapa kerennya Draco Malfoy karena peduli pada perasaan nya...

-dhhdh-

"Jadi," kata George tiba-tiba. Saat itu mereka sedang tiduran di kasur George setelah sesi ciuman super panas. Harry memeluk pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang cowok itu. Sebelah tangan George memainkan rambut harry, sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Cowok itu hanya memakai bokser. Baju Harry untungnya masih lengkap, jeans Dan kaus seperti biasa.

"Hmm?" Tanya harry, matanya terpejam, mengantuk luar biasa.

"Kau..." George ragu sejenak. "Apa yang diggory katakan padamu?"

Harry nyaris tertidur. George sangat hangat. Detak jantungnya teratur di telinga harry. "Apaan?"

"Kau tahu, saat terbang, kau dan dia mengobrol di atas. Dia kelihatan sangat senang bicara denganmu kan? Bahkan terlihat dari stand gryffindor..."kata George akhirnya. Harry akhirnya membuka matanya, memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap cowok itu. "Dan kami semua mendengar diggory meneriakan soal bludger itu padamu... Dan dia bahkan meminta pertandingan ulang pada dumbledore, padahal diapun pasti tahu persis Hufflepuff menang dengan fair. Mereka berhak memukur bludger ke arahmu jika kau sedang mengejar snitch!"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam cowok itu. "Dan point dari cerita ini adalah...?"

George meringis, tampak malu dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, mengangkatbahu. "Kurasa dia suka padamu."

Harry tertawa, kembali ke posisinya, menutup matanya lagi. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

Harry balik mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa dia mencoba flirting denganku."

Geroge mengeluarkan rentetan makian. Harry menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa sih?"

George tampak kesal, dia melepaskan diri dari Harry, yang duduk, melihat cowok itu berdiri. "Bukankah harusnya kau menceritakan ini padaku?" Tanyanya.

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku Kan pacarmu. Kau harusnya cerita padaku kalau Ada cowok yang mendekatimu begitu kan?"

Harry tertawa Tak yakin. "Apa maksudmu sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau Diggory flirting denganku? Aku tidak menanggapinya Kan? Bukankah itu yang penting?"

George memutar bola matanya. "Well, aku tahu bagaimana reaksi cewek-cewek bila melihat diggory kan?"

Harry menatap George Tak percaya. "George, aku sungguh tak mengerti. Kalau kau tiba-tiba ingin melakukan drama cemburu buta, well, sori, tapi aku tak berminat terlibat," tandasnya, mengambil tas nya, lalu keluar dari kamar cowok itu.

"Hei, hei , Harry... Bukan itu maksudku..."

Tapi Harry sudah sampai luar kamar saat cowok itu baru menemukan celana panjangnya.

-dhdhdh-

George meminta maaf setelah itu tentu.

Harrymendadak merasa tak nyaman. Geroge Weasley, salah tmsatu cowok Paling easy going yang pernah Harry temui, cowok yang simpel tanpa Ada drama tak penting dalam hidupnya, merasa cemburu hanya karena Harry bicara dengan cowok lain.

Harry sedang duduk dengan Ron di perpus, saat dia merasa sangat sangat galau. Dia melihat Draco sedang duduk di danau dari jendela, sedang bercerita penuh semangat pada serombongan anak kelas 3 dan empat Slytherin, rombongan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry berusaha berpaling, tapi begitu sulit.

Draco terlihat berada di elemennya sendiri, pusat perhatian, seluruh tubuhnya bergerak penuh semangat, kemungkinan besar bercerita soal gryffindor. Harry mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya. Ron melihat Harry senyum-senyum sendiri, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tak Ada," kata Harry cepat, langsung menunduk ke pr ramuannya lagi.

Ron melongok ke jendela, melihat rombongan cowok yang Harry liat. "Ah hah?"

Harry menyikutnya, tertawa bersalah.

Ron menggeleng, kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Cewek," gumamnya, lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan pr nya.

Harry mendesah. Dia ingin bercerita pada Ron soal ini, tapi dia setengahnya takut Ron Akan meninggalkannya karena Harry nyaris berselingkuh pada abangnya. Tapi Harry Tak tahu lagi harus bicara pada siapa... Dan tentu saja Ron Tak akan meninggalkan nya. Kalau Ada Satu orang yang harus Harry tunjuk untuk mendeskripsikan kata setia, Harry akan memilih Ron.

Harry menggumamkan silencing charm ke sekitar mereka, lalu menatap Ron. "Ads yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Dan kau satu-satunya yang tahu cerita ini, Ron."

Ron mengernyit. "Oke," katanya tanpa ragu.

Harry meringis. "Aku... Kurasa George agak sedikit menjadi serius."

Ron mendesah. "Apa aku harus mendengar ini? Kalau kau ingin bergosip soal cowok, kau bisa bicara pada Parkinson Kan?"

Harry tersenyum miris. "Dia satu-satunya yang tak mungkin kuceritakan soal ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," Harry menarik napas. "Karena aku tidak serius pacaran dengan George."

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Kau pernah bilang padaku."

"Yeah, dan tadinya George juga begitu kan?" Kata harry pelan. "George tadinya juga sama tidak seriusnya seperti aku. Kami hanya jalan bareng. Ciuman. Tertawa-tawa. Hanya sekedar cinta monyet remaja Kan? Jadi kurasa itu oke. Tapi dia..." Harry menatap langit-langit. "Dia mengajakku bertemu ibumu kau tahu. Maksudku, yang benar saja! Lalu dia cemburu hanya karena aku bicara pada Diggory, di tengah-tengah lapangan Quidditch, dimana semua orang menatap kami. Aneh Kan?"

Ron bertopang dagu. "Well, kurasa dia jadi beneran suka padamu kan? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Ron!"

"Kenapa? Kau Kan juga suka padanya."

"Aku suka padanya karena dia... Kocak, seru, memberi ciuman yang luar biasa, tapi tidak lebih dari itu Ron," kata Harry lemah, menatap Ron yang meringis.

"Yeah, well..."

"Aku..." Harry menarik napas. Menatap jari-jarinya Kali ini, karena tak berani menatap Ron. "Aku... Aku... Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada cowok lain."

Mulut Ron terbuka lebar. "You what?!"

Harry bersyukur sudah memakai silencing charm. Dia berjengit. "Aku... Aku suka pada cowok ini sejak pertama bertemu. Well, tapi karena Satu Dan Dua hal... Kami tak bisa bersama." Harry memberanikan diri melirik Ron, ingin tahu ekspresinya. Sangat kaget.

"Oke," kata Ron, berusaha tenang. "Oke, siapa dia?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Bukan Montague Kan?"

"What? No! Dia sudah seperti abangku sendiri. Merlin, no!"

"Oke, oke rileks." Kata Ron, mengibaskan tangannya. Lalu mendapat ide. "Salah Satu dari cowok-cowok Slytherin di danau?"

Harry mengangguk.

Ron melongok lagi keluar jendela.

"Hmm, Bletchley? Bukan, tentu saja. Bode? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Zabini? Nott? Derrick? no. No. no." Lalu dia terdiam. Diam. Diam...

Lalu dia menatap Harry, ekspresinya horor.

Harry langsung menutup wajahnya, tahu wajahnya merah padam.

"Are you kidding me?" Desis ron Tak percaya. "Harry! Bagaimana bisa... Maksudku... _Malfoy_?!

Harry hanya bisa mengerang pedih.

Ron tampaknya sangat sangat syok. Dia hanya diam selama Lima menit yang panjang, menatap kepala Harry, seolah tak yakin apakah otaknya sungguhan bekerja atau tidak.

"Malfoy Harry? Draco Malfoy? Bajingan no 1 di angkatan Kita?!"

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dari tangannya, cemberut. "Dia bukan bajingan tahu..."

Ron menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila.

"Maksudku... Aku... Dia berbeda jika sedang bersama para Slytherin, tidak seperti yang dia tunjukan pada Gryffindor dan hufflepuff. Dia sungguhan keren Ron, maksudku..."

"Oke, oke, stop," Ron cemberut. "Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Kau suka padanya. Oke. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini. Apa kau sudah Gila?"

Harry tertawa. Lalu dia mendesah. "Tapi yah, kami tak mungkin bersama, jadi tak Ada bedanya Kan?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ron. "Karena darahmu tak semurni dia?"

Harry meringis, teringat tahun lalu. "Well bukan sih. Kurasa itu tak masalah untuknya..."

"Apa dia suka juga padamu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

"Ah hah?"

"Yah, dia memberiku coklat valentine selama 2 tahun terakhir... Dan nyaris menciumku saat aku di rs beberapa Hari lalu, jadi kurasa dia juga suka padaku..."

Ron menatapnya jijik.

Harry melemparnya dengan Pena bulunya. "Jangan menatapku begitu dong. Kami tidak berciuman. Aku tidak berselingkuh!"

Ron mendengus. "Kutebak kau ingin dia menciummu..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Yah, aku menutup mataku... Menunggu..."

"Merlin Harry!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Dan dia hanya mencium keningku. No harm done!"

Ron menggeleng. "Kau seriusan sedang dalam masalah Harry. Jadi kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan dia?!"

"Mana bisa Kan Ron? Pansy menyukainya!" Kata Harry penuh penyesalan. "Aku Tak bisa melakukan itu padanya."

Ron mengernyit, mendesah. "Yah, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi kalau aku jadi Parkinson, aku ingin mendengar ini."

"Really Ron? Kau tak Akan pernah tahu bagaimana Slytherin beroperasi Kan?" Tandas harry. "Mereka lebih memilih hidup dengan rasa nyaman daripada tahu kenyataan."

Ron mendengus, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "coward."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Well, jadi begitulah kisah tragisku. Dan sekarang George menambah kerunyaman dengan bersikap sok serius di hubungan kami. I don't know if I can handle it."

Ron menepuk kepalanya menenangkan. "Kau hanya harus mengikuti arus kurasa. Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi dan menghadapi sebaik mungkin."

Harry tertawa. "Kau benar-benar gryffindor sejati Kan Ron?"

Ron nyengir. "Gryffindor through and through," katanya bangga.

-dhdhdh-

Harry bangun di pagi valentine, dengan di sambut oleh sebuket bunga mawar di sebelahnya.

Dari George.

Harry meringis, duduk di kasurnya, menatap bunga itu lama. Akhirnya dia mengambil gelas, mencoba mentransfigurasi menjadi vas (yang gagal, tapi gelas itu menjadi lebih besar, jadi okelah), lalu memasukan bunga ke dalamnya. Dia ke kamar Mandi untuk sikat Gigi dan cuci muka, lalu memakai peralatan jogingnya, dan berjalan ke lapangan bersama Miles, yang rupanya sudah siap juga.

"Kau dapat coklat?" Tanya Harry sambil menguncir rambutnya.

Miles mendengus, tapi tidak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya yang merona menunjukan bahwa, ya, dia dapat.

Harry nyengir menggoda. "Kau dapat ya? Ya? Suit suit, siapa yang memberimu, Miles? Ayolah, ceritakan pada Miss Harry yang baik hati..."

Miles tertawa. "Shut up Potter. Hanya coklat tidak mengubah apapun..."

"Bahwa kau takut pada cewek?"

"What? Aku tidak takut pada cewek!"

"Surely you are," tawa Draco rupanya menyusul mereka. "Kau selalu menunduk begini jika Ada cewek lewat." Dia memperagakan dengan mirip sekali, membuat Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yes! Yes! Dia selalu begitu kan?!"

"Belum lagi jika seorang cewek cantik mengajaknya bicara," tambah Draco, nyengir girang pada Harry, jelas merasa sangat puas cewek itu tertawa mendengar leluconnya. Dia memperagakan lagi, dan bahkan kali ini miles Tak bisa tidak ikut tertawa. Harry memegangi perutnya sambil membungkuk tertawa terbahak.

"Shut up kalian berdua! Aku tidak takut pada cewek!"

Tapi Harry dan Draco terus menggodanya sampai mereka tiba di lapangan, dan senyum mereka menguap melihat Kapten Flint berdiri di Sana dengan wajah sangar dan ke badmood-an yang luar biasa.

Latihan Hari itu sungguh menguras tenaga. Harry nyaris tertidur di kelas saking lelahnya. Dia heran pada Draco yang masih punya tenaga untuk duduk mendengarkan flitwick bicara. Saat jam sejarah sihir, George sudah menunggu di depan kelas, dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hai babe, tak melihatmu saat sarapan," katanya riang.

Harry cemberut, berusaha menghindari tatapan Draco yang berjalan melewati mereka. "Tak sempat makan, hanya mengambil roti sebelum harus ke kelas."

"Quidditch?"

"Apa lagi."

George tertawa. "Mungkin Flint butuh coklat valentine untuk memaniskan moodnya?"

Harry nyengir. "Mungkin."

"Kau mau skip sejarah sihir?"

"Untuk tidur?"

"Aku berpikir Kita bisa jalan-jalan di hogsmead..."

Harry memepertimbangkannya. Hogsmead atau sejarah sihir? Pilihan yang sulit Kan? Pikir Harry sarkastis.

"Let's go."

-dhdhdh-

Harry kembali saat kelas Ramuan, merasa sedikit segar. Dia mengantre masuk kelas bersama teman-temannya, menunggu Snape datang.

"Hai guys!"

"Oh lihat siapa yang akhrinya memutuskan untuk masuk kelas," sindir Tracey.

Harry nyengir. "Sejarah sihir atau Hogsmead. Dua pilihan sulit Kan?"

"Kau ke Hogsmead?" Daphne bertanya penuh rasa iri.

Harry nyengir. "Sudah kubilang berkencan dengan Gryffindor sangat recommended Kan? Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang orang-orang boring tak biasa lakukan."

"Sori kalau kami boring," tandas Blaise datar. "Atau kata lainnya, normal." Semua tertawa.

Harry merangkul pundaknya. "Jadi Blaise, apa kau tak ingin mengajak cewek kencan?"

"Aku mengajak Daphne dan dia menolakku," tandas Blaise, memelototi Daphne yang balas melotot.

"No way aku berkencan denganmu. Daph, aku single, kau single. Ayo pacaran daripada Kita nganggur."

Harry menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pansy dan Tracey cekikikan. Harry masih tak berani menatap Draco.

Saat kembali ke asrama, mereka mengerjakan pr lalu tidur. Harry tentu saja mencari sesuatu di tas nya saat semua sudah tidur. Tak Ada.

Tak Ada coklat dari Draco.

Harry mengernyit, menidurkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya.

Rasa kecewa itu tak bisa dia hindari.

Apa Draco lupa? Atau dia tak ingin memberi coklat pada cewek yang sudah punya pacar?

Harry mengernyit. Tak tahu harus memikirkan apa. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja, melupakan Hari ini secepatnya. Dia miring, memasukan tangannya ke balik bantal, saat merasakan sesuatu. Dia duduk cepat, membuka bantalnya, menemukan kotak coklat kecil.

Apakah dari Draco? Tapi biasanya Draco selalu memberinya medium size yang muat masuk ke dalam tas nya. Harry tak berani berharap, membuka kotak coklat itu...

Yang rupanya sudah di sihir. Kotak itu langsung terbang dari tangan Harry begitu di buka, membentuk tangga kecil yang masing-masing berisi 4 coklat. Wow.

Ini jelas Draco.

Harry merasakan hatinya menghangat, buru-buru mengambil selipan Surat di dalam kotak itu.

_Aku tadinya berpikir Tak ingin memberikan ini padamu_

_Tidak, karena kau sudah punya pacar_

_Tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa kau menyakitiku?_

_Putuskan dia untukku?_

Harry melongo.

What?

Apa-apaan, beraninya Draco memintanya putus dari George! Memangnya cowok itu siapa? Begitu yakinnya dia bahwa Harry akan memutuskan George hanya karena dia memintanya? Enak saja!

Harry mengernyit dalam, mengambil Satu coklat dan memakannya. Luar biasa. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya dimana Draco membeli coklat-coklatnya? Harry mencari di honeyducks dan Tak pernah menemukan yang seperti ini...

_Putuskan dia untukku?_

Harry mendengus.

Yang benar saja?!

-dhdhdh-

"George, kurasa sebaiknya Kita mengakhiri ini."

Saat itu mereka Ada di kamar George lagi. Hari itu 15 Februari, Harry mengajak George Naik ke kamarnya untuk bicara.

George menatapnya kaget. "What?"

Harry meringis. "Well, kau tahu. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama?"

George melongo. "Empat bulan?"

Harry mendesah. "Yeah. Well, bukankah... Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi... Kau... Kau tahu ini bisa berakhir buruk untuk pertemanan Kita kan?"

"Apa yang berakhir buruk?" George masih tampak sangat tak mengerti.

"Kau, main hati."

George terdiam, membuka mulutnya, mungkin untuk protes, tapi langsung terdiam lagi. Mengernyit dalam.

"Maksudku," Harry buru-buru melanjutkan. "Kau sangat luar biasa, dan aku Tak ingin berhenti menjadi temanmu. Dan aku mengatakan ini bukan hanya omong kosong. Aku seriusan ingin Kita tetap hang out bareng. Yang berbeda hanya status. Dan berhenti berciuman." Harry mengernyit, lalu mendesah. "Itu jelas akan kusesali."

George mendengus. "Kau beranggapan bahwa aku orang yang seru di ajak hang out. Dan aku memberimu ciuman yang luar biasa. Jadi kenapa kau memutuskanku?" Tanyanya heran sekali. "Kenapa memangnya kalau Kita sedikit serius? Bukankah cewek harusnya senang pada cowok yang berdedikasi?"

Harry tertawa Tak yakin. "Well, cewek yang ini tidak," katanya, lalu memegang tangan George, menatapnya tajam. "George, pikirkan, Kita masih sangat muda. Kau mau stuck denganku sepanjang Masa Hogwartsmu? Apa gunanya kau jadi cowok populer kalau hanya pacaran dengan Satu cewek?"

George terbahak. "Kau seriusan Gila ya Har? Kau pikir aku cowok Playboy yang hobi main Mata dengan semua cewek yang kutemui?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

George tertawa lagi. "Well, oke. Aku memang suka main Mata dengan banyak cewek, tapi aku janji padamu, itu tak Ada maksud apapun. Just fun. Kau tetap yang kusukai."

Harry mendesah. "Kau tak perlu menahan dirimu George, kau Kan masih muda. Aku yakin Alicia Spinnet juga berpikir begitu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Alicia?"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Kenyataan bahwa cewek itu selalu memelototi Kita apakah tak pernah kau rasakan?"

George terbahak, menidurkan dirinya di kasurnya, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, jadi Harry menidurkan dirinya di sebelah cowok itu.

"Alicia sangat cantik kurasa."

"Well, yeah, whatever."

George nyengir. "Apa Tak Ada yang bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran? Aku sangat menikmati waktu Kita bersama, kau tahu..."

"Really? Dan bagainnaa dengan kenyataan bahwa kau jadi mudah cemburu?"

George mengernyit. "Yeah, aku tak suka cemburu. Feels like insecure "

"Lihat? Kau akan mengalami kejatuhanmu jika Kita meneruskan ini."

"Kejatuhan?" George meringis, berpikir, lalu berjengit. "Maksudmu... Seperti..."

"Stop. Tak perlu kau sebut," Harry ikut berjengit.

Mereka terdiam.

"I really really like you," desah George. "Dan bukan hanya karena kau punya bodi yang oke, atau karena kau memberi hand job yang luar biasa, atau karena kau pencium yang sangat ulung..."

Harry kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. George menyembur tertawa.

"Sori, sori, kurasa kau benar. Aku menyukaimu karena alasan_ itu!_"

Harry nyengir. "Jujur adalah permata manusia, babe."

"That's true," George sangat setuju.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Lalu George tertawa sendiri. Harry memberinya tatapan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita merahasiakan putus? Lihat berapa banyak orang yang sadar Kita sudah ngga jalan bareng lagi?"

Harry tertawa, all in.

-dhdhdh-

Putus dengan George membuat Harry sangat lega.

Bukannya dia tidak menyukai George, tapi jadian dengan George dan masih selalu memikirkan Draco membuat Harry merasa menjadi manusia Paling munafik sedunia. Dia merasa Kotor tiap Kali membayangkan bagaimana jika tangan Draco yang menyentuhnya, membelainya, meremasnya...

Dan sekarang akhirnya dia terlepas dari segala rasa bersalah itu.

George bahkan bukan pendendam. Dia masih mengajak Harry hang out dengan geng Gryffindornya, masih mengajak Harry makan bersama di meja Gryffindor, dan kadang masih mengantar Harry ke kelasnya. Jadi, Harry Tak heran kalau Tak Ada yang menyadari mereka putus sampai seminggu kemudian.

Pansy mengernyit menatap Harry lama, mereka sedang makan malam. George baru saja lewat, memberi Harry kiss bye, yang Harry balas dengan tawanya.

"Kenapa Harry?"

Harry mendongak, menatap sobatnya itu menyipit. "Hah?" Tanyanya, mengunyah saladnya.

"Kenapa kau dan George Weasley berhenti berciuman?" Tanya Pansy tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Semua teman mereka langsung menatap Harry, jelas tak Ada yang begitu memperhatikan, karena mereka semua selalu bertekad tidak melihat George dan Harry berduaan. Harry bertekad tidak ingin menatap Draco. Cowok itu menatap Harry tajam.

Harry tertawa, mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan makan.

"Oh my God," bisik Daphne, menutup mulutnya. "Kau putus?!"

Harry mendesah, tampaknya memang harus konferensi press soal ini. "Yep," katanya. "Seminggu lalu."

Para cewek memekik kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita?!" Tuduh Tracey.

"Karena George ingin melakukan prank siapa yang duluan menyadari bahwa kami sudah putus. Jadi, selamat Pansy, kemampuan bergosipmu sungguh luar biasa," tawa Harry.

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan dia sama sekali tidak sedih soal ini?"

Harry menggeleng.

Daphne mengernyit. "Kenapa kalian putus? Kalian kan... Well, kompak? Dan kau selalu memujinya memberi ciuman yang luar biasa menggairahkan Kan?"

Semua menatap Harry, yang sekali lagi berusaha menghindari tatapan Draco. Kenapa cowok itu harus menatapnya seperti itu?

"Utamanya karena kurasa, well, George mulai menganggap ini serius," kata Harry pelan, tak ingin seluruh orang mendengarnya.

"Dia menginginkan komitmen penuh dan kau malah takut?" Tracey Tak percaya.

Harry cemberut. "Aku tidak takut pada komitmen. Aku hanya tidak ingin berkomitmen di umur 13 tahun."

"Right," gumam Daphne, jelas tak percaya.

Tracey menggeleng. "Kau berani Naik hippogriff, tapi takut seorang cowok jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Aku tidak takut..."

"Kapan kau putus?" Pertanyaan itu dari Draco. Dan Harry mau tak mau menatapnya. Mata cowok itu melebar. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, menatap piringnya lagi, mengangkat bahu. "Minggu lalu," katanya Tak jelas.

"Kau Kan masih jalan dengannya saat valentine," kata Tracey mengingat-ingat.

Harry berdeham. "Yeah well, sehari setelah valentine," katanya akhirnya mengakui.

Dia bisa mendengar Draco menarik napas, lalu cowok itu menunduk, susah payah menahan senyumnya. Harry berusaha Tak berjengit. Untung semua sedang fokus menatap Harry, menunggu cerita lengkapnya.

Malam itu, sebelum tidur, Draco mengetuk pundaknya, nyengir luar biasa lebar.

"Trims," katanya simpel, lalu berjalan Naik ke kamarnya.

"Trims?" Tanya Pansy di sebelah Harry.

Harry menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan rambutnya, menunduk melanjutkan menulis pr nya seolah tak peduli pada Draco, tak peduli pada detak jantungnya yang berdebur kencang...

"Aku memberinya tips soal pr Ramuan tadi," jawab Harry asal.

Pansy cemberut. "Aku juga mau tipsnya dong," protesnya. Harry terkekeh, menyodorkan perkamennya pada sobatnya itu.

Harry mendesah, Dan, saat sudah Aman di kamarnya, menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagunya, akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum.

-dhdhdh-

Harry melempar alat-alat quidditchnya ke keranjang pakaian Kotor di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, melepaskan bajunya, membayangkan shower, lalu melihat Tracey.

Harry terlonjak kaget. "Astaga Tracey! Ngapain kau diam-diam di situ?" Bentak Harry. Tracey sedang duduk menatap jari-jarinya di kasur Harry. Harry mau Tak mau teringat Daphne dan insiden Bode. Harry mendesah, duduk di sebelah Tracey sambil memakai jersey Quidditch nya lagi. "Kau oke?"

Tracey meringis. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Mau menjelaskan?"

Tracey terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik napas panjang, menatap Harry horor. "Aku sudah melakukan hal Paling bodoh sedunia," bisiknya, suaranya tercekat.

Harry mengernyit. "Lebih bodoh dibanding yang biasa kulakukan?" Godanya.

Tracey tertawa karena itu, tapi lalu mendesah, menggeleng. "Kurasa lebih, karena kau tak menyesali semua yang sudah kau lakukan Kan?"

"Dan kau menyesali Hal yang baru kau lakukan?"

Tracey menatap Harry lagi, membuka mulutnya, mengernyit, lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa... Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku..." Dia menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

"Oke," Harry kini sungguhan tak mengerti. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Tracey menarik napas, menatap Harry lagi. "Harry," bisiknya. "Aku mencium cowok yang sudah punya pacar."

Harry mengerjap.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"What?"

Tracey mengerang, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya lagi. "It felt so damn good, Harry. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Harry masih menatap syok Tracey.

Tracey Davies. Sahabatnya. Yang mungil, sedikit paranoid terhadap cowok, skeptis terhadap setiap niat cowok. Tracey Davies yang setengahnya kikuk berhadapan dengan cowok.

Mencium cowok duluan.

Mencium seorang cowok, yang sudah punya pacar, duluan.

"Oke," kata Harry, berusaha tenang. "Oke, tarik napas Trace. Rileks. Aku tak Akan menge judge mu, oke?"

Tracey mengangguk, lalu menatap Harry lega. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Bagaimana bisa Harry mengejudge orang lain, disaat dia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya nyaris berselingkuh. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku selengkapnya. Siapa pria ini?"

Wajah Tracey merah padam, mulutnya rapat.

Harry menatapnya curiga, lalu, perutnya mulas memikirkannya, tapi dia menyuarakannya, "bukan Draco Kan?"

"What? No! Kau Kira aku ingin bunuh diri?!"

Harry merasakan tubuhnya merileks. "Oke, jadi siapa?"

Tracey berdeham. "Kau tak akan menyangkanya."

"Siapa Tracey?" Harry Makin penasaran.

"Oh oke oke," Tracey mengerang, meringis. "It's Percy Weasley."

Harry merasakan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Haaah?"

Tracey menutup wajahnya lagi, mengerang putus asa.

"Tapi... Kau bilang dia boring Kan? Dan... Dan Gryffindor... Dan nerdy..." Kata Harry sangat sangat Tak percaya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Kata Tracey, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi seperti mau menangis. "Tapi itu sebelum aku mengenalnya. Dia... Kau benar, dia punya wawasan yang sangat luas. Aku bisa bicara soal apapun, apapun, dan Akan nyambung dengannya. Dan dia juga sangat baik hati, kau tahu. Dia peduli pada nilaiku. Peduli apakah aku benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, dan mengingatnya." Tracey menggeleng, menghapus air matanya yang tak bisa dia bendung lagi. "Dan dia tersenyum padaku dengan senyum berlesung pipinya. Seperti milikmu, Harry. Aku mendekat, menusuk lesung pipinya dengan jariku, dan dia hanya tertawa...lalu... Lalu..." Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi. "Lalu tanpa sadar aku sudah melompat menciumnya seolah tak Ada Hari esok."

Harry tergagap, hanya bisa menatap Tracey yang Makin menangis kencang. Lalu dia mendesah, mengusap kepala Tracey dan memeluknya.

"Oke, oke aku mengerti," kata Harry pelan. "Kau suka padanya. Dan dia berkencan dengan... Masih dengan Penelope Clearwater?"

Tracey mengangguk. "Bahkan mereka akan pergi ke Hogsmead berdua akhir bulan ini..." Dia meraung. "Aku sangat malu Harry! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan padaku Har..."

Harry meringis. "Aku... Kau mau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau jadi kau?" Tanyanya akhirnya, setelah lama terdiam dan Harry bisa mencerna semua kata-kata Tracey yang masih membuatnya syok setengah mati. Tapi Tracey membutuhkannya, jadi Harry akan menyimpan rasa kagetnya untuk nanti...

Tracey menatapnya, matanya melebar, menunggu.

"Aku akan mendatangi Percy. Dia ketua murid. Dia Lima tahun lebih tua dari Kita..."

"Empat tahun," koreksi Tracey cepat.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia dewasa, dan aku yakin dia tak akan mengesampingkanmu. Dia akan mendengarkan alasanmu, dan dia akan mengaku ke pacarnya karena berciuman denganmu... Ngomong-ngomong, apa dia membalas ciumanmu?"

Tracey terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengerjap. Lalu tampak syok. Dia mencengkeram tangan Harry, membelalak. "Yes! Harry! Dia membalas menciumku!"pekiknya, menutup mulutnya, tampak bingung sekarang.

Harry berjengit. "Oke. Jadi dia membalas menciummu. Itu berarti dia seriusan harus bilang pada pacarnya. Kalau mereka masih ingin bersama dan menganggap bahwa ciuman darimu hanyalah kerjaan iseng anak 13 tahun, kau harus mundur. Tapi kalau mereka putus... " Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kesempatan emas untukmu maju."

Tracey mengernyit, tapi mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku Tak yakin bisa bicara dengan Percy tanpa keinginan membunuh diriku sendiri..." Erangnya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau aku yang bicara dengannya?"

"Oh tidak. Nope. Aku tahu persis bahwa kau hanya akan melakukan kekerasan.. "

Harry hanya tertawa. Lalu dia meringis. "Percy, Tracey!"

Dan sekali lagi, Tracey menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

-dhshdh-

Tracey tahu bahwa Harry adalah yang Paling open minded di antara semua teman-temannya. Harry bahkan tidak masalah saat Daphne bercanda Akan mengajak kencan George Weasley, dan bukan berpura-pura santai padahal dalam hati kesal, tapi sungguh-sungguh tak masalah. Itulah yang membuat Harry adalah pilihan nomor 1 jika seseorang ingin mengaku dosa. Selama itu bukan Hal rasis dan mengutuk anak yang lebih lemah seperti yang sering Draco lakukan (sampai saat ini, jika Harry sedang tidak bersama mereka), dia akan oke saja.

Jadi saat sudah mendapat dukungan penuh dari Harry, Tracey akhirnya menceritakan kisah tragisnya pada Daphne dan pansy.

"Weasley lagi?" Pekik Daphne.

"Dia 5 tahun di atas Kita! Dia bisa menjadi ayahmu!" Pekik Pansy.

Tracey menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. Harry tertawa. "Sudah kubilang, Weasley sangat oke. Seluruh dari mereka. Dan 5 tahun di atas Kita... Apa Percy memanggilmu sugar baby?"

Ketiga temannya memekik, melempari Harry dengan bantal mereka, tertawa cekikikan.

"Dia hanya 4 tahun di atasku! Tidak sejauh itu," kata Tracey membela diri. Lalu mendesah. "Dan mungkin hubungan ini akan kandas Kan, bahkan aku tak bisa bicara lagi dengannya..."

"Aku masih menyarankan bicara padanya," kata Harry, melepas bra nya, melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian Kotor, siap tidur.

"Dan apa yang harus Tracey katakan? Daddy I love you..."

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Astaga," desah Daphne. "Itu akan berakhir buruk..."

Pansy mengernyit. "Kurasa aku setuju dengan Harry di sini. Kalau dia membalas ciuman Tracey, bukankah masih Ada kesempatan?" Tanyanya, menatap langit-langit temapat tidurnya. "Weasley, kau pilih dia atau aku?"

Daphne nyengir. "Weasley, menjadi yang kedua pun aku mau. Please, please, touch me..."

Tracey tertawa, melemparkan bantal ke Daphne. "Enak saja, aku Tak mau memohon. Dan Percy tidak seperti itu. Dia tak mungkin mengambil kesempatan tanpa rasa tanggung jawab."

"Oke," kata daphne, cekikikan. "Cinta buta."

Mereka membahas soal kemungkinan demi kemungkinan yang bisa Tracey ambil. Dan akhirnya Tracey memutuskan untuk bicara langsung dengan Percy Weasley.

Percy sedang duduk di perpus, untungnya di rak agak belakang, tempat mereka biasanya belajar transfig. Tracey menghampirinya. Percy mendongak saat langkahnya Makin dekat, matanya melebar, dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Hai," Sapa cowok itu.

Tracey mengangguk. Dia berharap bisa punya sedikit saja keberanian Gryffindor saat ini. "Hai, bisa Kita bicara?"

Percy mengangguk, mengedik kursi di depannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Always caring. Tracey bisa menangis saat ini, tapi dia menahan dirinya. "Ya, aku oke. Aku hanya... Hanya... Soal tiga Hari yang lalu..."

"Oh," Percy meringis. "Yes. That."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Percy, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan," kata Tracey cepat, sebelum dia bisa menangis. "Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar dan..."

Percy berdeham. "Aku dan Penelope sudah berakhir," katanya, membuat Tracey menarik napas tajam. "Aku bicara padanya, soal kau menciumku, dan aku menciummu balik..."

Dia tidak mengelak, pikir Tracey takjub. Dia bahkan tidak mengkambinghitamkan Tracey. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya dengan sadar mencium balik Tracey...

Itulah yang membuatnya sangat menyukai Percy Weasley. Dia penuh tanggung jawab. Dan siap menanggung kesalahannya. Dan tentu saja pemberani, salah Satu singa Gryffindor dengan kecerdasan luar biasa...

Dan sekarang single.

"Dan dia tidak terkesan. Dan aku tidak terkesan dengan diriku sendiri," desah Percy akhirnya. "Cheating. And you're like, five years younger than me..."

"Empat tahun," gumam Tracey otomatis.

"Yeah, 4 tahun," Percy tersenyum. "Kau masih kelas 3 Kan, dan waktumu di Hogwarts masih panjang. Aku akan Lulus tahun ini. Mengejar karir impianku, dan mungkin takakan punya banyak waktu untukmu." Dia mengusap pipi Tracey.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak peduli," bisik Tracey. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Percy. Maksudku, mungkin saat ini aku masih terlihat kecil, tapi nanti... Beberapa tahun lagi, aku yakin bisa membuatmu bergairah seperti wanita dewasa, Dan..."

Percy memotongnya dengan menciumnya. Tracey mendesah, memanjat meja di antara mereka tanpa memutus ciumannya, melompat ke pangkuan cowok itu, dan mereka berciuman tanpa henti...

-dhdhh-

Tracey dan Percy memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, tentu saja, karena mereka sadar, tak semua orang se open minded Harria Potter.

Harry memeluk Tracey, memberi selamat, memekik girang, saat Tracey memberitahunya bahwa dia Dan Percy Weasley jadian sungguhan; sementara Daphne dan pansy hanya meringis dan menggoda soal sugar baby sugar daddy lagi dan lagi...

Tapi apapun, tak bisa menghapus kebahagiaan dari hati Tracey.

-dhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Sampai ketemu di kelas 4 guys.. muachh


	6. Chapter 6

Kelas 4. Part 1

Harry mendesah saat menerima Surat dari Graham, mengajaknya nonton final piala dunia bersama Marcus. Harry mendapat Surat dari Marcus tiga Hari yang lalu, dan Surat ajakan dari Pansy seminggu yang lalu.

Harry meringis. Dia senang teman-temannya peduli padanya, tahu bahwa Harry tak mungkin pergi jika tak Ada yang mengajaknya. Masalahnya, Ron sudah mengajaknya dari sejak bulan Mei, Dan Harry sudah bilang oke. Menolak Pansy (yang rupanya mendapat tiket dari Draco, yang rupanya mengajak seluruh geng nonton di bangku vvip, si Kaya Raya itu) sudah merupakan kerja keras, menolak Graham mungkin akan membuat cowok itu cemberut, tapi menolak Marcus... Harry berjengit bahkan membayangkannya. Surat Marcus masih tergeletak, belum dia jawab.

Harry mendesah lagi, mengeluarkan perkamennya, dan mulai menulis.

-dhdhdh-

"Potter!"

George Weasley menjatuhkan tongkat mainannya dengan dramatis sekali. Harry tertawa.

"Aloha George."

"Aku tak percaya kau datang ke rumahku hanya karena Ron memintamu, padahal aku nyaris mengemis saat mengajakmu kesini dulu saat Kita masih jadian!" George bersedekap, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Harry nyengir. "Guess I like Ron better than you," katanya santai.

Mr Weasley, yang menjemput Harry bersama Ron, menatap George dan Harry bergantian, bingung.

"Dad," kata george, menegakkan punggungnya, seolah sedang menceritakan tentang betapa tabahnya dia menghadapi hidup. "Gadis inilah yang sudah mencampakkanku tahun lalu."

Mrs Weasley, yang berdiri di dapur, menghampiri mereka dengan kernyitan dalam, menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah. Harry menciut di bawah tatapannya.

"Mum, ini Harry," kata Ron sambil mengunyah roti yang Ada di atas meja. Harry Dan Mrs Weasley bersalaman "Harry, ini Mum. Kau sudah kenal Fred, George, Ginny, percy," tambahnya. "Dan bill, Charlie."

Harry menatap meja yang di kedik oleh Ron. Charlie adalah cowok berotot, tersenyum ramah padanya. Tapi Bill adalah pria dewasa, tampan, tinggi besar, dan jelas tipe Harry. Harry menatapnya tertarik. George melihat ini.

"No no no no," katanya tegas, memelototi Harry. Harry hanya tertawa, tapi tawanya langsung terhenti saat melihat Mrs Weasley masih menatapnya tajam.

"Well _Harria_, kau teman Ron?" Kata Mrs Weasley. Harry mengangguk, sadar penuh Mrs Weasley menekankan nama Harria. Ron menyuruh Harry duduk, dan cewek itu duduk di sebelah George, yang langsung menarik-narik rambutnya menggoda.

"Ya, Mrs Weasley. Ron is my bestest friend."

Ron memberinya salut, nyengir lebar.

"Dan kau Dan George..." Lanjut Mrs Weasley.

"Er..."

"Kami pacaran tahun lalu. Putus baik-baik, mum, rileks," kata George, merangkul pundak harry, yang hanya bisa meringis.

Mrs Weasley mengernyit. "Tapi kau bukan Gryffindor?"

"Slytherin," kata Harry, berusaha tak berjengit melihat Mrs Weasley sangat tak terkesan.

"Well, tak pernah menyangka akan Ada Slytherin di rumah ini," katanya dingin, berdiri, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Semua hening, para cowok Weasley saling bertukar pandang. Ginny meringis, berbisik, "abaikan mum, dia merasa siapapun yang mencampakkan anaknya adalah penjahat."

Harry mendesah, tahu persis bahwa tak Akan Ada orangtua yang menyukainya. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin menghabiskan musim panas di rumah teman-temannya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan tipe teman ideal yang di dambakan para orangtua untuk anak mereka. Dia tomboi, nekat, cuek, yatim piatu, Dan (khusus teman-teman Slytherin) dibesarkan oleh muggle. Tapi Ron berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa orangtuanya sangat open minded, dan Tak masalah anak mereka bersahabat dekat dengan cewek yatim piatu Slytherin yang dibesarkan oleh muggle.

Dan benar memang orangtua Ron sangat _cool_ soal itu.

Tapi rupanya predikatnya sebagai mantan pacar George kali ini yang menjatuhkan namanya.

Harry berusaha mengabaikan segala sindiran Mrs Weasley. George tidak menolong sama sekali, jelas menunjukan bahwa dia masih berharap pada Harry. Untungnya dia hanya sehari menginap, dan besok pagi-pagi mereka bisa segera berangkat ke piala dunia.

Mr Weasley beda lagi, dia tampak tak peduli bahwa Harry adalah mantan terindah George, dan seharian menanyai Harry soal segala hal yang berbau muggle. Harry dengan senang hati menjelaskan bagaimana cara mesin pemanggang roti bekerja, membuat Mr Weasley sangat terkesan.

Harry bergosip dengan Ginny sampai larut sekali, dan saat Ron membangunkan mereka, dia nyaris tertidur di meja makan saking ngantuknya. Ginny bertopang dagu di sebelahnya, mendesah, meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Fred dan George sedang kena amukan Mrs Weasley karena menyelundupkan barang lelucon mereka untuk dibawa ke piala dunia.

Langit masih agak gelap saat mereka berjalan menuju bukit. George sekali lagi menggoda Harry.

"Jadi, Harry, tak Ada kemungkinan Kita balikan setelah ini? Jujur, aku kangen sesi ciuman Kita..."

Harry melirik Mr Weasley, yang pasti mendengar itu, tapi jelas memutuskan bahwa menulikan diri lebih bijak.

"Nope." Kata Harry riang. "Stop mengejar-kejarku. Move on!"

George nyengir. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku menyesal kenapa aku tidak melakukan lebih saat Kita jadian dulu," katanya pelan, agar hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kayak aku mau saja."

"Ohh, kau pasti tak akan bisa menolak jika aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus istimewa ku..."

"Hmm, right. Aku hanya pernah menolaknya... Seribu Kali?" Sindir Harry. "Pergilah mengganggu yang lain. Sudah kubilang kan Alicia Spinnet tak Akan menolak."

George mendesah. "Alicia terlalu jual mahal..."

Harry nyengir. "Senang kau menganggapku murahan."

George tertawa. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku suka cewek murahan!"

"I bet you are," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau berharap aku menerimamu kembali setelah kau mengataiku murahan?"

George merangkul pundaknya, mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik napas dalam. ",Oh yess, aku bisa bergairah hanya dengan menghirup aromamu begini..."

Harry tertawa, melepaskan dirinya. "Piss off."

"Lady, kau kasar sekali," George menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan wajah Harry, yang menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Tapi sebelum dia bisa menjawab George, Mr Weasley berseru,

"Amos!"

Seorang pria setengah botak berdiri dengan seorang cowok tinggi, besar, tampan...

Cedric Diggory.

Harry meringis, tak ingin bicara dengan cowok itu karena sudah mengalahkannya di pertandingan quidditch tahun lalu. Tapi mereka beramah tamah dengan Mr Diggory, dan Harry tahu persis bahwa Cedric melihatnya. Cowok itu mendekati Harry.

"Hai Harry, apa kabar?"

"Em, I'm alright, thanks," kata Harry, meringis. Cedric tampak seperti orang yang mendapat emas saat menggali tanah, nyengir lebar, dan bahkan lupa menyapa para Weasley yang lain. Ginny cekikikan di sebelah Harry, Harry menyikutnya.

George memutar bola matanya. "So," katanya, berdiri di sebelah Harry lagi. Kali ini Cedric akhirnya menatapnya, senyumnya sedikit menghilang. "Bagaimana rasanya mengalahkan Harria Potter yang tak terkalahkan?"

Wajah Cedric langsung merona, dia menatap memohon harry. Harry tertawa. Cowok itu berusaha mengajaknya bicara tahun lalu, tapi Harry selalu menghindarinya. Dia tak ingin dikasihani. Tapi sekarang jelas Cedric tidak merasa kasihan padanya. Dia kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat Harry sebal padanya.

"It's in the past. Lagian, Slytherin masih memenangkan piala Quidditch. Jadi, tak masalah," kata Harry santai, mengajak Ginny berjalan ke satu arah untuk mencari portkey yang Mr Weasley suruh cari. Cedric mengikutinya.

"Kau... Tidak balikan dengan dia lagi Kan?" Tanyanya, mengernyit.

Harry hanya tertawa, tidak menjawab, karena it's not his business. Cedric tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi Amos diggory sudah menemukan portkeynya. Mereka portkey ke lokasi piala dunia, terjatuh bergeletakan di lantai kecuali Amos, Mr Weasley, dan Cedric. Cedric mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Harry berdiri. Harry nyengir berterimakasih padanya, dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman cowok itu saat dia sudah berdiri.

Wajah kecewa Cedric saat mereka harus berpisah jalan membuat Harry ingin tertawa.

George cemberut. "Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupnya di depanku Kan," katanya sebal.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Why? Kita kan memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi."

"Oh terus saja mengingatkanku soal itu."

Harry terbahak. "Bitter doesn't suit you, George Weasley."

George mendesah, merangkul pundak harry. "What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

"Semua salahku, tentu saja." Harry memutar bola matanya, dan George akhirnya tertawa.

-dhdhdhd-

Harry bertemu teman-teman Slytherinnya di bangku vvip.

"Harry!" Mereka berempat memekik girang, saling berpelukan, lupa pada sekitar.

"Aku tak percaya kau menolak kami," tandas Pansy, tapi sebelum Harry bisa menjawab, matanya menemukan Draco.

Tenggorokan Harry serasa kering. Draco tumbuh, jelas, tapi tidak melihatnya selama sebulan lebih membuat Harry sadar perbedaan tinggi cowok itu. Dia Makin tinggi, Makin berisi, dan Makin berbeda dengan cowok kurus yang Harry temui di madam Malkin tiga musim panas lalu...

Draco memakai pakaian muggle, sesuai standar. Celana jeans dan kaus branded yang Harry tahu persis tokonya tak akan pernah cewek itu masuki. Dia memakai topi hitam yang senada dengan kausnya, dan perbedaan warnanya dengan kulit dan rambut pucat Draco terlihat jelas. Black and White, seperti karakter Draco..

Draco nyengir kecil padanya, setengah kaget saat sadar Harry sedang menatapnya. Harry membalas senyumnya, lalu berpaling ke Pansy dan yang lain lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah janji duluan pada Ron..."

"Weasley selalu jadi prioritasmu Kan?" Ketus Daphne tapi tetap melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kita akhirnya juga bertemu di bangku ini Kan..." Dia menatap Tracey mencari dukungan, tapi Tracey sedang menunduk, wajahnya merah padam. Harry mengernyit heran, tapi lalu sadar.

Percy, tentu saja.

Cowok itu dan Mr Weasley sedang bicara dengan mentri sihir dan Ludo Bagman, sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Tracey. Harry meringis.

Dirinya sendiri juga langsung tegap saat melihat mereka.

Pria tinggi berambut pirang panjang, dagu terangkat. Wanita tinggi ramping, luar biasa cantiknya, dengan dagu terangkat bahkan lebih tinggi dari sang pria.

Tanpa diberitahupun dia sudah tahu siapa mereka.

Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu darimana Draco mendapat sifat "better than thou" nya. Harry menciut, tidak ingin bicara dengan kedua orang itu. Tapi Draco punya pikiran lain jelas.

"Ayah, Ibu, ini Harria Potter, yang tidak bisa join dengan Kita," kata Draco. "Harry, ayah dan ibuku."

"It's nice to meet you," kata Harry lemah. Harry berusaha tak berjengit saat melihat Mrs Malfoy mencibir jijik melihat celana pendek dan sneakers kotornya. Mr Malfoy memberinya senyum super tipis yang singkat, lalu berjalan ke arah mentri sihir. Mrs malfoy menyusulnya tanpa kata.

"Lucius!" Kata sang mentri girang, tapi ekspresi Mr Weasley berubah sebal, memilih duduk dan keluar dari perbincangan.

Draco tampak agak malu. "Abaikan mereka, mereka hanya..."

Harry berpaling menyapa Blaise dan Theo, mengabaikan entah alasan apa yang ingin Draco berikan padanya. Dia merasakan Draco menatapnya, tahu bahwa cowok itu pasti sakit hati karena Harry bersikap dingin, tapi dia tak peduli.

Dia tak pernah berharap Mr dan Mrs Malfoy akan menyukainya, tahu bagaimana tanggapan mereka terhadap darah yang tak semurni mereka. Tapi saat menerima tatapan mereka, entah kenapa Harry ingin menangis.

Mungkin karena dia tahu, bahwa restu orangtua Draco tak akan pernah dia dapatkan. Tidak dengan status darah campuran, yatim piatu, dibesarkan oleh muggle, tomboi...

Harry berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Dia menarik napas, berusaha tersenyum, tapi bahkan di telinganya, suara tawanya terdengar hampa...

"Ayo duduk dengan kami Harry," kata Pansy, menarik-narik tangan Harry, yang hanya tertawa.

"No can do, baby," katanya riang. Dia jelas sangat bersemangat ingin melihat pertandingan Quidditch pertama nya ini. "Aku akan duduk dengan orang-orang yang mengerti quidditch."

Bahkan Pansy tak bisa menyalahkannya. Satu-satunya Weasley yang bukan pemain Quidditch hanyalah Percy. Cowok itu akhirnya berpaling dari mentri sihir dan tersenyum lebar pada Tracey. Tapi mereka berdua masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka, sampai setidaknya Tracey cukup umur. Pansy bergidik membayangkan berkencan dengan cowok yang 5 tahun lebih tua...

Mereka akhirnya harus berpisah dengan Harry, berjalan ke belakang. Harry langsung duduk di sebelah George Weasley, yang menarik-narik rambut ekor kudanya saat Harry sedang menunjukan jadwal permainan padanya. Ron, di sebelah Harry yang satu lagi, menunduk ikut bicara.

"Apa mereka balikan lagi? Harry dan George Weasley?" Tanya Blaise, mengedik pasangan itu.

Daphne tertawa. "Aku tak akan heran kalau iya. Harry memuja ciuman dan sentuhan Weasley sampai pada taraf fangirl, sepertinya."

Pansy tertawa, melirik orangtua Draco, yang masih mengobrol di stand depan. "Heran setengah mati bagaimana bisa dia menolak seks dengan cowok itu, padahal dia begitu desperate..."

"Harry tak akan melakukannya dengan George Weasley," tawa Tracey, memutar bola matanya.

"Why? Harry bolak balik bilang bahwa size George Weasley sungguh luar biasa kan?" Kikik Daphne, Blaise mendesah, berpaling ke Theo untuk mulai membicarakan Quidditch.

"Kalian lupa kalau Harry adalah reinkarnasi Godric Gryffindor kan? Dia tak Akan melakukan seks dengan cowok yang tidak dia 'cintai'." Tracey memberi tanda kutip pada kata cinta.

"Of course," tawa Pansy. "Berarti benar tebakanku kalau dia akan jadi perawan tua."

"Kok bisa?"

"Dia Kan takut pada komitmen."

"Right," tawa Daphne. "Kutebak aku yang akan duluan melakukan seks." Tak Ada yang membantahnya, tentu saja, karena mereka tahu itu benar. Daphne sangat cantik dan suka pada sentuhan cowok, dalam Hal ini dia seperti Harry, yang setelah putus dari George Weasley terlihat desperate. Tracey terlalu takut pada segala resiko seks, dan walaupun dia berkencan dengan cowok yang lebih tua jauh, mereka semua tahu Percy weasley terlalu bertanggung jawab untuk mengajak anak di bawah umur melakukan hubungan intim. Pansy siap melakukannya saat ini juga, andai saja Draco berhenti bersikap seolah dia impoten...

Pansy menggeleng. Mereka masih kelas 4, waktu masih panjang, tak perlu terburu-buru.

Iya Kan?

Ketiga gadis itu tak sadar jika Draco mendengarkan mereka sejak tadi...

-dhdhdhd h-

Harry bertemu teman-teman Slytherinnya lagi di hogwarts express. Dia duduk dengan Ron dan Ginny sampai nyaris setengah perjalanan, saat ingat teman-teman ceweknya akan membunuhnya kalau dia sampai lupa duduk dengan mereka. Tapi Harry mampir sebentar di kompartemen Tim.

"Lihat siapa yang menjadi kapten!" Kata Graham, bangkit dengan bangga, membentangkan tangannya lebar.

Harry tertawa, memeluknya. "Ya ya ya, kata-kata itu akan sangat impresif kalau kau tidak menyebutkan nya di setiap kalimat di surat-suratmu." Semua tertawa. "Hei aku serius." Dia berdeham. "Harry, kuharap para Weasley memberimu makan, karena aku sebagai kapten Tak bisa membuatmu kelaparan. Harry, George Weasley tak akan berani mendekatimu, jika dia tahu bahwa aku kapten. Harry Ayo ketemuan di diagon alley, kutebak kau ingin bertemu kapten. Harry, sori aku harus berhenti menulis, harus masturbasi dengan menatap lencana kaptenku..."

Semua meraung tertawa mendengar ini. Graham memutar bola matanya, tapi merangkul pundak Harry dan menariknya duduk di sebelahnya.

Harry merasakan tatapan Draco seperti biasa. Setelah kejadian dengan orangtua Draco mereka masih belum saling bicara. Harry merasa malu bahkan untuk menatap cowok itu, merasa bahwa dirinya Tak layak. Tak akan pernah layak...

Draco mungkin menyukai Harry. Tapi untuk apa? Karena apa? Harry bukanlah cewek ideal yang didambakan cowok-cowok. Mungkin dia oke untuk di ajak bersenang-senang, tapi untuk berkomitmen? Dan model seperti Draco Malfoy, adalah cowok yang serius kan?

Mungkin dia menginginkan Harry hanya karena Harry memberinya perlawanan. Dia jelas akan mencampakkan Harry dengan mudahnya jika waktunya datang, jika darah murni dengan harta selangit yang lebih baik datang.

Orangtua Draco mendidik Draco dengan sudut pandang mereka jelas. Draco dalam banyak Hal sangat mirip ibunya, dagu terangkat, Mata dingin yang meneriakan betapa bangganya dia pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry used to love this flaw. Tapi tidak saat bertemu orangtua Draco.

Tidak saat tatapan itu terarah ke dirinya.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa banyak anak yang membenci Draco Malfoy. Draco tak pernah memberi Harry tatapan 'merendahkan' itu, tapi Harry tahu dia memberinya ke anak lain yang bukan bagian dari lingkaran kehidupannya. Selama ini dia selalu membela Draco, berkata bahwa jauh di dalam dia tidak seperti itu.

Tapi apa yang dia tahu?

Draco menganggap seluruh orang adalah sampah. Seluruh orang yang berbeda dari kastanya. Seluruh darah Lumpur. Seluruh Gryffindor. Seluruh Hufflepuff. Hagrid. Peri rumah.

Kenapa Harry berbeda?

Karena Harry menolaknya.

Karena Harry tidak mengemis untuk bisa bersamanya.

Dia merasa tertantang Kan? Harria Potter: gadis yang tak bisa Draco Malfoy miliki.

Harry nyaris tertawa saat memikirkan ini. Dia sudah pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Draco. Pada senyumnya. Pada humornya. Pada kecerdasannya. Pada jiwa bertanggung jawab nya...

Dan Draco Malfoy akan berdiri tegak, menatapnya dengan tatapan geli nya yang keji karena Harry bisa berharap padanya.

Harry berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu, tapi bahkan menatap Draco membuatnya merasa lemah. Merasa Kotor. Seperti saat kelas Dua dan Harry mendengarnya mengatai Granger darah Lumpur.

Dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, karena berharap Draco serius menyukainya. Draco, yang bisa mendapatkan lebih Dan lebih dari darah campuran yatim piatu tomboi seperti Harry.

Harry menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak graham,mendengarkan para cowok itu bicara dan tertawa-tawa, mendengarkan Draco menceritakan anekdot yang bahkan membuat Harry kehilangan marahnya dan tertawa. Harry melirik jam nya. Dia ingin kabur dari kompartemen itu, dari tatapan Draco yang bersinar saat melihat Harry tertawa mendengar leluconnya (sejenak juga lupa bahwa dia juga sedang marah pada Harry), dan bertekad mencari alasan yang setidaknya masuk akal di telinga Graham.

Sejam kemudian, Harry akhirnya bisa bergosip ria dengan teman-teman ceweknya, bersyukur bahwa dia kembali bisa bernapas...

-dhdhdh-

Tahun itu Liga quidditch sekolah dibatalkan karena akan di adakan turnamen Triwizard di sekolah mereka. Graham tampak seperti habis di tampar, membuat Tim Quidditch nya tak bisa menahan tawanya, disamping rasa kesal mereka karena tahun ini harus nganggur.

"Bukan berarti bolos latihan," kata Graham, mengernyit saat makan malam di sajikan. "Latihan pagi tetap harus dan mungkin Kita bisa menjadwal latihan setiap seminggu sekali minimal. Hmm, dan tentu saja Kita butuh chaser baru..."

Dia dan Tim membahas soal kesempatan mereka menang lagi tahun depan.

-dhdhdh-

Harry nyaris melompat kaget saat masuk ke kandang burung hantu dan menemukan Draco sudah berdiri di sana, sedang melepas pergi Artemis, burung hantunya. Draco menoleh mendengar langkah kakinya, sepersekian detik sebelum Harry bisa berpikir untuk kabur. Dia tampak kaget melihat Harry. Mereka bertukar pandang kikuk.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa Draco pasti juga mengirim Surat di pagi Hari pertama. Draco sangat dekat dengan ibunya, dan menurut Draco, ibunya selalu cemas dan ingin mendengar apakah Draco sampai di kastil dengan selamat.

Ibunya, yang menatap Harry dengan cibiran...

"Hei," Sapa Draco akhirnya. "Mengirim Surat?"

Harry mengangguk. Mereka terdiam lagi, lalu Draco memanggil Hedwig, membantu Harry mengikat suratnya. Harry merasakan tenggorokannya kering, ingin segera kabur dari Sana. Dia hanya terdiam saat memgikat Surat ke cakar hedwig, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Draco, yang dia tahu masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau marah padaku," kata cowok itu akhirnya. Bukan pertanyaan.

Harry meringis. "No..."

Draco tertawa tanpa humor. "Right."

Harry melepaskan Hedwig pergi, lalu menatap Draco. "See you later." Dia berbalik pergi, tapi Draco meraih tangannya. Harry menatapnya putus asa.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Draco..." Katanya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco, tapi sia-sia.

"Kau yakin? Karena aku tahu persis kau marah padaku karena sikap ibuku di stand piala dunia..."

"So what?!" Bentak Harry. "Apa kau menyalahkanku karena benci pada ibumu yang menatapku seolah aku lebih rendah dari kotoran di sepatunya?! Kau Kira aku bisa saja mengesampingkan tatapannya? Seolah aku bukan manusia?!"

Draco tergagap. "Bukan begitu..."

"Jadi apa? Kau ingin mendengar ini Kan? Ya, aku tak suka pada ibumu. Aku tak suka pada ayahmu. Dan aku berharap tak Akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi seumur hidupku!" Tukas Harry, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Marah. Marah. Berusaha keras menahan tangisnya...

Draco tak terkesan mendengar amukannya. "Kau berlebihan, Harry, mereka kan belum mengenalmu..."

"Jadi itu bisa jadi alasan untuk merendahkanku di depan semua orang begitu? Apakah mereka menatap jijik Daphne juga? Atau Tracey?!"

Draco mengernyit. "Kau tahu keluargaku berbeda dari beberapa orang lain..."

"Ya, aku tahu keluargamu penuh dengan rasis, sama seperti dirimu," Desis Harry murka. "Mereka melihatku sebagai darah campuran yang kastanya lebih rendah Kan? Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan yatim piatu, tinggal dengan muggle, dan lihat betapa tak femininnya aku..."

Wajah Draco merah marah. "Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu..."

"Tidak Draco, aku tak akan mengizinkan diriku mengenal mereka," tandas Harry, mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku memang hanya darah campuran, tapi aku masih punya harga diri."

"Jangan berkata tentang dirimu seperti itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Bentak Harry. "Aku memang darah campuran! Dan aku bangga menjadi darah campuran! Dan kau, dan keluargamu, bisa pergi ke neraka dan aku tak akan peduli!"

Draco tergagap tak percaya. "Aku? Aku? Apa hubungannya denganku?! Aku serius heran kenapa kau menyalahkanku karena orangtuaku..."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena apapun," kata Harry, berusaha kalem. "Aku hanya merasa pikiranku kini terbuka. Setiap Kali kau menatap kelahiran muggle, atau anak-anak Hufflepuff... Kau tahu itu tatapan yang ibumu berikan padaku."

Draco mengerjap.

"Sama persis. Kau punya Mata seperti ibumu, kau tahu. Kau melihat orang lain dengan kacanata yang sama seperti ibumu. Jadi kenapa aku berbeda untukmu?" Kata Harry lagi. "Hanya karena aku juga di Slytherin? Aku membayangkan kau juga akan menatapku seperti ibumu menatapku, jika aku di Hufflepuff." Harry menarik napas. "Dan kenyataan itu membuatku sadar, bahwa di matamu aku akan selalu lebih rendah."

Draco kini tertawa. Tawanya dingin, membuat Harry mengernyit makin marah.

"Oh, sangat luar biasa kau, Potter," desis Draco, menatap Harry tajam. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Betapa Draco Malfoy tak punya hati, selalu merendahkan orang lain. Hanya karena orangtuaku bersikap dingin padamu, dan semua kesalahan jatuh padaku? Katakan padaku, Potter, bukankah itu hanya alasan yang kau buat-buat untuk membenciku?"

Harry mengernyit makin dalam, tapi tidak menjawab.

Draco mendengus. "I see. Kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa bersalah karena sikap orangtuaku. Kukatakan padamu lagi, Potter. Ibuku dan ayahku bukan aku. Aku bukan mereka. Mereka mendidikku dengan segala prasangka, tapi apa menurutmu aku masih percaya pada prasangka itu? Setelah tinggal denganmu selama tiga tahun dan melihat betapa luar biasanya dirimu? Kau, yang bahkan tak punya orangtua yang mendidjkmu?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Kau tahu persis bagaimana perasaanku padamu," kata Draco lagi, suaranya melembut, marahnya sudah hilang sama sekali. Harry merasakan jantungnya mencelat, matanya melebar, ketakutan Draco akan membahas ini. "Kau tahu, dan menurutmu aku bisa menatapmu rendah?"

Harry ingin kabur dari sini dan menangis di kamarnya. Dia tak ingin menatap mata Draco lagi. Dia takut... Takut kehilangan kendali dan memeluk cowok itu...

Draco meremas jemarinya, membuat Harry sadar bahwa Draco masih memegang tangannya.

Kalau sampai Ada yang melihat mereka...

Harry menatap mata Draco, yang sedang menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Menatapnya dengan putus asa.

Memohon maaf Harry.

Memuja Harry.

Harry merasa sulit bernapas. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata itu...

Akhirnya dia menunduk, mengangguk. Dia bisa mendengar Draco menghela napas lega.

"Aku..." Kata Draco lagi, masih memegang tangan Harry. "Aku minta maaf karena sikap ibuku padamu."

Harry menatapnya lagi, syok. Mereka berdua sering sekali berdebat, marahan, tapi ini pertama kalinya Harry mendengar Draco meminta maaf. Wajah cowok itu merona luar biasa, Dan Harry mau tak mau merasakan hatinya hangat...

Jadi dia mengangguk lagi. Menunduk lagi. Kali ini berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Mereka kembali ke asrama Slytherin berlama-lama, tidak saling bicara, tapi merasa sangat sangat lega...

-dhdhdh-

Seminggu kemudian, Graham memggelar try out untuk chaser baru. Dia berkeras seluruh anggota Tim datang, jadi Harry menyeret langkahnya menuju lapangan Quidditch di Hari minggu pagi itu.

Saat sampai lapangan, sudah Ada serombongan cewek-cewek yang duduk di stadion. Tim quidditch Slytherin, herannya, sangat populer. Cassius mungkin penyebab utamanya, si tampan sialan itu. Graham, jelas, dengan pesonanya. Draco...

Harry melihat Draco duduk di kursi untuk pemain cadangan (yang sia-sia menurut Harry karena tak pernah di pakai), menenggak botol minumnya, siap untuk lari setelah selesai latihan fisik. Harry mengernyit, berpaling ke cewek-cewek itu lagi. Tentu saja, fanclub Draco adalah sekumpulan cewek-cewek cantik Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang berharap mereka punya kesempatan menjadi the next Mrs Malfoy...

Harry berjengit, menunduk untuk mengencangkan tali sepatunya, entah kenapa merasa sangat kesal.

Saat mendongak lagi, dia melihat seorang cewekc pirang, sangat cantik, senior?, sedang menatapnya aneh. Cewek itu berpaling saat Harry balas menatapnya.

Harry agak tertegun. Tatapan itu... Benci? Tapi karena cewek ith tidak menatapnya lagi, dia mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai berlari.

Saat menatap tribun lagi, si cewek aneh kembali sedang menatapnya, tapi lalu berpaling. Harry cemberut, menoleh pada Derrick yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Who the hell is that girl?"

"Siapa?"

"Pirang, di tribun no 2."

"Siapa sih? Banyak orang di tribun no 2."

"Cewek itu menatapku aneh sejak tadi,"

Derrick nyengir. "Naksir kau mungkin."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Of course. Dengan cowok-cowok seperti kau, cewek-cewek akan lebih memilih aku."

Derrick tertawa. "Shut up."

Saat selesai lari, seleksi di mulai.

Draco dan Graham adalah yang Paling terlibat, karena chaser baru harus punya kecocokan dengan mereka. Harry duduk di bangku cadangan tempat Draco tadi duduk, bersama Cassius dan Derrick. Miles sebagai keeper berjaga di goal untuk membantu seleksi.

Harry melihat teman-teman ceweknya datang, melambai pada mereka. Lalu matanya jatuh ke cewek pirang tribun no 2 lagi, yang sekali lagi sedang menatapnya. Dan kembali langsung berpaling.

"Apa sih masalah nya?" Ketus Harry.

"What?" Tanya Derrick.

"Si cewek tribun no 2 masih bolak balik memelototi ku!"

Derrick memutar bola matanya tak tertarik, tapi Cassius melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Harry dan mendengus.

"Graham belum memberitahumu?" Tanya cowok itu sok.

Harry memutar bola matanya, selalu sebal jika Cassius bertingkah seolah dia yang paling mengerti Graham. "Memberitahu apa?" Tandasnya.

"Brooke Calendar. Pacar barunya."

"Maksudmu cewek baru yang di kencaninya selama seminggu lalu dia campakan?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, pacar sungguhan. Kencan. Saling mengenal. Bertemu orang tua. Real girlfriend," desah Cassius.

Harry melongo. "What?"

Tapi saat itu Graham Dan Draco menghampiri mereka, keduanya tampak kesal. Miles terbang turun dengan sapunya, mendarat di sebelah Cassius, duduk di bangku dan menenggak Satu botol air penuh sampai habis.

"Tampaknya kita harus bertahan hanya dengan dua chaser," tandas Draco.

"Yang benar saja," kata Derrick.

"Seriusan kalian melihat sendiri kan? Mana bisa Kita menerima anggota yang terbang saja tak bisa!" Kata Graham.

"Kellington punya performa yang bagus," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Pucey punya target yang bagus. Jackson punya kecepatan yang oke. Apa yang kau Cari? Marcus Flint?"

"Yes!" Geram Graham. "Kellington akan terpental bahkan jika hanya Harry yang menabraknya. Kau pikir dia bakal cocok?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku bergabung dengan Tim saat kelas 2..."

"Begitupun aku, tapi setidaknya Kita bisa terbang dengan cepat sebelum siapapun menabrak Kita."

"Oke, kellington coret. Bagaimana dengan Pucey? Kontrol sapu oke, target oke, badan besar, yang terbaik sejauh pandangan ku.. ".

"Yes," gumam Graham, mempertimbangkan "Hanya saja dia... Well, Miles bilang dia aneh Kan? Sangat pendiam..."

"Merlin Montague, kalau kau kekurangan keramaian di Tim ini..."

"Kau tak suka dia karena dia sering menatap Harry dari jauh," sahut Cassius, tampak geli. Miles mendesah, sedang Derrick menggeleng-geleng.

Draco tampak tertegun mendengar ini, dia menatap barisan cowok-cowok yang sedang menunggu keputusan Tim dengan kernyitan super dalam. Harry mendesah, tahu bahwa siapapun Pucey ini, tak akan mendapat tempat di Tim.

Graham cemberut. "Yes! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak suka pada cowok aneh yang selalu menatap Harry dengan tatapan aneh? Kau mau yang seperti itu masuk ke Tim?"

"Oke, Pucey coret," sahut Draco cepat, tanpa pikir panjang. "Jadi yang tersisa adalah..."

"Wait wait wait," kata Harry kesal. "Kalian tak bisa melakukan itu pada Tim. Kalau dia memang yang terbaik, kenapa tidak? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Graham!"

Graham mengabaikannya.

Harry menyikut Cassius. "Katakan sesuatu," Desisnya.

Cassius menyikut Harry balik, tapi tetap berkata, "Potter benar. Mana bisa Kita hanya memikirkan dia Kan? Seluruh kebanggaan Slytherin di tangan Kita, Graham."

Graham mendengarkan, tentu saja, Harry makin cemberut. Kenapa kalau dia yang bicara tidak di anggap, tapi begitu Cassius segalanya berbeda. Harry memelototi Cassius, seolah itu semua salahnya.

"Oke, Pucey memang yang terbaik," desah Graham, mengusap rambutnya. Dia mengernyit, mengetuk-ketuk kakinya, berpikir. Dia menatap Draco, yang menggeleng, menandakan dia tidak setuju. Lalu menatap Harry, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang padamu, dia tidak akan berani maju ke Harry," kata Miles, menggeleng. "Kurasa dia juga sudah punya pacar."

Harry tertawa. "Lihat? Kau terlalu paranoid."

Graham cemberut. "Aku bertanggung jawab atasmu," tukasnya. Harry hanya mendesah, tahu bahwa berdebatpun percuma. Mereka sudah pernah membahas ini dulu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Oke. Jadi Kita voting. Kalian semua melihat performa mereka. Dan aku dan Draco mendapat tiga nama tadi. Kellington sudah dicoret, aku tak mau dia di Tim..."

"Untuk apa kita voting kalau begitu," gumam Miles. Graham mengabaikannya.

"Jadi pilihannya hanya Pucey dan Jackson. Pucey kelas 5, dan Miles menganggap dia aneh..."

"Aku tidak menganggap dia aneh! Astaga! Aku hanya bilang dia sangat pendiam..."

"Tapi dia punya kontrol, kecepatan, Dan target yang oke," lanjut graham kalem. "Jackson anak kelas 6, dia oke kurasa. Tapi Targetnya tidak konsisten, walaupun kecepatan terbangnya bagus. Kurasa dia bisa jadi seeker..."

"Right, trims atas ancamannya," kata Harry datar. Semua tertawa mendengar ini, bahkan Graham.

"Jadi, siapa yang memilih Pucey?" Harry, Derrick, Cassius, dan Miles mengacungkan tangan mereka. Draco dan Graham bertukar pandang.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, astaga kalian berdua sungguh keterlaluan!" Protes Harry, dan langsung menyesalinya. Graham, peduli pada Harry dan kehidupan romansanya karena dia menganggap Harry adik yang harus dia lindungi. Tapi Draco... Harry seolah mengakui bahwa Draco juga peduli pada kehidupan romansanya. Harry bisa merasakan Cassius dan Miles menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa, tapi untungnya anggota yang lain tidak menyadarinya. Harry merasakan wajahnya sedikit merona, tapi buru-buru berkata lagi, "jadi Adrian Pucey?"

Graham mendesah. "Adrian Pucey. Aku akan bicara padanya. Kau, beres-beres," kata Graham, menunjuk Harry.

"What? Tapi pucey kan si anak baru! Harusnya dia yang dapat tugas beres-beres!" Kata Harry, tak percaya bahwa episode perbudakannya bersambung sampai ke rezim kaptensi Graham Montague. Hanya karena dia cewek!

Graham tertegun. "Benar juga," katanya, nyengir lebar. "Saatnya memplonco anggota baru Kan?"

Harry mendesah lega.

Saat menoleh ke tribun, sekali lagi dia melihat cewek tribun no 2. Brook Calendar, si pacar baru.

"Hei, Graham," Harry menyusul cowok itu. "Kau seriusan punya pacar?"

Graham nyengir. "Yup. Cassius cerita padamu ya?"

Harry mengernyit. "Dia memelototiku sejak aku tiba di lapangan tahu," katanya sebal.

Graham mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Masak? Kau salah orang mungkin. Brooke adalah cewek Paling kalem yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan aku tak tega mau main-main dengannya."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku serius, dia beneran melotot padaku."

Graham mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau berhalusianasi. Dengar, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, oke. Dia Ravenclaw, jadi mungkin saat makan malam nanti?"

Harry menatap cemas tribun 2. Cewek itu sudah pergi.

Mungkin dia memang berhalusinasi...

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry duduk di sebelah Miles, yang sudah mulai mengambil makan malamnya. Tak lama, cowok tinggi, pirang, berbadan besar, duduk di sebelahnya. Harry menoleh, Adrian Pucey.

"Hei," sapanya. "Graham bilang malam ini Kita duduk sebagai tim?"

Harry nyengir. "Yep. Anggap rumah sendiri."

Adrian tertawa kecil. "Ini memang rumahku sendiri, Harry."

Harry baru mau mau menjawab saat terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Move."

Mereka berdua menoleh. Draco, membawa tas nya, menatap Adrian tajam. Adrian menatap cowok itu tak terkesan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Pindah," kata Draco lagi. "Itu tempatku."

"Aku tak melihat ada namamu di sini," tandas Adrian. "Dan aku lebih senior darimu."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, matanya berkilat, yang Harry tahu persis sedang memikirkan segala kata menyayat hati yang bisa membuat pertengkaran besar. Harry buru-buru berkata, "Adrian, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di depan kami semua. Graham biasanya duduk di depan kami, Dan kutebak dia ingin kau duduk di sebelahnya, supaya bisa properly mengenalkanmu."

Adrian menatap Harry, lalu mengernyit pada Draco. Saat matanya kembali pada Harry lagi, dia mengangguk dan berdiri, memutar meja untuk duduk di seberang mereka. Miles terkekeh.

"Another groupies," bisik cowok itu padanya.

"Shut. Up," gumam Harry.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry dengan kepala terangkat puas. Harry hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya memberinya kesempatan menyesuaikan diri?" Bisik Harry padanya

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "No," jawabnya pendek.

Harry menatapnya putus asa. "Kita team, Draco."

Draco cemberut, mengedik, seolah ingin melupakan kenyataan itu. Harry kembali mendesah.

Adrian Pucey memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia cukup normal menurut Harry, mengingatkan Harry pada Theo. Dia memang menatap Harry sedetik lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, tapi menurut Harry bukan masalah. Dan dia berkencan dengan sesama anak kelas 5, Cara Darwin. Pertahanan Draco tampak agak meluntur mendengar fakta ini, dan, untungnya, akhirnya dia bisa bersikap sedikit ramah. Adrian agak terkejut melihat perubahan sikapnya, tapi memutuskan tidak berkomentar dan balik bersikap sopan.

Adrian Pucey bukan masalah.

Tapi orang baru yang selanjutnya...

"Guys, ini Brooke Calendar, pacarku. Brooke, ini anggota Tim. Kau kenal Cassius dan Morgan. Ini Harry, yang kuceritakan padamu. Lalu Draco Malfoy. Miles Bletchley. Dan anggota baru, Pucey."

Brooke tersenyum manis, bertukar hai dengan para anggota Tim.

"Nice meeting you all," kata cewek itu ramah.

Harry tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk melanjutkan makan malam nya. Cowok-cowok menggumamkan "you too" di tengah-tengah kunyahan makan mereka.

Brooke mengambilkan makan malam untuk Graham, yang tampak girang. "Trims, babe," katanya, mengecup pipi cewek itu. Brooke terkikik, mengambil makan malamnya sendiri, yang terdiri dari selada dan wortel. Brooke punya bodi yang bagus, tentu saja, dengan wajah yang cantik, rambut pirang sebahu yang tebal. Graham tampak sangat tergila-gila.

Harry meringis.

"Jadi Harry, Graham cerita kau seperti adik baginya. Apa sekarang kau adikku juga?" Tanya Brooke lembut.

Harry berjengit, membuat teman-temannya mendengus geli. "No." Katanya tegas. "No way. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengatur-atur hidupku. Aku tak membuka pendaftaran anggota baru." Semua terbahak mendengar ini.

Graham memutar bola matanya. "You love me," katanya datar. Brooke menatapnya tertegun, tapi Graham tampak tak menyadarinya.

"You know I do," jawab Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak, Mana tahan aku menghadapi sikap nge boss mu setiap Hari." Semua tertawa lagi.

"Fair enough," sahut Miles. Sebagai sesama junior, dia Dan Harry Paling sering di suruh-suruh. Draco, yang sama juniornya dengan Harry, selalu bebas dari beban ini, entah kenapa. Harry selalu kesal tiap kali mengingat kenyataan ini.

Brooke masih tersenyum, Dan terus berbicara pada mereka. Graham satu-satunya yang tampak tertarik dan mendengarkan. Suara cewek itu lembut, pelan, membuat Harry merasa di dongengin.

Dia bertopang dagu, menatap Brooke yang sedang bicara pada Draco seolah cowok itu masih berumur 3 tahun. Draco tersenyum tipis, tanda dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran, membelai tongkatnya di sebelahnya nyaris tanpa sadar. Harry buru-buru meraih tongkat itu.

"Hei" protes Draco, tampak lega karena bisa berpaling dari monolog Brooke Calendar.

Harry memberinya tatapan tajam, menggeleng pelan. Draco mendesah, tapi menurut, dan memilih menunduk melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau berkencan dengan George Weasley kan Harry?" Tanya Brooke riang.

Harry menatapnya, menggeleng. "Sudah putus tahun lalu," katanya.

"Oh yeah, dia bukan cowok baik-baik Kan? Dia mempermainkan temanku, Lara Anne, saat kami kelas 4 dulu. Tapi kau masih muda, pantas jika membuat kesalahan. Tak ada gunanya menangisi si kembar weasley. Gryffindor penuh dengan pecundang.. "

Semua menarik napas.

"Oh really?" Kata Harry dingin.

"Yes, kau mungkin tak tahu karena masih sangat muda..."

"BY THE WAY!" kata Graham keras, membuat Brooke menatapnya, dengan senyum lebar, seolah tidak baru saja membuat Harry ingin mengutuknya. "Bagaimana dengan proyek dari Flitwick..."

"Berikan tongkatku padaku, dan keinginanmu akan jadi nyata," gumam Draco, nadanya geli, membaca pikiran Harry dengan tepat. Harry cemberut, menusuk dagingnya keras.

"Tapi Cassius pasti mendapat nilai bagus, dengan kau sebagai sahabatnya, Kan graham," kata Brooke, tersenyum lebar. Cassius mendongak, kedua alisnya terangkat tajam.

"What?"

"Proyek Flitwick yang ini Kan sulit sekali, bahkan kami Ravenclaw merasa kesulitan," kata Brooke dengan nada sabarnya. "Tapi kau beruntung Cassius, karena Graham adalah jenius alami. Pasti kau tetap bisa dapat nilai bagus..."

Cassius melongo, begitupun anggota Tim yang lain. Graham tampak agak malu Kali ini, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Cassius memotongnya

"Apa kau menuduhku mencontek?"

Brooke kali ini tampak bingung. "Oh bukankah itu yang dilakukan Slytherin? Mencontek?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Brooke," kata Graham salah tingkah. "Well, coba kau incip pie apelku. Rasanya sangat istimewa..."

Para anggota Tim kini semua rata kesal luar biasa.

Saat Brooke _akhirnya_ pergi juga, mereka berenam menatap Graham dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan Pucey SI anak baru.

"Are you kidding me?" Kata Cassius jijik.

Draco tertawa. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku suka sekali gula asli," katanya. Semuanya menatapnya bingung. Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Those saccharine sweet membuatku ingin muntah."

Graham meringis. "Hei, jangan bilang begitu dong..."

"Dia parah sekali Graham, bahkan _kau_ berhak dapat yang lebih baik!" Kata Harry.

Graham memutar bola matanya. "Oh sudahlah, berhenti mengkritik Brooke. Dia hanya belum tahu dinamika kelompok Kita. Aku yakin jika sudah terbiasa, dia akan seru sekali di ajak mengobrol. Wawasannya luas..."

"Dan seks nya luar biasa," tandas Cassius, membuat Graham terbahak.

"That's true, my friend," katanya, lalu dia berdiri, dan berjalan pergi, keluar dari aula besar.

Keenam anggota Tim saling tatap, ngeri memikirkan setelah ini masih akan Ada sesei-sesi makan malam dengan Brooke Calendar...

-dhdhdh-

Bersambuuung ke part 2..

Please review yang banyak ya guys :** part 2 sudah Saya tulis juga kok, tinggal menunggu komenn dari kalian untuk part 1 inI yaay


	7. Chapter 7

Kelas 4, part 2

Delegasi dari Drumstrang Dan Beauxbaton datang.

Delegasi Beauxbaton adalah serombongan siswa siswi berseragam biru dengan logat Perancis. Harry, yang berbaris dengan Daphne, meringis saat melihat bahkan cowok-cowok mereka berjalan sedikit gemulai. Pansy tertawa, berbisik, "no can do, baby," membuat mereka berempat cekikikan dan mendapat tatapan memperingatkan dari McGonagall.

Tapi walaupun para cowok mereka parah, Beauxbaton menawarkan sederet gadis dengan kecantikan yang unik. Harry melihat Draco yang berbaris sedikit di depannya (walaupun dia termasuk yang tertinggi di kelas), hanya menatap bosan kuda-kuda raksasa dan Hagrid, tampak tak tertarik pada para gadis asing.

Harry nyaris merasa malu karena dirinya lega pada kenyataan ini.

Nyaris.

Yang datang selanjutnya adalah durmstrang, dan mereka jelas berbeda. Tak ada cewek Kali ini.

Serombongan cowok tinggi, tegap, berbadan besar. Dan dia antara mereka, Victor Krum...

"Oh my God," bisik Harry.

"Bukankah dia seeker yang nekat itu?" Tanya Pansy.

"Yess," gumam Harry, masih takjub karena bisa melihat Victor Krum dari dekat. Dan... Dan... Mungkin dia bisa meminta tips soal Wronsky feint?

Daphne mendesah di sebelahnya, merangkul lengan Harry. "I love Quidditch player," katanya memuja.

"Sori, kau bukan tipeku," kata Harry datar, membuat Pansy dan Tracey tertawa cekikikan. Daphne mencubit pinggangnya.

"Lihat otot itu, Harry..."

Tentu saja Harry melihatnya. Hanya saja, dia sudah cukup puas dengan otot Draco, yang mungkin kalah impresif dibanding cowok-cowok Durmstrang, tapi, hei, dia masih 14 tahun Kan?

Harry berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Draco Malfoy terlarang, terlarang, terlarang...

Para rombongan Durmstrang duduk di meja Slytherin, sedangkan rombongan Beauxbaton di Ravenclaw, membuat Daphne nyaris pingsan saking girangnya. Ditambah, para cowok Durmstrang itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Draco dan Blaise (yang duduk berhadapan dan Paling ujung di geng mereka). Victor Krum tepat di sebelah Draco.

Draco tersenyum pendek. "Welcome," katanya nyaris malas-malasan.

"Tank kyu," kata Krum dengan logat yang sangat kental.

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Harry mengernyit, dan saat Draco menatapnya seperti biasa, Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Draco tampak bingung. Harry mengedik Krum, me-mouthing, "Wronsky feint." Draco memutar bola matanya, balas me-mouthing, "No."

Gusar, Harry menendang kakinya.

"OU!" Draco memekik kaget, memelototi Harry. Teman-teman mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat interaksi ini.

"Please!" Harry menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depannya.

Draco melotot sebal, tapi lalu berkata pada Krum, "Hei, Krum, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu."

Krum menatapnya, mengangguk, bahkan tidak heran bagaimana Draco bisa tahu namanya tanpa mereka berkenalan.

"Cewek ini, Potter," dia menunjuk Harry, yang meringis, melambai bodoh, "dia seeker Tim Quidditch kami, dan ingin tahu bagaimana kau melakukan Wronsky feint."

Krum menatap Harry, tampak menilai. "Aku tak bermaksud tak sopan," katanya akhirnya. "Tapi kurasa itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Kalau kau jatuh, wajahmu bisa rusak..."

Harry cemberut, another gender rasist. "Aku tak Akan jatuh," tukasnya.

Krum tampak kaget mendengar nada bicaranya. Draco langsung berkata, "Jangan kau masukan hati, Potter memang suka begitu pada orang yang punya pandangan berbeda dari dirinya."

Semua mendengus di piring mereka, kecuali Harry, yang sama sekali tak terkesan. "trims atas dukunganmu, Draco."

"Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya teman," kata Draco mulus, membuat yang lain Makin cekikikan.

Harry hanya bisa menusuk daging di piringnya sebal.

-dhdhdh-

Seminggu setelah pengumuman tiga juara Triwizard, Graham ingin mencoba latihan Quidditch bersama Adrian Pucey sang chaser baru. Berbekal Surat izin dari Snape, dia menyuruh Draco memberitahu anggota yang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung mencari Harry, teringat cewek itu berkata pada Pansy bahwa dia akan mengerjakan pr di perpus.

Sampai di perpus, Draco agak kaget saat melihat ternyata Harry tidak sendiri, melainkan sedang bersama Ron Weasley. Mereka berdua saling berbisik dan tampak berusaha menahan tawa, kepala mereka dekat, menatap kertas di meja.

Draco berjalan kesal menghampiri mereka. Dia tahu bahwa Harry dan Ron Weasley hanyalah teman, teman dekat mungkin. Dan tak lebih dari itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa tak merasa kesal melihat Harry bisa tertawa cekikikan begitu, tampak sangat nyaman dan senang dengan cowok selain dirinya.

"Hei," kata cowok itu, otomatis membuat Harry Dan Weasley mendongak. Senyum Harry langsung berubah, seolah dia berusaha agar tidak berjengit.

Seburuk itukah Draco di matanya?

"Graham mencarimu," kata Draco pendek.

Harry tampak bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ingin mengecek performa anak baru," jawab Draco, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku bisa bilang padanya kalau kau sedang sibuk," lanjutnya kaku. Draco meringis dalam hati, tahu bahwa nada bicaranya sangat dingin, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri.

Dan untuk telinga Weasley rupanya, karena dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku mendengar kecemburuan di sana?"

"Sshhh, Ron," Desis Harry, wajahnya merona.

Draco mendengus. "Cemburu padamu? Kau pikir kau siapa," tandasnya, lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, dia berbalik dan pergi. Menahan diri agar tidak berjalan menghentak dan membuat Weasley makin yakin bahwa dia memang cemburu.

"Hei, it's not nice," kata Harry sebal.

Weasley mendengus. "Dan dia baik padaku?"

"Dia hanya tak suka pada Gryffindor. Aku yakin tak ada maksud personal. "

Weasley tertawa. "Oh yeah, whatever Harry," tandasnya sarkastis. "jadi, kau mau latihan Quidditch?"

Harry mendesah. "Sedang tidak mood. Mau ke dapur?"

"Of course," tawa Weasley, langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. "Menurutmu, maukah Peri rumah membuatkanku pie apel? Aku kangen pie apel ibuku."

"Hmm, aku juga kangen pie apel ibumu. Ayo Kita bujuk mereka untuk membuatkan pie apel!"

Mereka berjalan penuh semangat keluar perpus, langkah Weasley yang luar biasa panjang membuat Harry harus menggandeng lengannya agar tidak ketinggalan.

Draco menatap pasangan itu murka, segala keinginan untuk latihan Quidditch lenyap sudah.

-dhdhdhd-

Hari-hari berjalan cepat, mereka menyaksikan para juara melawan Naga. Harry sangat kagum pada keberanian ketiga juara Triwizard. Teman-temannya menatapnya heran sekali. Naga itu nyaris membakar habis Krum, dan Harry masih merasa bahwa dia pasti bisa mengambil telur itu.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan naik sapu," kata Harry, saat mereka membahas Naga lagi saat makan malam. "Maksudku, dia jago terbang kan. Akan lebih efektif kalau dia tidak berlari-lari seperti itu. Aku akan terbang, bayangkan dengan Firebolt. Wuuush, mungkin menyerang matanya juga, Dan Naga itu akan mengejarku, aku akan membawanya naik Naik tinggi, lalu menukik cepat dengan Wronsky feint, dan yes! Telur terambil!"

Semua temannya menatap Harry putus asa. Harry menatap mereka, senyumnya membeku.

"What? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Bukankah itu cara yang lebih masuk akal?"

Draco menggeleng. "Yang lebih masuk akal adalah jika kau tidak berharap dirimulah yang melawan Naga."

Harry cemberut. "Kalian semua tidak punya daya imajinasi kan?"

-dhdhdh-

Acara selanjutnya yang ditawarkan oleh turnamen Triwizard adalah pesta dansa natal.

Seluruh sekolah membicarakan ini sejak pengumuman minggu lalu. Dan tiada hari tanpa Daphne, Pansy, Dan Tracey membahasnya, membuat Harry bosan setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Cassius duluan?" Tandas Harry. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya duluan, orang lain akan maju, kau tahu itu Kan?"

Daphne mengernyit sedih.

Jadi Harry memutuskan bahwa dia akan menanyai cowok itu. "Hei," sapanya, duduk di sebelah Graham di sofa, dimana dia sedang bertanding catur lawan Cassius.

"Hei," jawab Graham. "What's up?"

"Nothing, hanya ingin melihatmu menggilas habis Cassius," kata Harry asal, membuat Cassius memberinya jari tengahnya. Harry tertawa. "So, kau akan pergi ke pesta dengan Calendar?"

Graham mengangguk. Harry mendesah, berharap Graham memberinya kabar gembira dirinya putus dengan Brooke. Cewek itu begitu menyebalkan, Harry memilih tidak makan bersama Graham sejak insiden pengenalan itu. Graham jelas kesal karena itu, tapi Harry tak ingin menjadi sasaran mulut tajam Brooke Calendar yang dibalut dengan manis palsu itu. Cassius, menunjukan bahwa dirinya lebih keras kepala dari Harry, masih berusaha menguasai Graham sendirian, membuat Brooke tampak bahkan lebih benci padanya dibanding pada Harry.

Harry tak akan pernah menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi dia berharap Cassius lah pemenangnya.

"Kau?" Tanya Graham, menoleh menatapnya saat dirinya sudah membuat langkah.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu peduli, jujur saja. Kau tahu aku tak suka acara begitu."

Graham memeluk pundaknya. "Kau bisa pergi dengan Cassius," katanya, berusaha terdengar kasual, tapi Harry tahu itu impian terliarnya. Harry dan Cassius bersama.

Harry dan Cassius memberi Graham ekspresi jijik terbaik mereka. Graham mau tak mau tertawa juga.

"Lagian aku sudah punya pasangan," kata Cassius, kembali menatap papan caturnya. "Clarisse mengajakku tadi pagi."

Harry berusaha tak berjengit. Clarise Stimson adalah cewek paling cakep se Slytherin mungkin. Harry membawa kabar itu pada Daphne yang langsung menangis kecewa. Untuk menyenangkan hatinya, keempat cewek itu menggelar pesta kecil di kamar mereka, dengan butterbeer (hasil Harry menyogok si kembar Weasley), coklat (hasil Harry memohon pada Draco), dan pie buah (hasil Harry meminta pada Peri rumah).

"Pesta dansa ini membuat Kita lebih tertekan daripada bahagia Kan," kata Daphne, menenggak butterbeernya getir.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Daph, masih ada deretan cowok yang mengantre ingin mengajakmu pergi. Kau hanya harus membuka pikiranmu. Cassius tidak sehebat itu. Bahkan Clarisse Stimson yang mengajaknya duluan. Kalau ada definisi pengecut, itulah dia," tandasnya.

Daphne mengernyit. "Jangan panggil dia pengecut," protesnya.

Harry mendesah. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Miles? Dia oke kok."

Daphne mendengus. "Dan? Bahkan aku juga harus mengajaknya duluan kan? Kau bilang Cassius pengecut karena cewek yang mengajaknya kencan duluan, tapi Miles tidak?"

Harry meringis. "Oke, oke, Cassius bukan pengecut. Puas?"

"Sangat."

Mereka mendesah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Harry?" Tanya Tracey. "Kau akan jalan dengan George?" Sejak Tracey jadian dengan Percy Weasley, dia menyebut setiap Weasley dengan nama depan mereka.

"Nah," kata Harry, menggeleng. "George akan pergi dengan Alicia Spinnet."

"Oh, mereka berkencan?"

"Kurasa. Mereka nyaris melakukan seks di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, terakhir Kali aku mampir kesana," tawa Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kutebak Spinnet hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa George sekarang miliknya."

"Aku mungkin akan jalan dengan Theo," kata Tracey, mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah berpamitan pada Percy, dan dia oke saja." Tracey tampak tak senang dengan kenyataan ini sepertinya. Daphne nyengir licik.

"Berharap pacar cemburu kan kau?" Godanya.

Tracey mengernyit, tapi tidak menjawab. Harry menepuk-nepuk kepalanya menenangkan.

"Harusnya kau senang, babe. Beberapa cowok bisa menjadi sangat posesif kau bahkan tak bisa bernapas," katanya menghibur.

Tracey hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sedikit kecemburuan tak akan menyakiti hubungan kami," katanya datar.

Pansy menggeleng. "Aku juga ingin Draco yang mengajak duluan," katanya. "Menurut mu bagaimana Har?"

Harry mengusir rasa cemburunya jauh-jauh. "Kau menunggu Draco? Yakin pans?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

Pansy tertawa. "Akan kutunggu sampai minggu depan, kurasa. Mungkin dia hanya belum memikirkannya."

Harry tak perlu menunggu lama untuk tahu apakah Draco memikirkan soal pesta dansa atau tidak.

Keesokan harinya di kelas ramuan, mereka harus mengerjakan Ramuan antidot secara berpasangan. Snape yang memilihkan pasangan mereka, tentu saja, dan dia menunjuk Draco sebagai pasangan Harry.

Harry meringis, berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi tetap saja sulit. Mereka hanya diam sepanjang kelas, dengan rajin menguliti akar dan menumbuk biji. Draco mengecek waktu, sementara Harry mengaduk kuali.

"Jadi..." Kata Draco tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan mereka. Semua murid masih sibuk dengan Ramuan masing-masing. Harry menatapnya bertanya. Draco balas menatapnya, berdeham.

"Jadi?" Pancing Harry.

Draco nyengir kecil. Cengiran yang sangat Harry suka. Sejenak mereka hanya saling tatap, Harry terjebak di mata kelabu itu...

"Tentang... Kau tahu... Pesta dansa..."

Dan Harry merasakan perutnya seolah di siram timah panas. Tidak... Tidak... Draco tak bisa melakukan ini padanya. Please, please, jangan...

"Kau... Kau mau datang dengan..."

BROARRR!

Harry dan Draco, dan seisi kelas, terlonjak kaget. Millicent dan Ron entah melakukan apa pada Ramuan mereka, yang jelas Millicent sudah tertutup cairan lengket hijau. Millicent menjerit meraung keras. Ron, untungnya, sedang berada jauh dari Sana, sedang mengambil bahan Ramuan lain dari tempat penyimpanan di belakang kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot? Rumah sakit... Bulstrode... Sekarang! Seru Snape.

Millicent masih meraung, menggeleng, membuat ramuan di tubuhnya menciprat kemana-mana. Harry merasakan Draco bergerak di depannya, menutupi Harry dari Millicent...

Harry tahu dia tak boleh merasa hangat karena ini. Draco Malfoy terlarang...terlarang...

Harry menutup matanya sejenak, menguatkan dirinya. Lalu dia mengacungkan tangannya.

"Sir, akan kubawa Millicent ke bangsal," katanya, buru-buru berjalan ke arah cewek malang itu sebelum siapapun bisa menghalanginya. Snape tampak lega. Harry bisa melihat Tracey menatapnya horor. Harry memberi isyarat pada gadis itu ke arah tas nya. Tracey mengangguk, masih menatap Harry seolah dia sudah gila. Harry hati-hati meraih tangan Millicent dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Dan Harry mau tak mau merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata dia bisa terjerumus sejauh ini demi menghindari Draco Malfoy.

-dhdhdhd-

Setelah kejadian yang nyaris terjadi di kelas Ramuan, Harry menghindari Draco sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak menatap mata Draco, dan sebisa mungkin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Harry tahu dirinya bersikap pengecut, tapi dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia tahu dia tak akan bisa menolak Draco.

Jika Draco mengajaknya... Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Jelas dia harus menolak. Dia harus menolak...

Harry tak ingin memikirkannya. Tak ingin mencari alasan menolak. Tak ingin menolak Draco...

Saat berjalan menuju kelas mantra, seseorang memanggilnya. Harry menoleh, melihat Cedric Diggory berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hai," sapa Cedric, tersenyum lebar.

"Hai," balas Harry, tersenyum bertanya.

"Em," Cedric menatap Pansy, yang berjalan bersama Harry, dengan tak yakin. Pansy memutar bola matanya, lalu melambai pada pada Harry dan berjalan pergi. Harry kembali menatap Cedric.

"Well, Harry," kata Cedric tersenyum. "Karena kau harus segera ke kelas, aku akan langsung ke poinnya. Maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa natal denganku?"

Harry agak kaget mendengar ini. Cedric Diggory. Juara Hogwarts yang popularitasnya bahkan mengalahkan Viktor Krum, si super tampan Cedric Diggory, mengajaknya ke pesta?!

"Harry?" Cedric bertanya lagi.

Harry menguasai kagetnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Kenapa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa memilih cewek manapun, dan malah mengajakku. Kenapa?"

Cedric tertawa. "Bukankah jelas kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu," katanya, nadanya setengahnya bingung.

Hufflepuff. How sweet.

Harry tidak tertarik pada Cedric Diggory. Maksudnya, oke, dia tahu bahwa diggory istimewa. Dia juara Hogwarts. Dia tampan. Dia berani menghadapi naga. Dia sopan. Dia ramah.

Tapi dia bukan Draco Malfoy.

Harry mengernyit. Dia tak bisa berpikir begitu kan?

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Harry akhirnya, menatap cowok itu tak percaya. "Aku tahu persis Cho Chang mengincarmu sejak lama. Dia seeker juga. Dan lebih cakep dariku..."

Cedric tertawa mendengar ini. "Harry, bagaimana kau mengontrol rasa sukamu pada seseorang?" Tanyanya, wajahnya merona.

Harry meringis. "Fair enough." Saat itu dia melihat Draco, dengan Theo, berjalan ke arah mereka. Harry buru-buru menatap Cedric lagi. "Oke. Kalau kau yakin. Why not?"

Cedric terkekeh, tampak sangat sangat lega. "That's the spirit. Terimakasih harry. Aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal," katanya, lalu melambai riang, berjalan pergi dengan langkah nyaris melompat. Harry mau tak mau tersenyum, menggeleng.

Draco dan Theo akhirnya sampai ke Harry, mereka berjalan bareng ke kelas mantra.

"Apa maunya?" Tanya Theo, menatap Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mengajakku ke pesta."

"Oh," kata Theo, jelas melirik Draco, yang berjalan dengan kepala terangkat Dan bahu Kaku di depan mereka. "Kau menolaknya kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?" Tawa Harry. "Aku kan belum punya kencan."

"Right," kata Theo, jelas dia masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya memilih diam.

Harry bersyukur karenanya. Dia hanya bisa berjalan menunduk, sekali lagi sadar bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Draco.

-dhdhdhdh-

Pansy mengajak Draco, dan cowok itu mengiyakan.

-dhdhdhdh-

"Miles," kata Harry, merangkul pundak cowok itu, saat mereka berjalan ke lapangan pagi itu untuk jogging "Kau akan pergi ke pesta dengan siapa?"

Miles mendengus. "Yang jelas bukan denganmu," katanya menyebalkan.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti cewek yang ingin pergi dengan cowok yang bisa pingsan hanya karena menatapku?"

Miles memberinya jari tengah, membuat Harry tertawa terbahak. Graham yang berjalan di depan mereka, menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada kencan Miles?" Tanyanya curiga, lalu, tak bisa menahan diri, menambahkan, "or lack thereof."

Harry terbahak dan dia dan graham berhighfive.

"Ha ha ha," kata Miles datar. "Terus saja menggodaku. Aku sama sekali tidsk tersinggung. Tidak sama sekali..."

"Daphne masih belum punya kencan," kata Harry, nyengir.

Miles langsung berhenti bicara, wajahnya merah padam. "Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ah ha?" Tawa Harry. "Yakin?"

"Daphne? Seriusan? Kupikir dia yang bakalan paling cepat dapat kencan," kata Graham,

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis nya. "Kenapa kau memikirkan tentang Daphne?"

Graham tertawa. "What? Aku tidak memikirkan soal Daphne. Aku hanya merasa dia cakep Kan? Jadi kupikir pasti akan ada deretan cowok yang mengajaknya kencan..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Daphne terlalu bagus untukmu, Graham, kau si mata keranjang. Miles, kau serius tak ingin mengajaknya kencan?"

"Mata keranjang?! Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu tentangku!"

"No, Harry, aku tak akan mengajak Greengrass kencan," kata Miles. "Kurasa aku akan pulang saja natal nanti..."

Harry dan Graham menatapnya horor.

"What? Kenapa memangnya kalau aku tak ingin ke pesta dansa," kata Miles sebal. "Lagian, memangnya kau sudah punya kencan, Har?"

Harry nyengir kecil. "Sudah dong."

Graham cemberut, Harry sudah memberitahu nya siapa kencannya. Cowok itu bahkan tak bisa memprotes, hanya sanggup berkata, "Hufflepuff? Mereka bahkan lebih parah dari Gryffindor!"

Miles mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Really? Siapa yang mau mengajakmu?"

"Ha ha ha," tandas harry, membuat Miles tertawa, menyikut Harry.

"Is it Draco?"

"Shhttt," desis Harry, menatap kanan kiri. "Shut. Up." Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, dia tak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya seluruh tim sudah tahu bahwa Draco menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar rekan Satu Tim.

Miles tertawa, sedangkan Graham memutar bola matanya.

-dhdhdh-

Pesta dansa yang menjadi buah bibir semua orang akhirnya dimulai juga.

Keempat cewek menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk tertawa-tawa dan berdandan semaksimal mungkin, utamanya agar terlihat lebih tua dibanding umur mereka yang sebenarnya. Pansy, si Jago makeup, mengambil alih urusan dandan ini, mendandani Harry dan Tracey. Daphne, yang bisa melakukan make up nya sendiri, mendandani rambut mereka semua.

Harry menggunakan jubah warna hijau botol yang membungkus apik tubuhnya. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dan semampai, apalagi dengan high heelsnya. Ketiga temannya menatapnya sebal.

"Always looks good, Har," gumam Pansy.

Harry hanya tertawa, menggeleng. Mereka semua tampak sangat cantik, disamping apa kata Pansy. Daphne, yang akhirnya mengajak Miles (membuat cowok itu nyaris pingsan saking kagetnya), tampak sangat cantik, bahkan Harry kesulitan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Miles akan ngompol melihatmu," kata Harry, nyengir licik.

Daphne cemberut. "Ini salahmu kenapa aku sampai berkencan dengan dia," katanya.

Harry mengernyit. "Tapi Miles sangat oke, dia memang sedikit pemalu..."

Daphne mendesah panjang. "Setidaknya dia tinggi. Dan berotot. Dan cute."

"That's the spirit," tawa Harry, memeluknya. Daphne balas memeluknya.

Mereka turun ke ruang rekreasi, dan beberapa cowok yang masih Ada di Sana bersiul. Harry meringis, malu setengah mati. Rasanya seperti sedang berparade. Untungnya rombongan cewek kelas 7 yang jauh lebih impresif turun saat itu, mengalihkan tatapan cowok-cowok- dari mereka.

Harry nyaris tak berani menatap Draco. Tapi dia hanya tak bisa menahan diri kan. Cowok itu menatapnya dengan Mata membelalak. Saat Mata mereka bertemu, untungnya dia segera berpaling, seolah tak ingin terlihat sedang mengagumi Harry.

Harry tahu dirinya tak boleh kecewa, tapi, well...

"Well well well Potter, nyaris membuatku menyesal tidak mengajakmu. Kutebak pinggang itu akan pas sekali di tanganku," kata Blaise menggoda, melambaikan kedua tangannya bagai om-om mesum. Harry mendengus.

"Tenang saja, kau mengajakku pun akan kutolak."

Blaise hanya tertawa. Dia mengajak Cho Chang sang seeker Ravenclaw, yang, by all means, jelas lebih cantik dari Harry.

Mereka berjalan ke aula depan, di Mana Harry akhirnya bertemu Cedric. Cowok itu tampak sangat bersemangat, wajahnya merona saat melihat Harry, senyumnya lebar.

"Harry, kau cantik sekali!"

"Trims, you're not so bad yourself." Harry tersenyum.

Cedric dan Harry, Dan kedua pasang juara yang lain, harus berjalan bersama untuk membuka acara. Saat melewati rombongan anak Gryffindor, Harry melihat George menatapnya tergagap. "Kau pengkhianat!" Serunya, membuat Harry mau tak mau tertawa.

Cewek-cewek lain menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak suka, jelas tidak menyangka bahwa Harria Potter yang tomboi bisa cantik juga jika berdandan, dan bisa mendapatkan kencan se luar biasa Cedric Diggory. Tapi kebencian mereka terbagi karena melihat bahwa Hermione Granger, nerdy, bookish, Hermione Granger, adalah cewek yang beruntung menggandeng Viktor Krum.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang lebih tinggi di banding yang lain, bersama para guru dan pegawai kementrian...

"Percy?" Harry kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mr crouch sakit, aku menggantikannya. Aku sekarang asisten pribadinya, naik level super cepat," kata Percy, tersenyum luar biasa puas. Dia menatap sekeliling, lalu matanya jatuh ke Tracey, yang tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran Percy dan sedang bicara penuh semangat dengan Theo.

Well, well, rupanya setidaknya dia cemburu juga, pikir Harry geli.

Mereka makan sambil mengobrol. Cedric Diggory ternyata tidak seburuk yang Harry bayangkan. Dia manis, sangat peduli dengan apapun yang Harry katakan, sangat sensitif... Dan dibalik segala yang dia miliki dan dia capai, sangat rendah hati. Harry mau tak mau menyukai pribadinya, dan wajah tampannya jelas membantu.

Harry sedang mendengarkan Cedric bercerita soal karir Quidditch nya saat matanya bertemu Draco lagi. Draco tidak tersenyum, langsung berpaling ke makanannya lagi. Tidak tampak menikmati makan malamnya sama sekali, dan tidak ikut mengobrol dengan geng mereka di sekelilingnya...

Harry mendesah, kembali menatap Cedric.

Dia berharap setidaknya cowok itu bisa menyenangkan Pansy...

Tapi dia tak bisa mengkhianati hati kecilnya yang girang karena Draco tidak menikmati berkencan dengan cewek lain...

-dhdhdh-

Harry merasakan tangan besar Cedric merengkuh pinggangnya, dan jantungnya otomatis berdebar. Cedric nyengir lebar, tampak sangat bersemangat, dan mereka berdansa.

Cedric menolak melepaskan Harry sampai lagu ke lima, dimana kaki Harry sudah sangat sakit karena heelsnya, dan dia haus luar biasa. Cedric terkekeh, menggandeng tangannya agar mereka bisa berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong. Harry duduk, sementara Cedric mengambil minuman.

Pansy duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Harry sedikit terlonjak.

"Oh hei babe," kata Harry, nyengir. "Enjoying yourself?"

Pansy mendesah. "Bagaimana cara membuat cowok semangat berdansa?"

"Membiarkannya menyentuh dadamu?"

"Tet tot. Coba lagi."

"Membiarkannya menyentuh pantatmu?"

"Tet tot. Bagaimana kalau si cowok impoten?"

Harry tertawa. "Kau bilang dengan kepercayaan dirinya, dia tak mungkin impoten," katanya mengingatkan.

Pansy mendesah lagi. "Aku mulai ragu dengan teori itu."

Harry tertawa. "Dimana dia?" Tanyanya, menatap sekeliling.

"Toilet. Lalu dia berjanji akan mengambilkan minum."

Daphne mendadak muncul juga dan duduk di sebelah Harry yang lain. "Harry," Desisnya memelototinya. "What the hell? Cowok itu tidak mengajakku bicara sepanjang kami berdansa! Dia bahkan lebih parah dari Theo!"

Harry mengernyit. "Masa sih? Miles memang sedikit pemalu..."

Daphne cemberut. "Sedikit pemalu? Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mataku!" Dia bersedekap. "Kurasa aku akan mencampakkannya. Ada cowok Beauxbaton yang sejak tadi menatapku, dan kemungkinan kami bisa membuat percakapan lebih dari aku dan miles, disamping fakta bahwa bahasa Perancis yang kutahu hanyalah Bonjour!"

Harry membelalak. "What? Kau tak bisa melakukan itu pada Miles!"

Daphne mendesah. "Harry, aku mencampakkan Miles mungkin adalah perbuatan terbaikku untuknya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bilang iya jika dia ingin bertekad tak menikmati kencannya denganku."

Harry meringis. "Dia naksir kau sejak lama Daphne, tentu saja dia bilang iya."

Wajah Daphne merona, dia mendesah lagi. "Tak terlihat begitu bagiku..."

"Dengar, bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan lagi? Please?" Harry menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Oke,.aku akan memberinya Satu kesempatan lagi. Jika dia masih bertekad tidak ingin menanggapiku..."

"Aku akan bicara padanya dan mengomelinya panjang lebar tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan cewek," sahut Harry, mengangguk. Daphne tertawa, menggeleng.

"Tapi apa Miles tidak berusaha menggerayangimu, setidaknya?" Tanya Pansy simpati.

"Aku tak akan Ada di sini mengeluh jika itu yang terjadi," tandas Daphne, membuat Harry dan Pansy cekikikan.

"Kau sangat murah, Daph, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau membangun image hard to get, high maintenance-mu," kata Pansy lagi.

Daphne tersenyum licik. "That's a part of this beauty."

"Ah hah?"

Harry tertawa, matanya mencari Miles, yang sedang mengambil minum juga. Cedric sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Prof Flitwick dan Sprout. Good. Harry memberi isyarat pada Miles, yang menghampiri mereka. Cowok itu berdeham, menyodorkan minuman pada Daphne sambil menunduk. Daphne meringis, melirik Harry tajam. Miles juga memberi Harry tatapan penuh arti, yang Harry sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Pansy tampak berusaha keras menahan tawanya di sebelahnya.

Oke, dia merasa tersudut.

"Hei, let's talk, mate," kata Harry, menggelayuti lengan Miles, mengajak cowok itu ke sudut agak jauh dari kedua cewek lainnya.

"Wait... harry..."

"Shut up," geram Harry, melepaskan cowok itu, berkacak pinggang memelototi nya. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Miles membelalak bingung.

Harry mendesah. "Dengar Miles, aku tahu kau menarik wanita dengan kekaleman, atau entah apa kata yang mereka gunakan untuk mendeskripsikanmu. Tapi complete silence?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Miles meringis, mengusap rambutnya gugup. "I know, I know. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan aku tidak Jago beginian!" Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Har?"

Harry mendesah. Dia bukan cewek yang Jago membaca perasaan, menganalisis, lalu memberi Saran yang baik. Sebagai teman curhat, ya. Memberi Saran, no. Itu tugas Draco.

"Miles, aku seriusan tak mengerti dirimu. Kau biasanya tak pernah kehabisan topik jika bicara denganku kan?"

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau bukan Daphne Greengrass." Lalu dia berjengit. "Kau tahu, kurasa aku akan kabur saja..."

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dengan super cepat, menempelkannya ke depan resleting celana Miles, yang membelalak kaget. "Jika kau berani kabur, akan kulenyapkan milikmu yang Paling berharga."

Miles menatapnya horor. "Apa kau mengancamku?!"

"Yes, Miles Bletchley," tukas Harry, cemberut, memasukan tongkatnya ke jubahnya lagi. "Dengar, kau berhasil menarik perhatian Daphne..."

"Karena Cassius sudah berkencan dengan cewek lain..."

"So what?! Kalau kau berusaha, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Cassius. Cassius is a shit person, you're not."

Miles mendesah. "Aku tahu ini hanya caramu agar Daphne tidak berharap pada Cassius terus..."

Harry mengernyit. "Miles, ayolah. Jadilah pria sejati. Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kejar sampai dapat..."

"Maksudmu seperti Draco mengejar-kejarmu?" Cowok itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, tapi memilih mengabaikannya Komen itu. "Ajak dia bicara. Tentang apapun. Jika kau tak ingin bicara tentang dirimu, Tanya tentang dirinya. Kau tak mungkin bisa menjalani hubungan tanpa bicara, Miles!"

"Aku bicara!" Kata Miles putus asa. "Hanya saja, entahlah. Aku tak tahu, oke? Dia membuatku gugup, dengan pinggangnya di tanganku..." Miles menatap kedua tangannya. "Merlin, aku tahu aku akan masturbasi malam ini."

Harry bahkan tak berjengit. Terbiasa nongkrong dengan Tim Quidditch yang isinya cowok semua membuatnya kebal dengan segala Komen menjijikan mereka. "Kau bisa bicara soal masturbasi denganku, tapi tak bisa mengajak Daphne bicara bahkan tentang cuaca sekalipun?" Sindirnya.

Miles tertawa, Harry memberinya tatapan yang lansgung membuat tawanya berhenti.

"Dengar, aku tak mau tahu, oke? Ini pesta dansa pertama Daphne. Dan pesta pertamamu. Do something. Say something. Puji dia. Cium dia. Ajak dia ke tempat sepi. Be a man, oke?" Desis Harry, menusuk dada cowok itu, yang meringis.

"Kau Gila ya? Mana bisa aku tiba-tiba mencium nya!"

"Do it! Kalau kau masih ingin bereproduksi," tandas Harry, lalu, memberi cowok itu pelototan terakhir, berjalan kembali ke meja para cewek. Draco sudah duduk di Sana, sedang mengobrol pelan dengan Pansy, kepala mereka berdekatan...

Harry menarik napas tajam.

Kendalikan dirimu, Potter, pikirnya. Jangan lihat, jangan lihat, jangan lihat...

Untungnya, saat itu Cedric datang dengan minuman di tangannya, dia memberikan minuman pada Harry, lalu mengangguk pada Pansy dan Daphne. Pansy meringis. Dia yang paling anti pada Hufflepuff. Sedang Draco memilih menatap arah lain, seolah tidak melihat Cedric sama sekali.

Harry juga berusaha tidak menatapnya, mengajak Cedric berdansa lagi, karena kebetulan lagu selanjutnya adalah favoritnya. Dia memberi Miles tatapan penuh peringatan, membuat cowok itu berjengit, lalu melambai pada mereka semua.

Harry dan Cedric jelas sangat menikmati malam itu. Dan saat akhirnya selesai, Harry tahu bahwa dia benar-benar sudah menaklukan Cedric Diggory. Harry berjengit dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia terdengar seperti cewek sombong di film-film.

Cedric mengantar Harry sampai ke dekat asrama Slytherin. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar menatapnya, Harry membalas senyumnya.

"Jadi Harry," katanya. "Kau... Kau tahu... Mau melanjutkan ini?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku, melanjutkan, kau tahu, menjadi pacarku?" Kata Cedric buru-buru. Harry tertawa.

"Hmm, entahlah..."

Senyum Cedric membeku.

Harry tertawa lagi. "Hei jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu," katanya, mencubit kedua pipi Cedric gemas. Betapa tampannya pria ini. "Oh baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Sungguh?" Senyum Cedric merekah luar biasa lebar. Harry mengangguk, Makin tertawa. "Aku... Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung?"

"Apa kau siap?"

Cedric tertawa, tapi tidak menjawab, dia menunduk, dan mencium Harry pelan. Lembut. Lalu menarik dirinya, tampak sangat gembira.

Harry tertawa lagi. "Merlin, you're such a Hufflepuff." Tapi sebelum Cedric bisa memprotes maksudnya, Harry melompat menciumnya. Mesra. Dalam. Dengan teknik luar biasa yang dia pelajari dari George Weasley. Cedric tampak sangat kaget dengan keberanian Harry, tapi buru-buru menguasai dirinya. Dia merengkuh pinggang Harry, membalas ciuman cewek itu dengan tidak kalah bersemangat. Mereka terus berciuman, sampai Harry melepaskan dirinya.

Cedric menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dia sedang membawa bulan. Harry nyengir puas.

"Good night," kata Harry, melambai, berjalan ke arah asrama mereka. Dia bisa mendengar jawaban Cedric yang lemah tapi tidak menoleh. Membuat cowok penasaran adalah spesialisasinya, George pernah berkata. Dan dia akan membuat Cedric penasaran dan tergila-gila padanya...

Lalu apa?

Apa yang dia harapkan dari itu? Apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari Cedric Diggory yang tergila-gila padanya? Masalah baru?

Harry berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran apapun selain rasa senangnya bahwa dia akhirnya kembali punya pacar.

-dhdhdh-

Harry terbangun karena suara isakan. Dia mengernyit, membuka matanya...

Lalu melompat duduk, kaget setengah mati melihat Tracey duduk di kasurnya (lagi), menangis terisak. Dengan jubah pesta semalam, rambut acak-acakan...

"Tracey, astaga," Harry terengah, berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya. Dengan Tracey dan Daphne berulang kali melakukan ini, Harry heran kenapa dia masih saja kaget. Tapi rasa kesalnya hilang saat melihat wajah temannya itu, Mata merah dan air Mata mengalir...

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Harry panik, duduk di sebelah Tracey, menatap wajahnya. "Apa... Tak Ada yang meninggal Kan?" Harry merasakan perutnya mulas...

Tracey menggeleng. Dia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi, menunduk. Air matanya berjatuhan ke tangannya.

Merasa lega karena tak Ada yang mati, Harry bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi Trace?"

Tracey menarik napas, berusah menghapus air matanya. "Aku..." Dia menarik napas lagi. "Aku tidur dengan Percy."

Harry melongo.

Tidur.

Tidur.

"Seks?" Tanya harry, memperjelas.

Tracey mengangguk.

Harry menarik napas tajam, dalam hati memaki habis-habisan Percy Weasley.

Walaupun harusnya Tracey sudah memikirkan ini, tambah Harry Adil. Apa yang kau harapkan dari berkencan dengan cowok yang 5 tahun lebih tua? Percy dan Penelope Clearwater sudah pasti secara rutin melakukannya, mereka seumuran Kan? Tapi Tracey masih 15 tahun, dan Percy harusnya tidak memaksa...

Harry menatap Tracey horor. "Apa dia memaksamu?!"

Tracey membelalak. "Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Har, Percy bukan orang seperti itu!"

Harry mengernyit. "Jadi kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa dia parah sekali?"

Tracey tertawa, menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia baik sekali. Dan pengertian. Bahkan dia bertanya berulang Kali apa aku yakin..."

Harry mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jadi kenapa?"

Tracey meringis, menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku merasa... Hampa."

"Hampa?"

"Semua baik-baik saja saat sedang melakukannya. Aku tidur di pelukannya. Tapi saat bangun, melihat dia masih tertidur, hanya dengan boksernya..." Tracey menggigit bibirnya, kembali menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya merasa kosong. Merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri. Entahlah. Merasa Kotor. Karena bahkan kau, dengan pertunjukan yang selalu kau dan George Weasley perlihatkan pada seluruh Hogwarts, bisa mempertahankan dirimu. Tapi aku, yang bahkan tak bisa mengakui Percy sebagai pacarku pada orang lain, akhirnya luluh juga."

Harry agak kaget mendengar ini. Dia terdiam, lalu, "kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau membandingkan hidupmu dengan hidupku?"

Tracey menatap Harry kaget, lalu meringis, mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bukankah... Bukankah itu yang selalu terjadi?"

"Hah?"

"Oh ayolah Harry, kau pasti tahu kami semua berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan pandangan hidupmu," kata Tracey, terdengar agak malu. "Kau begitu... Bahagia? Rileks? Entahlah. Otomatis kami semua berusaha agar tidak membuatmu kecewa."

Harry menatapnya syok.

Tracey tertawa. "Inilah salah Satu hal yang kusukai darimu. Kau begitu rendah hati, sampai kau sendiri tak tahu bahwa dirimu sedang berendah hati."

"Jujur aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti," desah Harry menggeleng. "Intinya, kau tak perlu menyamakan dirimu denganku. Kau jatuh cinta pada Percy. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada George. Dua situasi yang berbeda kan?"

Tracey mengangguk. "Yeah," katanya pelan, mendesah. "Aku tak merencanakannya. Ini semua karena cewek veela itu," geramnya.

"Delacour?"

"Siapa lagi," tukas Tracey. "Aku melihatnya merayu percy dengan pesona veelanya, plus menyodorkan dadanya seperti pelacur. Dan aku melihat Percy tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dia katakan. Entahlah, kurasa saat itu yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana membuat Percy tetap tertarik padaku. Dan kau tahu bagaimana pria dewasa..."

Harry mendesah. "Kau harusnya tak berpikir begitu..."

Tracey menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, kembali menangis.

-dhdhdh-

Karena mereka masih kelas 4, Harry tak pernah bermimpi akan membuat Ramuan kontrasepsi.

Tapi Percy Weasley, sang mantan ketua murid, sepertinya lupa bahwa bahkan anak 15 tahun bisa hamil. Jadi Harry mengetuk kantor Prof Snape pagi itu, meminta izin mengambil bahan Ramuan.

Snape mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau membuat ramuan? Di pagi natal?"

Harry hanya meringis. "Karena aku cinta Ramuan?"

Snape mendengus, tapi mengizinkannya masuk ke kantornya dan mengambil bahan dari lemari penyimpanan pribadinya. "Ramuan apa yang Akan kau buat?"

Harry terdiam. Mana bisa dia cerita Kan? Wajahnya merona membayangkan membahas ini dengan professor. Snape menatapnya tajam. Saat Harry tidak menjawab, dia mendesah.

"Aku tahu hanya Dua Ramuan yang remaja butuhkan di moment seperti ini, Potter. Jadi yang Mana?"

Harry meringis lagi. "Boleh aku memilih sendiri bahannya?" Kembali menghindari menjawab

Snape tampak nyaris memutar bola matanya.

Harry mengambil beberapa bahan, memasukan ke keranjang kecil yang dia bawa. Snape hanya perlu meliriknya untuk tahu Ramuan apa yang Akan Harry buat.

"Hufflepuff zaman sekarang," gumamnya, tampak gusar.

Harry tertawa. "Bukan untukku sir," katanya akhirnya mengakui bahwa tebakan guru itu seratus persen akurat. Snape tampak sedikit rileks mendengar ini, dan membiarkan Harry keluar kantornya dengan sedikit tips.

"Resep milik Mathilda Malthon Paling bagus."

"Oh," Harry ragu. "Aku ingin membuat milik Aphrodite Apsilon."

Snape mengangkat bahu. "Suit yourself. Rasa asamnya bisa membunuhmu."

Harry nyengir berpuas diri. "Itu sebabnya aku pakai ini sir," dia menunjukan jeruk tropis muda yang dia ambil dari dapur sebelum kesini.

Snape tersenyum (well, senyum ala Snape lah) mengapresiasi. "Very smart. Dua puluh point untuk Slytherin."

"Wow, thanks sir."

Harry kembali ke asrama dengan langkah ringan, tahu bahwa kepala asramanya adalah kepala asrama Paling keren sedunia.

Harry membuat ramuan di perapian kamar kelas 4. Hanya butuh sejam, dan Ramuan sudah mengepul, memberi warna jingga segar dan aroma sitrus hangat. Daphne dan pansy masuk ke kamar dari makan siang, Tracey di belakang mereka dengan langkah was.

"Apa ini har? Hmm, smells good," kata Daphne.

Harry melirik Tracey. "Ramuan kontrasepsi."

Tracey melongo. Jelas bahkan dia tak berpikir sampai ke butuhnya Ramuan kontrasepsi.

"Oh my God," bisiknya.

"Yup, terimakasih padaku karena ingat akan Hal yang Paling penting Kan, Trace?" Sindir Harry, tapi mau tak mau tertawa saat Tracey memeluknya erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku bahkan Tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa kau Har," kata Tracey dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis haru nya.

Harry nyengir lebar. "Senang kau berpikir begitu. Here, aku membuat ramuan yang super oke..."

Pansy dan Daphne melongo melihat adegan ini.

Pansy tergagap. "Kenapa Tracey butuh Ramuan kontrasepsi?!" Pekiknya.

Tracey meringis. Harry mendesah, lalu mengeluarkan stok coklatnya dari lemari penyimpanan ramuannya (hadiah dari professor Snape yang harusnya menjadi top secret, tapi tentu saja Harry menyebarkannya pada semua orang. Apa bedanya lagian, mengingat semua sudah tahu bahwa Harry adalah favorit guru itu sepanjang Masa). Mereka berkumpul di depan perapian, memakan coklat itu sambil mendengarkan cerita Tracey...

-dhdhdh-

Percy tertawa melihat Tracey cemberut.

"Hei, aku bahkan setengah tak mengerti apa yang cewek itu ucapkan," katanya, menggeleng, saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju sayap Kiri kastil, tempat tamu menginap, di lantai 3.

"Oh really? Aku melihatmu melihat dadanya!"

Percy meringis. "Well, dia menyodorkannya ke depan wajahku Kan? Dengar, aku tidak tertarik padanya, oke? Kalau Kita memang akan menjalani inI, kau harus percaya padaku."

Tracey mendesah. "Aku percaya padamu..."

"Tapi?"

Tracey tersenyum, menggeleng. Mereka sampai di kamar Percy. Cowok itu mengatakan kata kuncinya, lalu mereka berdua masuk. Ruangan itu nyaman, dengan perapian Dan sofa. Ada pintu yang pastinya menuju ke kamar tidur...

Tracey merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Percy mengajak Tracey duduk di sofa, lalu mulai menciumnya. Tracey terkikik, membiarkan Percy mencium bibirnya, lehernya, membelai punggungnya. Cowok itu mendesah puas, jelas menahan diri selama acara berlangsung.

Ciuman semakin memanas, Tracey merasakan tangan Percy memainkan resleting jubahnya, lalu menurunkannya. Dia membelai punggung Tracey yang terbuka, membuat cewek itu Makin bergairah... Tangan Percy menyentuh puting nya, memainkannya kasual seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika sedang mencium Tracey...

Tracey membuka jubahnya sepenuhnya. Melemparkannya ke lantai. Percy menatapnya lapar, lalu menciumnya Makin semangat. Dan Tracey nyaris mendesah lega saat merasakan ereksi cowok itu.

Dia bisa membuat pacarnya bergairah...

Pacarnya yang lebih tua jauh, dan lebih berpengalaman...

Tracey merasakan Percy melepaskan bra nya. Cowok itu menatap payudaranya, Dan sebelum Tracey bisa merasa tak yakin, menyerangnya habis-habisan. Mereka bergulat di sofa itu. Tracey menggelinjang penuh nikmat, dan Percy penuh nafsu...

Lalu cowok itu berhenti. Dia melompat menjauh, menarik napas.

"What..."

"Sori, sori... Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri jika Kita meneruskan ini," kata Percy, tertawa gugup, mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang, matanya masih berkabut.

Tracey bangkit, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher cowok itu. "Tak Ada yang memintamu berhenti," bisiknya, menggigit leher Percy, seperti yang pernah Tracey lihat Harry pernah lakukan pada george dulu. Percy mengerang mengapresiasi.

"Tracey..."

"Em hmm?"

"Jangan menggodaku..."

Tracey terkikik, lalu mencium cowok itu dengan lebih semangat lagi.

Dan, tanpa Tracey sadari, mereka berjalan ke kamar, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur...

Dan...

Dan...

-dhdhdh-

Kembali ke kamar anak perempuan kelas 4.

Semua berjengit mendengarkan detail cerita Tracey, membayangkan kalau itu mereka.

"Well, Kita tahu bahwa Kali pertama pasti sakit," kata Harry akhirnya setelah hening lama. "Setidaknya Percy berusaha menyenangkanmu juga."

"Walaupun gagal," tambah Daphne, tampak agak terpukul karena akhirnya tahu bahwa seks tak seindah cerita di novel.

"Kurasa dia gagal karena aku terlalu takut," kata Tracey.

Harry mengernyit. "Kalau kau takut, bukankah lebih baik tidak melakukannya?"

Semua menatap cewek itu heran. "Wow, apa kalimat itu sungguh berasal dari mulutmu?" Kata Pansy syok.

Harry tertawa. "Aku juga bisa takut pans," katanya.

Pansy menatapnya ragu. "Ah hah? Kau yakin?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku menolak George Kan?"

"Yeah, tapi bukan karena kau takut," kata Daphne, tertawa geli. "Karena kau tidak serius menyukainya. Moral. Moral. Moral."

Harry tertawa juga. "Oh okay, fair enough."

Tracey mendesah. "Aku tidak merasa takut pada Percy. Dia... Kurasa dia juga serius menyukaiku. Tapi, aku takut pada rasa sakit, takut jika aku tak bisa menikmatinya, takut jika dia tidak menikmatinya..."

Harry merangkul pundaknya. "Well, semua sudah terjadi, tak Ada gunanya menyesali," Harry mengangkat gelas air minumnya. "Untuk Tracey, cewek pertama yang sudah tidak perawan."

Semua menyembur tertawa, bahkan Tracey sendiri. Mereka pun bersulang untuk Tracey.

-hddhhdh-

Saat semua teman-temannya sudah tidur, Harry berjalan keluar kamar, keluar asrama, menuju lantai 3. Dia mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama, Percy membuka pintunya, tampak kaget melihat Harry.

Harry tersenyum tipis, lalu, tanpa kata, menonjok pipi cowok itu luar biasa keras.

"AU AU AU! MERLIN POTTER WHAT THE HELL?!"

Harry menyipitkan matanya. "Itu untuk nyaris menghancurkan hidup temanku." Desis nya.

"What? Aku tidak.. "

"Tidak apa? Menidurrinya lalu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab lupa memberinya Ramuan kontrasepsi?"

Percy tampak seperti habis... Well, di tampar. Dia melongo, tergagap, jelas sama sekali lupa.

"Kau yang lebih tua, kau yang lebih berpengalaman. Kau harusnya tahu," tambah Harry dingin.

Wajah Percy pucat, dia menelan ludah, lalu akhirnya mengangguk, tahu persis bahwa dia pantas mendapat kemurkaan Harry.

"Apa Tracey baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya memelas.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Besok dia akan ke sini untuk kalian berdua bicara. Siapkan permintaan maaf terbaikmu." Lalu Harry berbalik dan pergi. Saat sampai di belokan, dia melompat kaget saat melihat Draco berdiri di Sana, bersandar di tembok, menatapnya aneh.

"Draco! Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku," kata Harry, memegang jantungnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tracey tidur dengan cowok itu?" Tanyanya.

Harry memelototi nya. "Kau menguping?!"

Draco nyengir menyebalkan. "Belajar darimu," katanya.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya, lalu berjalan menghentak kembali ke bawah tanah. Draco terkekeh di belakangnya. Harry tak tahu apa yang sedang cowok itu lakukan, di luar asrama, jam segini...

Jam segini...

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Tukas Harry, sambil tetap berjalan. Dia tak ingin mendapat detensi karena sudah lebih dari jam malam.

"Yup," kata Draco tanpa merasa bersalah. Harry menoleh untuk menatapnya murka, tapi Draco hanya tertawa. "Sudah kubilang, aku belajar darimu."

Harry tergagap, lalu, saat tahu bahwa dia tak punya argument untuk melawan itu, dia mengatupkan rahangnya dan lanjut berjalan Makin cepat ke asrama Slytherin.

"Apa cowok itu begitu parah sampai kau harus menonjoknya begitu?" Kata Draco geli.

"Impoten tak punya Hak suara," tandas harry, membuat Draco terbahak. Mereka tak bicara lagi sampai tiba di ruang rekreasi. Harry langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya tanpa ucapan selamat malam ke Draco. Untungnya, cowok itu tidak mempermasalahkan.

Saat sudah berselimut di tempat tidurnya sendiri, Harry baru bisa bernapas lega.

Draco mengikutinya.

Kemungkinan besar karena cemas?

Harry meringis, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran dan hati yang hangat karena Draco Malfoy dan kepedualiannya padanya...

-dhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Terimakasih atas semua review kalian. Sampai ketemu di part 3, jangan lupa kembali review yg banyak ya muaachhh

Btw, seperti biasa standard review Saya 10, jadi setelah itu akan Saya post chapter baru yang sudah seleasi di tulis.

So yuk yuk review hihihiii


	8. Chapter 8

Kelas 4, part 3

Berita bahwa Cedric Diggory, idola seluruh sekolah, kebanggaan seluruh sekolah Cedric Diggory, berkencan dengan Harry, bahkan membuat sekolah lebih heboh dibanding saat dia dulu berkencan dengan george.

Teman-teman cewek Harry yang sudah tahu sejak awal, hanya menggeleng, tahu bahwa Harry Tak mungkin bisa menolak jenis ketampanan setinggi Cedric Diggory. Graham, Tak punya bahan untuk menjelekkan Cedric selain yang biasa Harry dengar saat latihan Quidditch (Hufflepuff, lenje, banci).

Tapi Draco.

Draco memberi Harry tatapan datarnya, dan Harry tahu itu berarti silent treatment. Harry berusaha keras tidak melihatnya, tidak memikirkannya.

Tapi rupanya tidak.

Draco bersikap cukup sopan, seolah Harry punya pacar bukan masalah untuknya.

Jelas dia berpikir Cedric bukan ancaman.

Harry kadang Tak habis pikir. Cedric diggory dipuja-puja seluruh sekolah, tapi tidak oleh slytherin, yang secara alami menganggap rendah Hufflepuff.

Tapi Harry bersyukur setidaknya Draco tidak memberinya punggung yang dingin karena Harry ingin bersenang-senang dengan cowok lain.

Brooke Calendar, si pacar yang entah bagaimana masih saja Bertahan, memberi Harry tatapannya yang Paling penuh penghakiman pagi itu saat sarapan, yang dibalut dengan nada peduli.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kau istimewa Harry. Dan Jago Ramuan ya? Tapi pasti bahkan kau tahu kalau Ramuan cinta terlarang?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut mendayu, sangat tidak pantas dengan karakternya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Excuse me?"

"Maksudku," Brooke menatapnya seolah dia sedang dipaksa minum sesuatu yang asamnya luar biasa, tapi masih berusaha tersenyum, seolah dia hanya bergurau. "Lihat dirimu. Dan Cedric. Cho Chang mengharapkan cowok itu sejak lama dan _kau_ yang mendapatkannya? Can you share a tip? Cho jelas butuh itu." Dia tertawa seolah sedang berbagi lelucon dengan Harry, yang sama sekali tidak terkesan.

Graham bergerak Tak nyaman. "Well, bagaimana kalau Kita coba menu baru..."

Harry tersenyum dingin . "Apa kau cemburu?"

Graham menutup matanya pasrah. Cassius mendongak dari makanannya, kini menatap kedua gadis itu tertarik.

Brooke mendengus,.melupakan aksi sok sabarnya sejenak. "Cemburu? Padamu? _Aku?"_

"Yes," kata Harry mengangkat bahu. "Berharap juara Hogwarts adalah pacarmu?"

Brooke tergagap. "What? Beraninya kau..."

"Dengar, Ayo Kita perjelas ini," kata Harry dingin. "Aku benci kau. Kau benci aku. Satu-satunya alasanku duduk di sini hanya karena Graham memaksaku, dan sekarang aku akan pergi," Harry bangkit, memakai tas nya, memberi Brooke tatapan jijik terbaiknya. "Dan aku menunggu saat dimana Graham bosan pada seks denganmu." Lalu dia berjalan pergi ke ujung meja, dimana teman-temannya sedang sarapan Dan mengobrol, meninggalkan Brooke yang tampak seperti baru ditonjok perutnya. Dan Graham dan Cassius yang tergagap bagai ikan, tak percaya Harry berani mengatakan itu pada pacar Graham tepat di depan wajah si cewek.

Well Harry Tak peduli.

Untungnya, Graham tak bisa marah, karena bahkan dia tahu bahwa pacarnyalah yang mencari masalah duluan.

-dhdhdh-

Hufflepuff berbeda dengan Gryffindor di banyak Hal.

Saat Harry diajak makan bersama teman-teman Cedric, dia mendadak kangen dengan para gryffindor. Gryffindor seru, menyenangkan, dan sangat cocok dengan karakternya.

Hufflepuff... Yeah, mereka ramah. Sopan. Walaupun beberapa cewek memberinya punggung yang dingin. Tapi...yeah,

* * *

well, dia kan hanya berpacaran dengan cedric, bukan seluruh asrama.

Semester baru dimulai, Cedric mulai menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpus untuk risetnya soal tugas kedua. Dia tidak mau memberi Harry petunjuk soal apa tugas itu, karena dia ingin Harry semangat menantikannya. Harry tidak memaksanya.

Yang berbeda lagi dari kencan dengan George Weasley adalah, tentu saja, soal ciuman.

Cedric bilang dia hanya pernah sekali pacaran sebelum bersama Harry, dengan cewek Ravenclaw kelas 7, Lara Price. Tapi... Cedric mungkin hanya berusaha sopan, tapi tetap saja kurang gairahnya membuat Harry tak bisa menikmati hubungan ini.

Mereka hanya berciuman. Berciuman biasa. Dan Harry sekali mengambil inisiatif memperdalam ciuman mereka (saat mereka sedang berdua di perpus), melompat ke pangkuan cowok itu, membuat cowok itu balas menciumnya penuh nafsu... Tapi lalu berhenti.

"Sori," kata Cedric menghindari menatapnya, seolah salahnyalah Harry melompat ke pangkuanya dan menciumnya bagai pelacur yang putus asa.

Beberapa Kali seperti itu, dan Harry mulai merasa Tak sabar.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tandasnya, saat Cedric kembali menarik dirinya. "Kau tak ingin melakukan ini?!"

Cedric membelalak. "What? Tapi, maksudku... Kau masih kelas 4.. "

Harry mendengus. "Aku masih kelas 3 saat George Weasley memainkan puting payudaraku."

Cedric melongo luar biasa lebar.

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi lalu mencium cowok itu lagi, membimbing tangan cowok itu untuk masuk ke kausnya. Cedric membelai punggungnya, lalu tangannya mulai bergerilya. Harry mengerang mengapresiasi. Cedric menatapnya tajam. Lalu menarik tangannya.

"Tidak, Harry."

Harry kini yang tergagap menatapnya. "What?!"

"Aku.. aku ingin melakukan ini dengan benar. Maksudku, aku sungguh menyukaimu, dan aku tak ingin kau berpikir aku hanya menginginkanmu karena tubuhmu," kata Cedric penuh tekad.

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. "Apa kau ingin bersikap pahlawan? Karena aku sama sekali tidak terkesan," ketus Harry.

Cedric meringis, membelai rambutnya, turun ke pipinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Harry ingin berjengit.

"Let's take it slow yeah?" Pinta cowok itu.

Harry sungguh sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hufflepuff.

Dia mengomel pada teman-temannya soal ini.

"Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak tertarik? Kenapa dia bisa tidak terangsang?" Protes Harry malam itu saat mereka semua sudah di tempat tidur. Ketiga temannya cekikikan.

"Oh Harry, dia pasti terangsang. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk itu," kata Daphne geli.

Harry mendesah, menatap Daphne yang kasurnya persis di sebelahnya. "Aku practically memasukan tangannya ke dalam bajuku, memaksanya menyentuhnya, tapi dia masih bisa menarik dirinya! Itu aneh Kan?"

Teman-temannya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak.

"Bahkan Percy, Percy yang di anggap stuck up and prude, bisa kehilangan akal dan menyerah pada nafsunya!"

Tracey melemparnya dengan bantalnya, tapi masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukannya kau malah merasa tertantang karena ini?" Goda Pansy.

Harry mendengus. "Aku merasa tersinggung karena ini!"

Mereka masih membahas soal betapa berbedanya Cedric diggory dengan George Weasley sampai kantuk menidurkan mereka.

-dhdhdh-

"Hei, kau siap?" Tanya Cedric, tersenyum pada Harry, menyentuh pundak cewek itu, yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Harry menggeleng. "Sarapanku belum habis. Come, sit with me," katanya, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Cedric meringis.

"Duduk?" Ulangnya, menatap tak yakin teman-teman Harry yang balas menatapnya tak ramah.

"Ya, duduk dulu. Isi piringku masih banyak," jawab Harry santai, lalu, saat Cedric tidak langsung duduk, dia mendongak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "What?"

"Emm..."

Harry tertawa. "Apaan? Kau kan berhasil melawan Naga, masa kau takut dengan ular?" Godanya.

Cedric menegakkan punggungnya, akhirnya duduk di sebelah Harry. "Aku tidak takut pada ular," katanya tegas.

Harry hanya nyengir padanya, lalu kembali makan, tidak repot-repot mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Cedric mendesah lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu beramah tamah dengan teman-teman Harry yang jelas sekali tak suka melihatnya di sini. Dia memilih menatap piring Harry, lalu meringis kecil saat melihat Harry memasukan brokoli ke mulutnya. Harry melihatnya.

"Apaan ekspresi itu?"

"Ekspresi apa?" Cedric pura-pura tidak tahu.

Harry tertawa, mengambil brokoli lagi, Dan memasukan ke mulutnya. Cedric bergidik.

"Oh astaga! Kau takut pada brokoli?!"

"What? Tentu saja tidak!"

Harry tertawa. Suara tawanya membuat perut Cedric hangat. "You surely are! Apa yang dilakukan brokoli ini padamu?"

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya sangat Tak suka brokoli!"

"Merlin, darimana badan besar ini datang kalau kau tak suka sayur?"

"Daging?"

Harry memberinya tatapan licik. "Kau tahu kau akan cepat tua tanpa makan sayur."

"Tua bagus untuk kompleksitasku," jawab Cedric kalem. Dan tentu saja dia harusnya bisa menebak apa yang Akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kutantang kau makan brokoli ini," kata Harry lalu tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Cedric.

"No way! Aku Tak sudi makan makanan kelinci begitu!"

Harry tampak sangat geli. "Coward," katanya dengan nada musikal.

Cedric mengernyit. "Aku menghadapi Naga! Aku bukan pengecut!"

"Jadi, apa yang menghalangi mu melakukan tantangan?" Kata Harry, tersenyum sambil memasukan lagi brokoli ke mulutnya. Cedric berusaha keras tidak bergidik lagi. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya. Cedric memberinya tatapan memohon, Harry mengangkat bahu. "Sorry babe, tantangan adalah tantangan." Dia menyodorkan piringnya ke Cedric, yang menatapnya seolah dia di suguhi daging tikus.

Cedric menatap Harry lagi, yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh ekspektasi. Dia mendesah, mengambil Satu brokoli, lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya. Eugh, benar-benar menjijikan. Cedric menutup matanya, membayangkan daging domba favoritnya, berharap rasa brokoli ini memghilang dari lidahnya. "Done!" Seru Cedric saat berhasil menelan, menyambar jus labu Harry Dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Harry kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh poor baby," kata Harry, mengacak rambutnya, lalu, membuat Cedric kaget, mengecupnya sekilas di bibirnya. Cedric merasakan wajahnya menghangat, tersenyum girang. Harry nyengir, mengambil piringnya, melanjutkan makan. Cedric menghabiskan waktunya menunggu Harry dengan menatap cewek itu tanpa kedip.

Teman-temannya menatap adegan ini dengan berpura-pura tidak tertarik. Saat Harry akhirnya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Cedric, baru mereka berani membahas.

"Wow, Harry benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat cowok tetap tertarik kan," tawa Blaise, menggeleng.

"Dengan menyuruh mereka makan makanan yang mereka benci?" Tanya Tracey skeptis.

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Dengan tidak bersikap seperti cewek lemah. Menantang. Friendly. Surprised kisses."

"Wow, aku tak tahu cowok suka yang begitu. Kupikir mereka cuma melihat dari ukuran dada," tandas Daphne.

Blaise nyengir padanya. "Harry has a ''nice" one too," katanya, membuat para cewek memutar bola mata mereka.

"Akan kusampaikan pada Harry bahwa kau ngiler melihat payudaranya," kata Pansy datar.

Blaise tertawa. "Harry tahu persis tubuhnya bagus. Kalau tidak, dia tak akan memamerkannya setiap waktu dengan celana pendek Dan tanktop favoritnya itu Kan?"

Draco menggeleng-geleng, berdiri, "aku duluan ke kelas." Lalu dia berjalan pergi di ikuti Theo.

Blaise mendesah. "Bahkan tubuh Harry tidak membuatnya tertarik! That guy seriously makes me worry."

Pansy Dan yang lain meringis, membayangkan betapa ironisnya jika draco malfoy yang di puja-puja sungguhan impoten.

-dhdhdh-

Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi malam itu dengan setumpuk buku. Ini malam minggu, Dan walaupun Harry merasa dirinya aneh karena dengan sukarela meminjam buku di perpus di malam indah ini, dia tak punya pilihan lain kan.

Tapi rupanya dia punya, karena anggota Tim sedang duduk-duduk di spot depan perapian. Graham melihatnya masuk dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk bergabung. Harry mendesah, menarik kakinya menghampiri cowok-cowok itu.

"What's up? Aku ada banyak pr nih," katanya, mendudukan dirinya di samping Miles.

"Kau mengerjakan pr di malam minggu?" Dengusnya. "Tidak kecan dengan diggory? Atau dia sudah Bobo cantik untuk menjaga kompleksitasnya?" Para cowok itu meraung tertawa.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oh shut up kalian semua. Kalian tahu Kan kalau Tim in adalah Tim yang Paling menyedihkan soal hubungan Asmara."

"What?"

"Enak saja!"

Harry tertawa mengejek. "Oh ayolah. Aku satu-satunya anggota Tim yang bisa mendapat pacar yang oke..."

"Oke?" Graham menyahut cepat. "Kau bilang Weasley dan Diggory oke?" Anggota yang lain mendengus mendukung kapten mereka.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yup. George sangat sangat seru dan memberi ciuman paling luar biasa, dan kutebak punya penis lebih besar dari kalian semua."

"What! Harry!" Graham tergagap.

Cassius memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau tahu soal penis. Kutebak kau masih perawan."

Harry menatapnya jijik. "Lebih baik aku daripada kau. Lihat dirimu, cowok paling tampan se Slytherin tapi selalu single. What? Berharap Graham membalas cintamu? Well tak akan terjadi!"

Cassius tergagap. Graham tertawa, menyikutnya. "Sorry mate, don't swing that way."

Cassius cemberut. "Shut up Potter. Kau hanya cemburu..."

"ANYWAY!" kata Graham keras, tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan memutuskan dia Tak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran seru Harry dan Cassius memperebutkan dirinya. "George weasley parah. Tapi Diggory bahkan tak terlihat seperti cowok sejati!"

Harry tertawa. "Oh ayolah Graham, kau tahu persis Cedric Diggory is a catch."

"Dia Hufflepuff," kata Derrick simpel, yang di setujui semua anggota Tim.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Don't care. Aku suka Hufflepuff, mereka ramah."

"Ramah," dengus Miles. Harry menyipitkan matanya, teringat bahwa kencan cowok itu dengan Daphne akhirnya berakhir gagal total. Daphne bilang mereka akhirnya bicara sedikit, mengobrol sedikit, tapi tetap saja chemistry tak terjalin. Sebal karena rencana makcomblangnya berakhir tak semulus yang Harry bayangkan, dia memilih menyalahkan Miles terus karena ini.

"Sadar diri dong. Aku punya pacar lebih banyak dibanding kau dan Derrick digabungkan..."

Para cowok tertawa, kecuali Miles dan Derrick yang memelototi gadis itu sebal.

"Iya Kan? Makanya kubilang Tim ini menyedihkan. Graham hanya pacaran dengan pelacur. Cassius berharap pada cowok yang sudah punya cewek..."

"For Merlin sake, aku tidak berharap pada graham, Potter!"

"... Miles takut pada cewek..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak takut pada cewek!"

"...Derrick selalu digantungkan oleh cewek..."

"Potter, you little bugger..."

Graham tertawa terbahak. "Bagaimana dengan Draco?" Tanyanya, mengedik Draco yang daritadi hanya diam menatap Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Draco Kan impoten. Dia sudah cukup menyedihkan tanpa aku menghakiminya."

Para cowok meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco nyengir kecil.

"What potter, darimana kau tahu kalau kau tak pernah membuktikannya sendiri?" Godanya.

Harry berharap wajahnya tidak merona. "See, definitely impoten. Itu model omongan cowok yang menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

Cowok-cowok Makin tertawa terpingkal. Draco hanya nyengir sambil menggeleng-geleng.

-dhdhdh-

"Potter, bisa Kita bicara." Harry menoleh, melihat Brooke Calendar berdiri di belakangnya. Harry menatapnya dingin.

"Apaan? Cepat, aku buru-buru," tandasnya, bersedekap.

Brooke menyipit. "Tidak di sini. Ayo ikut aku."

"No."

"No?"

"No, calendar. Aku tak mau ikut denganmu. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, di sini. Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Kemarahan dan kebencian nampak di Mata Brooke. "Hanya ke toilet di ujung Sana..."

"No, Calendar. Aku akan memberimu semenit, jika kau masih belum bicara, aku akan pergi."

Harry dan Brooke saling tatap penuh kebencian, lalu Harry kembali mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tak Ada yang penting, aku duluan. Bye." Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi.

Dasar cewek menyebalkan. Enak saja dia berharap Harry akan mengikutinya hanya untuk mendengarkan kata-kata pedas yang lain darinya. Malam itu, dia menghampiri Cassius.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan," desisnya pada cowok itu.

Cassius, yang sedang mengerjakan pr nya, meliriknya, tahu persis apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Like I don't know Potter," geramnya. Graham sedang kencan dengan Brooke saat ini, membuat mereka bisa bicara dengan lebih bebas.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak awal," desah Cassius. "Aku tak tahu apa yang begitu istimewa dari wanita itu."

"Dada besar?"

"Oh yeah, tentu saja," tawa Cassius, bertopang dagu. "Kita harus membuat rencana."

Saat itu Draco datang, duduk di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak di undang," kata Harry tanpa basa-basi.

Draco mengangkat bahu.."kalian berdua, duduk berdua berbisik-bisik, sounds like trouble for me. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat ini bisa terjadi..."

Harry memutar bola matanya, sedang Cassius cemberut.

"Oh right, Brooke calendar. Kenapa lagi dia?" Draco menghindari makan dengan Graham lebih sukses dari Harry, seratus persen menganggap cewek itu tidak ada. Good for him.

"Nyaris membuatku membunuhnya, that's why," ketus Harry.

Cassius mengedikkan Pena bulunya setuju. "Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Bukankah kau harusnya Jago Ramuan?"

"Mereka akan langsung melacakku dong," protes Harry.

Cassius nyengir licik. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengusulkannya. Seperti menyingkirkan Dua burung dengan Satu lemparan."

"Ha ha ha," tandas harry, Draco memberi Cassius tatapan tak terkesan.

"Kita harus pakai rencana yang lebih halus," kata Draco, mengetuk-ketuk jarinya ke meja, matanya menerawang menatap jendela. "Sesuatu yang bahkan Graham tak tahu kalau Kita yang merencanakannya."

Mereka terdiam lama, berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Ramuan kebencian?" Tanya harry.

"Ada Ramuan seperti itu?" Cassius dan Draco bertanya heran.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja Ada, tapi tak Ada dalam silabus Prof Snape. Prosesnya seperti membuat amortensia, tapi alih-alih menggunakan bunga anggrek, Kita memakai anggur hijau, Dan kurasa jika Kita bisa menyamarkan baunya dengan sedikit licorice dan bilang bahwa itu pepper up... Hmm, no no no, licorice bereaksi dengan tujuh putaran... Atau cherry seperti Ramuan kontrasepsi resep dari Mathilda... Hmm...hmm..." Harry terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, membuat Draco dan Cassius memutar bola mata mereka.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini jika bicara soal Ramuan?" Tanya Cassius datar.

"Selalu," Draco terkekeh, menggeleng, menatap Harry dengan tatapan sayang, yang membuat pipi Harry merona dan buru-buru berkata,

"Jadi Kita mau pakai Ramuan kebencian?"

"Nope," kata Draco. "Kau sendiri yang bilang akan langsung ketahuan Kan?"

"Benar juga."

"Bagaimana kalau Kita mengancam dia?" Tanya Draco penuh semangat, membelai tongkatnya. "Kita paksa dia agar memutuskan Graham. Aku yakin bisa melakukan itu."

Cassius tampak semangat dengan ide ini, sedang Harry memutar bola matanya. "No way. Tidak dengan bullying Draco."

Draco ganti memutar bola matanya. "Jadi meracuninya oke, tapi mengancamnya tidak? Apa bedanya?"

"Tiga lawan Satu, Draco, tentu saja beda Kan?"

Cassius mendesah. "Oke, pertengkaran suami istri tolong tidak di depan anak."

Wajah Harry dan Draco sontak merona.

"Siapa yang suami istri!"

"Anak? Kau?"

Cassius nyengir, tahu bahwa dia membuat Harry dan Draco salah tingkah. "Bagaimana kalau Kita bikin protes? Semacam unjuk rasa supaya Graham mencampakkan cewek itu?"

Harry dan Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila.

Lalu mereka bertiga mendesah, terdiam untuk berpikir lagi. Draco kembali mengetuk-ketuk jarinya di meja, Cassius menatap langit-langit, Harry bertopang dagu. Graham, yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin, menghampiri grup ini dengan heran.

"Hei, what's up?" Tanyanya, duduk di sebelah Harry, yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"I miss you," katanya memelas. Cassius dan Draco memutar bola mata mereka sebal. Graham terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"What? Kau yang selalu menolak jika kuajak hang out," kata Graham.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendesah, mengeluarkan PR sejarah sihirnya, menatap Graham dengan tatapan memohon terbaiknya. Graham cemberut. "Aku tahu sikap manismu selalu karena motif tersembunyi," tandasnya, tapi dia tetap mengambil pr Harry, mulai membukanya..Harry tertawa.

Cassius menggeleng. "Suruh dia mengerjakan sendiri, kau juga punyaku pr Kan?" Protesnya, memelototi Harry, yang menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Graham hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tanda dia tak merasa masalah melakukan ini.

"Jadi ini rahasia nilai pr sejarah sihirmu selalu bagus?" Tanya Draco tak percaya pada Harry.

Harry nyengir puas. "Sejak kelas 1."

"Dan kau masih ingat ini semua?" Tanya Draco pada graham, yang menulis pr Harry tanpa membuka buku sama sekali.

Graham mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka sejarah sihir."

Draco melongo. "Oke, sepertinya aku salah dengar. Coba ulangi lagi."

Graham mendongak sedikit, nyengir padanya. "Aku suka sejarah sihir."

Draco hanya menatap Graham seolah dia adalah anjing berkepala tiga. Harry dan Cassius tertawa.

-dhdhdh-

Saat Harry dan teman-temannya masuk ke aula besar, mereka disambut tatapan-tatapan aneh dari hampir seluruh penjuru kastil.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau kita menjadi lebih populer?" Tanya Daphne.

Pansy nyengir. "Mungkin mereka terpesona pada kecantikanku," katanya, mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu mengedip ganjen pada anak kelas 3 Ravenclaw, yang wajahnya merona lalu langsung berpaling.

Harry berjalan tak peduli ke meja Slytherin, sudah lapar luar biasa.

Kasak-kusuk dan tatapan silih berganti membuat Pansy akhirnya tak tahan. Dia berdiri, bergumam, "Akan kucari tahu penyebab ini." Lalu dia berjalan ke rombongan geng anak cewek kelas lima. Harry menggeleng, Pansy dan keingintahuannya yang luar biasa.

Pansy tampak tertegun saat kembali ke meja geng kelas 4, semua menatapnya heran. Tapi Pansy hanya menatap Harry.

"Kau tak Akan suka ini," katanya serius.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya.

Pansy mengernyit, mendekatkan kepalanya. "Harry, mereka bilang, mereka dengar gosip terbaru adalah bahwa kau menjadi mainan seks Cedric diggory," katanya pelan.

Harry mendengus. "Oh really?" Tanyanya geli. "Bagus juga jika mereka bisa membayangkan Cedric bisa melakukan seks..."

"Dan juga," Pansy menarik napas. "Budak seks Graham, Cassius, dan seluruh Tim Quidditch."

Harry dan yang lain ternganga mendengar ini.

Pansy berjengit. "Darimana mereka mendapat berita ini? Dan kalau dilihat dari semua Mata yang tertuju padamu ini, kapan mereka menyebarkannya?"

"Dan bagaimana mungkin semua pada percaya?" Tanya Blaise, mengernyit melihat rombongan cewek Hufflepuff yang berjalan masuk ke aula besar sambil memelototi Harry seolah Harry sudah menghina leluhur mereka.

Harry menarik napas, mengontrol dirinya. "Well, aku tahu itu bukan berita benar. Kalian tahu itu bukan berita benar." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Everyone else can speak whatever they want."

"Tetap saja ini berarti trouble Harry," desah Pansy cemas, menatap sekeliling dengan sadar diri. "Kau tak tahu apa saja yang bisa cewek-cewek ini lakukan pada pelacur."

"Harry bukan pelacur!" Tandas Draco dingin.

Pansy berjengit. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, hanya saja lihat tatapan mereka semua..."

Tak Ada yang ramah. Tidak satupun.

Harry mendesah, nafsu makannya sedikit berkurang karena ini.

Kata-kata Pansy terbukti.

Sepanjang Hari itu, orang-orang memberinya tatapan dingin, Tak sengaja mendorongnya, Tak sengaja menabrak bahunya, merusak tasnya, menjegal kakinya... Harry tak pernah di bully sebelumnya, tapi kini dia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Seluruh sekolah membencinya, dan jijik padanya. Hanya segelintir orang yang tidak percaya pada gosip itu.

George salah satunya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi budak seks ku saat Kita bersama? Aku tak Akan menjualmu pada orang lain, slave," katanya sambil tertawa, menggeleng.

Ron tampak sangat gusar, memelototi siapapun yang lewat di sebelah mereka, baik itu pendukung maupun penghujat. Dia bahkan ikut makan di meja slytherin untuk menunjukan dukungannya, sekali ini di maklumi oleh para geng slytherin Harry.

Penghujat paling parah adalah anak-anak Hufflepuff. Mereka mendadak menganggap Harry terlalu jelek bagi pemimpin mereka. Bolak balik mengatainya pelacur saat Harry melewati mereka...

Dan ditengah ini semua, Harry bahkan tidak melihat Cedric. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk bersikap pahlawan?! Kemana dia?

Saat hari itu berakhir, Harry langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan mood yang luar biasa jeleknya. Para cewek berusaha menghiburnya, tapi sia-sia. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya. Siapapun Akan bad mood jika mendengar orang memanggilnya pelacur Dua puluh delapan Kali dalam sehari.

Esok harinya, sama payahnya, atau bahkan lebih, karena seluruh sekolah rata sudah mendengar berita bahwa Harria Potter adalah cewek gampangan yang mau membuka kakinya untuk semua pria.

Yang Paling mengganggu adalah reaksi Roger Davies dan beberapa cowok yang Harry tahu sering menatap tubuhnya sejak dulu. Mereka tersenyum aneh sepanjang hari pada Harry, membuat cewek itu mual memikirkan apa yang mereka bayangkan ingin mereka lakukan.

Draco sepertinya juga menyadari ini, karena dia tidak membiarkan Harry berjalan seorang diri sekalipun, bahkan untuk ke toilet di tengah pelajaran. Harry setengah bersyukur, setengah sebal. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia senang karena teman-temannya begitu perhatian padanya. Dan Ron menganggap sangat serius tugas ini, mengikutinya kemanapun, siap memelototi siapapun, kawan maupun lawan.

Graham, marah luar biasa mendengar aksi fitnah yang aneh ini, berusaha mencari siapa dalangnya.

"Maksudku, kau berkencan dengan Hufflepuff!" Tukasnya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir kau cewek begitu?"

Cassius bergidik. "Dan aku tak tahu kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebutku. Aku bahkan tak sudi menyentuh ujung jarimu, let alone have sex with you."

"Ha ha ha, trims atas kesaksianmu," tandas harry. Miles setuju dengan Cassius.

"Aku juga heran, kau tahu. Kami semua menganggapmu cowok. Well," Miles melirik Draco, nyengir. "Aku setidaknya tidak pernah melihat sisi cewekmu."

Derrick mengangguk. "Kau bisa saja transgender," katanya mendukung.

Lalu mereka semua menatap Adrian, yang berdeham, wajahnya merah.

"Well, aku..."

"Wow, aku merasa tersanjung," tukas Harry memotong entah apa yang ingin Adrian katakan tentang pendapatnya soal Harry Dan sisi wanitanya, membuat Miles Dan Derrick terbahak.

Draco, menatap curiga Adrian, berkata, "Graham benar. Pasti Ada Satu orang yang menyebarkan berita aneh ini. Dan tanpa bukti, sangat mengherankanku kenapa semua orang bisa begitu percaya Kan?"

"Kurasa mereka semua memakai bukti tahun lalu," kata Cassius, mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, saat Harry berciuman tiada henti dengan George Weasley."

"Oh yeah," desah Graham, mendesah.

Harry tersinggung. "Apa hubungannya dengan itu? Seriusan aku heran, bagaima bisa seluruh orang di kastil ini berciuaman seperti itu, dan hanya aku yang di bilang pelacur?!"

"Mereka hanya iri," kata Miles bijak, menepuk kepala Harry menenangkan.

Draco dan Pansy berusaha keras mencari informasi soal sumber gosip ini, tapi nihil.

Gosip itu Bertahan sampai lebih dari seminggu, dan Harry mulai belajar menutup Mata Dan telinganya dari kata-kata kasar semua orang. Sikap cueknya rupanya membuat orang cepat bosan, jadi mereka mulai meninggalkannya. Harry mulai bisa bernapas lega, dan tidak menganggap nya masalah lagi.

Tapi teman-temannya masih merasa tersinggung, dan masih berusaha menemukan dalang dari masalah ini.

Masih tak Ada tanda-tanda Cedric dan Harry mulai menyadari bahwa cowok itu menghindarinya.

"Mungkin dia malu," kata Harry, mendesah.

"Atau merasa kalah saing," kata Blaise sebal. "Kau sekarang lebih populer dari dia Kan?"

Semua mendengus mendengar ini, bahkan Harry.

"Well, pacar yang tidak hadir saat kau butuh, buang saja ke tempatnya," kata Draco tajam. "Sampah."

Harry meringis, berharap jika Cedric memang mau memutuskannya, cowok itu setidaknya tidak bersikap seperti ini.

Harry akhirnya menemukan Cedric saat dia sedang mencari buku Ramuan di perpus. Mata cowok itu melebar kaget saat melihatnya.

"Oh hei," katanya Kaku.

Harry menatapnya sebal. "Kemana saja kau? Hampir Dua minggu aku tidak melihatmu."

Cedric hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali mencari buku dari rak. Harry menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tandasnya makin kesal.

Cedric akhirnya menatapnya, lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan ke area belakang perpus, lalu Cedric melakukan silencing charm. Cowok itu mengernyit dalam, menatap harry, yang bersedekap balas menatapnya.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau masih mencariku setelah aku tahu," tandasnya.

Harry menatapnya tertegun. "Tahu? Tahu apa?"

Cedric mendengus tak percaya. "Setelan aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tim Quidditch mu!"

Harry tergagap. "Kau percaya berita itu?" Suaranya sarat sakit hati. Harry berpikir bahwa Cedric hanya malu jalan dengannya, gadis yang di anggap pelacur. Tapi sungguhan menganggap Harry pelacur?!

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya Kan?" Kata Cedric membela diri, dengan keras kepala masih menatap Mata Harry.

Harry merasakan tangannya bergetar, marah, sedih. Cedric pacarnya. Cowok itu bilang dia naksir Harry sejak Harry kelas tiga. Dan walaupun dia membosankan, tapi dia lembut, dan baik hati, sopan, dan tak pernah menghakimi orang lain.

Tapi idiot, tentu saja. Bukankah bahkan Draco tidak pernah merasa terancam dengan cowok ini? Karena dia tahu, Harry cepat atau lambat akan sadar betapa idiotnya Hufflepuff...

"Right," kata Harry, mengangkat dagunya, menegakkan punggungnya, berusaha membuat suaranya sestabil mungkin. Dia Tak sudi menangis di depan pria bajingan ini. "Kalau itu memang maumu."

Cedric mengernyit. "Aku... Aku tak ingin percaya pada berita itu... Tapi sikapmu... Keagresifanmu padaku... Dan apa yang kau bilang soal kau dan George Weasley..."

"Oke," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu. Idiot ini bahkan tidak layak mendapat penjelasan Harry, karena kalau pun ada sedikit rasa suka di hati Harry dulu, kini sudah lenyap tak bersisa. "Trims atas penghakimanmu pada karakterku. Selamat tinggal." Dia berbalik, tapi Cedric menarik tangannya.

"Harry, aku tidak..."

"Don't touch me," kata Harry kalem, menatap mata cowok itu dingin. "Whatever you say about me, aku tidak membiarkan cowok yang bukan pacarku menyentuhku."

Cedric menelan ludah, melepaskan tangannya. "Harry, Ayo Kita bicarakan..."

Harry berbalik lalu pergi

-dhdhdh-

Daphne mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar anak kelas 4. Dia mendesah lega saat semua masih tertidur pulas, tampak tak menyadari berkurangnya Satu anggota. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang rekreasi yang kosong. Kosong, kecuali...

Cowok itu sangat kalem. Bahunya lebar, tegap, tinggi, walaupun dia hanya berbeda setahun dari Daphne, tapi dia terlihat begitu dewasa. Daphne tahu dari cerita Harry bahwa cowok ini sama saja dengan tipe cowok lain, tapi sifat pendiamnya ini jelas membuat siapapun penasaran.

Bukan jenis pendiam seperti Theo, yang memang tampak selalu malas berkata-kata. Tapi Miles Bletchley adalah pemalu, dan Daphne tak bisa tak merasa gemas...

Kalau Harry sampai tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan...

Daphne melompat ke pelukan cowok itu, dan langsung menciumnya mesra. Miles tampak agak kaget, tapi membalas ciuman Daphne dengan bersemangat, seperti layaknya cowok 15 tahun. Ciumannya lapar, terburu-buru. Tangannya meraba punggung Daphne, membuatnya dikuasai birahi...

Sekarang Daphne tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kenapa Harry bisa begitu tergila-gila pada George Weasley...

Miles terduduk di sofa. Daphne duduk di pangkuannya, tak bisa menolak setiap sentuhannya.

Hmm...

Hmm...

Kalau Harry sampai tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan...

Miles oke. Ciumannya oke. Sentuhannya oke.

Tapi dia bukan Cassius Warrington.

Harry tak akan mengerti itu Kan? Dia tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi munafik. Daphne tersenyum pada Miles, yang membalasnya dengan senyum malas khas pemain Quidditch, senyum percaya diri mereka. Bahkan Miles si pemalu, tahu bahwa dirinya Jago.

Daphne meraba dada bidang cowok itu.

Hmm, Daphne menciumi leher cowok itu.

Harry tak perlu tahu kan? Toh huhubungan ini tak Akan berlangsung lama. Daphne hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya di sentuh, bagaimana rasanya diinginkan cowok. Dia hanya ingin punya pengalaman...

Jadi saat dia bersama Cassius nanti, dia bisa memberikan kepuasan bagi cowok itu.

Daphne tahu dirinya adalah penjahat, tapi bukankah tiap manusia punya sisi itu?

Berusaha mengenyahkan wajah kecewa Harry, Daphne kembali mencium Miles...

Bersambuuung

Review guys

Buat penggemar Hufflepuff, sama sekali Tak Ada niatan dari pwnulis untuk menghakimi Hufflepuff. Tapi untuk Harry yang slytherin, menganggap rendah Hufflepuff rasanya sudah menjadi tradisi. Jadi, maafkeun yaa hehe

Untuk penggambaran karakter asrama: Harry adalah Gryffindor di dalam. Dia masuk Slytherin setelah memaksa topi seleksi untuk melakukannya. Topi seleksi tidak berpikir dia akan cocok di Slytherin karena jelas tanpa Voldemort, Harry tak bisa bicara dengan ular. Tanpa parseltounge, Harry sepenuhnya adalah Gryffindor. Setidaknya aku merasa begitu, haha. Moral, nekat, serang dulu baru berpikir, rela berkorban, memilih mati daripada tidak setia, adalah karakter yang membuat Gryffindor bangga akan kelompoknya. Jadi jelas Slytherin, yang punya sifat licik, saling memanfaatkan, selalu mencari cara termudah, Cari Aman, menganggap bahwa Harry sedikit... Well, unik. Mereka semua otomatis jatuh cinta pada Harry yang setiap kata-katanya bisa di percaya, yang mereka tahu tak pernah punya motif tersembunyi.

Saya sendiri adalah Slytherin. Dan saya mengakui bahwa karakter teman dekat saya selalu Gryffindor, hahaha. Gryffindor membuat Slytherin merasa Aman, mungkin.

Teman-teman Harry sangat sayang pada Harry, karena mereka tahu bahwa Harry akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga mereka, bahwa Harry mungkin adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka yang merupakan teman tanpa tanda jasa. Harry memberi mereka pelajaran moral dari caranya hidup, dan membuat mereka berjuang untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Harry tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang tanpa berdiri di atas penderitaan orang lain kan?

Jika Ada yang tidak setuju, bisa di tulis di review yah hihii

Love you all, please review yang banyak. Next, part terakhir dari kelas 4, sudah selesai ditulis, hanya menunggu review kalian dong hihihii

Soo review teroos yang banyaak hahaha

Mood Hari ini, lagu: she's not afraid by one direction. Catchy :)))


	9. Chapter 9

Kelas 4, part 4

Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi dengan langkah menghentak, langsung menghampiri Graham yang sedang mengerjakan pr nya di sofa depan perapian, memeluk pinggangnya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak cowok itu. Sejak Graham punya pacar, dia hanya bisa bermanja-manja dengan cowok itu di ruang rekreasi jika Brooke sedang tidak berkunjung.

"What's wrong?" Tanya Graham sambil lalu, masih mengernyit membaca buku Aritmancy nya.

"Cedric Diggory adalah idiot," tandas Harry.

"Ah ha? Dan kenapa itu menjadi berita baru?"

Harry mendesah. "Kami putus."

Graham membelalak, tapi tak bisa menatapnya karena kepalanya masih dia tenggelamkan di pundak cowok itu. "Sungguh? Kapan?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Well, good for you. Hufflepuff tidak layak untukmu," kata Graham riang, nyengir lebar, tapi demi terlihat bersimpati, menepuk-nepuk kepala Harry. "Kenapa bisa putus?"

"Dia percaya pada gosip tentangku."

"WHAT?!"

"Shht," Desis Harry. Graham melepaskan Harry dari pelukannya untuk menatap cewek itu.

"Sungguhan dia bilang dia percaya pada berita bohong soalmu?!"

Harry mendesah, bersyukur dia tidak menangis. Entahlah. Dia tidak merasa Cedric Diggory cowok yang layak untuk ditangisi. Dia hanya merasa... Kesal. Murka. Karena bahkan cowok se... Baik... Cedric Diggory bisa berpikir begitu buruk tentang dirinya.

Sebegitu buruknyakah Harry di mata semua orang, sampai mereka semua percaya bahwa dirinya adalah cewek 'nakal'?

"Sudahlah," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Lagian aku tak benar-benar suka padanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya cowok baik-baik, kau tahu, terasa segar setelah pacaran dengan bad boy seperti George. Tapi, whatever."

"Bahkan Weasley tidak percaya pada gosip itu Kan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Gryffindor lebih pintar kurasa," katanya datar.

Graham mengernyit dalam, tapi lalu membiarkan Harry memeluknya lagi, mengusap rambutnya sambil berpikir.

Saat Harry kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk memberitahu teman-teman ceweknya soal berita sedihnya, Graham mendatangi Draco, yang baru kembali dari perpus dan duduk di dekat perapian kanan, mengoreksi PR nya.

"Harry dan Diggory putus," kata Graham tanpa basa-basi.

Draco langsung menatapnya, nyengir otomatis. "Sungguh?"

Tapi Graham tidak ikut nyengir, menjelaskan soal alasan mereka putus, dan di akhir cerita, Draco kehilangan senyumnya seratus persen.

"Dia berusaha tak peduli kurasa," kata Graham. "Tapi kau tahu dia. Di tengah semua orang menyerangnya seperti ini, dan salah satu orang yang dia sukai ikut menganggapnya jelek..."

Draco tidak menjawab, mengernyit dalam sambil membelai tongkatnya.

Bagaimana caramu mengancam juara Hogwarts?

-dhdhdh-

Draco tahu jika Harry tahu soal ini, kemurkaannya pada mereka akan mengalahkan rasa terimakasihnya karena peduli padanya.

Enam versus Satu.

Tak ada yang lebih Harry benci dari ini Kan? Tapi Harry tak perlu tahu. Dan mereka akan memastikan Diggory tidak buka mulut.

Rencana yang mereka buat adalah nanti malam. Saat ini, sarapan, Diggory sedang mengemis pada Harry.

"Kumohon Harry, ayo kita bicarakan ini sebentar oke? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud..."

Harry hanya mendesah, berkata, "Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus dibicarakan. Kita sudah selesai. Tamat. Dan apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak akan kembali padamu."

"Harry please, dengarkan aku dulu. Please."

Harry berdecak. Harry pada dasarnya adalah cewek yang penyabar. Dia tahan mendengarkan orang bicara panjang lebar, dia tahan menghadapi orang paling bebal sekalipun. Itulah yang membuat dia adalah teman terbaik banyak orang. Tapi bahkan dia kali ini tak bisa menutupi ketidaksabaran.

"Oke, bicara sekarang," kata Harry pendek.

Cedric menatap mata-mata yang menatapnya tak ramah. "Maksudku, di depan lebih privat.. "

Harry tersenyum pendek. "Sori. Kau mungkin berpikir aku murahan..."

"Aku tidak..."

"Tapi aku tak semurahan itu. Piss off." Lalu dia kembali ke sarapannya, seolah tak ada interupsi.

"Harry, please..."

Harry membiarkannya memohon, dan dalam lima menit, seluruh aula besar tahu bahwa Cedric Diggory, sang juara Hogwarts, sedang mengemis mengajak Harria Potter rujuk dengannya.

Hufflepuff tak pernah tahu apa yang namanya harga diri rupanya.

Sekarang, kemungkinan Harry mau kembali padanya hanya nol persen. Draco tak bisa menahan senyum puas karena fakta ini.

-dhdhdh-

Menghancurkan wajah tampan Cedric diggory ternyata lebih mudah dibanding yang mereka bayangkan. Jelas saja enam lawan satu. Tongkat keenam anggota Tim quidditch teracung, tapi hanya Draco satu-satunya yang meluncurkan mantra demi mantra.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terpilih jadi juara" Desis Graham, menendang kaki Diggory. "Kau bahkan kalah dari anak kelas 4!"

Diggory terpuruk di lantai, tubuhnya babak belur.

"Kau bisa saja mengadu," kata Draco kalem. "Tapi ayahku," lalu mengedik Graham, "Dan kakeknya, ada di Dewan sekolah. Ayahmu mungkin kepala departemen, tapi kau tahu seberapa besar kuasanya atas kementrian? Dan sekolah?"

Diggory menatap mereka penuh benci. "Kalian slytherin pengecut! Beraninya enam lawan Satu!"

Cassius tertawa. "Itulah yang membuat kami berbeda darimu. Kami tidak sok suci."

"Dan ini jadi pelajaran buatmu karena mengganggu satu dari kami," sahut Draco dingin.

Cedric mendengus. "Ini soal Harry? Kalian menyerangku karena Harry? Harry, yang jika tahu kalian melakukan ini padaku, akan menghajar kalian satu per satu?!"

Graham menendang perut Diggory, yang meraung kesakitan. "Jangan bicara soal Harry seolah kau mengenalnya!" Bentaknya.

"Kau boleh saja mengadu pada Harry," kata Draco pelan. "Dan Kita lihat bagaimana pendapatnya soal cowok yang dia Kira kuat, juara triwizard, ternyata hanya cowok tukang ngadu yang berharap cewek menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Cedric tampak sangat sangat murka sekarang, tapi dia hanya menggertakkan giginya.

"So, it's a win win solution," lanjut Draco, tersenyum sinis, di ikuti kekehan geli rekan-rekannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud... Harry penting buatku," kata Diggory tiba-tiba. "Dan kurasa aku hanya takut berita itu benar. Aku takut jika Harry tak sebaik yang kubayangkan. Karena dia sempurna... Sempurna..." Dia terdiam, menatap mengawang tembok di depannya.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Whatever," katanya. "Jangan ganggu dia lagi." Lalu dia berbalik. "Let's go." Dan anggota Tim nya mengikutinya.

Rasa puas yang mereka rasakan harus mereka tekan dalam-dalam, karena esok harinya, seluruh sekolah membicarakan soal duel antara Diggory dan seorang pria misterius. Rupanya itu yang Diggory bilang ke orang-orang. Dia kalah duel.

Tapi tak ada satupun murid di sekolah yang tinggal di infirmary. Jadi mereka semua meragukan cerita ini. Tapi siapa... Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan juara Hogwarts?!

Draco ikut memberikan suaranya ketika gengnya membahas ini. "Mungkin dia hanya tersandung dan jatuh dari tangga," katanya geli. "Dan membuat cerita heroik hanya agar Harry bersimpati padanya."

Kisah ini rupanya sangat cocok bagi para Slytherin yang mendengarnya, sehingga seluruh Slytherin sekarang menganggap itu adalah fakta.

Harry tampak sama sekali tak tertarik. Dia tidak membela Diggory, tapi juga tidak ikut menyudutkannya.

Dan keuntungan sekunder dari tragedi Diggory ini adalah, tampaknya anak-anak mulai berhenti membicarakan Harry, dan beralih ke topik ini.

Draco mau tak mau merasa berpuas diri karena ini.

-dhdhdhd-

Harry menghabiskan hari itu di Gryffindor, karena seluruh anak Slytherin bertekad membicarakan Cedric dan segala keburukannya. Harry dan para geng Gryffindor Ron main monopoli yang Dean Thomas bawa dari liburan natal di rumahnya, dan baru kembali ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin saat jam malam tiba.

Harry duduk di sebelah Daphne, mendesah panjang. Mereka semua menatapnya.

"Tak Ada yang mengerjaimu lagi kan?" Tanya Tracey cepat.

Harry tertawa, memutar bola matanya. "No, Tracey. Astaga, kau dan paranoidmu. Lagian, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," tandasnya, lalu mengeluarkan PR transfig nya. "Inilah yang membuatku mennghela napas. Anak-anak Gryffindor mengerjakan ini dengan asal-asalan..."

Mereka semua kompak memutar bola mata mereka, lalu kembali ke pr mereka. Harry membuka bukunya malas-malasan.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Draco riang.

Harry mendongak, menyipit curiga. Draco terlalu mencurigakan. Dia terlalu riang. Dan biasanya dia tak pernah menawari siapapun bantuan, tanpa menawari pun orang-orang selalu pergi padanya jika butuh bantuan apapun.

Kejadian yang menimpa Cedric pun menurut Harry terlalu mencurigakan untuk dibilang kebetulan. Cedric anak yang sangat disukai, kecuali oleh para Slytherin. Dan Slytherin yang normal tak akan mencari perkara dengan cowok yang menjadi juara Hogwarts.

Tidak, kecuali mereka begitu percaya diri dengan kekuatan mereka...

Harry berusaha tidak memikirkan ini. Dia tak punya bukti Kan? Dan dia tak ingin mencari bukti. Tak ingin tahu. Dia tak ingin harus marah lagi dengan Draco. Walaupun jika memang itu adalah duel, maka Harry pasti Akan begitu kagum pada cowok itu. Tapi jika itu adalah aksi keroyokan...

Benar, lebih baik dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan Cedric bukan urusannya lagi Kan? Mereka sudah putus, dan Harry sudah Tak peduli lagi apapun yang terjadi pada cowok itu.

"Why?" Tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Why?"

"Iya, kenapa kau mendadak menawariku bantuan?"

Draco menatapnya sebal. "Kau sedang butuh bantuan. Aku menawarkan bantuan. That's why."

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya. "Tidak, pasti ada motif tersembunyi. Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Draco memelototinya. "Whatever Potter. Kutarik lagi tawaranku!" Tukasnya. Anak-anak yang lain terkekeh.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Good. Jangan berpura-pura baik."

Draco menggeram luar biasa kesal. "Fuck you!"

"Hei hei, tenang, tenang," tawa Blaise. Draco dan Harry saling pelotot, lalu kembali ke pr mereka masing-masing.

-dhdhdhdh-

Pansy sebenarnya sudah nyaris menyerah mencari sumber gosip soal Harry.

Tapi herannya, keesokan harinya setelah aksi duel Cedric Diggory dengan seorang misterius, dia malah menemukan jawabannya.

Seperti semua gosip terbaik, dia menemukannya di toilet cewek.

Dia sedang di dalam salah satu bilik, saat terdengar rombongan cewek masuk.

"Meg, cek semua bilik. Pastikan semua kosong," suara lembut mendayu yang Pansy tahu persis adalah milik Brooke Calendar, pacar Graham yang Harry keluhkan setiap hari. Pansy bereaksi cepat mendengar ini. Dia langsung naik ke atas kloset, mengganti kunci dengan off, sehingga Meg (Meghan Hollowitz?) menganggap bahwa di dalam bilik ini tak Ada orang. Pansy selalu kagum dengan kecerdasannya dalam Hal mencari informasi. Mungkin dia harusnya jadi Intel.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara cemas seorang cewek.

"Potter, that's why," geram Calendar. "Berita tentang dia bisa hilang total begini! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Telinga Pansy langsung berdiri tegak.

"Yeah, tak ada satupun yang mau membicarakan dia sekarang," kata Cho Chang. "Semua orang ingin membicarakan Cedric. Poor Cedric..."

"Apa kau mengiburnya saat Potter memutuskan dia?" Sindir seorang cewek, yang Pansy tahu pasti adalah Lisa Turpin. Jadi ini adalah rombongan cewek-cewek populer Ravenclaw. Brooke Calendar, Cho Chang, Meghan Hollowitz, Lisa Turpin. Dan pasti Ada Marietta Edgecombe dan Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Tentu saja kan," tawa Cho Chang. "Kukatakan padanya Potter adalah pelacur yang tak pantas ditangisi."

Mereka terkikik jahat. Pansy mengernyit murka, berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Kenapa mereka bisa putus?" Tanya Mandy.

Pansy bisa membayanhkan cengiran menjijikan Cho Chang. "Apalagi kalau bukan berita soal digilir oleh anggota Tim Quidditch," lalu mereka semua menyembur tertawa terbahak.

"Kau membuatnya percaya?" Lisa Turpin tampak tertegun.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Cedric teman sejak kecil. Kami harusnya bersama, tapi Potter merebutnya dariku," kata Cho Chang simpel. "Akan kuhancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalanku menuju pelukannya."

Pansy nyaris terjatuh mendengar ini. Apakah..

"Jadi Cedric percaya saja saat kau bilang bahwa kau mendengar gosip soal betapa murahnya Potter?" Calendar terdengar kaget juga.

Cho Chang mengangguk. "Kurasa itu alasan mereka putus."

"Dan Cedric menyesalinya kan," kata Lisa Turpin, mendengus. "Dia nyaris menyembah Potter kemarin di aula besar."

Cho Chang menggeram. "Apa sih yang cewek itu punya dan aku tidak?! Dia cantik saja tidak!"

"Kayak aku tahu saja," tandas Calendar. "Graham sekarang malah jadi makin sering hang out dengannya sejak berita itu tersebar!"

"Kurasa Graham dan Potter tak ada hubungan apa-apa, Brooke," kata Lisa tak sabar.

"Oh really? Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksimu kalau Potter bermanja-manja dengan Draco di depanmu,"

Pansy melongo. Dia tahu! Dia tahu Lisa Turpin memang naksir Draco! Oh astaga...

Turpin terkekeh. "Fair enough."

"Aku masih menganggap kalian berdua keterlaluan," kata Mandy, nadanya cemas. "Harry is actually a good person. Dia tidak layak di fitnah begitu!"

"Oh ayolah Mandy!" Kata Edgecombe memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu Michael naksir dia juga kan? Ini jalan terbaik menurutku untuk membuat cowok-cowok illfeel padanya!"

Mandy mendesah. "Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja bukan begini caranya. Bayangkan kalau mereka tahu bahwa Cho Dan Brooke adalah dalang dari gosip ini."

Pansy tak berani bernapas.

Oh my God!

"I don't care," tandas Brooke. "Dan gosip itu bukan tidak berdasar sama sekali kan? Aku sering melihat dia berpelukan dengan Graham dan Bletchley. Dan Kita tahu Pucey ikut Tim itu karena naksir dia..."

"Pucey sudah punya pacar, Brooke..."

"Draco Malfoy terlalu angkuh, mungkin dia akan melajang selamanya..."

"Keangkuhan itu yang istimewa. Kau tak akan menemukannya di tempat lain," kata Lisa geli.

"Hanya Warrington yang tampak tidak peduli pada Potter, tapi itu karena sepertinya dia naksir Graham!" Brooke kini tampak nyaris meledak saking murkanya.

Meg Hollowitz terkikik. "Cassius Warrington dan Graham Montague bakal jadi pasangan paling seksi di Hogwarts... Maksudku, sori, tentu saja kau lebih cocok dengan Graham, Brooke..." Tambahnya buru-buru.

Brooke menggeram.

Mereka semua masih melanjutkan mencaci-maki Harry sampai setengah jam ke depan. Saat akhirnya toilet ini kosong, Pansy baru bisa bernapas lega.

Oh. Oh. Oh...

-hddhd-

Draco mendengarkan cerita Pansy dengan ekspresi datar.

"Right," katanya saat Pansy sudah selesai bicara, menatap cowok itu cemas.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Draco mendengus. "Kalau Kita melakukan balas dendam dengan caraku, Harry akan membunuh kita berdua," katanya dingin, membuat Pansy berjengit. "Apa yang akan Harry lakukan jika tahu soal pelaku ini?"

"Menampar kedua cewek itu? Membalas keburukan dengan kebaikan? Mengkonfrontasi cewek-cewek itu sampai mereka minta maaf?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Dia benar-benar sok baik kan? Aku tahu suatu saat aku akan sungguhan muntah di kakinya..."

"Draco..."

"Oke. I'll handle it," katanya simpel, lalu berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Draco nyengir jahat. "Lihat saja besok."

Pansy menatapnya cemas, tapi dia tahu Draco tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Ya kan?

Esok harinya, Draco membimbing teman-temannya duduk sarapan di meja tempat Tim Quidditch sarapan. Brooke Calendar duduk menempel dengan Graham, menyuapi cowok itu dengan kacang polong.

"Hai guys," Sapa Draco riang, duduk di sebelah Miles, tepat di depan Brooke. Semua mengguman menjawab sapaannya. Senyum Brooke setengah kaku saat melihat makin banyak rombongan mengelilingi mereka.

Harry ragu-ragu. "Kurasa aku akan ke Gryf..."

"No no no," kata Draco, mendorong Blaise menyingkir, memberi tempat untuk Harry di sebelahnya. "Come sit, Potter. Ini hari yang baik untuk nongkrong dengan Tim."

Harry menatap meja gryffindor yang ramai dan freeBrooke, jelas menawarkan lebih banyak kesenangan. "Sori guys, aku..."

"Harria, come, please," kata Draco lagi, mengernyit. Harry mendesah, cemberut, lalu duduk di sebelah Draco, yang tersenyum puas.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan. Draco menuang teh di cangkirnya, menatap Brooke penuh kebencian. Ini saatnya.

"Jadi, Calendar," kata Draco, membuat Brooke mengalihkan matanya dari Graham dan menatap Draco. "Pasti situasi yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini berat untukmu."

Semua menatap Draco bingung. Draco tersenyum, yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Kau tahu, dengan pacarmu digosipkan menghabiskan waktu luangnya melakukan seks gila-gilaan dengan Harry." Draco menepuk kepala Harry.

Semua melongo menatap Draco. Tapi Draco menatap Brooke tak berkedip. Cewek itu tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang aneh ini. Sejak kapan Draco Malfoy peduli pada hubungannya dengan Graham?

"Well, yeah, aku awalnya agak terguncang, tapi aku percaya pada Graham..."

"Oh really? Bagaimana bisa?"

Brooke tampak mulai kesal sekarang. "Pardon me?" Tanyanya berusaha sopan.

Draco menelengkan kepalanya, seolah dia sedang berusaha memecahkan masalah yang sangat rumit. "Bagaimana bisa kau percaya begitu saja pada Graham?" Ulangnya dengan nada bertanya-tanya. "Kita semua tahu Graham adalah Playboy. Dia sangat mudah berganti cewek Kan? Kau sepertinya pacar ke... Sepuluh? Dua puluh?"

Wajah Brooke merah padam. "Aku pacar sungguhannya yang pertama," tukasnya.

Draco membelalak. "Tapi sebelum kau dia sudah tidur dengan nyaris setengah Slytherin. Jadi kenapa, kenapa kau tidak bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak sedikitpun penasaran pada gosip tentang dia dan Harry? Sedangkan kau menghabiskan waktumu saat bersama kami dengan melotot sangar pada Harry, mencurigainya akan merebut pacarmu. Kenapa saat Ada gosip yang jelas sekali menunjukan bahwa mungkin saja kecurigaanmu ini memang beralasan, kau tidak mempertanyakannya sama sekali pada Graham?"

Semua hening, ganti menatap Brooke, menunggu jawabannya.

Brooke tergagap. "Aku... Sudah kubilang aku percaya pada Graham..."

"No, you're not," kata Graham, mengernyit. "Draco benar. Kau selalu mengomel soal Harry, selalu tak suka jika aku menghabiskan waktu semenit pun dengan dia, tapi kau tak pernah bertanya tentang kebenaran berita ini..."

Brooke menatapnya. "Itu karena aku tak ingin bertengkar..."

"Tet tot, wrong answer," sahut Draco, nyengir menyebalkan. "Seems to me, kau sudah tahu bahwa berita itu adalah bohong."

Semua terdiam, mencerna ini.

"What are you implying?" Desis Brooke, mencengkeram ujung mejanya menahan marah.

Draco tertawa tanpa humor. "I'm not implying anything. Aku tak tahu, makanya aku bertanya Kan?"

"Draco," Harry berkata, tapi Draco mendesis, menyuruhnya diam, matanya tak berpaling dari Brooke. Harry menatap cemas Graham, yang mengernyit dalam.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal berita itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Brooke mendengus, menatap pacarnya itu tak percaya. "Apa kau juga menuduhku?!"

"What? Tidak, aku hanya bertanya..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan! Aku tidak tahu menahu soal berita itu! Aku hanya mendengarnya dari..." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Dari?" Desak Draco.

Brooke memelototinya. "Aku bahkan sudah tak ingat dari siapa karena aku tak peduli!"

"Rich," tawa Draco hambar. "Pansy, dari mana kau mendengar gosip tentang Harry?"

"Er, Clarisse Stimson?" Jawab Pansy otomatis, setengah kaget.

"Dan gosip soal Cedric Diggory berduel?"

"Martha Smith, yang mendengarnya langsung dari Hannah Abbot."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Brooke. "Pansy tidak kesulitan mengingat sumbernya."

Brooke mengangkat dagunya tinggi, matanya menyipit, bibirnya menipis. "Kalau kau menyamakanku dengan tukang gosip..."

"Aku tidak menyamakanmu dengan tukang gosip. Aku hanya menyamakanmu dengan cewek normal, yang punya kepentingan dengan suatu gosip. Di sini kau bertindak tidak normal, dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa."

"Kau heran karena aku tidak ingat siapa sumber gosip yang kudengar?!"

"Aku heran karena banyak hal," kata Draco ringan. "Ya, salah satunya itu."

"Merlin, cukup sudah aku mendengar ini." Brooke bangkit, tapi Draco tertawa.

"Kriminal selalu berlari jika sudah di sudutkan kan?"

Brooke mengebrak meja. "Aku bukan kriminal!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau memberitahu kami darimana kau mendengar gosip itu," Tandas Draco simpel. "Atau kau tak bisa mengatakannya karena memang tak ada sumber lain dari gosip itu?"

Semua menarik napas tajam. Jelas sudah. Semua tuduhan sudah terlontar.

Brooke bagai terbakar amarahnya sendiri. "Beraninya kau menuduhku!"

"Oh sudahlah, Brooke, katakan saja darimana kau mendengar sumber gosipmu?" Tandas Graham, jelas mulai curiga.

Brooke menarik napas. "Oke oke. Aku ingat sekarang. Dari Cho. Puas?"

"Very good," kata Draco, mengelap mulutnya, siap berdiri. "Ayo kita tanyakan pada Cho Chang darimana dia mendapat gosipnya."

Brooke tergagap. "What? Kau tak percaya padaku!?"

"Not a single bit," tawa Draco geli. "Aku akan bertanya pada Cho Chang..."

"Tunggu," Kata Brooke panik. "Bukan, Cho juga dengar dari orang lain..."

Draco kembali duduk, menatap Brooke sabar. "Do tell. Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan ini sepanjang hari, kalau kau mau."

Brooke tampak sangat murka. "You're son of a bitch!" Bentaknya. "Aku tak terima kau bersikap begini padaku. Graham, kenapa kau mendiamkannya?!"

Graham mengernyit dalam. "Karena aku juga ingin mendengar jawabannya."

Brooke menatapnya tak percaya. "Graham, apa kau juga tak percaya padaku?! Aku pacarmu!"

"Just tell us, Calendar," kata Cassius, bersedekap.

"Apalagi yang harus kukatakan?! Sudah kubilang aku lupa kan?"

"Liar," tandas Draco, lalu memelankan suaranya. "Tahukah kau apa yang kita penyihir lakukan pada pembohong?"

Mata Brooke melebar, jelas ngeri.

"Harry di sini punya kemampuan meramu yang luar biasa," lanjut Draco. "Veritaserum, indeed."

Brooke mendengus. "Apa kau gila? Itu ilegal!"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Woman, don't you know that Slytherin doesn't care about legality?"

Brooke tergagap. "Kau tak akan berani! Aku tidak..."

"Beri kami kebenaran, dan kau hanya perlu mengakui satu dosamu," bisik Draco dingin. "Jika tidak, veritaserum mungkin akan selip ke jus labumu," dia memperagakan menuang Ramuan. "Dan seluruh sekolah akan mendengarmu meluapkan _seluruh_ kebusukan hatimu yang terdalam."

"Draco, please," Harry mulai merasa tak nyaman. Dan mulai merasa kasihan pada Brooke. Dia mendesah pasrah saat Daphne dan Tracey memberinya tatapan menyuruhnya diam.

Brooke tampak sangat ketakutan sekarang. Dia menatap Graham, yang balas menatapnya dingin. Lalu ke Cassius, yang memberinya senyum penuh kepuasan, seolah dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Lalu ke Miles, Adrian, Derrick... Draco... Dan terakhir ke Harry.

Saat menatap Harry, dia tampak sangat dipenuhi kebencian.

"Yes," Desisnya akhirnya, dagunya terangkat tinggi. "Dan aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Kau pelacur sialan! Kau tak berhak berada di sini!"

Semua anak di sana langsung menggeram murka. Graham bangkit, sangat impresif karena badannya yang tinggi besar dibanding Brooke yang mungil, yang langsung menciut melihat ekspresi murka pacarnya itu.

"Pelacur? Kau bisa bilang pada Harry yang masih perawan bahwa dia pelacur, sedangkan kau setiap malam memohon padaku untuk menidurimu?" Geramnya. "Dan perlukah kuingatkan bahwa sebelum denganku, kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Roger Davies? Lalu dengan Mark Watson? Dan entah berapa pria lain?"

Wajah Brooke merah padam. "Aku tidak..."

"Jangan mulai bohong lagi, kau Kira aku percaya saat kau bilang dirimu masih perawan?" Kata Graham dingin. "Aku tahu kau pernah melakukannya. Kupikir kau hanya pemalu. Malu mengakui. Tapi tidak Kan, kau hanyalah pembohong. Kita putus!" Dia mengambil tas nya. "Ayo Harry!"

Harry buru-buru mengambil tas nya juga, mengikuti Graham pergi dari sana. Brooke bergerak ingin mengikuti, tapi Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dadanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi hanya dengan sebuah pengakuan?" Desisnya dingin. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah berani mengusik salah satu dari ular."

Brooke terduduk, lalu mulai menangis meraung, menutup wajahnya. Anak-anak di luar lingkar mereka, dan bahkan dari meja lain, mulai menatap mereka penasaran.

Draco menurunkan tongkatnya, membiarkan cewek itu menangis meraung, membiarkan Pansy memberitahu semua orang bahwa Brooke Calendar adalah sumber dari berita bohong soal Harry.

-dhdhdh-

Tak Ada yang tahu apa balasan yang Draco lakukan pada Brooke, tapi yang jelas, cewek itu tak pernah mengganggu mereka lagi, dan berusaha menghindari mereka sebisanya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Saat valentine datang, tentu saja Draco tidak melupakan coklatnya.

Harry tersenyum menatap coklat istimewa dari Draco. Wadah coklat itu berbentuk kotak kecil, dan ada 8 coklat berbentuk anak rusa yang melompat-lompat di atas kotak, berlari-lari riang.

Memo dari Draco hanya dua kata.

_Cheer up._

Dan Harry merasa hangat, kembali merasakan rasa sayang Draco padanya. Draco yang membelanya selalu, yang berusaha mengungkapkan kebenaran dari gosip miring tentang dirinya, yang selalu ada...

Yang selalu Harry cintai...

-dhdhdh-

Harry duduk di sofa besar di depan Graham dan Cassius, yang sedang bermain catur. Sejak Graham putus dengan Brooke, baik Harry maupun Cassius jadi punya banyak waktu bersama Graham. Mereka berdua sepakat tidak membiarkan Graham sendirian, kalau tidak cowok itu pasti bisa segera dapat pacar baru. Harry dan Cassius juga sepakat bahwa berbagi Graham di antara mereka berdua lebih baik daripada berbagi Graham dengan proper girlfriend nya.

"Hai," katanya riang.

Tak ada yang menjawab, tapi Harry terbiasa dengan itu. Graham duduk di kursi single, jadi Harry tak bisa duduk di sebelahnya untuk bermanja-manja. Dia duduk membaca majalah Potion Today nya, sambil sesekali melihat permainan dua cowok itu.

Lalu Draco, Miles, dan Derrick datang. Draco, tentu saja, langsung duduk di sebelah Harry, membuat cewek itu sadar diri dan tak nyaman.

"Potion Today, nerd?" Tawa Miles.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku suka jadi orang pintar. Ups sori, kau pasti tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya." Semua tertawa mendengar ini. Miles menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan, yang Harry balas dengan tidak kalah kekanakan.

Adrian ikut datang, tentu saja, dan kelompok itu menjadi pertemuan Tim. Derrick mengeluarkan majalah Quidditch nya.

"Lihat ini, Graham," katanya, melempar majalah itu ke Graham, yang menangkapnya tangkas. "Halaman empat belas. Mereka mendeskripsikan detail formasi chaser irlandia saat final kemarin. Lengkap dengan Saran pelatih dan komentar chaser."

Graham membaca halaman yang di maksud, bersiul. "Wow, bagus sekali Derrick." Dia melemparkan majalah itu ke Draco, yang juga langsung membuka dan membacanya. Harry ikut membaca dari balik bahu cowok itu. Dan langsung terkesan.

"Mereka melakukan ini dengan Dua bulan latihan saja? Tapi kalau melihat aksi mereka, siapapun Akan mengira mereka selalu Satu Tim seumur hidup mereka kan? Tapi..." Harry mendadak mendapat inspirasi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Krum? Dia semacam saksi hidup kan? Dia yang merasakan langsung efek dari kekompakan itu! Kita bisa minta tolong krum untuk memberi beberapa tips di latihan kita. Draco kenal dengan Krum, benar kan Draco?" Harry menoleh ke Draco, yang rupanya sedang menatap Harry dengan tatapan seolah Harry adalah makhluk paling indah sedunia yang desperately ingin dia miliki.

Di depan seluruh Tim.

Harry berdeham, menunduk, berusaha tetap tersenyum tapi tak bisa. Draco masih menatapnya, tampak sedang dalam trans. Harry menatap anggota Tim yang lain, berharap tak ada yang sadar. Graham memutar bola matanya, Cassius menyikut Graham sambil terkekeh, Miles tersenyum geli pada langit-langit, sedang Derrick dan Adrian tampak berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Malfoy, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tukas Graham, membuat Draco tersentak kaget, dan akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari Harry.

"Em, Krum, yeah," dia berdeham, mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya, wajahnya sedikit merona melihat tatapan menggoda anggota timnya. "Aku akan bicara dengannya malam nanti. Kurasa dia tak akan menolak."

"Good, meeting selesai," kata Graham, masih memelototi Draco.

Draco berjengit, menghindari melihat Harry, lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Anggota yang lain juga berjalan pergi sambil terkekeh.

Harry mendesah, baru mau berdiri saat merasakan Graham duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia benar-benar naksir kamu," katanya datar.

"Shhht," Desis Harry, menatap sekeliling mereka. Situasi sangat ramai, jadi tak mungkin ada yang mencuri dengar. "Aku tak mau membahas ini oke?"

Graham mendengus. "Good. Aku juga tak ingin membahas ini. Catur?"

Harry tertawa. "See if you can beat me this time."

-dhdhdh-

Prefek cowok pasti Draco," kata Daphne. "Yang cewek, Harry?"

Semua mendengus, termasuk Harry sendiri.

"Siapa yang akan memilih Harry menjadi prefek," tawa Pansy, menggeleng.

Harry mengangguk. "Kalian pasti parah sekali kalau sampai aku yang terpilih."

"Tapi Snape jatuh cinta padamu," kata Daphne, mengangkat bahu. "PP."

"PP?"

"Princess of potion."

Semua tertawa.

Harry mendesah, lalu berkata, "Hmm, kurasa oke juga jadi prefek. Bayangkan jika aku menjadi prefek."

Mereka semua membayangkan.

_Harry sedang patroli di koridor, menyusuri koridor sepi dengan bergumam santai. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara. Dia mengikuti suara itu, dan bertemu dengan si kembar Weasley,_

_"Well, well, well," kata Harry, tersenyum puas. "Lihat siapa yang kutangkap malam ini..."_

_"Prefek Potter," Fred cemberut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melaporkan kami."_

_"I should," kata Harry riang. "Kecuali... Apa itu butterbeer? Firewhiskey? Wow, treacle tart... APA kalian akan pesta?_

_George tertawa. "Kau boleh ikut jika kau bisa tutup mulut, prefek."_

_Harry menatap treacle tart, lalu ke Fred, lalu ke George. Lalu mengangkat bahu. "Okay, let's go. Kita bisa pakai jalan selatan, Prof Flitwick sedang patroli di jalan_ utara..."

_Kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin._

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan ini.

Draco meringis. "Kalau Harry yang jadi prefek, lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri," katanya. Harry melemparnya dengan kacangnya, membuat cowok itu tertawa. "Hei, coba bayangkan jika kita harus bekerja sama menegakkan peraturan..."

Sekali lagi mereka membayangkan.

_Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi, dan kaget saat menemukan musik terpasang keras, orang-orang berdansa berjingkrak di tengah, dan... APA itu firewhiskey tanpa pengawasan?!_

_"What the hell?" Bentak Draco pada anak terdekat. Crabbe._

_"Oh, hai Draco."_

_"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kita berpesta?!"_

_Crabbe mengangkat bahu. "Potter mengizinkannya."_

_"What?!"_

_"Cassius dan Daphne akhirnya jadian. Dia bilang ingin merayakannya, karena Daphne akhirnya berhenti mengeluh soal cowok itu."_

_Draco tergagap, lalu, murka, berjalan menghentak ke arah Harry, yang sedang menjadi DJ._

_"Potter, apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau tahu Hari ini Rabu, waktunya Snape memberi Kita briefing! Dia akan datang dalam... Setengah jam! Dan kau membiarkan minuman keras..." Draco tergagap. "Apa itu anak kelas 3 yang sedang mabuk?!"_

_Harry hanya tertawa, melambaikan tangannya. "Jangan jadi perusak kesenangan Draco. Kau juga mulai minum saat kelas 3!"_

_Draco menarik napas, mencoba sabar. "Snape Harry! Snape! " Draco tahu persis bahwa Snape tak akan pernah menyalahkan Harry karena alasan apapun. Apapun. Dan Draco juga tahu persis siapa yang akan mendapat peringatan panjang lebar dari guru itu jika dia melihat ini!_

_Harry mendesah. "Jujur aku lupa hari ini Rabu."_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?! Bagaimana semua anak ini bisa lupa?!"_

_Harry mulai tampak kesal. "Kalau Snape begitu penting buatmu, kenapa kau tidak berjaga di depan? Memantrai dia dengan confundus, jadi dia juga akan lupa ini Rabu."_

_Draco tergagap. "Kau mau memantrai guru?! Are you crazy Potter?!"_

_Harry hanya nyengir lebar. "Cheer up Draco, let's dance."_

_"Harry!"_

_Harry berdecak. "Oke oke, kalau kau takut memantrai Snape dengan confundus charm..."_

_"Jelas saja aku takut kan?! Manusia normal harusnya takut!"_

_"Aku akan melakukannya, oke? Tak perlu marah-marah, geez, makin hari kelakuanmu makin seperti cewek pms saja."_

_Draco mengepul saking marahnya._

_"Dengar, Kita Tim kan? Kau berjaga di depan ruang rekreasi, beri saja tanda padaku jika dia sudah mau datang. Nanti aku yang akan menyelesaikannya, you coward."_

_"I'm not... Merlin, arrrggggg!"_

Kembali ke kelas 4, semua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mereka memegangi perut, termasuk Draco.

"No can do baby," kata Draco, menggeleng. "Snape harus pilih salah satu. Kau atau aku."

Harry hanya tertawa, memberi salut.

-dhdhdhdh-

Akhir tahun itu, Slytherin kalah dari Hufflepuff karena Cedric Diggory adalah pemenang piala Triwizard, mendapat 250 poin asrama dalam sekejap.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa sedikit berpesta. Anak-anak kelas tinggi mengeluarkan semua stok fire whiskey mereka, Draco meminta Peri rumahnya menyiapkan makanan pesta, dan Harry membeli tiga krat butterbeer untuk semua orang dari si kembar Weasley.

Draco mendudukan dirinya di sofa terjauh dari kerumunan, mendadak merasa malas di kelilingi orang. Dia menatap langit-langit mengantuk, sudah jam 10 malam, dan dia akan tidur setelah ini, tapi dia masih ingin menatap Harry. Ingin berpuas-puas menatap Harry sebelum dua bulan penuh tak bertemu dengan cewek itu...

Tiba-tiba Cassius mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Draco, menyodorkan butterbeer ke cowok itu. Draco mengangguk berterima kasih, lalu matanya kembali pada Harry. Cassius terkekeh.

"Berapa lama kau naksir dia?" Tanyanya kasual.

Draco mendesah, mengangkat bahu. "Sejak pertama bertemu, kurasa."

"Hmm. Dan dia tidak membalasnya? Sama sekali?"

Draco mendengus. "Entahlah. Tidak kurasa. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dengan Diggory..."

Cassius mengibaskan tangannya. "Harry dan Diggory, walaupun tanpa kejadian gosip itu, tak akan bertahan lama."

Draco menatapnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Cassius nyengir, bahkan untuk standar cowok, Draco tahu cowok ini sangat tampan. "Hufflepuff. Terlalu serius. Komitmen mencekiknya kurasa. Itu alasan dia putus dengan Weasley kan? Karena Weasley mulai terlalu serius."

Draco mendengus tanpa humor. "Well, baguslah kami tidak bersama kalau begitu. Aku tak yakin bisa melakukan hubungan tanpa komitmen penuh."

"Kalian masih kelas empat. Easy Draco."

Mereka melihat Harry melompat ke punggung Graham dan mereka berdua berlarian mengeliling ruang rekreasi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Graham tadinya ingin aku dan Harry bersama, kau tahu," kata Cassius lagi.

"What?" Draco menoleh cepat.

Cassius tertawa. "Bilang bahwa aku satu-satunya cowok yang dia percaya untuk Harry nya tersayang..."

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Tapi Harry membencimu!"

Cassius menggeleng geli. "Itu yang berusaha aku katakan pada Graham. Bagaimana bisa aku pacaran dengan cewek yang berpikir bahwa aku punya motif tersembunyi dengan cowok yang dia anggap abang?"

"Jadi tak ada motif tersembunyi antara kau dan Graham?" Goda Draco, membuat Cassius memberinya jari tengahnya dengan kalem. Draco terbahak.

"Aku punya cewek yang desperately ingin aku miliki juga Malfoy, kalau tidak aku tak akan duduk di sini, bersimpati padamu," kata Cassius enteng.

Draco kaget mendengar ini. Dan dia heran ada sesuatu tentang Cassius yang dia tidak tahu, mengingat Daphne selalu meng update mereka dengan informasi lengkap soal cowok itu.

"Seriusan? Siapa?"

Cassius nyengir. "Spinnet."

"Spinnet? Like, Gryffindor Spinnet?"

"The one and only."

Draco tergagap menatapnya. Cassius tertawa. "Menolakku 17 Kali, kau tahu. Jadi kurasa aku tahu dimana tempatku. Dan tahun ini sudah tahun Keenamku, aku tak ingin menghabiskan setahun dengan mengejar-ngejarnya bagai cowok groupies. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti mengajaknya kencan, dan berteman dengannya."

Draco masih berusaha mencerna fakta bahwa Cassius Warrington, cowok paling di incar di. Slytherin, paling tampan kalau kata Harry, Daphne dan Pansy, naksir Alicia Spinnet. Cewek Gryffindor yang, well, oke memang cantik...

Tapi Daphne jelas lebih cantik.

"Wow, kalau harus menebak, aku tak akan memikirkan Spinnet. Maksudku, Daphne jauh lebih cantik dari dia, dan aku tak pernah menyangka kau bakal tertarik pada cewek tomboi pemain Quidditch..."

Cassius terbahak. "Oh ayolah Malfoy, kau yang Paling tahu bahwa cewek tomboi pemain Quidditch sangat menarik Kan?"

Draco meringis. "I guess."

"Dan dia lebih dari itu. Saat berteman dengannya, aku menemukan banyak Hal luar biasa dari dirinya. Dia cewek yang cantik luar dalam. Dan kurasa, dia membalas perasaanku sekarang."

Draco tergagap.

"Setelah 17 Kali di tolak, aku tak berharap banyak. Tapi setahun ini kami menjadi cukup dekat, dan dia berulang Kali memberiku kode bahwa dia ingin lebih. tapi kurasa Ada baiknya dia sedikit menunggu Kan? Setelah tiga tahun membuatku mengemis di kakinya," kata Cassius sambil menyesap butterbeernya.

Draco menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatnya berbalik haluan?"

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa dia akhirnya mengenalku, dan berpikir bahwa aku tak seburuk yang dia Kira. Dia selalu menganggap aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya..."

Draco mengernyit.

"Itu yang ingin kusarankan padamu," kata Cassius lagi. "Kalau kau menginginkan Harry, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Dekati dia dengan cara yang lain. Kau sudah naksir dia begitu lama, Dan jelas dia tidak tertarik. Cobalah menjadi temannya. Berhenti menatapnya. Mengobrol santai dengannya tanpa memberinya ekspresi seolah kau ingin menidurinya saat itu juga..."

"What? Aku tak pernah..."

"Percaya padaku. Graham tidak melewatkan Satu momenpun."

Draco berjengit.

"Tarik dirimu Draco, dan dia akan maju meraihmu," kata Cassius.

Draco mendengus. "Harry berbeda dari Spinnet. Dia..."

"...juga cewek. Cewek suka dipuja, Draco, percaya padaku. Dan biarkan dia melihat sisi dirimu yang friendly tanpa rasa takut kau serang di depan umum. Perlakukan dia sama seperti teman cewek yang lain, dan dia pasti bertanya-tanya."

Draco memikirkan kata-kata Cassius, mengernyit dalam. Bukan ide buruk. Toh dia tak Akan kehilangan apapun kan...

Harry Dan graham kini sedang bergulingan di karpet, adu gelitik, dan betapa Draco berharap dirinyalah yang Ada di posisi graham sekarang, dimana dia bisa bercanda dengan cewek itu...

Hmm...

-dhdhd-

Daphne merasakan tangan Miles masuk ke kausnya, meremas payudaranya yang tidak memakai bra. Dia dan miles Naik ke kamar anak kelas 5, sementara semua anak lain sedang berpesta di bawah. Miles mencium lehernya, tangannya bergerilya sampai ke selangkangan Daphne...

"Is this okay?" Gumam cowok itu di telinga Daphne, yang mengangguk. Daphne berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

Tapi dia masih empat belas tahun. Bahkan Harry belum pernah di sentuh di bagian itu Kan?

Tapi Tracey, Tracey Davies si paranoid, mungil, sudah pernah melakukan seks.

Kapan lagi Daphne bisa mendapatkan pengalaman ini Kan? Dengan cowok baik-baik macam Miles Bletchley, yang tak pernah bertanya pada Daphne tentang status mereka... Daphne tahu dia akan meninggalkan Miles jika cowok itu meminta lebih. Dia tak ingin berpacaran dengan Miles.

Yang dia inginkan hanya Cassius...

"Hmm, nice," desah Daphne, saat jari besar Miles membelai pusatnya. Lembut. Cowok ini, besar, kasar di lapangan, tapi begitu lembut pada wanita...

Miles tersenyum di lehernya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia cowok dengan sedikit kata-kata, jelas.

Daphne merasakan dirinya basah sebasah-basahnya. Dia tak tahu dirinya bisa mengeluarkan cairan sebanyak ini. Miles menarik-narik celana dalamnya, sedikit jarinya masuk ke dalam...

Daphne mengerang pelan. Oh oh oh...

Betapa nikmatnya...

Daphne menutup matanya, tahu bahwa dirinya kini siap...

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Sampai ketemu di kelas 5.. Ada 5 chapter di kelas 5, Dan empat part udah selesai Saya tulis dong yaaayy! Momen ini harusnya dirayakan karena Saya bisa swrajin ini x)

Review yang banyaaaak ya guys, biar Makin semangat update hehe

Love you all


	10. Chapter 10

Kelas 5, part 1

Harry berjalan melewati peron 9 3/4 dengan keluarga Weasley. Harry, yang sudah menyelesaikan perang dinginnya dengan Mrs Weasley, diberi pelukan hangat oleh wanita itu.

"Sampai bertemu natal nanti, Dear," kata wanita itu, tersenyum pada Harry, yang agak malu tapi senang.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu lagi Mrs Weasley, aku bisa natalan di sekolah..."

"Omong kosong," kata Mrs Weasley, mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau dan Ron harus pulang. Aku akan membuatkan treacle tart favoritmu setiap hari."

Mata Harry membelalak. "Oh yes please," katanya penuh semangat. "Dan mungkin kau akan membagi resepnya?"

Mrs Weasley tertawa. "Nanti, dear, nanti, akan ada waktunya," katanya penuh arti.

Harry tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi tetap gembira karena prospek bertemu treacle tart Mrs Weasley selama 3 minggu penuh saat natal nanti, bersama orang-orang paling seru sedunia. Harry melambai pada Mr Weasley, lalu di merangkul tangan Ron, berjalan mengikuti Ginny dan si kembar mencari kompartemen kosong.

Harry menghabiskan setengah hari bersama geng Gryffindor yang ramai luar biasa. Mereka main gobstone yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh di kembar Weasley, tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Ron berulang kali kalah. Sampai Harry teringat pada teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Para cewek itu memberinya tatapan sama sekali tak terkesan.

"Kau menghabiskan musim panas dengan mereka kan?" Protes Pansy, tapi tetap memberi Harry pelukan.

Harry nyengir lebar. "Yep. Never get enough. Tapi aku bawa hadiah permintaan maaf khusus untuk para gadisku," katanya riang, menyodorkan plastik berisi keripik kentang muggle favorit semua, membuat para cewek itu memekik girang. Mereka makan sambil bergosip dan mengeluh jika mereka terus bertambah gemuk karena Harry.

Lalu Draco datang.

Harry tidak sempat mampir ke kompartemen Tim tadi, dan baru bertemu cowok itu sekarang, setelah 2 bulan penuh liburan.

Draco bertambah tinggi. Bertambah besar. Pundaknya bertambah lebar. Bertambah tegap. Senyumnya bahkan tampak berbeda. Harry menahan napas, melihat mata kelabunya yang terang jatuh ke matanya...

Lalu berpaling ke Daphne. Mereka berpelukan. Lalu Ke Tracey, berpelukan lagi. Lalu dia nyengir pada Harry, menawarkan tangannya untuk berhighfive.

Harry berhighfive dengannya.

Lalu sudah.

Selesai.

Cowok itu duduk di sebelah Pansy, bertanya soal musim panas pada mereka semua. Rupanya dia dan Pansy sudah bertemu di kompartemen prefek. Harry tahu Pansy lah yang terpilih, cewek itu memberitahunya di surat-suratnya. Dia tahu Draco juga pasti terpilih, siapa yang tak akan memilih Draco.

Harry tidak memusingkan itu.

Tapi Draco... Aneh.

Harry menatap cowok itu bingung. Tak sekalipun mata itu menatapnya lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dia hanya menatap Harry sekilas, seolah Harry hanya kenalan lamanya, yang dia anggap karena mereka punya teman-teman yang sama (begitulah mereka di mata semua orang, setidaknya).

Tapi Draco biasanya tak bisa menahan dirinya saat awal tahun begini. Dia akan menatap Harry lagi, lagi, dan lagi, karena mereka begitu lama tak bertemu. Karena kangen? Karena... Entahlah. Harry tahu dirinya sendiri kangen pada cowok itu. Dirinya sendiri ingin menatap cowok itu, menatap perubahan luar biasanya selama musim panas. Tapi sejak dulu tak pernah bisa, karena Draco akan balas menatapnya tanpa kedip, mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Tapi sekarang...

Harry bisa menatapnya. Karena cowok itu tidak balas menatap.

Draco memilih berbicara penuh semangat dengan Blaise dan Theo soal musim panas sangat serunya di Amerika Latin. Mereka semua mendengarkan seperti biasa jika Draco yang berbicara, tertawa terpingkal karena leluconnya, karena kecakapannya membalas komentar mereka...

Harry mengernyit bingung, menatap keluar jendela, berpikir.

Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Tapi standar Draco untuk Harry jika cewek itu membuatnya marah adalah silent treatment. Dan cowok itu cukup ramah. Mengajak Harry berhighfive, mengajaknya bicara sedikit, menanyakan musim panasnya. Basa basi biasa.

Seolah Harry bukanlah... Well...

Harry tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan Draco yang baru ini, jadi dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas pundak Daphne, menutup matanya. Daphne masih beradu mulut dengan Blaise, tapi menepuk-nepuk tangan Harry, seolah sedang menenangkan nya.

"Ngantuk babe?" Tanya Tracey. Harry menggeliat, menutup kuapnya.

"Mm hmm, tidak tidur sampai jam 1 malam..."

Pansy nyengir. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Seks gila-gilaan dengan George Weasley?"

Semua tertawa. Termasuk Draco.

Harry sungguh tak mengerti sekarang. Cowok itu kenapa sih? Biasanya dia hanya terdiam jika nama George dibawa-bawa. Dia selalu tak suka jika Harry bersama George kan? Bahkan cowok itu yang menyuruh Harry putus dengan George.

Berusaha mengabaikan hal aneh ini, Harry menjawab, "yup. Bertiga dengan Fred, sebenarnya."

Semua tertawa lagi. Draco juga. Merlin!

"Dua lawan satu? Mereka tak sehebat kata-katamu sepertinya, karena kau masih bisa berjalan normal," kata Blaise.

Harry nyengir lebar. "Oh, siapa bilang aku yang kalah?" Para cewek menyembur tertawa.

Mereka bercanda-canda sepanjang sisa perjalanan itu, termasuk Draco. Harry berusaha keras tak berjengit saat cowok itu ikut berkomentar soal _supposedly_ Harry's great sex with the twins.

Harry seriusan tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada cowok itu?

Perjalanan di kereta untungnya tidak terlalu lama. Mereka turun di stasiun Hogsmead, Naik ke kereta tanpa kuda. Biasanya, Draco akan berusaha duduk di sebelah Harry. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dengan nyaman dia duduk di antara Blaise dan Pansy. Dan masih tidak menatap Harry!

Harry tak habis pikir.

Lalu mereka sampai di Hogwarts, mengantre masuk ke aula besar. Untungnya kereta mereka termasuk yang pertama sampai, jadi tak terlalu berdesakan. Harry menatap belakang kepala Draco, masih berpikir apa salahnya...

Tapi mendadak sadar.

Draco sudah tidak menyukainya lagi.

Draco Malfoy, sudah tidak menyukai Harry lagi.

Draco Malfoy, sudah move on dari cinta monyetnya pada Harry.

Draco Malfoy, sudah sadar bahwa Harry tak akan bisa menjadi kekasihnya, tak akan bisa menjadi lebih dari teman untuknya.

Harry mengerjap. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mendadak merasa dingin.

Draco...

Draco yang suka padanya selama 4 tahun, akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Harry memang bukan untuk dia miliki.

Harry menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya.

Jantungnya berdenyut sakit karena fakta ini, tapi buru-buru dia singkirkan. Dia tidak berhak sakit hati. Bukankah ini yang selalu dia inginkan? Bukankah dia selalu berharap Draco sadar bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bersama dan berhenti menatapnya terus?

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak melirik Draco. Cowok itu tampak berbeda. Atau mungkin mereka semua berbeda. Makin dewasa. Lima belas tahun. Empat tahun mata kelabu itu selalu menatapnya, dan sekarang...

Harry mengerang dalam hati. Tidak! Dia Tak bisa seperti ini! Dia harus senang! Harus! Harus!

Dia menatap Pansy, yang sedang berjalan sambil menggelayuti lengan Draco seperti biasa. Cowok itu tak pernah menolak Pansy, selalu mengikuti saja apa maunya, seolah dia tidak benar-benar peduli apa yang cewek itu lakukan padanya. Hal biasa. Tapi Draco terlihat lebih... Santai?

Draco selalu kalem, tak pernah hilang kendali dalam hal apapun. Bahkan saat Harry dekat dengan pria lain, cowok itu hanya diam, menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa senyum, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan tatapan itu selalu membuat Harry merasa tak nyaman kan? Membuat Harry merasa seolah dia sedang... Sedang... Berselingkuh.

Jadi sekarang Draco akhirnya berhenti menatapnya.

Cowok itu bicara padanya dengan santai, hal yang tak pernah terjadi selama empat tahun mereka berada dalam satu geng. Cowok itu tidak menatap Harry lebih dari seharusnya. Tidak mencuri-curi pandang menatapnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Apakah mereka sekarang akan sungguhan menjadi geman?

Hati Harry mendadak berubah hangat.

Teman... Akhirnya dia akan bisa berteman dengan Draco. Tanpa takut cowok itu akan melompat menciumnya karena Harry tak sengaja memberinya harapan. Tanpa takut cowok itu mendadak mengajaknya kencan di depan banyak orang (atau privat). Tanpa takut merasa bersalah pada Pansy, karena walaupun Harry masih sangat sangat menyukai Draco, tapi cowok itu sudah tidak menyukainya lagi.

Harry mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia akan menjadi teman Draco.

Tapi sungguhkah Draco sudah move on? Begitu mendadak, karena Harry ingat cowok itu masih menatapnya saat perjalanan pulang di akhir kelas empat. APA yang mendasari dirinya menyerah?

Harry mengernyit dalam. Dia akan mencoba mengetesnya. Beranikah dia?

Mereka masuk ke aula besar dan duduk di bangku Slytherin. Draco tidak duduk di depan Harry.

Harry mau tak mau menatap cowok itu tak percaya. Really? Ini jelas pertama kalinya Draco melewatkan kesempatan duduk di spot depan Harry. Pansy yang memakai spot itu. Tracey duduk di sebelah Harry.

Draco sungguhan sudah move on tampaknya.

Harry berusaha tak berjengit, berusaha bersikap biasa, dan kembali masuk ke percakapan.

"... Kutebak anak-anak kelas 3 itu akan bergenit ria pada Draco, mencari kesempatan karena kau prefek" kata Pansy, memelototi geng anak kelas 3 yang sepertinya memang sedang cekikikan sambil menatap Draco.

Harry tertawa, tapi Tracey yang menyuarakan pikirannya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau cemaskan. Anak-anak itu harmless, kalau dibandingkan dengan kita saat kelas tiga," katanya.

Pansy tertawa. "Well said."

Harry nyengir pada Daphne, yang cemberut. "That's about you, Daph, kalau kau bertanya-tanya siapa stalker yang kami bicarakan." Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi Daphne.

"Oh shut up kalian semua," Daphne mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, dan beberapa anak kelas 6 di dekat mereka menatapnya penasaran. Daphne selalu kembali dari liburan dengan kecantikan yang berlipat.

Theo datang saat itu, duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Hei, Ganteng, nyasar?" Goda Harry.

Theo memutar bola matanya, memberi Harry jari tengahnya, membuat cewek itu terbahak.

"Ganteng? Hmm, aku lebih ganteng dari dia," protes Blaise di sebelah Pansy.

"No, you're not," kata Harry, Tracey, Daphne, dan Pansy kompak. Blaise cemberut.

"Dengan kalian sebagai teman, aku tak tahu kenapa masih ada sisa rasa percaya diri..."

"Lagian," Draco nyengir kecil pada Harry, membuat jantungnya berdegup kaget. "Aku tetap yang paling populer."

"Oh please," dengus Daphne.

"Itu fakta," kata Draco menyebalkan, matanya berpindah ke Daphne dengan santai, bukan dengan susah payah seperti dulu. "Siapa yang tidak tahu aku?"

Harry menatap cowok itu. Teman. Draco jelas ingin mereka berteman. Seperti dia dengan Tracey. Seperti dia dengan Daphne. Dan Harry ingin... Sangat ingin menjadi teman Draco. Ingin bisa bicara biasa dengan cowok itu. Ingin...

"Right," kata Harry. "Hanya karena ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yang naksir padamu, bukan berarti dunia berputar mengelilingimu."

Draco kembali nyengir tampan. "Let's try it," katanya, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu aula besar, dimana para murid masih mengantre masuk. "Hei, kau!" Dia memanggil seorang anak kelas dua, Hufflepuff dilihat dari seragamnya. Cowok kecil itu membelalak ketakutan menatap Draco. "Sini!"

Si cowok kecil menatap sekelilingnya, mencari bantuan, tapi tidak menemukannya, jadi dia mau tak mau menghampiri Draco sambil menunduk.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling

Si cowok kecil mendongak, menatap bingung Draco. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco tertawa, teman se gengnya memutar bola mata mereka. Draco melirik Harry, lalu nyengir menggoda. "Dan kau tahu siapa Harria Potter?"

Si kecil menelan ludah. "Em... Guru Pertahanan yang baru?" Tanyanya mencoba, dan semua tertawa terbahak mendengar ini, termasuk Harry. Draco memberi isyarat mengusir, dan si kecil itu nyaris berlari ke mejanya sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berterima masih padanya kan," kata Harry mencela.

Draco bahkan tidak merasa perlu menjawabnya. Dia hanya nyengir lebar. "See?"

"Well oke, kita semua tahu kau populer, whatever," kata Daphne, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau single. Tak ada gunanya juga kan?"

Draco mengangkat dagunya. "Tentu saja ada. Aku tahu tak Ada cewek yang tidak menginginkanku, that's kind of feed my ego."

Semua tertawa mendengar ini.

"Sok," kata Tracey, menggeleng.

"Draco Arrogant Malfoy. It fits," kata Harry datar. Draco nyengir padanya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan sedikit arogansi. Kau harus mencobanya," katanya.

Pansy mendengus "Oh ayolah Draco, apa kau tak pernah mendengarnya bicara soal Ramuan? Atau Quidditch?"

Harry memutar bola mayanya. "I think both of us can share the middle name."

"We can share the last name too, if you want to," kata Draco tangkas, menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Flirting.

Harry again kaget mendengar ini. Bukan karena ini pertama kalinya mendengar Draco flirting, karena cowok itu sering sekali melakukannya. Dengan Pansy, atau Daphne, atau Tracey, atau cewek cakep anak kelas 6, atau cewek-cewek Ravenclaw yang mengajaknya bicara di kelas. Dia melakukannya dengan mudah, santai, seolah dia tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya membuat cewek meleleh dan berharap padanya. Atau mungkin dia tahu dan seperti dia bilang tadi, hanya ingin memuaskan ego nya.

Tapi dia tak pernah melakukannya pada Harry. Tidak jenis flirting seperti ini. Draco akan memujinya menatapnya lama, tersenyum mempesona padanya... Tapi tidak flirting model begini. Ini adalah tipe flirting harmless, yang membuat cewek bertanya-tanya tapi tak berani bertanya, yang Draco lakukan pada cewek yang dia anggap teman. Cewek yang tidak masuk hitungan.

Harry berusaha tidak berjengit.

Dengan gesit dia menjawab. "Kau ingin menjadi Draco Potter? Are you that desperate?"

Semua tertawa terpingkal. Draco nyengir menggoda, tapi tidak menjawab lagi.

Sialan.

Sialan.

Harry berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar tidak merona.

Draco tahu persis hal-hal seperti ini akan membuat cewek tersipu. Tapi kalau Harry butuh bukti bahwa mereka berteman, inilah buktinya.

Dan ini yang Harry inginkan. Mereka yang hanya berteman.

Ya kan?

Daphne mengibaskan rambutnya, melirik pintu untuk entah kesekian kalinya. "Dimana dia?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Tracey.

"Warrington. Siapa lagi," tawa Pansy. "Sepertinya episode stalker masuk season 5." Dia dan Tracey terkikik.

Harry menggeleng. "Masih banyak ikan di laut. Honestly, aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat dari Cassius."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Daphne, lalu ke Harry. Dia meringis. "Kau tidak mampir ke kompartemen Tim tadi?" Tanyanya kasual.

Harry menggeleng. "Lupa waktu mengobrol dengan Ron dan yang lain."

"Ron, Ron Ron..." Gumam Tracey, memutar bola matanya. "Kapan pengumuman pernikahan kalian?" Sindirnya tajam.

Harry nyengir menggoda. "Jealous?"

"No..."

"Oh yes you are," tawa Harry. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Seluruh keluarganya Gryffindor. Turun temurun. Kalau kau berniat menjadi seorang Weasley, kau setidaknya harus bisa bergaul dengan mereka." Harry mengedik meja terujung, dimana para Gryffindor duduk.

Tracey cemberut, Daphne dan Pansy meringis.

"Tracey, ayolah, kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari pedofil itu!" Kata Pansy, menggeleng.

Tracey mengabaikannya. Dia menatap Harry. "Aku bisa bergaul denganmu kan? Dan kurasa kau bahkan lebih Gryffindor dari Gryffindor yang asli!" Semua cekikikan. Harry menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, seorang lady tak boleh begitu," kata Graham, dia dan Miles mendadak muncul di belakang Harry, duduk di sebelah cewek itu. "Hai guys, dan kau," dia menatap Harry. "Trims karena sudah memberi waktumu yang berharga dan mampir ke kompartemen Tim."

Harry tertawa, memeluknya. "I miss you too." Lalu dia berhighfive dengan Miles, cowok itu mengacak rambut Harry, lalu duduk di samping Graham.

"Tak punya pacar tahun ini?" Goda Daphne, melihat tangan Graham melingkari pundak Harry dengan santai. Graham mendesah.

"Nah hah. Dan ini tahun terakhir," dia menatap Daphne menilai. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau menawarkan diri?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Not in a million years."

"Ugh deep," tawa Blaise. Graham mengangkat bahu.

"Your loss," katanya pede.

"Tidak, kalau mendengar apa yang Clarisse Stimson katakan padaku tahun lalu," kata Daphne, nyengir. Ketiga teman ceweknya cekikikan.

Graham memelototi Harry. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Tapi itu kan lucu!"

"Gara-gara rumor itu aku jadi susah dapet cewek!"

"I love it when you're single," kata Harry, memeluk pinggang cowok itu.

"Oh I bet you are," tandas graham.

"Bukan salahku kalau mereka tak suka padaku kan? Lagian, aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka cemburui dari aku..."

"Oh kurasa aku juga akan cemburu kalau pacarku di tempel terus oleh cewek yang lebih muda," kata Pansy sportif.

"Atau di ajak maskeran berdua..."

"Atau dikecup pipinya..."

Harry nyengir, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Graham. "So what? Toh cewek-cewek itu tidak lolos sensorku," katanya menyebalkan.

Graham mendengus. "Apa ada cewek yang bisa lolos sensormu?" Sindirnya.

"Tentu saja ada," kata Harry tersinggung. Kini semua menatapnya tertarik. "What? Kalian tidak berpikir aku akan menguasai Graham selamanya kan?"

"Well, pikiran itu jelas lolos dari sensorku," kata Graham penuh sarkasme.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku punya satu nama cewek untukmu. Tapi, tak akan kuberi tahu. Kalian berdua harus dekat sealami mungkin."

Graham mengangguk-angguk. "Lain kali, jangan mengganggu kencanku oke? I have needs too."

"Ugh kau menjijikan. Dan kau juga selalu mengganggu kencanku, jadi kita impas."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mana soulmatemu?" Tanya Tracey pada graham, otomatis menghentikan debat kedua orang itu.

"Siapa?"

"Warrington. Siapa lagi."

"Oh, dia pasti sedang..."

"Mengantre!" Sahut Draco cepat. "Lihat, daritadi orang-orang tak berhenti mengantre masuk!"

Memang traffic di aula depan masih sangat penuh. Tapi mereka tak perlu menunggu lama, karena saat itu Cassius masuk ke aula besar.

Bergandengan tangan.

Dengan Alicia Spinnet.

Seluruh Slytherin, kecuali beberapa anggota Tim yang tahu, melongo menatap pasangan itu. Harry tergagap sepersekian detik, melihat Draco berjengit menatap Daphne. Daphne yang matanya melebar tak percaya menatap pasangan itu.

Daphne, yang sepertinya habis kena kutukan patrificus totalus.

Cassius dan Spinnet bertukar kata-kata, lalu cowok itu mengecup bibir Spinnet sekilas, dan mereka berpisah jalan. Spinnet ke ujung Gryffindor. Cassius ke mereka.

"Yo yo guys!" Sapanya riang gembira. "Potter, senang melihatmu ternyata tidak mati selama musim panas," tambahnya dengan nada kecewa karena Harry ternyata tidak mati selama musim panas, duduk di sebelah Graham yang lain, menggeser Miles.

"Rupanya dia duduk dengan gryffindor. Patriotisme yang mengagumkan Kan?" Kata Graham padanya.

Cassius nyengir. "No komen soal itu."

Graham dan Cassius tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa junior mereka masih terpana pada perkembangan ini. Satu per Satu mereka menatap Daphne, yang mengerjap, menunduk.

"Emm," Pansy berdiri cepat. "Ada sesuatu yang kulupakan di asrama! Daphne, Ayo temani aku!" Dia menarik Daphne berdiri cepat. Harry meringis, ikut berdiri, tapi Pansy memberinya tatapan "NO! KAU HARUS DUDUK DI SINI DAN MENCARI INFORMASI SEBANYAK MUNGKIN SOAL INI!" Harry duduk kembali dengan kalem, menatap cemas ketiga teman ceweknya berjalan cepat keluar aula besar.

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Graham heran.

Harry menatapnya kesal, mencubit pinggangnya keras.

"AU! itu sakit Potter!"

"Rasakan! Itu balasan karena tidak pernah menyebutkan soal pacar baru Cassius di dalam surat-suratmu yang panjang dan meaningless!"

"Meaningless?! I can't believe..."

"Jadi," kata Draco cepat. "Kau sungguhan jadian dengan singa?"

Cassius nyengir penuh kepuasan. "The prettiest one."

Harry mendengus. "Yang benar saja."

Cassius mengangkat alis menatapnya. "Tumben. Biasanya kau selalu siap memberi pujian pada mereka Kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak Spinnet," katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Blaise penasaran.

Harry mendesah. "Karena kami pernah pacaran dengan orang yang sama. Hubungan kami lebih kurang: siapa mantan terindah George Weasley."

Para cowok tertawa, kecuali Cassius, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Dia dan Weasley hanya masa lalu," katanya sebal.

"Sure," kata Harry, bertopang dagu menatap meja gryffindor, dimana Spinnet sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan si kembar Weasley bercanda. Cassius juga menatap mereka, cemberut.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Cassius sudah naksir Spinnet sejak kelas empat," kata Graham, menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

Harry kaget mendengar ini. "Sungguh?"

Cassius meringis. "Well..."

"Delapan belas kali di tolak," goda Graham.

"Tujuh belas," ketus Cassius sebal. "Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghitungnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar menghitungnya!" Graham terbahak.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa fakta ini lolos dari Daphne si stalker, Harry benar-benar heran. Rupanya Draco juga.

"Well, aku tak tahu apa yang Daphne dapatkan dari episode stalkingnya," kata cowok itu, menggeleng.

Di antara mereka semua, tak ada yang menyadari Miles hanya menunduk dan tak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Harry mengajak Graham membantunya mengambil makanan di dapur sebelum kembali ke asrama, untuk membawakan ke teman-teman ceweknya yang belum makan sama sekali. Dia mengajak Miles juga, tapi tampaknya cowok itu sedang tidak mood menjarah dapur, jadi Harry tidak memaksanya, memberinya tatapan penuh concern.

"Aku tak percaya Cassius akhirnya punya pacar juga," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia naksir Spinnet sejak 3 tahun lalu?"

Graham mengangkat bahu. "Not my secret to share. Lagipula, jujur saja aku agak kaget mereka sungguhan jadian. Kalau kau tahu bagaimana Spinnet selalu menolaknya..."

Harry cemberut. "Kau tahu kan Daphne naksir dia."

Graham tertawa. "Hanya Cassius sepertinya yang tidak tahu. Dia terlalu fokus pada Spinnet. Kau tahu, seperti Draco dan..."

"Oke, next topic," kata Harry keras, membuat Graham nyengir geli.

"Hanya kau mungkin cewek yang tidak senang karena Draco Malfoy tergila-gila padamu," katanya.

"Graham..."

"What? Apa gunanya menyembunyikan? Semua anak di Tim sudah tahu."

Harry mengernyit. "Dengar, kurasa Draco sudah move on," katanya, berusaha menyingkirkan segala nada kecewa yang bisa muncul di suaranya. "Jadi please, please, drop it."

Tapi Graham menolak. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Masa? Darimana kau tahu?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dia pacaran dengan orang lain?"

Harry mendesah. "Tidak, Graham. Aku hanya tahu, oke? Feeling cewek."

"Right," dengus Graham. Dia tampak sebal. "Tapi kurasa jika dia memang sudah menyerah mengejarmu, dia tidak benar-benar suka padamu kan."

Harry hanya diam, kalimat itu bagai menamparnya.

Yeah, mungkin saja begitu kan.

Tapi sekarang, dia dan Draco bisa berteman. Dan bukankah itu yang Paling penting?

-dhdhdh-

Saat Harry kembali dengan setas penuh makanan, ketiga teman ceweknya masih ada di kasur Daphne, yang masih tiduran menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tampak syok. Harry meringis.

"Kemana saja kau?" Kata Pansy sebal. "Millicent sudah balik daritadi." Millicent sudah menutup kelambunya, tanda dia sudah siap tidur.

Harry menjatuhkan tas berisi makanan ke meja di sebelah Daphne, membuat Pansy dan Tracey langsung berdiri.

"Thanks babe," tawa Pansy, melupakan rasa kesalnya. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya geli. Dia duduk di sebelah daphne.

"Kau oke, Daph?"

Daphne mendesah, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mau makan? Aku bawa kue buah kesukaanmu."

Daphne tersenyum lemah. "Apa... Apa dia serius?"

Harry tahu apa yang dia maksud. "Kurasa," desahnya. "Dia sudah naksir Spinnet sejak mereka masih kelas 4."

"What?!" Ketiga cewek berseru kompak.

Harry menggeleng. "ketika Kau menstalking Cassius, apa yang kau dapatkan Daph? Seriusan. Rupanya Cassius mengajaknya kencan 17 Kali, lalu saat yang ke 18 Kali, akhirnya Spinnet menyerah."

Mereka semua masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, Cassius bukan cowok yang oke," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Dia punya terlalu banyak rahasia. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini aku berpikir satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan hanya Graham. Tapi hei," Harry nyengir, "Kurasa kini Graham hanya milikku..."

"Harry..."protes Daphne.

"Sori, sori," tawa Harry. "Hei, ayolah. Dia tak pantas kau tangisi.. "

"Aku tidak menangis!" Protes Daphne. "Aku hanya... Entah apa yang kurasakan. Hampa..."

"Lega?" Tanya Pansy, memakan sandwich nya.

"Lega, benar," kata Daphne, meringis. "Akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Walaupun tak sesuai keinginan ku, tapi berakhir..." Daphne menatap menerawang tembok di seberangnya.

Harry memeluknya, yang Daphne balas. Daphne selalu suka pelukan Harry yang hangat dan tulus, dan tanpa dia sadari, akhirnya dia menangis juga. Harry mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Patah hati. Sesimpel ini.

-dhdhdh-

Miles mengajak Daphne bertemu siang di Hari pertama sekolah. Mereka janjian di taman kecil di belakang rumah kaca.

Daphne langsung memeluk dan mencium cowok itu tanpa kata apapun. Miles membalas ciumannya otomatis, tapi lalu melepaskannya. Daphne menatapnya bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Miles menatapnya tajam. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

Daphne mengernyit. "O-key..."

"Kau..." Miles ragu sejenak. "Kau masih suka pada Cassius Kan?"

Daphne agak kaget mendengar ini. Dia dan Miles tak pernah membicarakan soal hal-hal yang privat. Mereka hanya... Well... Berciuman. Seks. Saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Miles bukan cowok yang suka banyak bicara, dan Daphne tak pernah memaksanya.

"Maksudku, sikapmu saat makan malam kemarin menunjukan jelas kalau kau masih naksir dia Kan?!" Tandas Miles.

Daphne mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih naksir dia? Bukan urusanmu Kan?"

Miles tergagap. "Bukan urusanku?!" Pekiknya syok. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu bukan urusanku?! Kita berkencan 9 bulan..."

"What?!" Kini Daphne yang memekik. "Kita tidak berkencan! Hubungan Kita hanya casual, hanya untuk senang-senang!"

Miles tampak seperti habis di tampar. Daphne berjengit otomatis.

"Dengar, Miles..."

"No," tandas Miles, tampak sangat murka sekarang, kepalanya terangkat tinggi. "Save it, Greengrass. Aku Tak ingin mendengarnya." Dia mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di tanah, menatap Daphne dengan tatapan marah yang sebelumnya tak pernah Daphne lihat dari seorang Miles Bletchley. "Dan aku percaya saja saat Harry bilang kau cewek baik-baik." Dan dengan kalimat itu, dia berbalik dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Daphne, yang hanya bisa berdiri syok.

Yang tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir...

-dhdhdh-

Daphne merasa tidak mood dalam seminggu pertama itu. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Miles bisa salah sangka dengan hubungan mereka. Dan dia tak mengerti kenapa cowok itu harus marah. Daphne memberikan keperawanannya pada cowok itu! Daphne memuaskan cowok itu dengan segala cara yang bisa dia lakukan (dengan tips dari novel-novel dewasa koleksi Pansy), dengan melakukan hal yang bahkan cowok itu tidak pernah bayangkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya.

Jadi kenapa harus dipermasalahkan jika Daphne masih naksir Cassius?

Cassius adalah cowok pertama yang Daphne serius sukai. Daphne tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat menyukai Cassius. Jelas awalnya hanya karena wajah tampannya. Tapi makin mengenalnya (lewat Harry jelas, karena Daphne tak ingat pernah bicara sekalipun dengan cowok itu), makin dia terobsesi. Dia sangat sangat ingin menjadi pacar Cassius. Menjadi cewek yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat, berdebar...

Yang rupanya akhirnya diraih oleh Gryffindor busuk Alicia Spinnet.

Spinnet cantik, harus Daphne akui. Rambutnya merah, tebal, dan mungkin itu yang membuat Cassius tergila-gila. Daphne hanya cewek boring berambut pirang kan? Semua orang punya rambut pirang.

"Hei, mau lihat seleksi Quidditch?" Tanya Pansy, merangkul lengan Daphne. Saat itu mereka berjalan keluar dari aula besar setelah sarapan, di Hari sabtu pertama bulan September.

Daphne mendesah. "Untuk apa? Cassius sudah bukan milikku lagi." Dan Miles juga.

"Cassius tak pernah jadi milikmu, Daph," kata Tracey, tapi dia menepuk kepala cewek itu menghibur.

Daphne mendesah lagi. "Lagian, untuk apa kau melihat latihan Quidditch? Apakah akhirnya kau juga putus dari Weasley?"

Tracey menghabiskan setengah musim panasnya di apartmen baru Percy Weasley di London. Setengah, karena setengahnya lagi dia harus kabur dari Mrs Weasley, yang rupanya sangat cemas anaknya hidup seorang diri. Mengherankan, karena dua kakak tertua Weasley juga hidup mandiri, tapi tak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh sang ibunda. Rupanya, Percy adalah anak kesayangan Mrs Weasley, atau begitulah menurut Harry. Membuat Tracey makin tertekan. Percy jelas adalah family person, dan pendapat keluarganya soal Tracey pasti akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka...

Percy berjanji akan mengenalkan Tracey ke keluarganya setelah Tracey berumur 17 tahun, itu artinya masih 2 tahun lagi.

Kalau hubungan mereka masih bertahan.

Yang jelas, Harry harus membuatkan Ramuan kontrasepsi untuknya tiga bulan sekali. Daphne sesekali mencurinya, berharap Harry tidak sadar. Ramuan buatan Harry jauh lebih enak rasanya dibanding semua merk di apotek. Dan lebih membuat Daphne merasa "aman".

Teringat Ramuan kontrasepsi, pikirannya kembali melayang ke Miles. Daphne mendesah lagi. Dia berharap setidaknya mereka melakukan seks perpisahan, tapi rupanya Miles sangat marah padanya, dan bahkan tidak sudi melihatnya, apalagi menyentuhnya.

Membuat Daphne makin malas menonton seleksi Quidditch. Siapa yang mau bertemu cowok yang mencampakanmu tanpa sadar dan cowok yang mencampakanmu karena tidak membalas perasaanya?

"Masih bertahan dong," kata Tracey, nyengir lebar. "Dia akan mengunjungiku Hogsmead nanti..."

"Of course."

"Harry bilang dia akan mengcoverku agar bisa menginap di sana semalam."

Pansy terkikik. "Harry supporter utamamu Kan Trace?"

Tracey nyengir. "Harry adalah yang terbaik. Kalau dia cowok, aku akan menikahinya."

Daphne dan Pansy mendengus. "Yang benar saja," kata Daphne, mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat beberapa cowok kelas 4 yang melewati mereka menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Aku favorit Harry, semua tahu itu. Dia akan menikahiku."

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Kata siapa kau favoritnya? Aku favorit Harry sejak dulu..."

Mereka bertiga berdebat terus sampai ke lapangan, dan teralihkan karena melihat cowok-cowok gagah sedang meregangkan tubuh mereka untuk memulai seleksi. Beater kurang populer jika dibanding chaser, tapi tidak membuat cowok-cowok yang terobsesi Quidditch ini mundur. Ada sekitar 20 orang yang berbaris menunggu seleksi di mulai. Para anggota Tim sedang berdiri berkerumun di bangku tempat pemain cadangan.

"Andai saja..." Desah Pansy, matanya lekat ke tubuh tegap Draco. Cowok itu sedang bicara serius dengan Graham dan Adrian Pucey, si anak baru yang akhirnya akan segera memamerkan bakatnya di lapangan.

Mata Daphne jatuh ke Cassius sekilas, melihat cowok itu bicara dengan Miles dan Harry. Derrick, beater satunya, secara mengejutkan lulus tahun lalu, membuat Tim sekali lagi harus mencari beater baru. Daphne agak tersinggung atas nama Derrick, karena rupanya seluruh teman se Tim nya, bahkan Derrick sendiri, tidak menyangka sang beater bisa lulus tahun lalu. Persahabatan tim Quidditch ini seriusan perlu dipertanyakan.

Miles sedang bicara dengan penuh semangat pada Harry, yang tertawa terbahak. Cassius menatap mencela mereka berdua, membuat Daphne tahu bahwa mereka sedang menggodanya. Harry merangkul pinggang Miles, cowok itu balas merangkul kepalanya, membuat Harry oleng dan tampak sulit bernapas. Harry memberontak melepaskan diri, tapi mereka berdua tertawa riang.

Bagaimana bisa Miles Bletchley yang kalem, yang pendiam, bisa jadi se... Ceria itu jika bersama Harry?

Dan tentu saja itu bukan kali pertama.

Harry dan Miles jelas tidak sedekat Harry dan Graham, tapi mereka berdua sering bersama. Duduk bersama. Ngobrol bersama. Entah bagaimana Miles yang tak banyak bicara bisa menjadi cerewet jika bersama Harry.

Daphne mendadak merasa kesal pada Harry.

Maksudnya, kenapa harus Harry?

Harry memang seru, dan bukan tipe yang mudah tersinggung. Dan sangat sangat open minded, kau bisa bercerita soal dosa mu yang terbejat, dan dia masih akan bersimpati padamu. Tak banyak manusia seperti itu, apa lagi di slytherin. Jadi wajar saja kalau Miles merasa dia tak perlu jaim jika bersama Harry.

Tapi bukankah Daphne juga menerimanya apa adanya? Bukankah Daphne juga tak pernah menuntutnya apapun. Tapi anehnya, kalimat terbanyak yang cowok itu ucapkan padanya adalah saat mereka berpisah minggu lalu...

Daphne cemberut, duduk di salah satu kursi stadion. Matanya entah kenapa tidak bisa lepas dari Miles. Cowok itu kini sedang bicara dengan Draco, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menarik-narik rambut Harry. Harry dan Cassius tampak sedang beradu pelotot, yang mereka semua tahu persis pasti sedang memperebutkan hak mereka soal Graham. Graham tak mengacuhkan mereka berdua, membaca klipboard di tangannya dengan kernyitan dalam.

Tracey tertawa. "Dan Harry pikir dia kini bisa menguasai Graham sendirian setelah Cassius..." Dia melirik Daphne, lalu berdeham, tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Daphne memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bisa bilang soal pacar baru Cassius di depanku, Tracey," katanya. "Itu sudah bukan masalah untukku."

Pansy dan Tracey menatapnya kaget. "Sungguh? Kau yakin? Kami tak masalah jika kau berkabung beberapa lama lagi..." Kata Pansy.

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kurasa sejak awalpun aku tidak terlalu sedih. Maksudku, aku setengahnya tahu bahwa Cassius sangat jauh dari jangkauanku Kan?"

"Well, sebenarnya tidak. Cassius sering sekali nongkrong dengan kita kan? Kau yang selalu diam membeku jika dia datang," kata Tracey sportif.

Daphne mengernyit. "Well, jadi aku makin tak berhak merasa sedih kan?" Tandasnya.

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Suit yourself. Kau tahu jika kau butuh menangis, kau bisa datang ke kami. Atau Harry."

"Definitely Harry. Dia akan dengan sigap memberimu berjuta alasan kenapa Cassius adalah mimpi buruk."

Mereka bertiga cekikikan.

Daphne menatap lapangan, dan matanya langsung menemukan Miles, yang sudah berjaga di gawang, lengkap dengan sarung tangan keeper dan helmnya. Bahunya sangat sangat besar. Dia jelas cocok menjadi keeper.

Dan bahu itu begitu seksi saat mendekap Daphne, saat menciumnya tanpa henti.

Selama musim panas, mereka bertemu seminggu sekali. Daphne beralasan pergi dengan teman-temannya. Mereka masuk ke hotel muggle, dan bercinta seharian penuh...

Daphne berjengit. Bercinta. Kata-kata itu benar, tapi terdengar salah. Karena mereka hanya teman yang berhubungan kasual, mencari kepuasan dari satu sama lain tanpa terikat.

Setidaknya itulah yang Daphne pikirkan.

Miles tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Hanya nyengir kecil padanya, menatapnya memuja, menatapnya tak percaya, karena Daphne Greengrass, salah satu cewek tercantik di sekolah, melakukan ini dengannya.

Tapi dia jelas tak punya keinginan untuk memperjuangkan Daphne. Dengan mudahnya dia meninggalkan Daphne, tanpa mau berkompromi, tanpa kata-kata apapun selain basically dia "mau" bersama Daphne hanyalah karena _Harry_ bilang bahwa Daphne cewek baik.

Daphne harusnya membenci Harry karena ini.

Tapi ketika Harry turun dari sapunya saat selesai seleksi kloter 1, lalu langsung mengajaknya untuk terbang hanya agar wajah muram Daphne berubah menjadi penuh horor saat dia meliuk-liukan sapunya di udara, membuat Daphne berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang membenci Harry?

Pantas jika Miles lebih memilih bicara dengan Harry Kan? Siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya.

Saat mereka mendarat lagi, Graham menghampiri mereka berdua. Cowok itu memarahi Harry karena malah main-main dan menyuruhnya kembali ke POS nya. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu pergi mengikuti Graham, terbang rendah dengan sapunya sambil mendengarkan cowok itu mengomel.

Dan mata Daphne kembali menuju tiang goal. Dimana Miles sedang balas menatapnya. Cowok itu langsung berpaling lagi, memutari goalnya. Daphne cemberut. Dasar cowok menyebalkan.

-dhdhd-

"Apa susahnya sih mencari beater. Pilih saja yang badannya paling besar," desah Harry. Graham duduk di sebelahnya, memberinya tatapan mencela.

"Dan? Kalau beater dengan badan paling besar adalah idiot yang malah akan melempar bludger ke arahmu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, menatap Draco yang sedang bicara pada Cassius, jelas mendesak cowok itu untuk segera memilih kandidat terkuat calon pasangan beaternya. Sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi Harry masih merasa aneh pada sikap Draco. Biasanya, mata cowok itu nyaris tak bisa lepas darinya, siap menatapnya balik jika mata Harry jatuh padanya. Tapi sekarang...

Harry kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang dia inginkan.

Draco move on, berbahagia dengan Pansy, dan Harry, mungkin, suatu saat nanti, akan bisa menemukan laki-laki yang seistimewa cowok itu...

Pikiran itu membuat perutnya mulas, jadi dia berusaha mengalihkan ke arah lain.

"Aku pilih Crabbe," kata Harry akhirnya. "Dia lumayan kok."

"Apa yang kubilang soal badan paling besar Har?"

Harry tak akan pernah mengakui ini, tapi saat ini dia merindukan Derrick. "Kenapa Derrick harus lulus sih?" Gumamnya kesal. Miles, yang duduk di tanah, mendengus.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Dia sudah mengulang setahun kan? Snape tak akan memgizinkannya masuk tim lagi jika dia tidak Lulus lagi."

"Ah hah?" Harry bertanya skeptis.

"Bahkan jika kau yang memohon Harry," tambah Graham geli, tahu arah pikiran gadis itu.

Harry nyengir licik. "Aku Slytherin. Aku tak akan memohon," katanya menyebalkan.

Miles dan Graham bertukar pandang, kini bersyukur Derrick sudah lulus, jadi Harry tak perlu mengeksekusi entah rencana gila apa yang dia miliki.

Cassius dan Draco menghampiri mereka.

"Oke, aku sudah punya nama," kata Cassius. "Crabbe cukup bagus.. "

Harry memberi Graham tatapan _kau lihat_?, Yang cowok itu abaikan.

"Lalu temannya, Goyle, juga lumayan," lanjut Cassius. "Dan Malcolm Baddock, seangkatan Miles. Tiga itu. Kau pilih," dia mengangguk pada Graham.

Graham berdiri. "Oke, Kita vote..."

Semua mengerang. "Kenapa tidak kau pilih sendiri saja?" Tanya Harry sebal.

"Dan membiarkan kalian semua menyalahkanku jika si anak baru ini parah? No way in hell," jawab Graham kalem. "Siapa pilih Crabbe?" Draco, Harry, dan Cassius mengacung. "Goyle?" Tak Ada suara. Graham mendesah. "Baddock?" Miles dan Adrian mengacung. "Well, aku pilih Baddock."

"See? Voting pun percuma. Kau sudah punya nama sejak awal," tandas Draco, menggeleng.

Graham mengabaikannya, hanya nyengir lebar. "Aku akan bicara pada mereka semua. Pastikan makan malam sebagai Tim."

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama," desah Harry, menatap jam tangannya. "Aku belum mengerjakan satupun pr."

"Oh yeah, tahun OWL. Tenang saja, kalau kau tidak bunuh diri di akhir tahun, itu sudah suatu pencapaian," kata Miles, duduk di sebelah cewek itu untuk melepas sarung tangan keepernya.

Harry cemberut. "Trims atas semangatnya," katanya sarkastis. Miles hanya tertawa.

"Please, OWL tak ada apa-apanya dibanding NEWT," tandas Cassius.

"Really? Apakah _nyontek_ Graham membuatmu _Nearly Exhausted _" goda Harry. Sejak mantan terbejat Graham, Brooke Calendar, menuduhnya mencontek, seluruh Tim selalu menggoda Cassius soal ini.

"Ha ha ha, what a joke," kata Cassius datar. Semua mendengus tertawa. "Whatever. Aku ada janji seks hebat dengan Alicia. So, bye para jomblo," dia tertawa sendiri dengan leluconnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Dasar norak," serunya. Cassius hanya memberinya jari tengah, bahkan tidak menoleh. Semua tertawa.

"Well, aku bukan jomblo, jadi aku duluan guys," kata Adrian, tertawa melihat rekan setimnya yang lain menatapnya tak terkesan. Dia berjalan pergi juga.

Miles mendesah panjang, wajahnya mendadak muram.

"Kenapa mukamu kau tekuk begitu?" Tanya Harry, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya, lega. Draco juga melemparkan sarung tangannya ke ruang kosong di sebelah Harry.

Miles mengangkat bahu.

Draco nyengir. "Berharap tidak termasuk geng jomblo?" Godanya.

Miles mendengus. "Yeah, right."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau tak akan punya pacar selamanya, kau tahu. Kau akan jadi perjaka seumur hidup..."

Miles terbahak.

"What?"

Miles hanya menggeleng, tampak masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Well, kurangnya cewek dalam hidupnya rupanya mulai mempengaruhi otaknya," kata Draco, melepaskan pelindung siku nya.

Miles memutar bola matanya. "Lucu sekali Draco, apalagi keluar dari mulut cowok yang bahkan tak bisa membuat itunya tegang," tandasnya, membuat Harry terbahak. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Dengan gosip itu, dan masih lebih banyak cewek yang mau denganku daripada kau Kan?"

"Walaupun cewek yang kau incar practically menolak..."

"ANYWAY!" kata Harry keras, sebelum Miles bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat cowok itu berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau tahu jika kau bersikap baik pada Daphne, mungkin saat ini kau dan dia sedang gandengan tangan ke aula besar. Jadi, blame yourself."

Segala tanda senyum dari wajah Miles menghilang. Dengan badmood cowok itu berdiri, mengambil tas nya, lalu pergi.

Harry dan Draco tertegun melihat reaksi ini.

"Apa aku salah ngomong?" Tanya Harry bingung.

Draco mengernyit. "Hmm," gumamnya. "Memangnya dia beneran suka pada Daphne?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kencan saat pesta dansa berakhir agak berantakan kan." Dia mendesah. "Sayang sekali."

Draco nyengir. "Kau sungguhan berharap mereka jadian ya?"

Harry memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas nya. "Kupikir mereka akan baik untuk satu sama lain, kau tahu, dengan Daphne yang blak-blakan dan Miles yang introvert."

Draco mengernyit. "Really? Kau yakin? Aku lebih memilih cowok seperti Graham untuk model Daphne..."

"No," Harry menatap Draco ngeri. "Mereka akan berantem setiap hari, Daphne terlalu posesif. Dan Graham akan meninggalkannya untuk cewek yang less complicated."

Draco terbahak. "Benar juga. " Dia berpikir. "Kau tahu, kurasa kau benar, Miles mungkin satu-satunya cowok yang akan bisa bersabar menghadapi Daphne."

Harry tertawa. "Aku memikirkan itu panjang dan lama sebelum menjodohkan mereka, Draco."

"Sure you do, bukankah itu yang kau mau, orang lain berpikir bahwa kau peduli," kata Draco, nadanya santai, tapi kata-katanya setajam silet.

Harry menyipit. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?!" Tukasnya.

Draco nyengir, memakai tas nya, siap pergi, membuat Harry kembali di ingatkan bahwa cowok itu sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Draco yang lama akan menunggu Harry, seberapa lama pun cewek itu butuh. "Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Harry mengernyit makin dalam.

Draco tertawa. "Oh ayolah Harry, kau hanya ingin Miles tetap ada di hidupmu, walaupun sekolah sudah selesai. Dia lebih tua dari kita kan, dia akan pergi, dan tak akan ada yang membuatnya menoleh dua kali pada kita jika dia tidak di ikat oleh sesuatu. Miles yang introvert, bukankah begitu?" Tanyanya.

Harry tergagap. Syok Draco bisa berpikir begitu rendah tentang dirinya.

Syok karena Draco bisa menebak isi hatinya yang terdalam, terbusuk...

"Sampai ketemu makan malam," Draco nyengir, lalu berpaling dan pergi. Tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Harry yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya tak percaya.

* * *

Bersambuuung guys!

Chapter selanjutnya sudah di tulis. Kelas 5 akhirnya terdiri dari 6 part, Dan agak panjang2 hahaha... Maafkeun Saya yang terlalu semangat.

Please review yang banyak...

Btw, yang penasaran bagaimana Kira2 wajah Miles, Saya selalu ngebayangin dy seperti Shawn Mendes. Mungkin efek lagu senorita lagi booming bgt Kali ye hahaha

I luuuvv Miles. Dia adalah tipe cowok baik-baik yang mungkin tidak akan menarik bagi cewek-cewek yang suka tantangan dan hobi gonta ganti pacar. Tapi dia adalah boyfriend material menurut Saya..bagaimana menurut kalian? Komen di review yah muaach...

Semoga momen Drarry nya biss memuaskan kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah review

I love you much much :*


	11. Chapter 11

Kelas 5, part 2.

Malam itu, mereka bertemu Malcolm Baddock.

Malcolm seangkatan dengan Miles dan Adrian, dan memberi high-five pada mereka semua, kecuali Harry, yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Hai there Potter," kata cowok itu, tersenyum ramah. Malcolm tentu saja berbadan besar, syarat bagi Graham untuk memasukan anggota ke Tim nya sepertinya, dengan rambut coklat dan mata biru terang. Dia tampak sangat puas bisa masuk ke dalam Tim.

"Hai," jawab Harry, balas tersenyum.

"Malcolm sudah kenal dengan kami semua, kecuali kau Harry," kata Graham.

"Sure," kata Harry.

"Well kau lebih cantik dari dekat begini, kau tahu, matamu bagus sekali," kata Malcolm lancar, matanya menatap Harry lekat, senyumnya menggoda.

Harry hanya tertawa. Tapi kelima anggota Tim yang lain saling lirik. Lebih tepatnya, semua melirik Draco, yang anehnya, tetap memakan makan malamnya seolah dia tidak peduli ada cowok yang flirting dengan Harry di depan matanya. Harry berusaha mengabaikan ini. Draco yang dulu akan melabrak Malcolm tanpa pikir panjang...

"Pujian tak akan membawamu kemana-mana," kata Harry akhirnya.

"Aku tahu, hanya menyuarakan pikiranku. Kurasa aku boleh mengapresiasi keindahan kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, sudah biasa mendengar line ini. Dibanding si kembar Weasley, Baddock bisa menjadi guru sopan santun.

"O-kay," kata Graham, menggebrak meja pelan. Dia menatap Malcolm tajam. "Aturan no 1, Harry's off."

Malcolm mengernyit. "Kenapa? Dia single kan?"

"Because I say so," tandas Graham, mulai kesal. "Kalau kau mau di Tim, kau harus mulai sadar siapa Bos nya."

Malcolm tampak ingin protes, tapi lalu berpikir lagi, mengangkat bahu, dan mulai makan.

Harry mencubit pinggang Graham, yang mendesis sakit, tapi selain itu tidak menunjukan reaksi lain.

Harry melirik Draco lagi. Cowok itu masih tampak kalem, bertanya pada Malcolm tentang Tim Quidditch favoritnya. Harry teringat tahun lalu, cowok itu begitu marah hanya karena Adrian duduk di sebelahnya. Dan sekarang...

Susah payah Harry mengusir rasa kecewa di hatinya...

-dhdhdh-

Keenam anak slytherin kelas 5 berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju aula besar untuk makan siang setelah kelas Ramuan. Harry tinggal karena sedang berdiskusi seru dengan Snape soal keinginannya membuat veritaserum. Snape berkeras bahwa itu ilegal jika tanpa pengawasan dari kementrian, dan Harry berkeras bahwa tak ada yang perlu tahu. Geng mereka memutuskan bahwa diskusi ini bisa jadi sangat lama, dan membiarkan Harry menghadapi Snape sendiri.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan tiga cowok Hufflepuff kelas 5, Macmillan, Smith, Dan entah siapa namanya Pansy tak ingat. Wajah mereka bertiga mengeras saat melihat geng slytherin, seperti normalnya anak-anak Hufflepuff. Draco tampak berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk duluan, jelas malas menghadapi omelan Harry. Pansy kagum dengan pengendalian dirinya.

Tapi Macmillan punya ide lain.

"Jerk," gumamnya saat melewati mereka.

Dan hanya itu yang Draco butuhkan untuk melupakan pengendalian dirinya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi," Desis Draco, tongkatnya dengan gesit sudah menempel di dada Macmillan.

"Aku tak takut padamu Malfoy!" Tandas Macmillan, mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh really?" Katanya sambil menusuk tongkatnya ke dada itu, Macmillan mau tak mau mundur. Smith dan rekannya sudah siap dengan tongkat mereka. "Kau siap berduel denganku?"

"Oh ho ho," kata Macmillan, memutar bola matanya. "Pengecut Slytherin macam dirimu, tiga lawan... Berapa? Enam?"

Draco mendengus geli. "Tidak, Macmillan. This is I am against the three of you," katanya dengan gaya sombongnya yang luar biasa. Ketiga geng Hufflepuff itu melotot garang.

"Beraninya kau meremehkan kami!" Bentak Smith, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Draco murka.

Draco tertawa. "Aku meremehkan kalian sejak aku mengenal kalian, why so surprised?"

Geng Slytherin mendengus.

"So apa kalian berani? Tiga musang lawan satu ular. Di dunia nyata, ular akan tetap menyantap kalian," kata Draco, maju selangkah dengan kepercayaan diri yang Pansy tahu tak akan pernah para Hufflepuff itu miliki seumur hidup mereka. "Dan kalian mungkin akan tahu apa saja yang kubaca dan kupelajari dari perpustakaan tua leluhurku? Mungkin merasakan satu dua kutukan? Hmm?"

Ketiga hufflepuff itu bertukar pandang ragu. Kepercayaan diri Draco yang tak ada duanya mulai membuat mereka berpikir dua Kali. Karena semua tahu betapa hitamnya keluarga Malfoy, dan entah apa yang tertulis di buku-buku koleksi keluarga itu...

"Kenapa diam? Musang mengambil mulut kalian?" Goda Draco, maju lagi, dan ketiga cowok itu sekali lagi mundur. "Atau kalian mendadak takut? Tiga lawan satu. Bukankah mudah mengalahkanku? Bukankah itu semacam impian kalian?"

"Kami tidak takut! Kami tahu kau hanya akan curang!" Bentak Macmillan.

Draco tersenyum puas. "Why not? Tiga lawan satu bukan curang? Kau bisa cerita pada anak cucumu Macmillan, kalau kau dan ketiga temanmu mengalahkan Draco Malfoy."

Wajah Macmillan merah padam, dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terhenti karena terdengar suara.

"Guys? Kalian masih di sini?"

Secepat kilat, Macmillan menyembunyikan tongkatnya di balik jubahnya, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berdeham sok penting. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ini. Smith dan rekannya bertukar pandang, lalu menurunkan tongkat mereka juga. Draco menoleh dan memasukan tongkatnya ke balik jubahnya, melihat Harry menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Harry," Sapa Macmillan, suaranya menjadi dalam dan lambat.

"Oh, hai Ernie. Dan Justin, Smith." Harry tampak bingung, menatap Draco dan geng Hufflepuff itu bergantian. "Something's wrong?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya tak sengaja berpapasan," kata Macmillan. Draco mendengus, memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan pergi. Geng Slytherin mengikutinya, Pansy menarik tangan Harry.

"Bye Harry," terdengar suara Macmillan.

Harry menatap Pansy bertanya. "Nyaris tawuran. Tapi tampaknya mereka takut pada Draco," jelasnya singkat.

"Takut pada Draco? That's an understatement," tawa Blaise.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tak menyalahkan mereka kan? Enam lawan tiga," katanya, nadanya mencela, walaupun dia tidak mengkritik siapapun. Harry selalu punya kemampuan membuat mereka semua malu pada diri mereka sendiri dengan hanya nada suaranya, Hal yang sangat Pansy heran sampai sekarang.

"Draco menawarkan mereka untuk satu lawan 3 dari mereka." Jelas Daphne geli. "Dan mereka masih ketakutan setengah mati..."

"Oh," kata Harry, menatap belakang kepala Draco, kini nadanya kaget. Kagum? Kalau ada yang Harry suka, itu adalah sikap berani dan rela berkorban. Pansy mendadak merasa jengah, jadi dia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi sikap Macmillan padamu, dia naksir kau kan Harry?" Godanya, menyikut Harry, yang meringis.

"Well..."

Draco mendengus. "Dia nyaris ngompol saking girangnya saat melihatmu, kau tahu," katanya, mereka masuk ke aula besar, duduk di meja slytherin.

"Oh sudahlah," desah Harry.

"Apa yang Macmillan pikirkan? Dia pikir dia punya kesempatan denganmu?" Tawa Theo, jelas heran setengah mati, menggeleng sambil mengambil nasi favoritnya.

"Yeah, setelah George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, lalu dia?" Tracey ikut tertawa. "Yang bahkan ketakutan saat melihat Draco!"

Harry menggeleng, tapi sudah terbiasa menghadapi teman-temannya yang suka membicarakan keburukan orang di belakang, dan memilih diam.

"Apa yang dia lihat darimu Potter," kata Draco lagi. "Dia bahkan tak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana caramu berpikir,"

Harry melotot padanya. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Protesnya.

"Maksudnya, dia jauh jauh dan jauh sekali di bawah levelmu," kata Daphne menjelaskan, nyengir pada Harry, yang mendengus.

"Apa aku harus berkencan dengannya agar kalian berhenti ngomongin dia di belakangnya?" Tandasnya sebal.

Semua menatapnya horor.

"Potter, dia bahkan tak benar-benar suka padamu," kata Draco jijik. "Dia hanya ingin merasakan sedikit dari 'bekas Cedric Diggory'!"

Semua tertawa terbahak mendengar ini, bahkan Harry mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena tahu bahwa Draco tidak sepenuhnya salah.

-dhdhd-

Sabtu itu, Harry sarapan ditemani keempat gadis. Harry selalu bangun pagi untuk jogging, lalu biasanya jika sabtu, dia dan Ron akan mengunjungi Hagrid sampai jam makan siang. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi mereka, dan walaupun PR mereka menumpuk, mereka tetap melakukannya.

Harry heran kenapa teman-temannya ikut bangun pagi.

"PR har," kata Pansy, menguap. "Aku menyesal membaca novel sampai larut. PR-ku terbengkalai, Mana masih ada aritmancy yang sulit luar biasa lagi."

"Ah ha, makanya coba kau ikut bareng aku dan Harry mengambil ramalan. Easy O, indeed, right Har?"

Pansy tampak sangat sangat menyesali nasibnya.

"Itu balasannya _karena_ berlagak lebih pintar dari yang sebenarnya," tawa Tracey, membuat Pansy mencubit pinggangnya. Mereka saling cubit dan terkikik.

"Novel apa yang kau baca? Soal cewek yang mengobral dirinya lagi?" Goda Harry, duduk di sebelah Daphne. Pansy duduk di sebelahnya, dan Tracey di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kita duduk berjejer begini sih?"

"Malas memutar," kata Tracey, mendesah, mengambil teh hitam. "Aku benci teh hitam," gumamnya, lalu menenggak secangkir penuh. Teh hitam entah mengapa memberi efek kafein luar biasa bagi Tracey. Dia bisa melek semalaman hanya karena secangkir.

"Tentang para remaja yang sedang mencari jodoh," kata Pansy, lalu terkikik sendiri.

"What?" Tanya Harry, mengambil telur, roti, sosis, brokoli, wortel, dan, setelah menguatkan hatinya, kacang polong.

"Kau tahu bagaimana mereka mencari jodoh?" Kata Pansy, matanya berkilat. "Mereka memastikan bahwa 'paket'-nya sesuai dengan keinginan mereka."

Para cewek itu tertawa. "Bagaimana caranya? Mengintip toilet cowok?" Tanya Daphne, lalu terkikik. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Harry mendengus. "Mesum."

"Memangnya kau tak ingin dapat cowok yang 'paket'nya memuaskan?"

Harry nyengir. "Sudah kubilang kan, George Weasley sangat sangat besar..." Mereka cekikikan.

"Dan Diggory?"

"Diggory oke," kata Harry, mengingat-ingat sambil menatap tangannya, mengingat dia tak pernah melihat langsung. "Cukup oke di tanganku. Tak seimpresif George tapi."

Para gadis menyembur tertawa dan ber-euuu jijik.

Daphne menatap Pansy. "Jadi gimana? Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk tahu ukuran 'dalam'nya cowok?"

Pansy nyengir. "Novel ini bilang, bisa kita lihat dari cara mereka jalan."

"Ah ha?"

"Beberapa cowok berlagak sangat sok untuk menutupi _kekurangan_ mereka," Pansy memberi tanda kutip pada kata kekurangan. "Tapi kita masih bisa melihat dari pundak mereka. Ada cowok tinggi besar berotot, tapi pundaknya meliuk ke dalam. Thats a big NO. Sebaliknya, ada cowok kerempeng nerdy, tapi rupanya cukup percaya diri untuk bagian bawah, jadi pundaknya bakal tegap ke atas. Mereka bilang, butuh pundak tegap untuk menopang yang "berat-berat," tambah Pansy, membuat para cewek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Merlin, seriusan?" Tawa Harry. "Hmm, ayo kita coba. Lihat, siapa yang masuk..."

Yang masuk ke aula besar saat itu adalah Fred dan George Weasley, dan Lee Jordan. Mereka bertiga bukan tipe holier than thou, tapi bahkan Harry bisa melihat bahwa George sangat sangat tegap, begitu pula Fred, sedang Lee...

"Oh my!" Pekik Harry. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Wow, aku tak percaya," kata Tracey penuh semangat. "Novel itu serius!"

"Hei, yang punya pacar tak boleh ikut-ikutan," goda Pansy. "Ini hanya untuk jomblo."

Tracey mengabaikannya. Dia mengedik cowok berikutnya yang masuk aula besar. Anthony Goldstein.

"Ughhhh," keempat cewek berjengit, melihat Anthony yang kepalanya begitu tegak, jalan seolah dia adalah anugrah bagi manusia, ternyata berbahu sedikit bungkuk.

"Aku tahu cowok itu pasti punya rahasia, dengan tingkat kemesuman begitu," tandas Tracey, jelas masih dendam pada insiden kencannya dulu yang berakhir berantakan. Ketiga temannya cekikikan.

Lalu Graham masuk, ditemani Miles. Cassius rupanya sudah duduk manis di meja Gryffindor bersama pacarnya tersayang.

"Oh my God, aku tak mau melihat ini," kata Harry, menunduk cepat, bergidik. Pansy bergumam mengapresiasi, dan Harry menutup telinganya.

"Nice, Graham," tawa Tracey. "Pantas saja dia punya banyak sekali cewek. Berusaha memuaskan..."

"Lalalalalala!" Harry berseru.

"Kurasa gosip yang di sebarkan Clarisse tahun lalu hanya gosip Kan?" Kikik Tracey lagi. "Dia marah karena Graham mendepaknya untuk calendar."

"Lihat Miles, jalannya menunduk, tapi bahunya bahkan tak bisa ikut menunduk. Merlin, aku tak tahu kenapa dia begitu pemalu..." Desah Pansy. Dia dan Tracey cekikikan. Harry berusaha tidak muntah.

"Ayo pindah ke cowok selanjutnya," rengek Harry.

"Harry," bisik Pansy. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari celana Miles." Lalu dia dan Tracey menyembur tertawa cekikikan.

"Right," desah Harry, berjengit, menoleh pada Daphne, yang anehnya, tidak ikut tertawa, tapi mengernyit dalam sambil menunduk, memainkan makananya. "Hei, you okay?"

Daphne hanya bisa meringis. Graham duduk di depan mereka, sementara Miles berjalan lurus ke geng cowok kelas 6, tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"What's up?" Kata Graham, menatap Pansy dan Tracey yang masih tak bisa mengendalikan tawa mereka. Mata Pansy dan Tracey masih secara mencurigakan mengikuti Miles.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan soal ini," kata Tracey pada ketiga temannya. "Serigala berbulu domba. Rawr."

Dan para cewek itu tertawa tanpa bisa dikendalikan, bahkan Harry tak bisa tak ikut.

Graham menatap mereka berempat seolah mereka sudah gila (dan mungkin memang mereka gila, siapa yang dengan sukarela memperhatikan pundak cowok-cowok untuk mengukur besar penis mereka kalau bukan orang gila?). "Oke," kata cowok itu, bangkit, berjalan mundur. "That's my cue to leave. Immediately." Dan dia bergabung bersama Miles dan teman-temannya, membuat para cewek makin cekikikan.

"Oke oke, next ada..."

Mereka melihat Zacharias Smith masuk, bersama Ernie Macmillan.

"Euuu, Harry, lihat, untung saja kau tidak nekat jadian dengan Macmilan!" Kata Daphne, berjengit.

Harry meringis. "Well..."

"Cowok-cowok yang lagaknya luar biasa sok, tapi ternyata menyembunyikan rahasia buruk," desah Pansy, kembali mengutip novelnya. "Tapi hei, Smith ternyata sungguhan punya sesuatu yang bisa di banggakan."

Tapi tetap saja mereka semua berjengit.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan Draco..." Kata Pansy saat tak ada lagi cowok yang mereka kenal yang masuk aula besar.

"Jelas dia bukan serigala berbulu domba," kata Tracey terkikik.

"Hmm, mungkin saja dia domba yang menyamar sebagai serigala," kata Harry geli.

"Harry!" Protes Pansy, kedua cewek yang lain cekikikan.

"Hei kau sendiri yang bilang, cowok-cowok super sok biasanya menyembunyikan rahasia buruk," kata Harry membela diri. Dalam hati dia berpikir, apakah rasa sukanya pada Draco akan berkurang bahkan jika paketnya tidak mengesankan? Hmm, Harry membayangkan apa reaksi Draco jika Harry memberinya Ramuan Pembesar. Harry menyembur tertawa, ketiga temannya menatapnya bertanya. "No, aku hanya membayangkan ekspresi cewek yang akan dinikahi Draco."

Mereka semua terdiam, membayangkan ini.

"Bayangkan cewek ini, merasa mendapat keberuntungan luar biasa," bisik Daphne. "Draco Malfoy. Extraordinary. Amazing Draco Malfoy. Kaya. Populer. Cerdas. Body luar biasa. Pemain Quidditch. Menganggap dirinya adalah manusia paling luar biasa sedunia."

"Dan saat malam pertama," sambung Harry dengan sama misteriusnya. "Cewek ini berdandan luar biasa cantik, dengan hanya lingerie membungkuk tubuhnya. Dan Draco Malfoy yang luar biasa masuk ke kamar itu, menatap sang wanita dengan cengirannya yang menunjukan bahwa, indeed, kau beruntung aku mau memberimu waktuku yang berharga."

Mereka cekikikan. Pansy terdiam, jelas membayangkan wanita di kisah ini adalah dirinya.

"Lalu, Draco mendekati wanita ini, menurunkan celananya, dan..." Kata Tracey.

"Poof," sahut Harry, membuat isyarat balon kempes. Semua mendengus tertawa histeris. Pansy berjengit.

"Wanita itu membelalak. Apakah itu anggur menempel di kakimu, sayang?" Kata Daphne, dan mereka kembali tertawa terbahak.

"Wanita itu berusaha menanangkan diri. Dia berpikir, mungkin jika Draco Malfoy yang terkenal, penguasa Slytherin, bergairah, anggur itu akan berubah menjadi pisang raksasa," kata Tracey, nadanya penuh harap.

"Poof," kata Harry lagi. "Wanita itu lupa, bahwa anggur tak bisa menjadi pisang tanpa dipompa. Dan Draco Malfoy rupanya tak bisa memompa miliknya..."

Mereka meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pansy cemberut. Lalu matanya membelalak menatap pintu aula besar. Draco Malfoy masuk.

",Oh my God, no no, aku tak sanggup melihat ini!" Pekiknya, menutup wajahnya.

Harry berpikir cepat. Apakah dia masih akan menerima Draco walaupun cowok itu adalah anggur? Yes no? Harry mengerang dalam hati, tahu bahwa apapun kelemahan Draco Malfoy, cowok itu akan selalu menjadi big YES untuknya. Seputusasa itulah Harry.

Dengan jantung seolah terhenti, dia melihat.

Draco berjalan dengan gaya seolah dunia ini miliknya, seperti biasa. Kepala terangkat, langkah yang dramatis, yang tak bisa di contoh oleh siapapun, dan...

Otomatis Harry menghela napas lega.

Dia mendengar Daphne dan Tracey juga menghela napas mereka. Lega. Mereka saling pandang, lalu tertawa.

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya serius lagi kalau ternyata dia adalah anggur," kata Daphne, menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

Pansy masih menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Apa? Apa? Aku tak berani melihat!"

"Cepat pans, dia hampir sampai di sini," kata Tracey menyikutnya.

Pansy mendongak penuh horor, lalu...

"THANK GOD!" pekiknya hilang kendali, melompat berdiri lalu menghampiri Draco dan memeluk cowok itu erat. Draco tampak sangat kaget. Pansy menggelayuti lengannya, membimbing nya duduk.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya cowok itu bingung.

"Nothing, nothing," kata Pansy, tampak sangat girang.

"Calm down Parkinson," kata Harry, nyengir geli. "Kau tahu anggur ataupun pisang, dia masih tak punya pompa." Ketiga cewek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedang Pansy cemberut.

"Tak bisakah aku menikmati momen ini sejenak?!" Protesnya sebal.

Draco melepaskan tangan Pansy, bangkit. "No," kata cowok itu tegas. "Aku tak mau terlibat di sini. Aku akan duduk dengan testosteron sampai kalian normal kembali. Bye." Lalu dia nyaris berlari ke arah Graham dan Miles duduk, membuat para cewek kembali cekikikan.

-dhdhdh-

Pertandingan Quidditch pertama adalah lawan Gryffindor.

"Harry, tangkap snitch secepat mungkin," kata Graham.

"Bukankah aku selalu?" Tandas Harry. "Ini pengalaman pertama Ginny. Will be easy." Ron pindah posisi sebagai keeper, sedangkan Ginny menggantikannya sebagai seeker.

"If you say so," kata Graham. Lalu memberi wejangan slash ancaman pada anggota yang lain.

Pertandingan di mulai, George menghampiri Harry, seperti biasa.

"Hai babe," kata cowok itu riang. "Masih terlihat hot."

"George," desah Harry, memutar bola mata nya. "Pergi Sana!"

George terkekeh, memberi salut, lalu melayang pergi. Harry secara otomatis menatap Draco, tapi cowok itu bahkan tidak sedang menatapnya. Dia berkonsentrasi dengan seruan dari Graham.

Harry kembali kecewa. Bahkan George Weasley tak bisa membuatnya cemburu.

Draco seriusan sudah berhenti menyukai Harry kan.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan cowok itu? Empat tahun ditolak, sudah saatnya dia move on.

Harry terbang dengan muram.

"Hei Har, bisa beri sedikit tips?" Kata Ginny terbang di sebelahnya.

Harry nyengir padanya. "Bahkan setumpuk tips tak akan membuatmu bisa mengalahkanku, babe," katanya.

"Really?" Ginny memutar bola matanya, lalu mendesah menatap para chaser. "Seeker adalah posisi paling parah, kan? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa jadi chaser."

"Hei enak saja, ini posisi paling penting tahu," protes Harry.

Ginny tertawa. "Dan? Apa yang Kita lakukan sekarang? Terbang berkeliling menunggu snitch menunjukan sayapnya?"

"That's the point, babe," Harry ikut tertawa. "Kita bisa pamer kemampuan terbang juga. Lihat, Lee sangat suka melihat terbangku." Harry lalu mendemonstrasikan terbang meliuknya yang paling impresif. Ginny mengikuti jejaknya, dan mereka tertawa cekikikan.

"Potter! Fokus!" Bentak Graham dari posisinya dekat goal gryffindor. Harry memutar bola mata nya.

"Kenapa sih para kapten ini terlalu serius?"

"Slytherin yang terlalu serius," kata Ginny.

Harry lalu melihat snitch, dan tanpa pikir panjang memacu sapunya. Ginny juga melihat snitch itu, tapi kemampuan terbangnya yang luar biasa kalah dari jam terbang Harry.

Pesta di ruang rekreasi Slytherin berjalan sangat meriah, utamanya karena mereka berhasil menggilas gryffindor.

Harry duduk bersama Tim, makan sandwich dan minum butterbeer, sementara para cowok minum fire whiskey.

"Coba saja sedikit, Harry," kata Malcom riang, tapi Graham memberinya tatapan super tajam yang meneriakan NO! Harry mendesah, menggeleng pada Malcolm.

"Sori, aku tak suka rasanya."

"Oh, kau pernah mabuk sebelumnya?" Tanya Malcolm penuh semangat.

Harry hanya tertawa.

Mereka semua menikmati pujian demi pujian anak-anak lain, lalu, saat pesta sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Harry akhirnya bisa bangkit dari kursi itu. Rasanya seperti konferensi press saja.

Dia mengobrol sebentar dengan para gadis, lalu matanya jatuh ke Miles, yang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela, meminum firewhiskeynya santai.

Harry mengambil sebotol butterbeer lagi di meja, lalu menghampiri Miles. Dia duduk di sebelah cowok itu.

"Hei ganteng, ngapain sendirian?" Goda Harry.

Miles mendengus, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit. "Menyesali hidup," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Hmm," Harry menyesap butterbeernya. "Apa yang harus kau sesali? Kau kan ngga pernah ngapa-ngapain."

"Hanya karena aku tak pernah bertaruh terbang ke dedalu perkasa, bukan berarti aku tak pernah ngapa-ngapain Potter," tandas Miles sebal.

Harry tertawa, teringat kejadian dua minggu lalu dengan Ron dan si kembar Weasley. Ekspresi teman-temannya nyaris membuat sabetan batang dedalu perkasa layak. Nyaris. Dan ekspresi Draco jelas membuat Harry merasa tak masalah mengulangi taruhan itu lagi.

Karena walaupun Draco sudah tak menyukai Harry lagi, ternyata dia masih peduli pada Harry, Dan Harry merasa sangat lega karenanya. Harry berpikir mungkin dia bisa pura-pura jatuh dari sapunya lagi, agar hanya bisa menatap wajah ketakutan setengah mati Draco.

Menyedihkan, pikir Harry, berjengit sendiri.

"Aku tak bangga karena itu, percayalah," kata Harry, tapi tetap tertawa mengenang. "Fred nyaris kehilangan satu matanya, kau tahu."

Miles menatapnya tak terkesan. "Kadang aku berpikir bahwa kau sungguhan gila, Harry."

Harry nyengir. "Apa kau cemas juga?" Godanya, menyikut cowok itu.

Miles memutar bola matanya, tidak menjawab, tapi dia merangkul pundak Harry. Harry nyengir lebar, ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Jadi kau menyesali hidupmu?" Tanya Harry setelah hening yang nyaman, menutup matanya.

Miles mendesah. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku menyesal karena hal bodoh yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Ah ha? Seperti?"

"Menuruti saranmu dan Draco."

"Saran apa?"

"Bicara pada cewek."

Harry tertawa, membuka matanya, menoleh menatap cowok itu. "Jadi kau bertingkah muram begini sejak hari pertama karena cewek?"

Miles mengangkat bahu.

Harry mengernyit. "Hmm, aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan cewek," katanya.

Miles tertawa. "Tentu saja kau tak pernah. Kami merahasiakannya."

Harry membelalak. "Kau punya pacar rahasia?"

Miles mendengus. "Aku pikir aku punya pacar rahasia," katanya. "Dia pikir aku hanya tempat melampiaskan nafsunya, sejenak, sebelum dia berpindah ke cowok yang sungguhan dia sukai."

Harry melongo. "What?"

Miles tertawa getir. "Ironis Kan? Di saat aku berusaha menyingkirkan segala rasa tak nyamanku pada cewek, dan ternyata cewek itu sungguhan hanya mempermainkanku."

Harry merasakan rasa marah luar biasa. "Siapa?"

Miles menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Calm down, Harry. Aku sudah memutuskan nya kok. Itu hanya masa lalu sekarang. Aku hanya sedang teringat saja," katanya.

Harry masih menatapnya tajam. Miles nyengir. Lalu dia menatap belakang Harry. "Pangeranmu. Apa dia sudah menyerah?"

Harry menoleh, melihat arah pandang Miles. Draco sedang duduk di sofa, di kerumuni gadis-gadis kelas 3 dan 4, yang semuanya mendengarkannya berbicara dengan ekspresi seolah Draco menawari mereka bulan. Harry meringis.

"Probably bercerita soal betapa luar biasanya pengorbanannya untuk Tim," katanya, kembali menatap Miles, yang nyengir geli. "What?"

"Nothing," kata Miles, menyikutnya. "Kecewa dia tidak tergila-gila padamu lagi?"

Harry balas menyikutnya, mendengus. Lalu... "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Oke."

"Yeah."

Mereka terdiam lama. Mata Harry kembali menemukan Draco, yang sedang berlagak seolah dia sedang memegang pedang dan bertarung entah melawan siapa. Para fan club terksiap, menutup mulut mereka, tegang mendengar ceritanya. Harry mau tak mau tersenyum melihat ini. Draco yang selalu dramatis...

"Jadi," kata Miles, merangkul pundak Harry lagi. "Welcome to the club."

"Klub apa? Penggemarnya?" Tanya Harry horor.

Miles tertawa. "Klub manusia menyedihkan di anggota Tim quidditch," katanya. "Cassius rupanya sudah keluar dari klub, jadi kami kekurangan anggota."

Harry tertawa mendengar ini. "Aku masih jauh lebih baik darimu!"

"Tidak, kau malah lebih menyedihkan dariku!"

"Siapa yang menyedihkan?" Suara Draco membuat Harry terlonjak. Dia duduk di depan mereka dengan ekspresi sangat berpuas diri.

"Miles tentu saja, siapa lagi," kata Harry cepat. Miles memutar bola mata nya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. "Enjoying yourself?" Goda harry.

Draco tertawa. "It's called charity, Potter. Memberikan sedikit waktumu untuk orang yang menginginkanmu,"

"Hmm, Harry jelas sangat dermawan padamu berarti, kan, Malfoy?" Tawa Miles. Harry dan Draco mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Oh kau mau mendengar cerita ini juga?" Draco bersemangat.

Harry tertawa. "Setelah kupikir lagi, lebih baik aku tidak tahu."

Draco mengangkat bahu kecewa. "Your loss."

"Jadi Draco," kata Miles, bertopang dagu di sandaran tangan sofa itu. "Apa kau sedang mencari kekasih?"

Punggung Harry tegang, dia tak ingin mendengar ini. Dia tak ingin mendengar ini. Harry menatap sekeliling, mencari jalan untuk kabur...

"Tidak kurasa," kata Draco. Mata Harry kembali ke wajahnya. Cowok itu tampak tak terlalu peduli.

Good.

Merlin, betapa Harry sangat lega mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Miles bertanya lagi. Harry memelototinya.

"Kurasa itu urusan Draco sendiri kan, Miles," tandasnya, tak ingin Miles mempengaruhi Draco untuk mencari cewek. Miles terkekeh.

Draco menatapnya aneh, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mengalihkan topik ke Quidditch, dan mereka mulai berdiskusi penuh semangat. Graham bergabung dengan mereka, membawa 3 botol firewhiskey dan satu butterbeer.

"Kenapa Draco boleh minum dan aku tidak?!" Protesnya, berusaha merebut botol firewhiskey dari tangan Draco, yang berusaha mempertahankan hak nya.

"Hei ini milikku! Kau ambil sendiri!"

"Mereka tak mengizinkanku minum," tukas Harry kesal, mengedik prefek kelas 6 yang berjaga di meja berisi makanan dan minuman. "Graham sudah mengancam mereka duluan."

"Aku senior," kata Graham simpel, menenggak fire whiskeynya. "What? Kau bahkan tak butuh alkohol untuk bertingkah gila kan? No way aku membiarkanmu minum!"

Harry menggeram. "Inilah kenapa aku lebih suka pesta di gryffindor," gumamnya kesal, yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh Graham, lalu mencoba meraih botol Draco lagi. Cowok itu dengan gesit menyingkir.

"No, Harry, kau harus mendengar seniormu," katanya, nyengir menyebalkan.

"Kalau aku tak bisa minum, kau juga tidak," kata Harry super jengkel. Dia masih berusaha meraih, Draco tertawa terbahak, berusaha melindungi botolnya. Harry meraih pinggangnya, lalu menggelitikinya, membuat Draco menggeliat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Piss off Potter!"

Harry nyengir, akhirnya berhasil merebut botol ditangannya, dan menenggaknya sampai habis sebelum graham bisa menghentikannya.

"My, taste so damn bad," tawa Harry, matanya langsung berkabut. Semua anggota tim menatapnya horor. Firewhiskey terkenal cepat bekerja bagi orang-orang yang tidak kuat minum...

Harry berdiri, menarik Graham. "LETS DANCE!" Serunya ke seluruh ruang rekreasi, membuat anak-anak yang mendengarnya ikut berteriak girang, dan dj mulai memasang lagu beat lebih kencang lagi.

Graham akhirnya menguasai kagetnya, mengangkat bahu, menenggak alkoholnya sampai habis, lalu mereka berdua mulai berdansa gila-gilaan. Graham dan Harry naik ke salah satu meja, lalu mulai memberi aba-aba untuk anak-anak lain agar mengikuti mereka. Kerumunan itu bersorak Dan berjingkat mengikuti.

Saat tengah berdansa, Clarisse Stimson si cantik menarik Graham turun, dan mereka berdansa sambil berciuman panas. Tangan Graham secara mencurigakan masuk ke dalam jubah Clarisse. Mereka membentur sofa, lalu terjatuh di atasnya. Clarisse di atas Graham, dan mereka berdua lupa pada semua orang lain yang tertawa melihat kelakuan tak senonoh itu.

Tak ingin berdansa sendiri, Harry turun dari atas meja, menarik Daphne dari kerumunan, dan mereka berdansa sensual, menaikkan tangan mereka, menggoyangkan panggul merrka, membuat para cowok bersiul kegirangan.

"Potter dan Greengrass!"

"Fantasiku menjadi nyata!"

Daphne dan Harry Makin girang dengan reaksi ini sepertinya. Mereka memberi pertunjukan yang baik, menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan keberanian yang mereka dapat dari firewhiskey.

"You gotta make my dream, Potter," seru cowok kelas 7 bernama Reese Madison, yang Harry tahu sudah menginginkan dirinya sejak dia mulai puber.

"Menyedihkan," tawa Daphne.

"Don't worry, Ada banyak tempat untukmu juga di Sana," kata Madison cepat. "Kalau Potter mau memberiku Satu saja kesempatan... Hanya untuk menyentuh..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan tak ingin bertemu denganmu di mimpimu, Madison. Piss off." Para cowok yang lain meraung terbahak.

Madison cemberut. "Ayolah Potter, kutebak aku lebih jago dari Weasley!"

Harry hanya tertawa, tapi tidak merasa perlu menanggapi lebih jauh lagi. Dia melepaskan ikat rambutnya, menggerai rambutnya, membuat cowok-cowok Makin ngiler. Daphne cekikikan.

"Goyang lagi, Greengrass!" Kata Bode dari kerumunan.

"Like this?" Daphne menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya, membuat para cowok bersorak riuh.

Sementara itu, Draco melongo melihat kelakuan dua gadis itu dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Pekiknya syok, melihat cowok-cowok berkerumun makin banyak, saling dorong untuk melihat dua gadis itu berdansa dari dekat.

Miles cemberut. "Berusaha menjadi pelacur, sepertinya," tandasnya.

"Dimana Graham?" Draco menoleh gusar, cowok itu kan harusnya memastikan bahwa Harry tak melakukan hal Gila setelah minum! Dia melihat Graham masih berkutat di sofa dengan Clarisse, jelas tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka.

"Amazing body, Potter!" Seruan Malcolm terdengar dari kerumunan. Harry tertawa, jelas menikmati seluruh perhatian ini. Murka luar biasa, Draco menghentak berjalan ke arah dua cewek gila itu.

"Bubar! Bubar!" Bentaknya pada kerumunan, yang berseru memprotes. Draco memberi mereka tatapannya yang paling sangar, jadi akhirnya mereka pergi. Harry dan Daphne membeku, kaget melihat Draco jelas, mundur teratur. Draco berbalik menatap mereka.

"What the hell?" Desisnya. "Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan?!"

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang, Draco, no big deal," kata Harry kesal. "Kau tahu, kau dan Graham harusnya membuat perserikatan perusak kesenangan orang."

"Dengan cara menjadikan diri kalian seperti pelacur?!" Bentaknya marah. Harry dan Daphne memutar bola mata mereka.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan melihat kan? Yang penting tak ada yang menyentuh," kata Daphne sebal.

Draco tampak makin marah mendengar alasan tidak logis ini. "Kalian tahu kalian sedang dilecehkan kan? Komentar mereka..."

"Oh my God, Draco, stop berusaha menjadi ayah kami. You're a jerk, you know," tukas Harry, kini ikut marah.

Draco membuka mulutnya, tapi lalu menutupnya lagi, sadar bahwa apapun yang dia katakan malah akan membuat dua cewek ini makin nekat. Dia mendesah. "Berdansalah secara normal oke? Kau pikir cowok-cowok yang berkumpul tadi tidak kegirangan setengah mati melihat kalian seperti itu?" Katanya, matanya menatap Daphne, yang cemberut, lalu menghentak pergi. Dia mengambil botol firewhiskey lagi, lalu menghilang ke kerumunan.

Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia menarik tangan Draco, yang menatapnya kaget.

"Let's dance."

"What?"

Harry tertawa, lalu melihat Graham menghampiri mereka. "Well kupikir lagi, kau cowok boring. Bye," lalu dia melompat ke depan Graham, yang meraih tangan Clarisse, dan mereka berdansa bertiga.

Draco berdiri mematung. Menatap Harry.

Seperti dulu, pikir Harry riang.

Lalu cowok itu berbalik pergi, kembali duduk bersama Miles, mengobrol dengan cowok itu.

Harry menelan rasa kecewanya.

-dhdhdh-

Harry bangun dengan keinginan untuk bunuh diri.

Dia mengerang, menyeret kakinya ke lemari penyimpanan ramuannya, mengeluarkan botol merah terang dengan tulisan ramuan hangover. Harry meneteskan 1 tetes ke tenggorokannya, lalu kembali duduk di kasurnya.

Perlahan, hangovernya hilang dan kesadarannya kembali. Ingatannya akan tadi malam semakin blur, lalu...

Harry mendesah lega. Dia bangkit, bersiul ke kamar mandi. Saat dia keluar kamar mandi, teman-temannya sudah bangun, dan ekspresi mereka juga meneriakan keinginan bunuh diri. Harry tertawa, mengambil ramuannya, lalu meneteskan ke para gadis itu satu persatu. Pelukan yang Harry dapatkan membuat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan tanpaku, ladies?" Katanya menggoda.

Tracey bergidik. "Don't even say that," katanya, berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan riang juga.

"Well, kenapa ingatanku makin blur?" Tanya Daphne, mengernyit.

"Efek Ramuan. Membuatmu tak bisa mengingat jelas, dan membuatmu tak bisa menyesali apapun."

Daphne dan Pansy melongo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat ramuan begini?!" Tanya Pansy kagum. Harry hanya nyengir.

Meja slytherin sangat sepi di aula besar. Semua menunduk, berjengit jika ada suara sekecil apapun. Harry menggeleng. APA yang orang-orang inI dapat dari edukasi mereka?

Harry menghampiri Draco dan Graham, yang hanya menatap piring mereka dengan tatapan seolah siap muntah kapan saja. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka, lalu mulai mengisi piringnya dengan porsinya yang biasa. Kedua cowok itu bengong menatap Harry makan segitu banyak tanpa rasa ingin muntah.

"Tentu saja," desah Draco akhirya, mengulurkan tangannya. "Give me that!"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "What?"

"Ramuan hangovermu. Aku minta."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "No," katanya menyebalkan.

"What?!"

"Pertama, aku masih ingat kalau kalian berdua tidak mendukungku mabuk. Kedua," Harry menunjuk Draco dengan garpunya. "Kau seriusan harus memperbaiki sifatmu, Malfoy. Kau pikir bisa meminta dariku dengan nada begitu?"

Draco tampak makin kesal, dia siap melawan, tapi Graham menggebuk belakang kepalanya, membuat dia menggertakkan giginya diam. Graham menyodorkan tangannya pada Harry.

"Very nice Graham, " tawa Harry, mengeluarkan botol ramuannya. Graham tampak nyaris menangis melihatnya, meraih botol itu cepat. "Satu tetes," katanya menginstruksi. Graham menurut. Draco melihat efek Ramuan yang begitu cepat, dalam lima menit, Graham sudah terlihat normal.

Draco menatap Harry memelas. "Please," katanya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, jelas putus asa. Draco Malfoy tidak memohon.

Harry tertawa terbahak. "Lihat, siapa yang berkuasa sekarang," katanya sangat berpuas diri.

Draco berusaha keras tersenyum. "Kau pastinya Potter. Give me that damn thing!" Bentaknya habis sabar, lalu, melihat ekspresi Harry, menggertakkan giginya lagi, menambahkan, "Please."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Mata kelabu Draco menatapnya, menunggu, dan Harry nyaris girang karena Mata itu kembali menatapnya...

Harry menyodorkan ramuannya, dan cowok itu tak menunggu apapun lagi, langsung meneteskan ke mulutnya, lalu menutup matanya. Harry menahan tawa melihat ekspresi nya.

"Potter," desah Draco, memberikan botol itu ke Harry lagi. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Oh kutebak dia tahu kalau kau berpikir begitu," sahut Graham, terkekeh.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, tapi Draco hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu dia mengernyit.

"Kenapa semua ingatanku jadi blur?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Membuat ingatan saat mabuk menjadi samar-samar," kata Harry, mengunyah brokolinya. "Meminimalisir efek menyesal."

Draco tergagap. "Darimana kau bisa membuat ramuan seperti ini?" Tanyanya, dan tentu saja, nada kagum yang Harry harapkan akan dengar terselip jelas di sana.

Harry nyengir, tapi dia tak memberitahu mereka bahwa resep Ramuan ini adalah dari Prof Snape, yang mendapatkannya dari ibu Harry. Biarkan mereka berpikir bahwa Harry semacam jenius Ramuan.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol ringan, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat pesta. Ingatan itu akan datang jika dicari, tapi tidak jika kau tidak menginginkannya.

Harry merasa senang sekali bisa tertawa-tawa bersama Draco seperti ini. Hubungsn mereka semakin kesini semakin hangat, dan Harry mulai bisa merasakan bahwa mereka adalah teman. Graham meninggalkan mereka saat sudah selesai makan, tapi mereka berdua masih duduk di situ, mengobrol, tertawa, mengobrol, tertawa. Orang lalu lalang, dan mereka masih tetap duduk di sana...

Harry berharap, waktu bisa berhenti...

Draco bercerita dengan penuh semangat soal impiannya bekerja di perbankan, karena dia tergila-gila pada Aritmancy. Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi lalu Draco menebasnya dengan komen soal Pecinta Ramuan. Mereka berdua akhirnya setuju kalau mereka sama-sama nerdy.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan ceritanya soal Prof vector yang tergila-gila padanya. Makanan mulai habis, tapi mereka berdua tampak tidak sadar. Sampai Pansy, Blaise, dan Daphne menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian masih di sini?" Tanya Blaise heran sekali. "Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Draco menatap jamnya. "Wow, sudah jam 4 Potter," dia bangkit menggeliat, menatap sekeliling. Setiap weekend, aula besar tak pernah kosong, selalu siap dengan makanan jam berapapun anak-anak ingin makan.

"Kalian di sini sejak makan siang?".Daphne jelas heran. "Kalian berdua? Dan..."dia menatap mereka bergantian, "Tak ada pertumpahan darah?!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, berharap wajahnya tidak merona, berharap tak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia sangat sangat senang bisa bicara berjam-jam dengan Draco tanpa pertengkaran. Tapi Harry tak berani menatap Pansy. APA yang harus dia katakan?

"Draco masih takjub karena Ramuan hangoverku adalah yang terbaik di dunia," katanya akhirnya, nyengir puas.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku bilang ramuanmu luar biasa!" Protes Draco, duduk kembali.

"Bukankah itu kata lain dari Ramuan terbaik sedunia?" Tanya harry riang.

"Dan Ramuan kontrasepsi nya juga sangat oke," kata daphne, lalu langsung berhenti.

Semua menatapnya kaget.

Daphne tertawa. "Aku mencobanya Potter, baunya luar biasa enak, dan Tracey bilang rasanya sangat segar," katanya buru-buru.

Semua masih menatapnya curiga

"What?" Kata Daphne, memutar bola matanya. "Kalian pikir aku tak akan gembar gembor jika sudah pernah melakukan seks?"

Semua akhirnya mendesah lega.

"Benar juga," tawa Harry, menggeleng.

"Kau membuat ramuan kontrasepsi padahal tak pernah perlu meminumnya?" Goda Draco geli pada Harry. "Itu definisi dari menyedihkan Kan?"

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Apa kau serius berkata begitu, Draco? Kau bahkan tak punya pompa, dasar anggur!"

"Anggur?"

"Draco bukan anggur! Kita tahu dia pisang!" Protes Pansy tidak terima. "Kita semua melihatnya sendiri kan? Kan?!"

"Whatever," Harry ikut tertawa melihat Daphne terbahak sampai nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Draco dan Blaise bertukar pandang.

"Cewek," kata Blaise bijak. Draco mengangguk setuju, dan memilih mengambil makanan lagi.

-dhdhddh-

Daphne menengok ke kiri kanan, berjalan mengendap-endap naik ke kamar prefek perempuan.

"Pansy, kau di dalam?" Tanya Daphne, mengetuk pintu pelan. Pansy membuka pintunya.

"Hei babe, what's up?"

"Sshtt," kata Daphne, melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Dia menatap sekeliling. "Apa Harry di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Harry? Tidak, dia sedang latihan Quidditch kan?" Pansy menatap Daphne heran. Daphne mendesah lega, lalu memantrai pintu dengan muffliato, duduk di tempat tidur Pansy dengan kaku.

Pansy menatap temannya itu bingung. "Daphne? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Daphne meringis, mengangguk. "Aku inginn bercerita sesuatu padamu," katanya. "In confidence."

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yes? Apa itu?"

"Aku tak mau kau memberitahu Harry, oke? Atau Tracey. Merlin forbid Tracey menceritakan segalanya pada Harry ."

"Oo-key," kata Pansy lambat-lambat. "Jadi ini soal Harry?"

Daphne mendesah. "Bukan. Tapi Harry tak akan suka mendengarnya."

Pansy mengernyit. "Apa kau mengatai seseorang darah lumpur?"

"Tidak..."

"Mengutuk anak yang lebih lemah darimu tanpa alasan?"

"Tidak..."

"Bersikap super prejudice dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak! Merlin Pansy, kau pikir aku Draco Malfoy?!"

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa Harry tak akan marah dengan apapun selain itu. Dia orang yang sangat open minded..."

"Kurasa-aku-naksir-Miles!" Daphne menyemburkan kata-kata itu secepat air keluar dari keran.

Pansy melongo, mengerjap. "What?"

Daphne menutup wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!" Raungnya. Pansy tergagap Tak percaya.

"Tapi... Kenapa... Bagaimana bisa?" Protesnya akhirnya setekah berhasil sedikit menguasai kekagetannya.

Daphne menggeleng. "Kau ingat pesta dansa natal?"

"Tahun lalu?"

"Yes, aku pergi dengannya. Dan dia tak mengacuhkanku sepanjang acara. Jadi aku... Aku berniat mencampakannya, aku bersumpah. Aku membawanya ke kebun samping untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin dansa dengan pria lain yang lebih menghargaiku daripada cowok yang hanya ingin pergi denganku karena Harry basically memaksanya. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" Pansy bertanya, entah kenapa ngeri mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi dia sangat... Cute? Gagah? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat itu aku berpikir... Kenapa tidak?" Daphne menatap menerawang tembok di sampingnya.

Pansy menarik napas. "Apanya yang kenapa tidak?"

Daphne mengerang, menutup wajahnya lagi. "Kenapa tidak menciumnya!"

"Oh my God! You didn't!"

"Yes I did Pansy. Aku melakukannya. Aku melompat, menciumnya, dan dia... Memegang ponggangku, seolah takut aku jatuh, dan balas menciumku... Dan.. Dan..." Daphne menatap Pansy memohon. "Dan sejak itu, kami selalu bertemu diam-diam, berciuman diam-diam...Dan..." Dia terdiam, menatap Pansy dengan tatapan yang Pansy tahu persis apa.

"Kau melakukan seks dengannya?!"

Daphne mengangguk. "Saat itu entah apa yang kupikirkan. Tracey sudah pernah melakukannya. Dan aku.. aku selalu ingin melakukannya..."

Pansy berusaha menguasai dirinya. Lalu saat tenang, dia berkata, "Daph, aku tak tahu kenapa kau harus merahasiakan ini. Harry yang menjodohkanmu dengan Miles, pasti dia akan senang kalau kalian sungguhan jadian kan?"

Daphne mendengus. "Dia tak akan senang jika tahu bahwa saat itu aku masih naksir Cassius kan?"

"What?! Merlin, Daphne, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Aku tahu, Pans, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku. Miles begitu... Pendiam. Aku merasa aman bersamanya... Dan aku hanya ingin... Tahu rasanya. Aku ingin belajar dari seseorang baik yang memperlakukan ku dengan baik... Yang aku tahu tak akan membicarakanku di belakangku...Dan..."

"Dan..." Pansy rasanya tak sanggup mendengar ini lagi. Kalau Harry sampai tahu...

"Dan Miles tidak beranggapan bahwa hubungan itu casual," kata Daphne, menjawab segala pikiran buruk Pansy. "Dia beranggapan bahwa sejak pesta dansa itu, kami memang berpacaran!"

Pansy kini menutup wajahnya, duduk di sebelah Daphne. "Astaga Daph, kayak hidup kita kurang kompleks saja!"

"Aku tahu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Miles serius. Kami nyaris tak pernah bicara, Pans. Yang kami lakukan hanya berciuman dan seks. Oke, sesekali bercerita, tapi tak pernah tentang hubungan kami, tak pernah tentang hal-hal penting. Mana aku tahu kalau dia menganggapku pacarnya kan?!" Kata Daphne panjang lebar, mengernyit dalam.

Pansy meringis. "Aku tak tahu, Daph. Bagiku, jika Ada cowok yang menciumku setelah berkencan di pesta dansa natal, lalu kami sampai melakukan seks, well..."

Daphne menatap horor Pansy. "Merlin! Tentu saja kan? APA yang aku pikirkan?!" Dia kini tampak sudah nyaris histeris. Pansy mengusap wajahnya.

"Jadi kau dan Miles... Berhubungan sejak pesta?"

"Putus awal tahun ajaran, saat dia sadar bahwa aku masih naksir Cassius," kata Daphne getir.

Nada bicaranya membuat Pansy mengernyit. "Dan...?"

Daphne mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawab.

"Oh my God," bisik Pansy, menutup mulutnya, membelalak menatap Daphne. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!" Pekik Daphne, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku hanya..."

"Ingin menciumnya lagi? Ingin dia mendekapmu lagi? Ingin kalian balikan lagi? Ingin dia jatuh cinta padamu lagi?!" Pansy nyaris menjerit.

Daphne membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar, jadi dia menunduk, tidak berkata apapun.

Jelas mengkonfirmasi seluruh tebakan Pansy.

"Daphne, apa kau sudah gila?" Desah Pansy setelah hening lama. "Kau sangat beruntung karena Miles adalah cowok gentleman yang tidak mengumbar aibmu ke semua orang, dan tidak mengadukan kelakuan bejatmu pada Harry."

Daphne mengernyit. "Harry akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu," katanya pelan. "Dia menjaminku pada Miles, kau tahu. Dia bilang bahwa aku gadis baik-baik, Dan Miles percaya padanya..."

Pansy mendesah, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Harry sangat protektif pada mereka semua, teringat episode membuntuti kencan Tracey dengan Goldstein. Tapi Miles adalah salah satu cowok yang Harry anggap sempurna, cowok kalem yang tidak banyak tingkah, yang bisa dipercaya, bisa di andalkan, dan dia secara istimewa memberi restunya untuk Daphne mendekati cowok itu, karena Harry berpikir bahwa Daphne adalah cewek yang baik juga. Mereka semua tahu Harry tak akan terkesan jika Daphne ternyata hanya memanfaatkan Miles, yang notabene 'takut' pada cewek.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Pans?" Tanya Daphne, menatap Pansy memohon. Pansy berusaha tak berjengit.

"Apa... Kau tahu... Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Miles?"

Daphne mendengus. "Pans, dia menatapku saja tidak mau!"

Pansy hanya bisa menatapnya simpati. "Jadi apa yang kau harapkan? Bukankah lebih baik membiarkan ini saja. Ini akan jadi rahasia kalian berdua..."

Daphne meraung, menutup wajahnya lagi. "Itu tadinya pilihan pertamaku, kau tahu. Tapi aku hanya tak bisa. Bahkan rasa sukaku pada Cassius tidak seperti ini, dan kau tahu betapa aku terobsesi pada dia."

Mereka terdiam lama.

"Jika kau ingin maju, aku tak punya saran lain selain: kau harus membicarakan ini dengan Harry," kata Pansy. "Menyimpan rahasia di belakangnya dan bersikap pengecut hanya akan membuatnya makin murka. Duduk dengannya, jelaskan pelan-pelan..."

Daphne menatapnya horor. "Apa kau serius berkata begitu?" Tuntutnnya.

Pansy meringis. "Well, sorry Daph, aku tak punya saran yang lain...,"

Daphne tampak nyaris menangis, jadi Pansy memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

-dhdhdh-

Bsambung ke part 3.. please review yah muachh :*

Terimakasih untuk review kalian kmarin. Ada yg bertanya-tanya, kenapa sih pakai target review?

Jawabannya sih simpel, krn Saya pengen tahu apakah cerita ini masih menarik atau tidak untuk Saya perjuangan tulis. Bener loh, masak dari 100an view and visit ga ada 10 review Aja, rasanya kok ngenes.. kayak ga worth gitu hahaha (terus jadi insecure)

Anywaay, ditunggu review yg banyak, lengkap, panjaaang, detail, biar aku Makin semangat buat nyelesaikan cerita ini yaah

Love you guys so much muaachh :*


	12. Chapter 12

Kelas 5, part 3

Harry sedang tak ingin pergi ke Hogsmead hari itu.

"Why?" Tanya Draco, menyipit curiga. Harry kadang mencari saat-saat tak ada yang mengawasinya untuk melakukan hal-hal gila.

"Why? Karena aku sedang tak ingin," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Ron juga tidak pergi. Jadi kurasa aku akan mengerjakan pr di menara Gryffindor."

Draco menggeleng, teman-temannya yang lain menatap Harry sebal.

"Kau tahu tidak setiap hari ada kunjungan Hogsmead Har, ayo kita senang-senang," bujuk Pansy.

Harry nyengir bersalah. "Aku baru dari Hogsmead minggu lalu, sori Pans," katanya mengakui. Kini semua menatapnya jengkel. "What? Si kembar mengajakku, dan mana mungkin aku menolak kan?"

"Kadang aku berpikir kau lebih suka pergi dengan mereka dari pada dengan sahabat seasramamu sendiri," tandas Tracey.

Harry hanya tertawa, memeluknya. "You know I love you so much," katanya riang. Tracey tampak puas dengan jawaban ini, kernyitan nya menghilang.

"Oh whatever," gumamnya.

Daphne hanya bertopang dagu, memainkan sarapannya dengan tidak mood. Lalu mendesah. "Kurasa aku juga tak akan ikut," katanya, berdiri. "Bye guys." Dia berjalan pergi. Semua menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa dia seriusan melewatkan minggu Hogsmead?" Tanya Blaise syok.

Harry mengernyit. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat aneh. Kadang suka melamun sendiri," katanya, berpikir. Lalu dia mendesah. "Oh baiklah, aku ikut ke Hogsmead. Akan kupaksa dia ikut." Harry berdiri, berjalan menyusul Daphne.

Pansy mendesah. Daphne harus segera mengakui dosanya, atau Harry akan seriusan sangat murka...

-dhdhdh-

Mereka semua akhirnya berangkat ke Hogsmead, langsung menuju three Broomstick untuk minum butterbeer. Mereka duduk-duduk sambil bermain kartu muggle yang pernah Harry ajarkan pada mereka. Saat ronde kedua, Daphne akhirnya bisa ikut tertawa.

Tapi tawanya berumur pendek, karena saat itu pintu pub terbuka, dan Tim Quidditch Slytherin berjalan masuk, dengan Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, dan Angelina Johnson mengekor. Ini aneh, karena biasanya Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak pernah jalan bareng begini, apalagi anggota Tim Quidditch yang rasa permusuhannya lebih kental. Harry dan Alicia Spinnet bertukar pandang tak suka, jelas walaupun Spinnet sudah punya pacar baru, mereka berdua tetap berharap menjadi favorit George Weasley.

Tapi Daphne tidak memusingkan itu, karena matanya jatuh ke Miles. Miles Bletchley, cowok pendiam yang menurut Harry takut pada cewek, sedang tersenyum dan bicara pada Katie bell. Wajah Bell merona saat Miles menunduk, mungkin untuk mendengar suaranya lebih jelas, karena suasana pub sangat ramai. Perut Daphne serasa di siram timah panas melihat ini.

Graham mengajak Harry dan Draco join, tapi keduanya menolak, mata Harry masih menatap sinis Spinnet. Mereka semua heran pada persaingan ini, karena George Weasley jelas menunjukan bahwa dia jauh lebih memilih Harry dibanding cewek manapun. Pansy menyuarakan ini.

Harry cemberut. "Cewek itu merasa lebih dariku karena dia mau membuka kakinya untuk George, sedang aku tidak," katanya sebal.

"Ah ha? Dan George masih mengejarmu kan?" Tanya Tracey.

Harry memberi Tracey tatapan putus asa. "Tentu saja dia masih mengejarku, Trace, karena dia masih penasaran kan?" katanya, memutar bola matanya. "Spinnet beranggapan andai saja aku semurahan dia, George tak akan sebegitunya menginginkanku kembali."

"Dan kau percaya itu?" Tanya Blaise heran.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "George mengkonfirmasi nya."

Semua melongo.

"Tidak bilang begitu seratus persen sih," tawa Harry, mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi dia bilang dia menyesal aku sudah memutuskannya sebelum dia bisa beraksi lebih."

Daphne tidak mendengarkan cerita Harry sepenuhnya karena matanya kembali ke Miles dan Katie Bell. Apa bagusnya cewek itu sih? Pikir Daphne kesal. Miles Dan Bell seangkatan sepertinya, dia ingat Harry pernah bercerita soal cewek itu. Dan tampak jauh lebih pemalu dari Daphne. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak cocok. Miles butuh seseorang yang berani maju duluan karena cowok itu begitu pengecut kan...

Miles tersenyum pada Bell, membantu cewek itu membuka tutup butterbeer nya.

Yang benar saja! Berlagak lemah begitu di depan cowok malah akan membuat mereka jijik!

Tapi Miles tampak senang melakukannya. Bell berterima kasih padanya, dan mereka berdua lanjut mengobrol pelan, mengabaikan sekitar mereka.

Daphne menggeram dalam hati. Dia tak ingin melihat ini...

"Oke, cukup!" Kata Harry, melompat berdiri. "Stop menyudutkanku. Aku akan ke Graham dulu, kalian ganti topik." Mereka semua tertawa terbahak. Harry duduk di sebelah Graham, lalu berhighfive dengan Bell dan Johnson. Jelas bermusuhan dengan Spinnet tidak mempengaruhi persahabatannya dengan Gryffindor yang lain. Harry bicara sesuatu pada Graham sambil meminum butterbeer cowok itu. Graham membiarkannya, dan menyuruh Malcolm Baddock si anak baru membeli satu ronde lagi untuk mereka semua, melemparkan tiga galleon ke cowok itu, yang menangkap ketiganya dengan tangkas. Seluruh meja bertepuk tangan terkesan. Malcolm membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi mengantre sambil nyengir berpuas diri.

"Malfoy!" Graham memanggil. Draco mendesah, berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Malfoy!"

"Tak bisa sehari saja tidak melihat wajahku," gumamnya, membuat mereka tertawa. Draco menghampiri kaptennya, duduk di sebelah Harry, yang susah payah memberi ruang. Draco dengan kagok melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang kursi Harry. Daphne selalu heran pada mereka berdua. Harry selalu nyaman dengan semua cowok Quidditch, kecuali Draco. Draco juga begitu, sebisa mungkin menghindari Harry. Tapi mereka berdua tampaknya sudah melakukan gencatan senjata, karena keduanya tidak langsung murka jika salah satu bertindak di luar ekspektasi yang lain.

Daphne melihat Miles menatap Draco dan Harry. Dan, seolah mendapat inspirasi, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang kursi Katie Bell.

Hati Daphne berdenyut sakit.

Wajah Katie Bell merona, senyumnya makin lebar.

Dan Daphne tak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Dia tak sanggup melihat ini. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari pub itu sebelum teman-temannya bisa bereaksi. Dia menangis sendirian di kereta tanpa kuda yang menuju Hogwarts, menyesali dirinya.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia menyukai Miles, suka pada kalemnya, pada senyumnya, pada caranya memperlakukannya... Bahkan sampai sekarang, Miles tak pernah bicara buruk soal dirinya. Cowok itu bisa saja melaporkan segala perbuatan Daphne pada Harry, yang pasti akan marah luar biasa, tapi dia hanya diam.

Dan Daphne mau tak mau makin menyukainya karena ini...

Sampai di kastil, Daphne tidak menoleh ke kiri kanan, langsung menuju kamarnya, menangis di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi harusnya dia tahu bahwa ketenangan tak akan berlangsung lama.

Dia merasakan seseorang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Vanilla. Harry.

"Hei, kau kenapa Daphne?" Tanya Harry, nadanya sangat cemas, membelai punggung Daphne pelan.

Daphne merasakan tangisnya makin kencang.

Dia tak ingin kehilangan Miles.

Dan dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Harry.

Daphne mendudukan dirinya, membiarkan Harry memeluknya. Mungkin pelukan terakhir Harry untuknya.

Dia menarik napas. "Kau akan membenciku..." Isaknya.

Harry mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Aku sudah berbuat sangat buruk, Harry..." Daphne menarik napas, menatap mata Harry. "Sangat buruk..."

Harry tampak bingung. "Oke, coba kau katakan padaku."

Daphne menelan ludah, air matanya masih terus menetes.

"Setelah... Setelah pesta dansa natal..." Dia memulai.

"Yes?" Harry mendesak.

"Aku dan Miles, kami tidak berpisah."

"Hah?"

"Aku... Aku membawanya ke taman, ingin bicara baik-baik padanya bahwa kami tak cocok," kata Daphne menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya. "Lalu, entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku menciumnya."

"Sungguh?" Harry tertawa geli. "Well, kau tahu aku tak bisa marah pada orang lain karena ciuman..."

"Lalu hubungan kami berlanjut..." Daphne melanjutkan. "Bertemu diam-diam. Dan... Aku melakukan seks dengannya."

Harry melongo. "Seriusan?!"

Daphne mengangguk.

"Wow," kata Harry, jelas sangat kaget. "Just... Wow." Dia tertawa. "Miles! Siapa sangka!"

Daphne mengernyit. "Dia sangat baik padaku, kau tahu. Memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik..."

Harry tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tak akan menyodorkan nya padamu kalau tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah orang baik," katanya. "Dan kau tak perlu merahasiakan ini harusnya, Daph, kau tahu aku setuju seratus persen..."

"Harry," Daphne putus asa. "Kami melakukan ini saat kita kelas 4!"

"Dan?" Harry masih tak mengerti.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang kusukai saat itu?" Daphne mendesah pasrah.

Benar saja, senyum Harry menghilang. Dia diam, mencerna semua ini. Kernyitannya makin lama makin dalam saat semua klik di otaknya.

"You didn't!" Bentaknya.

Daphne menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, menangis terisak.

"Daphne... Kau... Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Desis Harry, marah di setiap katanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempermainkan Miles seperti itu! Aku... Astaga!" Dia tampak tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya duduk diam.

Daphne mendongak, menciut melihat ekspresi murka Harry, yang herannya lebih impresif daripada Draco. Harry sering sekali marahan dengan Draco, dan Daphne sekali lagi bertanya-tanya bagaimana cowok itu tidak menderita di bawah tatapan Harry yang meneriakan: kecewa, kecewa, kecewa... Dan Daphne tak ingat Harry pernah marah dengan ekspresi ini pada orang selain Draco...

Dia makin menciut mengingat fakta ini.

"Harry..."

Harry menarik napas. "Just... Give me a minute," katanya, tangannya mengepal. Daphne berjengit. Harry adalah girl with action. Kalau Daphne cewek lain, mungkin Harry sudah menamparnya.

Daphne bersyukur Harry masih bisa menahan diri.

Mereka terdiam sangat lama. Daphne masih terus menangis, tak bisa mengontrol air matanya, tahu bahwa setelah ini dia akan kehilangan sahabat nomer satunya, setelah kehilangan cowok yang sangat disukainya...

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini Daphne?" Tanya Harry akhirnya, suaranya sarat kecewa. "Aku... Aku seriusan tak mengerti. Miles benar-benar menyukaimu, aku berulang kali bilang padamu kan?"

Daphne mendongak, menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu Harry. Saat itu entah... Aku masih memikirkan Cassius, tapi Miles... Dan kupikir... Kupikir dia tahu bahwa hubungan kami hanya kasual. Maksudku.. " Harry menatapnya tajam, jelas menunggunya menjelaskan maksudnya. Daphne menggeleng. "Kami tak pernah bicara Har, hanya ciuman, seks. Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan seperti itu. Dan semua orang tahu soal perasaanku pada Cassius. Dia tahu soal itu. Tapi dia tak pernah bertanya juga kan? Dia tak pernah mengajakku bicara." Daphne teringat bagaimana Miles mengajak bicara Katie Bell. Dia mendengus. "Mungkin bicara denganku tidak menarik minatnya."

"Aku berulang kali bilang padamu bahwa dia pemalu..."

"Really? Dia bicara dengan asik saja dengan Katie Bell!" Tukas Daphne, kini marah. "Dia juga sama tak pedulinya denganku kan? Yang penting aku mau memuaskan hasratnya. Kenapa harus bicara?"

Harry mengernyit mendengar ini. "Miles bukan laki-laki seperti itu," tandasnya.

Daphne ingin membantah, tapi dia masih waras, jadi dia diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperjelasnya sejak awal?" Kata Harry lagi. "Kau bisa bilang padanya kalau kau tidak serius kan? Miles menceritakan soal ini padaku, tapi dia tidak menyebutkan namamu. Aku tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sanggup melakukan ini pada temanku, temanku yang aku percayakan padamu, sama seperti aku mempercayakanmu padanya."

Daphne merasakan air matanya tumpah lagi.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa aku perlu memperjelas..."

"Pikir Daphne," Desis Harry. "Kau mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Kau menciumnya. Kau menyerahkan keperawananmu padanya. Apa yang harusnya cowok pikirkan soal itu?! Oh Daphne Greengrass, hard to get Daphne Greengrass, pasti hanya ingin hubungan kasual agar dirinya sudah menjadi ahli saat nanti akhirnya berhasil pacaran dengan Cassius! Aku akan memperlakukan nya dengan istimewa, karena aku ingin dia merasakan pengalaman terbaik dariku. Oh yeah, aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, yang penting dia oke saja saat aku butuh."

Daphne menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya lagi, rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Harry benar kan? Daphne begitu bodoh...

Mereka terdiam lama lagi.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Harry," bisik Daphne akhirnya. "Sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku..."

Harry tidak mengatakan apapun senenak, lalu dia menghela napas. "Apa kau sudah minta maaf pada Miles?" Tanyanya pendek.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku, Har.. "

"Dan kau tak bisa menyalahkannya kan," tandas Harry. Lalu dia mengernyit. "Dengar, kau harus minta maaf padanya, oke?"

"Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat? Kami putus sejak awal sekolah, Har..." Desah Daphne, menghapus air matanya, menatap tangannya. "Dan dia sekarang jalan dengan Bell Kan?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah ha? Apa hubungannya... Oh.. oh," kini Harry tertawa, tapi tak ada humor di sana. "Kau jadi naksir dia kan? Saat dia mencampakanmu, bukankah terasa kalau dia sangat istimewa?"

Daphne hanya diam.

Harry masih menatapnya tajam. Lalu, "dia dan Katie hanya teman," katanya akhirnya.

Daphne mendengus. "Oh ayolah Harry, kau melihat sendiri kan? Dia mau bicara dengan cewek itu, dengan sukarela bercerita," katanya getir. "Mungkin dia pikir aku terlalu idiot untuk di ajak bicara."

Harry seperti ingin memprotes, tapi lalu mendesah. "Aku mendengar mereka, mereka hanya bicara soal Quidditch."

Daphne cemberut. Harry tertawa, kini tatawanya terdengar sungguhan, membuat Daphne seperti disiram air hangat. Lega. Dia menatap Harry ragu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanyanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu, saat Daphne berpikir Harry masih marah padanya, cewek itu membentangkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daphne langsung melompat ke pelukan Harry. Harry memberi pelukan terbaik. Hangat. Tanpa penghakiman. Selalu.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Miles. Oke?" Kata Harry, menepuk kepalanya.

Daphne hanya bisa mendesah menurut.

-dhdhdh-

Daphne menghampiri Miles saat cowok itu selesai latihan Quidditch. Harry memberi tatapan menyemangati, membuat Daphne sedikit santai. Apapun hasilnya, setidaknya Harry masih mau bicara padanya. Draco melihatnya, lalu menunduk berkata sesuatu pada Harry. Harry hanya nyengir, lalu berjalan pergi dari lapangan. Draco menatap Daphne lagi, lalu mengikuti Harry. Keduanya mengobrol santai. Sampai saat ini Daphne masih heran bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu akhirnya menjadi teman.

Miles sedang duduk di bangku, melepaskan sarung tangannya, meregangkan kakinya.

"Hei."

Cowok itu mendongak, jelas kaget menatap Daphne. Dia kembali menunduk, melepaskan pelindung lututnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Great.

"Always silence," tandas Daphne. Lupa sejenak bahwa dia harusnya meminta maaf. "Kau tahu, rusaknya hubungan Kita tidak seratus persen karena aku. Tapi karena kau selalu diam."

Miles mendengus, menatapnya, matanya marah. "How rich. Hubungan apa? Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kita cuma mengambil keuntungan satu sama lain?"

Daphne mengernyit. "Aku... Dengar, maafkan aku, Miles. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu..."

"Warrington, definitely," tandas Miles datar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Harry yang menyuruhmu menemuiku kan? Kau akhirnya berani mengaku padanya?" Tambahnya dingin.

"Aku mengaku padanya, tapi aku selalu ingin meminta maaf padamu," kata Daphne memelas. "Selalu. Tapi kau begitu... Dingin... Aku takut..."

Miles mendengus lagi. "Yeah right." Dia berdiri, terasa menjulang di atas Daphne.

"Aku sungguhan menyesal Miles, aku minta maaf padamu... Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah padaku..." Daphne berkata cepat.

Miles menatapnya. "Katakan padaku," katanya Kaku. "Kalau aku bilang padamu, bahwa sepanjang kita melakukan seks, berkali-kali kita melakukan seks, yang kubayangkan adalah wajah dan tubuh Harry, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Daphne tergagap, membelalak.

"See? Itulah yang kurasakan," kata Miles getir.

"Tapi aku tidak membayangkan Cassius!" Pekik Daphne, kini marah. "Beraninya kau menuduhku seperti itu!"

Miles tidak menjawab.

"Aku memang saat itu masih menyukai Cassius, tapi saat bersamamu, aku tak pernah memikirkan dia," tandas Daphne, merasakan air matanya tumpah, dia berusaha menghapusnya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia bukan cewek lemah! . "Aku tak percaya kau bisa berpikir begitu rendah tentangku!"

Miles mengernyit. "Jadi apa yang harus kupikirkan? Kau jelas-jelas bilang bahwa semua yang kita lakukan cuma senang-senang kan? Hanya karena kau... Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Tanyanya, jelas tak mengerti.

Daphne menatap tangannya, lalu menarik napas. Dia tahu Miles tak akan terkesan dengan jawabannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"What?"

"Maafkan aku, aku..." Daphne menarik napas lagi, berjengit saat melihat ekspresi Miles, yang tampak seperti habis ditampar. "Kau sangat... Kau tahu... Cute. Dengan badan besarmu... Dan aku merasa aman di tanganmu, merasa nyaman karena kau memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Dan aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti Harry, berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok. Dan denganmu, aku tahu tak perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Dan aku selalu suka dengan sentuhanmu, kau tahu, dan..." Daphne menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. "Maafkan aku Miles, aku memang berpikir bahwa denganmu aku bisa belajar menjadi wanita dewasa. Jadi saat, saat nanti aku bersama orang lain..."

Daphne tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi, tapi Miles jelas mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mereka terdiam lama.

"Right," kata Miles pendek, dia berbalik.

"Miles, please..."

Miles berhenti, berbalik menatap Daphne luar biasa marah. "Dengar, aku tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan saat menjodohkanmu denganku. Aku tak tahu image apa yang kau bangun di depan Harry sampai dia begitu percaya padamu, karena Harry berkali-kali bilang padaku bahwa aku harusnya merasa beruntung karena _kau_ mau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku, mau memberi waktumu yang berharga untukku. Tapi _kau,_" Miles mendengus. "Kau adalah jenis cewek yang ibuku selalu bilang harus kujauhi, kau tahu itu?"

Daphne merasakan hatinya hancur.

"Let's just... Not talking to each other anymore, okay?" Dengan kalimat itu, Miles berbalik dan pergi.

Daphne menatapnya, teduduk di tanah, memeluk lututnya, dan kembali menangis.

* * *

"Let's talk," kata Harry, bersedekap. Miles mendesah. Saat itu mereka di aula besar, Harry duduk di sebelah cowok itu, yang sedang makan dengan Draco. Draco mendongak, menatap Harry penasaran.

"Apa Har?" Tanya Miles nyaris malas-malasan, tahu apa yang akan cewek itu katakan.

Harry mengernyit. "Kau tahu Daphne menangis semalaman?" Desisnya. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Miles hanya diam, melanjutkan makannya. "Bukan urusanmu," tandasnya akhirnya, saat Harry masih menatapnya menunggu.

Harry tak peduli jelas, karena ikut campur urusan orang adalah nama tengahnya. "Dengar Miles, Daphne memang melakukan kesalahan..."

"Kesalahan?" Dengus Miles. "Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Harry mengernyit lagi. "Ya, kurang lebih..."

"Dan hanya karena aku tidak menangis, bukan berarti aku tidak terluka, oke?" Kata Miles lagi. Harry mendesah.

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau..."

"No."

"Miles..."

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

"Dengar, aku jarang meminta darimu..."

"Ah ha?" Tandas Miles. "Kutebak memintaku mengambilkan sapumu yang ketinggalan, mengerjakan pr mantramu, dan mengambilkan treacle tart ke dapur yang _kemarin_ aku lakukan untukmu bukan termasuk kau _meminta_ dariku kan?"

Draco mendengus tertawa. Harry dan Miles menatapnya tak terkesan. Draco mengangkat tangannya damai, menunjuk makanannya sendiri tanda dia Akan melanjutkan makannya, and minding his own business.

"Miles, you know I love you so much right?" Kata Harry lagi, menggunakan senjata terakhirnya, yang dia tahu selalu berhasil pada Miles, dan Graham, dan Ron. Miles meringis, mengangkat bahu. "Don't you love me too?"

Miles mendesah. "You know I do, tapi ini masalah yang berbeda..."

"Daphne naksir kau, Miles." Harry akhirnya mengakui.

Miles mendengus. "Harry, dia kemarin bilang padaku..."

"Awalnya dia memang menganggap bahwa dia tidak serius denganmu," kata Harry pelan. Draco dengan baik hati melambaikan tongkatnya, menggunakan silencing charm sehingga hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa mendengar percakapan ini. "Tapi saat bersamamu, dia jadi menyukaimu. Saat Cassius jadian dengan Spinnet..."

"Dia terlihat sangat kecewa kan?" Tandas Miles getir.

"Tidak sekecewa yang kau bayangkan, kau tahu, dia membuat kami semua heran. Empat tahun naksir Cassius, dan dia hanya, oh ok Cassius udah punya cewek."

Miles cemberut. "Tidak terlihat seperti itu untukku..."

Harry mengernyit. "Dengar, dia naksir kau, dan kata-katamu menyakitinya, dia seriusan menangis semalaman, aku tidak melebih-lebihkannya. Dia masih ada di kamar, kalau kau... Please?"

Miles mendesah, menatap bertanya pada Draco, yang bertopang dagu menatap mereka berdua. Dia tidak tahu ceritanya, tapi jelas dia bisa menebak, Draco cerdas seperti itu.

"Kesempatan, sobat," kata Draco. "Kurasa kalau kau memang suka padanya, kau harus memberinya kesempatan kedua."

"Lihat? Bahkan Draco..."

"Potter, please," dengus Miles. "Kau bisa bilang jeruk ini warnanya pink, dan Draco masih akan bilang kau benar."

"Aku tidak begitu!" Protes Draco.

Harry mengabaikan komen itu. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya. Aku tahu Daphne salah, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau harus mulai bicara, kau tahu, ungkapkan pendapatmu, perasaanmu. Begitulah suatu hubungan harus dibangun, atau akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini."

Miles tampak ingin memprotes, tapi lalu berpikir lagi, menutup mulutnya.

Daphne tidak memintamu jadi secerewet cowok ini," Harry menunjuk Draco, yang memutar bola matanya. "Hanya, dia ingin kau juga bicara padanya. Kau tahu dia cemburu pada Katie Bell, di Hogsmead minggu kemarin."

"What?" Miles jelas kaget.

"Oh, jadi itu kenapa dia pulang duluan?" Kata Draco, mengangguk.

"Dia kesal karena kau bisa bicara pada Katie, tapi tidak padanya," jelas Harry. "Dia berpikir kau merasa dia tak cukup pintar untuk kau ajak mengobrol."

Miles tergagap.

"That's why, kau harus bisa melakukannya Miles," kata Harry lagi. "Komunikasi, kunci semua hubungan."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak soal hubungan cowok cewek," kata Draco geli.

"Sejak pengalamanku paling banyak dibanding semua teman-temanku, padahal aku hanya pernah dua kali pacaran," tandas Harry. Lalu dia menatap Miles lagi. "Asrama cewek? Passwordnya, bunga Lily."

"Nice," tawa Draco.

Miles meminum jus nya sampai habis. Lalu berdiri. Harry menatapnya cemas.

"Kalau ini sampai berakhir buruk, Potter," ancam Miles.

Harry nyengir. "... Aku tak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apapun lagi."

Miles memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan pergi. Harry mendesah lega. Draco tertawa menatapnya, menggumankan kontra silencing charm.

"Makcomblang yang setengah memaksa kan kau Potter," godanya.

"Miles butuh ratusan paksaan untuk bergerak," katanya, mengambil piring dan mulai makan. "Seriusan, dia bahkan tidak mau berjuang untuk keinginannya sendiri kan?"

* * *

Miles menggumamkan password kamar anak cewek kelas 5, menoleh ke Kiri Kanan, memastikan tak Ada yang melihatnya. Dia masuk. Kamar anak perempuan jelas jauh lebih rapi dibanding anak laki-laki.

Kasur pertama yang Miles lihat, rapi, dengan banyak alat-alat aneh yang tak pernah Miles tahu, tapi foto Tracey dengan cowok berambut merah di atas meja menunjukan siapa pemiliknya. Kasur harry, tentu saja, adalah yang paling rapi, dengan lemari Ramuan menempel di atas lemari samping tempat tidurnya, buku-buku Ramuan tersusun rapi, dan beberapa majalah Quidditch, lalu fotonya dengan Ron weasley, fotonya dengan anggota Tim Quidditch saat kelas 3 karena masih ada Marcus di sana, fotonya sendiri dengan Graham, dan foto dengan ketiga teman ceweknya. Draco akan suka dengan fakta ini, karena cowok itu juga adalah neat freak. Saat Draco dan Harry tinggal bersama nanti, setidaknya mereka tak akan berantem karena salah satu tidak serapi yang lain.

Tapi yang Miles cari adalah tempat tidur selanjutnya. Dengan kelambu tertutup. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada berbagai foto juga, foto dengan Harry, dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang Miles tidak kenal, dengan teman-teman ceweknya, dengan yang Miles tebak ayah ibunya. Lalu ada bunga. Berbagai bunga. Bunga di vas. Buku tentang bunga. Bando bunga sebagai hiasan dinding. Miles mengernyit.

Harry benar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Daphne menyukai bunga. Yang dia tahu hanya betapa cantiknya gadis itu, betapa banyak cowok yang menginginkannya. Miles kadang melihatnya dari jauh, bagaimana cewek itu membuat teman-temannya tertawa, bagaimana dia tertawa. Kadang dia turun ke ruang rekreasi hanya dengan tanktop dan celana pendek, begitu percaya diri, seolah tahu bahwa semua orang menginginkannya, ingin menyentuhnya, menciumnya...

Miles ragu sejenak. Beranikah dia melakukan ini?

Beranikah dia menginginkan seorang Daphne Greengrass yang cantik dan populer, yang diinginkan oleh banyak pria lain?

Miles adalah introvert, semua tahu itu. Dia tak suka banyak bicara, dan dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan cewek. Harry dan Draco adalah orang-orang pertama yang dia bisa anggap sebagai sahabat, orang yang bisa dia percaya penuh. Daphne bilang bahwa dia terlalu pendiam Kan? Bahwa dia tak pernah bicara tentang apapun pada cewek itu, dan menurut Harry, itu itu adalah salahnya.

Daphne menginginkan Miles, sama seperti Miles menginginkannya. Tapi ini semua adalah proses Kan? Miles tak tahu banyak tentang Daphne, dan Daphne tak tahu apapun tentang Miles. Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka saling menyukai?

Dan bagaimana jika Cassius putus dari Spinnet...

"Be a man," Harry selalu mengatakan padanya. Miles mendengus. Be a man, pastinya termasuk menelan rasa kecewa, karena Draco selalu be a man, dan Harry masih selalu menolaknya.

"Dia cemburu pada Katie Bell saat kau bicara padanya..." Miles merasakan hatinya hangat kembali mengingat ini.

Cemburu adalah tanda cinta, ibunya pernah bilang...

Miles menegakan bahunya, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur berkelambu. Aroma bunga semakin jelas. Miles menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Harry, please, aku tak bisa. Please beri aku Hari ini..." Suara sengau Daphne menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar habis menangis. Miles mengernyit, berdeham.

"Em, ini bukan Harry," katanya, entah kenapa gugup.

Daphne sepertinya duduk tiba-tiba. "Miles?" Tanyanya syok.

"Em, yes. Bisa kita bicara?"

Daphne tidak menjawab, mungkin terlalu kaget. Lalu, "Aku..." Daphne menarik napas. "No, miles, maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak bisa, tidak sekarang. I'm a mess..."

Miles tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi hei, dia pernah melihat Daphne telanjang bulat sebelumnya kan? Jadi keadaan apapun tak akan lebih memalukan. Dia membuka kelambu itu, membuat Daphne memekik pelan. Cewek itu bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya. Miles nyaris tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Daphne..."

"No! Aku serius Miles! Kau akan ngeri melihat wajahku sekarang! Please, please, jangan!"

Miles mendesah. "Oke, aku akan duduk di sini, dan kau sembunyi di sana," katanya,menahan senyum duduk di pinggir tempat tidur cewek itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau akan marah padaku lagi?" Tanya Daphne pelan.

Miles meringis. "No." Dia menarik napas. "Aku... Aku juga memikirkan soal... Kau tahu... Komunikasi di antara kita. Kau benar. Kurasa aku memang tidak pernah menembakmu, tidak pernah bicara hal penting denganmu. Dan aku sama bersalah nya denganmu di gagalnya hubungan kita, jadi," dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Maafkan aku, karena kau punya hak penuh berpikir bahwa kita berpacaran," kata Daphne akhirnya dari balik selimut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti mu Miles."

Miles mendesah. "Hei, aku ingin melihat wajahmu," katanya, menarik sedikit selimut itu, yang langsung dipegang kencang oleh Daphne.

"Tidak, tidak, no way. Aku tak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Kata Daphne tegas. Tapi Miles masih berusaha menarik.

"Daphne..."

"No Miles, kau tak akan suka padaku lagi jika melihatku sekarang!"

Miles nyengir geli. "Memangnya sekarang aku suka padamu?"

Cewek itu langsung membuka selimutnya, reflek, tapi langsung sadar bahwa dia malah menunjukan dirinya sendiri, jadi buru-buru menutup selimut itu kembali. Sayangnya, Miles lebih cepat. Dia menarik selimut itu, menatap wajah penuh horor Daphne.

Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya merah, bengkak, membuat Miles berjengit karena sepertinya Harry serius saat bilang cewek ini menangis semalaman. Dia hanya memakai lingerie, jelas tanpa pakaian dalam...

Miles merasakan gairahnya datang, dia berusaha menekannya.

"Miles!" Pekik Daphne, berusaha menutupi wajahnya, tapi Miles memegang tangannya.

"Apa kau menangis semalaman?" Tanya cowok itu, menatap nata biru terang Daphne.

Wajah Daphne merona, menunduk. "Aku..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not," Miles mengangkat dagunya, sehingga cewek itu bisa balas menatapnya. "Apa... Apa kau ingin mencoba lagi?"

"Mencoba lagi?"

"I mean, us. Pacaran sungguhan kali ini. Dan... Bukan hanya untuk seks. Pacaran beneran," Miles menekankan.

Mata Daphne melebar. "Apa kau serius?!" Dia memekik tak percaya. Miles tertawa saat cewek itu kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Seru Daphne, langsung melompat ke pangkuan Miles, lalu Dia seperti tersadar, mundur kembali ke kasur. Miles terkekeh, menarik pinggangnya agar cewek itu tetap di pangkuannya.

"Jadi, Kita resmi?"

"Yes," desah Daphne, tersenyum lebar, jelas lupa bahwa dia harusnya kembali bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Dan, Harry dan Draco harus tahu, oke?"

"Semua orang harus tahu," kata Daphne lagi, tersenyum lebar, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Miles. "Dan kau akan... Akan mulai bercerita tentang dirimu kan?"

"Aku akan berusaha," Miles balas tersenyum.

"Good," kata Daphne, menatap bibir cowok itu. "Very good. Now, kiss me."

Miles terbahak, lalu akhirnya mencium cewek itu.

Terasa berbeda, tapi sama. Miles merasakan hatinya hangat, dan hasratnya meluap merasakan pinggang itu di tangannya lagi. Daphne yang cantik, yang luar biasa, di tangannya.

Mereka berciuman terus dan terus, tangan Daphne membuka jubah Miles, dan tangan Miles masuk ke lingerie cewek itu.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi...

* * *

Makan malam itu, Miles dan Daphne bergandengan berjalan ke aula besar, di sambut suitan dan tepuk tangan teman-teman mereka. Daphne memeluk Harry erat.

"Trims babe," gumamnya. "Love you so much."

Harry tertawa. "Love you too. Sekarang, ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana cowok ini menembakmu?"

Miles memutar bola matanya, duduk di sebelah Daphne. Draco di depannya menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda, Miles hanya nyengir luar biasa puas. Draco meringis, tahu apa maksudnya.

* * *

"Kau tahu, aku masih heran bagaimana bisa Harry tahan tidak mengutukmu," kata Tracey, seminggu setelah Daphne dan Miles jadian. Saat itu mereka di ruang rekreasi, sedang mengerjakan pr. Harry sedang latihan Quidditch.

"Dia marah padaku," kata Daphne, bertopang dagu. "Tapi tidak selama yang aku bayangkan."

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "I think that's Harry for us, dia tak begitu suka drama Kan? Dia tahu nantinya akan memaafkanmu, why bother give you silent treatment?"

"Untuk memberi Daphne pelajaran?" Tawa Tracey. "Dia jelas mau repot-repot melakukan itu pada Draco."

Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan jari telunjuknya. "Everybody makes a mistake, baby," katanya, dengan nada suara Harry. "Dan Draco layak mendapat hukuman Harry kurasa," tambahnya, pedih karena harus mengkritik Draco, hal yang tak akan pernah berani dia lakukan di depan cowok itu. "Draco tak pernah menyesali semua kesalahannya kan? Bagi Harry, itu lebih parah dibanding kesalahan itu sendiri."

Kedua temannya tertawa. "Benar juga," kata Daphne riang. "Harry amazing seperti itu. Dan Kurasa aku adalah sahabatnya lebih baik daripada Miles."

Tracey dan pansy memutar bola mata mereka. "Dengar, aku tahu dia memaafkanmu dengan sangat mudah, tapi kau bukan sahabat terbaiknya."

"Siapa kalau begitu?"

"Aku." Pansy dan Tracey berkata kompak. Keduanya saling tatap, adu pelotot.

Blaise menggeleng. "Apa bedanya sih? Kalian semua Kan sahabatnya.. "

"Tapi pasti Ada yang number 1 Kan?" Tandas Daphne.

"Tanyakan saja langsung ke orangnya," kata Theo, mengedik pintu, dimana anggota Tim quidditch masuk. Ketujuh-tujuhnya dengan rambut basah, tanda mereka semua habis mandi. Harry berjalan Paling belakang bersama Draco, Harry sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat cowok itu terbahak.

"Harry!" Panggil Tracey. Harry menoleh, nyengir lebar, berjalan ke arah mereka, di ikuti Draco dan miles.

"Hei, what's up?" Tanyanya riang, duduk di sebelah Tracey. Daphne nyengir pada pacar barunya, yang balas tersenyum, mengecup pipi Daphne, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Draco mendesah, lalu berjalan naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Oke Harry, ini saatnya kau memutuskan," kata Pansy tegas.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memutuskan?"

"Sahabat terbaikmu," sahut Tracey. Semua menatapnya, bahkan Miles.

Harry membelalak. "Hah?"

"Dari semua teman-temanmu, siapa yang nomer 1, Harry?" Ulang Daphne, melihat Draco sudah kembali dengan tas nya, duduk di sebelah Pansy.

"Nomer satu?" Tanya cowok itu asal sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Sahabat nomer 1 Harry," kata Pansy memperjelas. Draco mendongak, tampak tertarik. Dia mungkin tidak termasuk dalam 10 besar di list kandidat sahabat no 1 Harry Potter, tapi dia tetap ingin tahu.

Harry tampak seperti orang yang di sudutkan. Dia _memang_ sedang di sudutkan.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bertanya begini?" Tawanya tak yakin.

"Kami ingin tahu, Harry, kau memberi harapan pada semua orang Kan?" Kata Daphne.

Miles terkekeh. "Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apa bedanya sahabat dengan sahabat no 1?"

"Sahabat no 1 adalah orang yang tahu segala tentang Harry, luar dalam, yang selalu Harry datangi jika ingin mengaku dosa, atau ingin menceritakan lelucon garing," kata Pansy menjelaskan, matanya menyipit menatap Harry.

Harry tertawa, menggeleng. "No way aku menjawab ini," katanya, tapi ekspresinya meneriakan bahwa, indeed, dia punya 1 nama untuk number one.

"Kau harus menjawab, Harry," Tracey mendesak.

Harry menatap sekeliling, jelas mencari jalan kabur. Draco menahan tawa, memberi isyarat pada Graham yang baru turun dari kamarnya, untuk mendatangi mereka. Kalau Ada 1 nama yang bisa mengendalikan Harry, itu adalah Graham.

"Hei guys," sapanya, duduk di tangan kursi sofa Harry. Harry menatapnya horor, lalu menatap Draco murka, tak percaya cowok itu melakukan ini padanya. Kini segala harapannya untuk kabur hilang sudah. "Ada apa?" Tanya Graham lagi.

"Harry sedang membuat konferensi press soal siapa sahabat nomer 1 nya," kata Draco riang. "Kau tahu, orang yang tahu dia luar dalam."

"Ah ha? Dan pasti itu aku kan?" Tanya Graham, nyengir puas, menatap Harry, yang balik menatapnya geli.

"What? Tentu saja bukan!"

Senyum Graham menghilang. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kalau sahabat no 1 seperti kata Pansy, no, kau bukan sahabat no 1 ku," kata Harry, meringis. "Aku tak akan datang padamu untuk setiap dosa-dosaku, Graham. Kau akan membunuhku jika tahu, Kan?"

Graham cemberut. "Aku tak percaya! Selama ini apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Harry menciut. "Lihat! Belum cerita, kau sudah marah-marah Kan?"

"Hmm benar juga," tawa Pansy. "Kurasa abang tak akan pernah jadi sahabat Kan, betapapun dekatnya kalian." Dia tampak puas. "Jadi Graham, coret. Marcus juga, jelas coret."

Graham tampak tak suka mendengar ini. "Setelah ini, kita harus bicara," tandasnya sebal. Harry cemberut, menatap Draco menyalahkan. Cowok itu tertawa geli.

"Jadi siapa si no 1?" Tanya Miles riang. "Aku?"

Harry menatapnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Antara aku dan Draco, siapa yang no 1?"

Miles terbahak. Daphne cemberut. "Kenapa aku tidak termasuk?" Protesnya. Miles menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, tidak merasa harus menjawab itu, karena dia berkata lagi pada Harry, "fair enough. Go on."

"Tidak, kau jawab dulu, siapa Miles?" Tanya Harry, mengernyit menatap Draco, yang bertopang dagu menatap Miles. "Me or him?"

Miles memutar bola matanya. Dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu, "Draco."

"Oh yes!" Draco bersorak, lalu menunjuk Harry. "You, loser!"

Harry memberinya jari tengah, dan mereka semua tertawa terbahak.

"Jadi, siapa Harry?" Daphne mendesak. "Aku favoritmu kan? Kan?"

Harry meringis. "Well, kalian semua favoritku..." Dia mengedik Draco. "Kecuali dia."

Draco memberi salut, tertawa. "So bukan Graham, bukan Miles, bukan Daphne. Apa itu aku?" Godanya.

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja.

"What? Aku tahu segala dosa-dosamu," kata Draco geli.

"Karena kau orang aneh yang hobinya mencari-cari kesalahan orang, bukan karena aku cerita padamu," tandas Harry sebal.

"Jadi antara aku dan Tracey, Har? Sahut Pansy cepat, sebelum Harry dan Draco melanjutkan adu mulut mereka.

Harry mendesah. "Please, guys, drop it."

"No!" Kata mereka semua kompak. Harry memelototi Draco seolah inj semua salahnya. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu mendadak terdiam, mengernyit dalam.

"Astaga!" Katanya pelan. "Dia Kan?"

"Dia?"

"Si nomer 1! Dia Kan Harry?" Tuduh Draco tak percaya. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Graham. "Bukan aku, bukan Marcus, bukan Miles. Siapa? Oh," dia tampak sama syoknya dengan Draco saat sadar apa maksud cowok itu. "Oh! Bisa-bisanya kau, Har?!"

Harry tampak makin tersudut. "Hei, aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi, oke? Ayo Kita mengerjakan pr saja..."

Para cewek tampak sangat bingung sekarang.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Tracey.

"Siapa lagi," tandas Draco, menggeleng luar biasa heran sekarang. "Ron Weasley."

Semua hening, lalu.

"WHAT?!"

"Harry! No!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau lebih memilih gryffindor itu daripada kami!"

Harry bangkit. "Sorry guys, aku tak tahu apa maksud kalian, bye!" Dan sebelum siapapun bisa menghentikannya, dia berlari cepat keluar ruang rekreasi.

Kemungkinan besar ke Gryffindor.

Ke tempat Ron Weasley.

Sahabat no 1 nya.

"HARRY!"

* * *

Bersambuuung.. chapter depan fuuulll Drarry.. love bgt lah sama chapter depan. Yuk cus review biar bisa langsung aku upload hihihi..

Karena di chap Kmaren dalam sehari review nya udah mantaap bgtt, sesuai janji langsung Saya upload chapter ini.x)

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu antusias menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Big hugs and kisses. Muaach.

Oh iya, haary masih pakai nimbus 2001 ya, bukan firebolt. Maaf buat kalian yang ingin Harry pakau firebolt...

Sekali lagi, please review guuuys muaachhh


	13. Chapter 13

Guys maafkan aku... Ternyata setelah melalui proses editing, part 4 harus aku pecah jadi 2 chapter karena sampai 10k words.. ini definisi dari author kerajinan kayaknya hahaha!

Tapi tenang saja, seksi 2 nya juga sudah ready kok, semoga bisa segera upload dalam 24 jam yaah.. makanya banyakin review dan pantengin email ya hihii

Sesuai janji, banyak Drarry moment, tapi lebih buanyaak lagi di part 4, seksi 2. Di jamin yang review ga akan nyesel hahaha...

Enjoy reading guys!

Part 4 seksi 1

"I hate you Potter," kata Tracey, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya.

Harry melepaskan celana jinsnya sambil duduk, susah payah karena sangat ketat. "Ah hah? Apa aku ingin mendengar alasannya?" Tanyanya tak peduli. Saat akhirnya berhasil lepas dari jins itu, Harry melemparnya ke keranjang tumpukan baju kotornya. Kini dia hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam, membuka lemarinya untuk mencari piyama.

"Tubuhmu! Bagaimana bisa kau punya badan begitu bagus!" Keluh Tracey, matanya mengikuti Harry penuh iri.

Harry tertawa. "Don't worry. Kau masih menang."

"Menang apanya? Kau tidak lihat dadaku setengah milikmu," tandas Tracey sebal.

"Setidaknya milikmu ada yang mengapresiasi," kata Harry, menemukan kaus kebesaran milik Dudley yang masih dia simpan dan berniat memakainya, tapi Pansy menghentikannya. Dia menatap tubuh Harry dengan kernyitan super dalam.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menjadi model dengan badan ini," kata Pansy, tiba-tiba mencolek payudara harry tepat di putingnya, membuat Harry memekik kaget.

"Hei, ini asset tahu!"

Pansy terbahak. "What? Membuatmu rindu sentuhan cowok?"

"Sentuhan George Weasley lebih tepatnya," goda Daphne. "Diggory mungkin tak akan pernah berani menyentuhnya sampai pernikahan..."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?' Tanya Harry, nyengir licik, duduk di kasurnya, membiarkan teman-temannya menatap tubuhnya, karena Pansy mengambil baju dari tangannya.

Semua menatapnya cepat mendengar ini, kaget beneran.

"Kau tidak..." Daphne menatapnya tajam.

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Tentu saja tidak. Memang kau pikir dia siapa? Gryffindor?"

Mendengar ini, mereka semua terbahak.

"Good old Weasley, dengan tangan nakalnya," kikik Pansy.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir dia bisa mengajak anak 13 tahun mekalukamnya," kata Tracey terheran-heran.

"Munaaa," senandung ketiga temannya dalam melodi, dan mereka tertawa cekikikan lagi.

"Kau, Tracey, tak berhak berkomentar tentang seks usia dini," kata Pansy, menggoyangkan jarinnya.

Tracey memutar bola matanya. "Aku 15 tahun saat pertama melakukannya!" Protesnya. "Lagian, kalian akan berkata lain jika sudah menjadi perawan tua..."

Harry mendesah. "She's right," katanya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Aku benci menjadi single."

"Apa yang menghalangimu punya pacar? Weasley mengajakmu balikan sebulan dua kali, dan aku tahu Michael Corner naksir kamu..." Kata Pansy, menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Harry, tangannya masih menusuk-nusuk payudara Harry. Harry membiarkannya.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan cowok yang tidak terobsesi Quidditch, tapi rupanya tak ada cowok begitu yang tertarik padaku," tawa Harry. Tracey duduk di sebelah Pansy.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kencan, Zacharias Smith mengajakku ke Hogsmead," kata Daphne, duduk di kasur Harry, menatap tubuh Harry juga. "Perutmu sama sekali tak berlemak Har,"protesnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Smith?" Tanya Pansy, bertopang kepala pada sikunya agar bisa menatap Daphne. Daphne memberi wajah jijiknya yang terbaik, membuat teman-temannya cekikan.

"Dia Hufflepuff!" Katanya memutar bola matanya. "Dia bawel luar biasa. Dan selalu mengeluh dimana saja. Kalau Ada polling cowok yang Paling nggak banget, aku akan memilih dia."

"So true," tawa Pansy.

"Second it."

Harry menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang, membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya.

"Bahkan kakimu bisa sekencang ini," desah Pansy, cemberut.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku meraih tubuh ini dengan usaha keras tahu," katanya, cekikikan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Daphne yang ingin memegang dadanya.

"Usaha keras? Maksudmu makan seperti Babi?" Tawa Tracey, menatap dada Pansy . "Milikmu juga oke pans. Daphne juga. Hanya aku yang masih seperti anak yang baru puber..."

"Tapi kan kau punya pacar, dan dia tampak tergila-gila pada milikmu," kata Pansy sebal.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Makan makanan yang sehat dan olahraga dong. Badan ini hasil gemblengan Marcus dan Graham."

Pansy tertawa. "Memangnya berapa kalori yang terbuang dari naik sapu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan saat naik sapu saja," kata Harry, membiarkan tangan Daphne memainkan celana dalamnya sekarang. "Kalian pikir latihan Quidditch hanya tentang naik sapu?"

Semua menatapnya kosong.

"Astaga!" Tandas Harry. "Aku lima tahun di Tim dan kalian tidak tahu bahwa kami semua melakukan latihan fisik?!"

"Well," kata Daphne, menarik turun celana dalam Harry, menunjukan bulu-bulunya. "Hei, kau memelihara rambutmu?"

"Yup," kata Harry. "George bilang lebih seksi. Lebih dewasa." Dia bangkit berdiri, menghindari tangan nekat Daphne. "I draw the line here, babe," katanya, membuat Daphne tertawa terbahak.

"Oh Masa?" Tracey tertegun. "Aku selalu mencukur habis milikku."

"Oke jadi kau melakukan latihan fisik setiap hari?" Tanya Pansy, masih penasaran.

"Kalian tahu aku harus jogging setiap pagi kan," kata Harry.

"Yup..."

"Dan setiap posisi punya porsi latihan sendiri. Aku seeker, jadi aku harus ringan dan cepat. Berat badanku tak boleh naik dari proporsi seimbang dengan tinggi badanku. Setiap aku makan berlebih, misal saat pesta, aku harus double latihan fisik. That's why this body is always brilliant."

Ketiga temannya mengernyit menatapnya. Harry mengambil kausnya dan memakainya, lalu duduk kembali di sebelah Daphne, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Pansy bangkit duduk. "Draco juga harus begitu?"

"Semua. Draco chaser, jadi dia harus punya otot tangan. Marcus memastikan itu..."

"Aku selalu beranggapan Draco akan jadi seperti ayahnya. Kau tahu, ramping dan tinggi. Tapi dia menjadi berotot dan besar kan. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Harry tertawa. "Makan setengah kilo telur sehari, lalu angkat barbel untuk mengubah lemaknya menjadi otot."

Semua melongo. "Kapan dia makan telur-telur itu? Dia selalu makan dengan porsi normal..." Kata Pansy lagi.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kadang sebelum latihan. Kadang di dapur. Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia harus melakukan itu sejak kelas 2. Marcus tak mau chaser yang lemah. Draco punya kecepatan dan pengendalian yang bagus, tapi dia juga harus bisa menerima lemparan quaffle tanpa mematahkan lengannya..."

Semua berjengit mendengar ini.

"Itu alasan kenapa Miles juga makan begitu banyak?" Tanya Daphne mengingat-ingat, tangannya kini membelai paha nya sendiri, matanya tertutup, entah membayangkan apa

"Yup. Draco peduli pada tata krama makannya, jadi dia menyembunyikan dari semua orang bahwa dia juga serakus yang lain," kata Harry, tertawa terbahak. "Dia kadang duduk di kamar ganti sebelum latihan, makan telur rebus dari mangkuk besar seolah itu popcorn..."

"That's the story behind the Quidditch team," kata Tracey, menggeleng. "Tak seimpresif yang kita bayangkan ya?"

"Kalian tahu, Kita harus mencoba latihan fisik ini," kata Daphne penuh semangat.

Harry mendengus. "Apa kau yakin? Butuh bangun pagi untuk itu..."

"Kami bisa bangun pagi har," kata tracey, matanya menatap kaki panjang Harry. "Kau harus menjadi guru kami oke?"

"Oke, kita lihat berapa lama kalian bertahan," kata Harry, tahu bahwa teman-temannya hanya akan bertahan sehari.

Daphne mendesah, bangkit. "Bicara soal ini semua membuatku ingin mendapat sentuhan pria, so," dia melepaskan bra nya tanpa membuka kausnya, melepaskan celana panjangnya, menggantinya dengan celana pendek, lalu melambai. "Kasur Miles malam ini untukku." Dia tertawa riang lalu pergi, di iringi sorakan teman-temannya..

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Harry ditarik bangun oleh ketiga temannya, yang sudah siap dengan Jersey jogging muggle yang mereka beli lewat pos burung hantu, dan sepatu olahraga. Harry mengerang, melihat jam nya.

"Jam 5?! Joggingku di mulai jam setengah 7!" Pekiknya, berusaha meraih selimutnya lagi, tapi ketiga temannya menahannya.

"Kau pikir kami mau para cowok pemain Quidditch melihat kami lari dan berkeringat?" Tanya Daphne seolah Harry sudah gila. Harry mengerang pilu, tapi akhirnya setelah rentetan makian dan sumpah serapah dan sogokan terucap, Harry bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi, memakai sport bra dan jersey Quidditch nya, sepatu sportnya, lalu berjalan menyeret langkahnya ke lapangan yang masih sepi dan gelap.

"Aku benci kalian," erangnya, lalu memulai pemanasan. Ketiga temannya susah payah menirunya. Setelah pemanasan, Harry sudah sedikit lebih melek. Lalu mereka melakukan push up.

"Berapa kali Har?" Tanya Tracey riang.

"Aku biasa melakukannya 50kali. Para cowok 100 Kali. Tapi kalian boleh 10 Kali," kata Harry.

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Sepuluh Kali? Kau kira kami lemah? Akan kulakukan 50 Kali sepertimu."

Saat push yang kelima, Pansy nyaris terengah. "What the hell?!"

"Ugh.. apa...ugh... Ini... Ada manfaatnya?" Tanya Tracey.

Harry mendengus. "Membentuk otot tangan, perut, paha. Yup, jelas ada manfaatnya."

"Sudah berapa ugh kali kita hosh... Merlin..." Gagap Daphne.

"Tujuh. Masih Ada 43 kali lagi."

Ketiga cewek mengerang. Saat push yang ke tiga belas, Pansy berhenti, duduk terengah. "Aku tak sanggup..."

Harry tertawa saat Daphne dan Tracey mengikuti jejak Pansy. Harry melanjutkan push up nya sampai selesai, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Ketiga temannya menatapnya penuh respek baru.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan nya 50 kali!" Kata Daphne syok.

Harry nyengir. "Kalian harus melatih stamina. Ayo sekarang kita lanjut sit up."

"Ada lagi?!"

"Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang kan, tubuhku hasil kerja keras."

Ketiga cewek saling tatap.

"Demi dada besar dan kencang," kata Tracey, mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Demi perut ramping walaupun makan seperti babi," kata Daphne, meletakkan tangannya di atas Tracey.

"Demi Draco Malfoy ngiler dan sembuh dari impotensi," kata Pansy, meletakan tangannya di atas Daphne. Ketiga temannya menatapnya geli karena jargon ini.

"Kita pasti bisa!" Seru ketiga cewek, lalu melompat berdiri, penuh tekad.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oke sit up juga kulakukan 50 Kali. Kalian lakukan 10 Kali saja oke?" Lalu Harry mencontohkan caranya, dan susah payah para sahabatnya melakukannya sampai habis.

"Harry, aku tak tahu hidupmu sesulit ini," engah Pansy. Harry tertawa.

"Aku sih mending karena seeker. Bayangkan para cowok harus melakukannya 100 Kali."

Pansy menyembur tertawa tiba-tiba.

"What?" Tanya Tracey, sebal karena dia bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini.

Mata Pansy berkilat. "Bayangkan stamina mereka, girls..." Katanya mesum. Dan Keempat cewek itu cekikikan.

"Itulah alasan kenapa pemain Quidditch begitu di incar," kata Daphne , menggeleng. Lalu matanya berkabut, jelas membayangkan apa yang akan cowok quidditch lakukan dengan stamina mereka padanya. Harry berharap Miles lah yang dia bayangkan.

"Oke kita lanjut squat jump."

"Masih ada lagi?!"

Saat pemanasan selesai, para cewek tampak sudah siap pingsan di tempat.

"Merlin, kalian sungguh parah," kata Harry, meregangkan tubuhnya. "Dan kita bahkan belum mulai lari."

"Lari? Setelah penyiksaan ini kita masih harus berlari?!" Pekik Daphne dramatis.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kalian mau punya tubuh ideal atau tidak? Tenang saja, lari standar kapten Montague hanya 10 kali keliling lapangan."

Ketiga temannya tergagap. "WHAT?!"

Harry mendesah. "Kalau kalian tahu apa yang dulu aku rasakan saat Marcus yang menjadi kapten..."

Tracey mengernyit. "Apa memangnya?"

"Standard lari 10 Kali yang jarang terjadi, hanya saat tanah becek atau udara terlalu dingin..saat cuaca bagus biasanya 15 Kali. Saat dia merasa Tim begitu slebor bisa sampai 30 Kali. Saat dia sangat murka, 50kali. Kami semua mengantre di hospital wing setelah itu."

Ketiga temannya berjengit.

"Oke, oke, ayo kita coba..berlari. Merlin, I really really want your body Potter," desah Pansy pasrah.

Mereka berempat mengencangkan tali sepatu dan mulai berlari. Awalnya Harry menjajari mereka, tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi tidak sabar dan memilih berlari sendiri. Ketiga temannya berlari dengan kecepatan siput, dan baru berhasil melalui tiga putaran saat anggota Tim yang lain mulai muncul. Beberapa anak asrama lain juga. Tapi hanya Slytherin yang mewajibkan latihan rutin setiap hari, hasil tradisi kapten Flint.

Para cewek tampak kaget melihat cowok-cowok berdatangan. Mereka langsung keluar lapangan, melambai pada Harry, yang menggeleng geli. Harry melanjutkan larinya, dan saat putaran terakhir, Draco menjejerinya.

"Sejak kapan mereka bertiga ikut lari?" Tanyanya,.mengedik stadion. Ruapanya ketiga cewek sudah kembali dari entah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, dan sedang duduk di stadion sambil minum dan makan, cekikikan menatap cowok-cowok Quidditch melatih otot mereka.

"Sejak mereka tahu bahwa tubuh ini bukan barang gratis," tawa Harry.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mereka melakukan latihan fisik?"

"Yup. Well, tidak seperti kita. Mungkin mereka hanya dapat 3 putaran tadi. Lari pergi begitu melihat banyak cowok datang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tak ingin terlihat berkeringat dan lepek dan tidak wangi."

Draco mendengus. "Kukira cewek selalu wangi," katanya, mengendus Harry. Benar-benar mengendus Harry, yang tertawa mendorongnya, dalam hati berdebar luar luar biasa kencang yang jelas bukan di sebabkan oleh larinya. "Kau selalu wangi!"

Harry nyengir licik. "Oh really?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Selalu. Bahkan saat udara sangat panaspun kau selalu wangi. Kami semua berpikir cewek tak bisa punya bau keringat..."

"Kami semua? Kau dan Tim membicarakanku di belakangku?!"

"Tentu saja kan, kau satu-satunya cewek," tawa Draco, menarik rambut Harry main-main. "See? Bahkan rambutmu selalu wangi! Can I smell it?"

"No Draco, you freak," tawa Harry, menepis tangan Draco, berharap wajahnya tidak merona gila-gilaan. Berharap Pansy tidak melihat mereka. Tapi jelas dia melihat kan, duduk di stadion.

Draco berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Oke. Pujianku sia-sia."

Harry tertawa lagi. "Seperti kata mereka. Pujian tak akan membawamu kemana-mana.."

Draco nyengir. "Masih berapa putaran?"

"Ini terakhir."

"Oke. See you around," Dan dia mempercepat larinya untuk menjajari Miles.

Harry berusaha keras tidak menunjukan rasa kecewanya.

Harry berlari ke arah para cewek duduk. Dilihat dari kulit mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah mandi. Harry menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu apa motivasi kalian yang sesungguhnya," katanya, duduk di kursi kosong, meraih botol air mineral yang di sodorkan Tracey, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Cewek-cewek itu tertawa.

"Kau tahu Harry, bahkan aku sudah merasa kurusan," kata Daphne riang. "Kini aku tak perlu merasa bersalah tiap kali makan kue coklat. Hmm, this is amazing."

Harry melongo menatapnya makan. "Daphne, kau tak bisa makan setelah olahraga. Itu akan membuat perutmu sakit."

"Lapar Har, setelah penyiksaan itu." Pansy mendukung Daphne, mengunyah sandwich nya yang penuh dengan keju. Harry berjengit.

"Kalian tahu bahwa makanan juga berpengaruh..."

"Kami tahu, tapi kami juga melihatmu makan, dan kau tak pernah menahan diri kan? Kurasa aku juga akan mencontoh itu," kata Tracey riang, setoples biskuit di tangannya.

Harry mendesah pasrah. " Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian makin gemuk..."

"Tak akan terjadi babe, asal besok kami latihan kan?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng.

* * *

Harry mendudukan dirinya di depan Draco, yang sedang menunduk mengerjakan pr. Draco mendongak.

"Oh hei. Mana yang lain?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mereka bertiga menghilang setelah aku selesai mandi," katanya. "Tapi tebakanku, dapur."

"Dapur? Tapi kita baru selesai makan malam sejam yang lalu."

Harry tertawa. "Mereka merasa diri mereka sangat kurus sekarang, setelah seminggu latihan fisik."

Draco menggeleng. "Apa mereka tahu bahwa tubuh ideal tak bisa di dapat dalam hitungan minggu?"

"Aku berusaha memberitahu mereka, tapi rupanya suaraku kalah oleh entah khayalan apa yang mereka ciptakan." Harry mengeluarkan buku Transfigurasi nya. "Berapa senti?"

"25. Coklat?" Draco mengeluarkan coklat mahal kiriman ibunya.

"Tentu saja," Harry mencomot satu. "Hmm, luar biasa."

Draco nyengir. Mereka berdua merangkum isi Bab Transfig sambil makan dan ngobrol santai, sampai ketiga cewek yang katanya ingin punya body ideal datang dengan membawa kue, sandwich, dan coklat hangat.

"Apa kalian sungguhan akan makan itu?" Tanya Harry horor saat Daphne menjatuhkan semua makanan ke atas meja.

"Tentu saja. Mengerjakan pr membuat lapar. Hei, coklat!"

"Tinggal 2 buah! Teganya kalian tidak menyisakan untuk kami!"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, biasanya kalian tak pernah mau makan coklat di malam hari..."

"Kami yang sekarang beda, Draco," kata Pansy riang, mengambil 1 coklat dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. "Hmm betapa nikmatnya..."

"Apalagi tanpa rasa bersalah saat memakannya," desah Daphne.

Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang.

"Kalian tahu bahwa olahraga tidak membuat imun dari gemuk kan?" Kata Harry.

Tracey mendengus. "Please. Dengan latihan luar biasa setiap pagi, aku akan heran jika beratku naik 1 ons pun."

Dan berat mereka memang tidak naik 1 ons.

Bulan depannya, saat mereka memutuskan untuk timbang di hospital wing...

"WHAT!? AKU TAK PERCAYA!"

"Ada apa Pans?" Harry sangat kaget.

"AKU NAIK 3KG!"

Harry meringis, melihat timbangannya. "Well..."

"Coba gantian," Daphne mendorong Pansy lalu naik. "MERLIN!"

Dia juga naik. Nyaris 4kg. Tracey untungnya, hanya Naik 2kg.

Harry stabil. Ketiga temannya memelototinya. Harry mundur, mengangkat tangannya. "Hei hei, aku sudah bilang pada kalian bahwa pola makan kalian salah Kan?" Protesnya.

Tangisan, jeritan, ratapan yang terjadi setelah itu membuat Harry memilih kabur.

* * *

"Miles."

"Oh hei," Miles mendongak dari majalah Quidditch nya, menurunkan kakinya dari sofa agar Daphne bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Senyumnya berkurang melihat ekspresi cewek itu. "Ada apa?"

Daphne mendesah panjang, duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengernyit dalam menatap kedua tangannya. Lalu menatap Miles, yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"O-kay..." Jawab Miles lambat-lambat.

Daphne mengernyit serius. "Miles, apa kau sungguhan suka padaku?"

Miles agak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan random ini. "Er, yes?"

Daphne cemberut. "Kau terdengar tak yakin!"

"Yes. Yes. Tentu saja. Kita pacaran. Bakalan aneh kan kalau aku tak suka padamu," kata Miles sambil tertawa. Daphne masih menatapnya serius, membuat tawa Miles langsung terhenti.

Saat itu Harry dan Draco menghampiri mereka, duduk di sofa di dekat mereka.

"What's up?" Tanya Draco, mendorong Harry yang hendak duduk untuk bisa menguasai satu sofa dan tiduran di sana.

"Wow, kau jelas maskot bagi cowok-cowok sopan, kan, Draco," tandas Harry sebal, menendang kaki Draco, yang meraung kesakitan, mau tak mau menurunkan kakinya.

"Fuck you, Potter!"

Harry mengabaikannya, duduk dengan santai, akhirnya menatap Daphne dan Miles, yang menatap mereka berdua tak terkesan. Well, Daphne menatap mereka berdua tak terkesan. Miles tampak geli.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kalian berdua lagi bicara hal penting?" Tanyanya.

"Yes!"

"No..."

Daphne memelototi Miles, yang meringis. "Oh sorry, sorry," kata Miles cepat. "Tentu saja. Daphne baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang penting. What is it, love?"

Daphne mendesah lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuat perasaanmu padaku..."

Draco mendengus. "Mengingat kau satu-satunya cewek yang berani dia ajak bicara, kurasa cukup kuat," sahutnya, sebelum Miles bisa membuka mulutnya. Miles melemparnya dengan majalah Quidditch nya.

"Aku bisa bicara dengan cewek lain, enak saja!"

Draco dan Harry tertawa terbahak, saling berhighfive, rupanya sudah lupa pada pertengkaran mereka semenit yang lalu.

Daphne menatap Miles murka. "Dan apa maksudnya itu? Apa kau "bicara" dengan cewek-cewek lain di belakangku?!" Pekiknya. Dia memberi tanda kutip pada kata bicara.

Miles membelalak. "What? Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry tertarik.

Miles menatapnya tak terkesan. "Shut up Harry!"

"Jangan bicara begitu pada Harry! Dia benar! Apa maksudmu "bicara" dengan banyak cewek?! Apa aku masih kurang untukmu?!" Suara Daphne mulai meninggi, beberapa anak mulai menatap mereka tertarik. Wajah Miles merona.

"Daph, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku! Aku tak pernah dekat dengan cewek lain selain kau!"

"Wow, senang sekali karena aku tak kau anggap," kata Harry datar. Draco terkekeh.

"Jadi kenapa kau harus bicara pada cewek lain? Kenapa kau tidak "bicara" hanya denganku?!"

"Oh my... Bukan "bicara", hanya bicara biasa saja, kau tak perlu memberi kutip seperti itu. Bicara tentang pr, kuis, proyek..."

"Bull," kata Draco. "Kutebak Marianne Carter tak berpikir begitu saat kalian mengerjakan pr di perpus..."

Miles memberi Draco tatapan membunuh. Draco dan Harry tampak nyaris tak bisa bernapas, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya.

"Who the hell is Mary-Anne Carter!" Daphne kini tampak nyaris meledak. Miles melambaikan tongkatnya, mengaktifkan silencing charm ke sekitar mereka.

"Marianne, not Marry-Anne," kata Miles otomatis. Daphne tampak makin murka sekarang. "Maksudku..."

"Jadi kau sungguhan berduaan dengan pelacur itu?!" Pekiknya.

"What? Tidak Daphne! Aku bersumpah! Aku mengerjakan proyek itu berempat dengan Adrian dan Richard, dan Marianne! Kau bisa tanya Adrian sekarang!"

Daphne mengernyit curiga, menatap mata Miles lekat. Miles tak berani berkedip, teringat hippogrif. Dia berharap Harry dan Draco mati kehabisan napas, sialan mereka berdua!

"Oke, aku percaya padamu," tandas Daphne, dengan nada aku-sama-sekali-tak-percaya-padamu-nya. Miles tak peduli, dia mendesah lega karena suara cewek itu kembali normal.

Harry dan Draco akhirnya berhenti tertawa, tapi jelas mereka tak punya keinginan untuk pergi.

"Bisakah kalian berdua pergi? Memberi kami privasi?" Tandas Miles sebal.

Harry dan Draco tampak tidak mendengar. Draco mengeluarkan coklat dari tas nya, dan mereka berdua makan coklat sambil menonton pertengkaran Miles dan Daphne. Miles menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kedua perusak hubungan ini datang?" Tanya Miles akhirnya.

"Hei," protes Harry. "Aku yang mencomblangkan kalian!"

"Pasangan jaman sekarang, tak tahu berterimakasih," sahut Draco, mendukung Harry.

"Pantas saja Daphne marah terus padanya, no manner," tandas Harry, bicara pada Draco seolah Miles tak bisa mendengarnya.

Miles menggertakkan giginya, berusaha mengabaikan komentar menyebalkan kedua orang yang mengaku sahabat nya itu, memilih menatap wajah pacarnya yang cantik. Dia tersenyum pada Daphne, yang membalas senyumnya otomatis. Miles membelai wajahnya.

"Ooohhhh manis sekali..."

"Nyaris semanis coklat ini..."

Miles mengabaikan mereka lagi, memberi Daphne tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku tak akan secantjk ini selamanya," desah Daphne akhirnya.

"Why? Apa dia mengidap penyakit baru?" Draco bertanya pada Harry, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Don't know. Tapi maskara favoritnya memang hilang pagi tadi sih. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Miles mengeraskan suaranya. "O-kay. Maksudmu saat kau tua nanti?"

Daphne menggeleng. "Aku..." Dia menutup wajahnya. "Miles! Aku membuat kesalahan besar!"

"Apa dia selingkuh lagi?" Harry bertanya horor.

Draco menggeleng. "Dia tak akan berani mengakuinya di depan kita. Daphne tak seberani itu."

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Daphne, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak beneran selingkuh lagi kan?!" Miles akhirnya terpengaruh juga.

"Excuse me!? Kapan aku pernah selingkuh darimu?! Kau yang berduaan dengan cewek pelakor di perpus!"

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau percaya padaku kan?!"

"Kucabut kata-kata itu!"

Miles menggeram kesal. "Aku sungguhan tak mengerti. Apa kesalahan yang kau buat?!"

Daphne akhirnya menatap Miles memelas, menggenggam tangan cowok itu. "Miles, aku..."

"Hamil?!" Draco dan Harry terkesiap kompak, menarik napas tegang, rupanya makin mengkhayati pertengkaran di depan mereka.

Mata Miles melebar syok. "Hamil..."

"Bukan bodoh! Kau pikir kau bakalan masih hidup jika aku sungguhan hamil?" Tandas Daphne sebal.

Miles menghela napas lega. Draco dan Harry menghela napas kecewa. Miles memelototi mereka lagi. "Kalian berdua memperkeruh suasana tahu! Pergi sana!"

"Bagaimana cara Miles menghamili cewek? Menatapnya saja dia sudah gemetar."

Harry menyembur tertawa. "Kutebak Daphne the one who did all the job."

"All of them."

"Aaalllll off theeemmm."

Miles melempari mereka berdua dengan buku-bukunya, membuat kedua orang itu makin histeris tertawa. Daphne hanya mendesah.

"Miles, tak bisakah kau serius sedikit?! Aku sedang dalam masalah di sini dan kau malah menanggapi dua manusia sarap ini?!"

Miles menggertakkan giginya, memutuskan bahwa Draco dan Harry tidak layak mendapat perhatiannya.

"Miles, kau... Kau tetap akan suka padaku kan..." Daphne berusaha lagi.

Miles menatapnya meringis. "Yeah?"

"Walaupun, walaupun sekarang aku menjadi manusia paling gendut?" Daphne bertanya akhirnya, suaranya gemetar.

Miles mengerjap.

Draco mengerjap.

Harry mengerang. "Daphne! Kau bukan manusia paling gendut! Kau hanya naik 4kg!"

"Aku manusia paling gemuk se Hogwarts!" Raung Daphne, menutup wajahnya lagi. "Kau bahkan tak melihat lipatan di perutku Har! Aku benci diriku sendiri!"

Draco mengangguk-angguk. "Naik 4kg dalam sebulan? Wow... Kalau pola makanmu tak berubah, kau akan naik 48kg dalam setahun Daph." Daphne meraung, menangis makin kencang.

Harry menutup mulutnya horor. "Oh my God! Kau sungguhan akan jadi manusia tergemuk se Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations, indeed," tambah Draco geli, dia dan Harry kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Miles cukup mendengar segala kericuhan yang ditimbulkan kedua manusia sialan itu, memelototi mereka, lalu menggandeng tangan Daphne, membawanya naik ke kamarnya.

"Hei mau kemana kalian berdua?" Protes Harry.

"Mungkin Miles ingin memastikan dimana 4kg tambahan itu terinvestasi."

"Ohh, bukankah itu kode cowok untuk meminta cewek telanjang."

Draco menatapnya. "Kalau kau ingin pemeriksaan juga..."

"Aku tak akan memanggil impoten sepertimu, tenang saja."

"Oh, terus saja mengataiku...

Lalu mereka berdua mulai berengkar. Miles menggeleng. Tak membayangkan jika kedua orang itu sampai sungguhan pacaran...

* * *

Liburan natal, Harry menghabiskannya di rumah keluarga Weasley. Mendapat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari semua teman-teman Slytherinnya, Harry lega saat sudah sampai di the burrow. Dia dan para anak Weasley menghabiskan 3 minggu yang sangat menyenangkan dengan main perang salju, main Quidditch, menyusup ke bar muggle, dan saat akhirnya harus kembali ke Hogwarts, Harry entah mengapa merasa agak sedih.

Tapi tetap saja dia sangat girang bertemu teman-temannya lagi.

Malam sebelum semester baru di mulai, Harry dan Graham duduk berdua di depan perapian, meminum coklat hangat sambil mengobrol.

"Natal terakhir di manor," kata Graham, tersenyum lebar. "I am free!"

Harry tertawa. "Ayahmu tahu dimana apartment barumu kan?"

Graham nyengir. "Aku beli 2, Potter. Satu hanya untuk penyamaran, satu lagi untuk kutempati. So, sekali lagi, I am free!"

Harry tertawa, ikut senang. "Kau jadi melanjutkan karir di Quidditch?"

"Mm hmm, Tornadoes dan Falcon sedang mencari chaser. Mereka akan datang ke sini juga untuk hunting. Wish me luck."

"Always," kata Harry , memeluk pinggangnya, menempelkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Graham tampaknya masih merasa terlalu bahagia karena sudah berhasil memiliki flat sendiri. "Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sialan itu," desahnya, lalu... "Dan kau juga."

"Aku?"

"Yep. Rumahku, rumahmu. Kau akan tinggal denganku, pastinya."

Harry tertawa. "Ngaco kan kau. Aku masih di bawah umur. Mcgonagall tak akan mengizinkan..."

"McGonagall can go and fuck herself," kata Graham kalem. "Kau, akan tinggal denganku."

Harry meringis. "Aku tetap harus pulang ke privet drive dulu, Graham, kau tahu itu. Setidaknya 2 minggu."

Graham cemberut.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya ingin ada yang mengurusimu!"

"Apa lagi? Menurutmu aku dengan sukarela ingin tinggal dengan cewek cerewet yang makannya banyak sepertimu... Au au au! Sakit Potter!"

Mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan. Cassius datang dengan senyum datar.

"Well, Potter, kau tahu aku akan tinggal di sana juga kan?" Katanya, tanpa menutupi bahwa dia daritadi menguping.

Harry membelalak, menatap Graham tak percaya. "Yang benar saja?!"

Graham tertawa, menggeleng. "Kalian berdua harus belajar berbagi.. "

"No!" Tukas Harry dan Cassius kompak. Graham hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

* * *

Masuk semester baru, itu artinya anak-anak kelas 5 dan 7 mulai merasakan tekanan karena OWL dan NEWT sudah begitu dekat. Geng anak kelas 5 menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu mereka di perpus.

"Merlin, aku benci Ramuan," erang Pansy, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengannya.

Harry meraih perkamennya, membaca cepat. "Esaimu lumayan bagus kok," katanya. Pansy mendongak cepat, membelalak kaget.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Harry punya standar yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Snape soal Ramuan.

Harry mengangguk. "Semua faktanya benar. Tapi..." Dia diam, mengangkat bahu. Senyum Pansy langsung luntur. Harry tertawa. "Coba kau tambahkan fakta dari sini," dia memberi Pansy salah satu buku yang ada di tumpukan bukunya.

Pansy mendesah, membuka buku itu. Menaklukkan Dunia Ramuan. Harry benar-benar membuatnya takjub, terkadang. Siapa orang normal yang benar-benar membaca sesuatu seperti Menaklukkan Dunia Ramuan?! "Aku akan mengedrop kelas ini ini tahun depan. Ramuan, Aritmancy, Transfig..."

Draco mendengus. "Jadi apa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Herbologi, mantra, Pertahanan. Tiga kelas cukup kan?" Kata Pansy malas-malasan. "Aku kan hanya ingin jadi editor witch weekly."

Draco tertawa. "O-kay."

"Oh baiklah, aku tahu kau si pintar, akan mengambil semua kelasmu," sindir Pansy sebal.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah. Aku akan ambil 5, atau 6 mungkin," katanya.

Semua menatapnya sebal.

"What?" Dia tertawa lagi. "Blaise juga kan?"

"Yup. Ramuan. Transfig. Mantra. Pertahanan."

"Dan Aritmancy," tambah Draco.

"Definitely Aritmancy," angguk Blaise riang.

Harry memutar bola matanya, mendesah. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil Ramuan dan herbologi, tapi tak bisa," katanya sebal. "Snape bilang aku harus bisa Transfig dan mantra juga, karena beberapa Ramuan memang harus memakai ilmu itu. Dan Pertahanan, tentu saja. Jadi 5 untukku." Ekspresinya berubah horor. "Merlin, apakah aku akan kena karma karena mengambil kelas sebanyak anak-anak rajin?"

Semua tertawa.

"Jadi pintar tak akan membunuhmu, Potter," kata Draco, menepuk kepalanya. Draco jadi sering sekali melakukannya ini, menepuk kepala Harry. Mungkin itu tanda persahabatan mereka, karena jelas mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang lain.

Pansy menggeleng. Kedua orang ini akan tetap kaku terhadap satu sama lain selamanya, pikirnya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak perdebatan dan makian terucap, yang bahkan keduanya tak bisa lupakan.

"Pintar itu membosankan," desah Harry, bertopang dagu, matanya melirik esai Ramuan Draco. "hmm, salah," katanya.

"Salah?"

"Akar Garloth hanya di temukan di Kenya."

Draco membaca esainya, mengernyit. "Dan Kenya di Afrjka Kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau kira afrika cuma sebesar London? Kalau kau ingin mencari akar Garloth, memangnya kau mau keliling afrika dulu?"

Draco tampak kesal sekarang, karena tiap orang bisa membuat kesalahan, tapi _tidak_ Draco Malfoy.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mencari akar tak penting itu," tukasnya sebal, berkeras bahwa esainya benar. "Aku membaca buku dan dia bilang Africa.. "

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Suit yourself. Tapi jangan salahkan orang lain kalau esaimu cuma dapat E." Harry dan Draco tak pernah dapat E di Ramuan.

"Esaiku tak akan dapat E hanya karena kesalahan tak penting seperti itu," tandas Draco.

"Oke, stop," desah Daphne. "Bisakah kalian berdua akur sebentar saja? Draco, kalau kau bisa menjelaskan konsep transfigurasi yang ini..."

Suasana kembali kondusif. Draco adalah semacam guru mereka. Dia selalu punya kepercayaan diri yang membuatnya sebenarnya sangat cocok menjadi guru.

"Hei, aku... Aku mengerti itu," Harry menarik napas, mengambil pena bulunya, lalu, menggumamkan mantra, dan Pena bulu itu menjadi bantal. Harry melongo takjub, lalu menatap Draco sama takjubnya. "Oh my God! Bagaimana bisa kau tak pernah mengajariku trik itu sebelumnya?!"

"Ego-mu?" Tawa Draco. Harry meringis. Dia memang tak pernah mau belajar apapun dari Draco sebelum ini. Dia kan selalu berusaha keras menghindari Draco.

"Kau harusnya menjadi guru, Draco," angguk Tracey.

Draco nyengir. "Bagaimana bisa? Semua muridku akan terlalu terpesona padaku untuk bisa berkonsentrasi..." Mereka semua tertawa menyorakinya. Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa cowok itu benar. Harry bisa membayangkan Draco duduk bersandar ke meja, bersedekap, setengah tersenyum menatap muridnya yang sedang berusaha mengubah Pena bulu menjadi bantal. Siapa yang bisa berkonsentrasi di bawah tatapan seperti itu!

"Mungkin itu karir yang oke, ya, menjadi guru," kata Harry, memainkan pena bulunya. Mereka semua kembali pada topik karir, dimana mereka harus berdiskusi dengan Snape soal ini minggu depan.

"Kau? Menjadi guru?" Kata Blaise, tertawa. "Satu, kau akan membuat semua murifmu jiper karena jiwa pamermu yang luar biasa. Dua, kau akan membuat semua muridmu kabur, karena... Well, bahkan esai seperti milik Draco akan kau beri T hanya karena mereka kurang peduli dimana akar Garloth berada!"

Semua tertawa terbahak, termasuk Harry.

"Fuck you, Zabini, kau hanya iri."

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Ah ha? Iri pada cewek yang membaca Potion Today sebelum tidur?"

Harry tersenyum kalem. "Kalau kau protes terus,silakan buat sendiri ramuan hangover mu."

Blaise berjengit, lalu memeperagakan mengunci mulutnya. Harry terbahak.

"Jadi pilihan karir apa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Harry pada Blaise.

Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Kementrian. Kau?

"Right. Tipikal," tawa Harry. "Aku akan ambil keahlian Ramuan dulu, kurasa. Snape akan menjadikanku penerusnya," katanya dengan seluruh kebanggaan yang dia miliki.

"Oh yeah, rasanya aku pernah mendengar kau cerita soal itu sekali," tandas Draco. "Sehari," tambahnya, membuat mereka semua terbahak. Harry menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Well, aku akan menambah 2 tahun sekolah, dua tahun praktik dengan Snape, dan..." Dia mengangkat bahu, ragu sejenak, tapi lalu memilih tidak memberitahu mereka impian terliarnya, dan berkata, "Kita lihat kemana nasib membawaku."

Draco bertopang dagu menatapnya. "Tak ada kesempatan untuk Quidditch?"

"Oh well, entahlah," Harry meringis. "Kau juga akan mengedrop Quidditch sebagai karir Kan?"

"Well, curse breaker lebih seru kurasa," kata Draco nyengir.

Harry mengangguk, iri. "Sangat. Aku mendengar cerita Bill soal ini," dia mendesah. "Dan hanya karena Aritmancy..."

"Aritmancy syarat utamanya, Potter. Curse breaker tetap bekerja untuk Gringotts," kata Draco riang. "Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal mengambil ramalan alih-alih Aritmancy."

Harry tertawa. "No way. I love my easy O," katanya. "Dan, kalau aku ingin ketegangan, aku masih bisa ambil auror."

Kini semua menatapnya.

Harry nyengir. "Kurasa seru juga kan. Auror Potter," dia mendesah. Tapi lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa ini kan yang harus kita diskusikan dengan Snape nanti."

"Potter, Auror berbahaya, tahu," kata Draco, mengernyit dalam.

Harry tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya, seolah konsep bahaya tak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Draco mengernyit, tapi tidak memperpanjang. Dia akan mengadu pada Graham, yang akan mengomeli Harry lebih baik dari dirinya. Ketiga teman cewek Harry menatap cowok itu putus asa. Draco hanya mengangguk, memouthing: I'll handle it. Ketiganya langsung rileks.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Trace?" Tanya Daphne, mengalihkan perhatian.

Tracey meringis. "Entahlah. Kurasa nilaiku tak cukup bagus untuk kementrian. Tapi... Aku selalu ingin bekerja dengan muggle. " Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ini hanya konteks saja."

"Maksudnya?"

Tracey tampak agak malu. Dia pernah mendiskusikan ini dengan Harry. Dan Harry mendukungnya kan? "Er..."

Harry nyengir menatapnya. "Go on, Trace. Menurutku, itu profesi paling luar biasa seorang wanita, kau tahu."

Dan Harry memang bilang begitu padanya kan. Profesi yang tak akan pernah Harry sendiri bisa pikirkan dia lakukan.

"Em, aku, kurasa aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga," kata Tracey akhirnya.

Semua melongo menatapnya. Semua, kecuali Harry.

"Percy bilang dia ingin istri yang selalu di rumah, dan penghasilannya cukup untuk kami berdua, Dan anak, kurasa," wajah Tracey merah padam.

"Very good, Tracey," kata Harry, "Bukankah itu keinginan terliar seorang wanita. Kau bisa menemukannya di usia 16, dan menemukan pria yang ingin kau 'layani' sepenuh hatimu, jiwa raga. I'm so proud of you, babe."

Kini semua ganti menatap Harry.

"Kau ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga?" Draco tampak sangat sangat kaget, matanya berkilat aneh.

Harry tertawa. "Who knows? Tidak sekarang. Tidak saat baru lulus. Mungkin nanti saat kita sudah 30 tahun dan melakukan segalanya? Atau 40 tahun?" Dia mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, kalau aku punya anak, aku tak akan bekerja. Aku akan bersama anakku, menghabiskan setiap detiknya dengan anakku, dan mungkin melanjutkan berkarir saat anakku masuk Hogwarts."

"40 tahun..." Draco berjengit, mengernyit dalam.

Blaise tertawa. "Draco adalah grup pendukung kawin muda," katanya, menjelaskan pada semua. Tak ada yang kaget, kecuali Harry.

"Really?"

"Itu semacam tradisi," kata Draco, mendesah.

"Kau akan menikah saat lulus Hogwarts?" Harry merasakan perutnya mulas memikirkan ini. "18 tahun?"

Draco tertawa. "Yeah, well, mungkin aku bisa menunda sampai 20 tahun," katanya, lalu mendesah lagi. "Tapi jelas tak lebih dari itu."

Harry menatapnya syok.

Daphne tertawa. "Darah murni yang kolot, Harry, mereka semua begitu," dia berjengit. "Aku juga mungkin harus begitu."

"Oh my," Harry menatapnya horor. Lalu menatap Pansy. "Kau juga?"

Pansy tertawa. "Kawin muda tidak seburuk itu, Harry. Kalau kau bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai, setidaknya," tambahnya, melirik Draco, yang tidak menatapnya, tampak hanyut di pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka semua terdiam.

Harry masih syok karena Draco akan menikah 2 tahun lagi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mendadak dingin. Dua tahun lagi. Lalu... Cinta Harry akan kandas selamanya. Draco akan bersama wanita lain, mengikat janji suci, memiliki anak...

Dan Harry hanya akan menjadi masa lalu cowok itu. Menjadi cewek yang jika dia temui hanya dia beri senyum...

Harry menarik napas panjang. Tenang, Potter, tenang, tak ada gunanya menangisi, dan dia tak bisa menangis di sini.

Yang tak Harry tahu, Draco memikirkan hal yang sama. Harry tak ingin menikah sampai usia 40 berarti 20 tahun lebih lama dibanding standar yang ditetapkan keluarga Malfoy. Draco tak mungkin memaksa Harry menikahinya, dan kalau harus menunggu selama 20 tahun...

_Kau akan melakukannya_, kata suara kecil di hati Draco, menbuat cowok itu berjengit.

Draco akan menunggu Harry.

Tapi mereka mungkin bisa membuat kesepakatan? Pikir Draco realistis. Mungkin bukan saat 20 tahun, tapi 27? 28? Bukankah itu usia standar muggle untuk menikah? Orangtuanya Akan murka karena ini, tapi Draco tak akan pernah mau menikah dengan wanita selain Harry. Lebih baik dia melajang seumur hidup.

Dia menatap Harry, yang masih tampak ngeri dengan konsep nikah muda, menanyai anak-anak cewek soal ini.

Tapi apakah ada kemungkinan mereka bisa bersama? Pikir Draco getir. Dia dan Harry kini sudah masuk ke fase berteman. Mereka sering ngobrol berdua, dengan santai. Kadang mereka jogging pagi berdua. Kadang mereka sarapan duluan berdua. Kadang mereka ke dapur berdua.

Mereka sudah menjadi sangat nyaman dengan satu sama lain, hal yang tak pernah Draco bayangkan bisa terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka tidak membahas perasaan Draco, dan selalu mengabaikan siapapun yang menggoda mereka soal masa lalu (baca: anggota Tim Quidditch). Dan Draco tak ingin menghancurkan pertemanan ini dengan apapun.

Dia akan menelan perasaanya.

Dia akan berusaha keras tidak menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Harry. Dia hanya harus bersikap seperti teman, dan Harry akan tetap bersamanya. Mungkin tidak sebagai kekasih... Tapi bagi Draco, itu cukup.

* * *

Bersambuuung ke part 4 seksi 2, update soon!

Di chapter ini terjawab sudah perasaan Draco hahaha..

Next Ada:

Karir impian Harry

Valentine

Final quidditch

Dan drarryyy moment yg Makin asoy geboy dah hihii

Yuk di review yang banyak yaah muaachh


	14. Chapter 14

Part 4 seksi 2

Terimakasih reviewnyaaa! Amazing bgt Dlm 24 jam baca betapa antusiasnya kalian sama cerita ini

Kalian semua kereen bgttt! Aku bakalan Makin semangat buat update secepat mungkin setelah ini :**

Sesuai janji, dalam 24 jam, enjoy seksi 2 x))

* * *

Valentine akhirnya datang. Harry tersentak bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar pekikan nyaring Daphne.

"Cokelaaatt!"

Harry, Tracey, dan Millicent memelototi Daphne, yang tampak hilang kendali, melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya.

"Coklat! Coklat! Coklaaaaattt!"

Harry mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa juga. Dan bersyukur karena dia sempat mengingatkan Miles soal ini. Kalau sampai cowok itu lupa, entah apa yang akan Daphne lakukan.

Harry teringat kemarin saat jogging, dia menggoda cowok itu.

"So, siap untuk valentine besok?" Tanya Harry, berusaha keras tidak menatap Draco, yang berlari bersama juga. Draco menatap ke depan, tidak tampak perubahan ekspresi apapun. Mungkinkah dia sudah mempersiapkan coklatnya untuk Harry? Hmm, Harry penasaran apa yang tahun ini akan cowok itu berikan padanya.

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang harus disiapkan memangnya?"

Harry membelalak. "Miles, jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Miles tertawa. "Apa sih? Bukankah Valentine itu untuk mengajak cewek berkencan? Aku dan Daphne kan sudah pacaran."

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Sobat," kata Draco. "Kalau kau berkencan dengan cewek model Harria ini, mungkin dia tak akan mempermasalahkan. Tapi Daphne..."

"Akan membunuhmu jka kau sampai tidak memberinya apapun," sahut Harry, mengangguk serius. Miles menatap mereka berdua skeptis. "Aku tak bohong Miles. Dia menunggu-nunggu momen ini sepanjang hidupnya."

Miles tampak tertegun. "Masa sih?"

"Sebaiknya kau beli. Sekarang. Bolos saja," kata Draco.

"Ke Hogsmead?"

"Ya tentu saja, dia tak akan mau mendapat coklat yang dia tahu kau minta dari stok Draco. Dan pemesanan lewat burung hantu tak mungkin bisa dalam 24 jam."

Miles mendesah panjang.

Untungnya, cowok itu sempat. Harry nyengir lebar melihat Daphne bersiul ke kamar mandi, menggunakan semua peralatan tubuh yang dia miliki. Miles akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal dengan kerja kerasnya, sepertinya.

Mereka berjalan ke aula besar sambil menatap geli Daphne. Tracey mendapat coklat dan bunga dari Percy, jadi dia sama riangnya dengan Daphne. Harry dan Pansy saling bergandengan tangan, menyesali nasib mereka sebagai single.

Dan dalam hati, Harry merasa sangat bersalah pada Pansy karena mengharapkan coklat dari Draco...

Daphne langsung melompat ke pangkuan Miles begitu mereka sampai di meja slytherin, memberi cowok itu ciuman panas penuh janji. Miles tertawa saat Daphne melepaskan dirinya, mereka berdua mengobrol pelan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Euu," tawa Harry, menggeleng.

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan ada yang bolos latihan," sahut Draco, nyengir. Graham, yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengernyit.

"Tak ada yang boleh bolos latihan, oke?" Tandasnya. Lalu mendesah. "Ini valentine pertamaku tanpa cewek." Dia menatap sekeliling, matanya berhenti di Clarisse Stimson, yang baru masuk ke aula besar. "Well, setidaknya masih ada Clarisse. Hei, Rissa!"

Clarisse menghampiri mereka. "Hei, good morning," katanya. "What is it?"

"Valentine. Sudah punya?" Tanya Graham, mengangkat-angkat alisnya penuh sugesti.

Clarisse nyengir licik. "Ah ha. What do you have in mind?"

Graham berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke cewek itu, yang tersenyum makin lebar, lalu menggeleng.

"Nope. Sorry Graham. Kau telat. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Malcolm..."

Graham tampak seperti habis kecolongan saat Clarisse melambai dan pergi sambil melenggak-lenggok. "Aku tak menyangka dia bisa menolakku," desahnya. Lalu menatap Harry. "Ayo kita mabuk berdua saja."

"Sure can do!" Kata Harry penuh semangat.

"Hei curang," protes Draco. "Aku ikut!"

"Whatever," desah Graham lagi. "Cuma kita bertiga yang single."

"Single bukan akhir dunia, Graham," tawa Harry, makin bersemangat karena prospek bisa mabuk bersama Draco juga.

"Aku ikut juga Har," kata Pansy. Harry menyikutnya.

"Of course babe."

"Tracey?"

"Janjian dengan Percy di Hogsmead," kata Tracey, nyengir lebar.

Tapi yang tadinya hanya mereka berempat, akhirnya menjadi pesta para single di ruang rekreasi. Sekali lagi anak kelas atas mengosongkan stok firewhiskey mereka, dan mengusir anak kelas 4 ke bawah untuk masuk ke kamar mereka dan tidur lebih awal dari semestinya. Ada sekitar 20 an anak yang mau, mereka bermain Never have I ever, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan tentu saja mabuk luar biasa.

Harry masuk ke kamarnya malam itu dengan riang, meskipun mabuk, tetap menanti saat-saat ini. Dia membuka tas nya, siap membuka coklat dari Draco...

Nihil.

Harry mengernyit, mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, tapi masih tidak menemukan coklat itu. Dia mengecek bawah bantalnya, bawah selimutnya, di sela-sela kasurnya, bawah kasurnya...

Tak ada coklat.

Harry terduduk kaku di tempat tidurnya.

Tentu saja kan. Harry heran kenapa dia harus sekaget ini.

Draco _sudah_ move on! Berapa kali Harry harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri soal ini. Draco sudah selesai menyukainya. Dia sudah berhenti menyukai Harry. Mereka seratus persen hanya teman sekarang.

Harry memeluk lututnya, memejamkan matanya. Kecewa. Kecewa. Kecewa...

Teman.

Teman.

Harusnya Harry bersyukur, dia dan Draco tak pernah menjadi sedekat ini kan? Draco sudah hampir menjadi seperti sahabat Harry. Mereka bersama, mengobrol, melakukan hal-hal berdua tanpa rasa malu, kagok, salah tingkah.

Jika Draco memberinya coklat, pasti mereka akan kembali ke mode salah tingkah lagi.

Dan Draco, karena tidak merasa suka pada Harry lagi, mana mau memberinya coklat secara personal.

Harry mendesah panjang. Entah kenapa merasa kesal. Dia menidurkan dirinya, menutup matanya, membenci Draco Malfoy karena membuatnya merasa seperti ini...

* * *

Esok harinya, Harry memutuskan untuk membalas Draco.

Jengkel, Harry bangun pagi itu untuk joging dengan misi balas dendamnya. Dia sikat gigi, cuci muka, memakai parfum sedikit, memakai kaus yang agak lebih kecil dari yang biasa dia pakai, memakai celana jogingnya saat dia kelas 2, yang menunjukan hampir seluruh pahanya. Dia tersenyum puas menatap cermin, menggerai rambutnya, menyisirnya, dan tidak menguncirnya. Dia membawa kuncirnya turun. Tali sepatu tidak di ikat.

Kita lihat apa Draco masih akan menolak ini, pikirnya geram.

Harry turun ke ruang rekreasi yang kosong. Dia berdiri, menunggu mendengar langkah kaki Draco. Untungnya dia hanya perlu menunggu 5 menitan. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, seolah dia sendiri juga baru turun dari kamarnya, lalu membungkuk, menalikan sepatunya.

Saat Draco turun, dia di suguhi pemandangan pantat Harry di depan wajahnya.

Harry menahan cengirannya saat langkah cowok itu terhenti, merasakan pandangan matanya ke Harry... Lalu...

"Morning," kata cowok itu, berjalan ke arahnya, menggeliat, menguap, tidak menatap Harry lagi, menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Kesiangan sedikit kan kita? Tapi trims buat ramuan hangovermu. Amazing. Kurasa kau bisa kaya raya jika menjual Ramuan itu."

Harry mengernyit. Kesal dan malu luar biasa karena Draco tampak sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tubuhnya, Harry hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Morning," jawabnya pendek, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan, dan setelah semua sudah aman di belakang, dia menguncir rambutnya. Draco menatapnya.

"Kau yakin pakai celana begitu di februari begini?" Tanya cowok itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa jika aku tiduran begini, aku akan bisa melihat celana dalammu."

Harry memutar bola matanya, wajahnya merona. Sialan cowok ini. Kesal, Harry menjawab asal, "kata siapa aku pakai celana dalam?"

Rahang Draco terbuka lebar.

Harry mau tak mau tertawa melihat ini, tapi dia tak mengoreksi pernyatannya. Kini mata Draco tampak tak bisa lepas dari kakinya.

"Ayo pergi," kata Harry, riang.

Draco menatapnya, mengernyit. "No Potter," desisnya, wajahnya merah, marah? "Kau naik ke atas, ganti celanamu!"

"What?" Harry kaget, otomatis ikut marah. "Apa kau seriusan berpikir kau bisa memerintahku begitu?!"

Draco menarik napas. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang," tandasnya. "Aku akan memanggil Graham."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengadu! Inj kan hanya celana pendek! Dan aku cuma bercanda Malfoy, aku pakai celana dalam! Geez!"

Mereka berdua saling pelotot.

Lalu Miles turun. "Hai guys, oh," dia tertawa melihat wajah marah kedua sahabatnya itu. "This damn sexual tension..."

"Ganti, Potter."

"No! Kau tak bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku!"

"Potter, pikir, kau mau kakimu jadi obyek para cowok masturbasi..."

Harry mendengus. "Tahu apa kau soal masturbasi?"

Draco tampak makin gusar.

Miles melihat celana Harry, yang rupanya menjadi obyek pertengkaran kali ini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pakai celana seperti ini? Ingin merayu seseorang?" Godanya, nyengir geli.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Astaga! Kalian berdua benar-benar tak bisa melihat cewek enjoy dengan tubuhnya sendiri kan?!" Dengan itu, dia menghentak naik ke atas, jelas untuk mengganti celananya.

Rencananya membuat Draco merona, tergagap, dan menatapnya sepanjang hari gagal total. Malu luar biasa, Harry tidak mengajak bicara cowok itu seharian.

Sialan Draco Malfoy!

Arrrggggggghhhhhhh!

* * *

Harry dan Draco berjalan ke kantor Snape bersama-sama untuk konsultasi karir mereka. Mereka membahas lagi setiap kemungkinan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Auror, Draco," kata Harry akhirnya, saat Draco tidak henti-hentinya bercerita soal segala hal yang bisa terjadi pada Auror. "Aku hanya bilang kalau Auror keren juga."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco, mengernyit. "Aku tak yakin kau sungguhan akan berdiam di Hogwarts dan mengajar."

Harry tertawa. "No, mungkin tidak."

"Jadi?"

Harry meringis. "Don't know. Aku berpikir... Ingin... Kau tahu, mencoba bisnis."

Draco membelalak. Dari semua yang bisa Harry katakan soal karirnya, bisnis jelas bukan hal pertama yang akan Draco tebak. Harry adalah salah satu cewek paling tidak peduli dengan uang yang pernah Draco temui, karena kalau tidak, dia sudah akan melompat kegirangan jika cowok seperti Draco menyukainya kan? Harry punya sedikit warisan dari orangtuanya, tapi hanya itu yang mereka tahu soal keuangan Harry. Cewek itu selalu menguap bosan jika topik pembicaraan mereka masuk ke uang dan properti.

"Bisnis?"

Harry tertawa. "Kenapa begitu kaget? Ini kan hanya cita-cita..."

Draco masih menatapnya syok.

Harry mendesah. "Aku hanya berpikir, membuat toko ramuan sendiri. Kau tahu, jenis toko dengan kualitas istimewa, tapi harga ringan. Untuk mereka yang membutuhkan..."

Draco mengerjap, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry menatapnya tersinggung. "Oh baiklah, aku tahu ini ide bodoh, tapi kau sungguh bajingan, Malfoy..."

"No no no," tawa Draco, menghapus air matanya. "Aku bukan... Maksudku... Itu ide brilian Harry, sungguh, and it suits you, I swear," katanya cepat. Harry masih memelototinya, wajahnya merah padam. "Hei, maafkan aku," Draco mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku hanya... Kalau toko ramuan itu untuk mereka yang membutuhkan, bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu bisnis?"

Harry mengernyit. "Itu bisnis kan? Aku memulai sesuatu sendiri, punya pegawai, kuharap..."

"Tapi bisnis adalah menyangkut menghasilkan uang, Potter," Draco menggeleng.

Harry mengernyit. "Toko ramuanku juga akan menghasilkan uang. Aku tidak bagi-bagi ramuan gratis, Malfoy." Dia mendesah, tampak kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "What? Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ingin bagi-bagi ramuan gratis, kan?" Draco tersenyum putus asa, susah payah menahan ekspresinya agar tidak menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada gadis aneh bin ajaib ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, Malfoy," katanya, mengernyit. "Butuh banyak uang untuk itu, atau menurunkan kualitas Ramuan. Dan aku memlih tidak meramu sama sekali daripada membuat ramuan substandard," tambahnya mengangkat bahu.

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Ada banyak cara untuk berbuat baik, Potter..."

"Aku bukan berbuat baik!" Protes Harry, wajahnya merona. "Maksudku... Aku..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Harry selesai bicara.

Harry cemberut. "Awas saja kalau kau bilang pada orang lain soal ini," ketusnya.

Draco terkekeh. "Nih, pegang kunci mulutku," katanya, mempergakan mengunci mulutnya. Dan kunci hatiku, tambah cowok itu dalam hati. Harry tertawa.

Draco yang masuk duluan ke kantor snape. Hanya 10 menitan, Dan cowok itu sudah keluar lagi.

"Wow, ngebut banget," kata Harry.

Draco nyengir. "Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku punya nilai yang memuaskan. Tak ada lagi yang perlu di bahas Kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. Lalu snape memanggilnya. "Wish me luck."

"Snape akan memastikan itu."

"Ha ha ha," tawa Harry hambar, membuat Draco tertawa. Draco menunggu Harry dengan bersandar di tembok, tahu bahwa Harry bakalan lama di dalam sana.

"Aku berpikir ingin membuat toko ramuan sendiri sir," kata Harry.

Snape mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu meneruskan apprenticeship mu sampai selesai, setelah itu aku akan membantumu membuat toko. Tapi kau juga butuh pengalaman bekerja pads orang lain. Aku ada beberapa kenalan. Kau tenang saja, dan belajar yang rajin."

Harry nyengir. "Yes sir."

Snape mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau membuat aku agak terkejut sebenarnya. Kupikir kau akan memilih pekerjaan nekat seperti Auror."

Harry tertawa. "Oh, aku memikirkannya, sir. Tapi, entahlah," dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang... Bermanfaat untuk banyak orang."

Snape menatapnya bertanya. "Dan? Membuat tokomu sendiri?"

"Ya. Kupikir, kualitas tinggi dengan harga rendah untuk orang tidak mampu," kata Harry. "Lalu, jika aku bisa mendapat sponsor..."

"Hmm?"

Harry tertawa. "Free wolfsbane."

Snape mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Well..."

"Itu hanya impian sir," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tapi siapa tahu aku bisa memodifikasinya Kan? Meskipun ramuan Belby tanpa celah."

"Hmm," Snape mengernyit. Lalu menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar anak ibumu, kau tahu."

Harry tertawa. "Itu yang selalu kau katakan Kan, sir?"

Mereka berdiskusi soal beberapa Ramuan, lalu Harry berdiri untuk pergi. Snape menghentikannya saat dia hampir sampai di pintu.

"Beri aku nilai penuh di OWL Ramuan, dan kau bisa membuat wolfsbane pertamamu di kelas 6."

Harry melongo. Wolfsbane adalah Ramuan tingkat premium, nyaris sekelas dengan Felix felicis. Dengan kerumitan, dan bahan-bahan ekstra langka dan mahal. "Oh my! Yes! Yes sir! Thank you so much!"

Snape mengangguk, memberinya isyarat untuk pergi. Harry nyaris melompat saking girangnya.

Draco masih menunggunya, bersedekap, bersandar di dinding. Harry tertawa.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi," katanya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Dan? Mendengarkanmu mengomel sepanjang malam karena meninggalkanmu?"

Harry nyengir, menyikutnya. "Bagaimana kalau Kita ke dapur dulu?"

Draco mengecek jam nya, sebentar lagi makan malam, tapi Draco tak Akan menolak ajakan apapun dari Harry. "Oke," katanya.

Mereka berjalan sambil bercerita soal karir pilihan Harry. Draco mendengarkan tentang segala mimpi terliar cewek itu, tertawa geli melihat semangatnya. Sampai di dapur, ternyata sedang ada ramai-ramai.

Ulang tahun Peri rumah.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Miss Dan sir mau ikut?" Tanya salah Satu Peri penuh semangat.

Draco menatap Peri itu seolah dia sudah gila, tapi Harry tidak. "Wow, tentu saja! Suatu kehormatan buat kami."

"Harry!" Protes draco.

Harry nyengir padanya, dan Draco tahu bahwa dirinya pasti akan menyerah.

-dhdhdhd-

Malamnya, geng kelas 5 berkumpul mengerjakan pr di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Mana Draco dan Harry?" Tanya Daphne.

"Tidak melihat mereka berdua dari sejak mereka pergi untuk konsul karir," kata Pansy, membuka bukunya.

"Empat jam yang lalu? Separah itukah prospek karir mereka?" Tanya Blaise geli.

"Mereka tidak saling bunuh kan?" Tanya Tracey, menatap pintu cemas.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita cari mereka. Aku akan mengecek infirmary dul..." Belum selesai Pansy bicara, terdengar suara tawa keras. Harry dan Draco masuk sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, terengah-engah, memgangi perut mereka. Jalan mereka oleng, wajah merah padam habis berlari. Mereka menghampiri geng, duduk di sofa, masih tertawa. Draco malah sampai tiduran, membungkuk memegangi perutnya.

Semua menatap kedua orang itu syok.

"Well, kata Theo akhirnya, tampak geli. "Setidaknya tak ada yang mati."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai tawa keduanya reda. Harry dan Draco bersandar lemas di kursi mereka.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Pansy, nadanya sedikit sewot. Dia tak pernah melihat Draco sampai sebegitunya kehilangan kendali.

Harry menggeleng. "No... Aku tak sanggup..." Dia cekikikan.

Draco menarik napas, wajahnya masih meneriakan kegembiraan. "Kau benar-benar gak waras, kau tahu Potter?"

"Hei kau tertawa lebih keras dari aku!" Protes Harry, tapi tak ada nada marah yang biasa mereka dengar dia tujukan untuk Draco.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Daphne penasaran.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, lalu keduanya kembali tertawa hilang kendali.

"Mungkin kebanyakan belajar," desah Tracey. "Aku jelas bakal menyusul mereka menuju kegilaan kalau harus belajar seperti ini terus."

* * *

Ulang tahun Miles adalah akhir Februari.

Daphne menggerecoki Harry sepanjang hari soal ini.

"Astaga Daphne, mana aku tahu kan apa yang dia mau? Kau tanya sendiri dong... Atau tanya Draco. Dia number 1 bagi Miles, rupanya," tambah Harry getir.

Tapi Daphne begitu persisten, jadi akhirnya Harry mau tak mau bertanya pada cowok itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Miles saat mereka selesai lari pagi dan sedang berisitirahat sebelum kembali ke kastil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ultahmu?" Kata Harry pada cowok itu, tanpa basa-basi.

Draco, yang duduk di sebelah Miles juga, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau beli kado lagi?"

Harry mendesah, menggeleng. "No, Daphne menggerecoki terus soal ini. Membuatku pusing. Jadi apa Miles?"

Miles tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin apapun. Dan apa kalian berdua sudah beli kado?" Tanyanya riang.

Draco tertawa. "Aku dan dia, patungan."

"Kau patungan untuk beli kado?" Miles menatap Draco tak percaya. "_Kau_?"

"Dia ingin membelikanmu sesuatu yang mahal, jadi aku mensuportnya," kata Draco, menenggak airnya lagi.

"Very good Potter," kata Miles, tertawa sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Manfaatkan terus pria ini."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku bayar juga untuk kadomu, tahu." Dia teringat tiga malam yang lalu sedang membaca majalah quidditch, mencari inspirasi kado ultah ke 17 Miles. Dia meringis melihat harga sarung tangan keeper kualitas premium, lengkap dengan helm dan pelindung siku dan lutut. Miles akan melanjutkan karir Quidditchnya, dan dia ingin membelikan cowok itu sesuatu yang bagus dan bergaransi. Tapi harga Satu set ini nyaris mendekati 1 buah sapu...

Dia harus pilih merk lain, sepertinya.

"Hei, what's up?" Draco duduk di sebelahnya, mengintip majalahnya. "Ingin beralih posisi?"

Harry tertawa. "No, you silly. Aku sedang mencari kado untuk ultah ke 17 Miles."

"Oh, yeah," kata cowok itu, lalu menunjuk set keeper yang Harry inginkan. "Ini bagus. Spec nya bagus juga."

Harry meringis. "Yes..."

Draco menatapnya. "Well?"

Harry tertawa, "kurasa aku akan lihat-lihat yang lain dulu," dia merasakan wajahnya agak merona, kadang malu juga pada orang-orang seperti Draco, yang pasti tidak pernah mengerti tentang konsep: terlalu mahal untuk kantongku.

Tapi Draco rupanya mengerti. "Bagaimana kalau kita patungan?" Tanyanya.

Harry membelalak menatapnya. "Kau serius?"

Draco hanya tertawa, lalu mengambil majalah itu, melingkari gambar yang mereka berdua setuju akan beli. "Aku akan menulis cek untuk ini. Bagian mu bisa kau bayar langsung ke aku. Is that okay?"

Harry tergagap, merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Bagaimana bisa cowok ini sungguhan nyata? Harry hanya bisa mengangguk, walaupun yang dia inginkan hanyalah melompat ke pangkuan cowok itu dan menciumnya tanpa henti...

Kembali ke lapangan Quidditch, Harry menatap Miles tak sabar. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Miles?"

Miles berpikir. "Hmm, entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang Daphne ributkan. Selama dia masih memberiku seks... Kecuali..." Matanya berkabut. "Ada satu yang aku ingin."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya.

Miles tertawa. "Aku belum pernah... Dengan miliknya..." Dia mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya. "Dengan lidahku..."

"OH MY GOD! Kau mesum! Gila!" Harry memekik, wajahnya merah padam, memukuli Miles dengan botol minumnya. Miles tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau bertanya, aku menjawab! Au! Au! Potter! Stop!"

Draco tertawa, menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini?"

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Dia selalu kelihatan malu, menolak setiap saat."

Harry cemberut. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila ya Miles. Aku tak mau menyampaikan itu ke Daphne," tukasnya.

Miles tertawa. "Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan kan? Kalau Daphne tidak mau, tak masalah untukku."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Akan kubilang pada Daphne kau hanya ingin coklat," katanya lalu berdiri dan pergi, langkahnya menghentak. Miles dan Draco tertawa terbahak. Graham duduk di dekat mereka.

"Kau tahu, melakukan itu tak seoke yang kalian bayangkan," katanya muram.

Miles dan Draco menatap Graham was, kalau ada cowok yang paling berpengalaman soal wanita, itu adalah Graham.

"Melakukannya saat kelas 5. Menyesal. Mencuci mulutku sampai 10 kali dan baunya baru hilang," lanjut Graham membuat Miles dan Draco berjengit, menatapnya penuh horor.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Tapi kurasa itu hanya keapesanku. Cewek yang kutiduri itu, rupanya tidak pernah mencuci miliknya dengan air, selalu dengan tisu. Bahkan saat mandi." Lanjut Graham, bergidik. "Cewek-cewek lain selalu punya wangi yang enak, hanya saja aku sudah trauma untuk melakukannya lagi."

Miles dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Kurasa ada sejenis sabun untuk itu," kata Draco, mengingat-ingat. "Aku pernah mendengar cewek-cewek bilang, mereka mengincar merk yang dipakai Harry, yang rupanya merk milik muggle." Draco nyengir puas. "Kurasa itu berarti Harry adalah tipe cewek bersih. Oh my! Syukurlah!" Dia tampak sungguhan lega.

Graham menggertakkan giginya, menatap Draco tidak terkesan. Draco membelalak.

"Maksudku..."

Graham mendesah, mengibaskan tangannya. "Just, shut up, Malfoy."

Draco meringis, tapi memutuskan untuk diam.

Miles tampak sangat terguncang dengan berita ini. Mendadak, keinginannya untuk dapat kado hilang sudah...

* * *

Malam itu, gantian Miles yang menyudutkan Harry setelah mereka selesai latihan Quidditch.

"Har, dengar, aku bertanya begini bukan bermaksud mesum, oke?" Kata Miles, suaranya pelan, mereka berdua berjalan paling belakang, Draco sedikit di depan mereka, jelas ikut mendengarkan.

"Hmm?"

Miles meringis. "Apa benar ada sabunnya?"

Draco menyembur tertawa terbahak, menoleh. "Don't, miles," katanya geli.

Miles memelototi nya. Harry menatap cowok itu bertanya. "Sabun apa?"

Miles menatap sekeliling. Graham sedang bicara dengan Cassius, dan Malcolm dan Adrian sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Aman.

"Sabun... Khusus wanita," kata Miles akhirnya.

Harry tampak masih belum mengerti. "Tentu saja kan. Kurasa jika wangi vanilla seperti milikku, atau bunga milik Daphne, khusus untuk wanita. Tapi aku tahu beberapa cowok rewel juga soal ini," dia menatap Draco, yang balas menatapnya tersinggung.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak rewel dengan bau sabun. Tapi kulitku memang tak bisa pakai sabun murahan..."

"Anyway!" Tandas Miles, menghentikan perdebatan tak penting yang pasti setelah ini akan terjadi. "Bukan sabun biasa. Maksudku, untuk... Untuk area wanita."

Wajah Harry langsung merona, dia memelototi Miles. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Dari pagi pikiranmu kesana terus kan?!"

Miles tertawa. "Potter, pikiranku kesana terus sejak aku puber. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Harry mencubit pinggangnya, membuat dia makin tertawa.

Draco menatap Harry kalem. "Jadi Potter, beneran ada kan? Sabun khusus?"

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahu soal ini?" Desis Harry sebal. "Apa ada di cover majalah porno?"

Miles dan Draco menatapnya tersinggung. "Aku tak punya majalah begituan," tandas Draco.

Harry menatapnya kasihan. "Aku tak kaget."

"What? Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Dengar, apa ini penting? Memangnya kalian mau pinjam sabunku?" Tanya Harry akhirnya, nadanya sebal.

Draco mendesah lega dalam hati. Harry sungguhan punya!

"Apa... Apa Daphne punya juga?" Tanya Miles, takut mendengar jawabannya.

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Mana aku tahu kan? Tanya saja sendiri, you freak!"

"Maksudku... Aku hanya ingin tahu. Please Harry! Please! Dia pakai sabun juga kan Har?" Miles memohon.

Harry tampak benar-benar tak mengerti. Dia menatap Draco, yang mengangkat bahu. Harry memutar bola matanya. "Well yes, dia pakai. Kurasa."

"Thank God!" Miles memeluk Harry kuat-kuat, mengecup pipinya keras. "Trims Potter! You make my day!" Lalu dia bersiul, berjalan riang menyusul Graham dan yang lain.

Harry menatap punggungnya bingung, lalu menatap bertanya pada Draco, yang tertawa, menggeleng.

* * *

Final piala quidditch adalah Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Tim Slytherin berlatih gila-gilaan, tapi punya semangat tinggi karena prospek menang lagi.

Cho Chang adalah seeker paling menyebalkan yang pernah Harry temui, bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Cedric, padahal cowok itu pernah mengalahkannya. Cewek itu terus mengekornya kemana-mana. Harry berusaha menghindarinya.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Entah dimana snitch itu bersembunyi. Para chaser tampak mulai kelelahan, tapi masih terus berjuang.

Saat Harry akhirnya melihatnya, dia langsung melesat, dan akhirnya menenangkan piala quidditch.

Sorak sorai serasa menulikan Draco yang berteriak penuh kemenangan bersama yang lain. Anggota Tim yang lain menyerbu Harry, berusaha memeluk cewek itu di atas sapunya. Mereka memutari lapangan, lalu mendarat di tribun para guru.

Kepala sekolah meberikan piala Quidditch pada kapten Montague, yang tampak sangat berbangga hati, mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi, di iringi sorak sorai seluruh anak Slytherin. Snape tersenyum luar biasa puas, menepuk pundak Harry bangga. Lalu Graham memberikan piala itu kepada kepala asrama mereka, berjabat tangan untuk di foto. Mereka foto lagi sebagai Tim dan kepala asrama, lalu anggota Tim mendarat, di sambut anak-anak Slytherin yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Mereka bersorak-sorai lagi, mengelukan nama Graham. Saling berhighfive. Harry dan Graham berpelukan. Harry dan Miles berpelukan. Lalu Harry berhighfive dengan Cassius, yang mengacak rambut cewek itu.

Draco melihat Harry menghampirinya, mengangkat tangannya untuk berhighfive dengan cewek itu. Tapi dia salah.

Harry tidak membalas high-five nya.

Harry memeluknya.

Memeluk Draco.

Pertama kalinya.

Draco merasakan napasnya tercekat, jantungnya mencelat luar biasa kaget, tangannya otomatis merengkuh pinggang cewek itu, merasakan betapa rampingnya dia, merasakan tubuhnya menempel tubuh Draco...

Harry melepaskan pelukannya secepat dia melakukannya. Cewek itu nyengir lebar pada Draco yang masih berdiri syok, tangannya lemas...

"Good game, Draco!" Seru cewek itu, lalu berpaling dan berpelukan dengan teman-teman ceweknya sambil memekik girang.

Draco menarik napas, berusaha menguasai dirinya. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh cewek itu lagi, dan menciumnya seolah tak ada hari esok.

Kenapa.

Kenapa di saat Draco sudah merasa nyaman dengan status''teman" mereka, kenapa Harry harus melakukan ini?!

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Draco menoleh, Cassius. "Lihat? Tahun lalu, mana mau dia memelukmu seperti itu," katanya pelan, nyengir lebar. Draco mengacak rambutnya, tahu bahwa Cassius benar.

Tahu bahwa ini adalah momen yang harus dia syukuri...

"Berhenti menatapnya," kata Cassius lagi, mendorong pundak Draco maju. Draco mengerjap, mengalihkan matanya dari Harry. "Jangan bersikap seolah pelukan simpelnya membuatmu nyaris orgasme di tempat."

"What?! Aku tidak..."

"Playing hard to get, Draco," kata Cassius. "Percaya padaku, memang sulit, tapi dia akan memberimu lebih lagi setelah ini, jika kau bisa menahan dirimu."

Draco meringis, tapi akhirnya menurut saja saat seniornya itu membimbingnya menuju kerumunan anak-anak Slytherin yang menuju ruang rekreasi mereka untuk berpesta. Dia berusaha keras tidak menoleh ke belakang, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Harry lagi...

Andai saja dia menoleh, dia pasti langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau Harry, yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kecewa...

* * *

Mereka berjalan dengan lesu ke aula besar untuk makan siang setelah selesai kelas Ramuan. Ramuan hari ini adalah Ramuan Skele gro yang sangat kompleks, dengan detail pengerjaan yang rasanya terlalu tinggi untuk mereka. Mereka mengerjakannya secara partner, dan, di akhir kelas, hanya Ramuan Harry dan Blaise yang Snape ambil untuk diberikan ke Madam Pomfrey.

Tapi bahkan Harry, tampak agak lelah. "Ugh, Skele gro selama 2 jam, rekor untukku," katanya, memijat belakang lehernya. "Dan jelas tak akan berhasil tanpamu Blaise, thanks so much."

Blaise tertawa. "Kau tahu aku jenius Ramuan, so, anytime."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Draco, jelas tak ingin bercanda. Ramuannya dan Pansy mendapat kritik yang cukup panjang dari Snape. "Dia tahu hanya Harry yang bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam 2 jam kan? Kenapa kita semua kena imbasnya?!"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengomel," kata Daphne lelah. "Rasanya aku ingin berendam air hangat. Pans, apa kata sandi kamar mandi prefek yang baru?"

"Aloe vera."

"Trims, babe." Dia terdiam, lalu nyengir kecil. "Hmm, aku akan bertanya pada Miles apa dia mau menggosok punggungku."

"Tak bisa malam ini," desah Harry. "Graham kangen terbang, jadi dia menjadwalkan kami semua untuk latihan."

"Tapi kalian kan sudah memenangkan piala!" Protes Daphne.

"Kau kira dia pernah mendengar protesku?" Kata Harry lelah.

Daphne cemberut. "Quidditch ini benar-benar menghabiskan masa muda kan? Seluruh waktu luangnya terbuang untuk latihan, latihan, latihan!"

"Jadi apa yang harus Miles lakukan di waktu luangnya?" Tanya Tracey geli.

"Ada banyak pilihan, kalau kalian tahu maksudku," kikik Daphne, membuat teman-temannya merasa ingin muntah.

"Kau cewek ganjen," tawa Harry.

"Hei, justru keganjenan ini yang membuat Miles klepek-klepek," kata Daphne pede.

Mereka sampai di aula besar, duduk dan langsung mengambil makanan sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Saat sedang makan, Harry mendadak tersedak karena tak kuat menahan tawa. Draco menepuk punggungnya, memberinya air. Harry menenggaknya sampai habis, lalu cekikikan lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Pansy, menatapnya geli.

Harry menggeleng, lalu menyodorkan sepiring anggur ke depan Pansy. "Buah favoritmu," kata Harry. Daphne dan Tracey menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata mereka keluar. Harry tak kuat menahan lagi, dan ikut tertawa histeris. Pansy mendesah panjang, tapi mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Dan saat aku berpikir kalian tak bisa lebih absurd lagi," kata Blaise, menggeleng.

"Memangnya buah favoritmu anggur pans?" Tanya Draco, menarik piring anggur itu untuk mulai memakannya. Ketiga gadis tergagap, lalu tertawa makin keras. Draco cemberut. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

Pansy meringis. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya iri."

"Weits enak saja," kata Tracey, cegukan saking girangnya. "Apa yang perlu di iri kan dari anggur?"

Pansy memelototi nya. "Kita semua sepakat dia adalah pisang!"

"Bukankah perdebatan ini sudah pernah di bahas?" Tanya Draco bingung. "Apa sih pisang?"

"Buah yang tak akan pernah kau miliki," sahut Daphne cepat, lalu ketiga gadis meraung tertawa lagi.

Draco menggeleng. "O-ke. Toh aku juga tidak doyan pisang."

Ketiga gadis makin histeris mendengar ini.

Pansy mendesah panjang, pasrah saja cinta dalam hidupnya ditertawai begini. Dia akan memastikan Miles merasa tak nyaman saat cowok itu hang out dengan mereka nanti, untuk membalas Daphne.

"Kurasa, masih bisa pakai Skele gro untuk anggur," kata Harry. Dan kini Daphne dan Tracey harus memeluk perut mereka dan tampaknya mereka hiperventilasi.

Draco menarik rambut Harry. "Kau tahu, entah mengapa aku merasa kalian sedang meledekku. Apa maksudnya Potter?"

Wajah Harry merah padam karena kebanyakan tertawa, dia berpegangan pada lengan jubah Draco, menarik napas. "Draco, kami tak akan tertawa sekeras ini jika bukan karena menertawaimu!"

Draco mendesah. "Fuck you, Potter."

Harry terbahak, menghapus air matanya. "Love you too."

Pansy mendongak, menatap cewek itu kaget. Begitu pula Draco, yang tampak bahkan lebih kaget dari Pansy. Wajah cowok itu merona, menunduk, menusuk telurnya. Pansy masih menatap Harry syok. Harry sendiri tampak tak sadar dengan apa efek kalimatnya, seperti biasa, melanjutkan tawanya bersama Daphne dan Tracey.

Harry adalah cewek yang sangat ekspesif. Dan dia tak pernah merasa canggung mengungkapkan perasaanya. Berada di antara para ular, yang kaku dan cenderung pada sifat actions speak louder than words, kadang Harry membuat mereka tercengang.

Tapi bahkan Harry, tak mengumbar kata "love" untuk sembarang orang. Tidak secara personal. Tidak walau hanya bercanda. Harry menganggap serius kata cinta, dan hanya mengungkapkannya jika dia benar-benar care, benar-benar sayang, pada orang itu.

Harry berteman dengan banyak orang. Tapi Pansy tahu bahwa hanya segelintir yang mendapat ucapan cintanya.

Daphne adalah yang pertama. Seperti yang selalu Daphne ingatkan dengan bangga pada mereka, jika Harry sedang tidak bersama mereka. Lalu antara Graham dan Marcus, Pansy tidak tahu persisnya. Lalu Ron Weasley, si sialan itu. Lalu Pansy...

Pansy mendengarnya saat kelas 2 akhir. Membuatnya lega setengah mati. Akhirnya Harry mengatakan itu. Pansy merasa seolah dia officially menjadi sahabat cewek itu.

Lalu Tracey. Lalu Miles. Dan mungkin Ginny weasley? Harry jelas sangat dekat dengannya.

Tapi Draco...

Harry dan Draco baru mulai tampak menyingkirkan segala perbedaan mereka di kelas 5 ini, dan mereka memang sering terlihat bercanda berdua. Tapi Pansy tidak menyangka mereka menjadi sedekat itu. Draco sendiri tampaknya juga tidak menyangka dirinya sepenting itu bagi Harry. Pansy melihat wajah Draco sangat puas, seolah dia habis mendapat nilai penuh di Transfigurasi. Pansy meringis.

Mereka semua benar-benar ingin mendapat pengakuan Harry Kan?

* * *

Bersambuuung!

Kuharap kalian puass dengan chapter ini.. hahaha! Reviews yang banyaak ya guys!

Part 5 segera hadir untuk kalian semua

Love you so much muaachh


	15. Chapter 15

Part 5, finale di kelas 5

Pansy mendesah panjang.

Teman-temannya mengabaikannya.

Dia mendesah lagi. Daphne berdecak, menyuruhnya diam.

Pansy mendesah lagi dengan makin dramatis.

"Pans, what the hell?! Aku berusaha mengingat tahun berapa perang goblin dan kau mengacaukan memoriku!" Daphne membanting pena bulunya.

Harry menatap geli Pansy, yang cemberut. "Kau kenapa sih?" Tanyanya.

"Stress," tandas Pansy, menghela napas panjang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku sudah tak sanggup belajar lagi! Aku stress berat! Aku tahu aku tak akan lulus semua pelajaran sialan ini, jadi kenapa aku tidak bunuh diri saja agar orangtuaku tidak perlu merasa kecewa karena anak mereka lebih bodoh dibanding standar mereka, dan standar mereka adalah Crabbe dan Goyle!"

Daphne memelototinya. "Kau pikir cuma kau yang stress?! Aku juga stress tahu! Tahun depan adikku akan masuk Hogwarts, dan aku harus memberinya contoh yang baik, dan itu artinya lulus semua pelajaran!"

"Tapi kau tidak mengambil Aritmancy kan?! Aku jauh lebih stress darimu!"

"Guys, aku yang harusnya paling tertekan!" Sahut Tracey tak mau kalah. "Pacarku juara sekolah, ketua murid, dan sangat peduli pada pendidikan! Bagaimana kalau dia memutuskanku karena aku bahkan lebih bodoh dari cacing flobber?!"

"Oke, oke stop!" Kata Harry, mengangkat kedua tangannya, ketiga temannya memelototinya. "Hei, guys jangan menatapku begitu. Tarik napas. No, kau juga Daphne, oke. Oke. Very good. Dengar, kalian semua stress, aku mengerti. Yang kalian perlukan adalah relaksasi."

"Relaksasi?" Pansy bertanya curiga.

"Yes, relaksasi," Harry mengangguk, mengecek jamnya. Baru jam 6 sore. "Dan apa lagi yang lebih baik dibanding minum?"

"Minum?"

"Firewhiskey, Hogsmead," Harry nyengir luar biasa lebar.

Ketiga temannya menatapnya takjub.

"Yes!"

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Oke, aku akan bilang pada Draco dan yang lain," kata Pansy penuh semangat, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Wait wait wait," kata Harry, mengernyit. "Kenapa Draco dan yang lain harus ikut?"

Ketiga temannya menatapnya.

"Apa kau serius bertanya begitu?" Tanya Tracey.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Girls night out. Kurasa kita bisa menghandle situasi tanpa Draco."

Ketiga cewek di depannya saling pandang, lalu menyembur tertawa

"No way aku keluar bersamamu tanpa Draco," kata Daphne.

Harry menatapnya tersinggung. "Kenapa? Aku sudah berulang kali tahu ke Hogsmead malam hari!"

Pansy menepuk pundak Harry baik hati. "Harry, kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi kami semua menganggapmu setengah tak waras."

"What?!"

"Taruhan terbang di dedalu perkasa. Naik hippogrif. Bicara dengan kurang ajar pada Snape. Naik mobil terbang dengan para Weasley. Punya kencan bulanan dengan Hagrid. Datang di ulang tahun Peri rumah... Perlukah kusebutkan satu persatu?" Kata Tracey datar.

"Pansy salah, kau bukan setengah gila. Tapi sungguhan gila," kata Daphne geli.

Harry tergagap. "Dan selama ini kukira kalian tergila-gila padaku!"

Mereka berempat menyembur tertawa cekikikan.

"Oke, aku tahu aku memang kadang melakukan hal gila... "

"Kadang?"

"Ya, kadang, Tracey. Tapi intinya, aku tahu Hogsmead jauh lebih baik dari Draco! Draco bahkan tak pernah keluar malam!"

Pansy mendesah. "Har, bukan masalah itu. Tapi Draco satu-satunya anggota geng kita yang mau bertanggung jawab atas kita. He'll handle us!"

Harry mendengus mendengar kata itu. "Kalian memanfaatkannya karena jiwa bertanggung jawabnya?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Siapa yang memanfaatkanku?" Draco mendadak datang, duduk di sebelah Daphne. Harry berusaha menahan kecewa karena cowok itu tidak duduk di sebelahnya, padahal kursi di sebelahnya kosong.

Kembali Harry harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Teman. Mereka teman sekarang.

"Darimana kau tahu kami membicarakanmu?" Tanya Tracey curiga.

"Aku mendengar kata tanggung jawab. Siapa lagi?"

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kami memanggilmu Draco ''I'll handle it" Malfoy, kau tahu," tawa Harry.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Harry memberinya tatapan are you serious. "Draco, Blaise di racuni Ramuan cinta oleh Romilda vane!" Dia berpura-pura panik, menatap Daphne.

"What? Oke, I'll handle it," Daphne menirukan suara Draco dengan mirip sekali. Keempat cewek itu cekikikan.

"Draco, Theo mendapat T lagi di Transfigurasi nya!" Kali ini giliran Pansy.

"Merlin! Setelah semalaman kuajari? Well, I'll handle it." Kata Daphne lagi.

"Draco, Harry lomba renang di danau dengan para Gryffindor! Sepertinya melibatkan cumi-cumi raksasa!"

"That damn girl will be the death of me! Fuck, I bloody will handle her!" Bentak Daphne. Para cewek tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Draco, Millicent mencoba menghilangkan jerawatnya, tapi hidungnya yang hilang!" Harry mencoba lagi, teringat saat mereka kelas tiga. Pansy dan Tracey menyembur tertawa.

Daphne menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa dia tidak ke Madame Pomfrey sejak awal? Kenapa? I don't care okay? Suruh dia pergi ke rs!"

"Hidungnya Draco! Dia tak bisa bernapas!"

Daphne meloncat berdiri. "Everybody don't get panic! I'll handle it!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, melihat para cewek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ha ha ha," katanya datar. "Lucu sekali."

"Memang lucu," kata Pansy ditengah tawanya. "We owe you Draco."

"Yes, you do," tandas Draco datar. "Jadi, kalian sedang membicarakan soal nasib malangku menjadi baby sitter angkatan kita?"

Daphne cekikikan. "Not really..."

"Kami mau pergi ke Hogsmead untuk minum..."

"Pansy!" Protes Harry.

"What? Kita sudah setuju akan mengajak Draco kan?"

"Tidak, kita setuju akan melakukan girls night out!"

"Kita mengajak Draco, Harry," kata Daphne, memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya pada kalian. Kita tak butuh cowok untuk bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi kita butuh Draco untuk mengerem kegilaanmu."

"Hmm," kata Draco. "Ke Hogsmead lewat jalan rahasia?"

Harry mendesah, mengangguk pasrah. "Yeah. Aku melakukannya berkali-kali dengan para Gryffindor. No problem. Tak pernah sekalipun tertangkap! Dan perlu kuingatkan, saat itu aku tidak membawa Draco..."

Draco nyengir kecil. "Kau sungguh tak butuh aku? Dimana kau akan pergi minum?"

"Hogshead. Abby, pemiliknya, tak peduli pada siapapun yang minum di Sana, asal mereka bayar," kata Harry.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Abby? Maksudmu Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yup, pemilik Hogshead adalah adiknya Dumbledore."

Harry tergagap kaget dengan fakta ini. "Tapi..."

"Yeah, kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi Dumbledore pasti mendapat info dari 'Abby' bahwa murid-murid, beberapa belum cukup umur, mabuk di kafenya," kata Draco faktual.

Harry masih terdiam syok.

Draco tertawa. "Don't worry. Kalian mau mabuk? I'll handle... Maksudku, aku punya rencana."

Para cewek cekikikan mendengar selip Draco. Harry akhirnya mendesah kalah. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Just trust me," kata cowok itu final, dan tentu saja keempat cewek percaya pada Draco.

"Oke, oke, aku kalah," kata Harry akhirnya. Lalu dia menatap Draco. "Kau tahu mereka cuma memanfaatkanmu agar tidak tertangkap kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah Slytherin. Saling memanfaatkan."

Harry menatapnya tertegun. "Kau tidak sebal?"

Draco tertawa. "No, sifat dasar Slytherin adalah memanfaatkan apa yang bisa di manfaatkan. Kalau aku tersinggung karena hal ini, aku akan masuk Gryffindor."

Harry terdiam sejenak. "I can't believe it." Katanya pelan. "Jadi... Kalian semua...maksudku, kita semua, tanpa sadar saling memanfaatkan?!"

"Tanpa sadar?" Pansy tertawa. "Harry, semua saling memanfaatkan dengan kesadaran penuh!"

Harry jelas masih tak percaya. "Oke, kita semua memanfaatkan Draco karena rasa tanggung jawabnya. Dan memanfaatkanku karena... Apa yang bisa orang manfaatkan dari aku?"

Semua tertawa, lalu berhenti saat melihat ekspresi serius Harry.

"Oh tidak, dia tidak memancing pujian!" Tracey menggeleng, menepuk kepalanya.

"Well Harry," kata Daphne sabar. "Aku memanfaatkan sifat naturalmu di antara cowok-cowok, jelas..."

"Dan aku, memanfaatkanmu untuk segala urusan Ramuan," kata Tracey, mengangkat bahu tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dan aku memanfaatkan sifat gryffindor mu untuk segala macam hal, yang tak akan aku sebutkan," kata Pansy riang.

Harry menatap Draco, yang mengangkat bahu. "Best seeker ever," jawabnya simpel.

"Merlin, I just can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Seru Harry, menatap langit-langit. "I can't believe it!"

Dan keempat temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Keempat gadis naik ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka sepakat untuk memakai pakaian muggle mereka yang terseksi, dengan tema putih. Baju-baju muggle mereka semuanya adalah kado dari Harry yang jarang mereka pakai.

"Hmm," kata Daphne, mematut dirinya. Dia memakai sundress putih, rambutnya jatuh dengan apik ke bahunya, dadanya membentuk besar, dan pinggangnya terlihat lebih ramping dari yang seharusnya. "Wow, aku suka dress ini."

Pansy memakai dress putih juga, dan sedang mengaplikasikan make up. Tracey memakai kemeja sifon putih, dengan rok jeans mini. Sedang Harry akhirnya memilih memakai dress juga. Bodinya jelas tampak luar biasa. Walaupun dia agak malas-malasan karena tahu bahwa Draco sekarang tak akan menatapnya kagum.

"Bagaimana kalau tanpa bra?" Daphne cekikikan.

"Dengan baju putih, babe? Draco akan membunuhmu," sahut Harry tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Pansy cepat.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Dia memaksaku ganti celana saat aku pakai celana yang terlalu pendek," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang tebal. Bagus juga di gerai begini. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau kita memamerkan puting."

Daphne dan Tracey terbahak. Pansy berpikir.

"Hmm.. jubah?" Tanyanya licik. "Kalau sudah sampai di sana, Draco tak akan bisa bilang apa-apa man?"

Ketiga temannya melihatnya melepas bra nya. Daphne cekikikan, mengikuti tanpa berpikir ulang. Harry mendesah.

"Kalian sungguh pengaruh buruk untukku," katanya sambil melepaskan bra nya sendiri. Harry melihat dadanya masih terangkat kencang karena bantuan dressnya yang berkaret di bagian dada, dan putingnya untungnya tak terlihat warnanya, walaupun membentuk jelas.

Daphne meremas dadanya sendiri. "Membuat putingku keras," katanya riang. Tracey memutar bola matanya.

"Daph, memangnya buat apa sih? Kalau Miles tidak melihatmu..."

"Miles tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Daphne kaget. Miles sering sekali hang out dengan mereka, karena selain pacaran dengan Daphne, cowok itu menganggap Harry dan Draco sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi tidak heran jika Daphne sudah menganggap Miles bagian dari geng mereka.

"No!" Ketiga temannya berkata kompak. "Sudah cukup parah kita mengajak Draco, tanpa perlu menambah Miles," sahut Harry sebal.

Daphne mendesah kecewa.

Dada Pansy adalah yang paling besar dan paling jelas terlihat.

"Pans, kau yakin?" Tanya Harry, meringis melihat warnanya mengecap jelas.

"Tentu saja," kata Pansy penuh tekad. "Demi Draco!"

"Draco bakalan marah loh," Harry mengingatkan.

Pansy mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tak peduli, asalkan setelah itu aku bisa membuatnya terangsang."

Harry menggeleng, tapi tak bisa mencegah Pansy. Dia mengambil jubahnya, memakainya, memastikan dadanya tertutup jubah itu. Mereka tetap memakai sepatu biasa, karena jalan menuju Hogsmead sangat jauh. Pansy membawa heels yang sudah di kecilkan di tas nya.

Blaise yang pertama melihat mereka turun.

"Akhirnya!" Tandasnya sebal. "Kalian ngapain saja sih?"

Harry menatap Draco, yang tidak balas menatapnya. Dia mendesah kecewa, tapi berusaha tetap positif. Nanti, pikirnya. Kalau Draco terlalu takjub dengan keberanian mereka pergi ke Hogsmead tanpa bra, dan berhenti untuk mengaguminya...

Mereka bertujuh berjalan ke jalan rahasia menuju Hogsmead. Mereka beer ooh dan ahh (dan mengomel karena capek berjalan, untuk kasus Daphne), lalu akhirnya sampai di honeyducks. Mereka menyelinap keluar dengan hati-hati, dan mendesah lega saat akhirnya sudah aman di jalan Hogsmead.

Mereka berjalan ke three Broomstik.

"Draco," Desis Harry. "Apa kau gila? Rosmerta jelas juga kenal dengan Dumbledore!"

"Shht, lihat saja. Yang kita mau hanya minum kan?"

"Iya sih..."

"Dan privasi?"

"Di pub? Bagaimana kau mencari privasi," ketus Harry memutar bola matanya.

Draco nyengir tampan, membuat jantung Harry mencelat sejenak, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam pub. Rosmerta menatap mereka dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

"Bukankah sudah hampir jam malam?" Tanyanya pada Pansy.

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Good evening Madam Rosmerta." Mata madam rosmerta melebar melihat Draco, lalu tersenyum.

"Draco, apa kabar?"

"Baik,baik," kata Draco riang, mengabaikan tatapan takjub teman-temannya. "Apakah ada ruangan kosong?"

"Hmm, entahlah..."

Draco mengeluarkan kantong uang yang bergemerincing. Mata madam rosmerta tanpa kedih memperhatikan kantong itu.

"Full galleon," kata Draco kalem.

"Well, kurasa memang ada satu yang kosong," Madam Rosmerta tertawa, mengajak mereka naik ke lantai 2. Draco memimpin di depan, sementara anak-anak yang lain saling bertukar pandang tak yakin.

"Dan firewhiskey?" Tanya Draco.

"Bukankah kau belum 17?"

Draco tertawa, mengeluarkan kantong kecil nomer 2.

"Tentu saja, Draco, semua sesukamu," Madam Rosmerta menggeleng. "Kau tahu, aku berharap kau lebih tua, jadi aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Oh pasti, ma'am," kata Draco lancar. "Wanita secantik dirimu, tak akan kutukar dengan apapun."

Madam Rosmerta terkikik. Dia berhenti di satu pintu, membukanya. Draco memberinya 2 kantong uang itu, lalu menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke dalam. Madam Rosmerta tersenyum, mengecup pipi Draco, lalu pergi sambil berlenggak lenggok.

"Cuih, sudah tua begitu," tandas Daphne saat Draco menutup pintunya.

Mereka di ruangan berbentuk persegi, dengan sofa-sofa empuk yang menghadap ke perapian, dan beralaskan permadani tebal.

"Wow," kata Harry, mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyuap wanita itu, Draco," kata Tracey, duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Sudah kubilang, uang bisa membeli segalanya, termasuk umur," kata Draco, duduk di sofa single, menaikan kakinya ke atas meja seolah dia adalah raja.

"Well, kurasa memang ini lebih oke dibanding Hogshead," tawa Harry, melepaskan jubahnya, lalu dengan tongkatnya menerbangkan jubah itu ke tempat gantung mantel.

"See? Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan ini tanpa aku," kata Draco, nyengir padanya.

Harry mendesah lega karena tampaknya Draco tak menyadari bahwa Harry tidak memakai bra nya. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you."

Pansy, di lain pihak, memilih membuka jaketnya di tengah ruangan dengan dramatis sekali, dan Harry nyaris berjengit saat melihat Draco menatapnya, bersiap mendengar cowok itu mengomel murka seperti yang dia lakukan pada Harry Februari lalu...

Tapi Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Seriusan cowok itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Benar-benar hanya diam, dan malah mengajak bicara Theo!

Harry tergagap. Bisa-bisanya! Kenapa kalau Harry yang membuat kesalahan, Draco bakalan marah, tapi ketika Pansy dia hanya diam?! Puting Pansy mengecap jelas, Harry bisa melihat Blaise menatap cewek itu tanpa kedip dan tampak nyaris ngiler di tempat.

Kenapa Draco hanya diam?!

"Buset," kikik Tracey, berbisik pada Harry . "Bagaimana bisa Draco tidak ingin melihat dada Pansy? _Aku_ ingin melihat dada Pansy!"

Harry cemberut. "Kenapa dia tidak memarahi Pansy?!" desisnya. "Coba saja kalau itu aku, pasti dia sudah marah-marah!"

"Hmm, mungkin karena milik Pansy lebih besar?" Tawa Tracey geli. "Dan lagi, bukankah itu yang Draco selalu lakukan padamu? Marah-marah?"

"Ha ha ha," ketus Harry, sebal luar biasa. "Dasar cowok sialan. Dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahanku!"

Pansy duduk di sofa dengan Daphne, sesekali melirik Draco, yang tampak masih asik bicara dengan Theo, sedang Blaise masih menatapnya tanpa kedip. Pansy mendesah panjang.

"Hei jangan putus asa," kata Daphne, menepuk pundaknya simpati. "Malam baru di mulai. Dan, kalau aku saja bisa menaklukan Miles, kau juga pasti bisa."

"Yeah, Miles kan memang suka padamu sejak awal, jadi kau tak perlu berusaha keras," desah Pansy.

Daphne terkikik, menatap Harry, lalu memouthing, "anggur!" Dan ketiga cewek tertawa cekikikan. Pansy hanya bisa bersungut-sungut.

Minuman datang, dibawa oleh Madsm Rosmerta sendiri, yang tersenyum menggoda pada Draco sebelum dia pergi. Draco hanya menggeleng geli.

Mereka bersulang sambil mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, dan Harry sejenak melupakan bahwa dirinya tidak memakai bra, mengambil bantal untuk dia peluk. Mereka main kartu, saling mengatai, dan terus minum tentu saja.

"What can I say," tawa Draco saat mereka menggodanya soal Madam Rosmerta. "Semua cewek tergila-gila padaku."

Para cewek memutar bola mata mereka.

"Kami tidak," tandas Tracey, menunjuk dirinya, Harry, dan Daphne. Harry meringis dalam hati, meminum alkoholnya agar tak perlu menatap Draco.

"Kau tahu," desah Daphne, menatap Draco geli. "Kurasa kau benar, kalau kau naksir aku sebelum aku jadian dengan Miles, aku akan menerimamu."

"See!" Seru Draco puas.

"Daphne!" Pansy melotot garang.

Daphne tertawa. "Sorry babe, all's fair in love and war," katanya santai. Pansy menatapnya tak percaya. Daphne hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tracey memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya silau oleh hartanya!"

"Kau akan silau juga jika sudah memiliki 7 anak dengan Weasley nanti..."

"What? Aku tak mau punya 7 anak!" Protes Tracey, wajahnya merona. "Percy bilang, 2 cukup."

"Dua cukup," tawa Harry geli. "Dia saja lupa memberimu ramuan kontrasepsi saat kalian pertama berhubungan. Dan dia pasti akan lupa lagi. Jadi, benar kata Daphne, 7 anak jika kau beruntung..."

"Harry!"

Semua tertawa. "Kalau kau pasti ingin keluarga besar, kan, Har?" Goda Daphne. "Bayangkan Harry junior yang senekat dirimu!"

Harry tertawa. "Nope, aku realistis. Dan aku bisa membuat ramuan kontrasepsi ku sendiri, jadi dua anak untukku. Cowok dan cewek," katanya, tatapannya menggoda Tracey yang masih tampak horror dengan konsep punya anak 7.

Draco mendengus.

"What?" Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau ingin punya anak cewek? Setelah melihat betapa liar nya dirimu?" Godanya.

Harry mencubit pinggangnya, membuat cowok itu tertawa. "Aku tidak liar!"

"Seriusan, kalian berempat membuatku tak ingin punya anak cewek," kata Draco, terdiam sejenak, lalu bergidik. "No way in hell!" Lanjutnya tegas.

Pansy cekikikan. "Jadi kau ingin punya banyak anak cowok seperti keluarga Weasley akhirnya?"

"Dengan asumsi Draco _bisa_ membuat anak," sahut Harry, tak bisa menahan diri, membuat semua tertawa terbahak, kecuali Draco, yang menatapnya sebal.

"Saat nanti anakku lebih banyak dari anakmu, Potter..."

"Aku akan membantumu melakukan cek DNA, karena kau punya anak sudah cukup mencurigakan..."

Semua makin tertawa cekikikan.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau bisa berkata begini, padahal kau saja tak bisa bertahan pacaran dengan cowok lebih lama dari sebulan!"

"Weits, enak saja! Aku dan George empat bulan pacaran, tahu!"

Draco mendengus. "See? Aku akan tertawa di wajahmu saat kita umur 30 dan kau masih perawan!"

Harry menggeram tersinggung, lalu, tanpa peringatan, benar-benar menerkam Draco, yang memekik kaget. "Potter, what the... MUAHAHAHAHHA!" Harry menggelitiki Draco, yang tergeletak di lantai, tak kuat menahan geli, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua teman-teman mereka ikut tertawa histeris, melihat Harry dengan penuh semangat terus menggelitiki Draco sampai lemas. "POTTER KAU CEWEK GILA! STOP! STOP! MUAHAHAHAAH!"

Mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

Lalu mereka menyalakan musik dan berdisko gila-gilaan, karena tak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka. Bahkan Theo ikut berjingkat setelah menenggak firewhiskey nya yang ketiga.

Pesta terus berjalan, sampai satu per satu dari mereka mulai teler, dan tertidur di sofa. Tak lama, hanya tinggal Harry dan Draco, duduk di lantai bersandar di kaki sofa, menatap perapian. Draco menyipit.

"Kau tidak pakai bra?!" Desisnya, nadanya marah, jelas baru sadar sebelah berjam-jam mereka pesta. Menunjukan bahwa dia memang sama sekali tak memperhatikan Harry.

Harry, sudah sangat mabuk, hanya tertawa, meremas dadanya agar putingnya makin menyembul jelas. "Cantik ya?" Godanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Potter?! Semua orang bisa melihatmu!" Mata Draco tampak tak bisa lepas dari dada Harry, membelalak.

"Siapa semua orang?" Dengus Harry santai. "Kau? Blaise hanya fokus pada Pansy seperti biasa, dan Theo tidak tertarik."

Draco membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Jelas tak punya argumen untuk itu.

"Terasa enak sekali," desah Harry, memainkan putingnya. Draco menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Lihat Draco? Makin kencang..." Dia terkikik geli. "Hmm..."

Draco berpaling susah payah, menenggak firewhiskey nya. Kalau dia menatap dada itu lebih lama lagi, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Astaga, Harry memang sungguh keterlaluan! Seolah dia sedang mempermainkan Draco...

"Oh kau munafik," dengus Harry, nadanya sebal. "Kau bahkan tidak berkata apapun pada Pansy kan? Padahal dadanya mengecap jelas di baju!"

Draco tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Dengan Pansy dia merasa... Tak berhak mengatur-atur. Tapi dengan Harry jelas berbeda. Draco merasa bertanggung jawab, merasa ingin melindungi...

Harry melipat kakinya, dan pahanya terbuka jelas. Cewek itu tampak tidak menyadari ini. Draco berusaha tidak melihatnya, berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan terhadap paha mulus Harry...

Draco menarik napas, membuka jubahnya, lalu menutupkannya di kaki cewek itu.

Harry cemberut. "Apa sih? Kakiku kan bagus, aku tak ingin menutupnya!" Protesnya, berusaha menyingkirkan jubah Draco, tapi Draco memegang tangannya.

"Potter, please. Sekali ini saja, menurut padaku, oke?" Kata cowok itu tegas.

Harry makin cemberut. "Tapi aku kan selalu menurut padamu..."

Draco mendesah, menatap ke arah lain saat Harry makin berusaha menyingkirkan jubah itu. Lalu...

Kluk.

Draco merasakan kepala Harry jatuh di pundaknya. Cewek itu tertidur. Oh well...

Draco menarik napas. Vanilla. Favorit harry. Aromanya manis dan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan cewek yang suka aroma yang tegas. Rambutnya menggelitik leher Draco...

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaki sofa, ikut memejamkan matanya, supaya tak perlu melihat apapun yang akan membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Harry sungguhan membencinya. Untungnya, tak lama, efek alkohol mulai bekerja, dan kantuk menghampiri nya...

* * *

Draco tersentak bangun dengan kaget. Jam 3 pagi!

Dia sudah tertidur di karpet, Harry di sebelahnya sedang memeluk bantal, tidur melingkar. Draco menatapnya sejenak, mengizinkan dirinya membayangkan keadaan dimana dia dan Harry bisa tidur di kasur yang sama, bangun dengan pemandangan cewek itu masih tertidur pulas...

Jubah yang Draco berikan untuk menutupi kaki cewek itu sudah bergeser jauh. Kaki Harry seratus persen terbuka, tapi untungnya celana dalamnya tertutup posisi tidurnya. Draco berdecak sebal, membangunkan cewek itu duluan.

"Harry, hei, sudah jam 3 pagi."

Harry hanya mengerang pelan.

"Harry..."

Harry membuka matanya sedikit. "Tak bisakah tidur sebentar lag?" Tanyanya memohon.

Draco terkekeh. "No, Harry. Kau ingin kita kembali ke asrama dengan selamat tanpa detensi yang tidak perlu kan? Ayo bangun sekarang."

Harry mengerang lagi, bangun perlahan. "Kepalaku pusing sekali," gumamnya.

"Tunggu, kuambilkan Ramuan hangovermu," kata Draco, mengambil Ramuan dari kantong jubah cewek itu. Harry masih memegang kepalanya saat Draco sudah kembali duduk di depannya. Cowok itu akhirnya membantu membuka botolnya. "Ini Har. Satu tetes, dan kau akan lupa semuanya."

Harry tertawa pelan, lalu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Draco merasakan jantungnya jumpalitan, tahu bahwa Harry ingin di suapin. Draco berharap tangannya tidak gemetar saking girangnya. Cowok itu meneteskan satu tetes di mulut Harry. Harry kembali memegang kepalanya, menunduk, menunggu efek Ramuan bekerja.

Draco juga mengambilkan jubah cewek itu. "Nih jubahmu," katanya. Harry mendesah lagi, lalu memakainya patuh. Saat melihat bahwa tubuh Harry sudah terbalut aman di balik jubahnya, baru Draco mengeraskan suaranya.

"Guys! Bangun! Bangun! Woi, sudah jam 3! Ayo, kita harus segera kembali atau seluruh kastil akan tahu kalau kita keluar malam!"

Semua mengerang, mengeluh, tapi berusaha bangkit. Mereka mendesah lega saat sudah meminum Ramuan ajaib Harry.

Mereka cekikikan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju Hogwarts, tak pernah menyangka mereka akan bisa pergi ke Hogsmead untuk minum-minum, di malam hari di hari sekolah seperti ini.

"Wow, what a night," kata Blaise riang. "Thanks to you Draco."

Harry berdeham keras.

Blaise tertawa. "Dan trims untukmu juga Potter. Tanpa kegilaanmu, ini tak akan terjadi."

Harry tertawa, memutar bola matanya.

Tapi baru sebentar mereka berjalan, terdengar suara...

"Meoong..."

Ketujuh remaja itu membeku, menatap horor Mrs Norris, dan bayangan Filch yang mendekat...

"Lari!" Desis Draco ,dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka lari tunggang langgang.

"Hei, siapa itu!" Terdengar seruan sang penjanga sekolah. Anak-anak tertawa cekikikan, berusaha berlari sekuat mungkin. Mereka sampai di persimpangan, dan otomatis berpencar. Harry merasakan Draco menarik tangannya berbelok ke kiri. Mereka berdua yang larinya paling cepat, tertawa sambil tersandung-sandung karena efek alkohol, entah menuju kemana...

"Oh my God," Harry terengah. "Draco, aku tak sanggup..."

Draco menatap sekeliling, lalu menarik Harry menuju salah satu tempat penyimpanan sapu. Mereka masuk, tertawa cekikikan lagi, dan bediri saling menempel. Tapi suara tawa mereka membeku saat mendengar langkah kaki.

"Kemana anak-anak sialan itu!" Geraman Filch terdengar.

Harry dan Draco saling bertukar pandang panik, menempel ke tembok. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry, sehingga mereka saling gencet.

Membuat Harry mulai merasa sadar diri.

Mereka berduaan.

Di dalam lemari sangat sempit. Dan Draco memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Napasnya memburu di telinga Harry... Bibirnya hanya sesenti dari kulit Harry...

Harry bisa mendengar Filch sudah mencapai koridor itu, tapi Harry serasa lupa pada itu semua. Tangan Draco mendekapnya kuat, melingkari perutnya. Napas cowok itu setengah memburu di telinganya karena berlari tadi, membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Jantung Harry berdegup luar biasa kencang, membuat tubuhnya serasa lemas. Dan dia bisa merasakan degupan jantung Draco di belakangnya, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya panas. Merasakan tubuh Draco juga panas. Mereka mendengar Filch bolak balik berjalan di koridor itu, jelas bingung kemana Harry dan Draco menghilang, lalu tak lama dia pergi. Saat langkahnya sudah tak terdengar, Draco mendesah lega. Harry bergerak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Draco menariknya mendekat lagi. Kedua tangannya secure di perut Harry.

"No, dia bisa saja hanya pura-pura pergi," bisiknya.

"Oh, oke," gumam Harry, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Harry merasakan Draco mundur sedikit, tapi karena di sana sangat sempit, dan Harry bahkan tak bisa bergerak karena dekapan cowok itu di perutnya, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Yang ada cowok itu hanya sedikit bergeser, membuat Harry merasakannya.

"Oh," Harry terkesiap, wajahnya serasa terbakar, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang, sampai rasanya dia mau mati saja.

Draco berjengit, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Harry tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi dia tahu persis bahwa cowok itu sama syoknya dengan Harry.

Draco Malfoy, yang di anggap impoten, mendapat ereksi.

Ereksi. Draco Malfoy.

Harry berusaha menghindari, tapi tak bisa, dia merasakan Draco Jr makin mendorongnya ketika dia bergerak. Harry menggigit bibirnya, berharap dia bisa menggali lubang dan masuk ke sana selamanya...

Harry merasakan tangan Draco yang panas di perutnya, napas Draco Makin memburu di telinganya...

"Harry, aku..." Suara cowok itu serak, dia tampak berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Harry rasanya ingin menangis saat ini. Dia ingin menyentuh Draco, ingin bilang bahwa dia juga menginginkan ini, bahwa dia juga mengharapkan ini...

Tapi tak bisa. Tak bisa.

Draco Malfoy, terlarang...

"Please," erang Draco di telinganya, tangannya meremas perut Harry, dan bibirnya menyentuh leher Harry, junior tampaknya makin bersemangat. Draco menarik napas panjang di leher Harry, seolah sedang mabuk oleh aromanya. Bibirnya naik ke rahang Harry, lalu turun lagi, mencari kulit Harry yang bisa dia raih...

APA yang harus Harry lakukan?

Harry merasakan napasnya sendiri juga makin memburu. Dia mendesah saat tangan Draco bergerak naik ke dadanya. Dalam hati Harry merutuki jubahnya, yang membuat sentuhan Draco terasa jauh sekali...

Merasakan dirinya sendiri sangat sangat putus asa, ingin Draco menyentuhnya lebih dari ini...

Draco Malfoy, terlarang. Pikirkan perasaan Pansy, Harry.

Harry menarik napas, tangan Draco panas di dadanya...

Bibir Draco menjilat lehernya... Betapa nikmatnya...

Pansy...

"Draco..."

Tangan Draco mendekapnya makin erat.

"Draco, maafkan aku," bisik Harry, suaranya gemetar, pelan, penuh penyesalan.

Draco jelas mendengarnya, karena dia melepaskan pelukannya dalam sekejap. Harry langsung membuka pintu, dan mereka berjalan cepat keluar. Draco berjalan di depan. Menunduk.

Menunduk...

Harry merasakan air matanya sungguhan tumpah sekarang.

Draco tak pernah berjalan menunduk. Tak pernah sekalipun. Cowok itu selalu berjalan dengan pundak tegak, kepala terangkat, penuh percaya diri, penuh keyakinan bahwa dirinya istimewa..

Harry buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan asrama Slytherin.

Draco langsung ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, tanpa sekalipun menoleh menatap Harry. Harry juga nyaris berlari masuk ke kamar anak-anak cewek. Untungnya, atau sialnya, hanya ada Daphne, yang masih tersengal duduk di kasurnya. Daphne membelalak.

"Mana yang lain?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya, terengah, menutup matanya. Berusaha keras tidak menangis lagi.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Harry tak ingin menolak Draco, tapi bukankah sudah jelas kalau tadi Harry menolaknya? Bukankah jelas kalau Harry tak ingin melanjutkan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Tapi kenapa Draco harus melakukan ini? Bukankah dia sudah move on?! Bukankah selama setahun ini dia membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak tertarik pada Harry lagi, bahwa mereka hanya teman... Teman dekat. Mereka menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka saling curhat soal segala macam hal, segala yang mereka pikirkan, soal beberapa hal yang bahkan Ron tidak tahu...

Kenapa Draco harus melakukan ini?

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?" Daphne duduk di kasurnya, meremas tangannya.

Harry tertawa. "Tentu saja." Katanya hampa.

Kenapa Draco harus menghancurkan persahabatan mereka seperti ini?

Karena jelas cowok itu masih menyukai Harry, dan Harry jelas tak pernah berhenti jatuh cinta padanya, cinta yang semakin berlipat tahun ini karena mereka berdua semakin mengenal satu sama lain, cinta yang...

"Oh my God!" Pansy menjeblak terbuka pintu, tersengal, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Tracey. "Oh my God! Dadaku sakit! Sialan Filch!"

Pansy.

Pansy.

Draco Malfoy, terlarang.

Harry nyaris membenci Pansy karena ini. Nyaris...

Harry menarik napas.

Terus mengulang mantra yang sama: Draco Malfoy, terlarang...

Terlarang...

Setidaknya satu hal sudah pasti.

Draco Malfoy bukan cowok impoten.

* * *

Harry bangun dengan keinginan bunuh diri, yang bahkan tak bisa dihilangkan oleh Ramuan hangover.

Merlin Draco... Why?! Why?! Why?!

Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. Semua teman-teman nya masih tidur nyenyak. Harry berusaha tidur lagi, tapi tak bisa. Masih jam 10, dan dia baru bisa tidur jam 7 pagi!

Dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Why Draco, why?!

Tapi jelas kan kenapa?

Draco masih menyukai Harry, masih menginginkan Harry.

Pansy practically menyodorkan dirinya sepanjang malam, tidak pakai bra, pakai gaun super mini... Dan Draco bisa menolaknya tanpa kesulitan. Tapi saat dengan Harry... Saat ada kesempatan mereka berdua, begitu dekat, mungkin Draco sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi...

Draco, yang begitu terkontrol. Begitu kuatnya menahan dirinya. Seluruh sekolah mengatainya impoten dan dia tak peduli, tetap percaya diri, tetap yakin bahwa dirinya tak perlu membuktikan pada siapapun.

Dan dia kehilangan kendali karena Harry.

Mereka begitu dekat kan? Menempel, tak ada jarak sama sekali. Dan tangan Draco merengkuhnya. Lalu akhirnya pertahanan itu runtuh...

Harry mengerang, merasakan sekali lagi wajahnya merah padam. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi, membasuh habis kenangan semalam.

Yang malah semakin jelas.

Harry tidak repot-repot mengeringkan rambutnya, sedang tak peduli pada apapun kritikan Daphne nanti. Dia ke aula besar untuk makan.

Dan langsung menyesalinya.

Draco duduk di sana, dengan Miles, memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi merana, mengangguk pada apapun yang Miles katakan padanya. Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas, teringat lagi dan lagi ciuman cowok itu di lehernya...

Harry menatap meja Gryffindor, tak ada satupun temannya. Oh my, sebaiknya dia kabur saja, sebelum seseorang melihat...

Terlambat.

Draco mendongak, dan mereka bertatapan...

Apa yang harus Harry lakukan?!

Harry tak bisa bersikap biasa. Dia tak sanggup bersikap biasa. Ekspresi Draco datar, Harry tak tahu apa yang dia harapkan. Apa dia ingin Harry pergi? Apa dia ingin Harry bersikap seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

Mereka hanya terdiam sejenak, saling tatap dari jauh.

Lalu Miles melambai padanya. Harry menguatkan hatinya. Dia sudah tak bisa kabur lagi, karena Draco pasti berpikir bahwa Harry memutuskan untuk berhenti berteman.

Harry tak ingin berhenti berteman dengan Draco.

Hatinya dingin membayangkan mereka menjadi seperti dulu, saat mereka hanya bicara jika perlu, jika ada teman lain di antara mereka. Dia tak ingin menjadi seperti itu. Dia ingin tetap menjadi salah salah satu sahabat Draco Malfoy...

Harry menarik napas, berjalan ke arah kedua cowok itu.

"Morning," sapanya, duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Ramuan hangover Potter, Draco butuh sekali sepertinya," kata Miles, terkekeh.

"Oh really? Kukira dia sudah minum Ramuan ini semalam," kata Harry, tapi tetap mengeluarkan botol ramuannya. Draco mendesah, mendongak dari tangannya, mengulurkan tangannya yang lain.

Mata mereka bertatapan.

Jari mereka bersentuhan.

Dan mereka berdua buru-buru saling menarik tangan masing-masing, wajah merah padam. Ramuan hangover jatuh ke meja, tumpah dengan mendesis...

"No!" Pekik Miles, buru-buru menyelamatkan sisa Ramuan itu. "What the hell? Ini Ramuan yang berharga tahu!"

Tapi Harry dan Draco hanya saling tatap dengan mata membelalak dan wajah berasap mereka, sama sekali tak mendengar Miles. Miles menatap bergantian kedua orang itu. Lalu dia duduk, melanjutkan makannya, menunggu sampai Draco dan Harry sadar dari trans mereka.

Draco bangkit mendadak. "Aku duluan. See you guys around." Lalu dia pergi dari sana secepat kilat.

Harry mengerang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengannya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Tanya Miles bingung, mengunyah daging asapnya.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Kau tak ingin tahu," katanya pendek, memeluk perutnya, menatap makanan di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sama merananya dengan Draco tadi.

Miles menggeleng-geleng, tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Harry hanya diam, tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, jelas pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Saat Miles sudah selesai makan, cewek itu ikut berdiri.

"Kau belum makan kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Miles mendesah, merangkul pundaknya sambil mereka berjalan kembali ke asrama Slytherin.

"Tenang saja," kata cowok itu. "Kau dan Draco kan berantem setiap saat. Pasti kalian bisa melalui ini."

Harry mendengus. "Yeah," katanya skeptis. "Kalau Draco masih mau berteman denganku lagi."

Miles tertawa. "Harry, dia naksir kau sejak kelas 1. Dia tak mungkin tak ingin berteman denganmu."

Harry mengernyit dalam. Biasanya dia akan mengelak bahwa tahun ini Draco sudah move on. Tapi dia salah kan? Draco mungkin berusaha move on, tapi cowok itu jelas masih berharap pada Harry, mungkin Harry malah memberinya harapan palsu...

Harry mendesah panjang. "Apa yang kira-kira Draco lihat dari aku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Miles tertawa. "Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu... Au! Sakit, Potter!"

Harry cemberut. "Aku serius, Miles. Maksudku, dia... Dia populer kan? Banyak sekali crwek-cewek yang naksir dia. Kenapa aku? Maksudku," Harry mengernyit. "Aku dan dia bahkan punya banyak sekali perbedaan kan? Perbedaan pandangan hidup, perbedaan prinsip..."

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak merasa perbedaan itu penting."

"Yang benar saja."

"No, seriously, kau tetap naksir dia juga walaupun tahu bahwa dia melanggar seluruh moral yang kau pegang kan?" Kata Miles geli. "Aku mungkin tak akan bisa tak merasa ilfill jika seorang cewek melanggar seluruh moral yang kupegang..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Pelacur."

"Right, of course," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Oke, memang aneh kan? Aku dan Draco jelas tidak cocok. Tapi... "Harry mengerang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

Miles menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Aku yakin kau bisa melalui ini Harry. Jangan terlalu keras padanya..."

"What? Dia juga selalu terlalu keras padaku!" Protes Harry.

"Tidak, dia tidak begitu," kata Miles geli. "Dia hampir selalu mengalah padamu, Potter. Setidaknya beri dia kredit untuk itu."

Harry mengernyit. "Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat sedunia."

"Don't be," kata Miles, mengacak rambutnya. "Kalau kau jahat, bagaimana dengan kami yang lain?"

Harry menyikutnya, tapi mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

* * *

Harry dan Draco tidak bicara selama nyaris seminggu.

Teman-teman mereka menyadari ini, tapi tak ada yang bisa membuat mereka mengakui apa penyebab pertengkaran kali ini. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ini dari Harry dan Draco, mereka memilih mendiamkan kedua orang ini, dan tidak memihak seperti biasa.

Harry sangat sangat merindukan Draco.

Bahkan saat duduk-duduk dengan Tim quidditch, mereka tak bisa senyaman dulu. Draco dan Harry hanya diam, dengan wajah merana, membuat rekan setim mereka terheran-heran.

"Entah sampai kapan kedua orang ini berantem," kata Graham, menggeleng.

"Ah ha? Aku selalu berpikir Draco naksir Harry." Kata Malcolm, menatap Harry dan Draco yang sedang menunduk menatap tangan mereka masing-masing, melamun entah apa.

"Tebakan jitu," tawa Miles. "Kurasa mereka hanya sedang berantem ala mereka. Biarkan saja."

Anggota Tim yang lain akhirnya mau tak mau menurut saran Miles, dan mengobrol heboh seperti biasa tanpa input dari Draco dan Harry sama sekali.

Harry rasanya ingin memutar waktu dimana dia tidak mengusulkan pergi ke Hogsmead dan merusak segalanya...

* * *

Harry sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi bersama Graham, mengerjakan pr mereka, saat Draco menghampirinya. Cowok itu tampak agak tertekan, mengusap rambutnya dengan gugup ke belakang.

"Hei."

Harry mendongak, matanya melebar menatap Draco. Sejenak, mereka hanya saling tatap. Graham bertopang dagu, menunggu drama di mulai.

"Er.. "

"Ehm," Draco mengernyit. "Bisakah kau... Mengecek Pansy?"

Harry mengerjap. "What?"

Draco mengedik ke arah kamar anak cewek. "Can you?"

Harry mengernyit. "Kenapa memangnya Pansy?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu pergi tanpa penjelasan.

"Rude," gumam Graham, menggeleng, lalu menatap Harry yang sedang berdiri. "Biarkan saja buku-bukumu. Aku masih lama di sini."

Harry mengangguk, lalu naik ke kamar prefek cewek. Dia mengetuk pintu Pansy.

"Pans? Kau di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Pans?"

Masih hening. Harry cemberut, masa sih Draco mengerjainya lagi. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini di saat mereka sedang diam-diaman begini! Dasar cowok sombong sial...

Cklik. Pintu terbuka. Dan mata Harry membelalak melihat Pansy...

Air mata gadis itu membasahi pipinya, wajahnya yang merah, dan napasnya yang tercekat.

"Pansy!" Harry syok. "Apa... Apa yang terjadi?!"

Pansy menggeleng, lalu melompat ke pelukan Harry.

"Harry..." Isak Pansy, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku patah hati..."

"Hah?"

"Draco... Draco menolakku..."

Dan Harry merasakan perutnya seolah habis di siram timah panas.

* * *

Bersambuuung... Sorii ternyata masih Ada 1 part lagi hahaha! Tapi tenang, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir di kelas 5. Dan entah kenapa adalah chapter terfavorit Saya x)

Terimakasih sekali untuk kalian semua yang sudah review! It means a lot to me. Begitu melihat Ada 30an review, Saya langsung berpikir, kudu di upload sekarang nih. Soalnya pengen bgtt baca tanggapan kalian soal chapeter inj.

Udah puaskah dengan momen Drarry nya? Hihiii

Btw, yuk polling. Siapa yang lebih boyfriend-able? Graham atau Miles? X)

Please review yang banyaaak biar part 6 segera di up yaah muaachh


	16. Chapter 16

Kelas 5, part 6, seksi 1

Kembali harus memecah Satu part jadi Dua karena sampai 11k kata! Nggak nyangka yh tadinya hanya 6k words, jadi berkembang sebanyak ini setelah di edit hahaha

Please review yang banyak, enjoy reading, dan sebisanya seksi 2 akan Saya upload dalam 24 jam seperti dulu.

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang masih selalu semangat dan bersabar dengan cerita Slytherin harry ini. Love you guys much much!

* * *

**Seksi 1.**

Harry menemani Pansy semalaman itu. Pansy memeluknya erat, dan Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Karena sekali lagi dia merasa jahat. Dia tahu persis ini salahnya... Salahnya Pansy menjadi sehancur ini...

"Shh, babe, segalanya akan baik-baik saja oke..." Bisik Harry, hanya bisa berkata hal sampah seperti itu.

Pansy menangis sampai tertidur. Tapi Harry bahkan tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Draco menolak Pansy. Menolak Pansy. Draco tak pernah benar-benar menolak Pansy sebelum ini. Entah apa yang cowok itu pikirkan soal Pansy, tapi Draco tampaknya tak benar-benar menganggap bahwa perasaan Pansy padanya cukup dalam untuk mendapatkan penolakan secara khusus.

Jadi kenapa sekarang?

Kenapa mendadak cowok itu menolak Pansy sekarang?

Harry memikirkan hal ini, sampai terdengar ketukan di pintu. Dia membukakan pintu, melihat Daphne dan Tracey bersedekap.

"Rupanya kau sedang di sini, kami mencarimu, babe," kata Daphne, langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Sshh, Daph," Harry menariknya, sehingga mereka bertiga di luar kamar lagi, menutup pintunya pelan. "Pansy tidur."

Kedua temannya menatapnya bingung.

"So? Aku hanya..."

"Draco menolaknya."

Tracey dan Daphne membelalak kaget.

"Like... Properly menolak nya," desah Harry, mengernyit. "Dia menangis sejak tadi, dan baru saja tertidur, jadi..."

Tracey dan Daphne masih tergagap sekian lama.

"Kenapa Draco menolaknya?!" Tanya Tracey syok. "Setelah sekian lama membiarkannya, sekarang dia dengan tegas bilang tidak?"

Harry menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara Draco Malfoy berpikir kan?" Dia mengernyit. "This is so not good."

"Dan sedekat ini dengan OWL," erang Daphne kesal. "Apa yang cowok itu pikirkan?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Harry otomatis berpikir bahwa penolakan ini adalah karena dirinya. Harry menutup matanya, bersandar ke tembok di samping pintu, menarik napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kenapa Draco harus melakukan ini...

_Why not?_ Alam bawa sadar Harry, yang selalu memberi input soal keadilan, mulai bicara.

_Dia menyakiti Pansy!_

_Dia punya hak untuk menolak siapapun yang dia mau. Apa bedanya denganmu?_

_Aku tak pernah..._

_Kau menggantungkan Draco bertahun-tahun, menarik-ulur, bahkan merasa bahwa Draco tak berhak move on darimu dengan memberinya harapan demi harapan. Sampai akhirnya kejadian di lemari penyimpanan itu..._

_Jadi itu semua salahku?!_

_Salah siapa lagi?_

Harry berusaha menyingkirkan suara moralnya itu jauh-jauh.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Tracey akhirnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu..."

"Ayo kita labrak Draco!" Kata Daphne berapi-api. Tracey mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua menatap Harry penuh ekspektasi. Biasanya Harry lah yang paling semangat melakukan ini: melabrak Draco Malfoy dan menunjukan kesalahannya tepat di depan hidungnya.

Harry mengernyit. "Well..."

"Well?"

"Draco punya hak penuh menolak siapapun yang dia mau," kata Harry, mengusap rambutnya. "Dan... Dia dan Pansy tak pernah pacaran. Dia tak pernah memberi harapan lebih pada Pansy. Maksudku..." Harry meringis, menggeleng. "Dia tidak salah, Daph. Kau pun pasti tahu itu."

Mereka bertiga terdiam lagi.

"Dan Draco peduli, kurasa," tambah Harry, mendesah. "Dia menyuruhku naik ke sini untuk mengecek Pansy, setelah dia memutuskannya tadi. Itulah kenapa aku bisa ada di sini."

Kembali terdiam.

"Jadi kita tak akan melakukan apapun?" Tanya Tracey lagi.

Harry menggeleng. "Menurutku, kita lihat dulu sikon nya oke? Marah-marah pada Draco tak akan membuat cowok itu jadi suka pada Pansy. Dan aku yakin Pansy tak menginginkannya." Harry mengedik pintu kamar Pansy. "Yang paling utama kurasa adalah kita ada untuknya."

Tracey dan Daphne bertukar pandang.

"Wow," kata Daphne akhirnya. "Tak akan pernah menyangka kau bisa sebijak ini babe."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah menyangka kau melewatkan kesempatan memaki-maki Draco Malfoy," tambah Tracey heran.

Harry nyengir tipis. "Aku tidak bilang kita akan melewatkan itu, aku hanya bilang kita lihat dulu situasinya" katanya. "Ayo kita masuk. Sleepover hari ini..."

* * *

Pansy hanya tidur sebentar.

Saat dia membuka mata, Harry masih di sana, sedang tiduran di karpet bersama Daphne dan Tracey. Mereka membawa bantal masing-masing, sleepover. Mungkin mereka bisa mentransfigurasi kasur menjadi lebih besar? Draco bisa...

Draco...

Pansy menarik napas, merasakan pipinya kembali basah oleh air matanya.

"Hai sweety, kau sudah bangun," kata Tracey, menghampiri Pansy di kasurnya, lalu memeluk gadis itu. Pansy menangis di pelukannya. Harry dan Daphne hanya bisa menatapnya helpless.

Entah berapa lama mereka hanya diam mendengarkan isakan tangis Pansy.

Harry akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk lututnya, hatinya terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena dialah Pansy menjadi sehancur ini.

Karena dia memberi Draco harapan. Karena dia malah menggoda Draco saat cowok itu mencoba menarik diri.

Karena dirinya begitu egois.

Harry terbangun, melihat ketiga temannya masih tertidur. Dia melihat keluar jendela, dimana matahari baru mulai mengeluarkan sinarnya, dan mendesah panjang.

Tapi bukankah dia menolak Draco?

Dia berkata pada Draco bahwa dia tak bisa bersama cowok itu saat mereka di lemari sapu kan?

Tapi bahkan Draco... Pasti Draco sadar bahwa Harry sebenarnya begitu ingin. Bahwa Harry begitu putus asa menginginkan cowok itu terus menciuminya seperti itu. Dan bahkan Harry juga berharap Draco melepaskan jubahnya, agar tangan cowok itu bisa menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih lagi. Bukankah Harry mengeluarkan erangan, desahan, yang bahkan tak bisa mereka berdua sangkal?

Bukankah setiap kata penolakannya sarat dengan penyesalan? Sarat dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya dengan yang Draco tunjukan.

Sarat dengan cintanya yang terpendam, yang selalu dia pendam...

Harry menutup matanya.

Dia adalah pembohong paling menjijikan yang pernah ada.

Harry begitu jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang begitu pengecut, yang begitu takut menyakiti Pansy. Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya Pansy yang harus menderita karena ini semua?

Apa yang akan Pansy lakukan jika dia tahu bahwa Harry lah penyebab Draco menolaknya?

Bahwa andai saja Harry tak ada di antara mereka...

Andai Harry tak pernah masuk ke Slytherin, tak pernah berteman dengan para Slytherin...

Harry menarik napas tercekat.

Dia tak ingin di asrama lain selain Slytherin. Dia memuja Gryffindor, jelas. Tapi jika dia bukan di Slytherin, dia tak akan kenal dengan Graham. Miles. Daphne. Marcus. Tracey. Pansy.

Draco...

Apakah Draco masih akan menyukainya jika dia di Gryffindor?

Harry mendengus. Mungkin tidak? Draco membenci gryffindor dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Mungkin dia akan menatap Harry dengan penuh jijik, sama seperti dia menatap cewek-cewek Gryffindor yang membencinya, tapi dalam hati tetap berharap bisa menjadi orang penting untuknya. Dan Harry akan menjadi salah satu cewek yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Mungkin cowok itu hanya akan mengenalnya karena dia adalah anggota tim Quidditch.

Tapi Draco menciumnya sebelum mereka tahu apakah mereka adalah singa atau ular kan?

Draco menginginkannya jauh sebelum itu.

Dan Harry juga menginginkannya balik.

Jadi apakah mereka akan bersama? Apakah topi seleksi benar saat memaksanya untuk masuk ke Gryffindor?

Harry tersenyum kecil. Nope. No way. Slytherin adalah rumahnya. Dan selamanya dia adalah slytherin. Bukankah dia sendiri juga punya kualitas Slytherin? Licik, munafik, suka memutar balikan fakta...

Pengecut...

Harry berjengit dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia menatap sekeliling kamar, mendadak merasa klaustrofobik.

Ron. Dia butuh Ron sekarang. Hanya Ron yang mengerti dirinya, segala kebusukannya, dan masih tetap mau berteman dengannya. Dia ingin bicara dengan Ron...

Tapi bahkan sebelum Harry sempat memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari kamar itu, dia mendengar isakan Pansy lagi...

Harry mendesah, bangkit, menghampiri cewek itu untuk memeluknya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Hari itu adalah hari senin. Ketiga gadis bingung menatap Pansy yang akhirnya tertidur lagi.

"Well," kata Harry pelan, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, karena dia baru selesai mandi. "Dia jelas tak akan bisa masuk kelas. Apa kita bolos juga?"

Tracey mendesah. "Tak bisa. Kelas pertama kita transfig. Kita semua bisa kena masalah oleh Mcgonagall jika bolos rame-rame."

"Right," kata Daphne, duduk di kursi meja belajar Pansy. "Gantian bolos? Aku bisa duluan menjaga dia. Gantian saat Pertahanan nanti?

"Sepertinya harus begitu," kata Harry. "Aku bisa membuatkanya Ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, tapi aku takut mengacaukan jam tidurnya."

"Mungkin untuk tidur nanti malam?" Kata Daphne. Harry mengangguk.

"Sure. Akan kubuatkan selesai kelas sore nanti," kata Harry, berpikir dia akan mengajak Ron menemaninya membuat ramuan, sehingga dia bisa bercerita pada cowok itu tentang kegalauan hatinya.

Tracey dan Harry ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Draco sudah ada di sana, duduk dengan Miles.

"Well setidaknya dia sadar kalau kita sedang tak ingin bicara dengannya," kata Tracey, menyuarakan pikiran Harry.

"Jadi kita semua akan memihak Pansy?" Tanya Harry, meringis.

"Tentu saja kan," kata Tracey, nadanya tersinggung. "Memangnya kau mau memihak Draco?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kita bisa saja netral. Seperti yang kalian lakukan jika yang berantem aku dan Draco," katanya, sambil mereka duduk.

Tracey menatapnya. "Iya juga sih," katanya, mengambil piring, secara mengejutkan mengisinya banyak-banyak; menghadapi malam yang emosional jelas membuat seluruh tenaganya habis. Harry mengisi piringnya dengan porsinya yang biasa. "Entahlah. Kau dan Draco berbeda kurasa."

"Apanya yang beda?" Tanya Harry, bertopang dagu sambil mengunyah brokolinya, matanya sesekali menatap Draco. Cowok itu juga sedang menatapnya. Oh well, rupanya dia kembali ke mode mentap-Harry-tanpa-kedip-nya. Harry mendesah. Semua salahnya. Salahnya...

Tracey mengangkat bahu. "Kau dan Draco tak pernah butuh pembela kan? Kalian tak pernah melibatkan orang lain, dan tak pernah merasa perlu orang lain maju untuk kalian," katanya. "Tapi Pansy pasti ingin kita memihaknya."

"Hmm," Harry mendesah. "No problem kurasa. Dia akan di back up oleh tim Quidditch." Harry mengedik kecil ke arah Draco duduk.

"Yeah, kasian juga sih, karena kau benar, dia tidak salah. Dia tak pernah menunjukan kalau dirinya naksir Pansy kan? Selama ini dia membiarkan saja Pansy menganggap seolah dirinya miliknya." Tracey terdiam, mengernyit. "Jadi kenapa mendadak dia melakukan ini?"

Harry punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, tapi jelas dia tak akan membaginya pada Tracey.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam, dan, dalam kasus Harry, berusaha keras tidak melihat ke arah Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry mengajak Ron bertemu di kelas kosong di lantai 2. Ron duduk di bangku di depan bangku tempat Harry meletakkan bahan-bahan ramuannya. Harry sedang memanaskan kualinya.

"Kau mau bikin Ramuan apa sih?" Tanya Ron, bertopang dagu, PR nya tergeletak di depannya.

"Ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi," kata Harry. "Membuat tidur selama 8 jam full tanpa mimpi, jika diminum setengah dosis."

"Oh wow, tak pernah tahu ada Ramuan begitu," kata Ron, kembali menatap PR nya, jelas sama sekali tidak tertarik pada alasan apapun kenapa Harry harus membuat ramuan ini, atau bagaimana efeknya. "Aku benci sejarah sihir. Setidaknya kita bisa mengedrop ini nanti." Ron akan melanjutkan karir sebagai Auror. Salah satu hal yang membuat Harry mempertimbangkan Auror sebagai karir juga adalah cowok itu. Ron bilang ada divisi ramuan dan forensik di sana. Harry menjadikannya karir cadangan, jika nanti akhirnya dia tak bisa membuat toko ramuannya sendiri.

Memikirkan karir membuat Harry teringat pada Draco. Harry dan Draco membahas topik ini berdua sampai ke akar-akarnya, sampai ke tujuan hidup mereka, sampai ke mimpi terliar mereka...

"Ron," kata Harry, menarik napas. "Draco akhirnya menolak Pansy."

Ron mendongak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menolak?"

Harry mendesah, memotong akar cinnamon nya. "Kemarin malam. Pansy seriusan patah hati, menangis semalaman. Untuk itulah aku membuat ramuan ini."

Ron bergumam. "Jadi," katanya perlahan. "Apa kau akan maju?"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja.

Ron tertawa. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Parkinson sudah ditolak. Jadi jalanmu dan dia mulus kan?"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana pria berpikir," tandas Harry. "Mana bisa aku maju kan Ron? Pansy menangis semalaman!"

Ron mendesah. "Yeah, oke. Jadi apa yang kau mau aku katakan?"

Harry mengernyit, memasukan beberapa bahan ke kuali, mengecek catatannya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya sesuai. "Aku merasa sangat jahat, kau tahu," katanya akhirnya. "Pansy begitu menyukai Draco, dan aku dengan seenak hati mengejar cowok itu di belakangnya..."

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Kapan kau mengejar Malfoy? Malfoy yang selalu maju mengejarmu. I hate that damn git, tapi kurasa kita harus memberinya kredit di sini kan?" Tanyanya.

Harry cemberut, kini tahu bagaimana perasaan teman-teman Slytherinnya jika Harry sedang memberikan opini-adil-dan-sportif nya. Gryffindor banget. "Tapi dia tak akan terus maju tanpa pancingan dariku kan?" Katanya muram. "Semisal aku sungguh-sungguh ingin dia move on, aku akan mengajaknya bicara soal ini. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya kan? Aku membiarkan dia mengejarku..." Dia berjengit. "Aku suka dia mengejarku."

Ron menggeleng. "Karena kau suka padanya juga. Yang aku heran, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Katanya. "Bahkan untuk standar gryffindor, sikap rela berkorbanmu ini sudah berlebihan. Oke kau sayang pada Pansy. Tapi coba pikir," dia mendesah. "Malfoy naksir kau selama lima tahun penuh tanpa goyah sama sekali, tanpa pernah melirik cewek lain sama sekali. Dan kurasa dia tak akan masalah melanjutkan perasaannya di tahun ke enam."

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Ron belum selesai.

"Malfoy tak akan mundur, dan kurasa cepat atau lambat dia akan lelah dengan permainan ini. Dia akan memintamu memilih, dirinya atau Parkinson. Dan siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Harry tergagap. "Aku..."

"Aku selalu bilang padamu Harry, kejujuran mungkin akan membuatmu dan Parkinson marahan dalam.. berapa? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Lalu masalahmu akan selesai. Kau akan bisa menunjukan perasaanmu pada Malfoy tanpa rasa bersalah," lanjut Ron bijak. "Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Slytherin dan kehausan mereka untuk menyimpan rahasia."

Harry terdiam, mencerna semua kata-kata Ron.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa memberimu nasihat yang oke," kata Ron lagi, mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur kan? Mana aku tahu Draco bakal menolak Pansy begini?! Aku mengira Draco sudah berhenti menyukaiku tahun ini..."

"Bull," dengus Ron, tertawa geli, menggeleng. "Kalau dia memang sudah move on, dia akan cari cewek lain. Kau tahu itu."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam.

Ron mendesah. "Aku tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan sampai Malfoy bisa begitu tergila-gila padamu Harry. Kau menarik-ulurnya. Menginjak-injak perasaannya. Whatever." Dia menunjuk Harry dengan pena bulunya. "Yang jelas pilihanmu ada dua. Parkinson atau Malfoy."

Harry mengernyit dalam. Dia menyelesaikan ramuannya, mengaduk searah jarum jam, berlawanan dua kali, lalu searah lagi.

"Jadi..." Kata Harry pelan. "Kalau Draco memilih bicara padaku, aku hanya harus menolak kan?"

Ron menatapnya putus asa. "Well..." Dia meringis. "Pikirkan apa yang paling membuatmu bahagia, Harry. Siapkah kau untuk kehilangan dia?"

Harry merasakan tubuhnya mendadak dingin.

Siapkah dia?

* * *

Saat Harry kembali ke asrama Slytherin, dia langsung naik ke kamar Pansy.

Pansy sedang duduk lesu, memeluk dirinya sendiri, memakai selimut. Tracey dan Daphne duduk di samping-samping gadis itu.

"Hei," kata Harry pelan, berusaha tak berjengit. Saat Daphne yang patah hati, jelas tak separah ini. Harry makin digerogoti rasa bersalah. "Kalian semua sudah makan?" Dia mengulurkan kantong berisi sandwich, pie, dan jus labu. Daphne dan Tracey langsung menyambar kantong itu dan makan. Pansy masih duduk melamun.

Harry menggantikan kedua cewek untuk duduk di sebelah Pansy. "Kau mau sandwich pans? Ekstra keju favoritmu." Dia menyodorkan roti itu ke Pansy, yang mendesah panjang, mengambilnya, tapi hanya menatapnya, tidak memakannya.

Lalu... "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Draco dalam waktu yang sangat lama," kata Pansy serak, menarik napas dalam.

Mereka semua terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Pansy membuka mulutnya selain menangis sejak kejadian penolakan itu.

"Dan kurasa jauh di dalam hati, aku tahu persis Draco tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman. Tapi..." Dia menarik napas lagi. "Tapi dia juga tak pernah dekat secara eksklusif dengan cewek manapun Kan? Dan harapanku tak pernah pupus. Karena... Karena mungkin jika Draco tidak menemukan orang lain, dia akhirnya akan luluh dengan kesungguhanku."

Harry merasakan hatinya serasa di remas-remas.

Ron benar.

Seharusnya dia mengaku pada Pansy sejak dulu. Sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak dan menganggap perasaan mereka hanya cinta monyet. Tapi sekarang... Di umur ini, segalanya terasa serius...

Harry tahu Pansy tak akan pernah memaafkannya jika tahu bahwa sejak dulu... Sejak awal... Draco selalu menyukai Harry. Harry tahu itu. Draco tahu itu. Seluruh anggota Tim Quidditch tahu itu. Dan Harry dengan bodohnya membiarkan Pansy menyukai Draco, membiarkan Pansy terhanyut dalam angan-angannya ingin memiliki cowok, yang sudah menyukai cewek lain.

Kejujuran selalu menjadi sifat alami Harry jadi kenapa untuk kasus yang ini berbeda?

Kenapa dia begitu pengecut? Apa yang dia takuti? Kehilangan rasa nyaman dari persahabatannya dengan para cewek ini? Karena Daphne pasti lebih memilihnya daripada Pansy, dan Tracey... Mungkin akan memilihnya juga. Jadi Pansy lah yang akan kehilangan segalanya...

Harry menutup matanya. Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa segalanya jadi runyam begini, dan hanya karena seorang cowok...

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?" Isak Pansy. "Kenapa dia harus menolakku begini?! Kenapa dia tidak membiarkanku melanjutkan khayalanku menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?"

Ketiga temannya saling tatap putus asa, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Well," kata Daphne akhirnya. "Draco selalu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan kan? Mungkin dia akhirnya sadar bahwa rasa sukamu padanya bukan main-main?"

Pansy mendengus. "Itu yang dia katakan..."

Teman-temannya bertukar pandang lagi.

"Dia... Dia datang begitu saja... Tanpa ada tanda-tanda aneh apapun sebelumnya..."

Dan Pansy pun memulai ceritanya.

_Draco mengetuk pintunya sore itu, dan Pansy begitu bersemangat menyuruhnya masuk. Draco tersenyum tipis._

_"Sorry mengganggu, tapi aku tak akan lama," kata cowok itu._

_Pansy tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Ini salah satu impianku, kau tahu, kau di dalam kamarku..."_

_Biasanya Draco akan tertawa mendengar ini, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia duduk di kursi belajar Pansy, sementara cewek itu duduk di kasurnya, menatapnya penuh ekspektasi._

_"Yeah, yang mau aku bicarakan, soal itu," kata Draco akhirnya._

_"Soal itU?"_

_Draco menatap tangannya, lalu akhirnya menatap Pansy. "Pansy, aku tidak bisa bersamamu."_

_Pansy merasakan hatinya seolah di tarik paksa. "Pardon?"_

_"Aku.. Tak bisa. Dan tak akan pernah bisa punya perasaan lebih padamu. Lebih dari teman," ekspresi Draco datar. "Aku... Minta maaf untuk ini. Tapi kurasa, sudah waktunya kau untuk move on. Aku... Aku tak pernah memberimu harapan lebih, tapi kurasa tak adil bagiku jika terus... Jika tidak mengatakan ini padamu."_

_Pansy serasa habis ditampar. Dia hanya bisa diam, menatap Draco dengan mata melebar._

_"Kupikir kau nantinya akan bosan juga, tapi..." Draco mendesah. "Maafkan aku Pansy. Kau berhak mendapat pria yang membalas perasaanmu, yang bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari aku."_

_Pansy menunduk, air matanya tumpah._

_Draco bangkit. "Hanya itu kurasa yang bisa kukatakan. Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman, Pans, kau penting untukku. Salah satu teman terbaikku..."_

_Pansy masih tak sanggup menjawab._

_Draco mengusap kepala cewek itu sekilas, lalu berjalan keluar, menutup pintu pelan._

Pansy mengakhiri ceritanya dengan isakan dan air matanya mengalir deras.

Para cewek memeluk Pansy, mengusap punggungnya. Berusaha menguatkannya.

Tapi patah hati adalah hal besar. Dan satu-satunya obat adalah waktu...

* * *

Blaise masuk ke kamar Draco tanpa mengetuk pintu. Draco terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, Ada ap..."

Wajah Blaise penuh amarah yang Draco tak tahu dirinya pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Apa kau memutuskan Pansy?!"

Draco jelas tak menyangka mendengar ini. "What?"

"Kau bajingan Malfoy!" Dan dengan kalimat itu, dia menonjok wajah Draco.

"What the hell?!" Bentak Draco, rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa tenggelam karena syoknya. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Itu karena sudah menyakiti hati Pansy!" Lalu Blaise berbalik pergi, tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi.

Draco tergagap. Dia dan Blaise adalah sahabat sejak balita, dan mereka hampir tak pernah bertengkar. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, dan...

Dan...

Dengan hati menciut dia sadar, bahwa bukan hanya dia sepertinya yang menyimpan cinta terpendam...

* * *

Draco menghampiri Harry yang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi. "Hei," sapanya. Harry mengernyit menatapnya, lebih tepatnya menatap wajahnya yang bengkak. "Ada Ramuan untuk ini?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "No."

"Harry..."

"Sori Draco, tapi aku sedang tak ingin membantumu," cewek itu menatap pipi Draco aneh.

Draco mendesah, lalu, hanya sebagai efek agar Harry kasihan padanya, dia mendesis kesakitan. Harry berjengit.

"Siapa yang memberimu itu?"

Draco mendesah, duduk di sebelah cewek itu, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang pada wajahnya. "Blaise," gumamnya. "Dia... Dia naksir Pansy ya?"

Mendengar nama Pansy membuat Harry cemberut lagi. "Mungkin," tandas cewek itu, berpaling, jelas menunjukan bahwa dia tak ingin mengobrol lagi.

Draco mendesah panjang. "Right," gumamnya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ke infirmary tanpa seluruh sekolah tahu dirinya habis di tonjok orang.

Tapi belum sempat dia memikirkan ide apapun, seekor burung hantu terbang masuk, dengan botol kecil yang di tempel stiker dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat Draco hapal: Ramuan anti lebam. Tetes di tangan, sebarkan tipis-tipis.

Draco merasakan hatinya hangat. Dia tertawa, menutup wajahnya, menggeleng, berpikir bahwa di saat dia berpikir kalau tak mungkin rasa cintanya pada Harry bertambah lagi, rasa cinta itu seriusan bertambah lagi dan lagi...

* * *

Draco dengan bijaksana duduk bersama Tim Quidditch selama seminggu itu.

"Masih di musuhin?" Kekeh Malcolm saat Draco kembali duduk dengan mereka di aula besar.

Draco mengangkat bahu, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Miles. Dia mendesah saat melihat Harry masih menolak menatapnya. Draco hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Ramuan anti lebamnya yang luar biasa itu, tapi sudahlah. Mungkin Harry memang sedang tak ingin di ajak bicara.

Membuat Draco teringat kejadian di ruang penyimpanan sapu, lagi. Dia mengernyit, makan dalam diam.

"Jadi, kau berantem dengan Harry?" Tanya Malcolm. "Dia tidak mau gabung jika ada kau di sini."

"Harry marah pada Draco setiap saat. Dia tak akan menghindari Draco hanya karena marah," kata Miles geli.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Draco, meminum teh nya.

"Apa kau kembali ke mode menatapnya-tanpa-kedip lagi?" Tanya Cassius.

Draco cemberut. "Aku tidak menatapnya-tanpa-kedip!"

Adrian memutar bola matanya. "Aku heran pada kalian anak kelas 5, masih sempat memikirkan soal berantem di saat OWL hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi."

"Seperti kata mereka, berantem tanda cinta," kata Malcolm bijak, menepuk pundak Draco menghibur.

"Siapa mereka itu?" Tanya Miles skeptis.

Malcolm mengangkat bahu. "Mereka, orang-orang membosankan kurasa. Tapi itu benar kan, kalau tidak cinta, tak akan repot-repot berantem."

"Kenapa kita membicarakan hal seperti ini jauh membuatku heran," tandas Graham.

Para cowok itu bertukar pandang, lalu bergidik. Cinta membuat cowok manapun ngeri. Mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang lebih macho, seperti Quidditch.

Draco, yang tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan, hanya diam, dan diam-diam menatap Harry...

* * *

Kenyataan bahwa mereka semua berada di pihak Pansy jelas tak bisa di pungkiri.

Draco jelas sadar bahwa dirinya tidak di inginkan gabung bersama mereka, jadi dia selalu hang out dengan Tim Quidditch. Cowok itu tampak tak terpengaruh dengan tragedi yang dia timbulkan di kehidupan nyaman anak kelas 5 Slytherin.

"Menyebalkan yeah?" Kata Daphne, memelototi cowok itu kesal. "Cowok semuanya sama kan? Ketika mereka meninggalkan cewek, mereka masih bisa tertawa dan hidup secara normal, tanpa perlu merasa harus instrospeksi diri atau apa. Tapi cewek akan menangis meratap, menolak keluar dari kamar."

"Dan membuat kita semua merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendirian," desah Tracey. Matanya juga mengernyit tak terkesan pada Draco yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan lelucon Cassius.

"Kita tak bisa bolos bareng-bareng terus, Snape bakal curiga," kata Harry, memainkan sarapannya dengan tidak nafsu.

"Apa alasan yang kau berikan pada Snape?"

"Butuh istirahat karena stress OWL."

"Dan dia percaya?" Tanya Blaise skeptis.

"Tidak, kurasa." Harry mengangkat bahu. Semua temannya menatapnya sebal. "What?"

Daphne mendesah. "Andai saja Snape juga jatuh cinta padaku, pasti hidupku di sekolah ini makin mudah."

Semua tertawa mendengar ini. "Snape tidak jatuh cinta padaku," protes Harry, tapi langsung terdiam saat teman-temannya menatapnya makin sebal. Dia tertawa. "Well, oke, mungkin dia memfavoritkan aku dibanding semua anak lain..."

"Jelas membuat hidup kita semua makin mudah," kata Tracey, mengakui.

"Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah cowok yang mengaku pacarku, tapi menolak memberikan dukungan padaku di masa sulit ini," sambung Daphne getir.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Tracey bosan.

"Dia lebih memilih memihak Draco daripada Pansy!" Tandas Daphne. "aku secara khusus memintanya ikut memihakku, tapi dia berkata, _no, Draco tidak salah, aku tak akan mendiamkannya hanya karena kau kesal padanya._ Pacar macam apa itu?!"

Harry meringis. "Well, secara teknis, Draco memang tidak salah..."

"Apa kau membela dia juga?!" Daphne syok.

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya damai. "Tidak, Daph, kau lihat aku di sini kan? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kalau kalian bisa netral saat aku dan Draco yang berantem, harusnya kalian juga bisa netral saat Pansy dan Draco yang berantem." Semua menatapnya tak terkesan. "Well oke, aku akan menutup mulutku sekarang."

"Good," tandas Blaise. "Seseorang perlu memberi Draco pelajaran." Mereka semua terdiam, melanjutkan makan.

"Kau tahu," kata Daphne lagi setelah hening panjang. "Kurasa yang Draco butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa menolaknya."

Harry berusaha keras tidak bereaksi mendengar ini.

"Maksudku, dia adalah anak manja yang semua keinginannya selalu terpenuhi kan?" Lanjut Daphne jengkel. "Dia pasti tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditolak seumur hidupnya. Itu yang membuatnya begitu tak peduli ketika dia menolak orang lain."

Harry merasakan wajahnya mulai merona, jadi dia buru-buru menunduk, bersyukur karena hari ini dia menggerai rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau benar," kata Tracey, bertopang dagu menatap Draco, yang kini sedang bercerita tentang entah apa, tapi berhasil membuat anggota Timnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ada orang yang berkata TIDAK tepat di depan wajahnya."

Harry salah memilih momen itu untuk mendongak, bertatapan langsung dengan Theo, yang memberinya senyum geli. Kali ini Harry tahu wajahnya merah padam. Dia berdeham, bangkit.

"Aku mau mampir ke toilet dulu sebelum ke kelas. See you guys later."

"Hei, aku ikut," kata Tracey, menggandeng tangan Harry.

Untungnya, mereka tidak membicarakan Draco Malfoy lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Para cewek membiarkan Pansy bolos selama seminggu itu, tapi di hari selasa depannya, Harry menarik cewek itu berdiri dari kasurnya.

"No," kata Harry tegas. "Kau tak bisa begini terus pans, kau harus menunjukan pada Draco bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa dia!"

"Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja Har..." Protes Pansy.

"Aku tak peduli, oke? Kau tahu kau harus bangkit dan menunjukan pada semua bahwa Draco can go and fuck himself. Kau akan bangun, mandi, berdandan cantik... Dan membuat Draco Malfoy menyesal karena menolakmu. Jelas?!"

Pansy menutup wajahnya. "Aku sangat berantakan. Mataku..."

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah kubuatkan Ramuan Segar Kembali," kata Harry, menyodorkan botol Ramuan ke tangan Pansy. "Menghilangkan bekas tidak tidur semalam, termasuk mata pandamu, dan membuatmu tampak sangat segar, semua akan berpikir kau yang menolak Draco, bukan sebaliknya."

Pansy masih bisa menatapnya takjub. Lalu... "Adakah Ramuan untuk mengobati patah hati?"

Harry memeluk pundak cewek itu. "Pans, kalau ada Ramuan seperti itu, aku tak akan perlu bekerja seumur hidup, hanya dari menjual Ramuan."

Pansy tertawa lemah. Lalu dia menarik napas. "Aku tak bisa bertemu Draco..."

"Jangan khawatir, kita sarapan di dapur," kata Harry, dia bangkit, mengeluarkan seragam Pansy dari lemarinya. "Cepat. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Harry..."

"Kalau kau masih malas-malasan, aku akan memanggil Daphne."

"No! Oke, oke, geez, Harry!"

Harry tertawa. "Go."

Pansy akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandinya, bersiap untuk yang terburuk.

Setelah sarapan di dapur, ketiga cewek susah payah membujuk Pansy untuk ke kelas Pemeliharaan.

"Aku tak sanggup menatapnya..."

"Kau tak harus menatapnya, oke?" Kata Tracey.

"Kami semua akan melingkarimu, jadi bahkan kau juga tak akan terlihat." Kata Harry. "Tarik napas, Pansy."

"Yeah, Pansy, kami semua menudukungmu," kata Blaise, merangkul pundaknya. Pansy hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Kelas Pemeliharaan cukup membosankan hari itu karena mereka tidak lagi menemui hewan gaib, tapi hanya membahas hal-hal yang kemungkinan besar mereka temui di OWL minggu depan. Mereka duduk di samping pondok hagrid, mencatat. Draco duduk sendiri jauh dari mereka, membuat anak-anak Gryffindor bertanya-tanya. Seamus meledeknya sesuatu, tapi langsung terdiam saat Draco secara efektif mengutuknya dengan mantra sengat. Hagrid mengurangi point Slytherin karena ini, tapi Draco jelas tampak tak peduli. Pundaknya masih tegak, kepalanya masih terangkat.

"Kurasa hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa tetap _cool_ begitu walaupun di musuhin oleh practically semua orang di kelas ini, termasuk sang guru," kata Daphne, menggeleng, menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

Pansy mendesah. "Aku tak ingin musuhan dengan dia, tapi rasanya aku tak sanggup..." Dia mengernyit dalam. "Dan walaupun dia sudah menolakku, bagaimana bisa aku masih berpikir bahwa dia sangat keren?!"

Harry meringis dalam hati. Dia jelas punya pikiran yang sama dengan Pansy.

Di kelas Ramuan, mereka harus meramu ramuan apapun yang Snape pilihkan secara random untuk mereka, hanya memberi mereka selembar perkamen berisi bahan Dan cara pembuatan, menyuruh mereka meramu dan menebak Ramuan apa yang mereka buat, membuat semua anak begitu sibuk sehingga bahkan Pansy tak bisa terhanyut kesedihan. Snape menghampiri Harry untuk memberikan perkamennya.

Harry menunduk, membaca sekilas, lalu tertawa. "Really, professor?"

Snape tersenyum kalem. "Kau jagoannya."

Harry memberi salut pada guru itu, lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang kelas. Seluruh anak menatap adegan ini sambil menghela napas, berharap mereka bisa menebak apa ramuan mereka semudah Harry.

"Apa milikmu har?" Bisik Pansy saat mereka sedang memilih bahan.

Harry menahan tawa. "Ramuan kontrasepsi."

Pansy menyembur cekikikan. "Seriusan?!"

"Yup. Tapi dengan resep favorit professor Snape, kurasa itu artinya Ramuan ini untuk sekolah. Atau untuknya," tambahnya tak bisa menahan diri, membuat Pansy makin cekikikan. Harry menatap gadis itu senang, akhirnya bisa melihat Pansy tertawa lagi...

Yang hanya berumur pendek, karena Draco memilih saat itu untuk berjalan ke belakang untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan nya juga.

"Aku duluan," gumam Pansy, lalu berjalan super cepat memutari kelas ke kursinya lagi.

Harry mendesah, berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan nomor 2 untuk mengambil cherry yang sudah di awetkan. Tapi Draco rupanya punya ide yang sama dengan Harry.

"Hei," Sapa cowok itu.

Harry hanya bergumam, tak ingin Pansy (atau Daphne) melihatnya bicara dengan Draco.

"Jadi menurutmu, jika ada licorice dan mint, pasti itu pepper up kan?" Kata cowok itu.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Cari sendiri di bukumu."

Draco cemberut. "Ayolah Potter..."

Harry mendesah lagi. "Apa ada larutan Lada?"

"Hmm, no..."

"Berarti bukan pepper up."

"Oh, oh, oke," kata Draco, mengernyit. Lalu, "apa yang kau dapat?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Merlin, Harry..."

"Draco," Harry bersedekap, mengernyit menatap cowok itu. "Kau tahu kita sedang perang kan?"

"Perang?"

"Ya, perang, antara kau dan Pansy. Dan aku ada di pihak Pansy, jadi, sod off."

Draco tampak tersinggung. "What? Tapi itu tak adil. Aku oke saja kalian tidak mau hang out denganku, tapi kau... _Kau_ tak bisa melakukan ini padaku..."

Harry berharap wajahnya tidak merona. Sialan memang Draco, bagaimana bisa dia membuat Harry tersipu hanya karena kata-kata simpelnya!

Harry akhirnya memilih berbalik ke lemari Ramuan lagi, memilih bahan-bahannya secepat mungkin, memilih mengobrol dengan Parvati soal ramuannya, lalu meninggalkan Draco untuk kembali ke mejanya.

Tapi untungnya, secara keseluruhan, Ramuan berjalan lancar bagi Pansy. Harry membantunya menebak jenis ramuannya, dan dia tak perlu bicara dengan Draco di sisa hari itu.

* * *

Pansy mendesah, melamun, mencoret-coret catatan Transfig nya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak dia kembali masuk kelas lagi, tepat sepuluh hari sejak Draco menolaknya, tapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi cowok itu, dipenuhi rasa kangennya untuk mengobrol lagi, bercanda lagi dengan cowok itu...

Teman-temannya yang lain memang mendukungnya. Well, Theo memutuskan bahwa dia memilih netral, dan sesekali duduk dengan Draco di kelas. Dan Draco masih bolak-balik menghampiri Harry, jelas tahu persis bahwa jika ada yang bisa memberi maaf dengan begitu mudah, itu adalah Harry.

TapiHarry masih dengan setia berada di sisi Pansy, membuat cewek itu heran juga akhirnya. Draco benar. Ini jelas tidak seperti Harry yang biasanya. Karena Harry harusnya adalah yang paling adil dan sportif, jadi Pansy beranggapan bahwa Harry pasti tidak akan memihak.

Tapi Pansy terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri untuk mempertanyakan motivasi Harry karena lebih memilihnya daripada keadilan. Dia hanya bisa bersyukur karena Harry lebih memilihnya daripada keadilan.

"Oke, cukup! Kurasa kita sudah bisa masuk ke tahap selanjutnya," kata Harry tiba-tiba, menggebrak menutup catatan Transfig nya sendiri.

"Tahap apa?" Tanya Daphne tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya.

"Pre move on."

"Pre move on?"

Harry nyengir maniak pada ketiga temannya, yang menatapnya setengah horor, tahu bahwa apapun ide yang akan dia lontarkan akan berakhir berantakan...

* * *

Bersambuuung

Yuuk review biar seksi 2 bisa segera meluncuur..

Including:

-pembalasan dendam Versi Harry

-kemurkaan Draco

-momen Drarry tentu saja hahaha!

Love you guys so much muaachhh


	17. Chapter 17

Kelas 5, part 6 seksi 2 final! Yaay!

* * *

Draco menggeliat. Sudah jam 11 malam. Biasanya dia kuat sampai setidaknya jam 12, tapi tanpa melihat Harry sebagai penguatnya, motivasinya kendur. Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry, Draco tidak melihat cewek itu sejak makan malam. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal makan malam, Draco tidak melihat satupun temannya. Bahkan Theo, yang dengan setia masih mau bicara dengan Draco, juga mendadak hilang.

Draco mendesah, tidak mau memikirkan fakta bahwa semua temannya memusuhinya, dan memilih tidur saja. Dia bangkit, berjalan ke kamarnya, berpikir bahwa sedikit coklat sebelum tidur mungkin akan menceriakan malamnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar, dia hanya bisa menganga syok.

Kamarnya yang biasanya rapi, tanpa satupun baju tercecer, seolah seperti habis kena gempa.

Selimut di bawah kolong, sprei terbuka, kursi jatuh, isi sampah tumpah, buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai, lemari tempat penyimpanan coklat kosong melompong. Lemari bajunya terbuka, isinya semua di luar, termasuk pakaian dalamnya dan perlengkapan Quidditchnya...

Draco berdiri syok selama semenit penuh. Dia masuk ke kamar, melihat koin-koin galeonnya menyebar di atas kasurnya...

Draco terdiam.

Untuk dia yang selalu di ledek neat freak, ini adalah bencana besar.

Draco menoleh, melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan horor dia masuk, melihat bahwa seluruh produk mandinya sudah kosong, bekas botolnya bergeletakan di lantai.

Draco ingin berteriak, tapi dia terlalu syok.

Saat akan mengecek lemari kamar mandi, dia melihat tulisan di kaca.

_Kalau kau mengadu, pembalasan akan lebih kejam dari ini._

Dan tulisan tangan itu di modifikasi, tapi Draco tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini.

Draco merasakan amarahnya membuncah. Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan memikirkan hal seperti ini, selain neat freak juga!

"Sialan kau Potter..." geram , berjalan menghentak turun, lalu naik lagi ke kamar anak cewek. Dia menggedor pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Marah luar biasa, dia akhirnya menggumamkan kata sandi yang Harry pernah katakan. Pintu membuka, kosong. Bahkan tak ada Millicent, yang biasanya mengurung diri di kamar bersama kucingnya.

Draco menarik napas, mengontrol emosinya. Tapi dia terlalu marah. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, memantrai siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia berjalan menghentak ke ruang rekreasi lagi, wajahnya merah padam.

"Mana Potter?!" Bentaknya pada mereka semua yang ada disana, dia tak peduli pada senior. Mereka semua menggeleng kaget. Draco menendang kursi penuh marah, lalu menghentak naik ke kamar anak cowok, siapa tahu Theo ada di kamar dan tahu...

Di depan kamar anak cowok, ada gambar dirinya. Foto Draco yang diperbesar, penuh coretan, dengan coretan diagonal merah besar melintang. Draco melongo.

"What the hell?!" Draco berusaha membuka pintu, tapi terkunci. Dia menggedor pintu itu, berpikir bahwa mungkin sekali lagi kamar ini kosong. Tapi tidak. Goyle keluar, dan langsung menutup pintu rapat. Tapi Draco sempat mendengar suara musik luar biasa keras dari dalam.

Draco memelototi Goyle. "What the hell?!" Ulangnya.

Goyle mengernyit dalam. "Sori Draco," katanya, lalu menunjuk foto Draco yang menempel di pintu. "**Draco Malfoy Dilarang Masuk**."

Draco tergagap. "What?! Ini kamarku juga!"

Goyle mengangkat bahu.

Draco merasakan amarahnya makin menjadi. "Apa Potter yang melarangmu?! Ini semua kerjaan dia kan?! Dia di dalam?!" Draco menggedor pintu yang sekali lagi terkunci. "POTTER! KELUAR! AYO HADAPI AKU SECARA JANTAN! POTTER YOU BITCH! KELUAR!"

"well, Harry kan betina..." Kata Goyle tak nyambung. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi Goyle buru-buru merebutnya. Draco tergagap. Goyle tak pernah berani melawannya.

"Sori Draco, tapi Harry..."

"HARRY CAN GO AND FUCK HERSELF, THAT DAMN BITCH!" bentak Draco. "Berikan tongkatku Goyle, atau aku akan mengutukmu dengan kutukan yang bahkan Pomfrey tak bisa sembuhkan!"

Goyle menatap Draco memelas. "Draco, tapi Harry... Kau sudah lihat kamarmu kan?"

Draco merasakan amarahnya makin menjadi. "Kau tahu soal kamarku?!"

Goyle mengangguk, lalu mulai bercerita.

_Harry mengetuk pintu kamar anak-anak cowok. Goyle yang membuka pintu._

_"Hai, Greg, mau pesta?" Tanya cewek itu, tersenyum. Greg membelalak, kaget karena Harry yang cantik mengajaknya ke pesta. Dia mengangguk. "Great. Apa Vince Ada di dalam? Theo? Blaise? Really good, bisakah kau ajak mereka semua untukku?"_

_Greg mengangguk patuh, dan semua cowok keluar._

_"Harry? What's up?" Tanya Blaise bingung._

_Harry nyengir. "Ingin ikut misi balas dendam pada Draco Malfoy?"_

_Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik Theo, yang mengangkat bahu._

_"Nice, guys," tawa Harry, dia menoleh, dan keempat cewek, bahkan Millicent, muncul dari balik tembok. "Ayo kita menuju ke sesi 1 Membuat Draco Malfoy Gila. Proyek MDMG."_

_Theo terkekeh. "Nama yang bagus."_

_"Trims, aku memikirkannya sendiri," tawa Harry, lalu dia memimpin berjalan menuju ke kamar Draco, si prefek, yang mendapat kamar sendiri. "Password?"_

_"Almond shaped green," kata Blaise otomatis. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_"Dia bahkan lebih aneh dari yang kupikirkan. Almond shaped green." Pintu menceklik membuka. Harry mendorongnya, sehingga mereka bisa melihat tampilan kamar Draco yang super rapi, bersih, dan wangi. "Wow, kamar ini lebih bagus dari milikmu, Pans."_

_"Karena milik Pansy berantakan," tawa Daphne. "You neat freak."_

_Harry mengernyit. "Aku bukan neat freak, Draco yang neat freak," katanya tidak terima._

_"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencuri milik Draco?" Tanya Millicent, melihat beberapa barang mahal Draco yang tertata rapi._

_Harry mendengus. "Untuk apa? Draco bisa membeli lagi barang apapun yang dicuri darinya," katanya. Dia menatap Pansy. "Seperti kubilang tadi, Draco adalah neat freak. Lihat kamarnya, tak ada satu debupun..."_

_"Harry," Tracey menggeleng. "Kurasa kau tak berhak bilang begitu soal orang lain..."_

_"Intinya!" Kata Harry keras, membuat Tracey cekikikan. "Bayangkan, bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat kamarnya hancur berantakan."_

_Semua terdiam. Menatap Harry syok._

_Harry menatap mereka penuh ekspektasi, menunggu pujian soal ide cemerlangnya._

_"Harry, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Pansy, menatap cemas sekeliling mereka._

_"Yakin seratus persen." Tawa Harry licik. "Bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat buku-bukunya berjatuhan, boksernya bergeletakan, dan spreinya lepas dari kasurnya..." Harry bergidik sendiri, tampak mau muntah dengan bayangan itu._

_"Right," tawa Daphne. "Itu ekspresimu jika barang-barangmu berantakan, freak?"_

_Harry memelototinya. "Pokoknya, dia bakalan marah. Kita semua tahu itu," tandasnya._

_"Jadi kita akan ramai-ramai berantakin kamarnya?" Tanya Pansy ragu, masuk ke dalam, melihat bahkan karpet Draco sangat rapi dan bersih seperti baru._

_"No, Pansy," kata Harry kalem. "**Kau** yang akan melakukannya."_

_"What?" Pansy syok._

_"Yes, sebagai balas dendam. Kau akan merasa lega setelah membalasnya," kata Harry puas. "Dia akan menangis lebih keras darimu setelah kau menghajar habis kamarnya."_

_Pansy dan yang lain tergagap._

_"Harry, are you really sure? Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku?" Tanya Pansy, tapi matanya menatap lapar buku-buku Draco, seolah sudah siap melakukan penghancuran._

_"Jangan cemas, dia tak akan marah padamu, tidak setelah dia tahu dia sudah menyakitimu. Bahkan Draco tidak serendah itu," kata Harry riang. "Coba dari kasurnya Pans."_

_Pansy menarik napas, lalu memulai aksinya._

_Sepuluh menit kemudian.._

_"HIYAAHH! DRACO MALFOY SIALAN!";_

_PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! koleksi parfum super mahal Draco tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai._

_Harry tersenyum puas menatap Pansy menyalurkan seluruh marahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap Pansy seolah cewek itu sudah gila._

_"Merlin," bisik Blaise. "Aku tak menyangka wanita bisa seberbahaya ini..."_

_Pansy membuka rak lemari Draco, dimana boksernya tersusun super rapi. Harry bergumam mengapresiasi, sedang anak-anak yang lain meringis._

_"Apa Draco menghabiskan waktunya melipat bajunya seperti Harry?" Tanya Daphne jijik._

_"No, dia punya Peri rumah untuk itu," kata Blaise, berjengit saat Pansy melemparkan satu persatu pakaian dalam Draco ke dalam kamar mandinya._

_"Harry, bagaimana kalau Draco muncul?" Tanya Tracey cemas. Semua langsung menatap horor Harry, yang tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya._

_"Jangan cemas, ini kan kamis, waktunya dia mengerjakan Aritmancy," katanya. "Pans, coba lipat ujung sapunya. Very good. Oh my, aku akan pingsan melihat sapuku berlipat begitu."_

_"Dan?" Tracey mendesak._

_"Oh Aritmancy. Dia akan menghabiskan semalaman berkutat dengan PR dan pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia kan tergila-gila pada Aritmancy."_

_Semua kini menatapnya syok._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal jadwal belajarnya?" Tanya Daphne heran._

_Harry hanya mengangkat bahu._

_Semua temannya kembali melihat Pansy menjerit memaki Draco sambil menghancurkan bantal cowok itu._

_"Harry, bagaimana kalau dia tahu ini idemu?" Tanya Tracey lagi._

_Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dia bisa berpikir kalau ini ideku?"_

_"Well," Tracey mengernyit. "Aku tak akan pernah kepikiran bahwa cara terjitu menghancurkan Draco Malfoy adalah dengan menghancurkan isi kamarnya."_

_"Right, hanya neat freak yang tahu bagaimana cara neat freak lain berpikir." Kata Daphne geli._

_Harry memutar bola matanya. "Masih ada kamar mandi, babe," katanya menyemangati Pansy. "Botol shampoo premiumnya... Tumpahkan saja isinya ke atas sikat giginya... Handuknya... Hmm? Bagaimana kalau kau pakai untuk mengepel tumpahan air di lantai?"_

_"Tak ada tumpahan air di lantai, Har," tawa Theo geli._

_"Hmm, kalau begitu untuk mengelap tumpahan sabunnya, oh my, disgusting," kata Harry, berjengit._

_Saat Pansy sudah selesai, benar-benar puas, mereka semua menatap hasil kerja keras cewek itu._

_Harry menggeleng. "Merlin, aku akan bunuh diri kalau ini terjadi padaku," katanya bergidik._

_"Ngga kaget sih," kikik Daphne._

_"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Tracey cemas._

_Harry menatap Pansy bertanya. Pansy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh my! Betapa lega nya aku!" Serunya girang. Harry tersenyum pada Tracey._

_"See? Ini pre move on. Balas dendam."_

_Blaise menggeleng. "Kau Potter, adalah manusia paling gila yang pernah kutemui."_

_Harry hanya tertawa._

Goyle mengakhiri ceritanya. Draco tergagap tak percaya.

"Jadi kalian _semua_? Di belakangku?!" Pekiknya.

"Sori Draco," Goyle tampak sangat tertekan. "Harry bilang dia akan menghancurkan hidupku seperti dia menghancurkan kamarmu jika aku mengizinkanmu masuk..."

Draco benar-benar tak habis pikir. "Greg! Harry bahkan tak bisa menghancurkan hidup seekor lalat! Bagaimana bisa kau percaya ancaman kosong itu?!"

Goyle mengernyit. "Tapi dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupmu kan? Kamarmu yang rapi..."

Draco menggertakkan giginya, dan buku-buku jarinya. Dia menarik hembuskan napas untuk mengontrol emosinya, tapi rupanya tak bisa melakukan itu. Dia kembali menggedor pintu.

"POTTER! KELUAR KAU!"

"Harry bilang percuma, kau tidak di undang di pesta kami," kata Goyle lagi.

"Pesta apa?! Kalian sedang berpesta?!"

Goyle meringis. "Sori Draco, tapi ini rupanya pesta merayakan move on nya Pansy."

Draco tergagap lagi.

Goyle kembali menunjuk foto **Draco Malfoy Dilarang Masuk**.

Draco rasanya ingin mengutuk Harry sampai ujung dunia.

"FUCK YOU POTTER!" bentaknya, menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga, merampas tongkatnya dari tangan Greg, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Yang masih hancur berantakan.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis meraung melihat buku-bukunya.. sprei... Parfumnya... Sikat Gigi...

"Dobby," bentaknya. Dobby muncul, tampak syok melihat keadaan kamar tuannya. "Panggil Peri rumah yang lain, bersihkan ini. Dan aku butuh..." Dia ingin mati saja saat melihat semua jubah-jubahnya, kaus kakinya, boksernya... "Jubah, dan lain-lain. Lalu parfum. Sabun. Shampoo. Sikat Gigi. Odol. Handuk..." Dia menutup matanya, tak sanggup melihat keadaan akhir handuknya di kamar mandi. "Buang semua yang ada di kamar mandi, ganti dengan yang baru. Dan aku tak mau ada secuilpun kotoran. Mengerti?!"

Dobby mengangguk ketakutan, lalu langsung berdisapparate.

Draco masih berdiri selama sekian menit, meratapi nasibnya, lalu dengan masih begitu murka, menghampiri kamar anak-anak cewek untuk balas dendam. Kasur Harry jelas yang paling rapi, tak ada setitik debupun, dengan buku berjajar sesuai dengan tingginya. Draco bergumam mengapresiasi tatanan mejanya, lalu menggeleng cepat. Bukan saatnya mengagumi Harry. Walaupun mau tak mau dia berpikir bahwa jika mereka nanti tinggal bersama, paling tidak mereka tak akan bertengkar soal siapa yang lebih jorok.

Draco menghampiri lemari penyimpanan Ramuan cewek itu. Di kunci, tentu saja. Draco rasanya ingin menghancurkan kamar ini, tapi dia ingin punya hak marah lebih lama lagi, hanya supaya cewek itu merasa bersalah...

Ide bagus, pikir Draco akhirnya, nyengir sendiri. Dia akan menjadi manusia sabar, yang terduduk lesu, tak punya teman, dan kamarnya di hancurkan, dan hanya diam dan membalas keburukan dengan kebaikan... Itu kan yang akan Harry lakukan? Dan mereka semua akan merasa bersalah!

Muahahahahaa!

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Harry. Super bersih, bahkan tanpa bekas air liur. Dan wangi vanilla ini... Draco menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal Harry. Smell so damn good... Harry yang seksi... Di dekapannya...

Draco merasakan dirinya mulai bersemangat. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir soal begini di saat seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya heran. Lalu Draco mendapat ide baru. Dia melepaskan seluruh bajunya, masuk ke dalam selimut Harry, dan mulai membayangkan cewek itu menyentuhnya seperti biasa. Draco jarang melakukan masturbasi, selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali melakukannya. Tapi setiap mali dia melakukannya, Draco selalu membayangkan mereka di kasur Draco. Ini jelas fantasi yang baru.

Draco menutup matanya, menarik napas. Wangi Harry menyelimuti nya, teringat saat Harry memamerkan putingnya ke Draco, bertanya apakah tubuhnya cantik... Merlin... Harry... Melepaskan bajunya... Melepaskan baju Draco... Tersenyum manis pada Draco,... Membelai dada Draco... Berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Draco...

Draco merasakan dirinya sudah sangat tegang.

Membayangkan dirinya di dalam Harry... Harry nya tersayang... Harry...

Draco mengeluarkan cairan luar biasa banyaknya. Yang menempel di kasur dan selimut Harry. Draco terkekeh, membayangkan ekspresi cewek itu saat melihat dan mencium apa yang harusnya tak ada di kasurnya...

Rasakan! Pikir Draco puas.

* * *

Draco akhirnya tidur di kamar Miles.

Cowok itu mengerang saat Draco menidurkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kasur Harry?" Protesnya. "Sempit, Draco!"

"Dan? Membiarkan diriku yang sedang tidur di bawah kekuasaan cewek-cewek sarap itu?" Tandas Draco.

"Tidur di sofa sana seperti cowok sejati," rengek Miles.

Draco cemberut. "Lalu seluruh sekolah akan tahu bahwa aku terusir dari kamarku sendiri? No way!" Dia mendesah. "Shut up dan tidur, Miles!"

Miles mendesah, tapi hanya butuh 5 menit dan dia sudah kembali tidur.

Lelah dan marah, akhirnya Draco ikut tidur juga.

* * *

Harry dan para cewek menghabiskan malam di kamar anak-anak cowok, berpesta gila-gilaan dengan piyama mereka, minum sampai benar-benar mabuk, lalu tertidur di sana.

Harry bangun jam 8, tersentak kaget, mengerang keras menuju ramuan hangover yang dia simpan di kamar mandi. Setelah minum, dia buru-buru membangunkan anak-anak lain yang semua mengerang kompak. Harry turun ke ruang rekreasi untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, menarik perhatian dari para cowok-cowok senior.

"Potter! Walk of shame?" Goda salah satu dari mereka. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, tidak mengacuhkan mereka.

"Rocking someone with that body, Potter," seru Bode, teman-temannya bersiul. Harry memberi mereka jari tengah, membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry tak tahu apa yang menarik untuk dilihat. Dia memakai kaus kebesaran milik Dudley, yeah mungkin karena tanpa celana panjang dan menunjukan pahanya yang ramping. Tapi selain itu, dia sangat berantakan. Rambutnya jelas acak-acakan, dia kuncir asal-asalan, dan wajahnya meneriakan bahwa dia habis mabuk semalaman.

Draco jelas tak akan tertarik jika melihatnya...

Dengan pikiran itu, Harry melesat ke kemarnya.

Hanya Harry dan Blaise yang memutuskan untuk tidak bolos hari itu. Dan Draco. Draco duduk di sebelah Miles, hanya diam sambil memakan sarapannya dengan memelas.

Harry dan Blaise bertukar pandang. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa Draco pasti akan meraung murka pada mereka seperti tadi malam. Tapi tidak. Draco hanya memakan sarapannya dalam diam, mendengarkan Miles dan Graham berdebat entah tentang apa. Miles melihatnya, lalu melambai padanya.

"Hei," kata Miles saat Harry dan Blaise dengan ragu menghampiri mereka. Draco tidak mendongak dari sarapannya.

"Hei, Harry, kau masih sempat pesta lagi semalam?" Kekeh Graham, menggeleng. "OWL, minggu depan."

Harry duduk di sebelah nya, tertawa tak yakin. "Yeah, sekali-sekali. Membantu temanku move on dari seseorang," katanya akhirnya.

Miles memutar bola matanya. "Wanita bisa terperosok begitu rendah hanya untuk balas dendam, right?" Katanya, jelas mencela.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

Miles berdeham. "Tapi kurasa hancurnya hati Pansy tak ada apa-apanya dibanding hancurnya kamar Draco. Kau layak mendapatkannya, Draco," katanya buru-buru berbalik haluan.

Draco menendang kakinya sebal. Miles balas menendangnya. Graham berusaha menyimpulkan.

"Jadi Draco menolak Pansy, dia menolak dengan baik-baik karena naksir pada..." Graham mendesis saat Harry mencubitnya keras. "Karena Draco tidak suka pada cewek itu. Lalu teman-teman Pansy merasa tidak terima dengan ini dan memutuskan untuk membalas Draco, yang, dare I say, tidak bersalah sama sekali. Begitu?"

Harry dan Blaise bertukar pandang.

Draco dan Miles mengangguk.

"Kau menyuruh Pansy menghancurkan kamar Draco?" Tanya Graham pada Harry, bersedekap, mengernyit.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu Draco tidak salah karena menolak wanita kan? Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau mau kami semua membalasmu karena kau menolak... Salah satu dari kami?"

"What?! Aku salah satu dari kalian!" Harry tidak terima.

"Draco juga salah satu dari geng mu."

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi dia jelas tak punya argumen, menutupnya lagi, menunduk.

Semua terdiam. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat Graham memarahi Harry karena apapun. Tapi setiap kali melihatnya, mereka semua selalu merasa tak nyaman.

"Minta maaf padanya," kata Graham akhirnya.

Semua melongo, bahkan Draco juga.

"Minta maaf pada Draco," kata Graham lagi. Harry jelas siap memprotes, tapi Graham mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruhnya diam. "Kau bersalah. Kau tahu itu. Kau bahkan tak punya pembelaan untuk ini. Minta maaf padanya. Sekarang."

Harry tampak seperti habis ditampar. Draco bergerak salah tingkah, meringis.

"Sudahlah, toh kamarku sudah rapi lagi..."

"Harry."

Harry cemberut. "Tuh, dia juga tahu bahwa Pansy..."

"Harry."

Harry menarik napas. "Oke, oke," tukasnya. "I'm sorry."

Draco merasakan wajahnya merona, merasa kasihan juga pada gadis itu akhirnya. Mereka semua terdiam. Harry bukan jenis yang sulit mengucapkan maaf, tapi dia adalah model keras kepala yang jika menganggap sesuatu benar, dia akan bertahan pada pendapatnya.

"Good. Sekarang kita bisa sarapan tanpa menyimpan dendam, right?" Kata Graham, memeluk pundak Harry, mengecup kepalanya. Harry hanya mendesah, tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai makan. Dia masih menolak menatap Draco, yang Draco tahu artinya dia menyalahkan cowok itu karena mengadu pada Graham.

Draco tidak mengadu pada Graham, ngomong-ngomong. Dan Draco tidak menyangka Graham akan membelanya. Dia dan Graham dekat karena mereka sama-sama chaser selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, dia tak pernah mendukung Draco soal rasa suka nya pada Harry. Dan jika bertengkar dengan Harry, graham selalu menyalahkan Draco.

Draco mendesah. Akhirnya, tetap saja Draco yang merasa bersalah...

* * *

Pansy menghampiri Draco yang sedang duduk di perpus, menguatkan hatinya. Sejak ditolak, Pansy belum bicara pada Draco sama sekali. Tapi dia tahu bahwa pembalasan dendamnya sudah lebih dari cukup, thanks to Harry. Pansy tak menyangka dengan membalas seperti itu bisa membuat hatinya lebih damai. Dan bahkan Draco tampak tidak marah padanya sama sekali, setiap ons murkanya sudah dia salurkan pada Harry rupanya. Dan kini Harry ikut marah karena dia di marahin oleh Graham karena Draco mengadukannya.

Persahabatan Draco dan Harry tahun ini tampaknya harus berakhir berantakan, semua karena Pansy. Untungnya, baik Harry maupun Draco tidak ada yang menyimpan dendam pada Pansy, mereka berdua tampaknya sudah puas dengan menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, Pansy merasa dia harus minta maaf pada cowok itu. Draco menolaknya dengan sangat sopan, dia bahkan memanggil Harry untuk mengeceknya di kamar kan? Bukankah itu artinya dia peduli pada Pansy, walaupun bukan karena dia menyukai Pansy.

Intinya, Pansy masih ingin berteman dengan Draco. Mereka berteman sejak masih kecil, dan rasanya pasti hampa sekali hidupnya tanpa Draco Malfoy.

Pansy menarik napas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekati cowok itu. Draco mendongak mendengar langkahnya, tersenyum tak yakin padanya.

"Hei," kata Pansy, berdeham. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Draco memberi isyarat mempersilakan, menatapnya penasaran.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Well, Draco, aku... Aku minta maaf untuk kamarmu. Kau tahu, aku yang menghancurkannya," kata Pansy, meringis.

Draco bergidik, jelas teringat pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu, saat dia melihat kamarnya yang biasanya spotless, menjadi... No spot at all.

"Yeah, kau tahu itu agak keterlakuan," kata Draco akhirnya. Lalu cemberut. "Sialan memang Potter. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini padaku! Maksudku, apa salahku padanya?!"

Pansy tertawa tak yakin. "Harry tidak melakukan apapun Draco..."

"Tapi kalau dia tidak mengusulkan mengobrak-abrik kamarku, kau tak akan melakukannya kan?" Tandas Draco. "Benar-benar tak tahu apa yang cewek itu pikirkan."

Pansy meringis. "Yeah, well, sejujurnya..." Dia berdeham. "Aku agak lega setelah mengacak-acak kamarmu."

Draco tergagap.

Pansy mengatupkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya. "Sorry."

Draco masih tampak syok.

"Just... Aku menyukaimu sangat sangat lama Draco," kata Pansy akhirnya. "Dan... Entahlah... Aku merasa marah juga karena kau menolakku."

Draco diam, mendengarkan.

"Maksudku, aku tahu aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk suka padaku," desah Pansy. "Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kau baru menolak sekarang? Kenapa?"

Draco masih terdiam, mengernyit. Lalu, "kurasa karena sebelum ini, aku tak pernah yakin apakah kau serius atau tidak."

Pansy berjengit.

"Sorry," desah draco. "Kupikir kau... Dan kurasa sampai sekarang, aku masih berpikir bahwa kau hanya suka akan ide tentangku."

Pansy menatapnya tersinggung.

Draco mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya diam sebentar. "No, bukan, aku tidak meremehkan perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau suka padaku. Tapi, bahkan kau harus mengakui, bahwa kau melihatku dengan kacamata kuda. Kau seolah tak melihat dimana kekuranganku, dan, walaupun aku benci mengatakan ini, aku punya banyak sekali kekurangan. Aku punya banyak kesalahan, banyak hal yang masih harus kuperbaiki. Dan kau tak bisa melihat itu. Kita tak akan bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik jika yang kau lihat dariku hanya kesempurnaan..."

Pansy terdiam mendengar ini.

"Atau mungkin kau melihat sejuta keburukanku dan hanya diam?" Tebak Draco dengan telak. "Entah karena kau tak peduli apakah aku melakukan kesalahan. Atau karena kau tak berani mengatakan bahwa aku salah. Dan... Entahlah, menurutmu apakah kita bisa menjalani hubungan seperti itu?"

Pansy mendesah, tahu bahwa Draco seratus persen benar.

"Dan aku tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang aku kenal sejak kecil, Pans. Aku tak bisa membayangkan melakukan hal-hal intim denganmu, karena kau... Seperti adik untukku? Tapi bahkan kita tak pernah menjadi sedekat Harry dan Graham dalam hal itu." Lanjut Draco, meraih tangan Pansy, meremasnya, menatapnya tajam. "Kita akan tetap jadi teman kan? Apa kau mau memaafkanku untuk ini?"

Pansy merasakan matanya panas, tapi dia lelah menangis. Dia lelah merasa sedih untuk ini.

Karena walaupun dia tidak memiliki Draco sebagai kekasih, dia masih memiliki Draco sebagai teman kan?

Dengan pikiran itu, dia tersenyum pada cowok itu, mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Hal positif setelah tragedi MDMG, mereka semua menerima Draco kembali ke dalam geng mereka. Kecuali Harry, yang tampaknya kembali berusaha mendiamkan Draco seperti dulu saat mereka belum menjadi teman dekat.

Untungnya lagi, OWL datang, sehingga seluruh perhatian mereka tertuju ke ujian.

Harry dan teman-temannya belajar mati-matian di menit-menit terakhir mereka. Harry merasa nilai mantranya akan cukup bagus, Transfigurasi juga. Herbologi, dia tahu akan dapat bagus, karena hampir semuanya berhubungan dengan Ramuan. Ramuan, dia mendapat bocoran dari Snape bahwa, tentu saja, dia mendapat nilai penuh tanpa satupun kesalahan. Harry bercerita dengan bangga pada teman-temannya soal ini, membuat mereka mengerang kesal.

Dua minggu yang panjang penuh kerja keras, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Apa kita akan pesta lagi?" Tanya Daphne penuh semangat saat mereka kembali ke asrama selesai mengerjakan sejarah sihir.

"Mungkin. Graham mengajakku ke Hogsmead bersama Tim besok untuk merayakan selesai NEWT nya," kata Harry, memijat lehernya.

"Oh yeah, nyaris lupa," kata Draco. "Tapi mungkin kita bisa berpesta sendiri?"

"Di kamar anak cowok?" Goda Daphne, dan semua cekikikan.

"Ha ha ha," tawa Draco hambar. "Sangat sangat rendah, memperbesar fotoku, mencoret-coretnya..."

"Pansy yang melakukannya," kata Harry otomatis membela diri.

Draco menatapnya mencela. "Dan ide siapa, kalau aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ide Tracey," kata Harry sebal. "Kau berpikir semua adalah ideku?!"

Draco cemberut. "Apa kau bisa menyalahkanku? Bagaimana dengan ceceran telur di bawah mejaku? Bukan idemu?" Semua tertawa.

Harry bergidik, "sori untuk itu. Tapi Peri rumahmu membersihkan semuanya dengan luar biasa kan?" Lalu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau beli gantungan kaus kaki?"

"Ibuku yang beli."

"Wow, kau bisa menjejerkan itu tanpa berjatuhan, kan?"

"Dan tetap rapi."

"Dan rak buku itu... Ide bagus Draco..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan suka dengan yang itu. Apa kau melihat rak sepatuku?"

Harry menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana kau menyimpan sepatu sebanyak itu?"

"Jenius kan?"

"Very."

Teman-teman mereka saling bertukar pandang. "Akhirnya mereka menemukan persamaan sifat di antara mereka," kata Blaise geli. Semua tertawa.

"Dan aku mencontoh caramu memajang foto, Harry, impresif."

"Ha ha, tentu kau bakal suka karena milikmu kurang... Hei..." Harry terdiam, membelalak, memelototi Draco. "Itu _kau_?!"

"What?"

"Kau masuk ke kamar kami kan? Malam itu?" Wajah Harry merah padam.

Draco mengernyit, mengingat, lalu, wajahnya ikut merah padam. Tapi dia tetawa terbahak-bahak. Harry memekik, lalu memukuli Draco dengan tas nya.

"Kau cowok sialan! Aneh! Mesum!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Potter!" Draco masih tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya, berlari menghindari tas Harry. Tapi Harry mengerjarnya, berusaha memukul setiap senti tubuh cowok itu. "Harry please! I'm sorry! Waktu itu aku sangat marah! Aku tidak berpikir jernih! Harry! Au! Au! Au!"

"Well," kata Daphne saat Harry dan Draco sudah tak terlihat lagi, tapi suara mereka masih terdengar berteriak-teriak sepanjang koridor. "Kesamaan yang hanya sekejap, rupanya."

Semua terbahak.

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Harry marah kali ini?" Tanya Pansy geli.

"Kau tahu Harry, mungkin Draco membalasnya dengan menggeser-geser botol ramuannya," kata Tracey, menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa Draco tahu itu akan membuat Harry marah?" Tanya Theo heran.

"Hanya neat freak yang tahu sepertinya," kata Daphne dan mereka kembali tertawa cekikikan.

* * *

Pesta perpisahan Graham dan Cassius juga dilakukan oleh Tim quidditch di malam sebelum pesta kelulusan. Mereka bertujuh merayakan di lapangan quidditch, bermain quidditch, lalu minum-minum di stand, tertawa dan saling maki, dan saling menggoda.

"Jadi siapa yang bakal menggantikan Graham?" Tanya Miles saat tawa mereka mereda.

"Bukan kau, yang jelas," kata Harry riang, merangkul pundak cowok itu. "Pasti aku kan?"

Semua tertawa, tapi saat melihat Harry tak ikut tertawa, mereka sadar bahwa Harry serius.

"What? Aku yang paling lama di Tim! Aku dan Miles sama lamanya, tapi aku lebih jago terbang dari dia kan?"

Semua masih menatapnya seolah dia adalah anjing berkepala 3, lalu Cassius mendengus, dan mereka semua tertawa terbahak.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," kata Malcolm, menepuk kepalanya simpati. "You're so damn cute sometimes, you know."

"Kenaifan yang luar biasa," tambah Cassius.

Harry memelototi mereka. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?! Aku yang punya kemampuan terbang paling baik di Tim, aku bahkan lebih cepat daripada Graham!"

"Tapi kau..." Graham susah payah menahan senyum. "Just... Jangan berharap oke? It won't be you."

Harry merasa di sudutkan. Dia memelototi Draco, seolah mereka semua menertawai Harry adalah salahnya. Draco mengangkat tangan damai, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku tak tahu dimana yang lucu? Aku tak pernah gagal menangkap snitch..."

"Jelas dia berusaha melupakan segala hal yang menyangkut Diggory," tandas Miles.

Harry mengabaikannya. "Jadi kenapa Snape tidak akan memilihku?"

"Harry," kata Adrian, meringis. "Drop it, oke? Kau tak akan senang mendengar ini."

Harry menyipit marah. "No, aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian semua tak suka jika aku yang mejadi kapten! Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa? Bukan Miles yang jelas kan?!"

"Kenapa bukan aku?" Protes Miles, lalu dia tertawa sendiri. "Yap, kurasa memang bukan aku."

"You're cute and everything, tapi kau jelas bukan pemimpin," kata Harry baik hati. Miles mencubit pipinya, tapi tidak mengelak. "Jadi siapa?"

Semua menatap Draco, yang hanya nyengir tampan, mengacungkan botol firewhiskeynya sebagai toast lalu minum. Harry tergagap.

"What?! Tapi aku duluan yang masuk Tim daripada dia?!" Pekiknya sambil menunjuk Draco. "Dan aku lebih jago terbang daripada dia! Kenapa dia yang harus terpilih?!"

"Hei hei, tarik napas, babe," tawa Malcolm. "Ini kan masih hanya perkiraan..."

"Tapi kau yakin bukan aku kan?" Desak Harry murka.

Malcolm meringis, mengangkat bahu. "Well..."

"Harry, kau harus realistis," kata Graham akhirnya, menarik Harry duduk kembali. "Kau bisa masuk Tim saja sudah keajaiban kan?"

Rupanya ini kalimat penghiburan yang salah.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?!" Pekiknya, kini sangat marah.

Adrian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya, jelas tidak mau terlibat. Miles memeluk pundaknya, menenangkan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, we love you so damn much. Dan kau seeker terbaik, jadi..."

"Hei, aku cuma bicara fakta," tawa Graham. "Harry juga pasti tahu bahwa jika dia mendaftar sendiri, bukan melalui Snape, Flint tak akan menerimanya."

Harry tergagap tak percaya.

"Harry, kau tinggal di asrama ini 5 tahun," desah Draco, kasihan pada Harry. "Kau tahu bagaimana ular bekerja."

Harry mengerjap, lalu melongo saat sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini semua. "Oh my! Aku tak percaya!" Pekiknya. "Aku tak akan menjadi kapten karena aku _cewek_?!"

Keenam cowok bertukar pandang, setengahnya lega karena Harry akhirnya paham juga.

Harry tampak seperti habis ditampar. Dia hanya diam, menendang kaki Cassius sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Cassius memakinya dengan kata-kata yang akan membuat ibunya menamparnya jika mendengarnya.

Graham memberi Harry botol minuman lagi. "Tapi itu tak penting kan Har? Aku masih kapten dan kau adalah anak buah favoritku. Here, kau boleh minum sebotol lagi, dan jika Draco sungguhan jadi kapten..."

"Aku tak mau Draco menjadi kapten! Aku tak mau disuruh-suruh oleh dia!"

"Kalau Draco sungguhan menjadi kapten, kau bisa mengatainya sesukamu, atau meracuninya..."

"Hei," protes Draco. Mereka semua tertawa. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang. Dia tak ingin malam terakhir Graham di Hogwarts hanya berisi keluhannya.

"Whatever," tandas Harry, mengambil botol yang di sodorkan Graham, lalu menenggak nya.

"Easy, Har, jangan sampai terlalu mabuk," kata Miles, menarik pelan botol Harry. Harry mendesah.

Mereka kembali saling bercanda dan mengobrol soal masa lalu, soal Flint dan perbudakannya pada mereka semua, menggoda Graham bahwa dia sama semena-menanya dengan Marcus ("tapi aku tak pernah menyuruh kalian lari 50kali kan?!"), Sampai tengah malam, dan mereka mau tak mau harus kembali ke asrama.

"Siapkan Ramuan hangover mu," kata Graham pada Harry saat mereka berjalan.

"Yeah yeah yeah," tandas Harry datar. "Kalian semua menolak aku menjadi kapten, dan masih punya desensi untuk meminta Ramuan dariku kan?"

Miles merangkulnya, setengah memberikan bebannya ke Harry, yang langsung oleng. Harry tertawa, mendorongnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan selalu jadi anak buah favorit semua kapten. Draco jelas tak akan menolakmu karena apapun," tambah Graham geli.

"Hei, aku tidak begitu!" Protes Draco.

"Oh my, aku serius akan merindukan ini," tawa Cassius. "Menggoda Harry dan Draco."

"Kau akan melewatkan momen mereka jadian," Miles setuju.

"Lima tahun yang panjang untuk Draco kan..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, tidak berani menatap Draco.

"Shut up kalian semua!"

"Hei, jangan main perintah. Aku masih kaptenmu..."

"Bayangkan saat try out tahun depan," kata Cassius riang. "Draco akan memilih chaser dan beater, dan ternyata mereka masuk tim karena naksir Harry, seperti Adrian di sini..."

"Cassius, mulutmu benar-benar minta di bacok ya!" Harry menggeram murka.

"Kau masuk Tim sungguhan karena naksir Harry?!" Draco bertanya syok pada Adrian, yang masih tergagap karena dirinya di bawa-bawa.

"What?! No! Aku selalu ingin main Quidditch! Tak ada hubungannya dengan Harry!"

"Tapi kau senang kan karena Harry akhirnya mau bicara padamu..." Sahut Miles geli.

"Aku tidak..."

"Well, well, well, sepertinya Draco harus mencari dua chaser baru tahun depan..." Kata Cassius lagi.

"Aku tidak masuk Tim karena naksir Harry! Aku sudah punya pacar!" Pekik Adrian panik.

Draco tampaknya tak mendengar ini. "Dua chaser baru, indeed," geramnya.

Adrian tampak nyaris pingsan. "Aku bersumpah Draco, aku tidak masuk tim karena Harry!"

Graham tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Merlin, Harry, lihat, mereka memperebutkanmu," godanya, menarik Harry dari Miles, ganti memeluk pundaknya. "Apa komenmu soal ini?"

"Aku tak kenal dengan orang-orang gila ini," tandas Harry, membuat Graham makin terbahak.

Mereka terus saling ledek, tertawa-tawa, dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya, merasa sangat solid sebagai Tim.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang dengan Hogwarts Express terasa lebih berat, entah kenapa. Tahun ini begitu penuh dengan konflik, sampai Harry merasa dirinya sangat lelah. Tapi di akhir tahun, mereka semua masih bisa duduk akrab sebagai teman, dan bukankah itu yang paling penting?

"Dua minggu," bisik Graham pada Harry saat mereka sampai di Hogwarts Express. "Dan aku akan menjemputmu."

Harry nyengir, merasa langkahnya lebih ringan saat masuk ke mobil paman Vernon untuk kembali ke privet drive.

Hari pertama liburan, Harry menghabiskan paginya dengan joging dan beres-beres rumah. Satu hal yang Bibi petunia jelas wariskan ke Harry adalah rasa risih jika sesuatu berantakan. Harry baru selesai mandi dan sedang tengah-tengah menyisir rambutnya saat bel pintu berbunyi. Bibi petunia menyuruhnya membuka pintu. Harry mendesah, turun ke bawah, membuka pintu dengan malas-malasan...

"Ye-es..." Lalu matanya membelalak. "Draco?!"

Draco berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan kaus dan jins dan sneakers, seolah dia muggle sungguhan, dan senyum tak yakin di wajahnya.

"Hai Harry, sudah kangen padaku?"

* * *

Bersambuuung

Hahahahaha! Gantuung! Gapapalaah biar pada semangat review!

Ini adalah salah satu chapeter favoritku. Aku menulisnya sambil senyam senyum sendiri, apalagi membayangkan ekspresi Draco saat menemukan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Orang biasa saja bakal syok, apalagi neat clean freak seperti dia.

Mungkin di Canon Harry digambarkan agak berantakan Dan slebor, tapi entah mengapa, aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan Harry yang di didik oleh petunia dursley yang neat freak, tidak menjadi neat freak juga. Bagaimanapun dia membenci Bibi petunia, pasti Harry akan terbawa rasa selalu ingin bersih dan rapi itu. Kurasa itu juga yang membuat Harry menjadi sangat Jago Ramuan, kerapihannya yang menurut teman-temannya kelewat batas.

Draco, tak perlu di Tanya, jelas selalu ingin segala sesuatu sempurna.

Yang punya pendapat berbeda monggo ditulis di review, sertakan alasan ya hihiihii..

Btw apakah Ada yang sadar kalau password kamar Draco adalah deskripsi Dr bentuk Mata Harry? X) almond shaped green

Love you guys so much.. review yang bnyak yaa.. muaachh :*


	18. Chapter 18

Kelas 6, musim panas part 1

Harry masih menatap syok Draco.

"Draco... Kau..." Dia tergagap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Draco nyengir, memasukan tangan ke kantong celananya. Harry berpikir bahwa dia pantas jadi model majalah, dengan outfit luar biasa mahal yang dia pakai. Harry mendadak sadar diri saat mata Draco menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, dia hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana jeans super pendek yang nyaris sama panjang dengan kausnya. Cengiran Draco berkurang.

"Apa kau pakai beginian setiap saat?" Tanyanya tak terkesan.

Harry tersadar dari kekagetannya, bersedekap. "Draco, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku oke? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ngapain kau di sini?!"

Draco menatap sekeliling. "Well..."

"Well?"

"Aku ingin kita bicara." Kata cowok itu akhirnya.

"Bicara?" Harry sungguhan heran sekarang. "Kita bicara kemarin sepanjang perjalanan..."

"Bukan, maksudku, bicara tentang... _Kita_," sahut cowok itu, menatap Harry tajam.

Harry merasakan perutnya langsung mulas. "Kita? Aku tidak..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" Tanya Draco cepat, melongok ke dalam rumah.

"Oh oh no," kata Harry, masih setengah panik. Pikirannya berkabut. APA maksud Draco bicara tentang mereka? Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?! "Apapun yang mau kau bicarakan, tidak di dalam rumah." Harry memakai sandalnya, menutup pintu. "Ayo... Er.. Ada taman di dekat sini..."

"Lead the way," kata Draco kalem, mempersilakan Harry berjalan. Harry menatap cowok itu ragu-ragu, lalu berjalan ke arah taman tak jauh dari sana. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Harry terlalu panik, tak tahu bagaimana caranya kabur kali ini.

Mungkin itulah kenapa Draco sengaja datang langsung ke rumahnya, agar Harry tak bisa menghindari lagi.

Bicara tentang _mereka_...

Harry menggigit bibirnya, gugup setengah mati. Mereka sampai di taman itu, lebih cepat dari harapan Harry. Harry mengajak cowok itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang menatap ke arah tempat bermain anak, yang kosong melompong, padahal ini musim panas.

Mereka duduk dengan jarak. Harry benar-benar tak tahu harus berpikir apa, berkata apa...

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Draco berdeham. "Aku," katanya memulai. "Sudah menguatkan diriku, terhadap apapun jawabanmu hari ini," dia terdiam sejenak, lalu, "aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menghindari ini. Menghindari kita. Hanya ingin mendengarmu bicara yang sejujurnya, dari hatimu, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku ingin alasan yang tidak kau buat-buat. Aku ingin kita membicarakan soal, soal perasaanmu padaku, Harry."

Harry merasakan jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Perutnya makin mulas. "Aku..." Dia menutup mulutnya lagi.

Draco menatapnya, menunggunya.

"Draco, please..."

"Tidak, Harry," desah Draco. "Kita tak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Lima tahun saling menghindari membicarakan ini tidak membuat masalah kita menghilang kan?"

"Masalah apa Draco, aku tak tahu bahwa kita punya..."

"Oh astaga, masa sih kau masih mau melanjutkan permainan ini Har? Kita sudah dewasa. Dulu saat masih kelas 1, oke. Tapi sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan ini!?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak..."

"Menggantungkan ini semua. Menggantungkan aku!" Tandas Draco, jelas berusaha bersabar. "Aku tahu kau setengahnya menikmati aku terlunta-lunta..."

"What? Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?!" Harry akhirnya ikut terbawa emosi.

Draco mendengus. "Really Potter? Apa kau sungguh mau melakukan ini? Aku bisa memberimu seratus satu episode dimana kau menarik ulur perasaanku..."

"Oh my God!" Tukas Harry tak percaya. "Kapan aku melakukan itu?!"

"Kau mau aku menjabarkan semuanya?!"

"Draco, dengar, apa yang kau pikirkan, datang kesini tiba-tiba... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana rumahku?!"

"Apa itu penting?" Tandas Draco tak sabar. "Lihat, kau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi dan lagi. Apa yang kau takutkan, Potter?!"

Harry mendengus. "Takut? Aku tidak takut pada apapun..."

"Really? Karena yang aku tahu, kau selalu lari terbirit-birit setiap kali aku maju. Dan lihat sekarangpun, disaat kita hanya berdua, jauh dari segala prasangka orang lain, kau masih berusaha mencari jalan kabur!" Draco terengah.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Antara malu dan marah. "Aku tidak mencari jalan kabur! Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?! Katakan padaku dengan jelas, dengan tegas, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Potter?!"

Harry merasakan perutnya bergejolak, dia tergagap.

"Lihat? Kau takut melakukan ini kan? Kau takut menolakku, kau takut aku move on..."

"Aku tidak..."

"Kau takut aku tidak mengejar-kejarmu lagi seperti manusia bodoh..."

"Draco, aku tidak..."

"Tapi kau juga tak mau menerimaku karena apa?! Aku butuh penjelas..."

"AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

Mata Draco membelalak, mulutnya masih terbuka, tapi kalimatnya membeku. Jelas tak menyangka bahwa Harry memilih kalimat itu.

Harry merasakan napasnya masih menburu, jantungnya masih memacu, dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Dia akhirnya mengatakan itu.

Kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang selalu tersimpan di hatinya, yang selalu tersangkut di tenggorokannya...

Harry menghapus air matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

Akhirnya dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Draco. Setelah Lima tahun. Setelah menghindari...

Draco masih terdiam, tapi jelas matanya menatap Harry. Harry selalu bisa merasakan mata itu. Mata yang selalu menatapnya...

Mereka terdiam sangat lama, Harry kehilangan hitungan waktu. Dia merasa tubuhnya tanpa daya, seolah dia habis ditelanjangi... Draco kini tahu bagaimana Harry selalu berpikir tentang dirinya... Bagaimana Harry selalu berbohong pada semua orang...

"Harry..." Draco memulai, tapi lalu kembali terdiam. Harry menguatkan dirinya, mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap cowok itu lagi. Wajah Draco tidak menunjukan kepuasan, seperti yang Harry pikir bakal dia rasakan. Tidak Pula dia terlihat lega. Ataupun girang.

Wajah Draco hanya menunjukan bahwa apapun, dia tidak menyangka Harry seriusan membalas perasaanya...

Harry mendengus melihat ini.

"Really Draco? Sekaget itu?"

Draco mengernyit dalam, menarik napas. Tapi dia masih tidak berkata-kata.

"Kau bersikap seolah paling mengerti aku, tapi kau bahkan tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaanku padamu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan?" Tanya Harry lagi.

Draco membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Lalu mendesah panjang. "Aku tak permah bersikap aku mengerti semua yang kau pikirkan Harry. Aku... Kau tahu aku tidak sepercaya diri itu."

Harry tersenyum menatap tangannya. "Right."

Mereka terdiam lagi, sama-sama hanya menunduk.

"Dan kau tahu persis bagaimana perasaanku," kata Draco pelan.

Harry mendesah. "Yeah. Mungkin."

Draco tertawa tanpa humor, menatap Harry kali ini. "Jadi kenapa..."

"Draco..."

"Jadi kenapa kau masih menolakku?"

Harry berjengit. Bukankah itu pertanyaan utamanya. Harry menyukai Draco. Draco menyukainya. Mereka saling suka.

Tapi mereka tak bisa bersama.

Tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

"Kau tahu kenapa." Desah Harry akhirnya.

Draco menarik napas, menatap langit. Langit yang biru, terang, tanpa awan. Udara panas, tapi masih ada angin bertiup, menerbangkan sedikit rambut mereka.

"Aku menolak Pansy," kata Draco.

Harry mendengus. "Yeah. Minggu yang panjang untuk kami semua."

"Sori."

Harry tertawa. "Seratus persen hakmu untuk menolaknya. Seperti kata Graham."

Draco menatapnya. "Dan?"

"Dan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. Harry mendesah, mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku... Aku tak bisa, Draco. Kau tahu itu. Pansy... Dia penting untukku.. "

Draco tertawa dingin. "Right. Tentu saja aku bukan orang yang penting buatmu..."

"Draco..."

"Tidak. Aku mengerti."

"Draco... Pansy mencintaimu. Dia... Dia berharap padamu sejak kalian masih balita. Sejak jauh sebelum kau kenal aku..."

"Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya? Aku tak punya perasaan lebih padanya! Kami sudah membicarakan ini, dan dia sudah move on. Dia bilang dia akan berusaha move on..."

"Tapi dia sudah mengecapmu sebagai miliknya. Dan bagi cewek, hal tabu jika aku berani merebutmu."

"Merebut? Merebut? Harry, aku dan Pansy tak pernah pacaran!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melakukannya, Draco, karena Pansy sudah lebih dulu menyukaimu. Bahkan jika dia sudah move on nanti, masih akan menyakitkan untuknya melihatku denganmu," Harry berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari Pansy?!" Tukas Draco, berusaha menahan marahnya.

Harry mendesah. "Aku tidak takut pada Pansy," katanya pelan. "Oke, mungkin aku takut padanya saat masih kelas satu dulu, saat aku begitu bahagia punya teman. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kalaupun Pansy mendiamkanku, aku masih akan punya teman yang lain."

"Jadi kenapa kau tetap menolakku?"

"Karena aku sayang pada Pansy," kata Harry sabar. "Dia salah satu sahabatku yang sangat aku jaga, dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tak ingin melihatnya terpuruk. Aku tak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika dia merasa sedih, Draco."

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja! Kau... Merlin..." Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Topi seleksi harusnya memasukanmu ke Hufflepuff."

Harry tertawa sedih. "Dia ingin memasukanku ke Gryffindor. Bersikeras aku akan bersinar disana."

Draco menatapnya horor. "Jadi anak-anak menggodamu..."

Harry menggeleng. "Nah, aku tak pernah cerita pada mereka."

Draco terdiam sejenak, lalu, "Dan kenapa kau ingin masuk Slytherin?"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu."

Draco menutup matanya, menahan pedih.

Mereka terdiam lama.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry akhirnya. "Aku... Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dan aku berusaha menghindari..."

Draco mendengus. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku, Potter. Selalu menghindari tatapanku, dan... Bagaimana dengan alasan konyol saat aku mau mengajakmu ke Hogsmead saat kelas tiga..."

Harry menutup wajahnya malu. "Merlin, aku malu sekali mengingat itu!"

Draco tertawa. "Oh astaga! Aku lupa memakai pembalut! Sori Draco, aku harus pergi!" Dia menirukan suara nyaring Harry, yang mengerang.

"Aku panik tahu! Tak ada alasan lain yang melintas di kepalaku..."

"Padahal aku tahu persis itu itu bukan tanggal bulananmu..."

"What?"

Draco nyengir bersalah. "Ups."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tanggal bulananku?!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku stalker yang jauh lebih jago dari Daphne Greengrass rupanya," katanya datar. Melihat ekspresi syok Harry, Draco tertawa. "Saat kelas dua, aku memperhatikan kadang kau hanya diam, cemberut, memegang perutmu, mengurung diri di kamarmu begitu selesai kelas. Kupikir kau sakit. Tapi lalu besoknya kau sudah ceria lagi. Lalu tak lama gejala yang sama timbul. Aku bertanya pada Daphne kau kenapa, dan dia hanya menatapku curiga, lalu menyusulmu. Lalu Blaise yang duduk di sebelahku mengatakan bahwa kau pasti sedang Pms. Aku tak tahu apa itu pms, jadi aku bertanya pada ibuku. Ibuku memberiku buku tentang kesehatan pria wanita, membuatku trauma sampai sekarang. Tapi aku jadi tahu, bahwa setiap 28 hari sekali, kau akan mengalami pms..."

Harry tergagap. "Merlin Draco!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Draco berjengit. "Aku sendiri kadang takjub, bagaimana bisa aku tahu tanggal bulananmu. Setiap bulan. Tapi setidaknya kau menghargai treacle tart kirimanku Kan?"

Harry menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Jadi treacle tart itu bukan dari Peri rumah?!"

Draco terbahak. "Potter. Hei, itu jelas tidak separah... Separah.. kau tahu.. "

Harry menatapnya horor, tahu persis yang cowok itu maksud adalah kejadian di lemari penyimpanan sapu. "Kau mau membahas itu?!"

"Well, aku ingin membahas itu," kata Draco putus asa. "Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa kau satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupku, yang bisa membuatku sangat bergairah, yang bisa membuatku begitu tergila-gila..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam. "Draco, kau... Kau tak bisa seperti ini, oke? Aku tak bisa..."

"Kau ingin aku move on?" Tanya Draco merana. "Kau ingin aku mencium wanita lain? Mendekap wanita lain? Bercinta dengan wanita lain?"

Harry langsung terdiam mendengar ini, hatinya sakit...

Sakit...

Draco menatapnya sedih, lalu mendesah. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku Harry. Kita tak mungkin melakukan ini seumur hidup kita. Kau tak bisa menggantungkanku seumur hidupku..."

Harry memeluk perutnya sendiri. "Jadi kenapa kau masih bertahan?" Dia bertanya pelan. "Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memintamu tetap suka padaku."

Draco mendengus. "Jadi celana pendek yang kau pakai setelah aku tidak memberimu coklat valentine bukan untuk menggodaku?" Tanyanya sarkastis. "Dan pelukan saat memenangkan piala Quidditch? Dan tidak memakai bra saat kita pergi minum?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, tergagap, malu setengah mati karena Draco menyadari niat terbusuknya. Draco tertawa melihat ini, menggeleng, menyibakkan rambut Harry yang jatuh ke depan wajahnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Kau tahu kau sangat cantik, Harry," kata cowok itu. "Kau tahu bahkan jika hanya sedikit senggolan darimu, pertahananku akan hancur..."

Harry menutup wajahnya, malu luar biasa. "Jangan bilang begitu!" Pekiknya salah tingkah.

Draco tertawa, mendekatkan wajahnya. Harry mendongak dari tangannya, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan nya, matanya melebar...

Tapi Draco tidak mencium bibirnya, tapi lehernya. Bibirnya menyentuh leher Harry, lalu seluruh wajahnya dia usapkan ke samping wajah Harry, seolah-olah dia kucing yang sedang minta di sayang...

Harry mau tak mau tertawa. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dia menggeliat geli, setengah mendorong Draco. Cowok itu tersenyum puas, menarik dirinya.

"Mencoba membuatmu tersenyum," katanya, nyengir. "Karena rupanya pujianku malah membuatmu makin depresi."

Harry tertawa terbahak. "Kau memang sudah gila, Draco..."

"Keluar dari mulutmu, aku seriusan heran."

Harry menyikutnya. Mereka terdiam lagi, tapi senyum tidak meninggalkan wajah mereka.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu pesimis," kata Draco akhirnya. "Kau tak tahu apakah Pansy sungguh akan marah atau malah mendukung kita kan?"

Harry mendengus. "Draco, dimana kau hidup selama ini?" Tandasnya.

Draco mengernyit. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Harry? Kita tak bisa..."

"Aku tak tahu, oke?" Desah Harry, menutup matanya sejenak. Saat membukanya, dia menatap Draco. "Tak bisakah kita tetap... Berteman?"

"Berteman? Secara eksklusif? Atau aku harus tetap setia padamu, sedangkan kau berganti pacar sesering mengganti baju?" Tukas Draco dingin.

Harry tergagap. "What? Aku tidak sering berganti pacar!" Tandasnya penuh emosi. "Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengeksklusifkan dirimu untukku!"

"Oh my God! Jadi menurutmu aku adalah idiot yang..."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, astaga Draco! Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terus menerus menyalahkanku!"

"Jadi ini semua salahku? Kau bersikap pengecut karena salahku?"

"Jangan bilang aku pengecut!"

"Lalu apa? Cewek yang rela berkorban demi perasaan sahabatnya? Apa itu yang kau mau orang-orang pikirkan tentangmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli pada apa kata orang! Aku peduli pada perasaan Pansy!"

"Oh tentu saja! Jika karena peduli pada perasaan Pansy sama dengan kau menginjak-injak perasaanku, siapa peduli kan?!"

"Merlin, how rich!" Tandas Harry marah. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan soal perasanmu? Kau hanya menginginkanku karena kau tak bisa mendapatkanku."

Hening.

Wajah Draco seperti habis ditampar.

Dan Harry merasakan hatinya mencelat, menyesali apa yang baru dia ucapkan. Dia memang memikirkan itu, berpikir bahwa Draco menginginkannya karena Harry satu-satunya cewek yang menolaknya. Tapi dia tak akan pernah bermimpi menyuarakan pikiran itu pada cowok itu...

"Maksudku..."

"Apa kau serius berkata begitu?" Desis draco, marahnya membara di matanya. "Setelah semua ini...setelah bertahun-tahun... bisa-bisanya kau masih berpikir bahwa yang kuincar hanya kepuasan sesaat seperti itu?!"

Harry menunduk.

"Sebegitu rendahnya diriku di matamu, Potter."

Nada kecewanya seolah menusuk-nusuk hati Harry. Harry menatapnya marah, air matanya menetes tanpa bisa dia kontrol. "Jadi apa yang harus kupikirkan?! Kau bahkan tak membalas pernyataan cintaku padamu!"

Draco melongo. "Really Potter?! Itu yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin mendengar aku mengatakannya dengan jelas agar apa? Agar kau bisa melemparkannya ke depan wajahku?!" Pekiknya murka. "Oke, akan kukatakan, I'm so damn in love with you! So fucking crazy about you! Kau tahu itu! Kau tahu itu dan kau masih bisa berkata bahwa yang kuinginkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa indeed, semua cewek menginginkanku!?"

Harry memelototi nya. "Yes!" Bentaknya. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu kan?! Semua menginginkanmu, dan aku tidak! Tapi kenyataannya aku memang menginginkanmu, jadi kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang..."

Draco bangkit, wajahnya merah padam, dan tampaknya dia bisa meledak setiap saat. Rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Beraninya kau..."

Harry ikut berdiri. "Dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan lagi? Kau hanya jatuh cinta pada ide tentang aku! Dan aku tahu persis kau akan bosan dalam dua minggu kita jadian, dan akan mencari cewek lain yang bisa melakukan playing hard to get lebih hebat dari aku!"

Draco tampaknya sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saking murkanya.

Mereka saling tatap dalam kemarahan yang sebelum ini tak pernah mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

Lalu, Draco mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, menegakkan bahu nya, menatap dingin Harry. "Luar biasa sekali kan Potter, di saat semua orang berpikir kau adalah malaikat kecil, dan ternyata pikiranmu penuh dengan bangkai," tandasnya kaku.

Harry menatap ke arah lain, menahan tangisnya.

"Jadi untuk apa aku di sini lebih lama lagi, right?" Kata Draco pelan, lalu, tanpa kata lagi, dia berpaling berjalan pergi.

Harry kembali terduduk di kursi taman itu, menutup wajahnya lagi, dan menangis terisak-isak.

* * *

Harry merasa malam itu begitu panjang. Dia hanya diam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, melamun, memikirkan betapa dirinya telah menyakiti Draco.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Kenapa dia harus mengatakan itu semua pada Draco? Semua rasa insecure nya, seolah tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Ketika Draco membicarakan perasaannya, terasa begitu manis, begitu sempurna, dan kalau ada yang Harry tahu, tak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini...

Harry menutup matanya, berharap kantuk melandanya. Tapi tidak, otaknya seolah bertekad mengulang dan mengulang lagi ekspresi Draco... Emosinya...

Bel pintu berbunyi saat itu. Harry melirik jam, sudah jam 9. Siapa yang datang di jam segini? Tamu paman Vernon?

Sepertinya Dudley yang membukakan pintu, karena sepupunya itu berseru, "Harry!"

Harry langsung bangkit. Siapa yang mencarinya di jam segini? Dia buru-buru turun ke bawah, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Draco lagi. Kali ini dengan jubah. Dudley sudah lari bersembunyi ke kamarnya sendiri, sedang untungnya paman Vernon dan Bibi petunia sedang dinner berdua. Harry berjalan tanpa sadar ke depan cowok itu, masih terlalu bingung...

"Draco... Apa yang..."

Draco menatap Harry datar. Dia menarik napas, lalu tersenyum getir. "Senang kan kau? Bahkan di saat kau sudah menginjak-injak hatiku, aku masih saja kembali mengemis di kakimu."

Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia akhirnya menangis. Terisak-isak. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Draco... Tidak lebih dari ini...

"Maafkan aku, Draco," katanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Maafkan aku..."

Draco melihat Harry berusaha menghapus air matanya, sampai akhirnya cowok itu meraih tangannya. Harry mendongak, menatapnya memohon. Draco menghapus air matanya, lalu...

Memeluknya.

Hangat...

Harry terisak di dada Draco, membalas pelukan itu erat-erat. Draco mendekapnya kuat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di kepala Harry. Harry terus terisak, sampai rasanya air matanya habis...

Mereka masih terus berpelukan walaupun tangis Harry sudah mereda. Tak ingin melepaskan, tak ingin dilepaskan.

Harry mencengkeram belakang jubah Draco erat, berharap mereka akan terus sedekat ini selamanya...

Tapi tentu saja, nothing lasts forever.

"Harry," kata Draco pelan. "I love you."

Harry menarik napas, mempererat pelukannya.

"Dan kau menyakiti ku karena sudah meremehkan perasaanku padamu," kata cowok itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Draco hanya diam. Harry tahu itu artinya dia belum memaafkan Harry soal ini. Harry menguatkan hatinya.

Lalu Draco berkata, "Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Cowok itu melepaskan pelukannya, agar bisa menatap mata Harry. Tapi tangannya masih secure di pinggang Harry, jadi Harry masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kesempatan?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Draco..."

"Tak ada yang perlu tahu."

"Draco aku tak bisa..."

"Hanya selama musim panas ini," kata Draco, matanya memohon. "Dan setelah itu, setelah itu, aku akan melepaskanmu."

Harry berjengit mendengar ini.

"Hanya kita berdua, tanpa seorangpun tahu, tanpa seorangpun menghakimi..."lanjut Draco. "Beri aku kenangan ini Harry. Bisakah...bisakah aku meminta ini darimu?"

Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya menunduk dan diam. Draco mengelus pipinya.

"Hanya kenangan selama musim panas, Harry. Agar tak ada penyesalan. Dan..." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau berpikir bahwa perasaan kita hanya karena kita ingin mencicipi satu sama lain..."

Harry mendengus. "Mencicipi?" Tanyanya geli. "I don't want only a taste, Draco. I want a whole course, a full meal."

"So do I," sahut Draco, dia tersenyum. "Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, selamanya. Tapi kau tidak menganggap perasaan kita nyata kan?"

"Aku tidak menganggap perasaan_mu_ nyata," kata Harry, meringis. Lalu, "sorry."

Draco mendesah. "Dan segala hal yang selama ini kulakukan untukmu, rupanya tak banyak artinya buatmu, ya?" Katanya pelan.

Harry mendongak menatapnya. "Bukan begitu... It just... Cinta adalah sesuatu yang besar. Mungkin, mungkin kau hanya..."

"No," potong Draco pendek. "Jangan bicara lagi, atau aku akan kembali marah."

Harry mengernyit, tapi tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, hanya ini permintaanku, Harry. Kita jadian, selama musim panas. Hanya kau dan aku, berdua, menikmati hubungan kita tanpa siapapun menghakimi kita. Menikmati hidup kita. Membuat kenangan, yang akan kita simpan selamanya..."kata Draco lembut.

Harry menarik napas. "Draco, itu tak mungkin," katanya akhirnya. "Graham akan menjemputku dalam dua minggu, dan aku akan tinggal dengannya selama musim panas. Dan aku tak yakin dia akan merestui hubungan disfungsional yang bisa berakhir dengan bencana seperti ini..."

Draco terdiam sejenak, lalu, menguatkan dirinya, dia menarik napas. "Oke. Dua minggu. Aku akan menerima syarat apapun, apapun yang kau ajukan," katanya, nadanya putus asa.

Harry menatapnya tak yakin.

"Hanya.. beri aku waktumu, dirimu, senyummu, yang hanya khusus untukku," kata Draco lagi, menangkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Harry. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Harry tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi Draco sendiri yang bilang kan? Tak ada yang perlu tahu...

Perlahan, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya...

Draco menghembuskan napas lega. Dia tertawa. "Merlin, aku tak pernah setegang ini seumur hidupku," katanya, lalu, tangannya yang tadi membelai pipi Harry hangat, mencubit kedua pipi itu.

"Au au au! Sakit Malfoy!" Pekik Harry, mendorong cowok itu, tapi suasana tegang di antara mereka langsung menghilang. "Bukankah ini yang namanya KDRT?!"

Draco nyengir lebar. "Salahmu sepenuhnya karena membuatku merasa seperti ini," katanya. Lalu, "jadi, kau mau kencan denganku besok?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona lagi. "Kencan?"

"Tak bisa pacaran tanpa kencan Kan?"

Pacaran.

Pacaran.

Harry dan Draco akhirnya pacaran!

Harry rasanya ingin berteriak dan berjingkat kegirangan, tapi dia menahan dirinya. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya, berlagak berpikir. "Kencan? Denganmu? Hmm," dia menatap Draco dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, jelas meniru cowok itu. Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar kekanakan."

"Hei, enak saja, siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Lihat dirimu, bahkan tak mempersilakan aku masuk."

Harry meringis. "Oh yeah, sori, tapi aku tak bisa," katanya, akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka masih berdiri di belakang pintu. "Kau tahu Paman dan bibiku tak suka penyihir, jadi kurasa kurang bijaksana jika kau disini, dengan jubah lagi."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku heran, apa yang mereka tak suka dari penyihir..."

"Sama seperti kau tidak menyukai muggle."

"Hmm, fair enough."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita sarapan bareng?" Tanya Harry, tersenyum manis, tahu bahwa Draco selalu terpana dengan lesung pipinya. Harry meringis dalam hati, Draco sepenuhnya memang benar saat bilang bahwa Harry selalu melakukan cara-cara untuk membuat cowok itu tetap menatapnya kan?

"Sure. Jam sembilan?" Tanya Draco, tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Oke," Harry tertawa, lalu, "sekarang, kau harus pulang."

"Em hmm."

"Sebelum pulang, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, masih tersenyum girang.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kiss me Draco, geez!"

Draco terbahak. Lalu... "Tidak."

"What?"

"Tak ada ciuman sebelum kencan," kata cowok itu menyebalkan.

Harry tergagap. "What?!"

Draco terbahak melihat ekspresi Harry. "What? Ga enak kan di gantungin."

Harry mencubit pinggangnya, membuat cowok itu makin terbahak. Draco memeluk Harry lagi. Harry balas memeluknya lagi. Lalu cowok itu melepaskan pelukannya, mundur teratur. Harry cemberut melihatnya.

"Pacar macam apa yang tidak mencium ceweknya saat mau pulang?" Tandas Harry.

Draco nyengir, lalu dia membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya, seolah sedang bertemu seorang lady. Harry mau tak mau menyembur tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya, yang Draco kecup, lalu lepaskan.

"Good night."

Harry menggeleng, tersenyum lebar. "Night."

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

"Bukankah aku selalu?"

Draco nyengir lebar, lalu berbalik pergi. Dobby menghampirinya, lalu, menoleh pada Harry untuk terakhir kalinya, ctar, cowok itu menghilang.

Harry menutup pintu, bersandar di belakangnya, menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Draco Malfoy.

Kekasihmya.

Miliknya...

* * *

Bersambuung..

Hai aku kembali!

Daan akhirnya momen yang Paling dinanti2 tiba! Mereka jadian!

Huraay huraay! Hahaha

Penasaran kelanjutannya? Review yang buanyaak ya guys!

Summer sebelum kelas 6 Ada kurang lebih 5part, sebelum editing. Semoga kalian menikmati membacanya yahh

Love you all muaachh :*


	19. Chapter 19

Kelas 6, summer, part 2

Day 1.

Harry tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia bukan cewek yang suka berdandan dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan cermin, tapi dia harus mengakui bahwa saat seperti ini, ilmu dari Pansy sangat dia hargai. Berusaha melupakan bahwa dia sedang mengkhianati Pansy, dia memakai make upnya. Sedikit ini dan itu, lalu dia menggerai rambutnya. Dia memakai dress kuning dan sandal, lalu membawa tas kecil kado dari Tracey.

Sempurna, pikirnya. Well, sempurna menurut dia setidaknya. Draco sudah pernah melihat Harry lepek, berlumpur, kena hujan, dan cowok itu masih menyukainya kan? Jadi pasti dia akan kagum pada penampilan Harry hari ini.

Benar saja, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Hai," Sapa Harry, tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Hmm..."

"Siap untuk kencan pertamamu?" Godanya.

Draco nyengir. "Aku tahu kau akan menggodaku karena ini."

"Jangan khawatir, that's kinda cute."

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, yang Harry raih. Mereka berjalan bergandengan ke jalan besar yang tak jauh dari sana sambil mengobrol.

"Apa muggle selalu pakai yang mini-mini begini?" Tanya Draco, mengedik dress Harry yang hanya sampai ke pertengahan paha nya.

Harry tertawa, menggeleng. "Draco, kalau kau pergi ke kolam renang, kau baru akan menemukan apa definisi mini menurut muggle."

"Jadi ini ini pakaian harian mereka?" Draco kaget.

"Pakaian berkencan mereka," koreksi Harry.

Draco langsung nyengir lebar. "Of course," gumamnya. "Kau tahu, aku belajar kilat soal muggle untuk ini."

"Mmhmm?"

"Aku ingin 2 minggu berkencan di dunia muggle ini benar-benar berkesan untuk kita berdua, jadi aku sudah mencari-cari informasi tentang apa yang muggle lakukan untuk pacaran."

"Really?" Harry tertawa, mempererat gandengan tangannya. "Kau sungguh manis, kau tahu itu Draco?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pacar idaman semua wanita."

Harry hanya memutar bola matanya geli. "Jadi, apa yang muggle lakukan untuk merayu pacar mereka?"

"Well, aku tak tahu bagaimana muggle bepergian, jadi kita akan naik bis ksatria."

"Bus apa?"

Tapi Draco sudah mengacungkan tangan pemegang tongkatnya, lalu bis besar, keras, mendadak melesat muncul di depan mereka. "Selamat pagi, selamat datang di bus ksatria, dimana kau bisa pergi kemana saja. Aku Stan Shunpike, kondektur hari ini..." Pria itu masih terus berbicara soal segala macam. Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

Draco meringis. "Well, ini juga pengalaman pertamaku naik bus ini. Ayo," katanya, masih menggandeng tangan Harry, membimbingnya naik ke atas bus. Draco mengeluarkan satu galleon, memberikannya ke Stan. "Tidak, kami tidak mau coklat dan pasta gigi. No, ambil saja kembaliannya." Stan langsung nyengir lebar.

"Trims... Siapa tadi kau bilang namamu?"

Draco mendengus, tidak menjawab, berjalan ke arah belakang bus. Stan menatapnya tersinggung. Harry mendesah, memberi pria itu tatapan meminta maaf.

"Sorry, dia memang tak suka bergaul," katanya.

Stan masih cemberut, tapi matanya turun terpaku ke kaki Harry. Draco melihat ini.

"Mata," kata cowok itu dingin. "Singkirkan dari pacarku." Harry otomatis nyengir mendengar kata "pacar" dari cowok itu.

Wajah Stan merona karena tertangkap basah, lalu dia berpaling. Draco menatap Harry sebal, lalu berjalan makin cepat ke belakang, cewek itu mengikuti...

JDAAARR!

Bus memacu pergi bahkan sebelum Harry dan Draco sampai ke tempat duduk mereka. Kaget luar biasa, mereka berdua bersyukur punya refleks yang bagus dan sempat berpegangan pada tiang bis. Bus ini ngebut seolah sedang lari dari polisi. Draco dusah payah membimbing Harry ke tempat duduk terdekat, melupakan niat awalnya duduk di paling belakang bus.

"Wow," tawa Harry, melihat keluar jendela, dimana semua benda sepertinya menyingkir dari wilayah jalan bis gila ini. "Lihat Draco."

Draco tampak sama sekali tidak terkesan. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Mau kemana kalian berdua?" Tanya Stan, kembali ke mereka.

Draco memastikan mata Stan tidak tertuju ke kaki Harry, baru dia menjawab. "Pusat jalan-jalan di Manchester." Dia memberikan alamatnya.

"Sure." Mata Stan sekali lagi menatap Harry, lalu saat menyadari Draco mengawasinya bagai elang, dia buru-buru berpaling dan pergi.

Hanya sepuluh menit tersiksa di bus itu, dan mereka sampai di pusat jalan-jalan. Ada banyak kafe di sini, dan orang berlalu-lalang. Pemandangannya cukup bagus. Harry kagum juga dengan hasil kerja Draco.

Mereka masuk ke restoran Italia, masih bergandengan. Harry agak geli juga karena Draco tampaknya bertekad tidak melepaskan pegangannya sama sekali. Bahkan mereka tidak duduk berhadapan. Draco memilih duduk di sebelahnya, menempel bagai perangko.

Mereka memesan makanan, lalu makan sambil mengobrol pelan. Cekikikan. Harry menyuapi Draco sedikit. Bertukar pandang. Bertukar senyum.

"Draco," kata Harry saat piring mereka sudah kosong.

"Hmm?" Draco menyesap teh nya, lalu menatap Harry.

Harry nyengir, mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya.

Sekilas.

Draco membelalak kaget. Harry nyengir makin lebar, wajahnya hangat, dan perutnya serasa diterbangi kupu-kupu. Draco terbahak.

"Dan aku berpikir akan menyimpan ciuman sampai kencan hari ini berakhir."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau menciumku saat aku dengan lugu bertanya padamu apa hippogriff itu nyata!"

Draco makin terbahak. "Aku cowok! Aku punya hak penuh untuk agresif."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, baiklah, padahal aku berpikir akan menciummu lagi..."

"Hei, hei, jangan ngambek dong," goda Draco, menyibakkan rambut Harry ke belakang, tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium Harry properly.

Ciuman yang manis. Lembut. Hangat...

Ciuman dengan Draco jelas berbeda dengan ciuman dengan George dan Cedric. Jantung Harry jumpalitan. Tubuh Harry memanas. Ingin lagi dan lagi. Lebih dan lebih...

Dan tentu saja rasa cintanya pada Draco membuat sentuhan ini begitu nyaman...

Draco melepaskan ciumannya, tersenyum penuh bahagia, yang Harry balas dengan senyum memujanya. Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya, bersiap mencium Draco lagi, tapi cowok itu tertawa, bangkit berdiri. "Tadi aku melihat ada taman di dekat sini. Ayo kita kesana."

Harry mendesah, tapi sepakat bahwa ciuman di kafe, dimana semua orang bisa melihat mereka, jelas bukan temapt ideal. Draco masih belum melepaskan tangan Harry, meninggalkan beberapa lembar pound di meja, lalu membimbing Harry keluar kafe.

Mereka berjalan riang ke taman itu. Ada bangku kosong yang menghadap ke kolam berisi angsa, dan beberapa anak remaja nongrong tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka duduk, dan belum sempat Draco berkata apapun, Harry menyambar leher cowok itu untuk menciumnya.

Draco tertawa, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry, membalas ciumannya tanpa ragu. Ciuman mereka bertambah mesra, bertambah gairah...

"Hmm hmm," desah Harry saat bibir Draco melepaskan bibirnya untuk mencium lehernya. "Dari mana kau belajar ini?"

Draco tertawa, membelai punggung Harry, menghirup aromanya yang manis dan segar. Harry yang selalu bersih dan wangi, selalu membuat Draco makin bergairah. Sejak dulu, bahkan ketika mereka habis berlari lima puluh putaran, Harry tetap saja masih wangi. Draco selalu berusaha duduk di dekatnyaa, menghirup aromanya jika tak ada yang melihatnya, berharap... Berharap bisa melakukan ini... Berharap bisa mendekapnya, mencium aromanya dari jarak sedekat ini...

Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry, melumatnya, membuat Harry tersengal, tanpa sadar duduk dipangkuannya...

Draco tahu dirinya mulai tunduk oleh nafsunya.

Harry jelas juga merasakannya, karena cewek itu nyengir berpuas diri, mencengkeram kepala Draco, mengacak rambutnya, mendesah...

"Harry... Too much," gumam Draco, tapi tangannya meraba paha Harry yang terbuka...

Terbuka...

Cowok itu bangkit mendadak, sambil menggendong Harry yang tersentak kaget, menurunkan cewek itu dari pangkuannya.

Harry tampak sangat syok. "What?!" Tukasnya, tangannya menggapai leher Draco lagi, berusaha menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak, tidak Harry," kata Draco tegas, melepaskan pelukan cewek itu, menatap sekeliling. Rombongan remaja di dekat kolam sedang menatap mereka, tapi langsung berpaling saat melihat Draco memelototi mereka.

Harry menatapnya tak terkesan. "Apa-apaan sih?!" Dia kembali mendekat, menarik baju Draco, yang mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa, mundur.

"Harry, no, orang-orang memperhatikan pahamu!"

Harry tergagap. "Astaga Draco! Please, please jangan mulai lagi! Tak ada yang memperhatikan pahaku!"

"Mereka melihat Harry, aku tak mau memberi mereka pertunjukan, oke?" Kata Draco, mendekat untuk merapikan rambut cewek itu. "Kau tahu aku sama bersemangat nya denganmu, tapi aku tak suka orang lain menatapmu."

Harry menatapnya putus asa. "Draco..."

"Sshh, ayo pergi dari sini. Kita jalan-jalan di tempat muggle, mencari tempat sepi yeah?" Kata Draco, kembali menggandeng tangannya.

Harry cemberut, memutar bola matanya, tapi akhirnya menurut.

* * *

Draco dan Harry berjalan santai di perkotaan muggle. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, sesekali bertukar kecupan harmless, sesekali berciuman agak mesra, dan jelas tidak melepaskan satu sama lain. Mereka mampir di kedai es krim, mampir makan di kedai crepes, mampir bermain di arena bermain game muggle (Draco terheran-heran, dan tampak setengah ngeri saat melihat dua orang sedang bermain dance dance revolution).

Tanpa sadar langit berubah oranye, dan Draco harus memulangkan Harry.

Mereka naik bus ksatria lagi. Stan memberi salut girang saat Draco kembali memberinya galleon. Mereka duduk, Harry menyandarkan kepalanya menja ke pundak Draco. Cowok itu menggenggam tangannya.

Saat sampai di depan rumah nomor 4, Harry tersenyum lebar pada Draco.

"Kau datang lagi besok?" Tanya cewek itu.

Draco mengangguk. "Siap jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Kemanapun," kata Harry. Draco nyengir, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Harry. Mereka terus berciuman, sampai terdengar dehaman dari tetangga sebelah. Harry mundur, menahan tawa.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Harry tersenyum manis pada Draco, lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Harry melambai, yang Draco balas, lalu menutup pintu. Harry bersandar di pintu itu, menutup matanya, tersenyum luar biasa lebar.

Ternyata begini rasanya berkencan dengan Draco...

Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Wajahnya masih merah.

Tubuhnya masih terasa melayang.

Dia sungguhan jatuh cinta...

* * *

Day 2

"Wow," bisik Draco, matanya membelalak menatap layar lebar di depannya, yang menampilkan gambar bergerak dengan suara menggelegar. Harry meliriknya geli.

Draco tergagap sepanjang film berlangsung, dan Harry menghabiskan pop corn mereka sendirian.

Kini dia tahu apa kado natal terbaik untuk cowok itu.

Hari itu Draco juga menjemputnya pagi-pagi, dan cowok itu membuat Harry kaget saat mengusulkan bioskop.

"Kau tahu apa itu bioskop?" Harry syok.

Draco nyengir bangga, mengeluarkan buku: Panduan Berkencan dengan Muggle, membukanya. "Em hm. Tempat dimana menonton film. Film adalah teater yang dibekukan dalam frame." Dia menatap Harry, yang tersenyum geli melihat judul buku Draco.

"Tapi aku bukan muggle," protesnya setengah hati.

Draco merangkulnya. "Are you sure? Dengan baju begini, aku tak yakin kau penyihir." Dia mengedik celana pendek dan atasan sifon Harry. Harry tertawa.

"Rileks Draco. Tak ada yang peduli pada pakaianku. Honestly, aku bukan selebriti!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi menggandeng tangan Harry untuk siap-siap memanggil bus ksatria.

Harry berpikir bahwa bioskop bisa menjadi tempat mereka berciuman hebat, tapi rupanya Draco terlalu takjub pada pada teknologi muggle (yang definisinya salah telak di buku panduannya, tapi Harry tidak repot-repot mengoreksi), menonton sampai habis Titanik. Dia melongo luar biasa lebar saat adegan Kate Winslet telanjang.

"Tapi... Tapi... Mereka baru bertemu!" Protesnya keras.

"Sshhhttt!" Desisan penonton yang lain membuat Draco terdiam, tapi dia menatap kesal orang-orang itu. Tak ada yang boleh menyuruh Draco Malfoy untuk diam.

Harry berusaha menahan tawa sepanjang film, tapi Titanic jelas adalah film yang luar biasa. Pilihan terbaik untuk darah murni yang selama ini selalu menganggap muggle sama bodohnya dengan cacing flobber.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan film, Draco masih tampak galau. Harry bersyukur mereka berdua bukan tipe yang mudah menangis, karena hampir semua orang yang menonton berlinangan air mata.

"Kau tahu, tadi adalah film paling luar biasa dan menyayat hati yang pernah kutonton," kata Draco, mengernyit, lalu tiba-tiba menarik Harry ke pelukannya dan menciumnya mesra.

"Hmm," desah Harry, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco, membalas ciumannya. "Karena itu adalah satu-satunya film yang pernah kau tonton." Katanya geli.

Draco melepaskannya, menempelkan dahi mereka dengan kernyitan. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Kita tak akan berakhir seperti mereka." Katanya dengan nada tegas.

Harry tertawa. "Draco, itu cuma film. Bohongan."

"Tapi film itu di ambil dari kisah nyata! Jelas tadi mereka bilang!"

"Oke oke, rileks Draco. Kita kan tidak akan pernah naik kapal. Lagian, kita bisa berapparate. Kita bisa menyihir. Kau bisa menyihir kayu itu menjadi kapal dalam sedetik, si jagoan Transfigurasi. Dan bahkan kita bisa menyelamatkan semua muggle itu!" Kini Harry ikut bersemangat karena prospek menolong semua muggle.

Draco tertawa akhirnya. "Benar juga. Berakting seperti muggle nyaris membuatku lupa bahwa aku punya tongkat," dia menggandeng tangan Harry, mengecup punggung tangannya.

Harry tersenyum, balas mengecup pipinya. Mereka baru akan berjalan keluar gedung saat Harry melihat fotobox.

"Hei, ada fotobox," kata Harry, menarik Draco masuk ke dalam kotak kecil. Draco yang badannya tinggi dan besar, mau tak mau harus langsung duduk di satu-satunya kursi di situ jika tak mau menggencet Harry, menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Ini apaan sih?" Tanyanya.

"Fotobox. Lihat." Harry pernah beberapa kali masuk ke fotobox dengan Ginny dan para Weasley yang lain, jadi dia sudah pernah mencoba-coba. Dia memasukan koin, lalu duduk dipangkuan Draco, yang memeluk pinggangnya otomatis.

Harry memencet tombol, dan kilatan foto membuat Draco terlonjak.

"What the..."

Harry cekikikan. Mengecup pipi Draco. Klik. Mengecup bibir draco. Klik. Menjilat telinga Draco. Klik. Draco tertawa kegelian, lalu, melupakan kekagetannya, menelengkan kepala Harry dan mencium cewek itu mesra.

"Hmm," Harry mendesah saat tangan Draco masuk ke kausnya.

"Is this okay?" Bisik Draco di telinganya.

"Mm hmm," gumam Harry, menelengkan kepalanya agar Draco bisa mencium lehernya.

Draco nyengir, tangannya membelai punggung Harry dari balik bajunya. Harry memutar tubuhnya sehingga kedua kakinya di kanan kiri Draco. Cowok itu mengerang mengapresiasi, jelas mulai bangkit. Harry cekikikan, menarik kepala Draco untuk menciumnya lagi, sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Harry..." Erang Draco.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik dari lemari penyimpanan sapu?" Tawa Harry, membuat Draco mendengus.

"Hmm, kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan di sana waktu itu?"

"Ohh, kutebak ini salah satunya..." Harry menghumping bagian depan celana Draco dengan bagian bawahnya, membuat cowok itu tercekat, napasnya makin memburu.

"Itu... Dan ini..." Tangan Draco meremas payudara Harry.

"Ohh..."

"Kau suka kan?" Tawa Draco, menggigit leher Harry, membelai dan mencubit puting cewek itu. "Feels good?"

"Yessssh..." Desah Harry, ingin lebih dan lebih. Dia menarik kepala Draco lagi, dan menciumnya lagi.

Ciuman makin memanas saat Harry merasakan ereksi Draco makin menjadi. Nyengir puas, Harry mencengkeram kepala cowok itu untuk makin melumat bibirnya. Draco mengikuti, karena mereka berdua tahu Harry lah yang lebih berpengalaman di sini. Harry memberi cowok itu lap dance.

"Oh my," desah Draco girang, tertawa saat tangan Harry juga masuk ke kaus nya, lalu Harry menarik kaus Draco ke atas. "Potter, kau yakin di sini..."

"Shhhtt," Desis Harry berusaha melepaskan kaus Draco di ruangan yang sempit ini, membuat cewek itu harus berdiri dari pangkuan Draco. "Ini pengalaman pertamamu kan."

Draco nyengir. "Oh, rub it in my face. Apa aku salah jika tak ingin bersama gadis lain selain dirimu?"

Harry menatap matanya, tersenyum. "I love you," bisiknya, lalu menciumnya lagi. Draco langsung membalas ciuman itu. Harry memainkan sabuk celana Draco, yang mengerang penuh gairah. Harry mengendurkan sabuk itu, membuka resleting celana itu, menurunkan celana itu...

Dan Draco merasa seperti di langit ke tujuh saat tangan Harry menyentuh miliknya.

"Harry... Merlin..."

Harry cekikikan, lalu memulai aksinya.

* * *

Day 3.

Hari ketiga, mereka memutuskan untuk piknik di danau sepi di suatu taman.

Harry duduk di pangkuan cowok itu, melumat habis-habisan bibirnya. Draco terengah, mensuport pinggang Harry, membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah semangat. Tangan Draco sudah lebih nyaman masuk ke dalam baju Harry, meremas dada Harry, tanpa henti...

Saat mereka akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri sambil cekikikan, mereka mulai makan.

"Sentuhanmu luar biasa," desah Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco.

"Mm hmm?" Draco mengecup kepalanya sekilas.

"Seriusan, kalau tidak tahu, aku pasti mengira kau punya banyak pengalaman," kata Harry lagi, tersenyum menggoda. "Apa kau latihan dengan bantalmu? Membayangkan kalau itu aku?" Dia tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Ha ha ha," tandasnya. "Aku tak seputus asa itu."

"Ah masa?" Harry menyikutnya. "Aku teringat seseorang masturbasi di tempat tidurku, padahal kamarnya baru dihancurkan..."

Draco terbahak, merangkul pundak Harry, mengecup pipinya keras. "Aku kan sudah bilang sori... Waktu itu aku seriusan marah padamu."

"Ah hah? Dan apa marah padaku membuatmu bergairah?"

Draco nyengir. "Aroma bantalmu yang membuatku bergairah..." Katanya sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, menghirup aromanya sebagai efek.

Harry tertawa. "See? Kau seriusan latihan dengan bantal!"

Draco menatapnya lagi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Kau dan pengalamanmu," Draco melepaskan pelukannya, menatapnya curiga. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan mantan-mantanmu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "No comment."

Draco menyipit. "Sekarang aku makin penasaran... Hand job kemarin... Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan cowok lain kan?! Dengan Weasley?!"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Draco..."

"Hei, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, Draco, kau kan super cemburuan..."

Draco mendengus. "Kapan aku cemburu? Aku tahu bahwa yang kau sukai hanya aku."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Valentine. Kelas 3. Ring the bell?"

Draco terbahak. "Well, yeah..."

"Dan Adrian?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Ron?"

"No..."

"Dan Madison?"

Draco mendesah. "Oke oke, aku memang sedikit cemburuan. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan kan? Kau dan George Weasley berciuman di setiap sudut. Dan kau membicarakan dia terus setiap saat, bahkan sampai kalian sudah putus sekalipun. Kau..." Dia mengernyit sebal. "Kau kelihatan menyesal putus dengannya!"

Harry nyengir geli. "Draco. Aku putus dengan George karena kau. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Draco nyengir berpuas diri. "Kau tahu, kau sungguh membuatku bahagia saat itu. Aku merasa punya power atasmu," katanya riang.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu."

"But still, you love me dearly." Draco menciumnya, yang Harry balas dengan tak kalah semangat. Tapi rupanya Draco belum selesai dengan percakapan mereka, dia melepaskan dirinya, kembali merangkul Harry. "Oke, Weasley, dia... Dia... Apa tangannya..."

Harry mendesah panjang. "Tangannya?"

"Apa tangannya suka meraba tubuhmu?"

Harry menatap Draco seolah dia sungguh bodoh. "Draco, aku punya bodi yang luar biasa kan? Kau kira George bisa menahan diri tidak menyentuh tubuhku?"

Draco menatapnya ngeri. "What?!"

Harry kini bingung. "Jadi menurutmu apa yang George dan aku sudah lakukan?"

"Aku..." Draco tergagap. "Kupikir kalian hanya ciuman! Kupikir kau masih punya self respect!"

Harry tertawa. "Hmm, sori, kurasa aku memang tak punya self respect."

Draco tampak seperti habis ditampar.

Harry mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, kau tak ingin tahu..."

"No! Aku ingin tahu!" Tukas Draco, menyipit marah. Harry berjengit. "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku dan kau bisa punya kesempatan seperti ini. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya dan hanya gandengan tangan..."

Draco tampak gusar dengan jawaban ini. "Jadi dia memegang payudaramu?!"

Harry cemberut, tapi memilih tidak menjawab. Draco tahu itu artinya iya. Cowok itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dan... Apa tangannya masuk ke bajumu?! Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi?!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, masih menolak menjawab. Kini wajah Draco merah padam.

"Apa dia juga memainkan celana dalammu?!" Pekiknya histeris.

"What! No!" Harry akhirnya mau tak mau mau memprotes. Draco tampak lega.

"Oh Thank God!" Serunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

Harry bersungut. "Memangnya kenapa sih kau bertanya begini? Apa kau akan mutusin aku kalau tahu bahwa George sudah melakukan hal-hal pada tubuhku?"

Draco mendongak, mendesah. "Well..."

"Well?!" Pekik Harry murka. "Bisa-bisanya kau..."

Draco tertawa. "Hei, hei, rileks love," katanya, menarik Harry kembali ke pelukannya. "It's just... Lega rasanya mendengar bahwa kau... Bahwa tubuh ini... Eksklusif hanya untukku. Walaupun hanya bagian bawah."

Harry masih kesal.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu...

"Dia tak pernah melihatmu tanpa pakaian kan?"

"Merlin Draco!"

Draco meringis. "Sorry, sorry..." Tangan Draco masuk ke kaus harry, melepaskan clasp bra nya, lalu mengeluarkan bra itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan mereka hanya berduaan, lalu berkata, "sekarang buka bajumu."

Harry menatapnya seolah cowok itu sudah gila.

"What? Kalau George Weasley sudah pernah melihat payudaramu, aku juga ingin lihat. Sekarang." Draco berkata kalem.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, ya, mana ada cowok yang seenaknya meminta pacarnya yang baru empat hari di kencaninya telanjang..."

Draco nyengir, dan, tanpa jeda, menarik Harry untuk menciumnya mesra. Harry kaget sejenak, tapi langsung membalas ciuman itu. Tangan Draco mengelus punggungnya, memainkan dadanya,.masuk ke kausnya untuk memainkan putingnya. Harry mengerang penuh nikmat. Draco menggigit lehernya, dan tangannya mengangkat baju Harry, yang dengan patuh mengangkat tangannya. Draco melepaskan kaus cewek itu, menatap dua gundukan dadanya dengan jantung seolah siap terhenti di tempat.

Draco menelan ludah, tubuh Harry sungguh sungguh luar biasa seksi. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Draco menatap mata cewek itu, lalu, saat melihat bahwa Harry tidak merasa masalah Draco menikmati menatap tubuhnya, dia mulai menciumi payudara cewek itu, menjilat, menghisap... Harry mengerang, bergelinjang penuh nikmat. Nafsu Draco makin luar biasa. Harry memainkan celana cowok itu, membuka kancingnya, menurunkannya, membuat Draco junior terbentang bebas.

Draco menghumping Harry dan dalam waktu singkat, dia selesai. Dia terengah di atas tubuh Harry, yang cekikikan. Draco nyengir malas, mengecup dahinya, lalu duduk, membetulkan celananya yang lengket, mengelapnya dengan napkin yang masih bersih.

"Kau luar biasa," desah cowok itu, kembali memeluk Harry, yang masih belum memakai kausnya. Draco meraba malas dada kencang itu, membuat Harry mendesah gembira.

"Course I am," gumam Harry, menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Draco.

* * *

Day 4.

"Besok aku bisa pulang lebih malam," kata Harry, mengayunkan tangan Draco riang.

"Really?"

"Yup. Paman Vernon, Bibi petunia, dan Dudley akan liburan lima hari ke Majorca."

"Kau di rumah sendirian?"

"Yup."

"Hmm."

* * *

Day 5.

Harry bangun di pagi itu dengan penuh semangat.

Dia keluar untuk jogging, lalu beres-beres rumah, memasak sarapan, dan mandi. Keluarga Dursley akan pergi setelah sarapan, dan Draco akan menjemputnya agak telat dari biasanya karena suatu hal yang cowok itu tidak ceritakan.

Harry mendesah lega saat keluarga Dursley akhirnya pergi juga. Dia naik ke atas untuk dandan sebelum kencan, saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Pasti Draco. Harry melesat ke pintu depan, melompat ke pelukan cowok itu.

"Uff," Draco tertawa, mundur sedikit karena berat Harry, balas memeluk pacarnya itu, menghirup aromanya. "Hmm always smell so damn good."

Harry tertawa, mundur untuk masuk kembali ke rumah, saat melihat tas ransel cowok itu. Dia mengernyit. "Mau kemana kita hari ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Draco nyengir licik, masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup pintunya. "Tidak kemana-mana."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menginap di sini."

What?"

"Aku akan menginap. Lima hari," kata Draco riang, melemparkan tas nya ke sofa, menatap Harry yang tergagap. "Kenapa? Aku kan pacarmu. Wajar kan kalau aku ingin menemani pacarku yang sendirian di rumah selama 5 hari ini?"

Harry tergagap. "Tapi... Draco! Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang melihat? Dan... Dan..."

Draco tertawa, memeluk pinggangnya, menempelkan tubuh mereka. Menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Rileks, sayang," bisiknya, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Harry lembut. "I love you."

Harry mau tak mau tersenyum. "Kau tak bisa menyogokku dengan kalimat itu!"

"Really? Hmm, bagaimana kalau dengan ini..." Draco mencium leher Harry, naik sampai ke tulang pipinya. "Kau tahu kau sangat seksi kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, tertawa, melepaskan pelukan Draco, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Oh baiklah. But no funny business," katanya memperingatkan.

Draco hanya tersenyum tanpa janji. Harry mengerang dalam hati. Draco cowok 16 tahun! Tentu saja dia tak akan berjanji.

Harry membuatkan teh untuk cowok itu, dan mereka berdua duduk di depan tv. Harry mendudukan dirinya di sofa di sebelah Draco. Cowok itu memberinya tatapan mencela, lalu memberi isyarat untuk Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Harry mendesah pasrah.

Entah kenapa dia sangat gugup.

Menginap. Draco akan menginap, dan tak akan ada orang yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka akan berduaan sepanjang hari selama lima hari.

Jelas sekali implikasi dari hal ini kan.

Dan Harry tidak bisa tak merasa gugup.

Maksudnya, dia menginginkannya. Selalu menginginkan Draco seutuhnya. Ingin Draco sebagai satu-satunya cowok yang mendapatkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Ini impiannya.

But still...

Apa yang akan pergi, tak akan kembali lagi.

Harry menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, dan cowok itu bahkan tidak mengatakan basa-basi apapun lagi, langsung menciumnya mesra. tangan Draco di punggung Harry, membelai rambutnya, mendekapnya kuat. Harry mau tak mau tertawa merasakan semangatnya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan balas mencium dengan tak kalah antusias.

Dia bisa melakukan ini. Draco... Satu-satunya cowok yang dia dambakan...

Saat Draco akhirnya melepaskannya, cowok itu menatapnya lama, matanya bersinar, bahagia. Harry merasakan hatinya hangat melihat ini. Tubuhnya bagai lumer di bawah tatapan mata kelabu itu. Dadanya sesak dipenuhi rasa cinta... Rasa sayang untuk pria ini...

"I love you," bisik Harry, tersenyum.

"And I love you too," balas Draco lembut, kembali mencium bibirnya.

Dan Harry tahu dirinya akan kalah.

Kalah oleh hangatnya tubuh Draco.

Oleh napasnya yang memburu di telinga harry.

Oleh aroma tubuhnya yang meneriakan betapa mahalnya parfumnya.

Oleh sentuhannya.

Oleh jemarinya yang dengan tangkas masuk ke dalam pakaian Harry.

Draco menindih tubuh Harry. Menatap mata hijau Harry dengan mata kelabunya yang berkabut penuh nafsu.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" Tanyanya di telinga Harry.

Harry tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Dia jatuh cinta pada pria ini sejak pertama bertemu. Selama Lima tahun, rasa itu tak pernah berkurang. Rasa kagumnya pada Draco, pada betapa luar biasanya dia sebagai suatu pribadi. Seseorang yang tak bisa digantikan posisinya di hati Harry, sebesar apapun Harry berusaha.

Harry menatap mata kelabu Draco yang menawan. Wajahnya yang tirus, pucat, dengan hidung lurus dan bibir tipis, mencium Harry seolah Harry adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di matanya, mengatakan pada Harry bahwa Harry adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di matanya...

Harry mengusap pipi Draco, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, yang membuatnya makin seksi.

Dan pria menakjubkan ini memilih Harry.

Jatuh cinta pada Harry, disamping puluhan wanita yang mendambakannya.

"Ayo ke kamarku," kata Harry pelan, nyengir kecil.

Draco menatap matanya tajam, mencari sesuatu entah apa. Setelah puas, dia bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya ke Harry, yang meraihnya. Cowok itu menautkan jari-jari mereka, membimbing Harry naik ke kamarnya.

Harry bersyukur kamarnya selalu rapi.

Mereka duduk di kasur Harry, dengan jarak. Draco tertawa gugup, gugup! Harry nyaris ikut tertawa karena ini. Draco hampir tak pernah gugup dalam hidupnya, dan dia grogi karena Harry. Dia selalu grogi karena Harry. Bukankah dia selalu berkata begitu? Harry tersenyum, menunduk menatap tangannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

Di bawah tadi, segalanya hanya impuls. Di sini, segalanya terencana.

Draco bergeser mendekat, mengibaskan rambut Harry ke belakang telinganya. Harry menoleh menatapnya. Cowok itu nyengir, mengangkat-angkat alisnya. Harry tertawa, mendekatkan wajahnya. Draco menunduk, dan bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Mesra.

Lambat.

Tak terburu-buru.

Sampai Draco memutuskan bahwa dia sudah cukup menunggu...

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco bangun mendengar suara burung gagak dari luar, langit sudah gelap. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar saat teringat apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

Dia dan Harry...

Dia Dan Harria Potter, wanita dalam hidupnya...

Dia membuka matanya, sambil tangannya meraba sekitarnya, mencari Harry. Tapi nol.

Draco langsung tersentak duduk. Tak ada Harry.

Draco merasakan perutnya mulas. Masa Harry meninggalkannya. Jangan-jangan cewek itu menyesal sudah melakukannya dengan Draco dan tak mau melihat Draco lagi dan memutuskan bahwa Draco adalah bajingan pencari kesempatan...

"Hei,"

Draco tersentak dari lamunan penuh horornya, mendesah sangat lega saat melihat Harry masuk kamar dengan hanya menggunakan kaus yang kebesaran untuknya.

Kaus Draco.

Draco mau tak mau nyengir lebar melihatnya. Dia membentangkan tangannya, berharap Harry berlari ke pelukannya. Tapi cewek itu hanya tertawa.

"Nanti. Ada yang lebih urgent," katanya, meletakan nampan di atas mejanya yang berisi beberapa bahan Ramuan.

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau mau belajar Ramuan di saat seperti ini?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Bukan belajar, tapi membuat."

"But why?!"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi ayah di usia 16 tahun, that's why," kata Harry sabar. "Jujur saja, aku agak kaget kau lupa pada hal ini. Kau kan yang biasanya sangat bertanggung jawab!"

Draco meringis. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Harry tertawa. "Seks denganku mengalihkan duniamu kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan, tak perlu bertanya," kata Draco, bangkit dari kasur, rupanya sudah tidak malu-malu lagi seperti kemarin, telanjang bulat, lalu mengambil tas nya. "Tapi aku tetap aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sudah kubelikan untukmu di toko ramuan kemarin." Dia mengeluarkan botol Ramuan dari tasnya.

Harry menatapnya sebal, menghindari menatap bagian bawahnya. "Oh, sungguh percaya diri kan kau," katanya, akhirnya sadar bahwa inilah urusan yang Draco tidak bisa katakan padanya kemarin Draco tertawa, menyerahkan botol itu ke Harry, lalu memakai boksernya. Harry menatap botol itu, tulisan "Ramuan kontrasepsi" jelas. Dia membuka tutupnya, menciumnya, lalu cemberut.

"Kau memberiku Ramuan kontrasepsi paling murah? _Kau_? Merlin, aku pilih membuat sendiri daripada meminum sampah ini," tukasnya, menutup botol itu, meletakannya ke atas meja.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau bakal ribut urusan seperti ini. Jadi aku membeli semua jenis Ramuan kontrasepsi mereka. Ambil sendiri di tasku," katanya kalem.

Harry tertawa, lalu mencari di tas Draco, menemukan satu yang cocok dengan seleranya, dan tanpa menunggu langsung menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Apa bedanya sih?" Tanya Draco sebal. "Penjaga toko menatapku seolah aku adalah penjahat seksual, curiga setengah mati, menanyaiku soal umur segala..."

Harry nyengir geli. "Yang pertama tadi, sampah itu, adalah Ramuan kontrasepsi generasi pertama, menjijikan setengah mati dengan rasa super pahit dan harus di minum segera setelah berhubungan. Yang ini," Harry menunjukan botol kosong yang habis dia minum. "Generasi terbaru, bisa diminum sampai dua kali dua puluh empat jam, sangat efektif bahkan sampai seminggu setelah minum, menghilangkan rasa sakit setelah kopulasi, dengan rasa jeruk, walaupun yang ini agak sedikit asam dibanding yang biasa aku buat..."

"Wait wait wait," sahut Draco, menatapnya tajam. "Yang biasa kau buat? Kenapa kau harus membuat ramuan kontrasepsi?!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu aku masih perawan!"

"Ah ha? Tahukah aku? Yang kutahu kau sangat jago Ramuan dan mana aku tahu kalau ada Ramuan yang bisa membuat perawan kembali..."

Harry mencubit pipi Draco keras, membuatnya tertawa, merengkuh pinggang cewek itu dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Aku membuatkan untuk Tracey dan Daphne," kata Harry, mengusap rambut Draco, mengecup pipi yang dia cubit.

"Why? Mereka bisa beli sendiri kan?" Kata Draco, lalu mengernyit. "Oh yeah, aku ingat kau pernah cerita soal ini."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ketagihan dengan buatanku sepertinya. Jadi aku rutin membuat setiap tiga bulan sekali. Aku suka batch baru, menjamin tidak kadaluwarsa."

Draco menggeleng, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Mereka semua sangat bergantung padamu kan? Ramuan kontrasepsi, Ramuan hangover, pepper up..."

Harry nyengir. "They love me for my potions."

"Dan karena kebaikan hatimu," kata Draco dengan nada memujanya.

Harry mendengus. "Yang benar saja," katanya.

Draco mengusap pipinya. "Slytherin memanfaatkanmu karena itu, kau tahu," katanya menggoda.

Harry cemberut. "Memang harusnya aku oke saja saat topi seleksi bilang Gryffindor..."

"Jangan bilang begitu," tandas Draco, mengernyit. "Please. Tanpa kau, tak akan ada geng kita."

Harry tertawa. "Bull."

"Hei aku serius. Satu-satunya alasanku hangout dengan cewek-cewek hanya karena kau. Menurutmu kenapa aku mau setiap hari duduk dengan stalker, paranoid, dan tukang gosip?" Kata Draco, ikut tertawa. "Nah, kurasa aku lebih suka hangout dengan Tim Quidditch."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "You love us."

"I do. Sekarang setidaknya. Dulu saat kelas 1? Not so much."

Harry mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kau keterlaluan!"

Draco hanya bergumam, memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Bagaimana kalau mengecek efektivitas Ramuan kontrasepsi?" Godanya.

Harry hanya tertawa, dia bangkit berdiri, lalu mengernyit saat melihat kondisi tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Draco mengikuti arah pandangnya, lalu berjengit. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang.

"Kubereskan sebentar?"

"Yes please!" Kata Draco cepat.

Harry meringis dalam hati, membayangkan jelas suara tawa Daphne yang berseru: kalian menunda seks demi beres-beres?! Yang benar saja?!

* * *

Day 6.

"Ugh..."

"Hmm?"

"Draco... Kau tak perlu mendekapku... Oh my god... Panas banget..."

"No."

"Draco, please, aku tak bisa tidur dengan keringat sebanyak ini!"

"Keringat ini bersih tahu, kan kita baru selesai mandi."

"Kita baru selesai mandi dan berkeringat sebanyak ini, dan aku tak akan bisa... Astaga, bisakah setidaknya kau beri aku ruang sedikit?!"

"No. Aku ingin memelukmu sampai pagi."

Harry mendesah panjang, wajahnya setengah tertutup di dada Draco. Kasur Harry sangat sempit, dan mereka bukan lagi harus berdesakan. Angin yang masuk dari jendela yang Harry buka entah kenapa tidak membuat keringat mereka berkurang.

"Draco..."

"Harry, pejamkan matamu, dan kau akan segera tidur. Quiet love."

Harry otomatis tersenyum dengan panggilan sayang cowok itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan Draco, tapi udara panas ini membuatnya merasa tercekik...

"Oh!" Harry bangkit mendadak. "Kita pakai kamar tamu saja. Ada ac di sana!"

"Ada apa?" Draco bingung.

Harry nyengir, menarik Draco berdiri. Cowok itu mengikuti Harry ke kamar tamu. Harry mengambil remote ac, menyalakannya, mendesah lega saat angin dingin membasuhnya. Draco melongo melihat alat itu.

"Well," kata Harry. "Makin kagum dengan muggle?"

Draco meringis. "Well, cooling charm bisa melakukan lebih baik dari... Apapun namanya alat ini."

Harry terbahak, melompat ke kasur yang dua kali lebih besar dari kasurnya. Draco langsung mengikuti Harry, kembali menarik cewek itu ke pelukannya. Kali ini Harry mendesah nyaman, memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kantuk menghadangnya...

* * *

Day 7.

"Apa ini?"

"Bawang bombai." Harry tertawa geli. "Merlin masa kau tak tahu bagaimana bentuk asli bawang bombai?!"

Draco meringis, memainkan bombai itu di tangannya. "Kau tahu ini ini pertama kalinya aku melihat proses memasak," katanya. "Apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ini?"

"Kupas, lalu potong-potong. Aku akan melakukannya, tenang saja," kata Harry menambahkan saat ekspresi Draco berubah syok. Kau bisa tolong cucikan sayurnya?"

"Hmm," Draco mengernyit, menatap sekeliling. "Dimana sayurnya?"

"Kulkas."

"Pardon me?"

"Kul... Oh, yeah, tentu saja," Harry tertawa geli, membimbing Draco ke depan kulkas. "Ini kulkas. Lemari pendingin muggle. Muggle menyimpan makanan disini agar tidak rusak karena udara panas di luar. Lihat. " Harry membuka pintu kulkas, dan Draco bergidik saat udara dingin menyerangnya. Harry kembali tertawa, mengambil wortel yang baru dia beli kemarin, menyerahkannya ke Draco.

Draco mengernyit, lalu menuju tempat cuci piring, membuka kran, membiarkan air membasuh wortelnya.

Harry menggeleng, siap mengajarinya trik selanjutnya.

Saat makanan akhirnya siap, mereka makan berhadapan di meja makan.

Draco menatap piringnya. "Spagetti daging?"

"Meatball."

"Oh. Of course."

Harry mengedik piringnya. "Incip saja."

"Oke, let's eat." Draco mengambil sedikit, memasukannya ke mulut. Matanya membelalak. "Oh wow."

"Wow?" Harry nyengir.

Draco tidak bicara lagi, menguras isi piringnya sampai habis. Harry tertawa terbahak melihat cowok itu makan dengan kecepatan super.

"This is amazing!" Kata cowok itu piringnya sudah bersih, menatap Harry dengan kekaguman yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kau, Harria Potter, adalah wanita sempurna."

Harry nyengir lebar, wajahnya merona. "Oh really?"

Draco melirik piring Harry yang masih belum tersentuh dengan penuh harap. "Yess. The most amazing person I've ever met."

"Mm hmm."

"Aku bahkan tak pernah bisa menemukan kekuranganmu! Kau terlalu... Luar biasa!"

Harry mendengus, mengangkat tangannya, menghitung dengan jarinya sambil berkata, "munafik, tomboi, tak tahu diri, neat freak, sok suci, agresif, pelacur, suka ikut campur urusan orang, sok baik, keras kepala, merasa diri sendiri paling benar..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya ya. Sori aku pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi itu kan masa lalu. Kenapa kau masih mengingat-ingat sih?!"

"Love, kau mengatakan semua itu _kemarin_ dalam dua jam kita makan di kafe."

Draco tertawa. "Whatever. Can you, _please,_ give me your plate?"

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggeleng, mendorong piringnya ke cowok itu, yang bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, langsung memakan habis spagetti Harry.

* * *

Day 8.

Harry masuk ke kamar di sambut Draco, yang menggeliat.

"Morning," Sapa gadis itu, mengecup pipi Draco. "Aku baru mau membangunkanmu."

Draco melirik jam. "Jam 7 pagi?"

"Jogging, love. Badanku sudah mulai sakit semua, kita sudah dua hari skip jogging."

Draco mendesah. "Benar juga."

"See? Kau bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kita perlu jogging! Aku jelas bakal jadi kapten yang lebih baik darimu." Tandas Harry sebal, menguncir rambutnya.

Draco dengan bijaksana tidak menjawab, memakai kausnya dan keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Mereka lari pagi keliling kompleks berdua sambil bercanda..Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh prasangka tetangga nomer 5 dan 6. Draco rupanya juga menyadari ini, karena saat sudah sampai di depan rumah no 4 lagi, cowok itu menarik Harry dan memberinya ciuman super panas. Tetangga no 5 memekik syok, sedang si no 6 mendesis geram. Harry dan Draco masuk rumah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Day 9.

Harry membereskan pakaian Draco ke dalam tas nya, sementara cowok itu tiduran di lantai di sebelahnya. Harry mendesah, merasa sedih karena Draco harus pergi. Entah kapan lagi mereka bisa seperti ini. Masak bareng. Joging bareng. Tidur bareng...

Harry mengernyit, masih ada 5 hari sebelum Graham menjemputnya, mungkin dia dan Draco bisa jalan-jalan dan menginap berdua di suatu tempat?

Draco menatap kernyitan itu. "What it is, love?"

Harry mendesah lagi. "Aku bakal merindukan saat-saat ini..."

Draco nyengir, menarik tangan Harry agar cewek itu tiduran di atasnya. "Melakukan seks kapanpun dimanapun?" Godanya.

Harry mendengus. "Itu kan maumu."

"Dan bukan maumu?"

"Nope. Aku gadis polos yang menjadi budak nafsumu."

Draco tertawa geli, meremas pantat Harry, yang otomatis menghentak, mendesah. "See? Lihat siapa yang penuh nafsu sekarang?"

Harry nyengir licik, menempelkan payudaranya yang terlihat di balik tanktopnya tepat di depan wajah Draco, yang langsung menjilatnya. Harry cekikikan.

"Draco..." Erangnya manja.

Draco nyengir. "Hmm?"

"Kita baru melakukannya dua jam yang lalu!"

"So? Buat apa aku latihan Quidditch setiap hari jika bukan untuk ini? Staminaku luar biasa!"

Harry menyembur terbahak. "Tak ada yang bisa memuaskan nafsumu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Semakin tahu rasa mu, semakin aku menginginkanmu..."

"Im amazing like that, I know."

Draco nyengir, memutar tubuh mereka, sehingga dia yang kini tiduran di atas Harry. "Siap untuk ronde 3?"

Harry hanya biasa tertawa pasrah.

* * *

Draco pulang siang itu, tepat lima belas menit sebelum keluarga Dursley datang..Harry mendesah, mengunci diri di kamarnya, sudah merindukan Draco.

Bagaimana bisa mereka baru sepuluh hari bersama, tapi Harry sudah merasa sangat nyaman, sangat bergantung pada cowok itu. Draco seratus persen benar saat berkata bahwa semakin mereka berhasil mendapatkan satu sama lain, semakin sulit untuk melepaskan.

Bagaimana dia akan melepaskan Draco?

Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan pria yang begitu sempurna untuk nya, begitu dia cintai dan mencintainya...

Harry memejamkan mata.

Nope. No way. Dia tidak mau memikirkan ini sekarang. Tidak sekarang, di saat dirinya begitu merasa bahagia...

Untungnya, seks seharian dengan cowok itu membuatnya sangat mengantuk, dan saat dia membuka matanya, hari sudah gelap. Dia terbangun karena ketukan di pintu.

"Hei Harry!"

Harry mendesah, membuka pintu untuk Dudley. "Ada apa Duds?"

"Ada berapa cowok yang kau punya?" Tandas Dudley, cemberut, mengedik ke bawah tangga

*What?" Harry berpikir Dudley ngelindur lagi, berlari ke bawah, berpikir bahwa Draco pasti masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya lagi. Harry tak bisa menahan senyum, tapi saat sampai di bawah, senyumnya membeku.

"Graham?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Pekiknya, kaget setengah mati.

Graham mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak kelihatan senang melihatku?"

"What? Oh... Oh... Maksudku... It's the best surprise!" Kata Harry buru-buru, berusaha tertawa. Ngapain Graham kesini? Harusnya cowok itu baru menjemput nya 3 harian lagi...

Graham masih menatapnya curiga, tapi membentangkan tangannya agar bisa memeluk Harry. Harry berjalan ke pelukan cowok itu, mereka berpelukan hangat.

"I miss you," kata Harry otomatis.

Graham menepuk kepalanya, lalu melepaskannya. "Ayo, kita ke flat ku sekarang."

Harry seriusan tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan perpisahan ke Draco! Harry tergagap. "Er... Tapi bukannya masih tiga hari lagi..."

"Aku butuh kau untuk menata apartemenku," kata cowok itu riang. "So, sekarang."

Harry cemberut. "Aku tahu pasti karena ada udang di balik batu."

Graham hanya nyengir. "Ayo cepat, bereskan barang-barangmu."

Harry mendesah. "Kenapa kau tidak menulis dulu sih? Apa susahnya memberitahuku?"

Graham masuk ke dalam tanpa di undang. Harry berjengit, berharap semoga paman dan bibinya tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Bawa semuanya, Har. Musim panas tahun depan, kau langsung ke tempatku."

"Well, aku belum 17..."

Graham hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tanda dia tak mau mendengar alasan apapun, jadi Harry mendesah, naik ke atas untuk beres-beres. Graham masuk menuju ruang keluarga tanpa dipersilakan, dan Harry membiarkannya mengatasi sendiri paman Vernon yang berseru kaget, "SIAPA KAU?!" Dia tahu persis Graham yang super easy going akan membuat paman dan bibinya murka luar biasa.

Harry menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Bagaimana caranya membereskan ini semua? Merasa bahwa bukan salahnya jika dia sampai butuh waktu lama, dia mulai mengeluarkan koper besarnya. Untungnya barang-barangnya tidak terlalu banyak. Saat tengah-tengah packing, dia memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada Draco dulu, siapa tahu dia tak bisa menulis di kamar barunya nanti.

_Draco,_

_Graham menjemputku malam ini, tanpa peringatan sama sekali._

_Aku sungguh minta maaf karena waktu kita terpotong seperti ini. Tapi kau benar, ini 10 hari paling luar biasa dalam hidupku, dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan momen-momen ini._

_I love you._

_H._

Harry mendesah panjang, memberikan suratnya ke Hedwig. Tapi dia jelas tak bisa berlama-lama sedih, karena dia mendengar ribut-ribut di bawah. Harry kembali mendesah, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak merasa bahagia dengan prospek pergi dari rumah keluarga Dursley.

* * *

Bersambuung

Siapa yang masih ingin melihat momen Drarry pacaran ngacuung!

Hahahaa

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter full full full drarry ini. Rating ganti M untuk safety ajah

Love you guys so much

Jgn lupa review yang banyak biar bisa upload chapter selanjutnya dalam minggu ini

Muaachhh :*


	20. Chapter 20

Part 3, summer

Summer part 3.

An. Part ini fuulll Tim Quidditch yaa.. jadi kuharap kalian ngga bosan. Aku suka sekali pads Tim Quidditch Slytherin, dan Makin jatuh hati pada Miles ahaha.

Semoga kalian tetap enjoy dengan chapter ini.

* * *

Apartemen Graham jelas cukup mewah, dengan 3 kamar, dan ruang tamu yang cukup besar. Harry nyengir lebar saat melihat kamarnya. Tapi mengernyit saat melihat isinya masih kosong melompong.

"Kau pilih sendiri nanti," kata Graham, memeluk pundaknya. "Milikmu, pilihanmu."

Harry memeluknya erat. "Love you."

"Love you too. Ayo kita pesan makan malam, Cassius sedang keluar dengan Alicia, jadi hanya kita berdua yang makan."

"Hmm, aku tak menyangka Cassius bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan cewek."

"Dia memperlakukan Spinnet dengan super istimewa, jadi kurasa tak ada alasan cewek itu minta putus. Ngomong-ngomong, dia sering menginap di sini, jadi sebaiknya kau memaafkan entah apa yang gadis itu pernah perbuat padamu," kata Graham geli.

Harry mendesah. "Pasangan menyebalkan."

Graham hanya tertawa.

Hedwig membawa balasan Draco keesokan harinya, untungnya saat Graham masih di kamar mandi, sebelum mereka keluar untuk berburu barang-barang kamar Harry.

_Harry,_

_No way. Aku tidak mau kau putuskan sekarang, oke? Kau masih pacarku. Aku akan berkunjung kesana. Sudah menulis untuk Graham, meminta alamatnya. Tenang saja, dia tak akan curiga. Aku memintanya reuni Tim sebagai syukuran rumah barunya._

_And I love you too_

_D._

Harry tahu Draco tak akan mau putus, jadi dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, berharap mereka berdua bisa menutupi ini dari semua orang.

Setelah menulis balasan untuk Surat Draco, Harry menulis untuk Ron, mengajaknya ketemuan. Harry sudah ingin sekali bercerita padanya soal hubungannya dengan Draco. Berulang kali dia nyaris menulis surat untuk cowok itu, tapi dia tahan, takut anggota Weasley yang lain ikut membacanya. Harry tahu persis tak ada privasi di rumah keluarga Weasley.

Harry mengajak Graham ke toko perkakas rumah tangga muggle yang dia tahu. Mereka tertawa-tawa, memilih segala macam peralatan untuk rumah baru mereka, karena rupanya satu-satunya yang Graham dan Cassius sudah beli untuk apartemen itu hanya tempat tidur. Baju mereka bahkan masih menumpuk di dalam kardus.

Harry tidak heran Graham menjemputnya lebih cepat dari rencana. Tanpa Peri rumah (yang tak bisa mereka pakai karena lokasi apartemen mereka dirahasiakan dari orangtua Graham), mereka berdua sungguh tak bisa apa-apa.

Setelah membeli kasur Harry, tiga lemari baju, perkakas dapur, sofa, sampai vas bunga, Graham membayar semuanya. Harry berjengit saat si kasir menghitung pengeluaran mereka, mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi saat melihat Graham membayar dengan segepok uang tunai. Si kasir menghitung, menatap setengah curiga Graham, memastikan setiap lembar uang mereka asli ("mereka kenapa sih?" Gumam Graham sebal pada Harry, yang cekikikan, "muggle biasanya membayar barang mahal dengan kartu kredit mereka." "Kartu apa?"), baru bisa tersenyum pada mereka. Truk toko akan mengantar mereka sampai rumah dengan barang-barang mereka, dan membatu membawakannya ke atas.

Syukuran rumah baru ini akhirnya bisa mereka adakan seminggu setelah Harry pindah, setelah Harry menata seluruh apartemen itu sehingga bisa terlihat rapi dan bersih dan enak di lihat. Cassius meledeknya tanpa henti soal jiwa beres-beres nya yang bahkan lebih kuat dibanding Peri rumahnya.

"Maksudku, lihat jendela ini," kata Cassius geli. "Siapa manusia normal yang membersihkan sampai ke celah di dalamnya begini?!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak jorok sepertimu," sindirnya.

Graham dan Cassius jelas bukan Draco Malfoy, dan tak punya masalah sama sekali dengan melemparkan handuk basah ke atas sofa, dan meninggalkan piring kotor di tempat cuci piring, dan memakai kasur yang belum di bereskan. Harry sudah terbiasa bersih-bersih untuk seluruh keluarga Dursley, tidak merasa masalah melakukannya di rumah barunya ini juga. Apalagi Graham membolehkannya memakai tongkatnya untuk beres-beres, meyakinkannya bahwa kementrian tak akan tahu siapa yang melakukan sihir di antara mereka bertiga.

"Oh astaga Potter," desah Graham. "Kau bisa melakukan itu besok kan? Ini sudah jam 12 malam!" Harry sedang membersihkan debu dari perapian yang terbang sedikit ke frame foto di atasnya. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"No."

"Biarkan saja," Cassius tampak seriusan geli. "Dia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika masih ada debu di rumah ini."

"Aku selalu berpikir kau tak waras Potter, tapi ini keterlaluan," kata Graham, melihat frame foto yang sudah kembali kinclong.

Hanya Draco yang menghargai usaha Harry bersih-bersih.

Cowok itu datang pagi hari sebelum pesta, beralasan membantu siap-siap. Harry yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh," dia kaget, nyengir. "Hei!" Harry merasakan serbuan rasa kangen di hatinya, berharap dirinya bisa melompat memeluk cowok itu dan menciumnya tanpa henti...

"Hei," Draco balas tersenyum lebar, memberikan kado untuknya. "Hadiah rumah baru."

"Trims," kata Harry. Draco masuk, meremas tangan Harry saat melewati cewek itu. Harry susah payah menahan senyum.

"Hei Malfoy, kau lebih cepat 7 jam dari waktu undangan!" Kata Graham, mereka berhighfive.

"Kupikir aku ingin membantu persiapan pesta," kata Draco lancar, berhighfive dengan Cassius juga.

"Alasan bagus. Kutebak jika Harry tidak di sini, kau masih ingin membantu," kata Cassius, nyengir licik.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Draco datar. "Lulus Hogwarts tidak membuat sifat bajingan menghilang rupanya."

"Of course not. Kau pikir kami siapa."

Draco memutar bola matanya, menatap sekeliling. "Wow, very nice."

"Oh really? Harry beres-beres tiap hari bagai Peri rumah..."

Draco duduk di sofa. "Dan sofa ini wangi juga. Kau beruntung Harry mau melakukan ini untukmu," katanya. "Luar biasa Potter."

Harry nyengir, duduk di sebelahnya. "Lihat, Draco tidak merasa rumah ini terlalu bersih!"

"Draco belum melihat bagaimana kau merapikan bulu karpet..."

"Tapi arahnya kan tidak searah tadi. Draco setuju bahwa arah bulu karpet harus searah kan, ya, Draco?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih enak untuk di injak juga kan?"

"Well kurasa kalian berdua layak mendapatkan satu sama lain," tawa Graham. "Orang aneh untuk orang aneh."

"Bayangkan kalau mereka tinggal bersama, sepanjang hari hanya bersih-bersih..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak butuh seharian untuk bersih-bersih, enak saja."

"Dan rumah kami bakalan selalu bersih tanpa perlu seharian beres-beres." Sahut Draco.

Tapi tawa Cassius dan Graham membeku. Mereka menatap bingung Harry dan Draco bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak malu-malu seperti biasa?" Kata Graham curiga.

Harry dan Draco membelalak, menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Karena kalian meledek kami setiap saat, kurasa sudah waktunya kami kebal," tandas Draco, untungnya bisa berpikir cepat. "Mana Miles? Biasanya kau selalu memanggil dia untuk di suruh-suruh."

Graham mendesah. "Aku belum menemukan alamatnya. Aku tadinya mau menyuruhmu menjemputnya. Jaringan floo belum terpasang di rumah ini, jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah pergi langsung ke rumahnya."

"Oh, aku tahu dimana rumahnya," kata Draco, berdiri.

Harry menatapnya. "Kau tahu dimana rumah Miles?" Nadanya protes.

"Aku selalu kesana tiap liburan, Potter," kata Draco, nyengir. "Kau mau ikut? Kita bisa pakai bis ksatria."

Harry langsung berdiri. "Sure."

Graham dan Cassius kembali membelalak heran.

"Apa kau sungguhan baik-baik saja Harry? Kau tidak demam kan?" Graham memegang keningnya. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku mau ke rumah Miles juga?"

"Bukan ke rumah Miles yang aneh, tapi kau mau dengan sukarela pergi bersama Draco, itu jelas aneh!" Kata Cassius, lalu dia menarik napas tajam. "Kau tidak sebegitu putus asanya sampai memberi Harry Ramuan cinta kan?!"

Graham menatap Draco syok.

Draco melongo. "What? No! Pertama, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Ramuan cinta. Kedua, kau pikir aku akan bisa mengelabui Harry untuk minum suatu Ramuan?!"

Graham dan Cassius mendesah lega mendengar ini.

Harry menggeleng. "Let's go. Kepalaku pusing mendengarkan kedua orang ini mengeluh terus."

Graham dan Cassius masih menatap mereka takjub, saat keduanya keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Wow," gumam Cassius. "Rupanya pertahanan Harry mulai roboh."

"Kasihan juga si Draco, kalau di gantung terus-terusan," kata Graham, menggeleng. "Tapi persistensinya benar-benar harus di apresiasi."

Cassius tertawa. "Kau akhirnya memberi restu?"

Graham mendesah. "Harus kan? Tak bisa mencari cowok yang lebih dari Draco Malfoy kurasa."

"Marcus sudah berulang kali bilang begitu padamu. "

Graham hanya bisa meringis.

Sementara itu, Harry dan Draco berjalan keluar apartemen. Draco menggandeng tangannya begitu mereka sudah aman di jalan muggle. Harry nyengir kecil padanya, mengecup pipinya. Draco menoleh di saat yang tepat untuk membuat kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman mesra di bibir.

"Kangen?" Kikik Harry, melepaskan diri.

"Tentu saja kan. Memikirkanmu setiap saat," kata Draco, meremas tangannya, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke jalan, dan bis ksatria mendecit muncul di depan mereka. Harry dan Draco naik, di sambut oleh Stan si kondektur.

"Kalian berdua lagi, aku bertanya-tanya kemana kalian beberapa hari terakhir," kata Stan. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu mengajak Harry berjalan ke belakang bus setelah membayar. Draco memeluk pundak Harry, dan mereka mengobrol pelan sambil berusaha mempertahankan duduk mereka di dalam bus.

Saat akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Miles, mereka berdua mendesah lega.

Rumah Miles sangat biasa untuk ukuran Slytherin. Ada di lingkungan muggle, yang cukup sepi di jam segini. Rumah normal yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada privet drive. Jelas saja, karena cowok itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Harry tahu ibunya sudah meninggal saat sebelum cowok itu masuk Hogwarts .

Draco memencet bel, dan mereka berdua menunggu. Miles yang membuka pintu, tampak sangat kaget melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian... Berdua?"

Harry tertawa, melompat memeluknya. "Miss you!"

Miles ikut tertawa, membalas pelukannya hangat, sebelah tangannya berhighfive dengan Draco. "Miss you too."

"Tak ada pelukan untukku?" Kata Draco geli.

"Tidak sekangen itu padamu, sorry," tawa Miles. "Ada ayahku di dalam. Dia sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum kesini juga, si penjilat nomor 1. Sibuk?"

"Well, bisa dibilang begitu," kata Draco, nyengir sangat berpuas diri.

"Oh baiklah, kau sering mengundang Draco kesini kan?" Sindir Harry, melepas pelukannya.

"Hei, kau selalu lebih memilih liburan dengan Weasley kan, jadi jangan salahkan aku," kata Miles membela diri.

"Siapa Miles?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan badan besar, gemuk, rambut kelabu, muncul, wajahnya ramah. "Oh Draco, my son."

"Apa kabar Mr Bletchley?" Sapa Draco, menjabat tangan ayah Miles.

"Baik, baik, senang melihatmu tidak melupakan Miles," kata pria itu, lalu menatap Harry. "Dan...?"

Harry mengulurkan tangannya. "Harria Potter, sir, senang bertemu Anda. Miles selalu bercerita soal betapa hebatnya Anda."

"Kapan aku bercerita soal itu?" Sahut Miles, memutar bola matanya "Kau penjilat nomor 2."

"Oh hush," desis Harry.

Mr Bletchley tertawa. "Jadi ini pacar yang kau ceritakan setiap saat itu, Miles?" Tanyanya.

Harry, Draco, dan Miles membelalak horor. "NO!" seru mereka kompak.

Mr Bletchley mengangguk. "Jadi ini pacar yang Draco ceritakan setiap saat?"

Miles tertawa. Draco dan Harry saling lirik, tapi sama-sama terdiam. Harry menyikut Draco, yang balas menyikutnya. Harry memelototi cowok itu, mengedik Mr Bletchley, jelas menyuruhnya membantah pertanyaan itu. Draco mengernyit, mengangkat bahu, tanda dia tak mau membantah. Harry tergagap.

"Well, ayahku bertanya guys," kata Miles, ragu, menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Er," Harry ingin berkata tidak, tapi kata itu tak bisa keluar. "Er..."

"Jawab saja Harry," kata Miles, mulai curiga.

"Er, kami berteman, yeah, berteman," kata Harry cepat, menunduk menatap tangannya.

Semua hening.

"Well, kau kedengaran tak yakin," kekeh Mr Bletchley.

Miles menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian, kini seriusan curiga. "Yes Harry, kau kedengaran tak yakin. Apa kau dan Draco..."

"Anyway!" Kata Harry keras. "Kami kesini untuk meminjam Miles semalam? Ada syukuran kecil-kecilan di rumah baru kapten kami yang dulu. Is that okay Mr Bletchley?"

"Oh tentu saja!" Kata Mr Bletchley nyengir lebar. "Miles ini sangat tertutup. Aku heran sekali dia punya teman cewek. Dan tiba-tiba juga dia punya pacar! Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat pemalu di depan cewek-cewek..."

"Ketakutan, lebih tepatnya," sahut Draco geli.

"Dad, please," desah Miles.

"Kupikir hanya Draco temannya di sekolah," kata Mr Bletchley lagi.

"What? Kau hanya cerita pada ayahmu tentang Draco?! Bagaimana denganku?!" Harry memekik tidak terima.

"Aku cerita Harry, calm down..."

"Dia tak pernah cerita soal aku, kan, Mr Bletchley? Dia selalu lebih memilih Draco daripada aku!"

"Hmm, entahlah, aku tak ingat..."

"Oh astaga, dad! Aku cerita soal Harry kan? Atau Seeker Potter?"

"Hmm, kurasa..."

"Dad!"

Mr Bletchley tertawa. "Draco yang selalu bercerita soal seeker Potter. Kurasa saat kau juga bercerita, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan..."

"Atau dia memang sama sekali tak pernah cerita," tandas Harry getir, memelototi Miles.

"Oh astaga dad, kami akan naik ke atas oke? Bye," kata Miles sebal, lalu berbalik untuk naik ke atas.

Mr Bletchley terkekeh, menatap Harry dan Draco penuh konspirasi. "Selalu seru ya menggoda dia," katanya, menggeleng, lalu memberi isyarat pada Harry dan Draco untuk mengikuti anaknya.

Draco tertawa, lalu memegang bawah punggung Harry, membimbingnya berjalan naik. Harry menatap cowok itu sebal saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ayah Miles tadi, Draco!" Desis Harry.

Draco membelalak. "Kau juga tidak mau menjawab kan?" Dia balas berbisik.

"Aku tak mau berbohong."

"Aku juga tak mau berbohong."

"Ah hah? Kau kan bisa dengan mudah berbohong, aku tidak!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "How rich. Kau berbohong pada semua orang soal perasaanmu padaku kan?"

"No," tandas Harry sebal. "Aku tak pernah berbohong soal itu."

Draco mengerjap. "Tapi... Masa tak pernah ada yang bertanya padamu?!" Protesnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Marcus pernah bertanya apa kau naksir aku, kubilang tidak. Karena aku tak yakin kau sungguhan naksir aku atau tidak. Dan Miles pernah bertanya sekali."

"Dan?"

"Aku menjawabnya."

"Kau menjawab kalau kau suka padaku?" Draco sekarang sungguhan kaget.

Harry mendesah. "Iya."

Draco tergagap. "Jadi selama ini, yang perlu kulakukan hanya bertanya?!"

Harry mau tak mau tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "Makanya aku selalu menghindar jika kau sedang dalam serang-mode-on."

Draco masih tergagap. Lalu, "Miles, kenapa dia tak pernah cerita padaku?!"

"Bukan cuma kau sahabatnya, Draco," tandas Harry sebal. "Miles juga harus menyimpan rahasiaku, kau tahu."

Draco mengernyit, lalu mendesah. "Kurasa kau benar. Tapi... Astaga..."

"Jadi, kalau ada yang bertanya lagi, kau yang menjawab."

"No," sahut Draco. "Kalau kau tak mau berbohong, aku juga tidak."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "So, putus sekarang?"

Draco menatapnya jijik. "Low Potter, even for you."

Harry nyengir, mengecup pipinya kilat. "Aku merasa sangat berkuasa, kau tahu."

Draco hanya bisa cemberut.

Miles sudah duduk di kasurnya, memberi isyarat pada Harry dan Draco untuk duduk. Harry duduk di sebelah Miles, sedang Draco di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Kalian tahu betapa mencurigakannya ini?" Kata Miles. "Kalian jalan berdua. Apa Graham memaksa kalian?"

Harry dan Draco hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, akan ada pesta nanti malam," kata Draco. "Graham tidak tahu alamat mu, jadi aku dengan sukarela menjemput mu. Let's go."

Miles mendesah. "Sepagi ini? Jadi aku tetap akan jadi yang di suruh-suruh kan?" Tandasnya sebal. "Dia bisa meminta Adrian dan Malcolm kan? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Dan aku," desah Harry. "Kita berdua yang jasanya tak pernah di hargai."

Draco tampak berusaha menahan tawanya, yang untungnya tidak di lihat oleh dua orang itu.

"Well Graham juga mengundang Marcus dan Derrick," kata Harry lagi, mendesah panjang. "Itu artinya jadi babu sepanjang malam."

Miles mengerang, menidurkan dirinya ke kasur. "Aku menolak datang! Bilang saja aku sakit."

"No you're not! Enak saja kau mau kabur," pekik Harry, menarik-narik tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku super senior sekarang dan masih menjadi anak bawang?" Tukas Miles. "Draco dan kau yang harusnya di suruh-suruh terus kan?!"

"Weits, aku akan jadi kaptenmu," kata Draco cepat, tapi langsung berjengit saat melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Kalau kau jadi kapten, aku tak mau kau suruh-suruh," tandas Miles. Dia bangkit, membuka lemarinya yang acak-acakan. Harry dan Draco bergidik kompak. "Apaan ekspresi kalian berdua," katanya tersinggung.

Harry mendesah. "Kau Miles, sungguh butuh wanita dalam hidupmu," katanya sambil bangkit, menuju lemari cowok itu, lalu dengan sekali tangkup, mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya, melemparkannya ke karpet, lalu duduk dan mulai melipat.

Miles terkekeh. "Well, aku kan bukan cewek, jadi aku tak peduli apakah lemariku rapi atau tidak, tak seperti seseorang.. "

Draco melemparnya setengah hati dengan gulungan bola perkamen di mejanya, yang malah mengenai Harry, yang memberinya tatapan sebal.

"Ups, sorry, Love," kata Draco cepat, refleks, tanpa berpikir jelas.

Hening.

"_Love?_" Ulang Miles, syok.

"Maksudku, _lots_! Lots of sorry," sahut Draco buru-buru. "Seperti, kau tahu... bahasa gaul. Sorry lots!"

Hening lagi. Miles menatap mereka bergantian. Harry secara mencurigakan tidak berkomentar, hanya menunduk, melanjutkan melipat baju, wajahnya merah padam.

"Oo-kay," kata Miles lambat-lambat. "Aku akan mandi dulu. Kalian berdua santailah dulu. Harry, kerja yang rajin."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak berhenti melipat. Saat Miles sudah menutup pintu, Harry langsung memberi Draco tatapan tak terkesannya yang terbaik.

"_Sorry lots?_!"

"What? Aku keceplosan!" Kata Draco membela diri.

Harry hanya cemberut.

Draco duduk di sebelahnya, menarik-narik rambutnya. "Hei, sudah kubilang kan, sorry lots."

Harry mendengus. "Kau kira Miles akan percaya?" Tanyanya.

"No, tapi dia kan tak punya bukti," kata Draco, mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, Miles sudah pergi.. "

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan?"

Draco nyengir, mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Harry pelan, mesra. Harry nyengir, membiarkan Draco menciumnya sejenak, lalu mendorong cowok itu malas-malasan.

"Tidak Draco," katanya tegas. "Kau seolah sengaja kan? Kau ingin Miles tahu kan?"

"Of course not," kata Draco, nyengir.

"Draco..."

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu mencium Harry lagi. Harry mendesah pasrah, membiarkan Draco menyusupkan tangannya di balik kausnya, menciumi leher Harry, memainkan dada Harry...

"Draco, kau tahu kau akan tegang jika melanjutkan ini, Love," desah Harry, sejujurnya tak ingin cowok itu berhenti.

Draco mendengus. "Terlambat."

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Draco meringis, melirik ke pintu yang masih menutup.

"Quickie?"

"No," desis Harry. "Draco, kita tak bisa!"

"Ouch, aku tak akan bisa berjalan dengan jins ini, Har," kata Draco, menurunkan celana jinsnya. "Ayo cepat."

"Kau seriusan sudah gila ya?! Keluarkan saja sendiri!"

"Tak bisa, baunya tak mungkin bisa langsung hilang, kau tahu itu!"

"Keluarkan di celanamu!"

"Love, cintamu padaku mulai aku pertanyakan," tandas Draco sebal.

Harry akhirnya tertawa cekikikan, situasi ini sungguh absurd!

"Draco, maafkan aku melakukan ini," kata Harry, lalu berbisik, "Snape dan Dumbledore, melakukan orgy di aula besar..."

Draco melongo. "Harry, stop!"

"Mcgonagall ingin ikutan..."

"Harry..."

"Lalu Millicent..."

"Harry, kau tak bisa..."

"Dan apakah itu ibumu dan ayahmu..."

"Harry!"

Tapi jelas usaha Harry berhasil. Draco layu dalam sekejap. Harry cekikikan lagi, sedang Draco menutup matanya pedih. Harry menaikan kembali celana jins cowok itu, mengancingkannya, dan meresletingnya.

Draco menatapnya sebal, lalu dia hanya diam bersandar di tempat tidur Miles, bersedekap.

Harry masih merasa sangat geli, membiarkannya ngambek. Tapi dia merasa kasihan juga, dan mengecup cowok itu di bibir sekilas. Draco tampak kaget.

"Minggu depan Graham dan Cassius ada pelatihan di Falcon, menginap 2 hari," katanya, tersenyum.

Draco langsung nyengir lebar. "Oh, oke."

"Sabar, ya," kata Harry, menyikutnya.

"Untukmu, apapun," kata Draco tangkas. Harry memutar bola matanya. Tepat saat itu, Miles masuk kamar lagi, rambut masih basah, hanya dengan celana jins nya. Harry melemparkan salah satu kaus nya, yang ditangkap cowok itu dan langsung dia pakai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir kau bakal kencan dengan Daphne setiap hari," kata Harry, memasukan tumpukan baju Miles yang sudah super rapi ke lemari, menggantung semua jubahnya di lemari sebelahnya. Miles bersiul.

"Tak pernah serapi ini seumur hidupku." Katanya riang. "Dan tidak, ayahnya gampang curiga. Seminggu sekali."

"Hmm, kau tidak mengenalkannya ke ayahmu?" Tanya Harry, kini merapikan kaus kaki dan bokser cowok itu. "Ayahmu jelas sangat girang kau akhirnya punya pacar."

"No..." Miles terdiam. "Apakah harus?" Tanyanya, mendadak tak yakin.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Don't know. Tak pernah ingin bertemu orangtua siapapun," katanya, menutup laci.

"Kalau kau serius, tentu saja," kata Draco, melirik Harry sebal.

"Hmm,ayahku akan membongkar segala aibku, dan Daphne bakalan illfeel padaku," kata Miles, duduk di kasurnya.

Harry dan Draco tertawa. "Miles, kalau Daphne tidak illfeel padamu sampai sekarang, kurasa tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya makin illfeel," kata Draco geli.

Miles melempar handuknya ke wajah Draco, yang menggeram kesal. "Ups, sorry, Love," katanya riang.

Wajah Harry dan Draco sontak merona padam.

Miles menyembur tertawa. "Maksudku, sorry lots."

Harry mendesah. "Ayo cepat kita kembali. Bisa dengan side-along apparation?" Tanyanya pada Miles, yang mengangguk.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Saat mereka sampai ke apartemen Graham lagi, mereka disambut dengan 3 kantong plastik besar di atas meja makan.

"Trims pada Adrian, dia membantu kita belanja," kata Graham, nyengir lebar. Adrian duduk di kursi meja makan, wajahnya jelas tidak menunjukan rasa ikhlas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamatku?" Tanya cowok itu sebal.

"Kau lupa kalau ayahmu bekerja untuk ayahku," kata Cassius, yang duduk di atas badukan dapur, sedang meminum Starbucksnya. "Minuman ini sungguh aneh rasanya."

"Aneh, tapi kau beli juga setiap hari," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Buat apa belanja sebanyak..." Dia terdiam melihat daging, sayur, buah, bawang, susu, mentega...

"Silakan masak," kata Graham, menjawab ketakutan Harry. "Kalian tak akan percaya betapa enaknya masakan Harry."

Harry tergagap. "What? Tapi... Kenapa kita tidak beli saja?! Masa kau menyuruhku masak untuk 9 orang?!"

"Delapan. Malcolm tak bisa datang karena sedang liburan ke Paris," kata Graham, nyengir. "Tenang saja, Miles akan membantumu."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Miles datar.

"No worry. Aku akan membantu Harry. Super senior sudah saatnya hanya duduk santai," kata Draco riang. Dia mengeluarkan belanjaan, sementara semua yang ada di dapur menatapnya tak percaya. "Hmm hmm, kita lihat... Daging cincang, bawang bombai, pasta tomat... Spagetti meatball?" Dia menatap Harry penuh harap.

Harry mendesah panjang, mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalian berdua semakin mencurigakan, tahu," kata Miles, menyipitkan matanya, menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang bilang kan sudah saatnya kau menikmati status seniormu. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik!"

Graham mengernyit. "Dan sejak kapan kau bisa tahu bahan-bahan spagetti meatball?"

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu Harry bisa masak spagetti meatball?" Tambah Cassius.

Draco cemberut. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan diriku. Kalian mau spageti meatball atau tidak?"

"Tidak kalau kau yang masak," tandas Graham, ekspresinya ngeri. "Kami semua tahu tuan besar sepertimu tak mungkin pernah masuk ke dapur!"

Harry mendesah, membiarkan mereka melanjutkan berdebat, sementara dia mulai menata bahan-bahan, mengira-kira berapa banyak yang dibutuhkan. Teringat Marcus, Harry memutuskan memasak seluruh stok daging yang dibeli Adrian. Dengan 7 cowok, sudah jaminan kalau semua masakan bakal ludes.

Para cowok akhirnya keluar dari dapur. Tapi sesuai janji, Draco tinggal, dan membantu Harry menyiapkan bahan-bahan, seperti yang dia lakukan saat menginap di rumah keluarga Dursley.

"Adrian sepertinya mengambil semua bahan yang ada di supermarket," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Mau di apakan ini semua coba?"

"Akan kutaruh di kulkas ini," kata Draco riang, lalu mulai memasukan sayur dan bahan-bahan tidak tahan udara panas ke dalam kulkas. Harry menggeleng geli, rupanya dia sudah melatih Draco dengan baik, cowok itu bahkan tidak merasa perlu bolak-balik bertanya.

Sementara itu, ketiga cowok mengintip dari balik pintu dapur, melongo saat Draco dengan ahlinya menata kulkas.

"Makin mencurigakan," kata Miles. "Tahun lalu, dia bahkan tak berani membuka kulkas sendiri di rumahku!"

"Mungkin itu kekuatan cinta?" Kata Cassius geli, melihat Draco melompat berdiri dengan girang saat sudah selesai menata kulkas, menatap Harry, jelas menunggu pujian. Harry tersenyum berterima kasih padanya. "Dia seperti anjing yang berharap mendapat biskuit dari tuannya setelah berhasil pup di luar rumah."

Kedua temannya mendengus.

"Seriusan aneh, lihat..." Graham mengernyit. "Draco Malfoy! Mencuci sayur!"

"Yang aneh itu kalian," tandas Adrian di ruang tamu, menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka sedikit akrab? Biarkan saja."

Miles meringis malu, lalu mengikuti jejak Adrian, duduk di salah Satu sofa, mengambil majalah quidditch. Setidaknya Draco benar, dia bisa enjoy sekali ini.

Graham dan Cassius bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Draco dan Harry lagi. Sepertinya kerjaan Draco sudah selesai, kini cowok itu hanya bersandar di meja dapur, menatap Harry yang sedang memotong-motong wortel sambil berbicara pelan. Harry tersenyum padanya, sesekali menanggapi.

"Sangat sangat aneh," kata Graham lagi, mengernyit. "Menurutmu mereka tidak..."

Cassius mengerti maksud sahabat nya itu, mengangkat bahu. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Kurasa misalnyapun iya, mereka berdua harusnya lebih dari ini."

"Hmm?"

"Fase honeymoon," kata Cassius memperjelas.

"Hmm, benar juga." Fase honeymoon adalah saat di awal hubungan dimana harusnya pasangan tak bisa berhenti menyentuh Satu sama lain. "Apalagi untuk kasus Draco, dimana dia sudah menahan dirinya seumur hidupnya hanya untuk Harry."

Miles bertopang dagu. "Mm hmm, kecuali kalau mereka berniat menyembunyikan hubungan mereka."

Semua menatapnya.

Miles nyengir, mengangkat bahu. "What? Aku pernah merasakannya. Dan dipikir-pikir, memang waktu itu seru sekali," dia tersenyum mengenang. "Melakukan seks saat semua orang sudah tidur terasa bagai hadiah terindah setelah seharian menahan diri."

Cassius mendengus. "Siapa cewek yang berani kau kencani selain Greengrass?"

Miles mengangkat bahu, tapi memilih kembali ke majalahnya, tak ingin lebih lanjut membahas masa kelam itu dengan Cassius.

Graham dan Cassius kembali mengintip Harry dan Draco, yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan lelucon Draco. Harry berusaha meraih sesuatu di rak atas, tapi tidak sampai. Cewek itu mendesah, tapi sebelum bisa memikirkan cara lain, Draco mengambilkannya untuknya. Harry mengucapkan terimakasih, meraih botol bumbu itu, tapi Draco menjauhkannya. Harry mengernyit, berusaha meraih lagi, tapi Draco malah tertawa, makin meninggikan tangannya. Tapi Harry tidak kelihatan marah, dia menggebuk main-main dada Draco, yang tertawa, memberikan bumbu itu pada Harry.

Graham dan Cassius bertukar pandang.

"O-kay," kata Cassius, bergidik.

"Yes," Graham meringis. "Marcus akan datang nanti kan? Biarkan dia yang mengurus Harry." Dia menatap kedua tamu nya yang tampak bosan di sofa. "Mau minum?"

"Aku menunggu kapan kau menawarkan," kata Miles, menutup majalahnya riang.

* * *

Marcus datang jam 7 malam. Harry yang baru selesai mandilah yang membukakan pintu, karena ke lima cowok itu semuanya pemalas.

"Marcus!" Harry memeluknya. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah bulan maret tahun ajaran kemarin, dimana Marcus berkunjung saat minggu hogsmead.

"Hei," Marcus menepuk punggungnya. "Kau tidak membalas suratku minggu lalu," tambahnya tak terkesan.

Harry tertawa. "Karena aku tahu kau akan datang." Dia merangkul lengan Marcus, membimbingnya ke ruang tengah, dimana para cowok masih saja ngemil sambil minum.

"Yo kapten!" Seru Graham. Mereka semua berhighfive dengan Marcus.

"Ini masih jam 7 dan kalian sudah mabuk?" Kata Marcus, menatap Miles. "Ambilkan satu untukku."

Miles mendesah, susah payah bangkit dari posisi nyamannya untuk ke dapur.

Marcus duduk di sebelah Harry. "Cowok-cowok ini mabuk bahkan sebelum makan malam siap." Kata Harry, menggeleng.

"Kebetulan kau bilang, aku lapar. Ayo makan. Apa menunya?" Kata Marcus.

"Spagetti meatball."

"Harry memasak sendiri," sahut Draco, nadanya entah mengapa bangga.

Marcus mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya. "Ah ha? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku membantu!"

Marcus tertawa, lalu, saat tak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamanya, dia langsung berhenti, mengernyit. "Kau sungguhan membantu masak?" Tanyanya terheran-heran.

Draco mengangkat bahu rendah hati.

Marcus menatapnya bingung. "Well, kita lihat saja."

Mereka semua mengambil sendiri makanan mereka dari meja dapur, mengambil daging banyak-banyak, seperti yang Harry perkirakan. Mereka duduk di sofa lagi, dengan Marcus sebagai pusat, duduk di sofa single untuk dirinya sendiri. Senioritas di Slytherin tak akan pernah berakhir bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lulus, apalagi bagi Tim Quidditch nya.

Harry mendudukan dirinya di antara Draco dan Miles.

"Enak?" Tanyanya pada Draco pelan.

Cowok itu nyengir. "Bahkan lebih enak dari yang dulu."

Harry nyengir puas. "Hmm, jawaban bagus."

Draco mendekatkan kepalanya. "Apa aku akan dapat hadiah karena jawaban yang bagus?" Godanya pelan. Harry menyikutnya.

"Aku tak semahal itu," katanya. Draco terbahak.

Semua rekan setim menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Marcus pada Graham, yang meringis, mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka berdua jadi aneh begini sejak tadi pagi," katanya.

Harry dan Draco tampak tidak sadar menjadi bahan perbincangan. Mereka masih cekikikan berdua sambil makan, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Semua makin bengong menatap mereka.

Miles menyikut Harry, yang menoleh malas-malasan. "What?" Tanya cewek itu. Miles menahan tawa, mengedik Marcus. Harry tampaknya akhirnya sadar dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanyanya pada Marcus.

Marcus nyengir licik. "Jadi kau dan Draco akhirnya..."

Ting ting ting.

"Oven!" Kata Harry, melompat dari kursinya, berharap wajahnya tidak merona. "Desert hari ini: strawberry cheesecake favorit Graham!"

Semua menatap Graham, yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Umumkan saja ke seluruh dunia, Har!" Tandas cowok itu, di susul tawa dan ledekan teman-temannya.

"Nice Harry, dan aku berharap kau membuatkan favoritku," kata Marcus sebal.

Harry nyengir. "Kau tahu ini dadakan kan? Pie apel butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya." Kata cewek itu, lalu, saat Marcus masih cemberut, dia menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau lusa? Kau bisa mampir?"

Marcus akhirnya nyengir. "Oke."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan di luar sekolah, aku masih saja jadi babu tim ini."

Semua tertawa terbahak.

"Itulah kenapa kau favorit semua kapten," kata Graham, menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Exactly," kata Marcus, menunjuk Harry dengan garpunya. "Kau favoritku. Favorit Graham. Dan tentu saja favorit Draco."

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Apa sih? Draco belum terpilih sebagai kapten kan? Bisa saja orang lain!" Protesnya.

Semua mendesah mendengar ini.

"Here we go again," kata Cassius. Marcus menatapnya bertanya. Cassius terkekeh. "Harry merasa dirinya lebih berhak menjadi kapten daripada Draco."

Marcus mendengus geli, tapi langsung berhenti nyengir saat melihat ekspresi membunuh Harry.

"Aku hanya sebal karena kalian semua seolah sudah yakin Draco lah yang akan jadi kapten," tukas Harry. "Maksudku suratnya belum datang kan? Bisa saja Draco tidak Lulus semua OWL nya dan Snape mendepaknya dari Tim!"

Semua tertawa terbahak mendengar ini, kecuali Draco yang menatapnya tersinggung. "_Teman_ yang luar biasa kan kau, Potter," tandasnya gusar, menekankan kata teman agar Harry sadar bahwa maksudnya adalah pacar. Harry mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin saja," tawa Marcus, dia meletakkan piringnya di meja, lalu menggeser duduknya, mengajak Harry duduk di sebelahnya, agar mereka bisa bicara berdua. Harry mendesah, duduk mendempet di samping cowok itu, masih bersungut-sungut. "Kau tahu apa yang aneh, kenapa kau ingin jadi kapten?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku yang paling jago di Tim kan? Jelas tidak adil..."

"Harry," Marcus menggeleng. "Di Slytherin, adil atau tidak tak ada bedanya. Kau tahu itu."

" Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan kan? Aku lebih jago terbang dari Draco! Mereka tidak mau aku jadi kapten hanya karena aku cewek!"

"Well, tapi kau bahkan tidak punya jiwa ngebos sama sekali. Kau tidak suka memerintah orang. Dan kau jelas tidak menginginkan kekuasaan," kata Marcus, entah kenapa bijak. Rupanya lulus Hogwarts membuka pikirannya. "Jadi kurasa tidak, kau tak bisa jadi kapten. Draco, di lain pihak..."

Harry cemberut.

Marcus tertawa. "Tapi kalau kau mau mencari teman untuk memaki-maki Draco, aku akan menemanimu."

Harry mendengus. "Thanks, tapi aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri." Dia memeluk pinggang Marcus, menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan cowok itu. "I miss you so much."

Marcus nyengir puas, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kau mau datang ke latihan Quidditch yang asli?"

Harry membelalak menatapnya. "Memangnya boleh?" Marcus adalah chaser cadangan Puddlemere United.

Marcus nyengir. "Sure. Aku ada latihan hari selasa depan, kalau kau mau datang."

Harry langsung nyengir lebar. "Yes yes. Aku mau!"

Marcus menepuk kepalanya. "Kau bisa bilang kalau kau adikku. Mereka tak masalah jika kelusrga yang datang."

Harry memeluknya erat. "Trims."

"Sama-sama," kekeh cowok itu. "Now, be a dear, dan ambilkan strawberry cake favorit Graham untukku. Slice besar."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi bangkit untuk memenuhi permintaan Marcus.

Mereka membahas tentang prospek Quidditch mereka, tentang apakah Puddlemere dan Falcon akan masuk ke tiga besar liga tahun itu, tentang apakah Miles bisa masuk ke Tornadoes yang merupakan Tim impiannya (Marcus memaksanya slash mengancam untuk mendaftar ke Puddlemere bersamanya. Miles tampak horror karena rupanya episode perbudakannya masih diharapkan bahkan di dunia professional), tentang apakah Harry tak ingin mengambil Quidditch sebagai karir (Harry membuat mereka semua heran karena rupanya Ramuan lebih menarik baginya daripada terbang), tentang Alicia Spinnet ("Cassius sedang menunggu waktu dimana cewek itu mau menjadi Alicia Warrington," goda Graham), tentang Harry dan Draco...

"Miles berjanji akan meng update kita tentang perkembangan hubungan kedua orang ini," kata Graham, nyengir pada Marcus. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian semua sungguh kurang kerjaan..."

"Tapi kau jelas mulai luluh kan harry," tawa Marcus. "Dulu, kau menatap Draco saja tak mau."

Draco nyengir berpuas diri. "Semua wanita menginginkanku," katanya. Harry mendengus..Draco menyikutnya. "Right Harry?"

Draco jelas sudah mulai kebanyakan minum. Harry menatapnya horor, sedang anggota Tim yang lain mengangkat kedua alis mereka tinggi, menatap Harry menunggu jawabannya.

Untungnya, saat itu bel pintu berbunyi. Harry menendang kaki Draco karena sebal, membuat cowok itu memekik kaget. Para cowok lain terbahak. Harry memutar bola matanya, bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Derrick, kau datang," desah Harry. Derrick menatapnya geli, mereka berhighfive.

"Jangan terlalu semangat Potter, aku takut Draco cemburu," godanya.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry datar. "Makan malam sudah habis. Kemana saja sih kau?"

"Kerja Potter, kerja. Tapi jelas kau tak perlu memikirkan soal itu kan, karena kau bakal jadi istri Draco dan hanya tiduran di rumah, bergelimang harta," kata Derrick, merangkul pundaknya sambil mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Harry menyikutnya. Keras. Derrick terkekeh.

Derrick rupanya bekerja pada ayahnya yang workaholik. Dia bercerita dengan penuh semangat soal pacar barunya, yang adalah asisten ayahnya. Yang tadinya adalah Hufflepuff.

"Ayahku marah jelas," katanya cuek, menenguk bir nya. "But, whatever. Salahnya sendiri memaksaku melanjutkan usaha keluarga. Yang kuinginkan hanya main Quidditch!"

"Kau pacaran dengan dia hanya untuk membuat ayahmu marah?" Tanya Harry, nadanya mencela.

Derrick memutar bola matanya. "Aku pacaran dengan dia untuk seks Potter."

Harry melemparnya dengan kaleng kosong, yang Derrick tangkap dengan gesit sambil terbahak bersama yang lain.

"Jadi, hanya para kapten yang masih single nih," kata Miles, nyengir licik pada Marcus dan Graham dan Draco. Harry langsung tampak sebal begitu membahas soal kaptensi Draco lagi.

"Graham selalu pulang latihan dengan cewek," tandasnya akhirnya. "Dia sudah berlagak sangat populer bahkan sebelum diterima di Tim pro!" Semua tertawa.

"Aku memang populer, Potter, kau tahu itu," kata Graham, merangkul pundaknya. "Bagaimana denganmu, kapten?" Tanyanya pada Marcus, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Don't care. Aku tak ingin terlibat hubungan serius dengan siapapun."

"Kalau Kapten Malfoy, mengejar Harry season 6?" Goda Graham, disambut raungan tawa teman-temannya.

Draco cemberut,.sedang Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Shut it, Graham! Draco bukan kapten!"

Graham mengabaikan protes Harry, nyengir menggoda Draco.

"Kau tahu Draco, kurasa aku harus memberimu salut karena ini," katanya, sungguhan memberi salur pada Draco. "Enam belas tahun dan masih perjaka! Semua karena seorang cewek! Rekor bagi pemain Quidditch."

Semua tertawa terbahak lagi. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah dia tidak peduli. Harry meringis, merasakan wajahnya kembali merah padam.

"Hmm, benar juga. Ayo kita bersulang: untuk Draco Malfoy, sang perjaka!" Kata Marcus, dan semua bersulang, kecuali Harry dan Draco yang cemberut. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak lagi.

Malam itu, semua anggota Tim tidur di sofa Dan karpet, mabuk berat, kekenyangan. Harry tidak semabuk mereka, menyiapkan Ramuan hangover nya sebelum tidur. Draco jelas termasuk yang mabuk, walaupun tidak sampai teler, tiduran di kasur Harry, berusaha membuat matanya terbuka.

Harry duduk di sebelahnya, memijat pundaknya. "Kau mau tidur di sini? Aku tahu kau tak suka tidur di sofa."

Draco meraihnya, memeluknya, lalu mendesah. "Aku mau tidur dimanapun kau tidur."

Harry tertawa. Dia memastikan semua cowok lain sudah benar-benar tak bergerak, baru dia berani menidurkan Draco di kasurnya, tidur di sebelahnya, memeluk cowok itu erat.

"I love you," bisiknya, mendesah bahagia.

Draco terkekeh, menutup matanya. "Love you too."

"Night."

"Night."

Tak lama, merekapun tertidur di iringi detak jantung satu sama lain.

* * *

Kali ini Harry yang bangun duluan. Jam 8 pagi. Dia mendesah, meminum Ramuan hangover nya, lalu, setelah Ramuan itu bekerja, membangunkan Draco. Draco mengerang, menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

"Love, kau harus bangun sekarang, sebelum semua orang tahu kau tidur di sini..." Kata Harry membujuknya.

Draco mengerang lagi, akhirnya bangkit duduk. Harry mengusap rambutnya, meneteskan Ramuan hangover ke mulutnya. Draco menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, menunggu Ramuan bekerja.

Dia mendesah saat akhirnya sadar penuh. Dia bangkit, berjalan .ke kamar mandi pribadi di kamar itu. Harry mendengar shower di nyalakan. Harry menggeleng, menyiapkan handuk untuknya. Dia ikut masuk, menggantungkan handuk di dekat wastafel, lalu mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Harry membuka sikat gigi baru untuk Draco, meletakkannya di gelas sikat.

"Come here love," panggil Draco dari balik tirai shower. Harry tertawa, berharap para cowok di depan masih teler, lalu melepas bajunya dan bergabung dengan Draco di showernya...

Setengah jam kemudian, Harry sudah memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya, masuk dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Draco memanggil Peri rumahnya untuk membawakannya pakaian baru, lalu menonton Harry membuat pancake setelah selesai memakainya. Harry membuat batch pancake sangat besar, mengeluarkan berbagai macam sirup, menatanya di atas meja.

"Kau mau makan duluan?" Tanya Harry pada Draco, yang menggeleng.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Harry nyengir, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Draco menariknya untuk menciumnya properly. Harry membalasnya dengan tak kalah semangat.

"Harry..." Terdengar suara serak Graham dari balik dapur, membuat Harry dan Draco langsung melompat melepaskan diri, Harry nyaris tersandung kembali ke depan kompor. Tepat saat itu, Graham masuk. "Ramuan. Merlin. Kepalaku..." Dia duduk di sebelah Draco, meletakkan kepalanya ke meja, tampak nyaris menangis.

Harry meringis melihatnya, buru-buru ke kamarnya untuk mengambilkan Ramuan hangover.

Saat sudah sadar, dia menatap Harry dan Draco, yang rambutnya masih basah dan sudah mandi bersih. Dia menatap mereka bergantian, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Kalian berdua..."

"Kami-tidak-mandi-bareng!" Harry dan Draco berseru kompak. Mereka bertukar pandang, wajah merah padam, ngeri.

Graham menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Siapa yang bilang kalian mandi bareng?" Dia tampak seriusan geli. "Aku mau bilang kalian berdua ngga masak bareng lagi kan."

Wajah Harry dan Draco makin membara.

Graham masih terkekeh geli, menggeleng. "Tapi mandi bareng terdengar lebih oke. Jadi apa kalian mandi bareng?" Godanya.

"No!" Desis Draco, malu luar biasa. Harry berbalik menatap penggorengan lagi, berpura-pura membalik-balik pancakenya.

" Of course not," kata Graham, menepuk kepala Draco. "Aku tahu kau setidaknya akan mengajaknya kencan dulu, ya kan, Malfoy?" Tanyanya, dengan sedikit nada mengancam yang tak bisa mereka abaikan. Draco mengangguk kalem.

"Kau pikir aku siapa."

"Good. Har, aku mau sepiring."

Harry mendesah. Harusnya dia membangunkan Miles duluan untuk membantunya melakukan ini.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Review yg banyak dan panjang ya guys. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal hubungan Harry dan Draco..

Love you guys so much

Muaach

Semoga chapter depan bisa di update cepat lagi hihii


	21. Chapter 21

Part 4

Draco mengetuk pintu apartemen Graham, dan agak heran saat Cassius yang membukakan.

"Mana Harry?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Cassius tertawa, mempersilakannya masuk. "Bahkan tak merasa perlu memberi alibi kenapa kau kesini?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yes. Aku kesini untuk bertemu kau dan Graham pastinya, semalaman tak bisa tidur berharap kalian berdua menggodaku sepanjang hari."

Cassius terbahak, menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Oke, fair enough."

Draco membuka kulkas, mengambil dua botol butterbeer, melemparkan satu ke Cassius, yang menangkapnya, untung saja. Dia duduk di sofa yang lain. "So, mana Harry?"

"Pergi dengan Weasley."

"What?!" Draco memekik syok.

Cassius tertawa geli. "Ronald Weasley."

Draco menghembuskan napas lega, menatap Cassius mencela. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti karena dia pikir Harry jalan dengan George Weasley.

"Oh, oke," katanya, bersandar santai, kaki di atas meja, menyesap butterbeernya. "Sudah lama?"

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Brunch."

"Hmm, dan Graham?"

"Latihan."

"Dan kau tidak?"

Cassius meringis. "Nope. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti main Quidditch."

Draco mendengus. "Seriusan? Jadi kau membiarkan Graham masuk tim sendirian? Bukankah kau bakal mengalami separation anxiety?" Godanya.

"Ha ha ha, kau Malfoy, terlalu lama bergaul dengan Potter," tandas Cassius.

Draco tertawa. "Tidak, seriusan. Kau benar-benar melewatkan kesempatan setim dengan Graham?" Dia sungguhan heran. Cassius dan Graham tak terpisahkan sejak mereka pertama bertemu saat kelas 1, dan, menurut Harry setidaknya, Cassius selalu mengikuti Graham kemanapun dia pergi.

"Aku masih akan di Falcon," kata Cassius, mengangkat bahu. "Bergabung dengan Tim pengelola."

"Kau salah satu manager?"

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau diterima?"

"Ayahku punya empat puluh persen saham."

Draco bersiul mengapresiasi. "Wow. Miles akan senang mendengar ini. Kau bisa memberinya rekomendasi, kalau dia sampai gagal masuk Tornadoes."

Cassius mendengus. "Miles tak akan masuk Tornadoes. Dan tidak juga Falcon. Marcus akan memastikan dia masuk ke Puddlemere bersamanya."

Draco menggeleng. Miles dan Harry adalah anak buah favorit Marcus sejak dulu. Disamping segala protes Miles soal perbudakan dirinya, dia tak akan menolak Marcus kalau kaptennya itu sampai meminta.

"Lagian, gaji pemain Puddlemere lebih oke dibanding Tornadoes. Miles akan butuh itu jika dia ingin maju ke orangtua Greengrass." Lanjut Cassius faktual.

Draco mengangguk. "Benar juga sih," dia nyengir. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Maju ke orangtua Spinnet?"

Cassius mendesah panjang. "No. Dia masih ingin berkarir. Mungkin dua tahun lagi. Entahlah." Dia mendadak muram. Draco menatapnya simpati.

"Tidak ingin tinggal bareng?"

Cassius mendesah lagi. "Dia tak mau tinggal di sini."

"Oo-key," tawa Draco. "Kau lebih memilih tinggal bersama Graham daripada dia, jelas."

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga. Aku juga punya apartemen sendiri, untukku dan Alicia, kalau cewek itu berkeras ingin di apartemen berdua saja. Sebelah milikku."

Draco terbahak. "But, of course. Kau memastikan tetap dekat dengan Graham kan? Aku heran kenapa Spinnet belum meledak karena ini..."

Cassius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau tertawakan, mengingat kalau kau sampai jadian dengan Harry, kau akan tinggal di sini juga."

Draco melongo. "What?"

Cassius nyengir geli. "Kau tahu Harry tak akan mau tinggal denganmu di Malfoy Manor kan?"

Draco meringis. "Well, yeah, aku tahu, tapi..."

"Dan Graham tak akan membiarkan kau dan Harry tinggal bersama." Cassius menunjuk kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya, yang Graham bilang untuk tamu. "Itu kamarmu di masa depan."

Draco seperti habis kecolongan. "Aku juga akan pisah kamar dengan Harry?! Yang benar saja!"

Cassius menatapnya simpati. "See? Saranku, kau beli satu apartemen. Ada flat kosong di lantai bawah. Flat di depan, cuma dihuni satu orang. Singkirkan dia, pindah dia ke bawah. Gunakan uangmu."

Draco masih tampak sangat syok dengan berita bahwa dia dan Harry harus tinggal bersama Graham selamanya. Dan selama ini mereka semua mengira Harry lah yang berusaha menguasai Graham, dan Graham selalu memprotes cewek itu. Tapi ternyata Graham sendiri bahkan tak punya niat melepaskan Harry sama sekali! Draco membayangkan tinggal di sini, bersama Graham dan matanya yang tajam. Dan Draco, karena adat Slytherin yang mendarah daging, akan mau tak mau menurut saja pada kaptennya itu!

Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Miles saat Marcus memaksanya memilih Puddlemere daripada Tornadoes.

Seolah membaca pikiran Draco, Cassius berkata lagi, "Dan Marcus sudah membeli satu flat di samping milikku untuk Miles, jadi mungkin kau bisa sampaikan padanya bahwa dia tak bisa kabur dari Marcus bahkan setelah lulus Hogwarts." Dia terbahak geli, menggeleng.

Draco melongo. "Marcus beli satu apartemen super mahal untuk Miles?!" Pekiknya syok, tak tahu lagi bakal sejauh apa perbudakan para kapten ini akan berjalan. Dia tahu di asrama lain tak ada yang seperti Tim Quidditch asrama ini!

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa Harry yang meracuninya. Bilang padanya bahwa Miles yang tertutup akan menghilang jika tidak di ikat. Kau tahu Marcus menganggap Harry dan Miles adiknya sendiri. Satu kata dari Harry soal Miles, dan Marcus bahkan tak butuh kroscek. Atau consent." Dia tertawa.

Draco mau tak mau ikut tertawa. "Astaga, tim ini benar-benar penuh orang-orang tak waras!"

"Heran kau baru sadar, mengingat kau naksir anggota tim yang paling tidak waras."

Draco memutar bola matanya, mendesah panjang. Jadi pilihannya hanya membeli apartemen di lingkungan yang full anggota tim Quidditch nya, atau tinggal dengan Graham selamanya.

Draco terdiam sejenak, lalu bangkit.

"Dimana manager apartemen ini?"

* * *

"Kau apa?!"

"Shhhtt!"

Saat itu Harry dan Ron sedang duduk sarapan di kafe kecil yang nyaman di London. Rasa sandwich nya sungguhan enak, dan dia dan Ron masing-masing sudah habis 3 tangkup sebelum Harry akhirnya bisa menceritakan soal dirinya dan Draco.

Ron tergagap. "Wow," desahnya. "Akhirnya! Maksudku, aku tidak suka dengan pilihanmu, jelas, tapi, well..." Dia meringis. "Entah kenapa aku kasihan juga pada Malfoy."

Harry meringis. "Well, sayangnya hubungan ini tak akan berjalan lama."

"Hah?"

Lalu Harry menceritakan detail hubungannya dengan Draco, bagaimana cowok itu akhirnya mengkonfrontasinya, bagaimana dia memohon Harry memberinya waktunya hanya selama musim panas ini, bagaimana Harry juga sangat sangat bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan hubungan ini, walaupun singkat...

Ron mendesah, menggeleng. "Ini tak akan berakhir baik."

Harry mengaduk tehnya, mengernyit.

"Malfoy tak akan mau putus."

Harry menatapnya. "Harus. Dia sudah janji!"

Ron mendengus. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari janji dengan Slytherin?"

Harry cemberut. "_Aku_ Slytherin!"

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Dan lihat dirimu, berkencan diam-diam di belakang sahabatmu."

Harry berjengit.

Ron mendesah. "Aku tidak menghakimi mu Harry," katanya. "Aku hanya merasa, sekali lagi, harus berkata padamu: berhenti lari dan hadapi masalahmu."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Terdiam sejenak. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa..."

Ron menggeleng. "Oo-kay." Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa tidak lanjut pacaran diam-diam seterusnya? Kenapa harus hanya saat musim panas?"

Harry meringis. "Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya merahasiakan suatu hubungan kan? Berulang kali nyaris ketahuan..."

Ron mendengus. "Well, selama kau bahagia..."

"Aku bahagia, Ron," desah Harry, tersenyum lebar. "Sangat sangat bahagia. Draco sangat luar biasa... Dan... Dan... Segalanya begitu mudah bagi kami. I love him so so so much..."

Ron meringis. "Oo-key."

Harry tertawa, lalu, kasihan padanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke Quidditch.

Mereka jalan-jalan sejenak, memutuskan untuk nonton film saat melewai bioskop, setelah itu baru pulang, janjian untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan.

Saat sampai di apartemennya lagi, hari sudah sore. Dia mendapati Draco dan Cassius sedang malas-malasan di sofa.

"Hei!" Sapa Harry, nyengir lebar saat melihat Draco. Cowok itu langsung duduk dari tidurannya, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Harry mendudukan dirinya di samping Draco, lebih dekat dari sewajarnya, meletakan kantong kertas berisi sandwich yang dia bawa pulang dari kafe tadi.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" Protes Draco. "Aku harus menghabiskan waktu dengan pemalas ini."

Cassius bahkan tidak merasa perlu menoleh dari majalah Quidditch nya.

Harry tertawa. "Aku bilang pada Graham untuk memasang tv di sini, jadi tak ada lagi bosan." Dia mengeluarkan sandwich dari kertas, menawarkannya pada Draco dan Cassius, yang langsung menyambarnya.

"Ide bagus!" Kata Draco penuh semangat, tapi dia berhenti bicara untuk makan, sangat lapar. "Ngomong-ngomong, pergi kemana saja dengan Weasley?"

Harry membuka kuncirnya, menggerai rambutnya ke satu sisi. Draco menatap lehernya yang terbuka, menahan diri untuk tidak maju mengecupnya. "Makan, nonton."

"Nonton?"

Harry nyengir. "Bioskop."

"Curang!"

Harry tertawa, menepuk kepalanya. "Kau mau nonton besok?"

Draco mengangguk penuh semangat. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Cassius menatap adegan ini. "Apa itu bioskop?"

"Tempat muggle nonton film."

"Film?"

Harry mendesah. "Kalian darah murni sungguh parah, kan? Besok, kau harus ikut, Cassius. Kita ajak Graham juga."

"Dan Miles," kata Draco.

"Tentu saja."

Cassius tampak sangat bingung. Tapi dia mengangkat bahu. "Sure. Whatever. Apapun bagus daripada kebosanan ini."

* * *

Harry keluar dari kamar mandinya di sambut Draco di kamarnya. Cowok itu sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Sejak Graham memasang jaringan floo, Draco datang ke apartemen mereka setiap hari. Hari ini Cassius dan Graham sedang keluar, jadi cowok itu berani masuk ke kamar Harry. Mata Draco membelalak girang saat melihat Harry hanya melilitkan handuk kecil di tubuhnya.

"Hei," Harry tersenyum lebar, menghampiri cowok itu untuk mengecup pipinya. Draco meraih lehernya, memberinya ciuman super panas. Tangannya turun, melepaskan pegangan Harry pada handuknya. Harry tertawa saat Draco menarik lepas handuk itu, melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap tubuh telanjang Harry.

Draco langsung menerkam payudara Harry, yang cekikikan, membiarkan pacarnya beraksi dengan pasrah. Lidah Draco memainkan puting Harry, menghisapnya, membuat Harry merasa sangat nikmat. Bibir Draco turun ke perutnya, yang mengencang penuh antisipasi saat cowok itu membuka kakinya lebar. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke vagina Harry, menjilat menghirup aromanya, membuat Harry menghentak dan berteriak penuh gairah. Draco nyengir lebar, tahu bahwa Harry nyaris di puncak.

Saat Harry akhirnya sampai, Draco melepaskan celananya, naik lagi untuk mencium cewek itu. Mereka berciuman, tangan Draco meraba seluruh tubuhnya, mempersiapkan Harry untuk sekali lagi. Terangsang luar biasa, Harry membalik posisi mereka, sehingga dia yang di atas. Draco tampak seperti di langit ke tujuh saat cewek itu menenggelamkan miliknya di milik Draco...

Mereka berpelukan sejenak, terengah. Harry tertawa, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu bangkit untuk kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi cepat. Draco menidurkan dirinya dengan senyum luar biasa puas. Harry masuk lagi ke kamar, tertawa melihat Draco masih tiduran dengan setengah telanjang. Cowok itu bertopang kepala untuk menatap Harry lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau harus pakai handuk begitu. Bukalah."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi akhirnya menurut, membuka handuk itu dengan alasan akan memakai bra dan celana dalam. Mata Draco menatap erat buah dada Harry yang bergerak naik turun karena gerakannya. Draco bangkit untuk membantu Harry mengaitkan clasp bra nya. Tangan cowok itu melingkari pinggangnya, mencium lehernya.

"Hei, seksi..." Gumamnya di telinga Harry.

Harry tertawa saat tangan Draco menyusup masuk ke branya untuk memainkan putingnya. "Draco..."

"Aku selalu merasa kurang," desah Draco. "Aku ingin menciummu lagi dan lagi dan lagi.. " Satu tangannya membelai vagina Harry malas-malasan, nyengir saat merasakan cairan Harry mulai keluar membasahi jarinya.

Harry memutar badannya, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco, menciumnya mesra. "I'm your's."

Draco nyengir luar biasa lebar. "Hmm. Apa ini undangan untuk memulai ronde berikutnya?"

Harry tertawa, mengecupnya sekilas. "Nope." Katanya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk memakai celana dalamnya. Draco mendesah kecewa. "Lagian, kau tak akan bisa, dalam waktu secepat ini."

Tanpa jeda, Draco langsung membopong Harry, yang memekik kaget, melemparnya pelan ke kasurnya, menindihnya. Wajahnya sesenti dari wajah Harry. "Apa itu tantangan?" Bisiknya, bibirnya mencium leher Harry, terus turun ke bawah.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak bisa menolak saat Draco mengajaknya satu ronde lagi.

Saat sudah selesai, Draco sungguhan sudah kelelahan, yang Harry manfaatkan untuk segera memakai bajunya.

Draco menatap Harry yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kita berdua harus bertemu ayah ibumu."

Harry tertawa. "Yup. Sayangnya mereka sudah meninggal kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tak membuat kita bebas dari kewajiban ke pemakaman mereka kan?"

Harry meringis. "Well, yah..."

"Hmm?"

Harry menatapnya, tampak agak malu. "Aku tak tahu dimana mereka dimakamkan."

Draco membelalak kaget. "Masa?"

Harry mendesah. "Satu-satunya keluarga mereka yang masih hidup hanya Bibi petunia, dan dia tak pernah mau membicarakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan ibuku. Dan satu-satunya teman mereka yang aku kenal hanya Prof Snape."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia selalu tampak sangat sangat sedih jika membahas soal malam kematian ibuku, jadi" Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa percuma juga aku tahu, kan? Bukan berarti mereka akan bicara balik padaku jika aku kesana." Harry berdiri, membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju untuk dia pakai.

Draco masih menatapnya lama, lalu... "Aku tahu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu dimana mereka dimakamkan."

Harry menatapnya, tergagap. "What?!"

Draco meringis bersalah. "Godric hollow."

"What?!"

"Tempat mereka tinggal sebelum meninggal. Mereka dimakamkan di pemakaman kecil di desa itu."

Harry makin tergagap, matanya membelalak lebar. "Tapi... Darimana kau tahu semua ini?!"

Draco tertawa, bangkit. "Sudah kubilang aku stalker yang lebih baik dari Daphne Greengrass."

Harry masih tampak syok. "Kau sungguh membuatku cemas, Draco..."

Draco nyengir. Lalu... "Aku juga tahu bahwa ayah dan ibumu tadinya ketua murid."

Harry akhirnya mau tak mau menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan... Ayahmu adalah kapten Quidditch Gryffindor sejak 1975 sampai 1978..."

Harry menutup wajahnya, masih tertawa, menggeleng tak percaya.

"Dan ayahmu dan ibumu menikah setengah tahun setelah lulus Hogwarts..."

"Draco, kau benar-benar cowok gila ya!" Harry menghampiri cowok itu, menciumnya seolah masih tak percaya bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah miliknya...

* * *

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat dress pink super mini yang Harry pakai, dengan sandal putih favoritnya. Rambutnya dia gerai, dan dia memakai make up.

"Ingin menunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau cewek yang hobi pamer pamer paha?" Sindir Draco. Harry terbahak, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Ganti bajumu Potter. Kenapa sih kau tidak pakai celana jins dan kaus yang biasa kau pakai? Dengan itupun bodimu masih terlihat jelas!"

Harry bersedekap. "Draco." Dia mendesah.

"No, Potter. Ganti."

"Aku ingin terlihat seperti cewek saat bersamamu."

"Kau selalu terlihat seperti cewek dengan baju apapun, Potter..."

"Dan aku ingin pakai pink..."

"Kau bahkan tak suka warna pink!"

"Tapi warna ini membuatku makin cantik!"

"Potter, kau cantik dengan warna apapun. Apapun!"

Harry tertawa, merasakan wajahnya merona. "Well, kalau kau berkeras," desahnya. "Kurasa aku akan ganti. Mungkin gaun ini bisa kupakai saat aku berkencan dengan cowok lain nanti."

Draco tergagap.

"What? Aku bilang padamu aku sangat suka dress ini kan? Buat apa aku beli baju ini kalau tak akan pernah aku pakai?" Harry tersenyum manis, menunjukkan lesung pipinya, menelengkan kepalanya.

Draco mendengus murka, matanya menyipit. Dia menarik napas, jelas berusaha mencari kesabaran...

"Whatever. Let's go."

Harry berusaha menahan tawanya, meraih tangan cowok itu, dan mereka berjalan keluar apartemen.

* * *

Mereka turun dari bis ksatria tepat di depan pemakaman godric hollow (sepanjang perjalanan, Draco memelototi Stan shunpike yang tampak tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari kaki harry). Harry menarik napas. Draco meremas tangannya, memberinya senyum menguatkan, lalu mereka masuk ke pemakaman.

Pemakaman itu sangat besar dan tua. Mereka mencari nama ayah dan ibu Harry di setiap batu nissan yang meereka lewati. Jalan mereka agak jauh, sampai...

"Harry."

Draco yang menemukannya. Harry berjalan menghampiri cowok itu, berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya. James dan Lily Potter. Harry hanya diam, menatap kedua makam itu tanpa kata. Draco menatap cewek itu, menunggunya menangis. Tapi tangisan tak kunjung muncul.

Draco meremas tangan Harry. Harry menoleh, tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya tak mencapai matanya. Hati Draco serasa teriris melihat ini. Harry masih tidak menangis.

Mereka hening lama, hanya menatap kedua makam itu. Draco tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan, apa yang Harry pendam di hatinya...

Mungkin air matanya sudah habis menangisi ini saat dia masih kecil. Di rumah paman dan Bibi yang mengambilnya karena terpaksa. Menangis karena tak pernah punya tempat bersandar, tak pernah punya keluarga. Mungkin dia sudah menerima nasibnya. Mungkin dia sudah lelah dengan nasibnya...

Tapi tetap saja...

"Ehm," kata Draco pelan, membuat Harry kembali menoleh padanya, ekspresi bertanya. "Apa kabar Mr dan Mrs Potter?" Tanyanya, bersimpuh duduk, menarik harry untuk bersimpuh di sebelahnya.

Harry tertawa. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Ssshhh," bisik Draco. Lalu dia berdeham lagi, menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, pacar dari Harry. Kalian lihat Harry disini, aku minta maaf karena bajunya yang memalukan ini. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tampil sebagai cewek yang dihormati, tapi malah mendapat ancamannya. Jadi, kurasa ini bukan salahku kalau dia terlihat... Ehm.."

Harry terbahak. "Draco..."

"Jadi, aku pacar Harry. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak awal kami bertemu. Dia sangat cantik, jelas seperti dirimu, Mrs Potter. Dan masakannya luar biasa. Dan Mr Potter, kau pasti sangat terkesan melihat bagaimana caranya terbang. Dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di lapangan quidditch, selalu memenangkan pertandingan untuk kami. Kami menjulukinya Unbeatable Seeker Potter, kalau dia sedang tidak bersama kami, karena dia selalu meyakinkan kami semua bahwa tanpa dia, Tim Quidditch Slytherin tak akan seberjaya sekarang."

Harry menatap makam ayah dan ibunya lagi, terdiam mendengarkan Draco bicara.

"Dan dia sangat jago Ramuan, Mrs Potter. Like, kami semua selalu dibuat terbengong-bengong karena kemampuannya meramu. Bahkan prof Snape selalu kagum dengan intuisinya, dengan keberaniannya memodifikasi resep, karena tentu saja walaupun dia memakai emblem ular, dia adalah singa di dalam. Seperti kalian berdua."

Draco mendengar Harry menarik napas panjang, tercekat. Cowok itu meremas tangannya, melanjutkan.

"Kalian pasti bangga padanya. Dan bukan karena dia sangat cantik, jago terbang, dan Jago Ramuan. Tapi karena dia... Cantik di dalam. Harry adalah manusia paling menakjubkan yang pernah kutemui," kata Draco, tersenyum kecil. "Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain, aku mungkin sering mengatainya suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dia sangat disayang oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mungkin tidak sadar jika kami sungguhan ketakutan setengah mati jika dia sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam taruhan-taruhan konyol dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya. Dia pernah menantang dedalu perkasa, kalian tahu. Dan cumi-cumi raksasa. Dan... Aku tahu dia bolak-balik masuk ke hutan terlarang, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Lalu belum lagi Mobil terbang. Kami semua sangat sangat takut kehilangan dia..." Draco mengernyit. "No, aku tak akan membahas ini lebih jauh. Kalian berdua sebaiknya juga tidak tahu soal kenekatannya. Nyaris membuatku permanen terkena darah tinggi."

Harry tertawa, menepuk dadanya, dan Draco dengan lega melihat bahwa air mata cewek itu sudah mengalir deras. Draco merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat.

"Dan..." Draco menguatkan dirinya. Dia harus kuat untuk Harry. "Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Jatuh cinta setengah mati. Dan kuharap... Kuharap... Kalian berdua menyukaiku."

Lalu Draco terdiam, hanya mendengarkan Harry menangis dan menangis sesenggukan, mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya yang selama ini selalu dia pikul sendirian...

* * *

Miles dan Daphne baru selesai mandi di hotel yang mereka tempati, saat Miles tiba-tiba berkata, "Mau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" Daphne duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher cowok itu. "Tapi aku masih sangat kangen padamu..." Katanya manja, menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Miles, yang tertawa. Tangan Miles otomatis meremas dada cewek itu, yang mendesah girang. Miles nyengir, memainkan putingnya, membelai dan mencubit dari balik kausnya. Daphne mendorong cowok itu untuk tiduran di kasur, menggesekkan vaginanya ke bagian bawah Miles, yang mulai menegang. Miles tertawa saat cewek itu membuka kausnya, mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya wanita seksi...

Bagaimana bisa Miles menolak ini?

Miles membalik posisi mereka, melepaskan celana dalam Daphne, nyaris ngiler melihat organ wanitanya. Berkali-kali, dan Miles tak pernah bosan.

Saat mereka berdua sudah selesai, Miles bangkit duduk, memakai bajunya.

"Oke, berhenti merayuku," kata cowok itu, nyengir pada Daphne sambil berdiri, memakai celananya.

Daphne cemberut, telanjang bulat di kasur. "Memangnya kau mau kemana sih?"

"Well..."

"Hmm? Apa ada kumpul-kumpul Tim? Lagi?"

Miles duduk di kasur lagi, mengusap rambut cewek itu, mengecup keningnya. "Hari ini ulangtahun ibuku."

Daphne langsung mendongak, menatap mata cowok itu penuh simpati. "Oh."

"Yeah," desah Miles. "Well, ayahku selalu muram tiap kali ke makam ibuku, jadi dia berhenti melakukannya. Tapi aku..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Daphne masih menatapnya menunggu, tapi Miles hanya nyengir lebar, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang yeah?"

Daphne mengernyit. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ikut?"

"Hah?"

Daphne tampak bersemangat dengan ide ini. "Yes! Aku ingin ikut. Dan kau bisa mengenalkanku ke ibumu."

Miles terbahak. "Ah ha? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu ayahku yang masih hidup."

Daphne melompat berdiri dari kasur, dengan riang memakai bajunya, dress kuning tanpa lengan. Daphne selalu mempesona, tapi dengan pakaian muggle, dia tampak berlipat-lipat lebih cantik. Tapi favorit Miles tentu saja adalah saat cewek itu melepas pakaiannya, hahaha.

Miles menatapnya ragu. "Kau yakin? Aku hanya akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun, lalu pulang."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Let's go."

Miles terkekeh. "Melihat semangatmu, orang akan berpikir kita akan liburan, alih-alih ke pemakaman."

"Honey, denganmu, kemanapun kita pergi adalah tempat liburan." Daphne menggombal. Miles terbahak, menggeleng.

* * *

Mereka berapparate ke pemakaman Godric hollow. Miles menggandeng tangan Daphne, yang menatap sekeliling dengan wajah agak ngeri. Miles berusaha menahan tawanya. Pemakaman itu sepi, hanya ada sepasang cowok cewek sedang berpelukan di sudut yang cukup jauh dari mereka, wajah cowok itu tenggelam di kepala si cewek.

Betapa senangnya jika ada yang menemanimu pergi ke tempat ini, pikir Miles otomatis, menguatkan gandengan tangannya. Daphne menatapnya bertanya, dan Miles mendadak merasakan rasa sayang yang luar biasa untuk gadis ini.

Daphne dengan senang hati menemaninya. Pacarnya, yang akan dia tunjukan ke ibunya...

Kuburan ibu Miles berada tak jauh dari gerbang. Miles melatakkan bunga yang sebelumnya sudah dia beli ke atas makam ibunya, lalu duduk bersimpuh. Daphne mengikutinya di sebelahnya, cewek itu melihat nisan.

Geraldine Bletchley. Meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ibumu meninggal saat kau tujuh tahun?" Tanya Daphne, menatap cowok itu.

"Mmhmm," kata Miles, tersenyum sedih pada nisan ibunya. "Mum, selamat ulang tahun." Dia membelai nisan ibunya. "Dan... dan ... ini Daphne..."

"Pacar Miles. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget, Mrs Bletchley, Miles bisa mendapat pacar secantik ini," sahut Daphne, mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat Miles tertawa.

"Yeah, Mum, aku tahu. Agak lebih nyentrik dari perkiraan," lanjut Miles, membuat Daphne menyikutnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, menikmati angin sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut mereka. Miles melihat bahwa pasangan di depan mereka masih berpelukan, si cowok berulang kali mencium kepala si cewek. Hmm, jelas si cewek yang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, karena cewek itu tampak mendekap kuat si cowok.

Miles kadang masih berandai-andai, jikalau ibunya masih hidup. Tapi kesedihan yang menyayat itu sudah dia lalui, berganti dengan penerimaan. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya dia berharap ibunya di sini, dengan kompak bersama ayahnya, menggodanya karena dia berhasil mendapat pacar yang luar biasa cantik. Ibunya pasti menyukai Daphne. Daphne mungkin adalah anak perempuan yang ibunya selalu impikan ingin dia miliki, dengan rambut panjang, periang, sedikit genit, feminin...

Daphne tahu bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal, karena penyakit bawaan sejak melahirkan Miles. Miles selalu merasa bahwa salahnyalah ibunya meninggal, betapapun semua orang berkata bahwa hidup ibunya tak akan lengkap tanpa Miles..

Miles menggeleng, berusaha melenyapkan pikiran itu. Dia sudah selesai merasa bersalah. Dia tak ingin menjalani masa itu lagi. Daphne meremas tangannya, menguatkannya. Miles nyengir, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak cewek itu.

Sekali ini ini saja, dia ingin bermanja-manja.

Mereka terdiam lama. Daphne memainkan rambut Miles, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana Harry bisa bertahan," kata Miles pelan. "Tanpa ayah. Tanpa ibu. Sejak umurnya masih setahun. Bagaimana dia masih bisa tetap waras..."

"Dan masih bisa menjadi manusia menakjubkan seperti sekarang," tambah Daphne, tersenyum sayang. "Tapi hei, dia tak sepenuhnya waras kok."

"Yeah," tawa Miles. "Dia benar-benar cewek tangguh."

"Hmm. Bahkan dia tidak pernah merasa getir dengan nasibnya. Tidak pernah merasa marah pada dunia. Dia hanya..." Daphne mengernyit, matanya mendadak berair. "Merlin, I'm so weak." Dia buru-buru mendongak, berharap air matanya tak tumpah. Mengingat Harry yang merasa dirinya sendirian selalu membuatnya sangat sangat bersedih. "Damn Harry!"

Miles memeluk pundaknya, mengecup kepalanya. "Mau mampir ke apartemennya?"

"Yes, please," tawa Daphne. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibu Miles, lalu berbalik untuk berapparate di luar komplek pemakaman.

"Ups, sandalku," Daphne berjongkok, menunduk untuk membetulkan tali sandalnya.

Pasangan di depan mereka juga tampaknya sudah selesai. Mereka berjalan menyusuri setapak menuju ke arah Miles dan Daphne, yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar. Saat sudah agak dekat, tapi masih cukup jauh, Miles melihat si cewek menunduk, melawan angin, sedang sang pacar...

Adalah Draco Malfoy.

Miles langsung ternganga lebar.

Cowok dari pasangan yang sedang berpelukan di depan mereka adalah Draco. Dan cewek berambut hitam, dengan dress pink... Pink... Merlin...

Harry!

Dengan horor Miles melihat Draco tertawa, membantu sang cewek (yang membelakangi Miles dan membuat cowok itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya) menyibakkan rambutnya yang terkena angin. Si cewek memegangi rok nya (pink!) agar tak tertiup angin, dan ekspresi Draco seolah sang cewek menawarinya bulan.

Sudah pasti cewek itu Harry!

Tapi... Pink?!

Miles buru-buru berbalik, menutupi kedua orang itu dari Daphne, yang masih berjongkok membetulkan sandalnya. Dia berharap Harry dan Draco segera pergi dari sana, sebelum Daphne melihat mereka.

"Huff, selesai," kata Daphne, berdiri. Miles dengan panik merangkul gadis itu, memutarnya kembali menghadap pemakaman ibunya.

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang belum kukatakan pada ibuku!"

Daphne menatapnya bingung, tapi membiarkan Miles membimbingnya kembali. Tapi rupanya Miles meremehkan gadis itu, karena jelas Daphne sempat melihat ke belakangnya...

Matanya melebar.

Miles mengutuk kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka sedang cekikikan, berhenti di dekat mereka sambil menautkan tangan mereka...

"Draco?" Panggil Daphne, tergagap. "Dengan cewek? Muggle?!"

Dan tentu saja Draco akhirnya mendengar mereka, dan bagai slow motion, Harry menoleh.

Waktu serasa terhenti.

Rahang Daphne terbuka lebar.

Mata Harry dan Draco membelalak lebar.

Miles hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Pasrah akan bom apapun yang akan meledak.

Mereka semua bagai membeku.

"Harry?!" Pekik Daphne akhirnya.

Harry kini tampak horor. "Daph, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini!" Serunya cepat.

Mata Daphne menatap bergantian Harry dan Draco, lalu turun ke tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

Kedua orang itu buru-buru saling melepaskan tangan mereka.

Tapi apa yang bisa ditutupi? Daphne dan Miles melihat mereka sejak tadi kan? Bagaimana mereka berpelukan lama sekali, bagaimana Draco memainkan rambut Harry, mengecup kepalanya berulang kali...

Miles dan Daphne berjengit kompak, rupanya teringat hal yang sama.

Wajah Harry dan Draco merah padam.

Mereka berempat hanya saling tatap, terlalu syok untuk bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Tanya Daphne akhirnya, nadanya menuduh.

Harry meringis. "Mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibuku..."

"Bersama Draco?!"

Draco mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang, menatap Miles memohon. Miles mendesah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di kafe dekat sini? Yang kubilang padamu Daph, kue kacangmya enak sekali," kata Miles, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapapun, menarik Daphne berjalan keluar pemakaman. Miles mendengar suara langkah Harry dan Draco di belakang mereka. Dia tidak menoleh, tapi dia berharap mereka berdua tidak bergandengan lagi.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Daphne tampak masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia saksikan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kefe kecil dengan suasana nyaman yang menguarkan aroma cinnamon. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Miles duduk di sebelah Daphne. Draco duduk di sebelah Harry.

Daphne masih terlihat sangat sangat syok.

Miles hanya bersedekap, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya pada mereka berdua.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang sekilas.

Daphne mengernyit dalam. "What the hell?!".Desisnya akhirnya, jelas tak bisa menemukan kata lain yang lebih efisien.

Harry mendesah. "Yeah, well..."

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Miles, nyengir geli. "Love?" Tambahnya, lalu tertawa sendiri. Wajah Harry dan Draco merah padam. Daphne memberi Miles tatapan tak terkesan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget?!" Tukasnya.

"Aku kaget," protes Miles, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Mereka berdua kan sudah lama saling suka..."

Ini jelas bukan jawaban yang Daphne harap dia dengar. Dia tergagap syok.

"Saling suka? Draco dan Harry?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Pekiknya, membuat beberapa orang menoleh menatap mereka. Kafe sedang sepi, jadi suara mereka mudah terdengar. Miles mendesah, mengeluarkan tongkatnya sembunyi-sembunyi, lalu menggumamkan silencing charm.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, itu yang aku heran," Kata Miles, tersenyum pada waiter yang mendatangi mereka. "Aku kue kacang dan jus jeruk." Lalu dia menatap Daphne, yang masih memberinya tatapan terkesiap. Cowok itu menggeleng. "Dan dia sama denganku."

"Aku mau cake coklat, apakah ada?" Tanya Draco, duduknya elegan, membuka menu dengan gaya bangsawannya, membuat sang waiter menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Dan teh. Dia mau treacle tart dan jus jeruk." Draco kembali menatap si waiter penuh ekspektasi. Sang waiter mengerjap, menulis pesanan, lalu pergi dari sana dengan senyum tak yakin.

Mereka berempat terdiam lagi.

"Sejak kapan kalian... Astaga..." Daphne tampak sunguh tak percaya.

"Hmm, kurasa sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Mereka tak pernah benar-benar bercerita, tapi aku bisa menebaknya sedikit," kata Miles.

"Tapi mereka selalu berantem!"

"_Kita_ selalu berantem."

"Tapi mereka berantem bukan seperti kita mendebatkan sesuatu yang kecil. Tapi hal-hal besar seperti prinsip... Dan... Dan..." Daphne tergagap sendiri. "Sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini?!"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Draco, kini mulai rileks, bertukar pandang geli dengan Miles, yang menggeleng.

Mata Daphne melebar. "Kau..." Dia menatap Harry. "Dia tidak impoten?!"

Harry tertawa bersalah. "Well..."

"Kau melakukan seks dengan Draco Malfoy?!" Pekik Daphne syok luar biasa. "Tapi kau tak akan melakukan seks jika tidak sungguhan jatuh cinta..." Daphne tampak horor. "Oh my God!"

Harry merasakan lengan Draco melingkari punggung kursinya. "Dia jatuh cinta padaku setengah mati, mengejar-kejarku, menatapku setiap saat," kata Draco, nyengir geli dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Miles terbahak.

Daphne makin melongo. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia nyaris menangis saat memintaku memberinya kesempatan," tandas Harry, memelototi cowok itu.

"Tapi _kau_ menangis beneran, kan?"

Harry hanya cemberut.

Daphne tampak makin tak percaya dengan seluruh kenyataan ini.

"Jadi kapan kalian jadian?" Tanya Miles penasaran juga.

"Tiga minggu lalu, saat hari pertama liburan musim panas," kata Draco, memainkan rambut Harry, dan Harry membiarkannya.

Daphne menatap mereka berdua seolah mereka anjing berkepala tiga.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Daphne bangkit berdiri. "Toilet! Ayo Har!"

Harry meringis, bangkit berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Daphne ke arah toilet di belakang. Saat sudah aman di dalam, Daphne langsung bersedekap, menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Harry meremas tali tas nya gugup.

"Harry, apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Bentak Daphne.

Harry mendesah. "Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu."

"Kau sungguhan naksir Draco? _Kau_? Maksudku... Bagaimana bisa Miles tahu soal ini dan aku tidak?!"

Harry bersandar di dinding. "Entahlah. Kurasa seluruh anggota tim sudah tahu."

"Tahu kalau kau naksir Draco?!"

"Tahu kalau Draco naksir aku. Dia tak pernah benar-benar menutupi perasaannya." Kata Harry, memainkan ujung rambutnya, menunduk. "Dia selalu menatapku..."

Daphne menganga lebar. Lalu... "Jadi selama ini kau tahu Draco naksir dirimu?!"

Harry tersenyum getir. "Sejak awal."

"Dan, kapan itu terjadi?;"

"Saat sebelum Hogwarts."

"What?!"

"Ultahku yang kesebelas. Kami bertemu di madam Malkin. Lalu jalan berdua. Dan dia menciumku di toko buku," Harry menarik napas panjang. "Jelas sekali kan dia setidaknya tertarik padaku."

"Dia menciummu saat kelas 1?!"

"Menyodorkan dirinya padaku dengan cepat, si licik itu."

Daphne mengernyit dalam. "Kau naksir dia juga kan?!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "The one and only for me."

Daphne tergagap. "Jadi kenapa kalian ngga jadian?!"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Daphne mendesah paham. "Pansy. Of course."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Daphne menatap dress Harry. Yang mini, pink, dengan sedikit kerut di dada, pundak sabrina... Sandal... Tas kecil... Dan walaupun wajahnya sembab karena bekas menangis di pemakaman tadi (menangis dan memeluk Draco!), jelas dia memakai make up.

Daphne menatap outfit ini dengan syok. "Pink, Harry?!"

Harry tertawa, mengibaskan rambutnya, menatap cermin. "Aku melihat dress ini semingguan lalu. Cantik ya?" Dia mencari sesuatu di tas kecilnya, lalu mengeluarkan satu botol Ramuan, meneteskan ya di tangan, lalu mengusapkannya ke wajahnya. Perubahan yang terjadi dalam lima menit sungguh luar biasa. Wajah sembab Harry seratus persen hilang...

"Kau sungguhan kencan dengan Draco ya?" Kata Daphne, kini jelas melihat kalau Harry memakai lipstik.

Harry mendesah. "Hanya selama musim panas. Hanya..." Dia menatap cermin, mengernyit dalam. "Hanya... Untuk disimpan di kenangan kami berdua selamanya." Dia tersenyum sedih pada Daphne, yang menatapnya simpati. "Kau tahu yang menyedihkan? Ini adalah tiga minggu paling luar biasa dalam hidupku..."

Daphne mendesah panjang. "Well..." Dia mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Please rahasiakan ini dari semua, ya?" Kata Harry, menatap Daphne memelas. "Aku..."

"Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun Har," kata Daphne. Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Daphne menggeleng. "Ini semua. Kenapa kau tidak jujur sejak awal bahwa kau naksir setengah mati pada Draco? Bahwa kau menginginkannya untuk dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau harus memendam semuanya? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Harry tertawa. "Kenapa semua orang bertanya begitu? Kau, Ron, Draco..." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak takut pada apapun. Aku hanya tak ingin... Pansy sangat penting untukku, kau tahu itu Daph. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku bilang padanya aku menginginkan Draco?"

Daphne meringis. "Dia akan marah?"

Harry mengangguk. "Marah besar. Dia tak akan mau bicara denganku lagi. Dan seperti kejadian dengan Draco, dia akan membuat kalian semua memilih antara aku atau dia."

Daphne mendengus. "Dan?"

Harry nyengir kecil padanya. "Babe, kau akan memilih aku."

Daphne balas nyengir. "Kepercayaan diri itu. Kata siapa? Aku kenal Pansy lebih lama dari aku kenal kau!"

Harry tertawa. "Oh really? Jadi kau akan lebih memilih dia daripada aku?"

Daphne menggeleng. "Well, yeah, oke, mungkin aku akan memilihmu..."

"Dan Tracey..."

"Akan memilihmu tanpa pikir panjang."

"Exactly. Theo dan Blaise sepaket dengan Draco. Draco, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia tadi," desah Harry.

Daphne mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi? Kau masih akan punya segepok teman yang mengikutimu tanpa peduli apapun yang kau lakukan kan?"

"Dan Pansy akan kehilangan semua temannya dan cowok yang paling disukainya," sahut Harry, tersenyum miris. "Apa kau pikir aku akan bisa senang dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Kau pikir aku akan tetap bisa bahagia walaupun tahu bahwa akulah penyebab dia kehilangan kehidupan Hogwartsnya?"

Daphne membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Mereka terdiam lama, lalu Daphne mendesah panjang.

"Jujur aku tak terpikir sampai situ," katanya, lalu memberi Harry pelukan, yang Harry balas. "You're a good person, Harry Potter."

Harry tertawa, melepaskan pelukan Daphne. "Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu. Bahkan aku, jijik pada diriku sendiri." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa setidaknya aku dan Draco... Setidaknya aku boleh memiliki ini. Musim panas ini. Hanya selama dua bulan. Aku akan menikmatinya, aku akan mengenangnya seumur hidupku. Hanya aku dan Draco..."

Daphne mengernyit. "Kau yakin Draco akan mau putus setelah musim panas berlalu?"

"Harus. Itu syarat dariku. Saat mulai semester baru, dia akan berusaha mencari cewek lain," kata Harry, menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau yakin kau ingin melakuakn ini? Kau yakin sanggup melihatnya bersama orang lain? Bukankah akhirnya kau bakal menderita juga?" Desak Daphne.

Harry tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa aku harus menderita? Aku masih punya sahabat-sahabatku. Aku masih akan berteman dengan Draco. Masih akan berteman dengan Pansy. Kita semua masih akan bergosip heboh setiap hari, tanpa ada rasa benci." Dia menatap cermin lagi. "Aku akan memperjuangkan itu."

Daphne meringis. "Kau tahu, Draco seratus persen benar saat berkata bahwa tak akan ada yang pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Potter," katanya.

Harry hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu.

Daphne mengernyit. "Dan... Pink? Dan kau bilang Draco selalu marah kalau kau pakai baju terlalu mini kan? Kenapa dia membolehkanmu pakai dress begini?"

"Dia marah kok, tenang saja," kata Harry nyengir licik. "Tapi aku hanya perlu mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat suka dress ini. Kalau dia tak mau aku memakainya saat kencan dengannya, aku akan memakainya saat kencan dengan orang lain."

Daphne melongo. "Dan dia oke saja kau bicara begitu?!" Terbayang Miles pasti akan murka luar biasa kalau Daphne berani bicara seperti itu padanya.

Harry tertawa. "Setelah 3 minggu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan gaya pakaian muggle."

"Kalau dia memang naksir kau setengah mati, kenapa kau masih harus pamer pahamu begini?" Tanya Daphne menggeleng geli.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Kurasa ini sisi egoisku," tawa Harry. "Hanya ingin saat dia jalan dengan cewek lain nanti, dia akan otomatis berpikir bahwa aku jauh lebih seksi. Bahwa akulah yang paling menarik."

Daphne memyembur tertawa. "Tips bagus. Dan..." Dia masih tak bisa berhenti cekikikan. "Anggur atau pisang?"

Harry terbahak. "Kau melihat pundaknya saat berjalan kan?" Katanya geli. "Dan dia punya pompa, tenang saja."

"Apa seksnya oke?"

"Brilian," desah Harry, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Like... Yeah. I can't get enough of him."

Daphne tertawa cekikikan. "Oh, kutebak kau begitu desperate..."

"Hei hei, jangan samakan aku denganmu," kata Harry, ikut tertawa. "Draco yang menginisiasi semuanya."

"Ah ha?" Daphne mendengus. "Dan kau pakai baju setengah telanjang begini hanya untuk pajangan agar pria lain memelototi mu?"

Harry cekikikan. "Well, yeah, oke oke, aku memang merayunya sedikit..."

"Sedikit?"

Harry menyikutnya, dan mereka tertawa cekikikan lagi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Miles dan Draco juga membicarakan ini.

"Well, akhirnya dia menyerah juga?" Kata Miles, mulai memakan roti kacangnya, tahu bahwa kedua gadis itu bakalan lama.

Draco nyengir kecil. "Yeah, setelah aku berusaha setengah mati meyakinkannya."

"Hmm."

"Hanya saat musim panas."

Miles mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Kenapa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Pansy." Jawabnya, seolah Miles bakalan mengerti hanya dengan satu kata itu. Draco mendengus. "Dia dan keinginannya untuk membuat orang lain senang, sepertinya sudah kelewat batas normal."

Miles mendesah, menggeleng. "Well, kau benar merahasiakan ini. Graham bakal marah kalau tahu."

Draco tertawa. "Yeah, dan aku dan dia bertekad menikmati ini setiap menitnya."

"Hmm, seks?"

"Yup."

"Is it good?"

"Amazing."

Mereka tertawa, lalu mulai membicarakan Quidditch musim itu,.sampai kedua cewek datang kembali. Daphne tampak sudah tenang, duduk di sebelah Miles. Harry tampak sudah menghilangkan semua bekas menangisnya tadi, duduk di sebelah Draco lagi.

Daphne menatap Draco tajam. "So, Malfoy..."

"Hmm?" Draco mulai memakan kue Harry, karena miliknya sudah habis. Harry memberinya tatapan sebal, memanggil waiter untuk memesan kue coklat lagi untuk pacarnya itu.

"Kau naksir Harry sejak kelas 1?!"

Draco tertawa. "Aku berdedikasi."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah maju sebelum ini?" Daphne penasaran.

"Oh aku maju terus," kata Draco membela diri, menatap kecewa piring Harry yang sudah kosong. "Harry yang selalu menghindariku."

"Lima tahun!"

"Lima tahun," angguk Draco riang. Dia memanggil waiter, memesan satu loyang kue coklat. Sang waiter membelalak girang. "Kue di sini enak sekali. Kita harus kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau skip jogging lagi kan kemarin? Aku bisa melihat lemak di perutmu."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Aku makan apapun yang aku mau."

Miles dan Daphne bertukar pandang, meringis. Kalau Miles yang bicara begitu pada Daphne, cowok itu jelas akan dapat masalah. Tapi Harry dan Draco sudah terbiasa dengan model hubungan seperti ini sepertinya.

Harry mencubit pinggangnya. "Benar-benar tak adil! Mana bisa cowok slebor sepertimu menjadi kapten!"

"Oh, akhirnya sungguhan kau kaptennya?" Daphne nyengir lebar.

Draco tertawa. "Belum, belum."

Harry menusuk kuenya sebal.

"Aku akan dobel jogging besok, oke? Merlin, Potter, kayak kau tak pernah skip jogging saja!" Draco menunjuk Miles dengan garpunya. "Miles hanya jogging seminggu dua kali kalau sedang liburan musim panas."

"Shut up Malfoy! Sudah kubilang itu rahasia!"

Daphne tertawa cekikikan. "Tenang saja, tenaganya terkuras untuk hal lain."

Draco dan Harry meringis jijik, sedang Miles tertawa terbahak, mengecup bibir pacarnya.

"See? Makanya aku tetap berotot!"

"Otot itu keturunan, tak ada hubungannya dengan kerja kerasmu," kata Harry geli.

"Keturunan?" Tanya Daphne.

"Ayahnya punya badan yang besar juga..."

Daphne melongo.."kau sudah bertemu ayah Miles?!"

"Yep. Beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Harry, nyengir geli melihat ekspresi Daphne yang menatap pacarnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku bertemu ayahmu?!" Protes Daphne.

Miles mendesah, memberi Harry tatapan tak terkesan, lalu menggenggam tangan pacarnya. "Aku tak masalah kau bertemu ayahku. Katakan saja kapan kau bisa."

Daphne langsung berseri-seri.

Harry meringis. "Tak tahu kenapa kau segirang itu akan bertemu orangtua pacarmu."

Daphne tersenyum berpuas diri, mengibaskan rambutnya. "Karena aku tahu ayahnya akan suka padaku. Miles beruntung mendapat gadis seperti aku kan?"

Draco mendengus. "Right."

Daphne memelototi nya, lalu menatap Miles yang menahan tawanya. "What? Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau beruntung mendapatkanku?!" Pekiknya.

Dan pertengkaran serupun di mulai.

* * *

Harry dan Draco tadinya berencana jalan-jalan di London nya muggle. Miles dan Daphne, jelas tak punya kerjaan, memutuskan untuk ikut mereka.

"Kencan ganda," kata Daphne riang, merangkul lengan Harry.

Draco mendesah panjang, tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa bermesraan dengan Harry sepanjang hari itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke pantai.

"Kita bisa makan ikan bakar di sana," kata Harry riang.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sekarang siapa yang perutnya bakal jadi berlemak."

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan, mengangkat tangan pemegang tongkatnya untuk memanggil bis ksatria.

"Kita naik bis? Kenapa tidak dengan side along apparation?" Protes Draco.

"Susah kan berempat. Lagian aku tidak tahu pantai yang mana," kata Miles, mengangkat bahu. Terdengar suara bis menuju mereka.

Draco cemberut. "Kau akan bicara lain kalau cewekmu dipelototi oleh kondektur bis itu." Gerutunya.

"Hmm, tak bisa menyalahkan si kondektur kan?" Kata Miles geli. "Pink, Har?!"

Harry nyengir padanya. "Pink bagus untuk kompleksitasku."

Miles mendengus, menggandeng tangan Daphne saat bis sampai di depan mereka. "Hati-hati Har, bisa-bisa kau dikira cewek," godanya sambil naik ke dalam bis, mengabaikan Stan yang sedang bicara cepat.

Harry memutar bola matanya, membiarkan Draco menggandeng tangannya.

Stan, seperti dugaan Draco, menatap Daphne dengan tatapan yang bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada tatapannya ke Harry dulu. Daphne sangat cantik dengan dress kuning (yang tidak semini milik Harry, jelas). Miles melihat ini, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Daphne meringis. Draco mendesah lega, setidaknya matanya tidak mengarah ke Harry-nya. Tapi mata Stan tampak dengan girang menatap Harry saat melihat cewek itu.

"Hai, kalian datang lagi," katanya senang. Harry memberinya senyum kecil, Draco cemberut.

"Mata!" Desis Draco gusar, memberi kondektur itu dua galleon untuk mereka berempat, lalu mengikuti Miles ke belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Miles menatap curiga Stan. Tangannya melingkari pundak Daphne.

Saat sudah turun, Miles memberi Draco tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa sih cowok itu?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, apparate lebih aman," tandas Draco. Harry mendesah.

"Oh sudahlah kalian berdua, dia kan cuma melihat, no harm done."

Rupanya itu kata-kata yang salah, karena Harry mendapat omelan sepanjang mereka berjalan kaki sampai ke tepi pantai itu. Daphne cekikikan melihat ekspresi Harry. Harry tak akan pernah belajar bahwa cara paling jitu menghadapi cowok yang sedang protective mode on adalah dengan setuju dengan apapun yang mereka katakan.

Mereka duduk di tebing tepi pantai. Draco melepaskan kemejanya untuk dililitkan di pinggang Harry, karena angin jelas agak kencang di situ. Harry hanya mengangguk patuh, jelas malas jika harus mendengar omelan lagi.

"Jadi ini sebabnya Draco selalu sebal melihatmu pakai baju terbuka," kata Daphne geli. "Dia ingin menguasai dirimu untuk matanya sendiri."

"Tentu saja, kan,.semua cowok berharap begitu," tandas Draco. Miles mengangguk mendukungnya. Harry dan Daphne memutar bola mata mereka.

Mereka berempat bercanda dan tertawa-tawa, membuka bekal kue yang mereka bawa dari kafe tadi, dan makan dengan girang. Miles menceritakan betapa putus asanya Draco mengejar-kejar Harry, membuat Daphne sekali lagi terheran-heran bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar soal ini.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen Harry saat hari sudah gelap. Flat masih kosong. Harry masuk kamar untuk mengganti bajunya (kaus dan celana pendek), lalu mereka memesan makan malam untuk berempat (pizza). Saat sudah jam 10, Miles mulai gelisah.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang Daph," katanya.

Daphne menolak, memeluk cowok itu erat. "Noo... Aku masih ingin di sini..."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Aku akan floo mereka. Boleh menginap kan Har?"

"Sure babe."

Miles menggeleng geli. "O-kay. Whatever." Dia mengecup kepala Daphne, yang nyengir puas, lalu menuju ke perapian untuk melakukan panggilan floo.

Draco menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Harry. "Apa Cassius dan Graham tak akan pulang?"

Harry cekikikan, menarik kepalanya untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Graham akan pulang sebentar lagi. Cassius mungkin menginap di rumah Spinnet."

"Hmm," Draco balas mengecup bibir Harry, yang Harry balas dengan menciumnya mesra dan dalam. Mereka bergelut di sofa, berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok. Miles meringis melihat dua sahabatnya tampak siap memakan satu sama lain, berpaling ke arah lain, berharap Daphne segera kembali dari panggilan floo nya.

"Ooh," tawa Daphne saat melihat adegan yang di display Harry dan Draco. Harry di atas, tampak mengendalikan situasi, sementara Draco di bawah membalas dengan tak kalah antusias, tangannya secara mencurigakan masuk ke balik kaus Harry. "Nice Malfoy. Pertunjukan bagus bagi cowok impoten." Draco memberinya jari tengah dengan tangannya yang tidak masuk ke baju Harry, membuat Daphne makin cekikikan.

Daphne melompat ke pangkuan Miles. "Kita tak boleh kalah," tawanya riang, lalu mencium Miles mesra, yang di balas cowok itu dengan riang gembira.

Saat Graham pulang, untungngnya mereka berempat sudah selesai. Miles sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Daphne sedangkan Harry dan Draco duduk merapat, menyesap coklat hangat.

"Hei hei hei," Sapa Graham, memberi salut pada mereka semua, menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Harry.

"Lelah?"

"Sangat?"

"Coklat hangat?"

"Yes, please."

"Coming." Harry berdiri untuk membuatkan Graham satu mug.

Graham menoleh menatap Draco. "Kau seriusan ke sini setiap hari ya," katanya geli.

"Yep," kata Draco tanpa malu-malu.

Graham melirik jam. "Tapi ini sudah jam 12. Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Aku dan Daphne menginap," kata Miles, menidurkan dirinya ke sofa, matanya tertutup. "Kamar tamu."

"Dan kau?" Graham menatap Draco.

Draco nyengir. "Menginap di kamar Harry?"

"Ha ha ha," tandas Graham. Saat itu Harry kembali dengan coklat Graham. "Draco bilang ingin menginap di kamarmu."

Harry memberi Draco tatapan tak terkesan, yang membuat merrka semua tertawa. "Draco akan pulang sekarang."

"What? Aku juga mau menginap!"

* * *

Bersambuuung

Maaf chapter ini lama keluarnyaa hahaha

Kuharap panjangnya bisa membuat kalian happy.

Love you guys so much

Please review yang banyak biar chapter depan segera up.

Muaachhh :*


	22. Chapter 22

Summer, part 5. Finale

* * *

"So, semua akan menginap di apartemenku?" Kata Harry, menggandeng tangan Tracey. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan London sehabis pulang dari pub di dekat sana.

"Yup, aku sudah bilang pada orangtuaku," kata Pansy.

"No problem. Kita bisa meminta Graham mentransfigurasi kasur agar lebih luas," kata Harry.

"Kita bisa nonton tv," kata Daphne riang. "Benda itu sungguh menakjubkan."

Tracey cemberut. "Aku tak percaya kau hanya permah mengundang Daphne ke apartemenmu," tandasnya.

Harry tertawa. "Kalian tahu apartemen ini baru siap huni seminggu lalu. Lagian, aku tidak mengundang Daphne. Dia datang sendiri bersama Miles..."

"Tapi kau senang kan aku datang," tawa Daphne geli.

"Ekstatik."

Daphne makin terbahak.

Pansy tampak semangat. "Kurasa ini akhirnya kita punya Basecamp, kalian tahu, tempat dimana tak ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi... Hanya Graham yang easygoing dan Cassius yang tak peduli pada apapun..."

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain sampai ingin kabur dari orang dewasa?" Tanya Harry, nyengir licik.

Mereka terus bercanda sampai di depan pintu kamar flat Harry. Harry mengeluarkan kunci dari tas nya, membukanya...

"SURPRISE!"

Harry tampak benar-benar kaget. Matanya membelalak lebar. Semua teman-teman nya ada di sana, memakai topi, membawa terompet kecil, berteriak heboh, dengan tulisan besar di background mereka:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

Harry merasakan mulutnya terbuka lebar, melihat Graham, dan semua anggota Tim... Draco, yang memakai topi warna ungu berkilat, dan bahkan Ron dan Ginny?!

"Happy birthday, Harry!," kata Graham keras, membentangkan tangannya, dan Harry melompat memeluknya. Mereka semua bersorak heboh. Graham mengecup kepalanya.

"Surprised party?! Kalian mengelabui ku!" Pekik Harry, masih syok, tapi senyumnya luar biasa lebar. Dia melepaskan diri dari Graham, memeluk Ron. "Dan kau datang!"serunya, membuat semua teman-teman Slytherinnya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Heran kan? Malfoy yang mengundangku dan Ginny," tawa Ron, juga mengecup kepalanya, lalu menambahkan berbisik, "Dan dengan tegas melarang George ikut datang."

Harry terbahak, matanya jatuh ke Draco lagi, yang memilih bersandar di tembok, tersenyum menatapnya. Harry bergerak ke arah cowok itu, tapi dia di sambar duluan oleh Marcus, yang memeluknya dan memberi kecupan di kepala juga. Lalu teman-teman ceweknya, Ginny, lalu Miles tertawa, memberinya pelukan dan sekali lagi kecupan di kepala

Lalu dia berhighfive dengan teman-teman Quidditch yaang lain, mengangguk pada Alicia Spinnet, lalu Draco...

Cowok itu nyengir lebar saat Harry menghampirinya, berdiri tegak. Harry tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya juga.

"Come here," kata cowok itu, mendekap Harry, yang menarik napas, memeluk pinggang cowok itu erat. "Happy birthday Love," bisiknya, lalu mengecup kening Harry sekilas, tepat di depan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi rupanya tak ada yang curiga melihat ini, mereka tahu Harry dan Draco sudah menjadi teman dekat. Harry tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik untuk kembali ke kerumunan, walaupun dalam hati yang dia inginkan adalah melepaskan semua pakaian Draco dan menyerangnya di tempat...

Mereka berpesta, meniup lilin, makan-makan, minum, tertawa-tawa dan berdansa, bahkan Ron dan Ginny juga. Ginny memberi Graham tatapan mengapresiasi, yang Harry tahu dibalas oleh Graham dengan tak kalah girang. Harry menahan senyum puas melihat ini.

Daphne mengikuti Harry ke dapur, menggelayuti lengan cewek itu.

"Hmm hmm, pelukan hangat untuk pacar tersayang," godanya.

"Foreplay," sahut Harry, dan mereka berdua cekikikan.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi sadar bahwa matanya memang tak pernah lepas darimu. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan ini?" Kata Daphne menggeleng.

"Oh ini tak ada apa-apanya," kata Harry riang, mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia biasanya masih menahan diri begini jika ada banyak orang. Kau harus lihat bagaimana dia saat hanya ada anggota Tim, saat kami hangout." Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Oh yes, Miles cerita soal itu," tawa Daphne. "Dia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu kan?"

"Kuharap sih," kata Harry, senyum lebar.

"Apa tipsnya nih?"

Harry nyengir licik. "Kau tak ingin tahu."

"Oh, aku sangat sangat ingin tahu, Potter."

Harry bersandar di meja dapur, Daphne di sebelahnya, menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Harry cekikikan.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bangga pada diriku, oke," katanya.

Daphne mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tunjukan sedikit kulitmu," bisik Harry licik.

Daphne menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Well, itu yang kulakukan. Tiap kali dia mencoba menarik diri, aku akan duduk di sebelahnya dengan hot pants, atau tanktop, atau kaos yang cukup longgar sehingga jika aku menunduk akan menunjukan betapa cantiknya dadaku..."

"Potter, you slut!" Daphne memekik, tertawa makin histeris.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Sudah kubilang, jangan ditiru." Dia nyengir.

Daphne menggeleng geli. "Kau benar-benar pelacur, Potter.."

"Dan kau adalah ratu dari para pelacur."

"What?! Aku tidak merayu cowok dengan dadaku!"

"Oh yes you do," kata Miles, masuk ke dapur, membuka kulkas untuk mengambil se krat bir.

"Kapan aku melakukan itu?" Protes Daphne, tapi cewek itu menghampiri Miles, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher cowok itu, menempelkan dadanya dengan sangat erotis, membuat Harry tak bisa menahan tawa.

Miles mendesah. "See? Tiap mali kami berantem dan dia ingin aku minta maaf, dia hanya perlu membuka dua kancingnya, dan..."

"Men are so damn easy," kata Daphne pada Harry, yang memberi salut ke cewek itu.

"You're on your game, slut."

"Kalian berdua sama saja tahu," kata Miles geli. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresi Draco saat mereka berantem dan Harry tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya." Tambahnya pada Daphne.

Harry mengibaskan rambutnya. "So? Men are so damn easy." Dia dan Daphne berhighfive, lalu cekikikan. Miles memutar bola matanya. Saat itu Draco masuk ke dapur.

"Miles, Marcus mencarimu," katanya, menghampiri Harry, lalu menciumnya di bibir dalam-dalam.

Miles mendesah panjang. "Apa lagi yang dia mau?"

Draco melepaskan ciumannya, memeluk pundak Harry. "Entahlah, kurasa dia mau main game dengan kau sebagai Tim nya."

Miles memutar bola matanya, lalu keluar dapur.

"Jadi Marcus ini, kenapa dia menempel Miles terus?" Tanya Daphne, mengernyit. "Maksudku, aku tak pernah memperhatikan dulu..."

Draco tertawa, mengusap lengan Harry dengan jemarinya, berhenti agak lebih lama dari seharusnya di pinggir dadanya.

"Kapten biasanya punya anak buah favorit. Untuk kasus Marcus, itu adalah Harry dan Miles."

Daphne mendengus. "Yeah? Dia jelas memilih orang-orang baik hati yang tak bisa berkata tidak padanya," tandasnya.

Draco mendengus. "Kami _semua_ tak bisa berkata tidak pada kapten," katanya, tangannya membelai payudara Harry. "Itu peraturannya."

"Draco..."erang Harry, menatapnya memperingatkan. Daphne tertawa melihat jempol Draco membelai tempat dimana seharusnya ada puting Harry.

"Kau benar-benar desperate Malfoy," katanya geli.

"Yes I am," kata Draco simpel, mengecup pipi Harry keras, meremas payudaranya sekilas, lalu melepaskannya. "Ayo kembali ke pesta."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi mengikutinya, sambil bergandengan dengan Daphne.

Mereka melanjutkan berpesta sampai pagi. Bermain game muggle, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry melihat Ginny dan Graham bergelut di lantai, lalu berjengit. Well, mungkin mereka tak akan bisa jadi pacar serius. Semua orang mabuk, tertawa, menikmati pesta, dan teler di tempat.

Harry sendiri tertidur di sofa bersama Ron.

Tapi sebelum tertidur, Harry mendesah bahagia, tahu bahwa ini adalah pesta ulangtahun terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

Surat dari Hogwarts datang seminggu setelah ultah Harry.

Harry sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk Graham dan Draco (yang menginap lagi, dan seriusan sudah menjadikan kamar tamu yang Graham rancang sebagai kamarnya di masa depan nanti sebagai kamarnya sendiri), saat dua burung hantu datang, menjatuhkan surat mereka tepat di atas roti bakar Graham, yang mendesah, melemparkan masing-masing surat berat itu ke pemiliknya.

"Hasil OWL," desah Harry, duduk di sebelah Draco.

Graham menatap mereka penasaran. "Lihat surat Draco, bahkan alamatmu sudah berganti di sini," katanya geli. "Memangnya orangtuamu tidak marah kau menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di luar?"

Draco nyengir. "Nope. Mereka senang aku punya kegiatan." Dia membuka suratnya, hasil OWL nya, tersenyum luar biasa puas. Graham melongok sekilas. Tujuh O, satu E.

"Nice, nerd," tawa cowok itu.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kayak kau dapat jelek saja. Aku tahu kau bahkan tak dapat satupun E."

"Keajaiban otak jenius," tawa Graham, lalu menatap Harry. "Bagaimana denganmu, Har?"

Harry tertawa. "Lebih bagus dari bayanganku," katanya riang, mengulurkan hasil OWL nya pada Graham. Draco ikut melihat, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak Lulus sejarah sihir?!" Tanya Graham syok. "Setelah aku mengerjakan pr mu selama lima tahun penuh?!"

"Kurasa dia tidak Lulus _karena_ kau selalu mengerjakan pr nya selama 5 tahun penuh," tawa Draco. "But... Kurasa kau benar Har, ini lebih bagus dari perkiraan."

Harry mencubit nya, membuat cowok itu terbahak.

"Whatever, aku akan mengedrop kelas tak penting itu," kata Harry. "Tapi lihat, aku dapat 4 Outstanding! Ramuan, herbologi, Pertahanan, Ramalan!"

Graham tertawa. "Yeah, kurasa itu yang penting. Kau bisa pamer pada gadis-gadismu kalau kau dapat empat O."

Harry tersenyum girang dengan hasil OWL nya, walaupun jelas dia hanyalah remahan roti jika dibandingkan dengan Graham dan Draco. Dia membuka suratnya lagi, yang berisi daftar buku yang harus dibeli.

"Dan ini dia," Draco mendadak melompat berdiri. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Aku menunggu momen ini sejak umur 5 tahun!"

Lencana kapten.

Harry mendesah, tapi mau tak mau tersenyum melihat betapa girangnya cowok itu. Graham tertawa, memberinya high-five.

"See Potter?! Aku lulus semua pelajaranku, jadi Snape tak bisa mendepakku keluar dari Tim!" Seru Draco, menunjuk Harry dengan tangannya, lalu cowok itu membentangkan tangannya, memeluk Harry erat. Harry tertawa, berusaha bernapas dibalik dekapan kencang Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aku masih beranggapan terbangku lebih bagus darimu." Tandasnya, tapi dia memberi Draco kecupan di pipi, membuat wajah cowok itu makin bersinar gembira. Graham bertopang dagu menatap mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku kaptennya!" Draco membusungkan dadanya. "Kapten Malfoy."

"Yes, kapten Malfoy, apa kita akan berpesta?" Tanya Graham, nyengir geli.

"We should," kata Draco riang. "Hmm hmm, pub?"

"Nope. Harry belum 17."

"Oh oke."

"Draco juga belum 17! Dia hanya sebulan di atasku!"

"Kau baru seminggu 16tahun Har, dua minggu lalu kau masih 15!"

"Calm down everyone. Kita bisa pesta di apartemen ini. Aku akan beli firewhiskey... Hmm, no no, bagaimana kalau wine? Wine will be good. Yes."

"Wine will be expensive," desah Harry, menggeleng protes. Draco melambaikan tangannya tak peduli.

"Dan makan malam..."

"Aku tak mau masak lagi!"

"Tidak bahkan untuk hari besarku, Potter?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan membuat cake layer coklat favoritmu. But just that."

"You're just the most most most amazing person I've ever met, Potter," kata Draco, memeluk Harry sekilas, lalu kembali nyengir berpuas diri. "Dan aku adalah kapten!"

Graham meringis. "Apa aku senorak ini dulu saat baru terpilih?" Tanyanya pada Harry, yang terbahak.

"Kau lebih parah."

* * *

Graham berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan yang lumayan ramai di pinggiran London. Dia baru selesai latihan Quidditch, lalu memutuskan untuk mampir mengunjungi Derrick di tempat kerja cowok itu, dan pulang sambil menghirup udara malam London. Saat sedang memikirkan makan malam apa yang dibuat Harry hari ini, dia melihat seorang cewek berjalan cepat melewatinya. Cewek itu menunduk, diikuti oleh seorang cowok yang berjalan oleng sambil tertawa.

Graham mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berhenti sejenak untuk melihat bahwa jelas si cewek, muggle, berusaha lari dari pria mabuk itu. Graham mendesah, berjengit saat melihat sang pria menarik tangan si cewek...

Tanpa sadar dia menghampiri mereka, menarik paksa si cowok, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidakkah kau di ajari untuk tidak menyentuh yang bukan milikmu?" Kata Graham.

"What?! Siapa kau?!" Bentak si cowok keras, mengayunkan tangannya untuk menonjok Graham. Untungnya dia sedang mabuk, jadi Graham dengan gesit bisa menghindari. Tak ingin menarik perhatian muggle yang lain, dia menarik tangan si cewek, lalu berlari.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kau!" Pekik si cewek. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Run, baby!" Graham terbahak, sudah lama tak merasa sebergairah ini, mendengar si cowok mabuk mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan untuk ukuran pemabuk. Mereka berbelok ke gang sempit, Graham mendorong si cewek ke tembok. Tangannya di kanan kiri si cewek, tubuh mereka nyaris menempel. Hmm, no no Graham, bukan saatnya mencari keuntungan... Graham melongok, melihat bahwa si cowok pemabuk sedang bingung mencari mereka.

"Montague?!" Tukas si cewek. "It's you, right?"

Graham akhirnya menatap cewek itu. Wajahnya tidak terlalu familiar untuk Graham, tapi cewek itu cute, babyface... Mungkinkah dia juniornya di Hogwarts? Graham berusaha mengingat dimana dia tahu wajah ini... Mungkin teman seangkatan Harry?

Dia mendengar suara si pemabuk mendekat.

"Kau... Bukan muggle kan?" Tanya Graham hati-hari.

"What?! Apa kau seriusan bertanya begitu?!"

"Oh, okay, kurasa bukan. Shhhtt, aku akan menunjukanmu trik yang bagus," kata Graham, nyengir lebar, menggenggam tangan cewek itu, lalu berapparate ke gang di dekat apartemennya.

Si cewek menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya. "Dimana ini?!"

"Masih di London, babe, relax," kata Graham, melepas gandengan tangannya, menelengkan kepalanya menatap si cewek. "Apa aku kenal kau?"

Si cewek mengernyit dalam. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal kau. Kau juga tidak kenal aku. Dan kau sudah mengambil setengah jam berharga milikku untuk melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Hal bodoh?! Aku menyelamatkanmu dari si mesum pemabuk!"

"Menyelamatkan apa?! Aku penyihir Montague, aku bisa menyihir cowok itu!"

"Tapi kau belum cukup umur untuk melakukan sihir di luar sekolah kan?"

"What? Are you kidding me?!"

Graham memutar bola matanya. "Tadinya kupikir kau muggle."

Cewek itu mendesah panjang. "Oh whatever," dia menatap sekeliling. "Lagian, kenapa Slytherin seperti dirimu mendadak bertingkah heroik? Bukankah harusnya kau tak peduli siapapun yang sedang dalam masalah?"

Graham menatapnya, nyengir. "Kau sepertinya cukup tahu tentang aku. Siapa namamu, Cupcake?"

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah, kau mini seperti cupcake."

Si cewek tampak tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. "Kurasa tak penting juga kau tahu namaku, kalau selama kita di Hogwarts kau tak pernah tahu."

Graham terbahak. "Wups, sorry. Kau pasti bukan Slytherin, kan? Nope? Apa kau Hufflepuff? Yeah, Cupcake?"

Si cewek memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau seangkatan dengan Harry? Atau di bawahnya?"

"Harry? Maksudmu Potter?"

"Yeah, dia. Kau anak kelas 6? Atau 5?"

Si cewek menatapnya tak terkesan. "Kau bajingan, kau tahu itu, Montague."

"What? Aku kan hanya menebak, kau yang menolak memberitahuku apapun!"

"Whatever."

"No, really. Ini tak adil, kau tahu segalanya tentang aku, tapi yang kutahu tentangmu hanya kau butuh lebih sering olahraga karena larimu sangat lambat," kata Graham, nyengir menggoda.

Cupcake mendesah panjang. "Aku tahu namamu karena kau kapten Quidditch, Montague. Jadi, permisi, aku harus berjalan jauh lagi menuju rumahku..."

Graham mendesah. "Oke akan kuantar."

Cupcake menatapnya sebal. "Tak perlu. Aku bisa berapparate sendiri, thank you very much."

"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk berapparate?" Graham seriusan kaget. Dia menatap cewek itu dari atas ke bawah. Rambut coklatnya berantakan karena habis berlari tadi, wajahnya polos, manis, mungkin akan lebih cantik kalau dia tak cemberut begini. Cewek ini mungil, hanya di bawah pundak Graham, dengan kemeja dan celana jins muggle. "Apa kau yakin?"

Si cewek memutar badannya, tidak merasa perlu menjawab. Graham tertawa, berjalan cepat ke depan cewek itu lagi.

"Oke oke, kau sudah cukup umur. Jadi kau seangkatan Miles? Sungguhan Hufflepuff kan? Atau... Gryffindor? Kau jelas menguarkan aura permusuhan asrama," Graham mencoba lagi.

Cupcake mendesah. "Montague, please, shut up." Dia berbalik lagi, tapi Graham menarik tangannya, sehingga dia harus menatap cowok itu lagi.

"Jadi gimana nih? Aku sudah berusaha bersikap heroik dan bahkan tidak mendapat ucapan terimakasih? Atau ciuman terimakasih, itu jelas lebih baik..." Graham mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya penuh sugesti.

"Ha ha ha," tandas si Cupcake, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia berdisapparate.

Graham terkekeh, berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, saat melihat sesuatu di tanah. Kalung tanda pengenal.

**Daily Prophet.**

**Summer Walker.**

Graham mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seriusan cewek ini sudah kerja? Masak dia sudah delapan belas tahun ke atas?

Graham mengantongi tanda pengenal itu, lalu berapparate ke apartemennya. Dia mucul di depan pintunya, melirik jam (sepuluh malam), melihat Harry dan Draco sedang duduk menempel, nonton tv sambil makan pop corn.

"Hei, sudah makan malam?" Tanya Harry.

Graham duduk di sofa single, menatap tv (who wants to be a millionaire, acara favorit Draco), menggeleng. "Nope."

Harry berdiri, ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makan untuknya. Draco menatap Graham sebal.

"Cari pacar dong," tandasnya.

Graham menatapnya geli. "Sobat, kau tak berhak menyuruh orang lain cari pacar!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu bangkit untuk menyusul Harry ke dapur. Graham menggeleng.

"Harry hanya butuh 5 menit di dapur, Malfoy! Jangan malu-maluin dong."

"Aku juga mau ambil makan lagi. Tak seperti seseorang, aku tak doyan menyuruh-nyuruh."

"Apa kau seriusan berkata begitu?" Dengus Graham. "Kau si tuan besar?"

Draco mengabaikannya, membuat Graham terbahak. Harry dan Draco kembali dengan membawa piring berisi steak dan mashed potatoes. Harry menyerahkan piringnya ke Graham, yang langsung menyantap isi piring itu. Masakan Harry memang tiada duanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu cewek Hogwarts bernama Summer Walker?" Tanya Graham.

"Summer Walker?" Ulang Harry, mengernyit. "Hmm, asrama apa?"

"Apa namanya sungguhan Summer?" Tawa Draco.

Graham dan Harry menatapnya geli. "Kau ini kenapa sih hari ini? Dari tadi meledek dirimu sendiri terus," tandas Graham. Draco mendengus sebal, melanjutkan makannya. Graham menatap Harry. "Don't know. Dia tak mau bilang asrama apa. Hufflepuff mungkin? Atau Gryffindor kalau dilihat dari permusuhan nya."

"Kenapa dia memusuhimu?" Tanya Harry.

"Semua anak asrama lain memusuhi Slytherin Harry, masak kau baru tahu." Kata Draco.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Dan salah siapa mereka semua memusuhi Slytherin.?"

Draco nyengir. "Tapi kau tahu yang lucu? Mereka bersikap bermusuhan, tapi dalam hati tetap saja menginginkan kita."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry.

Graham menunjuk Draco dengan garpunya. "Kalimatmu yang paling masuk akal malam ini," katanya riang. "Kau pikir Summer Walker punya perasaan tersembunyi untukku?"

Harry mendesah, kembali menatap tv. Draco terbahak.

"Mungkin saja. Memangnya dia cakep?"

"Hmm, dia imut kurasa. Kau tahu, kecil dan manis. Kupikir dia masih kelas lima," kata Graham, terkekeh. "Dia marah sekali saat aku bertanya padanya dia sudah cukup umur atau belum."

Draco tertawa terbahak. "Apa dia tak punya dada yang menunjukan kalau dia cukup umur?" Tanyanya, membuat Harry menyikutnya keras. "Au! Sakit Potter!"

"Bisakah kau sedikit memberi respek pada gadis ini?" Tandas Harry sebal.

Draco cemberut. "Aku kan hanya ingin menghayati cerita ini."

Graham tertawa. "Jangan cemburu, Harry, kita semua tahu persis Draco tak akan berpaling pada cewek manapun, bahkan jika dada mereka lebih besar darimu."

Harry menatapnya tersinggung. "Aku tidak cemburu!" Protesnya. Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Shut up you, ngapain aku cemburu pada cewek yang bahkan aku tak tahu eksis atau tidak!"

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku berdelusi?" Sahut Graham. "Oh sudahlah. Tak penting juga. Dia meninggalkan tanda pengenalnya tadi, aku memungutnya. Besok akan ku antarkan ke kantornya."

"Dimana kantornya?"

"Daily Prophet."

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan menonton tv.

* * *

Esok harinya, Graham agak kaget juga saat melihat Summer Walker sedang berjalan sambil menunduk di gang kemarin mereka berapparate. Graham baru pulang dari jogging paginya, tapi Summer sudah berpakaian rapi, kemeja dan jins, khas pegawai daily Prophet yang selalu santai dalam berpakaian.

Saat gelap, Graham memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan cewek itu, tapi kini dia bisa melihat bahwa summer memang mungil, tapi badannya cukup bagus. Tidak sekerepes yang Draco bayangkan setidaknya. Rambutnya lurus sebahu, dia biarkan tergerai, coklat gelap. Dia agak membungkuk, seolah bertekad sedekat mungkin dengan tanah, dan Graham bisa menikmati pantatnya yang terbentuk jelas oleh celana jins nya...

"Pemandangan bagus," kata Graham, membuat cewek itu melompat kaget. Dia mengernyit saat melihat Graham.

"Pemandangan?" Matanya bertemu mata Graham. Biru? Hijau? Biru sepertinya, bagus sekali. Hidungnya mungil. Bibirnya mungil. Masa sih cewek ini sungguhan sudah di atas 18 tahun?

Graham nyengir, memberi isyarat ke belakang tubuhnya. Wajah cewek itu langsung merah padam.

"Piss off, Montague!"

Graham tertawa, berjalan mendekat. "Mencari sesuatu, Cupcake?"

"Yes" kata cewek itu, berkacak pinggang menatap sekeliling, tidak mengacuhkan panggilan menghina Graham padanya. "Tanda pengenal daily Prophet ku. Aku tak bisa masuk kerja tanpa itu."

"Hmm," Graham memegang dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Yakin kau menjatuhkan di sini, Cupcake ?"

"Aku mencari di sepanjang jalan menuju kantor, lalu berapparate ke sini," desah Summer, lalu menatap Graham. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Graham mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin iya. Mungkin tidak," katanya menyebalkan. Summer menatapnya tak terkesan. Tapi lalu dia mendesah panjang,.mengigit bibirnya.

"Kurasa aku akan mengulangi mencari lagi di apartemen," katanya, menatap sekeliling untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu, mengangguk singkat pada Graham, dia berapparate pergi.

Graham terkekeh, menggeleng, memutuskan bahwa cewek ini seru juga untuk dikerjain.

Hari itu dia libur, jadi dia bisa duduk santai di depan tv sambil makan pancake buatan Harry. Draco secara mengejutkan belum datang, padahal sudah jam 9.

"Draco tidak kesini?" Tanya Graham, menenggak jus nya. Harry, yang baru selesai beres-beres, menggeleng.

"Dia janjian dengan Blaise dan Theo untuk makan siang bareng, pagi ini dia sarapan dengan ibunya di kafe favorit ibunya."

"Ibunya mulai merasa kehilangan?"

"Mulai protes, lebih tepatnya," tawa Harry.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Belanja dengan para gadis. Diagon alley. Kau?"

"Hmm, oke. Kurasa aku akan ke daily Prophet, mengembalikan tanda pengenalnya Summer Walker" Graham menggeliat.

Siang itu, dia berdiri di resepsionis daily Prophet, bersandar di meja itu, tersenyum menggoda pada si resepsionis.

"... Kau bisa menjadi model dengan tubuh inj... Atau menjadi trophy wife..."

Si resepsionis tertawa cekikikan.

"Dan lagi..."

"Montague?"

Graham menoleh, bertatapan langsung dengan Summer Walker.

"Oh hei you, small world. Kita ketemu lagi!" Graham membentangkan tangannya, seolah kaget melihat cewek itu di sini.

Summer memberinya tatapan curiga. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kangen ingin melihat matamu," kata Graham lancar.

Summer tampak tidak terkesan. Graham tertawa.

"Oh, sekarang aku tahu!" Kata Graham riang. "Ravenclaw, of course. Kau pasti model cewek pintar nerdy workaholic di sekolah kan?"

Summer tampak makin kesal sekarang. "Whatever." Tandasnya,.dia berpaling ke resepsionis yang masih menatap Graham dengan senyum. "Mia, aku dan Gina akan jalan sekarang."

"Oke," kata Mia si resepsionis riang.

Tanpa menatap Graham lagi, Summer berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Graham dengan gesit menarik tangannya.

"What?" Tandas Summer.

Graham mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa begitu caramu bicara pada penyelamatmu?"

Summer mendengus, hendak berbalik pergi lagi, tapi Graham tertawa, mengeluarkan tanda pengenal cewek itu, memamerkannya.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Tanyanya riang.

Summer tergagap. "What? Tapi... Bagaimana bisa..."

"Memungutnya tadi malam."

"Tadi malam?! Tadi malam?! Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya padaku pagi tadi?! Kau tak tahu aku bolak balik mencari... Memohon pada Bos ku untuk memaafkanku! Dan ternyata kau yang menyimpannya!" Summer memekik murka.

Graham hanya tertawa, lalu mundur saat cewek itu berusaha meraihnya. Summer tampak makin murka, dan Graham tampak makin girang menggodanya.

"Berikan padaku, Montague!"

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri,kan, Cupcake?" Kata Graham, meninggikan tanda pengenal itu, sehingga tak mungkin cewek mungil itu bisa meraihnya.

Wajah Summer tampak sungguhan penuh emosi. "Aku akan memanggil satpam!"

Graham kembali hanya tertawa. "Kau bisa meminta dengan baik-baik, Cupcake. Katakan please, seperti manusia normal pada umumnya."

Summer menyipit geram. "Oke, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please berikan tanda pengenal itu padaku, kau cowok sombong, angkuh, menyebalkan..."

Graham terbahak, meraih tangan cewek itu, membuka telapaknya, lalu meletakkan tanda pengenal itu di atasnya. Dia menatap Summer penuh ekspektasi.

"What?" Tandas cewek itu, menarik tangannya.

"No thanks?"

Summer mengalungkan tanda pengenal ke lehernya. "Apakah aku perlu berterima kasih pada cowok arogan yang membiarkanku menghabiskan sepagian penuh mencari dan terus mencari tanda pengenal yang ternyata dia curi? Kurasa tidak!" Tandas cewek itu, lalu berbalik pergi.

Graham terkekeh, menggeleng geli.

* * *

Draco melompat anggun dari perapian, mengibaskan debu di jubahnya, dan langsung menemukan Harry sedang duduk membaca buku sambil mengernyit sangat dalam.

"Hei, Love," sapanya, lalu setelah memastikan tak ada orang, mengecup pipi Harry, duduk di sebelah cewek itu. "Lagi ngapain?"

Harry tidak menjawab, masih membaca bukunya dengan ekspresi tak suka sama sekali.

"Harry?"

Harry mendongak. "Draco," katanya serius. "Buku ini," dia menunjukan bukunya pada Draco. Advance Potion Making. "Adalah sampah. Apa yang Snape pikirkan mewajibkan kita memakai buku begini di tahun NEWT?!"

Draco sejujurnya tak peduli pada buku apapun yang Snape wajibkan mereka punya, tapi dia tahu Harry menganggap serius segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Ramuan. Jadi dia berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik dan bertanya. "Oh ya? Kenapa memangnya buku ini?"

"Satu, buku ini sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman," kata Harry sebal. "Jadul banget. Aku baru mulai membaca ini dan sudah menemukan puluhan revisi yang bisa kukatakan pada si pengarang!"

Draco mengangguk-angguk, melihat bahwa edisi ini adalah edisi 50 tahun lalu, tanpa revisi.

"Dan coba lihat ini, aku bisa menemukan beberapa kesalahan hanya dari satu jenis Ramuan. Padahal aku belum pernah membuat ramuan ini. Bagaimana caramu memotong biji sopophorous? Kau harusnya menggepreknya!"

Draco mengernyit. Dia bahkan tak tahu ada yang namanya biji sopophorous. "Hmm..."

"Dan lihat untuk jumlahnya, biji sejenis sopophorous harusnya digunakan dalam jumlah ganjil. Dia mengharapkan warna lilak, jadi aku berasumsi setidaknya penambahan satu biji lagi akan membuatnya sempurna. Dan..." Harry menggeleng, tampak sangat frustrasi. "Aduk Ramuan tujuh kali berlawanan jarum jam, harus selalu di tambah dengan sekali searah jarum jam! Itu aturan dari hukum meramu nomor lima dari Persatuan Peramu Internasional tahun 1975! Semua peramu tahu itu!"

Draco tertawa. "Well, kau hanya harus menunjukan pada Snape bahwa dia salah memilih buku kan?"

"Oh aku akan melakukan itu, jelas," geram Harry, melemparkan bukunya ke meja. "Aku menolak menghabiskan waktuku membaca sampah itu." Dia mendesah, lalu menatap Draco. "Cium aku untuk menghilangkan kecewaku?"

Draco tertawa terbahak mendengar ini, membuat Harry ikut tersenyum. Cowok itu bangkit, mengangkat Harry, yang memekik kaget, membopongnya ke kamar cewek itu. Mereka cekikikan, menutup pintu kamar...

* * *

Dua hari sebelum musim panas berakhir, Harry menemukan Draco kembali tiduran di kamarnya. Harry menatap cowok itu, merasakan hatinya menciut melihat betapa nyamannya cowok itu di tempat tidurnya. Draco sedang membaca buku Transfigurasi nya, sebelah tangannya memainkan tongkatnya, siap untuk praktek.

Harry menghampirinya, duduk merapat di sebelahnya.

"Hei," sapanya, mengecup pipi cowok itu.

"Hei," gumam Draco, tapi fokusnya masih pada bukunya. Harry menahan senyum, menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih basah sehabis keramas di pundak cowok itu.

"Basah," kata Draco datar.

"Yep," kata Harry, mengecup lehernya, lalu, menambahkan berbisik di telinganya, "di atas dan di bawah."

Brak.

Draco langsung menutup bukunya, menoleh menatap Harry dengan mata membelalak. Harry cekikikan, bangkit berdiri, melepaskan handuknya dengan dramatis. Draco menarik napas, tangannya berusaha meraih cewek itu, tapi Harry mundur.

"No..."

"What?" Tanya Draco bodoh.

"Kali ini giliranku menikmati dirimu,, so hands off," kata Harry, tersenyum menggoda. Draco tampak mau pingsan saking girangnya. Harry tertawa, mendekati cowok itu, yang otomatis tangannya bergerak maju. Harry mundur. "Apa kataku tadi? Hands off."

Draco menelan ludah, mengangguk, menatap tubuh telanjang Harry dengan penuh pemujaan. Harry nyengir puas, lalu kembali maju, naik ke pangkuan Draco. "Hands off," ulangnya pelan, bibirnya sesenti dari bibir Draco, tangannya membelai wajah Draco, turun ke dadanya. Harry mengecup bibir Draco pelan, tak terburu-buru, lalu melepasnya, lanjut mencium dagunya, lehernya, telinganya...

"Yess..."

Harry tersenyum, tangannya melepas kancing jubah Draco, pelan... Draco bangkit sedikit agar Harry bisa menarik lepas jubahnya. Cowok itu hanya memakai boksernya di dalam jubah mahalnya. Harry nyengir kecil, tangannya naik untuk merengkuh leher Draco, menempelkan payudaranya ke dada cowok itu. Napas Draco memburu... Harry menempelkan dahi mereka, menghumping pelan, mengecup bibir Draco, menarik bibirnya lagi. Harry bisa merasakan tangan cowok itu bergetar.

"Hands off," gumamnya di bibir Draco, yang memajukan wajahnya, berusah menyambar bibir Harry. Harry cekikikan, membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu lagi, melumat, lalu menarik diri, lalu maju lagi...

"Harry..."erang Draco. Harry bisa merasakan Draco sudah luar biasa keras.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, permainan masih panjang," kata Harry, berdiri, tersenyum menggoda, lalu merangkul cowok itu lagi, melumat bibirnya lagi, lalu menarik dirinya, mendorong cowok itu berbaring di tempat tidur.

Mata Draco masih melebar penuh antisipasi. Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya seperti mau copot saat Harry naik ke atasnya, mencium bibirnya, bergerak turun menuju ke area bawahnya...

Harry membuat Draco tak akan bisa melupakan momen ini seumur hidupnya...

"Oh my God," desah Draco keras saat mereka berdua selesai, menatap langit-langit kamar Harry dengan senyum luar biasa puas. "Oh. My. God!"

Harry terbahak, melepaskan diri dari Draco, menidurkan dirinya di sebelah cowok itu. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke pundak Draco, memeluknya hangat. "I love you."

"Merlin, kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal, itu tadi jelas akan membuatku mengemis di kakimu!" Draco terbahak, masih terengah, mengatur napasnya, lalu satu tangannya menarik Harry ke dekapannya, erat. "I love you.i love you. I love you..."

Harry tertawa. "Kau sangat mudah, kan, Malfoy."

"Oh kau menggenggam hatiku, Love." Draco mengecup kepala Harry keras.

Mereka terdiam, menikmati momen ini...

"Aku senang kau menikmati ini," kata Harry akhirnya.

"You have no idea," desah Draco, berusaha makin menempelkan tubuhnya ke Harry. Draco sangat sangat... _Clingy_. Untuk ukuran cowok, Harry merasa ini nyaris tak normal. Harry teringat Miles, kadang mendesah terganggu kalau Daphne menempelnya sepanjang hari. Atau Graham, akan langsung menarik diri dan mendekati cewek lain kalau pacar on off nya yang legendaris, Clarisse Stimson, mulai tidak memberinya ruang gerak. Bahkan Cassius, yang naksir Spinnet sejak kelas tiga, tak pernah menggelayuti cewek itu! Selalu Spinnet yang menempel padanya.

Tapi Draco tak pernah merasa dirinya akan jadi kurang cool jika menunjukan perasaannya pada Harry. Dia tak pernah merasa perlu menjaga imagenya, atau entah apa yang cowok anggap perlu mereka lakukan di depan pacarnya. Draco adalah dirinya sendiri jika sedang bersama Harry. Dia tetap percaya bahwa dirinya istimewa, apapun yang dia lakukan.

Harry menganggap Draco yang seperti itu sangat sangat keren.

Dan dia harus melepaskan manusia ini dari hidupnya...

"Yeah," kata Harry pelan. "Tak buruk untuk terakhir kalinya kan?"

Hening yang menyusul pernyataan itu begitu menyesakkan Harry. Dia bisa merasakan Draco melepaskan dirinya perlahan.

"Terakhir." Ulangnya pendek, menatap langit-langit.

"Yeah, well, kurasa... Kurasa besok sebaiknya kau tak kesini," kata Harry lagi, menatap jari-jarinya. "Kau... Kita... Harus menenangkan pikiran, hati, sebelum kembali bertemu di Hogwarts sebagai... Sebagai teman."

Hening lagi.

"Yeah. Oke," kata Draco akhirnya. "I'll do that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Fine. Sure."

Harry berusaha tak berjengit. "It's... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Dia ingin mengatakan itu sebagai pernyataan, tapi bahkan di telinganya sendiri, kalimat itu adalah pertanyaan.

Draco menoleh menatapnya, yang Harry balas tatap.

"Aku... Kalau kau... Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan ini... Rahasia... Apapun aku mau, Harry..."

"Draco..." Desah Harry, menatapnya memohon.

Draco bangkit duduk, meraih boksernya dari lantai. "Aku hanya menawarkan," katanya datar, memakai bokser itu. "Kupikir setidaknya kau ingin memperjuangkan ini."

"Oh astaga, Draco,".erang Harry, ikut duduk, mendadak merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuh telanjangnya, jadi dia meraih bantal, memeluknya. "Kau tahu aku juga sangat menginginkan ini..."

"Jadi, kenapa harus putus?" Tandas Draco, menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa harus mengambil jalan yang melukaiku dan melukaimu?"

Harry mengernyit. "Draco..."

"Tidak, kau tahu ini simpel. Aku dan kau, berhubungan rahasia. Eksklusif. Intim. Tak ada yang perlu tahu..." Kata Draco, nadanya memohon. "Kubilang, aku mau dengan syarat apapun... Apapun yang kau bilang..."

"Draco, kita hanya kencan selama 3 minggu, di dunia muggle, dan Miles dan Daphne sudah tahu," kata Harry, berusaha menjelaskan ini sebaik mungkin. "Aku akan beneran heran kalau Graham dan Cassius tidak curiga sama sekali. Mereka mungkin hanya diam agar kita tidak panik. Dan..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yes, oke, oke, aku mengerti maksudmu," katanya, mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi... Harry, apa kau yakin? Apa kau ingin aku pindah ke cewek lain? Aku jelas... Aku tak bisa melihatmu berkencan dengan orang lain lagi, Love, please, please, tidak setelah ini semua..." Draco memohon, menatap Harry, memegang tangannya.

Harry tertawa hampa. "Kau tak perlu cemas, aku tak akan pacaran dengan orang lain," katanya, mendesah. "Tidak setelah ini."

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Dan kau menyuruhku berkencan dengan orang lain?!"

"Yes! Kau tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain kan? Tak pernah berusaha dekat dengan cewek manapun. Jadi kau hanya terpaku padaku," kata Harry keras kepala. "Kau pasti bisa Draco, cowok beda dengan cewek. Kau pasti masih bisa menikmati berkencan dengan gadis lain." Perutnya serasa disiram timah panas saat mengatakan ini.

Draco menarik napas panjang, jelas berusaha sabar. Dia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit lagi.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Harry."

Harry menunduk menatapnya, mengusap rambutnya, mengecup kening cowok itu. "Aku akan mengenang semua ini selamanya," katanya pelan. "Kau adalah pacar terbaik yang bisa seorang gadis harapkan. Kau pasti bisa bahagia dengan orang lain." Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi ke kamar Mandi, menutup pintunya, menguncinya, jelas tidak mengharapkan Draco bergabung seperti yang biasa cowok itu lakukan.

Draco menutup matanya, berharap waktu bisa berhenti di musim panas ini selamanya.

Harry menutup matanya, air matanya mengalir deras, berharap waktu bisa berhenti di musim panas ini selamanya.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Next kelas 6 yaaayy akhirnya!

Review yang banyak ya gengs.

Kelas 6 Ada 6 part, sudah selesai aku tulis plot nya, tinggal melalui editing x)

Dengan review yg panjang dan detail, kalian membuatku merasa terus semangat menulis. I love you guys so much

Muaachh :*


	23. Chapter 23

Kelas 6, part 1

"Oke, jangan lupa tulis surat," kata Graham, memeluk Harry erat. "Love you."

"Love you too," desah Harry, agak sedih juga harus meninggalkan Graham, tapi juga bersemangat karena akan kembali ke Hogwarts lagi.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu saat minggu Hogsmead," kata Graham menepuk kepala Harry. "Kau belajar yang rajin."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry, membuat Graham tertawa.

Cassius mendengus. "Mana Malfoy? Kau tahu dia membuatku heran karena tidak muncul seharian kemarin."

Harry berusaha tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. "Dia ingin menghabiskan hari terakhir liburan dengan ibunya," katanya. "Oke, aku harus masuk kereta. Bye guys."

"Bye, Har, enjoy tahun ini. Kelas 6 adalah yang terbaik," kata Graham, nyengir lebar.

Harry melambai, lalu masuk ke kereta, berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan para Gryffindor dulu, menyiapkan hatinya sebelum bertemu Draco.

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak mampir ke kompartemen Tim. Setengah hari nongkrong dengan Gryffindor, lalu lanjut duduk dengan gadis-gadisnya. Draco bakalan harus terus duduk di kompartemen Tim karena dia kaptennya.

"Kuharap Astoria di Slytherin," kata Daphne, mendesah, saat mereka duduk di aula besar, menunggu seleksi. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi ibuku kalau sampai dia dapat asrama lain."

Tak lama, Draco datang diikuti anggota Tim lawas. Miles duduk di sebelah Daphne, mengecup bibir cewek itu sekilas. Harry berusaha tak berjengit saat Draco duduk di sebelahnya.

Biasa, Potter, bersikaplah biasa.

"Lima menit, Potter, hanya perlu lima menit dari waktumu yang berharga untuk mampir ke kompartemen Tim!" Tandas Draco, menatap Harry tak terkesan.

Well, rupanya Draco berharap mereka tetap menjadi teman. Harry nyaris menghela napas lega. Dia berpikir Draco pasti akan marah padanya dan menolak bicara padanya.

Harry meringis. "Sori sori, aku sudah lama nggak nongkrong dengan Gryffindor, jadi lupa waktu..."

"Selalu," kata Draco sebal.

"Kapten sungguhan rupanya," tawa Pansy.

Draco nyengir berpuas diri. "Yep. I'm the next king."

"King? Yang benar saja." Tawa Daphne.

Anggota Tim yang lain mendesah, tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Draco nyengir lebar. "Daph, kau nongkrong dengan tim Quidditch sejak kelas satu. Masa kau tidak tahu bagaimana tim gila ini beroperasi?" Katanya riang.

"Yang aku tahu, tim gila kalian selalu berusaha menguasai Miles," kata Daphne sinis. Miles mengangguk.

"Sejak kelas dua, saat aku bergabung, perbudakanpun di mulai," katanya datar.

Draco tertawa. Harry menyikutnya, membuat cowok itu langsung terdiam. Tapi lalu Draco mengernyit, menoleh menatap Harry. "Hei, kau tak bisa menyuruh diam sekarang. Aku kaptenmu!"

Harry memberinya tatapan super tak terkesannya, membuat Draco akhirnya memilih diam lagi. Semua tertawa cekikikan melihat ini.

Seleksi di mulai. Mereka semua pernuh semangat menunggu giliran Astoria...

Yang untungnya di terima di Slytherin!

Gadis kecil itu berjalan riang ke meja Slytherin, di sambut applause. Dia duduk di sebelah Daphne, yang memberinya pelukan.

"Good job, babe," kata Daphne.

"Trims, mum pasti lega," kikik Astoria. Astoria tidak secantik Daphne, tapi jelas punya bakat menjadi mempesona juga. Gadis kecil itu menatap teman-teman Daphne.

"Guys, ini adikku, Astoria. Stori, ini Harry, kau kenal Pansy, lalu Tracey. Draco, Blaise, Theo.. "

"Oh," Mata Astoria berhenti di Draco dengan tertarik. Draco nyengir padanya.

"Nice meeting you, little Greengrass. Hei, kau lebih cantik dari Daphne," katanya menggoda.

Daphne cemberut. "Draco, please, anak sebelas tahun!"

Draco terbahak, tapi tidak memperpanjang lagi.

Sayangnya Daphne terlambat, Astoria sudah menatap Draco penuh pemujaan, dengan wajah merona.

Harry meringis melihat ini. Dasar Draco, bahkan anak kelas satu!

"Lalu ini Miles, pacarku," lanjut Daphne, menunjuk Miles yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kalimat ini menyandarkan Astoria dari tatapan kagumnya pada Draco, menatap Miles tertarik. "Pacar?"

Miles tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Hai," sapanya ramah.

Astoria meringis. "Hei." Lalu dia kembali menatap Draco. Miles mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi ini, tapi tidak mempermasalahkan.

Saat proses seleksi akhirnya selesai juga, Dumbledore berdiri untuk memberikan beberapa pengumuman. Harry setengah tidak mendengarkan, sampai kepala sekolah berkata, "Ada beberapa perubahan di jajaran pengajar tahun ini. Aku ingin kalian memberi applause yang meriah untuk Professor Horace Slughorn, yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan masa tenangnya untuk mengajar kembali Ramuan!"

"What?!" Harry tergagap. "Tapi..."

Protesnya hilang di telan applause singkat para murid.

"Dan professor Snape akan mengajar kelas Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam..."

"WHAT?!" pekikan Harry kali ini sungguhan tenggelam di telan applause anak-anak Slytherin, yang tahu persis bahwa Snape sudah belasan tahun menginginkan mengajar Pertahanan.

Harry tergagap mendengar itu.

"Aku tak percaya dia melepaskan mengajar Ramuan demi Pertahanan!" Kata Harry syok.

Pansy nyengir. "Itu pekerjaan impiannya Har..."

Harry menggeram, menatapnya marah, seolah semua ini salah Pansy. " Dia tak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Dia berjanji akan menjadikanku penerusnya!"

"Dia masih bisa menjadikanmu penerusnya walaupun mengajar Pertahanan kan?"

Harry tak bisa menerima alasan. "Dia tampaknya ingin menjadikan tahun ini semenyebalkan mungkin untukku. Kabur dari Ramuan. Menunjuk Draco menjadi kapten... Maksudku..." Dia menatap Pansy, Tracey, dan Daphne bergantian, jelas mencari dukungan. "Aku masih tak percaya dia melakukan ini padaku! Aku yang lebih lama di Tim dari pada Draco! Aku terbang lebih baik darinya! Aku punya strategi lebih baik darinya! Tapi tidak, tentu saja harus dia yang menjadi kapten! Hanya karena dia punya penis!"

Para cewek menyembur tertawa, Harry menatap mereka tak terkesan. Draco mendesah.

"Dengar, Har..."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau mendengar apapun," tukas Harry, memelototinya. Draco langsung terdiam. Jadi Harry melanjutkan omelannya. "Kalian tahu, kurasa aku akan melakukan protes."

"Protes?"

"Ya, protes. Professor Snape ingin membuat hidupku seperti neraka kan? Aku akan membalasnya," kata Harry, memelototi guru itu, yang untungnya tidak sedang menatapnya balik.

Mereka bertukar pandang. "Harry, kau tak bisa membalas guru..." Kata Pansy putus asa.

"Watch me," tukas Harry, mengibaskan rambutnya.

Draco menatapnya cemas. "Don't do something stupid..."

"Oh, dan sekarang kau mengatur-aturku? Ingin menunjukan bahwa kau kaptennya kan?"

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya, postur menyerah, lalu membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya. Harry mengangguk mengapresiasi.

"Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya jika aku berhenti dari Tim Quidditch..."

"WHAT?!" semua yang mendengarnya berseru syok.

Harry tersenyum puas dengan reaksi mereka. "Lihat? Tim ini tak akan bertahan tanpa aku kan? Jadi kenapa..."

"Hei, jangan bercanda soal begituan oke? Kau membuatku jantungan," tukas Draco sebal.

Harry tersenyum maniak. "Well, no loss for me jika kau mati karena jantungan. Aku masih akan memenangkan pertandingan tanpamu," katanya menyebalkan. Draco memelototinya.

"Kau tidak sehebat itu!" Bentaknya tersinggung.

"Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku berhenti dari Tim?" Tandas harry.

Draco menatap langit, mencari kesabaran di sana. Rupanya dia menemukannya, karena dia menatap Harry lagi, dan berkata, "oke. Kau yang terbaik di Tim. Kau seeker paling luar biasa. Kau yang harusnya menjadi kapten."

Harry tertawa mendengar ini. "Nice one Malfoy." Lalu dia mendesah. "Well, karena aku bahkan tak bisa bercanda keluar dari Tim yang bahkan tidak aku kapteni, kurasa aku akan mengedrop ramuan."

Daphne mendengus. "Bull."

Harry kembali menatap Snape, tatapannya menerawang. "Yess... Kurasa aku akan melakukan itu..."

Teman-temannya kembali bertukar pandang.

"Tanpa ramuanpun aku masih bisa mengambil karir Quidditch," kata Harry, mengangkat kepalanya penuh harga diri. "Siapa yang butuh Ramuan?"

Besoknya, saat sarapan, mereka melihat Snape berdiri dari mejanya, menghampiri meja slytherin, jelas akan mulai membagikan jadwal pelajaran tahun itu. Harry mendadak berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Draco kaget.

"Ngambek," kata Harry dengan nada keras kepalanya. Semua mengerang putus asa.

"Harry... Berapa kali kubilang, kau tak bisa ngambek pada guru!" Kata Tracey sabar.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak masalah mendapat detensi. Bilang pada Snape aku akan mengedrop ramuan. Dan sedang mempertimbangkan apakah Tim quidditch layak mendapatkan bakatku, yang sama sekali tidak dia apresiasi. See you later guys." Dia melambai pergi.

Mereka menatap horor Harry.

"Lima tahun mengenalnya dan aku masih takjub pada tingkah gilanya," kata Daphne, menggeleng.

Para cowok dan cewek kelas enam menatap cemas Snape, yang berjalan ke arah mereka, sudah selesai memberi jadwal pada anak kelas 7.

Snape menatap mereka satu persatu. "Mana Potter?" Tanyanya.

Mereka terdiam, saling lirik, tak berani menjawab.

Snape menatap Draco, yang mendesah. "Ngambek, sepertinya," katanya dengan nada minta maaf.

Snape mengangguk mengerti. "Soal kapten Tim?"

Draco mengangguk. "Mengancam keluar dari Tim..."

"Well, oke, katakan padanya aku menunggunya di kantorku setelah makan siang," kata Snape kalem, jelas sudah memprediksi ini. Para anak kelas enam itu bertukar pandang lega. Tampaknya bahkan Snape sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah tak jelas Harry.

"Aku akan memberikan langsung jadwalnya nanti. Katakan padanya dia mendapat kelas Ramuan, dua jam, pagi ini," kata Snape lagi, memasukan jadwal Harry ke kantong jubahnya.

Anak-anak bertukar pandang lagi.

"Em," Draco tak tahu kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi juru bicara. "Dia bilang akan mengedrop ramuan tahun ini."

Snape jelas kaget mendengar ini. "What?" Desisnya berbahaya.

Draco berusaha tak berjengit. "Dia jelas bercanda," katanya buru-buru. "Anda tahu dia...seperti Gryffindor... Tersinggung karena anda berhenti mengajar Ramuan..."

Api tampak keluar dari hidung Snape. "Panggil dia sekarang. Suruh dia menunggu di kantorku."

Draco mengangguk pasrah, tak berani melawan, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar. Teman-temannya yang lain merasa terjebak di meja mereka, tak ada Harry yang mencairkan suasana, tak ada Draco yang selalu bisa menghandle segala situasi.

Pansy bergerak gelisah. Mereka berdiskusi soal pelajaran apa yang bisa mereka ambil tanpa banyak protes.

Daphne dan Blaise menunggu Draco di depan kelas Ramuan. Draco menghampiri mereka, mendesah pasrah.

"Tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan memancing kemarahan Snape sepagi ini..."

"Snape tak akan marah padanya kan?" Tanya Daphne cemas. "Harry kesayangannya sepanjang masa. Dia mengatakan sendiri."

Draco bersedekap, mengernyit, berpikir, lalu mengerang. "Merlin, aku tak tahu kenapa harus aku yang baby sit kalian semua. Tapi sebaiknya aku menunggunya di depan kantor Snape. Kalau sampai ada yang hilang kendali..." Dia setengah berlari ke arah kantor snape. Dia tak bilang siapa yang akan hilang kendali, karena mereka tahu baik Snape maupun Harry bisa melakukannya.

Mereka masuk ke kelas. Untungnya Slughorn belum datang. Blaise mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan kakinya, berulang kali menatap pintu. Daphne hanya diam menatap papan tulis.

Lalu Slughorn datang, dan pelajaran di mulai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Harry dan Draco masuk kelas. Slughorn menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat penuh sugesti. "Well, terlalu pagi untuk pasangan bermesraan kan?" Sindirnya.

Wajah Harry dan Draco merah padam, seluruh kelas cekikikan. Harry cemberut. "Tidak sir, professor Snape memberi kami izin," katanya, menyodorkan kertas pada guru itu, yang mengangguk membacanya.

"Oke, duduklah."

Harry duduk di sebelah Daphne. Draco duduk di sebelah Blaise. Slughorn mulai bicara lagi.

"Apa kata Snape?" Bisik Daphne.

Harry mendesah. "Intinya, dia memaksaku mengambil kelas ini. Dan menyuruhku berhenti mengancam Draco kalau aku akan keuar dari Tim..."

"Dan?"

"Dan?"

"Kau menurut begitu saja?" Daphne kaget.

Harry nyengir, teman-temannya memang mengenalnya. "Nope. Dia berjanji akan memberiku pelajaran khusus Ramuan, memberi tahuku segala trik yang dia tahu."

Daphne menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Kau senang karena mendapat tambahan pelajaran? Lagian bukannya dia selalu memberitahumu intrik yang kau tahu?"

Harry tertawa. "Dia tak pernah melakukannya. Aku harus mencari sendiri segala intrik Ramuan yang kutahu," katanya, memutar bola matanya. "Dan dia berjanji akan memberiku rekomendasi magang musim panas ini di apotek kenalannya!"

"Wow Harry, bagus sekali," Daphne tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau, yang tadi telat... Harria Potter?" Suara Slughorn membuat mereka setengah terlonjak. Harry menatapnya. "Kau tahu Ramuan apa ini?"

Harry berdiri untuk melihatnya. Coklat. Meletup. "Ya. Ramuan polijus," Katanya tanpa berpikir.

Slughorn memberinya tatapan mengapresiasi. "Tepat sekali. Semua pasti tahu apa gunanya..."

"Penyamaran yang sempurna," kata Harry.

"Yes. Dan kelemahannya?"

"Secara teknis, butuh sebulan penuh membuatnya, jika di lakukan secara benar. Secara praktis, butuh anggota tubuh orang yang ingin disamar. Dan tentu saja, bisa menjadi bencana jika ada bulu binatang tercampur."

"Really good, Miss Potter. Lima angka untuk Slytherin. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Slughorn menunjuk Ramuan lain. Di sudut matanya, Harry bisa melihat Granger mengacungkan tangannya penuh semangat. Harry nyengir kecil.

"Yang mana sir? Amortensia? Atau veritaserum?" Tanyanya sopan.

Slughorn menatapnya penuh semangat. "Luar biasa. Luar biasa. Kau bahkan tidak perlu mencium amortensianya untuk tahu!"

Harry menciumnya tadi saat melewatinya, tapi guru itu tak perlu tahu kan? Dia bisa mendengar Daphne menggumam, "show off." Harry berusaha menahan tawa.

"Dan..." Slughorn menatapnya

"Amortensia, adalah Ramuan cinta yang paling kuat, walaupun jenis cinta yang diciptakan adalah semacam obsesi, bukan cinta sesungguhnya." Harry nyengir. "Amortensia punya bau yang berbeda untuk setiap orang, semua tergantung apa apa yang membuat orang tersebut tergila-gila. Misal, saya bisa mencium..." Harry mendekati kuali itu. "Hmm, sapu..."

Semua tertawa mendengar ini.

"Pemain Quidditch?" Tanya Slughorn.

"Seeker," jawab Harry nyengir. "Lalu... What is this? Hmm, treacle tart... I can do this forever..."

Slughorn tertawa. "Kalian lihat, efek amortensia..."

Tapi Harry berhenti mendengarkan saat aroma selanjutnya memasuki hidungnya.

Parfum.

Teringat saat Draco mendekapnya, menciumnya, aroma parfumnya membuatnya bergairah...

Harry mengerjap, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dia baru mau kembali ke tempatnya, saat matanya menatap Ramuan sangat kecil di satu botol vial. Dia terkesiap. Slughorn menatapnya, lalu tertawa saat melihat arah pandang Harry.

"Ho ho ho," kata guru itu riang. "Kau tahu apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, matanya masih menatap vial itu.

"Bisa kau beri tahu kami?" Pancing Slughorn.

Harry menatap Slughorn dengan respek baru. "Felix Felicis. Ramuan keberuntungan. Dan ramuan paling kompleks sepanjang sejarah. Wow, sir!"

Slughorn tampak sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Anak-anak lain terkesiap, mulai tertarik.

"Dan Ramuan ini akan menjadi hadiah untuk kalian," kata Slughorn, tersenyum. "Buka buku kalian, Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Aku tidak mengharapkan hasil yang sempurna untuk pertama kali, tapi siapapun yang bisa membuat ramuan dengan hasil terbaik, akan mendapat Ramuan Keberuntungan."

Semua anak mendesah, menatap Harry, yang berjalan penuh semangat kembali ke kursinya, msmbuka bukunya. Senyumnya berkurang saat melihat apa ramuan yang dimaksud Slughorn. Slughorn melihat ini, tapi hanya terkekeh. "Tenang saja, tidak mengharapkan Ramuan sempurna..hanya yang terbaik. Mulai."

Harry mengeluarkan pena bulunya, lalu mulai mencoret-coret buku ramuannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Daphne, menyalakan api.

Harry cemberut. "Merevisi buku ini."

"Hah?"

Harry mendesah, meletakkan Pena bulu nya. "Mungkin saja aku tak akan memenangkan Ramuan Keberuntungan, tapi aku ingin membuat ramuan ini secara benar. Wow, benar-benar kompleks ya. Kelas enam jelas berbeda." Dia tampak makin bersemangat dengan kenyataan ini, memanaskan kualinya sendiri, lalu ke belakang kelas untuk mengambil bahan Ramuan. Daphne hanya bisa menggeleng takjub.

Draco menyusulnya. "Apa yang dulu kau bilang soal biji sopophorous?"

"Hm? Apa? Keras? Harus di gunakan dalam jumlah ganjil?"

"Noted," Draco nyengir, mengambil biji sopophorous dari rak, mengambilkan 13 biji untuk Harry dan dirinya. "Dan tujuh kali putaran berlawanan jarum jam, diikuti sekali searah jarum jam?"

"Yep, di lakukan sebanyak 7 kali," kata Harry, menatap cowok itu, tersenyum. "Hei, kau mendengarkan!"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku cuma iya iya saja?" Kekeh Draco.

Harry tertawa, lalu, setelah bahannya komplit, dia kembali ke tempatnya, mulai membuat.

Semua anak mulai berkeringat dan putus asa di 50 menit pertama, berjuang memotong biji dan lain-lain. Harry bergumam santai, tapi dengan rapi mengelap mejanya sambil memperhatikan jam untuk pengadukan selanjutnya. Dan warna dari ramuannya...

"Sempurna!" Seru Slughorn menggelegar. "Aku tak percaya ini! Ramuan Miss Potter benar-benar sempurna dalam percobaan pertamanya!"

Harry tertawa, dengan hati-hati memasukan ramuannya ke dalam botol.

"Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati adalah salah satu Ramuan tingkat tinggi, kesalahan sedikit saja, dan kau bisa membunuh orang yang meminumnya. Tapi ini! Ini luar biasa Miss Potter! Bahkan warnanya lebih gelap dari yang biasa kubuat!"

Harry tampak sangat berpuas diri.

Slughorn masih menatapnya penuh kagum, lalu tertawa saat berkata, "jadi, kita temukan siapa pemenangnya!" Seluruh kelas mengerang kompak, mereka tahu bahwa Harry bakal menang sejak awal, tapi mereka berharap... Setidaknya satu Ramuan ini gagal dibuat oleh cewek itu.

Harry berjalan keluar kelas bersama Draco, Blaise, dan Daphne, yang ketiganya menatapnya sebal.

"Aku mengikuti semua revisimu, tapi kenapa milikku hasilnya beda?!" Tanya Daphne.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau harus mengatur waktunya..."

Daphne mendesah. "Aku tak mengerti dimana yang salah..."

"Ramuan Keberuntungan," desah Blaise. "Aku sungguh ingin itu."

"Untuk apa? Agar Pansy menerimamu?" Goda Daphne.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Blaise..Harry dan Draco terbahak.

"Be a man, kau tak butuh Keberuntungan untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada cewek, kau butuh keberanian. Kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya," kata Harry, menepuk pundak Blaise.

Draco mendengus. "Walaupun kau akan ditolak berkali-kali."

Harry hanya bisa meringis bersalah, tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Akhir minggu itu, Draco menggelar seleksi untuk beater dan chaser baru tim mereka.

"Oke Tim, aku berharap mendapat anggota kelas 6 ke bawah, tak ingin harus hanya tinggal berdua dengan Harry tahun depan," kata Draco pada mereka berempat anggota Tim nya. "Jadi aku akan mengusir anak kelas 7 yang datang, betapapun jagonya mereka. Aku berharap pada anak kelas 2 atau 3, jika mungkin. Melatih mereka. Memeprsiapkan mereka untuk estafet kemenangan beruntun Slytherin..."

"Lima tahun berturut-turut sejak aku bergabung dengan Tim," sahut Harry. "Heran kenapa."

Semua mendengus. Draco memutar bola matanya. "Trims karena sudah mengingatkan kami untuk ke yang 243 kalinya, Potter..."

"Kau yang bilang kan? Unbeatable seeker Potter," kata Harry, nyengir lebar.

Semua mengerang kompak. "Kau bilang padanya?!" Protes Adrian.

"Sori, sori, aku keceplosan," tawa Draco.

"Keceplosan?" Dengus Malcolm. "Kutebak kau merayunya dengan itu..."

"Anyway!" Kata Draco keras. "Cari anak muda. Sebisa mungkin. Kalau memang tak ada, kembali ke prinsip Graham, cari yang badannya terlihat paling tangguh."

Mereka tertawa, lalu mengikuti Draco untuk bertemu barisan peserta seleksi. Draco terdiam sejenak, bersedekap, menunggu mereka diam.

Bahkan tanpa perlu berteriak.

Mereka semua diam, menunggu. Draco nyengir malas.

"Well pertama," katanya akhirnya dengan nada suara yang dilambat-lambatkan. "Ladies, kurasa aku tak bisa menerima kalian."

Terdengar protes keras para cewek yang mengantre, beberapa meneriakan nama Harry. Harry meringis, agak bersembunyi di belakang badan besar Miles, yang terkekeh geli.

"Sorry, tapi memikirkan bahwa kalian akan harus berlumpur, dan terluka, dan kena senggol bacok," desah Draco, tersenyum tampan. "No, kurasa aku akan lebih tenang melihat kalian selamat di tribun, mendukung kami para pria untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa kami demi memberikan kemenangan pada kalian."

Draco mengatakan itu semua dengan lancar, percaya diri, tanpa ragu, menbuat para cewek itu bertukar pandang, lalu akhirnya terpaksa menurut, keluar dari lapangan. Harry merasa mereka memang sudah tak berharap bakal diterima sejak awal. Seperti kata Graham dulu, ada Harry di dalam tim sudah merupakan keajaiban.

"Thank you," kata Draco pada mereka. Lalu dia kembali ke rombongan cowok yang tersisa, senyumnya hilang. "Kelas satu, out."

Beberapa anak kelas satu yang nekat berjalan lesu keluar barisan.

"Kelas 7, out."

Terdengar protes luar biasa keras, yang paling keras adalah Madison, cowok yang sudah lama mengincar Harry. Harry bergidik membayangkan dia masuk Tim... yah, Draco tak akan pernah menerimanya sih.

Draco menatap barisan itu lagi, tersisa sekitar delapan belas orang. "Oke, test pertama, terbang. Ambil sapu kalian, berjajar, terbang."

Beberapa bahkan seriusan tak bisa terbang. Draco menunjuk cowok kurus anak kelas 4. "Out," serunya mengalahkan suara angin. Si anak, tak berani menentang Draco Malfoy, mendarat tanpa protes. Draco memangkas setengah dari mereka. Sampai tinggal sembilan anak di udara, dia mendarat untuk berdiskusi dengan rekan setimnya, sambil menyaksikan para kontestan terbang dari bawah.

Evan Chester adalah cowok penuh semangat, anak kelas 2 yang bolak-balik mengacak rambutnya, nyengir lebar seolah tahu dirinya bakal terpilih. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat bahwa anak ini kecil, kurus, pendek...

"Hmm, big no untuk Graham, pastinya," katanya, bersedekap, melihat bahwa terbang Evan memang benar-benar luar biasa. Cepat. Tangkas. Dengan energi yang meletup-letup. Dia terbang cepat melewati pemain lain, lalu menukik, naik lagi.

"Wow," kata Harry kagum. "Dia jago."

"Yes, lebih jago terbang dari Draco kayaknya," goda Miles.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Draco, masih terpaku melihat terbang gila-gilaan Chester. "Kecil. Cepat. Doyan pamer. Yakin dia bukan adikmu, Potter?"

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu kau sama kecilnya dengan dia saat masih kelas dua."

"Enak saja, aku lebih tinggi dari dia!"

"Aku ingat," Miles terbahak. "Kurus kerempeng."

Draco cemberut.

"Dan ekspresinya saat melihatmu, Har..." Miles menunjukan wajah seolah dia baru ditawari uang sekontainer. Harry menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh Merlin! Yes! Dia begitu ya!"

"Aku tidak begitu!" Protes Draco, wajahnya merah.

"Kau ingat jika aku mengajaknya bicara?" Harry cekikikan.

Miles memegangi perutnya, tertawa histeris. "Yesss! Yes! Dia akan membelalak kaget.. "

Mereka berdua tertawa hilang kendali. Draco hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

"Shut. Up."

Seleksi terus berjalan.

Kesembilan anak itu di beri pemukul bludger bergantian. Terbang bersama Malcolm agar cowok itu bisa menilai mana yang paling klik dengannya. Malcolm memberikan tiga nama untuk Draco, yang memilih satu bahkan tanpa perlu voting. Mereka semua tahu Seth Alba, anak kelas 5 yang kalem, agak sedikit gelap, menurut Harry, adalah yang cocok. Badan besar, cepat, walaupun mungkin kemampuan terbangnya masih perlu diperbaiki.

Saat pemilihan chaser, Evan Chester jelas pemenangnya. Draco dan Adrian sepakat tanpa debat. Saat Draco mengumumkan ini, anak itu melompat girang, tampak nyaris memeluk Draco, yang memelototinya. Evan meringis, tapi senyumnya tidak menghilang.

"Kalian yang tidak terpilih, out," kata Draco, bahkan tak perlu berteriak, semua mendengarkannya. Harry mendesah kalah melihat ini. Draco adalah pemimpin alami, dan semua tahu itu. Bahkan Harry. "Oke, kalian semua, jangan lupa makan malam sebagai tim. Bubar. Chester, Alba, ikut aku."

Harry dan Miles bertukar pandang, nyengir licik, mengikuti mereka. Draco membawa mereka duduk di salah satu bangku. Dia mengernyit saat melihat Harry dan Miles.

"Aku bilang bubar," geramnya.

Harry tersenyum manis padanya. "Ingin melihat apa yang kapten sampaikan pada anak baru."

"Bahwa kau adalah miliknya, jelas nomer satu," sahut Miles, nyengir pada Harry, yang memutar bola matanya.

Draco mendesah, melihat Seth dan Evan bertukar pandang. Dia menyuruh mereka duduk di tanah, sementara dia duduk di bangku.

"Oke abaikan dua orang ini. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian dasar dari Tim Quidditch Slytherin," kata Draco akhirnya. Evan langsung tegap, semangat luar biasa.

"Satu," kata Draco, menunjukan jarinya. "Kapten adalah raja. Dua," jarinya dua, "suara kapten adalah titah. Tiga, kapten bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua, jadi apapun masalahmu, kapten harus tahu."

Harry meringis, teringat peraturan yang Marcus berikan padanya dulu. Peraturan turun temurun, yang bahkan tak bisa hilang setelah para kapten tersebut lulus.

"Wow," kata Evan kagum. Matanya berkilat. "Cool."

Draco nyengir. "Tentu saja. Aku kapten, aku harus cool. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seth mengangkat bahu. "Kau pacaran dengan dia?" Dia bertanya, mengedik Harry. Wajah Harry sontak merona.

"No!" Pekiknya cepat.

"Gee, _thanks_ Potter."

"Maksudku..."

"Whatever," tandas Draco, mendadak bad mood. "Tidak, aku tidak pacaran dengan dia. Ada lagi?"

Evan menatap Harry. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Harry?" Tanyanya, matanya melebar penuh harap. Miles mendengus geli, sementara Harry nyengir, mengacak rambut Evan gemas. Anak itu segera merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan luar biasa karena habis pamer dengan terbangnya tadi.

"Tidak, I'm single..."

"...but not available," sahut Draco, menggertakkan giginya. Harry memutar bola matanya tapi tidak menyangkal. Evan tampak kecewa.

"Well,.kalaupun Potter available, kurasa dia tak akan membuka pilihannya pada anak kelas dua," tandas Seth, wajahnya bosan, menatap langit.

Evan hanya nyengir percaya diri. "Sekarang. Lima tahun lagi, ceritanya akan berbeda," katanya riang, tersenyum manis pada Harry, yang terbahak.

"Sure. Kutunggu ajakanmu lima tahun lagi..."

"Jangan memberi dia harapan!" Tukas Draco sebal. Dia berdiri. "Oke, kita lanjut lagi nanti saat makan malam. Ayo kembali ke kastil."

Mereka semua otomatis menurut. Aturan nomor dua, suara kapten adalah titah.

* * *

Sebulan pertama kelas berjalan dengan lancar.

Harry dan Draco bersikap seolah musim panas tak pernah terjadi. Mereka masih berdebat seperti biasa. Kadang ngobrol berdua seperti biasa. Mereka masih diledekin oleh seluruh Tim jika sedang hangout. Mereka masih bertengkar karena hal kecil seperti biasa.

"Well kau tahu, tadinya kupikir Draco bakal mempersulit putusnya kalian," kata Daphne pelan, saat mereka sedang menunggu Slughorn datang. Kelas sangat ramai, terutama karena Ron sedang adu mulut dengan Granger.

"Yeah, dia sudah berjanji kan," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu, tapi tetap merasa lega juga karenanya.

Di kunjungan Hogsmead pertama, mereka pergi sebagai tim utuh.

"Kau tidak kencan dengan Daphne?" Tanya Harry pada Miles, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kencan dong. Kayak kau tak tahu Daphne saja," katanya, membuat Harry dan Draco terbahak. "Daphne agak telat. Dia akan beli baju pesta dulu dengan Pansy dan Tracey , kurasa..."

"Oh iya, astaga, aku lupa," Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. "I hate shopping."

"Kau bakal ikut mereka?"

"Mereka berharap aku menyusul," kata Harry, mendesah. "Kurasa aku bakal pura-pura lupa saja."

"That's the spirit," kata Draco geli. "Lagian kayak kau kekurangan gaun saja."

"Gaun pesta, bukan gaun kasual," kata Harry, memakan fish and chip nya. "Pesta natal Slughorn."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hmm." Dia Dan Harry bertukar pandang muram. Mereka berdua datang sekali ke kumpul-kumpul slug club, bersama Blaise, dan sepakat bahwa club itu sungguh sungguh sungguh membosankan.

Miles mengernyit. "Kenapa Daphne harus beli baju pesta? Kami berdua kan tidak di undang di klub eksklusif itu," katanya, mendesah lega. "Oh, syukurlah. Aku benci pesta dansa."

Draco mengernyit. "Kau juga tak usah datang," katanya pada Harry.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu, Draco."tandasnya datar. Draco mengangguk puas.

"Kenapa Harry tak boleh datang?" Tanya Evan penasaran. Dia berhasil merayu Draco untuk mengajaknya ke Hogsmead padahal belum kelas 3. Mereka semua menatap Draco saat melihat Evan dengan girang muncul dari belakang honeyducks. Draco selalu mengomel soal kecerewetan Evan yang mengganggu, tapi rupanya itu hanya di mulut saja. Jelas Evan sudah naik peringkat di hati Draco.

"Curiosity kills the cat," kata Draco tegas.

Evan tidak bergeming, masih menatap Harry dengan mata coklat lebarnya. Harry tertawa.

"Draco di sini, tak senang jika aku bersenang-senang..."

"Dia cemburu kalau Harry sampai pergi bersama cowok lain," kata Miles membantu. Harry dan Draco menatapnya tak terkesan, membuat Miles terbahak.

Evan mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kenapa Draco tidak mengajak Harry sendiri ke pesta dansa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Yes Draco, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Miles geli.

"Harry bisa pergi denganku, kalau kau tak mau mengajaknya," kata Seth, nyengir menggoda.

Wajah Draco merah padam. "Kau ingin keluar dari tjm bahkan sebelum pertandingan pertamamu?" Desisnya.

"Dan? Apa yang akan kau katakan pada semua orang jika menggantiku tanpa sebab?" Kata Seth geli.

Draco menatapnya tak terkesan. Adrian menyikut Seth.

"Don't," katanya pendek. "Dia sangat serius kalau sudah menyangkut Harry. Kau tak akan percaya apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Anyway, aku dengar dari Graham bahwa Falcon punya pelatih baru.. "

Pembicaraan soal Quidditch selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

Tak lama, Blaise dan Theo datang bergabung. Lalu para gadis juga. Mereka memberi Harry tatapan tak terkesan.

"Oh my God! Aku lupa sama sekali soal ini!" Seru Harry, menepuk kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi yang dia harap menunjukan kekagetan. "Sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut belanja!"

Para gadis jelas tahu bahwa Harry hanya pura-pura, karena Pansy berkata, "tenang saja, kami belum selesai kok. Setelah ini Kita bisa mampir ke Gladrags lagi."

Harry cemberut, membuat mereka semua terbahak.

Mereka memesan makanan lagi. Para anggota Tim juga makan lagi jelas. Butterbeer beberapa ronde, sampai mereka selesai dan madam Rosmerta memberikan bill nya pada Draco. Harry mengintip. 70 galleon.

Dia terngaga.

Yang selalu menjadi tradisi bagi Tim Quidditch Slytherin adalah, kapten adalah bos. Bos dalam segala hal. Kata-kata kapten bagai titah, dan anggota Tim otomatis selalu menurut dan tunduk. Harry, yang bergabung dengan Tim sejak kelas 1, tahu persis mengenai ini. Dan para anggota Tim selalu mengikuti kapten mereka. Mereka duduk bareng saat makan sesering mungkin, nongkrong bareng di Hogsmead, jelas tak terpisahkan. Mereka adalah Tim.

Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kapten Tim bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua. Termasuk membayari mereka semua setiap kali mereka ke Hogsmead. Berapapun habisnya. Harry tak pernah keluar sepeserpun di three Broomstik sejak kelas 3, jika dia pergi dengan Tim Quidditch.

Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa dia dan Miles tak bisa terpilih.

Draco, yang selalu menjadi mentri keuangan mereka semua, kini harus membayar untuk anggota Tim Quidditch, plus anggota geng kelas 6nya. Harry tahu Draco tak pernah mempermasalahkan membayari mereka. Dia super duper Kaya, tahu bahwa dirinya kaya, tak pernah masalah jika dimanfaatkan, dan senang-senang saja dengan berapapun jumlah yang harus dia keluarkan.

Tapi tujuh puluh galleon! Hanya untuk minum di Hogsmead!

"Hei," kata Harry pelan pada cowok itu, saat Draco mengeluarkan kantong galleonnya yang penuh. "Kami bisa patungan, kalau ini terlalu banyak..."

Draco memberinya tatapan geli. "What?"

Harry meringis. "You don't owe us anything Draco, kami semua bisa patungan..."

Draco, dan Miles yang juga mendengar, tertawa. Draco menepuk tangan Harry. "It's nothing Potter."

Harry mengernyit. "Well, aku tahu kau kaya raya or whatever. Tapi kau pasti juga punya jatah uang jajan kan? Tujuh puluh galleon hanya untuk butterbeer... Its too much, isn't it?"

"No it's not," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau benar, aku memang dapat uang jajan, karena belum 17 tahun."

"See? Aku tak masalah patungan..."

"Harry," Draco tertawa, putus asa. "Uang jajanku bisa untuk mentraktir semua orang di pub ini setiap hari selama setahun, dan masih akan ada sisanya!"

Harry tergagap syok.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku kaya raya, Potter. Like, orang paling kaya di sekolah ini mungkin. Jadi, trims, tapi aku tak masalah melanjutkan tradisi kaptensi kita dan membayar untuk semua." Dia bertukar pandang geli dengan Miles, yang terkekeh. Dia menyuruh Evan untuk menyerahkan kantong uangnya ke madam Rosmerta. "Bilang padanya, kembaliannya untuknya," tambahnya pada cowok itu. Evan menatap kantong uang Draco dengan tatapan nyaris ngiler.

Harry masih tampak syok. Draco tertawa saat menatapnya lagi.

"Kalau aku merasa keberatan, aku akan bilang kau, oke," katanya, nyengir, menepuk kepala Harry, lalu berdiri. Semua anggota tim mengikuti nya tentu saja. Harry mendesah, ikut berdiri.

"Maksudku," kata Harry lagi sambil mereka berjalan keluar pub. "Bukankah, ini seperti kami semua memanfaatkan mu karena kau kaya?"

"Yes. Yang sudah kau lakukan sejak kelas 3, karena selalu aku yang membayar untuk kita semua, jika kita sedang tidak nongkrong dengan Tim," kata Draco, tersenyum tampan. "I don't mind Potter. Kenapa kau yang bingung sih?"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam, mengernyit.

* * *

Kadang Harry merasa, bahwa Draco sudah berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi selalu dia tarik lagi.

Mereka sedang latihan pagi. Harry dan Miles seperti biasa lari dengan Draco.

"Aku merasa dia selalu memelototi ku. Kurasa dia tak setuju aku pacaran dengan kakaknya," Miles mengernyit. "Tapi apa salahku?!"

"Dia hanya belum mengenalmu," kata Harry menenangkan.

"Mungkin dia menganggap kau cowok mesum yang hanya menginginkan tubuh kakaknya," goda Draco.

Miles terbahak. "Well, dia tidak salah sih kalau begitu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Coba katakan itu di depan Daphne, aku ingin lihat reaksinya."

Miles dan Draco tertawa. "Oke, sori, sori," kata Miles. "Tapi bukankah itu delapan puluh persen esensi dari pacaran? Saling menikmati satu sama lain? Right Draco?"

Harry memberi Draco tatapan tajam, yang cowok itu abaikan. "Benar sekali, sobat. Berkali-kali, dan tak pernah puas... Au au au Potter!" Harry menggebuk cowok itu tersinggung.

"Dan aku berpikir kau jatuh cinta padaku," tukas Harry.

"Oh, kau tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu," kata Draco, lalu nyengir. "Tapi delapan puluh persen cintaku untuk tubuhmu. Au! Astaga Potter! Ini kekerasan! Au au au!"

Miles tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry juga menatapnya sebal.

"Aku akan lihat bagaimana kau tertawa kalau aku memberitahu Daphne soal teori delapan puluh persen ini!"

Tawa Miles langsung berhenti. "Please don't "

Harry cemberut. "Kalian berdua harus mulai belajar menghargai cewek tahu."

"Hei, aku menghargai Daphne!"

"Dua puluh persen?!"

"Dua puluh persen banyak tahu."

Harry menatap mereka berdua jijik. Miles dan Draco makin terbahak.

"There's a fine line between love and lust," kata Draco bijak. "Sometimes it's blurry."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hei jangan beri aku tatapan begitu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau selalu merayuku..." Kata Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau juga sama bernafsunya!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tapi aku punya porsi cinta yang lebih besar untuk karaktermu daripada tubuhmu," tandasnya sebal.

Draco tampak senang mendengar ini. "Sungguh? Jadi seberapa besar kau cinta padaku?"

Harry mendengus. "Tak akan kuberitahu."

"Oh ayolah Potter..."

Harry mempercepat larinya meninggalkan mereka, tapi Draco jelas tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja, mengejarnya dan menjejerinya lagi, bertanya terus soal cinta dan nafsu.

Miles hanya terkekeh, menggeleng.

Kejadian selanjutnya yang terjadi, mungkin bukan seratus persen salah Draco.

Selesai latihan Quidditch, mereka semua mandi dan satu per satu meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Harry masuk ke ruang ganti utama setelah sepenuhnya berpakaian. Dia duduk di bangku di sebelah Draco, dimana cowok itu sedang memakai sepatunya. Draco melihat Harry menunduk untuk memakai kaus kakinya, kaus cewek itu agak kebesaran, sehingga membuat Draco bisa melihat bra nya...

Draco nyengir, mendekatkan tubuhnya, meremas dadanya.

"Draco!" Protes Harry, langsung duduk kaget. Draco tertawa, tangannya berusaha menyentuh dada Harry lagi, tapi cewek itu menghindar. Draco akhirnya mendekapnya dari belakang, satu tangannya menyusup masuk dari atas langsung ke balik bra Harry, memainkan puting Harry. Sebelah tangannya meremas dada Harry utuh.

Cewek itu otomatis mendesah penuh hasrat, tapi dia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Draco, please..."

Draco mencium lehernya, jelas tidak mendengarkan. Tangannya turun menuju perutnya, lalu ke pahanya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek tipisnya. Sebelah tangannya masih mencubit-cubit puting Harry.

"Draco, kita tak bisa melakukan ini," desah Harry, berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari dadanya, bangkit, tapi Draco menariknya ke ke pangkuannya. Harry mendesah, mengapresiasi tangan Draco yang membelai pusatnya. Draco menurunkan celana pendek dan celana dalam cewek itu, sehingga tangannya bisa memainkan vagina Harry dengan bebas. Harry merasakan cairannya mulai keluar deras, dan Draco jelas tahu itu, karena cowok itu nyengir puas.

"I love you," bisik Draco, menggigit telinga Harry.

Harry mengernyit, bangkit paksa, mendorong Draco, yang tampak seperti habis ditampar. Harry berusaha tidak berjengit, menaikan kelmbali celananya.

"Draco, no. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa hubungan kita hanya selama musim panas!" Katanya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau bilang kau akan cari cewek lain!"

Draco mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Harry..." Nadanya frustrasi. "Kau tahu aku tak bisa..."

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha, Draco," kata Harry putus asa. Hatinya serasa hancur melihat wajah muram Draco.

"Aku berusaha!" Protes Draco. "Tapi aku hanya tak bisa! Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku dengan cewek lain!"

"Kau bisa, Draco! Ada begitu banyak cewek yang menginginkanmu..." Harry mengernyit dalam. "Kau... Hannah Abbot sangat cantik kan? Aku tahu dia naksir kau!"

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Kau menyuruhku berkencan dengan Hufflepuff?!" Pekiknya syok.

Harry meringis. "Oke, oke, sori... Bagaimana... Bagaimana dengan anak kelas 5 itu, Redival Foster? Dia cantik, dan pintar, dan baik hati, dan Slytherin..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Dia naksir Miles."

"What?!"

Draco tertawa. "Kalau Daphne tahu, bakal terjadi perang dunia. Tapi aku tahu cewek itu memberi Miles coklat setiap tahun sejak dia masuk Hogwarts."

Harry tergagap. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu ini?!"

Draco mengangkat bahu.

Harry masih agak tertegun dengan fakta ini, tapi berusaha menguasai diri. "Oke... Bagaimana dengan..."

"No, Harry," desah Draco, berusaha meraihnya, tapi Harry mundur dengan cekatan. Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak bisa oke? Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak sanggup..."

Harry mendengus. "Draco, cowok manapun bisa melakukan ini. Kau hanya tinggal menunjuk, dan cewek manapun akan mau denganmu, oke? Please Draco, please... Kau sudah berjanji. Kau janji tak akan mempersulit ini..." Katanya memohon.

Draco terdiam, wajahnya marah. "Baik," tandasnya.."whatever."

"Draco..."

Draco berpaling, lalu berjalan pergi dengan langkah menghentak.

* * *

Draco tahu dirinya tak akan bisa move on. Dia terlalu terikat pada Harry. Tapi Harry tampaknya tak akan tahu arti diri Draco untuknya, sampai melihat bahwa Draco bisa berpaling ke cewek lain kalau dia menolak terus.

Kesal luar biasa, dia menghampiri Lisa Turpin yang sedang duduk di perpus. Sangat cantik jelas, bahkan Draco bisa melihatnya. Dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bodi luar biasa. Senyumnya cantik. Matanya cantik. Bahkan suaranya cantik, mendesah serak.

Lisa Turpin adalah cewek paling cantik se Hogwarts. Semua cowok sepakat akan hal itu.

Dan Draco tahu cewek ini menyukainya.

Dia selalu memberi Draco senyuman manis yang jarang dia berikan untuk orang lain. Lisa Turpin mungkin di anggap sombong oleh hampir semua orang, baik cewek maupun cowok, tapi Draco bisa melihat bahwa kesombongannya bukan tak berdasar. Dia cantik dan cerdas dan kaya dan darah murni dan mempesona...

Tapi dia bukan Harria Potter.

Draco menguatkan dirinya.

Dia mengetuk meja cewek itu, memberinya senyum malas saat cewek itu mendongak

"Oh hei you," kata Lisa, tersenyum penasaran. Draco tak pernah menyapanya duluan sebelum ini.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin bicara cepat." Kata Draco simpel, tak ingin basa-basi.

"Oo key, shoot," kata Lisa.

Draco duduk di depannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya. Lisa ikut mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Wanna date?" Tanya Draco, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan kalau cewek itu bakal bilang iya.

Lisa jelas kaget. "Oh?"

Draco tidak mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia tahu Lisa mendengarnya.

"Oh," Lisa tertawa, setengah tak yakin. "Em, oke. Yes. Why not?"

Draco nyengir lebar. Puas. "Very good. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengerti beberapa hal."

Wajah Lisa masih berseri. "Apa itu?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "It's exclusive. Aku tak mau ada cowok lain."

"Oh," Lisa tertawa geli. "Posesif. I like it."

"Yes or no?"

"Tentu saja yes. Kau kira aku cewek apaan."

"Hmm, jawaban bagus." Lalu Draco makin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu terlalu cepat untuk membahas ini bahkan sebelum kencan pertama, tapi aku ingin seks."

Lisa tergagap.

"No, no, aku tak berharap kita melakukannya saat ini," tawa Draco. "Tapi jelas bakal menjurus ke sana. Kalau kau berharap aku akan menjadi gentleman yang menahan diriku sampai pernikahan, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak melanjutkan ini..."

" I don't mind sex," kata Lisa, tertawa geli. "Tapi... Kau tidak impoten kan?"

Draco memberinya senyum menggoda. "Kenapa tidak kau buktikan sendiri?" Bisiknya, lalu dia bangkit, berbalik pergi. Dia tahu mata Lisa masih menatapnya terus. Penuh rasa puas, dia keluar dari perpus.

Draco mendesah panjang, tahu bahwa ini bukan pilihan terbaik, tapi bisa apa lagi dia.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Next:

Perkenalan Lisa ke geng anak kelas 6 slytherin.

Pertandingan pertama Quidditch

Dan... Banyak kejutan lagi yeeey!

Yukk buruan di review biar bisa segera update muaaachhh

Part 2 segera hadiiirrr x)


	24. Chapter 24

Kelas 6, part 2

Draco masuk ke kelas Aritmancy bersama Blaise. Kelas itu hanya berisi segelintir anak. Granger jelas. No Hufflepuff, menunjukan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sanggup mengambil pelajaran kompleks seperti Aritmancy. Dan Ravenclaw, Boot, Corner (yang gosipnya naksir Harry ), Goldstein (si musuh bebuyutan Harry), lalu Lisa dan Mandy Brocklehurst.

Draco duduk di belakang kedua cewek ini, mengetuk meja Lisa saat melewatinya. Saat dia sudah duduk, cewek itu menoleh.

"So," katanya, menelengkan kepalanya.

"So?" Draco balik bertanya, mendekatkan kepalanya. Wajah cewek itu merona, dia menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum.

"So, kapan kencan pertamanya?"

Blaise menatap mereka cepat, melongo kaget. Draco nyengir malas, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Lisa.

"Malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Lisa tertawa.

"Yep. Makan berdua. Di meja Slytherin." Kata Draco.

"Of course. Kenapa tidak di Ravenclaw?"

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil. "Di Slytherin."

Lisa mendengus. "Fine."

"It's a date," kata Draco, mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas nya, melirik pintu, memastikan Prof vector belum datang.

Lisa nyengir cantik, lalu berbalik menatap papan tulis lagi. Mandy Brocklehurst langsung menyerangnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Draco tertawa melihat ekspresi Blaise, yang masih melongo syok.

"Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Lisa Turpin?"

"Sejak kemarin," kata Draco santai.

Blaise masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Untungnya saat itu Prof Vector masuk, dan kelas dimulai.

Draco memainkan pena bulunya, menatap papan tulis. Apa yang akan Harry katakan jika melihat Draco jadian dengan cewek paling cantik sesekolah? Hmm, bukan itu yang akan Harry lihat jelas. Dia tak ingat Harry pernah berinteraksi dengan Lisa sebelumnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Lisa adalah salah satu geng Brooke Calendar dan Cho Chang, cewek-cewek populer Ravenclaw.

Bagaimana kalau Harry tidak terima Draco pacaran dengan teman Brooke Calendar?

Draco mengernyit. Well, kalau dia tidak terima, harusnya dia tidak memaksa putus dari Draco kan? Draco berhak memilih siapapun yang dia mau.

Tapi jelas Harry berharap Draco mendapat pacar yang setidaknya punya sifat yang baik, seperti Hannah Abbot (yang berteman baik dengan Harry), atau Redival Foster yang ramah (tapi cewek itu naksir Miles kan, gimana dong?). Bukannya sifat Lisa Turpin buruk... Well, mungkin sedikit sombong. Angkuh. Dia dan Draco bisa menjadi pasangan yang kompak karena ini, pikir Draco geli. Pasangan arogan.

Tapi Draco tahu Lisa akan berusaha bersikap sopan pada teman-temannya. Dia tahu cewek itu tahu bahwa Draco sangat dekat dengan teman-temannya, dan, kecuali cewek itu ingin berakhir sama seperti Brooke Calendar...

Draco menunduk, berpikir apakah dia bisa melakukan ini. Harry bilang dia pasti bisa. Bukankah banyak cowok yang bisa berhubungan dengan banyak cewek sekaligus?

Tapi Draco tak pernah ingin menjadi cowok seperti itu seumur hidupnya...

Draco mendesah panjang, berharap Harry tidak membuatnya melakukan ini.

* * *

Lisa menunggu Draco datang di depan aula besar. Cewek itu sangat cantik dengan pakaian muggle nya, tubuhnya bagus. Dan senyumnya menawan.

Draco berjalan ke aula besar bersama rombongan Tim Quidditch dan teman-teman kelas 6nya, tersenyum kecil pada cewek itu.

"Kalian semua masuk duluan saja," katanya. Para anggota gengnya tidak mempertanyakan ini, masuk aula sambil terus mengobrol.

Draco menghampiri Lisa. Cewek itu berjinjit, mengecup pipi Draco. Draco nyengir, menawarkan tangannya untuk cewek itu gandeng. Lisa tampak sangat girang saat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Draco Malfoy (Draco Malfoy!) masuk aula besar.

Seluruh aula besar langsung diam saat melihat mereka masuk.

Mulut ternganga. Kaget. Tak pernah tahu bahwa Draco dekat dengan Lisa, apalagi sampai jadian!

Mata Draco bertemu mata hijau Harry. Cewek itu membelalak kaget, mungkin tak mengira bahwa Draco akan sungguhan mencari pacar lain.

Hah! Sekarang dia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Draco jika dia lagi dekat dengan cowok lain.

Tapi entah mengapa, Draco tak merasa puas. Dia mengalihakan tatapannya dari Harry. Dia tak ingin menatap Harry.

Lalu bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, semua mata menatap mereka.

Draco sebenarnya tak terlalu ingin membuat kehebohan, tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan orang-orang ini? Draco dan Lisa adalah pasangan paling populer sesekolah mungkin.

Draco berusaha keras tidak menatap rombongan teman-temannya. Dia akan mengenalkan Lisa pada mereka, tapi jelas tidak sekarang. Dia mungkin tak serius menyukai Lisa, tapi dia tetap pria dengan sopan santun. Kencan pertama adalah tentang mereka berdua.

Draco mendesah. "Mereka semua tak punya kerjaan selain mengurusi urusan orang lain," katanya pada Lisa, membawa cewek itu ke ujung meja (mengusir rombongan anak kelas 4 yang sudah duduk di sana), lalu membantu Lisa duduk dengan sopan, baru dia sendiri duduk di depan cewek itu.

Lisa tertawa. "Well, tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Kau tahu mereka semua mengecapmu impoten. Atau entah apalagi."

"Hmm. Fair enough. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau di cap dengan apa?"

Lisa nyengir cantik. "Cewek paling cantik sesekolah."

Draco terbahak. "Sangat percaya diri."

"What, itu kata mereka, bukan aku yang bilang," Lisa ikut tertawa.

Draco mengambil piring. "Jangan cemas. Aku suka cewek yang percaya diri."

Lisa mengangguk. "Jelas. Harus mengimbangi kepercayaan dirimu, right?"

Draco mendengus, menggeleng menatapnya. "Kau tak akan bisa mencapai tingkat percaya diriku, Turpin."

Lisa tertawa, mendekatkan kepalanya. "I don't mind. Kurasa itu yang menarik darimu."

"Hmm, kepercayaan diriku? Nah, wajahku yang tampan."

Lisa cekikikan, mengambil piringnya sendiri. "Course. Good looking. Tapi aku Ravenclaw, dan good looking tak pernah menjadi segalanya untukku."

Draco mendengus. "Hmm, oke. Aku akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini."

Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Draco hanya tertawa, tapi memilih melanjutkan makan.

"No, really draco. Katakan saja."

Draco menatapnya. "Kau yakin bisa menghandle ini?"

"Em hmm. Kurasa itu hal terpenting dari suatu hubungan. Kejujuran."

Draco tertawa lagi, teringat dirinya dan Harry yang selalu jujur pada satu sama lain soal segala macam hal, dan mereka bertengkar nyaris setiap hari karena ini. Draco tak ingin melakukan itu dengan Lisa. Tapi dia rasa Kali ini dia bisa mencoba, mengetes karakter cewek ini...

"Kalau kau tak peduli pada good looking atau bad looking, kau jelas tak akan hang out dengan macam Brooke Calendar, Cho Chang... Dan siapa lagi... Cewek-cewek bersifat buruk yang hanya peduli pada wajah dan cowok."

Lisa berjengit. "Oh, well, aku tidak..."

Draco tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tak masalah. Aku jelas tak bisa menguliahi orang soal narsisme."

Wajah Lisa sedikit merona. "Hmm, oke oke. Aku memang... Suka keindahan."

Dan Draco mau tak mau tertawa mendengar ini.

Di akhir kencan sederhana ini, Draco sadar bahwa Lisa Turpin tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Cewek itu cerdas, nyambung dengan segala Hal yang Draco bicarakan, bahkan soal Quidditch. Draco mengantar Lisa sampai ke depan asrama Ravenclaw.

Mereka bertatapan. Draco nyengir, tanpa kata, menunduk mencium cewek itu di bibir.

Bahkan ciumannya tidak buruk. Cewek itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Draco, memainkan belakang rambutnya. Mereka berciuman pelan, tapi lalu Draco mendekapnya makin kuat, menciumnya makin bernafsu...

Lisa mendesah mengapresiasi. Draco membelai punggungnya, membuat kaki cewek itu itu lemas. Dia nyengir puas, mendorong Lisa agar menempel di tembok, lalu memegang pinggangnya agar cewek itu tidak jatuh, meraba bagian samping tubuhnya. Mereka terus berciuman, hanya melepaskan diri untuk menarik napas...

"Wow... I mean..." Lisa terbata saat Draco akhirnya melepaskannya.

Draco nyengir. "I know. It's amazing right?"

Lisa tertawa. "Kau jago, kau tahu," katanya, nadanya kagum.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecupnya sekilas di bibir, lalu berbalik. "Good night"

"Night..."

Draco tidak menoleh lagi, tapi dia tahu Lisa masih di situ, masih menatapnya entah sampai kapan. Draco mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang.

Harry benar, dia bisa melakukan ini.

Lisa Turpin jelas berbeda dari Harria Potter. Tapi Draco tahu jika dia menutup mata terhadap beberapa hal, mungkin hubungan nya dengan Lisa akan bisa berjalan lancar.

Mungkin.

Saat kembali ke asramanya, jelas dia di serbu oleh teman-teman se geng nya, plus Miles. Semua menatapnya tak percaya saat dia duduk di sebelah Blaise, mengeluarkan buku-bukunya untuk mulai mengerjakan pr.

"Lisa turpin, Draco?!" Kata Daphne jijik.

Draco hanya mendesah. "Yep. Dia cantik, ya?"

"Dia yang paling cantik se Hogwarts, kurasa," kata Miles, jelas keceplosan, karena wajahnya langsung berubah horor saat menatap Daphne. "Maksudku, kedua setelah kau, jelas."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Daphne, membuat Miles berjengit.

Draco terbahak. "Yes, dia cantik. Pintar. Wawasannya luas. Dan naksir aku," katanya riang, ingin menambahkan kata darah murni di sana, tapi tahu bahwa Harry akan membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia selesai bicara..ngomong- ngomong soal Harry...

Cewek itu tidak ikut menginterogasinya. Dia hanya menunduk, melanjutkan menulis pr nya seolah Draco punya pacar baru sama sekali tak menarik minatnya.

Draco menggertakkan giginya.

"Well, tak bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari dia, kurasa," tandasnya.

Daphne dan Miles bertukar pandang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mencari kencan?" Tanya Tracey. "Kau tak pernah menunjukan seolah kau ingin punya pacar."

Draco tertawa. "Need sex."

"Draco!" Pekik Daphne dan Tracey kompak, Pansy berjengit. Harry masih menunduk dengan PR nya.

"What? Kau ingin aku memberi jawaban klise apa?" Tanya Draco, membuka buku Aritmancy nya, mulai menulis di perkamennya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Draco?" Tanya Tracey serius, disambut dengusan Miles dan Daphne.

"Yes Draco, kau yakin tidak malah akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?" Goda Blaise.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak perlu menjawab ini."

"Kenapa? Berapa Ramuan yang kau minum musim panas ini untuk terapi impoten IMU, Draco..."

Mereka semua masih terus menanyai dan menggodanya, sampai dia merasa cukup sudah.

Dia bangkit, membereskan buku-bukunya. "Oke, PR ku Tak akan selesai kalau di sini terus. Kalian silakan ngomongin aku di belakang. Aku mau ini segera selelsai, lalu tidur. Good night." Dia naik ke kamarnya.

Semua menatapnya, masih terbengong-bengong.

Tracey mendesah. "Lisa Turpin!"

"Yeah, kuharap lidahnya tak setajam Brooke Calendar," kata Miles, bertopang dagu, menggeleng. Dia menatap Harry, yang masih mengernyit mengerjakan pr nya. Dia mendesah. Berharap Harry tak akan mempersulit ini untuk Draco.

* * *

Draco mengenalkan Lisa pada teman-temannya seminggu kemudian.

Dia mengajak Lisa sarapan dengan geng nya. Dia tidak mengenalkan secara formal, hanya mengajak Lisa duduk di sana. Lisa menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan kami?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, mengambil sarapannya. "Buat apa? Kau sudah tahu nama mereka, mereka tahu namamu."

"Draco..." Lisa tertawa putus asa. Draco hanya nyengir padanya.

"Lisa, ini everyone. Everyone, ini Lisa Turpin, pacarku."

Hening panjang menyambut perkenalan tak niat ini.

"Um, hei," kata Harria Potter tak yakin.

"Hei," Lisa tersenyum, senang karena setidaknya ada datu teman Draco yang tidak menatapnya seolah dia ingin menguasai meja itu. Slytherin dan kecurigaan mereka.

Harry tersenyum padanya, lalu melanjutkan makan. Saat itu seorang anak kelas 2 yang Lisa tahu adalah anggota baru Tim Quidditch datang, menghempaskan diri di sisi lain Draco, terengah.

"Tarik napas," kata Draco tanpa meliriknya.

Evan tertawa, menenggak jus labunya sampai habis. "Telat bangun. Aku tak bisa melewatkan sarapan."

"Yes. Sarapan adalah makan terpenting sepanjang hari," kata Harry padanya. "Brokoli bagus loh biar cepat tinggi."

Evan meringis, tapi menerimanya saat Harry menuangkan brokoli kukus banyak-banyak di piring anak itu. Sisanya, Harry tuang ke piringnya sendiri. Cewek itu makan brokoli dengan riang, seolah sedang ngemil kacang. Lisa meringis. Draco tertawa.

"Ekspresi semua orang saat pertama kali melihatmu makan, Potter," katanya pada Harry, menunjuk Lisa dengan garpunya.

Harry nyengir. "Aku suka hidup sehat."

"Yang tak bisa orang lain tiru," kata Draco, menggeleng. "Kau lupa telurmu."

Harry memberinya salut. "Aye, aye, captain," katanya, mengambil 2 telur rebus ke piringnya. Evan mendesah.

"Telur lagi," katanya sedih.

"Telur bagus untuk ototmu," kata Draco. "Kau mau jadi chaser andalan atau tidak?"

Evan langsung tegak, mengambil 4 telur sekaligus.

Lisa memakan satu layer roti panggangnya, masih menatap piring Harry yang penuh dengan brokoli, telur, sosis, kentang...

"Kurasa cara slytherin beda ya," kata Lisa pada Harry. "Cho juga seeker, tapi porsi sarapannya sama denganku." Dia menunjuk selembar roti panggangnya yang jelas terlihat menyedihkan dibanding makan Harry.

Harry tertawa. "Karena dia tak pernah latihan fisik. Aku butuh ini setelah sepuluh Kali keliling lapangan."

"Sepuluh Kali?"Lisa syok.

"Standarnya sih 10 Kali. Bisa lebih jika semalaman habis pesta," kata Draco.

"Oh wow," kata Lisa, menatap pundak lebar Draco kagum. Jelas itu sebabnya para cowok slytherin berbadan besar semua. Lisa membayangkan bagaimana staminanya...

"Itulah kenapa tim kami tak terkalahkan, Turpin, kerja keras," kata Harry riang. Lalu dia menoleh ke Malcolm untuk mengajaknya bicara. Lisa menatap anak kelas 6 yang lain. Daphne greengrass sibuk berdebat dengan Miles Bletchley. Parkinson menunduk, memakan sarapannya dalam diam, jelas tak ingin bicara dengan Lisa sama sekali. Davies mendengarkan Harry bicara dengan Malcolm Baddock dan Evan si mungil, tertawa tanpa mengacuhkan Lisa sama sekali. Nott dan Zabini sedang bicara pelan berdua, entah kenapa, Lisa curiga tentang dirinya.

Lisa menarik napas. Well, dia tak berharap lebih dari Slytherin. Dia tak peduli. Dia menoleh pada Draco, berharap cowok itu mengajaknya bicara, tapi ternyata dia sedang mendengarkan Harry dan Baddock berdebat juga, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan penuh semangat memberikan opininya.

Lisa menarik napas lagi. Tenang Lisa, semua ada waktunya. Sekarang mungkin Draco belum merasa terlalu terikat padanya, tapi nanti... Lisa akan membuat cowok itu tergila-gila dan mengemis di kakinya...

* * *

Pertandingan pertama Quidditch lawan Gryffindor.

Ginny akhirnya berhasil mendapat posisi impiannya sebagai chaser, jadi seeker mereka sekali lagi berganti. Kali ini Dean Thomas. Dean adalah cowok manis, ganteng, dan pacar Ginny.

Tapi kemampuan terbangnya jauh di bawah Ginny jelas.

Harry memperhatikan semangat Evan yang luar biasa, sapunya melaju cepat, nekat. Dia kecil, dan dengan mudah merampas quaffle dari tangan Katie Bell, yang bahkan dengan pengalamannya, tak bisa mengejar bocah itu.

Draco dan Adrian tampak tertular semangat Evan, dan dalam waktu singkat sudah mencetak 5 goal. Harry berjengit melihat kepercayaan diri Ron mulai turun.

Pertandingan berjalan agak lama karena snitch tampaknya bertekad untuk terus bersembunyi. Draco sudah bolak balik membentaknya, menyuruhnya segera menangkap snitch. Saat akhirnya snitch menunjukan sayapnya, Harry nyaris berteriak lega. Dia segera memacu sapunya. Dean Thomas di belakangnya bermimpi bisa mengalahkannya...

"YES!"

"POTTER MENANGKAP SNITCH! SLYTHERIN MENANG!"

Harry tertawa, mengacungkan tangannya yang berhasil menangkap snitch, langsung diserbu oleh teman setimnya, memeluknya.

Mereka membopongnya ke asrama slytherin, mengelukan namanya. Setidaknya inilah yang enak dari menjadi seeker. Bagi orang awam, dialah pahlawannya.

Seperti biasa mereka duduk di sofa konferensi press, Draco dengan penuh semangat bercerita soal kehebatan Tim nya. Menepuk bahu Evan, mengapresiasi kenekatannya dan kecepatannya, walaupun kemampuan mencetak goalnya masih di bawah Draco dan Adrian. Harry merasa sangat sangat gembira, menerima firewhiskey dari Malcolm, dan siap berpesta saat melihat Lisa Turpin masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Senyumnya langsung membeku.

Dia melihat Lisa menghampiri Draco, mencium cowok itu luar biasa mesra. Draco tertawa, menenggak habis firewhiskey nya, lalu mengajak Lisa ke sofa kosong untuk melanjutkan sesi ciuman panas mereka. Para cowok yang melihat ini bersiul menggoda, tapi Draco dan Lisa mengabaikan mereka.

Harry menunduk menatap botol firewhiskey nya. Miles yang duduk di sebelahnya, memeluk pundaknya.

"Senyum," katanya baik hati.

Harry tertawa hampa. "Yeah, I will."

Miles menatapnya. "Tak harus berakhir seperti ini, kau tahu."

Harry nyengir, berharap senyumnya mencapai matanya. "Why not? Ini yang kuharapkan. Semua senang."

"Kecuali dirimu," tandas Miles.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oh, aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Yakin?" Kata Miles, masih ragu. "Hanya perlu satu kata, dan Draco akan meninggalkan cewek itu."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Miles, ini yang kuinginkan, oke," ulangnya. Dia menenggak habis firewhiskey nya, lalu menarik Miles berdiri. "Let's dance."

Miles meringis, mengikuti jejak Harry menghabiskan minumannya, lalu menurut saja saat Harry menariknya ke lantai dansa. Mereka berdansa gila-gilaan, mengajak teman-teman mereka untuk ikut bersorak dan menghentak di lantai dansa

Draco sendiri akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Lisa, mengajak cewek itu ikut dansa dengan teman-temannya.

Lisa menatapnya syok. "_Kau_? Mau ikut berdansa seperti _itu_?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat bahwa memang model berdansa makin malam makin tak terkendali. Daphne naik di atas pundak Miles, yang seriusan mabuk dan terus berdansa seolah pacarnya itu tak ada di atas pundaknya. Daphne menuangkan firewhiskey dari atas,.dan Harry dan pansy berusaha meminum alkohol itu. Mereka tertawa histeris, jelas mabuk parah. Blaise berdansa dengan anak kelas 7 yang Draco tak tahu namanya, dengan dansa erotis dimana punggung sang cewek menempel di dadanya, dan tangan Blaise mencengkeram dua payudara cewek itu. Dansa ini juga menarik perhatian cowok lain, yang menyuruh Blaise gantian.

Lisa jelas kaget melihat betapa liarnya Slytherin.

Draco nyengir padanya. "Ini kan pesta kemenangan. Nih, minum sedikit, kau akan lebih berani."

Lisa menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila, menerima botol dari Draco, tapi tidak meminumnya. "Draco, aku tidak..."

"Draco!"

Lisa melihat Harry tertawa cekikikan menghampiri mereka, memeluk leher Draco dengan kedua tangan. "We mizzz you. Come on Love, ikut danzaaa..."

"Love?!" Ulang Lisa syok.

Draco tertawa, jelas tidak mendengar Lisa karena musik luar biasa keras, mau tak mau maju saat Harry menarik lehernya.

Lisa melongo melihat ini. Apa-apaan cewek ini merayu pacar Lisa tepat di depan wajahnya! Dan... Dan Draco bahkan tidak menoleh lagi, nyengir lebar menatap Harry, jelas siap berdansa bersamanya, tangannya di pinggang cewek itu...

Tapi Harry menelengkan wajahnya sehingga bisa menatap Lisa, wajahnya mabuk, tapi ramah seperti biasa. "Girlfriend? Kau tak mau ikut? Come on Love, the more the merrier..."

Oh, tentu saja, Lisa mendesah lega. Dia tak tahu kenapa harus curiga dengan Harry. Cewek itu ramah dan genuinely a good person. Dia tak pernah mencela Lisa, padahal Lisa termasuk salah satu teman Brooke yang dulu pernah memfitnahnya dengan keji. Dia satu-satunya yang mau mencoba mengenal Lisa, mau menanggapi bicara padanya jika dia sedang ikut makan bersama geng Draco. Dia jelas mendukung hubungan Draco dan Lisa.

Lisa bisa melihat bahwa Harry masih menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Malah Draco yang kini mendorong cewek itu agar cepat kembali ke lantai dansa. Tampaknya Lisa meremehkan tingkat mabuk Draco malam itu. Lisa maju mendekat sedikit, tapi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa jijiknya saat beberapa cowok menatapnya lapar, beberapa sengaja menabrakan diri ke arahnya.

Dia mundur teratur sampai menabrak meja yang menawarkan berkrat-krat firewhiskey dan butterbeer. Di Ravenclaw juga selalu mengatakan pesta kemenangan, tapi tak pernah dengan butterbeer dan firewhiskey sebanyak ini. Biasanya mereka mengambil makanan dari dapur. Tapi kemewahan slytherin ini... Lisa curiga inj dimodali penuh oleh pacarnya yang Kaya Raya.

Lisa melihat Draco sedang melompat heboh mengikuti musik bersama Harry dan Davies. Draco seolah sudah lupa sama sekali pada Lisa. Kesal, tapi berpikir bahwa lebih baik begini daripada dia harus bergabung dengan sekumpulan manusia liar itu, Lisa mengambil butterbeer, mengawasi Draco, berharap cowok itu balas menatapnya.

Tapi tidak. Kini Draco sedang tertawa terbahak, berbagi satu botol firewhiskey dengan Harry. Lisa berusaha mengabaikan rasa aneh di hatinya. Mereka cuma teman, dia mengingatkan. Dia tahu Harry dekat dengan semua cowok Quidditch, dan dia merasa kedekatan cewek itu dengan Draco tidak ada apa-apaanya dibanding dengan Graham Montague, mantan pacar Brooke.

Tapi tetap saja, saat mereka melompat-lompat berdansa bedua, tubuh menempel, Lisa tak bisa tidak merasa bahwa itu adalah tempatnya. Dia nyaris berpikir untuk menenggak firewhiskey juga dan bergabung dengan geng Draco, saat hal terliar terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Greengrass menyiram Harry dengan firewhiskey di tangannya dari atas pundak Bletchley. Harry tampak syok, basah kuyup, berteriak, "YOU BITCH!" lalu dengan kecepatan penuh memanjat naik punggung Draco untuk duduk di pundaknya. Draco memekik kaget, oleng kalau tidak segera di pegang oleh Malcolm Baddock yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry sudah aman di atas pundak Draco, menyetir cowok itu ke arah Bletchley dan pacar gilanya dengan berpegangan pada rambut Draco.

Draco memprotes, memaki Harry habis-habisan. Harry tampak tak peduli, menendang perut Draco agar cowok itu diam dan menurut, seolah Draco adalah kuda yang sedang ngambek. Draco meraung kesakitan, menggoyangkan tubuhnya gila-gilaan agar Harry terlempar turun dari pundaknya. Harry menghempit kepala Draco dengan kakinya, berpegangan kuat pada rambut cowok itu.

Semua menatap adegan ini dengan terhibur, tertawa histeris. Bletchley tampak nyaris menjatuhkan pacarnya saking kerasnya tertawa. Harry meminta satu botol firewhiskey dari Adrian Pucey, yang memegangi perutnya sambil menyodorkan bir nya. Harry menyiramkan firewhiskey nya ke wajah Greengrass yang memekik kesakitan, lalu mulai balas menyiram lagi.

Perang pun tak bisa dihindari.

Draco yang awalnya marah pada Harry, kini mau tak mau menjadi Tim nya. Mereka dengan ganas menyerang siapapun yang berada dalam radius terdekat, dengan modal alkohol dari Pucey. Pucey menghampiri meja minuman untuk mengambil entah berapa botol yang cukup di tangannya, lalu kembali mensupport Harry dan Draco.

Lisa menatap ini semua dengan horor.

Draco delapan Kali terpeleset nyaris jatuh karena firewhiskey yang berceceran di lantai, yang mungkin Akan membunuh Harry jika mereka berdua sampai benar-benar jatuh, tapi di selamatkan oleh Baddock dan Pucey. Bletchley dan Greengrass sendiri di dukung oleh rekan kelas 7 yang bukan merupakan anggota Tim Quidditch, Madison dan Bode (Zabini dan pacarnya sudah melepaskan jubah mereka, bergelut di bawah salah satu meja depan perapian).

"Liar ya,"

Lisa terlonjak, menoleh menatap Redival, sepupunya.

"Red! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Redival terbahak. "Kau ngga ikut bergabung? Harusnya kau yang naik di atas Malfoy kan?"

Lisa nyengir licik. "Dan kutebak kau berharap kaulah yang naik di atas Miles Bletchley."

Wajah Redival merona, mengangkat bahu. "Nah, aku tak akan bisa melakukan itu," katanya, bergidik.

Lisa meringis. "Yes. Aku juga. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di sini. Kupikir Draco pasti ingin merayakan kemenanganya denganku."

Redival nyengir. "Kau jelas tak tahu betapa kasarnya para pemain Quidditch ini. Aku heran bagaimana Harry bisa bertahan."

"Harry yang memulai perang itu, Red, Dan kurasa dia memang agak tak waras, jika setengah dari gosip tentang dirinya dan para Gryffindor benar," kata Lisa, menggeleng, menatap Draco lagi, yang berteriak penuh kemenangan saat menubrukkan dirinya dan Harry ke Bletchley dan Greengrass. Semua berseru gila-gilaan. "Slytherin ini seriusan kompak sekali ya."

"Yep," kata Redival bangga.

Mereka menonton kegilaan itu sampai Miles Bletchley roboh, sungguh-sungguh roboh, karena Greengrass sudah tertidur lemas. Harry dan Draco berteriak-teriak menyerukan kemenangan mereka.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPION! WE ARE THE CHAMPION!"

Kerumunan ikut menyerukan nama mereka

"HIDUP MALFOY! HIDUP POTTER! HIDUP MALFOY! HIDUP POTTER!"

Harry berusaha berdiri di atas pundak Draco, tapi Draco menyerukan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?!"

"YOU JUMP! I JUMP, ROSE!" seru Harry, masih berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kepala Draco. Draco kembali oleng karena mabuk dan licinnya lantai, mengandalkan Pucey yang juga sudah mabuk parah untuk memeganginya.

"AKU JACK!" seru Draco, entah apa maksudnya. Harry menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untungnya, cewek itu terlalu mabuk untuk bisa benar-benar berdiri ke atas pundak Draco. Dia oleng, lalu memekik saat pegangannya pada Draco lepas. Secepat kilat dia menyambar leher Pucey, yang langsung terpeleset jatuh ke lantai, menjerit kesakitan. Harry di atasnya. Lalu Draco otomatis ikut jatuh. Pucey menunjukan ekspresi habis jatuh tertimpa tangga yang sangat menyedihkan.

"MANUSIA SANDWIICHHHH!" teriak Malcolm Baddock, langsung melompat ke atas Draco, lalu di susul para cowok dan cewek lain. Semua tertawa histeris.

Lisa hanya bisa melongo, dan berharap Draco masih hidup.

"Astaga, kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan!" Lisa berjalan ke arah rombongan itu, berusaha menarik Draco dari tumpukan sandwich manusia. Draco sendiri sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, kepalanya di perut Harry, yang wajahnya hijau.

"Guys!" Serunya. "GUYS! KURASA AKU AKAN MUNTAH!"

Para cowok dan cewek itu langsung melompat dan berlari kabur, terpeleset-peleset, sejauh mungkin dari Harry. Draco melompat berdiri, menatap Harry horor.

"Ayo har, jangan muntah di sini," Draco membantu Harry bangun. Harry menempelkan keningnya di dada Draco, menunduk, menstabilkan berdirinya. "Dan jangan muntah di bajuku. Ayo, ke kamar Mandi..." Draco mengalihkan matanya dari Harry, lalu tampak kaget saat melihat Lisa. "Lisa? Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke Ravenclaw."

Lisa berusaha tersenyum. "Yeah, aku hanya tak bisa melewatkan saat-saat pacarku berbuat Gila..."

Draco tampak bingung, dia jelas sedang tak bisa di ajak bicara. "Aku akan membawa Harry ke kamarnya. Tunggu ya." Dia merangkul pundak Harry, lalu membimbing cewek itu berjalan. Mereka berdua bolak balik nyaris jatuh, keduanya sama-sama tak bisa berjalan lurus.

Lisa menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang sepertinya masih bersih, menunggu sampai Draco kembali.

Tapi cowok itu tidak kembali dalam 20 menit. Lisa mendesah, memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasinya.

Satu hal sudah pasti, dia tak akan mau datang ke pesta Slytherin lagi.

* * *

Draco dan Harry ternyata teler di kamar mandi, keduanya tidur sambil duduk bersandar di tembok. Tracey, yang bangun duluan, berusaha membangunkan mereka.

"Harry, please, ramuan Hangover..."

Harry bangun dengan erangan penuh penyesalan, berjalan menyeret kakinya ke lemari ramuannya. Dia menuangkan setetes Ramuan ke mulutnya, menyerahkan botol itu ke Tracey, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, dan langsung tidur lagi.

Tracey mengerang lega saat Ramuan bereaksi, menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Harry, lalu ikut tidur.

* * *

Meja Slytherin sangat sunyi pagi dan siang itu.

Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas bawah yang tidak ikut berpesta semalam. Lisa membayangkan pasti para anak kelas atas sedang menderita karena hangover. Rasakan, pikir Lisa. Dengan kegilaan seperti semalam, mereka semua layak mendapatkannya.

Jadi Lisa agak kaget saat melihat pacarnya masuk aula dengan langkah ringan, senyum lebar, sedang bercanda dengan Bletchley yang juga tampak tak terpengaruh hangover sama sekali. Bahkan... Harry, Greengrass, Parkinson, Davies, Zabini, Nott, Baddock, Pucey... Semua yang harusnya masih meratapi kebodohan mereka karena sudah minum begitu banyak semalam, tampak seperti habis bangun dari tidur lelap.

Lisa tadinya berniat ngambek, tapi dia terlalu penasaran dengan ini.

"Hei," Lisa mengecup pipi Draco.

"Hei you," kata Draco, memberi ruang agar cewek itu bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Lisa menatap takjub saat mereka semua mengambil makan banyak-banyak, jelas sama sekali tidak hangover.

"Wow," kata Lisa, menatap Draco. "Tak ada yang hangover?"

Draco nyengir tampan. "Tak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Slytherin amazing seperti itu."

"Right," Lisa memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap Harry. "Kau baik-baik saja Harry? Kau terlihat nyaris pingsan semalam."

"Nyaris mati, lebih tepatnya," tawa Draco, menggeleng. "Kau seriusan memang ngga waras Potter."

Harry ikut tertawa. "Enak saja. Semua karena Daphne memancingku!"

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang duluan mulai! Kau mengataiku..." Dia terdiam, berusaha mengingat. Tapi lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak ingat apa, tapi yang jelas kau menyakiti hatiku."

Harry mendengus, mengunyah brokolinya. "Benar-benar pesta terseru tadi malam," desahnya senang. "Kuharap Graham di sini. Dia bakal menikmati kegilaan semalam."

Semua tertawa. "Kita bisa cerita pada Graham," kata Draco penuh semangat. "Katakan padanya bahwa tahun senior kita lebih oke daripada dia."

"Dia bakalan mengomel karena ini..."

Lisa hanya mendengarkan para Slytherin itu mengobrol, masih bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan agar tidak merasakan hangover...

"Oke guys, aku duluan," Harry berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Protes Draco.

Harry nyengir. "Menagih Prof Snape untuk membimbingku membuat suatu Ramuan. Wish me luck."

Mereka semua menyorakinya. Harry hanya memberi mereka salut, lalu pergi.

Lalu ini semua klik. Ramuan. Tentu saja! Harry adalah jagoan Ramuan yang legendaris di angkatan mereka. Bahkan Slughorn berulang kali bilang bahwa dia tak pernah mengajar peramu seberbakat Harry sebelumnya.

"Ramuan hangover kan?" Tawa Lisa pada Draco. "Harry yang membuat? Karena Ramuan itu tak ada di rumah sakit..."

Draco nyengir lebar. "Harry adalah pahwalan kami. " Lalu dia meringis. "Jangan bilang padanya aku menyebutnya begitu."

Lisa tertawa, menggeleng.

* * *

Draco tahu bahwa ini terlalu cepat, tapi entah kenapa dia tak peduli.

Dia dan Lisa bermesraan tiap hari di kamar Draco , kadang di depan kelas jika dia sedang merasa kesal pada Harry.

Seminggu setelah berkencan, Lisa dan Draco sudah cukup nyaman dengan ciuman mereka. Saat mereka berdua berciuman gila-gilaan di depan kelas Pertahanan, Draco berharap Harry melihatnya.

Harry memang melihatnya, tapi dia tampak tak peduli. Hanya melihat sekilas, lalu melanjutkan bicara dengan Daphne dan Tracey.

Draco jelas makin kesal karena ini.

Tapi dia memutuskan bahwa dia setidaknya harus menikmati ini. Jadi hanya sekitar dua minggu setelah jadian, saat di kamar Draco, Draco mulai berani menyentuh dada Lisa. Cewek itu tampak kaget, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Draco nyengir padanya, memberikan remasan pelan, hati-hati. Cewek itu terkikik, mencium Draco makin mesra.

Draco memasukan tangannya ke balik kaus cwek itu. Melepaskan bra nya. Lisa hanya menatap bra itu saat Draco menariknya keluar dari pakaian nya. Draco tertawa.

"So..." Katanya, meraba puting Lisa yang menyembur cantik di balik kausnya.

"So?"

"Is this okay?"

"Hmm, kau baru bertanya setelah melakukannya?"

Draco mencium lehernya. "Supaya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, baru memutuskan."

"Hmm, kau tahu, aku mulai curiga ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu..."

Draco hanya tertawa, tangannya masuk lagi ke balik kaus Lisa. "Feels good?"

"So good..." Desah Lisa.

"Kutebak kau sudah sangat basah."

Lisa nyengir menggoda. "Hmm, kenapa kau tak melihat sendiri?"

Draco membelalak, dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, langsung membuka rok Lisa, menunjukan celana dalam seksi berwarna merah. Harry punya satu yang seperti ini. Celana dalam yang tidak benar-benar menutupi apapun...

Draco menelan ludah, dirinya sudah sangat sangat keras. Dia berdeham. Menatap Lisa. Lalu menurunkan celana dalam itu. Lisa menatapnya lekat, melihat tangan cowok itu membelai pahanya, lalu menyentuhnya...

"Ohhh," desah cewek itu keras. "Merlin..."

Draco nyengir senang, memasukan jarinya ke dalam Lisa. Dia tak menyangka hubungan mereka bisa berkembang secepat ini. Dia butuh ini.

Butuh seks...

"Oke, aku punya Ramuan kontrasepsi," kata Draco simpel, mengedik arah kamar mandi, dimana dia menyimpan ramuannya.

Lisa menatapnya dengan mata berkabut penuh nafsu.

Draco nyengir lebar, menidurkan cewek itu di atas kasur, lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri...

* * *

"Hai Harry."

Harry mendongak, melihat Lisa Turpin duduk di depannya. Harry memberi cewek itu senyum setengah hati, lalu menunduk melanjutkan makan, mulai menyesal kenapa dia harus bangun sepagi ini di hari sabtu.

"Oke jika aku makan di sini?" Tanya Lisa lagi.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Sabtu. Draco tak akan makan sampai setidaknya jam 10."

Lisa tertawa. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku ingin... Kau tahu... Mengenal teman-teman Draco lebih dekat. Dan menurutku kau yang paling... _Approachable_."

Harry menatap Lisa tertegun. Apa cewek itu ngelindur? "What?" Tanya Harry tak yakin.

"Yeah. Parkinson, well, kita tahu dia masih naksir Draco, walaupun Draco tak pernah membalas perasaanya. Greengrass oke, hanya saja lidahnya terlalu tajam. Davies... Well, sepertinya dia berusaha menganggap bahwa aku tidak ada," desah Lisa, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. "Aku tak berharap lebih dari Slytherin sih. Ular selalu susah menerima orang baru kan? Apalagi di luar asrama kalian."

"Hmm," gumam Harry, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi kau beda Harry. Aku tahu kau selalu terbuka pada semua orang, berteman dengan siapapun. Jadi, entahlah, aku otomatis merasa nyaman denganmu," Lisa tersenyum cantik.

Harry meringis. "Well..."

"Jadi ayo menjadi teman, Harry," kata Lisa penuh harap.

Harry mendesah. Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan bahwa dia tak merasa nyaman dengan cewek ini? "Well..."

"Thanks Harry," kata Lisa cepat, jelas menganggap "Well" dari Harry sebagai kata oke. Harry memutuskan tidak mengoreksinya, dan memilih melanjutkan makannya. Dia berharap Ron segera datang dan menyelamatkannya dari cewek boring ini.

"Jadi Harry, apa yang Draco katakan soal aku?" Tanya Lisa penuh semangat.

Harry mendongak dari piringnya. "What?"

Lisa terkikik. "Kau tahu, pasti dia membicarakan soal aku kan? Kami sudah sebulan berkencan..."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Oh ayolah Harry... Masak kau tak pernah merasa ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan pacarmu di belakangmu?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tak pernah sama sekali. Kalau aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku, aku akan bertanya langsung."

Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Really? Maksudku kau kan Slytherin. Bukankah kalian adalah jagoan dari mencari informasi dari belakang?" Tanyanya bingung.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tanya langsung pada Draco. Dia tak suka orang mencari info di belakangnya," katanya memberi saran, entah kenapa. This stupid girl doesn't deserve Draco after all.

"Oh, oke," desah Lisa. "Oke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Slytherin, apa yang biasa kalian lakukan untuk bersenang-senang?"

Harry menatap pintu aula besar, menenggak jus labu nya. Dimana Ron?! "Well, entahlah. Gobstones. Terbang. Hogsmead. Hal biasa."

"Oh."

Dari nadanya, Harry menangkap nada kecewa. "Kenapa? Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Draco?"

Lisa mengangkat bahu. "Belajar. Atau... Kau tahu. Berciuman. Seks..."

Harry tersedak jusnya. "Seks?" Hatinya serasa di remas-remas. Draco. Melakukannya dengan orang lain. Harry berusaha meredam perasaanya. Dia yang menyuruh cowok itu move on! Dia tak berhak merasa cemburu! Dan Draco sudah bilang pada mereka semua kan bahwa alasan utamanya mencari pacar adalah untuk seks. Tapi tetap saja saat mendengar bahwa cowok itu sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, rasanya begitu...

Lisa nyengir kecil. "Yup. Kau tahu, untuk ukuran cowok yang baru pertama kali melakukannya, dia sungguh luar biasa. Ciumannya luar biasa. Sentuhannya luar biasa. Dan... Dan..." Dia memegang pipinya, wajahnya merona. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Harry melongo.

Lisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Slytherin tak suka membicarakan hal abstrak seperti cinta. Aku juga tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Draco. Hanya saja... Draco Malfoy! Dia hanya cowok yang paling di incar seluruh sekolah kan? Tinggi, cerdas, dengan pembawaan super percaya dirinya... Pemain Quidditch... Kaya... Entahlah. Aku bisa menyebutkan seribu hal yang membuatnya sempurna..."

Harry mendadak merasa ingin menampar cewek itu. Tahan, tahan. "Oke," kata Harry. "Stop disitu. Aku tahu Draco Malfoy luar biasa. Aku sudah pernah mendengar seribu alasan dari Pansy. Aku tak perlu input darimu."

Lisa menyembur tertawa. Entah kenapa. Harry tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Oh Harry, sori, sori..." Dia cekikikan. "Hanya susah sekali menahan diri untuk tidak bicara soal Draco."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Nyengir licik dalam hati, dia berkata, "well, kurasa ada baiknya Draco berkencan denganmu. Mungkin kalian bisa sampai menikah."

Lisa tampak sangat bersemangat mendengar ini. "Sungguh? Kau pikir begitu?"

"Sure. Kau tahu, untuk mengakhiri generasi inbred nya."

Lisa terkejut. "Inbred?"

"Yup. Draco tak pernah cerita? Well, tentu saja, itu bukan hal yang kau ingin orang lain tahu kan," Harry tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya seolah ini hal besar yang bukan hal besar. "Tapi karena kau dan dia kelihatannya serius, kurasa Draco tak akan marah aku mengungkapkan fakta ini padamu."

Lisa tergagap. "Inbred? Maksudmu incest? Keluarga Malfoy?"

"Em hmm. Ayah Draco dan ibunya adalah sepupu ketiga kurasa. Tapi keluarga ibunya, adalah Black. Kau tahu keluarga Black kan?"

Lisa tampaknya tahu, karena dia mengangguk horor.

"Nama gadis ibunya adalah Narcissa Black. Nenek dan kakek Draco adalah sepupu, keduanya bermarga Black. Kalau saja Draco punya sepupu cewek yang seumur dengannya atau lebih muda, pasti mereka akan di jodohkan. Jadi kau sungguh beruntung," kata Harry, menepuk tangan Lisa senang. "Dan Draco juga kurasa. Inbred secara terus menerus, bisa menyebabkan gangguan jiwa pada keturunan selanjutnya kan?"

Lisa tampak sangat sangat sangat syok.

Harry ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya, tapi menahan diri. Dan untungnya, dia melihat Ron masuk saat itu. "Oh itu dia Ron. Sampai ketemu lagi Turpin." Harry melompat berdiri, menarik tangan Ron keluar aula besar. Ron memprotes, tapi menurut saja Harry menariknya pergi. Dia bisa muntah kalau semenit lagi bersama dengan Lisa turpin dan gayanya yang seolah-olah menguasai Draco.

* * *

Harry melakukan pemanasan kecil, lalu mulai berlari. Anggota Tim yang lain juga sudah memulai rutinitas mereka berlari 10 putaran sebelum terbang. Marcus biasanya berubah-ubah, tergantung moodnya. Graham selalu settle di 10 putaran, dan rupanya Draco menganggap gaya kaptensinya lebih cocok ditiru dibanding Marcus.

"Hei," Sapa Draco, berlari di sebelah Harry pada putaran ke 8 nya. "Lihat siapa yang suka bergosip soal betapa inbrednya aku."

Harry menyembur tertawa. "Well, sorry for that. Aku hanya berusaha membuat _girlfriend_ siap dengan apa yang akan dia hadapi nanti. Disamping itu, dia bersikap seolah aku sahabat nomer satunya. Yang benar saja."

Draco tidak terlihat marah, lebih pada geli malahan. "Really? Jadi itu bukan aksi sabotase karena kau cemburu?" Godanya.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Cemburu? Pada si jalang itu? Never," tandasnya, berusaha memasukan nada geli di suaranya.

Draco tidak terlihat percaya dengan itu. "Oh ayolah Potter. Akui saja kalau kau cemburu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku yang menyuruhmu move on, ingat? Aku hanya kaget kau memilih seseorang seboring Lisa Turpin. Hanya karena dia cantik? Well, kau lebih baik dari itu!"

Draco menggeleng. "Dia tidak sejelek itu..."

Pembelaan itu membuat Harry sedikit kesal. "Dia Ravenclaw. Need I say more?"

Draco memberinya tatapan heran. "Memangnya kenapa Ravenclaw?"

"Mereka kutu buku yang selalu beranggapan orang lain yang tidak sepintar mereka secara akademik adalah sampah masyarakat, Draco. A big turn off for me," kata Harry sebal.

Draco tertawa. "Dan opini negatif soal Ravenclaw ini baru kau temukan saat aku berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka? Terdengar seperti cemburu di telingaku..."

Harry memutar bola matanya lagi. "Aku tak pernah menyukai Raven sejak dulu, Malfoy. Tak pernah berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka kan?" Dalam hati Harry bersyukur karena sungguhan tak pernah suka pada mereka.

Draco tampaknya percaya pada alasan ini, karena dia terdiam. Cemberut. Lalu, "DONT FUCKING STOP! TAMBAH 10 PUTARAN LAGI!"

erangan dan protes terdengar dari seluruh anggota Tim. Harry tergagap menatapnya.

"WHAT? KALIAN YANG PROTES, KELUAR DARI TIM!"

Dan keenam anggota timnya akhirnya menutup mulut mereka dan melanjutkan berlari, semua cemberut.

Rupanya Harry salah mengambil kesimpulan. Draco lebih memilih Marcus sebagai role modelnya, rupanya.

Di putaran kelima belas, Harry menyesal kenapa tidak mengakui saja kalau dia cemburu.

* * *

Harry keluar kamar mandi setelah shower air hangat dengan langkah lesu, dia menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Daphne di kasur cewek itu. Daphne, yang sedang membaca majalah, mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Harry.

"What's up?"

Setelah memastikan Tracey dan Millicent tak ada di kamar, dia berkata muram, "Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Dia melakukan seks dengan Lisa Turpin."

Daphne membelalak kaget. "What?!"

Harry mendesah, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal Daphne, berusaha tidak menangis. Dia tak berhak menangis. Dia yang meminta Draco untuk move on!

"Wow," Daphne berkata pelan. "Setelah segala kata-kata pemujaan untukmu..."

"Yeah."

Daphne mendesah, menutup majalahnya, bertopang dagu. "Bukankah itu yang cowok lakukan?" Katanya akhirnya. "Mereka memohon, meminta kita untuk melayani mereka. Ketika kita menolak, mereka akan berpaling ke cewek pertama yang menawarkan diri."

Harry berjengit, menurunkan bantalnya, menoleh menatap Daphne. "Well, kau tahu, kurasa kau benar. Dia nyaris memaksaku melakukannya, sebelum dia jadian dengan Lisa Turpin. Aku menolaknya, dan..." Harry mengernyit. "Aku harusnya tak berhak cemburu. Aku yang menyuruhnya mencari cewek lain! Hanya saja... Seks... Itu sesuatu yang..."

"... Intim?"

Harry mendengus. "Yes. Intim. Bukankah itu dilakukan dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta?"

Daphne tertawa.."Harry, kau ini sebeneranya hidup di dunia mana sih?" Tanyanya seriusan heran.

Harry mendesah lagi. "Well, aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku melakukannya dengan cowok lain!"

"Aku juga," kata Daphne, mengangkat bahu, berbalik untuk menatap langit-langit kasurnya. "Itu karena kita cewek. Cowok tak peduli, asal pasangan mereka punya organ yang sesuai."

Harry tertawa. "Menjijikan."

"Yup, cowok memang makhluk menjijikan," Daphne mengangguk kalem.

* * *

Mereka semua sedang nongkrong di depan perapian, beberapa mengerjakan pr, beberapa, seperti Harry, malah membaca majalah, disamping pr mereka yang seabrek.

"Harry Leo, Leo," Pansy mencari di majalahnya. Harry dan Tracey, yang duduk di sebelah Pansy, ikut mengintip. Daphne sedang tiduran di pundak Miles, disamping usaha cowok itu untuk mengerjakan pr pertahanannya. "Hmm, lihat. Kesehatan, tak penting. Keuangan, tak penting..."

Blaise mendengus. "Kalau kesehatan dan keuangan tak penting, lalu apa yang penting?" Tanyanya, tanpa mendongak dari grafik Aritmancy nya.

"Percintaan dong," kata Pansy riang. "Jadi Har, kau bakal menemukan cowok baru yang super lebih baik dari pacarmu yang sebelumnya..."

Draco berdeham keras, membuat mereka semua menoleh menatapnya. Dia tersenyum getir. "Sori, batuk. Lanjutkan," katanya kaku. Harry berusaha tak berjengit, sementara Daphne dan Miles tampak susah payah menahan tawa mereka.

"Okey," kata Pansy lagi, menatap majalahnya. "Jadi Harry akan menemukan pacar baru dalam waktu singkat, yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Yang sungguhan jatuh cinta padamu, dan tidak mudah berpaling ke cewek lain. Hei, nasib bagus, kan Har?"

"Tepat sekali," kata Harry keras. "Kutebak pacar baruku tak akan bisa melakukan seks dengan cewek lain hanya karena sekali kutolak."

"Oh my God, kurasa aku butuh Ramuan batuk," geram Draco, wajahnya merah padam, murka. "Kau punya satu, Potter?"

"No. Punyapun kau tak akan kuberi," tandas Harry.

Draco tampak siap mengutuk Harry, tapi Theo dan Blaise menahannya. Para cewek bertukar pandang putus asa, menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. Padahal minggu lalu Harry dan Draco masih baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa mereka kembali berantem beberapa hari lalu, saling sindir dan nyaris saling mengutuk hanya karena hal kecil.

"Oke selanjutnya," kata Pansy. "Kau, Daphne. Capricorn."

"Yep."

"Hmm, let's see. Capricorn. Kau adalah gadis cantik penggoda..."

"Well, tidak salah juga," kikik Tracey.

"Perlukah kuingatkan kalau _kau_ yang mencium cowok pedofil yang sudah punya pacar?" Kata Daphne kalem. Tracey hanya memberinya kiss bye.

"Gadis cantik penggoda yang akan menemukan cinta terlarang yang membuatmu berdebar..."

"Ohh," Daphne cekikikan, menyikut Miles, yang hanya menggeleng tidak tertarik.

"Atau mungkin debaran cinta lama yang bersemi kembali? Kau jelas cewek yang tak mengenal batas."

Keempat cewek cekikikan, melanjutkan membaca zodiak, sampai terdengar ketukan di jendela di dekat mereka.

"Hedwig!" Harry melompat berdiri, membuka jendela, membiarkan burung hantunya masuk. "Akhirnya!" Dia duduk kembali, Hedwig bertengger di pundaknya. Harry mengelus sayapnya, menggumamkan terimakasihnya, lalu Hedwig terbang pergi.

"Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Pansy.

"Graham. Akhirnya dia membalas juga, si sok sibuk itu!"

"Harry, dia membalas suratmu minggu lalu, mau seberapa sering kau mendapat surat darinya..."

Harry tidak mendengarkan Pansy, buru-buru membuka suratnya, membaca. "Hmm,hmm, dia mengajak nongkrong full team Hogsmead November nanti, three Broomstick, jam 12..."

"Dia tahu aku harus membawa anggota Tim ku kan?" Kata Draco.

"Dia tahu Draco, dia pernah jadi kapten juga, ingat?" Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Bahkan setelah luluspun dia masih saja berkuasa," desah Daphne, jelas menyesali waktu kencannya dengan Miles yang harus terpotong.

"Wait, dia tak masalah kita membawa kencan? Well, kurasa itu artinya dia juga punya kencan," desah Harry, mengernyit. "Dia mau kau membawa pacarmu."

"Siapa?"

"Kapten yang baru," tandas Harry kaku.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Bilang padanya kapten yang baru akan memastikan pacarnya yang sangat cantik datang."

Harry mendengus. Tapi dia tidak menjawab karena mulutnya melongo lebar. "Oh my..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pansy, yang mendengarnya.

"Wow, just, wow," Harry meringis, menggeleng. "Cassius putus dengan Spinnet."

"WHAT?!"

rasa kaget mereka semua tertelan oleh kaget karena pekikikan Daphne. Cewek itu bangkit mendadak dari tempat duduknya, merampas surat Harry, lalu membacanya kilat, memastikan bahwa Harry tidak berdelusi. Semua terngaga melihat reaksi ini dari Daphne.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Cassius kan naksir Spinnet sejak dia kelas 4! Maksudku..." Daphne mendongak, akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka semua sedang menatapnya syok.

"Emm..." Wajah Daphne merona, dia tampak salah tingkah, menyerahkan surat Harry ke tangan cewek itu lagi.

Wajah marah Miles membuat Daphne menciut.

Draco memberinya tatapan sangat dingin, jelas tak terkesan dengan reaksinya. Para cewek menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor mereka yang terbaik.

Miles berdiri, membereskan PR nya, lalu naik ke kamarnya tanpa kata.

"What the hell?" Desis Draco saat Miles sudsh tak terlihat. "Cassius putus dengan siapapun tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"What? Aku tahu, Draco! Aku hanya kaget! Maksudku, kalian semua kaget kan?" Daphne berusaha membela diri.

Semua hanya diam. Daphne menatap Harry, mencari pembelaan, tapi Harry masih tampak terlalu syok dengan adegan yang baru dia saksikan ini.

"Kau seriusan dalam masalah Greengrass," tandas Draco dingin, bangkit berdiri, membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kalau kau hanya main-main dengan Miles..."

"Oh my God! Kenapa kau berlebihan begini sih?! Aku hanya kaget! Kau pikir aku bakal langsung kabur dengan Cassius hanya karena cowok itu sekarang single?!" Daphne tampak sangat sangat tersinggung.

Draco memberinya tatapan mengancamnya yang terakhir, lalu berjalan naik.

Blaise dan Theo bertukar pandang, memberi Daphne tatapan simpati, lalu mengikuti Draco.

Daphne menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Harry, tampak bingung dengan perkembangan ini.

"Aku kan cuma kaget! Kenapa semua orang bereaksi berlebihan begini sih?!" Tukasnya sebal.

Pansy meringis. "Kau terlihat sangat girang tadi, babe," katanya akhirnya.

"Sangat girang? Dia terlihat nyaris meledak saking semangatnya," tambah Tracey.

Harry menatap Daphne tak percaya. "Kau masih berharap pada Cassius?!"

"No! Merlin, no, Harry!" Pekik Daphne syok dengan pertanyaan Harry. "Kau tahu aku serius dengan Miles!"

Harry mengernyit, terdiam menatap suratnya lagi, lalu menatap Daphne. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengejar dia?" Dia mengedik arah kamar anak laki-laki.

Daphne cemberut. "Oh, kau tak tahu dia kan? Dia bakal marah-marah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyayat hati jika cemburu. No, aku akan menunggu sampai dia tenang." Tandasnya. "Dia begitu insecure jika menyangkut Cassius..."

"Bisakah kau menyalahkannya?" Tukas Harry, lebih kasar dari yang dia harapkan..Daphne berjengit.

"Just... Aku memberikan diriku, luar dan dalam untuknya, dan dia bisa tetap bad mood seharian jika nama Cassius terucap..."kata Daphne membela diri. "Ini kan gosip seru, jelas aku bakal penasaran. Iya kan Pans?"

Pansy menatap Harry, lalu meringis meminta maaf, mengangkat bahu. Right,_ of course_, dia di pihak Harry! Pikir Daphne getir.

"Look, saat Draco jadian dengan Turpin, kau pasti penasaran ingin tahu kan? Dan kalau mereka putus, kau pasti juga akan ingin tahu kan?" Desak Daphne pada Pansy.

"Well, yeah... Yeah... Mungkin..."

"Dia tak akan ingin tahu kalau sudah jadian dengan cowok lain lebih dari setahun," tandas Harry sebal.

Daphne menggigit bibirnya, mengernyit. "Apa... Apa reaksiku sungguh seberlebihan itu?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Sangat," kata Tracey.

Harry mengetuk-ketuk jarinya ke meja, kebiasaan yang jelas dia tiru dari Draco.

"Kau harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini padanya, oke," kata Harry, mengedik atas lagi.

Daphne mendesah, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah, bangkit untuk menyusul pacarnya ke kamarnya. Mereka semua tidak pernah mendapat amukan Miles kan? Setiap kali mereka berantem, Miles hanya akan diam dan menunggu waktu untuk menebas hati Daphne dengan kata-katanya.

Dia benci berantem dengan Miles.

Kamar anak cowok kelas 7 untungnya masih kosong, tahun newt membuat mereka semua masih berkutat dengan PR mereka di bawah. Miles sedang tiduran, melempar dan menangkap quaffle tanpa meliriknya sama sekali.

"Hei," panggil Daphne, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Em, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Miles mendesah, melemparkan quafflenya ke tembok, lalu bangkit, duduk di sebelah Daphne.

"Dengar," kata Miles, memulai. Daphne menguatkan hatinya. Dia hanya perlu mendengarkan. Miles hanya butuh itu. Lalu mereka bisa berciuman lagi, dan mungkin Daphne bisa memberinya blow job untuk membuat cowok itu senang lagi... "Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu. Setahun kita bareng, dan kau masih melompat girang begitu nama Cassius disebut?!"

Daphne mengernyit. "Merlin, aku tidak melompat girang! Aku hanya kaget dan penasaran..."

"Kenapa kau harus penasaran?" Tukas Miles, mengernyit menatapnya. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya! Astaga Miles, bisakah kau lebih cemburuan dari ini?!"

Miles mendengus. Tanpa humor. "Kau tahu, aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa kau terpaksa jalan denganku?"

Daphne melongo. "What?!"

Miles mengernyit. "Apa kau melakukan ini karena tak bisa mendapatkan Cassius? Karena Harry memaksamu?"

"Harry tidak memaksaku! Kau tahu Harry tak mungkin memaksa soal ini!"

"Dia memaksaku," kata Miles dingin. Daphne kini tampak seperti habis ditampar.

"Apa kau bilang kau bersamaku hanya karena Harry memintamu?!"pekiknya murka, bangkit dari kasur itu, menatap Miles tak percaya.

"Kalau Harry tidak mendesakku, aku jelas tak akan maju," tandas Miles. "Karena aku tahu kau masih naksir Cassius!"

"Aku tidak naksir Cassius! Harus berapa kali kukatakan!"

"Aku melihatmu menatapnya saat pesta ultah Harry!"

"Oh my! Jadi sekarang aku harus menunduk saat seorang cowok sedang bicara? Begitu?!"

"Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda!"

"Berbeda? Apa nya yang berbeda? Merlin, Miles, kau sungguhan berdelusi..."

Miles menarik napas,.menatap Daphne lama, lalu duduk lagi di kasurnya. "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini."

Daphne merasakan tubuhnya kaku mendengar ini.

"Kurasa... Kurasa sebaiknya kita putus saja," kata Miles lagi, menghindari menatap Daphne.

Daphne tergagap syok, perutnya mulas, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdegup. "What?! Kau memutuskan ku hanya karena aku bereaksi mendengar gosip?!" Pekiknya murka.

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Aku memberimu jalan yang gampang untuk melepaskan diri. Sekarang kau bisa mendekati Cassius lagi."

Daphne terdiam, merasakan air matanya nyaris keluar, tapi dia menolak menangis. Dia hanya harus kuat, dan dia dan Miles akan berciuman setelah ini...

Dia menarik napas panjang. "Kau sungguhan sudah gila ya Miles, aku sudah tidak menyukai Cassius lagi..."

"Sebaiknya kau keluar," kata Miles dingin, menunduk

Daphne masih menatap cowok itu tak percaya. Hening yang menyesakkan...

"Oke, oke," dia menarik napas, berusaha tenang. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu, dan besok, saat kau menyesal karena sudah marah-marah tanpa sebab padaku, kau bisa menghampiri ku."

Miles tidak menjawab, masih menunduk menatap sepatunya dengan keras kepala. Daphne menggertakkan giginya, tapi berusaha sabar dan tidak mengutuk cowok itu ditempat, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menutup pintu pelan.

Semoga saja Miles tidak memperpanjang ini lagi besok. Dan usaha terakhir Daphne untuk tidak menangispun gagal

* * *

Bersambuuung

Thank you karena review yang banyaak aku jadi semangat untuk update cepat! X) the power of reviews hahaha

Makanya jangan lupa review yg panjang ya guys, biar semangat editingnya muncul lagi x)

Apakah ceritanya udh Makin kompleks? Kelas 6 guys, selalu penuh intrik.

I love you guys so much muaachh


	25. Chapter 25

Kelas 6, part 3

"Bukankah kau berpikir ini tidak adil?" Tanya Harry pada Miles, saat dia dan cowok itu sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan fisik. "Daphne hanya bereaksi pada gosip..."

Miles menatapnya tajam, dan Harry langsung terdiam.

"Kau tahu ini semua salahmu kan?" Tandas Miles. "Kau yang memaksa Daphne untuk jadian denganku!"

Harry tergagap. "Aku tidak memaksa Daphne jadian denganmu! Memangnya kau pikir aku manusia apaan?!"

Miles menggertakkan giginya. "Kau mendesak dia untuk kencan denganku. Mendesak dia untuk minta maaf padaku dulu. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami musuhan saja selamanya?!"

"Aku hanya sebagai makcomblang..."

Draco menghampiri mereka, menguap, memulai latihan paginya sendiri. "Pagi."

Harry dan Miles mengabaikannya, masih saling pelotot.

"Makcomblang yang super memaksa."

"Apa kau bilang kau menyesal pacaran dengan Daphne?!"

Miles mengernyit. "Aku hanya bilang bahwa perasaan orang lain bukan permainan, Potter. Kau memaksanya untuk mau denganku hanya karena kau tahu aku naksir dia kan?!"

Harry tergagap.."aku hanya memberinya dorongan untuk maju pada mu karena aku tahu kalian berdua akan bagus untuk satu sama lain!"

"Dan karena kau benci Cassius," tambah Miles getir. "Kutebak kalau kau suka padanya, kau tak akan mencomblangkanku dengan Daphne."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya.

Draco terkekeh, memulai sit up nya. "Dia mencomblangkanmu dengan Daphne karena takut kau kabur jika tidak di ikat."

"Kabur?!"

"Kau tahu, menjauh dari kami semua kalau kau sudah lulus. Kau kan senior."

Miles tergagap, menatap Harry yang wajahnya merah padam. "Merlin, Potter!"

"Tapi kau juga naksir Daphne kan?! Aku memberimu jalan untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan!"

Miles masih tampak syok. "Memangnya aku akan kabur kemana?!"

"Mana aku tahu kan? Kau bakalan lulus duluan, dan menjadi pemain Quidditch professional, lupa pada kami semua junior yang masih di Hogwarts..."

Miles tampak benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Harry. "Kau... Astaga Potter..." Dia tampak tak tahu harus memukul Harry atau memeluknya. Dia sangat sayang pada Harry, tapi rupanya rasa sayang Harry padanya sudah melebihi ekspektasinya. Mereka semua terdiam, melanjutkan sit up mereka.

"Dan kau tahu Marcus membelikanmu flat di sebelah flat Graham?" Draco rupanya masih ingin memancing huru-hara.

"Flat?! Marcus membelikanku flat segala?!" Pekik Miles syok, horor.

"Harry rupanya meracuninya soal ketakutannya akan kemungkinan kau bakal minggat, dan memastikan itu tidak terjadi," kata Draco geli.

Miles menatap Harry menuduh.

"Aku tidak meminta Marcus membelikanmu flat!" Pekik Harry membela diri. "Aku bersumpah!"

"Tapi kau bilang padanya kalau aku akan kabur?!"

"Aku cuma bercerita ketakutanku kan? Memangnya ngga boleh?!"

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana Marcus memperlakukan kita berdua kan?! Kau tahu bahwa dia akan mengambil tindakan ekstrem seperti ini!"

Harry hanya cemberut, menolak menjawab. Jelas menunjukan bahwa, yup, ini yang dia mau.

Miles menarik napas panjang, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tim ini sungguhan berisi orang-orang gila!" Tandasnya, lalu dia berjalan menghentak pergi, kembali ke kastil.

Harry dan Draco menatap punggungnya. Lalu Harry menatap Draco murka.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengadu domba kami berdua!"

Draco hanya nyengir berpuas diri. "Glad it worked."

Harry memelototinya, lalu berlari cepat menyusul Miles.

"Miles, hei, please, tunggu aku..."

Miles mendesah, berhenti berjalan, menoleh menatap Harry, jengkel.

"Apa lagi, Potter? Berusaha menguasaiku sendirian? Kau dan Marcus sama gilanya kan?"

Harry memberinya tatapan memohonnya yang terbaik. Miles mendesah panjang. Harry mendekat, memeluknya erat.

"You know I love you Miles, aku hanya ingin bisa terus bersamamu begini," kata Harry, memelas.

Miles akhirnya tertawa, mengacak rambut Harry, balas memeluknya. Harry tahu persis kata I love you darinya selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, sialan memang. "Kau Potter, adalah teman paling posesif yang pernah kupunya."

"Yeah? Temanmu kan hanya aku dan Draco. Tapi, baiklah, aku memang lebih posesif dari Draco. Bisakah kau memaafkan aku?" Harry menatapnya sedih.

"Oh Merlin, jangan beri aku tatapan itu! Oke oke! Astaga!" Mereka tertawa, berpelukan, lalu saling melepaskan diri. Harry menggelayuti lengannya, menyetirnya balik ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Sudah baikan?" Draco tampak kecewa. Harry dan Miles menatapnya sebal. Draco tertawa. "What? Aku hanya tak mau semua orang salah paham mengira kau gadis baik hati tanpa dosa. Kemunafikanmu harus membuat orang lain muak juga. Aku tak mau jadi satu-satunya korban yang sadar."

Harry tampak siap menamparnya, tapi Miles buru-buru menahannya.

"Oke stop kalian berdua. Perang dingin ini sudah keterlaluan. Mana Harry dan Draco yang bertukar I love you tiap sepuluh menit sekali?!"

"Menyesali masa lalu." Tandas Harry.

Kini Draco yang tampak siap menamparnya.

Miles mendesah panjang. "Dengar, ayo kita lari, lalu kembali ke kastil, dan tidak memancing kemarahan satu sama lain, oke?"

Mereka bersungut-sungut, mulai berlari. Draco masih tampak sangat geram, berlari duluan menjejeri Evan. Miles menggeleng.

"Miles, kembali soal Daphne..." Harry memulai lagi.

Miles langsung merasakan mood nya kembali buruk. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Daphne sudah bilang padamu kan?" Tukas cowok itu. Harry berjengit.

"Daphne menganggap kau hanya sedang bad mood, dan pasti akan memintanya kembali padamu..."

Miles mendengus. "Harry, kita semua melihat bagaimana reaksinya ketika tahu Cassius single kembali kan? Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?!"

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Hmm, yeah..."

"Daphne harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Cassius. Di sini aku, siap untuk maju ke tahap selanjutnya, siap mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya, tapi ternyata dia masih memikirkan cowok masa lalunya?!"

Harry membelalak. "Kau akan bilang I love you padanya?"

Miles cemberut. "Nyaris 3 kali mengatakannya. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya sejak dulu, hanya saja... Kupikir dia tak akan suka mendengarnya..."

"Miles, Daphne juga jatuh cinta padamu. Kau melihat betapa posesifnya dia kan?"

"No, yang aku lihat adalah dia masih berharap Cassius membalas perasaannya," tandas Miles getir. "Jadi kurasa... Kurasa sebaiknya kami istrirahat dari satu sama lain."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Daphne akan membunuhmu karena ini, kau tahu."

Miles masih tampak marah. "Dia suka pada Cassius, Harry, mau sampai kapan kau berdelusi? Kau tidak melihat tatapan nya pada Cassius di hari ultahmu kan? Dan reaksinya kemarin saat mendengar Cassius single kembali..." Miles mendadak tampak sedih.

"Oh Miles..." Harry mau tak mau bersimpati.

Apakah benar dia membuat kesalahan besar dengan menjodohkan Miles dengan Daphne?

* * *

Latihan sore itu berlangsung sangat sangat buruk. Ketujuh anggota Tim quidditch Slytherin tampak tak sanggup bahkan untuk berbasa-basi satu sama lain. Harry melihat Draco mendarat di salah satu bangku pemain cadangan, yang paling bad mood di antara mereka semua. Harry mendarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Draco..."

"Hmm." Tandas cowok itu, melepas pelindung sikunya.

Harry menarik napas, menatap jari-jarinya, lalu menatap cowok itu. "Menurutmu... Menurutmu aku membuat kesalahan karena menjodohkan Miles dengan Daphne?" Tanyanya memelas.

Draco menoleh menatapnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Draco jelas masih marah pada Harry, tapi rasa cinta nya pada cewek itu membuatnya tak bisa tak peduli.

"Baru sadar sekarang?" Tandasnya akhirnya.

Mata Harry melebar syok.

Draco mendengus. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Miles naksir Daphne. Kau memberi jalan. Mereka menikmati hubungan mereka selama setahun penuh. Miles jatuh cinta padanya. Daphne, jatuh cinta pada Miles juga. Harusnya semua senang."

"Dan Cassius?"

"Cassius hanyalah masa lalu Daphne yang belum selesai. Dia akan penasaran terus jika tidak menyelesaikan ini," kata Draco simpel. "Mungkin dia memang naksir pada Cassius. Mungkin dia menganggap Cassius lebih oke dikenalkan ke orangtuanya. Mungkin dia menganggap Cassius lebih istimewa..."

Harry melongo. "Tapi Cassius tidak istimewa! Miles... Miles cowok sempurna!"

Draco tertawa geli. "Kadang aku heran, kau ini tinggal tinggal di dunia mana sih?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Protes Harry, entah kenapa teman-temannya sering sekali berkata begini padanya.

Draco memutar bola matanya ."Look, kau bisa menunjukan seribu satu kesalahanku, tapi bahkan tak bisa mencari satupun kekurangan Miles? Yang benar saja."

Harry mendesah, mengangkat bahu. "Miles is a good person."

"He is," kata Draco setuju. "Sayangnya, tak semua orang jatuh hati pada orang lain hanya karena satu kualitas: Orang baik. Setiap orang punya kelebihan, dan punya kekurangan. Tak ada yang sempurna, Harry.

"Tapi kau juga setuju kan kalau Cassius bukan cowok baik-baik? Tidak kalau dibandingkan dengan Miles," tukas Harry lagi.

Draco menatapnya geli. "Kenapa kau tak suka pada Cassius sampai segitunya sih? Menurutku dia oke oke saja."

Harry mengernyit. "Dia aneh."

"Aneh?"

Harry mendesah. "Dia bahkan lebih parah darimu soal merendahkan orang lain, kau tahu." Katanya, menggeleng. "Dia... Tidak menganggap orang lain selain Graham berarti untuknya. Aku seriusan kaget saat dia jadian dengan Spinnet, dan memperlakukan cewek itu dengan baik. Kupikir dia sudah berubah, dewasa. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, benar-benar baru tahu alasan kenapa Harry tak menyukai Cassius selain dari alasan karena mereka berantem memperebutkan Graham.

"Tapi rupanya tidak, kan? Graham tidak cerita alasan mereka putus, tapi aku bisa menebak," Harry mengangkat bahu.

Draco menatapnya penasaran.

"Dia memaksa Spinnet untuk berbagi dengan Graham."

"Oh." Draco tak pernah memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini. "Tapi kau tahu kan Cassius punya apartemen di sebelah Graham untuk dia tempati berdua dengan Spinnet?"

Harry mendengus. "Kau percaya alasan itu?" Tanyanya.

Draco meringis. "Kalau kupikir lagi, yah..."

Harry mendesah. "Kurasa itu juga alasan yang dia berikan pada Spinnet. Tapi, siapa yang bisa tertipu? Tidak Spinnet, kurasa."

Draco tertawa. "Wow."

"Yeah. Bahkan dia tidak menganggap penting keinginan cewek yang bertahun-tahun dia sukai, yang susah payah dia dapatkan. Dia hanya akan melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan, dan apapun itu harus melibatkan Graham."

"Bagaimana kalau Graham punya pacar?" Draco bertanya-tanya. "Maksudku, cewek yang seriusan dia sukai."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Graham lain lagi. Kurasa itu artinya si cewek harus menerima sejak awal bahwa Graham adalah manusia milik bersama."

Draco terbahak, mengangguk-angguk. "So true."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi karena itu kau tak setuju kalau Daphne bersama Cassius? Tapi Daphne berbeda dari Spinnet. Dia tak akan masalah Cassius membagi cintanya dengan Graham. Dia tahu sejak awal bahwa Cassius tak akan mau berpisah dari Graham." Kata Draco pelan. "Dan Daphne cewek yang sangat mudah beradaptasi. Dia akan mengomel, tapi menerima."

Harry hanya diam, mengernyit.

"Cassius punya kekurangan, tapi Miles juga. Kau pernah melihat mereka berantem kan? Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tiap kali aku marah padamu, aku mengataimu seperti Miles mengatai Daphne?"

Harry berjengit. "Well, tapi Miles jarang marah."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Hanya Daphne yang tahu rasanya, kurasa. Kau lihat bagaimana dia selalu hanya diam, mendengarkan Miles melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya. Kita tak tahu apakah menurut Daphne itu oke, atau menyebalkan. Kita sering berantem, tapi aku dan kau tak pernah hanya diam mendengarkan. Cassius, sepanjang aku mengenal dia, tak pernah berkata kasar pada pada Spinnet, atau cewek lain."

"Selain aku," sahut Harry.

Draco nyengir. "Selain kau. Tapi, itu poin plus untuknya kan? Hal yang tak pernah aku dan Miles bisa lakukan, sepertinya."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Menurutmu Daphne akan oke jika bersama Cassius?"

"Who knows? Daphne dan Miles pasangan yang oke karena Miles yang penyabar bisa menghadapi segala keposesifan Daphne, dan Daphne yang tak mudah tersinggung bisa menerima sifat moody Miles, sejarang apapun itu terjadi. Miles yang kalem bisa menenangkan sifat berapi-api Daphne, dan Daphne yang penuh semangat bisa membuat Miles lebih optimistik. Tapi..." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Cassius dan Daphne... Mungkin mereka bisa menjalani ini lebih baik karena sama-sama percaya diri? Daphne tak masalah harus tinggal bersama Graham, dan Cassius yang cuek tak akan masalah Daphne menempelnya 24 jam, asal ada Graham di sana."

Harry meringis. "Hmm..."

"Anyway, kurasa itu bukan urusan kita hm?" Kata Draco lagi, menepuk kepala Harry.

Harry tertawa. "Yeah."

"Kutebak kau ingin ikut campur lagi," Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kapan kau belajar, Potter?"

Harry menatap kedua tangannya. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab, kau tahu."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Daphne dan Miles sudah dewasa Har, mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa input darimu."

"Well..."

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng putus asa, lalu bangkit berdiri, memakai tas nya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Kata Draco, menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang, dan selesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Dengan kalimat itu, Draco berjalan pergi.

Harry hanya bisa mengernyit menatap punggung cowok itu sedih.

* * *

Berita putusnya Daphne dan Miles menyebar luar biasa cepat. Daphne tampak masih marah besar pada Miles, menolak diputuskan karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi Miles masih berkeras, menolak tegas jika cewek itu mengajaknya bicara berdua.

"Aku tahu dia akan mengalihkan masalah ini dengan tubuhnya," kata Miles pada Draco dan Harry saat mereka lari pagi.

"Dan kau akan langsung luluh hanya karena itu?" Tanya Harry mencela.

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih masturbasi dengan membayangkan tubuhnya, Potter, tentu saja aku akan luluh."

Draco mendengus. "Cari cewek lain. It'll help."

Harry menendang kakinya keras, Draco meraung, berguling di tanah kesakitan. Harry berlari duluan, meninggalkan Miles yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Draco yang masih memegangi kakinya.

Lisa menanggapi berita ini dengan penuh semangat. "Kurasa Redival bakal senang mendengar ini," katanya pada Draco saat mereka selesai bermesraan di kamar Draco. "Dia naksir Miles entah sejak kapan."

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Draco.

"Redival sepupuku," kata Lisa. "It will be great yeah? Miles sahabatmu, dan Redival sepupuku. Kita bisa kencan ganda!"

Draco meringis, membayangkan ekspresi Harry dan Daphne jika melihat dia dan Miles kencan ganda. Tapi Draco meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Miles tak mungkin maju duluan ke Redival Foster, jadi mungkin kencan ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Rupanya, dia terlalu cepat merasa lega, karena Redival Foster cukup berani untuk maju duluan.

Dia dan Miles sedang jalan berdua selesai latihan malam itu (meninggalkan Harry yang mampir sebentar ke pondok Hagrid bersama Weasley, entah untuk apa), saat cewek itu memanggilnya.

"Miles!"

Miles dan Draco berhenti, menoleh. Redival memang cantik, walaupun tak secantik Lisa. Cewek itu manis, dengan senyum berlesung pipinya (seperti milik Harry, pikir Draco otomatis), rambut coklat, dan pembawaan kalem. Dia jelas berbeda dari Daphne. Tapi jelas tidak kalah cantik.

Daphne tak akan suka ini...

"Oh, hei," kata Miles kikuk, gugup. Draco mendengus geli. Bahkan setelah setahun pacaran, tetap tak membuat Miles berani menghadapi cewek.

Redival tersenyum, lalu menatap Draco. "Hai Malfoy."

"What? Dia Miles dan aku Malfoy?" Goda Draco, nyengir.

Redival hanya tertawa, tapi tidak menjawab. Cewek ini boleh juga, pikir Draco riang. Dia jelas bukan model cewek keganjenan yang tebar pesona ke sana kemari, tidak seperti Harry dan Daphne. Good job, Miles.

Redival menatap Miles. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Miles meringis. "Well, oke."

Redival menatap Draco penuh ekspektasi, jelas ingin cowok itu pergi. Draco nyengir, bersedekap, bersandar ke tembok, menatap mereka berdua tertarik, jelas menunjukan dia tak akan kemana-mana. "Yeah, shoot, Foster. Jam malam sebentar lagi," kata Draco menyebalkan.

Redival mendesah, lalu menatap Miles lagi. "Em, kau tahu, Hogsmead tanggal 12 November."

"Er, yes, aku melihatnya di papan pengumuman..."

"Dan... Dan kau dengan Daphne Greengrass... "

Miles mengernyit. "Yes?"

"Kalian tidak jalan bareng lagi kan?"

"No," desah Miles. " I think not."

Diam sejenak, Redival jelas berharap Miles menangkap maksudnya dan mengajaknya kencan duluan. Draco terkekeh, kasihan juga pada gadis itu, yang menatap Miles penuh harap.

"Foster, kau tahu dia tak akan melakukannya duluan, kau yang harus bertanya."

Wajah Redival merah padam. Miles mengernyit, tampak bingung. Draco menggeleng.

"Aku..."

"Guys, kalian masih di sini?" Harry mendadak muncul dari belokan koridor, nyengir senang karena berpikir mereka menunggunya, tapi senyumnya membeku saat melihat Redival dan Miles sedang saling berhadapan. "Er..."

"Kesini Potter, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Foster baru akan mengajak Miles kencan."

"What?!" Miles syok, wajahnya merah padam. Redival menatap Draco tak percaya, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Miles. Harry meringis, menyikut Draco.

"Don't mind him. Dia memang bajingan seperti itu." Katanya cepat pada Redival. "Ayo, Draco, kita duluan."

"No way, aku ingin di sini. Bagaimana kalau Miles pingsan saking tegangnya?!" Kata Draco geli. Harry memelototinya.

"Kurasa Redival tahu di mana infirmary kalau itu sampai terjadi. Ayo, Draco!" Harry menarik Draco, yang akhirnya mengalah, mengikuti Harry. Tapi dia sempat menoleh, berseru,

"Say yes, Bletchley!"

Miles tampaknya masih sangat syok, selalu heran jika tahu ada cewek yang bisa naksir dirinya. Draco terkekeh, memeluk pundak Harry sambil mereka berjalan, yang mengernyit dalam.

"Daphne bakalan murka," desahnya, merasa nyaman di pelukan Draco. "Dia masih menganggap Miles hanya marah biasa padanya."

"Well, Foster lebih cantik dari Daphne kurasa..."

Harry menatapnya syok. "Really?"

Draco tertawa. "Just kidding. Kau tahu Daphne lebih cantik. Tapi kadang sikap kalem seperti Foster bisa menjadi poin plus."

Harry mendesah. "Kau pikir Redival lebih cocok untuk Miles?"

"Who knows? Kita bahkan tidak tahu Miles bakal bilang iya atau tidak kan?"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk muram. Saat sampai di depan asrama, dia melepaskan tangan Draco dari pundaknya. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu masuk duluan, tidak mengajak bicara Harry lagi. Harry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tegar, berjalan naik ke kamarnya, lelah lahir batin, dan memutuskan akan menginterogasi Miles besok saja.

* * *

Miles rupanya bilang iya.

Draco dan Harry berhenti push up, menatap cowok itu kaget. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Miles yang pemalu, yang pemilih, benar-benar bilang iya pada ajakan kencan Redival Foster.

"Congratulations mate!" Tawa Draco, melanjutkan push up nya, menggeleng. "Wow, kau sungguhan bilang iya?!

Miles mendesah panjang, tidak berhenti dari push up nya, dan menjawab, "yeah, dia... Kurasa dia anak baik-baik. Dan sungguhan naksir aku..."

"Tapi Daphne sungguhan naksir kau, Miles," kata Harry putus asa.

Miles mengernyit, melompat berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu lanjut melakukan sit up. "Harry, mau sampai kapan kau berdelusi?! Dia masih mengharapkan Cassius! Dia hanya jalan denganku karena Cassius tampak tergila-gila dengan Spinnet dan rasanya tak mungkin putus. Tapi begitu Cassius putus, harapannya muncul lagi, dan aku tak mau ... Aku tak bisa..." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya memberinya easy out."

"Easy out? Merlin, Miles, aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Kenapa kau harus memberinya easy out? Kenapa kau tak memperjuangkan dia..."

"Harry, please," kata Draco, tersenyum kaku. "Aku belum makan, aku tak mau muntah karena bau dari omongan sampahmu."

Harry menatapnya gusar. "Kenapa kau malah mendukung ini, sih? Kau tahu Daphne..."

"... Bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," sahut Draco, berdiri untuk bersiap melakukan scout jump.

Harry tampak ingin menjawab lagi, tapi lalu memilih menatap Miles yang juga sudah memulai scout jump nya. "Kau tahu Daphne tak akan mau menerima ini. Dia masih menganggap kau akan kembali padanya!"

Miles mendengus. "Really? Kupikir dia sedang membayangkan bagaimana caranya terbaik mendekati Cassius. Dia bakal datang Hogsmead ini kan? Kenapa kau tidak menjodohkan mereka?"

"Miles..."

"No, Har, seriusan. Sekarang kau tahu aku tak akan kemana-mana kan? Jadi tak perlu Daphne untuk mengikatku. Berganti dengan apartemen yang Marcus belikan untukku," tukas Miles, memutar bola matanya. "Benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku mengkroscek Marcus minggu lalu soal kebenaran berita ini, dan dia bahkan tidak merasa perlu membalas suratku dengan kata-kata!"

"Lalu dia membalas dengan apa?"

"Kunci apartemen."

Harry dan Draco menyembur tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti begitu melihat ekspresi tak terkesan Miles.

"Bahkan tak ada rasa malu, atau permintaan maaf karena bertindak tanpa izinku," Miles cemberut. "Hanya 2 kunci apartemen, dan selembar surat bukti kepemilikan. Seriusan atas namaku! Dan entah bagaimana aku sekarang punya kuasa hukum!"

Kali ini Harry dan Draco tak bisa menahan diri mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maksudku, aku tahu dia setengahnya menganggapku adiknya sendiri, tapi... " Miles mengerang, menggeleng. "Bagaimana caranya aku bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku sekarang punya apartemen super mahal di tengah London yang tak akan pernah bisa kubeli bahkan jika aku menabung seumur hidupku!?"

Harry dan Draco masih hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa solusi. Miles hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua sebal.

Mereka jogging, lalu duduk di bangku cadangan sejenak, meneguk air mereka, beristirahat sebelum masuk ke latihan yang sesungguhnya. Harry dan Draco duduk di tanah, menyelonjorkan kaki mereka sambil tertawa mendengarkan cerita Evan soal kelas Transfigurasi nya, saat mereka mendengar Malcolm berkata,

"Well, here we go."

Draco menatapnya, Malcolm meringis, mengedik arah kastil. Draco menoleh.

Melihat Daphne berjalan dengan murka ke arah mereka.

Draco bertukar pandang dengan Harry, lalu mereka melihat Miles, yang mengernyit, menunduk menutup botol minumnya, duduk di atas bangku cadangan.

Para anggota yang lain bergeser teratur, tak ingin terlibat. Saat Daphne sampai di depan Miles, mereka bisa melihat wajah luar biasa marah cewek itu.

"Miles, what the hell?!" Bentaknya tanpa basa-basi. Miles masih menunduk. "Kau akan berkencan dengan Foster?!"

Miles mendesah, mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa memangnya? Kita sudah putus, bukan urusanmu aku jalan dengan siapa sekarang."

Daphne tergagap. Dia tampak seperti habis ditampar. Semua diam menunggu reaksinya.

"Miles, apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau tak bisa memutuskan ku begitu saja, secara sepihak, hanya karena alasan tak jelas... "

Miles kini menatapnya. "Alasan tak jelas?! Oh, maafkan aku kalau aku marah karena pacarku ternyata masih suka pada cowok masa lalunya! Setidaknya Redival benar-benar suka padaku!"

Daphne mencengkeram tongkatnya. Draco berdiri, bersiap dengan tongkatnya juga, kalau sampai Daphne tiba-tiba hilang kendali.

"Aku suka padamu!" Pekik Daphne marah. "Berapa mali harus kubilang?! Setahun, Miles! Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan menghadapi mood gilamu selama setahun penuh dan kau masih berpikir bahwa aku tidak naksir dirimu!"

Miles mendengus. "Karena tak ada cowok lain? Karena Harry practically memaksamu? Kau hanya jadian denganku agar Harry berhenti marah padamu karena sudah memanfaatkanku!"

Daphne tergagap. "Bisa-bisanya kau..."

Miles mengernyit menatapnya. "Terima kenyataannya, Daphne, aku tak mau melanjutkan hubungan dengan cewek yang ternyata masih berharap temanku membalas perasaannya!"

"Aku tidak suka pada Cassius, astaga Miles!"

"No. Kenapa kau tak mencoba mendekati Cassius? Grogi saat bertemu dia? Suruh Harry mencomblangkanmu..."

PLAK!

Semua anggota Tim berjengit. Miles memegang pipinya syok.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Desis Daphne murka. "Kau hanya bosan padaku dan bersyukur karena ada alasan bagus untuk putus denganku, you coward!" Dengan kalimat itu, dia berbalik dan berlari pergi ke arah kastil lagi.

Semua masih terdiam kaget.

Harry menatap Draco. "Sori bos, kurasa aku skip latihan hari ini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Draco, dia berlari menyusul Daphne, memberi Miles tatapan simpati saat melewatinya.

Draco mendesah, memberi perintah bubar pada anggota Tim nya (percuma juga latihan tanpa seeker dan keeper). Dia menepuk pundak Miles.

"Tarik napas sobat,"

Miles menarik napas, lalu duduk, tampak masih kaget. Jelas itu tamparan pertama yang pernah dia dapat seumur hidupnya.

Draco duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka hanya diam, sampai Miles siap kembali lagi ke asrama.

* * *

Daphne menangis patah hati dan menolak melakukan apapun selama tiga hari penuh.

Di hari keempat, dia membuat mereka semua kaget dengan bangun pagi, mandi, berdandan luar biasa cantik, menggerai rambutnya (mengeritingkannya di bagian bawah sedikit), dan memakai rok nya saat kelas 3, yang mini luar biasa.

Harry dan Tracey menatap perubahan ini dengan bingung.

Daphne mendengus, mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku menolak bersedih lagi untuk bajingan itu. Aku cewek paling cantik di sekolah bangsat ini!" Dia mengangkat dagunya di depan cermin. "Biar dia tahu apa yang sudah dia lepaskan."

Harry dan Tracey bertukar pandang cemas.

Saat bertemu teman-teman yang lain di ruang rekreasi, reaksi mereka bahkan lebih bagus dari Harry dan Tracey.

"Daphne! Wow!" Seru Blaise, tertawa. "Wow. Wow. Wow!"

Daphne tersenyum penuh percaya diri, sekali lagi mengibaskan rambutnya. "I know," katanya.

Draco tertawa. "Good move, Greengrass." Mengangkat sebelah alis menatap kaki terbuka Daphne.

Daphne hanya tersenyum puas, berjalan sambil melenggak-lenggokkan pinggangnya, membuat setiap mata menatapnya.

Harry mendesah, bersyukur Miles belum turun.

Mereka duduk di meja Slytherin di aula besar. Daphne mendadak menusuk rotinya dengan garpu, membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget.

"Lihat cewek pelakor itu," Desisnya. Mereka semua otomatis melihat Redival Foster, yang sedang mengobrol riang dengan teman-teman sesama kelas 5 nya. "Dia cantik saja tidak!"

"Yeah, tapi dia sopan dan kalem dan secara umum orang yang baik, jadi kurasa itu nilai plus," kata Draco, mengangkat bahu.

Klang.

Daphne menjatuhkan garpunya ke piringnya. Melotot menatap piringnya. Anak-anak yang lain menatap Draco horor.

Draco mengerjap, segera menyadari kesalahannya. "Tapi siapa yang peduli, right? Kecantikanmu menghapus semua sifat burukmu," katanya buru-buru, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Pansy menutup matanya ngeri. Harry memberi kode pada Draco untuk menutup mulut besarnya.

"Right," Draco berdeham. "Aku akan makan sekarang."

Mereka diam sejenak, melanjutkan makan. Daphne hanya memainkan roti di piringnya dengan tidak bernafsu. Harry berharap mereka bisa kabur dari sini sebelum Miles datang. Tapi harapannya pupus saat melihat Miles masuk aula besar bersama Adrian.

Adrian berjalan ke arah Draco, jelas.

Miles mengernyit, berjalan melewati mereka, jelas lebih memilih duduk sendiri daripada bergabung dengan Daphne. Karena temannya hanya Harry dan Draco, dia jelas tak punya pilihan lain.

Tapi rupanya kini dia punya.

"Miles!" Redival Foster melambai padanya.

Seluruh anak kelas enam menarik napas tajam, menatap Daphne, yang hanya terdiam kaku, memelototi piringnya.

Miles tampak ragu sejenak, mengusap rambutnya grogi, tapi tetap berjalan ke arah Redival. Cewek itu tersenyum luar biasa lebar, bergeser sedikit agar Miles bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Miles tersenyum kecil pada Redival, yang dengan riang mengambilkan piring dan jus labu untuknya. Miles tertawa saat Redival menuangkan seluruh bacon di piring cowok itu, menambahnya dengan beberapa potong keju, dan kacang polong. Seperti yang biasa Miles makan saat sarapan.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang. Ini jelas poin plus bagi Redival, karena Daphne adalah cewek modern yang tidak beranggapan bahwa cowok suka dilayani begini. Kenyataannya, walaupun draco tak akan pernah mengakuinya, cowok itu selalu senang jika Harry mengambilkan makan untuknya, walaupun hanya secangkir teh. Dia merasa dirinya diperlakukan istimewa dengan gesture itu.

Jadi Draco membayangkan Miles, yang seumur hidup tak punya Peri rumah, dan sudah lama ditinggal ibunya, pasti menganggap sikap Redival ini begitu istimewa.

Mereka semua masih membeku, menunggu reaksi Daphne.

Daphne menarik napas, lalu menusuk rotinya dengan pisau. Darimana dia mendapatkan pisau itu, Draco tak tahu. Daphne memotong rotinya dengan sekuat tenaga, memutilasinya sampai hanya remahan tak berbentuk. Cewek itu tersenyum maniak pada rotinya, lalu bangkit, dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar. Dengan dagu terangkat, pinggang berlenggok, kepercayaan diri yang sempurna. Semua cowok yang dia lewati menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Hening sejenak, para anak kelas 6 masih menatap cewek itu sampai tak terlihat.

"Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Foster," kata Tracey, berjengit saat menatap sisa dari roti panggang Daphne.

Harry mendesah. "Kurasa aku akan ikut dia." Dia menghabiskan jus labunya, mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin, lalu berdiri. "See you guys later."

* * *

Perang dingin antara Miles dan Daphne pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Mereka berdua menolak menghirup udara yang sama, sepertinya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari yang lain. Daphne masih dengan dandanan super mempesonanya, membuat banyak cowok sering sekali menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Daphne akan menatap mereka dengan mata biru dalamnya, tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. Para cowok naas itu akan menatapnya memuja, dan menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan.

Di sisi lain, Miles tampak sangat gusar karena cewek itu bisa dengan mudah menarik belasan cowok untuk mendekatinya hanya dengan lenggokan pinggangnya. Dia merasa bodoh karena dulu pernah terpedaya pinggang itu juga. Dan juga merasa tamparan yang cewek itu berikan padanya sama sekali tidak layak dia terima.

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, ada Harry dan Draco.

Harry jelas berusaha netral. Tapi tetap saja Daphne akan memberinya pelototan jika cewek itu tidak memilihnya daripada Miles. Jadi Harry hampir tak pernah nongkrong dengan tim Quidditch karena itu.

Pagi itu, Evan mengernyit melihat Harry sekali lagi duduk dengan para cewek. "Aku tak mau terlibat," katanya sebal. "Aku kangen bicara dengan Harry!"

Draco memberinya tatapan yang membuatnya langsung menunduk diam.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti situasi ini," kata Evan lagi setelah diam sejenak. "Jadi Daphne tak mau putus dari Miles? Tapi Miles ingin pacaran dengan Foster. Daphne bilang alasan dia dan Miles putus dibuat-buat. Tapi jelas kan, daphne benar saat bilang kalau Miles hanya bosan dengannya?"

Miles tersedak jusnya. "Aku tak akan mutusin cewek hanya karena bosan!" Tukasnya.

Evan menatap Draco, meminta kepastian. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja. Setelah dia mendapatkan Daphne luar dalam, dia mendepaknya begitu saja."

Miles menatapnya geram, Draco nyengir lebar. "Tenang saja Miles, Kita cowok bersatu untuk satu sama lain. Kami semua tak peduli apa alasanmu putus dengan Daphne. Right, team?"

Semua mengangguk. Evan mendesah. "Aku ingin duduk dengan Harry..." Katanya, bertopang dagu menatap Harry di ujung meja.

Draco menyikutnya. "Anak kecil berhenti mikirin cewek terus, makan!" Tandasnya.

Evan cemberut, tapi menurut kata kaptennya itu.

"Aku akan membawa Redival ke pertemuan Tim kurasa," desah Miles, memainkan serealnya.

"Oke," kata Draco.."aku membawa Lisa, jadi mereka berdua bisa menemani satu sama lain. Harry jelas tak berminat beramah tamah dengan mereka berdua."

"Aku akan bawa pacarku juga," kata Adrian, meneguk jus nya.

"Apa cuma aku yang tak punya pacar," desah Malcolm sedih. "Wait, kalau kau sudah putus dengan Greengrass, boleh aku mengajaknya kencan?"

Miles tergagap.

Malcolm menyembur tertawa. "Just kidding, mate. Tapi seriusan, kau tahu Greengrass is a catch right? Bakal banyak cowok lain yang akan mengajaknya kencan setelah ini."

Miles mengernyit dalam.

Draco menggeleng. Saat itu, Harry menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Harry!" Evan nyengir. "Come, sit with us. We miss you."

"Hai you," Harry tersenyum manis, mengacak rambut Evan. Draco mendesah saat Harry duduk di sebelah Miles.

"What's up?" Tanyanya pendek.

"What? Aku tak boleh duduk dengan tim sekarang?"

"Sudah seminggu kau tidak duduk dengan kami kan? Senang kau masih ingat."

"Ohh, kau _menghitung_ hari di mana aku tidak muncul? How sweet, Draco..." Kata Harry penuh sarkasme. Evan cekikikan, berhenti saat Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau di sini, kau kan di pihak Daphne."

"No, aku netral Draco."

"Really? Tak terlihat begitu untuk kami semua."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak akan melepaskan Miles karena Daphne, dan tak akan melepaskan Daphne karena Miles. Dan kau juga begitu kan?"

"No. Aku dipihak Miles."

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Draco nyengir malas.

"Cowok bersatu untuk satu sama lain," katanya simpel.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry. "Kau sungguh bajingan, Malfoy. Kau harusnya tidak memihak. Daphne kan juga temanmu!"

"Ah ha? Aku masih ingat jelas saat kalian semua bersatu memusuhiku tahu lalu," kata Draco, mengangkat bahu. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, menjauh dari para cewek membuat hidupku lebih damai. No women, no cry."

Harry memberinya tatapan tak terkesan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau ingat bulan depan kita ada kumpul di Hogsmead?"

"Yes. Kenapa memangnya?"

Harry memberinya senyum manis. "Silakan kau membuat ramuan hangovermu sendiri."

Draco tergagap.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya, tersenyum puas melihat reaksi cowok itu. "No women, no cry, right?"

Miles mendengus, sementara anggota yang lain terbahak.

Draco cemberut, akhirnya memilih diam dan memakan sarapannya lagi.

Harry ikut makan dengan mereka dalam diam, sampai Malcolm, Adrian, Seth pergi. Dia menatap Miles. "Miles, kau yakin tidak masalah kalau Daphne pacaran dengan Cassius?"

Miles berjengit, menatapnya. "What?"

"Aku...kau tahu, kurasa kau benar. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir kemungkinan bahwa Daphne bisa saja suka padamu hanya karena kupaksa. Mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya move on dari Cassius." Harry tampak merana. Miles tampak lebih merana lagi. Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"Whatever," tandas Miles akhirnya.

"Maksudku, kau yang bilang bahwa..."

"Aku bilang terserah kan Harry? Dia bisa jalan dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Dia manusia bebas sekarang," kata Miles lagi, bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi.

Harry menatap punggungnya cemas.

"Wow, jadi Miles masih suka pada Daphne ya? Kenapa dia malah berkencan dengan Redival Foster?" Evan bertanya pada Harry, yang meringis.

"Kadang kita harus melepaskan hal yang kita cintai untuk akhir yang lebih baik," kata Harry.

Draco mendengus. "Akhir yang lebih baik," ulanganya geli. "Well, yeah, kurasa kau benar. Lisa jelas paket yang lebih impresif."

Harry menatapnya sakit hati, dan Draco serasa habis ditonjok rasa bersalah karenanya. Harry tidak menjawab, menunduk, mengisi piring kosong dengan brokoli. Right, sekarang cewek itu akan mulai merasa insecure, disamping fakta bahwa dialah yang menolak Draco...

Entah kenapa, Draco merasa makin kesal karena ini.

"Jadi, kau masih akan ikut campur lebih jauh lagi di urusan Miles dan Daphne?" Tanya Draco sinis.

Harry mendesah, menatapnya lagi. "Aku merasa bersalah, kau tahu, bagaimana kalau Daphne selama ini hanya menganggap Miles sebagai pengganti Cassius?"

Draco menggeleng. "Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Daphne memuja Miles! Dia marah besar karena Miles bilang iya pada Foster."

Harry mengernyit dalam. "Nah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Aku sudah bilang pada Graham untuk memesan ruang pribadi juga untuk Cassius dan Daphne minum berdua di three Broomstik, saat dia memesan untuk ruangan kita hangout..."

Draco menatapanya tak percaya. "Tunggu, kenapa Graham yang memesan ruangan? Kau tahu aku kaptennya!"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, menunduk.

Draco makin geram. "Kau tahu harusnya _aku_ yang memastikan kumpul-kumpul ini terlaksana!"

Harry menatapnya. "Memangnya kau mau membantuku?!" Tandasnya.

"No," Desis Draco. "Karena aku tahu rencana payahmu akan berakhir berantakan!"

Harry tergagap. "Rencana payah?! Memangnya kau punya rencana lain yang lebih baik?!"

"Yes! Dan aku sudah bilang padamu: urus masalahmu sendiri! Berhenti mengurusi Miles dan Daphne!"

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu: No! Aku ingin masalah ini segera selesai!"

"Kau tahu kau benar-benar keras kepala Potter, itulah kenapa kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kapten dimanapun kau berada!"

Harry berdiri, mengacungkan tongkatnya. Draco ikut berdiri, tongkatnya siap. Mereka saling pelotot, mengabaikan tatapan semua orang di sekitar mereka.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"You wish," dengus Draco. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, tapi belum sempat dia menjawab, terdengar dehaman. Harry dan Draco terlonjak, menoleh menatap Snape, yang menatap mereka berdua tak terkesan.

"Turunkan tongkat kalian," katanya datar, pelan tapi berbahaya.

Harry dan Draco langsung menurut, duduk kembali, menunduk memakan sarapan mereka. Snape berjalan kembali ke meja guru.

"Dengar, aku yang akan booking ruangan di Three Broomstick. Aku yang akan menjadi bos di pertemuan ini. Aku yang akan bayar di pertemuan ini. Kau pastikan Graham tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu," desis Draco seolah tanpa interupsi.

Harry mendengus. "No." Jawabnya pendek.

Draco tampak nyaris meledak. "Beraninya kau berkata tidak pada kaptenmu!"

"Aku tidak takut pada Marcus. Tidak takut pada Graham. And surely aku tidak takut padamu," tandas Harry, mengangkat dagunya.

Draco menggeram. "Kalau kau tidak memberiku respek..."

"Kau akan apa? Mengeluarkan aku dari Tim?" Dengus Harry, geli. "Akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Just say the word."

Draco bangkit berdiri lagi, tangannya gemetar mencengkeram tongkatnya, yang langsung dengan gesit Harry ikuti. Snape bagai meluncur, seolah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Tongkat, Mr Malfoy," Desisnya pada Draco. "Sekali lagi pertunjukan seperti ini, kau akan dalam masalah."

Draco menatap guru itu tidak terima. "Bagaimana dengan Harry?!"

Snape cemberut, tidak mengatakan apapun, berbalik ke meja guru.

Harry tertawa mengejek. "Rasakan," katanya menyebalkan, duduk kembali.

Draco menggebrak meja, mengambil tas nya, berjalan menghentak pergi dari sana. Senyum Harry menghilang saat cowok itu sudah keluar dari aula besar.

Evan, yang menyaksikan semua ini, menatap Harry bingung. "Padahal kupikir Draco naksir kau, Har," katanya polos.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambut cowok itu.

* * *

Daphne mengajak Harry membetulkan riasannya di kamar mandi. Memaksa lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bisa berdandan begitu lama musim panas lalu, tapi sekarang mendadak alergi," tandas Daphne, memutar bola matanya sambil mengaplikasikan bedak ke pipinya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Itu kan untuk kencan. Sekarang buat apa? Mana dia sudah punya pacar," dia memutar bola matanya.

Daphne nyengir licik. "Tarik dikit dong. Tunjukan kulitmu."

Harry terbahak. "Hmm, akan kupikirkan."

"You should," sahut Daphne, memakasi sedikit blush on. "Dia membuatku jengkel karena memihak..."

"Shhht," Desis Harry, karena pintu salah satu stall terbuka.

Redival Foster.

Harry menarik napas tajam, tak berani melihat wajah Daphne.

"Oh hai Harry," Sapa Redival, tersenyum pada Harry, secara terang-terangan tidak mengacuhkan Daphne. Harry dan Redival tidak dekat, tapi mereka kadang mengobrol, dan selalu saling sapa jika bertemu jalan.

Setidaknya, sebelum cewek itu berkencan dengan Miles.

Harry hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis, berharap Redival segera pergi sebelum Daphne memulai...

"Dasar pelakor," gumam Daphne keras. Harry menutup wajahnya pasrah.

Redival langsung menatap Daphne, matanya menyipit. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"What? Pelakor?" Tanya Daphne, balas menatapnya. "Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu. Tapi kau jelas merasa ya?!"

Redival tergagap. Jelas dia syok karena tuduhan blak-blakan Daphne.

"Aku bukan pelakor!" Tukas Redival, wajahnya merah. "Kau sudah putus dari Miles saat aku mengajaknya kencan!"

Daphne mendengus. "Aku dan Miles akan balikan lagi. Kau lihat saja nanti. Kau hanya cewek gampangan yang dia manfaatkan untuk membuatku cemburu!"

Redival tampak seperti habis ditampar. "Miles bukan cowok seperti itu!"

Daphne nyengir jahat. "Darimana kau yakin? Apa kau cewek yang nyaris dua tahun dipacarinya? No? Aku mengenal Miles jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Harry menatap kedua cewek ini bergantian seperti sedang menonton pertandingan ping pong.

Redival memelototi Daphne. "Kau pikir aku bakal terpengaruh omonganmu?! No way, aku tak akan mendengarkan omongan cewek getir menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak sadar diri bahwa Miles sudah tak peduli padanya!"

Ziiing.

Ouch, pikir Harry, berjengit. Daphne tampak seperti habis ditonjok...

"Beraninya kau! YOU BITCH!" lalu dia melompat menarik rambut Redival, yang memekik kesakitan. Redival membalas menarik rambut Daphne. Harry berusaha menarik Daphne lepas dari Redival, tapi sia-sia.

"DASAR JALANG!"

"KAU YANG JALANG!"

"CEWEK MURAHAN!"

"PELACUR!"

beberapa cewek lain yang mendengar keributan ini masuk ke toilet untuk melihat ada apa. Dengan horor Harry makin berusaha melepaskan Daphne.

"Daph, semua orang melihat! Please, please, kau tak menginginkan ini!"

Tapi Daphne serasa tuli. Dia dan Redival meluapkan segala emosi mereka terhadap satu sama lain, yang jelas sudah mereka tahan selama beberapa hari ini.

Untungnya, ada Hermiione Granger, yang ingat untuk menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Impedimenta!" Serunya, langsung membuat Daphne dan Redival terpelanting ke dua arah berbeda.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Granger!" Pekik Harry, nyaris memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Tanya Granger syok.

Kerumunan makin banyak. Harry tak tahu lagi berita apa yang bakal tersebar ke seluruh kastil. Dia membantu Daphne berdiri, merapikannya sedikit, lalu mereka keluar dari toilet itu, menembus kerumunan cewek-cewek yang berbisik-bisik keras dan siap menyebarkan gosip. Setelah sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Harry berhenti berjalan, menatap Daphne tak terkesan.

Daphne terduduk di lantai, bersandar di tembok.

Lalu mulai menangis. Lagi.

Harry mendesah, duduk di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

Mereka hanya duduk di situ sampai Daphne berhenti menangis.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sekacau ini," kata Daphne, suaranya sengau. "Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini!"

Harry menepuk kepalanya, menenangkan.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau masih bisa duduk di depan Lisa Turpin, bicara sopan padanya," kata Daphne, menutup matanya. "Yang kuinginkan jika melihat... _Cewek itu_... Hanyalah menusuknya dengan pisau tajam yang sudah di asah berjam-jam!"

Harry meringis. "Well..."

"No really," desah Daphne lagi, menatap Harry dengan matanya yang merah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Draco sungguhan memutuskanmu dan move on ke cewek lain?"

Harry tertawa hampa. "Draco dan aku _memang_ putus, dan dia _memang_ berpindah ke cewek lain!"

"Kau tahu dia akan kembali padamu dalam sekejap kalau kau minta kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Right, kurasa Draco tak akan pernah move on darimu. Kau masih menang kan Harry?" Kata Daphne, menatap langit-langit. "Makanya kau bahkan tak terlihat begitu sedih. Draco masih menatapmu, masih bicara padamu, masih mencari-carimu..."

Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Hmm, well..."

"Kau tahu kau jahat kan Har?" Kata Daphne geli, lalu menggeleng. "Tapi tidak, kurasa itu hanya Draco yang pantang menyerah. Dia tak permah meninggalkanmu saat dulu kau punya pacar. Dia tak akan mengusirmu dari hidupnya hanya karena kau menyebut satu nama pria. Dia akan memperjuangkanmu, akan menghabisi pria itu, dan akan mendekapmu makin erat..."

"Daphne..."

"Kenapa Miles tak bisa seperti itu?" Kata Daphne serak, menutup wajahnya lagi. "Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mendepakku untuk cewek lain. Easy out? Kenapa dia memberiku easy out? Kenapa dia tidak berusaha untukku?"

Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa selain, "Daph, Draco dan Miles orang yang berbeda, tipe yang berbeda..."

"Tapi bukankah itu yang harusnya dilakukan cowok? Memperjuangkan kita?" Isak Daphne. "Apa aku sebegitu tak layaknya untuk diperjuangkan? Dimana salahku?!"

Harry mengernyit. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau cewek luar biasa Daph..."

"Cewek luar biasa yang menutupi sifat buruknya dengan kecantikan fisik?" Dengus Daphne tanpa humor.

"What? Kau harusnya tak mendengarkan Draco! Kau tahu bagaimana dia jika mengkritik orang..."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kurasa... Kurasa sebaiknya kau menyerah dulu, Daph," kata Harry hati-hati. "Lihat situasinya. Kau... Kau menyerang Redival seperti itu..."

Daphne tergagap menatapnya. "Kau mau aku menyerahkan Miles pada cewek sialan itu?!"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku mau kau tenang dulu. Tarik napas. Yeah? Aku mau kau tidak menjadikan dirimu bahan gosip, Daph. Kau cewek dengan harga diri tinggi. Kau tidak berantem dengan orang lain hanya karena cowok!"

Daphne menatapnya syok. Dia terdiam, lalu... "Aku... Yes... Yes..." Dia menarik napas. "Kau benar..yeah."

Harry menghembuskan napas lega karena Daphne akhirnya setuju dengannya.

"Jadi kau tenang dulu ya. Duduk. Amati. Kita lihat apa yang akan Miles lakukan setelah ini. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya Miles membuka diri, aku tak yakin dia sungguhan akan pacaran beneran dengan orang lain. Aku... Kita... _Kau_ harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dari akarnya, agar tak terulang lagi."

Daphne menatapnya bertanya.

Harry tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja. Aku punya rencana."

Daphne menatapnya horor.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Yaay another chapter!

Yuk review yang panjaaaanvgggg biar part selanjutnya bisa segera coming

Terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah baca dan review dan menunggu-nubggu cerita ini.

Love you guys so much :*


	26. Chapter 26

An..hai guys! Sebelum baca ceritanya, baca note dari aku dulu ya.. sedikit doang, tapi semoga bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian di chapter sebelumnya.

1\. Kok ceritanya Makin slooww

Hmm, ini progress kok. Seriusan. Hahaha. Sebenernya kalo mau fokus doang sama Drarry, bisa aja sih. Cuma, kadang harus Ada pov orang lain untuk menyadarkan Kita betapa beruntung nya Kita. Kayak semisal percakapan Harry dan Daphne kemarin, jelas menunjukan kalo menurut Daphne, Harry sangat beruntung karena punya cowok yang mau memperjuangkan dirinya sampai seperti itu. Hal lain dari Harry adalah, dia sangat percaya diri soal perasaan Draco padanya. Saya cuma ingin menjelaskan bahwa rasa percaya diri itu bakal perlahan hilang hahaha. Tapi... Plot sudah Saya rancang loh.. tinggal nikmatin alurnya ya. Mungkin beberapa temen-temen emang suka sama yg ketemu, naksir, jadian. Tapi khusus Harry, dia memang keras kepala karena menganggap dirinya benar. Sabar ya guys. X)

2\. Happy atau sad ending?

Happy dong! Drarry foreverlaah.. tapi...

3\. kok kayaknya semua temen Harry diceritain, tapi Pansy malah dikit banget adegannya?

Iyaa maaf untuk itu, tapi di chapter ini, Kita lihat arah pandangan Pansy yang sedikit menarik diri tahun ini yah.

4\. Jadi malas baca fic ini krn terlalu lambat?

Maaf bgt ya membuat kalian menunggu! Tapi promise bgttt, chapter2 depan, segalanya bakal Makin hot hot.

5\. Sampai berapa chapter cerita ini?

Sampai selesai kelas 6 guys. Kelas 6 Ada 6-7 part. Jadi, tinggal dikit lagi nih.. nanggung kan kalau berhenti baca ceritanya hahaha.. semangat ya guys! Saya juga yang bikin ceritanya pengen bisa segera ke adegan yg seru x)

Anyway, kalo Ada pertanyaan atau protes lagi, silakan review ya. Semoga jawaban aku berkenan buat kalian semua, dan semoga masih Ada yh mau baca Dan review cerita ini.

Enjoy!

Kelas 6, part 4, seksi 1

Berita soal Daphne dan Redival yang berantem di toilet menyebar luar biasa cepat.

Setiap orang punya versi cerita sendiri soal penyebab dan alur berantem itu, disamping fakta bahwa Harry lah satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat semuanya.

Miles mendengar berita ini dari Malcolm saat mereka latihan pagi. Wajah cowok itu kaget luar biasa.

"What?!"

Draco bersiul panjang, terbahak. "Luar biasa!"

"Sekarang dia jadi rebutan cewek-cewek," sahut Malcolm geli.

Miles membeku sejenak, lalu melanjutkan push up nya. "Kenapa mereka harus berantem? Aku sudah putus dari Daphne sebelum jalan dengan Redival kan?!"

"Itulah cewek," kata Seth bijak. "Ketika muncul saingan, mendadak cinta mereka dobel. Saat tak ada yang menginginkanmu, cinta mereka akan meredup lagi."

Semua menatapnya.

"Wow," tawa Draco. "Kata-kata paling getir tahun ini." Dia bertepuk tangan, yang diikuti oleh Evan, Malcolm, dan Adrian sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry memutar bola matanya tapi tidak berkomentar, dia terus saja melakukan sit up.

"Kenapa Daphne menyerang Redival, Har?" Tanya Miles.

Harry mengernyit. "Kenapa harus Daphne yang menyerang duluan?" Protesnya.

Semua mengangkat sebelah alis mereka kompak, bahkan Evan!. Draco benar-benar menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi mereka semua.

"Well... Daphne hanya terpancing emosi. It's not a big deal." Jawabnya diplomatis.

Miles memberinya tatapan yang benar saja, tapi tidak melanjutkan membahas. Dia berlari ke arena lapangan untuk memulai jogging, jelas menghindari teman-teman setim nya yang terus meledeknya.

* * *

Pansy menggeleng saat Mandy Brocklehurst menceritakan versi berita Daphne yang dia dengar,.di toilet tempat kejadian perkara.

"No, no, no, Daphne tidak menampar Foster, Mandy, darimana sih kau mendengar cerita ini?"

Pansy dan Mandy termasuk dekat, karena sama-sama suka gosip. Mandy lebih kalem dari Pansy, tapi. Mereka cekikikan, Pansy memberitahunya kalau Daphne pasti dipancing oleh Redival (bohong besar, karena Pansy tahu persis bahwa Daphne lah yang memulai, tapi hei, Foster kan bukan temannya).

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. "Oh hei, Mandy, aku mencarimu," Lisa Turpin. Pansy berusaha tak berjengit, mengabaikan cewek itu. Lisa datang dengan Cho Chang dan Marietta Edgecombe.

"Masih bergosip dengan Parkinson rupanya," kata Cho Chang, nadanya entah kenapa geli. "gosip apa nih?"

"Hanya klarifikasi soal Greengrass dan Redival sepupu Lisa."

"Oh yeah itu, sudah kubilang kan Mandy, Redival tak mungkin memulai duluan," kata Lisa, mengeluarkan kotak make up nya. "Hmm, menurutmu Draco bakal lebih suka pink atau orange?" Dia menunjukan kedua lipstiknya.

Pansy langsung tak nyaman. Dia tak ingin mendengarkan Lisa Turpin bicara soal Draco.

"Well, sampai ketemu lagi, Mandy, aku duluan," katanya, mengambil tas nya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Parkinson?" Tanya Marietta, nyengir jahat. "Kau bisa memberi Lisa tips soal warna lipstick favorit Draco kan? Kau kan naksir dia lama sekali."

Pansy mengerjap. "What?"

"Ups sorry, apa kami membuatmu tak nyaman?" Tawa Cho Chang. "Tak ingin membicarakan cinta yang gagal total?" Dia dan Marietta cekikikan.

Pansy serasa habis ditampar.

"Guys, drop it." Lisa memperingatkan malas-malasan, seolah dia tak benar-benar berharap teman-temannya berhenti mengatai Pansy.

"Tapi seriusan, aku heran, apa yang kau pikirkan, Parkinson? Draco Malfoy tak akan pernah memilih dirimu dari puluhan cewek yang menginginkannya," kata Cho Chang keji. "Dia jelas tak berharap punya anak yang mirip bulldog." Dia dan Edgecombe tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lisa tampak berusaha menahan tawa, sedang Mandy mengernyit.

"Hei, berhenti kalian. Sorry Pans, ayo kita pergi...

"Ayolah Mandy, jangan berlagak bodoh," lanjut Cho Chang. "Dia Slytherin. Dia akan mengatai Kita lebih parah di belakang Kita, para pengecut."

"Well Draco Malfoy juga Slytherin, dan kalau kau menganggap dia pengecut..."

"Draco bukan pengecut," kata Lisa cepat, membela pacarnya. "Dia... Luar biasa," desahnya.

"Here we go again," Marietta memutar bola matanya. "1001 hal menakjubkan dari Draco Malfoy."

"Tapi untungnya kau segera sadar diri, eh, Parkinson?" Lanjut Cho Chang, meminjam satu lipstik Turpin, memakainya tanpa melirik Pansy. "Bahkan tak ada cowok _biasa_ yang naksir kau! Dan kau berharap selevel Draco Malfoy akan mau denganmu?!"

Pansy hanya bisa berdiri kaku, terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata. Mandy menggeleng.

"Cho, suatu saat lidahmu akan membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau tahu," tandasnya, menarik Pansy keluar toilet.

Cho Chang tertawa. "Really? Setidaknya aku mati dalam keadaan cantik dan di inginkan. Kutebak pasti menyedihkan sekali menjadi dirimu kan Parkinson? Dengan Greengrass yang selalu dipuja-puja cowok, dan Potter yang hobi gonta ganti cowok. Enam belas tahun dan tak pernah pacaran!"

"Dia mungkin belum pernah ciuman," sahut Marietta geli.

"Wow! Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seperawan itu! Aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku saat kelas 2!" Cho terbahak.

Mandy memelototi mereka, menarik Pansy makin kuat. Pansy masih bisa mendengar tawa ketiga gadis itu dari luar toilet, menertawainya.

Kasihan padanya.

Menganggapnya cewek tidak laku.

Pansy merasakan matanya panas. Tapi dia tak ingin menangis di depan Mandy. Cewek itu memang manis, tapi dia tetap salah satu geng Lisa Turpin.

Pansy tersenyum datar pada Mandy, lalu melambai dan berjalan kembali ke asramanya, menangis di kamarnya.

* * *

"Mana Pansy?" Tanya Harry, mengambil pasta banyak-banyak ke piringnya.

Tracey mendesah, mengangkat bahu. "Don't know. Tak melihatnya sejak sore."

Harry menatap Draco, yang sedang tertawa mendengar Lisa Turpin bicara. Harry merasakan hatinya menciut sakit melihat ini, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Dia menatap Tracey lagi.

"Mana Daphne?"

Tracey tampak was, menatap sekeliling, lalu mendesah saat melihat Redival di sana, walaupun sedang duduk bersama Miles. Harry tertawa geli.

"Lega melihat Daphne tidak membunuh Redival?"

"Belum," sahut Tracey, berjengit. "Kenapa Miles berkencan dengan cewek itu sih?"

Harry mendesah, kembali menatap ke arah Draco, karena Miles duduk di situ bersama Redival. "Entahlah. Seks mungkin. Tapi betapapun Miles berkata begitu, aku tak yakin dia bisa segera pindah ke orang lain secepat ini," katanya akhirnya, mengambil brokoli banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Dia masih Miles yang introvert, kan?"

"Hmm," Tracey bertopang dagu. "Kurasa kau benar."

Saat itu Daphne masuk. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah Miles, tapi dia berjalan tegar ke arah Harry dan Tracey. Dia langsung duduk, tanpa bicara, menenggak jus labu sampai habis.

"Aku benci hidupku," katanya memelas.

Harry dan Tracey bertukar pandang.

"Kalian tahu aku sudah merancang pernikahanku, membayangkan gaun apa yang akan kupakai," Daphne mengernyit dalam menatap piringnya. "Dan semuanya berantakan karena alasan yang tak jelas!"

Harry meringis mendengar kata pernikahan, membayangkan apakah Draco dan Lisa Turpin sungguhan akan menikah juga? Mereka Tim nikah muda kan? Dia melihat ke arah cowok itu lagi. Draco sedang berbicara dengan Redival, kemungkinan menggodanya karena wajah cewek itu merona, sementara Lisa tertawa cantik. Miles ikut nyengir pada Redival, jelas menunggu cewek itu membalas Draco.

Harry mengernyit, kembali memakan brokoli nya dengan muram.

Jelas Draco dan Lisa akan tampak menakjubkan bersama. Dan jelas orangtua Draco akan menerima cewek itu dengan tangan terbuka ke keluarga mereka, Lisa Turpin yang cantik, cerdas, darah murni, kaya...

Harry mendengus. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Misalnyapun dia dan Draco bersama, mereka tak akan bertahan lama karena perbedaan yang begitu krusial...

Harry berusaha menelan makan malamnya, tapi nafsu makannya hilang total. Dia berdiri. Kedua temannya menatapnya kaget.

"Sorry, kurasa aku agak ngga enak badan. Aku duluan guys," katanya, mengambil tas nya, lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Harry mendesah panjang, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa depan perapian. Ruang rekreasi agak kosong karena sedang jam makan malam, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas 5 berjuang menyelesaikan pr mereka.

Harry menatap perapian, merasakan hatinya kosong.

Ini yang dia mau.

Ini yang dia inginkan kan? Draco move on dengan cewek yang baik, yang lebih cantik dan pintar dari Harry. Paket yang lebih impresif, begitu kata Draco kan? Lisa Turpin yang di inginkan oleh semua cowok di Hogwarts, akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Draco Malfoy, yang diinginkan oleh seluruh cewek di Hogwarts.

Pasangan paling serasi se Hogwarts, Harry mendengar mereka bilang. Seluruh kastil membicarakan pasangan itu, pasangan Paling ideal, Paling populer, Paling cocok...

Dan Draco terlihat bahagia dengan Lisa kan? Lisa sangat cerdas, jadi cowok itu tak mungkin merasa bosan. Mereka terlihat tak pernah berantem, punya pikiran yang cocok. Sangat berbeda jika Draco bersama Harry...

Ini yang Harry inginkan. Semua bahagia. Semua senang.

Kecuali dia.

Harry menarik napas, berusaha menguasai dirinya.

Dia bahagia. Dia masih berteman dengan Pansy, masih berteman dengan Draco (walaupun saat ini mereka berdua sering sekali saling marah). Tak ada masalah.

Jadi kenapa hatinya terasa begitu hampa?

Apa benar dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa benar dia harusnya bicara pada Pansy?

Mungkinkah Pansy mau mengerti? Mungkinkah Pansy tidak membencinya karena ini?

Lalu apa?

Kalau Harry bicara dengan Pansy soal ini, lalu apa? Draco sudah punya pacar kan? Yang jauh dan jauh lebih baik dari Harry.

Mungkin dia bisa bicara pada Pansy kalau dia menyukai Draco? Mungkin...

Harry berdiri, naik ke atas, ke kamar prefek kelas 6, kamar Pansy.

Apa yang akan dia katakan?

Pans, aku naksir Draco.

Pans, aku juga suka pada Draco.

Pans, aku jatuh cinta pada Draco...

Harry berjengit. Bahkan di kepalanya, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi syok Pansy.

Pans, maafkan aku yang selama ini menjadi pengecut. Tapi aku mencintai Draco lebih dari apapun di dunia ini...

Harry mengetuk pintu kamar Pansy. Menarik napas. Menguatkan dirinya.

Pansy membukakan pintunya.

Harry membelalak. "Pansy?! Kau kenapa!?"

Wajah Pansy merah, matanya merah, rambutnya berantakan.

"Harry... Aku..." Dia menarik napas tercekat.

Jantung Harry berhenti berdetak. Teringat jelas episode saat Pansy baru ditolak oleh Draco.. .

Pansy masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk di kasurnya, dia meringis menatap Harry, yang masuk mengikutinya.

"Pans?"

"It's nothing, Har," kata Pansy, suranya agak serak. "Aku hanya..."

Harry duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"It's not a big deal," desah Pansy akhirnya.

Harry mengernyit. "Ini pasti adalah hal besar kalau kau menangis sampai seperti ini bekasnya," katanya pelan. "What's wrong?"

Pansy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menunduk. "No, Har, please..."

"No, kau harus katakan apa yang terjadi Pans, atau aku akan kena serangan jantung saking tegangnya," kata Harry serius.

Pansy tertawa kering. "Yeah, well..." Dia mendesah. "It's just... Beberapa orang bicara tentangku... Dan..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Harry mengernyit. Pansy adalah jenis cewek yang tak peduli omongan orang (dan suka ngomongin orang). Dia sering sekali di maki-maki oleh Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, dan tak pernah sekalipun sakit hati. Satu-satunya omongan yang dia pedulikan adalah omongan Draco Malfoy, dan...

"Apa ini soal Draco?" Tanya Harry hati-hati.

Pansy berjengit. "Well..."

"Well?"

"It's silly, really, Har, aku mungkin hanya sedang sensitif," kata Pansy akhirnya. "Aku bahkan malu cerita padamu. Benar-benar ngga mutu."

Harry masih menatapnya tajam, tidak bergeming, jadi Pansy mau tak mau melanjutkan.

"Kau janji tak akan tertawa?" Katanya.

Harry mendengus. "Apa mungkin aku tertawa pada apapun yang membuatmu menangis?" Tandansya.

Pansy menggigit bibirnya. "Dan kau janji tak akan bilang pada siapapun?"

Harry mendesah. "Aku janji."

Pansy menunduk lagi, menarik napas. "Aku sedang bergosip dengan Mandy Brocklehurst di toilet cewek..." Dia memulai. "Lalu Cho Chang dan geng datang."

"Siapa geng Cho Chang?" Tanya Harry, mengingat-ingat. "Lisa Turpin?"

"Dan Marietta Edgecombe."

"Oh yeah. Geng Brooke Calendar. Lanjutkan."

Pansy meringis. "Mereka geng cewek cantik Hogwarts, kau tahu kan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Pansy tertawa. "Yeah, dan...Dan mereka bilang..." Dia mendesah. "It's really silly. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begini sedih karena hal seperti ini."

"Mereka bilang apa?"

"Mereka... Mereka menyinggung soal kegagalanku mendapatkan Draco."

Harry melongo.

"Cho Chang dan Edgecombe. Turpin jelas tak akan berani mengusikku, dia pasti belajar dari apa yang terjadi pada Brooke Calendar. Dan aku dan Mandy berteman, kurasa." Pansy mendesah. "Mereka hanya bilang bahwa aku bodoh karena berani mengharapkan seseorang seperti Draco Malfoy. Karena... Karena bahkan cowok biasa saja tak ada yang suka padaku kan? Apalagi Draco yang jadi rebutan cewek-cewek." Pansy tertawa hampa.

Harry masih tergagap, terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata.

"Maksudku, yeah, mereka benar kan? Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman, belum pernah pacaran..Tak Ada cowok yang pernah maju padaku," kata Pansy, mengernyit menatap tangannya. "George Weasley dan Cedric Diggory nyaris menyembahmu agar kau mau balikan dengan mereka kan? Dan Tracey dan Percy Weasley begitu serius aku tak yakin mereka sanggup menunggu sampai Tracey lulus Hogwarts. Dan Daphne... Well, Kita melihat sendiri cowok-cowok itu mengantre untuk bisa jalan dengannya." Pansy merasakan matanya basah lagi.

"Pansy..."

"Kenapa tak ada cowok yang bisa suka padaku?" Isak Pansy, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Semua orang bisa punya pacar, tapi kenapa tak ada cowok yang maju untuk mendapatkanku?"

Harry menatapnya lama. Sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan bahwa inilah yang dirasakan oleh Pansy selama ini. Saat mereka semua punya kencan dan dia masih harus maju mengajak Draco, yang malas-malasan, yang tak pernah sedikitpun membalas perasaannya...

Harry merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa tak tahu bahwa pasti Pansy merasa insecure karena ini... Kenapa Harry bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terpikir menjodohkan Pansy dengan satu dari begitu banyaknya teman cowoknya...

Harry selalu berpikir Pansy adalah karakter yang kuat. Yang tak akan bisa Harry pasangkan dengan siapapun yang bukan pilihan Pansy sendiri. Dan Harry mungkin lebih dekat dengan Daphne dibanding semua teman ceweknya, jadi dia merasa hanya Daphne yang harus dia pikirkan.

Tapi Pansy...

Dengan segala bercandanya. Gosipnya. Sikap santainya...

Mereka Slytherin. Slytherin adalah jagoan dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Bertahun-tahun, dan Harry masih kesulitan mengerti hal ini...

Harry menarik napas.

"Pans..." Katanya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu tentang dirimu?"

Pansy tertawa hampa, menatap Harry, air mata di pipinya. "Har, please, tak semua orang hanya melihat yang terbaik di orang lain seperti dirimu," tandasnya. "Aku tahu aku tidak cantik..."

"Kau cantik!" Protes Harry tidak terima. "Mungkin bukan kecantikan seperti Daphne dan Turpin, tapi kau cantik Pans!"

"Harry..."

"No! Coba kau berdiri!" Harry menariknya, lalu membawa cewek itu ke depan kaca. Pansy berjengit melihat pipi dan matanya yang merah, hidungnya yang seperti bulldog...

"Kau lihat Pans? Bulu matamu... Apa kau memakai maskara hari ini?"

"No..."

"See! Kau punya bulu mata tebal dan panjang yang Daphne selalu damba-dambakan!"

Pansy mengernyit. Bulu matanya memang lentik, bahkan tanpa maskara...

"Dan alismu yang membentuk naik ini... Dan bibirmu yang penuh dan sensual... Dan belum lagi payudaramu adalah yang laling besar dari kita semua! Kau tak tahu Tracey pernah memintaku untuk membuatkan Ramuan pembesasar payudara?"

Pansy mendengus, tahu persis betapa tak nyamannya Tracey dengan payudaranya yang kalah telak dari milik Pansy, Harry, dan Daphne.

"Tapi hidungku..."

"Setiap orang punya kelemahan, Pansy," kata Harry, teringat kata-kata Draco. "Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Beberapa orang hanya terpaku pada kelemahanmu, tanpa mau melihat betapa luar biasanya hal lain di dirimu. Tapi beberapa orang begitu takjub pada kualitasmu yang lain..."

Pansy menatap bayangannya. Hidungnya...

"Siapa Har?" Tantang Pansy, tersenyum getir. "Sebut satu nama cowok yang naksir aku." Pansy berpikir Harry akan gelagapan karena ini, tapi tidak, Harry malah mendegus geli.

"Satu? Aku bisa memberimu setidaknya tiga nama."

Pansy tergagap.

"See? Kau hanya... Terlalu menutup dirimu. Kau hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang terdekatmu. Kau hanya melihat ke satu titik tanpa merasa perlu meluaskan pandanganmu. Buka matamu Pans," kata Harry, memegang wajah Pansy. "Kau cantik, mempesona dengan caramu sendiri. Dan kau terlalu bingung dengan apa, hidungmu? Untuk melihat bahwa orang lain sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu."

Pansy terlalu terpesona dengan kata-kata Harry, dia hanya balas menatapnya. Mata Harry sangat sangat indah, hidungnya kecil, dia punya lesung pipi yang menambah manisnya saat tersenyum, dan wajahnya putih kontras dengan rambuthya yang hitam... Harry cantik, jelas. Untuk beberapa orang, dia mempesona. beberapa yang lain, seperti mungkin Draco dan cowok-cowok tim Quidditch, dia terlalu tomboi untuk selera mereka.

Kelemahan selalu ada.

Pansy tertawa tak yakin. "Harry, tapi aku..."

"Tak ada tapi," kata Harry tegas, melepaskan wajah Pansy. Dia mengernyit sejenak, lalu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu, kurasa percuma juga aku bicara begini. Bahkan di telingaku, terdengar seperti omong kosong." Dia menarik napas. "Besok, kita akan membuktikan bahwa omonganku bukan sekedar optimisku."

"Harry, aku percaya padamu..." Pansy buru-buru berkata, ngeri saat melihat Harry nyengir berpuas diri.

"Tenang saja, rencanaku kan selalu berhasil. Kau hanya perlu menurut semua kata-kataku, dan kau akan melihat bahwa kau, Pansy Parkinson, adalah cewek cantik paling populer se Hogwarts."

Pansy hanya bisa menatapnya horor.

* * *

Esok harinya adalah hari kunjungan Hogsmead.

Keempat gadis berkumpul di kamar anak perempuan kelas 6.

"Oke," kata Harry, hanya dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. "Hari ini kita akan mendandanimu Pans. Kasual. Tak ada menor. Just... Simple. Oke?"

Pansy mendesah. "Har..."

"Memang kalian berdua mau ngapain?" Tanya Daphne, sejak tadi hanya duduk dengan bra dan celana dalamnya, tampak sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak ke Hogsmead bersama Miles sejak entah kapan. Dan prospek melihat Miles jalan dengan cewek lain... "Bukannya kau janji mau jalan denganku Har?"

"Yep, kita ketemu jam 12 di Three Broomstick," kata Harry, membuka lemarinya, mencari, lalu melemparkan jegging hitam dan blouse sifon putih ke Pansy, yang menangkapnya malas-malasan. "Pagi ini, aku ada kencan dengan Pansy."

"Dua cewek dalam sehari Har? You, Playgirl," sindir Daphne, membuat Harry terbahak.

"Memangnya kau tak tahu bahwa aku sepopuler itu," katanya, lalu menatap Pansy. "Ayo Pans, ganti bajumu."

Pansy meringis, melepas jubahnya, memakai pakaian muggle Harry. Agak pas di dada, tapi bagus sekali di badan Pansy.

"Hmm very good my pretty girl. Selanjutnya..." Harry mengedik alat make up Daphne. "Sedikit saja."

"Okey," kata Pansy, menggeleng pasrah.

Harry sendiri memakai celana lateks hitam, sweater putih yang sangat sangat bagus membentuk badannya, lalu jaket jeans. Daphne menatap tubuhnya iri. Harry menggerai rambutnya, memakai maskara dan sedikit lipstik, dan parfum vanilanya banyak-banyak.

"Wow, siapa yang mau kau rayu Potter?" Tawa Daphne, menatapnya geli.

Harry hanya nyengir kecil padanya.

Pansy mendesah. "Pahaku bakal terlihat besar sekali dengan celana lateks begitu."

"Itulah kenapa aku tak menyuruhmu memakainya, babe," kata Harry riang. Dia menatap Pansy. "Lihat, kau cantik sekali kan? Tanpa eyeshadow, tanpa entah apa lagi."

Pansy tertawa, menggeleng. "Well... " Badannya memang terlihat sangat bagus dengan baju Harry, Dan dia menggerai rambutnya yang jatuh cantik di blouse putih. Kontras.

Harry memakai Keds seperti biasa. Pansy memakai wedges pendek.

"Perfect," kata Harry riang. "Let's go."

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau hanya perlu menurut, oke?"

Daphne mendesah saat Harry menutup pintunya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Dia tak ingin pergi. Siapa cewek yang ingin pergi dengan kemungkinan bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya sedang kencan dengan cewek lain?

Tapi Daphne juga tak ingin mundur dari rencana Harry. Walaupun dia tak tahu apa yang Harry rencanakan untuknya, tapi dia masih berharap bahwa rencana ini menyangkut membuatnya bisa balikan dengan Miles...

Sementara Daphne galau dengan pikirannya sendiri, Harry dan Pansy sudah sampai di aula besar untuk sarapan. Harry menatap meja Slytherin. Draco dan Turpin tentu saja. Draco menoleh, mata mereka bertemu. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat dandanan Harry, matanya turun ke kaki Harry...

Harry berusaha tak tersenyum. Dia meremas tangan Pansy.

"Siap?"

"Siap? Siap untuk apa..."

Harry nyengir padanya, menarik tangan Pansy menuju ke meja...

Bukan Slytherin. Tapi Ravenclaw.

"Harry, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Desis Pansy, panik di suaranya.

"Membuktikan padamu bahwa kau mempesona, babe, ingat?" Harry balas berbisik.

Perut Pansy bagai di siram timah panas saat Harry benar-benar membimbingnya ke arah geng cantik Ravenclaw duduk bersama cowok-cowok populer anak tim Quidditch Ravenclaw.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya angkat kepalamu, tersenyum, dan berusaha ramah," bisik Harry lagi. "Kau cantik, kau mempesona, dan kau akan lihat bahwa para cowok ini lebih memilihmu daripada Cho Chang si culas."

Pansy menarik napas, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengatakan pada Harry bahwa idenya soal menunjukan pada Pansy bahwa dirinya cantik sama sekali tidak perlu.

"Hai guys," Sapa Harry pada beberapa cowok yang sudah menoleh menatapnya. Michael Corner tampak nyaris melompat girang dari kursinya. Matanya menatap Harry memuja.

"Harry!" Serunya. "Hei!"

"Hai Michael," kata Harry, tersenyum manis. Pansy berusaha tak berjengit melihat Michael bagai meleleh menatap lesung pipi Harry. "Meja ini ramai sekali. Boleh aku dan Pansy bergabung?"

"Of course!" Kata Corner penuh semangat, menggeser duduknya sampai Terry Boot yang duduk di sebelahnya nyaris terjatuh. "Here, come, sit. Please."

"Calm down, Corner," kata Shaun Applebee geli. Dia anak kelas 7 dan cukup cute. "Yo Potter."

"Applebee. Kau sudah kenal Pansy?" Tanya Harry sambil duduk. Mata Applebee menatap Pansy ramah.

"Sekarang aku kenal."

"Very good," kata Harry riang, menatap Anthony Goldstein. "Dan Goldstein! Kutebak kau senang melihatku di sini."

"Ekstatik," tandas Goldstein datar, membuat Pansy mau tak mau mendengus geli.

Harry tak menjawab lagi, jelas mereka berdua masih menyimpan dendam karena kejadian saat kelas 3 dulu.

"Potter, tumben kau main kesini? Apa ini jawaban dari semua doa Michael?" Kata Matt Allen, juga anak kelas 7.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Michael, memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tidak mengelak. Harry hanya nyengir, mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan brokoli.

"Mungkin Potter mendengarnya sampai ke asrama slytherin saat dia masturbasi di kamar mandinya?" Goda Applebee lagi, membuat semua cowok itu meraung terbahak. Wajah Michael merona, tampak sangat tak enak hati. Pansy meringis, malu atas nama Harry, ,.tapi Harry sendiri bahkan tidak berjengit.

"Senang tahu bahwa bukan hanya tim Quidditch Slytherin yang berisi bajingan," katanya santai, mengunyah brokolinya, Tak peduli. Applebee dan Allen menatapnya mengapresiasi. Jelas mereka kagum karena Harry tidak tampak ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena bercandaan kasar mereka.

Cho Chang dan Marietta Edgecombe, yang duduk di sebelah Allen, menatap tak yakin ke Harry. Pansy berusaha tidak mengacuhkan mereka berdua, bertekad menunjukan bahwa dia adalah cewek menyenangkan yang bisa disukai cowok.

Dengan niat kuat, dia mulai bicara. "Jadi, Tim Quidditch Ravenclaw juga dikuasai cowok?" Tanyanya, mengambil pancake dan sirup.

"Nah, Cho seeker," kata Applebee. "Saingan Potter, kan?

"Saingan?" Dengus Harry geli, mengabaikan tatapan tersinggung Cho Chang.

"Hei jangan begitu," kata Corner, menyikutnya. "Kami semua berusaha mengalahkanmu."

Harry hanya nyengir kecil. "Sayangnya selalu gagal kan?"

Mereka semua memprotes, dan mulai berdiskusi soal Quidditch musim itu dengan penuh semangat. Cho Chang dan Edgecombe bertukar pandang. Pansy bertanya siapa di posisi yang mana, yang di jawab oleh cowok-cowok itu dengan senang hati. Sarapan itu berlangsung meriah tanpa input dari kedua cewek sok Ravenclaw sama sekali. Tiap kali mereka mau bicara, Harry langsung memotong kata-kata mereka, mengalihkannya pada Pansy.

Saat sarapan berakhir, Pansy pikir mereka akan kembali ke rombongan Slytherin, tapi...

"Ayo ke Hogsmead bareng kita, Parkinson, Potter," kata Jake Price, anak kelas 5. "Kami yang bayar."

"Sure, why not," kata Harry santai, bangkit dan mengikuti para cowok itu berjalan ke luar, meninggalkan Cho Chang dan Edgecombe yang tergagap karena tahu bahwa mereka tidak di ajak. Pansy melihat Harry menoleh, menatap mereka dengan cengiran geli mengejek yang sama sekali tak cocok di wajahnya (tapi Harry Slytherin kan? Setidaknya dia harus melakukan cengiran ini walaupun hanya sekali). "Tapi kami berdua bisa bayar sendiri, don't worry."

Applebee memutar bola matanya. "Cara terbaik untuk menghancurkan harga diri cowok, Potter."

Harry nyengir menatapnya. "Really? Kalau itu bisa menghancurkan harga dirimu, aku akan bayarin semua sekalian," katanya menggoda, membuat Pansy terbahak.

"Ha ha ha. Bagaimana bisa Michael naksir kau dan sarkasmemu, aku masih bertanya-tanya."

"Applebee, Applebee, Applebee," kata Harry, menggoyangkan jarinya. "Kau tak akan pernah tahu rasanya naksir cewek berkelas."

Applebee mendengus. Mereka berdua saling bercanda, sementara Pansy berjalan di belakang mereka bersama Terry Boot.

"Kau keeper?" Tanya Pansy santai.

"Yup. Tapi Quidditch bukan benar-benar duniaku, kurasa."

"Why?"

"Aku hanya gabung karena mereka kurang orang," kata Terry, mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka main Quidditch. Aku juga bisa terbang dengan lumayan. Tapi yah, untuk terobsesi..."

Pansy mengangguk-angguk. "Kau, Boot, adalah cowok paling waras yang kuajak bicara pagi ini."

Terry menyembur terbahak. Mereka terus mengobrol berdua sampai saatnya naik ke kereta menuju Hogsmead. Harry nyengir pada Pansy saat Terry membantunya naik ke atas kereta, memouthing, "number 1," sambil mengedik Terry. Pansy menatapnya bingung, balas memouthing, "What?" Harry cekikikan, mengangkat 3 jarinya, melipatnya satu. Pansy melongo, menatap Terry yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Pansy ingat kata-kata Harry kemarin. Dia punya 3 nama cowok yang naksir Pansy.

Dan Terry salah satunya?!

Pansy merasakan wajahnya merona. Terry duduk di sebelahnya, tangan kirinya melingkari punggung kursi Pansy. Harry tampak menahan tawanya, duduk di depan Pansy, di antara Applebee dan Corner. Corner berusaha mengajaknya bicara lagi, tapi Harry masih tampak kesulitan mengendalikan tawanya.

Pansy sendiri jadi kurang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan Terry bicara di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat...

Mereka langsung menuju ke three Broomstik, menggabungkan dua meja agar bisa duduk bersama, memesan minuman dan bermain kartu muggle sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pansy benar-benar menikmati hangout ini. Dia tak pernah duduk-duduk dengan anggota asrama lain selain untuk bergosip, dan Ravenclaw jelas bukan selera Harry, tapi mereka berdua bisa seru-seruan dengan para cowok ini.

Terry masih duduk di sebelah Pansy, dan tangannya masih melingkari punggung kursi Pansy.

Wow.

Begini rupanya rasanya di inginkan...

* * *

Draco tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan. Apa yang dia lakukan.

Duduk sarapan bareng dengan Tim Quidditch Ravenclaw sudah sangat aneh, tapi jalan ke Hogsmead dengan mereka?! Draco melongo melihat Harry dan Applebee tertawa berdua, saling bercanda. Melihat Corner menatapnya memuja. Melihat mereka berdua jalan di kanan kiri Harry-_nya_...

Draco merasakan amarahnya membludak. Dia menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mungkin Harry hanya ingin berganti suasana. Sekali-kali makan dengan Ravenclaw. Yang membuat Draco gusar, kenapa harus bareng cowok-cowok?!

Tapi Harry selalu bilang dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Ravenclaw kan? Jadi kenapa...

Draco berusaha fokus pada Lisa. Dia sudah punya pacar. Dia punya pacar yang sangat cantik, yang cerdas, yang mempesona...

Dan Harry sudah berjanji padanya tak akan jalan dengan siapapun. Dia sudah berjanji pada Draco, walaupun Draco pacaran dengan orang lain, dia tak akan dekat dengan cowok manapun. Dia janji...

Dia masih bisa tenang saat di aula besar. Tapi saat masuk ke Three Broomstik dan menemukan Harry sedang tertawa heboh bersama cowok-cowok Ravenclaw lagi...

"Wow, ramai sekali," tawa Lisa, menggeleng. "Kupikir tadi rombongan Gryffindor. Ternyata Applebee dan geng."

Draco cemberut, menggandeng cewek itu ke meja kosong. Lalu dia sendiri berdiri untuk mengantre membeli butterbeer. Harry sedang melemparkan kacang ke Corner, yang rupanya harus cowok itu tangkap, mungkin sebagai latihan chaser. Corner berulang kali gagal, terlalu sering berhenti untuk menatap Harry. Matt Allen menggebuk kepalanya, menyuruhnya berhenti mempermalukan tim. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco menarik napas, mencoba tetap sabar.

Sabar.

Saat itu mata Harry bertemu Draco. Senyumnya tidak berkurang, tapi ada kilat jail di matanya.

Draco memelototinya. Apa cewek itu sengaja melakukan ini?!

Harry kembali menatap Corner, mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat Corner bisa menghirup wangi vanilanya, jelas, pikir Draco getir. Benar saja, Corner bergeser makin mendekat ke Harry.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya.

Oke, pikirnya marah. Draco juga bisa melakukan permainan ini.

* * *

Tiga Kali.

Great. Pikir Harry getir, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan Lisa dan Draco yang sudah tiga kali bertukar kecupan di bibir. Di depan semua orang. Seolah mereka butuh saksi bahwa mereka sungguhan berkencan.

Jelas Draco sengaja melakukan ini.

Harry menarik napas. Menenangkan dirinya.

Ini yang dia mau.

Dengan tekad kuat, dia kembali ke percakapan, menerima tantangan Jake Price untuk panco. Jake punya badan dua kali lebih besar dari Harry. Tapi Harry berhasil menang dengan bantuan dari tongkatnya. Dia kan Slytherin, dia selalu punya cara untuk menang.

"Curang!" Seru Jake tidak terima. Harry dan yang lain tertawa histeris melihat ekspresinya...

Empat Kali.

Harry menggeleng, baru mau mengatakan sesuatu, saat mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Well well well, Ravenclaw?"

Harry menoleh, langsung melompat berdiri saat melihat...

"Graham!" Dia memeluk cowok itu erat. Graham tertawa, balas memeluknya erat. "I miss you so much!" Suara Harry di dada Graham agak sedikit tercekat.

"Miss you too. Apa kau nangis?" Tanya Graham geli.

Harry langsung melepaskannya. "Enak saja," tandasnya, tapi dia memeluk lengan cowok itu, secara mencurigakan mengusapkan matanya di sana. Untungnya Graham tidak membahas lagi, dia malah melihat sekumpulan cowok menatapnya balik.

"Applebee, Allen, dan seriusan Ravenclaw semua," kata Graham, menatap Harry heran. Harry hanya tertawa, tapi Applebee yang menjawab.

"Tak bisa menyalahkan seorang gadis karena sekali-seki ingin bergaul dengan cowok yang pintar, kan?"

Graham mendengus. "Kau bicara soal pintar denganku?" Tanyanya geli. "Parkinson!" Dia menyapa Pansy, yang memberinya kiss bye. Graham terkekeh.

"Graham mendapat delapan O di OWL nya tahu," kata Harry bangga. Semua cowok Ravenclaw itu langsung cemberut, beberapa berjengit. Ravenclaw sangat bangga dengan nilai akadaemik mereka. Kalah dari anak asrama lain jelas membuat harga diri mereka sedikit terhempas.

Saat itu, Harry melihat Cassius, ternyata mengantre membeli butterbeer.

"Tentu saja," desah Harry. "Tanpa Spinnet, dia bakal menempel mu 24 jam sehari."

Graham hanya nyengir, dan, tanpa kata, mengambil kursi, duduk di antara Harry dan Micahel, yang tergagap syok.

"Kau tidak di undang!" Protes Allen.

Harry meringis, duduk di sebelah Graham. "Hanya sebentar. Setelah ini kami ada pertemuan Tim."

"Really? Bahkan setelah lulus?" Applebee bertanya penasaran.

"Sure."

Graham menatap sekeliling,.lalu memanggil. "Malfoy!"

Harry bisa melihat Draco tetap berbicara, sementara Lisa Turpin menatap ke arah Graham. Draco menggeleng pelan pada cewek itu.

"Tak belajar dari pengalaman kan dia," kata Graham. "Malfoy!"

Draco mendesah, akhirnya berdiri juga, mengajak Lisa menghampiri kaptennya.

"Yo kapten," katanya, berhighfive dengan Graham. "Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu kumpul kan?" Protesnya.

"Kebetulan aku lagi senggang," jawab Graham santai. Dia menatap Lisa Turpin. "Wow! Girlfriend! Seriusan Lisa Turpin!"

Lisa tersenyum tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bohong?" Tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya.

"Senang kau menggosipkanku di belakangku," sahut Draco.

Harry mendengus. "Karena kau spesial kan? Aku tidak cerita soal anak-anak yang lain, semua kalah penting darimu dan pacar barumu."

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "of course. Duniamu berputar di sekelilingku, right?"

"So damn right. Pernyataan paling faktual abad ini."

Siing.

Semua hening melihat Harry dan Draco bertukar kata-kata masam.

"Ookey," kata Graham. "Everybody calm down. Draco, duduk. Girlfriend boleh ikut."

Para cowok Ravenclaw memprotes dan makin bengong saat melihat Draco menurut saja, mengambil dua kursi untuknya dan Lisa, duduk di sebelah Graham, membuat Michael makin tergencet keluar dari meja.

"So," kata Applebee. "Aku pernah mendengar desas- desus soal ini. Apa ini aturan Slytherin? Harus menurut pada semua kata-kata Kapten?

"Kapten adalah raja," kata Graham simpel.

Jake Price mendengus. "Potter jelas tidak beranggapan begitu."

Draco menatap cowok itu tajam, yang langsung terdiam.

"Aku menganggap kapten adalah raja," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kapten yang punya wibawa setidaknya."

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya secepat kilat, yang disusul cepat oleh Harry.

"Cabut kata-katamu!" Desis Draco penuh ancam.

Harry mendengus tanpa humor. "Try me."

"Hei hei, stop guys!" Graham menarik Harry dan Draco duduk dalam sekali tarik. "What the fucking hell?"

Draco menggeram, menatap marah Graham, seolah ini semua salah cowok itu. "Dia tak pernah memberiku respek sebagai kapten!"

"Dia selalu sok-sokan menyuruh-nyuruhku! Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau disuruh-suruh oleh dia!" Harry balas menatap marah Graham juga.

Graham tampak benar-benar tak terkesan. Dia hanya diam, mengernyit, menatap Draco tajam. Draco cemberut, lalu menyimpan tongkatnya di dalam jubahnya lagi. Graham ganti menatap Harry, yang berjengit, membanting tongkatnya ke atas meja, lalu bersedekap.

"Okey," kata Terry Boot. "Ternyata slytherin tak sekompak yang Kita bayangkan yeah?"

Graham mendesah. Dia menatap sekeliling lagi, mencari korban baru untuk mencairkan keterangan di udara.

"Miles di ujung kiri," gumam Draco memberi tips.

"Kau atau aku?" Tanya Graham. Draco memberi isyarat mempersilakan dengan tangannya. Graham nyengir. "Bletchley!"

Miles mendongak, mendesah panjang saat meljhat Graham. Dan, selalu jadi anak baik,dia tidak melakukan perlawanan, menggandeng Redival yang kebingungan menghampiri mereka.

"Masih setengah jam man?" Tandasnya tak terkesan, tapi tetap memberi Graham high-five.

"Yup, ingin kenalan dengan pacar baru. Hai," kata Graham, tersenyum pada Redival, yang membalas senyumnya lebar.

"Hai, Montague."

"Senang kau sudah tahu namaku," kata Graham berpuas diri. Dia menatap meja yang sudah sempit sekali. "Well, langsung naik saja. Kamar nomor 3. Go. Go." Dia bangkit, memberi isyarat pada Cassius yang menatap mereka untuk naik juga. Harry bilang padanya untuk duluan, dia mau ke toilet dulu. Draco juga tak bisa naik duljan, karena dia harus menunggu anggota Tim nya yang lain, dan memastikan Evan, yang bahkan tak punya izin datang, bisa sampai dengan selamat.

"Oke guys, aku duluan. Trims untuk hari ini. Dan untuk minumannya, Applebee." Kata Harry pada para Ravenclaw. Pansy ikut berdiri, melambai juga. Terry tampak sangat kecewa. Harry menggandeng tangannya, lalu mereka cekikikan ke toilet.

"See? Dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya darimu kan?" Kata Harry tanpa basa-basi saat mereka sudah menutup pintu toilet.

Pansy tak bisa menahan senyum. "Well..."

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan menikmati bergaul dengan lebih banyak orang, Pans," kata Harry, menguncir rambutnya sambil menatap cermin.

Pansy memberinya pelukan erat. "Trims untuk hari ini. Tadi seriusan sangat menyenangkan."

Harry tertawa, balas memeluknya. "Kau kembali ke kastil?"

"Nah, akan jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Tracey. Harusnya dia sudah datang."

Saat mereka keluar toilet, Tracey dan Daphne memang sudah datang. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja.

"Hai girls!" Kata Pansy riang gembira.

"Well well, lihat siapa yang habis di kelilingi oleh cowok-cowok Ravenclaw..." Kata Tracey, nyengir. "Bersenang-senang?"

"Sangat," tawa Pansy, duduk di sebelah Tracey.

"Oke, aku dan Daphne akan naik duluan yeah. Bye guys," kata Harry, menarik Daphne berdiri, lalu membimbingnya naik ke atas.

"Emangnya kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Daphne bingung. "Bukannya kau ada kumpul-kumpul bareng Graham dan yang lain? Kau tidak mengajakku ikut kan?" Dia menambahkan ngeri, membayangkan prospek melihat Miles dan Redival Foster bermesraan.

Harry nyengir lebar padanya. "Membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan."

Daphne menatapnya bingung, tapi mereka sudah sampai di kamar nomor 1. Harry membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Daphne masuk...

* * *

Bersambuuung

Sorry, part 4 di bagi 3 seksi ya hahaha

Panjang buangeeet

Semoga kalian ngga bosan Dan masih ingin baca kelanjutannya ya. Please review yang banyak, seksi 2 Akan upload dalam 24 jam, kalau reviewnya udah oke.

Bocoran:

More drarryyy... Drarry Dr sudut pandang Lisa Turpin? Hmm

Makanya yuk di review..

Love you guys so much muaachh :*


	27. Chapter 27

Kelas 6, part 4, seksi 2

Betapa kagetnya Daphne saat melihat Cassius duduk di situ. Di meja untuk berdua. Dengan wine, dan makanan berat, dan musik slow...

Daphne tergagap. Cassius mendongak, agak kaget saat melihat Daphne.

"Oh?" Dia menatap Harry. "Really Potter?"

Harry memberinya senyum kaku. "Yep. Silakan menikmati makan siang dan wine mahal ini berdua. Enjoy." Harry nyengir pada Daphne, yang masih tergagap menatap Cassius tak percaya.

Cassius mendengus. "Kalau aku dan Miles sampai berantem karena ini, kau orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan, Potter."

Harry hanya memutar bola matanya, memberi salut pada mereka berdua, lalu keluar ruangan.

Daphne merasakan perutnya mulas.

Cassius. Cassius Warrington. Cinta monyetnya selama bertahun-tahun...

Cassius tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Daphne yang masih berdiri kaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia menawarkan tangannya pada Daphne, yang otomatis meraih tangan itu. Cassius membimbingnya duduk, lalu cowok itu duduk di depannya. Mereka saling tatap.

"Jadi," kata Cassius setelah hening panjang. "Kau pasangan kencan butaku."

Daphne mengerjap. "Oh, em..."

"Tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan," desah Cassius, menuangkan wine ke gelas Daphne. "Yeah, mungkin dia melihat aku baru putus, dan kutebak kau juga baru putus. Dan dia pikir kita bisa mengobat luka satu sama lain?"

Daphne menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang Harry pikirkan?! Cassius duduk di depannya, jelas di mata Daphne. Kencan buta! Harusnya Daphne tahu bahwa rencana Harry bakal melibatkan hal-hal yang ajaib seperti ini!

"Em, yeah, aku sudah putus dari Miles," kata Daphne, mendesah. "Dan dia bahkan sudah punya gandengan baru, jadi kurasa ini oke saja."

Cassius nyengir. "Hmm, really? Kau tak terlihat senang."

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Dia memutuskanku secara sepihak, lalu beberapa hari kemudian jalan dengan cewek ganjen pencari kesempatan. So..."

Cassius mengangguk, meminum wine nya. "Hmm, tak pernah membayangkan Miles punya keberanian untuk mutusin cewek..."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Daphne. "Semua selalu beranggapan dia cowok tanpa dosa yang selalu menurut saja apa kataku. Tapi orang jelas tak tahu bahwa dia bahkan lebih keras kepala dari Harry."

Cassius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Daphne mau tak mau tertawa.

"Yeah, well, tidak lebih dari Harry sih..."

Cassius tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa dia memutuskanmu secara sepihak? Jelas ada alasannya kan?"

Daphne mendengus, mengangkat bahu.

Cassius menatapnya penasaran.

Daphne meringis. "Well..."

"Well?"

Sebenarnya," Daphne menarik napas. "Karena..."

"Karena?"

Daphne tertawa. "Aku tak tahu kau kau sadar atau tidak, tapi dulu, sejak kelas satu, aku selalu naksir kau."

Cassius mengangkat kedua alisnya, jelas kaget. "Really?"

"Yup," kata Daphne, mengibaskan rambutnya. "Sampai awal kelas 5, saat aku tahu kau jadian dengan Spinnet."

Cassius tertawa tak yakin.."wow. Lama juga."

Daphne mengangguk.

"Dan kau tak pernah bilang padaku?" Tanya Cassius heran.

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Selalu terlalu grogi."

"Kau? Grogi di depan cowok?"

"Aku kan selalu grogi kalau ada kau. Aku nyaris tak pernah mengajakmu bicara kan?"

"Hmm, yeah, kupikir karena kau tak suka padaku. Kau tahu, karena Harry meracunimu untuk tak suka padaku," Cassius menggeleng. "Kutebak Harry tak akan senang pada perasaanmu ini."

"Oh sangat," Daphne tertawa. "Kurasa itu setengah alasan kenapa dia menjodohkanku dengan Miles."

"Si licik itu," Cassius menggeleng. "Lalu? Kau jadian dengan Miles?"

"Sebenarnya, aku awalnya sama sekali tak tertarik pada Miles," kata Daphne mengakui. "Dia terlalu pendiam untuk seleraku. Tapi Harry memaksaku setiap hari untuk mengajak cowok itu ke pesta dansa. Bayangkan, bahkan harus aku duluan yang mengajak dia kencan! Harry tahu Miles tak akan berani mengajakku duluan..."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Cassius terbahak. "Aku ingat soal ini. Harry benar-benar membahas ini tiap hari waktu itu, memaksa Miles untuk maju mengajakmu."

"Cowok menyebalkan. Dia naksir aku, kau tahu.. "

"Aku tahu, tentu saja, semua anggota tim tahu. Draco yang memberitahu kami," tawa Cassius. "Bilang bahwa selera Miles terlalu tinggi, karena tak mungkin cewek dengan harga diri tinggi sepertimu maju duluan. Kurasa dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Harry dan keras kepalanya akan memenangkan battle ini."

Daphne cemberut. "Saat itu Harry terus memaksaku, sampai akhirnya aku mengalah hanya agar dia tutup mulut soal betapa luar biasanya Miles Bletchley."

Cassius terkekeh. "Harry memang memuja Miles seperti itu sejak dulu. Kurasa setengahnya karena Miles nyaris tak pernah bilang tidak padanya."

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, begitulah. Akhirnya aku masuk ke perangkap Harry, mengajak cowok yang bahkan tak punya keberanian maju mengajakku ke pesta dansa. Dan kau tahu, sepanjang pesta, dia hanya diam. Diam, menunduk, sama sekali tidak mengajakku bicara duluan!"

Cassius terkekeh geli.

"Maksudku, dia selalu cerewet jika sedang bersama Harry kan? Kenapa aku berbeda? Dia hanya mendiamkanku, dan saat dansa, tangannya tampak berusaha tak menyentuhku. Aku! Cewek paling cantik se Slytherin! Semua cowok bermimpi menjadi dia, tapi dia bahkan terlalu ketakutan untuk menyentuh pinggangku!"

Cassius tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rasanya aku tak pernah dihina sampai seperti ini. Kalau dia memang tak mau jalan denganku, kenapa tidak menolak saja sejak awal kan? Pesta dansa pertamaku harus kuhabiskan sia-sia dengan cowok aneh yang tak berani menatapku, tak berani menyentuhku, dan tak berani bicara padaku!"

Cassius tampak nyaris histeris, dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Daphne menatapnya geli, mulai rileks. Hei, dia bisa bicara dengan Cassius Warrington tanpa canggung sama sekali! Ini jelas rekor!

Cassius akhirnya berhenti tertawa, jelas dia terhibur dengan kisah tragis Daphne. "Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa jadian kalau bahkan first impression nya separah itu?"

Daphne meringis. "Well, kejadian selanjutnya sama sekali tak ingin kuingat."

Cassius memajukan tubuhnya, menatapnya penasaran. Daphne terkikik.

"Kau, Cassius Warrrington, ternyata adalah tukang gosip kan?"

"You have no idea," kata Cassius, menaik-naikkan alisnya, tertawa.

"Well," kata Daphne, entah kenapa mau menceritakan ini pada cowok yang, walaupun seasrama dengannya selama 5 tahun, tapi nyaris seperti orang asing baginya. "Setelah itu aku menciumnya."

Cassius bersiul panjang.

"Yep. Bahkan aku duluan yang menciumnya!"

Cassius terbahak lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cowok pengecut itu?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu," tawa Daphne, menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa dia cute. Badannya besar, tegap, bagus. Keren, mungkin. Dan... Ada banyak pasangan berciuman di sana. Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana. Mungkin aku putus asa. Jadi aku menciumnya."

"Hmm," Cassius mengangguk.

"Lalu kami melanjutkan bertemu diam-diam setelah itu. Hanya untuk ciuman. Dan, kau tahu, seks."

"Oh? Kenapa harus diam-diam?"

Daphne meringis. "Karena aku takut Harry tahu."

Cassius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Why? Harry kan pendukung utamamu dan Miles."

"Yeah, karena..." Daphne menarik napas. "Karena saat itu, aku, sejujurnya, masih naksir kau."

Cassius melongo. "What?"

Daphne berjengit. "Yeah, aku tahu. Aku cewek jahat. Bla bla bla. Miles sudah mengatakannya padaku. Harry sudah mengatakannya padaku. Jadi, kuharap tak ada penghakiman di sini."

"No, really," tawa Cassius tak yakin. "Aku dan Miles tak pernah benar-benar dekat kau tahu, selama ini kupikir karena dia terpengaruh oleh omongan busuk Harry tentangku. Tapi... Wow..." Dia meringis. "Dia tahu kau jalan dengannya padahal masih suka padaku?"

"Dia tahu. Tapi semua sudah selesai kau tahu. Aku dan dia putus setelah dia tahu hal itu. Lalu, aku mulai sadar bahwa... Yah... Ternyata selama kami jalan diam-diam itu, aku mulai melupakanmu dsn naksir dia."

Cassius menghela napas lega. "Oh syukurlah! Kau membuatku jantungan Greengrass!"

Daphne nyengir licik. "Takut aku masih naksir kau?"

"Tentu saja kan," kata Cassius, menggeleng.

"Aku seriusan sudah move on. Lalu Harry mulai membujuk kami untuk jadian lagi. Membujuk Miles untuk memaafkanku. Mungkin setengah memaksa juga," desah Daphne. "Kami jadian nyaris setahun, kau tahu, dan aku tak pernah memikirkanmu sama sekali. Aku benar-benar... Aku sangat sangat..." Dia menarik napas. "Miles segalanya untukku." Dia menatap tangannya, mengernyit. "Aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, berusaha membuatnya merasa menjadi yang teristimewa untukku. Segala yang kumiliki..." Daphne menatap langit-langit, berharap jangan sampai menangis. Lagi. "Tapi semua itu tak ada artinya untuknya, sepertinya."

Cassius menatapnya lama, tidak mendesaknya.

"Aku hanya... Well, Harry mendapat surat dari Graham, suatu malam," kata Daphne akhirnya. "Graham bilang kau putus dari Spinnet."

"Hmm."

"Lalu aku bereaksi, mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan," kata Daphne, meringis. "Aku memang penasaran. Maksudku, aku naksir kau selama 4 tahun dan kalah dari cewek tomboi jelek pemain Quidditch..."

Cassius mengangkat kedua alisnya, menahan senyum mendengar ini.

"Jadi wajar kan kalau aku syok saat mendengar kalian putus? Wajar kan kalau aku penasaran? Bukan berarti aku bakalan langsung meninggalkan Miles dan jadian denganmu kan?! Tapi tidak! Miles langsung membuat kesimpulan sendiri, bilang bahwa aku masih naksir kau, padahal aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi entah sejak kapan!" Daphne terengah saat selesai bicara.

Cassius mengangguk-angguk, mulai memakan makan siangnya. Chicken cheese dan brokoli, jelas pilihan Harry. "Tentu saja," katanya setuju.

"Dia bersikap seolah aku masih naksir padamu, kau tahu. Satu kata dari namamu terucap dari mulutku, dan dia akan bad mood sepanjang hari. Saat ultah Harry, dia mendiamkanku selama 2 hari penuh hanya karena aku mendengarkanmu bicara!"

Cassius nyengir. "Mungkin kau terlihat masih terpana pada wajah tampanku?"

"Ha ha ha," tandas Daphne, memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa aku terlalu tua untuk tertipu wajah tampan lagi."

"Hei," protes Cassius, tapi dia terbahak. "Jadi Miles memutuskanmu hanya karena itu?"

Daphne mengangguk muram. "Dan kau tahu? Kurasa dia hanya cari-cari alasan."

"Hmm."

"Maksudku, siapa yang mutusin cewek hanya karena si cewek bereaksi pada gosip?!" Tandas Daphne, menbanting meja kesal. "Bukankah menurutmu dia hanya bosan padaku? Dia mungkin mencari-cari alasan untuk putus, terlalu pengecut untuk mundur tanpa menyalahkanku!"

Cassius mengangguk. "Masuk akal."

Wajah Daphne makin muram. "Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa dia bosan," desahnya sedih. "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Malah kupikir... Kupikir dia bakal bilang... Kupikir dia juga..."

"Juga?"

"Juga... Serius. Kau tahu. Jatuh cinta." Wajah Daphne merona. "Bodoh sekali kan aku."

Cassius bertopang dagu, berpikir. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Daphne mendengus. "Janji palsu, kurasa. Kata-kata manis agar aku mau tetap melayani nafsunya."

Cassius tertawa. "Kenapa cewek selalu berpikir bahwa yang cowok inginkan hanya seks?"

"Draco."

"Right. Draco baru pacaran saat kelas 6. Dan dia sudah naksir satu cewek lama sekali..."

"Maksudmu Harry?"

Cassius kaget. "Apa semua orang sudah tahu?"

"No. Hanya aku yang tahu."

"Oh oke." Cassius menggeleng. "Dia naksir Harry lama sekali. Sama sekali tidak tertarik pada puluhan cewek yang melemparkan diri padanya, demi Harry tersayang. Dan kau percaya saat dia bilang yang dia cari di suatu hubungan hanya seks?"

Daphne mendesah. "Benar juga sih."

Cassius mengisi ulang gelas wine nya. "Kurasa Miles hanya merasa sedikit insecure..."

"Insecure?" Dengus Daphne. "Dia pacaran dengan cewek baru seminggu setelah putus dariku! Dimana insecurenya?"

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya mau menunjukan padamu bahwa masih ada cewek yang mau dengannya walaupun kau tak benar-benar suka padanya."

Daphne tergagap. "Tapi aku..."

Cassius mengangkat tangannya, melanjutkan, "karena dia merasa kau tak benar-benar suka padanya, karena rasanya sukamu padanya tak sebesar rasa sukanya padamu. Dia merasa bodoh karena merasa hanya dia sendiri yang serius di hubungan ini, sementara kau masih saja memikirkan cowok yang dulu pernah kau taksir."

Daphne menatapnya tak percaya.

"Harga diri, Greengrass. Lebih penting dari apapun." Cassius tersenyum malas.

Daphne terdiam sejenak, mencerna semua ini, lalu, "tapi dia bilang padaku dia memberiku easy out! Dia bahkan tak ingin berjuang untukku kan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih suka padamu? Dia harusnya tetap maju mempertahankanku kalau dia seriusan suka padaku. Dia harusnya... menghampiri mu, menghajarmu atau entah apa yang cowok lakukan jika merasa mikiknya terancam kan?!"

Cassius tertawa. "Miles tak akan melakukan itu. Dia benci kekerasan. Kutebak orangtuanya tak pernah sekalipun marah padanya seumur hidupnya," katanya, nadanya getir.

Daphne mendesah. "Aku hanya... Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau dia memang tak akan pernah mau berusaha untukku... Apakah, mungkin saja ini jalan terbaik, putus."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku masih menginginkan idiot itu!" Daphne menggebrak meja lagi. "Si bangsat itu seolah masih mengikatku dengan semua janji-janjinya! Sikapnya! Kebaikan hatinya!"

Cassius tertawa.."so?"

"So?"

"Kau Slytherin, Greengrass, lakukan sesuatu dong."

Daphne mendengus. "Menurutmu apa yang selama ini kulakukan? Aku sudah memohon, memaki, mengancam, menampar pacar barunya..."

Cassius mendengus geli. "Really? Kau menyerang pacar barunya?"

Daphne menggeram. "Tentu saja kan? Jalang itu membuat masalahku makin rumit!"

Cassius menggeleng. "Kau salah cara, Greengrass," katanya, mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, cara menyerang terbaik bukan dengan maju gagah berani seperti Gryffindor. Kita Slytherin. Kita akan otomatis melawan model seperti itu."

Daphne mengernyit. "Jadi apa yang harusnya kulakukan?"

Cassius tersenyum licik. "Cara yang berhasil untukku. Berhasil untuk Draco. Dan akan membuat Miles maju duluan memohon padamu."

* * *

Sementara Daphne dan Cassius mengobrol, di ruangan no 3, juga tak kalah seru.

Saat Draco masuk ke ruangan itu, dia melihat Harry dan Graham duduk di satu kursi, bicara pelan dan cepat, tapi langsung berhenti begitu melihatnya dan yang lain masuk. Great. Laporan demi laporan yang akan membuat Draco kena santlap, pastinya. Draco menatap Harry sebal, tapi Harry masih dengan keras kepala menolak menatapnya balik.

Miles dan Redival duduk di love seat yang lain. Redival sedang menceritakan sesuatu, dan Miles hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan.

"Kapten!" Seru Malcolm, berhighfive dengan Graham. "What's up?"

"Hei hei," balas Graham, berhighfive dengan Adrian juga. Dia menatap Evan bingung. "Dan kau? Bukannya kau masih kelas 2?"

"Evan Chester, Sir" Kata Evan tegas, bersalaman dengan Graham, yang terkekeh.

"Sir," dengus Miles.

"Respek yang bagus, kau mendidiknya dengan baik, Malfoy," kata Graham puas.

"Of course. Aku kapten terbaik," kata Draco duduk santai di salah satu kursi, Lisa menempel di sebelahnya. Dia heran pada cewek-cewek ini, kenapa mereka harus selalu duduk menempel begini sih? Draco berusaha tak terlihat terganggu saat Lisa bersandar manja ke pundaknya. Dia mendongak, melihat Harry sedang memutar bola matanya. Good, pikir Draco puas, sedikit cemburu baik buat cewek ini.

"Ini Seth Alba," Kata Draco, menunjuk Seth, yang juga bersalaman dengan Graham, lalu duduk di sebelah Adrian dan pacarnya.

"Mana Cassius?" Tanya Draco. "Dia sudah naik daritadi kan?"

"Di kamar no 1," kata Graham, melirik Harry, yang mengangguk.

"Ngapain dia di kamar no 1?" Tanya Miles asal, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofanya, tampak bosan.

Harry dan Graham bertukar pandang.

"Kencan," jawab Harry akhirnya.

Draco mendesah panjang. "Merlin Potter..."

"Apa aku meminta pendapatmu soal ini?" Tandas Harry penuh sarkasme.

"Yes you did!" Sahut Draco. "Dan aku tidak setuju!"

"Guess your words don't mean much for me," jawab Harry sinis.

Draco tampak siap meledak, tapi Lisa memegang tangannya, menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Kau lihat!" Kata Draco pada Graham. "Dia begini terus!"

Graham mendesah. "Harry cerita. Dia bilang selalu kau duluan yang mulai memancing..."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja padanya?!"

Graham menggeleng. "Kau sudah pesan makan?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Draco masih tampak bersungut-sungut, memelototi Harry, yang tampak sangat berpuas diri karena Graham, seperti biasa, selalu membelanya. "Sudah. Datang dalam 10 menit."

"Bagus. Aku lapar sekali," kata Graham, lalu menatap Lisa, tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan cewek paling cakep sesekolah?"

Lisa tertawa, menatap Draco, jelas menunggunya menjawab. Tapi Draco masih sibuk bertukar pelototan dengan Harry. Lisa menggeleng.

"Apa mereka selalu berantem begini?" Tanyanya.

Graham mengangkat bahu. "No. Draco mungkin hanya gila kekuasaan."

"Aku tidak gila kekuasaan!"

"Kau memang gila kekuasaan!" Sahut Harry. "Sejak jadi kapten, kau selalu marah-marah kalau kami semua tak menurut kata-katamu!"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan jadi kapten! Aku hanya sudah capek menghadapi keras kepalamu selama bertahun-tahun! Selama ini aku berusaha sabar karena ada Graham..."

Harry tergagap, tampak seperti habis ditampar.

"Stop." Tukas Graham, nadanya mulai tak sabar. Dia menatap Draco. "Satu kritikan soal Harry lagi, kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Draco kini yang tampak seperti habis ditampar.

Lalu Graham menatap Harry. "Dan satu omongan tidak respekmu pada Draco lagi, dan aku tak akan mau mengadakan kumpul-kumpul begini lagi." Harry langsung menunduk.

Semua terdiam. Harry dan Draco akhirnya memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik adalah tidak melihat satu sama lain. Mereka berdua seperti terbakar amarah yang menggelegak...

Untungnya, saat itu makanan datang. Mereka semua mulai makan. Graham dan Harry makan sambil mengobrol penuh tawa dengan Evan, yang dengan penuh semangat menceritakan goal demi goalnya pada Graham. Graham seperti terhipnotis dengan antusiasmenya.

"Dan aku akan menjadi kapten seperti Draco nanti!" Evan mengakhiri ceritanya, tersenyum berkhayal.

"Memangnya Draco jenis kapten seperti apa?" Graham bertanya. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu, penuh respek, didengarkan oleh semua orang," kata Evan, entah kenapa bangga. "Selalu memegang kontrol terhadap semuanya. He's the best."

Graham tertawa, menepuk kepalanya. "Dia tidak menyogokmu untuk mengatakan ini kan?"

Miles mendengus. "Dia mendapat jatah suplai cokelat setiap minggu dari Draco."

"Really?" Harry mendadak melupakan aksi diamnya, menatap Draco memprotes. "Kenapa Evan mendapat jatah, dan kami semua harus memohon kalau mau meminta darimu?"

Draco menunjuk Evan. "Apa kau bicara yang baik-baik soal aku di belakangku?" Tanyanya pada Harry.

"Well..."

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu kenapa."

Semua tertawa terbahak, bahkan Harry, dan suasana mulai mencair.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi kapten," kata Graham, menepuk pundak Evan. "Chaser selalu menjadi kapten."

"Sungguh?" Evan makin semangat.

"Mana ada aturan begitu..." Tandas Harry.

Graham memgangkat bahu. "Sudah tradisi selama tiga dekade sebelum Marcus di Slytherin," katanya. "Marcus chaser. Aku chaser. Draco chaser."

Harry jelas tampak ingin protes, tapi untungnya bisa menahan dirinya.

Mereka bersenang-senang setelah itu, tertawa, mengobrol, minum firewhiskey. Harry bahkan bisa tertawa mendengar lelucon Draco setelah botol kedua firewhiskey nya. Mereka bicara penuh semangat soal Quidditch, membuat para pacar hanya saling pandang bosan. Mereka menggoda Miles karena dia begitu cepat menemukan pacar baru.

"Maksudku, ini Miles!" Kata Malcolm, menggebrak meja tidak terima, jelas sudah mulai mabuk. "Bagaimana bisa dia tadinya mendapatkan Greengrass, lalu setelah putus dalam sekejap jadian lagi dengan cewek cantik yang lain!"

"Tanpa usaha darinya jelas," sahut Draco geli, menenggak alkoholnya. "Dia hanya tinggal duduk manis, dan cewek-cewek yang menghampirinya mengajaknya kencan."

Wajah Miles dan Redival merah padam.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak begitu!"

"Yes, kau begitu," kata Harry, tertawa. "Apa rahasiamu? Mungkin Malcolm bisa meniru."

Malcolm mengangguk mengapresiasi Harry, lalu menatap Miles penasaran.

Miles memutar bola matanya. "Shut up kalian semua..."

"Lihat dia, padahal dia takut pada cewek beberapa tahun lalu," tawa Graham.

"Oh! Sampai sekarang!" Draco langsung semangat. "Begini ekspresinya saat Redival pertama kali mengajaknya bicara."

Mereka semua meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lupa tangannya saat dia gugup," Harry cekikikan.

Draco menunjuk Harry setuju dengan botol alkoholnya, lalu tangannya menyisir rambutnya sendiri ke belakang dengan ekspresi super ketakutan yang hiperbola, membuat mereka makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lisa meringis, melihat Redival menunduk sangat malu. "Oh sudahlah, Draco..."

Draco mengabaikannya. Dia dan Harry dengan kompak menggoda Miles yang tampak nyaris meledak saking malunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Draco?" Tanya Adrian, entah kenapa nadanya geli. "Apa yang _mendadak_ menginspirasimu mengajak Lisa Turpin kencan?" Cowok itu melirik Harry, yang langsung diam, menunduk menatap tangannya.

Draco mendengus. "Ada 2 Versi di cerita ini," katanya, menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Versi lebai dan Versi riil?" Tanya Miles.

Draco nyengir padanya. "Versi pertama. Aku tak sengaja berjalan di lantai 4, kurasa takdir yang membawaku ke sana..."

"Takdir?" Malcolm mendengus.

"...lalu aku melewati perpus. Hatiku berkata, mungkin enak juga mampir sebentar. Kakiku membawaku masuk ke perpus..."

"Seriusan?" Tawa Graham. "sebelum takdirmu membawamu kesana, apa dia memberimu tiga botol firewhiskey?" Semua terbahak.

Cengiran Draco tak berkurang, dia melanjutkan seolah tanpa jeda. "Saat masuk, aku menatap sekeliling. Aku tak tahu apa yang kucari, sampai mataku berhenti di gadis cantik ini..."

"Ooohhhh!" Evan cekikikan.

"Rambut piringnya tertiup angin, dia sedang menunduk, mengerjakan pr Ramuan mungkin..."

"Transfig," koreksi Lisa, tertawa geli.

"Transfig," Draco mengoreksi ceritanya, mengangguk pada Lisa. "Lalu dia mendongak dari PR nya, dan kami bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya..."

"Kita sekelas sejak kelas 1 Draco, miris banget kalau itu pertama kalinya kau menatapku," Lisa cekikikan.

Draco nyengir padanya. "Lalu aku merasa ada getaran di hatiku. Ini gadis paling cakep yang pernah kulihat!"

"True," kekeh Graham, mengangguk mengapresiasi.

"Dan tanpa sadar, langkahku membawaku ke depannya. Dia menatapku memuja..."

"Aku tidak menatapmu mememuja!" Protes Lisa.

"... Lalu aku membungkuk, menawarkan tanganku padanya, yang dia sambut dengan senyuman. Dan aku bertanya, maukah kau menjadi kencanku?"

Semua bersorak, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lisa menggeleng, tahu persis bahwa Draco selalu dramatis, tapi tetap saja Versi yang ini seriusan kocak.

"Dan!" Draco berkata keras, jelas belum selesai. "Dia menjawab, tentu saja, kau Pangeran impianku!"

Para cowok itu makin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedang para cewek cekikikan.

Kecuali Harry.

Lisa mengernyit sedikit melihat ini, heran. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Graham, tampak bosan, hanya tertawa malas-malasan, seolah tawanya adalah suatu kewajiban. Mungkin dia sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya? No, Draco sangat kreatif dalam membuat cerita begini...

Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan karena Miles, yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa, bertanya, "Dan Versi satunya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlihat hot dengan sweater merah."

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi saat Lisa menggebuk lengannya main-main, memekik protes. Draco ikut tertawa terbahak bersama yang lain, memegang tangan Lisa agar cewek itu berhenti memukulnya, lalu, membuat Lisa agak kaget, menariknya untuk menciumnya mesra.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Para cowok bersiul menyemangati. Lisa meleleh di dekapan Draco.

Saat cowok itu melepasnya dengan cengiran menggoda, Lisa tahu.

Dia tahu dan yakin, bahwa dia sungguhan jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

Lisa terkikik, menggelayuti lengan Draco, masih terhipnotis oleh ciuman cowok itu untuk mendengarkan obrolan para cowok selanjutnya.

Harry menatap adegan di depannya dengan hati hampa.

Dia melihat Draco menggoda Lisa, melihatnya mencium Lisa, melihatnya bersikap begitu baik pada Lisa...

Harry menarik napas.

Ini yang dia inginkan.

Ini yang dia inginkan.

Harry menatap sekeliling, putus asa mencari apa yang bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Draco dan pacarnya...

Saat itu pintu terbuka. Cassius masuk. Diikuti oleh Daphne.

Langsung hening.

Harry melirik Miles, yang tampak kaget melihat Daphne. Dan Cassius. Bergandengan tangan.

Miles mengatupkan rahangnya, menatap ke arah lain.

"Hei kalian," Sapa Graham, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kencan sukses?" Tanyanya, menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Daphne, yang meringis, mengangkat bahu. Harry menoleh menatap Draco, mencari panduan seperti biasa. Draco balas menatapnya, mengedik Miles. Miles masih hanyaa menatap minumannya, meneguknya sampai habis, lalu mengambil sebotol lagi dari meja.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang lagi.

Draco membelalakkan matanya, menyalahkan Harry.

Harry mengernyit, menggeleng protes.

Draco memutar bola matanya, menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab.

Harry cemberut, menegakkan dagunya, meyakinkan Draco bahwa dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Draco mendengus tak percaya.

"Hei," Lisa menepuk paha Draco, membuat Draco menatapnya lagi. Lisa mengernyit, menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian, dia melihat percakapan tanpa kata mereka sejak awal.

Kenapa Draco dan Harry, yang selalu bertengkar, bisa saling bicara hanya dengan mata mereka?

Lisa merasa hatinya terusik karena ini. Tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkan nya. Harry sudah menatap ke arah lain lagi, ke arah Greengrass lebih tepatnya. Greengrass melepaskan tangannya dari Cassius, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Harry, dan mereka berdua berbisik-bisik, sementara para cowok membahas prospek pasangan baru ini.

"Wow! Daphne juga sudah move on! Bagus sekali! Apa kita semua sekarang sudah tidak musuhan lagi?" Tanya Evan penuh semangat. Dia menatap Graham. "Sejak Miles putus dari Daphne, kami semua di musuhin oleh Harry juga."

"Weits, aku netral," sahut Harry cepat. "Netral. Netral. Netral."

"Netral, tapi kau nyaris tak pernah duduk dengan Tim lagi," tambah Adrian, nyengir. Malcolm mengangguk setuju.

Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali ke Daphne.

"Jadi kau dan Cassius benar-benar berhasil?"

"Berhasil apanya?"

"Kau gandengan tangan dengan dia Daphne!"

Daphne mendengus. "Kenapa kau pasang ekspresi begitu. Kau yang menyusun kencan buta ini. Apa kau berharap kencan ini berantakan?"

"Sebenarnya, yah..."

Daphne memutar bola matanya. Sejak tadi dia berusaha menghindari menatap Miles dan Redival Foster. Lebih baik dia tidak melihat sama sekali daripada emosinya terpancing dan dia mengutuk cewek pelakor itu dengan avada kedavra yang baru di ajarkan konsepnya oleh Snape di kelas pertahanan mereka. Dia jelas punya cukup kebencian pada cewek itu untuk melakukan itu.

"Kenapa kau boleh jalan dengan Greengrass dan aku tidak?!" Protes Malcolm. Pada Cassius, yang mendudukan dirinya di samping Lisa Turpin.

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Baddock, aku tak akan mau jalan denganmu walau dalam mimpimu," katanya menyebalkan.

Malcolm memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lewatkan, Greengrass.. "

"Apa? Cacing flobbermu?"

"Ooo!" Para cowok meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Miles, yang hanya bersedekap tak nyaman, dan Malcom yang tampak sangat tersinggung.

"CacIng flobber?! Milikku anaconda!"

"Oh my God!" Harry tertawa histeris bersama yang lain, sementara para cewek lain merona, berharap cowok-cowok ini (Dan Greengrass) berhenti membicarakan hal sensitif seperti ini. Lisa tahu bahwa cowok-cowok Slytherin lebih kasar dibanding cowok-cowok Ravenclaw, tapi tetap saja, meledek penis seseorang seperti itu, dan keluar dari mulut seorang cewek...

Pantas saja Miles memutuskan Greengrass, pikir Lisa jijik. Siapa cowok yang tidak illfeel pada cewek begitu. Dari Harry, Lisa masih bisa memaklumi, karena dia pasti terpengaruh anggota Tim yang tiap hari nongkrong bareng dengannya. Tapi Greengrass adalah cewek biasa yang tadinya pacaran dengan salah satu cowok-cowok ini, bisa-bisanya dia bicara begitu di depan mantan pacarnya, yang sekarang sudah membawa pacar barunya!

Redival menatap Lisa horor, jelas pikirannya sama dengan Lisa.

Mereka semua saling menggoda, kecuali Miles, Lisa, Redival, dan pacar Adrian, yang tampak sangat tak nyaman dan ingin kabur saja dari sana.

Greengrass menenggak bir nya. "Tunggu apa lagi Baddock, kau bisa mulai pertunjukannya. Tuh ada tiang."

Semua bersorak menyemangati.

"Beri kami bukti, bukan janji!" Evan si kecil pun ikut terkontaminasi!

Draco dan Harry memukul-mukulkan sendok ke botol firewhiskey mereka sambil mengeluarkan suara ala suku pedalaman. Lisa merasakan wajahnya merah padam saat Malcolm sungguhan berdiri. Cowok itu melemparkan 3 galleon ke meja.

"Taruhan milikku lebih besar dari Miles!" Serunya bangga. Miles tergagap, menatap Greengrass tak percaya saat cewek itu mengeluarkan 5 galleon.

"No can do, baby," katanya percaya diri.

Semua meraung tertawa. Harry sampai menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengan Graham, yang juga tertawa hilang kendali.

Apa yang lucu sih? Pikir Lisa sebal, malu, dan ingin kabur dari sini secepatnya. Kalau tidak karena ingin di anggap bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman Draco, Lisa tak akan sudi ikut kumpul-kumpul seperti ini...

Lisa menatap Redival, yang tampak nyaris menangis. Miles mendesah, lalu hanya memutar bola matanya dan bersedekap saat teman-temannya yang lain mulai mengeluarkan uang mereka.

"Cassius, ayo, kau sekalian!" Kata Draco, jelas mendukung. "Aku akan bertaruh untukmu."

Cassius nyengir, sementara Miles menatap Draco protes. "Dan kau bilang kau sahabatku!" Serunya.

"Sorry, mate, tapi aku tak akan bertaruh untuk cowok yang selalu menunggu cewek maju duluan," kata Draco riang. Harry menyembur tertawa entah kenapa, dia mungkin kebanyakan minum, pikir Lisa. Harry saling tatap dengan Draco, lalu mereka berdua berhighfive dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Greengrass menggeleng geli.

"Masa kau lupa apa istilah yang mereka pakai?" Katanya mengangkat-angkat alisnya. "Kita memanggil dia apa Har? Srigala berbulu domba. Rawr."

Harry dan Draco mungkin bakal mati di tempat saking histerisnya. Cowok-cowok yang lain meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Miles mendengus, jelas mulai merasa geli dengan situasi ini, walaupun dialah Target utama cowok-cowok (Dan cewek-cewek) sarap ini tertawa. Redival mengernyit, jelas tak mengapresiasi cewek lain bicara soal area privat pacarnya.

Lisa tak membayangkan menjadi Redival. Daphne Greegrass jelas sudah pernah melakukan segalanya dengan Miles, dan tidak merasa malu sama sekali mengakuinya di depan semua orang. Yah, Lisa memang tak pernah berpikir cewek model Greengrass adalah pemalu. Kalau dari yang dia dengar, sepertinya cewek itu duluan yang nembak Miles!

Untungnya, saat itu Madam Rosmerta datang membawa kue dan teh, meletakannya di meja panjang di belakang. Ternyata sudah sore. Para cowok itu dengan penuh semangat mengambil kue banyak-banyak ke piring mereka, saling senggol supaya bisa mengambil duluan. Draco sedang bicara dengan madam rosmerta di pintu, mungkin meminta tambahan firewhiskey lagi.

Lisa memanfaatkan ini untuk duduk di sebelah Redival, berbisik. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Redival meringis. "Well..."

"Aku tahu," desah Lisa. "Untung saja Malcolm tak jadi..."

"Please stop," tandas Redival, menutup wajahnya.

Lisa menggigit bibirnya, kini melihat Draco sedang bicara dengan Harry, mereka berdua bersandar di tembok, Draco berusaha mengambil kue di piringnya. Lisa mengernyit melihat ini. Masih banyak kue coklat di meja, dan Draco malah mengincar tart yang Harry pegang? Harry akhirnya mendesah mengalah, membagi tartnya menjadi dua, lalu mereka makan sepiring berdua sambil tertawa-tawa. Graham mendatangi mereka, ikut bersandar di sebelah Harry, tapi Harry dan Draco masih melanjutkan bicara mereka. Graham mengatakan sesuatu pada Miles, yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

Harry dan Draco masih bicara berdua.

"Ini seriusan bencana," kata Redival pelan, matanya menatap Miles, memastikan cowok itu di luar jarak dengar. "Kenapa Greengrass harus kesini?"

Lisa mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dia berkencan dengan Warrington?"

Redival mendengus. "Dia masih suka pada Miles, tak mungkin dia jalan dengan cowok lain."

"Red, ini Greengrass yang kita bicarakan," kata Lisa. "Mungkin dia hanya jalan dengan Warrington sebagai pelampiasan?"

"Mungkin..." Redival mengernyit. "Bisa-bisanya dia memgataiku jalang, sedang dia sendiri bicara soal... Soal..."

"CacIng flobber?"

"Anaconda!" Redival tidak terima.

Lisa mendengus geli. "Memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat?"

Wajah Redival merona. "Aku ingin sekali," katanya pelan. "Tapi hubungan kami baru... Dan aku masih tak yakin dia sudah melupakan Greengrass..."

Lisa menatapnya simpati. "Mau mengambil kue coklat?"

Redival menggeleng. Lisa meringis, juga sama tak bernafsunya. Dia menatap Draco lagi, yang kini sedang bicara berdua dengan Miles. Lisa mendesah lega. Dia tak ingin cemburu pada Harry, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika mereka terlalu dekat. Harry masih berdiri di sebelah Draco, tapi kepalanya bersandar manja di pundak Graham, sambil cowok itu makan dan bicara. Harry tertawa, mengangguk mendengarkan. Mereka berdua jelas tidak punya perasaan lebih pada satu sama lain, tapi kini dia paham betul perasaan Brooke. Dengan Harry menempel Graham begini, pantas saja cewek itu selalu murka tiap kali nama Harry di sebut.

Draco menoleh pada Harry lagi, mengatakan sesuatu. Harry nyengir, melepaskan diri dari Graham, lalu masuk ke obrolan Draco dan Miles. Miles mengatakan sesuatu panjang lebar, tampak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu dalam bisikan yang penuh emosi. Harry memeluk pinggangnya erat, kepalanya hanya sampai dada Miles. Dan emosi cowok itu langsung reda.

"Harry?" Tanya Redival, melihat arah pandang Lisa.

"Hmm mm."

"Kurasa dia dan Miles benar-benar sahabat dekat. Kalau mereka ada sesuatu, tak mungkin mereka menunjukannya sejelas ini pada semua orang, sedangkan aku ada di sini kan?" Kata Redival, mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku kenal dia sejak lama, Harry dan Miles sudah begini sejak aku pertama tahu mereka..."

"Bagaimana dengan Draco?" Tanya Lisa, mengernyit melihat Harry kembali bersandar di sebelah Draco, hanya sedikit jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

Redival tertawa. "Oh, mereka sering sekali berantem seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Kurasa mereka hanya berteman karena punya lingkar pertemanan yang sama."

"Aku tadinya berpikir begitu," kata Lisa pelan. "Tapi... Aneh kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Mereka berdua, aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Lisa sulit mendeskripsikannya, dia hanya merasa... Aneh... "Mereka berantem besar di satu menit, lalu baikan di menit selanjutnya tanpa kata apapun. Tanpa maaf. Tanpa... Penjelasan. Bukankah... Bukankah kau tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu pada seseorang yang bukan... Yang tidak dekat denganmu?"

Redival mengernyit, menatap Harry dan Draco. Kini mereka sedang memilih kue selanjutnya yang akan mereka makan.

Kue yang bahkan tidak Draco tawarkan sama sekali pada Lisa.

Draco memotong satu slice besar, menawarkannya pada Harry, yang menggeleng, menunjuk kue kacang. Draco nyengir, mengambil kue kacang itu di piringnya, lalu mereka mulai makan sepiring berdua lagi. Sambil berbicara berdua. Kepala dekat. Karena berbagi kue kacang dalam satu piring.

Redival meringis. "Well..."

Lisa bangkit, menghampiri kedua orang itu, berharap ekspresinya biasa. Harry mungkin sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Draco, dan hanya kecemburuan berlebih Lisa yang...

"Hei, kalian makan apa?"

Harry dan Draco menoleh, ekspresi kaget. Seolah mereka lupa Lisa ada di sini. Great.

"Oh, kue kacang," kata Harry, tertawa bersalah. Bersalah. Kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah?! "Draco dan aku tak terlalu suka kacang, jadi kami ambil satu potong untuk berdua. Kue ini enak sekali. Mau coba?"

Lisa berusaha tersenyum. "Sure."

Harry membalas senyumnya, selalu ramah, memberikan piring Draco untuknya. Lisa mencobanya. Enak sekali memang.

"Eneg yeah?" Tawa Draco. Pada Harry. Bukan pada Lisa.

"Tapi enak," Harry mengangguk.

"Masih lebih enak kue coklatnya," kata Draco, mengambil piring Harry, mengisinya dengan potongan besar yang tadi sudah dia potong.

Harry melirik Lisa, baru menjawab, "itu potongan ketigamu, Draco..."

"Ekstra latihan besok, yes sir!" Tandas Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Hmm, this is so damn good. Nih, cherry nya untukmu."

Harry mengambilnya dari piring Draco, meleletkan cherry itu ke buttercream di atas kue Draco. "So good, so good."

Draco nyengir, menyendok kue itu ke mulutnya. Lalu menawarkan sendoknya, yang baru saja dia pakai, pada Harry.

Lisa mengernyit tak suka.

Kenapa Lisa, yang adalah pacarnya, harus makan sendirian, dan Draco dan Harry malah makan berdua dengan satu piring dan satu sendok?! Lisa tahu betul cowok itu adalah freak soal kebersihan, dan bukankah berbagi sendok sama sekali tidak steril?!

Harry mengambil sendok itu, memakan sesuap, lalu mendesah.."cukup untukku," katanya, bergidik. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Lisa sekilas, lalu berjalan pergi ke tempat Graham dan Adrian sedang bicara.

Draco terkekeh, mulai kembali makan kue nya. Tanpa menawari Lisa!

"Enak?" Tanya Lisa, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Hmm, sangat," kata Draco, nyengir. "Aku beli kue ini di kafe muggle. Benar-benar istimewa ya?"

"Oh, kapan-kapan kau harus mengajakku kesana," kata Lisa asal.

Draco menatapnya, senyumnya tak mencapai matanya, tapi dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia menghabiskan kue nya, mengambil sebotol butterbeer, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah sofa. Duduk di sebelah Greengrass, yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sendirian, membaca majalah. Mereka mulai mengobrol pelan.

Lisa menarik napas, berusaha tidak menangis di tempat. Kalau tahu Draco bakal nyuekin dia begini, lebih baik dia tidak datang saja tadi! Dia berjalan kesal kembali ke sebelah Redival. Draco masih tertawa mendengarkan Greengrass bicara.

Greengrass mendadak berdiri, lalu menghampiri Miles. Semua melihat adegan ini..Draco bersedekap, menahan tawa, dan sekali lagi bertukar pandang dengan Harry!

Daphne berdeham, Miles menoleh, nyaris terlonjak saat melihatnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya gadis itu kalem.

Miles mengusap rambutnya gugup ke belakang. "What's up?"

"Di depan?"

"Oh," Miles melirik Redival. "I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Lima menit. Tanpa marah-marah. Promise. " Daphne memberinya senyum cantiknya.

Miles mengernyit. "Well..."

"After you?" Daphne mengedik pintu.

Miles mendesah, berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti Daphne. Daphne menutup pintu, lalu berdiri menghadap Miles. Mereka saling tatap sejenak.

"Well..." Daphne memulai, menarik napas. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini panjang dan lama. Kurasa... Kurasa aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Miles mengerjap. Jelas di antara semua skenario yang dia bayangkan Daphne bakal ucapkan padanya, meminta maaf bukan salah satunya.

"Kau punya hak penuh untuk minta putus, dan... Aku harusnya tidak marah-marah seperti anak kecil Dan... Kau tahu... Menamparmu." Daphne meringis. "So aku minta maaf."

Miles masih terdiam, mengernyit menatap Daphne.

"Kita berhubungan selama setahun, dan sebelum itu juga," lanjut Daphne lagi. "Aku benar-benar senang saat bersamamu, kau tahu, dan mungkin aku hanya... Kelewat percaya diri. Maksudku, ini aku! Siapa cowok yang bisa bosan padaku?" Kata Daphne, mengibaskan rambutnya, memutar bola matanya. "Well, kurasa aku salah."

Miles tergagap. "Aku tidak minta putus karena bosan..." Protesnya, tapi Daphne mengangkat tangannya.

"Miles, please," kata cewek itu, menatap Miles tak sabar. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, kau tak perlu bohong lagi. Kau bosan jalan denganku. Setidaknya akui itu."

Miles menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak..."

"Miles, alasan yang kau pakai untuk mutusin aku terlalu di buat-buat, apalagi kalau bukan karena kau bosan," kata Daphne pelan. "Aku tak masalah oke. Mungkin memang aku tak bisa membuatmu tetap tertarik padaku. Tak bisa membuatmu berjuang untukku." Dia menarik napas. "Aku kecewa, jelas. Kupikir... Aku selalu berpikir kau serius."

"Aku serius!"

Daphne mendengus. "Kau memberiku easy out, Miles. Dimana keseriusanmu? Kau lihat Harry dan Draco? Nah, itu yang namanya serius. Kita?" Dia menggeleng. "Kalau kau serius, kau akan berjuang untuk itu. Tapi kau melepasku seolah tak peduli apakah aku mau jalan dengan cowok lain, atau apalah, dan malah jadian dengan cewek pertama yang menawarkan diri. Trims untuk itu, anyway," tambah Daphne sinis. "Kau berhasil membuatku merasa seperti manusia tak berharga."

Miles tampak seperti habis ditampar.

"Tapi..." Kata Daphne. "Aku tidak mengajakmu kesini untuk bicara soal itu lagi. Aku ingin, minta maaf, dan mengakhiri perang dingin kita." Dia menarik napas lagi. "Aku capek harus terus marah dan tersinggung dan merasa tak berarti. Aku... Mungkin kita tak akan pernah menjadi teman. Tapi... Tapi... Mungkin Kita bisa saling mentolerir keberadaan satu sama lain? Tidak bermusuhan? Tetap saling bicara? Is that... Is that okay with you?"

Miles masih hanya diam, menatap Daphne seolah dia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Daphne juga terdiam, memainkan tangannya sendiri, menunggu Miles menjawab. Daphne sangat jago dalam urusan ini, bersabar menghadapi Miles. Bersabar menunggunya bicara. Bersabar menunggunya selesai marah.

Miles berdeham. "Yeah," katanya pelan. "Kupikir... Yeah, kurasa kita bisa mencoba. Kita punya teman yang sama kan? Tak adil jika mereka terlibat begini..."

Daphne tersenyum lebar. "Yeah. Kau benar."

Mereka saling tatap sejenak.

"Well," kata Daphne riang, senyumnya tidak menghilang. "Ayo masuk lagi. Kutebak Draco beli kue kacang itu khusus untukmu, mengingat dia dan Harry tidak suka dengan kacang-kacangan..."

Miles tersenyum kecil, mengikuti gadis itu masuk. Daphne berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Draco, yang mengangkat-angkat alisnya penuh sugesti. Daphne memutar bola matanya, menyikutnya menyuruhnya berhenti menggodanya.

Miles duduk di sebelah Redival, yang menatapnya sakit hati.

"Oh oh, it's nothing," kata Miles buru-buru. "Daphne hanya... Hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Mengakhiri hubungan kami secara total. Kau tahu, mengakhiri permusuhan selama beberapa minggu terakhir." Miles mengernyit.

Redival tampak kaget. "Really?"

"Yeah. Dia tak ingin musuhan lagi..."

"Apa dia mengajakmu berteman?" Tanya Redival syok. "Kalian tak bisa berteman!"

Miles mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia masih suka padamu!" Desis Redival, marah.

Miles mengernyit, tidak menjawab. Lalu, "Kita bicarakan ini nanti oke?" Tanyanya memohon.

Redival mendesah, dan, akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka tak bicara lagi.

Setelah itu, para cowok tampak kekenyangan gula, dan firewhiskey, lalu satu persatu mulai berjalan ke sofa. Graham duduk di sebelah Greengrass yang lain, sementara Harry memilih duduk dengan Miles dan Redival di love seat mereka. Redival tampak tak terganggu walaupun Miles nyuekin dia karena sedang bicara seru dengan Harry. Lisa mendesah. Mau gimana lagi, dia memang cewek pencemburu, walaupun jelas Harry dan Draco...

Sedang bertukar pandang, dan berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka lagi!

Lisa menggertakkan giginya murka. Apa yang mereka biacarakan dengan Mata itu sih?!

Graham mengakhiri kumpul-kumpul itu tak lama sesudah itu. Lisa nyaris menjerit lega. Dia menggandeng tangan Draco.

"Ayo, Draco, aku punya banyak PR," kata Lisa gelisah.

"Oh, aku harus menunggu sampai semua memutuskan kembali," kata Draco, melihat Harry dan Evan masih bicara dengan Graham.

"What? Tapi Graham kan sudah mau pulang!"

"Nope, dia akan di sini sampai malam kurasa. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Harry bisa pulang sendiri, tapi Evan..."

"Kalau begitu suruh dia pulang juga," tandas Lisa tak sabar.

Draco menatapnya, tak terkesan dengan nada suaranya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau pulang duluan dengan Adrian dan pacarnya?"katanya datar. "Tuh, mereka sudah pamitan."

Lisa tergagap. "Kau menyuruhku balik duluan?! Tapi ini kencan kita!"

Draco mendesah. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar lagi, oke. Aku harus memastikan semua anak ini pulang..."

Lisa menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, bersedekap menahan marah. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu malah berjalan ke arah Graham dan lainnya. Dan duduk di sebelah Harry, yang memberinya senyum.

"Hei, kau ngga balik dulian?"

"Nope, harus menunggu Evan selesai."

"Evan bisa pulang denganku nanti, kalau kau mau duluan," Harry menawarkan.

"Atau kau bisa menyuruh pacarmu pulang duluan dan makan malam bareng kami," kata Graham riang.

Draco tertawa, melihat Daphne berjalan keluar bersama Cassius. Mata Miles mengikuti mereka, dan mata Redival menatap Miles sedih. Draco meringis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Harry, lihat Miles..." Bisiknya.

Harry menggeleng. "Cassius dan Daphne tidak suka pada satu sama lain. Rupanya tadi mereka membicarakan soal perasaan Daphne dulu. Kurasa dia lega sekarang, dan bisa move on secara nyata."

"Oh."

Harry nyengir berpuas diri. "Rencanaku selalu berjalan lancar, Malfoy."

Draco mendengus. Miles berdiri, menghampiri mereka.

"Aku balik duluan," katanya, mengajak Graham berhighfive. Tapi Graham menggeleng.

"Kau tinggal. Aku sudah pesan makan malam."

Miles melongo. "What? Tapi aku punya kencan, Graham, aku sudah bilang pada Harry untuk bilang padamu! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Redival sendirian!"

"Ajak dia, kalau begitu," kata Graham santai.

Miles tampak makin horor. "Dia sudah minta balik dari entah kapan. Mana mungkin aku mengajaknya tinggal lagi!" Desisnya.

"Dia tidak menikmati kumpul-kumpul kita?" Tanya Graham geli.

"Menurutmu?" Tandas Miles sarkastis. "Aku tak bisa, oke. Aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu liburan natal nanti..."

"Dan mulai beres-beres apartemenmu sendiri?" Goda Draco. Graham dan Harry terbahak. Miles tampak tak terkesan.

"Ha ha ha, I hate you all," tandasnya.

"Redival bisa pulang bareng Lisa," kata Draco.

Miles menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau mau meninggalkan kencanmu begitu saja? Yang benar saja Draco!"

Harry menatap Lisa, yang masih menatap mereka dengan tak sabar.

"Dia kelihatan marah, Draco, sebaiknya kau mengantarnya pulang. Evan dan aku nanti akan pulang lewat jalan rahasia setelah makan malam."

"Draco bisa pulang," sahut Graham. "Tapi kau tidak Miles, stay."

Miles memelototinya. "Kau gila ya? Kau mau aku diputusin di tempat?"

Graham mengangkat bahu. "Aku vote untuk Greengrass."

"Dua vote untuk Daphne Greengrass," tawa Evan. "Dia keren!"

"Kau suka padanya hanya karena dia berani ngomongin penis di depan semua orang," kata Harry geli.

"Harry!" Protes Miles, cemberut. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, itu penisku yang dia biacarakan!"

Semua tertawa terbahak.

"Oke, oke ayo kembali ke kastil," kata Draco, bangkit, menggeliat, melirik jamnya. Jam 6 lebih. "Kemana kalian akan makan malam?"

"Pizza Mania," kata Harry, menatap Graham, yang tertawa.

"Okey."

"Kau akan berapparate ke London?" Protes Draco. "Aku mau ikut!"

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku akan mengantarnya, lalu kembali ke sini lagi. Tunggu aku."

Miles mendesah. "Berapparate. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku harus ikut," tandasnya, membuat yang lain terbahak lagi. "Oke, kurasa itu solusi. Aku akan mengantar Redival, lalu kembali kesini bareng Draco." Tambahnya, jelas tak punya pilihan lain.

"Make it quick," kata Graham. "Aku sudah mulai lapar."

Draco menghampiri Lisa.

"Sudah?"

"Yup, ayo kembali."

Mereka berempat, bersama Redival dan Miles, berjalan ke arah stasiun dalam hening. Lisa menggandeng tangan Draco, yang nyengir padanya, meremas tangannya. Lisa nyaris mendesah lega karena ini.

Sampai di kastil, Miles mengantar Redival turun ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, sedang Draco memilih berhenti di depan aula besar.

"Jadi, kapok?" Tanya Draco geli.

Lisa meringis. "Hmm hanya kurang cocok dengan bercandaan kalian."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Redival dan pacar Adrian juga tampak tak menikmati hari mereka. Kurasa kami terlalu kasar untuk ukuran cewek..."

"Kecuali Harry."

Draco tertawa. "Harry gabung di tim Quidditch sejak dia bahkan belum puber. Dia akan lari terbirit-birit kalau memikirkan berlebihan semua bercandaan kami."

"Aku tidak memikirkan berlebihan!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "No worry, dear. Harry pernah mendengar yang lebih buruk dari tadi..."

"Ada yang lebih buruk dari tadi?!"

Draco terbahak. "Kita remaja yang sedang puber! Apa yang Ravenclaw bicarakan kalau sedang hangout? Pelajaran?" Godanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi hal-hal normal seperti hobi, dan..."

Draco menggeleng. "Sounds boring."

Lisa tergagap. Kalau cowok lain yang berkata dia boring...

"Anyway, aku harus kembali lagi kesana..." Kata Draco, melihat Miles di ujung koridor berjalan ke arah mereka.

Lisa melongo. "Kau masih mau nongkrong lagi?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Yup. Makan malam. Bye. " Draco mengecup Lisa sekilas di bibirnya, lalu berjalan naik, mungkin menuju jalan rahasia menuju Hogsmead yang Draco permah tak sengaja katakan dulu. Miles hanya mengangguk padanya, lalu menyusul Draco.

Lisa masih berdiri tak percaya menatap mereka.

Bagaimana bisa Draco masih ingin nongkrong lagi setelah seharian penuh? Dengan rela menghabiskan sejam di jalan untuk balik ke Hogsmead lagi hanya untuk makan malam dengan Graham?

Dan Harry.

Lisa berjengit dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa membuat dirinya tidak cemburu dengan Harry. Padahal Harry selalu ramah padanya, tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan permusuhan. Kalau memang dia juga suka pada Draco, mestinya dia akan bersikap seperti Greengrass pada Redival kan? Tapi Harry selalu siap dengan senyumnya. Lisa sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk tak percaya pada cewek itu.

Seperti Brooke, yang harusnya tak perlu cemburu berlebihan, dan akhirnya diputusin oleh Graham karena sudah bersikap buruk pada Harry. Apa Draco juga akan memutuskannya jika Lisa mendadak musuhin Harry?

Tidak, mungkin, Harry dan Draco... Tidak mungkin. Mereka selalu berbeda pendapat, selalu cek cok bahkan karena hal kecil sekalipun. Mungkin mereka dekat karena sudah bertahun-tahun bareng terus, punya geng yang sama, kelas yang sama, asrama yang sama, Tim Quidditch yang sama. Jelas seseorang akan jadi dekat karena itu. Dan Harry bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memeluk Draco seperti dia dengan mudahnya memeluk Graham dan Miles kan?

Lisa mengernyit, akhirnya berbalik untuk naik ke menara Ravenclaw. Pikirannya berkabut.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Ayok ayokk review yg banyak biar bisa upload seksi 3 dalam 24 jam hihihii

Love you guys so much

Muaacchhh


	28. Chapter 28

Kelas 6, part 4, seksi 3

Esok harinya, Minggu, Harry turun ke aula besar saat makan siang, segar habis minum Ramuan hangover dan mandi. Dia mendapati Draco dan Tim Quidditch, termasuk Miles, duduk bersama para cewek. Agak kaget, dia bersiul.

"Wow, aku mencium kedamaian di udara," katanya, duduk di antara Miles dan Pansy.

"Membuatku kaget juga saat mereka gabung dengan kita," kata Pansy, mengangguk geli.

Harry nyengir padanya, menyikutnya, mengedik Blaise yang makan di depan mereka, berbisik, "Number two."

Pansy membelalak, menatapnya syok, tergagap. Harry cekikikan.

Tapi senyumnya setengah menghilang saat melihat Lisa Turpin menghampiri mereka, mengecup pipi Draco.

"Hei, akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata cewek itu, duduk di sebelah Draco, membuat Evan cemberut karena harus menggeser duduknya.

Draco mendesah. "Pulang jam 3 pagi. Gantian menggendong Evan dengan Miles karena rupanya kami semua tak memperkirakan waktu tidur bayi..."

"Aku bukan bayi!" Protes Evan, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku bilang padamu aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Yeah, untungnya kami semua orang baik, karena setelah tujuh kali terbentur, kami mau menggendongmu," tawa Miles geli.

"Bukan pertama kalinya aku bersyukur karena aku cewek," kata Harry riang, mengambil kentang tumbuk dan daging cincang.

"Hei, kau belum mengeringkan rambutmu, Har," kata Daphne tiba-tiba, mengernyit.

Harry tertawa. "Sori, sori, aku kelaparan..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyisir rambut yang basah begitu," Daphne tampak horor. "Pasti rontok banyak sekali."

"Don't worry. Masih ada banyak yang tersisa di kepalaku," jawab Harry asal. "Lagian, basah sama dengan segar. Or whatever."

Miles tertawa, memegang rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. "Yakin masih banyak yang tersisa? Jangan-jangan kau menutupi botak..."

"Hei, hands off!" Tawa Harry, menepis tangannya.

Draco tersedak sosisnya. Dia batuk hebat, wajahnya merah padam, entah kenapa, menenggak habis jus labu Harry yang serong di depannya.

Tracey tertawa. "What's wrong with you?"

Lisa menggosok punggung Draco, cowok itu memegang jantungnya, menarik napas, lalu menatap Harry tak percaya, seolah dia tersedak karena salah Harry.

"Apa?" Protes Harry. "Kenapa kau melotot begitu. Kau yang menghabiskan jus labuku! Merlin, kau menyebalkan..." Lalu dia terdiam. Mengerjap.

Basah.

Hands off.

Kenangan akan malam terakhir hubungan musim panas mereka mendadak melintas di otaknya...

Wajahnya merona dahsyat. Buru-buru menunduk, membelalak menatap kentangnya, menghindari menatap Draco.

Draco mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang, berdiri mendadak. "Aku kelupaan sesuatu di kamar. See you guys later." Lalu dia berjalan luar biasa cepat keluar aula besar.

Mereka semua menatap punggungnya bengong.

Kecuali Harry, yang memakan kentangnya dalam diam, masih dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Lisa, nadanya bingung, sedikit sewot, menatap Harry. Kenapa Harry dan Draco selalu bisa berbicara hanya dengan mata, tanpa orang lain paham. Dan bagaimana bisa bahkan saat tersedak, cowok itu memilih gelas Harry dibanding gelas yang lain?! Ada gelas Lisa di sebelahnya, gelas Miles yang persis di depannya... Tapi dia meraih gelas Harry dengan tangan kirinya, padahal dia bukan kidal, susah payah menggunakan tangan kirinya di tengah tersedaknya demi gelas Harry?!

Lisa tahu analisanya ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang terasa makin aneh...

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, menuang jus labu lagi dari pitcher ke gelas pialanya, menyesapnya, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Dia tidak berani menatap Lisa, takut cewek itu bisa membaca apa yang dia, dan Draco, pikirkan.

"Kau makan dimana semalam Har?" Tanya Daphne.

"Pizza di London," jawab Harry, lega karena Daphne mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Draco. "Tempat favoritku dan Graham." Dan Draco, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Dan memang enak sekali," sahut Evan. "Kita harus kesana lagi Har."

"Sure. Kau bisa datang ke apartemen kami saat liburan natal nanti."

Evan berseri-seri. Dia mulai merancang apa saja yang mau dia beli di pizza Mania, membuat Harry dan Miles tertawa geli.

Lisa mendesah, mendadak tidak bernafsu lagi karena Draco tak ada di situ. "Em, kurasa aku duluan saja. Bye guys."

Harry tersenyum padanya. "See you later," katanya. Satu-satunya yang menjawab lebih tepatnya. Para anggota tim yang lain, walaupun tidak menunjukan permusuhan, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu mendukung hubungan Lisa dan kapten mereka. Mereka masih mendengarkannya jika bicara, dan masih menanggapi Lisa, tapi hanya jika ada Draco di sana. Kalau tidak, mereka akan pura-pura sibuk sendiri, seolah malas menanggapinya.

Harry sungguhan satu-satunya Slytherin yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Lisa mendadak merasa bersalah karena sudah curiga berlebihan pada gadis itu.

Lisa membalas senyum Harry, melambai, lalu pergi. Dia bisa mendengar Daphne Greengrass mendengus, bergumam sesuatu, yang membuat Davies di sebelahnya cekikikan. Jelas menertawai Lisa.

Berusaha tetap sabar, Lisa berjalan cepat keluar aula besar, berharap Draco punya teman-teman yang lebih baik dari geng payahnya.

* * *

Lisa mendesah, berjalan malas-malasan menyusuri koridor bawah tanah menuju asrama Slytherin. Ini hari selasa, biasanya Draco akan menghabiskan seharian di perpus untuk belajar dan mengerjakan pr. Hari ini mereka mendapat pr Pertahanan yang luar biasa sulit dari Snape, Patronus, dan tadinya Lisa berharap mereka bisa berdiskusi di perpus. Tapi dia salah, karena Draco tidak muncul-muncul, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari cowok itu di asramanya.

Saat masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dia menemukan bahwa Draco dan geng sedang belajar.

Lebih tepatnya, geng nya sedang belajar, sedangkan Draco sedang menatap serius Harry yang sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Jantung Lisa berhenti sejenak.

"No! No! No! Merlin, Potter, no!" Bentak Draco, mengecek bukunya. "Seratus dua puluh derajat! Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya?!"

Harry cemberut, menggeser pegangan tongkatnya. "Begini?!"

"Yes! Akhirnya!" Tandas Draco. "Sepuluh menit hanya untuk mengoreksimu memegang tongkat!"

"Kita lihat nanti saat giliranmu!" Tukas Harry kesal.

Lisa menghampiri mereka, menatap bertanya-tanya. "Hei, sedang apa?"

Draco mendongak dari bukunya. "Oh, hei, you," dia membiarkan Lisa mengecup pipinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, lalu mengecek buku lagi. "Oke, sekarang tutup matamu."

"Why?"

"Why? Karena buku ini bilang begitu kan?!"

"Maksudku, kalau ada dementor menyerang, masa aku harus menutup mataku?" Tandas Harry, membanting tongkatnya ke meja. "Buku acuan apa sih yang kau pakai?!" Dia merebut buku yang dipegang Draco. Cowok itu tergagap.

"Potter! Kenapa kau meletakkan tongkatmu?! Sepuluh menitku membetulkan..."

Harry makin cemberut. "Kau duluan deh! Kau marah-marah terus, padahal belum tentu kau bisa!"

Lisa menatap Zabini, yang terbahak. "Tak usah pedulikan mereka. Mereka menemukan cara baru ini beberapa waktu lalu. Karena mereka paling ahli mencari kesalahan satu sama lain, mereka mencoba mengalokasikan bakat ini ke pelajaran. Biasanya sih berhasil..."

Lisa menatap tertegun Draco dan Harry lagi.

Kini Draco memegang tongkatnya. "Lihat nih, seratus dua puluh derajat," kata Draco. "See? Bisa dalam sepuluh detik!"

"Kurang naik," tukas Harry. "Pergelangan tanganmu harus sejajar dengan hidungmu."

Draco menaikan tongkatnya, yang otomatis bergeser.

"No, _genius_, seratus dua puluh derajat!" Bentak Harry dengan posh accent yang khas Draco sekali. Teman-temannya cekikikan. Draco bergumam sebal, membetulkan tongkatnya.

"Begini?" Tandas cowok itu.

Harry menatapnya. "Hmm, no."

"No?"

"Kalau kau memegangnya begitu, bagaimana kalau musuhmu bukan cuma dementor? Kau bisa di serang dari samping, dan tongkatmu tidak secure."

Draco mengernyit. "Really?"

"Hmm mm. Coba kau genggam sedikit begini. Yes. Very good." Harry memegang tangan cowok itu untuk membetulkan pegangannya. Draco menatapnya sejenak, tampak... Terpana...

Lisa mengernyit tak suka.

"Lalu," Harry melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Draco, yang menghembuskan napas, nyengir kecil melihat Harry membaca bukunya. "Tutup matamu. Bayangkan saat terbahagia dalam hidupmu."

Draco mendesah. "Harus tutup mata beneran nih?"

"Bukumu yang bilang begitu."

"Oke." Draco menutup matanya, lalu menyembur tertawa.

"What?" Tanya Harry.

"Nah, hanya memori yang kupakai," kata Draco, nyengir, mengangkat bahu. Harry menatapnya curiga. "You know, hands off."

Wajah Harry merona padam. "Seriusan Draco?!" Desisnya, melirik Lisa tak enak hati.

"Apa itu hands off?" Tanya Lisa cepat.

Draco nyengir. "No worry. Ravenclaw tak akan pernah tahu."

Lisa otomatis tersinggung. "Apa maksudnya? Bukannya Ravenclaw harusnya tahu segala?!"

Wajah Draco merona sedikit, senyumnya lebar, tapi dia tidak menjawab Lisa. "Oke, Potter. Memori sudah siap. Apa lagi?"

Wajah Harry masih merah padam, dia berdeham. "Bayangkan saat itu, saat kebahagiaan menyelimutimu, rasakan rasa bahagia itu..."

"Hmm hmm mm," gumam Draco riang. "Oke..."

"Setelah itu, ucapkan, Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum. Expecto. Patronum. Okay." Draco menarik napas. Tongkat ready. Matanya membuka, lalu, "Expecto Patronum!"

Kabut perak keluar dari tongkat Draco.

"Oh my! Yes!" Seru cowok itu girang, bangkit, memegang tongkatnya yang masih menyemburkan kabut perang penuh kemenangan. "There's something!"

"Wow, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Protes Greengrass. "Aku seratus kali mengulanginya tapi bahkan tak ada setetespun warna perak yang keluar..."

"Dengan melalui kritik dan hinaan," tawa Draco. "Come on Harry. Giliranmu. This is amazing."

Harry tertawa melihat semangatnya, lalu mulai memikirkan memori apa yang akan dia pakai. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bisa pakai memori yang sama..." Draco terbahak saat Harry melemparnya dengan gulungan perkamen bahkan sebelum dia selesai bicara.

Kenyataannya, Harry juga bisa menghasilkan kabut, bahkan lebih tebal dari Draco. Mereka berdua berhighfive.

"Yes! Yes! Tinggal melanjutkan di kelas," kata Harry riang, memasukan buku-buku Pertahanannya ke dalam tas nya. Lisa bisa melihat bahwa tas Harry bahkan lebih bersih dan rapi dari Draco, dengan buku di dalamnya tersusun berdasarkan tinggi. Dengan hati-hati Harry mengeluarkan buku Transfigurasi nya. "Tinggal yang paling sulit." Dia mendesah malas.

"Har, bantu aku dulu," pinta Parkinson, masih dengan PR Pertahanan mereka.

"Okay, " kata Harry tanpa ragu. "Let's see..." Dia mulai membantu ketiga teman ceweknya belajar.

Draco menggeliat. "Kau sudah bisa?" Tanyanya pada Lisa.

"Er, mungkin. Melihatmu tadi, sepertinya bisa kutiru," kata Lisa, mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu mengangkatnya sampai depan hidungnya, seratus dua puluh derajat... "Begini ya?"

"Hmm?" Draco mengernyit. "Yep." Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku Transfigurasi nya, berbicara dengan Zabini dan Nott, mengoreksi tongkat mereka juga. Lalu mulai membuka bukunya dan mengerjakan pr nya sendiri.

Lisa langsung merasa kecewa.

Kenapa kalau dengan Harry...

Lisa menarik napas. Cukup Lisa, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Draco hanya semangat belajar dengan Harry karena dia sendiri belum berhasil. Wajar kalau dia langsung beralih ke PR lain saat sudah berhasil kan?

Tapi bukannya dia harusnya memastikan Lisa menguasai ini dulu? Dia kan pacar Lisa.

Lisa hanya bisa terdiam, dan susah payah mencari kenangan bahagianya. Dia memutuskan saat pertama kali kencan dengan Draco, saat semua orang menatapnya iri...

"Berapa senti?"

"Tiga puluh."

Harry mendesah. "Cokelat?"

"Di tas."

Harry mengambil tas Draco, membukanya, mengambil coklat di sana, box besar, lalu membukanya untuk di makan ramai-ramai. Dia juga mengeluarkan selusin perkamen cadangan Draco, menyetrikanya dengan tangannya, merapikannya, lalu memasukannya lagi ke tas cowok itu.

What the hell? Berani-beraninya cewek ini mengambil barang Draco tanpa izin...

Tapi Draco hanya nyengir pada Harry. "Trims."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau harusnya punya file khusus untuk perkamen kosong."

"Belikan untukku?"

"Sure. Hadiah natalmu."

"Can't wait," tawa Draco, kembali ke PR nya.

Greengrass tertawa, yang sepertinya untuk menyamarkan kata-kata, "Freak." Harry hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menanggapi.

Neat freak?

Oh. Pantas saja tasnya begitu rapi. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak punya hak mengatur barang-barang Draco, bahkan tanpa meminta izin cowok itu!

Lisa menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan kembali ke PR nya. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan kebahagiaan menyelimutinya...

"Strawberry, Har," kata Draco tiba-tiba, menyodorkan coklat yang sudah sedikit dia gigit ke Harry, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya. Harry mengambilnya, menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu kembali mengajari teman-teman ceweknya.

Lisa kembali menarik napas tajam. Dia juga suka coklat strawberry! Kenapa Draco tidak menawarkan coklat itu ke dia?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

"Tongkatmu kurang turun sedikit Turpin," kata Harry, membuat Lisa tersentak kaget dari marahnya ke cewek itu. "Sejajar dengan hidungmu... Yes! Seperti itu. No, seratus... Oke. Sudah ada memori?"

Lisa mengangguk.

"Say the magic words," Harry tersenyum baik hati, membuat Lisa sekali lagi diselimuti rasa bersalah. Lisa mengucapkan mantranya, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. "Hmm bad luck. Mungkin memorimu kurang membahagiakan?" Harry mengecek di buku Parkinson yang masih terbuka. "Coba dengan memori yang membuatmu bahagia dan bersemangat, yang lebih kuat."

Lisa mengernyit, memejamkan matanya lagi.

Dia jelas tidak melihat saat Draco menatap interaksi ini dengan kernyitan dalam. Jengkel. Dia tak suka melihat Harry berbaik ria dengan Lisa, karena itu artinya... Artinya Harry tak cemburu...

Cemburu tanda cinta.

Tanpa rasa itu... Apa Harry tak benar-benar mencintainya?

Apa Harry sungguhan rela Draco bersama dengan cewek lain.

Harry tertawa, mengajak Lisa berhighfive saat cewek itu akhirnya bisa menghasilkan kabut Patronus nya sendiri.

Dia melihat Daphne yang sedang bolak balik melirik gusar Miles dan Redival yang sedang belajar bareng. Harusnya Harry juga seperti itu kan? Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap begitu ramah pada orang yang sudah mengambil cinta dalam hidupnya?

Kecuali jika dia tidak benar-benar cinta...

Draco mengernyit badmood, membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu naik ke kamarnya tanpa kata. Teman-temannya semua menatapnya terheran-heran.

Tapi Draco, yang sudah menghilang di kamarnya, jelas tidak melihat ekspresi sedih Harry saat Lisa ikut naik menyusul cowok itu ke kamarnya...

* * *

Harry tertahan oleh Snape karena diskusi panjang soal Wolfsbane miliknya, seriusan lupa waktu, dan tanpa terasa telat satu jam kelas ramuannya. Padahal dia ingat Slughorn bilang Hari ini mereka akan mulai praktek menggunakan teori Galpaloth tentang antidot.

"Maaf, sir," kata Harry, meringis, memberikan surat izin dari Snape pada guru itu.

"Tenang saja Harry, anakku, kutebak kau tak punya masalah untuk mendeskripsikan racunmu dengan Galpaloth? Tapi kurasa kau tak akan sempat membuat ramuan antidot, hanya tinggal 45 menit..." Kata Slughorn, tersenyum lebar pada Harry, seolah Harry tidak habis telat parah.

Harry mengambil vial Ramuan yang diberikan guru itu padanya. Dia duduk, mengamati Ramuan itu di bawah cahaya, menggoyangnya pelan. "Hmm," gumamnya pelan. "Sure. Dengan Galpaloth. Apa perlu menulis komponen apa saja di Ramuan ini?"

Semua anak yang mendengarnya mengerang protes.

Harry tertawa. "Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Slughorn menatapnya penuh semangat. "Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, nilai penuh bahkan tanpa perlu membuat antidot."

Semua anak mengerang protes lagi. Slughorn mengabaikan mereka.

Harry nyengir, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa sir? Aku bisa memberimu antidot racun ini juga."

Slughorn terkekeh. "Anakku, aku tahu kau sangat Jago. Bahkan mungkin kau lebih jago dari Lily. Tapi tetap saja, Galpaloth butuh proses..."

"Wanna bet?" Kata Harry, tersenyum, meletakkan vialnya, mulai menata alat-alat ramuannya, menyalakan kualinya. Slughorn masih berdiri di sebelahnya, tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Kau sudah tahu inti racun ini?"tanyanya tak percaya.

"Belum sir, Galpaloth butuh proses," tawa Harry riang.

"Jadi kenapa..."

Harry nyengir, berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan ramuan di belakang kelas, mengambil beberapa bahan untuk proses Galpaloth, dan tentu saja...

Harry kembali ke mejanya, meletakan sekotak kecil bezoar di depan guru itu.

Slughorn melongo.

Seluruh kelas menatap mereka berdua penasaran.

Lalu Slughorn meraung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Of course!" Serunya girang. "Harry! Kau sungguh menakjubkan! Tentu saja bezoar akan menjadi antidot paling mudah dan efektif bagi nyaris semua racun!" Wajah guru itu tampak sangat sangat takjub. "Tak pernah dalam hidupku... Kau, Harry, adalah murid paling cerdas yang pernah kuajar seumur hidupku! Kau akan jadi orang besar, Harry, aku akan memastikan itu! Bezoar!" Guru itu terbahak, kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan, mengeluarkan perkamen, dan mulai menulis sambil masih tersenyum luar biasa lebar.

Harry terkekeh, menggeleng, lalu mulai mengerjakan proses dari hukum Galpaloth. Semua anak di kelas menatap Harry sebal, tapi tidak kaget, karena Harry jelas adalah jagoan Ramuan. Tapi mendapat pujian di saat dia telat satu jam penuh, bahkan sebelum mulai mengerjakan apapun... Rasanya terlalu berlebihan kan?!

"Har, memangnya harus gimana sih ini?" Tanya Blaise, nadanya putus asa. "Galpaloth ini sebenarnya harus ngapain?"

Harry menoleh, melihat usaha cowok itu memilah-milah ramuannya demi berhasil menemukan inti racunnya. "Mana Ramuan utamamu?" Tanyanya. Blaise menyodorkan sisa ramuannya. Harry mengangkatnya, warna ungu, dan sedikit bau klorin... Jelas Ramuan Blaise berbeda kompleksnya dari Harry. Mungkin Slughorn memang sengaja memberi Harry ramuan oaling sulit untuk membuatnya tertantang. "Hmm, coba kau cek Ramuan Kaki Lumpuh."

"Ramuan apa?" Blaise menggeleng, membuka-buka bukunya "Astaga! Siapa yang menyangka coba."

Harry nyengir kecil padanya. "Kau bisa lanjutkan Galpalothmu. Tes bau klorin nya, lalu warna ungu ini biasanya melibatkan tidur, mengantuk, atau sejenis lumpuh. Aku tak tahu persis apa..."

"Yes Har, kau benar! Wow!" Blaise menggeleng kagum. "Kau, Potter, benar-benar jenius!"

Draco, yang duduk di sebelah Blaise, mendengus. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," gumamnya sebal.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau dibantu juga ngga?"

Draco menegakkan pundaknya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya penuh harga diri.

Harry mengernyit. Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini Draco selalu bersikap begini padanya. Apa lagi sih salah Harry? Dia tak ingat melakukan apapun yang membuat cowok itu marah...

"Aku mau Har," kata Daphne buru-buru, menyodorkan ramuannya ke Harry.

Harry mendesah, lalu fokus ke Ramuan Daphne. Hijau. Asam. Sedikit bau leci. "Shrinking solution," kata Harry tanpa berpikir. "Tapi tetap, cek dulu, oke?"

Daphne, yang menganggap Harry lebih jago dari buku Ramuan manapun, tidak merasa perlu mengecek lagi. Dia langsung menulis jawabannya, dan mulai mencari antidotnya. Harry menggeleng geli.

"Cek dulu, Daph..."

Draco, yang mendengarkan, memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu kau benar, tak perlu pamer sampai segitunya kan? Buat apa menyuruh cek buku segala? Supaya semua tahu kalau kau jago?"

Harry tergagap. "What? No, aku hanya ingin Daphne benar-benar yakin..."

"Rich. Kau cuma ingin daphne tahu seberapa kompleksnya ramuan itu, dan merasa kalau tanpa kau, dia tak akan bisa menebak Ramuan apa itu!"

"Well," kata Daphne. "Sekarangpun aku sudah merasa kalau tanpa Harry, aku tak akan bisa menebak kalau Ramuan ini adalah shrinking solution..."

Harry mengernyit. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma membantu!"

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menjawab lagi, melanjutkan memeriksa ramuannya sendiri. Hijau juga, dengan sedikit aksen lumut...

Harry mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jago? Aku belajar Ramuan sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak darimu, jadi wajar kan kalau aku tahu," tandasnya. "Lagian, kau buang-buang waktu mengecek apakah aromanya mematikan atau tidak. Ramuanmu tidak berefek di baunya."

Draco tampak makin kesal. Dia masih keras kepala, menyesal kenapa tadi tjdak bertanya lebih dulu sebelum mulai marah ke cewek itu. Harry kembali ke ramuannya, mulai memilah-milah. Dia mengambil sejumput biji kopi yang dia letakkan di mangkok kecil, lalu membuka ramuannya, menghirupnya sedikit, lalu langsung menghirup kopi tersebut. Draco mendesah, berpikir apa dia akan meniru cewek itu saja...

* * *

Harry keluar dari ruangan Snape dengan riang, langsung menuju perpus untuk mengambil buku yang direferensikan oleh guru itu. Dia janjian dengan Ron di perpus setengah jam lagi, jadi masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan proyek Ramuan nya.

Perpus sedang agak ramai, mengingat ini adalah hari minggu sore, dimana anak-anak biasanya mulai desperate mengerjakan pr yang mereka tunda-tunda untuk dikerjakan.

Harry langsung berjalan ke seksi Ramuan, saat mendengar suara tawa pelan cewek dan suara pria.

Dia tahu suara ini.

Benar saja. Draco dan Lisa Turpin sedang berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tampak serius, entah apa.

Harry mengernyit, merasakan perutnya bagai di siram timah panas.

Tarik napas, Harry.

Draco Malfoy, terlarang. Terlarang.

Terlarang...

"Hei kalian berdua!" Sapa Harry, membuat pasangan itu mundur kaget. Harry memberi mereka senyum termanisnya, yang penuh sakarin.

"Oh hai," kata Lisa, membalas senyum Harry. Kenapa cewek ini harus muncul di sini sih? Pikinnya sebal. Ini kan waktunya berduaan dengan Draco. Tapi yah, dia mungkin hanya sedang mencari buku Dan tak sengaja melihat mereka. Dia mungkin tidak dekat dengan Harry, tapi dia tahu bahwa Harry bukanlah tipe orang yang pura-pura tak melihat. Kalau dia melihatmu, dia akan menyapamu. "Pr Pertahanan?"

Harry menggeleng. "Ramuan. PR Pertahanan kan masih untuk minggu depan."

Lisa tertawa. "O-kay."

Draco merangkul pundak Lisa, menatap Harry tajam. "So? Tak ingin kembali ke proyek ramuanmu? Kau menginterupsi kami."

Harry serasa habis ditampar.

Lisa meringis. Beberapa hari ini, entah kenapa Draco selalu marah-marah pada Harry. Tidak secara terus menerus sih, tapi cowok itu selalu mudah sekali terpancing oleh hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Harry. Lisa may tak mau senang, karena Draco setengahnya menunjukan bahwa dia dan Harry tak ada hubungan apapun.

Tapi tetap ekspresi sakit hati Harry membuat Lisa merasa tak enak hati, jadi dia menyikut cowok itu. "Draco..."

Harry mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Whatever. Bye." Dia berbalik pergi. Merasakan matanya panas, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di sini.

Harry kembali ke kursinya, duduk menatap buku yang terbuka di depannya.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

Dia tahu Draco dan Lisa sedang bicara sesuatu kan? Kenapa dia harus meninterupsi mereka dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri begini?

Karena biasanya Draco selalu semangat jika bertemu dengannya kan?

Apa Draco seriusan jadi suka pada Lisa Turpin? Seriusan move on? Mungkin... Mungkin seks nya nya lebih luar biasa dari Harry. Mungkin Lisa memberi Draco cinta yang lebih baik dari Harry...

Dan Harry dan Draco beberapa hari ini selalu berantem kan? Selalu saling marah bahkan karena hal kecil.

Apa Draco sungguhan sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi?

Harry menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ini yang dia mau. Draco berbahagia dengan cewek lain. Dan Harry... Harry akan jadi satu-satunya yang bersedih kan? Satu-satunya yang terluka...

Harry masih duduk kaku di tempatnya sampai dia mendengar kursi di depannya di tarik.

Michael Corner.

"Hai, Harry," sapanya, tersenyum lebar.

Harry membalas senyumnya. "Hai, what's up?"

"Hanya melihatmu melamun di sini. Apa..." Micahel melirik buku di depan Harry. "Ramuan Ini membuatmu bosan?"

"What? Oh tidak," kata Harry, tersenyum. "It's wolfsbane. Bagaimana bisa ini membuatku bosan. Aku hanya capek kurasa. Kau tahu, Quidditch."

"Yeah kurasa aku tahu," tawa Michael. "Tapi, wolfsbane! Wow. Kau sungguhan jago kan Har?"

Harry nyengir. "Hmm, Snape dan Slughorn selalu bilang begitu sih."

Michael menatapnya kagum. "Kau sungguhan cewek luar biasa kau tahu. Jago Quidditch. Cerdas."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Hmm, dan?"

"Dan? Pujianku kurang?" Michael menahan senyum.

Harry mengibaskan rambutnya. "Kau harus setidaknya memuji salah satu unsur di kepalaku kau tahu. Kau bisa pilih rambut, mata, hidung."

Michael terbahak. "Oh baik baik," katanya, lalu bertopang dagu, menatap Harry serius, seolah sedang menilai unsur apa yang bisa di puji. Dia terdiam lama, membuat Harry melemparnya dengan gulungan perkamen, dan Michal kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebegitu susahnya," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya sedang berpikir apa bakal terlihat menyedihkan kalau aku memuji semuanya," kata Michael lancar.

"Smooth," tawa Harry. "Kutebak semua pacarmu girang saat kau mengatakan itu."

"I'm single and available," kata Michael, meringis.

Harry nyengir. "Single bukan akhir dunia."

"Kau mungkin bisa mengakhiri masa singleku?" Tanya Michael, nyengir tampan.

Harry tertawa, menggeleng.

"Maksudku..."Michael mencoba lagi. "Itu bukan ide buruk kan?"

Harry menatapnya. "Oh, kau serius?" Wajahnya merona.

Michael menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya juga merona. "Yes, Harry. Aku mengajakmu kencan."

Harry nyaris tergagap. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Em..."

"Yes?" Michael menatapnya penuh harap.

Harry baru akan menjawab saat seseorang datang.

"Harry! Sori sori! Aku lupa banget kita janjian sore ini!" Ron datang, tampak terengah karena mungkin habis berjalan cepat dari lantai 7.

"Ron, aku sudah mau selesai, kau tahu," tandas Harry sebal. "Kemana saja sih kau?"

Ron nyengir bersalah. "Main catur dengan Seamus. Sori," tambahnya saat melihat ekspresi Harry. Dia menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Harry, lalu tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan Michael. "Ngapain kau di sini, Corner?"

Michael hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mengajak Harry ke Hogsmead bareng," katanya simpel.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona lagi. Ron melongo. "What? Why?!" Tanyanya, nadanya protes.

"Why? Tentu saja karena aku suka padanya kan?" Jawab Michael, tertawa tak yakin. "Apalagi alasan kau mengajak cewek kencan?"

Ron tampak tertegun karena ada cowok yang bisa naksir Harry sepertinya. Harry menyikutnya sebal.

"Jadi bagaimana Harry?" Tanya Michael, menatap Harry lagi.

Harry meringis. "Em... Dengar Michael, kau salah satu temanku, dan... Tapi... aku sedang sangat fokus dengan proyek ramuanku ini. Sedang tak ingin terikat dengan sesuatu. Atau seseorang."

"Oh," wajah Michael langsung muram.

Harry berdeham. "Er, sori."

"Yeah, aku..."

Ron mendesah. "Oke, kalau kalian sudah selesai, gimana kalau kita ke aula besar? Makan malam." Dia bangkit tanpa menunggu jawaban. Harry tersenyum meminta maaf pada Michael.

"Ayo bareng sekalian," ajaknya.

"Em," Michael tampak tak enak hati.

Senyum Harry luntur. "Kita... Masih akan menjadi teman kan?"

Michael tertawa, setengah tak yakin. "Tentu saja."

Harry tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Michael bangkit, memakai tas nya. Ron memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan duluan.

Harry berusaha mengajak bicara Michael tentang hal-hal remeh temeh, yang untungnya ditanghapi positif oleh cowok itu. Mereka mulai mengobrol seru, Michael tertawa terbahak mendengarkan lelucon Harry, dan tanpa terasa mereka sampai di aula besar.

Harry melambai pada Ron, yang berjalan ke seberang ujung, sementara dia dan Michael terus mengobrol sampai Harry sampai ke tempat duduk ketiga teman ceweknya. Michael masih berdiri di depan Harry untuk melanjutkan obrolan seru mereka soal liga Quidditch Eropa.

Sampai Daphne bertanya, "kau mau makan atau ngobrol Har?"

Michael tertawa. "Oke oke. Kode di terima. Gee, Greengrass, tak bisakah seorang cowok berjuang?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. Daphne memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"See you around, Har."

"Bye," Harry tersenyum, lalu membalik duduknya agar bisa mulai makan, Michael berjalan ke arah teman-temannya duduk masih sambil nyengir lebar.

Harry mengambil makan malamnya, tapi berhenti saat melihat ketiga teman ceweknya sedang menatapnya lekat. "What?"

"What? Kenapa kau jalan dengan Corner?" Tuntut Pansy.

Harry tertawa. "Bertemu di perpus. Lalu jalan bareng kesini."

Semua masih menatapnya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak mengatakan apapun?" Tanya Tracey curiga.

Harry hanya tertawa lagi, menatap sekeliling, lalu matanya bertemu Draco. Yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit penuh marah. Masih sakit hati karena sudah di usir tadi, Harry memilih langsung berpaling ke teman-teman nya lagi. Dia tak tahu apalagi salahnya sampai membuat cowok itu melotot sangar begitu. Mungkin masih kesal karena Harry menginterupsi obrolannya dengan Turpin tadi.

Harry makan sambil di interogasi oleh teman-teman ceweknya.

Selesai makan, mereka mengerjakan pr di ruang rekreasi. PR Harry masih setumpuk karena seharian dia hanya fokus pada proyek ramuannya. Dengan malas dia memulai mengerjakan esai Transfig.

"Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku bersyukur sudah mengedrop semua pelajaran sulit," kata Pansy riang, mengeluarkan PR herbologinya. Dia hanya mengambil 3 kelas, mantra, Pertahanan, dan herbologi.

Mereka mengerjakan pr sampai tengah malam. Saat cewek-cewek sudah naik semua, Harry masih tinggal karena masih harus menyelesaikan esai terakhirnya, mantra. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Harry mendongak.

Draco.

Harry menunduk lagi, malas bicara dengan cowok itu. Sekali lagi teringat kalimat pengusirannya yang menyayat hati. Dia ingin balas mengusir cowok itu, tapi sudah terlalu lelah.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menggumamkan mufliato agar pembicaraan mereka tetap privat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalan berdua dengan Corner?" Desisnya, marah di tiap kalimatnya.

Harry tidak menjawab, masih menulis cepat, mengkopi dari buku tanpa mengerti satu kalimatpun.

"Kau berjanji padaku tak akan jalan dengan cowok lain!"

Harry mendesah, meletakkan Pena bulunya, menatap Draco. "Bertemu di perpus, jalan bareng dengan Ron juga dari perpus ke aula besar. Not a big deal."

Draco mendengus. "Semua orang tahu Corner naiksir kau!"

"Really? Siapa semua orang itu? Darimana mereka tahu?".tandas Harry datar, memutar bola matanya.

Draco tampak tak terkesan dengan jawaban ini. "Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi," tukasnya.

Harry mendengus. "What? Kau pikir kau _siapa_? Terakhir ku cek kau _bukan_ ayahku, kau _bukan_ pacarku, dan kau _bukan_ Graham. Jadi kau tak punya hak suara di hidupku," kata Harry dingin, mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Biar saja PR mantranya tak selesai. Dia tak tahan terus berantem dengan Draco seperti ini.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Michael, Draco," tukas Harry gusar, menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas nya. "Aku hanya jalan bareng dengannya dari perpus ke aula besar!"

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali mengobrol dengan dia!"

"Oh astaga! Kenapa memangnya?! Kami hanya membicarakan Quidditch! Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku tak akan berhenti bicara dengan semua cowok di kastil ini hanya untuk menyenangkan mu!"

Draco mendengus. "Oh jelas saja. Kau dan php mu. Senang ya kalau cowok-cowok mengemis tergila-gila di kakimu?" Sindirnya. "Terus saja main mata dengan semua cowok, beri mereka semua harapan palsu! Buat mereka terus menatapmu!"

Harry tergagap. "Apa kau seriusan menceramahiku soal memberi harapan palsu?!"

"Yes. Kau selalu menanggapi semua cowok yang menghampirimu!"

"Itu bukan php! Itu sopan santun! Hal yang tampaknya tak akan pernah bisa kau mengerti konsepnya selamanya kan?!"

Mereka saling pelotot.

Lalu Harry berdiri. Memakai tas nya.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Protes Draco.

"Menjauh darimu!" Ketus Harry. Tapi belum sempat dia berbalik, Draco menarik tangannya sehingga dia terduduk lagi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Desisnya.

Harry menatap sekeliling mereka, hanya tinggal anak kelas 5 yang sedang menulis sambil terangguk-angguk mengantuk. Cewek itu akhirnya menyerah, berjalan lesu naik tanpa mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

Kini mereka hanya berdua.

D"Draco, kau sudah punya pacar. Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi pacarmu saja, oke?" Kata Harry lelah. "Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak akan pacaran dengan Michael. Aku hanya bicara soal Quidditch..."

Draco mendengus. "Sungguh? Kenapa wajahnya tampak sangat berpuas diri kalau begitu?!"

Harry bersandar di kursinya, menatap langit-langit mencari kesabaran.

"Aku menolaknya," katanya akhirnya.

"What?"

Harry kembali menatap cowok itu. "Michael mengajakku kencan tadi, dan aku menolaknya," katanya.

Draco tergagap. "Dia benar-benar mengajakmu kencan?!"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

Draco mengusap rambutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Berani-beraninya dia..."

"Aku single Draco, kenapa dia harus takut mengajakku kencan?" Tandas Harry sebal. "Dengar, aku sangat sangat sangat mengantuk, oke. Aku akan naik sekarang..."

Draco mengernyit. "PR mu belum selesai."

"Biarin. Daripada aku harus disini menatap wajahmu lebih lama lagi," tukas Harry, bangkit berdiri.

"What? Kau ini kenapa sih?" Draco balik kesal, kembali menarik Harry duduk.

"_Kenapa_?" Harry mendengus tanpa humor. "Kurasa aku tak mau _menginterupsi_ hidupmu dengan diriku lebih lama lagi."

Draco menatapnya geli. "What? Kau marah karena tadi siang? Berharap aku menyambutmu dengan berjingkat penuh semangat tiap kali kau menghampiriku?"

Harry menyipit menatapnya. "No." Katanya pendek. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau merasa harus bersikap begitu kasar padaku setiap saat. Yang aku lakukan hanya menyapamu saat tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di perpus, tapi kau malah mengusirku seolah aku begitu mengganggumu."

"What! Aku tidak..."

Harry mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh cowok itu diam. "Aku juga tak akan duduk denganmu, mengganggu momenmu dengan pacarmu. Aku cuma menyapa. Tapi rupanya kau bahkan tak menginginkan itu kan?"

"Aku..."

"Kalau kau ingin memotong semua tali hubungan kita, katakan saja, jadi aku tak perlu membuat diriku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kau usir hanya karena menyapa Halo. Kau marah padaku setiap saat, berkata kasar padaku setiap saat. Kau ingin berhenti berteman denganku? Katakan saja sekarang, oke?" Tandas Harry.

Draco tergagap, jelas tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku masih berharap kita bisa berteman, masih berharap sikapmu belakangan ini padaku hanya karena moodmu sedang jelek. Tapi rupanya aku salah kan? Kalau kau tak ingin mendapat interupsi apapun dariku, aku akan berhenti bicara denganmu." Harry bangkit berdiri, menatap dingin Draco. "Aku tak butuh kau, kau tahu. Aku masih punya segepok teman, bahkan tanpamu." Dengan itu, dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat naik ke kamarnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan cowok sialan itu.

Meninggalkan Draco yang hanya bisa mematung syok.

* * *

Harry seriusan tidak mengajak Draco bicara di sisa minggu itu. Dia menghindari Draco sebisanya, tidak makan di meja Slytherin sama sekali, duduk dengan Weasley di semua kelas yang dia ambil, dan kembali ke asrama Slytherin saat sudah jam malam, lalu langsung naik ke atas, atau duduk bersama Miles dan Redival.

Teman-teman mereka, sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini, bahkan tidak merasa perlu bertanya atau berkata apapun. Mereka tak mau terlibat dan memihak, seperti biasa.

Draco tahu dirinya salah. Dia tahu dirinya selalu marah-marah dan bersikap begitu kasar pada Harry belakangan ini. Draco tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengusir Harry saat di perpus itu. Harry hanya berusaha ramah. Dia selalu berusaha ramah.

Dan Draco akhirnya sukses sungguhan menyakiti hatinya.

Draco bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Harry. Cewek itu masih datang latihan, masih mendengarkannya ketika dia memberinya perintah yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch. Tapi dia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Saat latihan hari itu, Harry hanya diam saat Draco memberi review akhir latihan mereka.

"Terbangmu bagus Harry, tapi apa kau agak kedinginan? Kau agak oleng saat terbang terlalu tinggi. Aku tahu Graham biasanya yang melakukan mantra penghangat padamu, tapi aku bisa melakukannya untukmu di terbang selanjutnya," kata Draco.

Harry hanya diam, meluruskan kakinya di tanah, menatap keras kepala ujung kakinya.

Semua menatapnya, menunggu reaksinya. Harry akhirnya mengangkat bahu malas-malasan. "Seth akan melakukannya untukku," jawabnya pendek.

Seth, jenius baru Tim Quidditch rupanya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya, melambaikannya ke Harry dengan gumaman pelan. Wajah Harry yang tadinya kaku tampak agak rileks. Dia seriusan kedinginan, pikir Draco.

Harry tersenyum berterima kasih pada Seth. "Trims. Berulang kali belajar trik itu, tak pernah berhasil."

"No probs," kata Seth, mengangkat bahu.

Draco mengernyit melihat ini. Tapi berusaha tetap tenang, dan melanjutkan review nya.

Saat sudah selesai, dia melihat Harry berdiri, bicara pelan dengan Miles. Draco mendesah. Harry tak akan mengajaknya bicara sebelum dia minta maaf, Draco tahu persis itu

Tapi apakah dia ingin meminta maaf?

Karena Harry benar, mereka berantem secara konstan, terus-menerus saling menebas satu sama lain dengan kalimat mereka. Apa dia menginginkan ini? Apa dia ingin menjadi teman Harry?

Harry bertanya apa salahnya._ Apa salahnya_? Dengus Draco dalam hati.

"Potter, tinggal sebentar."

Harry berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Miles meringis menatap Draco, menggeleng pelan. Draco cemberut.

"Potter, _stay_."

Semua anggota tim menatap gadis itu, yang akhirnya mendesah, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Anggota yang lain saling bertukar pandang, lalu berjalan buru-buru ke ruang ganti, tak mau Draco menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal juga.

Harry bersedekap. "Apa?" Tukasnya. "Ada yang salah lagi dengan terbangku?"

Draco membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia menarik napas, berharap kali ini emosinya tidak meluap.

"Har, aku... Kurasa kau benar. Aku memang ketus sekali padamu beberapa minggu terakhir," kata Draco akhirnya. Harry menatapnya kaget. Selalu kaget jika Draco mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sorry," tambah Draco lagi. "I just..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Harry hanya diam, mengernyit, mungkin menimbang-nimbang apakah Draco pantas dimaafkan atau tidak. Mereka terdiam lama, sampai Harry berkata, "Dengar, aku tak mengharap kita bisa berteman seperti dulu saat kelas 5, tapi setidaknya kau... Aku hanya ingin kau tidak marah padaku setiap saat, Draco."

"Yeah I'm sorry," ulang Draco, meringis. "Kadang sulit tidak marah padamu."

Harry mendengus. "Mungkin kita memang harus menjaga jarak," katanya pelan, membuat Draco menatapnya tajam, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. "Dengan kau sudah punya pacar, bakalan mudah kan? Bicara seperlunya bakal meminimalisir frekuensi pertengkaran kita, yeah?"

Draco hanya diam, masih menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Fokus ke pacarmu, Draco, kalau kau menikmati hidupmu, kau tak akan terus-menerus menyalahkanku karena hal kecil sekalipun. Aku sangat sangat lelah," Harry menarik napas, menatap langit. "Sangat sangat lelah berantem denganmu."

Draco menarik napas, kini tak sanggup menatap cewek itu.

"Aku akan mencoba tidak menyapamu jika kau sedang bersama dia..."

"Harry, kau tahu aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu waktu itu," desah Draco putus asa.

Harry mendengus. "Kau mengusirku Draco. Kau menatapku seolah aku cacing flobber yang mengganggu langkahmu. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku menginterupsi bicara seriusmu dengan pacarmu. Aku memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu bahwa kau tak mengharapkanku di sana," tandasnya.

"Aku hanya kesal..."

"Aku hanya menyapamu, Draco. Aku sedang mencari buku Ramuan di rak di depan kalian, mendengar suara kalian, dan saat mengecek ternyata sungguhan kalian. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Aku pura-pura tak melihat?" Tanya Harry pelan. "Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya ke orang yang bukan temanku. Tapi maafkan aku karena menganggapmu teman..."

"Aku sudah bilang maaf kan?" Draco menatapnya memohon. "Aku tidak berpikir saat itu. Aku hanya sedang kesal padamu Harry."

"Kesal karena apa?" Tanya Harry, mengernyit. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan yang membuatmu bisa begitu kasar padaku?"

"Aku..."

"Aku sakit hati kau perlakukan seperti itu, Draco," kata Harry pelan, menatap Draco sedih. "Ketika kau bicara begitu padaku, otomatis aku berpikir apa semua kalimat cintamu padaku dulu adalah palsu?"

Draco tergagap.

"Mungkin bagimu bukan hal besar, tapi tidak untukku," kata Harry lagi. "Hanya sebuah sapaan kecil dariku bisa mengganggumu seperti itu. Aku merasa kau usir dari hidupmu."

Draco menatapnya syok. "Harry, kau tahu itu tidak benar..."

"Yang aku tahu, kau tidak mengharapkanku. Bukan hanya saat itu. Setiap saat kau menebasku dengan kalimat-kalimatmu. Tapi kurasa aku memang bebal, aku tak pernah memikirkannya, sampai saat kemarin dengan jelas kau mengatakannya," kata Harry lagi, menunduk. "Hatiku benar-benar sakit, Draco, you have no idea."

Draco menarik napas tajam. Mereka terdiam lama.

"I'm sorry," ulang Draco lagi. "Sungguh Harry, maafkan aku. Aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Harry menatapnya.

Draco meraih tangannya, meremasnya. "Aku tak bisa tanpamu Har. Maafkan aku, kumohon ya? Aku bersumpah tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Harry mengernyit melihat tangan Draco di atas tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Harry..."

Harry menatapnya. Wajah Draco menunjukan penyesalan luar biasa...

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Draco?" Tanya Harry akhirnya.

Draco mendekatkan dirinya, memeluk Harry. Erat. Kuat...

"Just stay..." Bisiknya. "Aku butuh kau, Harry..."

Harry mendesah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Draco. Nyaman. Aman. Betapa rindunya dia pada sentuhan Draco. Tangan Harry otomatis melingkari pinggangnya cowok itu, dan dia bisa mendengar Draco mendesah lega.

"Aku ingin kita bisa benar-benar berteman Draco," kata Harry akhirnya, wajahnya mendongak sedikit agar bisa menatap Draco. "Anggap aku sebagai teman, yeah? Bukan sebagai mantan pacar yang sepertinya menghancurkan hidupmu..."

Draco mendengus, mengecup kepala cewek itu lama, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku..." Katanya, menggenggam tangan Harry, menatap matanya.

Harry mendesah, tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal, yeah?" Dia mengusap punggungnya tangan Draco dengan jempolnya. Entah kenapa gesture sederhana ini bisa membuat Draco merasa nyaman...

"Yeah," jawab Draco, membalas senyumnya. "Tak ada lagi melampiaskan amarah padamu. Noted."

Harry tertawa, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kembali ke kastil."

Draco menatapnya lama, selalu kagum pada kemampuan Harry untuk memaafkan dengan begitu gampang... Bahkan Draco tak pernah perlu memohon.

Dan sekali lagi Draco diserbu rasa sayangnya pada gadis ini. Pada Harria yang memepesona. Yang cantik di luar dan di dalam...

Harry menyuruhnya berpindah. Tapi bagaimana bisa Draco berpindah kalau setiap saat, rasa cintanya pada Harry malah selalu bertambah? Bertambah besar, bertambah kuat, bertambah kokoh...

Mereka kembali ke kastil dengan hati enteng, riang gembira.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Apa ya Kira2 yh bakal terjadi selanjutnya?

Wkwkwkwk

Semakiin menuju puncak! Sampai ketemu di part 5 guys

Jgn lupa review yah

Muaachhh


	29. Chapter 29

An. Guys sori bgt part 5 baru bisa meluncur (Mana Ada 2 seksi lagi muahaha.. haduhh tangan ini rasanya ga bisa berhenti ngetik kalo udh mulai nulis). Semoga kalian suka dgn chapter ini. Super super super puncak Ada di chapter depan, semoga bisa upload dlm 24 jam ya.. dukung terus dgn review kalian yg panjaaang Dan banyak ya guys :*

Oke ga mau lama2 lagi, enjoy!

* * *

**Part 5, seksi 1**

Harry mendesah, berharap bisa memeluk Draco selamanya, berharap bisa merasakan Draco memeluknya selamanya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur, yang iramanya bagai melebur dengan detak jantung Harry sendiri. Harry menarik napas panjang. Aroma parfum mahal Draco yang bercampur dengan aroma bersih sabunnya, dan keringatnya, membuat Harry makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seseorang sampai sesak rasanya?

Bagaimana bisa kau merasa bahwa kata-kata tak akan pernah bisa menggambarkan perasaanmu yang begitu dalam, begitu putus asa ingin memiliki...

Tapi mereka hidup di dunia nyata, bukan mimpi.

Harry melepaskan pelukan Draco, yang tampak kecewa, tapi menurut, mengecup kepala Harry. Harry mendongak menatapnya. Mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu Draco yang tajam dan indah...

"Apa kita akan terus berteman?" Tanyanya pelan, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," kata Draco, mengernyit. "Kau..." Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Harry adalah gadis paling istimewa di hatinya, tapi dia tahu Harry tak akan terkesan. "Aku berjanji akan berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak menyalahkanmu terus."

Harry tersenyum. Draco mengusap kepala cewek itu sayang, lalu dia berdiri.

"Dapur?"

"Yes please," tawa Harry. "Marahan denganmu selalu membuatku lapar."

* * *

Liburan natal akhirnya tiba. Sehari sebelum liburan ada pesta dansa natal yang di adakan oleh Prof Slughorn. Harry tadinya sama sekali tidak ingin datang.

"Tapi gosipnya makanan disana enak sekali Har, dan dia juga mengundang The Weird sister favorit mu," kata Miles, yang berlari di sebelahnya. "Kau datang?" Tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco mendesah. "Harus. Lisa membujukku setiap hari untuk datang..."

Hening sejenak.

Miles berdeham. "Well..."

"Kurasa aku bisa datang denganmu, kalau kau mau," kata Harry. "Kalau Redival oke dengan ini."

Miles mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak mau berdansa denganmu." Katanya tegas.

Harry menatapnya yang benar saja, lalu mereka berdua terbahak.

"Kau tahu, daripada pesta itu, lebih seru kalau kita bikin pesta sendiri," kata Harry. "Bisa di kamar Draco..."

Draco memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Harry cekikikan. "Peri rumahmu kan bisa beres-beres setelah itu..."

"No, Potter," kata Draco tanpa ragu. "No. No. No. No fucking way aku membiarkan kalian semua masuk ke kamarku lagi!"

Miles mendengus. "Really? Bukankah itu semacam fantasi terliarmu, Harry di kamarmu..."

"ANYWAY!" kata Harry keras, memelototi Miles yang tertawa terbahak. "Tanya Redival. Kalau dia keberatan, aku akan mengajak Evan."

"Tak bisa, Evan mendapat undangan sendiri dari Slughorn," kata Draco. "Dia cerita padaku semalam. Mengajak cewek cakep seangkatannya."

Harry dan Miles tertegun. "Really?"

"Rupanya Slughorn menganggap terbangnya di pertandingan yang lalu sangat fantastis." Kata Draco geli.

"Dan dia langsung mengajak cewek lain? Dasar anak kecil itu, dia bilang dia akan setia padaku selamanya," kata Harry, terbahak. "Well, mungkin Seth..."

"Miles akan menemanimu," sahut Draco tegas. "Iya kan, Miles?" Dia menatap Miles penuh ancam.

Miles nyengir, memberi salut. "Aye, aye, captain!"

Harry nyengir. "Okay. Tapi kau harus bilang Redival dulu, oke? Aku tak mau terjadi pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga hanya karena kita ingin makan enak dan bertemu weird sisters."

Miles meringis. "Yah..."

"Yah?"

"Mungkin lebih baik terjadi pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga kami?" Kata Miles hati-hati.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Maksudku," kata Miles buru-buru. "Aku... Kalian tahu aku sangat sulit menerima orang baru," dia mengernyit. "Aku berusaha, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya... Hanya..."

"Masih memikirkan Daphne?"

"Masih menganggap dirimu bodoh karena sudah melepaskan Daphne tanpa alasan?"

"Masih tahu persis bahwa Daphne satu-satunya cewek yang sudah menghadapi mood terburukmu dan masih ingin bersamamu?"

"Masih berharap Daphne memberimu blow job istimewanya tiap senin malam?"

Harry tergagap menatap Draco, yang mengangkat bahu. "Mereka punya tradisi."

Miles meringis. "Well..." Katanya. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Dan... Yes?"

Draco tampak geli, sedang Harry menatapnya tak terkesan.

"Kau tahu, kau harusnya jangan bilang iya pada Redival kan?" Kata Harry, penuh nada mencela yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia berikan pada Miles sama sekali, mengingat dia selalu menganggap Miles cowok paling sempurna sedunia. Miles mengernyit, menunduk. "Dia cewek baik-baik, dan benar-benar menyukaimu sejak dulu. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Miles?"

Draco mendengus. "Oh sudahlah Potter..."

"No, really, Draco. Dia menjadikan Redival korban ditengah-tengah masalahnya dengan Daphne! Itu sungguh tak adil untuknya!"

Draco menggeleng. "Terserah Miles kan dia mau pacaran dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Redival mengajaknya kencan. Dia single, jadi dia menerimanya. Win win solution."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Tapi..."

"Apa menurutmu Redival tak akan patah hati kalau Miles menolaknya sejak awal? Dengan begini, setidaknya cewek itu jadi tahu bahwa ternyata pacaran dengan Miles tidak semenakjubkan yang dia bayangkan..."

"Hei!" Protes Miles. "Dia bilang ciumanku menakjubkan!"

"Apa itu sebelum kau menyentuh dadanya?" Goda Draco.

Harry menatap Miles syok. "Kau menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Draco?!"

"No! Dia memergoki kami sedang ciuman di perpus!"

Draco nyengir. "Too much tongue. Bukan seleramu, Har."

"Memangnya bagaimana selera Harry?" Tanya Miles geli.

"Harry hanya tertarik jika menggunakan too much tongue di area lain..."

"Merlin Draco! Itu privat!"

"Yep. Privat."

Miles menyembur tertawa.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kalian berdua memang menjijikan, aku tak mau mendengar ini lagi." Dia mengangkat dagunya, lalu berlari lebih cepat mendahului mereka, meninggalkan kedua cowok mesum itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Daphne mendapat ajakan dari anak kelas 7, Reese Madison, yang tadinya mengajak Harry, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mau mau pergi dengan Madison," tawa Harry sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau dia mengakui masturbasi dengan tubuhku sejak kita kelas 3?"

"So?" Dengus Daphne. "Aku dan dia bisa menjadi pasangan menyedihkan bersama. Dia akan menatapmu sepanjang malam, aku akan menatap Miles sepanjang malam." Mereka semua tertawa terbahak.

"So, kau dan Miles sekarang berteman?" Tanya Tracey. "Aku melihat kalian mengobrol kemarin saat makan siang."

Daphne nyengir cantik. "Terlihat serasi, kan, kami? Apa si jalang melihat juga?"

"Kayaknya sih, karena malam itu kudengar dia dan Miles bertengkar," sahut Pansy.

Daphne tertawa puas. "Well, menjadi pelajaran untuknya karena berani mengambil apa yang bukan miliknya."

Harry meringis. "Well..."

"No, Har, tak mau mendengarmu bicara soal keadilan," kata Daphne riang, membuat mereka semua tertawa lagi.

"Jadi semua itu hanya intrik? Yang kau katakan pada Miles soal ingin berteman lagi dan merestui hubungannya dengan Redival..." Tanya Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengambil gaun yang mereka beli saat kunjungan Hogsmead pertama tahun itu.

"Tentu saja kan," kata Daphne, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang indah. "Aku akan mendapatkan Miles lagi, walaupun harus membunuh cewek itu."

Mereka semua tertawa lagi, tahu bahwa Daphne setengahnya serius dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kalian tahu, aku benar-benar kaget Blaise mengajakku ke pesta," kata Pansy, menggeleng.

"Pans, Blaise naksir kau entah sejak kapan," kata Tracey. "Karena fokusmu hanya ke Draco, Draco, Draco..."

Pansy meringis. Harry memberinya tatapan geli, memouthing number two lagi, membuat Pansy cekikikan.

"Well, oke, aku mengakui itu," kata Pansy. "Kau yakin tak mau menyusup Trace?"

"No," desah Tracey, menggeleng, menggeliat malas-malasan di kasur nya.

"Padahal aku yakin akan bisa menyusupkanmu," kata Harry, memakai gaunnya. Hitam. Dengan bagian dada sangat ketat. Sangat mini... "Yang benar saja! Siapa yang kemarin memilihkanku ini?"

Ketiga temannya tertawa cekikikan. "Salahmu sendiri karena malas-malasan mencari bajumu," kata Daphne, nyengir puas. Setidaknya dada Harry tertutup, walaupun belahannya sedikit terlihat. Pansy dan Daphne menunjukkan hampir setengah milik mereka, walaupun gaun mereka lebih panjang dari milik Harry. Kaki harry terlihat sangat sangat bagus.

"Kalau aku punya kaki sebagus milikmu har, aku tak akan berpikir Dua kali untuk memamerkannya ke semua orang," kata Pansy, nyengir sambil memakai riasannya.

Harry menatap bayangannya horor. Rok semini ini pasti bakal membuat Draco kena serangan jantung saking marahnya! Merlin, padahal dia dan Draco baru saja baikan...

"Aku tak mau memakai ini, oke? Aku pinjam jubah pestamu yang lain, Daph..."

"No, Har, kau pakai itu! Lihat dirimu, luar biasa cantik!" Kata Daphne, mengangkat tangan Harry, memutar cewek itu. Jelas membuat celana dalamnya terlihat!

"Kau gila ya Daph, aku kan bakal pergi dengan Miles! Dia bakal kabur kalau aku pakai beginian!" Tandas Harry.

Daphne nyengir licik, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Harry menatapnya curiga. "Kau... Kau sengaja ya?" Tebak Harry. "Kau sengaja memilihkanku baju ini agar Madison makin menyerangku dan Miles kabur ketakutan?! Iya kan?!"

Pansy dan Tracey tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry menatap Daphne tidak terkesan. Daphne nyengir cantik.

"All's fair in love and war," dia menyanyikan slogan hidupnya

"Kau mengumpankanku pada Madison demi mendapatkan Miles?!" Pekik Harry tak percaya.

Daphne menggeleng, menarik baju Harry sedikit ke bawah, sehingga dadanya makin menyembul cantik. "Coba saja kau tak pakai bra, Har, aku yakin Madison bakal hilang akal dan menyerangmu di tengah pesta." Dia tertawa terbahak saat Harry mencubiti pinggangnya.

Harry mendesah, membiarkan Daphne menariknya duduk di depan cermin untuk memakaikannya make up. "Aku bisa dandan sendiri Daph," kata Harry malas-malasan. "Lagian, buat apa sih? Aku dan Miles hanya akan makan, berjoget dengan musik weird sisters, lalu kami bakal balik ke sini untuk minum firewhiskey bareng Tim Quidditch."

Pansy menatapnya bingung. "Kau tak akan dansa?"

"Nooo!" Harry menatapnya horor. "No way! Aku dan Miles sudah sepakat tak ada dansa apapun!"

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Daphne menggunakan maskara favoritnya untuk Harry. "Merlin, Daph, kau seriusan ingin aku di serang oleh Madison ya?" Harry bertanya geli. "Ini maskara 100 galleon yang kau dapat dari ibumu karena dapat 2 Outstanding kan?"

"Curang!" Seru Pansy. "Aku minta juga!"

"No!" Kata Daphne tegas. "No no no! Ini karena aku merasa bersalah menjadikan Harry sebagai umpan."

"Ha ha ha." Dia melihat Daphne mengeluarkan eye liner. "Nope. Aku pakai sendiri kalau itu." Dia mengaplikasikan eyeliner. "Wow, boleh juga," tawanya. Dia terlihat berbeda jelas, dengan model make up dari Daphne yang agak tebal dibanding yang biasa dia pakai. Harry memakai lipstik yang Daphne pilihkan, merah. "Aku tak terlihat seperti anak 16 tahun."

"That's the point, babe," kata Daphne riang, memakai lipstik merahnya sendiri. Dia jelas mempesona, dengan gaun hitam seperti Harry, kecantjkannya menonjol apik karena make up nya. Pansy juga akhirnya selesai dengan dandannanya. Dia memakai gaun pink, dan riasan bold favoritnya.

"Ready?" Kata Pansy, nyengir lebar.

Daphne berkacak pinggang. "Ayo kita buat mata cowok-cowok itu keluar dari tempatnya karena keseksian kita!"

Harry meringis, memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Draco. Dia tak mau mendapat kemurkaan cowok itu sehari sebelum liburan, dimana mereka mungkin tak akan bertemu dalam 3 minggu ke depan. Harry menarik napas, mengikuti teman-temannya turun ke bawah, berharap tak ada angin yang bisa menyingkap roknya.

Para cowok sedang duduk di depan perapian, jelas menunggu. Blaise, Reese Madison, dan Miles. Draco mungkin sudah naik ke menara Ravenclaw untuk menjemput Lisa.

Harry setengahnya bersyukur karena ini. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendapat omelan Draco di depan yang lain.

"Hai guys, maaf menunggu lama," kata Daphne riang. Miles menatapnya, menatap tubuhnya, menatapnya lagi. Dan Harry curiga dia nyaris ngiler. Daphne menahan tawa, berpura-pura tidak melihat reaksi cowok itu, menghampiri Madison, yang menatapnya mengapresiasi.

"Wow Greengrass! Luar biasa, kutebak kau lebih cantik dari Harry!"

"Oh really?" Kikik Daphne, menoleh. Madison mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan seperti kata Daphne, matanya nyaris keluar saat melihat Harry.

Harry memutar bola matanya, menghampiri Miles yang masih menatap Daphne tanpa kedip. "Woi, mata, woi, di sini kencanmu," kata Harry geli, menyikutnya. Miles mengerjap, menoleh malas-malasan. Mengernyit horor saat melihat Harry.

"What the hell Har?" Pekiknya tak terkesan. "Ngapain kau pakai baju begini?! Gimana caranya kita mau joget bersama Weird sisters kalau rokmu pendek begini?!"

Harry mendesah. "Tanya Daphne. Dia yang beli gaun ini."

Miles cemberut. "Kau tak berniat merayuku kan? Karena aku bakal kabur, kau tahu, akan kutinggalkan kau sendiri di sana..."

"Merlin Miles, kau pikir aku mau merayu cowok takut cewek sepertimu?" Tandas Harry sebal.

"Aku tidak takut cewek! Aku punya pacar!"

Redival tertawa tak yakin. Harry kaget melihatnya di sana. Rupanya dia ingin mengantar Miles, mungkin memastikan Miles sungguhan pergi dengan Harry, bukan dengan mantannya.

"Bletchley, bagaimana kalau tukar?" Tanya Madison, masih tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari kaki Harry.

Daphne memutar bola matanya, dalam hati tertawa puas. "Semenit yang lalu, kau bilang aku lebih cantik dari Harry!"

Miles tergagap. "Tukar? Aku tidak..."

"Dia cuma bercanda Miles," kata Daphne enteng, tersenyum licik pada Redival yang wajahnya merona marah. "Reese, kau yang mengajakku kencan!"

"Karena Harry menolak," desah Madison menyesali. "Ayolah Har, masih ada waktu sebelum kita sampai ke ruang pesta..."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry. "Apa aku ingin dilecehkan sepanjang pesta? Kurasa, nope."

"Kapan aku melecehkanmu?!" Protes Madison. "Ayolah Potter, hanya sekali ini saja..."

Harry hanya nyengir geli. "Teruslah bermimpi, Madison," katanya riang, lalu menggelayuti lengan Miles. "Bye Redival. Berharaplah dia kebal dari rayuan mautku!"

Redival tertawa, menggeleng. "Mintakan tanda tangan weird sisters untukku, Har."

Harry memberi salut, lalu setengah menarik Miles pergi dari sana. Keempat temannya yang lain mengikuti. Harry menyikut Miles.

"Kau nyaris ngiler menatap Daphne," bisiknya. "Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," tandas Miles, juga berbisik. "Kau ngapain sih pakai baju begini? Kau tahu Draco bakal marah karena ini kan?"

Harry cemberut. "Daphne seriusan memaksaku, tahu."

"Kenapa dia memaksamu pakai begini? Dia tahu kalau kau hanya pergi denganku kan?"

"Hmm," Harry memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, dia tak mau bohong pada Miles.

Miles mengernyit, menoleh menatap pasangan di belakang mereka. Daphne sedang tersenyum berpuas diri menatap Madison yang secara mencurigakan menatap pantat Harry. Miles menatap Harry lagi, seriusan kesal sekarang.

"Har, Madison menatap pantatmu!" Desisnya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia cuma bisa melihat," kata Harry santai. Dia menoleh, menahan tawa melihat Madison nyaris tersandung karena matanya menatap bawah Harry terus. "Memangnya bodiku kelihatan bagus banget ya dengan gaun ini?"

Miles memutar bola matanya. "Menurutku yang kelihatan darimu hanyalah tulisan: MURAHAN. dengan huruf besar."

Harry mencubit pinggangnya keras sekali, membuatnya akhirnya menutup mulutnya soal penampilan Harry.

Saat akhirnya masuk ke ruang pesta Slughorn (setelah melewati pemeriksaan Filch, apakah mereka memang di undang atau tidak), Harry berharap dia bisa membaur tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun. Tapi dia salah, karena Slughorn sendiri yang memanggilnya.

"Harry! Anakku!" Serunya super keras, membuat hampir semua mata mengarah pada mereka, termasuk Draco. Ekspresinya saat menatap Harry...

Well, Miles benar. Draco akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

Harry meringis saat Slughorn menghampiri mereka.

"Sir, terimakasih karena sudah mengundang kami," kata Harry kagok.

"Tentu saja kau bakal aku undang Harry, jenius Ramuan, muridku yang paling brilian," kata Slughorn riang, dan keras. "Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu. Tamu istimewa."

"Umm... Aku tidak..." Harry dan Miles bertukar pandang. Mereka belum makan dari siang karena mengharapkan bisa makan banyak-banyak di pesta ini. Mereka sama sekali tak punya keinginan membaur.

"Dia belum datang, tapi kita lihat bagaimana reaksimu melihat dia," kata Slughorn penuh semangat. "Sementara itu, kita punya... Sanguini. Dia vampire yang belajar meminum jus tomat sebagai ganti darah. Luar biasa kan?" Slughorn tampak tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, membuat Harry menatap was Sanguini, pria tinggi, pucat, dengan senyum dingin, menatap Daphne dengan tatapan lapar yang susah payah dia tutupi. Daphne menggeser berdirinya di belakang Miles, yang juga otomatis bergeser menutupi gadis itu dari pandangan. Sanguini tampak kecewa.

"Well, enjoy the party Harry, nanti aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika tamu kita sudah datang." Slughorn tersenyum baik hati, membuat Harry dan Miles mendesah lega. "Reese, anakku!"

Harry dan Miles bergerak, tapi Daphne meraih tangan cowok itu. Miles menatapnya kaget. Daphne langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Oh sorry, aku hanya..." Daphne meringis, melirik Sanguini yang masih menatap leher Daphne. Miles memelototi Sanguini, yang tampak tak terpengaruh, tersenyum dingin.

"No probs, kita tunggu di sini," kata Miles.

Harry nyengir. "Aku duluan ke meja. Kalian ngobrolah berdua," katanya, lalu langsung ngacir sebelum Miles bisa memprotes (karena Daphne pasti setuju dengan move ini).

Harry menghampiri meja penuh bersisi makanan yang aromanya membuat perutnya keroncongan. "Hmm hmm," Harry bergumam riang, mengambil piring. "Appetizer... Hmm..."

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Potter!"

Harry terlonjak, Draco sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap Harry dengan mata menyipit murka.

Harry mendesah. Dia ingin pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Draco, tapi memutuskan bahwa percuma juga.

"Daphne yang membelikan baju ini..."

"Dan kau tak punya baju lain untuk dipakai?"

"Aku... Daphne memaksaku..."

"Apa kau tak bisa menolak? Karena aku akan bicara dengan dia setelah ini," Desis Draco. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Harry? Kau lihat semua mata mengarah padamu!"

Harry menarik napas, mencoba bersabar. Dia menatap sekeliling. Oke, beberapa mata cowok memang menatapnya, tapi bukan semua mata. Dan lagi...

"Kau tahu yang paling menakutkan adalah mata pacarmu yang sedang menatap kita," gumam Harry, melihat Lisa menatap tajam mereka, cemberut di mejanya, tampak tak mendengarkan Cho Chang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

Draco mengernyit, tangannya mengepal. Lalu... "Kenapa Daphne menyuruhmu pakai baju begini? Dia mau kau mencari cowok?" Desisnya.

"No, Draco, astaga," Harry mengerang pelan. "Aku..." Kalau dia memberitahu niat busuk Daphne, Harry tahu Draco tak akan tinggal diam.

"Apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

Draco menatap ke arah Daphne, Miles, dan Pansy, yang sedang menunggu Blaise dan Madison berbasa-basi dengan Slughorn. Draco menyipit, menatap Daphne penuh perhitungan. Melihat bagaimana Daphne mengibaskan rambutnya, tersenyum manis pada Miles, memegang ujung jubah cowok itu manja, dengan dalih ketakutan oleh Sanguini. Dan Madison tanpak agak tak sabar, bolak balik melirik ke arah Harry...

Mulut Draco terbuka tak percaya. Dia memelototi Harry, yang berjengit.

"Aku bersumpah itu idenya!"

"Dan kau mau saja?!" Tukasnya murka. "What the fucking hell Potter?!"

Harry mendesah. "Draco, aku tak akan mengikuti rencana Daphne. Aku bersumpah padamu, aku tak akan mau berdansa sekalipun dengan Madison, oke?" Bisiknya cepat, melihat Lisa Turpin berdiri dari kursinya, jelas akan menghampiri mereka.

Draco menggeram. "Aku akan bicara panjang lebar dengan Daphne setelah ini. Dia tak bisa melakukan ini padamu!"

"Draco, calm down, orang-orang mulai melihat ke kita," bisik Harry panik. "Oke? Tarik napas. Please. Aku janji, akan menjauhi Madison sebisaku, yeah?"

Draco menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan mengawasimu sepanjang malam," tandasnya.

"I know," kata Harry, putus asa. "Pacarmu kesini."

Draco menarik napas lagi, tepat saat Lisa sampai. "hei, everythings okay?"

"Yup," kata Harry, melirik Draco, yang mengambil butterbeer dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Aku baru akan mulai makan. Apa favoritmu, Turpin?"

Lisa masih menatap Draco curiga. "Aku belum melihat hidangannya. Kau mau apa, Draco?" Tanyanya, mengambil piring.

"Hmm." Draco masih menatap tak suka ke arah Daphne dan Madison, jelas tak mendengarkan Lisa.

"Oh, spagetti meatball," kata Harry, berharap Draco teralih. "Lihat Draco, favoritmu."

Untungnya, trik ini berhasil. "Wow," kata Draco, nyengir, melihat spagetti itu. "Ambilkan untukku Har."

Harry terdiam, melirik Lisa tak enak hati. Lisa cemberut.

"Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu, _Sayang_," kata Lisa penuh penekanan. "Kita bisa berbagi di satu piring."

Draco meringis. "Hmm, aku doyan sekali spaghetti meatball. Kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan satu piring sendiri." Dia mengambil piring, mengisinya banyak-banyak dengan pasta dan daging. Lisa mengernyit, tapi tidak berkomentar, mengambil sedikit pasta dan daging.

Harry sendiri mengambil makaroni and cheese dan brokoli, di piring appetizer nya, berharap bisa makan desert lebih banyak nanti.

"Jamur Har," kata Draco, menunjuk jamur saus putih kesukaan Harry.

"Oh, yah, aku sudah terlanjur mengambil brokoli..."

"No worry, taruh saja di piringku. Masih ada space kosong," kata Draco.

Harry berdeham, kali ini tak perlu melihat Lisa untuk tahu bahwa cewek itu memelototi nya. "Ehm, kurasa aku pilih brokoli saja..."

Saat itu, untungnya rombongan mereka datang.

"Akhirnya," desah Miles, mengambil piring. "Baunya tercium sampai depan. Hmm, spagetti meatball! Favoritku sejak mencoba buatanmu, Har."

Lisa menatap Harry. "Kau bisa masak?"

"Sedikit," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan percaya dia, masakannya luar biasa!" Kata Draco, menepuk kepala Harry. "Aku belum pernah makan spaghetti seenak buatannya."

Lisa tampak makin tak suka menatap Harry. Harry tak membalas tatapannya, berpura-pura tertarik melihat menu yang lain.

"Daph, jamur nih," kata Miles, mengambilkan piring untuk Daphne, yang berseri.

"Kau ingat makanan favorit ku?" Tanyanya senang.

Miles tertawa. "Tentu saja kan."

"Harry juga suka nih," kata Daphne, mengambil jamur dan roti ke piringnya. Dia mencicip sedikit. "Hmm, enak banget Har. Kau harus ambil."

"Mm, piringku sudah penuh..."

Draco mengambil jamur itu, menaruhnya di space piringnya yang masih kosong. "Segini cukup?" Tanyanya pada Harry. Harry meringis, mengangguk, berharap Lisa tidak memelototinya seperti itu.

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku, Har," kata Madison, nyengir lebar.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Madison, please," katanya tegas. "No, okay?"

Madison menegakkan pundaknya. "aku akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan," katanya penuh harga diri. Harry menatapnya sebal, memgambil sebotol butterbeer, lalu berjalan mengikuti Pansy dan Blaise menuju ke meja kosong.

Draco mengikutinya, tapi Lisa buru-buru berkata, "bukannya kita nongkrong dengan teman-temanku, Draco?" Daphne dan Miles bertukar pandang, lalu menyusul Harry, diikuti Madison .

Draco tertawa. "What?"

"Kita tadi kan duduk dengan Cho dan yang lain..."

Draco menggeleng. "Karena teman-teman ku belum datang. Ayo, lebih seru dengan teman-teman ku lagian," katanya tanpa dosa.

Lisa langsung terpancing. "Kita selalu nongkrong dengan teman-temanmu, Draco, sekali-kali gantian, dong."

Draco mendesah. "Tak bisa, aku mengambilkan jamur untuk Harry kan?" Dia kembali beralasan.

Lisa meletekkan piringnya ke meja, bersedekap.."kau tahu ini aneh kan? Kau sering sekali berbagi piring dengan Harry, dan minum dari gelasnya, atau botolnya. Dan kau sama sekali tak pernah melakukan itu denganku!" Katanya, berusaha bicara pelan, agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yah, entahlah. Aku dan Harry punya selera yang sama..."

"Tidak, kalian hampir tak punya selera yang sama," kata Lisa, mengernyit. "Kau tak suka jamur itu, tapi mengambilkannya untuknya!"

"Merlin, aku hanya berusaha baik pada teman..."

"Kau punya segepok teman lain yang tak pernah kau ajak berbagi piring, Draco! Dan bagaimana denganku? Apa makanan kesukaanku?!" Lisa merasakan matanya mulai berair. "Kau bahkan tidak menawariku makan di piringmu sama sekali!"

Draco menatapnya horor, lalu menatap sekeliling. Orang-orang yang sedang mengambil makanan di meja prasmanan itu melirik mereka berdua penasaran.

"Oke, oke," tandas Draco sebal. "Kau ingin makan bareng teman Ravenclawmu kan? Let's go." Dia berjalan ke arah Cho Chang dkk. Lisa menarik napas, mengendalikan dirinya.

Wow, dia tak menyangka semudah ini mengendalikan Draco Malfoy.

Dia tahu mungkin saja Harry dan Draco tak ada maksud apapun dengan berbagi piring ini, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menerima itu. Dia tak ingin Draco berbagi apapun dengan cewek lain.

Dengan senyum puas, Lisa menyusul Draco.

Sementara itu, di meja anak-anak Slytherin, semua menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Apa ini hanya halusinasiku, atau Draco seriusan gabung dengan grup gosip Ravenclaw dan pacar mereka?" Tanya Blaise terheran-heran.

"Hmm, Lisa Turpin pakai jurus apa itu bisa membuat Draco melebarkan sayap pertemanannya," sahut Daphne, bertopang dagu.

Pansy mendengus. "Ngambek mungkin. Draco pasti malas menghadapi begituan kan?"

"Kenapa dia harus ngambek?" Tanya Madison.

"Lisa Turpin tak suka pada kami semua," tawa Daphne geli.

"Dan kami semua tak suka pada dia," kata Blaise simpel.

"Salah siapa coba," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Jelas saja dia tak suka pada kita kalau kalian semua selalu memberinya punggung yang dingin."

"Tapi dia juga tak pernah ramah pada kita Har," protes Miles. "Dia beranggapan harus kitalah yang mengajaknya bicara, harus berusaha duluan mendapat simpatinya."

"Kayak kita butuh dia saja," kata Pansy, mendengus.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tak suka pada gaya sok nya, tapi setidaknya kita harus berusaha baik padanya demi Draco, kan?"

"Draco tak akan peduli " kata Blaise, memakan steaknya. "Lihat, dia sama saja dengan Turpin. Hanya duduk makan, malas-malasan dan sama sekali tak tertarik pada teman-teman pacarnya."

Mereka mendengus geli melihat Draco memasang tampang bosannya yang terbaik saat Cho Chang mengajaknya bicara.

"Well, karena Draco dan jamurku tak akan kesini, siapa yang mau nambah?" Kata Harry, berdiri. Miles langsung bangkit penuh semangat.

"Sekarang giliran steak!"

Mereka kembali ke meja makanan. Miles dan Harry memilih beberapa makanan sedikit-sedikit, berharap perut mereka muat memakan semua hidangan lezat ini.

"Harry! Ini dia tamu istimewa sudah datang!"

Harry menoleh, melihat Slughorn datang dengan seorang pria akhir tiga puluhan. Harry tersenyum sopan.

"Er..." Harry tak yakin dia tahu pria ini.

"Damocles Belby," kata Slughorn, senyum lebar.

Harry melongo.

Slughorn terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang dia akan gembira," katanya pada Belby, yang tersenyum.

Harry masih tampak syok. "Aku..."

"Yes, Harry, Damocles adalah salah satu muridku dulu..."

Tapi Harry tak mendengarkan preview Slughorn. "Oh my God! Aku penggemar berat Anda!" Pekiknya. "Mr Belby, aku..."

Belby terbahak. "Aku mendengar soalmu dari Prof Slughorn, bilang bahwa kau semacam jenius Ramuan..."

Harry tertawa salah tingkah. "Oh, tidak, tidak, dibanding Anda, aku hanya remahan biskuit."

Lalu Belby, Slughorn, dan Harry mulai membahas panjang lebar soal Ramuan. Miles menatap mereka heran, siapa yang mau membicarakan soal Ramuan saat pesta? Dia mengambil makanan, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

"Mana Harry?" Tanya Pansy.

"Bertemu seorang kenalan Slughorn, Belby atau entah siapa..." Kata Miles asal. "Peramu sepertinya."

"Damocles Belby?" Daphne dan Pansy kompak.

Miles menatap mereka heran. "Kalian tahu dia?"

Daphne mendengus. "Harry membicarakannya setiap saat. Kurasa dia berharap ditiduri oleh pria itu..."

Miles tersedak. "Pria itu mungkin sudah 40 lebih!"

"Kalau dari cara Harry memujanya, kurasa dia tak akan peduli soal umur," tawa Pansy, menggeleng.

Madison tampak tak terima. "Kenapa Harry harus mencari pria tua bangka untuk menidurinya?" Protesnya.

"Karena Harry suka cowok dengan otak," kata Daphne, menepuk pundaknya simpati. "Preferably tahu soal Ramuan."

Madison mendengus sebal. "Padahal keluargaku punya perusahaan Ramuan besar, aku heran kenapa dia masih menolak."

"Perusahaan apa?" Tanya Miles.

"Madison Drug and Potion."

Miles memberinya tatapan setengah bengong. "Okay."

"Aku menawarinya kerja di perusahaanku, kau tahu. Bilang padanya dia akan masuk ke Tim riset tanpa test. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah makin marah padaku," tukas Madison kesal.

Semua tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tak kenal Harry, kan, Reese," kata Daphne, menggeleng.

Madison mengernyit. "dia malah bilang bisa masuk ke perusahaanku tanpa bantuanku sama sekali. Oke, aku tahu kemampuannya bagus. Tapi Tim riset perusahaan kami adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negri! Dia harusnya merasa beruntung punya kenalan...

"Madison," desah Pansy. "Harry tak akan masuk ke manapun melalui jalur belakang. Dia akan mengikuti test seperti semua orang lain, dan menerima apapun hasilnya secara sportif."

Madison mendengus. "yang benar saja."

Blaise tertawa. "Yeah, aku tahu. Agak munafik, tapi yah, itulah Harry."

Lalu lampu tiba-tiba mati. Dan...

"SELAMAT DATANG DI PESTA SLUGGISHHHH!"

Anak-anak berseru, semua segera mengerumuni panggung di mana the weird sisters memainkan musik mereka. Daphne berdiri di sebelah Miles, berjingkat dan tertawa.

"Miles!"

"Hmm?"

Daphne mengeluarkan botol alkohol kecil dari tas nya (yang sudah di sihir dengan mantra refill), membuat mata miles membelalak. Mereka cekikikan, bergantian minum dari botol itu.

Daphne tersenyum lebar. Rencananya berjalan mulus. Harry aman entah dimana, Reese tampaknya sedang mencarinya, Blaise dan Pansy berdansa berdua, sedang Miles dan Daphne ditinggal berduaan. Tinggal memberi Miles firewhiskey sebanyak mungkin...

Sementara itu, Draco mengajak Lisa ikut berdansa di dekat panggung.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Lisa. "Lagian aneh kan, Slughorn bilang ini pesta natal, kenapa musiknya seperti Halloween begini sih?"

Draco tertawa. Mereka berjalan ke arah teman-teman Draco lagi. Lisa mendesah. Draco jelas tidak tertarik terus nongkrong dengan teman-teman Ravenclaw nya. Dia tahu sebagian pria selalu egois dalam hal seperti ini, tapi tadinya dia berharap Draco terlalu cinta padanya dan rela beramah tamah dengan teman-temannya.

Rupanya harapannya salah telak kan?

Lisa tersenyum saat Draco meraih tangannya dan mulai mengajaknya bergoyang. Dia suka berdansa, tapi jelas bukan dansa murahan seperti ini. Dan selama ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa Draco yang dibesarkan dengan cara bangsawan dan kolot jelas juga punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Lisa. Rupanya dia terbawa oleh pergaulan dengan teman-teman liarnya yang...

Dia mengernyit melihat Miles berdansa dengan Greengrass.

"Kenapa dia dansa dengan Greengrass?!" Desis Lisa pada Draco, yang menoleh untuk melihat arah pandangnya.

Draco tertawa, mengangkat bahu. "Suka-suka dia kan."

Lisa memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Dia sudah punya pacar! Redival mengizinkannya pergi karena dia bilang akan pergi dengan Harry, bukan dengan mantan pacarnya!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Laporkan saja dia nanti pada Redival."

Lisa mengernyit. "Jelas saja akan kulaporkan. Tapi..." Dia menatap Draco curiga. "kenapa kau malah menyuruhku melaporkannya? Kalau ada yang kutangkap dari acara nongkrong dengan Slytherin, kalian selalu saling melindungi satu sama lain kan?"

Draco hanya nyengir, lalu matanya menatap ke belakang Lisa. Lisa menoleh, melihat Harry berjalan ke arah mereka. Lisa cemberut. Harry berhasil menarik tatapan banyak mata pria karena gaunnya yang super mini, entah apa yang dia pikirkan memakai yang seperti itu di acara sekolah!

"Kau akan dansa dengan Miles?" Tanya Draco saat Harry sampai di dekat mereka. Harry berhenti, menatap Daphne dan Miles yang menempelkan tubuh mereka, wajah merah...

Harry mendengus. "Kurasa Daphne bawa alkohol."

"Really?" Draco tampak tertarik, dia tertawa saat melihat botol kecil yang ditenggak Miles. "Mantra isi kembali?"

"Yup. Daphne benar-benar licik," Harry menggeleng. Dia nampak galau. "Menurutmu sebaiknya aku menginterupsi atau..."

Draco berpikir sebentar. "Interupsi. Daphne tak akan kehilangan move nya hanya karena ada kau di sana, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengawasi Miles kalau..." Dia tertawa sendiri.

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Di depan semua orang?!" Tandasnya, bersedekap.

"Dia putus asa. Dia mabuk. Dan dia tergila-gila pada Daphne. Kerumunan tak akan menghentikannya."

Harry mendesah, tersenyum sekilas pada Lisa, lalu berjalan ke arah Miles dan Greengrass. Keduanya tampak tak senang melihat Harry datang. Draco terkekeh, menggeleng, lalu menarik tangan Lisa, mengajaknya makin dekat ke teman-temannya.

"... Kau punya kencan sendiri, Daph, sorry," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Miles tajam, "Dan _kau_ sudah punya pacar."

Miles tampak habis ditampar. Jelas dia lupa sama sekali kalau dirinya punya pacar yang menunggunya di ruang rekreasinya. Lisa makin tak suka melihat ini. Apalagi melihat Draco yang tampaknya mendukung perselingkuhan Miles! Dia tahu Slytherin tak terlalu memikirkan soal curang, atau apalah, tapi tetap saja ini sungguh tak adil bagi Redival!

Setelah itu, Greengrass akhirnya berdansa dengan kencannya sendiri. Madison menatap Harry sepanjang acara, yang dicuekin oleh cewek itu. Dia dan Miles mendekati panggung, lalu mulai berdansa gila-gilaan seperti orang-orang lain.

Lisa meringis, kakinya mulai sakit karena melompat-lompat tak jelas. Heelsnya sangat tinggi. "Draco, kurasa aku harus istirahat sebentar."

"Oke," tawa Draco. "Kau pakai heels begitu sih."

"Yah, mana aku tahu aku bakal lompat-lompat begini kan?"

Draco mengantarnya duduk dengan Cho. "Kalau sudah oke, kau bisa balik gabung lagi, yeah?" Katanya, lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Lisa, dia melesat kembali ke lantai dansa, langsung ke sebelah Harry dan Miles, meraih botol alkohol di tangan Harry lalu menenggaknya sebanyak mungkin. Harry tertawa, meraih leher Draco, dan mereka mulai berdansa heboh...

Lisa begitu terpana melihat adegan ini.

"Seriusan? Apa yang cewek itu lakukan?" Desis Cho, pandangannya juga ke Harry. "Kenapa dia menempel begitu pada Draco?!"

Lisa menarik napas. "Kurasa Draco menyukainya."

Cho ternganga. "What?!"

Lisa mendengus, melihat Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Harry tertawa terbahak. Miles tampak sebal menatap mereka, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Harry tertawa lagi, melepaskan dirinya dari Draco, lalu kembali berdansa dengan cowok itu. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu meraih Greengrass untuk di ajak berjoget bareng.

Cho meringis. "kurasa itu hal biasa di Slytherin eh? Berdansa dengan temanmu?"

Lisa menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku mengamati mereka berdua, Cho. Aku tak tahu Harry suka padanya atau tidak. Tapi Draco..." Dia menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya.

Cho mendesah. "Sudah kubilang kan? Potter adalah kabar buruk. Dia tebar pesona kesana kemari. Kau tahu, kurasa kini Applebee juga suka padanya."

Lisa hanya terdiam.

"Aku tak tahu permainan apa yang dia lakukan, bisa menarik perhatian cowok-cowok oke. George Weasley, Cedric, Michael, Applebee, dan sekarang Draco Malfoy?!"

"Dia tidak begitu," kata Lisa akhirnya, tak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan ini. "dia adil, kau tahu. Dia baik pada semua orang." Dia menarik napas. "Dia satu-satunya Slytherin yang menerimaku dan benar-benar ramah. Tiap kali Draco bersikap... Menunjukan perasaannya,,, dia selalu nampak tak enak hati padaku..."

Cho memberi nya tatapan yang benar saja. "Kau membela cewek itu?"

Lisa mengernyit, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco, yang kini sedang tertawa sambil memutar Harry dan Greengrass sekaligus. Greengrass melepaskan diri, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Miles, lalu mereka dansa berdua, meninggalkan Harry dan Draco berduaan juga.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan Draco," kata Lisa. Cho menghela napas lega.

"Tentu saja! Kau yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Draco Malfoy!" Katanya tegas. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Melabrak cewek itu?"

Lisa mendengus. "Menurutmu aku mau jadi Brooke nomor dua?" Tukasnya. "Kau tak akan menyangka betapa kompaknya Slytherin ini. Mereka seriusan akan bersatu melawan siapapun yang mengganggu satu dari mereka."

Cho berjengit saat nama Brooke di sebut. "Oke," katanya akhirnya. "Kau benar. Jadi bagaimana kau akan mengatasi ini?"

Lisa kembali menatap Draco, yang tampaknya sudah benar-benar mabuk, naik ke atas panggung bersama Miles dan Madison, bernyanyi bersama Weird sisters yang berseru, "HIDUP SLYTHERIN!"

Melihat aksi luar biasa itu, lisa mau tak mau berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy jelas sangat berbeda dari yang dia selalu bayangkan.

Dia tak menyangka cowok itu begitu peduli pada teman-temannya. Dia selalu berpikir Draco terlalu cool untuk itu, tapi... Draco seriusan adalah yang paling peduli terhadap geng Slytherinnya dibanding siapapun. Dia semacam ketua geng, dan dengan senang hati bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua. Belum lagi Tim Quidditch, yang selalu dia banggakan dan lindungi sekuat tenaga.

Dan Draco Malfoy adalah cowok paling royal yang pernah Lisa tahu. Dia bisa dengan begitu mudah membuang uang hanya untuk membeli butterbeer dan firewhiskey dan coklat dan kue mahal untuk teman-teman Slytherinnya. Setiap pesta, setiap hangout di Hogsmead, setiap Lisa belanja apapun, Draco selalu dengan mudah merogoh koceknya. Dia tampak tak peduli jika orang hanya suka padanya karena uangnya, dia terlalu percaya diri untuk tahu dirinya lebih dari itu.

Dan dia jelas tak pernah merasa kesal jika dimanfaatkan. Dia tahu persis bahwa teman-temannya sayang padanya, dan jelas tak menganggap apapun yang dia berikan pada mereka adalah beban. Dia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dan selama ini Lisa selalu berpikir Draco Malfoy adalah cowok egois yang selalu mengejar keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri!

Dan Draco Malfoy selalu ayo saja jika teman-temannya mengajaknya gila-gilaan, berdansa, mabuk, taruhan, dan entah apa lagi yang Slytherin lakukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Draco Malfoy, jelas sekali tidak seperti image Penguasa slytherin yang Lisa bayangkan.

Kini Draco sudah melompat turun dari panggung lagi, kembali berdansa bertiga dengan Harry dan Greengrass.

Apa yang harus Lisa lakukan?

Pesta akhirnya selesai tengah malam. Slughorn dan Snape tampaknya berusaha menutup mata mereka dari bukti telak bahwa beberapa anak Slytherin mabuk lumayan parah. Lisa tahu persis Harry adalah jenius Ramuan favorit kedua guru itu, dan Slughorn hanya meringis saat melihat cewek itu naik naik ke punggung Miles untuk di gendong piggy back kembali ke asramanya, keduanya tertawa keras. Lisa melihat Snape hanya menggeleng melihat ini, lalu melanjutkan bicara dengan Slughorn.

Benar-benar curang.

Guru lain pasti akan memberi detensi setidaknya seminggu penuh untuk ini!

Draco sendiri masih tampak terlalu girang, wajahnya merah padam karena kelelahan setelah berdansa begitu heboh tanpa henti. Dia meringis saat menghampiri Lisa.

"Hei, kau tak masalah kembali ke asramamu dengan teman-teman mu?" Tanyanya. "Aku agak mabuk, dan prospek berjalan sampai lantai 7..."

Lisa menahan diri untuk tidak menampar cowok itu. "Oh, aku tak perlu kembali ke Ravenclaw kurasa, aku bisa menginap di kamarmu."

Draco tertawa. "No, sorry, aku bakal lanjut hangout dengan Tim..."

"Aku bisa tidur di kamarmu duluan," Lisa mengangkat bahu.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu dia mendesah. "Oh sudahlah. Ayo kuantar ke menara Ravenclaw..."

Lisa kini makin marah. "Kenapa sih kau tiga mingguan ini aneh banget, sama sekali tak pernah mengundangku ke kamarmu lagi. Dan kita sudah tiga minggu tidak melakukan seks!" Tukasnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya lelah..."

"Lelah tak pernah menghalangimu sebelumnya kan? Kenapa sekarang berbeda?!"

Draco menatap sekeliling, untungnya ruang pesta itu sudah sangat sepi, dan semua orang masih sibuk sendiri. "Dengar, aku sedang sangat mabuk sekarang. Kita bahas ini besok, oke?"

Lisa merasakan matanya mulai panas. "Kau tak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini, Draco!"

Draco mendesah, mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kuantar."

Lisa menatap tangan itu, berharap dia bisa ngambek dan menepisnya untuk melampiaskan amarah nya. Tapi dia takut...

Dia takut Draco memutuskannya...

Draco berjalan agak lambat, sedikit oleng dari cara jalannya yang biasa. Sepanjang jalan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Cowok itu terengah saat akhirnya sampai di menara Ravenclaw. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Lisa, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu berbalik.

Lisa menariknya, lalu memberinya ciuman panas yang penuh keputus asaan. Dia mendesah lega saat Draco membalas ciumannya. Tak lama, cowok itu melepaskan diri.

"Sampai ketemu besok," kata Draco, lalu dia berbalik berjalan pergi, sesekali bertumpu pada tembok.

Lisa hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan hati teriris...

* * *

Bersambuuung ke part 5, seksi 2

Stay tuned ya guys.. love you so much

Jgn lupa review yg puanjaaangg


	30. Chapter 30

Guys sori bgt karena ternyata butuh lebih dari 24 jam untuk mengedit chapter ini. Tapi aku janji kalian bakal suka ini! Dan super panjang tanpa di potong2 lagi hahaha

Oke, langsung saja ya, semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review yah muaachhh!

* * *

Part 5, seksi 2

Kenyataannya, esok harinya (atau pagi harinya), Draco dan Lisa tak sempat bicara apapun. Semua anak sibuk packing untuk pulang liburan musim dingin. Lisa melihat Draco masuk aula besar dengan riang bersama Miles, langsung duduk di sebelah Harry tanpa melirik Lisa sama sekali. Dia mengambil roti di piring Harry, yang hanya menatapnya sebal, tapi tidak memprotes.

Lisa mendengus.

Kenapa dia harus memprotes? Dia satu-satunya cewek dimana Draco Malfoy mau berbagi piring...

Oh.

Oh.

Mungkin saja... Tapi masuk akal! Mungkin Draco selalu nyaman berbagi dengan Harry karena cewek itu juga adalah clean freak. Dia tahu Harry selalu bersih, dan tidak merasa jijik harus berbagi sendok, atau gelas, atau apapun...

Tidak. Tetap saja aneh. Lisa cemberut. Lisa mungkin tidak serewel Harry soal kebersihan dan kerapihan, tapi dia bersih! Dia bukan cewek jorok! Memangnya apa yang Lisa lakukan pada gelas, sendok, dan piringnya sampai cowok itu tak mau berbagi dengannya?!

Draco duduk membelakangi Harry untuk bicara dengan Miles dan Redival, tapi cowok itu sesekali menoleh, seolah memastikan bahwa Harry masih di sana...

Harry sendiri sedang bicara dengan Evan dan Adrian, bahkan tidak melirik Draco sama sekali.

Lisa merasakan hatinya sakit. Sepertinya benar perkiraannya. Draco menyukai Harry, tapi Harry tak membalas perasaannya, jadi Draco beralih ke Lisa...

Lisa menunduk, kembali merasakan matanya panas.

Tidak adil. Sungguh tidak adil, pikirnya. Dia menyukai Draco entah sejak kapan, terobsesi dan berharap menjadi pacar cowok itu begitu lama, dan saat dia pikir gayung akhirnya bersambut...

Apa yang Harry punya dan Lisa tidak?!

Lisa jelas lebih cantik. Lebih pintar. Darah murni. Mengerti aturan bangsawan. Kaya. Populer. Anggun...

Dan Harry... Harry... Entah kualitas apa dari cewek itu yang membuat Draco lebih tertarik padanya...

Lisa menarik napas. Menenangkan dirinya. Menguatkan dirinya.

Dia tak akan pernah melepaskan Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy adalah miliknya, selamanya!

Jadi, apa yang harus Lisa lakukan?

* * *

Draco meletakkan tas nya di atas bagasi kompartemen, lalu mengambil tas Harry dan meletakannya di sebelahnya.

"Punyaku juga dong," goda Miles. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Evan. Harry dan Miles duduk di depan mereka. Draco menggumamkan mantra perluasan, sehingga Adrian, Seth, dan Malcolm bisa duduk juga. Mereka langsung bercerita heboh soal pesta semalam...

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen membuka. Lisa Turpin.

Semua langsung hening.

"Hei Draco, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya cewek itu, tersenyum cantik.

Draco menatap anggota Tim nya, yang tidak membalas menatapnya. Evan, yang paling jelas menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Lisa Turpin (mungkin karena dia masih muda dan polos), berkata, "kapten harus terus duduk di kompartemen Tim."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," tandas Lisa, mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Hanya sebentar. Draco semalam berjanji akan bicara padaku pagi ini."

"Oh yeah, lupa soal itu," kata Draco, akhirnya berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan kantong uang, melemparnya ke Evan, yang menangkapnya gesit. "Beli apapun yang kau mau untuk kita semua."

"Yeey!" Evan berseru riang, langsung bangkit dan nyaris berlari keluar untuk menuju nyonya penjual makanan. Lisa memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan keluar, menuju kompartemen yang kosong. Draco mengikutinya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Draco, duduk di depan Lisa, yang mendesah.

"Draco, kau tahu aku sangat sangat suka padamu," kata Lisa akhirnya. "Tapi... Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa aku satu-satunya yang punya perasaan lebih disini. Kau... Kenapa kau menolak berbagi piring denganku, Draco?"

"What?" Draco sungguhan kaget. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih. Kenapa kita harus berbagi piring?"

"Kau berbagi makanan setiap saat dengan Harry!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, well, entahlah. Aku dan Harry berteman sejak dulu, dan aku selalu nyaman berbagi dengannya..."

"Apa karena dia clean freak?" Lisa mengernyit. "Karena kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak se ekstrim dia soal kebersihan, aku juga menjaga kebersihan diriku..."

Draco meringis. "well..."

"Draco, berapa orang di sekolah ini yang bekas sendoknya mau kau pakai?!"

Draco mendesah. "Oke, memang aku dan Harry sangat pemilih soal ini. Kami merasa nyaman karena tahu bahwa kami selalu, _selalu_, bersih. Harry bahkan lebih freak dari aku soal ini. Dan..." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau benar. Dia satu-satunya orang di kastil yang aku merasa tak masalah memakai bekas sendoknya."

Lisa mengatupkan rahangnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak etis kan? Kau punya pacar!"

Draco mendesah. "Kenapa sih kau membesar-besarkan ini? Aku dan Harry berbagi makanan sejak dulu, dan hanya kau yang mempermasalahkannya."

Lisa tergagap. "Draco, dulu kau tak punya pacar. Sekarang kau punya, kan? Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaaanku soal ini dong!"

Draco hanya diam, mengernyit menatapnya.

"Lalu, aku tadinya tak ingin membahas ini, tapi... Kau dan Harry selalu saling bicara dengan mata kalian! Dan itu juga membuatku tak nyaman, Draco," kata Lisa, meremas tangan Draco. "Aku tak bisa tak merasa cemburu padanya..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Padahal Harry selalu begitu baik padamu..."

"Dia baik sekali! Aku tidak mengomplein itu kan? Dia baik dan ramah, dan aku juga menyukainya! Tapi kadang... Kadang aku merasa kau lebih nyaman bersama dia daripada aku..." Lisa mengernyit sedih.

"Karena aku dan dia sudah berteman lama sekali," tandas Draco. "Jadi kami harusnya gimana? Terus menerus merasa tak nyaman?"

"Bukan bergitu, Draco..." Lisa menarik napas. "Aku merasa hubungan kita makin mendingin, lalu melihat kau begitu hangat pada Harry. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan seorang gadis karena cemburu kan?"

Draco mendesah, menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Lisa.

"Tiga minggu terakhir kau begitu dingin, menolak segala ajakanku untuk bermesraan..." Lisa merasakan matanya berair lagi. "Aku butuh kau yakinkan bahwa kau masih menyukaiku, Draco..."

Draco menatapnya lama...

"Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman dengan ini, bagaimana kalau kita putus?"

"WHAT? NO!" Lisa memekik syok, matanya melebar tak percaya menatap Draco, yang mendesah, mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang. "No Draco! Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah kita seperti orang dewasa!"

Draco menatapnya lama lagi. Mereka terdiam. Jantung Lisa meraung, menyesakkannya, terlalu syok karena kata-kata Draco...

"Karena," Draco menarik napas. "Kau benar."

"Benar?"

"Aku menyukai Harry."

Seseorang bagai merenggut hati Lisa, meremasnya, melemparnya ke laut panas...

Draco mendesah. "Kurasa tak adil buatmu jika kita melanjutkan ini," katanya pelan. "Tadinya kupikir aku bakal bisa melupakan dia. Kau sangat istimewa. Kau gadis yang menakjubkan, kau tahu, dan aku seriusan menikmati saat bersamamu." Dia menggeleng. "Tapi aku hanya tak bisa berhenti menyukai Harry..."

Lisa hanya menatapnya, air matanya menetes...

Draco menatapnya pedih. "Maafkan aku..." Dia berusaha menghapus air mata Lisa yang jatuh tanpa henti. "Aku serius minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu di masalahku dengan Harry..."

Mereka terdiam sangat lama. Lisa masih menatap Draco tak percaya dan Draco akhirnya menunduk. Setengahnya malu pada dirinya sendiri...

Tapi dia sungguhan sudah tak sanggup lagi melakukan ini. Bahkan seks sudah tak menyenangkan lagi, dan akhirnya dia menghentikannya sama sekali. Draco tahu dirinya tak adil sudah melakukan hal jahat seperti ini... Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Lisa menangis seperti ini...gadis ini sungguhan menyukainya, dan Draco ternyata memang menyukai cewek lain...

Lisa menarik napas, menghapus air matanya. "Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Aku tahu kau punya perasaan lebih pada Harry. Tapi mendengarmu mengatakan itu langsung..."

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Lisa.. "

"Aku tak ingin putus, Draco," kata Lisa, meremas tangan Draco lagi. "Aku merasa... Aku akan berusaha lebih agar kau bisa melupakan dia dan sungguhan suka padaku!"

"Aku suka padamu," kata Draco. "Dibanding semua cewek lain, aku merasa paling bisa klik denganmu. Tapi... Harry... Aku tak bisa melupakannya, Lisa. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjauh sedikitpun darinya..."

"Kau pasti bisa Draco, aku yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..."

Draco mendesah. "Aku naksir Harry sejak kelas satu," katanya akhirnya. Lisa melongo.

"What?!"

Draco meringis. "Yeah. Dia menolakku sejak kelas satu," katanya mengakui. "Dan rasa sukaku tak pernah berkurang."

Lisa hanya bisa tergagap, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Draco menarik napas. "Kau... Istimewa. Gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi Harry..." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Adalah satu-satunya untukku."

Lisa merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir deras lagi dan lagi...

"Aku tak mau membuang waktumu lebih lagi, Lisa," kata Draco lagi. "Dan lagi, kau tak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman ku. Kau benci mereka, dan mereka balas tak suka padamu. Kalau kita melanjutkan ini, kau akan makin merana..."

Lisa tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mencerna kata-kata Draco.

Karena kata-kata itu menusuk hatinya terus dan terus..

"Aku berharap kau bisa mendapat cowok lain yang lebih baik untukmu," kata Draco. "Yang tidak membagi hatinya untuk cewek lain. Yang membuatmu merasa secure. Yang memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik lagi..."

Lisa menggeleng. "No, kau tak bisa.. " dia terisak, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

Draco hanya bisa menatapnya menangis dengan hati gundah.

* * *

Setengah perjalanan itu Draco habiskan dengan menemani Lisa menangis.

Saat Lisa akhirnya mengusirnya, Draco berusaha keras tidak mendesah lega.

Maksudnya, dia sangat merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja, siapa cowok yang senang menatap cewek menangis seperti itu, apalagi jika sebab menangis karena dirinya?

Pantas saja Miles memilih tetap bertahan dengan Redival, disamping kenyataan bahwa Daphne masih menjadi yang teristimewa untuknya.

Draco mendapat tatapan tak terkesan dari semua teman setimnya saat dia masuk ke kompartemen Tim lagi.

"What the hell?" Tandas Malcolm. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Apa kau begitu sulit membuat milikmu tegang?!"

Semua cekikikan mendengar ini. Draco memutar bola matanya, kembali duduk di tempatnya di sebelah Evan. Harry tak ada di sana.

"Ini Lisa Turpin loh. Kurasa semua bisa tegang hanya karena menatapnya," kata Seth bijak.

"Kecuali kalau harus mendengarnya bicara," kata Evan jahat.

"Hei, anak kecil tak boleh ikut-ikutan," tandas Draco. Evan cemberut.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak kencan dengan Harry saja? Turpin membuatku sebal, dia selalu berusaha menguasaimu sendirian!" Protesnya.

Draco meringis. "Yeah, kau tahu harusnya kau menanyakan itu pada Harry kan?"

"Harry bilang dia menyimpan dirinya sampai aku dewasa," kata Evan, cengengesan. Draco menggebuk kepalanya, membuat semua tertawa lagi.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Draco, mengambil salah satu bolu kuali, kelaparan.

"Gryffindor."

"Right."

"Harry punya banyak kewajiban di kereta," tawa Miles. "Aku setengahnya kasihan padanya. Semua orang tersinggung jika dia tidak mampir."

"Semua menginginkan Harry," desah Adrian, menutup matanya, siap tidur.

Draco memberinya tatapan sebal. "Entah kenapa kalau kau yang bilang, rasanya selalu ada maksud lain."

Adrian membuka matanya, hanya untuk memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Harry menyangka dia akan merayakan natal berdua saja dengan Graham, tapi rupanya dia salah. Cassius tidak pulang ke rumahnya sama sekali. Dan Draco meluncur dari perapian dengan lancar, menghabiskan seharian penuh di sana.

"Memangnya ibumu tidak marah kau di sini?" Tanya Harry heran, saat dia mengeluarkan kue besar dari oven, bau manisnya memenuhi dapur, membuat perut para cowok itu keroncongan.

"Nope. Ada pesta nanti malam. Itu, aku harus datang," kata Draco, mengernyit. "Kau mau ikut?"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja.

"Ayolah Har, pengalaman baru buatmu kan?" Draco merayunya.

"Noooo," Harry tampak horor. "Dan mendapati ibumu menatapku seolah aku cacIng flober yang keluar dari sup mahalnya? No way in hell!"

"Ibuku hanya belum mengenalmu," kata Draco meyakinkan. "Kalau kau berusaha..."

"No, Draco. No, okay?" Harry menggeleng, bergidik.

Graham mendengus. "Jangan mau, Har, pesta darah murni membosankan setengah mati. Hanya berisi orang-orang tua yang membanggakan keturunan mereka..."

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya. "Kau mau mengajakku ke pesta beginian? Kau beneran udah ga waras ya, Draco?"

Draco tertawa akhirnya. "Yah, well, kau tahu, pasti tak akan terasa membosankan kalau kita bareng Har..."

"Smooth," dengus Cassius. "Kau sudah punya pacar. Ajak pacarmu dong."

Draco berdeham. "Well, kurasa aku harus menghadapi pesta sendirian," katanya. "_Trims_ untukmu, Har."

Harry nyengir. Dia mengambil alkohol dari kulkas. "Nih, bakal mengurangi stresmu"

Draco memberinya salut.

* * *

Esoknya, Draco datang lagi dengan wajah lelah.

"Semembosankan itukah?" Tanya Harry geli, saat cowok itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja makan. Dia berdiri untuk mengambilkan sarapan untuk cowok itu.

"Sangat," desah Draco. "Mendapat lamaran dari dua belas orang, mungkin..."

Graham terbahak. "Dan cubitan di pipi?"

Draco bergidik, membuat mereka semua tertawa lagi.

Harry memberinya empat layer pancake. "Nih ektra layer untuk malam burukmu."

"Wow," desah Draco, menuang sirup coklat. "Hmm, hmm, kangen banget sama masakanmu. So good."

Graham mengangguk. "Rasanya seperti di surga, setelah nyaris enam bulan membeli makanan tak jelas..." Katanya, menyodorkan piringnya. "Lagi Har."

Harry hanya menggeleng. "Tak akan rugi buatmu untuk belajar masak sendiri kan?"

Graham mendengus. "no way."

Mereka menghabiskan seharian itu dengan malas-malasan di depan tv, tertawa-tawa, mengobrol santai, bercerita pada Graham tentang tahun mereka.

Saat Graham mandi, Harry dan Draco mengobrol berdua, merasa bebas karena tak ada mata-mata yang mengawasi...

Ting tong.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Harry mengernyit, bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang lewat pintu depan. Draco yang bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

Cewek. Dengan mantel. Wajah imut. Mungil.

"Yes?" Tanya Draco kaku.

"Er..." Cewek itu melirik nomer apartemen, seolah memastikan apakah dia salah kamar atau tidak. "Ini apartemen Graham kan?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh. Kau salah satu pacarnya." Katanya simpel. Cewek itu meringis. Draco mendesah. "Well, masuk."

Dia berjalan masuk duluan, sambil berseru, "Graham! Dicari pacar barumu nih. Atau siapapun dia."

Harry menoleh penasaran saat sj cewek masuk ruang tengah...

"Winter?" Kata Harry kaget.

"Oh hai, Harry," kata Winter, meringis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Harry berjengit. "Maksudku..."

Winter tersenyum getir. "Aku salah satu dari ribuan pacar Graham rupanya."

Harry melongo. "Oh. Oh. Er..."

"Jangan cemas, Har. Itu kesepakatanku dan Graham. No strings attached."

Draco mendengus, kembali duduk di sebelah Harry. "Kau tak terlihat seperti cewek yang menikmati no strings attached," katanya faktual.

Winter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Draco nyengir malas, mengibaskan tangannya dari atas ke bawah cewek itu. Dia sudah membuka mantelnya, menunjukan sweater putih dan legging hitam khas muggle. "Kurang terbuka," katanya.

Harry memberinya tatapan sebal. "Shut up, Draco."

"Aku kan hanya memberitahunya pendapatku," kata Draco membela diri, mengganti channel tv. "Dia tak terlihat seperti tipe Graham yang biasanya kan?"

Winter mengernyit. "Memang tipenya seperti apa?"

Draco nyengir. "Yang cantik luar biasa. Seksi luar biasa."

Harry mencubit pinggangnya keras, membuat cowok itu mendesis sakit.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Harry tak enak hati, apalagi melihat Winter mengernyit sedih. "Setiap orang punya kecantikan berbeda. Dan kau bahkan tak layak dibandingkan dengan para jalang yang biasa Graham kencani."

Winter tertawa, menggeleng. "Still a nice person, Harry, tapi trims. Apa Graham ada?"

"Sedang mandi. Kau mau teh? Coklat hangat?"

Winter menggeleng. "No. Aku hanya akan bicara sebentar dengan Graham, lalu pulang."

"Ooh,"Draco tertawa. "Seseorang akan diputusin."

"Merlin Draco, tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?" Tukas Harry habis sabar. Draco membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya, lalu kembali menonton tv. Harry kembali menatap Winter. "So, how are you? Kerja?"

"Daily Prophet," kata Winter. Harry membelalak kagum. Winter tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak seimpresif itu. Aku hanya mengcover berita olahraga. Quidditch. Falcon."

"Oh. Makanya kau bisa kenal Graham," kata Harry, mengangguk. "Kupikir kau termasuk golongan anti-slytherin."

"Of course I am!" Protes Winter, membuat Harry ikut tertawa. "Hanya saja, Graham..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Harry mendesah. "Well, aku benci menjelek-jelekan Graham, karena dia benar-benar orang baik. Tapi kurasa.. dia bukan boyfriend material..."

"Harry," tawa Winter. "Rileks. No. Strings. Attached."

Harry meringis, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi Draco menyuarakan pikirkannya. "Setelah menyuruhku diam, padahal kau juga berpikir bahwa dia bukan tipe no strings attached..."

"Draco..."

"Oke. Oke."

Harry baru mau mengatakan sesuatu, saat terdengar suara Graham keluar dari kamarnya. "Hei you!"

Winter berdiri. "Hei, bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"Course," kata Graham, menghampiri nya untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Memikirkanmu semalaman..."

"Oh I bet you did," kekeh Draco, menggeleng.

Graham mengabaikannya. "Sori karena ada anak-anak, lebih baik kita masuk ke kamar..."

"Em..." Winter meringis. "Aku tak mau lama-lama mengganggu."

"Omong kosong. Mereka akan suka padamu. Harry, Draco, ini Summer Walker..."

"Summer?" Harry bingung. "Namamu bukan Winter?"

"Winter?" Kini Graham yang bingung.

Winter, atau Summer, tertawa. "No, Har. Winter itu nama lelucon yang si kembar berikan padaku, sialan memang mereka berdua. Summer nama asliku."

Harry melongo. "Jadi selama ini aku memanggil mu dengan nama lelucon?!" Dia nampak horor.

Winter, atau Summer, nyengir. "No problem. Tadinya aku kesal. Si kembar bilang namaku terlalu ceria untuk karakterku. Jadi mereka menggantinya dengan yang lebih sesuai." Dia memutar bola matanya.

Graham mengernyit. "Dan kau bisa begitu akrab dengan Harry? Dan Gryffindor? Kau bilang kau Ravenclaw!"

"Aku Ravenclaw," desah Summer. "Aku kenal dengan Harry, karena saat kita kelas lima, aku sering nongkrong dengan dia dan anggota tim Gryffindor lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dulunya pacaran dengan Oliver Wood," kata Harry, nyengir licik.

Graham tergagap. "Dan kau bilang padaku pemain Quidditch bukan seleramu!"

Summer mengangkat bahu. "Seriusan bukan. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku selalu pacaran dengan pemain Quidditch."

"Right," kini Graham tampak tak suka, entah kenapa. "Jadi itu alasanmu akan pindah ke Puddlemere? Karena Wood?!"

"No, astaga!" Tandas Summer. "Aku pindah karena editor menyuruhku. Ada lebih banyak gosip disana sepertinya." Dia tampak malas-malasan.

Graham mengernyit, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Well, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di dapur?" Tanya Summer lagi.

Graham mengangguk, lalu mereka ke dapur.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, lalu buru-buru bangkit untuk mengintip dari luar dapur.

Graham dan Summer duduk di meja makan. Summer menatap cowok itu, yang balas menatapnya penasaran.

"Ini soal," Summer menarik napas, tampak menguatkan dirinya. "Soal aku. Kau benar, aku memang tak bisa."

"Tak bisa?"

"Tak bisa melakukan ini," Summer meringis. "No strings attached. Aku tak bisa."

Graham tampak bingung. "Aku tak mengerti. Kau baik-baik saja..."

"Aku merasa aku pasti bisa baik-baik saja," desah Summer. "Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja, Graham. Aku... Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kupikir tadinya dengan cowok sepertimu, kau tahu, Playboy, aku bisa menjalani hubungan yang hanya murni untuk senang-senang. Maksudku, aku baru lulus Hogwarts, aku sedang meniti karir, aku jelas tak butuh hubungan serius." Dia menarik napas. "Tapi tidak. Aku tak bisa." Dia menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang mutusin aku?!" Graham memekik pelan, syok.

Summer berjengit. "Maafkan aku Graham, tapi... Tapi kau masih bertemu dengan Stimson kan? Dan dia cantik dan seksi dan lebih menarik dari aku..."

"Tapi kau cantik!" Protes Graham."kau cantik, dan mempesona, dan teman mengobrol yang luar biasa, dan..." Dia tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Graham, aku tak bisa berbagi," kata Summer putus asa. "Hatiku hancur saat melihatmu melumat habis wajah Stimson seminggu lalu. Mengobrol berdua dengannya. Dan kutebak kalian tidur bersama setelah itu." Summer mengernyit. "Aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan yang tidak eksklusif. Tadinya kupikir aku pasti bisa, tapi aku gagal Graham. Please, Kita masih bisa berteman! Kita bisa nongkrong bareng seperti biasa kalau hanya teman mengobrol yang kau harapkan..."

Graham tergagap.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, dan kalau kau senggang, kau bisa mengunjungiku. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat!" Summer berusaha tersenyum. "Tak ada yang perlu berubah selain... Selain kita berhenti berciuman dan tidur bersama."

Graham menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa ini trikmu?" Tandasnya. "Kau mendekatiku..."

"What?! Kau yang mendekatiku duluan!"

"Menunjukan padaku bahwa kau cewek luar biasa..."

"Astaga, Graham..."

"Aku tadinya bilang padamu bahwa kau tak akan bisa menjalani hubungan main-main seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku hanya tak tahu bahwa ternyata perasaaanku padamu begitu dalam... Aku cemburu, Graham, pada Clarisse Stimson dan semua fans mu yang lain..." Summer tampak berusaha keras menjelaskan. "Kupikir aku bisa menjalani hubungan orang dewasa begitu, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku..."

Graham menggertakkan giginya. "Dan setelah aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman denganmu, kau datang dan memberiku ultimatum?!"

Summer tergagap. "No, Graham! Siapa yang memberimu ultimatum! Aku menarik diriku! Aku bilang kita masih bisa berteman kan? Aku berjanji tak akan ada yang berubah selain... Selain kiss and sex. Please, mengertilah..."

Graham mendengus murka. Dia terdiam, mengernyit menatap Summer, yang tampak sangat sangat putus asa.

"Jelas ultimatum. Kau seolah berkata, aku pilih kau atau cewek-cewek lain," tukas Graham.

Summer mendesah. "Aku tak masalah kau pacaran dengan ratusan cewek lain, Graham," tapi ekspresinya jelas menunjukan kalau dia merasa ini adalah masalah. "Tapi aku tak bisa menjadikan diriku satu di antara mereka, oke? Aku merasa tidak nyaman, tidak aman..."

"Apa pembicaraan ini terjadi karena kau akan pindah ke Puddlemere?" Graham tampak makin kesal. "Minggu lalu, kau masih baik-baik saja!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan kepindahanku ke Puddlemere?" Summer mengernyit.

Graham menyipit. "Sekarang aku tahu kan, karena di sana ada Wood!"

Summer menatapnya yang benar saja. "Merlin, Graham, aku dan Oliver hanya lima bulan pacaran, dan kami berakhir saat kita masih kelas 5!"

"Karena dia akan lulus kan? Dan sekarang kau bisa bertemu dia lagi..."

Summer menarik napas. "Kalau kau mau tahu, kami berakhir karena dia selalu membicarakan soal Quidditch, Quidditch, dan Quidditch!"

Graham mendengus. "of course..."

"See? Aku dan Oliver hanya masa lalu." Summer berdiri. "Pembicaraan ini jadi makin menyimpang. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf oke? Kita masih akan menjadi teman, yeah? Kalau kau mau, aku masih akan datang di pesta akhir tahunmu..."

Graham hanya menatap cewek itu dengan kernyitan dalam. Dia mengikuti Summer keluar dapur. Harry dan Draco buru-buru kembali ke ruang tengah, berpura-pura masih menonton tv.

"Har, aku balik duluan," kata Summer pada Harry, yang melambai lemah.

"We should hang out sometime." Kata Harry, tersenyum.

"Yes, we should. Aku akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan," kata Summer, meringis. "Bye, Malfoy."

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Summer berjalan ke depan, Graham masih mengikutinya. Cewek itu memakai mantel tebalnya, lalu menatap Graham lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimimu surat, oke? Dan datang di pesta akhir tahun. Dan kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan ke tempat kerjaku, memberiku sumber gosip..."

"Aku memilihmu."

Summer mengerjap, berhenti bicara. "What?"

Graham menarik napas, menguatkan dirinya. "Ultimatummu. Aku memilihmu," ulangnya, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, menatap gadis itu tajam.

Summer tergagap. "Tapi aku... Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Kau memberiku ultimatum. Kita berdua sepakat," desah Graham. "Dan aku akan meninggalkan semua pacarku yang lain. Untuk secara eksklusif berhubungan denganmu."

Kini Summer tampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau... Aku..."

"Kita akan pacaran."

Summer mengernyit. "tapi... Setidaknya coba pikirkan dulu... Bagaimana kalau kau menyesal..."

"Aku tak akan menyesal," Graham mendesah, mengusap pipi cewek itu. "Kau adalah definisi dari cewek yang selalu kucari. Kau cantik, cerdas, baik, dan bisa berhubungan dengan baik dengan teman-temanku, bisa berhubungan dengan baik dengan Harry dan Cassius..."

Summer mendengus. "Karena aku kenal Harry sejak lama sekali. Dan Cassius tidak segitu sukanya padaku..."

"Dia suka padamu. Percayalah. Sikapnya tak akan seperti itu jika dia membencimu."

Summer menarik napas panjang. "Oke..."

"Hmm?" Graham nyengir lebar. "Tak menyangka kau bisa membuatku menginginkan monogami?"

Summer mengangkat bahu. "I don't even know you like me that much."

Graham merengkuh pinggang cewek itu, menempelkan tubuh mereka, lalu mulai menciuminya.

Harry dan Draco (yang kembali mengintip) bertukar pandang, lalu buru-buru kembali ke ruang tengah, berbisik-bisik seru membahas perkembangan ini.

* * *

Pacar baru Graham adalah topik hangat saat pesta pergantian tahun yang di adakan cowok itu di apartemennya. Dia mengundang semua teman-teman seangkatannya, Tim Quidditch Slytherin, Tim Falcon, dan beberapa mantannya (yang sudah terlanjur dia undang sebelum Summer memberinya ultimatum).

"Wow," kata Daphne pada Harry, saat mereka melihat Graham memeluk pinggang Summer, membawanya berkeliling untuk dikenalkan. Saat itu dia dan Harry sedang bersandar di tembok, menyesap butterbeer sambil mengobrol santai dan memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang. "Just, wow."

"Aku tahu," kata Harry geli. "Rupanya Graham sudah dewasa kan? Dia tidak melihat cewek dari size payudaranya lagi."

Daphne mendengus. "Cewek ini oke juga dadanya, tapi jelas tak seoke Clarisse." Clarisse Stimson sedang memelototi pasangan Graham-Summer dengan kesangaran luar biasa. Yang Harry terakhir dengar, cewek itu sekarang adalah model Witch weekly, dan menjadi model pakaian dalam penyihir terkenal, Harry lupa apa namanya. Jelas secara fisik, Summer yang imut tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Clarisse Stimson. Tapi Harry tahu persis bahwa Summer adalah cewek baik-baik yang cukup asyik di ajak hangout.

Dan sejujurnya Harry agak kaget melihat Graham bisa mendapatkan cewek baik-baik begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, trims karena sudah mengundangku," kata Daphne, menyikutnya.

Harry mendengus. "Aku tahu apa niatmu kesini, Daph, dan kuharap kau ingat bahwa Miles dan Redival masih berkencan sampai saat ini."

Daphne cemberut. "Kenapa sih dia tidak mutusin cewek itu? Si jalang itu super boring, dan kutebak seks nya membosankan juga..."

"Kurasa mereka belum sampai ke tahap itu," kata Harry, meringis.

Daphne tertegun. "Masa?"

"Kurasa Redival belum siap. Atau Miles yang belum siap. Kau tahu betapa tertutup nya dia."

Daphne mendengus. "Dia oke saja melakukannya denganku dulu, padahal hubungan kami tidak jelas sama sekali kan saat itu."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Redival yang tak mau, kalau begitu."

Daphne berpikir sejenak. "Kau pacaran berapa lama sampai melakukannya dengan Draco? Tanyanya penasaran.

Harry nyengir. "Seminggu."

"Slut," tawa Daphne, menggeleng. Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Lima tahun penuh sexual tension loh," katanya, menyesap butterbeernya.

"Hmm, fair enough." Daphne mengernyit. "Tapi dia tak datang kan?"

"Siapa? Redival? Nope, Graham melarang Miles membawanya."

Daphne terbahak. "Why?"

"Kurasa dia lebih mendukungmu sebagai pacar Miles," kata Harry.

Daphne tersenyum puas. "Tentu saja! Miles beruntung cewek sepertiku jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya."

Harry nyengir. "Course he is."

Mata Daphne jatuh ke Draco, yang sedang bicara penuh semangat dengan beberapa cowok Falcon. "Turpin juga tidak datang?"

"Nope."

"Graham juga melarangnya?"

Harry tertawa. "Nope. Kurasa Draco setengahnya menganggap cewek itu beban saat pesta begini" katanya, mendesah. "Aku seriusan kasihan pada Turpin. Draco bahkan tidak berusaha..."

"Hmm," Daphne menggeleng. "Dia bisa pacaran dengan cewek itu menurutku sudah merupakan usaha besar."

Harry meringis. "Tapi kau lihat Turpin berusaha keras ikut pesta yang dia sama sekali tak sukai kan? Dan yang Draco inginkan hanya gila-gilaan..."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau dia ingin senang-senang? Turpin harusnya menyesuaikan diri dong, kenapa dia harus selalu bertingkah holier than thou? Hanya karena kita Slytherin?!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, dia memang bukan tipe seperti kita kurasa..."

"Draco memilih dia karena dia cewek paling cakep sesekolah, tanpa mempertimbangkan bahwa yang tuan putri inginkan adalah walts, percakapan boring dengan bahasa kamus..."

Harry terbahak. "Bahasa kamus?"

"Iya, seriusan. Dia bicara dengan Draco dengan bahasa yang setengahnya aku tidak tahu! Mau menunjukan pada kita semua kalau dia sepadan dengan Draco, mungkin..." Tandas Daphne.

"Dan? Dia memang sepadan..."

"Tentu saja tidak, Har! Draco lebih dari cowok darah murni, kaya raya, intelek, dll itu kan? Kau harusnya yang paling tahu!"

Harry terbahak. "Kenapa jadi kau yang berapi-api sih?"

Daphne mendesah panjang. Dia menatap Draco yang kini sedang menemani Miles duduk di sofa, mengobrol santai sambil menyesap butterbeernya. "Aku kasihan padanya, kurasa, dia tak berhak kau perlalukan begin..."

Harry berjengit. "Daphne..."

"No, really Har. Draco adalah cowok luar biasa. Kau tahu itu. Dan yang dia dapatkan malah cewek boring yang, kau bilang sendiri tadi, menjadi beban untuknya," Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus mempertimbangkan lagi pilihanmu, oke? Apakah ini semua layak?"

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok tempat mereka berdua bersandar. Melihat Draco tertawa. Cowok itu menoleh, seolah tahu Harry sedang menatapnya. Matanya bertemu mata Harry, dan dia tersenyum lebar, memberi isyarat untuk menghampirinya. Harry membalas senyumnya lemah.

Daphne nyengir. "Mumpung tak ada siapa-siapa..."

"Daphne..."

"Hei, aku belum mengatakan apapun!"

"Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya.

"Kutebak pasti kau juga sudah menginginkannya kan? Sudah berapa bulan kau tidak mendapat sentuhannya?"

Harry cemberut. "Oh shut up."

Daphne cekikikan. Mereka berdua menghampiri Draco dan Miles di sofa. Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, dan Daphne di sebelah Miles.

"Hai boys," Sapa Daphne riang. "What's up?"

Miles menyodorkan botol firewhiskeynya padanya. Daphne tertawa, mengambil botol itu, meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau belum mabuk," kata Miles padanya, tersenyum.

"Belum," angguk Daphne. "Malam masih panjang."

"So true."

Mereka saling tatap.

Harry meringis, sedang Draco menggeleng. "Careful," kata Harry mengingatkan. Miles berjengit, lalu berdiri, bergumam untuk mengambil minuman di dapur.

Daphne memelototi Harry. "_Trims_, Har." Sindirnya.

Harry tertawa. "Sama-sama. Kau tahu dia sedang pacaran dengan cewek lain..."

"So what?! Aku tak peduli, oke?" Daphne menarik napas. "Kurasa aku akan membuatnya tidur denganku malam ini."

"Ooo..." Draco terbahak, sementara Harry memberinya tatapan mencela.

"Jangan ngaco Daph, Miles akan menyesalinya..."

"Oh biarkan saja," kata Draco, mendukung Daphne. "Setidaknya setelah itu akan jadi motivasi bagi Miles untuk akhirnya berani mengambil langkah, mutusin Redival."

"Tapi..."

"Kau sendiri setuju kalau mereka dibiarkan terlalu lama, luka Redival bakalan makin dalam."

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya tak suka.

"Hanya memotivasi Miles dengan kata-kata tak akan membuatnya maju, dia butuh hal ekstrem untuk bergerak," lanjut Draco mengangguk pada Daphne. "Go on."

Daphne nyengir cantik, memberi salut pada mereka berdua, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Miles ke dapur.

Draco tertawa saat melihat Harry nasih cemberut. "Kau ingin mereka balikan juga kan?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini..." Harry mengernyit.

Draco memeluk pundaknya. "Biarkan saja. Salahkan semua pada alkohol."

Harry hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Pesta malam itu berjalan meriah dan menyenangkan. Draco tidak meninggalkan spotnya di sebelah Harry kecuali saat dia ingin mengambil makanan atau minuman. Lalu saat akhirnya pergantian tahun, Draco mengecup Harry di pipi. "Happy New year," katanya riang, jelas juga sudah mabuk.

Harry tertawa, menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang sedang mengusap paha dalamnya. Tapi senyumnya hilang saat melihat Miles dan Daphne berciuman super mesra, tanpa henti, dengan Daphne membimbing cowok itu masuk ke kamar tamu.

Draco tertawa melihat arah pandangnya, lalu berbisik di telinga Harry, "Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu juga?"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, menghirup aroma vanilanya. "Aku janji tak akan ngapa-ngapain..." Tambahnya

Harry memutar bola matanya, melihat bahwa Summer dan Graham juga sudah menghilang. Beberapa tamu sudah floo pulang, beberapa sedang pamitan dengan Cassius. Beberapa, seperti Malcolm, sudah tepar di sofa dan karpet.

"Please..." Draco kembali mengusap paha Harry.

Harry menarik napas, melepaskan tangan Draco, bersyukur dia tidak semabuk itu untuk mengiyakan semua kata-kata Draco. "Draco, kau tak bisa melakukan semua ini. Kau punya pacar..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak punya kok."

"Hah?"

"Putus saat di kereta pulang kemarin."

Harry melongo. "What?!"

Draco menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Harry, tangannya memeluk pinggang Harry. "Hmm mm, dia ribut terus soal aku selalu kelihatan dekat denganmu, jadi kuputusin aja," katanya simpel.

Harry masih tergagap tak percaya. "Tapi... Kupikir kau benar-benar menyukainya!"

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Draco, menguap, suranya makin pelan. "Tapi tidak jika dia ingin aku menjauh darimu."

Harry merasakan hatinya digerogoti rasa bersalah. "Draco, kau tak bisa bersikap seenaknya begitu..." Tapi yang menjawab Harry hanyalah suara dengkuran pelan cowok itu. Harry mendesah panjang, menatap sekeliling, lalu menatap Draco. Yang terlihat hanya bulu mata pirangnya dan ujung hidungnya dari atas begini.

Harry mendesah lagi, lalu ikut menutup matanya dan tak lama, lelap menghampirinya.

* * *

Miles bangun dengan kepala seolah mau pecah.

Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum...

Dia mengerang, mendudukan dirinya, mencengkeram kepalanya. Dia seriusan super mabuk semalam. Perutnya bergejolak, kepalanya pusing luar biasa, dan tubuhnya telanjang bulat...

Telanjang bulat...

Kenapa tubuhnya telanjang...

"Morning!" Terdengar suara desahan dari sebelahnya. "Atau siang," tambah cewek itu lagi.

Miles merasakan otaknya tumpul. Dia menoleh, bagai slow motion, dan dengan horor bertatapan wajah Daphne.

Tiga detik yang panjang...

Miles melompat dari kasur, berlari ke kamar mandi, lalu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di kloset. Suara muntah nya membuat Daphne kaget, buru-buru menyusul cowok itu, mengusap punggung Miles, memijatnya pelan sementara cowok itu terus-menerus muntah.

Saat akhirnya selesai, Daphne mengambil gelas dan air, memberikannya ke Miles, yang duduk bersandar di tembok di kamar mandi itu, menenggak air tersebut sampai habis. Saat sudah selesai, dia menarik napas, lalu akhirnya otaknya bisa berfungsi lagi. Menatap tubuh Daphne yang telanjang...

"Oh my God!" Erangnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. "oh my God!"

Daphne menatapnya bingung. "Miles, kau tidak apa-apa kan..."

Miles mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Daphne memelas. "Apa kita melakukan seks?"

"What? Aku... Iya..."

Miles mengerang lagi. "Astaga! Daphne, maafkan aku!"

"What?" Kini Daphne tampak seriusan tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku! Apa yang sudah kulakukan, mengambil kesempatan saat kau mabuk..." Miles tampak kembali mual. "Maafkan aku Daph... I'm so sorry..."

Daphne tertawa tak yakin. "Well, aku menikmatinya, kurasa, jadi tak ada masalah untukku..."

"Tapi kita berdua tidak sadar melakukannya! Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?!"

Daphne mengangkat bahu, duduk di bathtub. "Kita sering melakukan ini dulu..."

"Saat kau masih pacarku!" Miles mengerang makin keras. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Redival?!"

Daphne cemberut. "Memutuskan dia, jelas."

Miles tampak benar-benar kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia menjeduk-jedukan kepala ke tembok di belakangnya. "Ibuku akan marah besar kalau melihatku sekarang. Dia akan marah besar... Dia tidak mengajariku untuk menjadi tukang selingkuh! Merlin, I hate myself..."

Daphne meringis. Harry benar. Miles seriusan menyesali ini. Dia berpikir cepat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kita bisa menganggap ini tak pernah terjadi, kalau kau mau..."

"Tapi ini terjadi!" Pekik Miles, matanya membelalak. "Ini terjadi! Dan aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku menginginkan ini terjadi! Berulang kali, dalam mimpiku..."

Daphne berusaha keras tak tersenyum, tapi pasti wajahnya menunjukan rasa puas, karena Miles mengerang makin keras.

* * *

Harry memberikan teh hangat ke Miles, yang duduk di sebelah Draco dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, penuh penyesalan, penuh rasa jijik pada dirinya. Yang pantas dia rasakan, pikir Harry dalam hati, meringis.

"Oke," kata Graham, kagum saat Miles menenggak teh panas itu sampai habis dalam sekali tarikan napas, bahkan tak berjengit karena rasa panas yang membekas di lidahnya. "Jadi kau bilang pada Redival kalau kau tidur dengan mantan pacarmu?"

Saat itu adalah tanggal 1 januari, sehari setelah pesta tahun baru. Seluruh bagian rumah baru saja Harry selesai bersihkan saat Miles berapparate di pintu depan, dengan wajah sangat muram, berkata bahwa dia cowok paling bajingan di muka bumi.

Harry duduk di sebelah Miles yang lain, meremas tangannya menguatkan.

Miles mengangguk. "Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa semua karena pengaruh alkohol, tapi dia begitu histeris, aku tak yakin dia mendengar kata apapun selain bahwa aku tidur dengan Daphne," katanya, menarik napas. "Dia bilang dia tahu bahwa aku masih suka pada Daphne, masih berharap bahwa Daphne adalah pacarku, bukan dia..."

"Tebakan jitu," komentar Draco, nadanya geli. Semua menatapnya, cowok itu terbahak. "Kau mengakuinya pada aku dan Harry kan Miles? Kau masih menginginkan Daphne!"

"Tapi aku tak mau selingkuh!" Protes Miles. Dia nampak seperti habis di siram timah panas tiap kali kata selingkuh keluar dari mulutnya. "Selingkuh itu perbuatan menjijikan! Aku mual bahkan... It's not me..." Dia mengerang. "Kau tahu bagaimana mereka bilang. Sekali melakukannya, kau akan melakukannya terus... Terus... There's no way back!" Dia tampak nyaris menangis sekarang.

"Hei, calm down," kata Graham. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh..."

"No, I don't! Aku tahu itu yang terjadi pada semua orang! Sekali berselingkuh, dan itu seperti membayangimu! Menuntutmu untuk terus melakukannya lagi dan lagi! Merasa bergairah karenanya! Dan aku tak mau jadi manusia seperti itu!" Miles memekik hilang kendali.

"Hei, mate, tarik napas," kata Draco, mulai nampak serius sekarang. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Harry, yang memelototinya, jelas menyalahkannya karena ini semua bisa terjadi, padahal Harry sudah ingin menghentikan ini semalam. Draco mendesah, mengakui bahwa dia salah. "Kau melakukan satu kesalahan, so what? Setiap orang melakukan kesalahan..."

"Selingkuh bukan kesalahan! Tak ada selingkuh yang tak di sengaja!" Bentak Miles. "Kau tak pernah melakukannya kan saat masih bersama Turpin?"

"Well, no..."

"Kau memilih putus dengannya daripada meninggalkan Harry! Yang harusnya kulakukan juga sejak dulu saat aku sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa move on dari Daphne!" Miles mencengkeram kepalanya. "Kenapa aku begitu lemah!"

Harry, Draco, dan Graham bertukar pandang.

"Bahkan Graham, Playboy paling parah, tak pernah melakukannya pada pacar resminya!" Tambah Miles, terdengar makin mual. "Aku cowok paling menjijikan di dunia!"

Graham mendengus. "Miles, aku sekali lagi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kau masuk Slytherin?" Katanya terheran-heran.

"Ibunya Slytherin, kurasa dia setengah memaksa topi seleksi..." Draco mensuplai jawaban, tapi langsung berhenti bicara saat Miles menatapnya tak terkesan.

"Selingkuh tak ada hubungannya dengan dari asrama manapun dirimu kan?! Menjadi Slytherin tak membuat perbuatan itu menjadi benar!"

"Oke, oke, tenang, aku tahu oke? Tak pernah berpikir sekalipun untuk berselingkuh juga," kata Draco cepat. "Right, Graham?"

"Course. Lebih aman tanpa hubungan sejak awal, kalau buatku," kata Graham, mengangkat bahu.

Draco menatap Harry, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tampak tak ingin menghibur Miles sama sekali. Jelas dia sama jijiknya dengan Miles terhadap apa yang baru saja cowok itu lakukan...

Draco menggeleng. "Oke, intinya. Semua ini sudah terjadi. Kau menyesalinya. Kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri tak akan mengulanginya..."

"Kecuali jika ada kesempatan lagi," sahut Graham,membuat Miles meraung lagi. Draco dan Harry mendesah, menatap Graham kesal. Cowok itu meringis. "Sori, tak bisa menahan diri. Lanjutkan, Draco."

"Kau berjanji tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau sudah minta maaf pada Daphne, yang, dare I say, terlihat sama sekali tidak menyesal, si licik itu. Dan kau sudah minta maaf pada Redival, yang _untungnya_, langsung memutuskanmu di tempat, sesuai keinginanmu..."

Harry tergagap. "Jelas saja dia langsung minta putus kan?! Segala kecurigaannya akhirnya seriusan menjadi kenyataan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa cewek rela menutup mata, menyalahkan alkohol, dan nekat masih meminta bertahan..."

Harry mendengus gusar. "Kurasa kau _beruntung_, kan, Miles," tandasnya penuh sarkasme.

Miles berjengit.

"Jadi setidaknya kau lega sekarang, Miles!" Kata Draco, menepuk pundak cowok itu. "Tak ada lagi Redival, dan kau bisa kembali mendapat blow job rutin tiap seninmu dari Daphne..."

Miles menatapnya horor. "What?! No!" Pekiknya. "Kau pikir aku cowok apapan?! Aku tak akan jadian lagi dengan Daphne!"

Hening panjang.

"What?"

"What?"

"_What_?!"

Miles menarik napas, menguatkan dirinya. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu pada Redival dan Daphne! Mereka menjadi korban karena sikap plin planku..."

"Well said," sahut Harry.

"Kalau aku tidak selingkuh, mungkin aku akan kembali pada Daphne. Tapi tidak..." Miles tampak mual. "Tidak setelah aku secara tak bertanggung jawab melakukan hal seperti ini! Kurasa Daphne berhak mendapat cowok yang lebih baik dari aku."

Mereka semua hanya bisa melongo menatap Miles, yang mengernyit menatap tangannya.

"Aku cowok bajingan. Berantakan. Yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan sampai semuanya menebasku di kepala..." Dia menelan ludah, menggeleng. "Kurasa aku harus sadar diri bahwa mungkin aku memang tak perlu punya pacar. Aku akan fokus pada NEWT..."

Graham mendesah, menggeleng. Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang lagi, berdebat sejenak dengan mata mereka. Harry jelas setuju dengan sikap Miles. Draco tidak.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus Miles," kata Harry menyemangati. "Kau bisa menenangkan dirimu dulu. Introspeksi. Tak perlu buru-buru kan, jodoh tak akan kemana."

Miles memberinya senyum tipis, lalu dia memeluk Harry erat, yang membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh cowok itu menenangkan. Miles nyaris menangis di pelukannya. Harry selalu memberi pelukan terbaik.

Draco menggeleng. "Daphne akan membunuhmu, kau tahu."

Tapi Miles tampak tetap tegar dengan keputusannya, membuat Harry bangga padanya.

* * *

"Dia APA?!"

Harry berjengit saat Daphne memekik murka. Saat itu di kereta kembali ke Hogwarts, dan Harry akhirnya memberi tahu Daphne soal keputusan Miles untuk menjadi single sementara waktu.

"Well," kata Tracey. "Tak bisa menyalahkan nya kurasa, urusan ini memang tampak terlalu complicated, dia pasti ingin setidaknya sebentar saja merasakan kebebasan."

"Kebebasan?!" Bentak Daphne. "Dan apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kembali padaku?! Aku kan tak pernah mengekangnya!"

Hening. Ketiga temannya bertukar pandang, teringat bahwa Daphne yang selalu menempel Miles kemanapun, kapanpun, jelas bukan apa yang mereka definisikan dari kata "tidak-mengekang".

Daphne tampak makin gusar karena sepertinya tak ada yang mau membelanya.

"Daph, coba kau tenang dulu, oke," kata Pansy. "Setidaknya kau tahu persis bahwa Miles masih sangat sangat suka padamu. Dia hanya sedang terpukul karena sudah melakukan perbuatan bejat..."

"Tapi aku tak masalah kan?! Kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah kalau aku saja tak mempermasalahkan dia meniduriku saat dia sedang pacaran dengan cewek lain?!"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Daph, kau ini sungguh keterlaluan ya. Bagaimana dengan Redival?!"

Daphne cemberut. "Dia yang masuk ke tengah-tengah hubunganku dengan Miles! Mencari kesempatan saat kami sedang goyah kan? Bukan salahku kalau dia akhirnya juga terkena imbas!"

Tracey tertawa. "Yah, kalau di pikir-pikir, Daphne benar juga sih." Semua menatapnya. "What? Iya kan? Kalau Redival ngga mencari kesempatan, seminggu setelah Miles dan Daphne putus, di saat Miles masih benar-benar labil dan marah pada Daphne, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Bahkan kau harus mengakui Har, bahwa mereka bakal balikan dalam beberapa minggu, jika tak ada Redival di tengah masalah mereka!"

Harry mengernyit.

"Aku punya pacar juga, makanya kurasa aku bisa bersimpati pada Daphne," lanjut Tracey, mengangkat bahu. "Orang ketiga, bagaimanapun, pasti hanya memperkeruh suasana."

"See?" Kata Daphne, puas akhirnya mendapat pembela.

Harry mendesah, tahu bahwa Tracey benar, tapi tetap bersimpati pada Redival. "Well, intinya, aku mendukung Miles. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Daph, menata perasaannya. Dia akan kembali padamu, kau tahu itu."

"Kalau tak ada cewek lain yang mencari kesempatan," sahut Pansy, menyuarakan pikiran mereka semua. Daphne menatap Harry menuduh, seolah memang ada cewek lain lagi yang siap memperkeruh rumah tangga Miles dan Daphne.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan secara personal menghajar cowok itu kalau sampai itu terjadi," katanya berjanji.

Daphne akhirnya bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

* * *

Yang menjadi topik hangat di bulan Januari yang dingin itu adalah Miles putus dari Redival, dan, entah bagaimana, semua orang tahu penyebabnya adalah karena cowok itu tidur dengan mantan pacarnya. Seluruh geng Redival yang tadinya sangat ramah pada Miles, sekarang selalu memberi cowok itu tatapan membunuh.

Tapi berita itu bagai bayangan kalau dibandingkan dengan berita heboh selanjutnya: Draco Malfoy dan Lisa Turpin juga mengakhiri hubungan singkat mereka.

Untungnya, kali ini tak ada yang tahu persis apa penyebabnya.

Lisa Turpin hanya diam jika ditanya, menolak memberi komen sedikitpun bahkan pada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya (tidak menyalahkannya, karena mereka semua biang gosip). Dan anak+anak itu bermimpi jika mengharap informasi dari Draco Malfoy. Jadi, semua anak membuat Versi mereka sendiri soal ini. Favorit Draco adalah Lisa memutuskan Draco karena terlalu terpesona pada kesempurnaan cowok itu, membuat gadis itu tak nyaman karena selalu di bayang-bayangi oleh para gadis lain yang ingin mencicipi juga.

"Kesempurnaan," dengus Harry, saat mereka semua sedang meregangkan tubuh sebelum latihan fisik pagi. "Aku bisa menyebutkan seratus kelemahanmu dalam satu tarikan napas."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Draco. "Sekarang siapa yang suka mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain?"

Harry hanya nyengir padanya.

"Memangnyaa apa alasan sebenarnya kalian putus?" Tanya Evan penasaran. Dia tanpak yang paling girang (dan tidak punya desensi untuk menutupinya sama sekali) saat mendengar kabar bahwa kapten mereka sekarang free person.

Draco mendesah. "Karena aku capek mendengarkanmu mencelanya, jelas," katanya penuh sarkasme.

Evan tersenyum puas, jelas tidak menangkap nada bicara Draco. "Really? Well, kurasa aku berjasa pada Tim, kalau begitu! Ha ha ha!" Dia tampak makin girang dengan fakta ini.

Malcolm menatapnya geli, menggeleng. "Tapi kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa aku bakal menyelamatimu karena putus dari seseorang seperti Lisa Turpin," katanya pada Draco. "Maksudku, ini Lisa Turpin! Dia sempurna, kan? Fantasi terliar semua cowok!"

"Sebelum kita tahu bahwa dia adalah cewek paling sok semuka bumi," angguk Adrian.

"Dan berusaha terus menguasai Draco seorang diri," tambah Evan, selalu paling gesit jika topik sudah menginjak ke arah menjelek-jelekan Lisa Turpin.

Draco mendesah. "Kalian semua sungguhan tak ada yang bersimpati padaku karena baru putus ya?" Tanyanya, menggeleng geli.

"Nope," jawab Miles riang. "Utamanya jelas karena kau tak menunjukan se ons pun rasa sedih."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tipe yang mudah menyesal," katanya simpel. "Semua yang kulakukan sembilan puluh persen karena keinginan ku sendiri, so..."

Seth mendengus. *Dan yang sepuluh persen karena keinginan Harry kutebak."

"Enak saja," sahut Harry tak terima. "Aku tak pernah memintanya putus dari Turpin!"

"Tapi kutebak kau sama senangnya dengan kami semua," sahut Seth, nyengir menggoda. Wajah Harry merona, memutar bola matanya.

"Whatever," tandasnya. "Aku lari duluan."

"Oohhh, dia maluuu," tawa Miles, membuat Harry memberinya jari tengah sambil berlari ke arah tengah lapangan. Teman-temannya yang lain tertawa terbahak.

* * *

Seminggu setelah masuk semester baru adalah pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.

Anak-anak Slytherin bersorak saat ketujuh anggota Tim berjalan penuh percaya diri keluar dari aula besar, menuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Harry sangat bersemangat karena pesta lagi nanti malam. Draco menjanjikan banyak kue dan minuman untuk seluruh anak, kalau mereka menang. Kalau kalah... Well, Harry tak mau memikirkannya. Lebih baik berpikir positif Kan?

Harry membelai sapunya, merasakan Draco berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap lapangan dengan penuh kalkulasi. Dia menatap cowok itu. Tampan. Gagah. Matanya yang berkilat terkena teriknya matahari. Hidungnya yang lurus. Alisnya yang mengernyit berkonsentrasi...

Lisa Turpin benar.

Seharusnya ada buku soal betapa menakjubkan nya Draco Malfoy...

Harry kembali mengalihkan matanya ke sapunya, mereka berjalan lurus menuju kamar ganti untuk mendengarkan pep talk sebelum pertandingan Draco.

"Okay team," kata Draco. Wajahnya kalem, kepala Dan pundaknya tegak, meneriakan betapa percaya dirinya dia. Tapi Harry mengenalnya lebih dari itu. Tangannya mencengkeram sapunya lebih kuat dari biasanya. Bagi orang lain mungkin itu menunjukan tekad. Bagi Harry, itu menunjukan bahwa dia gugup.

Harry tersenyum dalam hati. Hal kecil seperti itu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari cowok ini. Kenyataan bahwa Draco Malfoy hanyalah manusia biasa, yang bisa gugup, yang sadar bahwa dunia tidak berputar mengelilinginya. Mata kelabu Draco menatapnya.

"Harry, tangkap secepat mungkin. Tunjukan pada Ravenclaw kalau kau membenci mereka..." Kata cowok itu, alis terangkat menantang. Harry berusaha tak tertawa. Miles menatapnya.

"Kau membenci Ravenclaw? Kau?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Jangan dengarkan Draco. Dia hanya dramatis seperti biasa."

Draco mendengus, lalu mengajak Tim nya menuju pintu dimana nanti mereka akan terbang menyambut penonton. Harry menjajarinya.

"Hei."

Draco meliriknya. "Hei."

"Kau tahu, kurasa jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tidak membenci Ravenclaw," kata Harry akhirnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Of course, Harria Potter jelas tak punya tendensi untuk membenci..."

Harry tertawa, lalu memelankan suaranya. "Kurasa kau juga benar." Dia mendengar nama Miles dipanggil, lalu cowok itu melesat terbang.

"Apanya?" Lalu giliran Evan yang dipanggil..

"Alasanku kenapa mendadak membenci Ravenclaw." Dia memberi Draco cengiran yang menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Draco berpaling menatap depan lagi, melihat Adrian melesat terbang... "Kurasa aku memang cemburu."

Draco menoleh sangat cepat, matanya membelalak tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka,tergagap.

Harry nyengir padanya, tahu bahwa dia sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak perlu, tahu bahwa Draco akan marah lagi padanya karena memberinya harapan palsu, lagi dan lagi.

Tapi dia hanya tak bisa menahan diri. Tubuh itu. Mata itu. Betapa macho nya Draco Malfoy...

Salahkah dia karena menginginkan hati cowok itu hanya untuknya?

"Harria Potter!" Harry naik ke atas sapunya lalu melesat keluar kamar ganti itu. "Dan... Kapten Draco Malfoy!"

Sorakan penonton luar biasa. Harry bisa melihat banyak cewek-cewek dari asrama lain (kecuali Gryffindor) juga memakai hijau, meneriakan nama Draco. Draco sendiri tampak tak peduli, matanya mengernyit, tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

A lil bit distracted.

Harry berjengit. Menyesal karena sudah membuka mulut besarnya tadi, berharap Draco bisa menguasai dirinya dan bermain optimal...

Draco berjabat tangan dengan Applebee, yang menatap cowok itu sebal. Harry tidak menyalahkannya. Fans Draco dari Ravenclaw lebih memilih meneriakan nama cowok itu di banding nama Applebee sang kapten mereka.

Pertandinganpun dimulai.

Harry rupanya tidak perlu cemas karena Draco sudah menguasai dirinya dan mulai menyerang Ravenclaw dengan semangat luar biasa. Harry melakukan beberapa manuver, menghindari bludger dan Cho Chang sebisa mungkin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Harry merasa bosan, menatap Cho Chang penuh perhitungan. Cho memang sangat cantik. Dan sangat membencinya karena dia sempat pacaran dengan Cedric, cowok yang cewek itu incar. Tapi aksi menyebalkannya pada Pansy mungkin harusnya mendapat sedikit bayaran lebih. Pansy tak pernah menemukan kepercayaan dirinya yang lama sejak kejadian itu...

Dan mendadak ide itu muncul.

It's time for wronsky feint. Dia selalu ingin mencoba trik itu sejak melihat Viktor krum melakukannya kan? Kenapa tidak sekarang?

Harry terbang ke arah teman-temannya, memberi mereka salut.

"Semangat Harry!" Seru Daphne.

"Harry! Harry!" Seru Pansy dan Tracey.

Harry tertawa. "This is for you, darling," katanya, memberi kiss bye pada Pansy, yang menatapnya bertanya. Harry hanya nyengir lalu berbalik ke lapangan. Cho mengikuti nya seperti biasa. Good. Harry terbang makin tinggi. Tinggi. Tinggi. Cho Chang masih mengikutinya, matanya mencari snitch. Harry mendengus. Sudah waktunya seseorang mengajari cewek ini bahwa mencontek itu tak benar...

Dengan secepat kilat, Harry menukik.

"Potter menukik. Apakah dia melihat snitch?" Seruan komentar mereka, Zacharias Smith. "Cho Chang mengikuti. Kedua seeker menukik tajam. Astaga. Ini bisa berakhir buruk. Dan aku belum melihat dimana snitch nya..."

Harry tahu pertandingan seolah di pause, semua mata menatap dia dan Cho Chang menukik, semua mencari snitch yang tak ada...

Dan sepuluh meter di atas tanah, Cho chang menjerit, akhirnya menyadari trik Harry. Harry nyengir gila, penuh konsentrasi mengerem sambil membalik sapunya naik ke atas dengan keahlian yang luar biasa, sedangkan Cho Chang...

Madam Hooch bahkan belum sempat meniup peluit saat Harry melihat snitch berdiri 3 meter di depan wasit itu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Harry terbang cepat ke arahnya. Madam Hooch tergagap, beranggapan bahwa Harry akan menabraknya, peluit kaku di mulutnya...

"OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT!" seruan Zacharias Smith menggelora. "MERLIN BEARD! HARRIA POTTER MENANGKAP SNITCH! SLYTHERIN MENANG!"

penonton berseru luar biasa. Harry tertawa terbahak, mengacungkan tangannya yang menangkap snitch ke atas, dan entah berapa lama kemudian, anggota timnya menyerbunya. Mereka berseru-seru bersama penonton, sambil mendarat. Harry melihat Daphne, Tracey, dan Pansy berlari ke arahnya, wajah mereka tidak tersenyum.

"Astaga Potter!" Bentak Tracey, wajahnya tegang, memegang pundak Harry, menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Potter! Merlin! Kau keterlaluan!"

Pansy mencubit pinggangnya keras. "Fuck you Potter!" Bentaknya juga. Harry memekik kesakitan.

Daphne menangis memeluknya. Harry tertawa. "Hei! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku kan menangkap snitch! Kita menang!"

"Kau sungguhan gila, Harry! Apa yang kau pikirkan menukik seperti itu?! Kau bisa mati!" Jerit Pansy, memegang jantungnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Justru itu kan? Resikonyalah yang membuat ini seru," katanya, Dan beberapa cowok terbahak, menepuk pundaknya, mengelukan namanya. Miles memeluk pundaknya, mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu berseru,

"HIDUP CRAZY POTTER!"

"HIDUP!"

Harry terbahak, memeluk pinggang Miles, lalu melepaskannya untuk bicara kembali dengan para gadisnya.

"Lagian," tambah Harry pelan, nyengir lebar, melihat Cho Chang menjerit-jerit dengan darah bercucuran dari hidungnya yang cantik. "Membuatnya kapok karena berani macam-macam dengan temanku."

Tracey, Pansy, dan Daphne tergagap, mereka juga menatap Cho Chang.

"Gila. Kau sungguh tak waras Potter," bisik Pansy, tapi cewek itu memeluknya erat. Harry tertawa, menepuk pundaknya.

"Mana Draco?" Tanya Adrian. Harry sudah sejak awal menyadari bahwa Draco tak ada di kerumunan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka semua melihat cowok itu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, rahangnya terkatup rapat.

Harry berjengit.

"Dan ini dia," Pansy tertawa jahat.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Hei Draco, kita menang!" Katanya lemah, saat cowok itu sudah makin dekat.

Draco masih menatapnya kaku.

"Emm," Harry menatap teman-temannya yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi' "rasakan!". Harry akan membalas mereka nanti. "Kau tahu, aku Tak bermaksud melakukan wronsky feint. Hanya saja Ada suara di kepalaku, lakukan, lakukan. Dan kau tahu aku benci Ravenclaw... Dan... Dan aku masih kesal pada apa yang mereka lakukan pada Pansy, jadi setengahnya ini adalah salahnya..."

"What?! Kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Intinya, aku berhasil, Dan Kita menang... Jadi... No big deal right? Right Draco?" Harry memohon lemah.

Draco masih menatapnya, seolah inj pertama kalinya dia melihat Harry.

Lalu dia mendengus.

"Potter," katanya akhirnya. "Kurasa kau salah."

"Salah?" Harry bertanya cemas, melirik teman-temannya yang juga menatap Draco bingung.

"Salah..." Draco berjalan makin mendekat. "Saat kau bilang aku akan menemukan yang lebih baik darimu." Lalu, sebelum mereka semua bisa mencerna apa yang dia katakan, dia menarik kepala Harry dan mencium bibirnya mesra.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Super duper gantung yes? Muahahahaaha

Btw, untuk kisah summer dan Graham, adakah yang bisa menebak darimana aku mendapat inspirasinya?

Please review yang buanyaak biar cepet update yaah

Love you all muaachh


	31. Chapter 31

Kelas 6, part 6, seksi 1

Kadangkala, sesuatu tak akan bisa klik di otak kita, sampai kita melihat bukti yang nyata.

Bagi Pansy, bukti nyata itu serasa menampar wajahnya.

Draco dan Harry.

_Aku tak akan bisa menemukan yang lebih baik darimu._

Bukankah kalimat itu yang Draco ucapkan?

Bukankah kalimat itu di susul oleh adegan yang, bagai slow motion, tak akan pernah bisa Pansy lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Draco mencium Harry.

Berkata bahwa dia tak akan bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari Harry.

Dan Harry salah karena berasumsi bahwa Draco akan bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Otak Pansy berputar cepat, tapi jantungnya berhenti.

Mungkin napasnya juga berhenti? Dia tak tahu, karena jelas dia tak merasakannya.

Karena seluruh nadinya bagai menciut, saat melihat bibir Draco melumat bibir Harry, yang matanya melebar syok.

Draco memilih Harry.

Draco memilih Harry.

Draco memilih Harry.

Harry yang baik hati, si jagoan Ramuan, yang luar biasa di atas sapu, yang sangat seru di ajak gila-gilaan.

Harry yang meyakinkan Pansy bahwa dirinya istimewa...

Tapi apakah dia istimewa, jika Draco akhirnya memilih Harry.

Karena jelas, Harria Potter adalah cewek paling istimewa yang pernah Pansy kenal...

Dan Draco Malfoy, yang luar biasa, yang diincar oleh hampir semua gadis di Hogwarts, akhirnya memilih Harria Potter.

Ckiiitt.

Rasa sakit itu menyesakkannya.

Dan tanpa terasa, air matanya menetes.

Pansy mengerjap, terlalu sesak untuk terus melihat ini. Jadi dia berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

* * *

Apa?

Apa?

Harry merasakan pikirannya blank saat bibir Draco melumatnya tanpa ampun. Harry merasakan tangan hangat Draco di wajahnya, merasakan tubuh Draco, merasakan jantungnya berjumpalitan, merasakan napasnya seolah berhenti, dan dunia seolah membeku...

Harry hanya diam. Diam, terlalu syok, terlalu...

Apakah ini nyata?

Apakah ciuman ini nyata?

Apakah bibir yang mendesaknya ini, yang seolah merenggut napasnya ini, nyata?

Apakah...

"Oh my God!"

Sampai pekikan suara Tracey menyadarkannya.

Harry mendorong Draco sekuat tenaga. Cowok itu mundur karena kaget, menatap Harry dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, nyengir berpuas diri. Harry tergagap sepersekian detik, telinganya mendengar sorakan begitu banyak orang, mendengar suitan, mendengar pekikan kaget. Tapi matanya membelalak menatap Pansy yang berlari pergi...

Pansy...

Pansy...

"What the FUCK!?" Jerit Harry, lalu, tanpa jeda, menonjok Draco sekuat tenaga di wajahnya.

"AU! AU! AU!" Raungan kesakitan Draco disusul sumpah serapah cowok itu pada Harry, menunduk memegangi wajahnya yang berdarah. Harry melihat para anggota Tim segera menghampiri kapten mereka, tapi Harry bahkan tak punya se ons pun rasa simpati.

Dia berlari mengejar Pansy, meninggalkan semua penonton, yang sudah pasti siap untuk menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh penjuru kastil.

Untungnya, Harry yang punya stamina lebih dari Pansy, berhasil mengejar gadis itu.

"Pansy!" Panggil Harry saat gadis itu sudah masuk ke area dengar. Pansy terus berlari. Harry mempercepat larinya.

"Pans, Pansy, please, tunggu aku..." Harry memohon putus asa, terengah, akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan gadis itu.

Pansy menoleh, dan hati Harry serasa teriris melihat wajahnya yang merah padam, napasnya yang tercekat, dan pipinya yang basah karena tangisnya...

"Pansy..."

Pansy menghapus air matanya, menunduk, terisak. Harry tak tahu harus mengatakan apa...

"Pansy, maafkan aku..." Katanya akhirnya. "Maafkan aku..."

Pansy mendongak, menatap Harry dengan kekecewaan yang jelas terpancar. "Dia memilihmu, Har..."

Harry merasakan hatinya makin koyak mendengar suara kecil itu. "Pansy, aku..."

"Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Harry gelagapan. "Aku..."

"Kau menyukainya kan Har?" Pansy mendengus. "Siapa yang tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy."

Harry terdiam, menatap Pansy memohon. "Pansy..."

"Selama ini kupikir kalian berdua tak akan bisa saling menyukai..." Pansy menghapus air matanya. "Tapi jelas aku salah kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Saling berantem untuk menutupi perasaan satu sama lain? Membodohi semua orang?"

"Pansy..."

"Draco bilang sendiri kan, tak bisa mencari yang lebih baik darimu," kata Pansy, mengernyit.

"Aku..."

"Apa kau tahu dia suka padamu?" Tanya Pansy tajam, kernyitan nya makin dalam. "Kau jelas tak terlihat begitu kaget dengan..." Dia menarik napas, tak ingin mengatakan soal adegan di lapangan tadi.

Harry terdiam sejenak, menatap Pansy sedih, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

Pansy tergagap. "Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?!" Tukasnya.

Harry tak bisa menemukan suaranya, hanya menunduk.

Mereka terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya suara napas terengah mereka, dan suara otak Pansy yang seolah berputar terlalu cepat...

"Sejak kapan?"

"Pansy..."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu Draco suka padamu Har?" Bisik Pansy pelan.

Harry menatapnya,.memohonnya untuk mengerti.

Dia tahu Pansy tak akan mengerti.

"Harry, sejak kapan kau tahu Draco suka padamu?" Ulang Pansy lagi, matanya menatap Harry, memohon, seolah dia tahu bahwa apapun jawaban Harry, hanya akan membuatnya makin sakit hati...

Harry menarik napas. "Sejak awal."

"Awal?"

Harry menatap mata Pansy. "Awal. Kelas satu."

Mulut Pansy terbuka lebar. Tak ada suara yang keluar.

Hening yang menusuk...

Pansy menggeleng, mengeluarkan isakan penuh sakit hati, lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Kali ini, Harry hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Menutup matanya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun...

Dan akhirnya dia tetap harus menyakiti Pansy...

Semuanya, kini sia-sia...

* * *

Draco dan anggota tim yang lain seperti biasa duduk di kursi konferensi press mereka, untuk membicarakan soal pertandingan penuh kemenangan pada para pengagum mereka. Sayangnya, kali ini tanpa Harry, sang pahlawan wronsky feint.

"Harry belum kembali?" Tanya Draco saat Evan menyerahkan firewhiskey padanya, menatap sekeliling ,berjengit memegang luka bekas tonjokan gadis itu. Sengaja tidak dia obati supaya Harry merasa bersalah.

Miles mendengus. "kau gila kalau berpikir Harry akan mau duduk di sini setelah aksi yang kau lakukan di depan semua orang tadi," katanya, menggeleng.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "So? Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaaanku padanya..."

"Di depan Pansy?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yep. Mengakhiri masa penuh kebohongannya," katanya simpel. "Aku berbuat baik padanya."

Seth menggeleng. "Kau membuat dia dan sahabatnya berantem..."

"Belum tentu mereka bakal berantem kan," protes Draco. "Pansy sudah move on dariku. Siapa tahu dia merestui hubunganku dan Harry kan?"

Evan mengangguk-angguk. "Wow! Aku senang kau akhirnya jadian dengan Harry! No more Lisa Turpin!"

Draco nyengir padanya. "Trims. Aku juga senang..." Tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dia berdiri, berniat memanggil gadis itu, tapi Harry berjalan cepat, menunduk, nyaris berlari ke arah kamarnya. Draco mendesah kecewa.

Miles tertawa, menepuk pundaknya. "Masih ada hari esok," katanya riang. "Sekarang, waktunya merayakan hasil kerja keras kita!"

"Yaaay!" Sorak anggota Tim yang lain, bersulang, siap untuk mabuk.

Sementara itu, Harry masuk ke kamarnya, yang sudah di huni oleh Daphne dan Tracey.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Tracey.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, melepaskan pakaian Quidditch nya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa kata. Tracey dan Daphne bertukar pandang.

"Tampaknya lebih buruk dari yang kita bayangkan," kata Daphne, meringis.

Tracey menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya. "Harry dan Draco! Wow!"

"Tak pernah menyangka?"

"Tidak sekalipun," kata Tracey, menggeleng. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi..."

"Mereka punya chemistry?"

"Yes," tawa Tracey takjub. "Like... Kau tak bisa berantem setiap hari dengan seseorang tanpa merasakan sesuatu yang dalam kan?"

Daphne mendesah. "Yeah. Kurasa."

Tracey mengernyit menatapnya. "Kau tahu ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Soal Draco menyukai Harry. Kau tahu?"

Daphne meringis. "Yeah..."

Tracey cemberut. "Harry hanya cerita padamu?!"

"Aku memergokinya sedang gandengan tangan dengan Draco musim panas kemarin," kata Daphne mengakui. "Dia tidak cerita padaku."

Tracey bangkit duduk, tergagap. "Mereka pacaran?!"

"Hanya saat musim panas."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Tracey berjengit. "Yeah..." Dia terdiam. "Kau sudah mengecek dia?"

"Dua kali," desah Daphne. "Masih tak mau membukakan pintu untukku."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, sampai terdengar ceklik, Harry keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan handuknya. Tracey dan Daphne melihat gadis itu dengan asal melepaskan handuknya, tampak tak peduli dirinya telanjang bulat, membuka lemari, lalu memakai celana dalam dan kaus kebesaran sebagai piyamanya.

"Apa poin dari kau memakai handuk, kalau kau akan melepaskannya juga," tawa Daphne geli.

Harry nyengir, yang tak mencapai matanya. "Efek dramatik."

"Sangat Dra..." Daphne menyadari kesalahannya, berdeham. Harry mendengus, menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Tracey langsung bangkit dan duduk di kasur cewek itu, disusul Daphne.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daphne.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah mengecek Pansy?"

"Dua kali. Masih menolak bicara."

Harry mengerang, mengambil bantal, menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tracey dan Daphne bertukar pandang.

"Har, what the hell?" Kata Tracey akhirnya. "Kau naksir Draco?!"

Harry mendesah, bangkit duduk, masih memeluk bantalnya. "Naksir bahkan tak bisa mewakili apa yang kurasakan padanya ."

Tracey melongo. "Kau..."

"Jatuh cinta setengah mati? Yeah," kata Harry, tersenyum getir.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sementara Tracey mencerna semua ini.

"Sejak kapan?"

Harry bertopang dagu. "Kelas satu."

"What?!"

"Mereka berdua bertemu di madam Malkin di ultahnya yang ke 11," kata Daphne, membantu Harry. "Dan Draco menciumnya."

Tracey tampak makin tak bisa bicara. "Jadi selama itu kau tahu bahwa Draco naksir kau, Har?!" Pekiknya syok.

Harry berjengit. "Draco tak pernah benar-benar menutupi perasaanya..."

Tracey menggeleng. "Kau seriusan sudah gila ya Har," tandasnya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam?!"

Harry mengernyit. "Aku pengecut. Aku tahu. I'm sorry."

Tracey dan Daphne bertukar pandang lagi. "Well, dan kau membalas perasaan Draco," kata Tracey lagi. "Jadi yang menghalangimu hanya Pansy?!"

"Hanya Pansy," dengus Harry. "Tentu saja kan? Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Pansy..."

"Tapi dengan hanya diam, kau membuat dia makin sakit hati, Har," kata Tracey putus asa. "Enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar! Dia pasti merasa sangat bodoh!"

Harry menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Aku tak pernah berniat jadian dengan Draco selamanya. Aku tak pernah berniat ini terjadi..." Katanya pelan, sengau.

Daphne memeluk pundaknya. Tracey menatapnya lama.

"Well, kau tahu Pansy punya hak penuh untuk marah, dan dia pasti akan murka besar," katanya akhirnya.

Harry mengangguk, menarik napas. "Tak bisa menyalahkannya," katanya, mengernyit. "Kalian berdua please, please, masuk ke pihaknya, oke?" Katanya memohon.

Tracey dan Daphne bertukar pandang.

"Tak usah bicara padaku di depan umum, yeah? Anggap saja kalian semua memusuhiku. Dia tak bisa tanpa kalian..." Kata Harry lagi, menatap bergantian kedua temannya itu.

Tracey mendesah. Daphne yang berkata, "kau tahu kami tidak..."

"Daph," Harry menyela. "Please?"

Daphne menggeleng, tapi akhinya menyerah. "Yeah. Oke. Belum tentu juga Pansy mau bicara dengan kita. Dia tahu aku dan Tracey selalu di pihakmu."

Tracey menggigit bibirnya, tapi akhirnya juga mengangguk. Harry mendesah lega.

"Trims guys. Dia pasti bisa melewati ini, dengan dukungan kalian..."

Mereka terdiam lagi, lalu...

"Apa kau dan Draco akan pacaran setelah ini?" Tanya Tracey .

Harry menatapnya horor. "No way! Bajingan itu! Ingin rasanya aku menamparnya lagi!" Tukasnya, marah besar.

Tracey meringis. "Dia naksir kau selama enam tahun kan? Sejujurnya, aku kaget dia baru melakukan hal ini sekarang..."

Daphne mendengus. "Kalau aku jadi dia, akan kulakukan sejak kelas satu," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa dia lebih pintar kan? Dia mendekati Harry perlahan-lahan, menjadi sahabat dekatnya, membuat Harry jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, baru mengambil tindakan ekstrim"

Tracey tertawa. "Sangat Draco Malfoy."

Harry mengernyit dalam. "Aku bisa membayangkan Pansy sekarang sedang menangis sendirian," katanya merana. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya lagi. "aku benci diriku sendiri!"

Tracey mengusap kepalanya. "jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri Har. Kau juga berkorban di sini kan?"

"Kau tak bisa mengontrol kepada siapa kau merasakan cinta kan," kata Daphne, meremas tangannya. "Dan Draco bukan jenis cowok yang bisa kau tolak. Dia manusia istimewa!"

Harry mendengus. "Yeah. Kurasa kau benar. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkanku karena naksir Draco Malfoy yang populer?" Katanya sinis.

Tracey nyengir. "Tapi dia memilihmu, Har. Kau bahkan mengalahkan Lisa Turpin!"

Daphne memutar bola matanya. "Draco bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari manusia boring itu," tandasnya tak terima.

"Dan dia mendapatkan Harry! Kurasa kalian cocok Har," kata Tracey, menepuk pipi Harry sayang. "Kalian saling melengkapi dalam banyak hal. Draco beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

Harry meringis. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan jadian dengan Draco!" Katanya tegas. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu pada Pansy!"

Daphne dan Tracey bertukar pandang lagi (entah untuk keberapa kalinya).

"Draco mengejarmu selama 6 tahun, Har," kata Daphne akhirnya. "Dan di saat akhirnya perasaannya bisa dia ungkapkan dengan bebas, kau pikir dia akan melepaskanmu?"

Harry hanya bisa mengerang, sekali lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamar prefek cewek di atas, Pansy tiduran seorang diri, menatap langit-langit kasurnya. Air matanya kering di pipinya. Samar-samar dia mendengar beberapa kali ketukan di pintu, Daphne dan Tracey, tapi dia tak mau membukakannya.

Untuk apa? Dia tahu persis mereka berdua hanya akan membela Harry. Mungkin malah akan menyalahkan Pansy karena selama ini menjadi manusia bodoh...

Pansy terisak lagi.

Bodohnya dia.

Luar biasa bodoh.

Bisa-bisanya dia tidak tahu bahwa Harry dan Draco...

Pansy menutup matanya, berharap air matanya berhenti mengalir, tapi tak bisa. Dia kembali menangis.

Harry menyukai Draco.

Draco menyukai Harry.

Sejak awal. Sejak kelas satu.

Dan setiap kali Pansy bercerita dengan penuh semangat soal hubungannya dengan Draco, mungkin Harry hanya tertawa kegelian. Geli karena tahu bahwa cinta Draco hanya tertuju padanya. Bahwa selama 6 tahun, Draco hanya menyukai Harry.

Mereka semua selalu mengecap Draco impoten. Tak pernah sekalipun terlihat melirik gadis manapun.

Tapi mereka semua hanya terpedaya kan?

Mata Draco selalu hanya tertuju pada Harry.

Sama seperti mata Pansy yang selalu hanya tertuju pada Draco.

Pansy kembali terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodoh?

Bagaimana bisa dia tak pernah menyadarinya?

Harry dan Draco begitu dekat. Tapi selama ini Pansy hanya berpikir karena mereka berdua sering sekali bersama. Di Tim Quidditch yang sama. Punya geng yang sama. Punya kelas yang sama. Ternyata apa yang terlihat, jauh lebih...

Pansy teringat bagaimana Draco dan Harry kadang tertawa karena lelucon yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Mereka akan berhighfive, tertawa berdua, tak peduli jika orang lain sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Dia juga teringat bagaimana Draco dan Harry sering sekali berbagi makanan di satu piring yang sama, dan Draco jarang sekali mengambil jusnya sendiri, selalu menghabiskan milik Harry, karena dia minum jus hanya sebagai kewajiban pemain Quidditch. Selama ini Pansy mengira karena mereka sama-sama clean freak, dan menganggap bahwa orang yang tak sebersih mereka adalah manusia jorok. Tapi ternyata...

Pansy juga teringat bagaimana Draco dan Harry akan berusaha menguasai mantra sulit berdua, saling membenarkan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana Harry dan Draco saling meminta saran kepada satu sama lain, soal hal paling remeh sekalipun. Draco akan bertanya apakah telur, sosis, dan rotinya enak dimakan dengan mayones atau saus. Harry akan bertanya apakah dia harus mengerjakan pr mantra dulu atau herbologi dulu. Dan mereka melakukan ini secara terus menerus, seolah pendapat satu sama lain adalah panduan bagi mereka. Hati Pansy teriris mengingat ini. Bukankah ini tanda yang benar-benar jelas? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar?!

Pansy juga teringat bagaimana Harry kadang menata isi tas Draco. Harry juga kadang menata isi tas teman-teman ceweknya, jadi Pansy tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya, neat freak itu. Tapi Harry melakukannya untuk Draco sambil memberi tips, dan dia teringat Harry membelikan map perkamen yang dia janjikan untuk hadiah natal, sehari setelah mengusulkannya pada Draco. Dia tak merasa perlu menunggu momen khusus untuk memberi kado pada Draco. Dan bukankah Draco juga begitu? Coklat strawberry favorit Harry hampir selalu ready stock di lemari penyimpanan coklatnya!

Segala macam kenangan, bukti nyata, silih berganti di ingatan Pansy, seolah meledeknya, meneriakan betapa idiotnya dia selama ini karena tidak menyadari, atau tak mau menyadari, apa yang jelas-jelas terpampang di depan matanya.

Bagaimana bisa Harry tega melakukan ini padanya?!

Pansy merasakan air matanya terus dan terus mengalir.

Dia selalu menganggap Harry adalah manusia paling tulus, paling baik hati yang pernah dia temui. Dia selalu menganggap Harry tak mungkin menyakiti siapapun, tak mungkin secara sengaja menginjak-injak perasaan siapapun.

Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada Pansy?!

Pansy selalu menganggap Harry adalah sahabat nomer satunya. Yang mengerti dia luar dalam. Yang peduli padanya. Yang sayang padanya. Harry selalu mengatakan itu. I love you.

Dan selama ini kalimat itu hanyalah sampah kan?

Karena jika Harry punya sedikit kepedulian padanya, dia tak mungkin melakukan ini. Menusuk Pansy dari belakang. Mencabik-cabik hati Pansy...

Selama enam tahun membohongi Pansy...

Menertawai Pansy...

Mengasihani Pansy karena tahu persis bahwa perasaannya pada Draco tidak akan pernah bisa berbalas...

Apa yang Harry dapat dari ini semua? Kepuasan karena sudah menghancurkan hidup Pansy?

Dan hidupnya sungguhan hancur kan?

Dia ternyata tak punya teman. Harry adalah musuh dalam selimut. Daphne jelas akan memihak Harry. Tracey bahkan tak perlu dipertanyakan. Draco, Blaise, Theo...

Semua orang akan lebih memilih Harry. Harry adalah manusia istimewa. Pansy hanya cewek biasa, tanpa kelebihan, yang kini sama sekali tak punya teman.

Pansy terisak makin keras.

Dia benci Harry...

Dia benci Harry...

* * *

Harry sarapan seorang diri pagi itu, bersyukur anak-anak lain masih k.o di tempat tidur mereka karena berpesta semalaman. Pansy juga tidak nampak. Saat makan siang, juga masih tak ada tanda-tanda Pansy di aula besar.

"Aku mengecek nya tadi pagi," kata Daphne muram. "Dan dia masih menolak bicara."

"Seperti dugaan kita, dia menyangka kita berdua di pihak Harry," kata Tracey, meringis.

Harry mendesah. "Aku akan menyuruh salah satu peri rumah untuk membawakannya makan," katanya hampa.

Saat itu, Draco, Blaise, dan Theo masuk ke aula besar. Draco melihat Harry, lalu tersenyum lebar, menghampirinya, di samping anggota tim yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau melewatkan pesta semalam," kata Draco tanpa basa-basi, duduk di sebelah Harry, yang mendesah panjang.

"Melewatkan kisah tragis Draco untuk mendapatkanmu," kata Blaise geli, tapi nadanya sangat sangat heran. "Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua menutupi ini masih membuatku bertanya-tanya."

Draco merangkul pundak Harry. "Sekarang tak ada lagi rahasia. Bukankah kau merasa lega?"

Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terkesannya yang terbaik. Draco terkekeh.

"Hands. Off," Desis Harry, melepas paksa tangan Draco dari pundaknya. Tapi entah mengapa ini malah membuat Draco makin bersemangat.

"Really? Hands off?!" Tanyanya, matanya melebar penuh harap. Harry segera menyadari kesalahannya, merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Dia bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan duduk dengan anggota Tim," tukasnya. Draco ikut bangkit. Harry memelototinya. "Duduk, Malfoy!"

"What? Aku kan juga anggota Tim! Aku kaptennya!"

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Already done that," kata Draco, nyengir menyebalkan, membuat semua teman mereka terkesiap, beberapa terkikik.

Harry menatapnya tak terkesan, wajahnya merah padam. "Anggota Tim gryffindor kalau begitu," tukasnya, lalu berjalan ke meja Gryffindor di ujung.

Mendesah, Draco duduk kembali. "Not fair," gumamnya, menatap Harry yang mendudukan dirinya di antara Ginny dan Ron Weasley.

Daphne menggeleng. "Kau gila kalau berpikir Harry akan dengan senang hati jatuh ke pelukanmu," katanya faktual pada Draco, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Dia tak bisa menolakku," katanya pede. "Lihat saja nanti."

Semua teman-temannya hanya bisa bertukar pandang pasrah, tahu persis bahwa Harry dan Draco sama-sama keras kepala.

"Dimana Pansy?" Tanya Blaise, mengambil daging banyak-banyak ke piringnya.

Tracey mendesah. "Menolak keluar dari kamar. Menolak bicara pada siapapun," katanya datar.

Draco menyesap teh nya. "Why?"

"Why?" Ulang Daphne, menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau perlu bertanya kenapa?!"

Draco mengangkat bahu.

Semua menatapnya tak terkesan.

Draco mendesah. "Aku menolak disalahkan, oke?" Katanya tegas, mengambil piring Harry yang tergeletak terlupakan, menambah isinya dengan lasagna. "Aku tak terikat pada siapapun. Aku manusia bebas. Aku bebas mencium siapapun yang kumau..."

"Kau tahu, di luar negri, kau bisa masuk penjara karena mencium tanpa consent," tandas Blaise, menggeleng.

Draco kembali mengangkat bahu. "Harry juga menyukaiku," katanya pede. "Dia hanya keras kepala dan selalu mencoba lari dari masalahnya. Sekarang dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi."

Tracey menatapnya terheran-heran. "Kau tahu, Harry bilang dia tak sudi pacaran denganmu!"

Draco mendengus, seriusan geli. "Harry adalah munafik nomor satu sedunia. Kalian semua harus menerima kenyataan itu," katanya santai. "Harry akan menunjukan ke kalian semua bahwa dia menolakku." Dia nyengir lebar. "Tapi hatinya tetap akan berteriak girang karena akhirnya bisa memilikiku seutuhnya, tanpa rasa bersalah."

Semua menatap Draco seolah cowok itu sudah gila.

"Draco, dia sekarang sedang merasa bersalah," kata Daphne, menunjuk meja Gryffindor dengan garpunya.

Draco mengangkat bahu, jelas tak peduli.

"Dan kau menyakiti hati Pansy," tandas Blaise, mengernyit.

Draco mendengus. "Another hypocrite," katanya, menggeleng. "Kau tahu, kami semua tak akan menganggapmu jelek kalau kau mengakui bahwa kau senang dengan perkembangan ini."

Wajah Blaise merona, tapi dia memilih menjejalkan daging ke mulutnya, menolak menjawab Draco.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Harry benar, munafik adalah nama tengah Slytherin," katanya. "Pansy sudah move on dariku, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi sekali lagi kutekankan, aku menolak disalahkan. Manusia bebas. Dan kau..." Dia menunjuk Blaise dengan garpunya. "Berhenti bersikap pengecut, dan maju padanya, kalau tak mau dikalahkan oleh manusia menyedihkan macam Terry Boot dan Ron Weasley."

"What?!" Pekik semua orang di geng itu.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Kalian tidak tahu kalau boot dan Weasley naksir Pansy?" Semua melongo, menggeleng kompak. Draco terbahak, menggeleng seolah mereka semua adalah manusia paling bebal sedunia. Padahal Draco sendiri juga tak akan tahu kalau bukan karena Harry yang memberitahunya saat liburan musim dingin kemarin, tapi mereka tak perlu tahu soal ini kan? Biarkan saja mereka mengira Draco adalah manusia tahu segala seperti biasa.

"Boot? Weasley?!" Ulang Blaise syok.

Draco mengangguk. "Jadi kau tak perlu berlagak seolah kau berharap Pansy bahagia denganku. Basi tahu. Membuatku muak hanya karena mendengarnya," katanya geli. "Be a man," tambahnya, mengulang slogan Harry yang selalu dia ulang-ulang untuk Miles.

Blaise hanya mengernyit, terdiam sambil memakan dagingnya dengan setengah trans, jelas masih terpukul karena ternyata dia punya banyak pesaing.

Tracey mendesah. "Tapi kau tahu bahwa Harry dan Pansy sedang saling marahan kan Draco? Setidaknya simpatilah sedikit."

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tracey, dua kata: Enam. Tahun."

Tracey otomatis menyembur tertawa. "Well..."

"Yes," kata Draco penuh sarkasme. "Kocak kan?"

Daphne mendengus. "Lihat dirimu, Draco Malfoy yang luar biasa, menyimpan dirinya untuk satu gadis!"

"I know, I'm amazing like that," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, apapun penghakiman kalian, aku seriusan tak peduli, oke? Sekali lagi, aku manusia bebas. Aku Draco Malfoy yang luar biasa. Dan aku akan mendapatkan Harry untuk diriku sendiri. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," kata Theo, menggeleng geli.

* * *

"Kalian tahu, harusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu," kata Draco, saat mereka semua sedang duduk di tanah, terengah sehabis berlari, di hari seninnya.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Adrian, menutup botol minumnya.

"Mencium Harry di depan semua orang," kata Draco, nyengir pada Harry, yang langsung cemberut. Dia memeluk pundak cewek itu, yang berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi apa daya tenaganya tak ada apa-apaanya dibanding Draco. "Right, Love?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu malu ya? Lepaskan aku!"

Draco tertawa, tapi melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai sekarang, ini semua selalu membuatku heran. Bagaimana bisa aku bersabar selama enam tahun, hanya iya-iya saja pada kekeras kepalaannya?" Tanyanya, menggeleng. "Aku! Maksudku, orangtuaku sudah mendidikku dengan baik, harusnya. Malfoy harus mendapatkan apa yang Malfoy inginkan! Itu motto keluarga kami!"

Semua tertawa, kecuali Harry, yang memelototinya.

"Kau mau aku menonjokmu lagi ya?" Ancamnya gusar.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Masih menyimpan Ramuan anti lebammu, Love. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan," katanya menyebalkan. Harry tampak nyaris benar-benar menonjoknya, jadi Miles buru-buru memegangi tangannya.

"Jadi, ini pelajaran buatmu," kata Draco lagi, menatap Evan dengan senyum bijak. "Kalau ada yang kau inginkan, kejar terus, tebas semua yang menghalangimu. Kau Slytherin! Kau punya hak melakukannya!"

"Jadi selama ini kau tak bersikap seperti Slytherin yeah?" Goda Malcolm.

"Jelas saja kan?" Draco nyengir malas. "Rela berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang lain? Tak pernah menyangka ada setetes darah Gryffindor di nadiku..." Semua terbahak.

"Well," kata Evan, tertawa. "Kalian beneran jadian sekarang?"

"Yep."

"No!" Pekik Harry, memelototi Draco. "What the hell Draco! Jangan menyebarkan berita aneh-aneh!"

Draco mendesah. "Denial," katanya simpel, nyengir tampan. "Tapi aku sudah selesai memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Yang paling utama dalam hidupku adalah memilikimu, so..."

"Oohhh..." Para cowok-cowok lain tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara wajah Harry merah padam.

"Kau seriusan sudah tak waras, ya, Draco? Aku tak mau jadi pacarmu!" Bentaknya.

Draco menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Love you too."

Harry hanya bisa memberinya tatapan gusar.

"Enam tahun," kata Miles, menepuk pundak Draco. "Kalau ada piala, aku akan memberikan nya padamu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku berdedikasi," kata Draco enteng, lalu tersenyum pada Harry. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan cowok sepertiku, kau tahu."

Harry mendengus. "Apaan? Cowok yang siap mengkritikku karena hal terkecil sekalipun?" Sindirnya.

"Mereka menyebut itu perhatian, Love," sahut Draco, nyengir. "karena aku yang paling tahu semua kelemahanmu, aku jelas cowok yang paling menyukaimu. Jadi, sekali lagi kuingatkan, kau benar-benar beruntung, Potter."

Harry hanya memberinya tatapan seolah dia anjing berkepala tiga, membuat semua teman-teman mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Di kelas Ramuan pagi itu, Harry bersyukur Pansy tidak mengambilnya, karena Slughorn sekali lagi menjadi manusia menyebalkan. Guru itu berdiri di depan, membacakan nama partner Ramuan mereka semester itu.

"Potter dan Malfoy."

Harry mendesah. Of course.

Draco tidak menunggu lama, langsung duduk di sebelah Harry. "Hei, partner," sapanya. Harry tidak menjawab, dan tidak menatapnya. Draco hanya terkekeh menyebalkan.

Slughorn menatap mereka senang. "Aku melihat kalian setelah pertandingan Quidditch. Apakah ada yang perlu kuselamati?" Tanyanya riang.

"Yes," jawab Harry datar, membuat semua anak di kelas menatapnya syok.

"Sungguh?" Slughorn girang.

"Sungguh?" Draco kaget.

Harry tersenyum, mengangguk. "Karena setelah itu aku menonjoknya luar luar biasa kuat. Jadi, selamat untukku."

Beberapa anak mendengus, beberapa termasuk Slughorn, berjengit. Draco memutar bola matanya.

*Well," kata Slughorn tak enak hati. "Mungkin berpasangan di Ramuan bisa mendekatkan hati kalian?"

"Sure, professor," kata Draco nyengir. Giliran Harry yang memutar bola matanya.

Seharian itu, Harry sama sekali tak melihat Pansy. Cewek itu tak ada di kelas pertahanan juga. Dan sukses membuat Harry makin di aduk-aduk rasa bersalah. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia harus menghampirinya Pansy lagi? Memohon maafnya lagi?

Harry makan malam dengan Gryffindor lagi, entah kenapa tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak di hatinya...

* * *

Latihan quidditch hari itu berakhir buruk untuk Harry. Badmood sangat, Harry mandi di shower kamar ganti dengan berlama-lama, berharap minggu itu segera berakhir.

Selesai mandi, Harry mendesah saat melihat Draco duduk di bangku di kamar ganti sendirian, jelas menunggunya. Cowok itu menoleh, nyengir lebar menatapnya.

"Hai love," dia berdiri, hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Harry mendesah, membuka lokernya, memasukan peralatan Quidditch nya, tidak menjawab. Draco memeluk Harry dari belakang, menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke punggung Harry, mencium lehernya.

"Astaga Draco..." Desah Harry lelah, berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari dadanya. Draco tertawa, memasukan tangannya ke balik kaus Harry, mendesah saat bisa meremas dadanya.

"Kau tidak pakai bra, Love," gumamnya riang di leher Harry, turun ke pundaknya. "Merlin, aku kangen tubuhmu..."

"Draco, kita tak bisa..."

Tapi tangan Draco memulai aksi andalannya tanpa perlu persetujuan Harry. Sebelah tangan Draco menutup pintu loker, membalik badan Harry, mendorongnya menabrak loker itu, lalu menciumnya mesra.

Harry tahu dirinya begitu lemah, begitu menginginkan ini. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco, membalas ciuman mesranya dengan tak kalah bersemangat. Tubuhnya lemas saat tangan Draco kembali memainkan dadanya. Ciuman Draco terburu-buru, jelas sama seperti Harry, dia begitu merindukan ini. Merindukan bibir Draco di bibirnya. Merindukan sentuhan Draco. Otak Harry bagai tumpul, melupakan segala hal yang harusnya menjadi moralnya...

Draco melepas handuknya, memperbesarnya dengan tongkatnya, lalu menjadikannya alas di atas bangku panjang yang juga sudah dia lebarkan (mereka masih clean freak, apapun yang terjadi jelas, dan prospek melakukan hubungan di atas lantai yang entah sudah di injak berapa orang...). Draco duduk, lalu menarik Harry ke pangkuannya, melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka.

Harry mencengkeram rambut Draco, mendesah keras saat tangan Draco menggerayang ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Draco makin bersemangat dengan segala suara yang Harry timbulkan, dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Draco mendekapnya saat dia sudah selesai, napas mereka memburu, tubuh mereka penuh peluh dan lengket. Draco tertawa, mengecup kening Harry. "I love you."

Harry mengernyit dalam, menyesali dirinya yang begitu lemah...

"Oke, kau sudah selesai, sekarang bangun," tandas Harry, berpaling, bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatap Draco, karena dia tahu persis bahwa dia sama menikmatinya dengan Draco. Bahwa bahkan tak sekalipun nama Pansy melintas di kepalanya saat bibir Draco melumatnya...

Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi menurut bangun. Dia duduk sementara Harry berdiri, telanjang bulat. Draco menatap tubuh Harry tanpa kedip. Harry tahu kemana arah pikirannya, buru-buru memakai bajunya. Draco ikut berdiri, memakai boxer dan celananya, lalu memeluk Harry lagi. Harry mendesah.

"Draco, kita tak bisa..."

Draco nyengir, mencium bibirnya. "Kau bisa tidur di kamarku malam ini," katanya riang, tanpa dosa.

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang perlu tahu, kalau kau mau..."

"Kau seriusan udah ngga waras ya," tandas Harry, melepaskan dirinya. Draco cemberut.

"Potter, aku butuh ini. Kau tahu itu!"

"Butuh apa? Seks? Kau tampak tidak masalah melakukannya dengan Lisa Turpin kan?" Tukas Harry kesal.

Draco mendengus. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau terus menolak, dan aku akan meledak kalau tidak melakukannya!"

"Kau berhasil tidak melakukannya selama 16 tahun!"

"Itu sebelum aku tahu bagaimana rasanya!"

Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar saja. Dia cukup mendengar omong kosong ini, jadi dia berbalik bersiap pergi. Draco memutar bola matanya, menarik Harry ke dekapannya lagi. Mencium bibir Harry lagi. Harry berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tangan Draco mendekapnya luar biasa erat.

"I love you, Harry..." Bisiknya, tersenyum lebar pada Harry, yang mendesah panjang. "You know that, right? I love you so damn much..."

"Draco..."

Draco menaikan kaus Harry, menunjukan dadanya yang tanpa bra, lalu mulai menghisapnya. Harry menutup matanya, pasrah, tahu bahwa menolak sama sekali bukan pilihan.

* * *

Harry masuk ke kamar anak-anak cewek, menatap sekeliling. Kosong. Dia mendesah lega, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka lemari penyimpanan ramuannya, mengambil botol Ramuan warna pink, dengan label Ramuan kontrasepsi. Dia meringis, duduk, lalu mendesah lagi, dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya.

Harry menutup matanya sejenak, tapi saat membukanya, seseorang membuka pintu.

Pansy.

Pansy, yang akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Pansy yang akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, setelah tiga hari penuh menolak bertemu dengan siapapun.

Mereka saling membelalak syok menatap satu sama lain. Jelas Pansy tak berharap bertemu Harry. Mungkin Harry adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui saat ini, pikir Harry getir.

Lalu mata Pansy jatuh ke botol kecil ramuan di tangan Harry.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, buru-buru berusaha menyembunyikan Ramuan itu. Tapi Pansy tahu bahwa hanya Ramuan kontrasepsi yang Harry beri botol pink, sebagai lelucon.

Pansy mendengus. "Right," katanya dingin, hampa. "Jadi dia bukan impoten kan?"

Harry hanya diam, dia sungguh malu pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Bisa-bisanya dia akhirnya luluh dengan seluruh rayuan Draco dan malah tidur dengan cowok itu! Dan akhirnya karma membuatnya terpergok oleh satu-satunya orang yang dia tidak ingin mengetahui...

"Apakah ini caramu untuk mengatakan bahwa Draco lebih memilihmu daripada aku? Apa kau puas karena sudah berhasil menaklukan satu-satunya pria yang sungguhan aku cintai?" Kata Pansy lagi, setiap katanya sarat emosi.

Harry menarik napas. "Pansy, aku tidak..."

"Kau, Harry, adalah manusia paling munafik yang pernah kutemui," kata Pansy, matanya berair. "Kau bersikap seolah peduli pada kami semua, padahal yang kau incar hanyalah kesempatan mendekati Draco!"

Harry hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu kosong.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padaku, Potter?!" Pansy terisak, menghapus air matanya,.menatap murka Harry. "APA kau selalu tertawa di belakangku? Geli karena aku begitu menyukai cowok yang kau tahu hanya suka padamu?! Apa kau merasa dirimu punya kuasa atas kami semua?! Mempermainkan perasaanku?! "

Harry hanya menarik napas, tak bisa menjawab.

Buat apa menjawab orang yang memang sejak awal sudah bertekad berpikir buruk tentangmu?

Dan bukankah Pansy benar? Harry layak mendapat setiap ons kebencian cewek itu.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau adalah sahabat nomer satuku, Harry," bisik Pansy, tercekat. "Selalu. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku..."

Harry masih hanya menatapnya kosong.

Mereka terdiam.

Lalu...

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry pelan.

Pansy mendengus tanpa humor, berbalik, lalu pergi sambil membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Harry kembali terduduk, hatinya sesak. Dia menunduk, menatap Ramuan kontrasepsi di tangannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, air matanya pun tumpah...

* * *

Bersambuuung!

Seksi 2 segera hadiirr... Tapi ngga dalam 24 jam ya guys soriiii x)

Please review yang panjaaang biar aku Makin semangat menyelesaikan plot ini.

Love you guys so much muaacchhh


	32. Chapter 32

Kelas 6, part 6, seksi 2

Harry duduk sendirian makan malam itu. Dia sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Kepalanya pusing, dan yang dia inginkan hanya tidur yang panjang dan lama sampai Pansy memaafkannya.

Kalau cewek itu bakal memaafkannya...

Tapi Draco, si sialan itu, memang tidak pernah peduli pada keinginan Harry.

"Hei you," kata cowok itu, duduk di sebelah Harry, wajahnya rileks.

Harry menatapnya tak terkesan. "Bisakah kau...minggat sebentar saja? Aku sedang tak ingin melihat wajahmu, tahu," tukasnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap geng anak kelas 3 yang menatap mereka penasaran. Draco memilih nyengir kecil pada cewek-cewek kelas 3 itu. Cewek-cewek itu merona, lalu buru-buru menunduk, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Draco. Harry mendengus kesal melihat ini.

"Dengar, Draco, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni permainanmu..."

Draco mendesah. "Permainan apa? Aku hanya ingin makan malam, lalu kita bisa memulai mengerjakan proyek Ramuan di perpus," katanya, lalu, tak bisa menahan diri, menambahkan, "berdua."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Draco, kau ini sungguhan bebal ya? Kau sadar tidak sih kalau Pansy dan aku marahan karena kau?!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah terbiasa di perebutkan cewek-cewek, jadi..."

Harry menggeram kesal. "Tak ada yang memperebutkanmu!"

"Hei, kau saja yang tidak tahu. Bukankah banyak yang ingin pacaran dengan Draco Malfoy? Right?" Draco bertanya pada cewek-cewek kelas 3, yang meringis, mengangguk kompak.

Harry mendesah lelah. "Whatever. Kau benar-benar cowok brengsek, kau tahu," tandasnya, lalu kembali menatap piringnya, mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tapi perutnya panas karena tidak makan sejak pagi, jadi dia memaksakan diri menelan mashed potato nya.

"Kau melupakan sayurmu. Nih, brokoli kesukaanmu," kata Draco, menambahkan beberapa potong brokoli kukus ke piring Harry tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin. Harry menatap cowok itu gusar. "What?" Tanya Draco, lalu, tidak menunggu jawaban Harry, dia mengambil sepiring daging asap, menambahkannya ke piring Harry lagi. "Gizi lengkap."

Harry tidak terkesan. "Draco, piss off!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali makan seolah dia tidak mendengar Harry bicara.

Harry memutuskan bahwa dia akan makan cepat-cepat lalu minggat dari situ. Untungnya, sepanjang mereka makan berdua, Pansy tidak datang ke aula besar. Harry tak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya cewek itu jika melihat Harry dan Draco makan berduaan.

* * *

Pansy menarik napas panjang. Melangkahkan kakinya ke aula besar. Untungnya, aula besar tetap ramai, tak ada hening dan bisik-bisik mengejek yang dia bayangkan bakal terjadi. Beberapa cewek Slytherin yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik seru, tapi hanya itu. Yang lain tetap sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

Mungkin Pansy memang tidak sepenting itu untuk di gosipkan. Dan lagi, tidak semua orang tahu bahwa dia suka pada Draco dan Harry menusuknya dari belakang kan?

Pansy bertekad tidak melihat ke seluruh meja, walaupun dia sempat melihat Draco duduk bersama teman-teman Quidditch nya. Tanpa Harry. Pansy memilih duduk sendiri di ujung meja, jadi dia bisa kabur kapan saja dia mau tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun.

Dia duduk, tidak mengacuhkan anak kelas dua yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menunduk, mengambil roti dan telur, dan makan dalam diam. Dia tahu tak ada yang mengacuhkannya, tapi tetap saja rasa paranoid bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi bahan tertawaan itu tak bisa hilang.

"Morning,"

Pansy mendongak, agak kaget melihat Daphne dan Tracey, yang duduk di depannya dan di sebelahnya, mendorong si anak kelas 2 untuk menyingkir. Pansy mengernyit, lalu kembali menunduk.

Tracey dan Daphne saling lirik, tapi tetap mengambil piring mereka sendiri dan mulai makan.

"So..." Kata Daphne akhirnya. Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan, jelas tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pansy tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Jelas dia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah pertengkaran simpel Harry dan Draco yang tak pernah meminta keberpihakan...

Pansy mendengus dalam hati. Tentu saja. Satu lagi kecocokan Harry dan Draco. Mereka pantas bersama, jelas.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Tandas Pansy akhirnya, mendongak untuk menatap bergantian Tracey dan Daphne, yang bertukar pandang.

"Well," kata Tracey hati-hati. "Kami kangen padamu Pans. Kau mengurung diri selama lima hari penuh! Snape bakalan sudah mendobrak pintumu kalau bukan karena Harry memo..." Dia berhenti bicara.

Harry memohon pada Snape untuk memberi Pansy waktu, seperti dulu saat Pansy patah hati karena Draco menolaknya.

Pansy mendengus. "Really? Jadi dia masih peduli pada pendidikanku, setidaknya," tukasnya.

Daphne mengernyit. "Kau tahu Harry selalu peduli pada kita..."

Pansy menatap Daphne tajam. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aku... Em... Yes.. "

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, kalau kau tahu bahwa ternyata Miles dan Harry menyimpan cinta rahasia di belakangmu selama enam tahun?" Desis Pansy.

Daphne tergagap.

"Apa kau akan masih merasa bahwa dia peduli padamu?" Tukas Pansy. Daphne tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

Tracey mendesah. "Pansy..."

"Kenyataannya, kalian berdua akan lebih marah padanya kalau jadi aku," tandas Pansy murka, berusaha menjaga suaranya dalam level bisikan. "Enam tahun membohongiku! Berpura-pura mendukung cintaku pada Draco! Menertawaiku di belakang.. "

"Harry tidak begitu, Pans," sahut Daphne, mengernyit. "Bahkan kau pasti tahu bahwa dia bukan model begitu!"

"Jadi dia model seperti apa?" Desis Pansy. "Penipu? Munafik? Jalang?"

Daphne tampak tidak terima. "Dengar, kau hanya sedang marah. Kau tahu bahwa Harry sangat..."

"No!" Tukas Pansy, meletakkan sendoknya. "Yang aku tahu dia adalah musuh dalam selimut. Dan kalian berdua, aku tahu kalian duduk denganku karena disuruh oleh Harry..."

"See? Menunjukan bahwa Harry bahkan masih peduli..."

"Menunjukan bahwa Harry adalah manusia paling bermuka dua yang pernah kukenal," tukas Pansy. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia pikir dia bisa membeli maafku dengan berpura-pura bersikap baik?! Aku tak sudi berteman dengannya lagi, bahkan jika itu hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan!"

Tracey dan Daphne tampak syok mendengar ini.

"Pansy, kau tak bisa bersikap begini hanya karena seorang cowok..."

"Daphne, keluar dari mulutmu, aku tak heran kenapa kau dan Harry sangat cocok. Kalian berdua sama-sama munafik," dengus Pansy tanpa humor. "Redival Foster. Ring the bell?!"

Daphne tampak tersinggung. "Tapi foster bukan sahabatku selama enam tahun!"

"Sahabat?" Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Sahabat apa, Daph? Dia sampah dalam kamarku yang tak pernah aku ketahui sampai aku mencium bau bagkainya." Dia bangkit, menatap dingin kedua temannya itu. "Dan kalian berdua tak perlu susah payah berakting membelaku, karena jelas kalian membela Harria Potter yang sempurna. Selamat tinggal." Dengan kalimat itu, dia berbalik pergi dari aula besar.

Meninggalkan Tracey dan Daphne yang hanya bisa mendesah putus asa.

* * *

Ketiga kelas yang Pansy ambil semuanya bersama Harry dan Draco, dan itu sangat menyesakkannya.

Pansy duduk paling belakang sendirian di kelas mantra, membuat anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff yang juga berada di kelas itu menatapnya terheran-heran.

Harry masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Draco, yang tertawa menyusulnya di belakangnya. Wajah Harry tampak gusar, menatap sekeliling kelas, kaget melihat Pansy di sana. Pansy berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

Harry terdiam sejenak. Draco mengajaknya duduk bareng, tapi Harry mengernyit, lalu berjalan ke ujung, tempat para Gryffindor duduk. Tentu saja, pikir Pansy getir, Harry punya segepok teman. Dia hanya tinggal memilih duduk dengan siapa tiap harinya, bisa dengan mudah menghindari ketidaknyamanan di satu tempat.

Saat kelas pertahanan, Harry juga duduk dengan Ron Weasley. Mereka masih membahas Patronus semester itu. Menurut Snape, mereka harusnya sudah bisa menghasilkan coporeal Patronus.

Sepanjang kelas, mereka semua berusaha menghasilkan Patronus, membayangkan memori terbahagia mereka. Pansy tak bisa memilih satupun memori bahagia yang dia ingat. Dia sedang sangat sedih, dan bahkan tak bisa menghasilkan kabut perak sekalipun.

Harry selalu cukup jago pertahanan, dan dibimbing oleh Snape yang memujanya setengah mati, dia jadi makin jago. Dia adalah yang pertama menghasilkan coporeal Patronus.

Rusa betina.

Rusa itu besar, sangat terang, mengelilingi ruangan dengan melompat ceria.

Mata Snape membelalak menatap Patronus itu. Dia hanya terdiam, seolah sedang kena serangan jantung.

"Yeey! Saya berhasil, sir!" Kata Harry, berhighfive dengan Weasley, menatap Snape penuh ekspektasi, menunggu pujiannya jelas. Snape masih tampak terpana melihat Patronus Harry, sampai rusa betina itu menghilang. Dia menelan ludah, dan kini seluruh kelas menatapnya cemas.

"Sir," kata Draco hati-hati. "Anda baik-baik saja kan?" Dia jelas juga nampak bingung kenapa Snape belum memberi Harry segepok pujian dan point untuk Slytherin.

Snape berdeham, mengernyit, tampak berusaha menguasai diri. "Very good, Ms Potter," katanya akhirnya. "Lima puluh poin untuk Slytherin."

Semua anak Gryffindor, dan Slytherin, di kelas itu melongo.

"Lima puluh?! Hanya untuk menguasai satu mantra?!" Pekik Seamus Finnigan syok.

Snape menatapnya tak terkesan. "Yes Finnigan. Patronus adalah salah satu mantra Paling sulit yang pernah ditemukan. _Kau_ mungkin tak akan pernah menguasainya seumur hidupmu," tandasnya dingin, membuat Finnigan tampak seperti habis ditampar, dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain menggerutu kesal. Harry menoleh pada Finnigan, menatapnya tak enak hati, jelas menjanjikan bahwa dia akan membantu cowok itu menguasai Patronus.

Pansy mendengus. Dasar muna, pikirnya sebal. Berpura-pura tak enak hati, padahal dia pasti girang mendapat 50 poin dari Snape.

Mereka terus berlatih di sisa jam itu. Selanjutnya, Granger yang berhasil melakukannya, bentuk berang-berang.

Draco tampak makin termotivasi, kalah dari dua cewek jelas melukai harga dirinya ..

"Oh!" Dia berseru girang. "Yes! Yes! I did it!"

Mereka semua melihatnya. Rusa jantan.

"Wow!" Tawa Draco saat semua mata menatap rusa jantannya yang besar dan gagah, penuh kebanggaan dan semangat, seperti dirinya. "Lihat, Potter, bahkan Patronus kita sepasang!"

Wajah Harry merah padam saat beberapa anak tertawa menyorakinya.

Pansy merasakan hatinya bagai di injak-injak, dicabik-cabik...

"Impresif, Mr Malfoy," kata Snape malas-malasan, tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Draco menatap guru itu heran, tapi jelas harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta poin asrama. Granger juga tidak dapat.

Rusa jantan Draco berlari ke arah Harry, memutari cewek itu di kursinya, lalu perlahan menghilang.

Pansy berusaha keras tidak menangis.

Fokus ke memori bahagia.

Memori bahagia.

Harry yang pertama kali mengajarinya Patronus.

Pansy menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Fokus. Fokus. Fokus.

Untungnya, saat itu bel makan siang berbunyi. Pansy menyambar tas nya, langsung berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

Harry hanya bisa menatapnya sedih...

Pansy tidak datang makan siang hari itu, membuat Harry merasa makin merana. Evan mengajaknya duduk bareng bersama tim Quidditch, dan Harry tak punya alasan menolaknya.

Draco jelas mengambil kesempatan itu untuk duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Kalian tak akan menyangka siapa yang Patronusnya sepasang!" Kata Draco, tanpa basa-basi pada anggota Tim nya.

"Kau dan Harry?" Tebak Adrian geli.

Draco nyengir lebar. "Dan kau tahu apa maksud dari Patronus sepasang?" Dia menanyai Harry kali ini.

Harry, yang mengerjakan pr pertahanannya tahun itu dengan rajin karena Snape yang mengajar, tahu persis apa maksudnya, tapi memilih untuk mengunyah brokolinya dalam diam.

"Apa maksudnya? Patronus itu apa?" Tanya Evan penasaran.

"Patronus adalah mantra pengusir dementor, yang hasilnya merupakan bentuk hewan yang memiliki sifat sangat mirip denganmu," kata Seth teksbook. Miles mengangguk-angguk.

"Say, Seth, apa rahasiamu untuk selalu bisa tahu mantra-mantra kelas tinggi begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

Seth mengangkat bahu. "Mereka bilang aku jenius."

"Ha ha ha," tandas Malcolm. "Kenapa sih orang-orang pintar harus masuk tim Quidditch? Kenapa kalian tidak menjadi nerdy saja, jadi kami yang lain tidak merasa bersalah karena hanya setengah peduli pada pendidikan kami?!"

"Katakan itu pada Graham," tawa Draco. "Tapi kau tak akan bisa hidup hanya dengan Quidditch tahu. Kau setidaknya harus lulus semua newt mu."

"Untung aku cuma mengambil 3 NEWT," kata Malcolm, tampak ngeri dengan prospek mengambil banyak kelas.

"Kau beruntung," desah Miles. "Aku mengambil 5 NEWT hanya agar orangtua Daphne terkesan padaku, dan lihat kami sekarang." Semua tertawa mendengar ini.

"Tak ada yang sia-sia," kata Harry, menepuk pundaknya. "Kau bakal kembali padanya kan nanti? Dia menunggu, tahu."

Miles meringis, mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang. "Yeah, entahlah. Aku masih menikmati masa-masa tak ada cewek yang selalu menempelku setiap saat..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalau cara berpikirmu begitu, kau akan melajang seumur hidup," katanya, mendorong piringnya, dan mulai makan dari piring Harry. Harry bahkan tidak berkedip, menambah porsi di piringnya otomatis.

"Mengingat kau adalah the clingy one di hubunganmu dan Harry, pantas kau bilang begitu..." Tandas Miles.

Draco menatapnya tersinggung. "Aku tidak clingy!"

Harry hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya skeptis, tapi masih menolak menanggapi Draco. Anak-anak lain terkekeh tak percaya.

"iya kan Har? Kapan aku pernah clingy? Aku kan cowok! Mana mungkin aku menempelmu setiap saat. Ya kan Har?"

Harry mendengus geli. "No. Comment."

Semua terbahak.

Draco menatapnya sebal. "Oh lihat saja. Kalau kau sedang menempelku, aku akan mengambil foto sebagai bukti!"

Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Wait, jadi melenceng nih. Jadi apa hubungannya Patronus dengan kau dan Harry, Draco?" Tanya Evan, masih penasaran.

"Jadi Patronus ku mengambil bentuk rusa jantan," kata Draco bangga. "Seperti sifatku kan. Gagah, penuh kebanggaan, good looking..."

"Oke, oke, skip bagian itu. Lanjut," sahut Miles, membuat mereka tertawa terbahak, dan Draco melemparnya dengan kacang polong Harry. Miles menangkapnya dengan gesit, memasukannya ke mulutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kacang polong, Har? Kenapa kau masih mengambil beginian sih? Kau benci kacang polong!" Kata Draco jijik, menyingkirkan kacang polong Harry ke pinggir piringnya.

Harry hanya mendesah. "Kacang polong kan juga sayuran yang harus dimakan, Draco..."

"Draw the line here, Love," kata Draco, menggeleng. Harry memutuskan mengalah, memberikan kacang polongnya pada Evan, yang mengerang.

"Kenapa harus aku yang makan ini?! Lihat nih, sayuran sebegini banyak, sebentar lagi aku bakal jadi kambing..."

Semua terbahak mendengar protes anak itu.

"Oke, jadi kau rusa jantan, Harry rusa betina?" Tebak Adrian, akhirnya penasaran juga.

"Yep!" Kata Draco riang. "Patronus sepasang artinya adalah kau menemukan belahan jiwamu..."

Semua mengerang, kecuali Evan, yang menatap Draco serius.

"Seriusan," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Kau menemukan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, tapi bukan hanya mirip, melainkan punya kecocokan yang bisa saling mengimbangi..."

"Kurasa di kelas Kita juga Ada yang menghasilkan rusa jantan," kata Miles mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa? Bode dan Madison tak mungkin bisa menghasilkan Patronus," tandas Draco sebal.

"Carlos dari Ravenclaw?" Tanya Adrian.

"Oh yeah Carlos! Dia bikin rusa Kan?" Tawa Miles geli, menatap Draco yang tampak gusar. "Jadi maksudnya apa nih? Cinta segitiga antar pemakan rumput?" Semua tertawa histeris.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalau dia mau, boleh bertanding melawan rusa milikku..."

"Tenang Draco," tawa Malcolm. "Carlos bukan rusa. Dia membuat kijang."

Draco tampak agak rileks, merangkul pundak Harry. "See? Hanya aku dan Harry."

Harry menggeleng. "Dan selama ini kau selalu bertanya padaku aku ini hidup di dunia mana?" Tandasnya, melepaskan tangan cowok itu dari pundaknya.

"What? Aku berusaha romantis, kau tahu," kata Draco, nyengir lebar. "Cewek lain bakalan sudah melayang jika punya Patronus yang sepasang denganku!"

"Cewek lain tak tahu bahwa kau menangis saat menonton hhmfffhhhppppppppppp!" Draco menutup mulutnya, tapi semua anggota sudah mendengar gadis itu, dan mulai menggoda Draco habis-habisan karenanya.

* * *

Harry merasakan tempat tidurnya bergerak.

Matanya masih terpejam, dia baru saja bisa tidur setelah menghabiskan membaca potion today, dan terbangun karena ini. Dia merasakan orang itu menutup kelambunya, lalu merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

Harry menghentak bangun, menatap penyusup itu, siap menjerit...

"Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Pekik Harry kaget luar biasa. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kamar anak cewek?!"

Draco nyengir lebar. "Kekuatan nafsu."

Harry mau tak mau tertawa mendengar ini. "Astaga, Draco, kamar ini full..."

"Jangan cemas, sudah memasang muffliato." Gumam Draco, membuka jubahnya, menunjukan bahwa dia hanya memakai boksernya.

"Kalau sampai ada yang tahu, kau bisa habis, kau tahu," Harry menatap cemas sekelilingnya, memastikan kelambunya tertutup rapat.

Draco menarik Harry mendekat, melepaskan lingerienya, nyengir puas saat melihat Harry hanya memakai celana dalamnya. Draco langsung menyerang payudaranya. Harry merasakan gairahnya sendiri mulai datang. Draco menjilati puting Harry, mengeluarkan suara hisapan yang makin merangsang gairahnya.

Tapi ekspresi Pansy...

"Draco, please, jangan lakukan ini..."pintanya

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, meraba seluruh tubuh Harry, masih menghisap putingnya. Harry mengerang mengapresiasi. Draco melepaskan celana dalam Harry, tangannya menyentuh pusat Harry.

"Draco, please, please, pikirkan perasaan Pansy..."

Draco tidak menjawab, membawa bibirnya turun untuk memainkan organ wanita Harry. Lidahnya masuk, menjilati setiap sisi luar, memakan habis...

Harry memekik penuh nafsu, akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Draco menghabisinya.

Saat mereka sudah selesai, Draco mendekap Harry. Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada cowok itu, menghirup wanginya, dan, akhirnya, tertidur sangat nyenyak.

Lalu bangun dalam keadaan sangat merasa bersalah.

"Draco, bangun," Desisnya. "Anak-anak akan bangun dalam setengah jam!"

Draco mengerang, tapi bangun juga, memakai boksernya. Harry membantunya memakai jubahnya. Draco bangkit, mengecup keningnya.

"Jogging sepuluh menit lagi?"

Harry meringis, mengangguk. Draco nyengir, lalu mengendap-endap berjalan keluar kamar. Harry mendesah lega saat cowok itu sudah aman di luar, berharap dia tak bertemu siapapun tukang gosip di bawah. Harry menuju lemari penyimpanan ramuannya, sekali lagi merasa sangat bersalah saat menenggak Ramuan kontrasepsi.

* * *

Untungnya, setelah itu Pansy tidak membolos lagi.

Harry berusaha keras menghindari Slytherin, berharap Pansy tak akan menutup dirinya. Tapi kenyataannya, Pansy sekarang selalu makan di dapur, dan duduk sendiri di kelas. Dia menolak usaha Daphne dan Tracey untuk tetap berteman dengannya.

"Percuma," desah Daphne saat dia menghampiri Harry, yang duduk di ruang rekreasi untuk mengerjakan pr. Pansy sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya begitu kelas selesai. "Dia beranggapan bahwa aku dan Tracey memilihmu sejak awal, menolak di ajak bicara sama sekali."

Harry mengernyit. "Kalian membelaku ya?" Tebaknya telak. Daphne meringis bersalah. Harry mengerang. "Jelas saja dia marah kan? Kalian harusnya membela dia, menjelekkan aku habis-habisan..."

"Tapi aku tak mau menjelekkanmu Har," protes Daphne, memeluk Harry. Harry mendesah, menepuk kepalanya. Daphne melepaskannya, menatapnya. "Pansy akan kembali Har. Kau hanya harus memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan perasaannya."

Harry mengernyit. "Aku merasa sangat berdosa Daph. Karena aku dia sekarang sendirian seperti ini..." Katanya merana. "Aku ingin dia... Membalasku? Mengataiku? Menamparku? Merebut kalian semua dariku? Apapun selain ini..."

Daphne menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar manusia aneh, Har," katanya. Saat itu Miles dan teman-teman kelas 7 nya masuk ruang rekreasi. Miles melihat mereka, lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Hai," sapanya, duduk di sebelah Harry, membuat Daphne kecewa, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. "Kau oke Har? Wajahmu pucat."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Everything is fucking fantastic."

Miles nyengir, meremas tangannya. "Jangan begitu dong. Cheer up. Lihat Draco..." Mereka semua melihat Draco, yang sedang dikerumuni oleh anak kelas empat dan lima, seperti biasa sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat para junior itu terpana. Senyumnya luar biasa lebar.

Daphne mendengus. "Beberapa hari ini Draco seperti orang yang keracunan firewhiskey," katanya geli. "Selega itukah dia sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaaannya secara bebas padamu?"

Miles mengerjap, menatap Harry, lalu ke Draco lagi, lalu ke Harry lagi, yang wajahnya entah kenapa merona. Dia menyembur tertawa.

"Harry!" Serunya pelan, menggeleng. "Really? Kau melakukannya dengan Draco?!"

Wajah Harry makin padam. "Melakukan apa?" Tandasnya, menunduk, berpura-pura membaca buku Transfigurasi nya.

Miles masih terbahak. "Merlin Har, yang benar saja. Pantas saja dia begitu percaya diri, melayang setiap hari," katanya geli.

Daphne tampak benar-benar heran sekarang. "Apa sih? Memangnya apa yang Draco dan Harry lakukan?" Desaknya penasaran.

Miles nyengir lebar padanya. "Kau tahu, Daph..." Dia menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh sugesti.

Daphne melongo menatap Harry. "Kau melakukan seks dengannya?!"

"Shhtttt!" Desis Harry, memelototi cewek itu. "Sekalian saja sebarkan ke seluruh dunia, Daph!"

Daphne tertawa cekikikan. "Sori, sori, tapi maksudku... " Dia menggeleng. "Har, kau menolaknya di depan umum, tapi tidur dengannya di belakang semua orang?!"

Harry hanya diam, menunduk, masih mengernyit pada bukunya.

"Well, kurasa nafsu mengalahkan segalanya," Kata Miles bijak, menepuk kepala Harry. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu. Aku dan Daphne jelas tak bisa menghakimimu."

"Course not," kata Daphne, mengangguk. Harry masih menolak memberikan komen. Daphne menatap Miles lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Miles menatapnya bertanya.

"Tak ingin mengalah pada nafsu?"

Miles meringis. "Daphne..."

"No, really. Aku menghargai pilihanmu untuk tetap sendiri. Kurasa kau pasti menikmati saat-saat tak perlu ribet dengan kompleksnya cewek," tandas Daphne, mengangkat bahu. "Aku bertanya, apakah _kita_ masih punya kesempatan?"

Miles tergagap. "Aku..."

Daphne mendesah. "Kalau memang kau ingin kita sungguhan berhenti di sini, aku tak bisa terus menunggu, Miles," katanya sedih. "Aku bukan Draco. Kau tak bisa menggantungku terus-menerus. Aku akan cari cowok lain. Pacaran dengan cowok lain. Tidur dengan cowok lain."

Miles tampak seperti habis ditampar. "Tidur..."

"Yes, kau tahu itu sepaket," tandas Daphne. "Kau bisa menghabiskan hidupmu di zona nyamanmu, tapi aku tak akan menunggu lagi, oke?"

Dengan kalimat itu, dia berdiri, lalu berjalan naik ke kamar anak perempuan.

Miles masih menatapnya terguncang.

Harry mendesah. "Itu ultimatum," katanya, seolah Miles perlu diberi penjelasan.

Miles mendengus tanpa humor, lalu bangkit berdiri, naik ke kamar anak laki-laki.

Harry hanya bisa mendesah, melanjutkan mengerjakan pr nya. Dia mengerjakan tugas pertahanan sampai malam, sampai hanya tinggal dia di ruang rekreasi.

Draco turun dengan niat mau ke kamar Harry, saat mendapati gadis itu masih menunduk, memegang kepalanya, wajahnya lelah tapi penuh tekad. Draco tersenyum, melihat bahwa Harry hanya memakai kaus kecil putih, dan celana katun putih panjang, santai dengan piyama itu, tapi menurut Draco sangat mempesona.

Draco menghampirinya.

"Hei Love, masih belajar?" Tanya Draco, duduk di sebelah Harry, mengecup kepala cewek itu.

Harry mendesah. "Hmm," jawabnya pendek.

Draco nyengir, menarik-narik rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda seperti biasa. "Come on Love, sudah malam sekali..."

Harry memijat belakang kepalanya. "Sedikit lagi."

Draco bergumam mengiyakan, tangannya melingkari punggung Harry, memijat pundaknya. Harry bergumam mengapresiasi, Draco nyengir puas. Harry hanya butuh sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya PR nya selesai.

"Akhirnya," desah cewek itu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya, menutup matanya ke arah langit-langit. "Aku capek sekali."

"Ayo, aku akan memijatmu."

"Hah?"

Draco nyengir, mengedik tangga anak laki-laki. "Kamarku."

Harry mengerang. "Draco, please, please. Kau tak bisa melakukan ini terus..."

Draco seperti biasa, mendadak tuli. Dia bangkit, membereskan buku-buku Harry ke dalam tas nya (dengan rapi tentu saja, Harry tak perlu cemas soal itu). Harry menatapnya lelah, pasrah saat Draco memakai tas nya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Harry berdiri. "Let's go."

Harry menatapnya memohon. "Draco, kalau Pansy melihat ini..."

"Pansy tak perlu melihat ini. Kalau kau tidak berlama-lama di sini," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. Harry masih hanya diam. Draco mendesah. "Oke, kau pilih. Kamarku atau kamarmu," katanya, bersedekap.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Draco, kau tak bisa memaksaku begini!"

Draco meraih tangannya tanpa kata lagi, lalu membimbingnya berjalan naik ke kamarnya. Harry mendesah pasrah, terlalu lelah untuk memberikan perlawanan penuh.

Atau mungkin dia memang tak ingin memberi perlawanan sejak awal.

"Almond shaped green," kata cowok itu memberi kata kunci ke pintunya, lalu nyengir menatap Harry. "Seperti matamu."

Harry mendengus. "What?" Draco menggandeng Harry masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya yang terkunci otomatis.

"Matamu. Hijau, berbentuk seperti almond," jawab Draco, menggambar almond di udara.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau membuat kata kunci aneh ini berdasarkan mataku? Tahun kemarin juga ini kan?" Dia tertawa saat teringat insiden perusakan kamar Draco, tapi langsung berjengit saat teringat alasannya adalah karena Draco menolak Pansy. Harry mendesah panjang, menatap sekeliling kamar Draco. Bersih. Rapi. Wangi. Always.

Otomatis merasa nyaman, Harry duduk di kasur cowok itu.

"Yup. Selalu tergila-gila pada matamu, ingat?" Kata Draco, melepas jubahnya, melemparnya ke atas punggung kursinya asal. Kini dia hanya memakai boksernya. Menunjukan tubuhnya yang tinggi, tegap, berotot...

Harry menunduk, mengernyit menatap tangannya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kalau Pansy melihat ini...

"Kurasa tak akan ada bedanya kan," kata Draco, seolah membaca pikiran Harry. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Harry, yang mendongak menatapnya. "Pansy sudah marah padamu. Dia tak bisa lebih marah lagi dari ini kan?"

Harry cemberut. "Kau ini benar-benar tak merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Pansy ya?" Tukasnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku bersabar dengan situasi ini selama nyaris 6 tahun ," katanya simpel. "Aku tidak dididik oleh orangtuaku untuk bersabar, Potter. Kau tahu itu. Aku egois. Jadi kau harusnya bersyukur aku bisa bertahan sampai selama ini."

"Ha ha ha, luar biasa kan kau Malfoy, pengorbananmu membuatku ingin menangis," ketus Harry.

Draco nyengir. "You should."

Harry mendengus. Draco bergeser mendekatinya, menggosokkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, seperti yang kadang dia lakukan jika ingin Harry tersenyum lagi, saat mereka masih jadian dulu. Harry tertawa.

"Draco..."

Draco mengecup leher Harry, lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Harry. "Love you."

Harry mendesah, menolak menjawab. Draco jelas tidak butuh jawaban. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya kan?

Cowok itu menidurkan Harry di kasurnya, lalu bangkit untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, mengambil minyak aromaterapi yang Harry berikan padanya sebagai hadiah natal, sebagai joke agar Draco berhenti marah-marah.

"Tinggal sedikit, tapi kurasa cukup untuk memijatmu," kata Draco riang. Harry bertopang siku menatapnya.

"Kau sungguhan memakai minyak itu?"

"Yup. Vanilla ini membuatku teringat padamu," kata Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yang aku tahu persis adalah niat terbusukmu memberiku kado ini."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Enak saja. Aku beli itu agar kau ngga marah-marah terus..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Potter, please."

Harry nyengir bersalah, tapi memilih tidak menjawab lagi. Kadang Draco membuatnya ngeri karena begitu mengenalnya, bisa begitu paham tentang dirinya...

Draco terkekeh. "Saat kau kira aku masih punya pacar, Potter. Shame on you."

"Shut up."

"Shame, shame, shame on you..."

"Draco, shut up!"

"Benar-benar tak tahu malu, kan kau Potter?"

"Draco!"

"Kutebak kau nyangir sangat berpuas diri saat membungkus minyak ini, tahu persis bahwa kau sedang membujukku untuk berselingkuh..."

"Draco, shut the fuck up!"

Draco hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia membantu Harry melepaskan bajunya. Harry mengambil bantal, memeluknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Draco melepaskan clasp bra Harry, yang menolak bergeser sehingga Draco tak bisa menariknya lepas. Draco menggeleng geli, lalu menuang minyak ke atas punggung Harry, mulai menggosok punggung cewek itu. Draco memijat pelan, melemaskan otot-otot Harry yang kaku luar biasa. Harry mengerang mengapresiasi, matanya terpejam.

Draco nyengir, berusaha menyusupkan tangannya ke dada Harry, yang masih bertekad tidak membiarkannya. Draco membelai punggung Harry, membuat cewek itu bergidik bergairah. Draco menurunkan celana putih Harry, susah payah, meremas pantat cewek itu untuk membuatnya teralih dan tak bisa melawan.

Harry akhirnya menyerah. Saat cewek itu membalik badannya, Draco mulai menyerang.

Saat sudah selesai, Draco mendesah lega. "Memikirkanmu sepanjang hari," gumamnya di leher Harry, karena dia memeluk cewek itu dari belakang. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Harry membalik tubuhnya, kini berhadapan dengan Draco, menatap mata kelabunya yang penuh kedamaian...

"Apa yang kita lakukan Draco?" Bisik Harry. "Bersenang-senang di atas kesedihan Pansy?"

Senyum Draco sedikit menghilang, dia mengernyit, lalu membalik tubuhnya agar menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa Pansy harus sedih?" Tanya Draco.

Harry bertopang pada tangannya, menatap Draco tak percaya. "Draco, kau tahu dia menyukaimu!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia sudah move on."

"Kalaupun dia sudah move on, dia pasti akan merasa sangat sakit hati karena aku menusuknya dari belakang seperti ini!"

Draco mendengus. "No, Harry. Kau berusaha menghindari ku selama ini. Kapan kau menusuknya dari belakang?" Tandasnya. "Kita berdua tahu aku yang selalu maju. Kau tak bisa mengambil kredit itu dariku."

"Aku tidak..."

"Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah bersikap pengecut soal ini sejak awal," kata Draco lagi, berbalik lagi agar bisa menatap Harry. "Aku suka padamu sejak awal. Kau tahu itu. Kesalahanmu adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang itu di depan Pansy. Dia marah karena itu." Draco mendengus. "Dia merasa bodoh karena kau menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa selama dia bercerita tentang harapannya soal aku, kau tahu persis bahwa itu tak akan pernah terjadi. karena aku hanya menyukaimu."

Harry berjengit.

"Itu kesalahanmu seutuhnya," kata Draco, mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?"

Harry merasakan matanya panas.

Draco benar.

Semua ini salah Harry. Draco tak pernah benar-benar menutupi perasaanya. Dia selalu melakukan apapun yang dia mau Kan? Mendekati Harry dengan caranya. Berkali-kali di tolak secara halus oleh Harry. Tapi dia tetap maju. Seluruh anggota Tim tahu. Dia menahan diri di depan yang lain karena dia tahu Harry merasa tak nyaman jika ada teman se geng mereka yang tahu soal ini.

Sepenuhnya salah Harry...

Harry menarik napas, tercekat. Draco hanya menatapnya, membelai kepalanya sayang.

"Dia akan kembali," kata cowok itu. "Kau hanya harus bersabar. Harus terus menunjukan niat baikmu. Dan berhenti berpura-pura."

Harry merasakan air matanya mengalir di bawah sentuhan Draco. Draco menariknya dalam dekapannya, dan Harry pun akhirnya menangis terisak di dadanya...

* * *

Pansy berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke lapangan, dari jauh bisa melihat anggota Tim Quidditch Slytherin sedang duduk-duduk, meregangkan tubuh mereka selesai latihan mungkin.

Dia melihat Draco sedang berbicara sesuatu, membuat seluruh anggota tim nya tertawa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak dramatis untuk menguatkan ceritanya. Entah mengapa, Pansy tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat ini. Draco Malfoy, si pusat perhatian...

Lalu senyumnya hilang saat melihat Harry. Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, memutar bola matanya, tampak tak tertarik pada apapun yang cowok itu katakan. Draco menarik-narik rambutnya, meminta perhatiannya...

Ckiit.

Hati Pansy terasa sakit kembali.

Matanya panas.

Tega-teganya Harry...

Pansy menarik napas panjang. Dia tak ingin menangis lagi, sungguh. Dia kini hanya sendirian kan? Tak ada satupun temannya yang tersisa, yang membelanya, disamping kenyataan bahwa Harry lah yang bersalah di sini. Jadi dia harus kuat, dia harus bisa berdiri sendiri...

"Well well well, lihat siapa di sini,"

Pansy menoleh, melihat geng cewek Ravenclaw. Cho Chang. Lisa Turpin. Marietta Edgecombe. Mandy. Pansy mendesah, sejujurnya sangat malas bertemu orang-orang ini, yang pasti hanya akan menebar garam di luka Pansy...

"Apa yang kau lihat Pans?" Tanya Mandy, melihat arah pandangnya. "Oh." Dia terdiam.

Teman-temannya yang lain ikut melihat. Saat itu Draco sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Harry, yang berusaha mendorongnya menyingkir, membuat anggota tim yang lain tertawa. Draco nyengir, lalu tangannya melingkari pundak Harry, yang berusaha melepaskannya tapi tak bisa. Draco tersenyum puas saat akhirnya Harry menyerah dan membiarkannya.

Ckiit.

Pansy berpaling. Tak ingin melihat ini. Pandangannya jatuh ke Lisa Turpin, yang menatap Harry dan Draco dengan tatapan penuh sakit hati. Pansy mendengus getir. Yeah, selamat, Potter, kau sudah berhasil membuat banyak orang terluka...

"Dasar cewek tak tahu malu," tandas Cho Chang, masih menatap lapangan. "Mendekati semua cowok. Mempermainkan mereka. Dia pikir siapa dia?!"

Pansy membuka mulutnya, siap membela Harry, tapi teringat bahwa Harry bahkan tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan perasaan Pansy, jadi kenapa dia harus repot-repot membela cewek itu?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dia punya, sampai bisa mendapatkan hati cowok-cowok oke," sahut Marietta, menggeleng.

Lisa mendengus, bersedekap, bersandar di tembok, matanya masih menatap lapangan.

"Aku tak menyangka Harry bisa melakukan ini," kata Mandy, menggeleng heran. "Aku kenal dia, dan selalu beranggapan dia cewek baik-baik!"

Pansy menggigit bibirnya. Yeah, Pansy juga sudah tertipu selama ini kan? Menganggap Harry cewek yang tulus dan baik hati, tapi rupanya...

"Kita tak tahu dia membalas perasaan Draco atau tidak," kata Lisa Turpin, membuat Pansy kaget. Apa dia seriusan membela Harry?!

Pansy tertawa hampa. "Dia tidur dengan Draco minggu lalu," tandasnya.

Lisa jelas nampak kaget. Dia menatap lapangan lagi, dimana Harry mencubit keras tangab Draco, membuat cowok itu akhirnya melepaskannya, memelototinya. Harry berdiri, mengambil sapunya, lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu membubarkan timnya, mereka semua mengikuti Harry ke kamar ganti.

"Dia tak terlihat..."

"Yeah, aku tahu," kata Pansy pendek. "Apa yang dia tunjukan, jelas berbeda dari apa yang dia lakukan di belakang semua orang."

"Oh wow," Cho mendegus geli. "Just, wow. Menjijikan."

Lisa mengernyit, kini nampak marah. "Right," tukasnya. "Benar-benar cewek jalang."

Mandy mendesah. "Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kau sahabatnya!" Katanya pada Pansy

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir begitu."

Mandy berjengit. "I'm so sorry Pans..."

Pansy tersenyum kecut, lalu berbalik untuk pergi, saat Cho Chang menarik tangannya. "Kau tahu, karena kau sekarang sudah bukan geng Potter lagi, kau bisa gabung dengan kami."

"What?!" Semua yang ada di situ memekik syok dengan kata-kata gadis itu.

Cho Chang tertawa. "Kita cewek-cewek yang sudah di sakiti oleh Potter harus bersatu kan?" Katanya, mengibaskan rambutnya. "Kau bisa duduk dengan kami di Ravenclaw, Pansy. "

Semua menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. Hening sejenak.

"I'll think about it," kata Pansy akhirnya. Cho tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan sangat cocok dengan kami!"

* * *

Bersambuuung ke seksi 3! Yaaayyyy

Please review yang panjaaang ya guys.. biar bisa segera up.

Love you all soo much.. muaacchhh :*


	33. Chapter 33

Kelas 6, part 6, seksi 3

Nothing to lose.

Itulah yang Pansy pikirkan setidaknya, saat dia masuk ke aula besar lalu duduk bersama geng Ravenclaw.

Beberapa orang menatapnya heran, beberapa langsung berbisik-bisik seru, beberapa membelalak .

Tapi jelas tak ada yang sekaget geng Slytherinnya. Daphne melongo syok, sementara Tracey tergagap tak percaya.

Yeah, inilah dia sekarang. Terperosok ke lubang terjauh. Berteman dengan cewek-cewek paling sok sesekolah.

"Pans!" Mandy yang paling bersemangat. "Senang kau sungguh mau gabung dengan kami."

Lisa Turpin hanya diam, memakan roti panggangnya dengan angkuh seperti biasa, seperti saat dia masih berkencan dengan Draco.

Draco, yang ternyata tak pernah suka pada cewek itu sama sekali.

Pansy membayangkan menjadi Lisa Turpin. Membayangkan pernah mencicipi Draco dan akhirnya harus kehilangan dia demi cewek yang bahkan tak secantik dirinya.

Tapi Pansy mengenal Draco.

Draco adalah pria yang memiliki segalanya. Dan segala yang Lisa Turpin punya jelas sama sekali tak mengesankan untuknya.

Tapi Harry...

Pansy melihat Harry masuk ke aula besar, menatap sekeliling, mungkin memastikan apakah Pansy ada atau tidak sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Draco atau tidak. Pansy nyaris memutar bola matanya. Kemunafikan Harry seriusan membuatnya ingin muntah.

Matanya dan Harry bertatapan sekilas.

Mata hijau Harry membelalak kaget melihat Pansy duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Miles, yang berjalan bersamanya, merangkul pundak cewek itu untuk membimbingnya ke meja Slytherin, jelas berpikir bahwa Harry berhenti berjalan karena akan duduk dengan Gryffindor.

Kenapa bukan dengan Miles? Pikir Pansy saat Harry dan Miles berjalan menuju anggota Tim Quidditch duduk, mata Harry masih menatap Pansy. Kenapa Harry tidak naksir Miles saja? Harry memuja Miles sampai pada tahap fangirl sepertinya, tak bisa mendengar satu orangpun bicara buruk soal Miles. Jadi kenapa Harry harus menyukai Draco, yang selalu berantem dengannya? Kenapa Harry tidak jadian dengan Miles saja?!

Harry tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Daphne, jelas. Lagipula, Harry yang menjodohkan Miles dan Daphne sejak awal. Kalau dia menginginkan Miles untuk dirinya sendiri, tak mungkin dia begitu ngotot Miles harus bersama Daphne. Miles dan Daphne tadinya seratus persen orang asing! Tanpa Harry, mereka tak mungkin bersama.

Jelas Daphne merasa sangat sayang pada Harry karena ini. Dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Miles, luar dalam. Pansy tak bisa menyalahkannya karena lebih memilih Harry kan? Kalau bukan karena Harry, dia tak akan mengenal Miles yang sangat sangat sangat perhatian dan baik hati, dan memperlakukan Daphne seolah dia cewek paling berharga sedunia. Sejujurnya, Pansy selalu iri pada Daphne karena ini. Dia dulu sering melihat bagaimana Miles terkantuk-kantuk, tapi tetap bertahan duduk di sebelah Daphne untuk menemani cewek itu belajar ujian OWL. Bagaimana semalas apapun, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk pergi ke Hogsmead, karena Daphne tak pernah mau skip sekalipun. Bagaimana Miles selalu mendengarkan dengan sabar segala cerita meaningless Daphne yang panjang lebar...

Daphne benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan cowok seperti Miles. Daphne sendiri tahu itu. Wajar jika dia setengah mati berusaha mendapatkan Miles kembali ke pelukannya, walaupun tampaknya Miles masih menikmati masa singlenya yang bebas-konflik.

Jadi intinya, Daphne akan selalu memihak Harry. Sejak awal. Apalagi dengan adanya Miles. Daphne tak akan melepaskan Harry hanya demi seorang Pansy.

Sedangkan Tracey, sejak awal bertemu, selalu klik dengan Harry. Semua rahasia personalnya selalu dia ceritakan pada Harry. Jadi dia paling dekat dengan Harry kan, mana mungkin melepaskan Harry hanya untuk seorang Pansy.

Pansy menarik napas, menguatkan dirinya.

Tak ada yang kehilangan dia.

Dia melihat teman-teman Slytherinnya mengobrol sendiri, seru sendiri, tanpa merasa kehilangan dia sama sekali.

Dia melihat Draco sedang bercerita penuh semangat seperti biasa, dan semua sibuk menanggapinya. Daphne dan Tracey sesekali menatap Pansy, tapi kemudian terlarut pada keseruan cerita Draco. Satu-satunya yang terlihat merasa terpukul hanya Harry.

Harry hanya diam, memakan sarapannya dengan ekspresi seolah dia siap muntah kapan saja. Menunduk, mengernyit.

Pansy mendengus. Dulu, dia mungkin akan tertipu akting ini. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Dengan pikiran penuh amarah itu, dia mulai ikut mengobrol dengan geng barunya.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa dia terperosok sejauh ini?" Tandas Daphne pelan saat dia dan Harry sudah duduk di kelas Slughorn, menunggu guru itu datang. "Dia benci geng Cho Chang setengah mati!"

"Guess she hates me more than them, right," kata Harry datar, bersandar di kursinya, menatap langit-langit lelah.

Daphne menatapnya yang benar saja. "Kau tahu Cho Chang hanya memanfaatkan dia untuk membalas dendam padamu!" Desisnya.

Harry mengernyit, menatap Daphne. "Dia pasti juga tahu itu kan? Dia tahu persis Cho Chang benci pada kita semua," katanya. "Pansy manusia bebas. Kalau dia mau berteman dengan model cewek-cewek itu..."

Daphne mendengus. Dia bertopang dagu menatap Harry. "Segalanya seriusan jadi tambah kacau ya," desahnya.

Harry menatap langit-langit lagi. "Yeah. Semua sesuai perkiraan juga kan?" Katanya getir.

Daphne menatapnya kasihan. "Oh sudahlah Harry. Kau tahu kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Kau berhak naksir Draco! Dan bukan salahmu Draco juga naksir kau!"

Harry menatap Daphne lagi. "Menurut Draco, Pansy marah padaku bukan karena aku dan Draco saling suka. Tapi karena aku selama ini diam..."

Daphne meringis, tidak menjawab. Jelas dia setuju dengan pernyataan Draco. Harry mendesah panjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

"Aku benci diriku!"

"Harry..." Daphne menepuk kepalanya simpati. "Aku yakin Pansy tak akan bertahan lama bersama mereka. Dia tak akan tahan dengan kecualasan luar biasa cewek-cewek itu."

Harry hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

Harry Dan draco menghabiskan sore mereka di perpus, duduk menulis proyek Ramuan mereka dengan rajin.

Lebih tepatnya, Harry menulis, sedangkan Draco menidurkan kepalanya di lengannya, menatap Harry dengan sayang.

"I love you," katanya tiba-tiba.

Harry mendesah, tapi tidak menjawab dan tidak berhenti menulis. Tangan Draco yang bebas menusuk-nusuk puting Harry, yang bahkan tak berusaha menyingkirkannya. Dia membiarkan Draco mencubit, meraba putingnya sembari dia menulis terus.

Draco meremas-remas payudara Harry, sedang berpikir apa dia berani menghisapnya di tengah perpus begini, saat terdengar langkah. Harry berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari dadanya, tapi Draco hanya terkekeh, tetap melanjutkan usahanya meremas-remas dada Harry juga. Untungnya, hanya Daphne yang datang.

"Kalian di sini rupanya. Har, bantu aku," kata Daphne, tapi kata-kata nya berhenti saat melihat tangan Draco yang sedang mencengkeram payudara Harry. Draco bahkan tidak mendongak dari tidur malas-malasan di lengannya untuk melihat Daphne.

"Sorry about him," desah Harry, meringis pada Daphne. Daphne terbahak.

"Kau menjijikan, Malfoy, benar-benar cowok tak punya malu," katanya, duduk di kursi di depan mereka.

Draco mendengus. "Kata cewek yang memberi pacarnya blow job di rak Transfigurasi yang bahkan bisa di akses anak kelas 1."

Daphne cekikikan. "Seorang cewek harus membuat pacarnya terus tertarik padanya kan?"

Draco nyengir malas pada Harry. "Tiru dia dong Har."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Tangan Draco masuk ke balik kausnya, ke balik bra nya, dan mulai memainkan putingnya lagi. Daphne menggeleng.

"Sekalian saja dihisap, Malfoy."

Draco mendongak, nyengir pada Daphne. "Kau mau melihat?"

Daphne tertawa. "Mungkin kau bisa memberi inspirasi."

"Kalian berdua menjijikan," desah Harry. Daphne menggeleng geli.

"Kau bilang begitu, tapi kutebak sudah basah kuyup," godanya.

Draco terkekeh. "Oh, dia sudah basah kuyup sejak tadi." Lalu seolah untuk memberi efek, dia memegang pipi Harry, lalu menciumnya mesra. Harry melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco otomatis, membalas mencium dengan tak kalah semangat.

Daphne mendesah. "Andai saja aku dan Miles sudah balikan..."gumamnya, "Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyentuh diriku sendiri."

Draco dan Harry berciuman makin panas. Harry mulai mengeluarkan desahan penuh hasrat...

"Stop woi," tawa Daphne, menggeleng. "Cari kamar sana."

Harry melepaskan dirinya, tampak sangat merasa bersalah. "Draco..."

"What? Kau membalas ciumanku!" Tawa Draco, menunjuk Daphne. "Saksi?"

"Yup aku melihat semuanya," Daphne cekikikan. "Oh sudahlah Har, Pansy kan tidak melihat. Nikmati saja..."

"Dan dia sudah punya teman baru, kan, jadi kurasa tak masalah," kata Draco simpel, memeluk pundaknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry.

Harry mendesah. "Kau tahu itu aneh kan Draco?"

"Aneh?"

"Cho Chang dkk membenci kita luar dalam, kenapa dia mengajak Pansy join ke gengnya?"

Daphne mendesah. "Kau tahu, makin memikirkan ini, aku makin curiga. Aku takut mereka menyakiti Pansy..."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa cewek-cewek itu lakukan?" Dengus Draco.

Harry dan Daphne menatapnya kasihan. "Kau tak akan tahu apa yang bisa cewek lakukan untuk balas dendam, Draco," kata Daphne, menggeleng.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku dan kamarku tahu persis soal itu," sahutnya, membuat kedua cewek itu tertawa. "Lagian, apa yang mereka dendamkan pada kalian?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya, tapi sekali lagi Daphne yang menjawab. "Let's see. Cedric Diggory yang di incar Cho Chang? Oh, ternyata suka pada Harry. Applebee yang diincar Edgecombe? Oh, ternyata suka pada Harry. Corner yang diincar Brocklehurst? Oh, ternyata suka pada Harry. Malfoy yang diincar oleh Turpin? Oh, ternyata suka pada Harry." Katanya, menghitung dengan jarinya.

Draco cemberut, menatap murka Harry, seolah itu semua salahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa semua orang itu suka padamu? Kau pasti memberi mereka harapan!" Tandasnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Whatever," tukasnya, malas berdebat, kembali menunduk untuk mengerjakan pr nya. Draco masih terus mengomel, membuat Daphne sangat terhibur.

* * *

"Hai love," Draco mengecup pipi Harry, duduk di sebelah cewek itu di meja panjang Slytherin di aula besar.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. Draco hanya nyengir, mengambil piring, mengisinya dengan roti dan telur.

Harry menarik napas, berusaha sabar. "Draco, can you just... Please... Keep it _down_?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco santai, menguyah rotinya. "Aku ingin orang-orang tahu kau sekarang pacarku."

Anggota Tim yang lain bersorak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

" Ingatkan aku, sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?!"

"Sejak kita tidur bareng tiap hari."

Anggota tim yang lain tertawa dan bersorak makin heboh. Harry tergagap tak percaya Draco mengatakan ini pada semua orang, wajahnya seolah mengeluarkan asap.

"Rileks, Harry," tawa Adrian. "Nobody judge you."

Harry memberi cowok itu tatapan yang benar saja.

Malcolm tertawa. "Kami setidaknya tidak menghakimimu," katanya santai. "Everyone else is nobody."

"So basically everyone beside this damn Tim is freely judging me right" tandas Harry, mendesah panjang. Mereka terkekeh.

"So what? Kau tak bisa menyenangkan semua orang," kata Draco, menepuk kepalanya.

Harry mendesah, kembali memakan sarapannya. Saat itu dia melihat Pansy masuk dengan rombongan geng barunya, menuju meja Ravenclaw. Harry hanya bisa menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kenapa bisa jadi sekacau ini?

Draco memeluk pundaknya, lalu seperti biasa mulai makan dari piringnya. Mereka membahas soal final Quidditch lawan Hufflepuff yang sudah pasti mereka menangkan. Semua protes karena Draco membuat mereka tetap latihan seperti biasa.

"Kita potong satu hari saja, please," kata Miles memohon. "Aku butuh waktu tambahan untuk NEWT ini. Kau tahu itu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya tak peduli. "Kalau kau tidak malas-malasan sepanjang tahun kemarin..."

"Oke oke, aku menyesal oke?" Tandas Miles, memutar bola matanya. "Tidak semua dari Kita mendapat orgasme dari sulitnya Aritmancy!" Semua tertawa terbahak. Draco memberinya jari tengah dengan kalem.

"Kau benar-benar nerd, kau tahu Draco," kata Malcolm, menggeleng. "Siapa orang aneh yang punya kencan mingguan dengan PR Aritmancy?!"

"Pasti otaknya terganggu karena bertahun-tahun di tarik ulur oleh Harry," tawa Miles. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya tapi tidak berkomentar. Draco menatap Miles tak terkesan. "What? Benar kan? Kau sangat desperate karena Harry tak mau kencan denganmu, jadi kau beralih ke benda mati..." Semua tertawa lagi.

"Menarik ulur itu seperti apa?" Tanya Evan ditengah-tengah mengunyah brokolinya. Setelan setengah tahun mendapat pantauan dari Harry, akhirnya cowok itu mulai berubah menjadi seperti Harry sendiri. Walaupun selalu mengomel, tapi mereka semua tahu Evan mulai merasa jatuh cinta pada sayur mayur.

"Tolak tolak tolak... Ups, kok dia menjauh... Dekati sedikit lagi... Lalu tolak tolak tolak," miles menjelaskan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, di ikuti anggota yang lain kecuali Harry, Draco, dan Evan.

Harry menatap mereka tersinggung. "Aku tidak begitu! Aku tidak..."

"Kau begitu," sahut Draco, memutar bola matanya. Harry tergagap menatapnya.

Evan tampak tersinggung atas nama Draco. "Tapi itu jahat sekali!" Katanya, memelototi Harry.

"Oooohh, dia baru sadar kalau Draco selama ini dipermainkan," kekeh Malcolm geli.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan Draco!" Harry syok.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menerima Draco sejak awal? Kita semua tahu kau suka juga pada Draco!" Kata Evan mengernyit dalam.

Harry tampak lebih syok pada nada tajam Evan yang selama ini tak pernah bicara kasar padanya sama sekali. Rupanya dia lebih sayang pada Draco daripada Harry..Harry cemberut melihat fakta ini. Dia mendesah panjang, tapi akhirnya memilih tidak menjawab, kembali melanjutkan makan.

Evan masih menatap Harry penuh perhitungan, seolah dia baru pertama kali melihat Harry...

"Oke, stop," kata Draco menengahi. "Tak Ada yang boleh menghakimi Harry lagi. Itu tugasku. Yang penting sekarang aku dan Harry sudah bersama, and I don't give a damn bout the past okay?"

Semua terkekeh, menggeleng, walaupun Evan masih cemberut. Draco menggeleng. Lalu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan soal frekuensi latihan lagi...

* * *

"Jadi, minggu depan ada pesta ulangtahun Shaun Applebee," kata Cho riang, saat mereka berlima sedang mengaplikasikan make up ke wajah cantik mereka di toilet. "Kau harus datang Pans."

Pansy mengernyit, dia tak pernah ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Dan tak pernah ingin kesana...

"Well,.entahlah..." Katanya lambat-lambat, melihat reaksi yang lain.

Cho membelalak. "Oh tidak, kau tak bisa menolak. Kau harus tahu betapa serunya kalau Shaun yang membuat pesta. Dia seperti penerus Roger Davies. Dan dia memang penerus Roger Davies, setelah kupikir lagi." Dia tertawa cantik dengan lelucon yang sama sekali tak Pansy mengerti.

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Tapi Applebee tak mengundangku..."

Marietta mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja, kalau kau bersama kami, semua aman."

Pansy meringis. "Well... Yah.. "

"Great!" Kata Cho riang. "Kau bakal menikmati pesta kami, Pans. Jelas beda dengan pesta liar Slytherin yang tak berkelas."

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Cho tertawa.

"No no no, aku tak bermaksud menghina, tapi bahkan kau pasti tahu bahwa pesta kalian lebih ke... Gryffindor type." Katanya, nyengir. "Tapi Gryffindor super parah." Dia bergidik, menggeleng heran karena ada pesta yang bisa penuh dengan kegilaan yang tak pantas.

Pansy hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan?

* * *

Daphne menatap sekeliling ruang rekreasi, melihat Harry dan Tracey sedang nongkrong dengan para cowok. Daphne menghampiri mereka, duduk di sebelah Harry dan Draco. Sebelah tangan Draco melingkari pundak Harry, sebelahnya lagi sedang bergerak karena dia sedang bercerita. Draco Malfoy yang ekspresif. Dan Harry sendiri tampak lelah lahir batin, jelas tak punya tenaga untuk menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari pundaknya (atau tak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk melakukan itu). Dia menunduk, tidak mendengarkan Draco bicara, berkonsentrasi pada majalah di pangkuannya (potion today, mungkin).

Daphne mendesah panjang. "Hai guys," katanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi.

"Hei, what's up?" Tanya Miles, sambil mengunyah biskuit (milik Draco jelas, karena mereka semua sudah belajar untuk tidak membawa makanan apapun. Buat apa, karena milik Draco sudah pasti yang paling lezat dan mewah, dan paling menggugah selera).

Daphne meringis, mengangkat bahu. "This and that," katanya asal.

Harry menoleh dari majalahmya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "This and that?" Ulangnya.

Daphne berdeham, menggeleng, menunjukan bahwa dia akan bercerita nanti. Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

Lalu Evan tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rekreasi, langsung melompat duduk di space sempit di sebelah Draco.

"Miles! Kau tak akan menyangka apa yang baru saja kulihat! Anak Ravenclaw kelas 7, si keriting yang kau bilang banci itu!"

"Alex Carlos?" Tanya Miles, mengernyit. "Aku tidak bilang dia banci! Aku bilang dia adalah satu-satunya cowok di angkatanku yang begitu sering menguasai buku di perpus..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," kata Evan cepat. "Dia mengajak Daphne kencan, coba!"

Evan mengatakan itu bahkan sebelum Daphne sempat meraih cowok itu untuk menjejalkan kertas ke mulut besarnya.

Hening seketika.

Semua menoleh menatap Daphne. Evan mengikuti arah pandang mereka, dan matanya langsung membelalak luar biasa lebar saat melihat Daphne rupanya disana. Jelas dia tidak melihat Daphne sama sekali, terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyampaikan gosip teranyar.

"Daphne! Aku... Maksudku..."

Daphne merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Sialan Evan. Daphne bakal menampar anak itu kalau tidak tahu bahwa Draco akan murka besar karenanya, Evan adalah anak buah favorit Draco. Jadi Daphne hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Gee, thanks Chester," tukasnya. Evan berjengit, lalu terdiam.

"Really?" Tanya Tracey, yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Theo. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

Daphne berdeham, sejak tadi menghindari menatap Miles. Dia menatap Tracey. "Hanya ingin mengetes air. Besok ada pesta di Ravenclaw, dia mengajakku datang. It's not a big deal."

"Ah ha? Dan kau bilang oke?" Tanya Draco, nyengir.

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Sure. Aku orang bebas kan? Aku belum pernah pesta di asrama lain, jadi, kurasa ini bakal jadi pengalaman untukku."

Draco menggeleng, tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Daphne tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia setengah tahun pacaran dengan Ravenclaw, dan sama sekali tak pernah mampir ke asrama mereka! Tak pernah berminat sama sekali. Sampai saat ini Daphne masih heran bagaimana bisa Lisa Turpin bisa bertahan lama menghadapi manusia seenaknya macam Draco. Jelas dia tak peduli pada sifat buruk Draco, selama bisa memiliki Draco Malfoy yang sempurna...

Daphne melihat Harry bertukar pandang dengan Draco, lalu mereka kompak menatap Miles. Penasaran, akhirnya Daphne memberanikan dirinya menatap cowok itu. Miles mengernyit, menunduk, rahangnya kaku, jelas menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan amarah nya. Daphne cemberut. Dia tak berhak marah! Dia yang selalu ingin kebebasan! Memangnya Daphne melakukan apa sih sampai membuat cowok itu ingin kebebasan?!

Sedikit cemburu bagus untuknya, pikirnya getir.

Suasana jadi agak kaku setelah itu. Mereka melanjutkan ngobrol, tapi Miles tetap diam, menunduk, mengernyit dalam. Daphne berusaha mengabaikannya.

Draco mendesah, membayangkan kalau kencan Daphne sukses, bakal ada drama besar lagi antara Miles dan Daphne. Dia melirik Harry, yang sudah kembali menunduk, membalik majalah potion todaynya...

Saat itu, Draco melihat seseorang masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Pansy.

Dengan gesit, Draco memeluk pundak Harry, lalu menciumnya mesra.

"Ooohh_hh!"_ Anggota Tim tertawa dan bersorak, Evan berdiri, menyingkir dari sebelah Draco untuk duduk di sebelah Adrian. Adrian mengambil bantal untuk menutupi mata anak itu sambil berseru, "hanya untuk 13 tahun ke atas!" Protes Evan disusul oleh raungan tawa anggota Tim yang lain.

Draco merasakan tangan Harry menyentuh pipinya, membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah semangat. Nyengir puas, Draco menarik cewek itu untuk tiduran di atasnya. Harry tampak hilang kendali, menciuminya tanpa ampun. Draco terbahak, meraba bagian sampingnya, membuat Harry makin bersemangat...

Entah apa yang Draco pikirkan. Tapi yang dia mau hanya satu. Pansy melihat ini. Pansy melihat Harry yang tak menutupi apa yang dia inginkan. Harry yang juga membalas perasaan Draco. Harry yang penuh semangat membalas ciuman Draco.

Di sudut matanya, Draco melihat Pansy keluar dari ruang rekreasi lagi.

Draco tersenyum puas, membelai punggung Harry, dan akhirnya menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciumannya...

Pansy berjalan cepat ke arah perpus, dimana dia tahu Cho dan Marietta sedang mengerjakan pr mereka. Dia berdiri di depan Cho, yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Oke, aku mau."

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan datang ke pesta Applebee besok," kata Pansy tegas, penuh marah yang susah payah dia tahan.

Cho langsung berseri+seri. "Luar biasa!" Katanya riang, menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Say, baju apa yang kau punya..."

* * *

"I love you."

Draco mendongak kaget dari bukunya, menatap Harry, yang sedang bertopang kepala menatapnya membaca sejak tadi. Mereka sedang malas-malasan di kasur kamar Draco, selesai mandi berdua tadi.

"Really?" Draco berkata spontan, terbahak, menatap Harry bertanya. Ini pertama kalinya cewek itu mengungkapkan cintanya, sejak mereka jadian lagi (jadian menurut Draco setidaknya).

Harry nyengir malas. "Really? Masih mempertanyakan perasaaanku?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Seratus kali aku mengatakannya padamu yang tak pernah kau balas. Wajar kan kalau aku bertanya-tanya." Tapi dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Harry yang Harry balas. Mereka berciuman sejenak, lalu Draco melepaskan diri, nyengir, kembali ke bukunya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai Harry mendesah panjang. "Aku sungguhan mencemaskan Pansy."

Draco menatapnya lagi. "Heran kenapa aku tak kaget. Kau hanya membahas ini seribu kali..." Dia tertawa saat Harry mencubit pipinya.

"Aku membahas terus karena kau tak pernah serius menanggapi. Pansy kan juga temanmu, Draco..." Kata Harry sebal.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Karena dia temanku, aku merasa dia pantas mendapat waktu sejenak jauh dari kita. Dia butuh kita. Dia akan kembali pada kita. Kau hanya harus bersabar."

"Dan kalau dia tak kembali pada kita?"

Draco tertawa, menggeleng. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis begini?" Dia mengecup bibir Harry sekilas.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Kurasa aku tak pernah benar-benar optimistik."

Draco tertawa lagi, menutup bukunya, meletakannya di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu tiduran di sebelah Harry lagi untuk memeluknya erat. "Hmm mm. Kalau ada yang tahu persis kebenaran statement itu, jelas adalah aku kan?"

Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco. "Kau cowok paling luar biasa yang bisa diharapkan seorang cewek, kau tahu."

"Yep. Aku tahu," jawab Draco pede, membuat Harry tertawa.

"Tapi kau juga adalah cowok paling menyebalkan semuka bumi!"

Draco menatapnya tersinggung. "Kau merasa dirimu menyenangkan ya?" Sindirnya.

Harry nyengir menggoda. "Kalau aku menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa kau secara konstan mengejar-kejarku selama enam tahun?"

Draco menggelitiki pinggangnya, membuat mereka tertawa cekikikan tak jelas berdua.

Tawa mereka terhenti saat terdengar ketukan di pintu. Draco melirik jam di mejanya, jam 10 malam. Siapa yang mencarinya di jam segini. Dia berusaha mengabaikan ketukan itu, tapi makin lama makin keras. Dia mendesah, bangkit lalu membukakan pintu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi saat melihat Miles, rambutnya super berantakan yang menujukan bahwa dia berulang kali menyisirnya dengan tangan karena gugup.

"What's up?" Tanya Draco, masih berdiri di pintu.

Miles bergerak masuk, tapi Draco mengerang. "No Miles! Aku ngantuk sekali oke? Katakan apa maumu di sini."

Miles memberinya tatapan yang benar saja, lalu mendorong pintu dan tetap masuk. Draco mendesah pasrah, melihat Harry bangkit duduk dari tidurannya.

"Well well well pantas saja mendadak kau sudah mengantuk di jam segini," tandas Miles garing, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Harry. Draco cemberut, duduk di kursi meja belajar. Kenapa harus dia yang duduk di kursi meja belajar?!

"What's wrong?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Jadi kau sungguhan tidur di sini tiap malam sekarang?" Goda Miles, membuat Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Draco sudah mengumumkannya ke setiap penjuru kastil..."

"Enak saja! Aku cuma bilang pada anggota Tim!"

"Yeah, dan Evan dengan rajin menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru kastil," sahut Harry datar, membuat Miles dan Draco tertawa terbahak.

"Oke, oke, sori, aku keceplosan waktu itu," kata Draco, nyengir lebar.

Harry mendengus. "Aku sangat sangat _percaya_ padamu."

"Oke stop," kata Miles saat dia melihat Draco siap menimpali. "Kalian berdua sudah kembali merajut kasih bla bla bla. Oke, masalah selesai. Yang ingin kutanyakan," dia menarik napas panjang, menatap Harry. "Daphne benar-benar bakal kencan dengan Alex Carlos besok?"

Harry meringis, bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Draco, lalu menatap Miles lagi. "Well, belum tentu kencan ini bakal berjalan lancar juga kan..."

Miles mengerang. "Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini?!"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Harry sebal. "Kau berkencan dengan cewek lain seminggu setelah putus darinya. Daphne punya harga diri jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

Miles berjengit. "Aku tahu," desahnya. "Aku benar-benar cowok payah."

Harry mengernyit menatap Miles. "jadi apa yang kau harapkan Miles? Kau tidak mengajaknya balikan, tapi kau juga tak mau dia berkencan dengan cowok lain?"

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku ingin keadaan seperti ini lebih lama?" Protes Miles, "Kau dan Draco tidak masalah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, berteman tapi eksklusif..."

Harry dan Draco memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. Miles menyembur tertawa.

"Oke, oke, kalian melampiaskan stress karena hubungan disfungsional itu dengan berantem setiap hari, I get it, okay," katanya, lalu mendesah. "Aku ingin balikan dengan Daphne. Aku ingin..."

"Mendapat seks secara rutin?" Sahut Draco, nyengir.

"Yeah," tawa Miles, membuat Harry memutar bola matanya. "Hanya saja, kadang aku masih meragukan diriku. Apa aku sanggup dengan komitmen ini? Apa aku sanggup kembali menjadi pacar yang Daphne harapkan? Apa aku tak akan merusaknya lagi? Kalian tahu betapa melelahkannya saat kami berantem terakhir kali, dan aku tak ingin mengulang itu lagi..."

"So? Kalau kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil resiko itu, kurasa memang sebaiknya Daphne move on," kata Harry tajam. Miles dan Draco berjengit. Harry mendesah. "Miles, kau cowok. Kau harus tegas. Kau harus tahu apa yang kau mau. Kau bakal jadi kepala keluarga suatu hari nanti!"

Miles menunduk.

"Setiap hubungan pasti ada resikonya," kata Harry. "Setiap kencan bisa jadi berakhir berantakan. Setiap obrolan bisa jadi berakhir dengan perdebatan. Setiap seks belum tentu berakhir di puncak. Tapi kau harus terus berusaha dan mencoba agar hubunganmu tetap utuh, agar kau dan pasanganmu tetap kompak menjaga komitmen. Kalau kau malas-malasan begini, aku tak heran kenapa Daphne meninggalkan mu."

Miles tergagap. "Aku..."

"Bagaimana kalau kencannya dengan Carlos berakhir luar biasa?" Tanya Harry akhirnya. "Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup mu hanya karena ketakutan tak beralasan."

Miles terdiam, mengernyit, berpikir.

Mereka terdiam lama. Miles tahu Harry dan Draco sedang berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka seperti biasa. Lalu...

"Kau bisa memastikan bahwa kencan mereka berakhir berantakan," kata Draco akhirnya, disambut dengan desahan panjang Harry. Jelas Harry tidak setuju, tapi Draco yang memenangkan perdebatan Mata mereka rupanya.

Miles mengernyit menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco nyengir luar biasa lebar, lalu memberitahu rencananya...

* * *

Pagi harinya, Draco dan Harry lari bersama Evan.

"Daphne memberiku tatapan sangar tiap kali aku berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya," rengek Evan pada Draco, yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heran kenapa," tandas Draco geli.

"No, really, aku kan hanya menyampaikan ke Miles..."

"Dan seluruh Tim," sahut Harry.

Evan cemberut. "Jadi aku harusnya gimana dong? Memanggil Miles untuk bicara pribadi? Draco pasti menyuruhku bicara langsung di depan semua Tim!" Kata Evan membela diri.

Draco mengangguk.."masuk akal."

"See? Bukan sepenuhnya salahku," kata Evan, menatap Draco sedih. "Aku tak mau dia memelototi ku terus setiap saat, Draco..."

Draco mendesah. "Aku akan bicara padanya nanti."

Evan nyengir lebar. "Kau kapten terbaik!" Dia memeluk Draco sekilas, membuat cowok itu tertawa. Harry menggeleng.

"Kau harusnya maju sendiri ke Daphne, minta maaf padanya. Dia akan memaafkanmu," katanya mencela.

"Gryffindor tak boleh komen," kata Evan, menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Draco terbahak. Harry menatap cowok itu sebal.

"What?" Kata Draco, ditengah-tengah tawanya. "Dia benar. Dia Slytherin sejati! Dia memanfaatkan apa dan siapa yang bisa di manfaatkan!"

"Kau yang melatihnya jadi anak manja begini," tandas Harry. "Kau mengabulkan semua keinginannya bahkan sebelum dia berusaha sendiri!"

"Dan Graham tak melakukan itu untukmu kan?" Sindir Draco, membuat Harry makin cemberut.

"Tapi aku tak pernah merengek meminta segala macam hal pada Graham! Evan selalu kau manja lebih dari seharusnya. Kunjungan Hogsmead, PR Transfigurasi, coklat mingguan, aku tak akan kaget kalau kau membelikannya Firebolt!"

Wajah Evan merona. "Draco janji akan membelikannya begitu dia 17 tahun dan mendapat seluruh harta warisannya."

Harry tergagap, menatap Draco tak percaya. Jelas walaupun dia bilang tak akan kaget, dia tetap saja kaget. "Firebolt, Draco?!" Pekiknya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, Harry, liburan nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke Gribgotts, lalu kau bisa lihat sendiri tumpukan galeonku, dan aku tahu kau akan sama bingungnya denganku tentang mau di apakan uang sebanyak ini kalau tidak untuk membuat orang yang Kita sayang bahagia," tandasnya. Evan berseri mendengar pengakuan ini, memeluk Draco super erat. Draco menepuk kepalanya sayang.

Harry mendesah kalah. Dia tahu persis Evan sudah Draco anggap seperti adiknya sendiri..Graham memberitahunya bahwa Draco membeli satu unit apartemen lagi di apartemennya, yang Harry bahkan tak perlu bertanya-tanya untuk siapa. Setidaknya Draco cowok yang berpikir luas, tidak mengharapkan Evan tinggal dengannya selamanya. Evan tak akan bisa menolak, tidak dengan perhatian luar biasa Draco padanya. Seperti kata Daphne, tak akan ada manusia yang bisa menolak Draco Malfoy.

"Lagian, kau lebih parah dari Evan, Kau tahu. kalau tak meminta pada Graham, kau akan meminta pada Marcus. Kalau Marcus menolak, masih ada Miles, yang dare I say, tak pernah sekalipun menolakmu untuk apapun!"

"Wow," tawa Evan, nadanya kagum. "Kau lebih Slytherin dari yang selama ini aku bayangkan, Har!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Whatever. Intinya, bagaimana saat kita Lulus nanti? Dia bakal sendirian, tak punya teman dekat karena kau memaksanya terus mengekormu..."

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Evan tak butuh itu. Dia bisa punya teman-teman Quidditch sampai lulus. Right Evan?"

"Yup," kata Evan santai. "Dan aku punya teman Harry, rileks. Aku tidak sepilih-pilih Draco!"

"Yeah, sekarang, nanti setelah Draco berhasil melatihmu menjadi anak manja, pemilih, rasis..."

"Draco tidak begitu!" Protes Evan tak terima. "Draco tak pernah rasis! Dan dia juga ngga manja! Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri!"

Harry menatap Evan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Separah apa anak ini dicuci otak oleh Draco?!

Draco tersenyum puas, menepuk kepala Evan. "Biarkan saja dia bicara terus. Dia cuma iri karena kau lebih suka padaku daripada padanya."

Evan masih menatap curiga Harry, tapi tidak memperpanjang. Harry menggeleng. Draco benar-benar sudah berhasil mencuci otak Evan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Miles dan Daphne," kata Draco lagi. "Kau bisa ikut Miles nanti malam."

"Aku?" Harry kaget. "Tapi kau bilang Applebee..."

"Evan," koreksi Draco, memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi kecewa Harry.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Evan penasaran.

"Cari tahu soal kata kunci asrama Ravenclaw," kata Draco. "Mereka pakai teka-teki, kau tahu. Jadi kata kuncinya berubah setiap saat."

Harry dan Evan menatap Draco horor. Draco terbahak.

"Seriusan?" Tanya Evan, menggeleng. "Pantas saja Harry benci pada mereka."

"Aku tidak benci pada Ravenclaw, Evan. _Kau_ yang benci pada Ravenclaw!"

Evan mengernyit. "Kalau seluruh Ravenclaw sok seperti Lisa Turpin, yeah, aku benci Ravenclaw," katanya tegas.

Draco menggeleng geli. "Kalian tahu, Ravenclaw dan slytherin harusnya punya banyak kecocokan..."

"Tidak, setelah Lisa Turpin."

"Lisa Turpin membuat anak ini trauma," tawa Harry, menepuk kepala Evan.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu, tahu," kata Draco, menggeleng. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya luar biasa tinggi. "Maksudku, tetap saja dia tak seistimewa dirimu," tambah cowok itu buru-buru. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. Draco terkekeh, mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, tepat di atas kepala Evan, yang mengerang.

"Draco, ingat kata Harry! Keep it _down_!"

Draco hanya terbahak. "Kau harusnya senang. Aku memberimu pendidikan berciuman gratis..."

"Euuu!" Evan cemberut, lalu menatap Harry sebal. "Kau bilang kau menyimpan dirimu untukku!"

"Kau juga bilang aku harus segera jadian dengan Draco sebelum Draco jadian lagi dengan cewek norak yang lain kan?" Kata Harry geli. "Mana yang benar nih?"

Evan menimbang-nimbang. Lalu dia mendesah. "Oh sudahlah. Kau boleh kabur dengan Draco. Aku tahu aku bakal bunuh diri kalau ada another Lisa Turpin masuk ke hidupku!" Harry terbahak, sementara Draco hanya memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Mereka semua berdiri di depan kelas pertahanan. Snape telat datang, dan kelas masih terkunci. Draco berdiri di samping Harry, yang bersandar di tembok.

"Jadi coklatmu sudah ada di kamar kita," kata Draco, memeluk pinggang Harry, mengecup pipinya.

"Coklat?"

"Empat belas February."

"Oh yeah, nyaris lupa," tawa Harry. "Kenapa kau masih memberi ku cokelat? Kukira coklat-coklatmu hanya untuk merayuku."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah tahun lalu kau marah besar karena aku tidak memberimu cokelat?" Sindirnya.

Harry menyikutnya malu. "Oh shut up," tawanya lagi.

Tracey, yang mendengarkan percakapan ini, menatap mereka curiga. "Kau selalu mendapat cokelat valentine dari Draco?" Tebaknya.

"Sejak kelas satu," kata Harry, meringis tak enak hati. Pansy belum datang, tapi tetap saja dia selalu merasa malu jika masalah ini dibahas. Dia merasa kini semua orang menganggapnya gadis pembohong paling munafik sedunia. Yah, setidaknya dia membuktikan ke semua orang kalau dia adalah Slytherin sejati.

Tracey memutar bola matanya. "Pantas saja Pansy marah besar Har."

"Aku tahu," Harry mendesah lelah. "Aku benar-benar cewek tak tahu malu, pembohong, yang paling menjijikan..."

Tracey memeluknya. "Oh shut up you. Aku tak masalah misalnyapun kau ternyata sudah punya anak dengan Draco." Dia terbahak saat melihat ekspresi horor Harry.

Draco mengusap punggung Harry sekilas untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi dapat Surat dari Graham kan? Apa dia mengajak kumpul-kumpul lagi?"

"Oh iya, aku tak sempat membacanya," kata Harry, mengeluarkan selembar Surat dari dalam tasnya. Draco melongok untuk ikut membaca. Harry membiarkannya.

"Yah, dia tak bisa datang di Hogsmead maret nanti," desah Harry kecewa, mengernyit.

"Tak masalah kan. Kita bisa atur penyusupan di waktu dia bisa, kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dia," kata Draco, meremas pinggangnya.

"Really?" Harry nyengir lebar pada cowok itu, wajahnya langsung berseri. "Oke, aku akan tanya kapan dia senggang."

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan NEWT. Bahkan Malcolm juga harus belajar."

"Oke. Noted."

"Jadi, bagaimana reaksi Graham soal kita?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry mendengus. "Kita," ulangnya, menggeleng.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Please, Harry."

Harry tertawa. "Entahlah. Aku belum bercerita padanya," katanya mengakui.

Draco tergagap menatapnya. "Kenapa?!" Tuntutnya.

"Kenapa? Draco, situasi sedang sangat tidak enak untukku," kata Harry, mengernyit. Di sudut matanya, dia melihat Pansy datang. Harry berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya, tapi cowok itu berkeras menolak. "Draco..."

"No," kata Draco, cemberut. "Kenapa kau masih bertekad menutupi ini sih? _Kau_ yang membuat situasi jadi tak enak untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"Draco, aku hanya..." Harry melirik Pansy, yang mengernyit menunduk di sudut terjauh, jelas sudah melihat tangan Draco di pinggang Harry.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Seru Draco lantang, membuat Harry menatapnya horor. Cowok itu meraih tangan Harry, meremasnya, mengangkatnya agar semua orang bisa melihat. "See? Aku dan Harry di sini sudah resmi pacaran. Dia milikku, oke?" Harry hanya bisa tergagap tak percaya menatap cowok tak tahu diri ini.

"Cieee!"

"Suit suit!"

Anak-anak itu mulai heboh, bersorak, meledek, tertawa.

"What?! Draco, aku tidak..."

"Kalau kau mengelak, aku akan bilang pada mereka semua kalau kau tiap malam tidur di kamarku," Desis Draco pelan.

Harry membelalak syok. "Apa kau mengancamku?!" Pekiknya pelan.

"Yes," tandas Draco tanpa celah.

Mereka saling pelotot, mengabaikan seluruh anak yang masih fokus menggoda mereka berdua. Rombongan Gryffindor yang paling parah, merasa di khianati oleh Harry karena berani pacaran dengan bajingan Slytherin seperti Draco Malfoy. Mungkin mereka lupa bahwa Harry sendiri juga Slytherin.

Mereka semua tidak melihat Lisa Turpin yang menatap adegan ini dengan penuh benci dan sakit hati.

Mereka semua tidak melihat Pansy yang berlari pergi dari sana. Kecuali Harry, yang kembali merasa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia paling jahat sedunia.

* * *

Harry sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Daphne, berdiri di depan cermin dengan dandanan lengkap,.gaun super mini, super terbuka.

"Sedang dapat panggilan, slut?" Goda Harry. Daphne mendengus.

"Yes. Tapi jelas bayarannya tak semahal yang Draco berikan padamu tiap malam," katanya tanpa jeda.

"Ha ha ha," tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Seriusan, Daph, kau benar-benar berniat merayu Alex Carlos?"

Daphne mendesah, duduk di sebelah Harry di kasur cewek itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Har? Aku tak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada sikap plin plan Miles."

"Yeah," kata Harry simpati. "Just... Hati-hati, oke. Ravenclaw tak pernah menjadi anak manis. Mereka terlalu logis untuk berpikir bahwa kau juga punya perasaan."

Daphne nyengir. "Kenapa kau jadi berprasangka sih? Seingatku, kau tampak senang jalan dengan Applebee dkk beberapa bulan lalu."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Oh, mereka baik. Jangan salah menangkap kata-kata ku. Hanya saja, well... Lets say, moral bukan sifat alami mereka."

"Juga bukan sifat alami Slytherin. Yah, slytherin yang asli setidaknya," tambah Daphne, cekikikan. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Good."

Daphne berdiri, menarik napas panjang. "Kau yakin tak mau ikut? Aku tahu Applebee akan menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka. Dan kamar terbuka."dia tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Harry nyengir licik. "Oh, Applebee mengundangku," katanya enteng.

Daphne makin terbahak. "Really?!"

"Yup. Sebagai teman, katanya. Aku sih tak masalah. Tapi Draco memberiku ekspresi..." Harry menirukan ekspresi murka Draco dengan sangat akurat, membuat Daphne makin histeris tertawa. "So, nope. Kurasa aku masih waras."

"Jadi sekarang kau membiarkan Draco mengatur-aturmu?" Goda Daphne saat tawanya akhirnya berhenti.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Draco selalu mengatur-aturku sejak dulu. Hanya saja sejak pacaran dia melakukannya dengan lebih blak-blakan." Dia menidurkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Apa kau sungguhan sudah resmi dengan dia?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Well?"

"Mungkin," kata Harry muram. "Hanya saja, tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bahagia di atas kesedihan Pansy."

Daphne menatapnya simpati.."kau sedih karena bahagia?"

"Saat hanya berdua dengan Draco, aku bisa melupakan segalanya," kata Harry, menutup matanya lelah. "Tapi saat seperti ini, dimana harusnya Pansy juga ada di sini untuk menggodamu bersamaku, aku serasa di gerogoti rasa bersalah."

Daphne menepuk kepalanya. "Pansy akan kembali. Aku tahu itu."

Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Well, kau ditunggu oleh kencanmu kan? Dia menjemput?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku naik sampai lantai 7 sendirian dengan gaun ini," kata Daphne.

Harry tertawa. "Kuharap Alex Carlos sadar betapa high maintenance nya kau sebelum terlambat."

Daphne nyengir licik. "Seperti kata Draco, tak akan ada yang sadar dengan sifatku, selama aku masih secantik ini."

Harry hanya bisa tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng. Mereka berdua turun ke ruang rekreasi. Daphne menatap sekeliling, lalu mendesah kecewa.

"Hmm?" Harry menatapnya bertanya.

Daphne tertawa. "Setidaknya aku ingin Miles melihat ini," dia memberi isyarat pada dandanan dan gaunnya. Harry mendengus, tahu persis dimana Miles sekarang, tapi tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia melambai pada Daphne, lalu mendudukan dirinya di dekat perapian.

Dia mengeluarkan PR nya, tapi lalu terdiam, mengernyit menatap perapian. Dia dan Draco masih marahan karena aksi tak perlu cowok itu pagi tadi saat mengumumkan ke semua orang kalau mereka pacaran. Mereka tak saling bicara sepanjang hari, menganggap diri sendiri paling benar seperti biasa. Harry cemberut.

Tampaknya dia harus mengambil langkah drastis.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dari file perkamen kosongnya, lalu mulai menulis.

* * *

Pansy bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam di kamar Cho Chang dan Edgecombe.

Dia melihat Lisa Turpin sudah siap, sangat sangat cantik seperti biasa,. walaupun ekspresinya datar, jelas sama sekali tak bersemangat. Dia duduk bosan di kasur Cho, membaca majalah Witch weekly.

Pansy sama tak bersemangat nya dengan cewek itu. Dalam hati, dia sadar betul bahwa pesta ini bakal lebih menyenangkan jika setidaknya bersama salah satu dari anggota gengnya. Pansy mengernyit. Anggota geng yang sudah bukan geng nya lagi.

Lagipula, Tracey tak mungkin mau datang. Datang di pesta Slytherin saja sudah merupakan keajaiban untuknya. Daphne, mungkin akan datang kalau ada yang mengajaknya. Harry...

Pansy menggertakkan giginya, tahu persis Harry tak akan datang kalau tanpa Draco mengekornya. Harry dan Draco sejak dulu memang sering sekali bareng kesana kemari. Tapi hari-hari ini, nyaris tak pernah menemukan Harry tanpa Draco. Datang ke pesta Ravenclaw, yang Draco tahu di adakan oleh Applebee, yang sudah mulai tersebar beritanya bahwa dia secara personal mengundang Harry, rasanya jelas tak mungkin. Draco tak akan membiarkan Harry datang tanpa dirinya, dan Draco sendiri, sang supremasis asrama nomer satu, tak akan mau datang ke sini. Tidak saat dia masih pacaran dengan Lisa Turpin, apalagi tanpa alasan jelas.

Lega karena tak perlu melihat Harry dan Draco setidaknya, Pansy mulai merasa sedikit positif. Dia memakai gaun mini warna hitam, dengan dandanan bold favoritnya, saling melempar pujian meaningless dengan Cho dan Marietta. Mandy juga sudah siap, dengan dandanan manis yang tak terlalu cetar tapi tetap oke di wajah cantiknya.

Mereka berlima turun ke ruang rekreasi saat pesta sudah sejam berjalan. Musik menyala keras, minuman dan makanan terhidang megah (walaupun jelas tak semewah selera Draco). Applebee adalah salah satu cowok kaya dan populer di Hogwarts. Pansy bisa melihat cowok itu duduk bersama Matt Allen, menyesap firewhiskey, sangat berpuas diri karena di kelilingi gadis-gadis yang memujanya. Pansy mau tak mau memutar bola matanya, sungguh tipikal.

"Ayo kita selamati dia dulu," kata Cho riang, mengajak geng nya menghampiri kedua cowok itu.

"Happy birthday Shaun!" Marietta yang menyapa duluan, memberi Applebee pelukan dan kecupan di pipi.

"Hai kalian, trims sudah datang," kata cowok itu riang. Pansy hanya tersenyum padanya, tak berminat beramah tamah lebih dari itu. "Potter tidak datang?" Tanyanya, nadanya kecewa, pada Pansy, yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Cho memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengundang _dia_?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Applebee nyengir. "Dia seru banget, kau tahu," katanya.

Cho mendengus. "Seru? Si ganjen itu berusaha membuat semua cowok tertarik padanya. Dimana serunya?"

Matt Allen ikut mendengus. "Seperti kau, kalau begitu?" Sindirnya.

Cho menatapnya tersinggung. "Enak saja. Aku tak perlu berusaha untuk efek itu."

Matt Allen menggeleng, lalu menarik Marietta ke pangkuannya, dan mereka berdua mulai berciuman.

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu persis soal hubungan on off Matt dan Marietta, tapi tetap saja berjengit dalam hati saat melihat betapa mudahnya Marietta jatuh ke pangkuan cowok itu. Matt Allen memang terlihat manis, tapi dia tetap salah satu Playboy anggota tim Quidditch, dan berulang kali tertangkap basah tidur dengan cewek lain. Pansy sangat heran kenapa Marietta masih mau bahkan menghirup udara yang sama dengan cowok itu.

Pansy menyuarakan pikiran ini pada Mandy, saat mereka berjalan ke arah meja untuk makan.

"Oh yeah, Marietta cinta mati padanya," kata Mandy, menggeleng.

"Dia membuang seluruh harga dirinya kalau sudah menyangkut Matt Allen tercinta," tandas Lisa, memutar bola matanya. Lalu dia mengernyit, mendesah. Pansy dan Mandy bertukar pandang, sama-sama tahu bahwa Lisa juga akan bersikap sama jika Draco Malfoy menariknya untuk mengajaknya ciuman.

Tapi Draco Malfoy bukan Matt Allen. Dia bukan cowok murahan yang mengobral dirinya untuk semua orang hanya karena dia bisa.

Dan itulah, yang Pansy rasa, menjadi daya tarik terbesar Draco.

Dan, kini semua tahu bahwa Harria Potter lah penyebab utama cowok itu mengeksklusifkan dirinya.

Pansy heran, bagaimana bisa setiap pikirannya selalu berakhir di Harry dan Draco. Dia datang ke pesta ini untuk melupakan mereka berdua, melupakan seluruh masalahnya! Penuh tekad, Pansy menyambar sebotol firewhiskey, lalu meneguknya banyak-banyak.

Mereka duduk di satu sofa, makan buah di piring mereka, menyesap alkohol, bergosip tentang siapapun yang menarik pandangan mereka. Tak lama, Jake Price datang, mengajak Cho berdansa. Tiga cowok mengajak Lisa, yang bahkan tidak merasa perlu di jawab cewek itu dengan kata-kata. Ekspresi jijiknya mewakili penolakan tegasnya.

"Heran kenapa masih saja ada yang mengajakmu berdansa," kikik Mandy, menyikut Lisa, yang mendengus. Pansy tidak berkomentar. Dia dan Lisa Turpin jelas tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sahabat,.tapi ini, melihat bagaimana Lisa Turpin memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini, jelas hal baru untuknya. Lisa Turpin bukan cewek ramah, tapi dia masih berusaha baik pada mereka slytherin karena ada Draco. Dan saat ini, saat tak ada Draco, benar-benar terlihat sifat aslinya.

Mau tak mau Pansy jadi berpikir pantas saja Draco memutuskannya.

Draco punya sifat yang nyaris sama dengan Lisa. Menganggap rendah semua orang.

Sampai dia bertemu Harry, dan Harry mengajarinya bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang lain. Harry, bagaimanapun Pansy membencinya, sudah berhasil menjadikan Draco manusia yang jauh lebih baik.

Hal yang Pansy tahu tak akan pernah bisa dia lakukan.

Pansy sedang memikirkan ini, saat matanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk, melihat Daphne berjalan masuk. Dengan Alex Carlos?!

Wow.

"Wow," kata Mandy, menyikutnya. "Mereka kencan?"

Pansy mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Hanya sekali ini kurasa. Dia masih tergila-gila pada Miles Bletchley."

"Hmm," kata Mandy. "Jujur aku kaget dia dan Bletchley tidak langsung balikan setelah berselingkuh di balik punggung Redival."

Pansy mendengus. "Miles menolaknya. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah berselingkuh, dan tak ingin menyakiti hati Redival Foster dan Daphne lebih jauh lagi. Jadi dia menarik diri. Sementara setidaknya."

Mandy membelalak. "Really?" Dia bertanya, tampak sangat kaget, lalu matanya berkilat aneh, mengernyit, menggigit bibirnya.

Pansy meringis. Saingan baru untuk Daphne. "Kurasa Miles sedang tak ingin berkencan Mandy..."

Wajah Mandy langsung merona. "What? Aku tidak..."

Pansy nyengir licik. "Tenang saja. Aku tahu miles menarik, tapi kurasa kau jelas tak ingin jadi Redival Foster nomor dua kan? Karena Daphne akan memastikan itu."

Mandy berjengit, lalu mendesah. "Bagaimana bisa cowok-cowok oke akhirnya harus jatuh ke pelukan jalang-jalang macam Potter dan Greengrass?!" Tandasnya, menggeleng. Pansy tidak berkomentar.

Dia melihat Daphne tampak sangat cantik seperti biasa, dengan gaun yang menunjukan dua pertiga tubuhnya. Alex Carlos menatapnya seolah cewek itu menawarinya bulan. Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa, Daphne berbicara panjang lebar, sementara Alex Carlos menatapnya tanpa kedip, terpana pada nasib baiknya.

Pansy mengernyit, menunduk, tahu bahwa seumur hidupnya, dia tak akan pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari cowok manapun...

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Mandy, membuat mata Pansy akhirnya teralih dari Daphne. Dia melihat ke arah yang dilihat Mandy. Seorang cowok tinggi besar, berambut merah afro, dan kacamata super tebal, tampak berdiri kikuk. Di sebelahnya berdiri anak yang rasanya tak mungkin di undang oleh Applebee, karena anak itu kecil, dengan rambut merah panjang dan kacamata tebal juga. Topi rumbai menghiasi kepalanya, menambah kenorakannya. "Aku tak ingat Weasley masih punya saudara lagi."

Pansy mengernyit. Sama sekali tak ingat pernah melihat wajah-wajah ini...

Kedua cowok mencurigakan itu berjalan ke bar, duduk kaku, bahkan tidak menghampiri Applebee untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Penyusup kali," kata Lisa, bersedekap, tampak sedikit tertarik, matanya turun ke tubuh tegap si cowok pertama, jelas mengapresiasi.

"Really," Mandy mengernyit. "Mereka berdua tak terlihat pintar, bagaimana bisa mereka masuk?"

Pansy mengatupkan rahangnya. Selama nongkrong dengan Ravenclaw, Pansy jadi tahu persis kenapa Harry tak pernah suka nongkrong dengan orang-orang ini. Mereka seriusan menganggap semua anak asrama selain Ravenclaw adalah manusia bodoh yang menyia-nyjakan hidup mereka dan akan berakhir sebagai petugas kebersihan di kementrian.

Menyebalkan.

Untungnya, perhatian mereka teralih oleh suara musik yang makin keras. Cho menghampiri mereka, memberi mereka tiga botol minum satu persatu.

"Let's dance girls!" Serunya.

Lisa menolak tegas, tapi Pansy dan Mandy menerima ajakannya. Pansy bertekad setidaknya dia harus bersenang-senang. Dia harus bisa menikmati malam ini. Harus!

"Ups, habiskan dulu minumanmu Pansy," kata Cho riang. Pansy mengangkat bahu, lalu menenggak minumannya sampai habis.

Dia jelas tidak melihat senyum jahat penuh kepuasan Cho Chang, dan Lisa Turpin yang mendengus, menggeleng.

* * *

Miles dan Evan duduk kaku di barstool itu, menerima butterbeer dari prefek Ravenclaw yang memberi mereka tatapan curiga. Evan menatap sekeliling, mengamati ruang rekreasi luas berwarna biru itu. Miles sendiri, tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mantan pacarnya tersayang. Daphne tersenyum genit pada Carlos si cowok munafik itu, sesekali menyentuh lengan Carlos, atau menyibakkan rambunya. Mata Carlos membelalak saat Daphne sedikit membungkuk, sehingga belahan dadanya makin terlihat jelas.

Miles menggertakkan giginya.

Sialan memang Daphne. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu persis bagaimana cara merayu cowok! Dia bersama Miles sejak kelas 4 kan?! Kapan dia belajar melakukan ini?!

"Kayaknya Daphne sungguhan menikmati kencannya ya," kata Evan, tidak membantu sama sekali.

Miles cemberut.

Evan bertopang dagu. "Daphne ini seriusan cantik sekali loh. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah di polling cewek Paling cantik sesekolah? Kurasa harusnya dia yang menang. Lisa Turpin..."

"Adalah yang tercantik. Bahkan kau harusnya tahu itu," kata Miles datar, memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, mungkin harusnya kau yang jadian dengan Lisa Turpin, mungkin dia bakal berubah jadi lebih baik jika kau mengkritiknya terus..." Dia menyembur tertawa melihat ekspresi horor Evan.

"Amit-amit!" Tandas Evan, bergidik. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia selalu menatapku?"

"Memangnya dia pernah menatapmu? Kukira dia bahkan berusaha menganggapmu tak ada," goda Miles.

Evan tertegun. "Astaga, dan di saat aku berpikir aku tak bisa lebih benci pada cewek itu lebih dari ini..." Katanya syok. Miles kembali terbahak.

"Intinya, aku bersyukur Harry akhirnya menerimaa Draco," kata Evan lagi.

"Yeah,. walaupun Harry bukan menerimanya, tapi mau tak mau menerimanya," kekeh Miles.

Evan menggeleng. "Sampai saat sebelum ini, aku tak pernah percaya pada Draco saat dia bilang Harry adalah cewek paling muna yang pernah dia kenal. Tapi..."

Miles mendengus. "Setiap manusia setidaknya harus punya satu sifat buruk kan?"

Evan nyengir. "Kau benar..Harry yang tak sempurna terlihat makin hot kan?"

Miles memutar bola matanya. "Jangan sampai Draco mendengarmu bicara begitu."

Evan hanya nyengir. Lalu mereka terdiam, kembali mengamati Daphne. Cewek itu di ajak berdiri oleh Carlos, lalu dibimbing berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Miles menggeram saat kedua tangan Carlos secure di pinggang Daphne.

"Apa yang Daphne lihat dari cowok kurus itu?!" Desis Miles murka. "Carlos sama sekali bukan tipenya!"

"Kalau menurut Draco, itu karena Carlos cukup percaya diri untuk maju padanya," kata Evan mengutip. "Dan dia juga pewaris restoran Mexico Carlos yang cabangnya tersebar di seluruh inggris. Dan dia juga salah satu yang paling pintar di angkatannya. Dan..."

"Okay, okay, aku tahu dia jauh lebih baik dariku, oke?!" Tukas Miles, memelototi Evan, yang meringis bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Miles mengibaskan tangannya, kembali menatap Daphne dan Carlos. Jelas Carlos bisa menawarkan Masa depan yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang ditawarkan Miles. Kalau dia pacaran dengan Carlos, dia bisa langsung mengenalkan cowok itu pada ayahnya tanpa merasa ketakutan akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Siapa yang akan menolak pria cerdas dari keluarga terpandang yang Kaya Raya?

Dan apa yang Miles punya?

Dia saat ini mungkin lebih dari Carlos, karena tubuhnya lebih bagus, staminanya lebih prima, lebih macho karena dia pemain Quidditch. Tapi saat sudah lulus... Saat memilih pendamping hidup... Siapa orangtua normal yang akan lebih memilih Miles daripada Carlos?!

Saat itu mata Daphne jatuh ke dirinya. Miles ingin berpaling, tapi dia hanya tak bisa. Mereka bertatapan sekilas, Daphne mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu berpaling pada Carlos lagi. Jelas dia tidak mengenali Miles dan menganggap Miles hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pengagum.

Miles berjengit dengan pikiran ini. Dia butuh minuman yang lebih berat.

* * *

Pesta makin malam makin meriah. Pansy merasakan mulai mabuk berat setelah menenggak firewhiskey dari Cho tadi. Dia berdansa heboh bersama Mandy, Cho, Marietta,.Matt Allen, Jake Price, dan cowok quidditch lainnya. Applebee bergabung dengan mereka. Lalu Terry Boot, yang Pansy tahu naksir dia. Terry memberi Pansy senyum luar biasa lebar, meraih pinggangnya, menggoyangkan mereka berdua.

Pansy merasakan darahnya, adrenalinnya, atau entah apa yang mengalir di tubuhnya, menggelegak luar biasa. Sentuhan Terry, dan Applebee, dan cowok lain, membuatnya entah mengapa sangat bersemangat. Tubuhnya terus bergoyang, berdansa penuh sensual seperti yang biasa Daphne lakukan (Dan Harry lakukan jika Draco sedang tidak melihat. Pansy merasa bodoh mengingat ini. Tentu saja Draco tak pernah suka melihat Harry memamerkan tubuhnya pada pria lain! Pansy tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan ini, karena Draco juga selalu mencela Daphne karena ini..tapi kalau Pansy sungguhan mau mengingat, yang benar-benar Draco lindungi dari mata pria lain hanyalah Harry!).

Pansy mengangkat tangannya, menggoyangkan pinggangnya, merasakan napas memburu Terry di depannya. Merasakan Mata cowok-cowok itu menatapnya lapar. Perut Pansy serasa diterbangi kupu-kupu, cairan mengalir deras membasahi celana dalamnya...

Pansy merasakan tubuhnya panas, menarik leher Terry, lalu mencium cowok itu luar biasa mesra.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Oh.

Oh.

Sungguh luar biasa. Terry membalas ciuman Pansy tanpa jeda, mendekap Pansy, melumat bibir Pansy habis-habisan, membuat jantung Pansy serasa mau copot...

Astaga ternyata begini rasanya berciuman. Begitu menggairahkan...

Pansy mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat Terry mundur sejenak, matanya berkabut saat menatap Pansy.

"Parkinson, aku..."

Tapi Pansy tak membiarkannya mengatakan apapun. Dia menarik kepala Terry lagi, membenturkan bibir mereka, dan mereka kembali bergelut dalam ciuman penuh nafsu...

* * *

"Boleh aku minta air?"

Miles menoleh cepat, kaget saat melihat Daphne berdiri di sebelahnya, bicara pada si prefek Ravenclaw. , napasnya terengah, jelas dia sudah mulai mabuk dan habis menikmati dansanya. Miles sejak tadi hanya duduk meratap di kursinya, menolak menatap pasangan itu, merana, membuat Evan akhirnya meninggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu untuk mengobrol dengan cewek cakep kelas 3 (rupanya kebenciannya pada Ravenclaw tidak meliputi cewek yang bisa dikecengin).

Si prefek Ravenclaw mengangguk, wajahnya merona karena di ajak bicara oleh cewek secantik Daphne Greengrass. Mungkin saking gugupnya, cowok itu melemparkan botol air kecil ke Daphne, seperti jika cowok-cowok yang meminta air padanya. Daphne, tak pernah menerima lemparan apapun seumur hidupnya mungkin, membelalak kaget, mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya...

Syut.

Miles menangkap botol itu gesit. Memelototi si cowok prefek yang menatap horor Daphne.

"Maafkan aku!" Cicit cowok itu.

Miles jelas tak bisa menerima itu. "What the fuck?!" Bentaknya, meletakkan botol air itu di atas meja. "Kau harusnya tahu untuk tidak melempar pada cewek! Kau pikir dia siapa?! Chaser?!"

Si prefek tergagap, wajahnya merah padam. "Maaf, aku tidak..."

"It's okay," kata Daphne cepat, menatap sekeliling, jelas berharap tak ada yang mendengar mereka. Untungnya musik sangat keras. Dia menatap Miles tak yakin. "Em, trims," katanya. "Dan aku tak ingat pernah melihatmu sebelum ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari Weasley kan?"

Miles memberi pelototan terakhir pada si prefek, lalu menatap Daphne. Wajah cantiknya tampak bertanya-tanya. Miles hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali duduk untuk minum. Daphne mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih menatap Miles. Menatap pundaknya, turun ke tubuhnya. Miles nyaris berjengit. Dia tak ingin Daphne mengapresiasi dirinya yang sedang menyamar sebagai orang lain...

"Wanna dance?" Tanya cewek itu lagi, membuat Miles menoleh cepat, menatapnya syok..Daphne nyengir kecil. "Satu dansa sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan wajahku? Aku tahu kau bolak balik menatapku sejak tadi..."

Miles kembali terpana. Selalu terpana pada betapa percaya dirinya Daphne...

"No," jawab Miles akhirnya, mengangkat bahu. "Kau punya kencan."

Daphne tertawa. "dia sudah teler parah, padahal dia minum lebih sedikit dari aku," katanya, memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah. Satu dansa tak akan melukai siapapun." Tangan Daphne menyentuh lengannya pelan, Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Miles tak tahu apa yang cewek ini harapkan. Apa yang dia incar.

Dan dia heran kenapa dia masih saja berada di sini, berharap...

Miles akhirnya berdiri. Daphne nyengir berpuas diri, berjalan duluan ke lantai dansa. Miles mengikutinya.

Miles meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Daphne, sekali lagi teringat saat pesta dansa Dua tahun yang lalu. Dia dan Daphne sama-sama tak menikmati dansa mereka saat itu, tapi sekarang berbeda. Miles merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan saat lengan Daphne melingkari lehernya...

Mereka berdansa pelan, bergoyang pelan di tengah-tengah manusia yang melompat dan berjingkat girang. Mereka saling tatap. Miles bisa melihat Daphne tampak senang, matanya berkilat geli entah karena apa...

"So..." Cewek itu memulai. Miles menatapnya menunggunya melanjutkan. "Feeling nostalgic?"

Miles mengernyit bertanya. "What?"

Daphne terbahak. "Kau yang hanya diam, dan aku yang berharap kau melakukan sesuatu?" Dia memberi petunjuk.

Miles membelalak.

Daphne kembali tertawa, lalu, tanpa kata lagi, menarik leher Miles, dan mencium cowok itu luar biasa mesra.

* * *

Pansy dan Terry menguasai satu sofa, bergelut penuh birahi. Tangan Terry mengusap punggung cewek itu, bergerak naik, meremas payudaranya...

Ohhh... Betapa nikmatnyaaa...

Pansy tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Nafsu seperti ini...

"Parkinson!" Terry terkesiap, tampak berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Pansy, hei, kau... Kau mabuk parah yeah? Kurasa sebaiknya Kita berhenti..."

Pansy tak bisa mendengar alasan. Dia berusaha meraih Terry lagi, tapi cowok itu mengelak.

"Pansy, please, aku berusaha..." Dia menarik napas dalam. "Please, tunggu di sini yeah? Aku akan mengambilkan air putih supaya kau tidak..." Dia menelan ludah, lalu berjalan ke arah bar...

Meninggalkan Pansy yang duduk sendiri.

Panas... Tubuhnya panas...

"Yo Parkinson! Akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari..." Tapi Applebee, yang mendadak muncul dan duduk di sebelah Pansy, tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibir Pansy keburu menemukannya. Dia mencium cowok itu dengan nafsu yang seolah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Applebee tampak sangat kaget, tapi lalu membalas ciuman Pansy dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara itu, Terry menatap pemandangan ini di bar dengan sangat syok. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku, membawa botol air minum, menatap Pansy yang hanya semenit dia tinggalkan dan sudah bergelut dengan pria lain...

"Kau menjebakku! Itu intinya!"

Terry menoleh, melihat Daphne Greengrass berjalan dengan cowok berambut merah, yang jelas bukan Alex Carlos. Terry tergagap. Apa ini semacam tren di Slytherin? Mendepak cowok dengan begitu mudahnya?!

"Aku tidak menjebakmu! Aku tidak tahu bahwa cowok aneh nerdy rambut merah itu adalah kau sampai kau dengan heroic menangkap botol itu," tandas Greengrass. "Miles, aku kenal kau! Kau Kira bisa mengelabuiku dengan wig dan kacamata? Aku mungkin bukan pemain Quidditch, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan gawang. Aku hafal bentuk pundakmu. Bagaimana kau duduk. Dan kau bahkan tak mengubah warna matamu, for Merlin sake!"

Si cowok rambut merah, yang sepertinya adalah Miles Bletchley yang menyamar, kalau Terry menangkap maksud percakapan mereka, hanya mengernyit, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Greengrass duduk di sebelahnya, tampak sangat geli dengan situasi ini.

"Firewhiskey lagi," tandas Bletchley pada prefek kelas 5 Darren Brown. Lalu dia menatap Greengrass lagi. "Kau senang kan? Girang karena aku berhasil mempermalukan diriku sendiri?"

Greengrass memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kan? Aku senang karena dengan ini, aku tahu bahwa kau masih peduli padaku."

Bletchley tergagap. "Aku selalu peduli padamu!" Protesnya.

Greengrass bersedekap. "Miles, Dua kata: Redival Foster."

Bletchley mengernyit. Dia mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi jelas tak punya argumen untuk melawan Greengrass. Cewek itu kembali memutar bola matanya, lalu berpaling dari Bletchley, dan bertatapan dengan Terry.

"Boot, hei! Tak kuduga kau bisa melepaskan diri dari ciuman panasmu dengan Pansy," katanya, nyengir sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya menggoda.

Terry mendengus, duduk di kursi di sebelah cewek itu. "Aku dan Parkinson hanya masa lalu," tandasnya. Melihat tatapan bingung Greengrass, dia mengedik ke arah Pansy yang sedang bergelut penuh nafsu di sofa dengan Applebee, tangan cowok itu secara mencurigakan sudah masuk ke dalam gaun Pansy.

Terry merasakan marahnya menggelegak tak tertahankan. Dia menggertakkan giginya, lalu meminta firewhiskey pada Brown, melihat bahwa rahang Bletchley dan Greengrass sama-sama terbuka lebar, jelas kaget melihat aksi liar teman mereka.

"What the..."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Pekik Greengrass syok. "Dengan Applebee lagi!"

Terry mendengus. "Mungkin aku tidak memberinya ciuman yang hebat..."

"No!" Desis Greengrass. "Kau tidak mengenal Pansy. Dia bukan cewek seperti itu!"

Bletchley mengusap rambut merahnya. "Kau mau kita menginterupsi mereka?" Tanyanya.

Greengrass menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana kita melakukan itu? Pansy sedang sangat benci padaku. Dia malah akan Makin marah..."

"Kurasa dia mabuk berat," kata Terry, mengernyit menatap Applebee yang bangkit berdiri, menggendong Pansy yang melingkarkan kaki ke pinggang nya, masih tak melepaskan mencium cowok itu.

"Tak mungkin. Pansy bukan tipe yang makin mabuk makin liar," kata Greengrass, nadanya mulai cemas saat melihat kemana arah Applebee membawa Pansy. "Dia akan mengajak Pansy naik?!"

Bletchley bangkit. "Kurasa kita harus menginterupsi ini, Daph..."

"No," Greengrass menggeleng, menatap Bletchley. "Draco. Cuma Draco yang punya hak suara untuk mengatur-atur. Ayo kita panggil dia."

"Astaga," Terry membelalak saat melihat Anthony dan Michael dan Matt... "Mereka... Greengrass, lihat..."

"What..."

Bletchley jelas punya pikiran horor yang sama dengan Terry, mereka bertukar pandang tak percaya.

"Daphne, mereka akan menggilir Pansy!"

* * *

Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi setelah selesai mengerjakan pr di perpus, langsung melihat Harry yang sangat bersemangat menulis di perkamennya yang luar biasa panjang.

"Apa dia sedang menulis novel?" Tanyanya pada Blaise, yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Blaise melihat arah pandangnya.

"Surat? Untuk Graham mungkin?" Blaise nyengir, berjalan naik ke atas.

Draco menghampiri Harry, yang cemberut saat melihatnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai love, lagi ngapain?" Tanya Draco, berusaha mengintip, tapi Harry buru-buru menutupinya, menggulung perkamennya

"Jangan panggil aku love" tandas Harry, jelas masih kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak masalah kupanggil begitu saat aku menciummu tadi malam. Apa aku harus menciummu lagi untuk mengingatkanmu?"

"Ha ha ha," kata Harry datar. "Very funny. Aku sibuk, Draco, get lost."

Tapi Draco tidak mendengarkan karena melihat tulisan tangan Harry menulis namanya. Satu, dua... Harry berusaha menjauhkan perkamennya lagi, tapi Draco lebih cepat. Dia menggelitik pinggang Harry, dan saat Harry tertawa dan menggeliat, berhasil mengambil perkamen itu.

_Dear Marcus,_

_Kau tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi padaku! Aku marahan dengan Pansy karena Draco. Setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha menutupi, dan dia menciumku di depan semua orang..aku sudah menonjoknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi dia masih saja mendekatiku. Aku berharap kau di sini dan menonjoknya untukku..._

Draco menatap Harry penuh horor.

"Kau mengadu pada Marcus?!"

Wajah Harry merona, merebut kembali perkamennya. "Kenapa memangnya? Itu akan membuatmu kapok kan?"

Draco tergagap, tapi saat akhirnya menguasai dirinya, dia merebut balik perkamen itu, dan berlari ke arah perapian. Harry melompat ke atas punggungnya, berusaha menghentikannya. Draco berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Harry mencengkeram tangannya kuat. Draco menyeret tubuhnya, menjauhkan Perkamen itu dari jangkauan Harry...

"Harry! Draco!" Daphne yang masuk ke ruang rekreasi tampak terengah,.Miles di belakangnya. Dia berhenti sejenak, tampak heran dengan posisi Harry dan Draco yang aneh. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Draco merebut suratku!"

"Dia menulis Surat mengadu pada Marcus!"

"Lagian, penyamaran akhirnya ketahuan Miles?"

"Mana Evan?! Kalian tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di sarang manusia-manusia dingin itu kan?!" Draco melotot garang.

Daphne dan Miles tampak tertegun sejenak, tapi Daphne segera menguasai diri.

"Itu tidak penting!" Tandasnya cepat. "Harry, Pansy didekati oleh Applebee!"

Harry mengerjap, lalu mengernyit. "Well, aku tak tahu kenapa kau mengadu padaku. Pansy manusia bebas..."

"Applebee membawanya naik ke kamarnya, Harry!"

Harry melongo. "Dan pansy mau?!"

Miles mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang, tampak gugup, menatap Draco. "Dia... Kurasa Applebee membawa teman."

"Hah?"

"Membawa teman-temannya. Cowok-cowok tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Naik ke kamarnya. Bersama Pansy."

Draco ternganga. "What?!"

Harry mengernyit. "Dan... Jadi apakah... Apa yang..." Dia tidak terlalu mengerti.

Draco tampak masih sangat syok. Dia menatap Harry penuh ketakutan. "Pansy... Harry, Lima lawan satu..."

Harry merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

* * *

Bersambuuung

Hai guys ketemu lagi! Maaf baru sempat update, tapi chapter ini super panjaaang, nysris 10k words loh, jadi kuharap bisa menjadi pengobat kangen kalian.

Next chapter adalah yang terakhir (mungkin).

Please please masih pada mau reviews Kan?

Love you guys sooooo much muaachh


	34. Chapter 34

Kelas 6, part 6

* * *

Pansy nyaris tak sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia mencengkeram erat pinggang Applebee dengan pahanya, merasakan Applebee menyokongnya dengan lengannya yang kekar. Cowok Quidditch jelas istimewa. Pansy merasakan gairahnya makin menggelegak mengingat ini, mengingat otot kuat ini, mengingat bahwa Shaun Applebee menginginkannya...

Applebee menarik napas, matanya berkabut oleh nafsu. Pansy tak membiarkannya kabur terlalu lama, menarik kepala cowok itu lagi untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Applebee berjalan oleng, entah kemana. Pansy tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin cowok itu terus menyentuhnya, hanya ingin cowok itu begitu putus asa menginginkannya.

Brak.

Pansy membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu menutup. Dia mengernyit. Mereka sudah meninggalkan ruang rekreasi, masuk ke kamar kosong...

Pansy menarik dirinya, mengernyit.

"Sori berantakan," tawa Applebee, menurunkan Pansy ke salah satu kasur, lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, tanpa Pansy sempat memikirkan apapun lagi, dia mendorong Pansy tiduran, naik ke atas cewek itu, lalu melanjutkan aksi ciuman panas mereka.

Pansy tahu alarm mulai berbunyi di alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi herannya, dia hanya tak peduli.

Dia menginginkan ini. Dan Applebee juga ingin melakukan ini bersamanya.

Semua anak angkatannya mungkin sudah pernah melakukan ini. Hanya Pansy yang sebelum malam ini belum pernah berciuman. Dan di antara geng cewek kelas 6 Slytherin, hanya dia yang masih perawan.

Hanya dia yang tak pernah di inginkan cowok.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Applebee yang gagah, kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw Shaun Applebee menginginkannya...

Pansy mengerang penuh gairah saat cowok itu meremas-remas payudaranya. Ohhh sungguh luar biasa... Nafsunya mulai membutakannya. Otaknya serasa buntu. Dia tak bisa menolak sentuhan ini...

Terdengar langkah kaki, tapi Pansy hanya tak peduli. Dia merasakan Applebee menarik lepas bajunya, menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya. Pansy membuka matanya, melihat mata Applebee begitu mengapresiasi dadanya yang besar.

"Wow Parkinson, dada paling besar yang pernah kulihat," terdengar suara dari sampingnya. Dia menoleh, melihat Goldstein nyaris ngiler menatapnya. Dan Matt Allen. Dan Michael corner. Dan Jake Price...

Astaga...

"What the..." Pansy tahu harusnya dia mulai was, tapi... "Ohhh!" Applebee melepaskan bra nya, dan mulai menghisap dan menggigit putingnya. Pansy bergelinjang penuh nikmat. Cairannya mengalir deras...

Pansy merasakan ada orang lain yang duduk di kasur itu...

Dan lalu ada dua mulut yang menjilati payudaranya...

Pansy merasakan nafsunya kembali membutakannya.

Tapi pertahanan dirinya mulai berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Sedangkan yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan dan erangan penuh birahi...

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Dia menatap sekeliling. Wajah cowok-cowok itu menatapnya seolah dia adalah daging paling lezat yang tak sabar mereka santap bersama...

Selanjutnya Applebee tidak tampak berniat basa-basi lagi, menurunkan celananya...

Pansy membelalak.

Kini sungguhan ketakutan.

Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa. Goldstein masih menghisap payudara nya seolah dia adalah bayi yang kehausan. Jake Price kini menjilat pahanya, dan Shaun Applebee's makin mendekat...

JEBLAK!

semua terlonjak, menatap ke arah pintu. Pansy bangkit duduk, matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Harry.

Harry...

Harry membelalak menatap Pansy yang telanjang bulat, menatap bergantian kelima cowok yang mengelilinginya, menatap Applebee yang sudah menurunkan celananya dengan sempurna...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Jerit Harry, wajahnya merah padam, marah luar biasa. Tangannya mengayun, menonjok Applebee's sekuat tenaga, tapi cowok itu berhasil mundur, membuat Harry nyaris terpelanting karena momentumnya. Tapi Harry tampak tak peduli, bersiap untuk memukul lagi...

"Harry, hei, tenang..." Michael Corner, yang semua orang tahu sudah lama naksir Harry, tampak ketakutan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, melontarkan kutukan demi kutukan ke kelima cowok itu. Para cowok itu langsung berusaha menghindar. Goldstein mengeluarkan tongkatnya, jelas siap membalas, tapi berhenti saat melihat Draco masuk, diikuti Daphne yang terengah. Jelas mereka semua habis berlari. Miles yang terakhir masuk, tapi begitu melihat Pansy, dia langsung keluar kamar itu lagi.

Pansy mendadak sadar posisi dirinya yang sedang telanjang. Dia mengambil selimut, buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya, merasakan air matanya mengalir deras.

Malu.

Marah.

Takut...

Tongkat Harry gemetar saking marahnya, vas di sudut pecah karena sihirnya yang hilang kendali. Draco menarik napas tajam saat melihat Pansy dan kelima cowok, mengacungkan tongkatnya, mendekati Harry, memegang tangannya untuk menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Calm down," gumamnya. "I'll handle it."

Harry tampak masih marah, jelas tak mau mundur.

"Harria," kata Draco lagi, nadanya tegas.

Harry mencengkeram tongkatnya, lalu, seolah tanpa jeda, menendang penis Applebee sekuat tenaga, membuat cowok itu meraung kesakitan, berguling langsung di lantai. Keempat cowok yang lain menatap ngeri Harry, mundur teratur.

Harry mundur sedikit, dan Draco akhirnya bisa maju.

"Apa yang kalian coba lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dingin, menatap Michael Corner, yang berjengit, masih menatap Harry was.

"What?! Kalau kau menuduh kami akan melakukan pemerkosaan, kau salah besar! Parkinson yang merayu kami!" Tukasnya.

Pansy menunduk, tak berani menatap teman-temannya... Tak berani menatap Draco...

Tak berani menatap Harry...

Hening sejenak, hanya raungan kesakitan Applebee yang terdengar, lalu, " Pansy, apa dia bohong?" Tanya Draco, nadanya memohon, memohon Pansy untuk berbohong.

Tapi Pansy tak punya tenaga untuk itu. Dia hanya menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang trjadi pada dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini...

Draco menarik napas panjang, melirik Harry, yang masih berdiri kaku, syok, menatap Pansy tanpa kedip. Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan keempat tongkat cowo Raven itu terbang ke arahnya. Draco menangkapnya tangkas, lalu melemparnya ke Miles, yang menangkapnya juga. Miles rupanya akhirnya berani kembali masuk kamar begitu melihat Pansy sudah menutup tubuhnya, sungguh gentleman.

Kenapa Harry tak bisa mencarikan cowok seperti itu untuk Pansy?

Kenapa harus Daphne yang dia tawarkan pada Miles? Miles yang manis, sopan, and genuinely a good person...

Karena Miles naksir Daphne duluan.

Yeah, tentu saja kan? Siapa cowok yang naksir Pansy? Tak ada...

Tak ada pria yang pernah menginginkan Pansy.

Pansy tidak cantik seperti Daphne

Pansy tidak polos seperti Tracey.

Dan tentu saja Pansy tak akan pernah bermimpi menjadi manusia seperti Harry.

Pantas saja kalau Draco lebih memilih Harry. Harry punya tubuh yang bagus luar biasa. Diinginkan oleh banyak pria karena... Karena bahkan Pansy selalu tahu... Bahwa Harry adalah sedikit manusia yang cantik di luar dan di dalam...

Pansy menangis meraung di tangannya. Merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Satu-satunya kesempatan dia mendapatkan cowok hanyalah jika dia menawarkan dirinya seperti ini. Menjadi gadis murahan seperti ini...

Semua hening, sampai Draco bicara lagi. "Kalian semua, pakai baju kalian, lalu keluar."

"What?!" Goldstein mendengus marah. "Kau pikir kau siapa?! Ini kamarku?!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Aku punya kekuasaan dan uang puluhan kali lipat dibanding kalian semua digabungkan jadi satu. So, out, atau kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup karena ini," Desisnya.

Cowok-cowok itu menggeram marah, tapi mereka semua tahu Draco benar, jadi mereka memungut pakaian mereka, lalu keluar.

"Kau mau kami keluar juga?" Pansy mendengar Draco bertanya. Dia tak bisa melihat dia bertanya pada siapa, tapi Pansy tahu siapa yang akan menyelesaikan ini.

Harry mungkin mengangguk, karena dia mendengar banyak langkah keluar kamar itu, lalu pintu menutup.

Harry berjalan ke arah Pansy, dan pansy tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Harry akan marah, mengomeli pansy seolah dia peduli pada diri Pansy. Pada kenyataannya dia hanya berpura-pura peduli saja kan? Dia hanya ingin bermain peran, seolah dia sayang pada Pansy. Tapi Pansy kini tahu. Dia kini sadar bahwa Draco selama ini benar.

Tak ada yang lebih munafik dari Harry.

Pansy merasakan Harry duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Pansy masih menolak menatap Harry, masih menangis di tangannya.

Lalu Pansy merasakan tangan Harry, membelai rambutnya. Tanpa kata.

Pansy menarik napas tercekat.

Harry membelai rambutnya pelan, mengusap punggungnya, hari-hati, seolah dia takut Pansy akan meledak. Pansy menarik napas lagi, dan, sentuhan Harry seolah membuatnya tersengat, membuat tangisannya makin keras.

Harry hanya diam, dan pansy mendongak, ingin melihat wajahnya, ingin menjerit menyurjhnya pergi. Tapi dia sangat terkejut saat melihat bahwa Harry... Harry yang tangguh... Yang kuat... Sedang menangis.

Pansy membeku melihat air mata Harry mengalir bagai keran. Cewek itu menarik napas tercekat, berusaha menghapus air matanya saat melihat Pansy melihatnya. Pansy masih terlalu syok. Wajah Harry merah padam, meneriakan betapa sedihnya dia...

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menghapus air mata Pansy, mengusap rambutnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Harry serak, air matanya masih menolak berhenti, dia kini tampak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Itu yang selalu Harry katakan pada mereka.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Harry, yang selalu menjamin itu. Memastikan itu...

Pansy merasakan air matanya kembali menyembur. Dia meraung, lalu, bahkan mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, memeluk Harry erat-erat.

Harry balas memeluknya, dengan pelukan khas Harry, yang hangat dan tanpa penghakiman. Tak pernah enam tahun mereka berteman, Harry menghakimi Pansy karena apapun...

Jadi kenapa...

Kenapa hanya karena seorang pria...

Bisa-bisanya dia mau melepaskan Harry hanya karena seorang pria...

* * *

Mereka tidak bicara sama sekali.

Hanya menangis berdua, sesenggukan, berpelukan seolah tak ada hari esok.

Saat akhirnya sudah tenang, Harry mengambil gaunnya yang tergeletak, mengernyit.

"Aku tak mau pakai itu," kata Pansy serak.

Harry mengangguk, lalu melepaskan baju dan celananya sendiri, memberikannya ke Pansy, yang merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi.

Bagaimana bisa...

Bagaimana bisa dia mau menukar Harry dengan Draco. Harry yang baik hati... Selalu baik hati...

Pansy terisak, memakai baju Harry, sementara cewek itu memakai gaun mini Pansy tanpa protes. Dia duduk lagi di sebelah Pansy saat mereka berdua sudah berpakaian.

"Mau kembali?" Tanyanya, meremas tangan Pansy.

Pansy mengangguk, menghapus air matanya. Harry menatapnya lama, seolah memastikan bahwa Pansy sungguhan sudah siap keluar dari kamar itu, lalu menggandeng cewek itu berdiri, dan mereka keluar.

Hanya Draco yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, bersandar di tembok dengan sabar. Dia menatap Harry sekilas, lalu melepaskan jubahnya, memberikannya ke cewek itu. Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap memakai jubah Draco yang sangat kebesaran untuknya. Draco melambaikan tongkatnya, dan jubah itu menciut sampai pas di tubuh Harry. Draco sendiri masih memakai kaus dan celana muggle yang sejak tahun ini kadang-kadang dia pakai jika sedang santai, jelas pengaruh dari Harry.

Lalu mata Draco jatuh ke Pansy, yang langsung menunduk. Malu luar biasa, benci pada dirinya sendiri, dan entah rasa apa lagi yang menggoncang hatinya...

"You okay, pans?" Tanya cowok itu pelan.

Pansy hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Dia merasakan Harry meremas tangannya menguatkan.

"Aku akan mengantar Pansy tidur. Mana Miles dan Daphne?"

"Kusuruh balik duluan. Tak ingin terlihat seperti sirkus Slytherin saat kita keluar dari sini kan?"

"Trims," kata Harry, meringis, jelas tak berpikir sampai sana. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan duluan. Harry menatap Pansy, yang menarik napas panjang, menguatkan dirinya, lalu berjalan turun. Mereka berjalan luar biasa cepat, ingin segera keluar dari sini. Untungnya, pesta masih berlangsung, sehingga tak banyak yang melihat mereka. Pansy menunduk sepanjang jalan, tak ingin melihat siapapun, tak ingin bertatapan dengan siapapun...

Rasanya Pansy baru bisa bernapas lega saat sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Harry dan Draco ikut masuk. Pansy duduk di kasurnya, menunduk, menolak menatap cowok itu. Untungnya, Draco sendiri tampak memaklumi.

"Kau... Mau mandi, pans?" Tanya Harry hati-hati. "Untuk... Kau tahu..."

Pansy tahu, jadi dia mengangguk. Lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup pintunya. Dia membuka bajunya, baju Harry, mendengar Draco dan Harry bicara.

"Aku akan di sini malam ini," kata Harry.

"Aku tahu. Kau mau aku di sini bersamamu?"

"Nah, kau kembali saja. Tapi... Bisa minta tolong Dobby? Coklat hangat? Mungkin dengan kue keju kesukaannya?"

"Tak masalah. Kalau kau perlu apapun, langsung datangi aku, oke?"

"Yeah."

"Dan, aku tak mau kau pergi keluar asrama Harry. Tidak malam ini. Apapun cerita Pansy nanti, oke?"

Pansy bahkan tahu bahwa Harry memutar bola matanya. Cewek itu tak menjawab.

"Your words Harry," kata Draco berbahaya.

"Oke oke," tandas Harry.

"Kalau kau mau balas dendam, aku harus ikut, oke?"

"Merlin, kau menyebalkan, kau kira kau siapa bisa mengatur-atur ku?!"

Kini pasti Draco yang memutar bola matanya. Lalu...

"I love you."

Deg. Jantung Pansy berhenti sejenak mendengar ini. Mendengar Draco Malfoy mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Tiga kata yang rasanya tak mungkin pernah dia ucapkan...

"Hmm love you too," kata Harry. Pansy menutup matanya, menarik napas. Menguatkan dirinya.

Tak lama Pansy mendengar pintu di buka, diam sejenak, yang Pansy tahu persis pasti dipakai oleh Harry dan Draco untuk berciuman, lalu pintu menutup.

Pansy menyalakan shower, menenggelamkan dirinya di kucuran air hangat, menenggelamkan segala pikirannya tentang yang terjadi malam ini...

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamar cowok anak kelas 7.

Daphne terengah, tertawa saat Miles roboh di atasnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, peluh membasahi tubuh mereka yang telanjang bulat. Senyum di wajah mereka yang penuh kepuasan.

"Merlin, aku rindu ini," erang Daphne, membuat Miles tertawa. "No no, jangan bangkit dulu. Aku masih ingin merasakan dirimu, Miles..."

Miles tersenyum, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Miles mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu membalik tubuhnya sehingga Daphne yang berada di atasnya. Daphne mendesah kecewa saat cowok itu lepas dari dirinya. Miles terbahak.

"Kita masih bisa melakukan nya lagi nanti..." Katanya, mengusap kepala Daphne, yang bersandar manja di dada cowok itu.

"Hmm. I miss you."

"Yeah, me too," desah Miles, mengecup puncak kepalanya Daphne, tangannya mendekap tubuh cewek itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu... "Apa kau masih mau mencoba lagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Pacaran lagi?"

Daphne langsung mendongak menatapnya, matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Miles tersenyum. "Kita coba lagi, yeah?"

Daphne memekik girang, lalu menciumi setiap sudut wajah Miles, yang tertawa terbahak melihat semangatnya.

* * *

Pansy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk. Harry sudah tiduran di kasurnya dengan piyama baru (yang mungkin juga di bawakan oleh peri rumah Draco), dan di atas meja belajarnya sudah siap sandwich keju dan susu coklat hangat.

"Hai love, terasa nyaman?" Tanya Harry, tersenyum kecil, bangkit untuk membawa nampan ke lantai dan duduk di sana.

Pansy mengangguk, memakai piyama yang Harry siapkan untuknya, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Harry di lantai. Harry menyerahkan cokelat hangat untuknya. Pansy menyesapnya, merasakan sensasi hangat... Hmm... Cokelat plus butterbeer ini... Sungguh khas Harry...

Mereka diam sambil makan dan minum cokelat, menikmati hening. Dan Pansy tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat merindukan ini, hanya duduk dengan sahabatnya, yang mengerti dirinya, tanpa perlu bicara hal tak penting untuk membuat suasana nyaman...

"Aku naksir Draco sejak ulang tahunku yang ke 11."

Pansy mendongak kaget, menatap Harry, yang mengernyit sambil memutar cangkir di tangannya.

"Kami bertemu di Madam Malkin. Aku terlalu pemalu untuk menyapa. Kau tahu, sebelum Hogwarts, aku tak pernah punya teman," Harry nyengir kecil pada Pansy, yang memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Sungguhan. Kau tahu bagaimana keluarga muggleku. Dudley memastikan bahwa aku tak punya teman. Menghajar siapapun yang mendekat, menjadikan bulan-bulanan. Jadi itulah hidupku sebelum Hogwarts, tak punya orangtua, tak punya teman. Dan aku tak pernah yakin ada yang mau berteman denganku, karena paman dan bibiku selalu berkata bahwa tak ada manusia normal yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku."

"What?! Tapi..."

Harry mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri saat menerima surat Hogwartsku, bahwa jika aku punya teman, jika ada satu orang saja yang mau menjadi temanku, aku akan memperlakukan dia dengan istimewa, dan tak akan pernah aku lepaskan." Wajah Harry menunjukan tekad kuat, matanya berapi.

Pansy merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Jadi saat di Madam Malkin, saat Draco menawarkan dirinya sebagai teman, kau bisa bayangkan betapa senangnya aku," lanjut Harry, tersenyum sendiri, matanya menerawang, jelas mengingat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu itu. "Draco tahu aku sudah tak punya orangtua, jadi dia mengajakku belanja buku bersama. Dia bercerita panjang lebar soal dunia sihir. Aku begitu terpana pada ceritanya, dan mata kelabunya, dan logatnya yang aneh..."

Pansy mendengus. Mereka berdua cekikikan.

"Seriusan. Posh accent Draco benar-benar luar biasa aneh bagiku saat itu, aku tak pernah mendengar orang lain bicara seperti itu. Dia bercerita soal Slytherin, soal betapa hebatnya Slytherin dan betapa tak layaknya asrama lain..." Harry memutar bola matanya. "Saat itu aku sungguhan ingin di Slytherin. Ingin tetap bersama Draco, berteman dengannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka melakukan seleksi saat itu, dan bertekad akan merayu guru manapun untuk memasukanku ke Slytherin."

"Dan kau memang masuk Slytherin. "

Harry tertawa. "Tapi tidak tanpa merayu topi seleksi."

"What?!"

Harry nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi syok Pansy. "Topi seleksi siap memasukanku ke Gryffindor, tapi aku memaksanya untuk masuk ke Slytherin. Dia bilang aku akan berjaya di Gryffindor, akan punya teman yang lebih membuatku nyaman karena karakter yang sama. Tapi no, aku ingin bersama Draco."

Pansy merasakan rahangnya terbuka lebar.

Seriusan?!

Harry sungguh-sungguh... Dia...

"Jadi kau memang Gryffindor sejati?!" Pekiknya syok.

Harry terbahak. "Luar dan dalam, kurasa. Itulah sebabnya yang membuatku betah bersama para Gryffindor. Topi seleksi benar, aku bahkan tak perlu menyesuaikan diri di sana. Tapi kalau kau bertanya, Slytherin adalah rumahku. Aku cinta Slytherin. Dan aku tak akan menukarnya dengan asrama manapun," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Aku adalah Slytherin."

Pansy masih tampak sangat tertegun. Selama ini mereka selalu bercanda soal topi seleksi melakukan kesalahan, tapi ternyata memang topi itu tahu persis bahwa Harry adalah Gryffindor. Tapi karena Draco...

Hanya karena Draco Malfoy...

"Aku bertanya pada Draco apa dia akan tetap mau berteman denganku jika aku di asrama lain, dia bilang dia mau," kata Harry lagi. Lalu... "Dan dia menciumku."

"What?!"

"Di toko buku itu. Floris and blotts. Aku menunjukan padanya buku tentang hippogriff, bertanya padanya apa makhluk aneh itu sungguhan nyata, dan si licik itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menciumku cepat," kata Harry, meringis, menatap Pansy, melihat reaksinya.

Pansy hanya bisa tergagap.

"Jadi saat kau bertanya sejak kapan aku tahu perasaan Draco padaku, yeah, aku tahu sejak sebelum Hogwarts," kata Harry pelan.

Mereka terdiam lama setelah itu.

Pansy memikirkan semua kata-kata Harry. Dia dan Draco saling suka pada pandangan pertama. Draco yang kalem, yang cool, yang tak pernah menunjukan perasaannya lebih dari seharusnya, mencium gadis yang belum sejam dia temui, dan Harry memohon topi seleksi karena ingin terus bersama Draco...

Pansy merasakan perutnya mulas.

"Saat aku bertemu kalian di Hogwarts Express," Harry melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku sungguh terpana pada betapa welcome nya kalian padaku. Keluargaku meyakinkanku bahwa aku tak layak punya teman. Tapi kalian bertiga meyakinkanku bahwa aku layak berada di Slytherin, bersama kalian, berteman dengan kalian..." Harry tersenyum pada gelasnya. "Saat itu aku merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung sedunia."

Pansy menatapnya, selalu tahu bahwa Harry selalu menganggap mereka semua istimewa di hatinya...

"Lalu kau bilang kalau kau naksir Draco."

Pansy membelalak. "Aku..."

"Aku seriusan kaget saat itu, aku sungguh tak percaya kalau Draco sudah punya pacar. Dia yang menciumku! Dia bilang mataku sangat indah! Aku pikir dia mempermainkanku, kau tahu," kata Harry meringis, lalu menatap Pansy tajam. "Tapi aku hanya diam. Karena aku tahu, satu suara dariku soal Draco, dan kau akan meninggalkanku."

Pansy tergagap. "What?! Aku tidak..."

"Pansy," Harry tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu itu. Aku tahu itu."

Pansy terdiam.

"Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi? Janjiku pada diriku sendiri..." Harry berkata lagi. "Saat aku punya teman, aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku tak akan melepaskan mereka. Dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Pansy merasakan perutnya mulas.

"Semua orang yang tahu tentang perasaaanku pada Draco selalu bertanya, apa yang membuatku takut. Tapi aku tidak pernah takut padamu, Pans. Aku hanya..." Harry menarik napas, matanya berair, menatap Pansy tanpa kedip. "Aku hanya tak mau kehilanganmu. Kau temanku. Aku ingin bersamamu selalu, ingin menjagamu. Aku... Aku manusia paling egois. Saat aku bilang tak mau menyakitimu, aku tahu, dan Draco tahu, bahwa yang aku inginkan bukan tidak menyakitimu. Aku menyakitimu lebih lagi dengan berbohong padamu begitu lama, aku tahu itu. Yang aku takutkan adalah... Adalah menyakiti diriku sendiri karena kehilangan kau sebagai temanku."

Pansy merasakan air matanya tumpah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau akan pergi jika tahu tentang aku dan Draco, jadi aku memilih... Aku memilih menolak Draco," Harry menghapus air matanya. "Ron, dia yang tahu semua ceritanya, menganggap aku idiot karena melepaskan kesempatan berbahagia dengan pria yang aku cintai dan balik mencintaiku. Tapi aku hanya... Aku tak sanggup..." Dia terisak.

Pansy mendekatinya, memeluknya.

Harry nya tersayang. Sahabat nomor satunya.

Harry...

"Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu tak bahagia, bukan karena kau... Bukan karena aku takut kau tak bahagia... Karena aku sendiri tak akan bisa bahagia melihatmu tak bahagia..."

Pansy merasakan air matanya mengalir deras.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Harry selalu berkata dia sayang pada mereka. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa Harry benar-benar... Sungguh tulus... Sungguh ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka... Karena dia sendiri tak akan bisa berbahagia jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka...

"Maafkan aku Pans," isak Harry di pelukan Pansy. "Maafkan aku..."

Dan merekapun kembali menangis berdua, menyesali diri mereka...

* * *

Mereka tertidur di lantai.

Harry bangun duluan, merasa sangat lega, sangat enteng.

Mereka baikan.

Dia dan Pansy sudah baikan!

Harry tersenyum lebar.

Dia ingin tertawa keras, tapi takut membangunkan Pansy, jadi dia memilih masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu mandi dan sikat gigi, berganti baju yang di bawakan Dobby kemarin. Saat keluar kamar mandi, Pansy sudah bangun.

"Morning!" Sapa Harry riang, membentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Pansy erat-erat. Pansy tertawa, menepuk kepalanya.

"Morning. Mau sarapan?"

"Yes, tapi tidak di bawah," kata Harry riang, "Dobby "

Ctar!

"Wow," tawa Pansy. "Jadi sekarang kau bahkan bisa memanggil Peri rumah Draco?!"

"Draco memberi izin. Hai dobby, bisa bawakan sarapan?" Mereka menyebutkan menu mereka, laku duduk di bawah lagi saat Dobby sudah pergi.

"Jadi Pans, sekarang saatnya kau cerita soal semalam," kata Harry serius.

Pansy mengerang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pangkuannya, kembali merasakan malu dan merana..

Harry mengusap rambutnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya pelan, nadanya tidak menghakimi. Dia hanya ingin tahu, mungkin untuk mengira-ira sejauh apa dia harus balas dendam, pikir Pansy,berjengit.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau bertanya apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak tahu," desah Pansy akhirnya, menatap Harry. "Aku... Aku merasa, mungkin karena efek alkohol, dan cowok-cowok gagah Tim Quidditch yang mengelilingiku. Aku merasakan tubuhku panas, sangat... Sangat bergairah. Atau entah apa. Aku hanya jngin berciuman... dan Terry Boot adalah yang terdekat..."

Harry melongo. "Are you kidding me?"

Pansy mengernyit. "Aku seriusan tak mengerti Har. Aku berciuman panas dengan Terry. Cowok itu... Meraba tubuhku... Meremas dadaku... Dan aku merasa makin bernafsu..."

Harry tergagap. "Tapi..."

"Lalu aku ingat Terry pergi, dan... Dan aku merasa seperti... Aku merasa sangat desperate. Aku ingin cowok! Siapapun! Jadi saat Applebee duduk di sebelahku, aku langsung menyambarnya, menciumnya seolah tak ada hari esok..."

"Pansy!"

"Aku tahu!" Erang Pansy, menggeleng. "Aku hanya... Tak bisa berpikir! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya minum 2 botol kecil firewhiskey, dan tak merasa mabuk sama sekali! Aku bahkan tak perlu Ramuan hangovermu kan?"

Harry mengernyit. "Yes. Dan kau termasuk salah satu yang paling tahan terhadap alkohol." Harry terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang kau rasakan tadi? Tubuh panas? Nafsu membara?"

"Yes! Nafsu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, kau tahu. Seolah hasrat ini sudah kupendam 16 belas tahun hidupku... Dan aku hanya tak peduli siapapun yang menawarkan diri mereka, asal mereka bisa memberiku kepuasa..."

"Pansy..." Harry berbisik horor. "Kau diracuni!"

Hening...

"WHAT?!" pekik Pansy syok.

Harry berdiri, mengernyit, lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar, mengeluarkan selembar perkamen, lalu mulai menulis.

"Ada dua kemungkinan," katanya pelan, penuh konsentrasi. "Ramuan penyubur, yang membuatmu begitu ingin melakukan reproduksi. Atau Ramuan perangsang, yang membantu meningkatkan hasrat, biasanya untuk pasangan suami istri yang mulai kehilangan gairah pernikahan mereka. Oke, kau merasa panas, merasa bergairah, merasa dirimu tak akan pernah puas?"

Pansy masih tergagap syok dengan fakta terbaru ini.

"Tapi meracuniku?!" Pekiknya.

Harry menggertakkan giginya, membanting Pena bulunya ke meja. "Siapapun dia, akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Desis nya berbahaya. Dia menarik napas, seolah berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Pansy melihat tangannya gemetar...

"Harry," Pansy menghampiri nya takut-takut. Harry masih mengernyit dalam, tangannya kini mengepal. "Har, tarik napas. Aku baik-baik saja kan? Kau menolongku di saat yang tepat, jadi no big deal..."

Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya langsung terdiam.

Mereka berdua diam lama, sampai Harry bisa mengontrol marahnya. Lalu dia menarik napas.

"Aku tak bisa berpikir," katanya, bangkit untuk berjalan mondar-mandir, menyalurkan tenaganya. Pansy tahu, Harry adalah girl with action. Pansy tahu persis yang cewek itu inginkan hanya menghajar habis-habisan Applebee dan gengnya, tapi Harry juga tahu persis bahwa semalam bukan seratus persen salah cowok-cowok itu. Harry berhenti, menatap Pansy memohon. "Pansy, maafkan aku, tapi... Tapi kurasa kita harus ke Draco."

Pansy mengerjap.

"Is that okay with you? Dia akan bisa membantu menemukan siapa yang meracunimu lebih baik dari aku," kata Harry lagi.

Pansy masih merasa sangat malu, sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengan Draco, yang pasti menganggapnya cewek murahan yang...

"Tapi tak apa kalau kau tidak mau ke dia, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencoba menenangkan diri dan mungkin kita bisa menganalisa..."

"Harry," Pansy mendesah pasrah. "Kau benar. Kalau kita ingin tahu kebenaran, kurasa kita harus ke Draco."

Harry tersenyum kecil. Dia duduk di sebelah Pansy, meremas tangannya.

"Draco tak akan berpikir buruk tentangmu. Dia tak bisa menyalahkanmu karena bertindak karena diracuni kan?" Katanya, seolah tahu jalan pikiran Pansy.

Pansy mengangguk. Lalu... "Kau jadian dengannya ya akhirnya?"

Harry mendesah. "Yeah. Kurasa, yeah." Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku."

Pansy memeluknya. "Kau, jauh lebih penting untukku daripada Draco Malfoy," katanya tegas.

Harry tergagap tak percaya. "Sungguh?!"

Pansy nyengir, memutar bola matanya. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah move on, dari sejak dia menolakku," katanya mengakui. "Kurasa aku marah padamu karena aku merasa... Bodoh. Aku merasa kau... Kau tahu, menipuku. Menertawaiku di belakangku..."

Harry menatapnya horor.

"Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin begitu," kata Pansy cepat. "Harga diriku menghalangi ku untuk melihat kenyataan kurasa."

Harry menggeleng. "Pantas saja kau begitu marah padaku..."

"Maafkan aku?"

"Kalau kau memaafkanku."

Mereka saling cekikikan, lalu Harry berdiri. "Ayo. Masih ada tugas menanti."

Mereka keluar kamar, menuju kamar Draco. Harry mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia mengecek jamnya.

"Jam 9 di hari sabtu? Kemana dia?" Tanyanya, lalu menggumamkan kata sandi, Pansy bahkan tak merasa perlu bertanya bagaimana Harry bisa tahu kata sandi kamar Draco, dan mereka masuk.

Kamar Draco tentu saja rapi sampai ke karpet-karpetnya. Tapi Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, melambaikan tongkat itu ke arah meja Draco, dan buku-buku cowok itu langsung masuk ke dalam susunan rak, lalu tas nya yang di letakkan di atas meja terbang ke gantungan tas di samping lemari, lalu kursi meja belajarnya masuk ke dalam kolong meja.

Pansy menggeleng, teringat dia bangun tidur dengan kondisi kamarnya super rapi tadi pagi. Harry hanya tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Mereka mendengar suara shower masih menyala, jadi mereka duduk di karpet Draco, Harry mengeluarkan stok cokelat Draco dari lemari penyimpanan di bawah meja belajarnya. Tapi belum sempat mereka makan, shower berhenti, lalu Draco keluar. Tanpa handuk. Tanpa selembarpun pakaian menutupi tubuh tegapnya, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Pansy merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot.

"NO!" pekiknya, buru-buru menutup matanya.

"What the!" Draco memekik kaget, berlari terbirit kembali ke kamar mandi, membanting pintu sambil melontarkan sederet makian untuk Harry, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya.

Pansy menatap tak terkesan Harry yang sedang berusaha bernapas di tengah tawanya. "Kau sengaja kan Har?! Kau tahu dia bakal keluar tanpa handuk?!"

Harry masih terbahak, wajahnya merah padam, bangkit berdiri karena Draco berteriak padanya untuk mengambilkan baju untuknya. "Supaya kau melihat betapa tak kerennya dia, lari terbirit-birit begitu," katanya sambil cekikikan, membuka lemari Draco untuk memilihkan bajunya. Bokser dan jubah santainya.

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dia tak keren kalau paketnya seimpresif itu?!" Tandasnya.

"Pansy!" Harry memprotes. Pansy cekikikan.

"Hei, aku tak sengaja melihat! Kau yang menyodorkan dia untuk kulihat!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Mesum," katanya geli, lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi Draco, dimana Pansy mau tak mau tertawa mendengar Draco memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Aku seriusan tak mengerti dimana lucunya," tukas Draco, akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian utuh, Harry di belakangnya tampak berusaha keras menahan tawa. Pansy merasakan wajahnya merona saat dia bertatapan dengan Draco. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak membahas kejadian memalukan tadi.

Draco duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya, sementara Harry di karpet di sebelah Pansy. Cowok itu menatap Pansy.

"Feeling better?" Tanyanya baik hati.

Pansy memberinya senyum setengah hati. Draco mengangguk.

"Tenang saja,bakal lebih baik setelah kita balas dendam pada mereka..."

Pansy dan Harry bertukar pandang.

"Draco, kurasa Pansy diracuni."

"What?!"

Lalu Harry menceritakan soal analisisnya. Draco mendengarkan dengan kernyitan makin dalam di tiap kalimat Harry.

"Jadi maksudmu ada kemungkinan jika kita tidak menghentikan kejadian semalam, jika Miles tidak kesana, jika Alex Carlos tidak mengajak kencan Daphne, Pansy bakalan hamil?!" Kata cowok itu syok. Harry mengangguk, sementara Pansy merasakan tubuhnya dingin.

Kalau Harry mengabaikan dia...

Kalau Harry tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya...

Kalau Harry balas nmarah padanya karena marah padanya...

Pansy bergidik. Harry meremas tangannya, kembali menguatkan.

Mengingatkan Pansy bahwa dia selalu di sini.

Pansy balas meremas tangannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Draco mengernyit, mengetuk-ketuk meja belajarnya, berpikir. Mereka terdiam sejenak, membiarkan cowok itu mencerna informasi ini. Lalu...

"Ramuan ini, apapun jenisnya, punya efek yang sama? Apa yang membedakan?" Tanyanya pada Harry.

"Ramuan perangsang menggunakan ekstrak Belladonna, yang sedikit mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar, sehingga membuat kehilangan kontrol. Ramuan kesuburan lebih kepada merangsang sifat natural manusia untuk berkembang biak, sedikit manis , tiap peramu punya tipe mereka sendiri untuk menentukan..."

"Harry," Draco mendesah geli, menatapnya sayang. Pansy nyaris berjengit melihat ekspresinya. Nyaris.

"Ehm, maksudku, Ramuan kesuburan lebih terkontrol, tapi dengan rangsangan yang baik, keduanya akan tetap sulit dibedakan. Tapi aku bisa..." Harry membelalak menatap Pansy. "Aku bisa mengecek dengan Galpalot! Urin sebelum 24 jam! Aku bisa melakukannya Pans!" Dia tampak bersemangat.

Draco mengernyit. "Berapa lama kau butuh waktu untuk melakukan test ini?"

"Sejam, maksimal."

Draco melambaikan tongkatnya, mengubah satu perkamennya menjadi botol kecil, memberikan nya pada Pansy, lalu mengedik kamar mandinya. Pansy meringis,.menatap Harry sekilas, yang mengangguk menyemangati, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi Draco.

"So, baikan?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Harry tersenyum luar biasa lebar, mengangguk. "Yes."

"Sudah kubilang dia akan kembali, kan?" Katanya, terkekeh. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Harry, lalu menciumnya mesra.

Pansy keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat Draco sudah duduk di sebelah Harry, malas-malasan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Harry sambil mereka berdua berbicara pelan.

Pansy menarik napas.

"Hei, sudah?" Harry tersenyum padanya, menepuk kaki Draco, lalu cowok itu menegakkan tubuhnya, sehingga Harry bisa berdiri untuk mengambil vial itu. Harry menggoyangnya di bawah cahaya matahari, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco.

"Hmm, warna ini, jelas Belladonna," katanya, mengangkat bahu. Dia meringis pada Pansy. "Sori babe." Lalu membuka tutup vial itu, menghirup nya.

"Merlin Potter!" Draco terbahak.

"Harry!" Pekik Pansy luar biasa malu.

"What? Kita menghemat sejam," tawa Harry, menutup vial itu. "Definitely Belladonna. Ramuan perangsang, indeed." Dia tampak sangat berpuas diri. "Yah, walaupun kalau kita ingin kepastian lebih..."

"Potter, please," Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kami semua tahu kau Jago ramuan. Bla bla bla bla. Aku dan pansy sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali..."

Harry cemberut, menyodorkan vial itu ke Pansy lagi, lalu berdeham, meringis, berkata, "sori babe." Lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

"Astaga Harry, aku sudah mencuci botol ini sebelum membawanya keluar!" Pansy tak terima.

"Sori babe!" Ulang cewek itu dari kamar mandi.

"Freak,"gumam Pansy, memutar bola matanya.

Draco memberinya satu amplop besar yang sudah dia tulisi. "Masukan vial itu ke sini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kirim ke St mungo. Agar kita mendapat bukti resmi." Mengeluarkan kantong galeonnya, mengecek jumlahnya, lalu memberikannya ke Pansy, yang memasukannya ke amplop itu. Draco melambaikan tongkatnya ke arah vial. "Supaya anti pecah," cowok itu menerangkan. "Oke. Masukan. Tutup. Segel dengan lambang keluargaku. " Sekali lagi dia melambaikan tongkatnya. "Kau bisa pakai Artemis. Dia di kandang burung hantu."

Pansy mengangguk. "Thanks Draco."

Draco hanya mengangguk. Harry keluar dari kamar nandi, tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Pansy.

"Sudah kubilang sori babe, I can't help myself!"

"Kau benar-benar orang aneh, kau tahu itu Har?"

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mereka cekikikan berdua.

"Jadi, ayo kita analisis kembali," kata Draco, kembali duduk di kursinya. Harry dan Pansy duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Ramuan perangsang. Membuat kau hilang kendali. Kapan terakhir kali kau memegang kendali penuh terhadap tubuhmu?"

Pansy mengernyit, mengingat-ingat. "Er, aku datang ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Aku masih tak merasa aneh saat memberi selamat ultah pada Applebee..."

"Si bangsat itu," geram Harry. "Harusnya aku kutuk hilang sekalian penisnya, nggak besar-besar juga miliknya, jelas tak sebesar ego nya..."

"Kau melihat penisnya!" Draco memprotes.

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja. "Aku menendangnya, Draco, jelas saja aku harus melihat posisinya man?"

Draco memberinya tatapan tak terkesan, tapi Harry buru-buru berkata, "masih lebih impresif milikmu kok. Benar kan Pans?"

"Harry!" Pekik Pansy, wajahnya terbakar, membuat Harry menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco mendengus sebal, lalu berkata lagi, "oke, kembali ke topik. Jadi kau menyelamati Applebee. Setelah itu?"

"Lalu aku mengambil firewhiskey," kata Pansy, melirik kesal Harry, yang masih cekikikan, berusaha menguasai dirinya. "Bersama yang lain. Lalu kami duduk-duduk, minum pelan-pelan. Hanya sebotol. Tak terasa efek apapun..."

"Hmmm," Draco mengangguk. "Berarti tak mungkin firewhiskey botol pertama yang diracun. Setelah itu?"

"Setelan itu Cho Chang mengajak kami turun ke lantai dansa... " Dia mengernyit. "Dia... Dia memberiku sebotol firewhiskey sebelumnya... Menyuruhku menghabiskannya... " Mereka terdiam, menatap Pansy menunggu. Pansy menarik napas, menatap Harry membelalak. ",Harry! Itu botol terakhirku. Botol dari Cho Chang!"

Draco mengernyit. "Apa kau merasa panas dan bergairah setelah itu?"

Pansy merasakan wajahnya merona, tapi menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap Draco. "yes! Aku ingat! Aku ingat berdansa dengan... Dengan gaya Daphne... Membiarkan Terry... Mencium Terry tanpa berpikir ulang sama sekali..." Dia mencengkeram kedua pipinya. "Astaga! Aku sungguhan diracuni!"

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, Pansy tahu mereka berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka, lalu setelah sepakat, mereka berdua saling mengangguk.

Draco berdiri. "Oke, pertama, POS amplop itu sekarang," katanya. "Aku akan bicara pada Snape untuk mendukung kita..."

"Apa rencananya Draco?" Pansy cemas.

"Membawa ini ke Dumbledore," kata Draco kalem.

Harry nyengir pada Pansy. "Apa pembalasan yang lebih baik dari menendang si culas itu dari sekolah ini?"

* * *

Mereka bekerja cepat setelah itu.

Pansy ke kandang burung hantu.

Draco ke Snape.

Harry ke Miles dan Daphne, meminta mereka berdua sebagai saksi mata.

Tapi Daphne tak ada di kamarnya. Saat Harry masuk ke kamar anak perempuan kelas 6, hanya ada Tracey sedang tiduran malas-malasan sambil membaca novel Roman.

"Harry!" Serunya, bangkit berdiri. "Kemana saja kau?! Aku bertemu Daphne semalam, dia bilang kau bersama Pansy?! Kalian baikan?"

Harry tertawa. "Yep!" Katanya riang. "Baikan semalam!"

Tracey memekik girang, lalu mereka berpelukan senang.

"Syukurlah," desah Tracey. "Tanpa Pansy, aku merasa tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Hogwarts! Mana dia?"

"Sedang mengepos surat. Kau lihat Daphne?"

Tracey memutar bola matanya. "Di kasur Miles," katanya geli.

"Really?" Harry terbahak.

"Yep, rupanya semalam Hari Baikan Sedunia," kata Tracey, ikut tertawa.

"Oke aku harus ke mereka dulu."

"What? Why?"

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti. Sekarang aku sedang diburu waktu. Oke?"

Tracey memberinya tatapan penasaran, tapi mengangguk. Harry buru-buru keluar kamarnya, lalu naik lagi menuju kamar cowok kelas 7.

Harry membuka pintu, mengintip sedikit, lega saat semua kelambu terbuka kecuali satu kasur, yang pasti milik Miles dan Daphne. Harry menggeleng, jam 11 dan kedua orang itu masih saja tidur.

"Miles, oi! Bangun!" Seru Harry. "Miles!"

Daphne yang membuka kelambu. "Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Tanyanya, turun dari kasur hanya dengan kaus besar milik Miles. "Miles sedang ke kamar mandi. Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry nyengir. "Baikan dengan Pansy!" Katanya riang, membuat Daphne memekik lalu mereka berpelukan seperti dengan Tracey tadi. Lalu wajah Harry berubah serius. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Saat itu Miles keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang. Dia terlonjak kaget saat melihat Harry. "Harry! What the..."

Harry mengibaskan tangannya, lalu duduk di kasur Miles dan mulai bercerita soal kejadian semalam, soal analisis nya dan Draco. Di akhir cerita, Miles dan Daphne hanya bisa tergagap.

"Seriusan? Memangnya Ramuan itu legal?" Tanya Miles syok.

"Legal kalau kau mendapatkannya dari healer," kata Harry, mendesah. "Kalau tidak, atau kalau kau meracuni seseorang dengan itu, kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah."

Miles dan Daphne makin syok.

"Makanya kami butuh kalian sebagai saksi mata semalam. Oke?"

Miles dan Daphne mengangguk. Daphne sangat terpukul.

"Bagaimana bisa Ramuan seperti itu bisa jatuh ke tangan anak sekolah?!" Protesnya. "Pansy... Walaupun tanpa Ramuan kesuburan, tetap bisa hamil kan?!"

"Tidak kalau setelah melakukan seks, dia langsung minum Ramuan kontrasepsi buatanku," kata Harry. "Ramuan kesuburan, lain lagi, bahkan ramuanku tak akan bisa menolak efeknya."

Daphne berjengit.

"Oke, aku akan ke bawah. Kalian berdua, siap-siap, yeah?" Tanya Harry, bangkit berdiri, lalu, setelah melihat Miles dan Daphne mengangguk, keluar kamar.

Draco sudah duduk di ruang rekreasi, di spot favorit senior di depan perapian, sedang menulis cepat di selembar perkamen. Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Draco tidak mendongak, hanya bertanya, "Mana Miles dan Daphne?"

"Masih siap-siap," kata Harry. "Mereka tidur bareng semalam."

Draco mendongak sedikit, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nyengir. "Really? Wow. Akhirnya Miles luluh juga."

Harry tertawa. "Daphne sangat cantik kan tadi malam? Siapa cowok waras yang akan menolaknya?"

"Aku dong," kata Draco, memberi Harry kecupan sekilas di bibir.

"Kau kan memang ngga waras," goda Harry, membuat Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi cowok itu masih menulis cepat. "Surat untuk siapa?"

"Pengacara keluarga, hanya untuk jaga-jaga," kata Draco, mengernyit, membubuhkan tanda tangannya, lalu menggulung surat itu. "Pansy pakai artemis. Hedwig?"

"Sure. Go on."

Draco mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya tapi Harry mengerang. "Ayolah Draco, kau bisa kesana sendiri kan?"

Draco nyengir. "tapi aku ingin bersamamu. Aku kangen kamu, semalaman tidur sendirian..." Dia membungkuk untuk mengecup bibir Harry lagi, yang tertawa, balas menciumnya sekilas, lalu menarik dirinya.

"No, kau jalan sendiri sana. Aku menunggu Miles dan Daphne turun, dan bagainana kalau Pansy kembali nanti?"

Seperti sihir, Pansy muncul saat itu, masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Draco mendesah kalah, lalu berjalan keluar asrama. Harry berusaha menahan tawanya. Clingy Draco selalu membuat hatinya hangat...

* * *

Mereka berlima duduk di kursi tamu di ruangan professor Dumbledore. Snape sedang berbicara mewakili mereka. Dumbledore mengangguk, mendengarkan dengan serius. Sebelum ini, mereka berlima di minta memberi kesaksian satu per satu, sendiri-sendiri. Dumbledore tampak kaku saat mereka semua selesai.

Tak lama setelah itu, Cho Chang masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia tampak kaget saat melihat rombongan anak Slytherin di sana. Prof Flitwick mengikutinya dari belakang.

Cho Chang menatap Pansy, lalu menatap benci Harry, lalu menatap Draco, yang balas menatapnya dengan sedingin es. Melihat ini, dia mulai tampak takut, tapi berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dia duduk di sebelah Flitwick di sofa itu, menggigit bibirnya.

"Miss Chang," kata Dumbledore memulai. "Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Cho menggeleng.

Draco mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "So much for a Ravenclaw," tandasnya.

Cho menatapnya tersinggung. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak terus menerus mikirin cowok, kau bakal tahu bahwa ramuan perangsang terlarang di Hogwarts," kata cowok itu dingin.

Cho tampak sangat kaget sekarang, tapi dia segera menguasai diri. "What?! Kau pikir aku memakai Ramuan perangsang?!"

"_Kau_ jelas tak butuh ramuan perangsang, dengan puluhan cowok selalu siap di tempat tidurmu," kata Draco lagi, Harry meringis, menyikutnya karena bicara yang tak perlu. Cho tergagap, wajahnya merah padam.

"Excuse me?!"

"Mr Malfoy, kau tak bisa berkata begitu pada seorang lady," kata Flitwick syok.

"Lady," Daphne mendengus.

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu tentang aku! Kau pria dingin aneh..."

"Dan aku tidak peduli, oke?" Sahut Draco lagi, seolah tanpa interupsi. "Aku tak peduli semisalnyapun kau minum segalon Ramuan perangsang. Kau tahu persis kau di sini karena meracuni Pansy."

Hening sejenak.

Cho memelototinya. "What?! Tuduhan macam APA ini?!"

"Semua tenang," Dumbledore akhirnya mulai bicara. Cho kembali duduk, sedang Draco, yang sejak tadi tetap duduk dengan tenang, tidak bergeming. Di saat seperti ini Pansy selalu beranggapan bahwa tak ada yang bisa lebih keren dari cowok itu...

"Albus, aku tak mengerti," cicit Flitwick. "Kau memanggil kami ke sini karena apa?"

"Jelas apa maksud Mr Malfoy tadi," sahut Snape. "Murid asramamu, miss Chang, sudah meracuni murid asramaku, miss Parkinson, dengan Ramuan Perangsang."

Flitwick menatap Snape tak percaya, Cho Chang melotot garang.

"Aku menolak dituduh seperti ini! Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya, dan mereka semua kembali diam.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan kesaksian miss Parkinson dan teman-temannya. Miss Potter sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa di urin Miss Parkinson ditemukan warna dan aroma Belladonna yang merupakan inti dari Ramuan perangsang..."

"Dan apa?!" Bentak Cho hilang kendali. "Bisa saja Parkinson minum itu sendiri kan? Bisa saja dia pakai obat terlarang atau apapun Kan?! Dia cewek paling nggak laku di angkatan para senior kan, dia mungkin siap mengobral tubuhnya untuk siapapun! Apa hubungannya denganku?!"

Ckiit, Pansy merasakan hatinya sakit. Daphne melongo lebar, syok pada kata-kata cewek itu.

"Pansy bukan orang seperti itu!" Harry tidak terima, mengernyit dalam. "Kau tak berhak bicara begitu soal Pansy, kau pelacur jahat!"

Cho Chang mendengus, menatap Harry penuh benci. "Potter, please, manusia Paling munafik sedunia sepertimu, tidur dengan cowok yang di incar sahabatmu sendiri! Kurasa kau orang terakhir yang berhak mengajarkanku soal moral!"

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi Harry dengan gesit meraihnya sebelum cowok itu siap beraksi. Mereka bertukar pandang sekilas, lalu Draco menarik napas, duduk tenang kembali. Harry mengangguk pada Cho Chang.

"Ya. Aku memang cewek munafik. Dan aku memang jahat. Puas?" Tandasnya, membuat Cho makin menyipit. "Tapi kau, Chang, kurasa sudah cukup kecualasanmu. Kau sengaja berpura-pura berteman dengan Pansy hanya untuk membuat kami semua menderita, kau adalah manusia Paling buruk yang pernah kutemui!"

Cho Chang mendengus. "Slytherin sepertimu bicara soal sifat buruk orang lain, kau pikir Ada yang mau mendengarmu?!"

"Miss Chang," Dumbledore berkata lagi, menatap Cho serius. "Kau tahu persis bahwa ramuan perangsang terlarang di Hogwarts. Ini adalah tuduhan serius yang diajukan oleh Mr Malfoy padamu."

"Profesor, anda percaya pada Malfoy?! Anda tahu bagaimana keluarganya! Anda tahu bahwa dia Slytherin pembohong..."

"Miss Chang, kalau kau secerdas asramamu memberimu kredit, supremasi asramamu jelas tak perlu terus kau ungkapkan di depan enam orang Slytherin disini," kata Snape dingin. Cho langsung menciut. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Apa kau meracuni miss Parkinson?"

"No!" Pekik Cho. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?! Apa manfaatnya untukku?!"

"Untuk balas dendam pada Harry, jelas," tandas Daphne. "Kau benci dia setengah mati karena Diggory lebih memilih dia daripada kau kan? Melihatmu seperti ini, harusnya kau sadar diri kenapa Diggory tak akan pernah suka padamu!"

"Beraninya kau..."

"Kau membalas dendam pada Harry dengan menyakiti temannya," kata Miles, mengernyit, menggeleng. "Menjijikan."

Cho tergagap. Keluar dari mulut cowok pendiam macam Miles Bletchley jelas membuatnya kalimat itu bagai menamparnya.

"Dumbledore, apakah ada bukti untuk ini?" Tanya Flitwick cemas.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Pertama, seperti kubilang tadi, Miss Potter memastikan bahwa rfek yang di rasakan miss Parkinson adalah..."

"Professor," Cho menyela lagi. "Potter benci padaku! Anda lihat sendiri tadi kan? Dan anda percaya padanya?!"

Dumbledore mengernyit. "Harry adalah salah satu peramu paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui, jadi, ya, kurasa aku percaya dia mengenali efek Ramuan dari ciri-cirinya."

Cho menatapnya seolah guru itu sudah gila. "Tapi dia bahkan belum berkualifikasi! Aku menolak dituduh karena omongan sampah cewek nerdy..."

"Analisa Harry sudah di buktikan oleh lembaga riset St mungo," kata Draco kaku, mengeluarkan selembar perkamen, berdiri untuk menyerahkannya pada Dumbledore, yang mengangguk, membuka segel rumah sakit di perkamen itu. "Aku tidak membuka segelnya. Perkamen itu resmi dari St mungo, dan kita semua tahu lembaga riset St mungo selalu memantrai perkamen mereka agar tidak di ganggu gugat."

Cho tampak syok, menatap perkamen itu tanpa kedip.

Draco mendengus tanpa humor. "Kesalahanmu, Chang, adalah menganggap anak asrama lain tak sepintar dirimu. Kau harusnya tahu untuk tidak menantang Slytherin, tahu bahwa Harry sangat Jago ramuan, tahu bahwa aku, dengan uangku, akan bisa membuat lembaga riset St mungo memprioritaskan urusanku sehingga selesai dalam hitungan jam." Dia tersenyum jijik. "Dan aku akan memastikan kau di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan."

Cho tampak ketakutan sekarang.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Jadi kita sepakat bahwa di urin Miss Parkinson ditemukan ramuan perangsang. Dan menurut miss Parkinson, dia merasakan gejala dari Ramuan perangsang segera setelah menerima... Ah... Minuman beralkohol darimu?"

Wajah Flitwick merona. Jelas dia malu karena ketahuan membiarkan murid asramanya menyelundupkan alkohol ke pesta mereka.

Tapi Cho tak kehilangan akal. "Aku menolak disalahkan!" Tukasnya. "Bisa saja Parkinson meminum ramuan utu sendiri! Bisa saja orang lain yang meracuninya! Memangnya ada yang melihatku melakukannya?!"

"Miss Chang, kau tahu betapa serius nya situasi ini," kata Snape pelan, lalu mengeluarkan vial kecil berisi Ramuan bening. Pansy melihat tulisan Harry di label Ramuan itu. "Veritaserum. Miss Potter membuat ini tahun lalu sebagai pelampiasan stress owl nya. Aku tahu ini sempurna, tapi kurasa percobaan tak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Cho melongo. "Anda tak berhak..."

"Itu, atau aku akan membawa ini ke pengadilan," kata Draco, kembali mengeluarkan segulung perkamen. "Pengacara ku sudah membalas. Dia siap membelaku di jalur hukum. Dan kau tahu persis kasus ini akan tersebar ke daily prophet."

Cho terduduk,.sangat syok.

"Miss Chang, kau masih bisa mengaku," kata Dumbledore. "Tapi jika kau sungguh merasa tak bersalah, kau bisa meminum satu tetes veritaserum, hanya satu pengakuan, aku akan memastikan bahwa tak akan ada pertanyaan yang melenceng dari kasus ini."

Semua terdiam, semua menatap Cho. Pansy merasakan Harry meremas tangannya, menguatkannya.

Memastikan segalanya akan baik-baik saja...

* * *

"My, kurasa aku tak pernah setegang itu dalam hidupku!" Kata Daphne, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Miles duduk di sebelahnya, mengangguk.

"Draco, aku bahkan tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa," tawa Miles. "Kau benar-benar orang yang salah untuk di lawan, kau tahu?"

Draco hanya nyengir, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Harry. "Tentu saja kan. Tanpa aku, tak akan ada yang sadar Pansy di racuni." Semua tertawa, Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian tahu, kurasa kita harus pesta untuk ini," kata Daphne penuh semangat.

Pansy meringis. "Pesta..." Dia jelas tak berminat berpesta lagi setelah kejadian semalam, setelah dia dengan begitu mudah diracuni, nyaris di perkosa oleh lima orang anggota Tim Quidditch yang kasar...

"Oh ayolah Pansy. Kau dan Harry baikan, aku dan Miles baikan, Chang di depak dari sekolah! Semua ini perlu di rayakan!"

Draco mengangguk. "Sounds fantastic."

"Pesta privat saja," kata Harry, tersenyum baik hati pada Pansy, yang membalas tersenyum padanya mengapresiasi. Harry memang yang Paling mengerti semua orang.

"No problem." Draco mengangguk lagi. "Three broomstick? Atau bisa di kamar anak cowok..."

"Tidak menawarkan kamar pribadimu?" Goda Harry.

Draco mendengus. "Not in a million years." Para cewek cekikikan, selalu geli jika teringat tragedi perusakan kamar Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau di kamar pribadiku?" Tanya Pansy riang. "Kurasa cukup untuk kita berlima, Tracey, Theo, dan Blaise."

Semua langsung bersemangat mendengar ini.

* * *

Mereka berpesta, minum, tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu Miles dan Daphne mojok untuk melakukan ritual setelah pesta mereka: berciuman seperti orang kesetanan. Harry mengusir mereka berdua, yang dengan senang hati pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di kamar Daphne (karena kamar Miles terlalu jauh).

Mereka saling bercanda dan tawa Makin keras...lalu satu per satu mulai tumbang. Tracey meringiuk dengan Theo di kasur Pansy, sedang Blaise ngorok keras di bawah meja. Draco tidur di paha Harry seperti orang mati, membuat Harry bolak balik mengecek napasnya saking takutnya.

Hanya tinggal dia dan Pansy.

"Kau tak mabuk sama sekali ya?" Tanya Harry. Pansy meringis

"Benar-benar belum ingin menyentuh firewhiskey lagi," katanya, mengangkat bahu.

Harry mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau menghajar cowok-cowok itu..."

Pansy mendesah. "Kurasa mereka tak sepenuhnya salah, Har. Aku yang merayu mereka Kan..."

Harry mengernyit. "Kau merayu Applebee. Apa hak empat cowok yang lain untuk ikut masuk ke kamar itu?!"

"Kurasa mereka berpikir aku terlalu mabuk untuk sadar, dan mencari kesempatan..."

Harry tampak murka. "Menjijikan," geramnya. "Mereka semua sok-sokan menunjukan betapa berpendidikannya mereka padahal semua sampah. Maksudku, Goldstein, kita tahu dia bajingan. Tapi Jake Price selalu nampak manis dan bersemangat. Dan Michael, Merlin, aku tahunan berteman dengannya! Aku tahu Applebee dan Allen sama-sama tak punya moral, tapi terjerumus sampai seperti ini..."

Pansy mendesah. "Yeah, seperti katamu, Ravenclaw tidak direkomendasikan."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Lalu Harry meraih tangan Pansy. "Kau tak perlu terburu-buru, kau tahu," katanya pelan, meremas tangan Pansy. "Setiap orang berjalan di track mereka masing-masing. Kenapa memangnya kalau semua orang sudah tak perawan, artinya kau masih punya sesuatu yang memang milikmu sendiri untuk kau perjuangkan. Kau cewek yang lebih mahal dari yang bisa di harapkan oleh Daphne dan aku jadi satu..."

Pansy terbahak.

Harry tersenyum. "Kau pasti, aku sangat yakin, akan menemukan seseorang yang pas untukmu. Saat itu, kau bisa berbangga hati berkata padanya bahwa dirimu, luar dan dalam, adalah miliknya."

Pansy membuka mulutnya, tapi memilih menutup nya lagi. Memikirkan kata-kata Harry...

"Apa itu yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya penasaran, melirik Draco.

Harry tersenyum. "Dan aku bersyukur karena semurahan apapun aku, aku masih berharap, jelas, dalam lubuk hatiku, bahwa pria yang kucintai yang akhirnya akan mendapatkanku. Lagian," dia tertawa. "Kurasa Draco akan membunuhku kalau aku sampai melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Pansy mendesah. "Entah sampai kapan tapi aku harus menunggu..."

"Kalau kau mengizinkanku sedikit ikut campur..." Kata Harry nyengir lebar.

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah ha? Bagaimana kalau aku tak memberi izin?"

Harry tertawa. "Don't care, aku akan tetap ikut campur. Jadi aku punya teman..."

"Harry... No..."

"Dia menolak tiap kali aku menggodanya karena naksir kau..."

"Maksudmu Blaise? Harry, kurasa aku tidak berminat...

"Bukan Blaise, bukan," kata Harry riang. "Dia naksir kau sudah sangat lama, kau tahu, selalu mencuri-curi pandang..."

Pansy menatapnya skeptis. "Siapa, Potter? Aku tak mau kau jodohkan dengan cowok random!"

Harry tampak tersinggung. "Miles, apakah dia terdengar seperti cowok random yang kujodohkan untuk Daphne?"

"No..."

"Kau juga tak akan kujodohkan dengan cowok asal-asalan, Pans," kata Harry tegas. Lalu dia menyembur tertawa. "Merlin, aku membayangkan kau punya anak dengan temanku ini..." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pansy menatapnya seolah dia sudah Gila. "Harry, no, okay? Kurasa aku masih ingin sendiri..."

Harry mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Masih senyum-senyum. "Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Ron saat kubilang kau mau kencan dengannya."

Hening menyusul pernyataan itu.

"WHAT?!" suara jeritan syok Pansy bahkan tak membangunkan semua orang di kamar itu.

Dan Harry pun makin histeris tertawa.

* * *

Finish!

Ya ampuuun selelsai juga cerita ini! I'm so proud of myself!

Terima kasih kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti dan selalu mendukung ku untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini!.kalian semua luar biasa, Dan berhak mendapat cowok sekeren Draco Malfoy dalam hidup kalian! Wow wow wow!

Selesai di 34 chapter yuhuuu!

Apa Ada yang masih mau epilog? Please review tentang kesan kalian pada keseluruhan cerita ini ya x)))

Love is in the air.. yuhuuu!

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya (atau epilog?)

Love you guys so much muaachh :****


	35. Chapter 35

Epilog part 1.

Bulan februari ditutup dengan seharian hujan deras. Hari itu Minggu, jadi para anak Slytherin memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di asrama mereka, putus asa mengerjakan PR mereka yang belum selesai.

Draco menutup buku pertahanannya, memijit belakang lehernya. Akhirnya selesai juga..tinggal transfig, tapi dia ingin mengerjakan ini dengan Harry. Pacarnya itu selalu menatapnya terkagum-kagum jika sudah menyangkut urusan transfigurasi, walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya. Draco selalu merasa berpuas diri.

Draco menidurkan dirinya di sofa depan perapian, mendengarkan Daphne yang sedang merayu Miles untuk mengabaikan pr nya (lagi).

"... Aku tak bisa slebor lagi, Daph, aku bisa tidak lulus..."

"Nilaimu kan baik-baik saja..."

"Baik-baik saja, right. Alias tidak istimewa."

"Kenapa kau butuh nilai istimewa? Memangnya Halilintar perlu lima outstanding untuk menerimamu?"

Miles mendengus. "Tornadoes, Daph, bukan Halilintar."

Draco ikut tertawa. "Kau sungguh parah kan Daph, setidaknya cari tahu sedikit soal quidditch dong!"

Daphne cemberut. "Aku tahu tentang quidditch! Aku hanya tak bisa mengingat semua nama tim yang Ada!"

Karena Draco sedang sangat bosan, dia memutuskan untuk mencari huru-hara. "Well, kalau kau tidak hati-hati, Miles bisa tertarik pada cewek pecinta quidditch yang menyodorkan diri padanya saat dia sudah jadi pemain pro yang terkenal..."

Miles melempar Draco sekuat tenaga dengan buku ramuannya, yang di tangkap oleh Draco dengan tangkas, nyaris kena kenana cowok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi syok Daphne.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Miles cepat, horor melihat wajah Daphne. "Kau tahu aku cowok setia..."

Daphne mendengus. "Setia? _Kau?_ Aku tak akan melabeli itu padamu."

Miles tergagap. "Excuse me! Kapan aku pernah..."

"Kau jadian dengan cewek lain seminggu setelah bertengkar denganku!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan?!"

"Kapan kau minta maaf, please ingatkan aku."

Draco sedang menghapus air mata girangnya saat melihat Harry turun dari kamarnya. Akhirnya!

Harry memakai kaus biru lengan panjang dan legging hitam favoritnya, simpel, tapi membungkus apik tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tak perlu rok mini dan pakaian seksi untuk terlihat sensual. Draco tahu banyak mata yang juga menatap Harry, bertahun-tahun menatap gadis itu. Tahu banyak cowok yang menatap Harry bukan hanya karena tubuhnya yang bagus, atau matanya yang indah, tapi juga karena keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya. Madison hanya satu dari sekian banyak yang menunjukan perasaannya tanpa malu. Tapi Slytherin lain jelas lebih bijaksana dan memilih mengagumi dalam diam. Dulu mereka takut pada Graham, sekarang mereka takut pada Draco.

Good.

Tapi bahkan Draco tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena menyukai Harry.

Tapi hanya Draco yang tahu bahwa Harry tidak sempurna, dan masih tetap jatuh cinta setengah mati. Hanya Draco yang menyukai kekurangan Harry, sama besarnya seperti dia menyukai kelebihan cewek itu.

Dan, yang paling utama, hanya Draco yang bisa membuat Harry jatuh cinta juga.

Tersenyum puas dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia melambai pada pacarnya itu.

Harry balas melambai, tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri nya. Tapi lalu mengernyit melihat Miles dan Daphne saling pelotot dan bertukar kalimat masam.

"Kenapa lagi mereka?" Tanyanya, meletakkan tas nya, lalu duduk di sebelah Draco, yang langsung memeluknya erat, mengusapkan wajahnya ke pundak Harry, yang cekikikan menatapnya.

"Daphne merasa Miles sudah berubah menjadi Playboy dan akan mendepaknya untuk cewek lain yang lebih cantik dan lebih mengerti Quidditch daripada dia," kata Draco menjelaskan.

Daphne mendengar itu, menarik napas tajam, matanya berair. "Tega-teganya kau Miles!"

"What?! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Kau tahu aku..." Miles mendadak berhenti, matanya melebar.

Harry dan Draco ikut membelalak. Apakah ini saatnya?

"Kau apa?!" Tuntut Daphne, mengernyit dalam.

Miles tergagap. "Aku... Kau... Maksudku... Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa cari cewek lain karena tahu kau akan meneror mereka..."

Harry dan Draco berjengit.

" . wrong answer," kata Harry lemah.

Daphne kini tampak sungguhan hampir meledak. Cewek itu berdiri, lalu berlari dengan dramatis ke kamarnya.

Miles menatap punggung pacarnya itu putus asa.

Draco terkekeh. "What's wrong with you?" Katanya, suaranya sedikit teredam karena wajahnya nyaris tenggelam di pundak Harry. "Apa susahnya sih bilang I love you?"

Miles mendesah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang kau takutkan," sahut Harry, memainkan rambut Draco, yang bergumam mengapresiasi. "Kau tahu Daphne juga jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu."

Miles mendongak, wajahnya merona. "Really?"

Harry tertawa. "Seriusan Miles? Kau masih harus bertanya? Kau tahu kan dia sudah merancang akan menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang mana?"

Miles tampak horor. "Menikah?" Pekiknya syok. "Tapi dia bahkan baru tujuh belas tahun bulan lalu!"

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang.

Miles mengusap rambutnya sendiri ke belakang. "Dan... Dan aku bahkan belum punya penghasilan! Aku belum punya rumah..."

"Kau punya," tawa Draco. "Apartemen di sebelah Cassius. Ingat?"

Miles tampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Tapi pernikahan... Kami bahkan belum membicarakan akan tinggal bersama setelah dia lulus..."

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan kalau sedang mojok?" Tanya Draco, akhirnya melepaskan pelukan koalanya dari Harry, dan kembali duduk normal. Sebelah tangan Harry di atas pahanya.

"Segala macam," jawab Miles, mengernyit.

"Segala macam, selain masa depan, kutebak," tawa Harry, menggeleng. "Kau kan bakal lulus beberapa bulan lagi, setidaknya kau harus mulai memikirkan ini, Miles."

Miles mendesah. "Aku belum memikirkannya karena Daphne masih belum lulus kan. Dan aku tidak membayangkan tinggal bersama karena ayahnya sangat sangat galak..."

"Kau kan belum bertemu ayahnya, darimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Draco.

Miles mengangkat bahu. "Dari cerita Daphne. Ayahnya sangat overprotectif dan kurasa aku cukup sadar diri bahwa aku jelas bukan jenis pacar idaman orangtua manapun untuk anak mereka..."

Harry dan Draco tampak tersinggung. "Kata siapa? Kalau aku punya anak cewek, aku akan sangat senang kalau model seperti dirimu yang pacaran dengannya," kata Harry tidak terima.

Miles tertawa. "Harry..."

Draco mengangguk. "Kau memang bukan jenis cowok sempurna seperti aku, tapi kalau aku punya anak cewek..." Dia terdiam, lalu wajahnya berubah hijau, berjengit. Dia menarik napas dalam. Lalu tertawa maniak. "Nope. Aku tak akan pernah punya anak cewek. Aku tak sanggup menanggung stresnya. No way in hell!"

Harry dan Miles tertawa geli. "Well, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin dua anak cewek seperti Daphne dan Astoria. Cute." Kata Harry, tersenyum menerawang. "Saling sayang. Saling mendukung. Cekikikan bersama ngomongin cowok..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "No. Dan bagaimana kalau mereka jatuh cinta pada cowok model Miles begini?!"

Miles tampak tersinggung. "Tadi kau bilang aku pacar idaman orangtua!"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu," tandas Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau aku tahu kau meniduri anak cewekku saat dia masih 14 tahun, akan kujebloskan kau ke Azkaban."

Miles tergagap, sementara Harry tertawa terbahak. "Merlin, kurasa kau benar. Belum-belum aku sudah kasihan pada anak cewekmu," katanya, menggeleng.

"See? Anak cowok lebih aman, mau ngapain juga bebas," kata Draco, merangkul pundak cewek itu.

"Kecuali kalau dia dijebak oleh cewek jahat, di tarik ulur selama bertahun-tahun," sahut Miles, menyembur terbahak saat melihat ekspresi tak terkesan Harry dan Draco.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi," kata Harry, mengecek jam tangannya.

"Kenapa?! Kemana?! Dengan siapa?!" Protes Draco.

Harry memutar bola matanya, sementara Miles terkekeh.

"Kau dan Daphne harusnya membuat Perserikatan Pengekang Pacar," kata Miles geli.

"What, aku tak pernah mengekang Harry!" Protes Draco.

Harry tertawa. "tenang saja, aku tidak merasa terkekang," katanya santai, mengecup bibir Draco, yang nyengir berpuas diri. "Aku sudah janjian dengan Ron dan yang lain untuk mengerjakan transfig bersama. So, menara Gryffindor, dengan Ron, untuk mengerjakan PR transfig."

Draco mengerang. "Oh ayolah Harry... Lebih enak mengerjakan denganku kan? Aku bisa mengajarimu lebih baik, jawabanku sudah pasti benar juga..."

Miles tertawa takjub. "Bahkan caramu merayu Harry sama seperti cara Daphne merayuku untuk skip pertemuan Tim! Luar biasa! Apa hal ini dipelajari di Perserikatan kalian?"

Harry ikut terbahak. "Sorry love, tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Ron..."

"Hujan-hujan begini, masa kau tak ingin meringkuk denganku disini?" Draco masih berusaha, menarik Harry duduk di pangkuannya, memberinya ciuman mendalam tanpa malu. Miles memutar bola matanya, menunduk menatap pr nya lagi, walaupun sudah tak bersemangat mengerjakannya. Harry membalas ciuman Draco, jadi mereka berciuman cukup lama. Miles mengerang saat sesi ciuman itu mulai dihiasi dengan erangan dan desahan nafsu.

"Woi, sudah woi. Cari kamar sana!"

Harry tertawa, susah payah melepaskan dirinya. "Draco..."

"Hmm, dengarkan suara hujan, Har... Dan empuknya kasur kita..." Draco mengusap pahanya, mendekat untuk menciumnya lagi. Tapi Harry hanya tertawa lagi dan berdiri.

"Nanti malam, oke? Aku tak akan lama kok," katanya, mencubit pipi cowok itu, lalu memakai tasnya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan puppy dog eyes Draco. "Bye. Love you." Lalu dia berbalik pergi. Langkahnya riang.

Draco cemberut. "Apa sih enaknya di menara Gryffindor?" Tandasnya. "Mana jauh begitu, sampai lantai 7!"

"Hmm, benar juga," kata Miles, bertopang dagu. "Lantai 7 itu itu sekali loh. Tapi Harry sering sekali bolak balik kesana."

Draco mengernyit. Terdiam sejenak.

Lalu dia berdiri mendadak, membuat Miles terlonjak. Draco membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu memakai tasnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Mengikuti Harry."

"What?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa," kata Draco misterius, lalu dia buru-buru keluar dari asrama.

Miles hanya bisa menatap punggungnya tertegun. Di saat dia berpikir bahwa Draco tak bisa lebih clingy lagi...

* * *

Draco menggumamkan mantra penghilang suara jejak kaki, lalu berlari sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena melihat tas Harry berbelok di koridor yang harusnya menuju ke aula besar, jalan yang harusnya dia pakai jika dia ingin ke menara Gryffindor. Draco belum permah kesana, tapi dia tahu arahnya secara kasar.

Namun anehnya, Harry malah berbelok ke kiri, jalan yang mereka pakai untuk ke kelas Ramuan...

Dan berhenti.

Draco bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengintip sedikit, melihat Harry menoleh ke Kanan kiri, lalu mendekati lukisan padang rumput besar. Dia terdiam menatap lukisan itu, tersenyum, mengatakan sesuatu, lalu...

Lukisan itu terbuka. Harry nyengir senang, lalu masuk, dan lukisan itu mengayun menutup.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Ternyata benar. Harry menyembunyikan jalan rahasia dari mereka semua! Lihat saja, Draco akan mengagetkannya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah karena ini!

Draco mendekati lukisan padang rumput itu. Dia berhenti di depan lukisan itu seperti Harry tadi. Dia mengernyit. Lukisan itu kosong seperti biasa...

"Sssttt."

Draco nyaris terlonjak. Suara itu dari lukisan. Seekor ular muncul.

Ular?

Draco mengerjap. Dia dan ular itu saling tatap.

Apa ada semacam kata sandi? Tapi sepertinya Harry tidak mengatakan apapun tadi, hanya tersenyum?

Draco mencoba tersenyum.

Ular itu bergerak-gerak, seolah sedang tertawa. Lalu menggeleng.

Apa dia menertawai Draco?

Draco mengernyit. "Em, aku tak bisa parseltounge, tapi aku juga yakin Harry tak bisa juga. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa lewat?"

Ular itu hanya menatapnya, mendesis.

Draco mendesah. Tampaknya dia harus memohon.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintumu? Ke Gryffindor yeah?"

Lukisan itu mengayun pelan, membuka. Draco mengerjap. "apa itu kata kuncinya? Gryffindor?"

Ular itu tentu saja hanya bisa mendesis. Well, Draco tak peduli. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap di dalam lukisan itu. Langkahnya masih tak terdengar, jadi dia bisa berjalan tanpa mengendap-endap. Dia menggumam lumos, tahu bahwa Harry terlalu jauh pastinya untuk melihatnya. Lorong itu lurus, hanya lurus.

Draco ragu sejenak, tapi memutuskan bahwa kalau Harry bisa, dia pasti bisa.

Dia mengikuti lorong itu, terus, sekitar Lima menit mungkin, tapi masih tidak menemukan Harry ataupun jalan keluar.

Tapi akhirnya dia berhenti di satu tangga yang mengarah ke atas. Draco meringis. Dia diam sejenak. Pilihannya hanya tangga itu atau kembali. Baru dia mau melangkah, saat sesuatu meraih kakinya.

"Huwa!" Draco memekik kaget, melompat, jantungnya mencelat, dan nyaris berlari ketakutan saat mendengar suara tawa histeris seseorang.

Lebih tepatnya, tawa histeris pacarnya.

Harry terduduk di tangga, memegangi perutnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sulit bernapas.

Draco menatapnya tak terkesan, bersedekap geram, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena kaget. Dia menunggu sampai Harry akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Astaga, astaga, Draco!" Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu tertawa lagi. "Kau sang pemberani kan Draco Malfoy!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Harry, yang menatap wajah cowok itu, lalu kembali menyembur tertawa, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke paha Draco. Draco hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

"Ha ha ha, senang aku bisa menjadi hiburan untukmu," tandasnya.

Harry cegukan, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap cowok itu. "Salahmu sendiri karena menguntitku dari belakang seperti itu," katanya, tapi dia tak terdengar marah sama sekali. Dia malah tampak heran kenapa Draco baru melakukan ini sekarang.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kau sengaja Kan? Kau tahu aku bakal mengikutimu?"

"Enak saja," kata Harry riang. "Ini jalan tembus menuju menara Gryffindor tahu."

Draco mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti punya rahasia beginian. Darimana kau menemukan lorong ini?"

"George."

"Of course."

Harry cekikikan. "Hei, jangan ngambek dong. Itu kan Masa lalu," katanya, lalu, membuat Draco kaget, mengecup bibir cowok itu sekilas. Draco mendesah kalah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa password nya..."

"Aku ingin ke Gryffindor. Dengan sopan."

"Ah hah. Pantas saja kau senyum-senyu. sendiri dengan ular itu."

"Aku memanggilnya Rexy."

Draco memutar bola matanya, sungguh tipikal Harry.

"Dan dia bukan ular. Dia animagus."

Draco membelalak. "Oh pantas saja tak perlu parseltounge untuk bicara padanya. Jadi kenapa kau harus memberi dia nama? Dia punya name sendiri kan?"

"Yup, namanya Brarexadeus. So, Rexy kependekannya."

Draco tertawa.

"Jadi lorong ini langsung menuju lantai 7?"

"Yep. Hanya sedikit tangga. Tak perlu melalui 15 tangga menuju ke Sana."

Draco meringis, sekali lagi bersyukur dia adalah Slytherin. Draco menggumamkan lumos Maxima, jadi bisa melihat lorong itu lebih jelas lagi. "Sering dipakai ya? Lorong ini bersih... Tangganya juga tak berdebu."

"Sejak mengenalku," tawa Harry.

"Kau membersihkan sepanjang lorong ini?!"

"Tidak seluruhnya. Dan bukan bersih-bersih juga. Hanya menghilangkan debunya. Aku nyaris pingsan berdiri di bawah shower saat pertama Kali memakai lorong ini. Debu yang luar biasa." Dia bergidik.

Draco nyengir geli. "Course," katanya, sekali lagi kagum pada jiwa bersih Harry. Dia mendadak sadar mereka hanya berduaan di lorong yang gelap ini, jadi dia meletakkan tongkatnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium cewek itu. Tangannya meremas dada Harry, yang terbahak.

"Nope. Kecuali kau mau melakukannya sambil di tonton oleh kerumunan tikus..."

Draco berjengit, membuat Harry tertawa lalu berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Draco berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, Harry..." Rengek Draco, memeluk Harry, lalu menciumi lehernya. "Semua godaan yang kau berikan ini membuatku tak bisa tenang..."

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "godaan apa? Aku menolakmu daritadi!"

Draco nyengir. "Kau tahu penolakanmu membuatku terangsang."

Harry tertawa. "Dasar psiko! Pantas saja kau betah mengejar-kejarku selama 6 tahun..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku terpaksa tahu. Tiap kali aku menarik diri, kau akan menarikku lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi..."

Harry nyengir licik. "Dan membuatmu terangsang karena itu kan?"

Draco nyengir lebar, meremas pantat Harry, yang menghentak otomatis karena gairah. "So true."

Harry terbahak, lalu melepaskan tangan Draco dari pantatnya. "Nah, sori, Love. Tapi janji adalah janji." Dia menautkan jarinya dengan jari Draco, lalu menarik cowok itu berjalan. Naik.

Draco menatapnya seolah cewek itu sudah gila. "What? No! Aku tak mau ke Gryffindor!"

Harry tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Harry, kau sungguhan udah ngga waras ya? Kau tahu delapan puluh persen Gryffindor benci padaku!"

"Really? Hanya delapan puluh persen? Kupikir mereka semua benci padamu."

Draco tergagap. "Dan? Kau sudah tahu kan? Dan kau masih mengajakku ke sana?!" Dia memekik, berusaha menarik Harry ke arah berlawanan.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Draco, sudah saatnya kau mengenal teman-temanku. Aku sudah kenal dengan semua teman-temanmu, kan?"

Draco mendengus. "Kita punya teman-teman yang sama Har, mana bisa dibandingkan!"

"So? Aku ingin pacarku bisa kenal dengan sobatku yang lain. Ron dan Ginny dan yang lain ingin mengenalmu juga..."

"Oh, kutebak mereka memohonmu untuk mengenalkanku pada mereka," tandas Draco sarkastis, tapi mulai menyerah saat Harry menyebutnya sebagai 'pacar'. Sampai saat ini, masih saja membuat Draco merasa hangat.

Harry nyengir padanya. "Tak kenal maka tak sayang," katanya riang. Mereka menaiki sisa tangga itu, lalu berhenti di pintu keluar. Lukisan lagi sepertinya. Harry mendorong lukisan itu, melepaskan tangan Draco, lalu memanjat turun. Draco mengikutinya. Pintu lukisan itu agak ke atas, jadi mereka harus melompat turun.

Draco menatap sekeliling. Seriusan di lantai 7! Wow!

Harry mengibaskan tongkatnya lagi pada dirinya, lalu pada Draco. Draco merasakan sensasi dingin. Freshening charm, untuk menghilangkan debu, mantra yang selalu Harry lakukan jika keluar dari jalan rahasia manapun.

Harry menggandengnya lagi, dan mereka berjalan sampai berhenti di depan lukisan seorang wanita sangat gemuk. Wanita itu menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian.

"Selamat sore, nyonya." Sapa Harry ramah. "Fingerprints."

"Benar," desah si nyonya, menatap Draco curiga. "Slytherin lagi?"

"Yup," kata Harry riang.

Nyonya gemuk itu menggeleng. "Baru kali mengalami begitu banyak Slytherin naik kesini. Jaman sungguh sudah berubah." Tapi dia tetap membuka lukisannya, menunjukan lorong yang pastinya menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Draco mengerang.."Harry, please..."

Harry tidak mendengarkan nya, setengah menggeret Draco untuk masuk.

Sambutan para Gryffindor sungguh harusnya di abadikan.

Mereka semua yang melihat Draco, tergagap, mengacungkan tongkat, maju untuk bersiap berduel...

Draco memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja, mana mau dia berduel di tengah-tengah sarang singa begini!

Harry hanya tertawa melihat reaksi mereka, berjalan lurus dengan masih menggandeng tangan Draco ke spot senior di depan perapian, tempat dimana Weasley dan anak kelas 6 lain sedang berdiri dengan tongkat siap. Harry duduk seolah ini adalah ruang rekreasinya sendiri, nyaman dan tak peduli dengan semua tatapan protes yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"What the fucking hell?!" Tukas Weasel. "Kau tidak diundang di sini!"

Draco mendengus. "Kau piki aku suka rela kesini?" Tandasnya, menatap sekeliling sekilas ruang rekreasi yang penuh itu.

"Ayolah guys," kata Harry memberi isyarat untuk Draco duduk di sebelahnya. "Draco hanya ingin mengenal kalian lebih dekat lagi..."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu!" Protes Draco, yang tidak diacuhkan Harry.

"Dan draco Jago sekali transfig, dia bisa membantu kita mengerjakan PR." Rayu Harry.

Thomas mendengus. "Aku pilih dapat T daripada mendapat bantuan dari dia!"

Harry kembali memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak nampak gentar sama sekali. Draco harus mengakui keberanian cewek itu sekali lagi. Bayangkan masuk ke ruang rekreasi yang bukan asramanya, bersikap seolah dia pemilik ruang rekreasi ini, seolah dia juga punya hak membawa siapapun kesini..

Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, Harry sungguhan mendapat Gryffindor sebagai asrama.

Harry menarik Draco duduk saat cowok itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda menangkap isyaratnya. Draco mendesah, mendudukan dirinya di samping pacarnya itu. Punggungnya kaku. Dia merasa akan di serang dari belakang jika lengah sedikit saja.

Satu per satu, anak-anak gryffindor mulai kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mungkin setengahnya juga sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan Harry.

Para anak kelas 6 gryffindor saling tatap, tapi tahu bahwa Harry sangat keras kepala dan Tak akan menyerah begitu saja, akhirnya ikut duduk lagi. Weasel, Thomas, finnigan, bahkan longbottom juga. Lalu cewek-cewek hanya salah satu dari si kembar Patil dan lavender brown, yang tidak tampak memprotes perkembangan ini, berbisik-bisik bergosip. Granger duduk sendirian di sudut lain, agak jauh dari mereka.

"Granger, tak mau ikut kita?" Harry memanggil gadis itu. Granger hanya menggeleng, masih menunduk menatap bukunya.

"Hmm," Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia selalu berpikir Gryffindor tak mungkin mengapresiasi kepintaran luar biasa macam Granger, dan ternyata tebakannya itu benar..Granger juga pastinya tak akan nyambung dengan para manusia bodoh yang hobinya cuma main-main ini...

"Oke, ayo kita mulai mengerjakan PR, kalau ada yang tak mengerti, tak perlu malu bertanya pada Draco..."

Weasley memutar bola matanya. "Haruskah ini Har? Kami semua tak keberatan misalnyapun tidak mengenal pacar barumu tahu."

Harry hanya tertawa. "Ron, tak kenal maka tak sayang," ulangnya.

Wajah Weasley berubah hijau mendengar prospek sayang pada Draco.

Mereka semua akhirnya menyerah dan mulai membuka buku mereka. Berbagai macam desahan malas terdengar dari mereka semua, termasuk Harry. Draco menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua tak ada yang suka pada pelajaran yang di ajar kepala asrama mereka, sungguh membuat Draco heran.

Mereka mulai mengerjakan, secara mengejutkan, dalam diam.

Walau hanya Lima menit.

"Merlin aku Tak mengerti apa maksudnya ini," geram Finnigan, membuka buku teksnya dengan gusar. "Kenapa aku mengambil pelajaran ini sungguh membuatku heran!"

Dan sahutan demi sahutan penyesalan terdengar bergantian dari mereka.

Draco mendengus. "Really Gryffs? Bukankah kalian harusnya bukan tipe yang bisa menyesal?" Tanyanya, tanpa mendongak dari kertasnya. Jenis keluhan ini kurang lebih sama dengan yang sering pansy Dan Daphne Dan Harry Dan Tracey... Well...

"Tak perlu mengejek, kau juga tak sejago itu," tandas Thomas.

Harry tertawa. "Enak saja, dia yang paling jago transfig di angaktan kita, tahu."

Draco menatap pacarnya itu setengah kaget, tak menyangka Harry akan membelanya di depan teman-temannya ini.

Semua mendengus tak percaya. Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi tak memperpanjang. Mereka semua mengerjakan dalam diam lagi. Sampai Draco tak sengaja melihat perkamen Harry.

"Love, kau terbalik menulis konsepnya. Jawabanmu itu untuk nomor Dua," katanya mengoreksi.

Harry mengernyit. "apa bedanya sih?"

"Itu untuk transfigurasi hewan bertulang belakang. Siput, moluska, tidak punya tulang belakang, jadi kau bahkan tak perlu membayangkan tulang mereka melebur. Secara teori lebih simpel," jelas Draco.

Harry mengernyit, mengangguk. "Oke..."

"Jadi saat kau membayangkan siput, cangkangnya berbeda dengan tulangnya. Kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang solid dengan hanya menghilangkan cangkang itu. Tikus, mungkin Paling simpel dibanding hewan lain, harus kau lebur tulangnya, atau kalau kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi hewan lain, harus kau ubah, bukan hilangkan. Semuanya ada di pikiranmu, untuk menghasilkan hasil perubahan yang solid dan rapi," jelas Draco, menunjuk paragraf dimana keterangan lebih lanjut di jelaskan. "Pusatkan energimu pada perubahan tulangnya, baru kulitnya."

Harry meringis. "Agak menjijikan ya?"

Draco nyengir. "Tidak lebih menjijikan dari memakai ekornya untuk Ramuan, kurasa."

Harry terbahak. "Ouch, deep."

Draco merasakan banyak tatapan, menoleh pada para Gryffindor itu, melihat mereka buru-buru menatap arah lain, jelas habis mencuri dengar. Draco mendengus.

"Jadi kalau misal Kita mengubah sesuatu yang lebih besar ke lebih kecil?" Tanya Patil, ragu-ragu menatap Draco.

Draco ingin berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi tahu Harry tak akan terkesan, jadi dia mengangkat bahu. "Sama saja. Intinya ada di konsentrasi dan energi yang kau salurkan. Kalau memutuskan untuk membuang bagian tulang yang tak perlu, kau bakal kesulitan, lebih sulit dibanding mengubahnya." Dia lalu kembali menulis, tak berminat membagi ilmunya dengan para Gryffindor lain.

Tapi para Gryffindor lain jelas berpikiran lain.

"Tapi bagaimana cangkang itu bisa berubah menjadi tulang?" Tanya Thomas.

"Sihir, kurasa," tandas Draco, memutar bola matanya. Weasley terbahak. Harry mengangguk bersimpati pada Thomas.

"Masih terheran-heran yeah?" Tanyanya. Thomas menggeleng.

"You have no idea."

Mereka berdua tertawa, lalu berhighfive.

Draco cemberut.

Mereka terus bertanya pada Draco tanpa rasa malu. Draco menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sama sinisnya seperti cara mereka bertanya. Harry menyemangati sesi Tanya jawab ini, mendukung setiap pertanyaan, Dan memberi Draco tatapan kagum tiap kali cowok itu bisa menjelaskan dengan baik .

Sejam kemudian...

"Kau ini sungguhan bodoh, ya, Longbottom?" Tandas Draco, menggebrak meja. "Kau butuh mantra yang berbeda untuk tiap intensi!"

Longbottom mengangguk ketakutan.

Draco mulai mendalami perannya sebagai guru, dan nyaris menjadi segalak Prof McGonagall.

Di akhir sesi belajar mereka, akhirnya seluruh anak Gryffindor itu benar-benar menguasai konsep Bab itu.

"Tak kuduga transfig semudah ini," tawa Finnigan, memasukan semua barangnya dengan kasar ke dalam tasnya.

Draco mendengus. "Dimana mudahnya kalau aku harus mengulang tiga Kali konsep transfig manusia yang harusnya jadi pelajaran saat Kita kelas 3?!" Tukasnya, herannya, membuat anak Gryffindor lain tertawa. Finnigan tampak tersinggung dan siap memprotes, tapi Harry lebih dulu.

"Dean, kau bilang kau bawa Monopoly?"

"Yep!" Kata Thomas penuh semangat. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari tas nya, lalu membukanya di tengah meja. Ada perkamen berbentuk kotak, dengan kotak-kotak kecil di pinggirannya...

"Monopoly?" Tanya Draco pada Harry.

"Yep."

Thomas dan Harry berusaha menjelaskan bagaimana cara bermain Monopoly.

Draco, yang tidak mengerti, cemberut. "Mainan apaaan sih ini? Ayo kita balik saja ke Slytherin. Kau sudah janji kan har?" Tanyanya, menatap Harry penuh suggesti. "Mumpung hujannya masih turun!"

Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau takut Malfoy? Cemas akan digigit mainan muggle?" Goda Finnigan, membuat mereka semua meraung tertawa.

Draco tak mengacuhkan mereka. "Harry..."

"Sebentar saja, ya? Please..." Harry memohon. "Monopoly seru banget."

"Laporkan pada daddy kalau mainan muggle membuatmu ketakutan Malfoy," ledek Weasley. Harry berusaha menahan tawa mendengar ini.

Cukup sudah.

Draco menggebrak meja. "Fuck you all!"

Dengan itu, dia ikut main Monopoly.

Yang main adalah Thomas, Finnigan, Weasel, Harry, dan Draco. Agar lebih meriah, Finnigan membawa dua botol firewhiskey dari kamarnya, dan tiga gelas untuk para cowok.

"Siapapun yang masuk penjara, harus minum!"

Draco menyihir gelas untuk dirinya dan Harry berbagi. Para cowok Gryffindor menatap gelas itu penuh iri.

"Oh yang benar saja! Ini pelajaran kelas 1!" Pekik Draco. "Masa kalian tak bisa menyihir perkamen menjadi gelas?!"

Mereka tampak agak sedikit malu.

"Bisa sih bisa," kata Thomas, mengangkat bahu. "Tapi pasti merembes."

"Atau berubah kembali menjadi perkamen saat di minum." Sahut Weasley muram, membuat Harry cekikikan.

"Dia benar. Aku saksinya," kata Harry geli.

Draco mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya para gryffindor ini bakal bertahan hidup nantinya.

Permainan dimulai.

Dan siapa sangka Monopoly ternyata sangat sangat seru!

"Aku beli lagi! Yes yes," kata Draco riang, mengeluarkan semua sisa uangnya.

Thomas memutar bola matanya. "Uangmu habis Malfoy. Apa yang kau senangi?"

"Karena uang itu akan segera kembali," kata Draco riang.

Harry, yang hanya punya 1 komplek, cemberut. "Kau menguasai semua komplek."

"Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk berinvestasi," kata Draco.

Harry cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin berinvestasi di tempat yang Paling sering di lewati!"

"Potter, Potter, Potter, kau Tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dlaam soal bisnis," kata Draco menyebalkan. Cowok itu melirik tumpukan uang Harry yang masih utuh. "Bagaimana kalau Kita menikah?"

"What?!"

Draco nyengir lebar, setengah mabuk karena sudah empat Kali masuk penjara (Dua yang terakhir di sengaja karena dia ingin minum), merangkul pundak Harry. "Menikah,jadi hartaku akan jadi hartamu. Hartamu akan jadi hartaku. Kita akan membuat DRARRY INC. perusahaan besar, Tak terkalahkan di dunia Monopoly!"

Harry membelalak, lalu ikut nyengir lebar. "Yes! Yes! Aku mau menikahimu!" Serunya senang.

"What?! Itu curang!" Seru Weasley Tak terima saat Harry dan Draco meresmikan pernikahan mereka dengan ciuman penuh semangat dan nafsu.

"Tak Ada yang curang dalam hal mencari uang, Weasley, semakin cepat kau belajar, semakin cepat kau selamat dari jurang kemiskinan," kata Draco, Makin menempelkan kursinya dengan Harry. Harry Dan Draco menolak mendengar protes apapun, dan akhirnya permainan dilanjutkan.

Drarry Inc rupanya berkembang menjadi perusahaan milioner, dalam sekejap mempunyai deretan hotel dan rumah. Para cowok Gryffindor hanya bisa melongo saat Draco sekali lagi mendapat parkir bebas dan memilih mendarat di penjara saking kaya dan tak butuhnya, hanya untuk minum dengan Harry

"Penjara terbaik Sedunia," desah Harry, menatap memuja gelas firewhiskey nya.

"Ketika kau jadi orang Kaya, bahkan penjara menjadi menyenangkan," kata Draco, mencium bibir Harry mesra.

Para cowok Gryffindor menatap kedua orang itu sebal.

"Lihat Harry, Malfoy sudah mengkorupnya menjadi manusia curang!" Desis Weasley

"Slytherin sungguhan tak bisa menang tanpa curang Kan," tukas Thomas geram.

"Kau tahu, kurasa Kita juga bisa!" Bentak Finnigan, membanting dadunya. "Ayo Kita merger. Gryffindor Inc!"

Dengan itu, Monopoly berubah menjadi pertandingan sengit Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Tapi Draco memulai pertandingan dengan baik, dan strategic bisnisnya sungguhan perlu di acungi jempol, sehingga melawan 3 orang sekaliguspun tak membuat DRARRY Inc goyah.

"Bahkan di dunia Monopoly aku masih yang Paling kaya Raya," kata Draco, nadanya sangat berpuas diri. "Senang tahu bahwa Gryffindor juga masih menjadi pecundang."

Para cowok Gryffindor Makin murka, dan pertandingan Makin di penuhi dengan saling maki. Harry hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saking mabuknya, mencuri-curi kesempatan minum walaupun tidak masuk penjara, dan mendapat denda hebat karena itu. Draco hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda dia tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Buat apa harta sebanyak ini kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan wanitamu?"

Harry Makin terbahak mendengar kalimat klise itu.

"Bukankah miliarder harusnya punya gadis-gadis simpanan, Draco?" Goda Brown genit.

"Kami berdua tak keberatan," kikik Patil.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku sih tak keberatan, kalau tidak ketakutan cewek ini bakal meracuniku..." Dia mwngedik Harry.

Harry menyikutnya sebal, membuatnya terkekeh.

Pertandingan Monopoly di akhiri dengan tidurnya semua orang kecuali Draco dan Weasley. Mereka terus bermain sampai jam 1 malam, kalimat makin malam Makin masam. Harry sudah tertidur di pundak Draco, sedang Thomas dan Finnigan ngorok keras di sofa.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sudah sepi, tapi baik Weasley maupun Draco tak ada yang mau menyerah.

"Harry cerita," kata Draco tiba-tiba. "Kau mendukungnya untuk jadian denganku Kan?"

Weasley mendengus. "Karena aku kasihan padanya. Aneh tapi nyata, dia seriusan suka padamu."

Draco menatap Harry sayang. "Yeah..."

"Tapi dia bukan kau," kata Weasley lagi. "Kau tak bisa memaksanya untuk... Menikah. Punya anak. Melanjutkan keturunan. Apapun omong kosong yang diharapkan darah murni dari seorang cewek..."

Draco mendengus. "Kau bicara seolah kau bukan darah murni..."

Weasley mengangkat bahu. "Memang bukan. Atau bukan menurutmu, jelas."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku meninggalkan prasangka itu saat kelas 2, Weasley."

Weasley mengangkat bahu lagi, tak peduli, jelas.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan mengikuti dia," kata Draco akhirnya. "Dalam banyak hal. Untuk hal lain, kami bisa berkompromi."

"Kompromi."

"Aku ingin menikah umur 20. Dia umur 30. Jadi mungkin kami bisa mengambil kesepakatan di antara itu? Atau menikah muda, tapi menunda punya anak sampai dia siap?" Draco mengocok dadunya. "Banyak jalan menuju Roma, "

Weasley mengangguk. "Tips dariku: jangan terburu-buru."

Draco menatapnya. "Aku tak pernah terburu-buru, Weasley. Enam tahun, ingat?"

Weasley menyembur terbahak. Draco hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

Sabtu malam.

"Love," Harry bertopang dagu menatap pacarnya yang menulis seperti orang kesetanan. "Ini masih sabtu, loh. Masih Ada besok untuk mengerjakan semua ini."

Draco menggeleng. "Tak bisa. Kan Kita Ada pertandingan ulang Monopoly besok."

Harry tergagap. "What?"

"Pertandingan Monopoly. Aku harus Tak terganggu dengan semua pr ini untuk memperjuangkan drarry Inc Kita," kata Draco tanpa mendongak sama sekali, nadanya sangat serious.

Harry menatapnya syok selama semenit penuh.

"Draco, apa ini sungguhan kau?" Tanyanya takjub. "Kau seriusan mau main Monopoly secara sukarela di menara Gryffindor? _Kau_? Rasis asrama nomor 1 Draco Malfoy?!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "seluruh harta dan kehormatan DRARRY Inc Ada ditangan Kita Harry. Kita membawa nama Slytherin!"

Dan Harry sungguh sungguh sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

Esoknya, Harry bahkan masih merasa takjub saat dia dan Draco sungguhan duduk di sofa depan perapian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Draco sudah merasa di rumah sendiri rupanya, membawa firewhiskey dan tiga box coklat dan biskuit super Mahal yang Harry yakin tak pernah dimakan oleh para anak kelas 6 gryffindor seumur hidup mereka. Ron merasa biskuit premium Draco terlalu lezat untuk tidak dijadikan hadiah, jadi mereka membuat biskuit itu sebagai hadiah utama mereka.

Herannya, para cowok gryffindor seolah mendapat semangat penuh dari biskuit ini.

Sedangkan Draco masih mencari Cara untuk menang, tapi masuk penjara sebanyak mungkin.

Rupanya Draco si pewaris tahu dirinya tak Akan pernah masuk penjara seumur hidupnya, jadi dia merasakan kepuasan tersendiri dengan masuk penjara Monopoly.

"Hotel baru, Merlin yes!" Seru Draco, bangkit untuk membayar ke bank yang masih di jaga oleh Parvati dan lavender. "Dua ratus, tiga ratus pound! Murah, murah!"

"Kau tahu yang lebih mengherankan, kau bisa tahu konsep uang muggle," kata Thomas, menggeleng.."kupikir semua darah murni bakal melongo tiap melihat pound."

Draco tersenyum berpuas diri. Jelas dia punya banyak pengalaman dengan pound musim panas lalu dari berkencan dengan Harry di dunia muggle. "Aku luar biasa, aku tahu itu Thomas, tak perlu kau ingatkan."

Dean hanya bisa bersungut-sungut.

* * *

Setelah dua Kali lagi Monopoly dan Drarry Inc masih merupakan perusahaan multibilionaire, para cowok Gryffindor sepakat untuk berganti game: Scrabble. Draco, menyesal karena di Scrabble Tak Ada penjara, merasa geli pada permainan anak-anak yang tidak mutu itu.

"Sangat mudah kan ini? Kutebak aku bakal menang lagi," katanya sombong.

Tapi rupanya kali ini Gryffindor menyodorkan lawan yang tangguh: Hermione Granger. Mereka memaksa Granger bangkit dari tumpukan bukunya untuk melawan Draco dan Harry. Granger, yang mungkin sudah bisa membaca sejak bayi, mengalahkan Draco secara telak.

"Apa itu sungguhan sebuah kata?!" Protes Draco saat Granger membuat kata OXTER dari T Draco dan mendapat double words, sehingga poinnya melesat tajam dari huruf X yang cewek itu pakai. Draco merampas kamus dari tangan Neville yang malang, dan mengerang saat menemukan bahwa oxter adalah nama lain dari ketiak. Granger tersenyum berpuas diri.

Saat kembali ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, Draco masih tampak syok karena dia kalah.

"Oh sudahlah Draco, itu Kan hanya permainan," kata Harry geli.

Draco cemberut. "Kau ini sama sekali tak menyesal ya asrama Kita kalah dari mereka?" Tandasnya. Harry, yang memang sama sekali tak menyesal, hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Dan sejak saat itu, sudah ditetapkan bahwa setiap Minggu malam adalah jadwal Draco belajar permainan muggle di menara Gryffindor.

* * *

Epilog part 1. Fin

Next, epilog part 2


	36. Chapter 36

Epilog.

Part 2

Pansy melihat Draco dan Harry sedang duduk berduaan di sofa depan perapian. Mereka harusnya mengerjakan PR, tapi Draco malah meletakan kepalanya di pundak Harry, berbicara pelan. Harry memegang pena bulunya, tapi juga nampak sama sekali tak berminat mengerjakan PR di depannya. Dia tersenyum mendengarkan Draco bicara, mengangguk sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

Pansy menarik napas. Oke, dia bisa melakukan ini.

Dia sudah move on dari Draco!

Iya kan?

Pansy menghampiri mereka.

Disana ada Tracey, Daphne, Miles, dan yang lain juga. Dia duduk di sebelah Tracey, mendesah keras, menatap langit-langit.

"What's wrong?" Tanya Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Pansy mendesah lagi. "Bosan. That's what's wrong."

Harry nyengir. "Kau bisa ikut sesi Monopoly Draco dengan Gryffindor minggu nanti," katanya, lalu.. "mungkin Ron mau..."

"No, Har, oke? No way in hell aku mau berpasangan dengan Gryffindor dalam hal apapun," kata Pansy tegas.

Draco akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Harry. "Mereka akan membuatmu merasa sangat pintar, Pans. Poin plus kurasa."

Semua menatapnya syok. Draco Malfoy! Membela Gryffindor!

"Oh wow," tawa Harry, menepuk kepala Draco geli. "Draco mendapat sahabat baru rupanya."

"What?! Enak saja!" Protes cowok itu. "Ini persaingan tahu. Persaingan!"

Harry hanya nyengir, mengecup pipinya. Pansy berusaha tak mengalihkan matanya saat Draco membuat kecupan innocent itu menjadi ciuman panas yang melibatkan desahan dan erangan.

Pansy mendesah. Akhirnya menatap Tracey. "bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmead saja?"

"Ide bagus!" Kata Daphne penuh semangat, menatap Miles, yang menggeleng.

"Tak bisa. Sabtu ini sudah janjian dengan Tim. Entah sampai jam berapa," katanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari PR ramuannya. "Say Har, Veritaserum ini mendapat warna bening dari?"

Tapi Harry jelas tak mendengar, masih bergelut penuh nafsu dengan Draco.

Miles mendongak menatap mereka, lalu mendesah. "Bisakah kalian berdua setidaknya naik? Kalian punya kamar sendiri Kan, dasar orang aneh!"

Draco hanya memberinya jari tengah. Mereka semua terbahak.

"Tak bisakah kami ikut?" Tanya Daphne, memeluk pinggang Miles manja. Miles hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Graham bilang hanya tim, tapi mungkin dia tak masalah."

Daphne mendesah. "Tapi pasti boring sekali, semua hanya ngomongin Quidditch..."

Miles nyengir. "Kunjungan Hogsmead nya kan tinggal minggu depan, sabar dikit ya," katanya, mengusap kepala Daphne, lalu kembali ke pr nya. Daphne tersenyum padanya, wajahnya merona senang. Pansy nyaris berjengit, sekali lagi berharap dia bisa punya pacar yang lembut pada wanita seperti Miles. Cowok itu membiarkan Daphne bergelayut manja di satu lengannya, sementara tangan satunya dia pakai untuk menulis, membuka buka, mengeluarkan perkamen baru dari tas nya. Mereka semua tahu Miles pasti merasa lelah karena itu, tapi cowok itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Dia akan berhenti menulis jika Daphne mengajaknya bicara, akan tersenyum pada cewek itu jika sudah beberapa saat dia menulis (agar Daphne tak merasa dicuekin).

Andaikan Miles punya saudara kembar...

Tapi yang Harry pilihkan untuk Pansy malah Ron Weasley! Merlin, Pansy bisa membayangkan pacaran dengan Gryffindor aneh itu, cowok slebor, berantakan, dan... Well, Pansy tak Akan berani mengatakan ini di depan Harry, tak berduit. Oke, Miles juga bukan kaya raya seperti Draco, jelas, tapi Pansy ingin setidaknya dibayarin setiap kencan. Dia tipe kolot yang beranggapan bahwa cowoklah yang harus membayar di tiap kencan!

Bahkan untuk ukuran Gryffindor, Ron tak akan pernah menjadi pilihan Pansy. Mungkin kalau Dean Thomas, okelah. Setidaknya suaranya luar biasa bagus. Tapi Ron Weasley tak punya satupun kelebihan yang bisa Pansy banggakan!

Pansy mendesah panjang lagi.

Harry akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Draco, tertawa cekikikan, bibirnya luar biasa merah, wajahnya merona. Draco memeluk pundaknya, dan masuk kembali ke percakapan seolah mereka berdua tidak habis mengumbar nafsu.

"Gryffindor membuat lomba menyanyi hari minggu malam nanti," katanya, menatap Pansy. "Kau bisa mewakili kita Pans."

Pansy menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Draco, aku tak mau main ke Gryffindor!"

Draco nyengir. "Atau Weasley yang kita suruh kesini?" Godanya.

Pansy menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengannya. Blaise, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhirnya bicara dengan nada ketus. "Lomba menyanyi apaan?" Blaise kasus yang beda lagi. Sejak Harry mulai menjodohkan Pansy dengan Ron, sikap Blaise jadi berubah padanya. Pansy meringis mengingat menurut Harry, cowok itu suka pada Pansy.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu Gryffindor, sungguh absurd. Mungkin itu hanya alasan mereka untuk pesta dan mabuk alih-alih mengerjakan PR."

Harry tertawa. "Kau tahu Draco, bahkan aku tidak tahu mereka bakal mengadakan lomba menyanyi minggu nanti. Kau seriusan sudah bersahabat dengan mereka kan?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Thomas memberitahuku siang tadi. Kau tahu," dia nyengir. "Kita bisa duet Har. Drarry band."

Harry terbahak. "Merlin Draco, kalau harus memilih, aku lebih memilih mendengarkan Mandrake menyanyi daripada kau!"

Draco tampak tersinggung. "Suaraku bagus tahu. Kurasa aku akan menyanyi lagu Westlife." Dia tersenyum, jelas membayangkan dirinya bernyanyi sambil di beri standing ovation oleh semua orang. Dengan lagu muggle. Mereka semua tahu sedikit lagu muggle dari bergaul dengan Harry selama bertahun-tahun, tapi Pansy tidak tahu bahwa Draco sampai punya favorite segala. Harry benar-benar memberi pengaruh besae di hidup cowok itu. Setelah pakaian muggle, bergaul dengan Gryffindor, sekarang lagu muggle. Pansy penasaran bagaimana reaksi orangtua cowok itu jika tahu soal ini.

Harry menatapnya geli. "Whatever that make you happy love " tapi dia meringis pada Pansy. "Tapi seriusan pans, demi kesejahteraan telinga semua orang, please, kau saja yang maju yeah?"

Draco cemberut mendengar Komen ini, membuat mereka terbahak.

Pansy bertopang dagu. "Well, kita lihat nanti. Kalau kebosanan ini nyaris membunuhku, kurasa aku bisa memilih opsi itu. " Harry tertawa.

"Pilih lagu muggle, Dean bisa mengiringinya dengan gitarnya," kata Harry. Lalu dia menggeliat, berdiri.

"No no no!" Kata Draco cepat, menarik Harry untuk duduk lagi, memeluknya erat. "Jangan pergi."

"Merlin Draco, kau ini benar-benar bikin malu ya," tawa Blaise. Lalu pada Harry, "bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan model begini?!" Semua tertawa terbahak, kecuali Draco, yang tetap tanpa malu mendekap Harry tanpa celah.

"Draco, lepaskan, aku sudah janjian dengan Snape. Kau mau aku memberi alasan apa jika tidak datang?" Kata Harry, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Draco mendesah sebal. "Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan dengan Snape? Memangnya wolfsbane sesusah itu?" Tandasnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kami sedang berusaha memodifikasi resepnya, Draco. Wolfsbane nya sudah berhasil kubuat sebelum liburan musim dingin kemarin," katanya. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Bergelut di bawah selimut Lisa Turpin jelas," kata Blaise, nadanya menggoda.

Draco memberi sobatnya itu tatapan Tak terkesan. "Trims sudah mengingatkan, Blaise."

"What? Memang iya Kan?"

Harry mendengus. "Draco sudah melupakannya. Kutebak seksnya sangat boring," katanya skeptis.

"Oohh, dia cemburuu," tawa Miles, yang lain ikut cekikikan.

Draco secara bijaksana tidak berkomentar dan berkata, "Aku ikut kau."

Harry mendesah. "No, Draco, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Draco mengerang, "tahu nganggur begini, aku jadwalkan latihan quidditch saja," katanya menyesali.

"Weits, jangan seenaknya begitu dong," protes Miles. "Memangnya pr mu sudah selesai semua?"

Draco mendesah. "Tinggal mantra, sih. Bagaimana dengan PR mu Har? Kalau kau tak mencicilnya, kau bakal kelabakan. Sabtu minggu ini kita full Kan."

"Full bersenang-senang, sungguh indah hidupmu, Kan, Draco," tawa Tracey. Draco hanya nyengir, memberinya salut.

"Tinggal mantra juga kan, kau memaksaku kerja rodi sepanjang hari tadi," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kupikir masih bisa santai minggu nanti. Rupanya ada lomba menyanyi segala. Pans, think about it, yeah?"

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "I will."

Harry nyengir, memakai tas nya, lalu melambai pergi. Draco mendesah menyesal. Blaise menggeleng geli.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Kau bersikap seolah hidupmu tak ada artinya tanpa Harry!"

Draco bertopang dagu, menggeleng. "You have no idea."

Semua hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka.

* * *

Sabtu sore itu anggota Tim Quidditch Slytherin sampai di ruang pribadi Three broomstick tanpa masalah. Graham dan Cassius belum datang, jadi mereka hanya duduk malas-malasan di sofa sambil mengobrol dan minum.

"Kau pesan kue kacang lagi Kan?" Tanya Miles pada Draco, yang mendengus.

"Jelas saja. Spesial untukmu," katanya sarkastis. Miles memberinya salut, nyengir lebar.

Harry melepas kuncir rambutnya, menggerai rambutnya jatuh ke sweater hijaunya. Draco menatap pacarnya itu senang, memainkan rambutnya.

"Kau belum memberitahu Graham soal kita?" Tanyanya.

Harry meringis, menggeleng. "_Kau_ yang akan memberitahunya," katanya.

Draco nyengir. "Kenapa kau gugup? Graham kan selalu mendukung kita untuk jadian."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Adrian menggoda. "Kurasa dia tak akan terkesan jika tahu Harry sekarang practically tinggal di kamarmu."

Harry dan Draco berjengit kompak.

"That's why, tak ada yang boleh membicarakan soal itu di depannya, oke?" Kata Draco tegas.

"Sekarang kau juga gugup yeah?" Tawa Malcolm. "Kita lihat reaksi Graham saat kau dan Harry menunjukan public display of affection tanpa sensor di depan kita semua seperti yang selalu kalian lakukan."

Draco memelototinya. "Tak ada yang boleh membicarakan soal itu juga, mengerti?!"

Semua tertawa terbahak.

"Memangnya kenapa Graham ngga boleh tahu soal itu?" Tanya Evan.

"Karena Graham berharap Harry akan tetap perawan sampai setidaknya umur 30 tahun," tawa Miles.

Harry mendesah. "Graham tidak berharap begitu."

Draco meringis. "Dia berharap begitu. Kau tahu kan dia berharap kita tinggal dengan dia setelah lulus sekalipun? Dengan kamar terpisah?"

Harry tergagap. "Seriusan? Jadi kamar tambahan yang dia bilang untuk tamu..."

"... Adalah kamarku," sambung Draco muram.

Dia dan Harry terdiam sejenak, sementara teman-teman mereka terkekeh geli.

"Bayangkan tak bisa melakukan seks setiap hari," kata Miles menggoda. "Tak ada ciuman panas di ruang rekreasi. Tak ada ciuman panas di meja makan. Tak ada mandi bersama..."

Draco cemberut. "Oh, shut up you."

Harry memegang tangan Draco. "Tenang saja, kita masih bisa kawin lari," katanya serius.

Draco mendesah. "kalau memang harus."

Malcolm memutar bola matanya. "Kalian merencanakan kawin lari hanya karena pisah kamar?"

Draco memeluk pundak Harry. "Seperti kataku, aku akan meninggalkan segalanya demi seks dengan Harry."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Luar biasa dedikasimu."

"In and out." Draco nyengir, mengecup pipi Harry keras, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjadikan kecupan itu lebih panas.

"Seluar biasa itu ya," kata Evan, meringis. "Seks."

"Anak kecil, jangan mikirin begituan, oke," kata Draco cepat.

"Kau yang memulai membicarakan ini. Jelas saja dia penasaran Kan," tandas Harry, menyikutnya.

Draco tertawa bersalah, lalu berkata bijak pada Evan, "temukan gadis yang tepat, baru lakukan seks."

"Kode: temukan yang paling cantik dan seksi, baru lakukan," tawa Malcolm.

Evan mendesah. "Mana bisa, yang paling cantik dan seksi kan hanya Harry."

Draco menggebuk kepalanya otomatis, membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Kurasa yang paling cantik dan seksi adalah Greengrass," kata Seth, bertopang dagu.

Miles mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Please, aku tak mengapresiasi kau berpikir soal pacarku seperti itu," tandasnya. Seth hanya nyengir.

"Oh iya iya, apalagi saat pesta ravenclaw itu, ingat Miles? Saat dia kencan dengan Alex Carlos," Evan mendesah memuja. "Aku tak keberatan dia muncul di mimpiku."

Miles mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi Draco melucutinya dengan super cepat. Miles cemberut.

"Chester, shut the fucking up," bentak Miles geram. Evan meringis, memberi kode mengunci mulutnya. Draco memutar bola matanya, melemparkan tongkat Miles ke si empunya.

"What the hell Miles? Mana bisa kau main kutuk ke anak kelas 2," katanya tak terkesan.

Harry menggeleng. "Miles jadi tegang begini sejak dia tahu bahwa Daphne mengharapkannya segera menikahinya," katanya geli.

"Really? Well tapi sesuai image Greengrass banget sih," kata Adrian, nyengir menggoda. "Jadi kau bakal maju ke orangtuanya setelah ini?"

Miles mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, gugup. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan maju setelah mendapat pekerjaan," katanya. "Semoga saja Tornadoes sungguhan sedang butuh keeper tahun ini."

"Mereka butuh, kau tahu itu."

Lalu mereka membahas quidditch sampai pintu membuka.

"Graham!" Harry melompat berdiri, lalu melompat memeluk cowok itu. Graham tertawa, menepuk kepala Harry.

"Miss you too," kata cowok itu riang.

Mereka semua bergantian menyapa Graham dan Cassius, lalu Harry menarik cowok itu untuk duduk di sofanya dan Draco, sementara Cassius duduk di samping Miles.

"Kudengar kau balikan lagi dengan Greengrass," kata Cassius, nyengir.

Miles meringis. "Well, yeah. Akhirnya."

"Kenapa wajah itu?"Tanya Graham. "Bukankah harusnya kau memberi ekspresi luar biasa puas ?"

"Kalau soal puas sih tak perlu di ragukan," tawa Draco.

"Dia mencemaskan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata," Harry menjelaskan pada Graham.

Miles mengerang. "Jangan ngawur Har. Sudah kubilang aku dan Daphne tak akan menikah sebelum aku punya pekerjaan tetap!"

Harry tertawa. "Kurasa Daphne tak keberatan sedikit hidup sulit..."

"Aku yang keberatan," tandas Miles sebal.

Graham menggeleng. "kau tak mau melakukan itu Miles. Menikah itu tanggung jawab besar."

Miles mendesah. "Aku tahu..."

"Hmm, tapi aku bisa membayangkan Greengrass pasti setengahnya bakal memaksa untuk mengikatmu dengan ikatan yang sesungguhnya," tawa Graham akhirnya. Semua ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Untung saja dia cakep setengah mati," kata Malcolm. "Kalau kau takut menikahinya, katakan padanya aku mau," tambahnya menggoda Miles, yang mengernyit sebal.

"Fuck you."

"Daphne bakal jadi istri yang baik, Miles," kata Harry mendukung. "Kau tahu dia bakal diam manis di rumah, siap menyambutmu pulang bekerja dengan makanan hangat..."

"... Dan seks hebat," sahut Adrian, tertawa.

"Yeah," sahut Seth. "Sampai Miles menghamilinya dan dia muntah setiap 10 menit sekali."

Semua menatapnya.

Seth mendesah. "Ibuku hamil adikku saat aku 11 tahun. Trauma yang kurasakan dari melihatnya muntah..."

Semua berjengit kompak.

Harry berdeham. "Tenang saja, Miles, aku akan secara rutin membuatkan Ramuan anti-muntah," katanya menghibur Miles yang wajahnya seolah dia sendiri yang mau muntah.

"Tapi kau berhasil, Kan, Miles," kata Draco, terkekeh. "Cinta monyetmu menjadi nyata. Saat kelas empat dulu, siapa yang menyangka kau bakal mendapatkan Daphne Greengrass!"

Semua tertawa. Graham menatapnya menggoda.

"Dan kau masih saja terus berharap cinta monyetmu menjadi nyata Kan, Malfoy?"

Semua langsung terdiam.

Graham dan Cassius bertukar pandang, tampak heran kenapa mereka semua tidak berlanjut menggoda Draco seperti biasa. "Kenapa sih?"

Harry meringis, menyikut Draco, yang berdeham, menegakkan punggungnya.

"Well," katanya, berusaha terdengar berwibawa. "Aku dan Harry akhirnya jadian."

Reaksi Graham dan Cassius harusnya diabadikan. Mereka berdua melongo tak percaya.

"Seriusan?" Tawa Cassius akhirnya. "Congratulations mate! Akhirnya mimpi menjadi nyata!"

Draco nyengir berpuas diri, memberinya salut. Sementara Harry masih menatap Graham, yang masih tergagap tak percaya.

"Tapi... Kalian..." Graham memegang wajah Harry, mengernyit serius. "Dia tidak mengancammu kan?"

Harry mendengus. "Dia tak bisa mengancanku untuk melakukan apapun, kau tahu itu."

"Meracunimu dengan Ramuan cinta..."

"Graham, kau tahu Ramuan cinta seperti apa! Aku tahu Ramuan itu dari baunya, bentuknya, rasanya. Dia gila kalau memakai trik itu!"

"Memaksamu?"

Harry terdiam sejenak, meringis. Semua tertawa terbahak, teringat kejadian setelah pertandingan Quidditch dengan Ravenclaw.

"Kau memaksanya?!" Pekik Graham tak percaya pada Draco, melepaskan wajah Harry.

"Aku tidak memaksanya!" Kata Draco cepat, memelototi Harry, yang ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Kau setengahnya memaksaku, kau tahu itu," kata Harry riang. Dia menatap Graham. "Dia menciumku di depan semua orang setelah pertandingan Quidditch lawan Ravenclaw februari lalu."

Herannya, Graham menyembur tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu," dia menggeleng. "Aku heran kenapa kau baru melakukan itu sekarang, Draco."

Suasana langsung cair. Mereka semua berebut bercerita soal Draco yang setiap Harry menyodorkan dirinya pada Harry, sampai Harry akhirnya menyerah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia juga menginginkan Draco sebagai pacarnya.

Graham dan Cassius ikut tertawa-tawa bersama mereka.

"Akhirnya setelah enam tahun, perjuangan terbayar, yeah, Draco?" Goda Cassius. "Kutebak kalian berdua tak akan bisa berhenti melakukan seks setelah tegangan yang begitu lama..."

Hening menyusul pernyataan itu.

Wajah Graham berubah hijau.

Harry dan Draco menatapnya horor.

"Ups," tawa Cassius.

"Seks..." Ulang Graham pelan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan," kata Draco cepat.

Graham bangkit mendadak, berkata pada Harry. " Let's talk." Lalu berjalan keluar.

Harry mendesah panjang, bertukar pandang dengan Draco, lalu mengikuti Graham. Saat pintu sudah tertutup, mereka semua bisa bernapas lagi.

Malcolm terbahak. "Dia bakal meracuni Harry agar jauh-jauh darimu," katanya girang.

Draco memelototinya. "No way. Harry tak akan mau," tandasnya. "Dia sama desperate nya untuk melakukan seks denganku, kau tahu."

"Cewek tak seperti cowok, mereka tahan," kata Seth bijak.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, tapi Harry menginisiasi seks lebih sering dari aku, kau bisa Tanya padanya."

Semua mendengus tak percaya.

Draco menatap cemas pintu, tahu persis jika Ada yang bisa menyuruh Harry untuk melakukan apapun, itu adalah Graham. Bahkan professor Snape tak bisa menghalangi Harry melakukan apapun. Tapi Graham...

Sementara itu Harry dan Graham sedang bicara serius.

"Graham," desah Harry akhirnya. "Aku menginginkan ini, oke? Aku ingin bersama Draco, ingin pacaran dengannya, berciuman dengannya, melakukan seks dengannya..."

Graham berjengit.

Harry tertawa. "Aku melihatmu bermesraan gila-gilaan dengan nyaris semua cewek Slytherin sejak aku kelas 2, dan tak pernah sekalipun aku marah-marah tak jelas kan?"

Graham mendengus. "yeah, tapi lalu kau menempelku sepanjang hari sampai aku diputusin, ingat?"

Harry cekikikan, memeluk cowok itu sekilas. "I love you, Graham. Tapi aku juga ingin menikmati itu kau tahu, gairah Masa remaja," katanya, nyengir.

Graham mendesah. "Yeah, well, aku tak ingin memikirkan itu," katanya. Dia menatap langit-langit. "Sialan Malfoy!"

"Kau yang bilang aku akan menyesal kalau menolak dia terus," kata Harry geli. "Dan kau tahu aku Dan Draco sangat serius menjalani ini, Graham."

Graham mendesah kalah, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Please, no PDA."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kami enam belas tahun! Tentu saja bakal Ada PDA!"

Graham hanya bisa meringis pasrah.

Mereka masuk kembali ke ruangan itu dengan lebih rileks. Harry nyengir pada Draco, yang mendesah lega. Harry duduk menempel di sebelahnya seperti biasa, dan Draco merangkul pundaknya.

Graham memutar bola matanya, duduk di sebelah Harry yang lain.

Mereka mengobrol seru soal quidditch dan karir dan masa depan.

"Ayahku ingin aku di kementrian," kata Adrian malas-malasan. "Jadi kurasa itu karir untukku."

"Memangnya nilaimu cukup?" Goda Malcolm, membuat Adrian memberinya jari tengah. Semua tertawa.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Malcolm? Bukan jadi gigolo Kan?" Kata Harry, membuat mereka terbahak lagi.

"Siapa yang mau memakai jasanya? Daphne bilang milik Miles saja lebih impresif," sahut Draco, membuat mereka semua meraung terbahak. Malcolm memberi pasangan itu Dua jari tengahnya.

"Harry, kalau kau tahu seberapa besar milikku, aku tak yakin kau bakal kembali pada Draco," kata Malcolm kalem.

Harry mendengus. "Sayangnya aku suka yang alami, bukan yang sudah di mantrai dengan mantra pembesar." Para cowok tertawa histeris mendengar ini. Malcolm memutar bola matanya.

"Kau dan Draco sehari bisa berapa Kali? Dua kali? Tiga kali? Kau melewatkan Masa mudamu, Har!"

"Oh my, aku Tak mau mendengar ini!" Graham panik.

Harry terbahak. "Merlin, Malcolm, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan!"

"Dia tak Akan percaya juga, karena dia sendiri tak mungkin bisa," sahut Draco, nyengir berpuas diri.

"Really? Kau dan Draco melakukan seks lebih dari 3 Kali sehari?!" Miles Tak percaya.

"Astaga, bisakah Kita move on?!" Bentak Graham, memelototi Miles, yang mengabaikannya.

"Kita pernah 5 Kali ya," kata Draco riang pada Harry, yang tertawa cekikikan.

"Sakitnya..." Kata cewek itu, menggeleng. "But worth it." Draco terbahak.

"Euuu!" Evan cekikikan.

"Bull!" Dengus Malcolm tak percaya. "Tak mungkin bisa! Harry pasti msmberimu Ramuan!"

"Enak saja, sudah kubilang aku suka yang alami," kata Harry membela pacarnya.

Graham menatap mereka berdua tak terkesan. "Menjijikan!" Serunya.

Harry tertawa, sementara Draco hanya mendesah. "Graham, perlukah kuingatkan lagi? Enam. Tahun."

Graham menyembur terbahak. "Well..."

"See? Aku berhak mendapatkan ini," kata Draco kalem, menengak firewhiskey nya.

* * *

Mereka semua ketiduran di ruangan itu, mabuk parah. Draco mengajak Harry untuk menyewa kamar lain, dia tak pernah suka tidur di sofa. Jadi dia membayar satu kamar lagi, setelah memastikan anggota tim yang lain sudah teler.

Harry nyengir menggoda saat mereka sudah berduaan di kamar, duduk di pangkuan Draco, lalu menciumnya mesra. Tangan Draco membelai punggungnya, masuk ke bajunya, meremas dadanya. Draco membuka sweater Harry, lalu melepaskan bra nya, dan mulai menjilati puting cewek itu. Puting Harry mengeras, dan cairannya mulai keluar. Draco terus menjilat dan menghisap sampai dia yakin Harry sudah benar-benar terangsang, baru melepaskan celana cewek itu.

"Haruskah celanamu seketat ini?" Kata Draco, cemberut. Harry terkikik.

"Membuat matamu tetap fokus ke kakiku sepanjang hari," katanya menggoda.

Draco mendengus. "Potter, kau tahu mataku selalu fokus padamu. Aku hanya tak mau mata cowok lain juga melihatmu!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada cowok lain yang menatapku Draco. Semua takut padamu," tandasnya.

Draco hanya nyengir berpuas diri, lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri.

Mereka menikmati sisa malam itu, lalu tidur sambil berpelukan.

Besoknya, sudah mandi dan segar, mereka masuk lagi ke ruangan berkumpul untuk memberikan Ramuan hangover Harry pada yang lain. Graham menatap mereka berdua curiga.

"Kalian sewa kamar lain?"

Harry hanya nyengir, menggelayuti lengannya, lalu membimbinhnya berjalan keluar.

Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kastil supaya tidak sampai ketahuan guru manapun. Harry dan Draco bergandengan tangan berjalan paling belakang saat mereka sudah sampai di kastil.

"Kita jadi ke Gryffindor nanti malam?" Tanya Harry.

"Yup," jawab Draco. "Pansy sudah berhasil kubujuk kemarin. Dia bakal ikut kita bersama Tracey."

"Seriusan? Tracey?!"

"Dia ingin tahu seperti apa dalamnya Gryffindor untuk lebih mengkhayati perannya sebagai menantu para Gryffindor nanti," tawa Draco. "Seriusan aku tak menyangka dia dan Percy Weasley bisa selama ini. Kupikir dia bakal mendepak Tracey saat sudah menemukan gadis cantik lain di kementrian."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Percy kan anak alim..."

"Alim?" Draco mendengus. "Kalau alim, dia tak akan selingkuh dengan anak 13 tahun yang menyodorkan dirinya dengan polos padahal sudah punya pacar yang, dare I say, jauh jauh lebih seksi..."

"Draco..."

"What? Aku tahu tak semua melulu soal fisik, tapi..." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Well, tapi kurasa mereka memang serius."

Harry mendesah. "Please jangan ngomong soal beginian di depan Tracey, oke? Kau bakal membuatnya cemas hal yang tak perlu."

Draco merangkul pundak Harry. "Harry, pikir, ingat kata Miles? Sekali selingkuh, kau akan ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Harry memberinya tatapan yang benar saja.

"Miles selingkuh dengan mantan pacarnya, cewek yang desperately ingin dia miliki sejak 13 tahun. Kurasa kita bisa menebak itu bakal terjadi, apalagi dengan Daphne yang memberinya bir terus menerus dan rayuan, siapa yang bisa menolaknya?"

Harry menggigit bibirnya.

"Tapi saat itu Tracey 13 tahun, dan Weasley 18 tahun. Dia bisa saja menolak Tracey dengan mudah kalau dia memang suka pada pacarnya. Dia tidak mabuk, kan? Dia sedang dalam kondisi sadar, tahu persis bahwa Tracey terpesona padanya. Dia membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Draco..." Erang Harry.

Draco tertawa. "Sorry love, tapi itu hanya pikiranku. Mungkin gryffindor tidak sekompleks itu."

Harry terdiam lama mencerna kata-kata Draco.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang ini sekarang?" Protesnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku, tidak seperti kau, tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain," jawabnya simpel. "Dan lagi, mungkin Weasley memang suka pada cewek yang jauh lebih muda dan serius ingin menjadikan Tracey ibu dari anak-anak nya. Kapan dia akan membawa Tracey ke orangtuanya?"

"Liburan musim panas ini," jawab Harry, pikirannya berputar.

"Tak usah dipikirkan," kata Draco, mengusap kepala Harry. "Kau tahu aku, selalu bisa menemukan kesalahan orang lain."

Harry mendengus, tapi tetap tak bisa melupakan kata-kata Draco.

* * *

Fin.

Lanjut, epilog part 3 x)

Ini epilog berkembang biak kayaknya hahahah

Please review :**


End file.
